Reminiscenza
by Plume85
Summary: /!\Sequel de Redenzione/!\ J'ai finalement ce que j'ai toujours voulu, non ? Libre de mes mouvements, d'accomplir enfin ma vengeance. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tout était intimement liés. Que ma vie a toujours été lié à la Mafia. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je me retrouverais sur les traces d'un passé bien plus horrible que je ne l'aurais imaginé. / 18xOC et SxOC
1. Prologue

**Plume85: Voilà, le prologue de _Reminiscenza_. Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, tout les OCs sont à moi. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Les bombes ont été posé par quelqu'un de l'intérieur, c'est la seule façon pour que ce soit passé inaperçu.

Tsuna hocha la tête. En trois mois, personne n'avait trouvé le responsable pour le CEDEF. Trois mois où il avait confié la mission à Reborn de retrouver Luciana, quitte à ce que ce soit un cadavre. Il avait besoin de savoir si elle était en vie. Et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Xanxus aussi avait besoin de savoir. D'après Mammon qui se plaignait des dépenses, les dépenses en alcool avaient triplé. Mais Luciana devait être vivante.

-Tu as des nouvelles par rapport à Luciana ?

-Aucune, Reborn est toujours dessus.

-Tu sais qu'au bout d'un moment, tu n'auras pas d'autres choix que de la déclarer comme morte, lui rappela sérieusement son père.

-Reborn la trouvera avant, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Maintenant, je vais contacter Edoardo-san pour voir si il a trouvé quelque chose de son côté. Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Iemitsu comprit et sortit du bureau de son fils. Celui-ci en profita pour s'affaler dans son fauteuil au lieu de se tenir aussi droit. Peut-être que Luciana ne voulait tout simplement pas être retrouvée. Peut-être qu'elle voulait être morte aux yeux des Vongola pour avoir la paix. Elle lui avait bien dit de toute façon qu'elle choisirait n'importe quelle occasion possible pour partir, non ?

Alors elle aurait très bien pu profiter de cet attentat pour disparaître dans la nature, non ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Reborn était un professionnel depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, et la malédiction qu'il avait subit n'avait en rien changé ses capacités. Alors retrouver Luciana ne devrait pas être si difficile. Bien sûr, en voyant que c'était la première fois qu'il mettait autant de temps à trouver quelqu'un, il sentit trois choses distinctes. La première était de l'agacement parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être face à plus fort que lui, la deuxième était l'intérêt du défi et la troisième était de la satisfaction car Luciana avait bien écouté tout ce qu'il lui avait dit sur la façon dont un tueur à gage effaçait ses traces.

Sauf que maintenant qu'il était à Bastia, en Corse, et qu'il venait d'entendre parler d'un assassin appelé le _Fantôme sanglant_ , un rictus satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres. Un tueur à gage au sexe indéterminé dont on n'avait jamais vu le visage. Grâce à ses relations, il trouva facilement la prochaine victime de ce fantôme et alla la tuer pour ensuite attendre. Il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer.

-Prêt à mourir ?

-Tu es sûr de parler à la bonne personne ?

Il eut le loisir de voir le tueur se tendre. Mais il fit quelque chose qui le surprit. Pour se défendre, il sortit un katana de sous son manteau et l'attaqua avec ses Flammes de la Tempête. Reborn n'avait pas prévu ça et il n'aimait pas quand ce qu'il avait prévu changeait. Alors il mit rapidement son adversaire hors d'état de nuire, montrant qu'il était bien le meilleur tueur à gage au monde, et arracha le manteau de la personne.

-Hey, j'ai paniqué en vous reconnaissant, c'est tout, se défendit le jeune homme devant lui en levant les mains. Je suis même pas celui que vous cherchez.

-Donc tu sais pourquoi je suis là, conclut Reborn en mettant le canon de son arme sur son front.

- _Eh, love, a little help please ? This guy's gonna kill me._

Reborn entendit un reniflement qu'il pouvait reconnaître partout sachant qu'il avait parfois eu envie de tuer celle qui faisait ça dans le passé. D'ailleurs, le sujet de ses pensées se dévoila dans un nuage de brume, son regard plus dur que jamais.

-Tu l'as attaqué tu sais, lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix qui montrait qu'elle se fichait que l'homme vive ou meurt.

-Tu me rappelles pourquoi je t'ai demandé à toi de l'aide ?

-Parce que je suis la seule que tu connaisses qui puisse t'aider.

-Ah ou...

-Bakana, siffla le tueur à gage en insistant sur le surnom, tu vas m'expliquer ce que c'est ton petit jeu que tu viens de me faire et qui est cette personne maintenant.

-Ou quoi ? Le provoqua-t-elle avec un rictus en coin. Tu me ramène à mes frères par la peau du cul ? Désolé mais je vais pas me laisser faire.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Son attitude, son regard, c'était différent. Elle le traitait presque comme un ennemi. Non, elle le provoquait exprès pour connaître ses intentions. Mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose dans son regard qui lui rappela comment elle était petite.

Il y avait bel et bien de la méfiance quand elle le regardait.

-Tsuna m'a demandé de te retrouver, pas de te ramener, expliqua-t-il en posant son doigt sur la détente.

-Hey, je suis pas là pour que vous vous défouliez si Lulu vous dit quelque chose qui vous plaît pas !

-Dans ce cas...

-Je suis pas invisible, non ?!

Reborn l'assomma.

-Tu as démasqué notre petit jeu en fait, lui expliqua Luciana en jetant un regard à l'homme à terre.

-Et qui est-ce ?

-Arroganza Squalo, le cousin de Squalo et aussi celui qui a décidé de jouer aux héros en me sauvant au CEDEF.

Reborn regard l'épéiste aux cheveux courts argentés.

Il n'avait pas du tout prévu ça. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle se fasse aider, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle ne soit pas seule et surtout, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle serait avec le cousin du second de la VARIA.

Il se souvenait maintenant pourquoi il détestait les surprises.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, c'était le prologue. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite et merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	2. I

**Plume85: Salut ! Le premier chapitre !**

 **Luciana: Pour la suite de mes aventures extraordinairement malchanceuses ! La fiction devrait s'appeler "La malchance de Luciana" moi je dis, ou "Le malheur de Luciana".**

 **Plume85: Bref, le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les nombreux OCs. Je m'excuse si Reborn peut paraître OOC. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour la santé, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui jette un regard noir tout en prenant une taffe de ma cigarette. Oui, je me suis mise à la cigarette parce que oui, je suis stressée depuis un mois. L'attaque au CEDEF était le mois dernier et maintenant je sais que c'est Arroganza qui m'a sauvé la vie en utilisant sa Boite-Arme, un renard de la Pluie. Ce mec a deux flammes mais n'utilise que celle de la Tempête. Donc, je disais que ça fait un mois, je me suis remise, mais l'arme de Federico et la photo sont tombées de mon sac au CEDEF et l'arme que Colonnello m'avait offerte a été détruite. J'ai à présent la main droite brûlée, j'ai une cicatrice à vie et je me coltine Squalo junior depuis un mois. Il ne veut pas me lâcher.

Sauf que le truc, c'est que Nick était au CEDEF pour moi. Donc le responsable en a après les Vongola et après moi. De plus, je veux pas retourner chez les Vongola. Ils doivent penser que je suis morte et en un sens, c'est mieux comme ça. Je suis libre de faire ce qui est nécessaire pour retrouver les coupables, qui doivent être Simon et ses larbins. Mais Simon veut me tuer, et Nick a dit qu'il voulait me ramener. Et puis la lettre de Federico...et ce que Arroganza a dit...que Nick aurait été un agent pour une autre Famille mafieuse...

-J'ai besoin de fric, déclarai-je en écrasant mon mégot.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Parce que tu veux pas te faire repérer des Vongola il me semble alors...

-On est en Corse, ça grouille de mafieux. Un tueur à gage se trouve vite du boulot dans ce genre d'endroit.

-Et comment tu compte trouver un job sans réputation ?

-On dirait un débutant, lui dis-je en reniflant avec dédain.

Je me retrouve vite dans un bar, au comptoir à regarder l'air de rien les gens. J'ai remarqué quatre mafieux en groupes de deux dans la salle. Quand je disais que ça grouillait de mafieux...

-Je peux vous servir quelque chose mademoiselle ? Me demanda le barman dans un français avec un accent du sud.

- _Sangue e omertà per favore_ , demandai-je tapant du doigt deux fois sur le comptoir.

Pour info, c'est un code chez les tueur à gage. Un code qui nous identifie et qui indique à ceux qui comprennent qu'on est à la recherche d'une cible.

-Je pense avoir ce qu'il vous faut.

Il me donne un carnet abîmé noir. Je le feuillette et m'arrête sur le premier mafieux qui passe. J'arrache la page et rend le carnet.

-Merci, le remerciai-je en français en sortant du bar.

Je fais mon chemin vers le lieu où ma victime doit être quand j'entends la voix d'Arroganza derrière moi. Je l'ignore et continue ma route, mais il me suit.

- _Love_ , tu pourrais m'attendre !

-J'ai aucune raison de le faire.

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie.

-Tu m'as dit que c'était pour rembourser ta dette, maintenant elle est remboursée alors tu peux me laisser.

Je prends appui sur un mur et me retrouve sur le toit d'un magasin. Sauf qu'il me suit toujours, donc je décide de l'ignorer. Donc quand je me retrouve devant ma cible après lui avoir brisé les deux bras, je me rends compte de quelque chose. Je pourrais être reconnue, même si je n'utilise pas mes flammes. Utiliser mes illusions serait une perte d'énergie sachant que je n'ai plus de contacts avec Shamal et que mes flammes vont bientôt commencer à diminuer.

-Hey, finis-le.

-Pourquoi tu peux pas le faire ?

-Je t'expliquerai après, tue-le.

Il me jauge du regard puis abat l'homme d'une nuque brisée.

-Donc ?

-Tu vas te rendre utile et être mon représentant.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je tue, toi t'es la personne qui s'occupe de ce qui est de la présence, comme ça je conserve mon statut de morte.

-Ok.

Vous savez quoi, je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi il accepte sans poser de question.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Un autre mois de passé, où maintenant il porte un manteau cachant son identité quand il joue mon rôle. Mais le truc, c'est qu'il me fait penser à Squalo, et c'est horrible. Mentalement, je n'ai vu que la fierté qu'ils ont en commun, mais autrement il a rien à voire avec lui.

-T'as l'air pensive, tu veux que je te prête Wanda ?

-J'emmerde toutes tes poupées vaudous.

Il prend un air scandalisé et commence à consoler ladite poupée, sous mon regard blasé. Il lui manque une case, c'est pas possible. En plus, quelque chose me dit qu'il s'entendrait super bien avec Byakuran, je sais pas pourquoi.

C'est pas spécialement un compliment.

-Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que t'imagine mille façons de me tuer dans ta tête alors que je t'ai rien fait. Et si c'est la faute de Superbi, alors tu serais priée de ne pas me mettre dans le même sac que lui.

-Tu lui ressembles, pas ma faute, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Alors, il c'est passé quelque chose avec lui, déduit-il avec son air hautain. Moi qui pensais que vous étiez amis ou quelque chose du genre.

-C'est un hypocrite.

-Mon cousin a beaucoup de défauts, mais il est pas hypocrite.

-Tu le défends sans savoir ! M'écriai-je en haussant la voix. Superbi est la personne la plus hypocrite que je connaisse, encore plus que Nono !

-Il ne l'est pas.

Je sais pas trop comment, mais ma colère qui s'était calmée reprend le dessus et je suis sur Arroganza, ma main fermement agrippée à son tee-shirt. Il ressemble à Superbi, il lui ressemble tellement mais il est tellement différent en même temps.

-Il est hypocrite ! Pendant dix ans il m'a laissé croire que j'étais son amie, qu'il m'appréciait un minimum ! Et ensuite je lui dis que j'ai des sentiments pour lui et il se contente de coucher avec moi sans que ce soit réciproque ! Bordel, je suis pas qu'un plan cul merde ! Il ne faisait pas que fantasmer sur la sœur de son Boss hein ?!

Je reprends mon souffle, sous son regard légèrement surpris. Pourquoi il ne m'a jamais dit la vérité ? Je suis pas un jouet merde...

-Je le savais pas comme ça, m'informa Arroganza en s'asseyant, m'entraînant avec lui. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ferai pas la même chose. Je veux pas passer après lui, ce serait dégueulasse.

Je me relève et lui tourne le dos.

-Mais je suis désolé, même si je te fais penser à Superbi je vais pas partir comme ça, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Développe.

-Je veux me venger de celui qui a tué mon père, et de Simon. Mais seul, je ferai pas grand chose. Comme toi toute seule tu peux pas faire grand chose. Je veux qu'on soit partenaire.

-Pourquoi j'accepterai ? J'aime pas le travail d'équipe.

-Tu sais que t'es pas assez forte seule. Même si tes capacités sont d'un excellent niveau, tu sais que leur nombre aura raison de toi.

Il a raison, je l'admets.

-Je travaille pas en équipe, tu peux très bien te prendre une balle n'importe quand parce que je me battrai comme si t'étais pas là. Compte pas sur moi pour te sauver.

-T'as pas l'air du type à sauver les gens de toute façon, me rappela-t-il.

-Je vais pas le nier.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu penses que je vais croire à tes conneries gamin ?!

Le vieux jette Wanda par terre et s'en va en fulminant tandis que Arroganza s'accroupit et console sa poupée, une aura de pur dépression autour de lui.

Ah, voilà j'ai trouvé. C'est une victime. Genre, la victime de service.

-Hey.

-Lulu, pourquoi personne n'aime mes poupées ? Elles sont efficaces pourtant !

-T'es dans le déni, le vaudou c'est que des conneries.

L'aura est plus imposante qu'avant.

-J'ai entendu dire que Reborn était en ville, lui appris-je.

-Le Reborn ?

-Ouais. Mais on change pas nos plans de ce soir, tu y vas et je serai cachée par mes illusions.

-Tu penses qu'il est là pour te retrouver ?

-Il y a des...commençai-je en le voyant regarder quelque chose fixement, chances...

Je me tourne pour trouver une jolie brune être la cible des attentions d'Arroganza.

-Strike !

J'ai à peine le temps de dire « ouf » qu'une bourrasque passe à côté de moi et l'Arroganza déprimé est remplacé par un Arroganza en train de faire du gringue à la brune, qui ne sait pas quoi dire. Ce mec...il est sérieux ?

-Je suis pourtant sûr de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part...

-Je ne pense pas monsieur, nia la fille, complètement rouge de honte.

-Hey là Don Juan, intervins-je en lui choppant l'oreille pour le traîner de force, on a du boulot je te rappelle.

-AH, JE SOUFFRE !

-C'est le but, en plus de te foutre la honte.

-LUCIANA LAISSE-MOI ! J'AI MAL, MON OREILLE VA PARTIR !

-Dommage pour toi.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Donc voilà.

Reborn me regarde, puis Arroganza, puis de nouveau moi.

-Je suis surpris.

-Depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que je m'en fous.

-Lulu, t'étais obligée pour mes tentatives de drague ? Se lamenta un certain épéiste aux cheveux blancs.

-Tu pensais que j'allais laisser ce détail ? Retour au sujet principal, Reborn, tu vas aller rapporter à Tsunayoshi que tu m'as trouvé, et après ?

-Pour le moment, tu vas me suivre.

Je lui jette un regard méfiant, mais le suis quand même. C'est donc comme ça que je me retrouve dans un appartement à Paris.

-Hum...Reborn ? Je sais que t'es pas radin comme Viper mais je te pensais pas aussi...généreux ?

-Tu penses que c'est gratuit ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Sois fière, ton véritable entraînement va commencer.

Mon sourcil tique. Oh, il ne veut pas dire ça quand même...

-J'ai plus d'arme, ni de munitions.

-J'en aurais quand je repasserai. Je retourne chez les Vongola, mais Tsuna sera sûrement là la prochaine fois.

-On pourrait s'enfuir, lui dit Arroganza.

-Tu peux essayer et j'en ai rien à faire que tu partes, mais Luciana sait très bien qu'il vaut mieux ne pas me mettre en colère.

Je pose mon sac contenant le peu d'affaires que j'ai depuis trois mois par terre et m'assois dans le canapé, Reborn étant déjà parti.

-Est-ce qu'il est aussi fort qu'on le dit ?

-T'as pas idée.

Je reste dans l'appartement pendant deux jours, profitant d'avoir une connexion internet, Arroganza fait le tour de la ville puis Reborn revient. Pas tout seul comme il m'avait prévenu.

-Lucia-chan !

-Tsunayoshi a pas tant changé que ça en trois mois n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je en regardant Shamal d'un air blasé.

-Aouch, ça fait mal, simula Shamal, une main sur le cœur.

-Ana-san...

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais morte ?

Mon rictus en coin fait naître un sourire soulagé sur son visage. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que je vais tout de même rester affiliée aux Vongola...

Putain.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu ! JuriiGothic, merci de ta review ;), merci aussi à MissXYZ.**

 **Luciana: Laissez vos avis en reviews.**

 **Plume85: Et également merci à tout ceux qui ont rajouté cette histoire dans leurs favoris et qui la suivent ! Ciao~!**


	3. II

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapirte 2 !**

 **Luciana: Soit dit en passant, le manga lui appartient toujours pas, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Tout est Akira Amano. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je dois vraiment faire ça ?

- _Love_ , c'est toi qui disais qu'on devait utiliser tout les avantages dont on dispose, non ?

-Je sais mais est-ce que je dois vraiment faire le premier pas ?

-Bakana, tu penses vraiment que lui le fera ?

Bon, je vais résumer ce qui c'est passé ces deux derniers mois. Donc Shamal et Tsunayoshi avaient débarqué avec Reborn, Shamal pour me faire faire un check-up et me doper de pilules pour mes flammes et Tsunayoshi...pour juste me voir d'après lui. Eurk, c'est toujours aussi niais même en pensée, et je me souviens qu'il avait même les larmes aux yeux putain. Il reste Dame-Tsuna dans le fond, et pourquoi il m'apprécie après tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire et le nombre de fois où je me suis foutue de sa gueule sérieusement ?

Mettons la débilité de Tsunayoshi à part. Je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que je n'étais plus au CEDEF et que j'étais à mon propre compte. Il l'a pris mieux que je ne l'ai cru et m'a engagé pour retrouver ceux qui s'en sont pris au CEDEF. Sachant que j'avais l'intention de le faire même sans lui, j'ai accepté. Donc maintenant j'ai un nouveau portable flambant neuf, le dernier est décédé au CEDEF, dont les seuls numéros enregistrés sont lui, Dino, Xanxus et Kyôya, ainsi que Shamal. Ah, et j'ai un budget. Enfin, Arroganza et moi vu qu'il est engagé aussi. Quand je pense qu'on a dû s'y reprendre à trois fois pour lui faire comprendre que c'était pas une blague et que la chiffe molle était bel et bien le Decimo.

Tout ça, c'était il y a deux mois. Depuis, Reborn passe souvent pour me donner, enfin nous donner des missions parallèle à la principale, où j'ai des contraintes à chaque fois. Sachant qu'il m'a ramené des cartouches du Nuage et le flingue d'entraînement que j'utilisais à Mafia Land, il m'entraîne bien plus sérieusement qu'avant pour être tueur à gage.

Honnêtement, Dino et Tsunayoshi n'ont aucune idée de ce à quoi ils ont échappé. J'ai l'air d'un vrai zombie. Je m'améliore, par exemple j'essaie d'apprendre ce truc que Reborn sait faire en tirant dans le sol, et pour le moment je m'arrête au tir dans le sol.

Ah, et j'oubliais. J'ai dis à Tsunayoshi de ne dire qu'à un nombre restreint de personnes que j'étais en vie, d'où les personnes de mon répertoire. Même Bel n'est pas dedans, la preuve qu'il a mis les personnes qu'il pensait les plus importantes pour moi, minus Shamal. Pas si stupide que ça, hein ? Enfin, c'est pas que Bel n'est pas important pour moi, c'est juste que je me vois mal l'embarquer dans ce bordel comme je l'ai fait avec Kyôya. Pour en revenir à ceux qui savent pour ma condition, je soupçonne fortement Colonnello et Fon de savoir, tout comme Mukuro, par extension Fran, et Byakuran, donc sûrement Uni.

Pour en venir à notre situation actuelle, Reborn et Arroganza me demande de flirter avec notre cible pour lui extorquer des infos avant de le tuer. Moi. Flirter. Je suis d'accord qu'on doit parfois se déguiser pour s'infiltrer, comme Arroganza l'a fait en se déguisant en clown pour rentrer dans un cirque louche, mais dès que ça apparente à la parole, c'est plus de mon domaine. Enfin si, mais pas ce genre de domaine.

-C'est une partie de l'entraînement, me dit Reborn.

-Je vais le faire, bougonnai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Mais je vais me planter.

-Non, parce que tu vas suivre mes instructions _love_.

Oh non...bon, Arroganza est assez bizarre. Il peut être la parfaite victime avec ses poupée comme il peut se transformer en vrai Don Juan juste après. C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un faire autant d'allusions sexuelles. Shamal a de la concurrence. Et vu les bruits équivoques que j'entends au moins deux fois par semaine dans l'appartement...

Eurk.

Puis quand il est en mission et qu'il se charge des ennemis avec moi, il arbore le même sourire que Squalo. C'est perturbant, mais il est efficace. Bien qu'il soit tout de même encore lent pour moi.

Je jette un regard à Reborn, qui s'est mis à s'occuper de Léon.

-Donc, pour draguer un homme tu dois...

Et pendant que j'écoute ses instructions, de comment draguer à comment savoir que ça marche, je me dis que je suis tombée bien bas. Je peux pas simplement attendre qu'il soit seul et...

Donc me voilà en robe noire décolleté et en talons avec plus de maquillage que j'ai l'habitude. J'entre dans le bar et vais directement m'asseoir au comptoir, à côté de notre homme.

 _« En général, ils repèrent tout de suite les filles tête en l'air qui semblent être facile à se faire. »_

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers mademoiselle ?

-Euh...quelque chose de pas trop fort, demandai-je d'une voix hésitante en penchant ma tête sur le côté légèrement.

 _« Tu as cette manie de pencher ta tête, ça peut t'être utile. »_

-Mettez-lui une bière.

-Merci monsieur, le remerciai-je en le regardant avec mon sourire innocent.

 _« Si il te regarde de haut en bas ou simplement ailleurs que dans les yeux, tu lui plais alors fonce. »_

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille fait ici ?

-J'avais simplement soif.

-Oh. Sans indiscrétion, qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ?

-Un accident de la route, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, lui répondis-je en détournant le regard.

Je bois lentement mon verre et la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je semble supporter la bière. Je continue la conversation mettant des rires niais parfois. Xanxus me tuerait si il me voyait, après s'être foutu de ma gueule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses si on continue cette conversation dans un endroit plus privé ?

-Pourquoi pas ! Acceptai-je avec un sourire niais.

J'aurais jamais cru que je mettrais ce sourire à profit. C'est comme ça qu'une fois sortie du bar, il a sa main autour de ma taille, qui descend à ma hanche. Je me retiens de lui foutre un pain dans la gueule.

 _« Et surtout, ils risquent d'avoir des gestes déplacés. Si c'est vraiment trop, défonce-les mais rappelle-toi que je vous surveille. »_

On finit par arriver dans une ruelle, que je regarde avec une fausse incompréhension. Je me fais ensuite plaquer au mur et je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

-C'est l'heure de s'amuser un peu, non ?

-Je peux pas être plus d'accord, affirmai-je alors qu'un rictus sadique naissait au coin de mes lèvres.

Il écarquille les yeux face à mon rictus, mais surtout à cause de la lame posée contre sa gorge.

-T'as une façon très étrange de draguer mec, lui fit remarquer Arroganza avec son air hautain.

Ah, et quand il est en mode mafieux et il redevient le bâtard hautain que j'avais envie de frapper en Russie.

Bref, je pose mes mains sur celle de l'homme et le brûle avec ma flamme. C'est avec un cri étouffé par la main d'Arroganza qu'il les enlève et que je peux enfin me dégager du porc qu'il est.

-Finissons-en rapidement, déclarai-je de ma voix indifférente, rester avec un déchet comme lui pendant longtemps peut jouer sur mon humeur.

-Ouais je comprends, mais lequel s'y colle ?

-Hey hey attendez !

-T'as l'air bien parti.

-Mais Reborn t'entraîne toi.

-J'ai compris, j'ai compris...soupirai-je en sortant mon arme.

Je lui tire dans la poitrine et fais briller la flamme de mon anneau. Allez, la technique de Shamal m'a inspiré pour celle-ci...mes balles se multiplient et seulement deux en ressortent.

-Quelle idée d'avoir autant de trucs dans son corps ? Grommelai-je suite à mon échec.

-La propagation n'a pas l'air si facile que ça...

-Qui a dit que c'était facile ?

On rentre en laissant le cadavre à terre.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu m'as presque tiré dedans !

-Et ? Je t'avais prévenu il y a quelques mois.

-Mais tu m'avais bien vu pourtant !

Je le regarde, mon attitude flegmatique ne changeant pas alors qu'il est en colère. Je l'avais prévenu, non ?

-Donc t'as enfin réalisé qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire équipe avec moi ?

-Mais on doit ! Et si tu tiens vraiment à te débarrasser de Simon, alors on n'a pas le choix et tu fais un putain d'effort !

-Tu penses être qui pour me donner des ordres ? Lui demandai-je sombrement.

Il me choppe par mon col et me soulève.

-Je suis quelqu'un qui tient à se venger et qui a été vachement patient avec toi. J'en ai marre que tu te la joues solo à chaque fois !

-Alors fous-moi la paix, le rembarrai-je en mettant mon arme entre ses deux yeux.

On se fusille du regard puis il me lâche et pars de son côté. Ce mec a besoin de comprendre où est sa place. La seule personne que j'accepte dans cette galère c'est Kyôya.

-Dommage pour vous que je sois énervée déchets, grognai-je en leur tirant dessus.

Je ne sais pas combien de membre de cette Famille je tue, je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps, mais je finis pas tomber à court de balle. J'ai été touché, mais la plus gros du sang qui me couvre n'est pas de moi.

Qu'est-ce que je fais depuis que le CEDEF a été attaqué exactement ? J'ai la liberté que je voulais mais...mais j'ai perdu mes repères.

Je suis toute seule. Je suis toute seule et ça me fout une peur bleue. Dino et Xanxus sont plus là me sauver la mise si besoin.

Pourquoi je m'en soucie ? Putain, j'ai enfin ce que je voulais depuis si longtemps. Puis c'est pas comme si je pouvais contacter aucun des deux. Je l'ai pas fait, c'est tout. J'en ai pas la force je crois.

Wow. Wow, pourquoi ma vue vient d'avoir un passage au noir pendant cinq longues secondes avant de revenir ? Putain, la maladie ? Ça pourrait affecté ma vue ?

-Bordel Luciana !

J'écarquille mon œil en sentant quelqu'un derrière moi. Je tourne ma tête pour voir une épée qui va littéralement me couper en diagonale. Alors je ferme mon œil aussi fort que je peux.

Mais rien ne vient, sauf du sang sur mon visage. J'ouvre mon œil pour voir Arroganza devant moi. Il tue le mec d'un coup d'épée et tombe à côté de moi, qui suis immobile. Qu'est-ce que ce débile...et pourquoi ?

-Espèce d'inconscient, parvins-je à dire en regardant sa blessure. Bordel, mais t'es con ou quoi ?!

-Hey...crie pas près des blessés...articula-t-il faiblement.

Je prends mon portable et appelle Shamal.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il risquerait sa vie pour me sauver alors qu'on se côtoie que depuis quelques mois ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Oh, je suis toujours en vie ! S'exclama-t-il alors que j'attendais son réveil assise à côté de son lit.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Dans ma tête c'est normal d'aider les gens qu'on connaît en fait, bizarre non ?

-Je suis pas quelqu'un qu'on sauve.

Quelqu'un comme moi mériterait qu'on la laisse à son sort. Mais surtout, bien que le principe de sauver les gens qu'on aime a finit par rentrer et que j'ai finis par le comprendre, je comprends pas pourquoi on devrait le faire pour des gens qu'on connaît à peine.

-Je suis bien d'accord sur ce point, souffla-t-il en grimaçant de douleur quand il s'assît. Tu manques cruellement d'altruisme.

-J'ai grandis comme ça, rien ne me changera.

-Tu ne serais plus toi-même si tu commençais soudainement à te soucier de n'importe quelle personne que tu croises.

-T'essaie de changer de sujet.

-Merde, tu l'as remarqué ?

Je le fixe et il détourne le regard, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Regarder le plafond ne va pas me faire oublier. Pourquoi t'es venu ?

-J'aurais eu aucune idée de comment faire tout seul.

-Pourquoi ne pas me retourner dans ta Famille ?

-J'ai pas les couilles de me pointer là-bas alors que je me suis tiré en croyant un connard de première. J'y suis jamais retourné. T'es pour ainsi dire...le seul repère que j'aie maintenant, vu qu'on veut la même chose.

-Je vois...

Comme moi dans ce cas.

-Alors...reprit-il en me regardant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Parce que je suis très persistant comme type.

-Tu penses pouvoir suivre la cadence avec une garce sans cœur comme moi ? Lui demandai-je simplement.

-Hein ?

-Je vais pas t'attendre et je veux pas me traîner un boulet. Si t'en deviens un je te laisse en plan. Si je vois que ça va à l'encontre de mes objectifs, je te laisserai crever.

-Je vois pas...

-Si tu peux accepter ça, alors je veux bien qu'on soit partenaire, lui dis-je en lui tendant ma main. Par contre, je te préviens tout de suite, c'est une guerre que je livre depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de revoir Mukuro. Je ne prévois pas de ressortir vivante à la fin. Me venger est la seule chose qui m'a maintenu en vie pendant toutes ces années. Si tu tiens vraiment à...

-Enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi, m'avoua-t-il en me regardant les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Il prend ma main et la serre sans hésiter.

- _Partner in crime_ , glissa-t-il en anglais avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.

-Par contre, qu'on soit clair. Si tu me fais un serment sur ta loyauté jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse ce que l'on veut, ne choisis pas tes cheveux comme symbole et continue de les couper.

-C'est quoi ce...non, c'est pour ça qu'il a les...

Il laisse son visage tomber dans sa paume de main.

-Pourquoi autant de mauvais goût cousin, pourquoi ? Marmonna-t-il.

Un rictus apparaît aux coins de mes lèvres. Peut-être que c'est pas si mauvais.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, est-ce que t'es la chef ?

-Moi, chef ? Hors de questions, c'est plus simple de suivre.

-Donc pas de chef ? Ni de Boss ? Juste...des partenaires ?

-Je continuerai à faire des trucs de mon côté, sois libre de faire pareil. Mais je suppose que dès qu'on aura un objectif de commun on...on fera du travail d'équipe, lâchai-je avec difficultés. Je te hais, me faire dire autant de conneries sentimentales...

- _Nah, you love me love, don't deny it~._

- _I don't deny that I might kill in your sleep one day, by accident._

- _Lovely, very sweet of you Lulu._

- _What's sweeter is that I fuck you and why the fuck are we talking in english ?!_

- _I'd love to and I don't know._

- _Don't dream, you're not my type._

- _My hair is not long enough ?_

- _Maybe I'll kill those stupid puppets of yours before._

Je sors sa Wanda de derrière mon dos et le vois écarquiller les yeux.

-Dommage que tu puisses pas bouger vu que t'es blessé~, minaudai-je avec mon rictus moqueur en coin. Allez Wanda, viens, je suis sûre que tu vas aaaaaadorer faire la cuisine.

-Lulu non !

Ouais, peut-être que c'est pas si mal de l'avoir avec moi. Si j'étais restée seule, je me serais noyée dans ma propre haine.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! MissXYZ, merci pour la review et contente que Arro te plaise, sachant qu'il va être très important pour la suite de l'histoire ^^. Allez, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	4. III

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 3 !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Je m'excuse pour les OOCs ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-C'est un appel téléphonique, et en plus t'as décidé de le faire dans une cabine téléphonique !

-Et ?

-Et Xanxus sera pas capable de te retrouver !

-Mais tu le connais pas, il est capable de l'impossible !

-T'as un brothercomplex et tu l'idéalise beaucoup trop ! Répliqua-t-il en m'arrachant mon portable des mains.

Il fait le numéro et me plaque le combiné contre l'oreille, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je déglutis en entendant les sonneries.

- _Qui c'est ?_ Me salua la voix si chaleureuse de mon frère.

Je peux pas le faire. J'essaie de le faire comprendre à Arro, oui je l'appelle Arro depuis qu'il m'a fait tout un discours de comme quoi je suis feignante alors pourquoi je perdrais deux secondes de ma vie à dire son prénom quand je pouvais le dire en une seconde et...

Je m'égare.

- _Déchet, dis-moi tout de suite qui t'es,_ m'ordonna-t-il et je sentais clairement la menace sous-entendu.

-Je suis désolé, m'excusai-je d'une petite voix.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Arro sourire moqueusement mais ce qui m'importe, c'est le silence à l'autre bout du fil. Tsunayoshi lui a dit que j'étais en vie, non ?

-Fratello ? L'appelai-je avec un peu plus d'assurance.

- _Je vais te tuer,_ me dit-il simplement.

-Hein ?

- _Bordel mais je vais te tuer dès que je te vois !_ Me cria-t-il. _Sept mois sans nouvelles à part ce déchet de Sawada qui me dit qu'il t'a vu et toi tu me sors un « je suis désolé » ?! Tu crois que jouer les mortes c'est drôle ou quoi ?! Ça t'aies pas venu à l'esprit de montrer que t'étais pas morte Luciana ?! Tu crois que c'est un jeu ce genre de situation ou quoi ?!_

-Non mais...

- _Ta gueule Luciana, très sérieusement ta gueule._

-Si tu me laissais t'expliquer Xanxus...tentai-je en attrapant mon médaillon de ma main de libre, l'autre s'étant décidée à prendre le combiné.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'i expliquer ?_ Me demanda-t-il froidement.

-C'est pas si simple...ils n'en voulaient pas qu'au CEDEF et...je pouvais pas revenir chez les Vongola en sachant ça, je devais les laisser croire que j'étais morte...

- _Qui en a après toi ?_

Comme je m'y attendais, il comprend vite.

- _Qui est après toi et qui est suffisamment puissant pour détruire le CEDEF comme ça ? T'as intérêt à me le dire tout de suite._

-Je peux pas.

- _Tu le peux très bien et tu vas me le dire Luciana,_ m'ordonna-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

-Je peux pas et même si je le pouvais je te le dirais pas tant que je ne saurais pas le fin mot de cette histoire. Qu'est-ce que Tsunayoshi a dit ?

- _N'essaie pas de changer de sujet._

-Fratello, dis-moi ce qu'il t'a dit, je t'en prie, le suppliai-je en inspirant profondément.

- _Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait donné une mission,_ cracha-t-il _, maintenant dis-moi où t'es._

-Tu sais que je peux pas faire ça, répondis-je avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu sais comment ça marche.

- _Et j'en ai rien à foutre._

-Je t'appelais juste pour que tu saches que j'allais bien, pour le moment. On ne parlera pas avant quelques années.

- _Ne penses même pas à raccrocher_ , gronda-t-il.

-Je vais être occupée pour les mois qui arrivent. J'espère qu'on se reverra, je l'espère vraiment.

- _Ann'..._

-Fais...Fais attention à toi Fratello, le coupai-je en raccrochant.

Je prendre de profondes inspirations. C'était plus dur que je le pensais.

-Tu gardes ça pour toi, dis-je à Arro en sortant de la cabine.

-Garder quoi pour moi ?

Je le remercie silencieusement et sors une clope de mon paquet que j'allume. Je pensais pas que ça ferait aussi mal de lui parler. Mais je peux pas retourner là-bas, tout comme il ne peut pas venir ici et me ramener.

-Tu voulais pas avoir une hallebarde ?

-Hum...si, mais j'aurais besoin d'une boite de rangement.

-Ce serait plus pratique, reconnu-t-il. On rentre ?

-J'ai tué ma cible du jour donc oui.

-D'ailleurs, tu t'améliore sur...

Je l'écoute distraitement. J'ai une nouvelle routine, une nouvelle vie. J'ai plus de Famille derrière moi. Je suis seule, enfin seule avec Arro. Et c'est pas parce que je suis en mission pour Tsunayoshi que je suis toujours dans sa Famille, il m'a engagé. Je dois me tisser un réseau d'informations, des relations moi-même, à la façon de Reborn.

Je suis son élève, non ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je suis pas si nulle que ça.

-T'es pire que ça, c'est vrai, me railla Arro.

Je le fusille du regard et regarde la hallebarde dans ma main. Elle est simple, le manche en fer gris et la lame de la même couleur. Je jette un coup d'œil à Cloud et Zorro, le renard de la Pluie d'Arro, qui nous regarde. J'ai l'habitude de laisser Cloud hors de l'anneau, Arro a fini par faire pareil, ni plus ni moins.

-Mais je sais que je peux le faire, m'entêtai-je en fronçant les sourcils, mon œil fixé sur mon arme.

-Tu as une mauvaise perception de la distance, me dit Reborn.

-T'es là depuis longtemps ?

-Suffisamment pour me donner envie de te frapper. Fon ne t'a rien appris ?

Je serre mes mains autour de mon arme. Mains cachées par des gants noirs. Un gant normal pour ma main droite, ce qui cache la cicatrice que j'ai, et une mitaine à la main gauche qui laisse ma paume à découvert pour ma Flamme de la Fureur.

-Comment j'y remédie ?

-Tu dois t'habituer à ton arme, me conseilla Arro. Ta hallebarde est une arme qui est longue que tu fais tourner assez souvent. La prise que tu as sur elle va forcément changer et la portée de ton arme aussi.

-Je dois juste m'y habituer ?

-C'est ce qu'on m'a appris.

-Il a raison, approuva l'ancien Arcobaleno en avançant vers nous, j'ai une mission à NewCastle pour vous.

-On quitte le pays ?

-Oui. Comment se passe vos recherches ?

-Ben...

Je regarde Arro et l'aura de dépression autour de lui. Mon regard retourne à Reborn, qui regarde Arro avec pitié.

-Ça répond à ta question ? Ces déchets sont pas n'importe qui, ils ont bien assuré leurs arrières.

-C'était attendu en sachant que ce qu'ils ont fait. Vous partez aujourd'hui, votre ferry quitte le quai à Cherbourg à dix-sept heures.

-On prend le train pour y aller ?

-Oui. Bakana, la cible doit être morte en trente minutes.

-Comment tu pourras vérifier ?

Il me fait un rictus énigmatique et s'en va. Bien sûr, Reborn sait toujours tout. Je soupire et regarde Arro, qui est figé depuis tout à l'heure.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Le ferry ? Me répliqua-t-il d'une voix blanche. On prend...le ferry ?

-Me dis pas que t'as le mal de mer ?

-Je le dirais pas.

Ça va être un voyage intéressant...

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je regarde la ville s'éloigner de plus en plus. Arro doit être dans la salle d'arcade, en train d'essayer d'éviter de penser au fait qu'on soit sur un bateau. Je devrais peut-être le rejoindre. Mais avant, je sors la montre de Lux de ma poche et l'ouvre. J'ai dix-neuf ans passés déjà, et je dois trouver ce que Federico trouvait de bizarre chez les Vengadores.

Tout se bascule d'un coup, fait chier. Mais tout est lié quelque part. J'ai juste à trouver où, et où tout a commencé. Et pourquoi.

Ça va être une longue mission.

-Lulu ?

-Tiens, t'as pas envie de vomir ? Lui demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Son visage perd toutes ses couleurs quand il jette un regard à la mer et il part en courant. Plus je le côtoies, moins je vois la ressemblance au niveau caractère avec Squalo.

On arrive à NewCastle aux alentours de quatorze heures le lendemain. Arro me dit qu'il part de son côté, faire quelque chose dont je me fous, et je me retrouve à préparer mon assassinat. Donc pirater le serveur de la Famille pour me renseigner. Une fois ça fait, je m'y rends, en pleine nuit, et m'introduis facilement. J'esquive facilement le peu de gardes qu'il y a et trouve vite mon homme. Je le transperce de ma hallebarde avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait.

Ma discrétion, et ma rapidité dans mes mouvements se sont améliorées grâce à Reborn, je l'admets.

Donc en toute honnêteté, je ne comprends pas le cri perçant qui vient de retentir. Couverte de mes illusions, je cours vers la source des cris pour voir la salle de laquelle ils viennet brûler de flammes jaunes vives.

Et il y a un mec au milieu, en train de faire une vraie boucherie. Avec une masse imposante. Une masse qu'il manie comme si c'était pas lourd du tout. Quand il n'y a plus que des organes et des corps déformés par terre, il fait rentrer sa masse dans une Boite-Arme et pose ses yeux sur moi.

-Montre-toi.

Je me découvre et lui rend son regard, le mien étant complètement sans sentiments. Tout comme le sien. Il donne l'impression de n'avoir aucun remord à avoir fait ça.

C'est un vrai tueur à gage, il n'y a pas à dire. Ça se voit à sa posture, à son regard, à l'aura qu'il dégage.

-Tu n'étais pas avec eux, devina-t-il.

-Effectivement.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Présente-toi avant, lui lançai-je en reniflant avec dédain.

-Je suis Dan, se présenta-t-il avec une once d'énervement dans ses yeux.

-Ana.

Je n'ai pas donné mon prénom en entier. Mais il a dû faire pareil.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un d'autre que moi sur cette Famille.

-Je n'étais qu'après une seule personne. Sur ce, je dois partir, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Je me dissimule de nouveau dans mes illusions et m'en vais. Je sais pas si c'est l'ambiance ou juste que j'ai des goûts très bizarre mais...

Putain, ce mec est sexy. Avec ses yeux bleus foncés et ses cheveux bruns bouclés qui retombent sur son front...hum...Autant vous dire que quand je me vois forcée de draguer des mecs pour le bien de nos missions, ce qui arrive souvent et je m'améliore d'après Arro, je tombe pas souvent sur des canons.

-Attrapez-le !

Je m'arrête et écoute les bruits de course effrénée non loin de moi. Je regarde autour de moi et ne voyant personne, je fais apparaître Cloud. Je ne dis rien qu'il est déjà parti vers la source des bruits, moi à sa suite. Je tombe donc sur une scène banale dans la Mafia, mais qui fait bouillir mon sang à chaque fois.

Trois hommes en costard noir ont leurs armes braquées sur un gamin qui n'a que la peau sur les os. Je lance un regard à Cloud qu'il comprend et il se charge des trois hommes rapidement.

-Bande de déchets, crachai-je en reniflant avant dédain.

Cloud donne une sorte d'aboiement d'approbation.

-Pou...pourquoi ? Me demanda le gamin.

-J'aime pas les mecs comme eux.

Je m'approche de lui mais il se relève et me regarde avec méfiance de son œil visible, l'autre étant caché par ses cheveux châtains en bataille. Je peux pas le blâmer d'être sur ses gardes.

-Tu le veux aussi hein ?! Aboya-t-il avec le peu de force qui lui reste.

-De un, je sais pas de quoi tu parles, et de deux, si je le savais et que je le voulais, je l'aurais déjà, déclarai-je calmement.

-Forcément, vous êtes tous les mêmes dans la Mafia !

La haine dans son regard, dans sa voix...il déteste la Mafia de tout son être. Comme moi, comme Mukuro, comme Chikusa, comme Ken, et comme Arro aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as de si spécial pour que la Mafia en ait après toi ?

-Pourquoi je te le dirais ?!

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir quelque chose en particulier ? Le questionnai-je d'une voix blasée.

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes puis détourne les yeux en se laissant glisser contre le mur. Il est temps de montrer mes capacités de mentaliste. Enfin, formation du CEDEF.

-Vu tes fringues, t'es pauvre n'est-ce pas ? Ça se voit aussi à ton corps qui n'a que la peau sur les os. Mais tu as l'air d'être un habitué des courses poursuites avec des mafieux, et à ta façon de te tenir, tu te débrouilles seul. Donc, lequel ?

-Lequel quoi ?

-Tu viens de quel orphelinat ?

La lecture à froid a ses avantages. Et j'adore l'utiliser. Les gens sont tellement étonnés de mes déductions. Même Iemitsu avait été étonné que je la maîtrise aussi rapidement.

-Comment tu...

-Parce que j'étais dans le même état que toi quand j'avais six ans. Donc ?

-Celui au nord de la ville...bougonna-t-il en regardant ses pieds. Mais je suis pas pressé d'y retourner...

-Qui le serait ? Surtout que si des mafieux sont à ta poursuite pour quelque chose que tu as, qui doit être physique, ça doit faire fuir tes potentiels parents et effrayer les autres. Crois-moi, c'est du vécu ce que je raconte. Et je pense même que ce que les mafieux veulent, ça a un rapport avec cet œil que tu caches, non ?

Il se raidit, sur ses gardes. Il me fait penser à moi, tellement que ça en devient flippant. C'est pour ça que je lui fais la causette maintenant.

-Ton silence me prouve que j'ai raison. Je continuerais bien cette charmante conversation mais j'ai faim. Donc on va se trouver un restau'.

-« On » ?

-Ton œil a piqué mon intérêt.

Je me mets à marcher, Cloud étant rentré dans son anneau, et j'entends les pas du gosse derrière moi. Qu'est-ce que son œil pourrait avoir de spécial pour que des gens le veuille ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu ! Sinon, vous vous souvenez du bonus du dernier chapitre _Redenzione_? Donc, comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné, Arro est celui qui dit que le règne des OCs va commencer. Je vais peut-être vous le présenter rapidement. Né le 29 décembre 1990, donc six mois de plus que Luciana, cheveux argentés et yeux bleus, 182 cm, est entré dans la Famille Weaponry à l'âge de 10 ans. Son passé sera dévoilé petit à petit :).**

 **Arro: T'as oublié de dire qu j'avais un charme indéniable _honey._**

 **Luciana: Elle a rien oublié. MissXYZ, JuriiGothic, merci pour les reviews**

 **Arro: Oui, mon prénom veut dire "arrogant", et alors ? Superbi ça veut bien dire "fierté".**

 **Luciana: -rictus moqueur en coin- Donc vous vous la péter naturellement.**

 **Arro: Hey ! -se montre du doigt- T'as vu cette gueule d'ange ? J'ai de quoi !**

 **Plume85: -marmonne- Je devrais penser à faire des OCs normaux...**

 **Luciana: -la regarde et renifle d'un air hautain- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !**

 **Plume85: Peu importe, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et -pousse Arro qui veut prendre sa place- ciao~!**


	5. IV

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 4 !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-J'aurais dû aller en Angleterre bien plus tôt, lâchai-je, le fish and chips c'est excellent.

-C'est du poisson et des frites quoi, me fit le gosse, qui s'appelle Walton.

-Donc, pourquoi ton œil est si important pour des mafieux ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirais ? J'ai pas confiance en toi.

-Et tu as complètement raison de ne pas me faire confiance, approuvai-je, je ferais jamais confiance à quelqu'un comme moi. Mais je t'ai payé un repas que t'as avalé en un clignement d'œil, donc j'aimerais savoir à qui j'ai payé de la bouffe.

Pendant que je mâche mon poisson, il regarde par la fenêtre du bar dans lequel on est. Il hésite à me le dire, je le voie.

-Pourquoi t'es gentille avec moi ?

-C'est pas mon but d'être gentille. Je te l'ai dit, tu m'as rendu curieuse.

Et je m'adoucis parce que tu me fais penser à celle que j'étais avant. Non Luciana, on ne s'aventure pas sur cette pente.

-Il voit des choses, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Comme ?

-Par exemple, en toi je vois...je vois des sortes de substances violettes, bleues et oranges avec du rouge dedans.

Je le regarde, me lève et pose de l'argent sur la table avant de l'attraper par le bras. Je le met sous un lampadaire et m'agenouille à son niveau. Il a vu les couleurs de mes Flammes de Dernière Volonté. Putain, c'est qui ce gosse ?

-Montre-moi ton œil, lui ordonnai-je d'une voix dure.

Il déglutit et soulève ses cheveux. Son œil est tout simplement bizarre. Sa pupille n'est pas discernable de l'iris et le tout est de couleur bleu, comme une Flamme de la Pluie. Complètement différent de son œil marron tout à fait normal. Et si cet œil est capable de voir les flammes dans les gens...je vois qu'un seul groupe de personne capable de faire ça.

Les Estraneo. Cette Famille que Mukuro est censé avoir décimé il y a des années. Mais la mauvaise herbe revient toujours, non ?

-Tu vois les Flammes de Dernière Volonté, lui expliquai-je en me relevant, c'est pour ça que ces mafieux te voulaient. C'est quoi le nom de leur Famille ?

- _The Star Family_ , si je me souviens bien.

-Je vois.

Je me décide à retourner à mon hôtel, où Arro doit être. Je sais que Walton me suit, et je m'en tape. Donc quand j'arrive dans mon hôtel, miteux entre nous où Arro dort dans un canapé et moi dans un lit dont les ressorts me font chier, je trouve mon partenaire en train de dormir.

-T'es rentrée...marmonna-t-il dans papillonnant des paupières.

-Mission accomplie, l'informai-je en ouvrant mon ordinateur portable.

Soit béni Reborn de m'avoir rapporté ce bijou. Je cherche donc où se trouvent les Star. Parce que, si cette Famille est après Walton, c'est qu'ils savent ce que son œil peut faire.

Donc ils ont des infos sur les Estraneo, par extension sur les Vangadores avec de la chance. C'est une piste à ne pas négligée.

-Je dois demander qui est le gosse qui te suit ? Me demanda Arro en regardant au-dessus de mon épaule.

-Comme tu veux.

-Lulu, pourquoi tu recherches des infos sur cette Famille ?

-C'est une piste pour ceux qui ont attaqué les Vongola.

-Oui, mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Ils sont alliés aux Vongola, aux VARIA spécialement.

-Comment ça ? L'interrogeai-je en le regardant.

-J'ai vu Superbi aujourd'hui par hasard et il m'a plus ou moins dit qu'il devait parler avec une certaine Famille qui était leur nouvel allié.

-Squalo est en ville ? Répétai-je en écarquillant mon œil.

Merde ! Je me fous d'attaquer des alliés des Vongola, mais quand même...Je prends donc mon portable et compose le numéro de Tsunayoshi.

- _Allô ?_

-Tsunayoshi, commençai-je en japonais, donne-moi carte blanche pour les retrouver.

Il y a un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, mais il a dû capter tout de suite le sérieux de la situation.

- _Tu les trouveras ?_

-On a le même but.

- _Alors tu as carte blanche._

Je raccroche et le regard que me lance Arro me demande des explications. Il parle pas japonais, il a rien compris.

-Carte blanche, l'informai-je en italien en reprenant mes recherches.

-Donne-moi tes flingues que je fasse une vérification.

Je le fais, sachant que sa Famille d'origine a fait de lui un expert en balistique.

-Tu sais, on ne tuera pas forcément, lui rappelai-je l'air de rien.

-Quand on cherche des infos, il y a des morts.

- _Can I come ?_

Je m'arrête et me tourne vers Walton.

- _Can you fight ? Have you already killed ?_

- _No but..._

- _Then you fucking stay out of it._

- _They were after me !_

- _Kiddo_ , intervint Arro alors que je reprenais mes recherches, _if you come, you'll be a burden to us._

Je l'entends partir en claquant la porte.

-Les gosses de nos jours...déclara mon partenaire.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film. Les caméras sont vraiment coupées ?

-Oui. Bon, je pensais que tu savais crocheter les serrures.

-Il faut du temps et de la pati...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase que je fais exploser la porte avec un tir de Flamme de la Fureur.

-Ou on fait ça, admit-il en se relevant. Je pensais qu'on devait être discret ?

-Oui, à propos de ça...crève pas maintenant.

Il hausse les sourcils puis avec un rictus en coin, je disparais dans mes illusions. Depuis les mois où on bosse ensemble, il a l'habitude.

-J'aurais dû le voir venir, l'entendis-je dire alors que je tournai à l'angle d'un couloir.

Je me balade, ce qui me permet de voir qu'effectivement le niveau de cette Famille n'est pas à sous-estimer. Pas étonnant que Xanxus se soit associé à eux...ça prouve bien qu'il n'y a aucune Famille qui soit blanche.

Je retiens un grognement en évitant de justesse une lance, brisant mes illusions.

- _That eye...you're Xanxus's sister ! The one who is supposed to be dead !_

Je peux pas les laisser savoir que c'est moi, donc je dégaine mon arme et lui tire dans le ventre. Augmentant la densité de ma flamme brûlant à mon anneau, je multiplie ma balle et il se retrouve percé comme une passoire. Merci Shamal pour m'avoir donné l'idée de cette attaque. Je me couvre de nouveau de mes illusions et reprends mon chemin. Bon, je tue peut-être quelques personnes avec ma hallebarde sur le chemin parce que j'en ai envie. Ou plutôt parce que mes illusions me prennent plus d'énergie qu'avant et du coup leur qualité diminue.

-Je fais que passer, dis-je en embrochant deux mecs.

Je retire mon arme et ouvre la porte pour découvrir Walton en train de se faire menacer par cinq mecs. Je roule des yeux. Ce gosse devrait écouter ses aînés.

-Donc je vous propose quelque chose. Vous vous mettez en file indienne ou...

Je m'écarte pour éviter un tir.

-Les gens devraient le voir quand ils sont face à plus forts qu'eux, soupirai-je.

J'arrête l'épée de l'un d'eux avec mon arme, donne un coup de pied dans son bras ce qui le fait lâcher l'arme et saute au-dessus de lui. Je lui donne ensuite un coup de pied dans le dos et l'envoie dans l'un de ses potes pendant que j'égorge le troisième. J'enfonce la lame de mon arme dans le sol et prends appuie pour me faire tourner autour du manche pour attraper la tête de l'un des mecs et lui briser la nuque. J'arrête le poing du cinquième, le fait passer par-dessus mon épaule et lui enfonce ma hallebarde dans la tête. Je fais une souplesse arrière pour éviter l'épéiste que j'avais désarmé et me fait toucher par un couteau au bras. Mais je me débarrasse d'eux rapidement en les éventrant.

-Comment t'es arrivé là ? Demandai-je à Walton en posant mon œil sur lui.

-Je vous ai suivi.

-T'as utilisé ton œil pour voir tes ennemis et éviter d'être vu, je me trompe ?

Je mets ma clef USB dans la fente et télécharge les dossiers, un peu tout quoi.

-C'est facile quand on les voit avant eux, avoua-t-il.

-Tu peux me rendre un service ?

-Quoi ?

-Reste calme tant qu'on est ici, t'auras tout le temps de craquer parce que j'ai tué des gens devant toi quand on sera sorti d'ici.

Je sors une oreillette de ma poche, l'allume et la mets dans mon oreille.

-Arro, j'ai ce qu'on voulait.

- _On se tire, parce que une balle qui traverse mon épaule est largement suffisante._

J'éteins l'oreillette, prends ma clef et ressors et chopant Walton pour le couvrir d'illusions avec moi et on file à l'anglaise.

Bon choix d'expression vu qu'on est en Angleterre et...oui, bon mon humour est pas mieux qu'avant.

-Pourquoi il y a autant de flammes bleues autour de nous ? Me chuchota-t-il.

-C'est indigo, et je t'expliquerai une fois sortis d'ici.

Je prends une grande inspiration dès qu'on sort du bâtiment, qui est en pleine alerte. La prochaine fois, je me contrôlerai et n'exploserai pas de porte. Ça attire trop l'attention.

-La prochaine fois, ce sera moi qui ferait ma pute avec toi, m'accueillit Arro quand je me rendais de nouveau visible.

Mes jambes, comme d'habitude, ne me supportent plus et je tombe, sauf qu'il me rattrape.

-Ok, je comprends, dit-il en œillant Walton alors qu'il me soulevait sans difficulté. Tu cours vite ?

-Je peux suivre, se pressa de dire Walton.

Et le noir.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Pratiquant ?

-Ouais, quand je l'ai ramené à son orphelinat il a marmonné un truc comme quoi il devait aller à l'église à côté.

-Je te paries cinquante euros qu'il me demande de venir avec nous.

-Tenu.

On se serre la main et je suis Arro vers l'orphelinat de Walton. Une fois qu'il est en vue, je regarde l'église à côté. Je croie pas en Dieu et mon opinion avec les religieux est très mauvaise. « Aime ton prochain » ? Ils avaient pas l'air de m'aimer quand ils ont voulu m'exorciser ces connards.

Je vais dans l'église et repère Walton à genoux devant un banc, en train de prier. Je le rejoins rapidement et m'assoie.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

-Arro a dit que t'étais pratiquant, alors après ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière...

-Tu vas te moquer de moi ?

-Tu crois en ce que tu veux, c'est ta vie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Hum...voir si j'allais être jetée de l'église pour tout les pêchés que j'ai commis et te demander de garder tout ce que tu as vu pour toi.

Il y a un silence. Je suis dans une église. Pour être honnête, je suis loin d'être croyante parce que si il y avait vraiment un mec tout là-haut qui nous surveille, il n'y aurait pas autant de choses horrible dans ce monde. Mais chacun croit en ce qu'il veut. Si quelqu'un veut croire en un mec qui n'existe probablement pas, pour moi, et qu'il est incapables de prendre ses propres décision à cause de lui, et bien qu'il le fasse.

-Bon, je suis venue pour te dire au revoir. Considère-toi comme chanceux, c'est pas quelque chose que je fais en général.

-Tu...t'en vas ? Souffla-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

-Je retourne en France avec Arro, on a du travail, et moi j'ai un entraînement à suivre. Tout ça pour dire, au revoir et bonne continuation dans...peu importe ce que tu entreprends.

Je me lève et sors du bâtiment. Arro est devant, sans surprise. Je sors une cigarette et l'allume quand des bruits de pas effrénés se font entendre derrière moi.

-Attends !

-Je suis occupée.

-Prend-moi comme élève !

Je m'arrête. Moi ? Prendre un élève ? Dans quel monde on vit ?

-Walton, intervint Arro, c'est pas un jeu ce dans quoi on s'est embarqué. On risque d'y laisser nos vies parce que les gens auxquels on s'attaque sont loin d'être faibles, on livre une guerre entre mafieux.

-Laissez-moi participer !

-T'es un gamin.

-Et ? J'ai nul part où aller, vous êtes les seuls...à m'avoir traité avec gentillesse. Si vous partez je me retrouverais encore seul, et en plus, je déteste la Mafia moi aussi. Ils ont rendu mon œil comme ça, je peux pas les laisser s'en tirer ! Je veux être fort pour pouvoir me battre contre eux et me venger ! Et tu es forte, je l'ai vu ! Je veux être ton élève ! Je...Je veux me battre à tes côtés, à vos côtés !

Je me tourne vers lui et plante mon regard dans le sien. Haine, colère, rancœur et détermination. La même chose que moi à son âge, cette même raison qui le pousse, et qui m'avait poussé à apprendre à me battre.

J'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver dans cette situation un jour. Son œil pourrait m'être utile mais c'est un gosse.

-Ton enfance serait foutue, je te traiterais comme un adulte, et tu ne ferais que tuer, faire des missions et être immiscé dans le monde de la Mafia et crois-moi, quand tu la hais c'est des années d'entraînement pour la supporter. Tu seras complètement brisé.

-Je le suis déjà, et je sais dans quoi je m'engage.

Je le regarde quelque seconde puis m'approche de lui, enlève mon cache et le lui mets, mettant l'illusion d'un œil normal sur mon œil gauche.

-Nous ralentis pas, je t'attendrai pas si tu suis plus.

-Luciana ? Dit Arro les yeux écarquillés.

-Merci Maître ! Me remercia Walton avec un grand sourire.

Ouais, j'avais jamais pensé me retrouver dans cette situation un jour. Enfin, Mukuro non plus je pense et regardez-le aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Vous savez ? Ce matin en philo, ma table était taguée, comme tout les mercredis par des fans de yaoi. Donc j'ai eu une suggestion pour aimer une page fb sur ça, et un message demandant "tu connais ?" Ah, le hasard parfois.**

 **Luciana: On s'en fout de ta vie.**

 **Plume85: Mais ! Bref, MissXYZ, merci de ta review :). JuriiGothic, merci également.**

 **Luciana: Tu savais pas que Superbi voulait dire ça ? D'où tu viens toi ?**

 **Plume85: Hey, parle mieux aux lecteurs ! En attendant, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	6. V

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 5 !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture ! Désolé pour les OOCs !**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-J'arrive toujours pas à y croire...

-Et ?

-Ça reste un gosse !

-Quand on veut se venger, on est plus un gosse.

Bon, ça fait une semaine que Walton est avec nous. J'ai un nouveau cache œil, et lui aie tout expliqué sur la Mafia, les flammes qu'il voit, notre but et notre mission. En fait, il me fait chier pour passer à la partie apprentissage au niveau du combat, mais j'ai préféré lui faire du bourrage de crâne à la place.

Lui apprendre l'italien et lui apprendre à lire les gens pour pas se faire niquer. Je lui ferai comprendre à faire confiance à ses instincts de survie quand il ira en mission avec nous. Pour le moment, il regarde Cloud et Zorro avec ses yeux écarquillés.

-T'as pensé à ce que Reborn allait dire de ça ?

-Pas vraiment, et je m'en fous. Si on allait parler de ce que j'ai trouvé en épluchant ce qu'on a récupéré en Angleterre ?

-Donc c'est à ça que tu passais tes nuits ! Oh, d'ailleurs t'as l'air d'un zombie.

-Je sais, mais le jour je suis occupé avec Watson...

-Walton, me corrigea mon élève.

-Watson donc, repris-je, résultat j'ai plus que la nuit. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est un miracle que je tienne debout sachant que dormir est mon passe-temps préféré.

-Maintenant que je te connais, je suis sûr qu'une fois que tu m'auras dit ce que t'as trouvé, tu vas t'écrouler.

-Je vais pas le nier, admis-je avec un rictus en coin.

Je me pose sur mon lit et lui explique ce que j'ai trouvé. J'ai trouvé des trucs sur les Estraneo. Les Vengadores sont l'un de leurs généreux donateurs pour leurs expériences, qu'ils pratiquent toujours dans deux laboratoires en Europe. J'ai découvert où se trouvait l'un d'eux et je pense sérieusement le dire à Mukuro. Quant à cette Famille espagnole, elle est alliée aux Nishimura. Les même Nishimura qui sont dirigés par le père de Kyôya. Ces deux Familles sont alliées depuis longtemps.

Quand je pensais que tout était lié...

-Les Illuminatis...

-Non Arro, pas les Illuminatis, le contredis-je avec un rictus moqueur.

-Superbi doit pas être courant pour les Estraneo.

-Qui c'est Superbi ? Lui demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Haha, très drôle Lulu.

-Je suis sérieuse, c'est qui ?

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un alien. Je connais aucun Superbi, alors pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?

-Superbi Squalo, mon cousin, vous avez couché ensemble je te rappelle, m'expliqua-t-il lentement. Tu dois vraiment être crevée, je te laisse.

Il sort de ma chambre. Superbi Squalo ? Je vois pas qui c'est, et j'aurais couché avec lui ? Je sais que j'ai fait ma première fois, mais je me souviens pas du visage du mec. Peut-être que Xanxus le con...

Superbi Squalo, grande gueule, hypocrite...je me souviens. Mon œil s'écarquille et je me laisse tomber sur mon oreiller.

Bordel, j'ai littéralement oublié Squalo pendant quelques secondes sans le faire exprès. Je savais pas que des troubles de la mémoire étaient inclus dans...ma maladie.

Merde.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-C'était pour quoi ça ?! M'écriai-je en fusillant Reborn du regard.

-Tu as pris un élève, déclara-t-il avec quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans les yeux.

L'éclat dangereux qu'il y avait à chaque fois que Tsunayoshi faisait une connerie.

-Et ? C'était la peine d'utiliser Léon en forme de matraque pour me réveiller ?

-Oui.

Je me lève, remets mes draps sur mon lit et m'assois dessus. Je dois appeler Kyôya pour le tenir au courant de ce que j'ai appris. Parce que Kyôya est le seul que j'appelle régulièrement avec mon portable et pas un téléphone quelconque.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté ? Me demanda mon tuteur d'une voix tout à fait sérieuse.

-Parce que j'étais comme lui, répondis-je aussi tôt comme si c'était évident avant de soupirer. J'étais exactement dans le même état d'esprit quand j'ai appris que c'était la Mafia qui était responsable de...

-Je vois.

Je regarde le sol pendant plusieurs secondes avant que mon regard ne se lève sur Reborn, qui part de ma chambre.

-J'espère que tu as profité de cette semaine car l'entraînement va doubler.

Génial, juste génial. Je prends mon téléphone et appelle Kyôya, qui répond d'une voix glaciale.

-Merde, le décalage horaire, réalisai-je à voix haute.

- _Je vais te mordre à mort quand je te verrai._

-Désolé de déranger ton sommeil si sacré Kyô-chan mais...j'ai des nouvelles et éventuellement un service à te demander ?

- _Parle._

Je lui explique ce que j'ai appris en détail et ne manque pas la micro-seconde où il a retenu son souffle quand j'ai évoqué Hide.

-Tu pourrais chercher des trucs sur les Vangadores ? Je suis vachement occupé avec Reborn, Walton et les missions. Je pense toujours que Simon a quelque chose à voire avec ce qui c'est passé au CEDEF alors...

- _J'ai compris._

-Merci Kyôya, soufflai-je, je te laisse, à plus.

Je regarde mon portable. Pour trouver des infos sur _La_ _Corporazione Coccodrillo_ , j'ai besoin de pistes. Hors, j'en ai pas. Il y a qu'une seule personne qui peut m'en donner une.

Edoardo.

Sauf que j'ai pas ses coordonnées. Mais Dino les a, et j'ai les siennes dans mon portable.

Je pas le choix on dirait. Je choisis son numéro et appelle, ma main serrant mon pendentif comme si ma vie en dépendait. Putain, même mon cœur bat beaucoup plus vite et mon estomac se tord.

- _Allo ?_

-Salut Dino, le saluai-je en abandonnant ma voix détachée. S'il-te-plaît, ne sois pas en colère contre moi ou...

- _Je le suis,_ m'interrompit-il, _parce que tu as mis presque un an à m'appeler._

-Tu vas me laisser m'expliquer ou...me crier dessus comme Xanxus l'a fait ?

- _Je te laisse parler parce que je suis au courant pour la mission pour laquelle Tsuna t'a engagée et le cousin de Squalo ? Sérieusement, c'est lui qui t'a sauvé ? Je savais même pas que Squalo avait un cousin !_

-On en apprend tout les jours hein, fis-je avec un rictus en coin, en fait je t'appelle pour savoir si je pouvais avoir les coordonnées d'Edoardo.

- _Pourquoi ?_

-Parce que je suis dans une impasse et que j'ai besoin de lui pour trouver en quoi...écoute, tout ça c'est très compliqué et j'en sais même pas la moitié. Mais j'ai besoin d'information sur _La Corporazione Coccodrillo_ parce que je sais qu'ils sont impliqués dans l'attaque du CEDEF.

- _Ça n'a pas l'air compliqué pour moi._

-Parce que je te parle que de la partie exposée de l'iceberg. Il y a quelque chose de bien plus gros que l'attentat au CEDEF qui se prépare, je...Federico le savait et...

- _Wow, une seconde. Federico ? Mais il est mort il y a des années._

-Quand je suis retournée au CEDEF, Iemitsu m'a donné une lettre de sa part et après je suis allée voir Leo, qui était son Gardien de la Pluie et...Dino, on a trafiqué mes souvenirs. Entre le moment où ma mère m'a donné et où je me suis retrouvée enfermée, il y a un trou de six mois et je ne le savais pas avant il y a quelques mois et...

- _Mukuro ne sait rien ?_

-Mukuro ? Non, il sait rien et peut rien faire pour moi. Mais Federico, dans sa lettre il me disait que Tacito avait un quelque chose à voire en Espagne et ensuite Leo m'a dit qu'il y avait cette Famille, les Vangadores qui pouvaient pas blairé les Vongola et qui ont toujours eu des liens avec les Estraneo...

- _Ok, là c'est compliqué._

-Je te jure Dino, quelque part j'ai vraiment peur de ce que je vais découvrir...J'ai l'impression que je suis mouillée jusqu'au cou là-dedans et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

- _Tu sais que je peux venir si tu as besoin._

-Non, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire sans ton aide. D'ailleurs, tu remarqueras que je t'appelle sans couvrir mon numéro, donc tu pourrais théoriquement me retrouver.

- _Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est pas ton genre._

-Je sais, c'est parce que je sais que tu sais à quel point ce que je fais est important...non vital même pour moi. Je te fais confiance pour me laisser faire ce que j'ai à faire.

- _Tu me fais confiance ?_ Me demanda-t-il d'une voix émue.

-Je suppose, affirmai-je avec un sourire en coin. J'ai déjà demandé à Kyôya de s'occuper de chercher des trucs sur les Vangadores alors si tu pouvais me donner les coordonnées d'Edoardo...

- _Deux choses avant._

-Quoi ?

- _Kyôya est impliqué là-dedans aussi ?_

-C'est pas tes affaires.

- _Très bien. Une dernière chose alors, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour toi et Squalo ?_

-Qui t'a dit ça ? Demandai-je aussitôt en écarquillant mon œil.

- _Kyôya, parce que je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait commencé à se battre avec lui. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

-Je...je sais pas, tu voulais que je te dise quoi ? « Tu sais quoi, j'ai dit à Squalo que j'avais des sentiments pour lui et il en a profité pour coucher avec moi et après je l'ai entendu dire à Xanxus qu'il aurait été mieux si il ne m'avait jamais connu ! » ? Dino, je me suis sentie tellement mal après que...je voulais oublier. Sois honnête avec moi, est-ce que je me suis voilée la face pendant plus de dix ans ou est-ce qu'il est vraiment hypocrite ?

- _Je sais pas Ana,_ me dit-il doucement, _je sais qu'il n'a jamais été doué quand il est question de sentiments, mais d'un autre côté, Reborn m'avait déjà demandé pourquoi tu semblais l'apprécier alors que lui c'était tout le contraire et pour dire vrai, quand je me suis battu avec lui..._

-Attends, tu t'es battu avec lui ? Répétai-je en clignant lentement de l'œil.

- _Quand je l'ai appris, je suis allé chez les VARIA et je l'ai frappé, il me l'a rendu et ça a fini en bagarre._

-Personne ne vous a arrêté ?

- _Lussuria a essayé, mais pas les autres. Je crois même que Xanxus était content de la situation. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est que j'ai cru qu'il s'en voulait quand il m'a crié que tu lui laissais pas une chance de s'expliquer._

-Qu'il s'en veuille ne changera pas ce qu'il a dit

- _Je sais mais...si tu as l'occasion de le voir et qu'il veut s'expliquer, laisse-le faire._

-J'y penserais...acceptai-je à contre cœur.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Comment tu...

-J'ai des contacts, lui répondis-je en réservant trois billets de train pour Milan. Je leur dois juste un service en retour.

-Est-ce que ces Nishimura sont importants ?

-Ils sont dangereux et j'ai des choses à régler avec eux. Avec cette entrevue, on peut en apprendre sur Simon aussi. Si ces deux-là sont alliés...

-On est dans la merde, conclut-il avec un air sérieux.

-Maître...

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que je vais avoir à me battre ?

-Non, mais je te donnerai ma hallebarde au cas ou.

-C'est une mission d'espionnage, lui expliqua Arro en examinant mon arme, on y va pour récolter des infos, pas pour se débarrasser d'eux.

-Mais si on se fait voir.

-Tâche de rester vivant, lui dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Le voyage en train se passe normalement. Walton est à fond dans un livre expliquant l'italien, Arro drague des filles puis essaie de vendre ses poupées et moi je regarde le paysage défiler.

-Maître, vous avez bien dit qu'ils avaient rendez-vous à l'opéra _La Scala_? On ne devrait pas être bien habillé ?

-Si, lui répondis-je en replaçant bien mon cache œil, c'est pas pour rien que Tsunayoshi nous donne un budget. Le monde dans lequel nous vivons est tellement contrasté et plein d'inégalités que tu risques bien de détester de voir autant de luxe après avoir vécu dans la rue.

-Tant que ça ?

-Oui.

-Bien sûr, c'est moi qui serait en charge de trouver des tenues à tous, s'incrusta Arro en se laissant tomber à côté de moi. Je connais un super magasin.

-On a le choix ? L'interrogea Walton d'un air blasé.

-Non.

-C'est élémentaire mon cher Watson, Arro adore montrer à quel point il a bon goût.

-Walton, me corrigea-t-il

-Qui s'en soucie ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je cherche une robe en ignorant Arro apprendre à Walton à faire un nœud de cravate. Hum...ma robe doit pouvoir me laisser un libre accès à mon arme et je dois pouvoir courir normalement. Je vois qu'une robe fendue à la cuisse.

Bah, c'est pas grave. Je veux dire, je suis pas moche alors je peux me le permettre. Je prends donc une robe qui m'arrive aux chevilles noire sans manches. Je l'essaye et remarque que la fente s'arrête à la moitié de ma cuisse et que le décolleté en V s'arrête juste au-dessus de ma poitrine.

-Lulu, je peux entrer ? Gémit Arro.

-Vas te faire.

-Mais ! On est partenaire, j'ai le droit de te voir en sous-vêtements !

-C'est complètement stupide, fit remarquer Walton.

-La ferme le nain.

J'ouvre le rideau de la cabine pour les voir en train de se chamailler comme des gamins. Ils finissent par me regarder et Arro siffle, tandis que Walton...

-T'es vraiment une fille.

-T'avais pas encore remarqué ? Cinglai-je en le fusillant du regard.

-Ben...

-T'es super sexy ! Une femme fatale ! Me fit Arro. Comment Superbi a pu passer à côté de ça ?

-Il est con ? tentai-je avec un rictus satisfait en coin, mon ego flatté.

-Définitivement. Dommage que maintenant je te connaisse trop pour...

-On va s'arrêter là ok ? Le coupai-je avec un rictus menaçant.

-Tu devrais trouver des gants, ceux que les femmes ont dans les films qui vont jusqu'aux coudes, me conseilla mon élève.

Arro et moi le regardons, un sourcil haussé chacun.

-Quoi ? On avait la télé à l'orphelinat vous savez, s'expliqua-t-il en partant me chercher des gants.

-Ce gosse m'étonnera pendant longtemps je pense, entendis-je Arro marmonner.

-Ce serait chiant autrement, dis-je en me cherchant des chaussures.

Je trouve une paire d'escarpins noirs et Walton revient avec ses gants, ce qui est une bonne idée pour cacher mes cicatrices. Arro se trouve vite un costume, en se vantant d'être super sexy dedans et je trouve un costume à Walton en attendant. Il nous a suffit d'un regard pour nous mettre d'accord et l'ignorer.

Puis bien sûr, je suis une femme, donc je dois me maquiller. Vu que j'ai le budget en plus de ce qu'on gagne pendant les missions, je prends pas de la merde. Je vous passe ce qu'on a dû payer à la fin de la journée. Heureusement qu'on est venu une journée avant. Comme ça, demain on fera des repérages des lieux puis on se séparera.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je peux pas prendre Simon, il me reconnaîtrait tout de suite si il me voyait.

-Je sais, approuvai-je en hochant la tête. Je pensais pareil, toi et Walton vous prenez Hide Nishimura, je prends Simon.

-Tu seras ok toute seule Maître ?

-T'inquiète, les illusions sont utiles.

-Oublie pas ça, me rappela Arro en me donnant une oreillette. Une fois qu'on sera chacun sur notre cible et que quelque chose dérape, on doit le savoir.

-Chef oui chef, acceptai-je.

-Je peux pas ouvrir ta Boite-Arme tu sais.

-Je le ferais pour toi, expliqua Arro en regardant Walton. Les boites de stockage s'ouvre avec tous types de flammes, enfin celle-la en tout cas, ce qui est bizarre maintenant que j'y pense.

-Mais pratique, le coupai-je.

Mission : start.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu. MissXYZ, merci de la review :). Laissez-moi vos avis sur ce chapitre en reviews et ciao~!**


	7. VI

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 6 !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture ! Désolé pour les OOCs !**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je l'étais, affirmai-je en le regardant fixement. Comment tu l'as su ?

-Je suis un génie Princesse. Ton attitude me l'a confirmé quand le cousin de Squalo s'est pointé.

-Je vois. Tu en as parlé à qui que ce soit ?

-Non, et je ne le ferai pas.

-Merci Belphegor.

Il détourne la tête. Comment on en est arrivé là ? Ah oui, j'ai repéré Simon, accompagné de Nick, et je les ai suivi à distance, m'installant plusieurs rangs derrière eux. Quel n'a pas été ma surprise en voyant un Prince familier me fixer, la bouche légèrement ouverte, puis dire mon prénom à voix basse froidement. Après un silence étrange entre lui et moi, il m'a dit que j'étais retournée à ma vie d'avant et m'a demandé si j'étais un tueur à gage pour Simon quand on s'est rencontré.

-Tu m'en veux, lâchai-je sans le regarder.

-Oui.

Autre silence.

-Tu m'as laissé penser que tu étais morte.

-Moins il y a de personnes qui savent que je suis en vie, mieux c'est pour ma mission.

Encore un silence, les lumières s'éteignent.

-Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais morte ?

-Pas vraiment, m'avoua-t-il.

-Tu es vexé que je ne t'ai pas contacté.

-Je le suis.

La voix d'une cantatrice s'élève.

-T'es là pour le tuer ? Continuai-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

-L'espionner, comme toi je suppose.

-Donc t'es seul.

-Comme toi.

-C'est là que tu te trompes Belphegor.

Il tourne son regard sur moi mais je continue de regarder d'un air désintéressé l'opéra devant moi. Plus aucun mot n'est dit pendant une heure interminable, j'ai en horreur l'opéra, puis je vois Simon et Nick se lever. Je fais mine de chercher quelque chose dans ma pochette, mes cheveux cachant mon visage. Je cache Bel en même temps. Je laisse passer quelques minutes avant de me lever, en même temps que Belphegor. On échange un regard, sachant qu'on a tout les deux la même chose en tête, puis on y va. Je peux pas utiliser mes illusions car Nick le remarquerait. Donc je me tiens à distance, efface ma présence à mon maximum et les suis. Ce n'est que quand on arrive dans le hall, où je remarque le personnel plongé dans une illusion de haut niveau, qu'ils s'arrêtent.

-Simon, fit une voix que Kyôya adorerait entendre.

-Hide, répliqua mon ancien « Boss ».

-Faisons ça vite, je veux rentrer au Japon au plus vite.

-Ce n'est qu'un papier à signer après tout. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut qu'on refasse notre alliance.

-On ne peut rien faire, déclara sobrement Hide en sortant un style de sa poche. Akatsuki, l'alliance.

Son homme de main, un trentenaire aux cheveux rasés, yeux bridés noirs et une cicatrice à l'arcade, sort une feuille. Nick, sans gêne, fait apparaître une vraie illusion d'un bureau avec deux chaises où s'assoient les deux Boss. Hide signe rapidement mais Simon prend plus de temps vu qu'il lit le contrat.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne peux pas me débarrasser de cette petite garce qui m'a trahi, cracha Simon.

-Il a besoin d'elle.

-Je t'en pries, tu m'empêche de l'exécuter depuis des années, et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ton foutu re...

-C'est la fille d'un vieil ami à moi, expliqua-t-il froidement.

Wow wow wow, quoi ? Comment ça la fille d'un vieil ami à lui ? Père ne se serait jamais associé à eux alors...

-Cet homme connaît ton vrai père, me chuchota Bel.

-Et il me protège de Simon depuis des années, rajoutai-je.

- _Des intrus_! Hurla un homme de Hide dans un japonais rapide.

Fuck, Arro et Walton ont dû se faire repérer.

-Bien, cela met fin à notre entrevue dans ce cas, l'informa Simon en se levant.

-Effectivement, mais pendant que mes hommes s'occupent des rats qui nous espionnaient, tu devrais vérifier tes arrières.

Il disparaît et Simon échange un regard avec Nick. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournent vers la planque où on est, qui se désintègre dans des éclairs verts. On est donc à découvert et j'ai le loisir de voir l'arme de Simon. Des gants noirs où virevoltent des éclairs, dont la source est l'anneau de la Foudre à son majeur droit.

-C'est différent des photos, remarqua sarcastiquement Simon alors que je me relevais. Qui aurait cru que tu deviendrais une jeune femme aussi charmante ?

-Arrête tes conneries Simon, crachai-je avec amertume, qui a besoin de moi ?

-Oh, alors elle a entendu ? S'interrogea-t-il en ignorant ma présence.

Simon aime jouer avec ses adversaires, je le sais. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est le regard intense de Nick sur ma personne. Il voulait me récupérer au CEDEF, mais Simon veut clairement ma peau.

Qui est Nick au final ?

-Boss, on a la VARIA au cul, lui dit Nick en cessant de me regarder.

-J'ai remarqué, ça doit leur faire mal de voir qu'on est de plus en plus puissant qu'eux.

-Ushishi~, tu parles beaucoup pour un paysan.

-Hum, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec toi, amène-moi ton Boss.

Il tourne son regard vers moi.

-Xanxus, je ne me trompe pas ?

Je ne dis rien et laisse Bel parler et faire ses menaces de mort alors qu'il sait qu'il ne fait pas le poids. Pendant ce temps, je jette un regard derrière en sentant d'autres personnes.

-Pourquoi je suis importante ?

-Ça, ça ne te regarde pas, me toisa Simon avec un regard menaçant.

-Un peu quand même, le contredis-je avec un rictus manipulateur en coin, parce que après tout c'est à cause de ça que tu ne peux pas me tuer.

Son regard se fait meurtrier pendant un instant sans que je perde mon sang-froid puis ses yeux redeviennent calculateurs et légèrement railleurs même.

-J'ai toujours su que tu serais une manipulatrice, tout les illusionnistes le sont après tout. Tu m'aurais été tellement utile si tu étais restée, si tu n'avais pas déserté parce que tu voulais une famille, parce que tu es une fuyarde.

Je ne dis rien, encaisse et ne perds pas mon calme, même si j'ai envie de lui refaire la face. Le fait que Bel soit juste à côté ne m'arrange pas non plus.

-Je ne peux pas te toucher, admit-il, mais lui, l'envoyer en pièces détachées à la VARIA ne fera rien. Parce qu'abattre _Prince the Ripper_ aurait de l'impact je pense.

-Tu serais prêt à déclarer la guerre aux Vongola comme ça ?

-Ma chère Luciana, ça ne tardera plus longtemps.

-Boss, on devrait y aller.

Simon nous regarde une dernière fois, en insistant sur moi puis ils disparaissent dans un nuage de brume.

-Tu dois rentrer et prévenir Tsunayoshi de se méfier de _La_ _Corporazione Coccodrillo_ , immédiatement.

-Tu penses que je vais pas te demander des explications ?

-Tu crois que j'ai pas deviné que t'es pas là seulement pour Simon ? Xanxus a deviné que je serais là à cause de l'attaque d'Arroganza et voulait que tu confirmes ses doutes.

-Ce sont aussi mes doutes Princesse, confirma-t-il avec son rictus de Cheschire, me faisant esquisser un sourire fatigué en coin. T'as toujours été perspicace.

-Je le connais et je suis le contraire de stupide, même si souvent on dirait pas.

-Princesse, continua-t-il plus sérieusement, dans quoi t'es impliquée exactement ?

-C'est ce que je cherche depuis un an maintenant, lui répondis-je le plus honnêtement du monde. L'attaque au CEDEF, maintenant ça, je suis impliquée dans un truc de grande envergure et je veux savoir quoi. Et pourquoi je me fais passer pour morte, même si je pense que tout les Gardiens de la VARIA savent que je suis en vie ? Parce que j'ai pas le temps de me soucier d'autres choses.

-T'as le temps Princesse, contesta-t-il avec une moue agacé.

-Je suis malade, lâchai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Oh, merde. Bon ben, maintenant que c'est dit...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie ?

-C'est pas une connerie Bel, je suis mourante. J'ai une maladie qui fait que mes organes cessent petit à petit de fonctionner, et c'est incurable. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'accepte que Shamal comme médecin ? C'est lui qui a découvert ça, et qui m'a dit que c'était impossible à guérir.

-Mais tu...

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Bel, continuai-je en le regardant. Est-ce que tu vas le dire à Xanxus ?

-Non.

Je le vois serrer les poings de frustration.

-Vraiment rien ? Me questionna-t-il, la tête baissée vers le sol.

-Nada.

-Pourquoi tu as l'air si insensible ?

-Je le sais depuis tellement longtemps Bel. De plus, j'aurais dû crever il y a bien longtemps.

-T'es en train de me dire que tu veux mourir ?!

-Je suis en train de te dire que j'en ai marre de ma vie. Je survis au lieu de vivre et c'est épuisant. Je veux que ça finisse. Je suis fatiguée.

Il se pince les lèvres sans rien dire.

-Concernant ce que tu as entendu sur mon père biologique, dis à Xanxus que je me charge de savoir qui c'est parce que je pense l'avoir connu et qu'on a modifié ma mémoire. J'ai besoin de le faire seule.

Il ne dit rien et se contente de hocher la tête. Putain Belphegor n'a jamais été comme ça devant moi.

-Allez Petit Prince, dis-je avec un rictus moqueur en coin, tout le monde meurt un jour, le mien est plus tôt que les autres, c'est tout.

- _Luciana, on est à l'hôtel,_ m'apprit la voix d'Arro, beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'à l'accoutumé.

-T'as l'air bien sérieux, lui fis-je remarquer en portant ma main à mon oreille.

- _Il est en état de choc suite à son premier meurtre._

Il coupe la communication. Je vois...Je regarde Bel, qui est autour aussi muet.

-On se reverra tu sais, sûrement dans quelques années mais bon.

-Je suppose...

-Hey, depuis quand tu déprimes ?

Ça dit, je m'en vais vers l'hôtel. J'appelle Kyôya sur le chemin et il ne met pas longtemps à répondre.

- _Quoi ?_

-Quand tu es sûr de tes infos sur les Vengadores, appelle-moi immédiatement. J'ai des raisons de penser que mon père biologique en fait parti.

- _Je vois._

-Et Hide le connaît. Simon a sous-entendu qu'il me protégeait depuis des années. Je dois y aller, à plus.

Je raccroche quand je suis devant l'hôtel et me rends rapidement dans notre chambre. Arro est assis sur le lit, en train de nettoyer ton épée.

-Il a fait tomber un vase, me dit-il sobrement, on a reculé quand les hommes de Nishimura ont avancé dans notre direction, il a pas vu le vase et l'a fait tomber.

-Erreur de débutant.

-Je sais.

-Vous n'avez pas réussi à aller les écouter alors.

-Nishimura était bien mieux préparé que Simon, ils étaient plus nombreux. J'en ai éliminé beaucoup mais il y en avait trop du coup j'ai choppé Walton et je me suis tiré. Ils savent à quoi je ressemble maintenant.

-Ok, soupirai-je en prenant un jogging et un tee-shirt pour me diriger dans la salle de bain.

-Il nous refait _Macbeth_ là-dedans, me prévint mon partenaire.

-Je m'en fous.

J'ouvre la porte, la referme derrière et me change, sans un regard pour Walton qui regarde l'eau couler sur ses mains les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

-Tu ne dormiras pas ce soir je suppose, lui dis-je en sortant.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et m'affale dans le lit. Je me mets sous les draps quand Arro se lève, pose son épée et verrouille la porte pour ensuite garder la clef avec lui.

-La fenêtre, il pourrait sauter.

-T'as raison, chuchota-t-il en la verrouillant je ne sais comment.

J'ai déjà mon œil fermé mais je le sens s'installer. On est dos à dos, rien d'ambiguë. Je devais dormir avec Walton à la base, mais voilà quoi. C'est comme ça que je m'endors.

Mon père hein ? La bonne blague.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous aurez aimé ! JuriiGothic, MissXYZ, merci des reviews ;D ! Allez, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	8. VII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 7 aujourd'hui. J'ai pas posté hier pour des raisons évidentes je pense.**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Prends mon paquet si t'y crois pas ! M'exclamai-je en foudroyant un Arro hilare du regard.

-Lulu, on sait très bien toi et moi que t'es trop accro à la nicotine pour arrêter !

-Je peux ! M'entêtai-je en lui fourrant mes clopes dans les mains.

Il essaie de contrôler son rire mais il repart en plein dedans. Résultat, je prends un livre et le frappe sur la tête, l'envoyant au sol. Quand Arro m'énerve, sachant qu'il survit, je me retiens pas. Comme à la VARIA un peu. Et ça défoule à un point.

-Maître.

Je regarde Walton, qui a le même air absent depuis un mois. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aller aussi souvent à l'église du coin.

Bref.

-J'ai finis les pompes, abdos et autres exercices de musculation de vous m'avez demandé de faire et j'ai couru avec Cloud la distance voulu dans la salle d'entraînement.

Ouais, Reborn nous a trouvé un appartement avec un sous-sol verrouillé, sauf pour nous, qui nous sert de salle d'entraînement. C'est là où Walton fait ses exos et que je m'entraîne contrôler parfaitement ma flamme mais aussi à me battre avec la hallebarde avec Arro, qui s'entraîne lui-même parce qu'il était encore faible comparé à moi il y a un an. Maintenant moins et il pourrait peut-être tenir contre Takeshi, ses réflexes et sa vitesse de réaction sont améliorés, mais il reste lent en général. Ça se voit qu'il s'est toujours entraîné seul.

Changement de sujet. L'auto-pilote de Walton commence à sérieusement me faire chier.

-Retournes-y, je te rejoins, lui ordonnai-je d'une voix sobre.

Il le fait sans discuter, je retiens un soupir. Il en a des trucs à apprendre.

- _Love_ , qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de faire ?

-Lui foutre quelque chose dans le crâne.

-Ah, je passe mon tour, grimaça-t-il en massant son crâne, la dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça tu m'as lancé un escarpin à la tête.

-Je vais pas lui faire comprendre que le harcèlement sexuel c'est mal, tout comme le harcèlement tout court en tentant de vendre tes poupées à la con.

-Ah, Angela l'écoute pas ! S'affola-t-il en dorlotant une poupée pire qu'effrayante.

Je me cogne la tête trois fois contre le mur et descend. Ce mec me fait trop penser à Byakuran par moment, incroyable.

-Tu vas commencer à apprendre à me battre ?

-Hum.

Je me mets devant lui, balance mon flingue dans un coin de la pièce et le regarde.

-Je suis ton adversaire, n'attend pas pour m'attaquer.

-Mais tu...

-Règle numéro une : il n'y a aucune règle de combat entre les mafieux.

Je cours vers lui et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, je lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui le fait baver et tomber à genoux.

-Règle numéro deux : on se fiche que l'ennemi soit à terre.

Je le prend par son col et le balance contre le mur, sans qu'il ne perde conscience et m'approche vers lui comme si j'étais un prédateur et lui ma proie.

-Maître...

-Règle numéro trois : ils n'arrêteront pas si tu les supplies de t'épargner car tu es un ennemi.

Il ouvre son œil et le pose sur moi. Son regard est rempli de rage. Je le vois prendre mon arme mais ne laisse rien paraître et le laisse courir à moi, m'attaquant désespérément. J'évite tout.

-Règle numéro quatre : perdre ton sang-froid peut te perdre très facilement.

Il lâche un hurlement de rage en me pointant avec mon arme et tire. J'esquive la balle, lui tord le poignet, ce qui le fait lâcher l'arme et tomber sur le dos. Je ramasse mon pistolet et lui plaque le canon entre les deux yeux.

-Je te l'avais dit.

Et je tire.

-Tellement stupide, me moquai-je avec un rictus calculateur en coin.

Il ouvre son œil, complètement hébété et me regarde, puis mon arme, puis son chargeur dans mon autre main.

-Si je voulais te tuer, je l'aurais fait quand je suis entrée Watson.

-Mais...

-Tu as voulu me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il tout de suite, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris je...

-Ton instinct de survie s'est manifesté quand tu étais en danger. Le tiens est particulièrement développé comparé à ceux des enfants sans passé traumatisant, expliquai-je en m'asseyant devant lui.

-Je...je vois pas de quoi tu par...

-Je sais très bien qui t'a donné cet œil, le coupai-je d'une voix sérieuse.

Il me regarde, les yeux écarquillés, déglutit et s'assoit face à moi.

-Comment...

Je ne dis rien, mets ma cheville tatoué à découvert et dissipe l'illusion qui la recouvre.

-Je pensais les Estraneo éradiqués pour de bon par l'une de mes connaissance, mais je me trompais. Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais née avec l'incapacité de sentir la douleur ?

-Alors toi et moi...on est pareil.

-On peut dire ça, même si les expériences n'étaient pas les mêmes. Assez parlé de ça, à quoi tu pensais quand tu l'as tué ?

-Je veux pas m'en souvenir Maître, trancha-t-il en baissant le regard.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, sois tu parles sois tu vires.

Ses mains tremblent, comme si il se retenait de pleurer.

-Je voulais pas mourir...chuchota-t-il. Mais lui non plus ne voulait pas mourir.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si tu ne l'avais pas tué ?

-Je serais mort maintenant. Mais il...

-Tu penses qu'il méritait plus de vivre que toi ?

-Non mais...

-Écoutes moi bien Walton parce que je ne le dirai qu'une fois. On a en aucun droit d'ôter la vie des autres. Personne n'a le droit de faire ce genre de chose. Mais à partir du moment où t'es dans la Mafia comme tu l'es, on s'en tape. C'est la jungle, c'est la loi du plus fort qui domine. C'est tuer ou être tué. Ceux qui sont dans les Familles peuvent parfois ne pas s'en rendre compte...

L'image de Tsunayoshi me vient en tête, mais je l'efface très vite.

-Mais quand on est dans notre situation, qu'on est tueurs à gage, on y est exposé tout le temps. On est les exécutants, ceux qui font le sale boulot. On a pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments envers notre cible ou ceux qui attentent à notre vie pendant une mission, car le succès de la mission est prioritaire. Tu as du sang sur les mains, l'homme que tu as tué aussi. Est-ce que ses victimes méritaient de mourir ? Est-ce qu'il avait une famille aimante ? On s'en fout de ça. Tu l'as tué avant qu'il ne te tue, tu t'es défendu. C'est ce que la justice appelle de la légitime défense. Je ne dis pas que tuer est bien, je l'ai dit personne n'a ce droit. C'est ton premier meurtre, tu te sens horriblement mal et c'est normal. T'es une ordure de la pire espèce pour avoir fait ça, mais on est tous des ordures vu qu'on est la Mafia. Tu penses être mauvais, être dans le camps des méchants ? Mais la Mafia n'est pas noire et blanche. C'est gris. De mon point de vue, il n'y a pas de gentils et de méchants, seulement des camps qui s'affrontent, et au milieu des victimes qui subissent et d'autres qui tentent de survivre.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie de la salle.

-Comment tu l'as vécu...ton premier meurtre ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Je m'arrête et fixe la porte d'un œil morne.

-Je n'ai pas réalisé que je l'avais tué, lui expliquai-je, complètement indifférente. Mais je ne l'ai jamais regretté, parce qu'il avait le droit de sentir un quart de la douleur qu'ils m'infligeaient pendant deux ans, tout les jours. Je ne me suis jamais sentie coupable d'aucun meurtre que j'ai commis. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais je ne me sens pas coupable. Toutes les personnes que j'ai éliminées étaient des mafieux, ça me suffit comme motif de meurtre. Je fais avec.

Je me tourne vers lui, mon visage complètement vide de toutes traces d'émotions.

-Je suis loin d'être une bonne personne. Tu as jusqu'à minuit pour me dire si tu veux continuer avec nous.

Je remonte. Si il ne veut pas continuer, je devrais l'éliminer, parce qu'il sait trop de choses.

Le pire, c'est que ça ne me fait toujours ni chaud ni froid.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu dors Maître ?

-Non, répondis-je en ouvrant mon œil, tu as fait ton choix en prenant ton temps.

-Je veux continuer, me fit-il avec un regard déterminé, ce que tu as dit m'a fait réfléchir. On doit tuer pour survivre dans ce monde. Les enfants comme moi...je suis plus un enfant. J'avais déjà vu des morts, j'ai déjà vu des gens tuer devant moi, mais le faire est différent. Mais j'avais pas le choix. Je veux continuer à vivre et je ferai tout pour, tout pour éradiquer les Estraneo.

Je le regarde et lui fais signe de se coucher à côté de moi.

-Je n'avais personne, c'est pour ça que j'ai grandis beaucoup trop vite. Mais pour cette nuit, t'as le droit d'être un gosse. T'as le droit de pleurer si tu veux. Tout le monde a besoin de pleurer des fois, et tout le monde en a le droit.

Je vois la première larme tomber dès que j'ai dit le dernier mot. Il se faufile sous les draps et se blotti contre moi. Je m'y attendais d'un certain côté. Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaule et pose mon menton sur ses cheveux. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il a l'âge de Fran ou simplement mon côté pédophile envers les petits garçons, mais je peux pas le laisser comme ça.

Parce que j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un me dise la même chose quand j'avais son âge.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu as répondu quoi quand il a demandé ce que tu aurais fait si il voulait partir ? M'interrogea Reborn, un rictus bien à lui aux lèvres.

-Que j'étais tueur à gage, enfin tueuse à gage.

J'esquive de justesse Léon.

-Hey !

-Tu es loin d'être au niveau pour me voler mes répliques.

-Hein ?

-Tu ne devais pas être là quand j'ai dit ça à Tsuna.

-Ah, ça m'étonne pas si c'est Tsunayoshi, déclarai-je avec un rictus moqueur en coin, sinon quelles contraintes pour la mission qui arrive ?

-Tu seras seule.

-Et ? C'est tout ?

-Je te donne deux heures.

-Ah oui, nettoyer les lieux en entier.

Il hoche la tête. Je vais m'amuser, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Ils sont une centaine d'après ce que je sais, mais il savent pour les flammes et s'en servent. Ils ont pas l'air si con parce que d'après moi, ça sert à rien d'avoir une tonne d'hommes si ils sont faibles. Mieux vaut quelques personnes de niveau.

Ça doit être la raison pour laquelle je sens l'adrénaline dans mes veines pendant que je me bats vraiment au lieu d'abattre bêtement des hommes. Mon cerveau travaille pour une fois en mission, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Ça fait du bien, ça me vide l'esprit de la mission que m'a confié Tsunayoshi parce que je pense plus à éviter les coups et tuer mes cibles pendant mes combats que chercher un moyen de traquer ces foutus déchets. En plus, l'adrénaline d'un combat où je peux perdre ma vie au moindre moment d'inattention m'a manqué.

Bien sûr, toute Famille mafieuse qui se respecte se doit d'avoir au moins un illusionniste dans ses rangs. Autant vous dire qu'avec le temps, j'ai finis par détester les combats contre les illusionnistes. Il y en a eu peu pour commencer, la plupart du temps je les regardais. Mais c'est surtout que...comment dire...je peux reconnaître les illusions de bas niveau seulement ?

J'aurais dû demander à Mukuro ou Viper de m'entraîner tant que j'en avais l'occasion. Quoique, peut-être que c'est cet enfoiré de Daemon Spade qui m'a foutu les illusionnistes en horreur.

Ouais, c'est forcément de sa faute.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il a un très joli corbeau de la brume. Noir, fier et de beaux yeux indigo. Je fais apparaître Cloud, qui grogne à la vue de son ennemi. Ennemi qui...recule ? Mon cher compagnon tourne la tête vers moi, on échange un regard interrogatif puis on se concentre sur nos ennemis.

-Forcément, forcément que ce bon à rien allait reculer...grommela l'illusionniste, boite de merde.

Je fronce les sourcils, Cloud grogne. Putain, ce mec est un vrai déchet. Aucune considération pour sa Boite-Arme, alors que c'est son compagnon d'arme. Pathétique.

-Tu sais qu'il a une conscience déchet ? Demandai-je froidement.

-Ça, me répondit-il en balançant sa boite par terre, je m'en fous. C'est une arme défectueuse bonne qu'à se faire battre. J'aurais dû en prendre une autre.

-C'est pas qu'une arme, le contredis-je d'une voix polaire.

Cloud aboie, oui aboie, pour confirmer mes dires mais il a l'air de s'en contre-foutre.

-Et même si il est « défectueux » comme tu dis, il peut très bien s'améliorer si tu prenais la peine de t'occuper de lui.

-Oui, parce qu'un pistolet s'améliore quand on le cajole ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer quand une quinte de toux commence. Je tombe à genoux immédiatement et me mets à cracher du sang, sang qui passe facilement entre mes doigts. J'ai déjà eu des crises mais celle-ci...elle est si soudaine, je me suis mise à cracher du sang tout de suite. J'ai la gorge qui brûle et l'impression que je vais cracher mes organes. Ça dure plusieurs minutes interminables, où les bruits du combat que Cloud a engagé avec l'illusionniste ne me parviennent qu'à moitié. Je peux plus bouger un muscle mais ma toux ne s'arrêtent. Il y a une flaque de sang sur le sol. C'est la première fois...c'est la première fois que je crache autant de sang.

Je tousse encore jusqu'à ce que ma respiration se fasse plus difficile. Une crise d'asthme en plus ? Je tombe sur le côté et me retrouve en position fœtale. Je vois la boite de la Brume, elle est floue mais je peux presque l'avoir. Je tends difficilement mon bras, du moins j'essaie. Mais j'ai à peine fait quelques centimètres qu'il ne bouge plus, et le hurlement de Cloud résonne tandis qu'il se retrouve à côté de moi.

Je vais pas...crever aussi bêtement quand même ?

-Ara~, tu essaies de faire du mal à Lucia-chan ?

Des cheveux blancs, Byakuran ?

Des yeux dorés...Alaric ?

-Tu la veux, non ? Me demanda-t-il en me donnant la boite.

Je la serre comme je peux. J'ignore le cri d'agonie de mon ancien ennemi et tente de maintenir mon regard dans celui d'Alaric. Mais c'est compliqué, et je suis si fatiguée. Ma toux m'a tellement fatigué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais...commençais-je faiblement, de...de moi ?

Il me regarde longuement, sans rien dire.

-Tu ne sais toujours rien, je ne peux rien faire.

-Ven...gadores...mon père...

Une source de chaleur se pose sur ma tête.

Sa main ?

Pourquoi ?

-Tu es sur la bonne voie, me chuchota-t-il, je pourrai bientôt les débloquer.

-Rick-kun, on devrait la ramener chez elle~, proposa Byakuran avec son habituel sourire joueur.

-Hn.

Byakuran...et Alaric...se connaissent ?

Peut-être...dans le...fu...tur...

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^. MissXYZ, oui il y a pleins de révélations, et c'est que le début. Cette troisième partie est plus sombre que les deux autres de mon PDV, car on plonge vraiment dans le monde de la mafia, où c'est des complots, des trahisons et ce genre de choses. Luciana va grandir et prendra des décisions en fonction de ce qu'elle va découvrir. JuriiGothic, merci pour la review sur le chapitre 5, et oui, j'ai la flemme de répondre aux reviews parfois, même si il y en a pas beaucoup. Pour la simple et bonne raison que la TL me tue, que je croule sous les dissert' et que je tiens aussi à me reposer. Oui, ça prend peut-être pas beaucoup de temps, mais je veux aussi du temps pour moi, ce qui est normal, et je me sens comme une conne à me justifier comme ça alors que rien ne m'y oblige. Du moment que le chapitre est là, c'est bon. Merci de comprendre ça s'il-te-plaît, et merci. En tout cas, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	9. VIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 8 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _-C'est...pathétique._

 _Je ne grimace pas quand il enfonce son talon dans mon ventre, ce qui me fait saigner encore plus. Je me suis faite toucher par une balle. Mais c'était ma première mission !_

 _-Je devrais te refoutre à la rue._

 _-Non ! M'exclamai-je en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. J'aurai plus peur, j'échouerai plus !_

 _-Vraiment ? Me demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux. Parce que tu m'as beaucoup déçu._

 _-Je sais, mais je t'en prie me remets pas là-bas, le suppliai-je._

 _Il me regarde et me donne un coup de pied très fort dans ma blessure, ce qui m'envoie contre le mur._

 _-Je ne tolère pas les échecs, je ferais tout aussi bien sans toi._

 _Il s'avance mais je ne bouge pas. Il va me tuer, mais je m'en fiche. Je veux pas retourner dans la rue, ni à l'orphelinat._

 _-Alaric._

 _J'ouvre mes yeux pour voir un garçon devant moi. Il est grand et plus vieux que moi._

 _-Elle a compris Boss, dit-il froidement, c'est pas la peine de continuer._

 _-Est-ce que tu me tiens tête ?_

 _Je retiens un glapissement de peur de en voyant Nick apparaître dans de la brume bleue violette._

 _-Boss, Tyr veut encore vous parler._

 _-Ce VARIA ne me laissera pas hein..._

 _Il s'en va avec Nick. Le garçon devant moi se tourne et se baisse pour me prendre dans ses bras. Ses yeux sont dorés._

 _-Allons traiter tes blessures, me dit-il doucement en m'emmenant avec lui._

 _-Pourquoi...t'es gentil...avec moi ? Murmurai-je faiblement._

 _-On est pas tous sans cœur._

 _-Je...comprends pas...pourquoi t'es...gentil..._

 _-Tu comprendras un jour Luciana._

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je crois qu'elle se réveille.

Hum...à qui appartient cette voix ? Je la connais, mais elle me paraît si loin...J'ouvre difficilement mon œil et fixe le plafond d'un air endormi. Je suis...dans ma chambre ?

-Maître ?

Le visage de Walton apparaît juste au-dessus de moi, mais on le recule.

-Laisse-la se réveiller, lui dit Arro.

Je tourne ma tête lentement pour voir Arro tenir Walton par les épaules. J'ouvre ma bouche pour parler mais rien ne sort. J'ai soif, très soif.

-Tiens Lucia-chan~.

On me redresse et quelqu'un me fait boire de l'eau à la bouteille. Petit à petit, je la prends moi-même et la finis en moins de deux. Je lâche un soupir d'aise et regarde enfin celui qui m'a donné de l'eau, qui n'est autre que Byakuran.

-Merci Byakuran, le remerciai-je, j'avais pas rêvé alors, c'était bien toi.

-J'allais pas te laisser mourir quand même ! Rigola-t-il.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, commença Arro, mais Lulu, ce mec s'est ramené il y a une semaine avec toi inconsciente et il m'a dit que vous aviez un gosse ensemble.

-Je suis restée inconsciente une semaine ?

-Je dis la vérité Arro-kun, plaida Byakuran les sourcils plissés en souriant.

-Comme si c'était son genre de se faire engrosser à seize ans.

-Mais on a vraiment eu un enfant ensemble tu sais, dans le futur, affirmai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté.

-Dans le futur ?

-Ah, je te l'ai jamais dit hein ?

Vu son air perdu, qui reflète celui de Walton, je leur ai jamais dit. En même temps, je parle pas spécialement du passé.

-Tu parleras de ça plus tard, nous interrompis Shamal en entrant dans la pièce, une tasse de café à la main.

-Il y a d'autres squatteurs ou ?

-J'ai appelé Shamal quand j'ai vu que tu te réveillais pas, m'expliqua Arro en haussant les épaules.

-Si vous voulez bien nous laisser, demanda Shamal, secret médical vous savez.

Ils hochent tout les trois la tête et sortent, Byakuran lâchant un « Essaies quelque chose et tu le regretteras Shamal~. » au passage. Bien sûr, la façon dont mon médecin est sur ses gardes constamment ne m'a pas échappé. En même temps, Byakuran l'a assassiné dans le futur donc...c'est compréhensible.

-C'était pire que toutes les autres fois réunies, débutai-je, j'ai craché du sang tout de suite et j'ai commencé à faire une crise d'asthme. C'était tellement violent...

-Je sais.

-Comment ça ?

-Jusqu'à présent, à part quelques crises, peu d'asthme et une baisse de vue, tu n'as rien eu de grave, non ?

-J'ai...il y a quelques mois j'ai complètement oublié Squalo, lui appris-je.

-Explique-moi.

-Pendant quelques secondes je n'avais aucune idée de qui c'était. Arro me l'a expliqué mais je ne voyais toujours pas.

-La mémoire aussi...marmonna-t-il en sortant un carnet pour écrire dessus. Luciana, à partir de maintenant tu vas t'affaiblir de plus en plus.

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est à dire que tu t'épuiseras plus vite, que ta vue va baisser encore plus, ainsi que ton ouïe probablement, et les trous de mémoire devraient être de plus en plus fréquent.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'on pourrait dire d'une mamie, fis-je remarquer en reniflant avec dédain.

-C'est un peu ça, confirma-t-il, on peut dire que tu as les symptômes qu'ont les vieilles personnes alors que tu commences tout juste la vingtaine.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai dormi une semaine.

-Non, ça c'est à cause du surmenage. Sérieusement, le Decimo n'aimerait pas savoir que tu te surmène pour la mission qu'il t'a confiée.

-C'est pas pour lui que je le fais et tu le sais, sifflai-je en regardant sombrement devant moi.

-Je sais bien.

-Tu sais ce que je savais avant Shamal.

Je sens son regard interrogatif sur moi. Je peux lui dire, il ne dira rien.

-Tu jure sur l'omertà de ne rien dire à personne ?

-L'omertà ? Répéta-t-il sérieusement. C'est si important que ça ?

-Pour moi ça l'est, avouai-je à voix basse. Pas sur l'omertà mais tu n'auras pas le droit de le dire à qui que ce soit.

-Je ne trahirai jamais une belle jeune femme Lucia-chan, tu devrais le savoir, m'assura-t-il avec une voix de dragueur.

Je le regarde dans les yeux sans rien dire pendant de longues secondes.

-Cette mission...cette histoire va me mener à mon père biologique.

Toute trace du Shamal dragueur disparaît.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Je pense. Est-ce que tu saurais des choses sur les Vengadores par hasard ?

-Vengadores ? Tu penses que ton père serait là-bas ?

-J'ai des raisons de le penser, admis-je en pensant que les Nishimura était allié aux Vengadores. C'est toujours flou et il y a plein de trucs que je ne sais pas mais...

-Est-ce que tu sais qui ils sont au moins ?

-Ennemi des Vongola, il y a eu une engueulade il y a soixante ans...bon, pour être honnête, je savais même pas qu'ils existaient jusqu'à ce que je retourne au CEDEF.

-Je vais te l'expliquer dans ce cas. Les Vengadores sont une Famille espagnole et ils haïssent les Vongola plus que tout. Ils sont connus pour le fait que si tu ne leur fait rien, ils ne te feront rien. Sauf les Vongola. Personne ne sait pourquoi cette Famille les déteste autant, mais c'est comme ça. Pendant plusieurs générations, il y a eu cette guerre avec les Vongola, mais par rapport aux autres Familles, ils étaient respectables. Ils travaillaient souvent avec d'autres Familles, comme les Cavallone par exemple. Mais il y a soixante ans, la Vongola Ottavo a demandé à rencontrer la Vengadores Ottavo pour faire la paix. Mais les Vengadores auraient profité de cette occasion pour se débarrasser d'Ottavo. Ça ne c'est pas passé comme prévu et tout les Vengadores ont été éliminé. Depuis, cette Famille est tombée dans l'ombre, toute le Mafia pense qu'ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance. On en entend plus vraiment parler maintenant.

-Je vois.

-Alors si ton père est vraiment chez les Vengadores, qui sait ce que sera sa réaction face à tes liens avec les Vongola. Pareil pour Xanxus.

-Peut-être qu'on a pas le même père.

Je sais pourtant qu'on a le même. Notre mère avait les yeux verts, on a tout les deux les yeux rouges.

-Quand la VARIA m'a appelé d'urgence quand tu as été torturé, Xanxus m'a demandé de faire un test ADN justement pour savoir si vous étiez frère et sœurs ou bien simplement demi-frère et demi-sœur. Vous avez les même parents.

-Je le savais, soufflai-je en fermant mon œil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu feras si tu l'as devant toi ?

-Je sais pas. J'en ai foutrement aucune idée.

Il ne dit rien, se lève et s'en va. Putain. Ce que je ferais si j'avais mon père devant moi ? Je sais pas. Il n'a jamais été là. Xanxus a cru que Timoteo était son père parce que le notre...n'a jamais été là. Pourtant, si je suis là aujourd'hui, ça veut dire qu'il savait que Xanxus existait.

J'ouvre mon œil d'un coup. Avant qu'elle se fasse buter, notre génitrice avait dit que j'étais là pour qu'elle puisse garder Xanxus. Alors...notre père aurait voulu prendre Xanxus ? Mais...mon père...m'aurait donné aux Estraneo ?

Je vais être malade.

J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai jamais pensé à lui avant, il n'a jamais existé pour moi, mais depuis qu'Hide en a parlé à Milan, je veux savoir qui c'est. Toutes ces suppositions me rendent malade.

-T'as l'air en profonde réflexion.

-Toi, crachai-je en regardant Byakuran, qui avait un air surpris au ton employé. Tu sais.

-Sais quoi ?

-Alaric était là et je suis sûre qu'il me connaissait avant que je me fasse recruter par Simon et il était là, comme toi. Tu sais qui est mon père, n'est-ce pas ?

-Peut-être~.

-Byakuran ! M'énervai-je en élevant la voix.

Son sourire disparaît et il soupire. Sans rien dire, il s'assoit à côté de moi sur mon lit.

-Je sais qui c'est, je sais qui est Alaric, admit-il, dans le futur je l'ai appris et t'aie tout dit. Mais je ne peux rien te dire.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir !

-Tu dois le découvrir toi-même, tu dois te souvenir.

-Me souvenir de quoi ? Grognai-je en perdant mon calme. Bordel, j'avance pas, tu dois me le dire !

-Je ne le ferai pas Luciana, refusa-t-il clairement.

Il se lève et pose une photo sur mes genoux. Je déglutis.

-Mais tu as raison sur un point, Rick-kun te connaissait avant que tu ne sois avec Simon. Mon moi du futur l'a amené à toi ensuite. Et de ce que je sais, quand tu t'es échappée, il est venu et a gardé un œil sur toi pendant toute la durée de ton séjour.

-Je l'ai jamais remarqué...

-Tu sais, c'est un illusionniste de génie, meilleur que Torikabuto. Il y a trois illusionnistes capables de duper les Vindice. Fran-kun, comme tu l'as vu quand tu as fait évadé Mukuro-kun je suppose, Mukuro-kun lui-même et Rick-kun. C'est lui qui a scellé tes souvenirs.

-Où il est ?

-Tu ne le trouveras jamais si tu le cherches, c'est lui qui viendra quand tu seras prête. Mais tu sais, tu connais quelqu'un qui sait tout.

-Qui ?

-Elle déteste la Mafia, énormément, et ce n'est pas seulement à cause des Estraneo.

- _La Morte Innocente_ , devinai-je.

Il s'en va avec un signe de la main.

Je prends la photo dans ma main et attrape mon pendentif de ma main de libre. Moi en train de sourire comme je ne l'ai jamais fait, heureuse de vivre, très jeune, dans les bras d'un Alaric entre dix et quinze ans qui sourit à l'objectif. Ma main froisse la photo inconsciemment.

Je suis tellement perdue.

-Oh, ça va ?

-Je sais pas qui je suis.

-Hein ? Fit Arro.

-Je sais plus, je sais pas...pourquoi je fais tout ça...je suis perdue...est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ? Est-ce que je veux savoir ?

Un poing dans ma joue me fait tomber sur mon oreiller. Je regarde Arro, choquée de ce qu'il vient de faire mais il est complètement décontracté.

-Je sais pas trop ce que c'est ce bordel avec ton père, et je m'en fous. Mais on a quelque chose à faire et t'as pas intérêt à l'oublier.

Il a raison. Pourquoi je commencerais à être perdue ? Je devrais être encore plus déterminée.

-Arro, promets-moi quelque chose. Si jamais je perds de vue notre objectif, rappelle-le moi.

-Avec plaisir, promit-il avec un sourire faisant penser à un requin.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Arro s'entraîne de son côté, Walton aussi et moi aussi. Enfin, j'essaie plutôt de rassurer mon nouveau copain à plumes que je lui veux aucun mal avec l'aide de Cloud, mais on arrive à rien. Il a besoin d'un nom en plus.

Lui faire comprendre que je représente aucun danger est plus important pour le moment.

-Calme-toi, lui dis-je aussi doucement que possible, les mains en évidence devant moi. Je vais pas te faire de mal comme l'autre déchet l'a fait.

Sauf qu'il commence à s'envoler tout en faisant du surplace. Mais il est à un bon mètre au-dessus de moi.

-Je sais, Cloud va chercher du pain.

Il me regarde bizarrement.

-Tu sais, l'amadouer avec de la nourriture, lui expliquai-je.

Il finit par faire ce que je dis mais il est remplacé par un renard avec des flammes bleues aux pattes.

-Zorro ?

Je jette un regard à Arro, qui me fait un clin d'œil. Peut-être que ce renard peut faire quelque chose. Il s'approche et regarde longuement mon corbeau, qui redescend petit à petit. Zorro est magique, pas comme son maître. Cloud revient et me donne le morceau de pain. Je prend un petit bout et m'approche à pas de loup de lui.

Oui, je traite les Boites-Armes comme de vrais animaux, et alors ?

-C'est pour toi, expliquai-je en voyant l'air apeuré de l'oiseau.

Je sais pas ce que son ancien maître lui a fait mais putain, ça devait être un sacré bâtard. Donc Zorro s'approche de moi pour montrer qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Le corbeau s'approche à son tour, hésitant, puis commence à manger. J'esquisse un léger sourire. C'est un début.

Du moins ça l'était jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne peur à cause de la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je le sors, regarde l'appelant et décroche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tsunayoshi ? Aboyai-je.

- _Je...je dérange ?_

-Je suis occupée avec ma nouvel Boite-Arme, alors oui.

- _Longue histoire ?_

-Pas spécialement, mais j'ai aucun intérêt à te raconter. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- _Ah, le docteur Shamal m'a dit que tu te surmenais._

-Ah oui ? Fis-je avec un regard de tueur.

- _Donc je vous offre à tous les trois deux semaines gratuites à Mafia Land !_

Nieh ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous aurez aimé ! MissXYZ, merci pour la review et oui, Byakuran était au centre, et encore dans ce chapitre à cause de leur relation dans le futur. JuriiGothic, merci aussi de la review et t'inquiète, je me suis pas énervée x). Disons que ça m'avait un peu soûlé mais voilà quoi. En tout cas, laissez vos avis en reviews et ciao~! **


	10. IX

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 9 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Deux semaines de vacances ! Mafia Land, à moi les filles en bikini !

-C'est quoi Mafia Land ? Me demanda Walton quand on entrait dans l'avion à destination du parc d'attraction.

-C'est le meilleur parc d'attraction que tu puisses trouver dans la Mafia. Il est financé par les Vongola et leurs alliés.

-Donc c'est vraiment des vacances ?

J'esquisse un rictus en coin en le regardant. C'est sûr que l'arrière de Mafia Land c'est des vacances~.

-Des vacances oui~, minaudai-je en m'installant.

-Maître, quand tu parles comme ça c'est que tu as quelque chose en tête.

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi.

-Où est Arro ?

-Tu changes de sujet.

-Et ?

Je repère Arro, quelques rangés derrière nous en train de draguer une fille. Elle a l'air d'apprécier. Bah, ce mec est incorrigible.

-Le trajet est long ?

-Plus ou moins.

Il sort un bouquin, je me concentre sur le film qu'ils viennent de lancer, casque sur les oreilles. Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas vu Colonello.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Aucun changement. Même les ballons de Reborn le représentent toujours en tant qu'Arcobaleno.

-C'est Reborn ? M'interrogea Walton en les pointant du doigt.

-MOUAHAHAHA MAIS C'EST QUOI CES GROSSES JOUES ?!

Arro se fout clairement de la gueule de Reborn. Quand il s'en rend compte, il regarde autour de lui pour s'assurer que la cible de ses moqueries n'est pas là.

-Il a des oreilles partout tu sais, lui dis-je l'air de rien.

Je vais à la réception, nous enregistre mais demande à aller à l'arrière de Mafia Land, ce qu'on m'autorise sans hésitation. Donc nous voilà tous les trois dans le fameux train, les deux garçons regardant le paysage qui vient d'apparaître bizarrement.

-Lulu, où on va ?

-Tu verras, on est bientôt arrivé.

Le train s'arrête, les portes s'ouvrent et je sors en dernière. Il n'y a personne pour le moment. Je vais m'asseoir sur le rocher où j'avais l'habitude de faire la sieste en les laissant évaluer les environs.

-Merci d'être venu kora !

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers Colonello, qui se tient devant eux avec son rictus de spartiate. D'un coup, ses yeux se tournent vers moi, s'étrécissent et il me tire dessus. J'esquive facilement et me retrouve en train de faire un corps à corps avec lui. Au final, j'esquive de justesse un dernier coup puis notre combat s'arrête.

-Réserve ce genre de traitements à ta femme.

-Tu ferais mieux de te taire demi-portion !

-Tu était inquiet pour ta chère élève ? Demandai-je avec un rictus moqueur en coin.

-J'attendais l'occasion pour te foutre quelque chose dans la cervelle. T'aurais pu t'échapper facilement !

-Peut-être. Mais quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, c'est la meilleure chose qui ait pu m'arriver car j'ai quitté les Vongola.

-Euh... _love_?

Je regarde mes deux coéquipiers, puis mon ancien tuteur.

-Arro, Walton, voici Colonello, mon ancien tuteur et le responsable de l'arrière de Mafia Land. C'est aussi l'ancien Arcobaleno de la Pluie. Quant à eux, ce sont Arroganza Squalo et Walton. Mon partenaire et mon élève.

-Élève ?

-Pourquoi ça surprend tout le monde ? Mukuro en a un, non ?

-Mais tu n'es pas Mukuro et c'est surprenant quand on te connaît.

-On est toujours là hein, nous fit Arro avec un signe de la main.

-Dis, tu pourrais t'occuper de Walton le temps qu'on est là ?

-Tu lui as appris quoi ?

-C'était pour ça qu'elle avait cette intonation bizarre...entendis-je Walton marmonner.

J'explique en gros ce que j'ai appris et aie le loisir de le voir flipper quand Colonello lui dit de sauter dans le tourbillon en bas. Avec Arro qui se décompose. Il a peur de l'eau, normal. Oui, parce que c'est pas seulement le mal de mer, c'est une vraie phobie de l'eau qu'il a ! Et il possède la Flamme de la Pluie, même si il l'utilise quasiment jamais.

Colonello finit par les pousser et je fais sortir mon corbeau. Il regarde autour de lui et se pose lentement et prudemment près de moi.

-Tu as une nouvelle Boite-Arme ?

-Oui, même si il est tout de même prudent. Son précédent maître ne le traitait pas spécialement bien. Dis-moi, comment ça se passe au CEDEF depuis l'attaque ?

-On a beaucoup perdu, m'apprit-il, le recrutement est dur et du coup Lal est tout le temps là-bas pour épauler Iemitsu. Mais des cinq cents personnes qu'on avait, on en a perdu peut-être cent cinquante.

-Ils ont fait autant de dégâts...

Je sors une cigarette et l'allume, sous le regard surpris de Colonello.

-Tu fumes ?

-Depuis qu'Arro m'a sauvé au CEDEF. C'était un moyen de déstresser.

-Aucun effet secondaire par rapport à...

-Non, le coupai-je brusquement.

-Quand je pense que tu as déjà vingt ans dans quelques semaines, soupira-t-il.

-Coup de vieux ? Me moquai-je en crachant lentement la fumée de ma clope.

-Je peux toujours te foutre une raclée kora !

-Je me suis améliorée tu sais, Reborn m'a enfin montré son vrai visage. Et je suis en vacances, en plus je dois lui trouver un nom, lui expliquai-je en désignant le corbeau du doigt.

-Hugin.

Colonello et moi regardons Walton marcher vers nous, fatigué, haletant et trempé.

-Arro doit être en train de grimper, nous apprit-il.

-Pourquoi Hugin ? L'interrogeai-je avec un sourcil levé.

-Hugin est un corbeau de la mythologie nordique. Ça signifie pensée ou esprit. Avec Mugin, un autre corbeau, il parcourt les neuf mondes et rapporte ce qu'il voit et entend à Odin. Sachant qu'il a l'attribut de la brume, je pense que ça lui correspond.

Je le regarde, abasourdie même si je le montre à peine. Putain, ce gosse alors.

-Et tu donnes pas de très bons noms, rajouta-t-il avec une lueur moqueuse dans son œil visible.

-Très drôle, répliquai-je sarcastiquement en tournant mon attention sur le corbeau. Alors, Hugin ça te plaît ?

Il semble surpris, aussi surpris qu'on peut le voir sur un corbeau et s'envole pour se poser sur mon épaule.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, fis-je en lui caressant la tête.

-Maître, quand est-ce que j'aurais ma Boite-Arme ?

-T'as besoin d'un anneau avant, donc on doit connaître la nature de ta flamme, et même je te laisserai pas utiliser de flammes tant que tu n'atteindras pas le niveau voulu en combat.

-Mais...

-Bien sûr, ton niveau est amplement suffisant pour que tu utilises des flammes, mais tu as une lacune trop importante.

-Une lacune ?

-Ton manque de débrouillardise. Quand on va en mission, tu es toujours avec moi ou Arro. Sauf qu'on sera pas toujours là. Du coup je pensais compter sur ton aide, continuai-je en regardant mon ancien instructeur.

-La semaine de survie, devina-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-C'est ça.

-Dans ce cas, suis-moi demi-portion kora !

Ils s'en vont. Je regarde Hugin, qui semble apprécier mon épaule.

-Tu peux me rendre un service ? Vas voir où en est Arro en escalade.

Il m'obéit et s'envole par là-bas. Deux semaines de repos...Les jours de repos, à quoi ça ressemblent déjà ? Bien sûr, il y a eu des moments de relâche depuis que je suis avec Arro, mais j'ai toujours penser à comment trouver la vérité.

-Lulu...

-T'es remonté ? Lançai-je à un Arro crevé et trempé.

-Tu sais, quand tu dis ça j'ai l'impression que t'aurais préféré que je reste en bas, me fit-il remarquer, une aura de dépression autour de lui.

-J'aurais fait avec.

Il sort une poupée, je comprendrais jamais où il les range, et se met à lui parler comme si c'était sa seule amie. Il est tellement victimisé. Enfin, il se victimise tout seul. Et je sais pourquoi. Il aime être le centre de l'attention, contrairement à moi. Mais on s'entend tout de même étrangement bien. Très bien.

Et vous savez quand je vous disais qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Byakuran ? J'avais raison, parce que pendant la semaine où j'étais inconsciente, ils ont sympathisé. D'après ce que Walton m'a dit, c'était marrant à voir.

-Dis Lulu, on devrait faire quelque chose de normal pour une fois.

-Je trouve que t'empêcher de harceler sexuellement les filles c'est assez normal moi, répliquai-je avec un rictus moqueur en coin.

-Je flirte, c'est pas du harcèlement.

-Hum...fis-je en le regardant un sourcil haussé.

-Peu importe, marmonna-t-il en me fusillant du regard, ce soir on doit faire ce que n'importe quel jeune en début de vingtaine doit faire.

-J'ai encore dix-neuf ans.

-T'es majeur, c'est pareil.

-Donc tu veux qu'on se bourre la gueule ?

-Oui !

-Je tiens pas l'alcool, et j'aime pas ça.

-Laisse-moi faire, je te commanderai des cocktails léger qui n'ont pas le goût d'alcool.

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix en fait.

-Exact.

Au final, je sais pas trop comment, on a finit la soirée à une table composée de jeunes de notre âge, j'ai découvert que les cocktails c'est pas si mauvais et le noir.

Le noir complet.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Bouche pâteuse...grommelai-je faiblement.

-Hum...

-Nausée...

-Hum...

On est tout les deux dans notre suite, dans la cuisine, assis au comptoir. Lui en train de regarder son aspirine fondre dans son verre d'eau en luttant pour rester éveillé, moi qui regarde les deux pilules de Motilium l'œil écarquillé en évaluant sa distance. J'ose un coup d'œil à Arro. J'ai pas le mal de crâne carabiné, c'est déjà ça.

-Tu peux...baisser le son des gens dehors ?

Je fais « non » de la tête. Je prends une grande inspiration et prends mes médicaments. Je titube un peu quand je me lève mais la douche froide que je prends me réveille. J'en ressors donc en forme, plus ou moins, ignore Arro qui fait la larve sur le sol, rempli un verre d'eau glacée et lui verse sur la tête. Il se relève d'un coup et se met à me secouer comme un prunier.

-Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?!

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Hein ? Lâcha-t-il en prenant un air penaud. Ouais, c'est vrai...

-Ah, donc j'aurais pas à te noyer, l'informai-je comme si de rien n'était. Parce que quand Xanxus l'a fait pour me dessoûler ça avait marché alors...

-Ton frère a essayé de te tuer pour te dessoûler ?

-Ben quand t'es mort t'es plus bourré, non ?

Tête penchée sur le côté, l'air le plus innocent au monde, je le regarde comme la fille plus simple du monde. C'est une méthode comme une autre après tout, non ? C'est pas parce que j'ai dit une connerie quand j'étais bourrée qu'il a fait ça, non ?

...non ?

-Une douche, déclara-t-il en allant dans la salle de bain.

Il y va, en ressort vingt minutes après, à poil, pour aller dans sa chambre. On se regarde dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes, les miens étant descendu accidentellement auparavant.

-Avoue Lulu.

-Hum ?

-Tu n'as jamais vu un mec d'aussi bien foutu que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te compare avec Squalo ?

Mon air complètement blasé lui fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il m'a demandé. Il perd ses couleurs et va vite s'habiller. On sonne à la porte de notre suite, je vais ouvrir et me retrouve nez à nez avec Byakuran.

-Lucia-chan, bonjour~.

-Sa...lut ? Comment tu...

-Je le sais, c'est tout~, minauda-t-il en entrant, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Moi ? Tu me demande quelque chose à moi ?

-Oui, je t'invite à dîner ce soir, comme ça tu te seras complètement remise de ta gueule de bois ! Huit heures, au restaurant à côté de la plage !

Il s'en va comme il est venu. Je vérifie mon haleine. Non, mon brossage de dents a effacé l'odeur d'alcool alors comment il a su ?

Enfin...est-ce que je veux savoir comment il a su ne serait-ce que la moitié de tout ce qu'il sait ?

Nah...

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas et que je ne supporte pas ta présence sachant que tu ne m'a jamais rien fait personnellement à part un gosse, mais pourquoi ?

-Et bien honnêtement, je voudrais savoir pourquoi j'étais amoureux de toi dans le futur, au point de t'enlever.

-Tu n'as pas tes souvenirs ?

-Si, mais je veux comprendre ce qui m'a attiré en toi spécialement, parce que je vois pas trop.

-Merci, grognai-je en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés.

Hum ? Tiens, j'ai l'impression d'être observée.

-Byakuran, t'as pas...commençai-je à voix basse.

-Si, termina-t-il en regardant derrière moi. Arro-kun et Uni-chan nous fliquent on dirait.

-Arro d'accord, mais Uni ?

-Je crois qu'elle est à un âge où ce genre de truc l'intéresse, m'expliqua-t-il d'un air ennuyé, quand je lui ai dit où j'allais ce soir elle m'a fait un grand sourire en rougissant et même Gamma n'a pas compris.

-Je me souviens avoir eu une période comme ça quand je regardais des trucs romantiques quand...

-Hum ?

Oh, elle a dû entrer dans la puberté sachant que j'étais comme ça pendant mes premières règles. Héhé, le disons pas à Byakuran.

-Peu importe, Arro et toi vous vous entendez bien apparemment !

-Oh oui, c'est normal il était des Millefiore dans le futur.

-Je devrais être choquée, mais je le suis pas...

-Parce que en ce qui concerne la Mafia, tu t'attends à tout !

Je hausse les épaules, un rictus calculateur en coin. Vaut mieux s'attendre à tout qu'à rien, non ? Oh, je me demande comment Walton s'en sort tient.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-JE TE DÉTESTE MAÎTRE !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu en tout cas et j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Luciana: Elle espère que leur malheur vous aura plu surtout.**

 **Plume85: Mais pas du tout... MissXYZ, merci de ta review, et t'as bien raison ^^. JuriiGothic, Tsuna a rien préparé x) il est simplement stupide. Comme d'habitude, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	11. X

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 10 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Une course ?

Je regarde Arro par-dessus mes lunettes de soleil. J'étais tranquillement en train de me relaxer sous un parasol quand il est venu avec un prospectus en mains parlant d'une course.

-Apparemment, l'utilisation d'une Boite-Arme est devenue tellement courante qu'il veulent faire une course spéciale tout autour de l'île. On serait sur des skateboard et nos Boites-Armes nous traînerait.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Tu voulais un anneau pour Walton, non ?

Il me fout le papier dans le visage, je le prends et le lis plus attentivement. On gagne un anneau de rang B ?

-Je connais pas la nature de sa flamme.

-Tu sais pas ce que malléable veut dire, hein ? Enfin, un anneau malléable.

-Explique-moi, t'en crève d'envie je le vois.

Il brille presque tant c'est étonnant qu'il sache quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Si j'avais quelque chose sous la main, je lui enverrai à la gueule. Mais j'en ai pas. Et j'ai pas envie de bouger.

-On est d'accord pour dire que les Flammes de Dernière Volonté proviennent des personnes, non ? Commença-t-il en s'asseyant dans le sable à côté de moi.

-Et ?

-Et tu t'aies jamais demandé comment les pierres des anneaux pouvaient avoir un type prédéterminé ?

On se regarde dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Putain, c'est tellement logique ce qu'il dit. Pourquoi ça n'a jamais percuté dans mon cerveau ? Je suis un génie, non ?

-Vu ton air choqué, je dirais que tu n'y as jamais pensé, se moqua-t-il une main devant la bouche comme si il parlait à quelqu'un, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Après un coup de poing sur la tête et lui en train de se morfondre avec une poupée pendant cinq minutes, il reprend ses explications.

-Les pierres qu'il y a sur les anneaux qu'on utilise sont spéciales, elle font circuler nos flammes et les matérialisent. Mais bien sûr, aucune pierre n'a un attribut prédestiné. C'est au premier qui trouve, c'est son attribut qui décide de celui de l'anneau. La pierre garde une partie de la flamme de son premier utilisateur et en garde l'attribut.

-Un peu comme quand tu renverse du dissolvant sur tes fringues et que ça reste...marmonnai-je.

-Je peux pas savoir, je mets pas de vernis à ongle, se moqua-t-il de nouveau.

Un nouveau coup. Il finit par aller faire son joli cœur avec une brune. En y réfléchissant, ça résoudrait deux problèmes en un. Walton aurait un anneau qui serait automatiquement de son attribut. En plus, ça peut faire un bon entraînement pour améliorer la vitesse de Cloud. Juste une chose...

Je devrais peut-être récupérer mon élève, non ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Avec cette taille-ci, tu dois te sentir en forme, non ?

Cloud affirme.

-Toi non plus t'as pas envie de perdre je suppose, continuai-je. On va gagner cet anneau.

Il approuve encore une fois, je lui mets des brides ressemblant à celles des cheveux à la tête et enroule la lanière autour de mon poings. Je me mets sur le skate, place mes pieds sous les lanières pour que je reste en place et on s'avance vers la ligne de départ.

-Bonne chance _love_ , me susurra une voix familière dans mon oreille.

Je me tourne et tombe nez à nez avec Arro, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se recule en voyant mon air blasé et rigole.

-Cette course va être intéressante !

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Je m'étais déjà inscrit quand je t'ai parlé de cette course. Sachant que la récompense est quelque chose que tu n'allais pas laisser passer, je savais qu'on serait contre !

-T'as passé trop de temps avec moi parce que c'est le genre de raisonnement que j'ai...

Il lève son pouce vers moi et je verrais presque des fleurs derrière lui tellement il est fier. Mais tout ça disparaît quand il prend un air penaud suite à mon regard désespéré.

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

Je regarde devant moi et remarque Walton qui me fusille du regard dans le public, à côté de Colonnello. Il a pas l'air en si mauvais état.

Bon, plus important. La course s'étend sur toute l'île. Il n'y pas de chemin précis, mais on doit récolter tout les tampons dispersé le long de la route, car oui une route fait le tour de Mafia Land. C'est le chemin que tout le monde prendra à tout les coups.

La course commence et Arro est déjà en tête tandis que tout les autres concurrents, dont moi, on est loin derrière lui. Mais c'est pas qu'il est rapide. Nous sommes juste très lent. Je jette un coup d'œil à Walton qui a relevé son cache œil. Si c'est comme ça...utiliser ses Flammes de la Pluie pour nous ralentir hein ?

-Cloud ! M'exclamai-je.

Il accélère en relâchant un peu de Flamme de la Fureur. Il continue comme ça jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus sujette aux flammes.

-Tu m'as démasqué ?

-Je suis un génie, tu te rappelle~, minaudai-je en changeant complètement de route.

Je préfère éviter toutes chances qu'il a de me ralentir. Donc à chaque fois que j'ai un tampon, il est devant moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive derrière l'île, car il n'y a qu'une route et que je suis derrière lui. Je suis ralentis, ce qui a le don de m'agacer et lui de le faire se vanter. Allons, un moyen de le devancer...

-Wow ! M'écriai-je quand Cloud se décida d'un coup à tourner.

Je regarde qu'il monte de plus en plus et que le chemin sur lequel on est se termine bientôt. Je jette un regard à Arro...oh, je comprends.

-Plus vite !

Il m'obéit et on se retrouve en l'air. Bon, je panique pendant tout le temps où je suis dans les airs, évitant soigneusement de regarder le sol, mais l'important, c'est que j'atterris dix bon mètres devant Arro.

-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!

-Surpris ma petite flèche~ ? Me moquai-je en tournant ma tête pour le regarder, un sourire moqueur et joueur aux lèvres.

Je suis en tête pendant un moment et je vois la ligne d'arrivée quand un cri ressemblant étrangement à un « VOII » d'une personne que je ne citerai atteint mes oreilles. Je tourne la tête qu'à moitié que je vois un truc blanc passer à toute vitesse devant moi.

…

…

Hein ?

Je comprends que quand je franchis la ligne d'arrivée en deuxième que c'était Arro. Je le regarde, mi-choquée mi-désespérée, se faire complimenter par des filles de toute part. Alors c'était ça qu'il cherchait ?

Pourquoi ça me surprend pas ?

-Ah, c'était évident que tu n'allais pas gagner ! La technique de ce mec mignon est bien plus efficace que la tienne ! Et c'était quoi ce spectacle avec toi qui saute dans le vide pour reprendre la tête hein ?! Franchement, c'était d'un mauvais goût !

Je regarde la blonde qui me parle d'un air blasé et pars pendant qu'elle me parle. Je sais pas qui c'est, mais je sens que c'est pas la dernière fois que je la vois.

-Ah, désolé ! S'excusa un mec en me rentrant dedans.

-Pas grave.

Je rentre à l'hôtel, ignorant les cris de la blonde quand elle se rend compte que je suis partie.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Donc t'avais l'intention de donner l'anneau à Walton de toute façon. Pourquoi m'avoir donné envie de participer alors ?

-Ah, pour que je puisse te rappeler n'importe quand du moment fatidique où je t'ai battu dans une course...c'est quoi ce regard ?

-Rien d'important.

-Comment ça s'allume ? Nous coupa Walton en levant son poing, son anneau à son majeur droit.

-C'est dans le nom : Flamme de Dernière Volonté, lui dis-je comme si ça coulait de source.

Ce qui est le cas.

-Si on allait dîner ? Proposa Arro.

-Sans problème.

Je sors la première et c'est quand je suis dans le hall de l'hôtel avec les garçons qu'une voix criarde m'arrête.

-Toi, espèce de garce ! Comment t'as pu partir comme ça alors que j'avais daigné te parler ?! Tu n'as donc aucune considération pour des gens d'un rang supérieur au tiens ?!

-Lulu, quelqu'un que tu connais ? Me demanda Arro en me regardant.

-Elle m'a agressé cette après-midi quand t'as gagné, et elle le refait.

-Ah, d'accord.

-C'est souvent comme ça ? S'enquit Walton.

-Je me souviens pas que ça me soit déjà arrivé.

-JE SUIS TOUJOURS LÀ BANDE DE GUEUX !

Je retiens Arro par sa manche, il a le sang aussi chaud que Squalo, tandis qu'un blond presque platine aux yeux gris prend le poignet de la blonde aux yeux verts clairs devant moi.

-Ça suffit Adriana, tu te donnes en spectacle !

-Mais...

-Il a raison, tu nous agresses alors que tu nous connais pas tout ça parce que tu as besoin de montrer que tu es quelqu'un à respecter à cause d'un gros manque de confiance en toi.

Il y a un blanc où tout le monde me regarde. Je regarde Arro, qui a l'air désespéré.

-J'ai encore dit ce que je pensais sans réfléchir aux conséquences ?

-Oui, je comprends ton pauvre frère maintenant...il a dû rattraper ça pendant combien d'années ?

-Beaucoup.

-Ah mais ! S'exclama le blond en me regardant.

-Hum ?

-Tu es la fille que j'ai bousculé cette après-midi !

-Il y a des gens que tu ne connais pas sur cette île Maître ? M'interrogea mon élève d'une voix inexpressive.

-Je suis juste malchanceuse aujourd'hui.

-Je m'appelle Antonio, ma sœur et moi sommes un duo d'assassins du sud de l'Italie.

-C'est vraiment ok de dire ce genre de choses aussi facilement ? Chuchota Walton en fronçant ses sourcils.

Arro fait un pas en avant, sachant qu'il s'occupe de tout ce qui est oral envers d'autres mafieux. Moi je le fais pas par flemme et parce qu'il m'a dit de me la fermer dans ce genre de situation parce que je réfléchis pas quand la situation est pas sérieuse de mon point de vue. Sachant qu'il a raison, je suis le mouvement. Enfin, j'ai aucune raison de ne pas suivre le mouvement donc voilà quoi.

Tiens, c'est pas des...

-Faux seins, déclarai-je en écarquillant mon œil. C'est des prothèses.

Encore un blanc. Antonio finit par étouffer un rire derrière sa main et Adriana rougit de honte en me foudroyant du regard.

-TOI, JE TE HAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS, JE TE HAIS ! TU N'ES RIEN D'AUTRE QUE DE LA SALETÉ SOUS MA CHAUSSURE !

Mon œil tique tout seul et un sourire malsain prend place sur mon visage. Ce déchet...m'énerve sérieusement.

-Qui t'es exactement comme déchet pour dire ça sur moi sans connaître mon rang ?

-Ha, ton rang ?! Mais quel est ton rang ?! Tu vas me faire croire que tu as des liens avec les Vongola aussi tant que t'y es !

Arro, Walton et moi la regardons fixement sans rien dire. Ils ont pas de liens avec les Vongola et techniquement, je n'en fais pas partie. Mais si elle savait.

-Non, j'ai aidé à sauver le monde d'un futur apocalyptique, expliquai-je comme si je parlais de la pluie et du beau temps.

-C'est ça ouais, t'es plus stupide que t'en as l'air ! Comme si une faible comme toi pouvait faire ça ! Tu ne tiendrais même pas deux secondes face au plus faible de la VARIA !

Elle rigole comme une pouf pendant que Arro me lance un regard en biais, ce qui ne manque pas à Antonio. Mais il ne dit rien. C'est vrai, c'est pas comme si j'avais été le Nuage de la VARIA pendant un peu plus d'un an. C'est pas comme si Xanxus m'avait entraîné personnellement.

Enfin, il se contentait de me tirer dessus.

-J'ai faim, se plaignit Walton en tirant sur le bas de mon débardeur.

Sans comprendre, Arro nous attrape tout les deux et nous traîne dans un des nombreux restaurants de l'île. Sauf que pendant tout le repas, ni Walton, ni moi ne parlons. Disons que l'aura noir autour d'Arro qu'il a généralement quand il a pas assez dormi nous encourage à garder le silence. Et vous savez ce que c'est un Squalo en colère ? Ben Arro c'est la même, il gueule dans tout les sens sur tout le monde, sans l'épée cela dit. La dernière fois il m'a traité de femelle quand il était en colère. Je l'ai mal pris, il a ignoré mes regard noir du coup j'ai fini par lui lancer une chaussure à talon dans la tête.

Par pur accident.

-Ces sales...pesta-t-il en levant d'un coup son regard sur moi.

Je le sens pas du tout.

-Lulu, à partir de maintenant ce sont nos rivaux !

-Pardon ? Fis-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté, complètement perdue.

-Cette fille peut pas te blairer et ce mec m'a lancé un défi par le regard et...je vais pas perdre face à lui !

-Un défi par le regard...répéta Walton alors que ses spaghettis tombaient de sa fourchette.

-Et on va les écraser !

Je vois littéralement une flamme dans son regard, qui est fixé sur moi. Il dit « on » mais...je me souviens pas avoir accepté.

Pourquoi je me fais toujours entraîner dans ce genre de truc sans queue ni tête ? Je devrais penser à réduire ma faculté à n'avoir d'intérêt que pour très peu de chose. Ouais je devrais penser à m'intéresser aux choses dans lesquelles je me fais entraîner sérieusement.

Bon sang, Reborn a réussi à me faire me déguiser arbre, soit-disant pour l'entraînement. Ma cible n'a pas dû comprendre ce qui se passait quand il a vu un arbre le braquer.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

J'esquive les coups d'Arro, qui a l'air déchaîné. On est rentré de Mafia Land il y a deux mois et notre routine a repris son cour. D'ailleurs, on a pas vu le duo de blonds avant notre départ du parc, mais je m'en porte pas plus mal.

Et pour être honnête, en ce moment je me concentre plus à esquiver les coups précis et meurtriers d'Arro en face de moi. Ok, il a plus rien à voire avec celui qui m'a attaqué à la VARIA, il est biennnnn plus fort. La preuve, il réussit à me toucher alors que je suis sérieuse.

-Ok, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui je pen...

J'esquive un coup de katana en perdant des cheveux aux passage. Donc je finis par l'immobiliser sur le sol avec une clef de bras, mon genou dans son dos.

-Putain, qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un coup ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix surprise, mes sourcils haussés. T'as pas parlé une fois de tout le combat et t'étais complètement dans ton mode tueur à gage.

-On a besoin de ça pour buter Simon et détruire sa guilde, non ?! Explosa-t-il en se dégageant, me faisant atterrir sur les fesses.

Je le regarde, purement choquée, la bouche entrouverte. En voyant mon visage, il semble se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de faire et baisse la tête. Mais j'ai cru apercevoir de la tristesse dans son regard. Sauf qu'il part. Si il veut être seul, qu'il soit seul. Donc il est vite remplacé par Walton, suivi de Reborn, oui il est là depuis deux jours.

-Maître, tu vas mourir !

-Comme chaque être humain mon cher élève, relativisai-je avec un rictus en coin.

-Mais regarde !

Il ouvre son poing et me laisse voir la queue de Léon. Je me fige, me défige et lève mon œil sur le caméléon qui change de forme sans s'arrêter. Un rictus crispé s'étire sur mes lèvres.

Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là, mais alors pas du tout.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Luciana: -hoche la tête- Surtout pour me voir remettre une blondasse à sa place.**

 **Plume85:...et perdre face à Arro ?**

 **Arro: D'abord ouais !**

 **Luciana: Tais-toi crétin.**

 **Arro: Dit la fille qui sait pas se taire.**

 **Plume85: -les vire tout les deux- MissXYZ, merci pour la review et oui, ils sont pas doués x) ! JuriiGothic, merci de la review et contente que le malheur de Walton te plaise x). Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	12. XI

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 11 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-C...Cloud...balbutiai-je, l'œil écarquillé.

Léon, il vient d'avaler mon anneau de la VARIA.

-Reborn, c'est normal ça ?!

-Ça ne dépend pas de moi Bakana et tu le sais, me dit-il en buvant tranquillement un expresso.

-Mais même ! On sait pas ce que Léon va faire !

Il m'écoute pas, je lui envoie un regard noir, ça lui fait rien. Puis Walton arrive vers moi, l'ordinateur portable tourné face à moi. L'écran affiche un mail de Tsunayoshi, nous demandant d'aller nous occuper d'une Famille ici-même, à Paris. Il nous demande de pas trop attirer l'attention et que ce soit pas trop sanglant. Mon regard dévie vers Léon, qui a la forme d'un oreiller.

Je pense qu'il va y avoir du sang, mais pas seulement celui des déchets...

-J'irai avec toi, déclara Reborn.

-Je m'en doutais, répliquai-je en le regardant, mais une fois que Léon aura terminé sa...gestation, qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

-Je te laisserai te débrouiller seule. Je suis restée après pour Dino et Tsuna, mais toi c'est un cas différent. Un tueur à gage...

-Ne doit compter que sur lui-même, terminai-je pour lui en hochant la tête. J'ai compris. Je vais aller prévenir Arro.

-Bakana.

-Oui ?

-Même si tu ne le montre pas, tu as peur, non ?

Je m'arrête dans ma lancée vers la chambre d'Arro. C'est Reborn, forcément qu'il allait le voir. En même temps, j'y vais en sachant que je vais mordre la poussière. Donc oui, j'ai un peu peur.

-Je suis curieuse aussi, de voir qui sera mon adversaire. Mais t'inquiète pas, je garde mon sang-froid.

Je reprends mon chemin et ouvre la porte de la chambre d'Arro. Il est sur son lit et ne bouge pas.

-On a une mission, alors je sais pas ce que t'as mais fous ça de côté sinon tu risques de te faire buter.

-Je sais, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant, mais j'y peux rien. Bordel, c'est normal que je sois de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui !

-T'as besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un ?

-Hein ? T'es pas le genre à écouter les autres.

-Je sais, mais si ça peut nous permettre de ne pas nous faire démolir alors je suis prête à écouter ta vie. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je me ferais écraser si j'étais seule. Ta mort serait problématique.

Il me regarde longuement et soupire en se rallongeant.

-C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mon père. Et comme tout les ans, je repense à la façon dont il a été tué et le fait que j'ai tout vu car j'étais caché dans un placard.

Personnellement, je comprends pas les gens qui sont tristes quand c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de quelqu'un. Traitez-moi d'insensible, mais quand quelqu'un de proche meurt, il nous manque tout les jours et pas juste une journée dans l'année, non ? Je me souviens même pas le date de la mort de Père, ou de Federico. Peut-être que si c'était Xanxus ou Dino, je m'en souviendrais. Mais même. Bon, je sais que mon rapport avec la mort d'autrui est bien différent de celui du commun des mortel, mais quand même.

-C'est pas en ayant cette attitude que tu le vengeras, lâchai-je d'un ton passif.

-T'es une vraie garce, cracha-t-il.

-Je sais, j'ai aucune empathie avec les autres. Mais je pense pas que tu veuilles que je te prennes en pitié, non ?

-Tu sais que tu pousse les gens à te détester en agissant comme ça.

-Je vais pas faire l'hypocrite et faire croire que je me soucie d'eux. Je suis la plus grande égoïste que tu puisses rencontrer.

-Je sais

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Et je peux l'ouvrir avec ma propre flamme maintenant !

Walton est trop enthousiaste. Oui il peut ouvrir ma Boite-Arme contenant ma hallebarde, boite défectueuse qui s'ouvre avec n'importe quelles flammes, mais c'est pas si extraordinaire, non ?

-On a tous les trois nos oreillettes ?

-Ouais.

-Affirmatif chef, répondis-je. Je serai avec Reborn pour la partie sud du site, vous vous serez au nord.

-Tu sais qu'ils peuvent se cacher dans les catacombes au bout d'un moment, non ?

On regarde tous les trois Reborn. C'est vrai...

-Vous avez des lampes torches ? Demandai-je à Arro et Walton qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux.

-Il va y avoir des fantômes ?

Putain, Walton a l'air possédé. C'est l'anglais en lui qui ressort.

-On devrait pouvoir se débrouiller avec les flammes de nos anneaux je pense, déclara Arro en se grattant la nuque.

-Alors allons faire les éboueurs !

-Maître, votre humour...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase que la main de l'épéiste est sur sa bouche et qu'il lui fait non de la tête. Mon humour est pas si...

-Il l'est, me railla Reborn.

On part de notre côté. On est pas proches des catacombes, mais nos ennemis, une Famille qui emmerde les Vongola, peuvent aller s'y réfugier à tout moment.

-Rappelle-moi comment tu dois te comporter en mission.

-Si j'ai une cible, c'est la plus importante. Je m'infiltre, l'élimine et repart sans me faire repérer. Si c'est un massacre comme celui-ci va l'être, je suis la plus rapide et efficace qui soit car je ne peux laisser personne me voir. Il ne doit y avoir aucun survivant pour éviter toute menace potentielle. Tu sais, j'ai été à la VARIA, je connais mon job, même si tueur à gage et assassin sont deux choses différentes.

-Hum...

-Je garde mon sang-froid, continuai-je, mes émotions ne doivent pas interférer même si quelqu'un me connaît et me provoque. La mission en priorité. Je n'ai pas besoin de sentiment ou d'émotion pendant les missions.

Ça dit, je vois un premier déchet qui dégaine son arme en me voyant. Deuxième cas de figure, je tue tout le monde. Je mets ce que j'ai appris auprès de Reborn à profit. En fait, à part pour la vitesse et la discrétion, il m'a surtout appris à exploiter ma flamme au maximum. D'où la technique inspiré de Shamal.

Mon anneau brûle plus fort et une centaine de balles ressortent des dix personnes touchées. Bien sûr, mes flammes ne sont pas éternelles, donc je les termine au corps à corps quand je peux. Puis quand je me retrouve encerclée, je tire dans le sol. Allez, Reborn a passé son temps à me faire travailler là-dessus, je vais y arriver cette fois.

Concentre-toi Luciana. Je sens toujours mes flammes, donc je sais où sont mes balles, qui se multiplient de plus en plus.

-Elle bouge pas.

-En plus elle a tiré dans le sol, c'est bizarre.

-Mais c'est pas _le_ Reborn avec elle ?

Ces déchets...ils auraient pu me tuer de nombreuses fois. Maintenant que vous faîtes votre premier mouvement, mes balles ressortent toutes et vous touchent tous. Des cris de douleur s'élèvent, mais je sais que pour beaucoup je n'ai fait que les blesser.

Fuck, c'est encore en cours d'apprentissage.

-Tirez-vous les gars, vous pouvez pas vous occuper d'elle.

Je regarde le nouveau venu et retiens un juron. Vous vous souvenez de ce mec que j'avais rencontré en Angleterre avant de connaître Walton ? Dan ?

Il est juste devant moi, son regard ne laissant aucune émotion filtrer. Il est toujours aussi sexy qu'avant par contre.

-On se voit de nouveau, déclara-t-il en enflammant son arme.

-Comme tu peux le voir, répliquai-je.

Bon, en premier lieu, ce mec est du même niveau que moi car au bout de dix minutes de combat, on est tout les deux aussi touché l'un que l'autre. Yep, ça doit être lui qui a causé la perte de sa queue à ce pauvre Léon.

-Je l'admets, t'es pas n'importe qui.

-Je te retourne le compliment, répondit-il alors que j'esquivai de justesse sa masse.

Il s'en ai fallut de peu.

-Est-ce que c'est toi le tueur à gage dont on parle depuis plusieurs mois, _The Destructor_? Intervint Reborn calmement.

-Je déteste ce nom qu'ils m'ont donné, l'entendis-je marmonner alors qu'il secouait lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

-C'est assez tape à l'œil.

Il me jette un regard noir.

-Bon, je dois me débarrasser de toi en priorité.

Il charge, j'esquive de justesse. Putain, Hugin est pas encore prêt à être utilisé, mais je crois que j'ai pas le choix. Je le fais donc sortir et il s'envole tout de suite, relâchant des flammes indétectables. Son ancien propriétaire était con, parce que même si c'est vrai que Hugin est une boite défectueuse, il n'est pas inutile. Il ne peut pas renforcer les illusions qu'un illusionniste lance.

Mais je peux pas en lancer de vraies après tout. Donc c'est le compagnon idéal.

Avec ses flammes, il peut dissimuler des choses ou des gens, Arro a eu la peur de sa vie à cause de Walton, mais aussi jouer avec les sens des gens. Il ne peut en faire qu'un à la fois pour le moment, mais c'est déjà bien.

-Je vois rien, marmonna Dan en se frottant les yeux.

Je charge ma Flamme de la Fureur dans l'arme que Reborn m'a donné, celle de la VARIA étant remplie de cartouches du Nuage. Un tir puissant devrait être plus adaptée que plusieurs balles. Avec de la chance, ça le désarmera.

Donc je tire. Il le sent, saute sur le côté mais se fait toucher à l'épaule droite. Il tient son arme de la main droite. Il grimace de douleur et pose sa main sur son épaule. Ça devrait l'empêcher d'attaquer comme avant.

Sauf qu'il attaque quand même. Et ce bâtard m'a piégé. L'angle duquel il m'attaque fait qu'il me touche obligatoirement. Bon, mieux vaut que je sois touchée mais pas à un endroit trop important. Je bouge de façon à ce que mon bras gauche soit touché, mais il esquisse un rictus satisfait en coin. Sans que j'ai le temps de bouger, son arme passe sous mon bras et fait marche arrière pour me frapper durement dans les côtes. Mon œil s'écarquille, je crache du sang et me fait envoyer quelques mètres plus loin. Mon corbeau vole autour de moi, je le sens, mais je suis trop occupée à essayer de respirer pour m'en préoccuper. Fuck, ça doit être mon « allergie »aux Flammes du Soleil qui fait que je respire avec difficulté. Ça et sûrement les côtes que j'ai senti se briser dans un craquement assez sinistre.

C'est moins drôle quand ce genre de bruit vient de vous.

-Je devrais te terminer maintenant.

Merde, je peux pas crever comme ça ! Sans m'en rendre compte, je sors la montre de Lux, qui n'a rien eu au CEDEF ni même pendant toutes mes missions alors que je l'ai tout le temps sur moi. Je peux pas mourir ici.

Je serre inconsciemment la montre dans ma main. L'époque de cette montre correspond à l'époque où les Vongola étaient tels que je les veux aujourd'hui. Les Vongola que je veux que Tsunayoshi fasse renaître pour changer la Mafia. Je peux pas crever avant de m'assurer qu'il fera comme je le veux. J'ai dû vivre des trucs que j'aurais jamais imaginé réel avec ce groupe de gamins. Je vais pas crever avant de voir cette foutue rédemption merde ! Je vais pas crever avant d'avoir buté tout ces bâtards qui m'ont utilisé et fait de mon enfance un enfer ! Je vais pas crever avant de leur faire payer le fait de m'avoir brisé complètement quand j'étais trop jeune pour me défendre !

Je vais pas crever avant de découvrir la vérité sur moi-même !

-J'en ai rien à foutre de pourquoi t'es là, quelle est ton histoire ou si je devrais te considérer comme un déchet, commençai-je en m'asseyant, la montre dans ma poche et ma respiration toujours difficile. Mais je me débarrasserai de tout ceux qui se mettent sur mon chemin.

Je prends une grande inspiration, contente qu'il m'écoute avec attention. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Léon briller plus fort.

-Et je le ferai sans hésitation, terminai-je froidement, mon regard plus déterminé que jamais.

C'est à ce moment que Léon s'accroche aux grues en face de moi. Terrain vague avec du matos de construction, pas ma faute. Dan et moi le regardons, lui ne sachant pas ce qui se passe. Je profite de son moment d'inattention pour me remettre sur mes jambes, courir vers lui et lui balancer ma cheville, recouverte d'un poids, dans la gueule. Il est sonné et je me précipite vers Léon, qui éclot. Je rattrape ce qu'il « pond » quand Dan m'envoie une espèce de lame faite de flammes. Je me baisse juste à temps et remets mon anneau de la VARIA ainsi que mon nouvel anneau et regarde le flingue dans ma main.

Plus tard les explications.

J'allume mon nouvel anneau et fronce les sourcils en voyant mon pistolet réagir. Pas le temps, pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus. Je lui tire dessus, remarquant qu'il est très près de moi, et le touche. Sauf que je crois bien que c'est pas une balle qui est sortie mais que des flammes. D'où le vertige, d'où le coup que je me prends dans l'épaule. Merde, je crois qu'elle est plus là où elle est censée être.

-Je pensais que ta nouvelle arme rendrait ça plus intéressant, soupira-t-il, mais je me suis trompé car tu ne sais visiblement pas t'en servir.

Je serre mon arme dans mon poing et esquive de justesse un coup qui détruit l'une des fondation de la grue derrière moi. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas et sens quelque chose d'étrange à mon anneau. Je baisse mon œil et l'écarquille en voyant une minuscule flamme orange dans mes flammes violettes.

The fuck ? Flammes du Nuage et de la Fureur en même temps ?

Ben, c'est peut-être pas si important pour le moment. Je le vise et tire. Un tir de Flamme de la Fureur sort, mais c'est un tir qui finit par se diviser. Dan est touché, mais mon regard est braqué sur ma nouvelle arme. Sauf que je finis par tomber à terre, incapable de bouger un seul muscle. J'ai utilisé trop de flammes hein...

Et je perds conscience.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé et merci d'avoir lu ! JuriiGothic, merci de la review, et Antonio bien aimer Luciana ? Ça m'avait brièvement traversé l'esprit, mais je me suis dit qu'avec ses amours prochainement, ce serait trop. Ouais, je viens de spoiler et je m'en fous !**

 **Luciana:-la regarde rigoler comme une malade puis la frappe- Continue débile.**

 **Plume85: -se retient de pleurer- MissXYZ, merci aussi. La connerie de la blonde reviendra, on a pas fini de la voir. Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~...-part en pleurant-**

 **Luciana: Mais c'était pas si fort !**


	13. XII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 12 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Superbi !

Il grogne à côté de mon oreille avant de me mordre dans le cou tout en continuant ses vas-et-viens lentement. Ses lèvres remontent jusqu'à ma mâchoire, puis mes lèvres et il m'embrasse passionnément. Il finit par demander l'accès à ma bouche, que je lui donne sans hésiter. Mes mains se perdent et s'accrochent à ses cheveux alors qu'il donne un coup de rein particulièrement...

-Ah ! Gémis-je en basculant ma tête en arrière.

-Chuttt...susurra-t-il en montant sa tête de façon à me regarder dans les yeux. On ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un nous entende, non ?

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Il retient un grognement, je le vois à ses lèvres qu'il pince, mais son regard plein de désir me suffit comme réponse. Ses lèvre s'écrasent violemment sur les miennes et une main vient prendre l'un de mes seins. Ma main droite glisse sur son visage quand j'ouvre mon œil et je la fixe sans comprendre. Il devrait y avoir une brûlure mais rien.

-Superbi...

-Vooiii...fit-il d'une voix grave, quoi encore ?

-Je suis en train de faire un rêve érotique avec toi, c'est ça ?

Il se redresse, me prend les poignets qu'il plaque au matelas et me fait son rictus de requin.

-C'est le seul endroit où je voudrais de toi de toute façon.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je me redresse d'un coup et serre les cuisses. Putain, sérieusement ? Un rêve érotique avec Squalo et...

Je suis dans ma chambre ?

-Héhé...

Je tourne ma tête et écarquille mon œil devant Arro, assis à côté de mon lit et avec un sourire pervers sur le visage. C'est plus fort que moi, je pique un fard.

-T'es...là depuis longtemps ?

-Héhé~.

-C'est pas...

-Lulu, je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui a un rêve érotique quand il en a un, me coupa-t-il en se levant. Une chance qu'il n'y ait que moi qui ait entendu. Enfin, j'aurais pu me passer de tes gémissements concernant un certain membre de ma famille mais...

-Ta gueule !

Il rigole toujours en se prenant l'oreiller que je lui lance et je me cache sous mes draps. Bon, il se fout toujours de ma gueule mais il ne voit pas mon visage de plus en plus rouge.

-Ana-san ?

Je sors ma tête de ma cachette pour voir Tsunayoshi, en train de regarder Arro et moi à tour de rôle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Lui demandai-je lentement.

-Ah euh...Reborn m'a dit que votre mission ne s'était pas passée comme prévu alors...

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-En fait, ce que Tsuna veut dire c'est qu'il s'inquiétait pour vous car il n'a jamais de nouvelles !

Je le regarde, il me regarde.

-Takeshi ?! M'exclamai-je en me levant d'un bond.

-Haha, ça fait longtemps Ana-chan !

-Presque deux ans, marmonnai-je en remarquant qu'il était aussi grand que Xanxus, ou presque.

Oh non ! Je m'approche à grand pas de Tsunayoshi, ce qui lui fait adopter un regard méfiant avec un sourire nerveux. Sauf que je fixe le haut de sa tête.

-Qui a dit que t'avais le droit, à dix-huit ans, d'être plus grand que moi Dame-Tsuna ?!

-Mais Ana-san je...

-La ferme ! T'as idée d'à quel point j'en prends pour mon grade ?! Déjà que voir Kyôya plus grand que moi quand je suis rentrée à Namimori m'a filé un coup dans mon ego, maintenant que toi aussi t'es plus grand que moi, tu penses que je me sens comment ?! Pourquoi tu penses pas aux autres ?!

-Mais...mais c'est pas ma faute ! Se défendit-il en reculant vers Takeshi.

-Haha, t'as pas changé !

-Et je subis ça tout les jours, rajouta Arro d'une voix malheureuse.

Comment il peut com...

-Vous parlez italien couramment maintenant ?

Tsunayoshi hoche lentement la tête. Un regard noir de ma part lui fait sortir son fameux « HIIIEEE » et il part en courant dans le salon. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise que c'est Reborn le bruit qu'on entend de ma chambre.

-Après mon coup de pied dans la tronche, c'est Reborn hein...

-T'as frappé le Vongola Decimo ? Demandai-je à Arro en me tournant vers lui.

-Il m'énervait à faire les cents pas en marmonnant et en s'arrachant les cheveux, se justifia-t-il en sortant de ma chambre.

Il lance un regard suspicieux à Takeshi et s'en va. Je hausse un sourcil.

-Il ne me croit pas quand je dis que j'ai battu Squalo, s'expliqua-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

-Il est têtu, comme lui. Tant que tu es là Takeshi, comment se passe...ce que je t'ai demandé avant qu'on parte de Namimori ?

-Hum ? Ah, t'inquiète pas Ana-chan, je m'en occupe.

Pour faire clair, sachant que je ne pourrais plus garder un œil sur les agissements de Tsunayoshi, j'ai demandé à Takeshi de l'empêcher à tout prix de tuer. Pourquoi lui et pas Kyôya ? Parce que je suis sûre avec Takeshi qu'il le fera car il ne veut pas que Tsunayoshi vive ça non plus.

-Sawada, tu veux encore que je te fasse comprendre que tu m'énerve~ ?

-Hiiieee non Arro-san, s'il-te-plaît !

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, soupirai-je.

Il hoche la tête en souriant et quitte la pièce. J'en profite pour me changer. Ça fait, je vais dans le salon, pique le toast de Walton et m'installe à côté de Reborn.

-Maître !

-Fais plus attention, c'est élémentaire mon cher Watson.

-Ça justifie pas mon petit-déjeuner que tu me voles au moins une fois par semaine !

-Et ? Tu crois que tes ennemis vont te dire « Attention je vais te tirer dessus à trois ! » ? C'est pour travailler ton attention.

-T'es devenue comme Reborn ! Me cria Tsunayoshi en pointant un doigt accusateur vers moi.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Decimo, toi aussi on te volait ton petit-déjeuner avec des excuses complètement bidon ?

-Oui ! Affirma Tsunayoshi en regardant Walton avec compassion. Reborn me les volait toujours et je devais lui courir après pour le récupérer !

-Maître elle...

-On vous dérange pas ? Les coupa Reborn en enlevant la sécurité de son arme alors que je jouais distraitement avec un couteau.

Il se raidissent et secouent leurs têtes si vite que j'ai l'impression qu'elles vont tomber. Mon sourire est innocent mais il ne promet quand même pas _tant_ de souffrance, non ?

-Comment s'est passée votre partie de la mission ? Demandai-je à Arro.

-On s'est retrouvé dans les catacombes et on les a perdu au bout d'un moment, m'apprit-il en regardant sur le côté.

-Je crois que j'ai vu un fantôme, me fit Walton d'une voix d'excité.

-Il y a quoi de bien là-dedans ? Rétorquai-je en attrapant mon pendentif.

-Je suis d'accord avec Ana-san, il n'y a rien de bien à voir un fantôme !

-Haha, tu penses à ce test de courage au cimetière ? Fuuta nous a dit que c'était lui !

-Mais t'étais pas là, il n'y avais que Lambo et moi et...Roméo !

-Dame-Tsuna, tu penses toujours avoir vu ça ? Le railla Reborn avec un rictus moqueur.

-Je l'ai vu !

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais mon pied me démange encore, intervint l'air de rien Arro.

-HIIIEEE !

-T'es vraiment le cousin de Squalo hein ! Rigola Takeshi, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

-Quand on connaît les deux on sait qu'ils ont presque rien à voire, à part les cheveux blancs, le contredis-je avec un rictus moqueur.

-C'est argenté ! Protesta-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

-Ah, tant que j'y suis j'ai trouvé ça dans les catacombes.

Walton pose un anneau sur la table et on se penche tous dessus. « 666 » est gravé dessus.

-C'est un des anneaux de l'Enfer. Fran l'avait dans le futur, dis-je en le prenant entre mes doigts. Il a pas dû être utilisé depuis un bail si il était dans les catacombes.

-Ana-san, qu'est-ce que fait un anneau comme celui-ci exactement ? Kawahira en a un aussi alors...

-Genkishi aussi dans le futur, rajouta d'une voix sérieuse Takeshi.

-Je sais la même chose que vous, ce sont des anneaux puissants qui demande des sacrifices de la part des porteurs, non ?

-Reborn, tu sais quelque chose ? S'enquit le Vongola.

-Rien, ces anneaux sont anciens mais il n'y a pas d'informations sur eux. Peut-être que Talbot sait quelque chose.

-Mais oui ! S'exclama Tsunayoshi. Je lui demanderai en rentrant !

Je lance un regard à Arro, lui demandant silencieusement si il sait quelque chose mais il secoue la tête.

Ces anneaux me rendent curieuse. Comme les anneaux en général d'ailleurs.

-D'ailleurs Bakana, tu te rends compte que votre mission est un échec, non ?

-Oui, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est pas grave Ana-san, cette Famille a compris qu'elle devait se tenir à carreaux.

-C'est grave Tsuna, ils ont de la chance d'être encore en vie, le contra Reborn d'un ton sérieux. On ne peut pas se permettre d'échouer alors qu'on ne sait toujours pas qui en veut aux Vongola. T'es un Boss maintenant, une erreur de la part de ceux que t'as engagé peut être fatale à toute ta Famille. Ne sois pas gentil avec elle parce que tu la connais depuis cinq ans.

-Il a raison Sawada, approuva Arro dans son mode mafieux, on a foiré cette mission.

-Vous n'avez pas raté la mission pour laquelle je vous ai engagé il y a deux ans.

Oh oh, je crois bien que je vois en ce moment le Tsunayoshi qui a grandit depuis deux ans en tant que Boss des Vongola. Son regard a quelque chose qu'il n'a habituellement que quand il est en MHV.

Je serre mes poings sur mes cuisses. Dino a réussi à se débarrasser des Avvoltoio quand Léon lui a donné son fouet et Enzio. Tsunayoshi a réussi à vaincre Mukuro quand il a eu cette cartouche et ses gants. Pourquoi moi je me suis évanouie avant de m'assurer qu'il était plus en état de se battre ?!

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé quand je me suis évanouie ?

-Il est parti, m'apprit Reborn en me regardant durement, il a dit qu'il ne voyait aucun intérêt à rester si tu ne pouvais plus te battre.

-Ce n'est pas bizarre qu'il ait dit ça ? Nous demanda Takeshi en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi il aurait pas profité de l'état de faiblesse d'Ana-chan pour la tuer ?

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, confirma Arro. Mais après, ce mec est aussi un tueur à gage mais on connaît pas la mission qu'il avait.

-De toute façon, votre mission continue, nous ordonna Tsunayoshi.

Je hausse un sourcil dans sa direction et il se couvre la bouche immédiatement.

-Tu viens de me donner un ordre ?

-Désolé Ana-san, c'est sorti tout seul avec l'habitude !

-C'est pas un reproche, dis-je platement avec un rictus en coin, ça m'a juste surprise.

-Oh...d'accord...

-Tu vois Tsuna quand je te dis que les gens sont intimidés par Ana-chan pour rien !

-C'est juste que connaissant Xanxus...

Je lève mon œil au ciel et sens le regard d'Arro sur moi. C'est chiant. C'est chiant qu'on me voit comme ça.

-Je suis pas lui, je pensais que tu le savais.

-Je le sais ! C'est juste que parfois tu agis comme lui et d'autres fois tu es l'exacte opposée alors...

-Nos caractères ne sont pas les mêmes.

-Luciana, pendant que j'y pense tu n'as pas des côtes de cassées ?

Je regarde Reborn et me rappelle que, effectivement, les coups de Dan m'ont cassé quelques os.

-Ah, si, réalisai-je sans émotions particulières.

-Mais quelle conne...entendis-je Arro murmurer, complètement désespérer.

Sans savoir comment je suis dans mon lit, avec Tsunayoshi qui me dit de ne pas bouger pendant qu'il appelle Shamal. Takeshi se charge de me surveiller et j'entends Arro se foutre de ma gueule.

-Shamal, t'es déjà là ?! S'écria Tsunayoshi.

-Reborn m'a appelé alors me voilà.

Il débarque vite dans ma chambre. Je peux pas juste me rendormir et refaire le rêve que je faisais ? C'était plus agréable.

Putain, deux ans avec Arro et je suis une vraie obsédée.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu es sûre que tu peux bouger comme ça ?

-Non, mais je m'en fous.

Tsunayoshi et moi marchons au bord de la Seine, à ma demande. J'ai discuté avec Arro et Walton vu que Reborn m'a dit que mon entraînement était terminé et que maintenant on était seuls. Alors on a parlé tout les trois. Walton s'en fiche un peu mais il est d'accord avec nous. Bref, on a décidé qu'on ne voulait plus de l'aide des Vongola, enfin de Tsunayoshi principalement. Je veux trouver la vérité seule, sans l'aide d'une Famille que je déteste. Arro, quant à lui, veut se débarrasser de la guilde personnellement, donc c'est un peu la même. Puis Walton...il suit le mouvement.

-Tu devrais te ménager, Shamal a dit que tu avais besoin de repos.

-Je sais ce que je fais, rétorquai-je sobrement, et j'avais besoin que tu sois seul pour te demander ce que je vais te demander.

-Hum ?

-Tsunayoshi, on veut faire cette mission seul sans aide des Vongola.

Il s'arrête.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser...

-Je ne demande pas. On ne veut pas et on a pas besoin de ton aide.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu tiens, vous tenez à faire ça seuls ?!

Je m'assois sur un banc et lui fais signe de faire comme moi, ce qu'il fait.

-Tu sais à quel point je fais les choses seule non ?

-Oui.

-Alors tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être en groupe ?

-Et bien...tu dois avoir tes raisons même si je sais que tu n'aimes pas que d'autres se mêlent de tes affaires...

-La raison pour laquelle on est tout les trois ensemble est simple. On a tous un point commun non négligeable.

-Qui est ?

-On hait tous la Mafia, lâchai-je en regardant la surface lisse de la Seine. On a tous une raison de la détester et de se venger. Il se trouve qu'Arro et moi avons un ennemi commun et pour Walton, disons que la solitude et notre comportement envers lui l'ont poussé à faire ce choix. Alors que la Famille la plus puissante nous aide nous...ça a du mal à passer, surtout pour moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu hais tant la Mafia ? Je sais que tu as fait des choses dans ton enfance mais...

-J'ai mes raisons. Mais tu peux regarder mon dossier, ou dis à Dino que je lui donne l'autorisation de te le dire si tu ne le répète pas. Tu n'es pas un mafieux depuis suffisamment longtemps pour...me traiter différemment je pense.

-Ana-san, je vais être honnête, je pense déjà savoir.

-Ah oui ? Depuis longtemps ?

-Je...je crois que c'est depuis que tu as rejoins l'équipe de Mukuro pendant la Bataille des Représentants de ton plein gré. Ça a un rapport avec lui hein ?

-Qui sait ?

-Je ne vais pas chercher et attendre que tu me le dises toi-même. J'ai compris quand on est allé au mariage de Lal et Colonello que...que plus de gens que tu ne voudrais le savent.

-Tu peux pas être plus dans le juste, affirmai-je avec un sourire amer. Donc tu peux voir à quel point le fait que les Vongola m'aide dans cette mission me donne envie de gerber.

-Pourquoi cette mission est si importante pour toi ?

-Parce que c'est le but que je me suis fixée depuis que j'ai neuf ans.

Je baisse mon regard sur le sol en sentant ses yeux écarquillés sur ma personne.

-J'ai décidé de me venger de ceux qui m'ont fait du mal quand j'avais neuf ans. C'est pour ça que je me suis entraînée avec Colonello et Fon. C'est pour ça que j'ai rejoint le CEDEF quand ton père me l'a demandé. C'est pour ça que je me foutais complètement de votre sort jusqu'à Kokuyo. Je fais les choses qui sont dans mon intérêt, quitte à faire du mal aux autres.

-Ana-san...

-Je le vis bien. Le fait est que je m'attache pas aux gens, sauf exceptions. Du coup, je ne sens aucune culpabilité à les utiliser comme des jouets. Je vais pas tenter de conquérir le monde comme Mukuro, mais je suis prête à beaucoup pour atteindre mon objectif.

-Est-ce que tu as aussi utilisé la VARIA ?

-Non, avouai-je avec un petit sourire, j'ai rejoint la VARIA parce que je voulais connaître mon grand-frère, c'est tout. Mais j'avais jamais prévu de rester là-bas. Au départ, je voulais les quitter quand tu aurais été intronisé. Certaines choses ont fait que ça a été plus tôt.

-Je vois...

Un léger silence s'installe.

-Pourquoi tu refuses mon aide Ana-san ? Je ne veux pas t'aider au nom des Vongola, juste...

-Juste parce que tu me voies comme ton amie ? Terminai-je pour lui avec un rictus sardonique. On est pas ami. Si tu me fais confiance tu te trompes Tsunayoshi, tu ne devrais pas. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai changé de comportement avec toi après Kokuyo, que j'ai fait en sorte que tu te détendes avant des combats, c'est parce que t'es une rédemption pour moi.

-Une rédemption...

-Je te l'ai pas déjà dit ? Quand tu te battais contre Mukuro à Kokuyo, j'ai vu quelque chose en toi. Quelque chose qui me montrait que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. J'ai vu un moyen de changer la Mafia pour le mieux au travers des Vongola.

Je sors une cigarette, la mets entre mes lèvre et l'allume.

-Je veux que les Vongola du Primo reviennent. Pour ça, il fallait que tu deviennes Decimo. Tu penses vraiment que ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir geler mon frère ?

Je tourne mon regard vers lui.

-Tu as raison quand tu dis que je suis égoïste. Je suis la plus grosse égoïste que la Terre ait connue. Je pense qu'à moi et à ce qui peut me rapporter quelque chose. Et cette mission pour laquelle tu m'as engagée, c'est ce pourquoi je vis depuis tant d'années. On ne peut compter sur personne dans ce monde, si tu veux que quelque chose soit fait tu dois le faire toi-même. Il n'y a aucune justice, crachai-je en pensant aux Vindice, tu dois la faire toi-même.

Je lève mon œil au ciel.

-Alors tu peux nous laisser nous démerder ?

-Très bien, souffla-t-il, presque à contre cœur. Mais c'est bizarre tu sais.

-Quoi ?

-Quelque part, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu attends que quelqu'un te sauves.

-J'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée de quoi que ce soit. J'ai choisi de poursuivre cette voie alors reste en dehors de mes affaires.

-Je peux pas.

Je lui envoie un regard noir, mais il se contente de sourire. Ce sourire qui te donne l'impression qu'il a compris quelque chose et pas toi.

-J'ai bien compris que tu poursuis certaines personnes de ton plein gré et que tu veux le faire seule. Mais je suis un Boss maintenant. Je le suis pas depuis très longtemps et je fais encore des erreurs, Reborn me le fait payer cher, mais je suis toujours le même. Si tes ennemis ciblent mes amis, alors je ne pourrai pas rester là sans rien faire. Et si tu es en danger, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de venir t'aider. Je ne te considère pas comme mon amie.

-Ah ? Fis-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu es plutôt la grande-sœur que j'admire et la première personne à m'avoir aidé quand je me faisais harceler.

-C'est encore pire, le raillai-je.

Putain, arrête de sourire quand je me fous ouvertement de ta gueule.

-Il commence à neiger, remarqua-t-il en regardant le ciel.

-Oh fuck, je rentre, grognai-je en me levant.

-Tu sais Ana-san, tu me disais souvent d'être le Ciel, comme si ça allait résoudre mes problèmes.

-Et ?

-Il n'y a pas qu'un seul nuage dans le ciel tu sais.

-Alors premièrement, les sous-entendus de ce genre c'est mon truc. Et deuxièmement, je peux pas être ton second nuage ou quelque chose du genre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai déjà un Ciel.

-Xanxus ? Hasarda-t-il.

-Non, même si c'est mon frère, je ne veux pas être le Nuage de quelqu'un comme lui.

-Alors qui ?

-Qui n'a pas d'importance. L'important, c'est que je l'ai perdu il y a des années.

-Qu...

-Lulu ! Starbuck express ! Cria Arro en arrivant en face de nous, coupant Tsunayoshi.

-Arro, on nous regarde ! Rigola Takeshi à côté de lui.

-Je m'en fous Yamamoto, j'aime qu'on me regarde, dit le blanc en faisant un clin d'œil à une fille.

-Quand est-ce qu'ils sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde ? Chuchotai-je en regardant Tsunayoshi, un sourcil haussé.

-Quand Shamal te soignait, Arro-san l'a provoqué en défi et ça a donné...ça.

Je prends le chocolat chaud, croise mon bras avec celui de Takeshi sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir et commence à rentrer à l'appartement. Cette conversation avec Tsunayoshi...je sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie de lui dire. Mais il est con de me voir comme ça. Sauf que maintenant, il sait qu'il n'a pas à s'attendre à quoi que ce soit de moi.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Alors Sawada, t'as accepté ?

-Ah, oui !

-T'étais ailleurs non ? Devina le jeune homme en prenant une gorgée de son café, son regard sur les deux personnes devant lui.

-Oui, Ana-san a...dit beaucoup de choses.

-C'est mal ? Je veux dire, Lulu ne parle pas beaucoup si t'as pas le minimum d'importance pour elle.

-Je sais Arro-san, c'est juste que...je suis inquiet pour elle. Et il n'y a pas que moi. Dino-san et Xanxus...

-T'as raison d'être inquiet. Elle sait, je sais, on sait très bien qu'avec cette mission notre vie est mise avant les votre. Elles ne tiennent qu'à un fil. Mais on est prêt pour ça.

-Mais est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?

-Ça, personne à part nous peut le dire. On est les seuls à vraiment savoir à quel point c'est important pour nous.

-Tu penses comme elle ?

-Peut-être, qui sait ? Répondit-il avec un rictus arrogant aux lèvres. On est partenaire Sawada. Avec ou sans ta mission, on aurait fait la même chose.

-Je l'ai compris ça...souffla-t-il, le menton dans son écharpe.

-Mais tu sais, parfois il y a d'autres raisons qui nous poussent à faire certaines choses seul.

-C'est à dire ?

Il ferma les yeux et secoua lentement la tête.

-Elle va retrouver son père biologique dans cette affaire.

Tsuna s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés et regarda son compagnon. Luciana allait retrouver son père ? Donc celui de Xanxus ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voire là-dedans ?

-Tu comprends un peu mieux pourquoi elle veut faire ça seule ?

-Je...oui bien sûr mais...

-Elle a besoin de faire ça seule Sawada, respecte ça.

-Mais Xanxus ne devrait pas savoir ?

-Qui sait ? C'est leur famille, elle se démerde avec lui.

Le châtain ne dit rien et regarda le dos de la brune devant, qui rigolait avec Yamamoto. Même après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il avait voulu continuer de l'aider sans qu'elle ne le sache. Mais maintenant...il savait que les problèmes de famille étaient un sujet délicat. Alors si Luciana allait réellement retrouver son père, il ne pouvait pas interférer.

-Est-ce...est-ce que vous êtes amis ?

-Amis ? Je sais pas.

Arro leva son regard vers le ciel couvert.

-J'ai toujours pensé de nous qu'on était un groupe de paumés, ni plus ni moins. Tous avec un passé en rapport avec la Mafia, tous haïssant la Mafia et aucune personnes aptes à comprendre nos motivations en dehors de nous. On est un groupe de paumés avec un objectif en commun, c'est tout. Notre passé, on le dira si on en a envie ou si ce dans quoi on s'embarque est trop en rapport avec nous certainement.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

-J'en ai rien à foutre. On est des tueurs à gage Sawada, lui rappela Arro avec un sourire triste, on ne peut rien laisser nous atteindre. Mais honnêtement, je pense qu'aucun de nous n'est fait pour la Mafia. Tu as dû voir, à quel point parfois Luciana a l'air...facile à briser quand on la connaît.

Il ne dit rien. Il l'avait vu. Il savait que Yamamoto aussi. Luciana s'était construite une carapace tellement épaisse. Mais Tsuna savait. Comme chez toutes personnes, elle avait des points faibles. Pour elle, il avait suffit de voir la familiarité entre elle et Mukuro pour lui faire comprendre.

Les Estraneo avaient réussi à la traumatiser. C'était le seul point faible qu'il lui connaissait et il savait qu'il y en avait d'autres pourtant. Mais celui-là était déjà majeur.

Quelque part, il savait que Yamamoto avait dû deviner cette partie obscure du passé de leur amie.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Juste, comme je l'avais fait pour Arro, je vais présenter rapidement Walton. Il est anglais, né le 01/01/2001 et comme vous le savez, l'un de ses yeux a été modifié par les Estraneo. Il est récupéré par Luciana et Arro en 2010, à l'âge de 9 ans. Bref, quant aux reviews, MissXYZ, merci ^^. JuriiGothic, merci aussi et tu penses vraiment que Reborn aiderait Luciana ?**

 **Luciana: Naïveté.**

 **Plume85: Comme tu dis. Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	14. XIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 13 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Rappelle-toi Sawada, ne parles pas aux étrangers.

-Et tiens-toi loin des pervers et des ananas~, rajoutai-je avec un rictus moqueur en coin.

-Hiiieee arrêtez-vous deux !

-Allons-y Dame-Tsuna.

Takeshi reste un peu derrière et nous fait signe de la main, ce que Arro lui rend.

-Ne m'oublie pas Yamamoto !

-Aucune chance pour que ça arrive Arro !

Je regarde les deux d'un air blasé et commence à rentrer sans attendre Arro. D'ailleurs, celui-ci me crie de l'attendre mais je l'ignore. Donc sans surprise, je retrouve Walton en train de lire tranquillement dans l'appartement.

-Maître, vous saviez que les requin sont obligés de tout le temps bouger pour éviter l'asphyxie ?

-Ah oui ? Ça explique des choses alors...

C'est pour ça que Squalo, et Arro, ont besoin de toujours bouger partout.

-Lucia-chan~.

-Shamal, t'es toujours là à ce que je vois.

-J'ai des choses à te dire.

Je le suis dans ma chambre et ferme la porte derrière moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui a empiré ?

-Tes flammes.

-Mais je prends tes médocs tout les jours.

-Je sais, mais dorénavant, évite les missions le plus possible. Utilise tes flammes le moins possible.

-Ça a pas pu s'aggraver autant en si peu de temps ?

-Ça fait un moment que c'est comme ça Luciana, me dit-il d'un ton de reproche, mais je sais que tu ne m'aurais jamais écouté avant. Ton corps ne supportera plus longtemps autant de pression si tu continue à ce rythme. Tu dois te reposer avant tout si tu tiens vraiment à terminer cette mission.

-Mais...

-Tu peux continuer à entraîner Walton, mais si tu dois vraiment aller en mission, utilise tes flammes qu'en dernier recours. Je suis sérieux Luciana, même si je fais mon possible, l'estimation que j'ai faite peut être raccourcie si tu continue comme ça.

-J'ai compris, soufflai-je en prenant mon pendentif.

Il se lève et part sans rien dire. Fuck, fuck, fuck ! Pourquoi mon corps ne peut pas tenir un peu plus longtemps ?

Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que je suis plus souvent fatiguée qu'avant. Mais je dois quand même trouver comment marche mes nouveaux jouets. Je vais à mon bureau et prends l'anneau et le pistolet.

La monture de l'anneau semble être en argent, du moins couleur argent, surplombé d'une pierre transparente en losange. On dirait juste un morceau de verre. J'essaie d'allumer l'anneau et la pierre vire au violet quand ma Flamme du Nuage s'allume. Je l'éteins et fronce les sourcils. Je suis sûre d'avoir vu une Flamme de la Fureur pure. Alors comme j'ai fait pour la faire apparaître ?

Bon, faisons apparaître la flamme concernée. Elle brille dans la paume de ma main, comme d'habitude, mais rien sur l'anneau. Je vais devoir travailler sur ça. Avec de la chance, ça peut faire pareille avec ma Flamme de la Brume. Ah, et il y a une tête de loup gravé à l'intérieur de la monture.

Passons au pistolet. Il est fait sur le modèle d'un Desert Eagle. Il est noir, complètement, à l'exception du canon au dessus de la chambre qui est blanc. Je le prends bien, le doigt sur la détente et fait mine de tirer. Il colle parfaitement avec ma main, il a vraiment été fait pour moi. C'est bizarre car les trois Desert Eagle que j'ai, et que j'ai eu, ont toujours été trop grand par rapport à ma main. Là, je vois bien qu'il est plus petit à côté de celui de la VARIA.

Bon, Shamal a dit d'économiser mes flammes mais je dois les utiliser pour apprendre à me servir de ces deux trucs. Le meilleur moyen d'utiliser trop de flammes...c'est d'avoir un contrôle parfait sur elles, non ?

- _WHAT ?!_

Je sursaute, la voix de Walton ne s'élevant jamais. Genre, jamais.

Vraiment. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et vais dans le salon, pour voir Arro se boucher les oreilles et Walton lui crier dessus en anglais. Et je vous jure, quand Squalo Jr me voit j'ai l'impression d'être un américain arrivant à Auschwitz.

-Watson, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour que tu crie sans que ce soit en rapport avec la vie dissipée d'Arro ?

-Il vient de dire qu'il allait en Italie !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux foutre en Italie ?

-Je dois aller dans mon village natal pour récupérer quelque chose...mais après j'avais l'intention de revenir ici avant qu'on...

-Qu'on...

-Avant qu'on parte à Chicago pour vous avoir de nouvelles armes.

-Développe, l'encourageai-je en m'appuyant contre le mur.

-T'as besoin d'une nouvelle hallebarde, Walton en a besoin d'une uniquement à lui.

-Celle que j'ai est parfaitement bien !

Pour prouver mes dires, je la sors de sa boite. Je fais quelques mouvements et la lame glisse. On regarde tout les trois la lame par terre.

-Ok, peut-être que t'as raison, admis-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Donccc...pourquoi vous avez décidé de venir avec moi quand on n'a plus d'argent de la part de Sawada ?

-J'avais le mal du pays.

-Le meilleur moyen d'améliorer mon italien c'est d'aller en Italie, se justifia Walton en haussant les épaules.

-Donc vous vouliez manger, résuma-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Je voulais manger, fis-je sobrement, mais peu importe où mange Walton, il est anglais donc ses papilles gustatives sont pour ainsi dire inexistantes.

-Hey !

-Le nie pas, t'as mangé ce truc que Lulu appelait de la soupe quand t'es arrivé.

-C'était pas si mauvais.

-La première fois que j'ai mangé ce qu'elle avait fait, je suis resté aux toilettes pendant trois jours entiers.

-Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de ma cuisine deux secondes et revenir au sujet principal ? Les coupai-je en tapant calmement du pied sur le sol.

-Ouais, suivez-moi et ne parlez pas aux autres.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Walton.

-Ils penseront certainement que t'es son fils et moi la mère, me moquai-je avec un rictus en coin.

-Haha, trop drôle, dit Arro en faisant son chemin dans le patelin.

Les villages italien sont aussi pittoresques que dans mes souvenirs. On suit Arroganza jusqu'à une maison de taille moyenne de plein pied. Il se baisse, prend une clef sous le paillasson et ouvre la porte. On entre tout les trois. Bon, je sais pas mais je crois que je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus...pas à quelque chose d'aussi simple quoi. Je me balade de mon côté en regardant partout jusqu'à ce que mon œil se pose sur un cadre. Et pour être honnête, je crois que mon cerveau est sur pilote automatique car je le prends déjà dans mes mains. C'est pas Arro, qui doit avoir trois ans, ni l'homme qui le tient qui attire mon attention.

Quoique, c'est bizarre de le voir sous la forme d'un homme au lieu d'un cadavre éviscéré.

C'est pas la femme, très belle en passant avec ses cheveux blancs argentés et ses yeux bleus, qui me bloque. C'est plutôt le gamin aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris qu'elle tient par les épaules, qui a un sourire de gagnant et qui regarde droit dans l'objectif.

Bon sang, c'est bel et bien un Superbi Squalo de huit ans que j'ai sous les yeux. Fuck, il était tellement mignon ! Puis à son regard, il a encore cette innocence qu'ont ceux qui n'ont jamais ôté la vie à qui que ce soit. Je repose le cadre et vais dans la pièce où Arro est parti.

Je la trouve après deux essais.

-Tu sais quoi, voir Squalo à huit ans fait très bizarre, lui annonçai-je en entrant dans ce que j'assumais être sa chambre.

-T'as vu la photo ?

-Hum. C'est ta mère dessus ?

-Non, ma mère est morte en couche, je l'ai jamais connu. C'est celle de Superbi.

-Wow. Elle a l'air bien moins tarée que l'était la mienne. Attends, ton père ressemble pas du tout à ta tante.

-Normal. C'est ma tante et ma mère qui étaient sœurs. D'où le fait qu'on ait tous les cheveux argentés.

-Blanc pour moi, lui rappelai-je en reniflant avec dédain.

-Et que j'ai les yeux de ma mère, continua-t-il en m'ignorant. Superbi a ceux de son père, mais je l'ai jamais connu.

Il me regarde, surpris face à mon attention.

-Il parle pas de son passé, devina-t-il en passant à côté de moi.

-Jamais, et il a le culot de me demander le mien.

Je le suis sans m'en rendre compte.

-Donc, toi et ton père viviez ici ?

-Non, la photo a été prise bien avant qu'il meure. Mais je suis venu ici après.

-T'es jamais allé à la Mafia School pourtant, parce que sinon on se serait fréquenté.

-On est pas issu d'une famille de mafieux, expliqua-t-il en ouvrant une autre porte, sauf mon père qui fabriquait des armes et les revendait à des types peu recommandables. C'est juste Superbi qui a décidé après l'école primaire d'aller dans cette école tu sais.

-Aller dans une école de mafieux quand on fait parti de la vie normal. Pourquoi ça ne me choque pas ?

-Peut-être parce que tu sais que sa place est là-bas. Est-ce que t'as finis de me demander des trucs uniquement pour en savoir plus sur lui ?

-Premièrement, je suis sûr qu'il est capable et qu'il a déjà dû faire ça pour moi même si il peut pas me saquer. Deuxièmement, comment t'as deviné ce que je faisais ?

-Ça fait deux ans que je te vois tout les jours, j'ai finis par te connaître.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au fait ?

-Une arme que mon père m'avait faite et que j'ai jamais utilisé. Et que Superbi ne voulait pas que j'utilise.

-Et tu vas la chercher...je rentre pas là.

-Pourquoi ?

Entrer dans la chambre d'enfance du mec qui m'a brisé le cœur ? Et mon hymen tant qu'on y est ? Non merci. Puis ça me foutrait mal à l'aise. Squalo n'a jamais parlé de son passé. C'est comme si lui entrait dans ma chambre à l'orphelinat, ce serait...

-Maître, tu bloques le passage, me dit Walton en me poussant.

Ok, maintenant je suis entrée, poussée par un gamin de presque onze ans. Et je suis la personne qui a été entraînée par le plus grand tueur à gage au monde et ballottée d'Arcobaleno à Arcobaleno ?

Je suis tombée vraiment bas. Ou pas, c'est mon élève donc ça veut dire que je l'ai bien entraîné.

-Maître, c'est toi sur cette photo ?

-Je pense pa...commençai-je avant de voir ladite photo.

C'était cachée vu qu'il y a un livre sur la vie d'un grand épéiste dans la main de Walton. De l'autre, il tient une photo froissée abîmée aux coins. Je me reconnais tout de suite sur le dos d'un Squalo qui me crie dessus et Dino, derrière, qui me regarde complètement paniqué alors que j'ai un rictus amusé en coin.

Putain, j'étais vraiment un cas dans mon enfance.

Je m'attarde un peu plus sur Squalo et soupire. J'aurais dû le voir que je le faisais chier, dans le mauvais sens du terme, pendant tant d'années. Ça m'aurait éviter d'agir comme l'une de ces filles qui viennent de se faire larguer dans les séries américaines. Ou n'importe quelle série pour ados.

-Oui c'est moi, mais c'est pas important.

-Donc avant d'être la femme sexy que t'es aujourd'hui, t'étais une gamine mignonne qui donnait l'impression que tu allais nous tuer si on te prenait ton goûter ? S'incrusta Arro en regardant la photo.

-Je suis toujours cette fille. Envers tout les mafieux. Et les gens qui m'énervent, lui rappelai-je en remettant la photo dans le livre avant de le ranger.

Je me fige en sentant une présence arriver. Je choppe Walton par son col, il est pas rendu au repérage d'autrui sans son œil et si l'autrui utilise une flamme, ouvre la fenêtre et l'entraîne avec moi quand je saute. On fait le tour de la maison, moi effaçant ma présence, tout comme Watson, au max mais mon cœur manque un battement en voyant une voiture. Je me plaque contre le mur.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Rien, je connais celui qui est là, c'est tout.

-Et ? Ça a pas été grave avec Takeshi et Tsuna, non ?

-Ouais, mais c'est pas le même genre de personne. Allons dans le village.

Ouais, Squalo n'est pas le même genre d'enfant de cœur que Tsunayoshi et Takeshi.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Pourquoi je peux pas en avoir un aussi ?

-Parce que t'as pas encore onze ans ? Attends ta majorité comme moi j'ai dû l'attendre.

Il croise les bras et fait le tour de la boutique pendant que l'aiguille du tatoueur fait son travail derrière mon oreille droite. J'ai trois piercings à la gauche, autant que ce soit pas trop chargé.

Donc, pour en revenir à moi, je suis passée devant un salon de tatouage et me suis dit : pourquoi pas, il me reste que quatre ans max ? Donc j'ai demandé un tatouage simple, une cage à oiseau ouverte d'où un merle noir sort. Vous savez, pour montrer que je suis plus forcée d'obéir aux Vongola, en particulier au Neuvième.

-Walton, répond à mon téléphone, lui dis-je en tendant mon portable.

Il m'obéit. Je comprends vite que c'est Arro car son nom est mentionné. Walton me redonne mon portable alors que le tatoueur recouvre mon tatouage.

-Il a dit de l'attendre à la sortie de l'hôpital Santa Maria.

-Vous savez où c'est ? Demandai-je vers l'homme qui rangeait son matériel.

Il nous explique et une vingtaine de minutes après, on est devant l'hôpital. Qui est un hôpital psychiatrique. Qui il peut visiter ? Quoique, maintenant que j'y pense, sa maison avait l'air un peu à l'abandon. Son père est mort et la mère de Squalo n'était pas là...

-J'ai besoin de nicotine, déclarai-je en sortant mon paquet de clopes.

Walton ne dit rien et on s'assoit sur un banc pas loin de l'entrée. Donc quand je vois une tête blanche sortir et regarder partout pour nous trouver, ça fait tilte. Il finit par nous trouver, deux personnes avec des caches œils ça se remarque un peu.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a frappé derrière l'oreille ?

-C'est un tatouage.

-Tu t'es faite faire un tatouage sans moi ?! S'exclama Arro comme si je venais de commettre un crime.

-T'as fait la même chose à Paris.

Il ne dit rien et change de sujet. Exactement comme Squalo.

-On peut rentrer ? Nous interrogea Walton en se levant.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Comment tu fais pour mettre des trucs dans des Boite-Arme ?

-Je sais pas, m'avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je me souviens pas où je l'ai appris. Mais je crois que c'était après que j'ai essayé de te tuer à la VARIA.

-Tu te souviens pas comme dans « je me souviens pas parce que j'étais trop bourré » ?

-Un peu. Beaucoup. Le bar a peut-être fait faillite, admit-il sans avoir l'air concerné.

-Revenons à un sujet plus sérieux, comment va ta tante ?

-Tu savais ?! S'écria-t-il en me regardant avec les yeux exorbités.

J'esquisse un rictus en coin. Les gens se font toujours, toujours, avoir, alors que pourtant je fais que supposer.

-Maintenant je le sais, dis-je avec un rictus manipulateur.

-Je te hais.

-J'ai jamais eu l'intention de me faire aimer~, lui rappelai-je. Mais je suppose que Squalo a une bonne raison de pas parler de son passé.

-Avoir une mère suicidaire qu'il a dû faire interner...je crois pas qu'il s'en vante.

-Suicidaire ? Répétai-je en écarquillant mon œil.

-En gros, commença-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration, le père de Superbi s'est tiré quand il était encore petit, puis je suis né et ma mère est morte, puis mon père quelques années après. Elle allait pas spécialement bien mais quand Superbi est parti à la Mafia School, elle s'est mise à faire des tentatives de suicide, du coup il revenait souvent.

-D'où ses absences qui arrivaient souvent, murmurai-je en me rappelant des nombreuses absences de Squalo à l'école.

-Quand il a décidé de rejoindre la VARIA, pour qu'elle arrête, il a dû l'interner.

-Mais et toi ? T'avais quelque chose comme neuf ans à l'époque.

-Notre grand-mère s'est occupée de moi jusqu'à ce que le Boss me trouve et me demande si il pouvait prendre le stock de mon père. Je suis parti à ce moment-là.

-Au vu de la réaction de Squalo quand je te traînais...

-Je suis sûr que j'ai mangé des fourmis, précisa-t-il.

-Je dirais que ton départ ressemblait plus à une fugue qu'autre chose, terminai-je en l'ignorant. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que Squalo faisait là ?

-Il est allé voir sa mère et après il est allé récupérer quelque chose. Dis Lul...

-Maître, il y a un type louche en bas ! Nous apprit Walton en entrant en trombe dans l'appartement.

J'échange un regard avec Arro et je me rends invisible pour aller à la fenêtre. Effectivement, le mec devant l'immeuble est un mafieux. Je les repère à des kilomètres sérieux.

-On nous a trouvé, leur dis-je en allant dans ma chambre.

-On fait nos affaires en gros.

-On...on reviendra plus ici ? Demanda Walton d'une petite voix.

-Désolé Watson, on peut pas se permettre d'avoir un chez nous trop longtemps, lui dis-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Omake : Une discussion entre Squalo

-Vooiii qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-C'est ma chambre aux dernières nouvelles !

Les deux Squalo se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes avant que le plus vieux ne voit ce que le plus jeune cachait dans son dos.

-VOIIIIII POURQUOI T'AS PRIS ÇA ?!

-Papa l'a faite pour moi.

-Et il m'a demandé de la garder jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à l'utiliser !

-J'ai vingt et un ans dans quelques jours, je pense que je suis assez vieux ! Et j'en ai besoin !

-Besoin pour quoi ?! Explosa Squalo en foudroyant Arro du regard. La dernière fois t'as même pas réussi à tuer...

Arro haussa les sourcils quand Squalo s'arrêta. Il pu clairement voir la tristesse dans les yeux du squale.

-Peu importe, reprit-il d'une voix plus faible en se tournant vers la bibliothèque, fais ce que tu veux je m'en fous.

-Vous...vous avez toujours pas trouvé Luciana ?

Il devait être prudent pour pas faire la gaffe de dire qu'elle était avec lui. Ils étaient facilement tombés d'accord sur le fait que la VARIA ne devait pas savoir ce qu'ils trafiquaient. Parce que si ces gens se mêlaient de leurs affaires, lesdites affaires allaient vite être compromises.

-Non, grogna Squalo en ouvrant un livre.

-T'es toujours tenu à l'écart comme quand je t'ai vu à NewCastle ?

-Oui.

-Et tu la cherches toujours de ton côté ?

-Arrête avec tes questions ! Explosa-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Arro vit la photo qu'ils avaient regardée tout les trois avant que Squalo n'arrive puis monta ses yeux bleus sur son cousin, de la compréhension dans le regard.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu l'aimes, avoue.

Squalo s'empourpra. En Angleterre, il avait réussi à échapper à ça mais voilà que maintenant Arro avait deviné qu'il avait des sentiments pour Luciana en quelques secondes.

-Si c'est le cas ?!

-Si c'est le cas t'as fait le con vu ce que tu m'as dit l'année dernière.

-Merci de me le rappeler Arro, grommela Squalo en s'asseyant sur son ancien lit, même si je la retrouve elle ne voudrait pas me voir.

-Parce que tu te soucie de ce que les autres veulent ?

-Quand je vois les conséquences oui !

Il se retint de soupirer quand il vit le regard d'Arro. Le regard de celui qui veut savoir.

-Je me suis foutu d'elle pendant plus de dix ans, admit-il, chaque fois que je lui parlais mal je refusais de voir ce que ça lui faisait.

-Si elle a réussi à supporter ça pendant autant d'années c'est qu'elle doit vraiment t'aimer.

Squalo ne dît rien, regardant dans le vide.

-Et tu sais, si tu l'as vraiment si mal traité et qu'elle t'aimait, alors elle devait être en colère, triste tout ce que tu veux...mais elle ne te déteste peut-être pas.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Demanda le concerné avec un sourire amer aux lèvres. Elle n'a jamais voulu m'entendre et avant que je le sache elle...elle avait disparu quelque part dans la nature. Et maintenant je peux même pas savoir si elle va bien !

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains.

-Elle était toujours là et du jour au lendemain elle n'était plus là...j'ai besoin de savoir si elle va bien merde !

-Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien cousin. Je...je veux dire, elle a toujours réussi à se sortir des pires situations possibles non ?

-Vooiii c'est pas pareil ! Sans aucune Famille à laquelle se rattacher, elle va...elle va peut-être pas réussir...on pourrait prendre avantage d'elle et...

-Wow, calme ! Elle est super intelligente, elle peut s'en sortir !

Squalo n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

-Parle pas comme si tu la connaissais.

Il n'allait pas relever.

-Tu la reverras certainement, je veux dire son frère est ton Boss, elle va forcément le revoir. Je dois y aller alors...

-Arro.

-Quoi ?

-Tu penses qu'elle pourrait me pardonner et me donner une deuxième chance ?

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son cousin comme ça et c'était très bizarre. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi abattu, sauf peut-être quand il avait pris la décision de faire interner sa mère.

-Qui sait ? Peut-être, après tout comme je l'ai dit elle t'a supporté pendant plus de dix ans alors...au fait, pourquoi t'as pris cette photo ?

-Ah, je me suis rendu compte que la seule photo que j'avais d'elle c'est quand elle avait sept ans. J'ai aucune photo d'elle plus âgée...je fais pitié.

C'était vrai, mais Arro allait s'abstenir. Tout comme il allait taire cette conversation à Luciana. C'était pas ses affaires ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Avec ce chapitre; le premier arc est terminé ! Au prochain, il y aura :**

 _ **-des conseillers matrimoniaux:**_

 _"-Je..._

 _-SORS DE LÀ ET FAIS DE LUI TON PETIT-AMI !"_

 ** _-des rencontres en OC et Canon:_**

 _"-Arro, je..._

 _- Et là, alors que je demandais mon chemin vu que je suis en Espagne et que mes pistes aboutissent aux Vengadores à une jolie petite espagnole, un mec est arrivé derrière moi et m'a dit « I will bite you to death » !"_

 _ **-des révélations:**_

 _"-Répondre à vos questions. Vous emmenez à votre père quand vous serez prête à lui faire face._

 _-T'es qui au juste ? Son larbin ?_

 _-Plutôt votre serviteur."_

 ** _-des retrouvailles:_**

 _"-Papa, le saluai-je d'une voix sarcastique et purement dégoûtée."_

 ** _-Hibari qui se fait harceler:_**

 _"-Mais Hibari, pourquoi tu te vexes ? J'ai juste dit que t'es le seul mec pour lequel je deviendrais gay ! Gémit Arro en esquivant comme il pouvait les coups de Kyôya._

 _-Je vais te mordre à mort, grinça-t-il entre ses dents."_

 ** _-Luciana qui se fait tout autant harceler, en compagnie d'un ancien ennemi:_**

 _"-Alaric~, gémis-je en me mettant derrière lui._

 _-Mais...commença ma nouvelle prétendante._

 _-Irène, s'il-vous-plaît, laissez-la tranquille, fit poliment, mais avec une teinte de menace mon bras droit."_

 ** _-de l'amitié qui vaincra tout:_**

 _"-Crache le morceau ananas._

 _-Oya, est-ce qu'une stupide ampoule peut vraiment me parler ainsi ?"_

 ** _-de la jalousie:_**

 _"-C'est **mon** Maître, pas touche, grogna-t-il, ce qui me fit hausser un sourcil._

 _-Je la connaissais avant toi, rétorqua Fran en m'enlaçant."_

 ** _-des sentiments:_**

 _"-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

 _Tu sors avec Kyôya. Mais ça ne sort pas car dans ses yeux, je vois qu'elle se sent réellement coupable de quelque chose dont..."_

 ** _-le karma qui s'abat sur Arro:_**

 _"-Toi non...enfin sauf si tu compatis avec les autres ! Je veux un dîner avec Arro..._

 _-Bonne chance._

 _-Mais je sais que je lui fais peur à cause de deux trois malentendus..._

 _-Tu t'es infiltré dans sa chambre en pleine nuit pour dormir avec lui, précisai-je d'une voix blasée._

 _-Donc j'ai besoin que tu l'emmène au restaurant pour moi !"_

 _ **-des rapprochements:**_

 _"Il me lance un regard blasé par-dessus son épaule. Bah, j'ai l'habitude. Par contre, dès qu'on retrouve les autres, je me retrouve dans les bras de Kyô en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, sous le rire moqueur de Mukuro."_

 ** _Et bien sûr, des OCs, nouveaux comme ceux déjà apparus._**

 **JuriiGothic** **, merci de la review et il n'y aura pas de R27, pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis pas fan du yaoi. Merci aussi à MissXYZ contente que le rêve t'ait plu. **

**Luciana: Et pour l'autre là, Himutsu-chan. Je sais pas quand tu liras ça, mais je ne suis pas intéressée pas Arro ! Pourquoi tu crois que je suis intéressée par tout les mecs que je côtoie ?!**

 **Arro: Parce que je suis incroyablement sexy ?**

 **Luciana: -le regarde, blasée- Retourne à tes poupées flèche à la con.**

 **Bref, le prochain arc se déroulera du chapitre 14 à 35. Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	15. XIV

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 13 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu sais, je savais que j'aurais à faire certaine chose en me lançant dans toute cette histoire. Mais être serveuse n'était pas dans mes plans, déclarai-je en m'accoudant dans l'ouverture entre la cuisine et la salle où le cuistot met la nourriture.

-On est fauché, me rappela Arro en mettant une assiette, et tu crois que ça m'amuse de jouer les cuistots ? J'aurais jamais pensé que je reviendrais ici un jour.

Je prends l'assiette et vais la donner à la cliente, le tout avec un rictus ironique aux lèvres.

Bon, on est à Chicago depuis un mois. Pour faire court, on a quitté l'appartement à Paris en quatrième vitesse pour voir le lieu qu'on avait habité pendant deux ans partir en fumée. Walton a eu un peu de mal avec ça mais c'est normal. Donc après, on est allé à Chicago, avec un arrêt forcé pour le nouvel an à New York.

Je ne me souviens toujours pas comment j'ai atterris dans l'Upper West Side d'ailleurs. Ni où j'ai appris à jouer la moitié de « Family Portrait » de P!nk à la guitare.

Donc, on s'est ensuite retrouvé à Chicago. Où Arro est directement allé confronter son ancien Boss alors qu'il s'était barré sans rien dire. J'avoue, il m'a impressionné sur ce coup-là sachant que dans mon cas j'évite les confrontations si possible avec les gens à qui je tiens. Je crois que si toute la collection d'armes de son père n'était pas entre les mains de la Famille Weaponry, aujourd'hui la branche Vongola qui fournit les armes à la branche principale en priorité, il aurait été exécuté. Mais à la place, James, le Boss, nous a proposé un marché. Arro et moi travaillons dans le restaurant qui couvre la production d'armes et Walton a été inscrit dans une école. Avec les autres enfants de la Famille. Pour le restaurant, c'est tout les membres entre quinze et vingt-cinq ans qui doivent y travailler au moins trois jours par semaine, sauf Arro qui se coltine deux jours de plus. Mais le principe est bien. C'est pour leur faire comprendre qu'on a rien sans rien, en gros que c'est pas parce que t'es de la Mafia mon vieux que t'as la vie facile. Donc, Walton est le seul de loger au QG des Weaponry pendant que Arro et moi, on galère à vivre dans un appart'.

La vie est dure, et j'avais oublié à quel point c'était dur d'être pauvre. Retour aux sources pour moi. Mais c'est mieux, car avec l'argent de Dino j'avais tendance à oublier que les gens normaux devaient travailler pour vivre.

Ah, et je me suis rappelé à quel point la Mafia n'était pas le seul système pourri au monde. C'est le système entier qui est pourri.

Pendant mes jours de congés, je m'entraîne à mieux maîtriser mes flammes, je sais comment faire apparaître laquelle sur mon nouvel anneau maintenant. Mais je reste raisonnable. Et il se peut que certains mafieux soit mort de la même façon depuis que je suis en ville.

-Salut !

Je lève le regard sur Jeremiah, qui me sourit. Je lui fais un signe de la main.

C'est vrai, mais qui est Jeremiah ?

C'est le meilleur ami d'Arro, aussi la première personne que j'ai rencontré ici, aussi un mec qui me dépasse d'une demi-tête aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts. Un mec super mignon qui est super sympa envers moi et qui clashe Arro avec moi. Il s'occupe du bar et a un an de plus que moi, comme l'imbécile qui cuisine en ce moment.

-Dis Luciana, t'as été entraîné par un tireur d'élite de haut niveau, non ?

-Le meilleur, précisai-je en reniflant avec dédain. T'essaie de me demander de t'aider à t'améliorer parce que j'ai dit que t'étais nul ?

-Oui...merci de me rappeler ce passage, plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire gêné. Mais oui, c'est ça. De ce que j'ai vu quand tu t'es entraînée t'es super bonne donc...

-C'est pas le genre de truc qu'on dit à une fille, nous coupa Arro en posant une assiette.

-Ferme-là toi ! S'exclama Jeremiah en le foudroyant du regard.

Mon esprit repère les sous-entendus quand il en a envie.

-Qu'est-ce-que j'y gagne ?

-En fait, si tu m'aidais, je pourrais ensuite aider les autres et le Boss n'aura pas besoin de payer. Quand je lui ai dit ça, je lui ai proposé qu'il vous invite à sa soirée la semaine prochaine. Arro m'a dit que vous galériez à vous faire connaître en tant que tueur à gage.

-C'est dur de se faire connaître de nos jours, dis-je avec un rictus sarcastique en coin. C'est vrai que cette soirée peut nous aider, donc j'accepte.

-Vraiment ?!

Je hausse un sourcil à cause de son enthousiasme débordant pendant un instant. Il toussote en regardant sur le côté, mais je vois le rouge sur ses joues causé par son embarras.

-Je dois aller bosser. Je passerai te prendre demain.

Il s'en va au bar et je vais dans la cuisine pour la fin de mon service. Arro me scrute, ce qui me fait attraper mon pendentif. Son regard me fout mal à l'aise, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose.

-Lulu, combien de temps tu vas le faire attendre ?

-Attendre ?

-Je te connais, et je sais que tu as remarqué que Jeremiah s'intéresse à toi. Et tu lui laisses aucune chance !

-Je lui laisse des chances, il les prends pas, me défendis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Je t'en prie, tu lui coupes l'herbe sous le pied ! S'exclama-t-il en coupant un oignon assez violemment. Et t'as vraiment besoin d'avoir un copain pour, tu sais, te détendre avant qu'on parte d'ici !

-Tu me suggère de coucher avec lui ?

-C'est ce qui vient quand on est en couple. Laisse-lui une chance.

-Tu sais quoi, ça ne te concerne en rien, répliquai-je froidement, et je dois aller à mon cours de chant, celui où tu m'as inscrite et qu'on peut à peine payer.

-T'as le potentiel pour chanter super bien, t'as besoin de cours ! Et je sais de quoi je parle, j'aurais fait carrière dans la musique si j'avais pu !

-Je sais, tu me le répètes depuis qu'on est en ville.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Pas mal, fis-je en voyant Jeremiah toucher toutes les cibles.

-T'es plutôt une bonne prof.

-Walton n'est pas encore mort donc je suppose que oui.

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et pas un mot n'est dit pendant quelques minutes. L'atmosphère est bizarre.

-Tu sais, les gens savent pas ce qu'ils ratent.

-De quoi tu parles ? Lui demandai-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Je parle de toi, rigola-t-il un peu, les gens ne persistent pas assez et du coup ils voient pas à quel point t'es géniale.

\- « Géniale » est pas le mot que j'emploierais, le contredis-je avec un rictus sarcastique, sauf pour certaines choses où je suis plus douée que la plupart des gens, donc là je suis géniale.

-Je parle de ta personnalité.

-Ma personnalité est loin d'être bien. Je suis une garce sans cœur Jeremiah, je me fous de ce que les gens ressentent. J'utilise les gens, tu devrais pas me côtoyer.

-Mais j'en ai envie.

Il s'approche un peu de moi et j'attrape mon pendentif par réflexe.

-Moi je vois une fille drôle, jolie, réservée, ironique, intelligente mais qui a peur de s'attacher.

Je suppose qu'il a raison, sauf peut-être le drôle. Jeremiah commence à baisser son visage vers le mien et mon ventre se tord.

Je panique.

Résultat, je me lève et pars en courant presque, mon visage en feu. Autant pour Takeshi j'avais rien remarqué, autant là si. Bon, Arro m'a bien aidé à savoir reconnaître un mec que j'intéresse mais c'est surtout que je le connais depuis peu. Oui, quand je connais la personne depuis trop longtemps je le verrai pas, à moins que je ressente quelque chose pour lui.

-Si c'est pas ma coloc' adorée, m'accueillit Arro quand j'entrai en furie dans la cuisine du restaurant. Wow, ton visage est complètement rouge. Quelque chose s'est passé ?

-Il a voulu m'embrasser ! M'exclamai-je contente qu'il soit seul.

-J'assume que tu t'es enfuie avant...

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?! Je peux pas avoir un copain !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on va partir d'un jour à l'autre alors...

-Luciana, je peux te poser une question ? Qui n'a rien à voir avec Jeremiah je te rassure.

-Vas-y.

-Ce rêve que tu as fait avec Superbi...

-Pourquoi tu l'as pas oublié ? Bougonnai-je en regardant ailleurs.

-C'est parce que t'es frustrée sexuellement ou...

Je le foudroie du regard.

-Ou que t'es toujours amoureuse de lui ?

Je le regarde, mon œil écarquillé. Si je l'aime toujours ? Je sais pas, je l'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps...mais je sais que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui. Parce que la douleur est toujours là quand je pense à lui, c'est pour ça que je fais tout pour ne pas y penser.

-Je veux l'oublier, murmurai-je en prenant mon pendentif. Mais j'y arrive pas.

-Tu le connais depuis un bail. Tu peux pas oublier facilement.

Je m'appuie contre le mur. J'arrive pas à l'oublier. La preuve, à chaque fois que je l'appelle « Squalo » ça sonne faux pour moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je l'intéresse ? Me demandai-je à moi-même. Je suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, je suis pas quelqu'un qu'on devrait aimer.

-Bon sang, à quel point ton estime de toi-même est basse ? Me coupa Arro en écarquillant les yeux.

Estime pour moi-même ? Mon amour-propre quoi. Son niveau doit être proche de zéro.

-Écoute, ça fait que deux ans qu'on fait équipe, mais je suis pas stupide. Je sais faire la différence quand tu souris et quand tu fais des rictus. Et là, je sais que Jeremiah te laisse pas insensible. Je t'ai vu mater son cul la semaine dernière.

-Je matais pas ! Me défendis-je en rougissant.

-Et je suis puceau, répliqua-t-il avec un rictus arrogant. Je sais comme toi que cette situation est temporaire, lui aussi le sait. Laisse-lui sa chance, c'est pas mon cousin. Je le connais, il veut tout sauf te blesser. Tout le mecs ne sont pas des bâtards.

-J'ai pas peur d'être blessée Arro, j'ai peur de le blesser.

-C'est la Mafia, c'est pas un lieu où l'amour domine. Il sait à quoi s'attendre.

-Tu lui as parlé, devinai-je.

-Peut-être ? T'as besoin de vivre Lulu, genre vraiment besoin. T'as vingt et un ans dans quelques mois, amuse-toi bordel !

-Mais j'ai pas le tem...

-Tu me déprîmes à penser qu'à ça !

Je le regarde, ébahie. What the fuck ?

-Je...

-SORS DE LÀ ET FAIS DE LUI TON PETIT-AMI !

Il me pousse hors de la pièce, donc je me retrouve la cible du regard de tout les clients. Mettant mon masque d'impassibilité en place, je sors du restaurant et fais quelques mètres pour me trouver nez à nez avec Jeremiah. On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux.

-Luciana, commença-t-il, je suis désolé pour tou...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir que je l'embrasse du mieux que je peux. Il est choqué pendant un instant puis me rend mon baiser en m'enlaçant doucement.

-J'ai paniqué tout à l'heure, soufflai-je en me séparant de lui.

-Je suis content que t'aies paniqué, me rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin, qu'est-ce que je dois en conclure ?

Je penche ma tête sur le côté, complètement paumée. C'était pas suffisant ?

-Je suis nulle dans ce genre de domaine alors...

-Calme, je te taquine, me rassura-t-il en m'embrassant la joue. Est-ce que je peux t'appeler ma petite-amie maintenant ?

Je déglutis et hoche timidement la tête. Il sourit pleinement et m'embrasse rapidement avant de me prendre la main.

Je suppose que j'ai mon premier petit-copain. C'est bizarre. Peut-être parce que je sais pertinemment que je suis pas amoureuse de lui, que je l'aime bien seulement. Peut-être parce que quelque part je veux oublier Squalo par tout les moyens.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je sais que le rouge te va bien Maître, mais les cheveux ?

-C'est une couleur qui reste pas longtemps, deux mois max.

-Moi j'adore, me dit Arro.

-Et j'ai l'impression que les gens vont penser qu'on fait de l'inceste, continua Jeremiah.

-Il y a pas d'inceste sans sexe.

Je frappe Arro avec une poêle sur la tête. Oui, on couche pas ensemble, et alors ? J'ai...comme un blocage. Et je suis vieux jeu sur ça. Je veux pas coucher avec quelqu'un si je suis pas amoureuse de lui. Et je suis pas amoureuse de Jeremiah.

-Vous savez quoi, je vais aller bosser, moi, leur fis-je en sortant de la cuisine.

Puis oui, je me suis teins les cheveux en rouge. Ils ont été coupé en dégradé au niveau de mes omoplate et j'ai une mèche qui cache partiellement mon œil décédé.

-Bonjour, je suis votre serveuse, qu'est-ce que vous vou...

-Ana-san ?

Je lève mon œil de mon calepin. Je cligne lentement de l'œil.

-Tsunayoshi.

Je regarde les deux autres garçons avec lui.

-Takeshi, déchet.

-Saleté de femme, t'es mal placée pour dire ça quand t'es...

Ils regardent tous les trois mon uniforme de serveuse.

-Une serveuse, termina-t-il.

-Je suis le seul qui ait plus remarqué ses cheveux ? Demanda Takeshi avec son sourire de toujours.

-Tes cheveux sont rouges ! S'exclama Tsunayoshi en les regardant avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Bizarre, c'est exactement ce que j'ai demandé à celui qui a fait ça, me moquai-je avec un rictus moqueur en coin. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Johnson-san m'a invité à sa soirée, m'apprit Tsunayoshi. Du coup on est là.

-Personne d'autre ? Aucun VARIA ? Me pressai-je de l'interroger.

-Juste nous trois, me rassura Takeshi.

J'ignore Hayato.

-Bien, tant mieux. Donc, vous commandez qu...

-Sawada, Yamamoto ! S'écria une voix dans mon dos.

Un bras passe sur mes épaules et je me retrouve à supporter le poids d'Arro. Je ne manque pas le regard meurtrier du déchet sur Arro. Il ne le connaît pas après tout.

-T'es le cuisinier Arro ? S'étonna Takeshi.

-Je travaille en cuisine, nuance, le corrigea-t-il avec un sourire hautain. Lulu, ton copain se demandent qui ils sont.

-Oh.

-Copain ? S'étouffa Hayato. Comment quelqu'un peut avoir envie de sortir avec toi ?!

-Gokudera-kun, le réprimanda Tsunayoshi de sa voix de Boss.

J'échange un regard avec Arro. Je crois qu'aucun de nous deux n'aurait répondu non plus face à Tsunayoshi.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je dirais que je suis belle et sexy mais Fon me disait toujours d'être plus modeste, donc je vais attendre qu'on me le dise. Arro ?

Il me regarde de haut en bas et hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Jeremiah va avoir du mal à éviter les regards sur toi, me fit remarquer Walton en nouant sa cravate.

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Une longue robe noire cintrée à la taille avec un décolleté en V qui va jusqu'au commencement de la cage thoracique. Ou le genre de robe qui montre à la limite du trop.

Le genre de robe que je mettrai jamais si Xanxus ou Dino étaient là.

J'ai des escarpins à talons de douze centimètres, ceux que j'avais à Milan, les gants que j'avais aussi à Milan et fouille dans le maquillage que j'ai ramené de France. Je me fais le teint, mets de l'eye-liner et fais le trait basique qui continue un centimètre après l'œil et mets du rouge à lèvres rouge sang.

Oui, j'ai comme qui dirait une obsession avec le rouge à lèvre bien rouge. C'est pour faire ressortir mes yeux. Mon œil. Peu importe.

Je laisse mes cheveux raides et me fais deux petites tresse de chaque côté que j'attache derrière ma tête. Il y a quelques années j'aurais galéré, genre quand je suis arrivée à Namimori pour la première fois. Mais je suis une adulte maintenant.

-Allons-y, déclara Arro en ajustant son nœud papillon.

La première chose que je ressens quand on entre dans la salle de réception, c'est le même malaise que j'ai à chaque fois que je vais à une soirée mafieuse. Il s'était apaisé au fil du temps, mais c'est la première fois que je vais à une soirée mafieuse sans être la sœur de qui que ce soit. Je suis ici pour être vu comme ma propre personne, pour trouver quelqu'un prêt à engager quelqu'un sans réputation.

-T'es magnifique, me souffla une voix masculine dans mon oreille.

Je sursaute légèrement à cause des mains sur ma taille mais me détends en reconnaissant Jeremiah. Je me tourne vers lui et lui décoche un petit sourire.

-T'es pas mal non plus.

-Avant que tu te mettes à chercher un potentiel employeur, tu veux bien m'accorder une danse ?

-Hum...pourquoi je voudrais t'accorder ce privilège ? Plaisantai-je en fronçant les sourcils, un rictus en coin.

-Parce que je suis ton incroyable petit-copain depuis une semaine ?

-Ouais, c'est une raison suffisante~.

On danse, je remarque Arro avec Tsunayoshi et compagnie qui me regardent. Je lève mon œil au ciel, ne trouvant pas le courage de leur faire mon regard noir.

-Je savais pas que tu connaissais le Vongola Decimo.

-Longue histoire, soupirai-je en posant mon menton sur son épaule sachant qu'on était maintenant de la même taille. Il m'a traîné dans de sérieux problèmes.

-J'en doute pas, il a l'air d'être le type à attirer les emmerdes.

-T'as pas idées...

On finit notre danse, il m'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres, s'enlève le rouge qu'il a à cause du baiser, me souhaite bonne chance et part de son côté. Il est vraiment attentionné avec moi alors que de mon côté...je le laisse faire mais ne prend aucune initiative.

-Je savais bien que je vous avais reconnu.

Je me retourne pour voir le déchet. Celui qui ne me dit rien du tout.

Ernesto. Ernesto qui me sourit comme si il était content de me revoir.

-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

-C'est un plaisir aussi, intervint Arro en arrivant.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Arroganza Squalo, son partenaire.

-Vous êtes en...

-Non ! Nia-t-on en parfaite synchronisation.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Finis-je par demander, les sourcils froncés.

-Le Decimo m'a parlé de votre nouveau métier, alors je me suis dit que j'allais vous engager. Engager la personne qui tue les mafieux les plus crapuleux de cette ville depuis quelques temps, je trouve ça sûr. Vous faîtes du bon travail, Alice Crimson.

Il connaît mon alias. Il tourne son regard vers Arro et plaque un sourire hypocrite sur son visage.

-Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de mission pour l'As, ou même le Valet qui doit être dans cette salle.

-J'accepte.

Il pose ses yeux sur moi et me dit qu'il m'enverra les indications plus tard. Je le sens pas, donc si j'accepte une mission de lui, je peux peut-être apprendre quelque chose, en plus de commencer à me faire connaître en tant qu'Alice Crimson grâce à son influence.

-Je l'aime pas ce type, grommela Arro.

-Bienvenue au club, grognai-je à mon tour. Mais je pouvais pas laisser passer une occasion comme celle-là.

-Je vais pas le nier.

J'espère que je vais pas le regretter.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir lu ! J'ai pas posté avant parce que j'étais au bahut, en train de répéter pour mon bac de sport mercredi prochain -joie-.**

 **Luciana: Arrête de raconter ta vie, on s'en fout.**

 **Plume:... MissXYZ, merci de ta review, et non Squalo n'a pas de chance. JuriiGothic, j'ai déjà lu des yaoi, et j'en lis toujours parfois mais c'est pas mon truc, c'est tout. Merci pour la review cependant :). Voilà, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	16. XV

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 15 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Ce mec a l'air d'avoir fait beaucoup de pub pour toi.

Je hoche la tête sans regarder Jeremiah, prenant mon nouveau portable réservé à mes clients quand il vibre. Ça fait un mois que Ernesto m'a engagé, sa mission était simple, tuer un homme d'affaire corrompu, mais ça m'a permis d'avoir une sacrée réputation. Mais comme Shamal m'a interdit de faire trop d'effort et que des tonnes de personnes voulaient mes services, j'en ai relégué pas mal à Arro et Walton. Enfin, l'As et le Valet. Autant moi je préfère être en solo malgré mon partenariat avec Arro, lui il préfère savoir qu'il est pas tout seul. Donc il a décidé de s'appeler l'As, comme pour les cartes, et il a nommé Walton le Valet. Mais comme on est quand même partenaire, il m'a proposé quelque chose que j'ai pas pu refuser. Les aider quand je pense que c'est important.

C'est comme ça que je suis devenue le Joker. Et pas celui de Batman.

-J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu me payer le permis et un nouveau tatouage, déclarai-je en posant ma joue sur son torse.

-Mais maintenant tu peux te permettre d'être sélective vu que t'as des économies.

Il passe deux doigts sous mon menton pour basculer ma tête en arrière et m'embrasser. Je lui réponds mais sa main se met à être baladeuse. Avant que j'ai le temps de l'arrêter, on ouvre la porte de l'appartement en grand.

-Oups, désolé, s'excusa faussement Arro en marchant vers moi pour me prendre par le poignet, mais on a une urgence.

Jeremiah n'a le temps de rien dire que je suis dehors avec Walton et Arro. Je marche avec eux pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver au milieu de plusieurs entrepôts. Arro semble chercher quelque chose puis s'arrête devant une grande porte. Il fait un code, l'ouvre et nous fait signe d'entrer.

-Où on est ? Demandai-je en plissant mon œil à cause de l'obscurité.

-Dans la caverne d'Ali Baba.

Il allume la lumière et je vois, devant mes yeux, les murs couverts d'armes blanches.

-Wow ! S'exclama Walton en s'approchant d'une hallebarde.

-Arro, est-ce que c'est...

-On a besoin du meilleur matos qu'on peut avoir, me coupa-t-il en allant vers une hallebarde grise claire, mon père était le meilleur.

Je devrais dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vient. Je me contente de prendre délicatement la hallebarde qu'il me tend et de l'inspecter. Elle est légère déjà. Je ne sais pas quel métal c'est, mais au touché ça a l'air solide. Le manche, comme je l'ai dit, est gris claire et fait bien la taille d'Arro, qui a une demi tête de plus que moi. La lame, à quelques centimètres de l'extrémité du manche qui se finit en pointe acérée, est à droite du manche une sorte de mini hache alors qu'à gauche ça se finit en pointe très, trèèèès pointue. Je jette un regard à Walton, qui a une arme semblable à la mienne mais en plus grande et en plus foncée. Certainement plus lourde aussi.

-Arro, tu penses que je pourrais avoir un poignard ?

-Ouais, mais pourquoi ?

-Shamal m'a dit que je devais utiliser mes flammes que si j'avais pas d'autres choix, mais mes compétences au corps à corps restent ordinaires. Même si j'ai ma hallebarde, j'aimerais avoir une arme à courte portée. On sait jamais.

-Compris.

Je fais quelques mouvements avec ma nouvelle arme, la serrant peut-être trop fort de peur qu'elle m'échappe à cause de sa légèreté. Walton fait pareil de son côté. Arro finit par revenir, j'ai faillit lui couper un bras au passage mais il s'est écarté juste à temps, et me donne un poignard au manche noir dans son étui de la même couleur. Je le sors pour voir une lame argentée. C'est la même que j'avais à Mafia Land, mais en neuf.

-Ton père livrait pour le COMSUBIN ?

-Comment tu sais ?

-J'avais un poignard comme ça avant. Bref, qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu nous donnes des armes de ton père, ok. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? T'as découvert quelque chose ?

Il me regarde puis une aura noire l'entoure. Il sort l'une de ses poupées.

-Tu vois quand je te dis que Lulu ne me laisse jamais la chance de faire des surprises Églantine...

-J'ai pas fait exprès de dire ce qu'était son cadeau d'anniversaire à Walton ! M'exclamai-je en croisant les bras.

-Arro, si tu nous disais ce qui n'est plus une surprise à cause de Maître.

-Je l'avais pas fait ex...puis allez vous faire foutre, grommelai-je en les fusillant du regard.

-Vois-tu mon cher Walton, Lulu ici présente, bien que très forte a un point faible assez visible.

-Son œil ?

-Exact !

-Je me bats très bien avec un seul œil, intervins-je en reniflant avec dédain.

-Ouais mais deux c'est mieux ! C'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un avec les capacités pour le soigner !

-Arro, mon œil est crevé, rien ne peut arranger ça.

-Depuis quand tu te tiens à la logique Maître ?

-J'ai pas envie de perdre du temps, rétorquai-je sans un regard pour Walton.

-Ce ne sera pas une perte de temps, me contredit Arro, si tu récupère ton œil gauche ton angle mort sera bien moins important. Et si tu refuses, tu peux être sûre que je vais te faire chier jusqu'à ce que tu accepte. Tu sais à quel point je peux être chi...

-C'est bon, le coupai-je en levant mon œil au ciel, explique.

-Il y a une rumeur qui dit qu'une Famille polonaise a un guérisseur miracle. Ce sont les Filipc...pczuk je crois.

-Vive la Pologne et leurs noms impossibles à prononcer, dis-je avec sarcasme.

-Donc on va en Pologne.

Arro me regarde avec insistance et Walton se met à faire la même chose. J'attrape mon pendentif en les regardant à tour de rôle.

-Ok ok, je viens aussi.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Bien sûr, quand on partira en Pologne, ça signifie qu'on ne reviendra pas à Chicago. Donc ma relation avec Jeremiah devra se terminer. Pas que ça me touche spécialement, mais je l'aime bien. Il a toujours des attentions envers moi alors que, je le sais bien, je suis la pire petite-amie qu'il puisse avoir.

En ce moment, je suis en train de faire une mission. Vous savez, quand j'ai dit que je m'impliquais uniquement si c'était important pour moi ? Il se trouve que cette Famille, dont je n'arrive pas à prononcer le nom, comme Arro, a des serveurs impossibles à craquer. Donc j'ai aucune idée d'où ils sont, de leurs alliances ou autres trucs du genre. Mais là, je suis en pleine mission avec Arro et Walton. J'ai appelé Edoardo pour lui demander si il avait entendu parler de cette rumeur. Je crois bien que la seule raison pour laquelle il n'a pas ajouté une dette à mon tableau c'est parce que je lui ai dit que je lui demandais ça seulement parce qu'il savait toujours tout quand on était en cours ensemble. Bref, lui-même a entendu parler de cette rumeur mais il en sait pas plus. Mais il m'a dit que cette Famille avait quelques hommes posté en ville. Donc on y est.

Chacun de notre côté, une première pour Walton. Mais il n'y a aucun homme spécialement puissant. Je réajuste mon chapeau, un fedora noir avec un ruban de la même couleur. Un cadeau de Reborn avant qu'il ne parte avec Tsunayoshi et Takeshi. Ça m'a choqué, tout comme Tsunayoshi. Mais en y réfléchissant, je suis la seule à ne pas m'être plainte tout les jours de ses entraînements.

Pour en revenir au chapeau, il est fait à partir des fils que Léon produit. Reborn, avant de partir pour de bon, m'a rappelé que les tueurs à gage, en plus de leurs compétences, doivent avoir un style qui leur correspond si on veut. Pour Reborn, c'est un costume et son fedora. Moi, c'est le fedora que j'ai tout le temps en mission pour le moment.

J'ajusterai mon style avec le temps.

-Merci d'être venu.

Je me penche un peu pour voir deux personnes parler. Cependant, mon regard reste sur celui aux cheveux longs argentés. Je me plaque contre le mur, ma respiration difficile. Qu'est-ce que Squalo fait là ?

-Je suis bien content qu'on ait une alliance avec les Vongola, continua l'homme.

-Arro, chuchotai-je d'une voix pressée à travers mon oreillette, je vois un putain de requin !

- _Tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

-Non, de ce que j'ai compris la Famille je sais pas quoi a une alliance avec les Vongola !

- _Oh merde_ , jura-t-il et je l'imaginai très bien grincer des dents. _Walton, la voie est libre de ton côté ?_

- _Oui._

- _Lulu_...

-Je vous déteste, je me tape tout le temps les tâches de merde, grognai-je en éteignant mon oreillette.

Je me baisse pour éviter une épée. Quelques souplesses arrières après, je me redresse pour regarder Squalo, ma poker face en place. Sauf qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Il ne montre aucune surprise mais juste de l'animosité à mon égard, comme si il ne m'avait pas reconnu.

-Vooiiii, commença-t-il en esquissant son rictus carnassier, qui t'es foutue femme ?

Je ne dis rien. Il reconnaîtra ma voix. Mais pourquoi il ne me...

Oh. Même avec ma vue de merde, corrigée avec une lentille de contact, je vois mon reflet sur son épée. J'ai toujours les cheveux rouges, mais mon œil est en amande et bleu, comme son comparse qui ne montre aucun cache œil. Mon nez est plus petit que celui que je vois tout les jours et mes lèvres plus fines. Sauf que cette illusion, elle n'est pas de moi.

Mes poils se hérissent en sentant une autre flamme pas loin. Je pense avoir une idée sur son identité.

Revenons-en au colérique devant moi, qui fulmine intérieurement face à mon manque de réponse.

-VOOIII QUI T'ES ?! Hurla-t-il en fonçant sur moi.

J'esquive encore une fois. Si j'utilise mon flingue, il me reconnaîtra. Pareil pour ma flamme. Quant au combat à l'arme blanche, je fais pas le poids face à lui. De un parce que c'est de Superbi Squalo dont on parle, et de deux parce qu'il a beaucoup plus de force dans les bras que moi.

En résumé, je suis dans la merde.

-Tu sais qu'esquiver et ne rien dire ?!

-J'ai aucune raison de parler à mon ennemi, entendis-je ma voix répondre sans émotions en particulier.

Wow, wow, wow, c'est quoi cette voix ? Elle est bien plus aiguë que d'habitude. Vu que je fume depuis deux ans à peu près, ma voix est cassée par moment. Bon, elle a jamais été aiguë pour commencer, ma voix est devenue un peu plus grave pendant mon adolescence. J'ai une voix idéale pour chanter des chansons rock, dixit mon prof de chant qui a fait des miracles. Bordel, je savais plus aligner deux notes justes.

Revenons à Squalo qui m'attaque sans réussir à me toucher. Sauf que, petit problème, je sens une crise d'asthme monter. Ça ne lui échappe pas car il accélère, ce qui me fait doubler d'effort pour esquiver.

Jusqu'à ce que des chaînes s'enroulent autour de mon ventre et me tire en arrière. Je me retrouve sur mes deux pieds, j'ai réussi à rester en équilibre, derrière un homme aux cheveux violets. Les chaînes disparaissent dans un nuage de brume indigo.

-Alaric, soufflai-je en le reconnaissant.

-Voooiiii, grogna Squalo, ses cheveux couvrant ses yeux, je te reconnais toi...

Il relève la tête. Je crois que je l'ai jamais vu autant en colère contre quelqu'un. Il y a même de la haine dans son regard dirigé vers Alaric.

-Le Boss te cherche depuis pas mal de temps déjà pour ce que tu lui as fait subir enfoiré...

Je savais pas que Xanxus le recherchait.

-Je vais te buter ! Vociféra-t-il en fonçant vers lui.

-Je vais le retenir, pars, me dit Alaric en se préparant.

-On doit parler, répliquai-je en grinçant des dents.

-Pas tant que ton ami n'aura pas trouvé la vérité de son côté.

-Kyô...

-VOOII !

Je jure à voix basse en partant en courant. Quand je suis sûre d'être hors de portée, je sors mon inhalateur et en prends de grandes goulées. Je comprends pas, Alaric vient de m'aider. Enfin, j'ai compris qu'il peut me tuer comme il peut m'aider selon ses motivations, mais c'est ça qui m'énerve. Je les connais pas ces motivations, et je le connaissais pendant la période qui a été effacé de ma mémoire.

Qu'il a effacé de ma mémoire.

Je n'ai pas envie de laisser passer cette chance, mais je peux pas laisser Squalo se mettre dans mon chemin pour le moment.

Fuck it, je déteste quand les choses se passent comme ça. Je déteste quand le plan dérape à cause de d'un élément inconnu qui s'ajoute sans demander l'avis à personne !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Au final, je n'ai pas revu Alaric. Ni Squalo. C'est Walton qui a réussi à savoir ce qu'on cherchait, il était super fier quand je lui ai dit que c'était un B, et Arro a dû tuer quelques personnes. Moi aussi. Donc maintenant, on sait que la Famille machin est vraiment allié aux Vongola, qu'ils ont vraiment un guérisseur, ou plutôt guérisseuse magique, et que leur QG est en Podlaski en Pologne, en pleine cambrousse.

-Allez Lulu, c'est la dernière fois qu'on en aura l'occasion !

-Tu aimes avoir l'attention sur toi, pas moi, refusai-je en tripotant mon pendentif. Je veux pas qu'ils me huent.

-Pourquoi ils feraient ça quand t'as du talent ?

Je me tourne pour voir Jeremiah. Il faut que je rompe avec lui putain.

-Tu te vantes toujours d'être géniale et tu te dégonfles au dernier moment ? Se moqua Arro.

-C'est ma marque de fabrique.

-Mais franchement, je t'ai déjà entendu et tu me casses plus les oreilles ! S'écria le blanc et me prenant par les épaules. Tu me sors que t'aimes pas être sur scène je te tue ! Parce que tu peux pas savoir tant que t'auras pas essayé !

-Mais...

-On a tous voulu être une star quand on était gosse, reprit Jeremiah, c'est ta chance.

Je les regarde à tour de rôle, puis la guitare d'Arro, et la basse de Jeremiah. C'est vrai que j'ai eu ce rêve stupide étant gamine. Là, je pourrais très bien monter sur la scène du resto' avec les garçons et montrer ce que j'ai appris récemment. Mais la peur que les gens se moquent de moi, la même que quand j'étais gamine me retourne l'estomac.

-Elle veut t'entendre aussi, continua mon partenaire en me montrant une poupée hideuse.

Je la prends doucement, la regarde et lui arrache la tête.

-Marie ! S'épouvanta-t-il en reprenant la pauvre poupée.

-Doncccc...tu le fais ? On est là aussi, et de toute façon tu peux t'occuper d'eux si ils se moquent de toi.

C'est vrai ça. J'ai le pouvoir de faire regretter à qui que ce soit de s'être moqué de moi. Je lâche mon collier et prends une profonde inspiration en plantant mon regard dans celui de Jeremiah, qui sourit.

-Donne-moi ce micro.

Pour être honnête, j'ai chanté que deux chansons. Passer de « Hella Good » de No Doubt à « Creep » de Radiohead c'est quelque chose, mais bon. Par contre, pendant la dernière chanson, j'ai pensé à mon séjour à la VARIA, j'ai pensé au fait que j'ai toujours su que j'avais pas ma place là-bas, que j'étais tellement bizarre à côté de Squalo mais que je voulais qu'il me remarque comme si j'étais son égale.

Mais je l'ai jamais été. Je suis une foutue expérience abandonnée.

Il a une vie devant lui contrairement à moi. Si ses sentiments avaient été les mêmes que les miens, qui sont toujours là bien enfouis quelques parts, je sais que j'aurais pas eu la force de le repousser. Parce que j'aurais enfin eu quelque chose que tout le monde a, j'aurais été normale. Puis mon passé m'aurait rattrapé et ça aurait été brisé si ça avait duré. J'ai pas le temps pour une relation amoureuse.

Mais je l'aime toujours. Quand je l'ai vu pendant la mission, tout ce que j'avais en tête c'était de m'enfuir et dès que j'avais réussi, j'ai réalisé que je venais de lui parler en personne. Et bon sang ce qu'il me manque. Nos chamailleries, les fois où il se planquait dans mon atelier, les moments où on était juste avec l'autre sans parler. Puis je me suis rappelé que tout ça était faux et la douleur est revenue, aussi vive que lorsque j'étais à Namimori puis au CEDEF.

J'utilise vraiment Jeremiah pour l'oublier, c'est dégueulasse mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Je veux oublier toutes ces conneries, toutes ces foutues conneries qui pourraient me causer du tord. J'en ai pas besoin, la seule chose que ça peut m'amener et que ça m'amène depuis trois ans c'est de la douleur.

-Lulu, je savais pas que tu pouvais donner autant de sentiments dans une chanson, me complimenta Arro le soir-même.

-Quand c'est des sentiments négatifs il suffit de demander, répliquai-je platement.

Je suis Jeremiah à son appartement sachant qu'il m'a invité à passer la nuit chez lui. Rien de sexuel sachant qu'on a toujours rien fait au bout de deux mois de relation.

-Est-ce que ça va ? M'interrogea-t-il quand on entrait dans son appart'. T'as l'air préoccupé.

-J'ai toujours l'air préoccupé.

-Je sais, mais là c'est pire que d'habitude.

Je prends mon pendentif machinalement en allant dans sa chambre. Je m'assois sur son lit et il me rejoint rapidement. Son regard ne veut pas me quitter.

-Je vais partir en Pologne, je romps avec toi, déclarai-je sans être affectée.

-Oh. Bon sang, c'est exactement ce que je pensais...souffla-t-il, clairement peiné.

-Je suis pas amoureuse de toi, continuai-je, tu devrais te trouver une fille qui mérite toutes les attentions que tu m'as donné.

-T'es sortie avec moi parce que tu m'appréciais au moins, non ?

-Oui, mais c'était aussi pour oublier quelqu'un, lui avouai-je sans hésitation.

-Je le savais.

J'ignore l'amertume dans sa voix.

-Ça a marché ?

Je ne dis rien.

-C'est en pensant au cousin d'Arro que t'as chanté ce soir ?

-Comment tu...commençai-je en tournant un regard surpris sur lui.

-Il m'en a parlé rapidement. Je peux pas faire le poids face à quelqu'un que tu connais depuis que t'es enfant, même si il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il a laissé partir.

-Il ne le sait pas mais c'est mieux comme ça. Pour lui comme pour moi.

-On se reverra ?

-J'espère pas.

Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse doucement. Il ne me répond pas, comme je m'y attendais, mais je m'en fiche. Je me rapproche de lui et m'accroche à son tee-shirt.

-Luciana, murmura-t-il quand je me reculai.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi mais j'ai vraiment aimé être traitée avec autant d'attention. Je veux en profiter une dernière fois.

-T'es sûre de toi ?

-Je suis sûre, chuchotai-je en me mettant à califourchon sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu ! MissXYZ, merci de la review :). JuriiGothic, merci aussi :). T'inquiète, ils ont rompu mais on reverra le rouquin plus tard ;). **

**Luciana: Tu pourrais pas arrêter d'écrire mes histoires de cœur ?**

 **Plume85: Jamais. Allez, laissez-moi vos avis et ciao~!**


	17. XVI

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 16 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-T'as couché avec Jeremiah.

-Et ? Comment tu sais ça d'abord ?

-Je reconnais les gens qui ont couché la veille quand j'en vois, se vanta Arro avec un sourire arrogant.

-Ça n'empêche que ça te concerne pas.

-C'était bien ?

-Peut-être.

Je vais préparer mon sac. Contrairement à ma première fois, j'ai éprouvé du plaisir. Pas énorme, mais il était là. Jeremiah a été très doux. Mais je vais pas m'éterniser là-dessus. C'était bien, je regrette pas et point barre.

Je décroche mon portable quand il vibre dans ma poche.

-Yeah, who is it ?

- _Italien, j'aime pas l'anglais._

-Edoardo ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je en passant en italien.

- _Le service que tu nous dois. T'es à Chicago non ?_

-Comment tu sais ça ?

- _Luciana, ça en va de ma réputation de tout savoir. Tout ça pour dire, j'ai besoin que tu te débarrasse d'une Famille insignifiante à Geneva._

-Tu m'envoies ça par mail ?

- _Ok._

Il raccroche et j'ouvre son mail. Hum...ça peut être une bonne opportunité pour le défaut qu'a Walton.

Je suis un génie~.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Comment ça ?

-Je te dis que l'entrée nord sera prise contrairement à ce que tu viens de me dire. Je prends l'entrée sud.

-Oh, fit-il d'un air déconfit, allons-y alors.

Je le regarde partir devant et me décide à le suivre. Comme je le pensais, on est rapidement encerclé. Walton sort sa hallebarde de sa Boite-Arme et la lame est vite recouverte de flammes bleues.

-Maître ! M'appela Walton en me voyant juste éviter.

-Je te rappelle que je dois éviter trop d'efforts.

Je réussi à m'extirper en hauteur sur un arbre et regarde Walton se battre contre des déchets de bas niveau. Bien sûr, vu que c'est mon élève, il les bute rapidement. Je me préoccupe que de sa posture et de ses mouvements à la recherche de défauts. Il y en a il ne se bat que depuis deux ans après tout, c'est un débutant. De plus, je remarque vite qu'il utilise trop de flammes d'un coup. La Flamme de la Pluie a un facteur tranquillisant. Elle peut faire beaucoup avec peu. On a juste besoin de savoir s'en servir.

Et ce n'est pas son cas pour le moment, même si il se débarrasse de ce troupeau de déchets. Je saute de l'arbre dans lequel j'étais.

-Maître, c'était quoi ça ?! S'époumona-t-il, essuyant le sang de la coupure sur sa joue.

-Des déchets, répondis-je comme si il était con en avançant dans le bâtiment.

Forcément, ça grouille d'ennemis. Je sors ma hallebarde mais ne la couvre pas de Flammes du Nuage et les élimine vite fait sans qu'il n'ait le temps de rien à voir. Je ne suis pas spécialement douée avec ma hallebarde, Mukuro manie mieux son trident, mais je joue avec ma vitesse pour l'utiliser.

-Alice Crimson ?

-Comment t'as deviné ? Trop de rouge sur moi ?

Le Boss de cette Famille sort une arme de sous sa veste de costard et la pointe vers moi, mais les tremblements de sa main ne m'échappent pas. Tout le monde de censé qui sait qu'il va mourir a peur dans ses derniers instants.

-Ma réputation est si effrayante que ça ? Lui demandai-je avec un rictus manipulateur en coin. Je suis si douée que ça ? Pourtant j'ai pas l'intention de te tuer.

-Quoi ?

-Le Valet, déclarai-je en le regardant toujours en sentant Walton passer à côté de moi.

-Alors Alice Crimson a des liens avec...

Walton retire son arme de son corps et je tourne déjà les talons.

-C'est un D.

-Un D, normal vu qu'on a prit la mauvaise entrée ! J'avais dit que...

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as écouté ? Si t'étais si sûr de toi, tu aurais dû y aller.

-Mais...

-Je savais qu'on tomberait sur un tas d'ennemis, j'attendais que tu me dises que tu croyais en tes infos. Si tu es sûr de toi, alors fonce peu importe ce que les autres disent. Ils pourraient très bien dire quelque chose pour que tu te fasse buter après.

Il ne dit rien, donc je continue.

-Et j'ai vu des défauts dans le contrôle de ta flamme et dans tes mouvements.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Donc la campagne polonaise ressemble à ça. C'est pittoresque, moi qui pensais que les patelins italiens faisaient de la peine à voir. En attendant, j'ai froid et on est dans un hôtel de merde, encore.

-Donc ce sont des alliés des Vongola, soupira Arro en se massant la nuque, comment on s'y prend ? Je veux dire, quand une Famille a quelque chose que d'autres veulent, ils la gardent précieusement et nient son existence la plupart du temps.

-Mais on sait qu'ils trempent dans du trafic d'enfants, c'est un motif suffisant pour les buter ces déchets.

-Ouais mais si Sawada découvre qu'on est allé massacrer une Famille alliée...

-Je prendrai la responsabilité, lui annonçai-je d'une voix plate, et si je lui mets des preuves du trafic d'enfants sous les yeux, le connaissant il sera de notre côté.

-Mais le Decimo n'est pas tout seul. Si tout le monde est contre lui alors on l'entraîne avec nous, non ?

-Walton marque un point.

-Hey, c'est pas moi qui veux à tout prix récupérer mon œil, je me bats bien avec un seul.

-Mais Maître, avoir un seul œil au lieu de deux vous oblige à bouger plus alors que vous devez pas.

Je le regarde, un sourcil haussé. Putain, je l'ai bien entraîné.

-Lulu, c'est toi qui fais les meilleurs stratégies alors...

-J'ai compris, le coupai-je, je m'en occupe. En fait j'en ai fait un dans l'avion.

-Nous sommes tout ouïe.

-Arro, comme t'es plus expérimenté que Walton, tu peux t'introduire et la chercher de ton côté, non ?

-Ouais...

-Pendant ce temps là, Walton et moi on distraira le Boss.

-Le Boss ? Répéta mon élève en clignant lentement de l'œil.

-Alice Crimson va demander une rencontre pendant que toi, tu te feras remarquer quelque part. Reste en vie, fais le gamin effrayé et balance que tu es avec moi, ça soulèveras des doutes. Pendant ce temps, je demanderai les services de la fille. Comme tu l'as dit Arro, les chances pour qu'il accepte sont minces. Là je parle du trafic d'enfants et le menace de le dire aux Vongola. Il devrait commencer à me menacer.

-Et si ça foire ?

-C'est pas évident ? On reste en vie.

-Donc on les tue, traduisit Walton.

Je sais qu'il lui arrive d'encore faire des cauchemars, mais il tue sans hésitations maintenant. Tant mieux.

- _Love_ , t'es douée pour faire des plans.

-Tu me l'as demandé parce que tu le savais, non ?

-Pas vraiment, je sais que t'es intelligente et vu ton expérience passé avec le CEDEF en particulier, je me suis dit que t'étais douée.

-Ça et le truc que je fais en lisant les gens ?

-C'est super flippant !

-T'es pas habitué depuis le temps ? Se moqua Walton.

-Ferme-là nabot.

Je les regarde tour à tour se chamailler puis mets mon casque sur les oreilles. Du moment qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent pas.

Pas envie de me débarrasser d'un corps maintenant.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je réajuste mon fedora et regarde le manoir devant moi. Les petites Familles cachent parfois des trucs, comme leur guérisseuse miracle. Ils ne sont que trois cents, ça fait une centaine à buter chacun. C'est beaucoup. J'ai été de la VARIA, mais pas Arro ni Walton. Je vais utiliser mes flammes aujourd'hui. Moi qui ne les aie pas utilisé à part en m'entraînant et encore.

-Je veux parler à ton Boss.

-Qui es-tu ?! M'agressa le garde en mettant un flingue derrière ma tête.

-Dis-lui que Alice Crimson requiert une audience ou une connerie du genre déchet.

-Jamais entendu parler.

-Alors t'as rien à perdre à aller lui dire.

Il me prend les mains et je me retiens de le brûler. Si il y a un truc qui changera jamais, c'est le fait que d'avoir des contacts, rien qu'un minimum avec des déchets de mafieux, me répugne au plus haut point et me donne envie de les exploser. Mais je me laisse faire. Donc j'arrive dans un salon et j'entends la porte se verrouiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme plus grand que moi, carré d'épaule et au visage fermé entre et s'assoit dans le canapé en face de moi.

-Venir ici et décliner votre identité alors que votre réputation en Europe est inexistante est un geste stupide.

-Mais tu me connais pourtant déchet, non ?

-Vous avez de la chance que j'ai eu une base là-bas, déclara-t-il avec un sourire supérieur alors que deux armes se posaient sur chacune de mes tempes. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Les services de votre guérisseuse miracle.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Oh, dans ce cas je suis sûre que les Vongola seront ravis de savoir que malgré leur nouvelle politique vous trempez dans du trafic d'enfants.

Il serre les poings et son regard se fait plus dur. J'ai les cartes en mains et il le sait.

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve. Et je n'agirais pas comme si j'avais gagné si j'étais vous, Luciana.

-Donc tu sais qui je suis, dis-je en posant mes pieds sur la table basse.

-Ton attitude en ce moment ressemble beaucoup trop à celle de ton frère et ça m'énerve au plus haut point. Tu es une inconsciente pour venir ici sans cacher ton identité.

-Et je devrais me soucier de ce que tu dis parce que ?

La porte s'ouvre et Walton apparaît, les bras tenus par des hommes en costard.

-C'est décevant, railla le Boss en me regardant avec son sourire supérieur.

-Tu sais, il y a quelque chose qui m'a toujours sidéré dans la Mafia. Peu importe ce que vous faîtes, vous sous-estimez toujours les gosses.

Ça dit, Walton se dégage des deux hommes, sors son arme et les tue. Profitant de la confusion, je donne un coup dans le poignet de l'homme à ma droite, prends son arme, le tue et bute son pote. Bien sûr, les déchets sonnent l'alarme.

-Boss, quelqu'un se dirige vers la chambre de Katryna !

- _Kurwa_!

Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais je reconnais les injures quand j'en entends. Mais Katryna ? C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ?

J'échange un regard avec Walton et on s'y met. Ma hallebarde coupe chaire et os comme du beurre, elle est vite recouverte de sang. Moi-même j'en suis éclaboussée parfois, quand je touche une artère ou que je les décapite.

Je balance mon pied en arrière et frappe celui qui essayait de me prendre par surprise en plein dans le plexus solaire. Je ne mets pas longtemps à planter ma lame dans son cœur puis à la ressortir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure et je m'en fous, parce qu'au final Walton et moi nous retrouvons à marcher dans un bain de sang, mes bottes -à talons de huit centimètres s'il-vous-plaît parce que Tsunayoshi plus grand que moi je l'accepte pas- se salissant vite.

-Watson, comment tu le vis ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

-C'est tuer ou être tué.

-C'est vrai. Rappelle-toi ce que tu viens de dire quand tu te réveilleras en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar.

On continue jusqu'à ce que je vois un cadavre que ni moi, ni Walton avons touché. Arro est passé par là, donc on est sur le bon chemin. Plus on suit la traînée de cadavres, plus je remarque que comme d'habitude les assassinats d'Arro sont propres, bien plus que les miens.

-Walton, tu diras à Arro que je fais un tour du propriétaire pour faire le ménage.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-T'as raté une carrière dans la boucherie, fut la première chose qu'Arro me dit alors que je me débarrassais du dernier homme de la Famille.

-Je peux être pire et tu le sais. Alors ?

Il jette un regard derrière lui, où Walton marche à côté d'une fille. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds sable bouclés légèrement et des yeux bleus foncés. Elle doit faire ma taille quand j'ai pas de talons et a un visage qui fait assez poupée.

Elle est mignonne.

-Bordel, elle a quel âge Arro ? Lui murmurai-je en voyant clairement qu'elle était plus jeune que nous.

-Dix-huit ans dans deux mois de ce qu'elle m'a dit, et a toujours été enfermé dans une prison dorée depuis gamine. Elle sait strictement rien du monde extérieur mais parle anglais. Si j'ai bien compris, ses parents étaient des sous-fifres normaux.

-Les rumeurs sont vraies ?

-Plus ou moins. J'ai été blessé et elle m'a soigné en moins de deux.

-Mais ?

-Flammes du Soleil, soupira-t-il. De ce qu'elle m'a dit, quand elle était gamine elle a trouvé une bague et quand elle a faillit mourir lors d'une attaque elle a allumé son anneau et soigné quelqu'un. Sachant qu'on connaissait rien des flammes à l'époque, sauf exceptions...

-Ils ont cru à de la magie ou je sais pas quelle autre connerie et l'ont gardé bien précieusement pour eux. Comment elle se sent vis-à-vis de nous maintenant qu'on a réduit sa vie en morceaux ?

-Elle...m'a remercié ?

On se met d'accord silencieusement de ne pas en dire plus.

-Katryna ? L'appelai-je.

- _Y...Yes ?_

- _I'm Alice, we came to ask you to heal my left eye._

Mieux vaut ne pas donner mon prénom sachant qu'elle partira une fois mon œil récupéré si possible.

- _But my body can't handle Sun Flames like yours, so I need to contact my doctor. What are your abilities exactly ?_

- _Well once I...there was this man who had his arm cut and I put it back._

-On a vraiment besoin de Shamal, soufflai-je.

-Ce serait con si elle essayait de te redonner ton œil mais qu'elle te tuait dans la manœuvre, non ? Rigola faiblement Arro.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

- _RUN !_

- _What the fuck do you think we're fucking doing Arro ?!_ Rétorquai-je en accélérant.

Je suis presque à la porte du train de marchandises. Vous connaissez le bouquin _Divergent_? Vous savez comment ils aiment monter dans des trains en train de fonctionner ?

C'est ce qu'on fait. En train d'essayer d'échapper à une mafia de pacotille qui nous tire dessus parce qu'on est sur leur territoire. Je les aurais buté si j'étais toute seule mais Arro m'a dit de prendre la tête de file pendant qu'il était dernier. Un regard en arrière me dit que Walton doit en avoir marre de traîner Katryna car cette dernière n'a pas d'endurance et sue comme un bœuf.

- _Fuck this shit_ , grognai-je en sautant pour m'accrocher à la poignée du train.

Je donne un coup de pied sur le bout de métal en face et ça me permet d'ouvrir la porte. Je me glisse dans le train et sors ma tête pour tendre ma main vers Katryna. Walton la pousse sans ménagement, je lui attrape le poignet et la tire dans le train avec moi. Walton nous rejoint vite et j'entends un coup de feu. J'allais passer ma tête dehors quand Arro me rentre littéralement dedans. Mon élève ferme la porte alors que je pousse Squalo Jr sur le sol.

-Bordel, faut que t'arrêtes avec les sodas, grommelai-je en me redressant, sans pour autant me lever.

-Alors arrêtes de remplacer les clopes par des bonbons et des gâteaux quand t'essaies d'arrêter de fumer, répliqua-t-il en se relevant.

Je me contente de le fusiller du regard sachant que j'ai rien à redire. Oui, je remplace la nicotine par le sucre. Comparez-moi à Byakuran, je m'en fous. J'ai des goûts culinaires d'enfants parfois. La preuve, je déteste le café.

-Juste pour savoir, débuta Walton en récupérant sa respiration, pourquoi on doit aller en Californie de cette façon ?

-Parce qu'on a raté l'avion à JFK et que Arro, étant l'âme intelligente qu'il est, nous a fait courir après un foutu train ! Lui répondis-je en faisant mon regard noir au concerné.

-Tout ça parce que vous les filles avez pris deux plombes aux chiottes !

- _He just said it was our fault._

- _But it's not my fault if..._

- _I know, because I'm a girl too but Arro obviously can't 'cuz he is a freaking jerk._

- _I'm not ! Right Katryna ?_

On regarde tout les deux la nouvelle venue, attendant qu'elle prenne le partie de l'un. Elle nous regarde tour à tour, hésitante puis Walton pose une main sur son épaule.

- _You know, sometimes they're like that. But they're nice...sometimes too. Don't be annoyed by them_ , lui dit-il avec son foutu accent anglais de snob.

-Il insinue qu'on agit comme des gamins, je rêve pas ?

-Tu rêves pas, confirmai-je en regardant mon élève fixement, les bras croisés. Watson, ça te dirait d'augmenter le poids de tes poids maintenant ? Lui demandai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté.

On a plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu ! J'ai pas posté plus tôt vu que j'avais mon bac de sport -la joie- et qu'après je suis allée e ville avec ma mère u_u.**

 **Luciana: On s'en fout de ta vie~.**

 **Plume85: Merci, tu me touches tu sais pas à quel point.**

 **Luciana: C'est ma spécialité.**

 **Plume85:... MissXYZ, merci de la review, et désolé mais je comprends pas la référence à Dallas, j'ai jamais regardé ^^'. JuriiGothic, merci aussi , et t'as bien raison de te foutre de sa gueule x)**

 **Luciana: Je suis toujours là.**

 **Plume85: -la regarde et commence à reculer en la voyant armée- Alors, laissez-moi vos avis en review et ciao~! -part en courant-**

 **Luciana: -la suit mais plus vite- T'es lente !**


	18. XVII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 17 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Un petit effort et...

-Merde ! Jurai-je en voyant ma Flamme de la Fureur exploser sur ma main.

Heureusement, ça ne me blesse pas. J'arrête, prends une gorgée de ma bouteille d'eau et m'allonge sur le dos, fixant le plafond de ce qui me sert de salle d'entraînement. On est arrivé en Californie, dans la ville de Pomona il y a deux semaines. Shamal nous attendait devant un bâtiment de recherche à première vue. Enfin, c'est un bâtiment de recherche.

Une branche de ce que possède Innocenti, vous savez celui qui a inventé les Boites-Armes dans le futur ? C'est lui. Je l'ai pas rencontré, pas que j'en ai vraiment envie, mais en gros, je suis dans un bâtiment dédié aux Boites-Armes. Et celui-ci est spécialisé dans le comportement des boites et leur réparation. Je veux dire, les boites adoptent souvent le caractère de leur propriétaire car ils vivent de leurs flammes mais ils ont leur propre conscience.

Et si on peut rester, c'est parce que l'homme à la tête de ce bâtiment est un vieil ami de Shamal. Rien que ça. J'ai commencé mon traitement, si je puis dire, avec Katryna. Shamal est là pour empêcher ses flammes de propager dans tout mon corps et de me rendre malade. Parce que les Flammes du Soleil marchent sur moi. Mon métabolisme les rejette, elles me rendent inconsciente et me font saigner mais elles fonctionnent !

Pas très glorieux. Surtout quand Katryna m'a dit, après m'avoir examiné et que j'ai assommé Shamal pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de louche, qu'elle pouvait me soigner mon œil que je pensais irrécupérable, mais en quatre mois. Un séance d'une heure toutes les semaines. Vous pouvez aussi traduire ça par : « Arrêt maladie de quatre mois ».

Quatre mois.

Je peux m'entraîner mais je peux pas faire autre chose merde ! Donc j'essaie de contrôler mes flammes. J'ai réussi à faire apparaître une Flamme du Nuage puis de la Brume tour à tour sur mon nouvel anneau, mais aucun signe de ma Flamme de la Fureur. J'ai l'impression qu'il faut vraiment puiser au fond de moi-même pour la faire sortir.

-Lulu ?

-Hum ?

-Ça te dérange pas si je m'entraîne ?

-Tu t'en soucie vraiment ?

-Hey, mon père m'a dit d'être un gentleman alors je demande, se défendit-il en sortant Zorro.

Je me redresse, m'appuyant sur mes mains. Je vois son regard rester quelques instants sur le tatouage sur mes côtes à gauche, une plume noir en diagonale visible car je porte une brassière de sport pendant les entraînements, puis il se met à s'entraîner.

-Au fait, Katryna a besoin de fringues.

-Et ? Va avec elle.

-T'es une meuf, c'est mieux si tu vas avec elle. Puis elle essaie de te redonner ton œil donc...

-Arro, le coupai-je fermement.

-Oui ?

-Tu vas me harceler jusqu'à ce que j'y aille ?

-C'était mon plan ouais.

Je soupire. Vous savez comment je peux être chiante quand j'en ai envie ? Comme avec Kyôya ? Arro est pareil.

En pire. C'est pour ça qu'en général, je fais ce qu'il veut que je fasse. Oui, je suis soumise parfois mais c'est parce que j'ai la flemme de le gérer. Sauf quand je suis d'humeur à être une chieuse aussi et là...Walton en a vite marre. Et croyez-moi, je pense que quand il va à l'église il ne se repend pas du tout de ça.

-Je vais me changer, soupirai-je.

-Oh, tu as peur~ ?

-Non, instinct de survie. Je ferais la même chose si j'avais le dernier paquet de marshmallows sur Terre et que j'étais avec Byakuran.

- _Love_ , tout le monde se barrait en courant si c'était le cas. Et maintenant j'ai envie de le voir !

-Comment vous êtes devenus amis ?

-On aime emmerder les gens.

Je secoue la tête d'un air désespéré et vais dans ma chambre. D'ailleurs, Isaac, celui qui s'occupe de cet endroit, a accepté facilement de nous laisser vivre ici. Bah, m'en fous. Je me change, un jean slim, mes bottes et une chemise avec ma veste en cuir, prends mon sac et trouve rapidement Katryna. Ouais, mes fringues ne lui vont pas.

-On va faire les magasins.

-Je...je n'ai pas d'argent.

-T'inquiète, c'est pas comme si on allait aller dans des magasins de luxe. Et les gens sont tarés dans ce pays, il suffit que je dise que je refuse une mission pour qu'ils en augmentent la récompense.

-Tu es populaire ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça~, minaudai-je avec un rictus manipulateur en coin.

On se retrouve donc à faire les magasins. J'aurais dû demander à Walton de venir, il m'aurait servi de Tsunayoshi : il aurait porter nos sacs.

Oui, j'ai déjà fait le coup à Tsunayoshi, et oui, Reborn et moi avons réussi à faire passer ça pour un entraînement même si il n'y a pas cru. Et non, je me sens pas coupable.

-Je serai par là, l'informai-je en pointant un rayon.

Je la quitte sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Vous savez, j'ai jamais eu d'amies, soulignez le « e », parce que en général, l'attitude des filles de mon âge m'énerve rapidement. Superficielles, hypocrites, parlent pour ne rien dire et oui je pense à Haru pour le dernier cas de figure. Mais il y a un autre de type de filles dont je me tiens éloigner, pas parce qu'elle m'énerve mais parce qu'elles sont trop pures et innocentes pour une âme sombre telle que la mienne.

Leur bonté a tendance à me foutre mal à l'aise et je suis contaminée par les paillettes autour d'elles. Oui, je pense à Kyoko. C'est le genre de fille où je sais pertinemment que je ne peux pas me foutre de leur gueule parce que je sais pas sur quoi je pourrais me foutre de leur gueule.

Pour le moment, Katryna n'est dans aucune catégorie. Sauf que là, qu'elle avance vers moi en rougissant avec une robe blanche dans les mains, je jure à voix haute en chinois.

Elle est trop mignonne, du coup elle bascule directement dans la catégorie Kyoko.

-Tu penses que c'est décent ? Me demanda-t-elle en appréhendant ma réaction.

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort car on voit toutes les deux une femme, très probablement de l'âge de Xanxus, avec des échasses et une robe à moitié transparente très -trop- courte passer devant nous. On ne dit rien puis je finis par la regarder.

-Tu porterais quelque chose comme ça ?

-Non ! S'exclama-t-elle en piquant un fard. Je...je veux dire...je peux pa...

-On est d'accord.

La fille tombe et j'éclate de rire. Katryna me regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est...c'est bien de se moquer d'elle alors qu'elle s'est peut-être fait mal ?

-C'est de sa faute à s'habiller comme une pute criant « Baise-moi ! ». Elle veut qu'on la regarde, c'est ce que je fais. J'ai faim, j'irai m'acheter une glace après.

-Est-ce que c'est ce que font les filles quand elles font du shopping ?

-Je sais pas, c'est ma première fois à moi aussi.

Étrangement, l'après-midi passe vite. Et plus étrange encore, c'est que je crois bien m'être amusée. Même si j'ai pu dire à Katryna qu'elle me faisait chier à être timide alors qu'elle avait aucune raison de l'être en ma présence vu que je suis sa patiente.

Katryna est une chouette fille, qui malgré son appartenance à la Mafia depuis des années a encore beaucoup d'innocence. Quelque part, c'est comme moi. Elle n'a plus d'innocence en ce qui concerne les blessures et la mort car on l'a mise devant très tôt. Mais pour les choses les plus simples elle est complètement perdue, comme moi il y a des années. Personne ne peut atteindre mon niveau de « je sais pas ce que je ressens » mais bon.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Vous savez ce que ça fait de regarder un film muet, mais en vrai ? Non ? Ben moi je le sais. Parce que je n'entendais plus rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Bon, c'est Arro donc c'est pas bien grave mais bon, c'est flippant.

-Je sais que t'adore ne pas écouter les gens comme avec Adriana mais...

-Qui ?

-Adriana.

-Qui ? Répétai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-La blonde qui t'as cherché des noises à Mafia Land puis à la soirée. Celle qui, quand elle parle, tu te tires.

-Oh, la conne, devinai-je.

-Donc je disais, je pense partir. T'es cloîtrée ici pendant quatre mois mais si je peux chercher de mon côté au lieu de tout laisser en plan...

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, on n'en sait pas beaucoup sur les agissements de Simon après tout.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Je partirais la semaine prochaine. Je voudrais pas manquer ton vingt-et-unième anniversaire~.

-J'aurais dû le savoir.

Ironiquement, c'est le sept mai que je suis clouée au lit à cause d'un bon gros rhume. Je me retrouve à fusiller Arro du regard, qui rigole malgré le masque qu'il a sur sa bouche.

-Tomber malade le jour de son anniversaire, il n'y a que toi pour faire ça Alice-chan.

-La ferme Zamal, baragouinai-je en reniflant.

-Elle zozote ! Se moqua Squalo Jr.

Je prends une chaussure au pied de mon lit et la lui lance, mais j'ai pas de force. Elle atterrit à peine plus loin que mon lit. J'enfouis donc mon visage dans mon oreiller, espérant ne plus entendre son rire, ainsi que celui de Walton. Ce sale petit traître...

-En tout cas, la morve n'est pas du tout attirant chez une fille. Tryna-ch...

-Tu veux quelque chose Alice? Me demanda doucement Katryna alors que j'entendis Shamal se débattre.

Je relève ma tête, suffisamment pour la voir. Elle a l'air vraiment inquiète.

-De la soupe à la tomate...marmonnai-je en remontant ma couette sur moi.

-Bien sûr de la soupe, quel idiote ! S'exclama-t-elle en partant. J'aurais dû le savoir !

-Elle aura pas mis longtemps à arrêter d'être timide avec nous, remarqua Arro.

-Maître, vu que t'es malade, c'est un peu comme si t'étais bourrée, non ?

-Dans quel sens ?

-Oui Lulu, c'est ça ! Voir des sous-entendus pervers d'un gamin de onze ans, ça c'est ma partenaire !

Oh putain...

-Je suis surpris que t'aies réussi à rentrer dans l'église...souffla mon élève, mais est-ce que tu sais où t'es née ?

-Non...sûrement sur la banquette arrière d'une bagnole entre deux bouteilles d'alcool et du cannabis...

-Les jeunes, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous laisser, j'entends la gente féminine m'appeler. Luciana, restes couchée jusqu'à demain et tu devrais te sentir mieux si Katryna joue les infirmières. Compris Alice ?

Shamal s'en va, Walton suit disant qu'il voulait regarder la télé.

-Tu fais pitié.

-Fuck you...Arro, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

-Je sais, t'es tombée amoureuse de moi mais je t'ai dit, je peux pas passer après Superbi !

-T'es con. Juste...j'ai été une expérience chez les Estraneo.

Il y a un silence.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

-Je recherche aussi celui qui m'a fait subir ça. Je sais que tout est lié quelque part, je sais que je vais tomber sur lui un jour et je veux pas que tu sois surpris. Je l'ai dit qu'à une personne au monde et j'ai une totale confiance en lui. Mais pour toi, je sais que...quelque part vu que tu détestes la Mafia aussi tu ne me considéras pas comme un monstre comme les autres le feraient.

-C'est stupide de te considérer comme tel alors que t'as jamais voulu...grogna-t-il, en colère.

-C'est injuste...on est que des dommages collatéraux et...on mérite de mourir comme eux...c'est injuste et personne ne fait rien...

-Alors t'as décidé de faire justice toi-même, termina-t-il.

Je hoche la tête dans mon oreiller et me tourne vers lui, voyant l'air sérieux qu'il aborde, contraste énorme avec son masque.

-Je dois retrouver ce déchet de Tacito. Si jamais t'es entraîné là-dedans parce que tu me connais, je préfère que tu saches.

-Je vois.

-Dis Arroganza...on est ami ?

Il ne dit rien pendant longtemps, pour moi, et je serre les poings sur ma couette.

-Maintenant qu'on sait chacun le passé de l'autre je vois pas comment on pourrait se qualifier d'autre chose.

Il me donne un coup sur la tête, comme Xanxus et commence à partir.

-Rétablis-toi vite, je me fais chier quand t'es malade.

J'esquisse un sourire en le regardant partir. C'est la seconde personne à qui je dis ça de ma propre volonté, Walton ne compte pas. C'est agréable.

Je suppose que plus je vieillis, plus j'arrive à faire confiance, parce que Arro vient de la gagner.

Alors pourquoi Squalo a pas été capable de faire pareil ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Kyô-san ?

Hibari déglutit en crispant ses mains sur les papiers dans ses mains. C'était ironique, qu'il trouve le certificat de naissance de Luciana, mais aussi celui du Roi des Singes pile le jour où elle avait vingt-et-un ans. Juste quand il avait trouvé son lien avec les Vengadores. Juste quand il avait trouvé l'identité de son père.

Juste quand il avait trouvé le lien entre leur deux père.

Juste quand il avait trouvé pourquoi ils s'étaient fait confiance aussi rapidement.

-Tetsu, réserve le premier vol pour l'Espagne, ordonna le Gardien du Nuage en sortant de son bureau pour prendre l'air.

Il regarda la propriété des Vongola mais sortit ses tonfas en sentant une présence hostile. Il se tourna pour voir deux yeux dorés le regarder avec intérêt. L'homme leva les mains en signe de paix.

-T'es agressif Kyôya.

-Qui es-tu herbivore ? Grogna-t-il en serrant ses armes.

-Wen n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois aussi violent.

Il grinça des dents à la mention du nom de sa mère.

-Mais maintenant que tu as trouvé la vérité, continua l'homme en regardant brièvement les papiers dans la main d'Hibari, c'est l'heure pour elle de retrouver ses souvenirs.

-Et mes souvenirs ?

-Pardon ?

-Herbivore...fit-il sombrement, tu as aussi effacé mes souvenirs.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux puis l'homme disparut et Kusakabe arriva près de son Boss, lui demandant si il allait bien.

Bon sang, dans quoi est-ce que Luciana et lui étaient embarqués ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu ! Et oui, Hibari fait son comeback ! Mais Alaric le connaît ? Que de mystère~.**

 **Luciana: -soupire- Malade et t'es le temps et l'énergie de faire durer cette partie ?**

 **Plume85: C'est bon hein... JuriiGothic, merci et...**

 **Luciana: Comment je fais ? Je sais pas moi-même, je suis juste géni...**

 **Plume85: -la censure- Ça faisait un moment qu'elle s'était pas vantée. Je crois bien que maintenant tu vas subir les fics de JuriiGothic Luciana.**

 **Luciana: Ca peut pas être si horrible. Je veux dire, elle va pas me ridiculiser comme l'autre l'a fait avec Xanxus dans CI.**

 **Plume85:... MissXYZ, merci de la review ! Contente que Katryna te plaise ! Allez, laissez des reviews et -censure encore Luciana qui voulait parler- ciao~!**


	19. XVIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 18 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Cloud ?

Isaac hoche la tête. Isaac est un mec plutôt sympa, la quarantaine, des cheveux blonds foncés en bataille et des yeux marrons souvent fatigué. Il a des lunettes et une blouse blanche comme les médecins. En ce moment, je suis dans son laboratoire, repensant à sa requête. Le laisser voir Cloud ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-J'ai pas l'intention de lui faire passer des tests ou quoi que ce soit. En fait, je veux savoir comment il vit l'absorption de flammes.

Hum...je laisse Cloud sortir et il est tout de suite sur la table. Mais quelque chose ne va pas. Il semble prêt à attaquer.

-Cloud ?

Il me regarde et s'effondre, littéralement. Je me précipite à côté de lui et le caresse doucement sous la gueule. Il émet une plainte de douleur.

-Il est malade, conclut Isaac en le touchant à divers endroit avant de prendre un appareil pour vérifier ses flammes. C'est la première fois que je vois ça, c'est comme si au lieu d'absorber les flammes comme d'habitude, il était tout le temps exposé.

J'écarquille mon œil et regarde mon anneau malléable. Cloud est dedans maintenant, alors les différentes flammes auraient pu...

Putain, c'est de ma faute.

-Et d'après ce que je vois, continua-t-il en regardant un écran où je comprenais rien, il ne supportait...dégénérescence ?

-Ma Flamme de la Fureur...soufflai-je en réalisant.

-En temps normal, quand il est en combat et qu'il absorbe des flammes, il a le temps de se préparer pour que les flammes étrangères n'affectnte pas son métabolisme, mais là si il est exposé directement dans ton anneau, les flammes, en particulier ta Flamme de la Fureur, agissent comme des parasites.

-Vous pouvez le soigner ?

-Je suis un spécialiste, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Je préfère savoir ce que vous avez l'intention de lui faire. C'est pas contre vous en particulier, je suis méfiante de nature envers la Mafia, et les scientifiques.

-Et bien, je peux toujours utiliser une stagiaire donc...

-Je vais pas vous ramener du café tout le temps, et j'ai mon entraînement de contrôle de mes flammes à côté, et le traitement.

-Je sais, je sais, m'interrompit-il en levant une main devant lui. Mais on devrait s'y mettre, non ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu penses que je suis une mauvaise maîtresse toi ? Demandai-je à mon corbeau de la Brume installé sur mon avant-bras. J'ai pas vu qu'il était malade.

Il croasse et s'envole. J'ai l'impression de me faire engueuler par un corbeau. J'esquisse un rictus fatigué en coin et me relève pour avancer vers la table recouverte de divers objets.

-Bon, tu ne peux pas encore camoufler de trop grosses masses, donc on va essayer avec ça, déclarai-je en prenant une balle. Concentre-toi dessus et propage tes flammes dessus avant de l'imaginer disparaître.

-Alice !

-Katryna ! Répliquai-je sur le même ton avant d'adopter ma voix plate habituelle. Tu veux quoi ?

-Le livre de biologie que tu m'as demandé, m'informa-t-elle en me donnant un livre rouge, tu t'entraînes ?

-Hugin s'entraîne. Les Boites-Armes doivent développer leurs compétences de leur côté aussi.

-Je vois.

Elle me fixe en sautant d'un pied à l'autre.

-Crache le morceau.

-Et bien...j'ai pas beaucoup d'endurance et je sais pas me battre...

-Tu peux te battre.

-Hein ?

-Tes gants, et l'anneau que tu as te permettent de soigner les gens. Si tu peux soigner, tu peux blesser. C'est plus compliqué de réparer que de casser.

-Tu as raison, mais...mais je veux être capable de me défendre.

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne à te battre ? J'ai pas de temps à perdre.

-Est-ce que ce que Arro, Walton et toi faîtes est si dangereux ?

-On peut pas se permettre d'erreurs, pour ça on doit être les meilleurs possibles.

-Vous tuez souvent ?

J'arrête de surveiller les progrès d'Hugin, pas qu'il y en ait de visible pour le moment, pour l'observer. Elle est assez souriante comme fille, mais il n'y a pas la trace d'un sourire sur son visage.

-T'occupe pas de ça, tranchai-je froidement.

-Mais...

-Katryna, tu ne veux pas être impliquée dans notre histoire à tout les trois, crois-moi.

Je vois de la tristesse dans ses yeux mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Pas le temps de m'inquiéter des désirs d'une ado.

-Où est parti Arro au fait ?

-Je sais pas, chercher des infos je sais pas où. C'est possible qu'il soit retourné à Chicago. Je m'en fous un peu, c'est un grand garçon.

Elle hoche la tête et s'en va.

-Hugin, à nous deux maintenant.

-Maître !

-Bordel mais ils ont quoi aujourd'hui ? Grommelai-je en me tournant vers Walton.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui est arrivé et qui dit te connaître !

-Qui ?

-Verde je crois, m'apprit-il en fronçant les sourcils comme pour se rappeler.

The fuck ? Je fais revenir Hugin, ignore la vague de fatigue brève qui traverse mon corps et sors de la salle en suivant Walton. Et là, devant moi dans le bureau d'Isaac, se tient l'ancien Arcobaleno de la Foudre, qui se tourne vers moi et me regarde d'un air ennuyé.

-Donc tu es vraiment vivante.

-Bon de savoir que t'as l'air si content de me revoir sachant que tu m'as demandé de me battre pour toi. T'es pas là pour me dire de jouer les cobayes j'espère.

-Mon équipe n'a pas gagné. Je suis là pour le travail, pas pour toi.

Je soupire de soulagement mentalement. J'ai pas spécialement envie de servir de cobaye comme le moi du futur l'a fait quand elle avait mon âge. Pourquoi elle a clairement abandonné en plus de trouver Tacito et se débarrasser de Simon ?

Il y a des choses qu'on m'a pas dites, j'en suis sûre.

-Isaac, des améliorations pour Cloud ?

-Il se repose. Il est en contact tout le temps avec des Flammes du Nuage, mais ça va prendre un temps.

-Comment je vais faire quand il retournera dans l'anneau ? Si c'est comme ça à chaque fois...

-Tu dois apprendre à parfaitement contrôler tes flammes.

J'ignore le regard de Verde sur l'anneau à la pierre transparente et m'en vais. J'ai du boulot.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-En quoi il est défectueux ?

-Il a une mauvaise répartition des flammes.

-Et pourquoi il se tient debout sur ses pattes arrières comme Carapuce dans Pokémon ?

-C'est pas moi qui l'aie créé.

Je me redresse de la cage en verre qui abrite une tortue de quarante centimètres de haut bleue claire.

-Mais la personne qui l'a envoyé ici n'en veut plus, donc c'est inutile de le réparer.

-Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ?

-Il va être détruit.

-Je le veux.

Isaac tourne sa chaise vers moi, me regardant avec un sourcil haussé.

-Je m'en fous de ce qui lui arrive, mais pourquoi ?

-Walton a besoin d'une Boite-Arme. Je peux essayer de la réparer.

-Luciana, tu commences à peine dans le milieu des Boites-Armes.

-Mais ça m'intéresse plus que je l'aurais jamais pensé, admis-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté, et j'en ai vraiment besoin. Je peux y arriver si tu me donnes les instructions.

Il pince les lèvres et est songeur pendant quelques instants.

-Et puis, c'est pas comme si les compétences des Boites-Armes ne dépendaient que de nous. Ils se nourrissent de Flammes de Dernière Volonté, donc en principe ils ont leur propre volonté. Ils ont besoin de s'améliorer individuellement.

-Très bien, accepta-t-il, mais tu te débrouilles seule.

-Merci Isaac, le remerciai-je en hochant la tête avec un petit sourire.

C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à remettre ce petit en forme. Hugin aussi est défectueux, pourtant il se bat très bien maintenant.

Les semaines passèrent plutôt vite et un jour, alors que Isaac venait de me dire que Cloud se sentait mieux et qu'il avait par accident laisser un anneau près de lui et qu'il en avait absorbé les flammes, Arro m'appela. Donc en ce moment, je l'écoute parler en tentant de comprendre.

-Arro, je...

- _Et là, alors que je demandais mon chemin vu que je suis en Espagne et que mes pistes aboutissent aux Vengadores à une jolie petite espagnole, un mec est arrivé derrière moi et m'a dit « I will bite you to death » !_

-Dis-moi que tu déconnes...dis-je avec un rictus crispé.

- _Et après, vu que j'ai esquivé, la fille s'est tirée de peur ! Puis il m'a dit que je dérangeais la discipline ou quelque chose comme ça !_

Je me pince l'arrête du nez avec deux doigts, arrêtant de me concentrer sur le livre de bio sous mon œil. Combien de chance il y avait pour qu'il rencontre Kyôya en Espagne ?

Hey, si il est en Espagne peut-être qu'il a trouvé pour les Vengadores et mon père !

-Arro, où il est ce mec ?

- _En train d'essayer de me tuer._

-Tu m'appelles alors que t'es en plein combat ?

- _En pleine fuite love. Je suis pas suicidaire._

-C'est nouveau ça, me moquai-je, met le haut-parleur.

D'un coup, j'entends clairement la voix de Kyôya qui lui dit qu'il va le mordre à mort en anglais.

-Kyô-chan~, minaudai-je.

Il n'y a aucun bruit à l'autre bout du fil pendant une dizaine de secondes et je me retiens de rire. Mais mon sourire amusé apparaît.

- _Carnivore,_ grogna-t-il _, tu connais l'herbivore ?_

-Non, j'aime avoir le numéro de parfaits inconnus. Sérieusement, regarde-le bien. Il te fait penser à personne ?

Un autre silence puis je l'entends recommencer à se battre.

- _Bordel Luciana, c'était censé m'aider ?!_

-J'ai jamais dit que j'allais t'aider. Passe-le moi.

- _Hey, elle veut te par...bordel, j'ai rien...MAIS MERDE !_

- _Viens en Espagne immédiatement_ , m'ordonna Kyôya.

-Je peux pas.

- _J'ai trouvé._

Je me fige. Je m'en doutais, mais l'entendre le dire, surtout insister comme ça...

-Arro, le mec avec toi, t'as dû deviner que c'est un parent de Squalo. Mais c'est pas important, quand je disais que j'étais avec la personne qui m'a sauvé au CEDEF, c'est de lui que je parlais. Dis-lui ce que t'as trouvé, je...je lui fais confiance.

- _Tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

Je hausse les sourcils de mon côté. De nous deux, c'est moi qui jure et lui qui me frappe pour que j'arrête. Méthode complètement foireuse et inutile.

-Je suis sérieuse. Je suis coincée en Californie pour un mois encore, je suis en train de récupérer mon œil mais c'est long. Je viens dès que je peux, mais jusque là...supporte-le ? C'est dur mais tu t'habitue à sa débilité.

- _Je te mordrai à mort quand je te verrai._

-On verra pour ça. Mais dis-moi Kyôya, t'as pas encore grandis hein ?

- _Idiote._

-Hey je suis pas...allô ?

Kyôya...on va bientôt se revoir et c'est comme ça que tu me traites ?

Connard.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Cloud...qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait au juste ?

Il m'ignore et se met plus à l'aise sur mon ventre, m'empêchant de bouger. Cet saleté de cabot, que j'aime malgré tout et qui peut attaquer à distance maintenant, aime beaucoup trop sa nouvelle condition. Grâce à Isaac et sa technologie, il pète la forme et s'est très bien adapté à l'anneau. Il peut clairement filtrer les flammes. Mais ça l'empêche pas de prendre un peu de ma Flamme de la Fureur quand je la fais apparaître par accident.

Oui, j'arrive toujours pas à la faire apparaître quand je veux.

Donc, pour en revenir à la feignasse en train de pioncer sur moi, il s'amuse un peu à changer de taille quand il veut. Connaissant ma condition, il ne prend qu'une toute partie de flamme et se débrouille ensuite. Parce qu'il sort quand il veut vu qu'il garde des flammes.

Malin.

Oh, et j'ai réussi, en trois mois et en me souvenant des paroles de Fon quand je suis allée en Chine avec Kyôya, à avoir un parfait contrôle sur ma Flamme de la Fureur. Bon, j'utilise que ma main gauche vu que je brûlerais mon gant si je le faisais à la main droite. Et grâce au livre de bio que Katryna m'a donné et qu'elle a eu auprès de Shamal, qui essaie sans vraiment essayer de draguer sachant qu'elle est fascinée par ses moustiques et ses compétences de médecin, je sais quels endroit toucher exactement pour tuer ou simplement faire souffrir, ainsi que faire durer la chose. Je relâche ma flamme petit à petit. Et je peux la concentrer que sur le bout de mes doigts. J'ai plagié les Hyuga et j'en suis foutrement fière. Je peux faire exploser une artère si je le veux sans endommager autour.

En théorie, je suis pas encore passée à la pratique.

La raison du pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'entraîner à faire ça c'est parce que mon corps à corps sans arme était à chier. Excepté mes flammes, ça reste du niveau de quelqu'un de normal ! Je sais utiliser une hallebarde, mais c'est pareil ! Et le poignard, n'en parlons pas, c'est pas une catastrophe mais ça se voit que c'est pas mon arme de prédilection. Je suis la meilleure avec mon flingue, mais je dois me ménager. D'où...les autres armes. Hallebarde dans une Boite-Arme, poignard attaché à ma cuisse droite derrière mon flingue.

-Alice, c'est l'heu...

-Je peux pas bouger, lui répondis-je en la regardant d'un air blasé.

Elle étouffe un rire, s'approche et caresse Cloud. Il ouvre ses yeux et se lève tout en continuant à être caressé.

Pourquoi il est sympa avec tout le monde et pas moi ?

Je me lève, enfile mes baskets et la suis dans une pièce maintenant familière. Je réprime un frisson et ignore tous mes souvenirs, qui deviennent plus flous avec le temps, du temps où j'allais dans une pièce semblable chez les Estraneo. Un fauteuil comme chez le dentiste au lieu d'une table en fer, des instruments à côté au cas ou.

-C'est la dernière fois hein ? Demandai-je en la regardant.

-Oui, ton œil...tu devrais voir.

Je déglutis en regardant le fauteuil et m'assois. Je regarde Katryna mettre ses gants, fins et couleur chaire, et observe le bout de son index et majeur droit s'enflammer. Shamal m'enlève mon cache œil et mes ongles rentrent dans les accoudoirs quand elle approche ses doigts, comme d'habitude. Les picotements dans mon œil reviennent, la nausée aussi dû à Shamal qui utilise ses moustiques je ne sais comment pour éviter la propagation de la Flamme du Soleil dans mon organisme. Même si l'expression de mon visage ne bouge pas, mon corps entier est crispé.

Yep, je n'aime et n'aimerai jamais ce genre de truc.

-Ah, je meurs.

-Alice, soupira Katryna.

-Je sens mon rythme cardiaque ralentir, continuai-je sobrement, je vais peut-être vraiment y passer et...

Je fusille Shamal du regard, qui fait l'innocent. Immobiliser ma mâchoire pour me faire taire, c'est tout ce que t'as ?

-Finis ! S'exclama la polonaise en s'écartant.

-Déjà ? M'étonnai-je en haussant un sourcil, massant ma mâchoire pour la dégourdir.

-Ce n'était que la touche finale, pour vérifier si tout était bien remis, m'apprit Shamal, mais garde ton cache pendant encore deux jours et après tu pourras voir de l'œil gauche.

-Pour de vrai ?

Katryna me sourit.

-Bizarre hein ?

-Quatre ans et demi avec un seul œil et là je le récupère, ça fait bizarre.

-De toute façon, sans vouloir te vexer, il n'y a qu'à Chrome-chan que le cache œil aille bien Alice-chan !

-Merci Shamal, ça me va droit au cœur, le remerciai-je ironiquement en me levant, ignorant mon vertige. Je dois terminer d'écrire mon rapport sur l'étude comportementale des boites-Armes que Isaac m'a demandé il y a un mois.

-Ça a l'air dur, me fit remarquer Katryna.

-Pas quand t'es à fond dedans. Je peux faire ça parce que ça m'intéresse, tes capacités de guérison se sont améliorées ces derniers mois parce que ça t'intéresse.

-Vu comme ça...

-Tellement intéressée qu'il n'y a que ça qui compte hein ?

J'attrape mon pendentif à cause du regard accusateur de Shamal. Mon arrêt maladie de quatre mois a quand même été un arrêt ! J'ai pris qu'une seule mission parce que le déchet à buter était de la pire espèce, mais à part ça j'ai fait que me reposer en dehors des entraînements ! Sans compter les crises parfois, l'asthme quand je poussais l'entraînement trop loin, le fait que je ne me souvienne plus comment j'ai rencontré Dino et les bugs qu'ont parfois ma vue ou mon ouïe, même si c'est relativement léger pour ces deux-là.

-Maître...

-Oh Watson, enfin rentré ? demandai-je avec rictus moqueur en coin. Alors, comme c'était~ ?

-Je te déteste...grommela-t-il en posant un regard noir sur moi.

-Mais c'est une partie de ton entraînement~.

-En quoi me laisser seul avec des gens envers qui tu as des dettes c'est mon entraînement ?! J'ai dû jouer au poker ! Et pourquoi t'as des dettes ?! T'as des milliers sur ton compte en banque, comme Arro ! J'en ai marre que tu me laisses toujours dans ce genre de galères !

-T'as gagné ?

-Bien sûr que j'ai gagné, tu me prends pour qui ?! M'agressa-t-il en me lançant un sac.

-Alors de quoi tu te plains ? Et garde-le, c'est ton fric, lui fis-je en lui lançant le sac.

-Hein ?

-T'as appris à bluffer, non ? Rien de mieux que le poker pour...c'est quoi ces regards ?!

-Le CEDEF t'a appris à négocier grâce au poker ? Devina Shamal avec un regard désespéré, comme quand on lui demande de soigner les mecs.

-Iemitsu m'a dit que c'était le moyen le plus rapide, il a raison, non ?

Je penche ma tête sur le côté. Faut bluffer au poker, donc il avait raison, non ?

Non ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-En Espagne ? On va vraiment en Espagne ?!

-Watson, je sais que t'es excité mais...

-En Espagne Maître ! C'est génial !

-Si tu te tais pas je te donnerai pas ton cadeau.

-Cadeau ?

Il me regarde avec intérêt et une curiosité enfantine. Je lève mon œil au ciel et sors une Boite-Arme bleu de ma poche. Je la lui lance et il la rattrape, la regardant puis levant son seul œil visible sur moi.

-C'est...

-Il est censé être défectueux, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le soigner, dis-je en montrant la boite d'un signe de la tête. C'est ta responsabilité, à toi de l'aider à s'améliorer.

-Oui !

Sans comprendre, il a ses bras autour de ma taille et la tête dans ma poitrine. Il a grandi mine de rien. Donc je fais rien, trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit, les bras levés légèrement en l'air. Quand il me lâche, il me fait un grand sourire et s'en va.

Fuck, je l'avais pas vu venir. Je secoue ma tête pour me remettre les esprits en place. Peut-être que je devrais me décider à faire ma valise. Je vais donc d'un pas décontracté à ma chambre, que je partage avec Katryna maintenant que j'y pense.

Je le savais mais j'avais jamais vraiment tilté que je partageais ma chambre avec elle, c'est bon !

-Alice ?

-Hum ?

-Tu peux l'enlever.

Je la regarde, assise sur son lit et porte immédiatement une main à mon cache. Sauf que je la bouge plus.

-T'es sûre ?

Elle hoche la tête. J'enlève donc le cache mais garde mon œil fermé. Je m'assois sur mon lit et prends une grande inspiration. Ma main arrache littéralement le cache de mon œil mais je le garde fermé quelques secondes. Puis je l'ouvre. J'ai l'impression que ma paupière pèse une tonne et la lumière m'éblouit tout de suite. Mais une fois mon œil gauche complètement ouvert et habitué à la lumière, je regarde toute la pièce.

Je peux voir.

Mon œil a retrouvé son état normal, il n'est plus crevé.

Les Flammes du Soleil font de vraies miracles, dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas les utiliser dans les hôpitaux pour les civils.

Je me relève, l'utilité de rester assise pendant si peu de temps est inexistante, et me mets face à mon miroir. Au lieu du cache œil noir habituel, c'est un œil à l'iris rouge qui me regarde. Il est comme avant. Je vois même mieux de cet œil que du droit. Pour le moment.

-Katryna, tu as fait un miracle.

-Mais...mais non ! Se pressa-t-elle de dire et bougeant ses mains devant elle en rougissant. C'était rien !

-C'est quelque chose. Même si quelqu'un a une Flamme du Soleil, les chances qu'il la manie comme tu l'a fait sont minces. T'as un don.

-Mais le Docteur Shamal m'a beaucoup appris et...

-Shamal est un docteur incroyable, je suis bien placée pour le savoir, la coupai-je, mais c'est pas lui qui m'a soigné. Les gens disent que la modestie est bien et tout, mais je vois aucun mal à le dire quand fait quelque chose de mieux que les autres.

Je m'appuie contre ma commode et croise les bras, la tête penchée sur le côté et les sourcils froncés.

-C'est vrai quoi, on peut faire quelque chose et d'autre non, il y a quoi de mal à le dire ? Fon me disait toujours de pas me vanter mais...pourquoi tu pouffes comme ça ?

-Ton expression est vraiment mignonne Alice, me dit-elle en souriant.

Je la regarde, complètement blasée, et me pointe du doigt.

-Moi, mignonne ?

-Tu n'as jamais réalisé que tu l'étais quand tu penchais ta tête sur le côté ? C'est vraiment mignon.

-Oh...merci, je suppose...

Non non ne rougis pas Luciana. C'est qu'un compliment, rien d'autre, il y a pas de quoi rougir.

-Je dois faire mon sac, fis-je en me mettant dos à elle.

-Walton et toi, vous partez vraiment ?

-Oui, en Catalogne.

-Et moi ?

Je lui donne un chèque sans me tourner.

-Aucun travail n'est gratuit, ça te permettra de démarrer une vie loin de la Mafia. Tu as de la chance que ta Famille t'ait gardé secrète pendant des années.

-Je peux faire ce que je veux ? Vraiment ?

-T'as aucune idée de la chance que t'as de pouvoir quitter ce monde sans te faire remarquer, soufflai-je en mettant mon portable dans mon sac. Et avec l'argent tu peux te payer un appart' pendant pas mal de temps en attendant de te trouver un boulot.

-Mais il y a quelque chose que je veux faire.

-Quoi ?

-Aller avec vous et être votre médecin.

Je m'arrête et me tourne vers elle, mon regard dur. Je remarque vite sa déglutition mal assurée.

-On tue, tu n'es clairement pas faite pour ça.

-Je ne veux pas tuer Alice, je veux soigner ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant, les sourcils froncés. Vous...vous m'avez montré ce que ça faisait de faire ses propres choix, et j'en fais un maintenant ! Je veux être avec vous trois. Je veux vous aider.

-Tu ne sais même pas dans quoi on s'est engagé, tu pourrais crever.

-Walton est plus jeune quoi et il est avec vous, non ? Répliqua-t-elle en faisant un pas vers moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer. Peut-être que je serai amenée à blesser, mais je suis prête pour ça !

Puis merde.

-Viens pas te plaindre auprès de moi quand tu seras traumatisée. Et j'aurais aucune hésitation à me débarrasser de toi si c'est nécessaire. Et si jamais tu veux partir, je devrais te tuer aussi.

-C'est un oui ?

-Si tu tiens tant que ça à venir, j'ai aucun droit de t'en en empêcher. Au fait, si tu viens, alors je ferais mieux de te dire comment je m'appelles.

-Hein ?

-Enchanté Katryna, commençai-je en tendant ma main droite, je suis Alice Crimson, mais ceux qui me connaissent vraiment m'appelle Luciana.

Un sourire s'étire sur son visage et elle me serre la main.

-Bienvenue en Enfer, terminai-je avec mon rictus en coin.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Omake : Extra de Noël

Je me souviens de mon premier Noël. J'avais déjà vu l'orphelinat être décoré, ou les rues, mais là c'était plus imposant. Même si les Cavallone étaient en crise financièrement parlant, Père avait tenu à avoir un beau Noël. Donc un grand sapin qu'on avait décoré tout les trois, Père du mieux qu'il le pouvait, moi qui comprenait pas pourquoi on devait décorer un arbre et Dino qui cassait tout dans un rayon de dix mètres, Reborn lui foutant des raclées pour les occasions.

Mon premier Noël en famille dont je me souvienne, c'était avec Reborn...il y a vraiment jamais eu de normalité dans ma vie, hein ?

M'enfin, je me souviens avoir eu beaucoup plus de cadeaux que je ne l'imaginais. C'est peut-être une partie de pourquoi Noël est ma fête préférée. Je passe pour pourrie gâtée mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fous.

Tout ça pour dire, j'ai eu pas mal de cadeaux, dont une peluche de lion de la part de Dino qui m'attend dans ma chambre d'enfance. Mais parmi les cadeaux, Père m'avait offert un journal. Apparemment, vu que je parlais pas beaucoup et qu'il trouvait que les psys n'étaient que des arnaqueurs pros , il voulait que je me confie. Ce que j'ai trouvé stupide jusqu'à ce qu'il meure. À partir de ce moment, je me suis mise à écrire tout ce que je pouvais ressentir. Dans ce carnet, puis un autre, et ainsi de suite sans que personne ne le sache parce que j'en suis pas particulièrement fière. Mais on doit pouvoir reconstituer toute ma vie avec ces journaux. Du moins, jusqu'à l'attaque du CEDEF car depuis, j'ai plus rien écrit.

-Lulu ?

-Hum ? Fis-je en détournant mes yeux du carnet violet que je regardais.

-Ça va ?

-T'inquiètes.

Bon, on est là pour Walton, pas pour autre chose. C'est encore un gosse, et même si il est là depuis pas mal de temps, il a que neuf ans donc il a droit à des cadeaux. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait plaire à un gosse de neuf ans ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je vais me coucher, déclarai-je en me levant alors que Walton et Arro s'empiffraient de chocolats.

-Attends une petite minute !

Je hausse un sourcil en voyant Arro piquer un sprint dans sa chambre. J'interroge brièvement Walton, mais il est trop occupé avec sa nouvelle DS je sais pas trop quoi. Squalo Jr finit par revenir avec un boite. Enfin, un paquet cadeau.

-T'étais pas obligé, soupirai-je en acceptant le présent.

-Je sais, mais je te trouvais vachement mélancolique depuis le début de décembre alors que dans quatre jour c'est mon anniversaire. Sans te vexer, ça me fout le bourdon et donc ça m'énerve, du coup j'y remédie.

Je le regarde d'un air las et ouvre le paquet. J'écarquille mon œil en reconnaissant le carnet violet doté d'un simple ruban noir pour le fermer que je regardais dans le magasin.

-T'avais l'air d'avoir un bug dessus alors je l'ai pris et...putain Lulu, ça va ?

-Oui, répondis-je d'une petite voix en serrant le carnet contre ma poitrine, ça me rappelle de vieux souvenirs.

Ça me ressemble pas d'agir comme ça, mais en période de Noël je me reconnais que très rarement.

-Merci, maintenant j'ai finalement un endroit où écrire toutes les façons que j'imagine pour te tuer, continuai-je en esquissant un rictus moqueur.

-Hey !

Walton ricane derrière sa console et Arro se met à déprimer dans son coin. Mon rictus se transforme alors en sourire. J'ai plus mes frères et j'ai perdu mes repères, mais j'ai toujours ces deux-la.

Je peux m'en sortir.

Maintenant je me souviens de pourquoi j'aime Noël. Parce que ça me rappelle que je ne suis pas seule.

-Joyeux Noël les gars, murmura-je.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir lu ! Comme vous l'avez vu, Arro et Hibari se sont rencontrés !**

 **Luciana: J'aurais vraiment aimé voir ça au lieu de rester coincée en Californie.**

 **Plume85: C'est bon, tu vas les voir bientôt. MissXYZ, merci de la review ! On découvrira le lien entre Luciana et Kyôya dans les trois prochains chapitres. Juriigothic, merci aussi mais euh...Kyôya avoir des liens de parentés avec Luciana et Xanxus ? Dans un certain sens peut-être, mais c'est pas encore officiel. Mais il n'ont aucun lien de sang, je suis pas dans l'incest. **

**Luciana: Eurk.**

 **Plume85: Donc comme je l'ai fait pour les autres, Katryna Idaszek est polonaise et est originaire de la Famille Filipcpczuk. Elle est née le 01/03/1994, a de longs cheveux blonds sablés jusqu'au reins et des yeux bleus foncés. Elle fait 1m70. Possédant une Flamme du Soleil très puissante, elle soigne l'œil de Luciana. Lors d'un combat quand elle était petite, elle a utilisé pour la première fois sa flamme et a soigné quelqu'un sous les yeux de plusieurs autres de la Famille. Les Flammes de Dernière Volonté étant connues que des Vongola à l'époque, sa Famille l'enferme et la garde précieusement. Elle part sans hésitation avec le groupe quand ils viennent la chercher pour ses services. Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et je vous souhaite un très bon Noël ! Ciao~!**


	20. XIX

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 19 aujourd'hui ! Surprise de Noël !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs. Je tiens aussi à dire que ce chapitre est plein de révélations et que, très honnêtement, j'ai presque chialé en l'écrivant. Je déconne pas.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Merci pour votre hospitalité Isaac, le remerciai-je.

-J'avais une dette envers Shamal, et c'est pas si mal d'avoir autre chose que des scientifiques carburant à la caféine dans les parages.

-Vous dîtes ça parce qu'on a dû vous aider à régler cette crise de Boites-Armes, lui rappela Walton en croisant les bras, de l'agacement dans son œil.

Je le frappe à l'arrière de sa tête. Mieux vaut qu'il ne prenne pas mon habitude à dire ce que je pense à n'importe quel moment.

-En tout cas, j'ai lu ton rapport Alice, reprit Isaac en ignorant le duel de regard entre Walton et moi. C'est court et maladroit, mais à part ça ton avis est assez...nouveau.

-Oh, me contentai-je de faire.

C'est mal ou bien ? Je remonte mes lunettes sur mon nez, nouvelles et remplacent mes lentilles, et hoche la tête.

-Une fois que ce que vous faîtes sera fini, je serais heureux de travailler avec toi, et pas seulement comme stagiaire.

-C'est un job que tu me propose ?

-Oui.

-J'y réfléchirai.

J'ignore le regard de Shamal. Katryna et Walton font leurs au revoir rapidement.

-Continue d'éviter tes anciennes amantes Shamal, dis-je en partant.

-Tu ne peux pas oublier ça ?

-Non~.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Quelqu'un parle espagnol ? Leur demandai-je en sortant du taxi.

-Tu parles sept langues mais pas l'espagnol ? S'étonna Walton.

-Je m'entends pas très bien avec l'espagnol, comme si je faisais un rejet.

-C'est bizarre, mais certaines personnes sont comme ça.

Katryna a raison. On sort du taxi et je passe mon sac sur mon épaule, même si il est lourd. Le bonheur des sacs de voyage.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils pouvaient pas aller en ville au lieu d'une forêt ? Bougonna Walton.

-Pourtant l'air de la campagne est extrêmement bénéfique, et c'est magnifique, non ?

Je pense plutôt que la raison, c'est que Kyôya étant Kyôya, et Arro étant Arro, ça m'étonnerais pas que le dernier ait fait chié le premier et que ce premier ait commencé un combat avec le dernier. D'où le lieu loin de toutes traces de civilisation.

-Ana-san !

-Hey Tetsuya, quoi de beau ? Lui demandai-je en le voyant venir vers moi.

-Heureusement que vous êtes là, Kyô-san et Arro-san arrêteront de se battre.

-Ils se battent en ce moment ?

-Non, je crois que Arro-san n'est pas en état pour le moment. Suivez-moi.

On le suit donc, moi ignorant les bruits de stupéfaction de Katryna et Walton quant à la clairière complètement dévastée. Je sens encore la faible présence de flammes dans l'air.

Ils y sont vraiment pas aller de main morte, même si Kyôya est plus fort que Arro, Arro est un battant. Je l'ai vu au nombre de fois où je l'ai battu en entraînements et qu'il se relevait toujours.

-Kyô-san, Ana-san est là, déclara Tetsuya en entrant dans un chalet.

Honnêtement, est-ce que je dois être surprise du tonfa qui entre en collision avec mon nez ? Nah, l'habitude.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir Kyôya, marmonnai-je en vérifiant si je saignais pas.

Mais mes yeux se posent immédiatement sur lui. Peut-être qu'il a dû prendre encore quelques centimètres, parce qu'il a l'air encore plus adulte qu'avant. Ou c'est le costard semblable à celui qu'il avait dans le futur.

-Walton, Katryna, c'est Hibari Kyôya, le Gardien du Nuage du Vongola Decimo et boss d'une organisation appelé la Fondation, leur expliquai-je en le pointant du doigt avec de montrer Tetsuya, et lui c'est Kusakabe Tetsuya, le second de Kyôya. Sachant qu'ils sont japonais, c'est mieux si vous les appelez par leur nom de famille.

-Vongola Decimo ? Répéta Katryna, les yeux écarquillés. Le...le vrai Vongola ?

-En pers...wow !

Toujours aucune délicatesse. M'attraper le bras et m'entraîner à l'étage ? Franchement. Ah, et Arro nous suit ? Wow, il a l'air vachement pensif.

-Arro, t'as été rejeté par une fille ou quoi ? Me moquai-je avec un rictus.

Il lève les yeux sur moi puis les détourne immédiatement, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Il sait ce que Kyôya a appris sur mon père à tout les coups, mais c'est si...choquant ?

-Kyôya, dis-moi ce que t'as appris parce que Arro est silencieux quand c'est vraiment grave.

Il ne me répond pas, ne me regarde pas alors que d'habitude il a toujours une réaction. La seule chose qu'il fait, c'est renforcer la poigne qu'il a sur mon poignet. On finit tout les trois dans une chambre et Arro prend soin de fermer la porte à clef. Kyôya me lâche et va fouiller dans ses affaires.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on est que tout les trois, vous allez me dire ce que vous avez tr...c'est quoi ?

-Ton certificat de naissance, et celui de Xanxus, m'apprit Kyôya.

J'ignore le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas appelé « Roi des Singes » et déglutis en baissant les yeux sur les papiers dans mes mains.

« Esperanza Maria Luciana Garcia Burguera, née le 7 mai 1991 à Latina, Italie, fille de Guillermo José Garcia Burguera et Dafne Navoli »

« Alejandro Antonio Xanxus Garcia Burguera, né le 10 octobre 1983 à Barcelone, Espagne, fils de Guillermo José Garcia Burguera et Dafne Navoli ». Xanxus est né à Barcelone ?

Plus important...je m'assois sur le lit et relis encore les deux papier. J'ai jamais su comment s'appelaient mes parents, et maintenant j'ai leur identité sous mes yeux. Ainsi que celle de Xanxus. Et la mienne.

Pourquoi on se fait tout les deux appeler par notre troisième prénom ? Alejandro c'est bien. Esperanza...me correspond pas mais bon.

-Vous avez trouvé mon père ?

-Oui.

-Alors, qui c'est ? Il est dans les Vengadores, non ?

Ils s'échangent un regard et Arro pousse un profond soupir.

-Vas-y Hibari, je peux pas lui dire sachant ce qu'il a fait, souffla-t-il en me regardant avec de la peine.

-J'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises herbivore, grogna-t-il en réponse en lui envoyant un regard noir.

-Kyôya, l'appelai-je, dis-moi, maintenant.

Il plante son regard dans le mien et on reste comme ça pendant quelques secondes. J'aimerais dire qu'il m'a manqué et tout, mais la seule chose que je veux savoir c'est qui est mon père, d'où je viens. Mais là, Kyôya garde le silence. Pourquoi il me le dis pas d'un coup, comme il le ferait pour n'importe qui ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche ses mots ?

-Ton père est le Neuvième du Nom de la Famille Vengadores.

-Alors c'est le Boss...chuchotai-je, alors Xanxus et moi on est les héritiers de cette Famille...mais ils ont des liens avec les Estraneo, je le sais. Alors, Kyôya, mon père m'a donné à eux ?

-Pas seulement, intervint Arro, adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches.

Je le regarde quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur. Adoni Tacito...c'était pas son vrai nom, Federico l'a écrit. Il avait les yeux rouges, comme Xanxus, comme moi...

-Non...commençai-je d'une voix tremblante, non, non non...

-Luciana, tenta Kyôya alors que je respirais plus vite.

-Non c'est pas possible...pas...

-Hey, dépêche-toi ! Vociféra le blanc.

Sans que j'ai le temps de rien faire, deux mains se posent sur chacune de mes tempes et mes yeux humides se plongent dans deux yeux dorés. Puis je perds connaissance.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Espèce de déchet, comment t'as pu ?!

-Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans le flou plus longtemps, répliqua une voix froide. Pousse-toi.

-T'as une idée de ce que t'as fait ?! Elle ne peut pas le supporter, c'est pour ça que je suis là !

-Ne la sous-estime pas.

-Ne la surestime pas !

-Alaric...soufflai-en ouvrant les yeux.

Un bras me relève et je fais face à _la Morte Innocente_ , plus énervée que jamais. Je remarque que je suis dans le couloir qui mène à mes souvenirs. Mais je m'en fous.

Je ne ressens rien.

-Tu dois partir Luciana, pesta-t-elle en me regardant, tu dois partir ! Je dois être la seule à me souvenir !

-Miss...fit la voix d'Alaric.

-Bouge de là, lui ordonnai-je d'une voix morte, il veut que tu bouge.

-Mais...

-BOUGE !

Je la pousse sans ménagement. Maintenant à terre, elle me regarde, non plus avec colère, mais avec peur ?

Pas grave, je peux m'occuper de mes problèmes de schizophrénie plus tard.

-Miss, venez, me demanda Alaric en me tendant sa main.

-Je t'en prie, n'y vas pas !

Je me dégage de ses mains agrippées à mon poignet et prends celle d'Alaric. Il a ouvert la porte et je remarque un cadenas déverrouillé. Je le suis donc pour apparaître dans un vaste jardin un jour ensoleillé. Il y a un manoir aux allures anciennes également, typiquement espagnol d'après moi car il y a une tour ressemblant à celle d'un château, ainsi qu'une rempart de là où je suis. C'est bizarre.

- _Dis Rick, il va venir Fratello ?_

Je fais volte-face pour me voir, minuscule et souriant comme jamais à Alaric, plus jeune qui me tient la main et me sourit aussi, même si c'est faux.

- _Je ne pense pas Miss._

- _Mais pourquoi ? J'ai trois ans_ _aujourd'hui, il doit être là !_

Elle fait la moue et je reporte mon attention sur le jardin. Il y a un homme qui...

Je me fige, la peur me tordant le ventre. C'est un souvenir, c'est un souvenir, il n'est pas là, il ne peut pas me voir.

- _Papa !_

Je prends mon médaillon et me voyant sauter dans ses bras.

C'est exactement ce que je pensais.

L'homme aux yeux rouges, l'homme de mes cauchemars, celui qui m'a changé...

C'est mon père.

Mon père.

Mon géniteur.

Celui qui est lié avec moi par le sang.

Il m'a donné...il m'a...

Je suis Alaric quand il me traîne derrière moi, qui tient Ta...Guillermo par la main. Le jeune Alaric les suit aussi. On entre donc dans le manoir, puis dans la salle de réception. Je remarque immédiatement qu'il y a peu de mafieux.

Les Vengadores ont vraiment si peu bonne réputation.

- _Guillermo_.

Je fais volte-face pour voir un Hide plus jeune avancer vers Guillermo. Ils se serrent la main et s'échangent un sourire entendu. Mon père et celui de Kyôya sont potes, génial.

- _C'est..._

- _Mon fils, Kyôya._

Fuck. Mes yeux, toujours écarquillés, se posent sur les deux personnes derrière Hide. Une femme, clairement méfiante, qui tient la main d'un petit garçon serrant un ours en peluche que j'ai déjà vu contre lui.

C'est pas vrai, je connais Kyôya depuis mes quinze ans à peu près, pas depuis mes trois ans. Pas depuis mes trois ans !

- _Okâ-san, je comprends pas,_ fit le petit Kyôya en japonais.

Elle se baisse à son niveau et lui dit quelque chose à voix basse. Mon petit moi tient _son_ pantalon en regardant l'échange.

- _Tu sais,_ reprit Hide en nous regardant à tour de rôle _, je suis sûr qu'ils travailleront bien ensemble. Et peut-être réunir nos deux Familles._

- _Je sais, j'y ai aussi pensé..._

-C'est bon, j'en veux plus, déclarai-je la gorge serrée, arrête ça Alaric !

On ressort de la pièce et on se retrouve dans la clairière. _La Morte Innocente_ est là, devant moi, les poings serrés et tremblants.

-T'aurais pas dû te rappeler ! Maintenant tu...

-Esperanza...

Elle grince des dents.

-Tu es la partie de moi qui se souvenait de tout, tu es Esperanza.

Je m'approche, m'agenouille devant elle et la prends dans mes bras.

-C'est ce que je suis, je suis désolé de t'avoir rejeté pendant tout ce temps. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait fréquenter la Mafia après ça. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Je t'acceptes maintenant Esperanza.

Je la sens tendue, puis d'un coup elle se jette à mon cou en pleurant. J'ai toujours eu en horreur que les autres me rejette, que je les rejetais avant. Je rejetais la Mafia.

Mais j'ai pas été traîné dedans, je suis née dedans.

Peut-être que je suis pas faite pour la Mafia.

Ou peut-être que je la hais tellement que j'ai refusé de me dire qu'au fond de moi j'étais une mafieuse.

Mais elle a toujours été là. C'est pas de la schizophrénie je pense.

-J'ai tellement eu mal à chaque fois que tu me repoussais ! Sanglota-t-elle en tremblant. Mais je voulais te protéger de ça ! Pourquoi il nous a fait aussi mal ?!

-Je sais pas, soufflai-je en la reculant avant de lui essuyer ses larmes.

Je lui souris et pose mon front contre le sien.

-Je peux supporter, alors on n'a plus à être séparée dans mon propre esprit.

Elle hoche la tête en sanglotant toujours.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

La première chose que je vois quand j'ouvre les yeux, c'est deux personnes parler à voix basse à côté de moi. Sans que je puisse le contrôler, un sourire prend place sur mon visage et j'éclate de rire. Ils se retournent tout les deux vers moi, Kyôya et Arro, mais je m'en fous parce que je n'arrive pas à arrêter de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Tais-toi herbivore.

On me prend par les épaules et je me retrouve plongée dans un regard acier. Mon rire se transforme alors en sanglots et mes larmes coulent librement sur mes joues.

-Pour...pourquoi ?

C'est la seule chose que j'arrive à dire alors que je m'accroche à sa chemise comme si ma vie en dépendait.

C'est trop. J'ai jamais voulu être la fille d'un Parrain de la Mafia, je voulais juste me venger. Je voulais juste faire payer à ceux qui m'ont fait du mal.

Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi il a pas emmené Xanxus ? C'est lui qui veut du pouvoir, pas moi !

Alors que je me demande ça, je remarque à peine les bras de Kyôya autour de moi. Je remarque à peine ses mains crispés sur mon pull. Je sais pas si c'est qu'il veut me consoler, ou juste parce qu'il a besoin de savoir que c'est réel.

Parce qu'il ne savait rien avant non plus sinon il me l'aurait dit.

On est là-dedans tout les deux, bien plus qu'on l'aurait pensé quand on avait quinze ans.

On était stupide.

J'ai été stupide.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

J'écrase ma cigarette et regarde la lune. Je sais que Esperanza ne m'emmerdera plus quelque part. Parce que je suis bien plus en colère qu'avant. J'ai bien plus mal qu'avant.

Je veux les tuer, les faire souffrir lentement.

Je ressens ce qu'elle ressent, parce qu'on est qu'une et même personne.

-Miss.

-Je t'aurais presque oublié, le saluai-je d'une voix sarcastique. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Répondre à vos questions. Vous emmenez à votre père quand vous serez prête à lui faire face.

-T'es qui au juste ? Son larbin ?

-Plutôt votre serviteur.

-Mon serviteur ? Répétai-je avec un rictus sarcastique. T'es mon serviteur, alors que tu m'as...

-C'était la seule façon.

Je le regarde, toute la colère que je ressens directement dirigée vers lui. Il ne cille pas et me tend sa main.

-Je suis prêt à tout vous expliquer Miss, mais je ne peux pas tant que vous ne connaissez pas les raisons qui ont poussé votre père à vous faire subir cet enfer.

-C'est drôle, à t'entendre t'es pas d'accord avec lui.

-J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, m'apprit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je pouvais rien faire à seulement treize ans.

Honnêtement, je sais plus quoi penser. Je suis tellement en colère que...

-Hum ?

Je regarde ma main gauche. Ma Flamme de la Fureur brille de milles feux. Même quand j'étais jeune, elle remplissait juste la paume de ma main, contrairement à celle de Xanxus qui englobe sa main. Mais là, elle ressemble un peu plus à celle de mon frère. Je sens clairement ma mitaine brûler mais je m'en fous. Ma flamme...englobe toute ma main...et je sens clairement qu'elle est plus puissante que d'habitude.

J'ai l'impression de pouvoir contrôler le monde si je le voulais.

-La Flamme de la Fureur puise sa force dans la colère de son utilisateur, déclara Alaric en s'approchant, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus, sa colère est devenue la votre.

-Alaric, emmène-moi le voir.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-J'ai des tas de questions pour lui.

-Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de le tuer ?

-Je suis furieuse, mais non. J'ai quelque chose de pire encore en tête. Et puis de toutes façons, c'est pas comme si tu allais me laisser faire, Monsieur-Je-peux-duper-les-Vindice.

Le rictus de fierté au coin de ses lèvres ne m'échappe pas et j'ai l'envie de le lui arracher de sa gueule. J'aimerais le buter aussi, mais je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas à sous-estimer.

-Vous êtes prête ? Me demanda-t-il en me retendant sa main.

-Non, mais on s'en fout, répondis-je avec un rictus haineux en lui prenant la main.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-J'aurais dû le savoir, ricanai-je en lançant un regard noir à Nick, tu me voulais vivante pour cette raison.

-Toujours aussi peste à ce que je vois, répliqua-t-il d'un air supérieur.

Ma flamme caresse la paume de ma main gauche mais la voix d'Alaric nous stoppe.

-Nikolaus, tonna la voix de baryton de l'illusionniste.

-Rick, tu vas pas encore être à ses ordres quand même, pesta Nick en me lançant un regard noir. Tu vaux mieux que ça petit frère.

-Ignorez-le Miss, me conseilla le concerné en m'emmenant avec lui.

-Rick !

-Petit frère ? L'interrogeai-je.

-On ne choisit pas sa famille, se contenta-t-il de dire.

-Je pourrais pas être plus d'accord.

On traverse plusieurs couloirs, les gens s'arrêtant sur notre passage. J'ai jamais spécialement demandé d'avoir l'attention de gens dont j'ai rien à foutre sur moi, mais là je suis servie. Surtout que les murmures du genre « _Es la hija del Noveno ?_ » m'énervent.

Hey, je les comprends alors que je suis à chier en espagnol.

Alaric finit par s'arrêter devant une imposante porte en bois sculptée. Il toque et entre sans attendre de réponse.

- _Est_ _á_ _aqu_ _í_ _._

- _Ven aqu_ _í Esperanza, Rick puedes salir de la habitación._

Il disparaît en me lançant un dernier regard et j'entre dans la pièce.

-Papa, le saluai-je d'une voix sarcastique et purement dégoûtée.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. La Mafia c'est pourrie comme milieu, hein ? Je voulais montrer que, contrairement au manga, c'est pas tout rose.**

 **Arro: Euh...**

 **Plume85: Hum ?**

 **Arro: Elle refuse de venir maintenant.**

 **Plume85: Pas grave. JuriiGothic, merci de la review et non, t'avais pas demandé de descriptif, c'est juste moi qui trouve ça plus clair d'en faire x).**

 **Arro: Par contre, si tu deviens comme Lulu, je te plains énormément.**

 **Plume85: MissXYZ, merci de la review aussi :). Et ouais, leur rencontre est explosive. En même temps, quand on sait comment est Hibari, puis Arro, on n'imagine pas une rencontre toute calme x).**

 **Arro: Tiens, il me semble que Lulu m'a parlé d'une Himutsu-chan...**

 **Plume85: C'est pas plutôt à cause d'elle qu'elle ne veuille pas venir ?**

 **Arro: Possible.**

 **Plume85: -soupire- En tout cas, merci pour tes deux reviews. Je sais que c'est un peu rapide, mais j'ai pas envie de faire une fiction trop longue non plus. Quand elle retournera chez les Vongola, ça se calmera. Que tu sois perdue, je pense que c'est normal à ce point là. Moi-même j'ai eu du mal à inventer tout ça tout en faisant en sorte que ça ait un lien à peu près logique.**

 **Arro: Ton esprit est tordu~...**

 **Plume85: Je sais, j'en suis fière figure toi.**

 **Arro: -hausse un sourcil- Walton frapper Luciana ? Il y a encore du boulot. Je veux dire, même si elle en a pas l'air, elle a fait parti de la VARIA.**

 **Plume85: Et il n'y aura pas de yaoi dans ma fic, du moins pas entre les persos du manga original. Enfin, pas Hibari en tout cas ! Puis pour le Bac de sport, t'as pas à t'inquiéter x). Tu stresses parce que tu te dis que ça y est, ça compte pour le vrai Bac et que tu réalises vraiment que t'es en Terminale (du moins pour moi) mais à part ça c'est tranquille, c'est comme un évaluation de trimestre normal. Allez, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews, j'espère que vous avez été gâtés et ciao~!**


	21. XX

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 20 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire une fois qu'il serait devant moi. Une partie de moi devait espérer que les Vindice débarqueraient immédiatement et l'emmèneraient. Mais non. À la place, on se regarde dans les yeux. C'est étrange, pendant toute ma vie, ces yeux m'ont inspiré de la terreur, puis de la colère. De la même façon que ceux de Xanxus ont toujours cette lueur protectrice quand il me regarde, et cette douleur que je suis la seule à voir au-delà de sa colère. Tout comme à chaque fois que je me regarde dans le miroir j'ai l'impression de voir le regard d'un démon.

Mais maintenant, ce que je vois c'est un regard mort qui ne me quitte pas, certainement dû à la faible lueur d'espoir que je vois.

Espoir de quoi ?

Il se lève et me dépasse donc d'une tête, j'ai pas de talons. Enfant, la seule chose que je voyais toujours c'était ses yeux. Mais maintenant, je remarque sa peau tannée, comme celle de Xanxus, ses cheveux ébènes et lisses parsemés de cheveux blancs, et que j'ai hérité de quelques uns de ses traits. Autant Xanxus ressemble à notre mère, j'ai hérité quelques unes des caractéristiques de notre paternel. Tout comme Xanxus a hérité de sa posture fière et imposante, de son aura écrasante et d'une certaine colère également que je remarque à la façon dont il semble tendu.

Sauf qu'à son dos légèrement courbé, ses épaules baissées et son regard morne me suffisent amplement à savoir que ce n'est plus le cas. Toute la colère que j'ai contre lui s'atténue d'un coup pour faire place à un autre sentiment.

La pitié.

Parce que l'homme de mes cauchemars, celui qui m'a fait souffrir pendant deux longues années, est pathétique.

- _Recuperaste tu ojo._

- _¿ Que importa ?_

J'ai jamais rien compris à l'espagnol mais là j'ai eu aucun problème. Comme dans le couloir.

-Je répondrai à tes questions, me dit-il en se rasseyant, basculant en italien.

Je détourne le regard, ma main venant automatiquement prendre mon médaillon, et je m'assois en face de lui, son bureau nous séparant.

-J'ai passé seize ans à détester Adoni Tacito, commençai-je en serrant mon poing vide, et maintenant j'apprends que cet homme est mon père et que je suis l'héritière d'une Famille mafieuse...tu devrais commencer à m'expliquer ça, et pourquoi cette tarée de génitrice a dit dans ses derniers instants que j'étais là pour que Xanxus reste avec elle.

Je me décide à le regarder. Nos yeux se croisent et peu importe à quel point je suis en colère contre lui, je ne peux pas nier notre lien de parenté. Le regard qu'il a en ce moment, c'est le genre de regard que j'ai. Intelligent et qui donne l'impression qu'il a la situation en main.

-Bien entendu, me répondit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. J'ai rencontré Dafne alors qu'elle faisait des études à Barcelone. Nous sommes tombés amoureux, on s'est marié et Alejandro est né peu de temps après. Sauf que Dafne n'a pas supporté mon monde et peu de temps après que ton frère soit né, elle s'est enfuie à Latina. J'ai mis du temps à la retrouver mais j'ai finis par réussir. Vu que ses parents l'avait renié car elle était tombée enceinte jeune, elle vivait très mal. Quand je l'ai revu, Alejandro avait cinq ans et pouvait déjà faire apparaître sa flamme.

-Il t'a déjà rencontré ? Le coupai-je d'une voix rauque.

Je tousse un coup.

-Oui, mais il ne se souvient pas de moi. J'ai donc voulu le ramener car c'était le digne héritier des Vengadores. Mais Dafne n'a jamais voulu me laisser l'emmener même si je lui promettais de lui offrir tout ce dont il aurait besoin.

-Tu aurais pu l'enlever, cette pauvre folle n'aurait rien pu faire.

-Je l'aimais toujours, avoua-t-il d'une voix las, donc je lui ai proposé quelque chose.

-Faire un autre héritier, devinai-je en regardant le vide.

-Si Alejandro avait la Flamme de la Fureur, il y avait une chance pour qu'un autre enfant l'ait aussi. Mais elle a refusé, disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas laisser son enfant aux mains de la Mafia. Nous sommes donc venus à un arrangement.

-Les billets...soufflai-je en me rappelant de ce vague souvenir.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps avec ses revenus. Elle m'a demandé de lui donner de l'argent et en échange, elle acceptait d'enfanter mon nouvel héritier afin qu'Alejandro reste avec elle. Il était prévu que je prenne le nourrisson aussitôt né, afin qu'elle n'ait aucun attachement envers lui. Sauf que nous avions tout les deux oublié quelque chose.

-Je suis restée deux ans et des poussières avec elle, lui rappelai-je d'une voix froide.

-Je sais, c'est parce qu'aucun de nous n'avions prévu l'éventualité qu'Alejandro s'attache immédiatement à toi. Sans qu'il ne le sache, il t'a protégé. Du coup, sachant qu'elle n'avait déjà plus toute sa tête, Dafne a supplié Timoteo, Vongola Nono, de la rencontrer. Alejandro parti, je t'ai récupéré et lui ai donné le dernier de ses paiements. J'ai commencé à t'entraîner pour ton rôle d'héritière. Aussi surprenant que ce soit, tu as rapidement compris l'espagnol le catalan. Mais quand c'était pour la pratique, tu étais trop faible. Tu as appris à utiliser une arme, mais tu refusais de tirer sur un pauvre lapin. L'un de mes hommes t'as appris à bricoler des armes et des appareils électroniques mais tu préférais regarder des livres d'images...tu étais trop gentille pour devenir le prochain Boss, trop faible.

-Donc t'as eu la superbe idée de faire de moi une expérience ? Crachai-je en le foudroyant du regard.

J'ai l'impression de lire du regret dans son regard.

-J'avais besoin d'un héritier, héritière plutôt, puissant pour que les Vengadores puissent prendre leur revanche sur ces déchets de Vongola, reprit-il d'une voix hargneuse. Si j'ai financé les Estraneo pour leurs expériences, c'est parce que j'étais obnubilé par ça. Moi-même étant scientifique, j'ai créé le projet Immortel. Les Estraneo m'ont laissé ce qu'il fallait dans leur laboratoire secondaire. Je n'ai pas pris n'importe quels sujets, seulement ceux qui semblaient être les plus résistants. Beaucoup sont morts. Voyant que ce projet n'aboutissait pas et que tu étais trop faible pour prendre ma position, on m'a convaincu de t'envoyer là-bas pour te rendre plus forte. Ce que j'ai fait peu après tes trois ans, après que tu aies rencontré le fils de Hide. J'ai demandé à Alaric d'effacer tes souvenirs des Vengadores et la suite...tu la connais.

-Pour détruire les Vongola...est-ce que tu es responsable de la mort de Federico ?

-Non. Ce jeune homme a découvert mon identité, mais je ne l'ai pas tué. Il a été envoyé sur une fausse piste dans ce camp de tueurs à gages en Sicile par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Il y a autre chose que tu dois expliquer.

-Quoi donc ?

-La raison de cette haine qu'ont les Vengadores envers les Vongola et ce qu'il s'est passé il y a bientôt soixante-dix ans, tranchai-je d'une voix ferme. J'ai le droit de savoir si les raisons qui t'ont poussé à me faire vivre cet enfer sont de bonnes raisons.

-Tu as tout les droits de savoir.

Il se lève et va à un buffet. Il fouille dans un tiroir, le ferme après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et se rassoit, me mettant une feuille sous le nez.

-Un arbre généalogique ? Fis-je en le prenant.

-Regarde tout en bas.

Mon nom apparaît à côté de celui de Xanxus, sous celui de Guillermo. Je remonte jusqu'au Premier du Nom et remarque même qu'il y a sa mère. Mère qui a eu un autre enfant d'un père diff...

Oh fuck.

-C'est probable que la Flamme de la Fureur vienne du côté maternel du Premier du Nom.

-Côté maternel qu'il a en commun avec Ricardo, le Vongola Secundo...qui est devenu le Secundo car c'était le cousin du Primo du côté paternel...

-Il est écrit dans les journaux lui appartenant que Ricardo, même si il allait rester au poste encore plusieurs années, voulait un candidat potentiel pour lui succéder. Notre Premier du Nom a voulu ce titre mais il lui a été refusé car il n'avait pas le sang des Vongola. Il a donc décidé de partir en Espagne et de créer sa propre Famille, les Vengadores.

-Vengeurs, traduisis-je en lâchant mon médaillon. Donc tu m'as envoyé là-bas à cause d'une connerie telle que ça ?!

-Non, je suis pas un idiot. Je me fiche complètement de ça, c'était il y a très longtemps.

-Alors il y a soixante-dix ans...

-Il y a soixante-dix ans, répéta-t-il avec une colère mal dissimulée, tu dois certainement penser que ce sont les Vengadores qui ont attaqué les premiers, non ?

-C'est la version des Vongola. Et les Vongola avant le Decimo, j'ai tendance à avoir mes doutes. Surtout que ce que tu m'a dit, tu appelles le vieux déchet par son prénom, donc vous vous connaissez.

-Effectivement. C'était en 1945 précisément, en juin. Ma mère n'avais jamais aimé la violence et préférait de loin être en paix avec les Vongola. Elle a demandé à voir la Huitième Vongola pour discuter d'un traité de paix. En guise de sa bonne foi, elle n'avait emmené que deux hommes, ainsi que moi. Qui voudrait engager une bataille avec son propre fils sur le terrain ?

Son rictus sarcastique ne m'échappe pas.

-Daniela, son nom si je me souviens bien, avait aussi emmené son fils. J'avais trois ans et lui huit. Elles nous ont demandé d'aller à l'écart, mais je me souviens encore. Ma mère avait tendu sa main pour montrer qu'elle voulait la fin de cette bataille, et elle souriait ! Je me souviens encore des mots de Daniela. « J'aimerais pouvoir faire la paix, mais c'est dans votre sang de nous faire la guerre. ». Elle a pointé son arbalète sur moi, son fils déjà disparu des lieux et a tiré. Ma mère est morte en me protégeant.

-Donc tu as voulu me rendre forte pour que je détruise les Vongola...pour venger la mort de ta mère. De...ma grand-mère...

Je ricane. Un ricanement nerveux à cause de tout ce qu'il vient de me dire.

-Je ne pense pas que Timoteo ait jamais perdu ta trace. Il a dû tout de suite savoir qu'Alejandro était mon fils, et à cause de sa flamme il a accepté de l'emmener. Pourquoi il aurait accepté de prendre un gosse qui venait de la rue sachant qu'il serait accusé d'adultère ? Pourquoi il ne t'aurait pas emmené aussi ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Il a raison. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé mais...les gens ne savaient pas que Xanxus était adopté. Nono a forcément dû être accusé d'adultère. Il a décidé d'assumer ça...pour éviter toutes menaces potentielles.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait.

-Dans la Mafia, c'est la Famiglia avant la famille, soufflai-je sans émotion, tu es comme ça alors.

-Je le suis. Tu n'es pas une bâtarde Esperanza, tu es mon digne successeur de part le sang.

-Tu as envoyé Alaric et Nick chez Simon pour me surveiller.

-Oui.

-Et ensuite j'ai été prise par les Cavallone...la Russie...

-J'ai demandé les services de ce Giegue pour te ramener...je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais le tuer et t'en sortir. Je n'avais surtout pas prévu qu'il engage un combat contre toi.

-Mais à Namimori, avec Kyôya...

-J'ai envoyé Nick te ramener, sachant que tu ne te laisserais pas faire il a pris plusieurs hommes. Après, j'ai demandé à Alaric d'y aller. Il vaut mieux que ce soit lui qui t'explique pourquoi il t'a fait vivre ça.

-CEDEF...

-Je l'ai aussi envoyé te ramener, mais je n'ai pas orchestré l'attaque. Je n'ai pas les ressources pour.

-Donc des alliés, tu as des alliés. Ceux qui en veulent aux Vongola au point de faire sauter le CEDEF, et d'attaquer lors de la Cérémonie de Succession.

-Tu es vraiment ma fille, me fit-il remarquer avec un minuscule sourire de fierté mélangé à de la tristesse.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Le questionnai-je en lâchant mon médaillon. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir récupéré avant contre mon gré ?

-Tu n'aurais pas été aussi coopérative si tu avais été là contre ton gré...ou si tu étais venue plus tôt.

Je ne dis rien. Il a raison, j'aurais été capable de l'attaquer à vue il y a quelques années.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi maintenant ? Que je reprennes les rennes et que j'attaque les Vongola ? Que je trahisse mes deux frères ?

-J'aurais dit oui sans hésiter il y a quelques années. Mais plus maintenant. Je suis vieux, je suis fatigué, et je suis rongé par les remords d'avoir brisé ma petite fille. J'ai fait passé les Vengadores avant toi et j'ai pris conscience de mes actions que quand tu t'es échappée. Tu étais trop jeune pour que je puisse dire si tu pouvais reprendre les rennes, j'étais trop impatient de voir tes progrès et déçu en voyant que tu n'avais aucune endurance. J'ai fait pleins d'erreurs te concernant et je sais que rien ne pourra les réparer. Je sais que des excuses ne feront rien. Maintenant je veux simplement que tu saches la vérité et que tu fasses tes propres choix. J'attendrai patiemment que tu m'envoies à Vendicare.

-Tu enlève tout le fun à t'envoyer là-bas si tu ne te défends pas, crachai-je en rentrant mes ongles dans mes cuisses.

Quand est-ce que ma colère envers lui s'est calmée à ce point ? Le fait est que je comprends parfaitement à quel point on est prêt à faire absolument tout pour se venger. Le fait est que ma colère est dirigée vers les Vongola d'avant Tsunayoshi.

-J'ai besoin des Vongola, m'entendis-je déclarer d'une voix dure, j'ai besoin de Tsunayoshi afin de changer la Mafia et refaire d'elle ce qu'elle était au début, avant le Secundo et tout ce qui c'est passé à partir de son règne. Je ne détruirai pas les Vongola. J'en ai marre de toutes les injustices qu'il y a dans ce monde. Je veux changer ça et j'ai besoin que Tsunayoshi change les Vongola pour ça.

-Tu me fais penser à ma mère.

-Vraiment ?

-Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

-Sauf que moi, je sais que pour avoir la paix, on doit se battre pour avant. Il y aura toujours des gens qui préféreront le genre de monde dans lequel on vit. Mais pour ça, les Vongola doivent vaincre cette menace qui pèse sur eux. Tu connais l'identité du Big Boss toi, alors dis-le moi.

-Je ne peux pas. L'omerta m'en empêche. Les seuls à savoir sont les Boss, ainsi que leur successeur si ils en ont.

-Tu me dis que si je veux savoir l'identité de ton ennemi, je dois accepter de te succéder.

-Exact.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Lui criai-je en me levant d'un bond, renversant ma chaise. Après tout ce que t'as dit, tu me demandes de devenir...le Dixième du Nom ?!

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Maintenant elle comprenait Xanxus.

-Laisse...la bouteille !

Le barman regarda la jeune femme terminer son verre de tequila et rouvrir la bouteille. Elle ne supportait clairement pas l'alcool mais elle continuait. C'était pas son problème au pire. Il retourna s'occuper d'autres clients, la gardant tout de même à l'œil.

-Tous des connards, marmonna-t-elle en buvant au goulot.

Xanxus buvait pour oublier sa douleur et elle le comprenait tellement maintenant. Elle savait qu'elle était bourrée, mais tout ce que son père lui avait dit la faisait rire maintenant. La vérité qu'elle cherchait tant, ça faisait un mal de chien. Mais là elle ne sentait plus rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui enlève la bouteille des mains.

-Hey toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant lentement. D'où tu...

Elle regarda l'homme sans rien faire pendant quelques secondes puis se leva. Elle tituba et dû se rattraper au bras de l'individu, qui ne cilla pas.

-Comment...tu fous quoi...ici ? Parvint-elle à demander en faisant des pauses.

-C'est pas le plus important pour le moment.

Il lui prit le poignet et la traîna dans la rue. Même si c'était Barcelone, il n'y avait personne à cette heure tardive, ou matinal selon du point de vue. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, un poids s'accrocha à son cou et des sanglots et reniflements se firent entendre. Il leva les yeux au ciel, cachant au maximum son agacement.

-Maintenant je te vois entièrement...mais dans un état pitoyable.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ! Maintenant on connaît le papa de Luciana et Xanxus, youhou ! JuriiGothic, merci de la review, comme d'hab' :), et j'espère que tu es contente de tout savoir sur la naissance de notre chère, tendre et très chiante protagoniste. Heureuse que tu trouve Luciana et Hibari mignons :). Allez, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	22. XXI

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 21 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Dixième du Nom...Après que Byakuran m'ait ramené, complètement torchée, au chalet, Kyôya m'a foutu au lit sans aucune délicatesse et très énervé. Mais depuis, je n'en sors pas. Toute cette conversation se répète sans cesse et c'est limite si je trouve le sommeil.

Je veux pas devenir le Boss d'une Famille mafieuse alors que je hais la Mafia. Même si je ne la détestais pas, j'ai aucune envie d'avoir des personnes à mes ordres. Je fais mon truc de mon côté, je me fous d'avoir du pouvoir sur d'autres du moment qu'ils se mettent pas en travers de ma route. Surtout, je sais que je serais une Boss terrible. Je me soucie pas d'eux, donc je m'en foutrais de les envoyer à leur mort. Cette Famille...elle a aidé les Estraneo. Comment je pourrais porter un poids comme ça sur mes épaules ? Comment je pourrais supporter d'avoir ce genre de déchets sous mes ordres ?

Mais qui sait si ils sont tous au courant. Et ce que ma grand-mère a voulu faire...j'aimerais le terminer. Ottavo pensait comme ça, Tsunayoshi n'est pas le même genre de personne qu'elle. Je le sais. Alors si je deviens le Dixième du Nom, je pourrais donner une sorte d'exemple à tout les ennemis des Vongola, pour dire que même une Famille qui est en guerre depuis des siècles avec eux reconnaît que c'est assez ? Je saurais aussi d'office le responsable que Federico cherchait au lieu de perdre du temps à le chercher. J'en ai plus beaucoup du temps, je dois faire vite. En deux ans j'ai presque rien appris à part quelques alliance entre des gens qui me portent pas dans leur cœur.

Les paroles de mon père me reviennent en tête. Il était tellement obnubilé par la vengeance qu'il a utilisé sa fille. Je sais que, même si je veux me venger, je pourrai jamais atteindre son niveau de colère, que je pourrai jamais utiliser quelqu'un de ma famille.

Mais quelque part, je sais que Xanxus en serait capable. Et puis putain, ça reste mon père ! Ce qu'il m'a fait, je pourrai jamais lui pardonner. Je peux dire qu'il regrette vraiment, mais il n'aura jamais mon pardon.

Mais c'est mon père. Mon vrai père. Il ne m'a pas eu pour de bonnes raisons. Sauf que les souvenirs du temps passé avec lui me reviennent comme des flashs. Entre l'entraînement intensif d'un héritier, je me souviens bel et bien d'un père aimant.

Ce qui est fait est fait, mais je peux choisir d'essayer d'avoir un semblant relation amicale avec lui.

J'esquisse un sourire triste. Je suis pathétique. Je suis pas Xanxus, je suis pas aussi intouchable que lui. Même si ça me fait chier, j'ai un cœur. Un cœur qui n'est pas fait pour la Mafia et qui a le don de me le rappeler aux pires moments.

-Maître ?

-Quoi ? Grommelai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il ne dit rien et s'accroupit à côté du lit, en face de moi qui suis sur mon flanc.

-Katryna s'inquiète pour toi.

-M'en fous.

On se regarde dans les yeux, car il a décidé d'enlever son cache pour le moment à ce que je vois, puis je finis par me les frotter.

-Walton, t'as des souvenirs de tes parents ?

-Non, répondit-il en baissant son regard, ils sont morts quand j'étais bébé et ma grand-mère ne m'aimait pas, donc elle...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase mais monte machinalement sa main à son œil bleu. Je comprends mieux la couleur. Il peut voir les flammes des autres mais en contrepartie, quand on le connaît on sait que son œil donne la nature de flamme à ses ennemis.

-Ça craint, de pas avoir de nom de famille.

-Pas quand personne ne le demande, chuchota-t-il.

Je sors ma main de sous la couette et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

-Tu en veux un ? Nom de famille ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je connais le mien depuis peu, et que tôt ou tard ça te servira. Une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée.

-Tu veux que...je porte ton nom de famille ?

Je le vois rougir.

-Garcia, lui appris-je en me redressant, ça te va ?

-Oui ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je lui fais un sourire fatiguée.

-Dis Maître, qu'est-ce qui se passera une fois qu'on les aura vaincu ?

-Qui sait ?

Je me recouche et lui tourne le dos.

-Retourne dehors, j'entends Kyôya et Arro se battre d'ici.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes dans ta chambre ?

-J'ai pas la force d'en sortir...ou d'affronter la colère du démon de Namimori.

-Hibari-san ?

Je dis rien, me foutant même qu'il utilise un suffixe japonais alors que je lui ai jamais appris. Sûrement Tetsuya.

Cloud sort de l'anneau dès que Walton ferme la porte derrière lui. Il est en forme de louveteau et vient se coucher juste à côté de mon visage. On se regarde dans les yeux puis un rictus nerveux apparaît à la commissure de mes lèvres.

-Si je dis à Fratello qui est notre père, commençai-je en le caressant, je devrais lui dire tout de mon passé. Papa est le genre de mafieux qui fait passer sa Famiglia avant sa famille, moi c'est l'inverse...je sais que Fratello m'aime, mais je pense qu'il est comme papa. Puis il respecte les Vongola plus que tout...

Je soupire. Je sais pas si je pourrais briser ce respect. Quoique, il est intelligent. Il sait que toutes les Familles les plus respectées cachent les choses qui leur déplaisent. De toute façon, je pourrai rien lui dire tant que je suis pas sûre. La parole de mon père est une chose que je prends avec des pincettes, comme la véridicité de ce que clament les Vongola.

Bon sang, je vais devoir éviter Kyôya sinon il me fera dire tout ça et influencera ma décision.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Arro !

Le blanc évita un tonfa en sautant sur le côté et se retrouva à côté de Walton.

-Ouais ?

-Je veux que Maître redevienne comme avant !

Il tourna ses yeux bleus sur le plus jeune, tout comme Hibari qui arrêta de foncer sur l'épéiste.

-J'aime pas la voir comme ça, Katryna non plus, et je sais que toi non plus ! Même Kusakabe-san et Hibari-san n'aiment pas, j'en suis sûr ! Pourquoi elle est comme ça ?

Hibari ignora le regard qu'Arroganza lui jeta. Déjà qu'il avait été passablement énervé de savoir qu'elle était partie seule avec Alaric chez les Vengadores, son énervement avait atteint un cran au-dessus quand Byakuran l'avait ramené complètement ivre. Elle n'était plus sortie de sa chambre depuis une semaine maintenant. Il allait finir par la mordre à mort si elle continuait.

Il alla donc d'un pas décidé dans sa chambre, rentrant sans frapper. Ses yeux s'étrécirent en la voyant partir avec Alaric. Leur regard se croisèrent pendant un bref instant et il se précipita sur elle. Sauf qu'elle était déjà partie.

-Je vais la mordre à mort, grogna-t-il sombrement en serrant les poings.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Avant que je n'aille le voir, je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as fait subir tout ça, en commençant par le moment où j'étais avec Mukuro pour aller chercher Fran.

-Pourquoi j'ai utilisé une illusion de ce garçon vous voulez dire ?

-Oui, sifflai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que à ce moment vous n'aviez plus la priorité de retrouver le Boss. J'ai aussi « jouer » avec vos émotions pour que vous...retrouviez cette priorité. En ce qui concerne cette histoire avec les Avvoltoio, je n'avais pas prévu qu'Esperanza prenne le contrôle. J'ai été envoyé par Simon quand je lui ai demandé, mais si j'ai pénétré votre esprit c'était pour retrouver la porte qui menait à vos souvenirs. Esperanza l'a deviné et a vite pris le contrôle pour me virer. Je voulais y remédier mais quand j'ai vu Kyôya arriver, je me suis dit qu'il pouvait s'en occuper. Quant à...quand vous avez perdu votre doigt...continua-t-il en regardant ma main gauche.

-Cette Famille fait partie de ce gr...

-Non, c'était des anciens ennemis que la VARIA pensait avoir éradiqué. Je suis un agent double Miss, même si j'obéis en priorité aux ordres de votre père, je dois quand même obéir à Simon. Quand cette Famille a demandé un illusionniste à la guilde, il m'a envoyé car il était très satisfait de mon travail chez les Avvoltoio.

-C'est pour ça que j'avais l'impression que tu faisais tout ça à contre cœur...

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Miss, s'excusa-t-il en baissant son regard.

-Tu obéis à mon père, non ?

-D'abord à vous, me corrigea-t-il en levant les yeux, en votre absence à votre père. Je suis votre serviteur et votre père m'a aussi donné le poste de votre bras droit.

-Donc que je le veuille ou non, tu continueras à me suivre, devinai-je en hochant la tête pour moi-même.

-Exact.

-Emmène-moi à lui Alaric.

On commence à marcher et le manoir est vite en vue. Tête droite, menton relevée, dos droit et les bras croisés, je mets mon meilleur air dédaigneux. Ça a l'air d'énerver Nick quand on passe devant lui. Je me retrouve vite à la même place qu'il y a une semaine, mon père ne cachant pas sa surprise en me voyant.

-J'ai réfléchi, annonçai-je, mais avant que je parle, tu sais que tu m'as condamné avec tes foutus expériences ? Parce que t'as à peine commencé la phase deux?

-C'est uniquement lorsque les sujets sont incompa...

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Grognai-je avec un regard noir. J'ai raté ça aussi ?!

Je donne un coup de pied dans une chaise, sous les regards de Alaric et mon père.

-Tu sais que cette chaise est vieille et cher ? Me demanda mon paternel.

-Tu sais que je m'en fous ? Rétorquai-je en l'imitant. Déjà que j'ai réalisé que mes capacités de bricoler des armes ne vient pas de mon génie mais de mon inconscient, tout comme le fait que j'ai appris rapidement à utiliser une arme à feu !

Ils restent tout les deux silencieux et échangent un regard.

-Donc, je suis mourante, continuai-je, j'ai plus énormément de temps pour trouver ces bâtards qui contrôlent tout. Ça a joué sur ma décision.

-Décision ?

-Mais avant, je veux savoir si les Vengadores ont toujours des liens avec les Estraneo.

-Non, après la destruction de leur laboratoire secondaire il y a seize ans, nos deux Familles n'ont plus eu aucun contacts.

-Autre chose, où est Romain ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix dure.

-Je savais que tu finirais par me demander ça, soupira-t-il. Il s'est échappé il y a trois ans.

-Qu...

-Ce qui est problématique car le projet a été un succès avec lui et est terminé, me coupa-t-il en me regardant sérieusement. Nous le recherchons toujours à l'heure qu'il est, mais il reste introuvable. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire à quel point son cas est problématique.

-Un mec qui hait probablement la Mafia, qui sent aucune douleur et qui guérit de ses blessures à une vitesse phénoménale, même mortelles ? Tu viens de rendre ma vie encore mieux qu'elle ne l'est papa !

Je hausse un sourcil face à son regard choqué. The fuck ?

-Tu viens de m'appeler « papa », m'expliqua-t-il en retrouvant son regard morne habituel.

-Ah, ça. Bon, ce que je suis venue dire avant que je m'égare, c'est que j'ai pris une décision. Même si je hais les Vongola, je n'essaierai rien contre eux tant que Tsunayoshi reste tel qu'il est. Cette Mafia qui dirige le monde, qui commet des injustices et qui laissent des plaies béantes chez les victimes, je peux pas laisser ça arriver. J'ai compris que ma grand-mère avait un but humble et...je suis tout sauf ça, je suis égoïste, mais si prendre ton poste peut me permettre de faire bouger les choses un minimum, alors je suis prête à le faire.

-Tu es sûre Esperanza ?

-Le passé est le passé, t'as fait des choses horribles mais on y peut rien. Je me suis fixée comme but de me venger il y a des années, je vais pas reculer maintenant.

-Je vois.

-Bien sûr, pour le moment mon statut de tueur à gage me permet de bouger librement et de pouvoir faire ça librement. Une fois qu'on aura buter les déchets, je prendrai ton poste officiellement, et à ce moment...

On se regarde et je vois tout de suite qu'il a compris. Je l'enverrai à Vendicare à ce moment.

-Sauf que je ne reprendrai jamais une Famille qui a des membres ayant participé de près ou de loin aux expériences. Je veux une liste de toutes ces personnes.

Je me tourne vers Alaric.

-T'es un illusionniste de qualité et en plus t'as l'anneau Cornu de ce que je vois. Si tu as réussis à me faire sentir la douleur, alors j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés.

Je lui tend ma main et lui offre un rictus en coin.

-Le bon point, c'est que je sais de quoi t'es capable. S'il-te-plaît, aide-moi Rick ?

Ses yeux dorés montrent une faible lueur de surprise mais il prend ma main, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-Avec plaisir Miss.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Le bon point, c'est que Alaric m'a assuré qu'il ferait en sorte que Mukuro ne sache jamais ce qui c'est passé ces derniers jours en fouillant mes souvenirs. Maintenant que je suis assise dans le sable, sur la plage à Sitges, un village côtier après le chalet et près du manoir, je regarde la montre de Lux. Le symbole des Vongola brille sous le soleil automnal.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours cette vieillerie de toute façon ? Pour me rappeler ce que je voulais que Tsunayoshi fasse. Maintenant il me suffit de penser à ma grand-mère pour m'en rappeler.

J'ai pas besoin de cette connerie. Je lève mon bras et me préparer à jeter la montre quand on retient mon poignet. Je baisse la tête, mes cheveux couvrant mes yeux.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé Kyôya ?

-Hasard, me fit-il froidement.

Il me prend la montre des mains et reste derrière moi. Même si je ne le vois pas, je sens clairement sa colère.

-J'ai accepté de reprendre la Famille.

-Hn.

-Je t'en ai pas parlé parce que je sais que tu pouvais m'influencer.

-Tch.

J'esquisse un sourire et m'appuie contre ses jambes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ? Siffla-t-il.

-Je m'appuie contre les jambes de mon ami d'enfance Kyô, lui répondis-je en levant les yeux vers lui. Sérieux, ça explique pourquoi je t'ai fait confiance en si peu de temps.

Un courant d'air me fait frissonner. Je mets mes mains dans la poche de ma veste.

-Tu penses que je suis stupide, non ?

-Ta décision est stupide.

-Mais je suis la personne à avoir pris la décision, lui rappelai-je en reportant mon regard sur la mer. Je me sens mal de pas pouvoir le détester complètement parce que je sais qu'il regrette.

-Regretter ne rattrape pas.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis stupide. J'ai que l'apparence d'un carnivore, non ?

Je me redresse en le sentant s'asseoir derrière moi.

-Hn.

-C'est bizarre quand même...de se dire qu'on se connaît depuis si longtemps.

Je sens un poids sur mon épaule gauche. Même si c'est Hibari Kyôya, il reste humain. N'importe qui serait perturbé, énervé de savoir qu'on a joué avec sa mémoire.

-On a toujours été là-dedans ensemble en fait, rigolai-je faiblement, et maintenant que je connais mon histoire, je vois bien que Xanxus et toi vous vous ressemblez.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, l'entendis-je grogner.

-Ma mère est partie pour l'éloigner de la Mafia. Wen a fait la même chose, même si je sais qu'elle et ton géniteur n'étaient pas mariés. Si t'avais une petite sœur qui était censée devenir le Boss des Nishimura, là j'aurais pu accuser ton déchet de père de plagiat.

Il ne dit rien. Je regarde la lune disparaître pendant quelques instants derrière un nuage. Nuage suivi de près par un autre, mais c'est les deux seuls.

Est-ce que quelqu'un là-haut s'amuse ?

-On est fiancé, m'apprit Kyôya d'une voix las.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas.

Les deux nuages s'en vont, toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

-Kyôya, tu peux rester avec moi le temps que je trouve le fin de mot de cette histoire ?

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir.

Je souris. Si Kyôya est là, alors c'est bon. J'ai plus à m'inquiéter de si je vais revenir ou pas à chaque fois qu'on a une piste.

-Luciana~, Luciana~ !

Je tends ma main et laisse Hibird s'y poser. Maintenant je sais que je vais y arriver.

J'ai Hibari Kyôya avec moi, déchets.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je sais pas vous, mais moi mon année se termine bien, je viens d'avoir mon code ^^. En tout cas, merci à JuriiGothic pour sa review. T'as eu la réponse à ta question en début de chapitre x). Et pour un HibaLu...je peux rien dire, mais il va y en avoir quand même. Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et bonne année ! Ciao~!**


	23. XXII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 22 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

- _Are you fucking kidding me ?!_

-Arro, arrête de basculer en anglais quand t'es en colère, lui demandai-je d'une voix blasée.

- _Hell no ! This guy worked for Simon ! He tried to fucking kill you, that's what you just said ! And you, you want him to come with us ?! Have you fucking lost your fucking mind ?!_

-T'as essayé de me tuer aussi, lui rappelai-je avec un rictus en coin.

Il s'arrête, me regarde pendant quelques microsecondes, rosit de gêne et détourne le regard.

-J'ai été manipulé ! Se défendit-il.

-Rick a fait tout ça pour me rendre la mémoire. La méthode laisse clairement à désirer, mais c'est fait. T'es bien placé pour savoir qu'il vaut mieux qu'il soit dans notre camp.

-Ton camp, me corrigea-t-il.

-Je t'en prie Arroganza, on est pas partenaires ou quelque chose du genre ? L'interrogeai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis Kyôya aussi est avec nous. Je ne demande à aucun d'entre vous de lui faire confiance ou de l'apprécier. Mais on doit être les meilleurs possibles. Un illusionniste de son niveau n'est pas à négliger.

Arro grince des dents, son visage dans une grimace de colère puis sort dehors. Un regard par la fenêtre me fait comprendre que Kyôya, qui n'est pas fan de ma décision, est content qu'il soit sorti. Ils se battent maintenant. Je me demande si Tetsuya ne regrette pas d'avoir obéi à Kyô quand il lui a ordonné de retourner au Japon. Tout ça pour dire, ils ont entamé un combat après avoir échangé un regard pendant une seconde.

Je finis par poser mes yeux sur Katryna et Walton, silencieux pendant tout l'échange. Si Katryna semble partagée, Walton est clairement sur ses gardes.

-Walton, je t'embarque avec moi, lui annonçai-je en mettant mon bras sous son menton pour l'emmener.

-Maître, je peux plus respirer !

-Quel dommage~.

Je l'emmène donc à la première mairie que je vois.

Autant mettre mes papiers à jours vu qu'avoir une double nationalité ça en jette. Mieux vaut que le fait que je devienne la tutrice légale de Walton me serve.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu es sûre qu'on ne devrait rien faire ? Me chuchota la blonde alors que je sortais mon paquet de clopes.

-Arro l'a cherché, et j'ai aucune raison d'intervenir.

-Je sais mais...

-Rick ne le tuera pas...je pense.

-Luciana, soupira la polonaise.

-Au fait, mon infiltré m'a dit que tu as soigné Kyôya sans qu'il ne te morde à mort ?

Elle rougit et regarde Walton pendant un bref instant. Il lui offre un sourire innocent et va s'entraîner dehors.

-T'as utilisé ton attaque spéciale.

-Huh ?

-T'es super mignonne, même à lui ça a dû lui faire quelque chose.

Elle rougit encore plus et n'arrive plus à aligner deux mots. En parlant de Kyôya, il doit être en train de dormir quelque part. Je m'intéresse quelques instants à la bataille de regard entre Arro et Rick puis me lève du canapé.

-Rick, je pense que mon père voulait me voir, non ?

-Oui.

Je sursaute en entendant sa voix derrière moi.

-Connard, c'était une illusion ?! Vociféra Arro.

-Je ne vais pas me fatiguer à faire quelque chose d'aussi gamin, rétorqua Rick du tac au tac.

Et moi qui le prenais pour le genre qui est toujours calme et ne s'abaisse pas...voilà quoi. Je suis déçue.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-C'est vraiment...petit...

-Pas ma faute.

Je ne relève pas la pointe de colère dans la voix de mon père. Cette Famille est petite. Le CEDEF avait plus de cinq cents membres avant l'attaque. Car les Vengadores ne comptent que quatre-cents personnes, dont la plupart sont au QG en Andorre. Dans toutes ces personnes, soixante-douze étaient au courant pour les Estaneo et ont participé de près ou de loin.

Soixante-douze personnes qui ne doivent pas connaître mes plans. Heureusement que Alaric est là et qu'il m'a juré sa loyauté ou quelque chose comme ça. Je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi je lui ai dit que je voulais pas qu'il ait une queue de chien.

Pas besoin de mon propre Gokudera Hayato.

- _Bastard !_

L'insulte est suivie d'un gros « boum », d'autres insultes, de bruits de courses dans le couloir puis une chute. Je regarde mon père, qui se pince l'arrête du nez, complètement perdue. The fuck ? C'est pas censée être une Famille qui veut se venger à tout prix ?

-Toutes les semaines, toutes les semaines...répéta mon paternel en se levant.

Il ouvre la porte et sors dans le couloir, criant quelque chose en catalan que je comprends pas car son débit est trop rapide.

Bon, même si j'ai mes souvenirs et que ça me permet étrangement de comprendre l'espagnol et le catalan, ça reste pour des conversations basiques.

Pour conclure, je comprends rien à ce qu'ils disent mais je me glisse derrière mon père et regarde par-dessus son épaule. Deux garçons, ou plutôt un homme et un garçon, sont à terre. L'homme, teint basané, cheveux courts noirs qui ondulent et des yeux marrons, votre espagnol type, est plaqué sur le sol par un garçon plus jeune, encore un ado je pense. Il a des cheveux mi-longs châtains, la peau clairs et des yeux marrons aussi.

-Cris, Alanzo, tonna la voix grave de mon père.

-Oui Boss !

Leurs yeux se posent sur moi et celui maintenu par terre les écarquille et sans que je sache ce qui se passe, il me traite comme son doudou.

- _¡_ _Dios m_ _í_ _o ! Esperanza !_

-Si tu parles italien, change, grognai-je en mettant mes deux mains sur son visage pour le pousser aussi loin que je peux.

-Ne me repousse pa...

-Cris.

-A...Alaric...balbutia le concerné en me lâchant.

L'autre, Alanzo me regarde d'un œil critique avant de demander quelque chose à mon père.

-Boss, on doit fêter son retour ! S'écria Cris.

Je jette un regard qui crie « à l'aide » à Rick mais il se contente de me tapoter l'épaule.

-Traître...marmonnai-je dans ma barbe inexistante.

-Tu n'arrêteras pas de me demander tant que je n'aurais pas accepter, n'est-ce pas ? Soupira mon père.

-Vous me connaissez bien Boss !

D'un coup, Alanzo est juste devant moi.

-Tu es la fille du Boss ?

-Tu le vois pas aux yeux ? Répliquai-je en reniflant avec dédain.

Il cligne des yeux lentement puis se met à sourire.

-Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent avec du répondant.

-Hey ! S'indigna Cris.

-La ferme, t'as fait exploser le four !

-Pas ma...

-Cris, le coupa froidement mon père.

Il se tend.

-C'est pas ce que vous croyez Boss, j'ai pas...

-Suis-moi.

Il déglutit mais suis mon père. Alors qu'on entend ses cris de douleurs rapidement, je jette un coup d'œil à Alanzo.

-T'es démoniaque hein, lui lançai-je avec un rictus en coin.

-Comme vous, je le sais.

-Oh~, minaudai-je avec intérêt.

-J'ai à faire, à plus !

Il s'en va. Je dois dire que je suis surprise.

-Peu de gens savent pour les Estraneo comme vous pouvez le voir. Encore moins savent pour vous. Cris jouait avec vous quand vous viviez ici.

-Mais il a...

-Six ans de plus que vous, c'est un orphelin. Alanzo avait des problèmes avec d'autres mafieux et est venu trouver refuge ici.

Je m'y attendais pas.

-Vous savez, la plupart des membres de nos générations respectives se contentent de suivre le mouvement pour ce qui est de la haine envers les Vongola. Cette Famille n'est pas assoiffée de sang toute la journée.

-Tu ne te comptes pas comme membre des Vengadores ?

-Je me fiche d'être de la Mafia ou non Miss, j'ai qu'un seul objectif depuis des années maintenant.

-Lequel ?

-Vous protéger.

Je le regarde, la bouche un peu ouverte mais rien ne sort. Je finis par soupirer.

-Alors, même sans que je le dise tu connaissais la raison la plus importante pour que je veuille que tu viennes, non ?

-Oui.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux.

-Je ne laisserai pas votre corps vous laisser tomber jusqu'au moment voulu.

Je ne dis rien. J'ai de le chance en vérité. Je sais que mon corps ne tiendra pas seul jusqu'à ma vingt-quatrième année. Shamal me l'a même dit.

-Papa a toujours des liens avec Hide Nishimura ?

-Plus personnellement. Si ce n'était pas pour...cette chose qui englobe plusieurs Familles, il ne lui parlerait plus.

Hum...je vois.

Même si je dis qu'il n'y a que des camps et pas des gentils et des méchants dans la Mafia, avec ce que m'a fait mon père j'ai oublié que ces gens n'étaient pas tous des monstres assoiffés de sang. Dino m'a appris que la Mafia ne comportait pas que des déchets. Cette Famille est l'ennemie des Vongola.

Ça ne veut pas dire que ce sont de mauvaises personnes. Ce n'est que quand Cris joue de la guitare dans le jardin, un air gitan que je connais pas, que je m'en rends compte. Puis s'en m'en rendre compte, je me mets à chantonner avec lui.

Je peux faire le tri dans cette Famille. Je peux me débarrasser des déchets. Ma grand-mère voulait la paix. Je vais finir ce qu'elle a commencé.

Et protéger cette Famille en tant que _Décima_.

Reborn serait si fier de moi si il savait. Comme quoi, peut-être que ce que j'ai retenu de quand il entraînait Dino puis Tsunayoshi me sera utile finalement.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Mais Hibari, pourquoi tu te vexes ? J'ai juste dit que t'es le seul mec pour lequel je deviendrais gay ! Gémit Arro en esquivant comme il pouvait les coups de Kyôya.

-Je vais te mordre à mort, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Je jette un regard à Walton, qui filme tout. Puis Alaric et Katryna, qui s'entendent bien. D'ailleurs, mon « bras-droit » lui apprend quelques trucs sur l'anatomie humaine.

Pas d'idées mal placées.

Han, je devrais m'y remettre aussi, à ce bouquin qui m'aidera pour mon corps à corps de merde.

-Allo ? Fis-je en décrochant mon portable.

- _Luciana, comment vas-tu ?_

Je me lève et m'isole en reconnaissant la voix d'Edoardo.

-Vas droit au but Edoardo, qu'est-ce que tu veux comme service ?

- _Toujours aussi perspicace. J'aurais besoin que tu fasses une mission pour moi à Chypre, à Nicosi._

-Tu sais que m'engager c'est devenu très cher ? Il y a je sais pas combien d'américains qui continuent de m'appeler alors que je suis plus sur le même continent !

- _Ils ne sont pas le Boss de la deuxième Famille de l'Alliance._

-Oh, tu m'intéresses là~.

- _Cette mission contre le renseignement de ton choix._

Renseignement de mon choix qui vient des Gemilli. Renseignement obligatoirement vrai car vérifier je ne sais combien de fois par je ne sais quel moyen. Renseignement obtenus dans les deux heures qui suivent la demande pour les plus durs à obtenir.

Je peux pas laisser passer ça.

-Ils te font vraiment chier ?

- _Un traître de ma branche de la Famille qui a décidé de commencer son propre business. Je peux pas le laisser divulguer des infos sur comment on procède. Et je préfère le savoir mort qu'à Vendicare._

-Ton choix. Ce sera fait rapidement, à plus.

Je raccroche et retourne dans le salon du chalet, où tout le monde était. Sans faire exprès, je marche sur Arro qui se tord de douleur sur le sol. Il gémit de douleur.

Pas grave.

-J'ai une mission à Chypre, qui vient ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Omake : Chronique d'une princesse, pt.1

Il était une fois, une princesse qui se nommait Esperanza. Elle naquit dans le royaume Vengadores, dans le pays du Ciel. Le royaume dominant de ce pays était celui des Vongola, dont l'influence s'étendait au-delà du pays du Ciel. Sauf que les Vengadores et les Vongola ne s'entendaient pas et se faisaient la guerre. Le roi du royaume, Guillermo, avait deux enfants. Le premier, Alejandro, qui voulait que tout le monde l'appelle Xanxus, était un enfant renfrogné et capricieux, qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser la violence. Le deuxième, la princesse Esperanza donc, de huit ans la cadette du prince, était une fillette qui aimait jouer avec les autres et qui se fichait de tout, mais qui n'utilisait la violence qu'en dernier recours.

Ou quand quelqu'un l'énervait trop, comme son frère. La différence était que Xanxus avait autant de patience qu'Esperanza avait de tact.

Guillermo fut d'ailleurs surpris que ses deux enfants s'entendent aussi bien et soient tout le temps vu ensemble. Mais l'homme soupira, assis dans son trône devant les paroles de son fils de quatorze ans. Il savait que si Esperanza, qui était juste derrière la jambe de son aîné, plaidait sa cause Xanxus flancherait. Mais quand est-ce qu'elle irait contre son frère ?

-Père !

-Alejandro...

-Appelle-moi Xanxus, grogna son fils en faisant luire son poing.

-Xanxus, soupira le plus vieux, je ne peux pas laisser mon héritier partir comme bon lui semble.

-Mais...

-Fratello, tu veux partir ?

Ils regardèrent tout les deux Esperanza, qui observait son frère avec de la peur dans ses yeux rouges. Xanxus se baissa et la prit dans ses bras en lui embrassant la tempe.

-Non non Ann', la rassura-t-il avec le sourire qu'il ne lui réservait qu'à elle, je ne m'en vais pas.

-Parce que t'es mon Fratello ! S'exclama la fillette avec un grand sourire et encerclant le cou de son aîné de ses petits bras.

Mieux valait qu'il ne dise pas à son fils qu'il avait fiancé sa fille avec le fils du roi voisin, dans le pays du Nuage. Il était sûr qu'un mariage entre son Esperanza et Nishimura Kyôya serait bénéfique pour les deux royaumes, alliés depuis plusieurs années. Ils n'avaient que deux jours d'écart et avaient joué silencieusement ensemble la plupart du temps où ils avaient été ensemble.

Oui, il se basait sur ça pour penser qu'ils seraient parfaits ensemble.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _-Fratello, tu reviendras hein ?_

 _-Je reviendrai te chercher Ann', mais si je viens pas je veux que tu restes ici, d'accord ?_

Esperanza ouvrit les yeux. Dix ans après, alors maintenant âgée de dix-huit ans, la jeune femme renifla avec dédain en pensant à ce que lui avait dit son frère. Partir à l'âge de seize ans pour le royaume des Vongola pour défier le roi comme un con et ne pas revenir ?

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle trouvait son aîné d'une connerie épatante.

-Kyôya, je veux pas me marier aussi jeune~ ! Gémit-elle en posant ses yeux sur le garçon en face d'elle.

Il lui jeta un regard noir puis reprit sa lecture.

-J'ai aucun problème à me marier avec toi vu que t'es mon meilleur ami et tout mais...

-Mais ?

-Pas aussi jeuneeeee~.

Elle leva d'un coup un regard mutin sur lui, qui haussa simplement un sourcil. Elle était loin d'être bête et lui non plus l'idée d'un mariage à dix-huit ans ne lui disait rien, même si c'était avec elle.

-Enfuyons-nous !

Ok, peut-être que les coups qu'il lui donnait dans le nez avec ses tonfas avaient peut-être eu des répercussions sur son cerveau, mais pour information à dix ans il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait remonter aussi haut.

En y réfléchissant bien, même maintenant il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait remonter jusqu'au cerveau.

Donc, en conclusion, elle était stupide.

Mais il ne se trompait jamais alors...

-Kyô ? Ça va ? On dirait que t'es constipé à froncer les sourcils comme ça.

Elle esquiva de peu le tonfa. Contrairement à lui, qui s'entraînait au combat depuis enfant, vu que c'était une fille elle n'avait jamais appris. Enfin, grâce à lui elle avait un instinct de survie, ou plutôt des réflexes très bien développés. Pourtant, elle avait essayé à seize ans, proclamant haut et fort à son père que les femmes pouvaient se battre aussi bien que les hommes.

Ils se sont battus une fois ensemble.

Elle a réalisé que ça faisait mal.

Elle a réalisé qu'un combat demandait plus d'effort qu'elle ne le pensait.

Donc étant la flemmarde, doublée d'une lâche, qu'elle était, elle était partie en boitant du jardin les larmes aux yeux en criant, et je cite : « JE VIS DANS UN MONDE BRUTES ! DE BARBARES ! BANDES DE DÉCHETS ALLEZ TOUS CREVER EN VOUS FAISANT &%$ PAR UN # ^$£µ ! »

-Donc, je disais Kyô, on peut s'échapper ! Le mariage est dans un mois, ça nous laisse du temps pour connaître toutes les petites défaillance dans la sécurité, et on se tire alors qu'ils attendront tous que je descende l'allée !

Il la regarda, et dû reconnaître que ce plan n'était pas si bête.

-Une fois qu'on sera parti, je prendrai le nom de Luciana ! Fratello a toujours préféré celui-là !

-Je vais te mordre à mort, déclara-t-il en fonçant sur elle.

Alors qu'elle esquivait ses coups, bon il se retenait beaucoup sinon elle serait déjà six pieds sous terre, il l'insultait mentalement. Il n'essayait pas de la frapper parce qu'elle avait parlé de son frère, il avait l'habitude depuis le temps, mais parce qu'elle le rendait confus. Un coup elle sortait une connerie plus grosse qu'elle-même et la seconde d'après elle la justifiait avec une simplicité et une logique étonnante.

Les femmes étaient vraiment bizarres.

Bon sang, ce que ça l'énervait.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Luciana: Tu vas être vieille cette année.**

 **Plume85: Je vais être majeure en mai, c'est tout, et c'est déjà assez bizarre de me dire que l'année prochaine je serai à la fac alors n'en rajoute pas.**

 **Luciana: Pas mon genre.**

 **Plume85: C'est ça ouais. JuriiGothic, merci de la review et Hibari et Luciana vont pas se fiancer, ils le sont déjà. C'est un mariage arrangé en gros, ça ne promet rien. **

**Luciana: De toute façon...**

 **Arro: -apparaît de nul part- Moi je filme la nuit de noce !**

 **Walton: -lui attrape l'oreille pour le traîner à l'écart- Désolé de l'interruption.**

 **Plume85: -soupire- Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~! Je vous souhaite encore une fois une bonne année 2016 !**


	24. XXIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 23 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Pourquoi pas l'avion ? Gémit Arro et s'accrochant à ma taille. Lulu, pourquoi on doit prendre le bateau ?!

-Parce qu'il vaut mieux se faire discret en arrivant. L'aéroport est surveillé de toute part, flics et mafia.

-Et lui, il peut pas nous couvrir d'illusions ?! Continua-t-il en pointant Rick du doigt.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'abandonne.

-Arro, c'est préférable d'utiliser le moins de flammes possibles, lui rappela Walton avec une voix moqueuse.

-La ferme mini-Garcia. Lulu, s'il-te-pla...Jeremiah ?

Je hausse un sourcil en le regardant de haut et me tend de tout mon long en reconnaissant la voix de mon ex derrière moi. Kyôya hausse un sourcil dans ma direction en le voyant, même si il reste tout de même à l'écart.

-Salut Luciana, me salua-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

-Salut, fis-je en retour en me tournant, Arro s'étant relevé.

Le sourire qu'on s'échange est clairement gêné de mon côté alors que le sien est comme d'habitude. Il pointe mon œil du doigt en haussant les sourcils et je hausse les épaules. Si on ne compte pas la ligne rosée qui commence juste après ma tempe et qui se termine sur l'arrête de mon nez, on ne devinerait pas que j'ai été borgne pendant quatre ans.

-Ah, pour ceux qui connaissent pas, c'est Jeremiah, expliqua Arro, mon meilleur ami et l'ex de Lulu.

Juste quand il a finit sa phrase, je remarque Jeremiah devenir nerveux. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et je me retiens de soupirer.

L'effet Hibari Kyôya marche toujours aussi bien. Je me demande comment Arro fait pour y être aussi insensible que moi. Je sais que c'est le cousin de Squalo, mais ça relève à de l'inconscience. Si j'avais pas connu Kyôya quand il était bien plus faible que moi, je me ferais petite face à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandai-je en ignorant Kyôya qui devait lui lancer un regard noir.

-Ah, je dois livrer des armes à Kyrenia, j'allais embarquer.

-T'as de la place ? L'interrogea Arro en mettant un bras sur mes épaules pour s'appuyer sur moi.

C'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve sur un bateau de pêche quand même assez grand. Arro est dans la cabine, en train de parler à l'une de ses poupées sur sa peur de l'eau à l'abri de Kyôya.

Il l'a mordu à mort la première fois qu'il a fait ça.

En parlant de Kyôya, il est sur le toit de la cabine, Hibird avec lui. Il doit profiter du soleil pour faire une sieste alors que je me les pèle. Walton est en train de lire un bouquin de je ne sais quoi, Katryna regarde la mer défiler comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable du monde et Alaric...

-T'écris quoi ? Demandai-je en m'accroupissant devant lui.

-Quelque chose.

-Quoi~ ? Gémis-je comme Fran pourrait le faire.

Il lève un regard amusé sur moi, sa main arrêtant d'écrire dans son carnet.

-Vous n'avez pas passé l'âge pour agir comme ça Miss ?

-Jamais~.

-Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ?

-Kyôya jette ses regards noirs à Jeremiah à chaque fois qu'il essaie de me parler. Il a cette idée bizarre que je lui appartiens parce que j'ai fait partie de son Comité de Discipline.

Il me regarde longuement et je finis par pencher la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ?

-Rien Miss, rien, me répondit-il à voix basse.

-Hey, comment s'est passé ton combat avec Squalo ?

-Je n'appelle pas ça un combat. Superbi Squalo est sans aucun doute un combattant redoutable qui a pu voir la plupart de mes illusions, mais quand j'ai utilisé une illusion de son point faible contre lui, il y a cru sans difficulté.

-Point faible ? C'est quoi ?

-Vous le savez déjà Miss.

Je le regarde se lever et s'éloigner.

-Tu m'évite ?

-Oui, me confirma Rick sans aucune honte.

-Je suis pas ta supérieure ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Si. Vous voulez que je vous traite comme telle ?

-Nah, c'est chiant quand personne n'ose dire ce qu'il pense en ta présence.

Je finis par rejoindre Kyôya.

-Kyô-chan~, je vais te poser une question.

-Hn, daigna-t-il me répondre sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu nous a suivi sur ça ?

-Renseignement.

-Pour La Fondation ?

-Hn.

Je retiens un soupir. Il parle plus quand on est que tout les deux. Mais je m'ennuie~ !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Ce déchet est drôlement bien caché, soupirai-je en allumant ma cigarette.

Cigarette que Kyôya fout par terre avec un coup de tonfa. Impossible de fumer avec lui à côté. Je l'accompagne donc dans ses recherches sur la mafia locale quand j'entends quelque chose d'intéressant dans un anglais brisé et très accentué.

- _It's just a rumor but...I might check it out when I'll leave._

 _-Oh, come on, if there's a ring able to do that kind of things you shouldn't go near it._

Du coin de l'œil je vois Kyôya s'intéresser aussi à la conversation.

- _Yes but..._

- _It will bring you troubles._

- _I'm sorry,_ les coupai-je en m'incrustant, _my friend and I are interested in what you are talking about._

- _Sorry cutie but it's not something a girl should..._

Regard by Hibari Kyôya, ok. Deux mecs prêts à se pisser dessus et qui nous disent tout ce qu'ils savent, ok. Nous deux qui partons pour Kyrenia et la ville autour dont je me souviens plus le nom sans le dire aux autres, ok.

-Un anneau faisant des trucs bizarres...dis-je pensivement en voyant l'île au loin, tu penses que ça pourrait être un anneau de l'Enfer ?

-Peut-être.

-Mais ils ont parlé d'événements étranges...est-ce qu'il pourrait être hors de contrôle ?

Kyôya ne dit rien mais à son air pensif, il doit réfléchir à cent à l'heure. On arrive vite sur l'île et dès que je pose un pied à terre, ma tête tourne. Je ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes et secoue la tête face au regard inquisiteur de Kyô. Puis un frisson me parcourt le corps entier.

Je sens une flamme.

-Kyô, tu...

-Oui, me coupa-t-il en sortant ses tonfas.

Je sors ma hallebarde et le suis, tout les deux sur nos gardes. L'île est tellement petite qu'on en fait vite le tour, puis on finit par arriver dans une grotte.

-Arro aurait adoré, déclarai-je en reniflant, œillant le lac.

Je m'accroupis pour tenter de voir quelque chose.

-On dirait que le lac est récent, je crois qu'il y a un chemin en-des...Kyôya ?!

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu te déshabille d'un coup ?! M'écriai-je en le regardant, clairement choqué.

-Je n'ai pas envie de mouiller mes vêtements, se justifia-t-il en dénouant sa cravate.

Je le regarde enlever sa chemise, ses chaussures, chaussettes et veste déjà par terre. J'avoue, mon regard reste peut-être quelques secondes sur son torse parce que j'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il soit bien foutu.

No comments.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Me demanda-t-il avec un rictus en coin.

-Tu sais que j'ai le droit de te regarder comme ça Kyô-chan~, minaudai-je en enlevant mes bottes.

Chaussettes, lunettes et veste ainsi que pull enlevés, ce qui me laisse en débardeur, je le rejoins dans l'eau. Je frissonne immédiatement.

-Tu penses que c'est long ou pas ?

Comme réponse, il plonge et je le vois nager jusqu'au chemin immergé puis revenir.

-Une trentaine de secondes, m'apprit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, qui restèrent en l'air.

Il repart pendant que je me pose une seule et unique question.

Depuis quand il est aussi sexy ? Kyôya a toujours été beau, mais les années l'ont gâté. Putain...

Je plonge à mon tour pour effacer ces pensées. C'est Kyôya merde ! Même si nos pères respectifs nous ont foutu dans un mariage arrangé, ça reste Kyôya !

-Tu es lente, me fit Kyôya alors que je sortais de l'eau.

-T'es parti avant.

Je sors de l'eau et me retrouve donc sur la berge, complètement frigorifiée. Sentant le regard de Kyôya sur moi pendant que je me relève, je hausse un sourcil en sa direction. Ses sourcils front froncés et il a les lèvres pincées.

-Quoi ?

-Ton débardeur est blanc idiote, grogna-t-il en me tournant le dos.

Je baisse mon regard pour remarquer ce qu'il regardait. Je croise donc les bras sur ma poitrine, tentant de cacher le soutien-gorge violet. Le pire, c'est la chaleur qui gagne mes joues. Mais j'oublie tout ça en sentant la même flamme qu'à l'extérieur, mais plus oppressante. Mon regard balaie l'endroit où on est et l'odeur de mort qui flotte dans l'air est tout de suite expliquée.

Des os humains jonchent le sol et un corps à moitié décomposé est dans le fond, un œil partiellement mangé.

Et au milieu, un pilier en pierre qui doit m'arriver à la taille, a un anneau posé en son milieu. Maintenant que je le vois, je vois aussi les Flammes de la Brume qui l'entourent, comme une sorte de protection.

-C'est l'anneau qu'avait Mukuro dans le futur, remarquai-je, mais pas celui avec l'œil, l'autre.

J'échange un regard avec Kyôya et on commence à s'approcher de l'anneau quand les flammes s'épaississent, tellement que la grotte est plongée dans le brouillard. Mes yeux finissent par se fermer et avant que je ne le sache, je touche durement le sol.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je papillonne des paupières et grimace à cause du soleil.

Soleil ? J'étais dans une grotte avec Kyôya, alors comment...

Je me redresse et sens une sensation dérangeante dans mon bras gauche. Je le regarde et écarquille les yeux en voyant une perfusion. Une fois assise, je regarde autour de moi, pour voir du blanc, et une ville par la fenêtre.

Comment j'ai atterri dans un hôpital moi ?

-Lu...ciana ?

Je sursaute et mon regard tombe sur Xanxus. Pourquoi...il n'a aucune cicatrice ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme si il regardait un fantôme ? Pourquoi il porte des vêtements normaux et pas son uniforme de la VARIA ?

-Fratello, comment je me suis retrouvé là ? Et pourquoi t'es là ?

-Est-ce que tu viens de...m'appeler « Fratello » ? m'interrogea-t-il lentement, les yeux écarquillés.

-En quoi c'est choquant ? Grommelai-je en enlevant ma perfusion. Aie !

J'écarquille les yeux. J'ai eu mal. Sans que je le voie, il m'étouffe dans une étreinte presque désespérée.

-Bon sang Ann', pourquoi t'as pas vu cette voiture ?!

-Qu...

-Je sais que t'étais en colère à cause de notre dispute mais pourquoi t'as pas regardé ?! Continua-t-il en me serrant encore plus.

-Je sais pas de quoi tu parles ! M'exclamai-je en tentant de le pousser.

Il me lâche mais laisse ses mains sur ses épaules, son regard se plongeant dans le mien.

-Je comprends rien, qu'est-ce que je fous là d'abord ?!

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de me souvenir ?! Rétorquai-je en élevant la voix.

J'avoue, je commence à paniquer un peu.

-T'as été renversé par une voiture et tu as été dans le coma pendant six mois, m'apprit-il en me regardant avec une inquiétude plus qu'évidente.

Sauf que quand il s'inquiète, il ne le montre jamais à ce point, même à moi.

-Je vais chercher un médecin, déclara-t-il en me rallongeant, je reviens vite après avoir prévenu maman et papa.

Il s'en va sans voir que je me suis pétrifié en l'entendant dire ça.

Maman et papa ? Maman et papa ?!

Où j'ai atterris ? Où a atterri Kyôya ? Où est mon frère ?!

Quelques minutes après son départ, un médecin entre. Je le regarde avec méfiance vérifier si je vais bien, quand Xanxus revient, un portable dernier cri en main.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Oni-san ? Si c'est une blague c'est vraiment pas drôle_ , dis-je en basculant en japonais.

Je vois sa confusion. Putain, alors je suis vraiment plus dans mon monde. Un monde parallèle ? Non, les anneaux de l'enfer ne peuvent pas faire ça je pense.

-Depuis quand tu parles japonais sans accent ?

-Je...sais pas, répondis-je.

Une illusion ? Mais un simple anneau peut faire ça sans illusionniste derrière ? Dans tout les cas, il faut que je fasse gaffe à ce que je dise.

-Monsieur, je ne me souviens de rien.

-Ah oui ? Répliqua le médecin en fronçant les sourcils. Les gens ayant souffert de coma peuvent parfois se réveiller amnésique, surtout en sachant le coup qu'a reçu votre tête lors de votre accident.

Il s'en va et Xanxus s'assoit à côté de mon lit, me regardant comme si j'allais disparaître. Pendant plusieurs minutes. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois clairement essayer de me parler mais il n'y a rien qui sort.

-Où on est ?

-Milan, me répondit-il.

-J'ai presque jamais foutu un pied à Milan, soufflai-je pour moi-même.

-Luciana, on a déménagé ici quand t'avais trois ans, m'expliqua mon pseudo frère. Combien de choses tu as oubliées ?

-Beaucoup apparemment.

On reste en silence encore quelques minutes quand la porte s'ouvre sur une femme. Elle a les cheveux châtains foncés, des yeux verts jade montrant un mélange d'inquiétude et de soulagement et...

-Mon dieu ma chérie, si tu savais...

-Ne t'approche pas ! Criai-je en me reculant alors qu'elle avançait vers moi.

-Mais Luciana...

-Ne m'approche pas ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Comme tu peux venir ici comme si de rien n'était ?!

-Luciana, tenta Xanxus.

-Non, comment tu peux la laisser être ici ?!

Je regarde avec haine la femme ayant l'apparence de ma mère, qui laisse librement ses larmes couler.

-Ma chérie, je ne comprends pas...sanglota-t-elle, une main devant la bouche.

-Maman, viens avec moi, se pressa de dire Xanxus en me jetant un regard me demandant silencieusement la raison de mon comportement.

Je...est-ce qu'on a une vie sans Mafia ici ? Est-ce que c'est possible ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je sais pas qui passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, mais c'est agréable. J'ouvre donc les yeux et rencontre deux orbes grises qui me regardent avec tendresse. Je me fige malgré moi.

-Xanxus avait raison, tu t'es vraiment réveillé, me souffla-t-il en me souriant gentiment, t'as aucune idée d'à quel point tu m'as manqué.

Il baisse son visage vers le mien mais je le repousse violemment. Il en tombe de sa chaise et me regarde, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

-Tu pensais faire quoi ?!

-T'embrasser, c'est pas évident ?!

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?!

-Voooiii parce que t'es ma copine et que t'as passé six mois dans un foutu coma !

Nieh ?

Dans cette...dimension...je suis en couple avec Squalo ? Squalo qui a les cheveux courts comme quand on était gosses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries Squalo ? L'interrogeai-je en essayant de gardant mon calme.

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Il a l'air blessé.

-Tu ne m'as jamais appelé « Squalo » de toute ta vie Luciana, continua-t-il en se rasseyant, pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça alors qu'on est ensemble depuis un an et demi ?

Si longtemps ?

-Je...je suis amnésique, mentis-je en le regardant les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu...tu te souviens pas qu'on est en couple alors ?

-Non.

Il a l'air effondré et s'enfonce dans son siège, regardant le vide. Il finit par serrer les poings, ses deux mains étant là, et grince des dents.

-Pourquoi cet enfoiré ne m'a rien dit ?!

J'ai le réflexe de porter ma main à mon pendentif sauf qu'il y a rien. Je me retiens de soupirer. Ce Squalo n'est pas le Squalo que je connais, mais je préférerais ne pas avoir à le supporter.

-Squalo, tu pourrais partir s'il-te-plaît ?

-Arrête de m'appeler Squalo merde ! Explosa-t-il en me prenant par les épaules. Je partirai pas d'ici tant que tu te souviendras pas !

-Lâche-moi, grognai-je en essayant de me dégager.

Il crispe ses doigts sur mes épaules, me rentrant presque ses ongles dans ma peau puis écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Il n'y a rien d'agressif dans le baiser, juste...juste de la peine. De la peine que je me souvienne pas de lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as oublié moi Luciana ? Souffla-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Il est brusquement reculé et c'est Xanxus qui se tient devant moi.

-Voiii tu fous quoi là Xanxus ?!

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle, ordonna-t-il.

Là, j'ai l'impression de voir un peu du Xanxus que je connais.

-T'as aucun droit de dire ça après ce que t'as fait ! J'étais là moi ! Vociféra mon « copain ».

Les poings de Xanxus se ferment automatiquement.

-Ta gueule Squalo, grogna-t-il sombrement.

-Quoi ?! La vérité fait mal hein !

-Taisez-vous, tout les deux, les coupa une nouvelle voix.

Je tourne la tête pour voir mon père se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il entre et se poste tout de suite à mes côtés, me levant la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

C'est pas du tout l'homme pathétique que j'ai vu. Ses yeux sont vifs d'intelligence, vivants et pas mornes.

-Tu te sens prête à bouger ? Me questionna-t-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Je pense, j'ai dormi pendant six mois après tout, marmonnai-je en bougeant mes jambes.

-Bien, tu emménages chez Xanxus dans ce cas.

-Qu...commença Squalo.

-Squalo, je sais que vous vivez ensemble...

Wow.

-...mais je préfère savoir ma fille avec son frère.

-Mais...

-Je suis tout à fait au courant Squalo, l'interrompit mon père d'une voix calme mais qui mettait fin à toutes négociation, mais essaie de comprendre. Il vaut mieux qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un de sa famille. Maintenant, sortez tout les deux.

Ils ne disent rien et obéissent. Wow, la classe le paternel qui m'a pas fait subir d'expériences inhumaines.

-Comment tu te sens Luciana ?

-Bien, répondis-je d'une voix plate. Qu'est-ce que Xanxus a fait ?

-Il te le dira si il veut. Mais quand je pense que Kyôya aussi...

-Kyôya ?

-Tu te souviens du fils de mon ami Hide, hein ?

Je hoche la tête, ne sachant pas de quoi il parle à part que c'est Kyôya et que peut-être, peut-être on a atterrit dans la même dimension.

-Tu t'es réveillée hier et j'ai appelé Hide pour lui dire. Il m'a dit que de son côté, Kyôya agissait bizarrement et qu'il avait pris le premier avion pour Milan.

Peut-être que je vais avoir de la chance finalement.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu :). J'espère pour vous que votre rentrée s'est bien passée, moi j'étais complètement morte x.x. Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews, comme d'hab', et ciao~!**


	25. XXIV

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 24 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-T'es riche en fait.

-Je suis PDG d'entreprise en un sens.

On entre dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble de luxe, il y a un portier, et il appuie sur le bouton menant à l'étage le plus haut. Autant vous dire que quand j'ai vu son appartement, j'ai un peu beaucoup ouvert les yeux comme des soucoupes. Je suis habituée à voir des trucs de riches mais je sais pas, je pensais que dans une vie sans rapport avec la Mafia on aurait des revenus modestes.

-Suis-moi que je te montre ta chambre.

-Je peux porter ma valise tu sais.

-J'ai envie de le faire, me dît-il en me regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Je le suis et me retrouve dans ma chambre. Assez grande, dans des tons beiges et de la moquette grise avec des meubles modernes.

-Luciana.

Je me tourne vers lui et hausse un sourcil vers lui. Il pose sa main sur ma tête.

-Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à me le dire d'accord ?

-Ok.

Avant qu'il ne sorte de ma chambre, ma voix l'arrête.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour que Squalo veuille pas que je sois avec toi ?

Il s'arrête d'un coup et ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Je m'apprêtai à défaire ma valise quand sa voix m'interpelle.

-J'ai été un grand-frère merdique, m'avoua-t-il en partant.

Je hausse les sourcils. Xanxus, un frère merdique ? Malgré l'image qu'il renvoie aux gens, je trouve que c'est tout le contraire.

M'enfin, il ferme la porte derrière lui et j'ouvre ma valise. Je vois des bouquins de cours. Ils m'ont dit que j'allais à la fac avant mon accident, mais je pensais pas que c'était la fac de droit. Oh, mon portable. Je l'allume et reste figée devant la photo de Squalo et moi en fond d'écran, souriant tout les deux.

Ha, ha, c'est bizarre. Par contre, il faut un code. Réfléchissons, si mon fond d'écran me représente avec Squalo, c'est que je dois vraiment être amoureuse de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille en couple met comme code PIN ? Soit la date où elle s'est mise en couple, date que j'ignore, ou la date de naissance de son mec.

Je rentre donc « 130385 » et bénis mon intelligence, car c'est ça. Luciana de cet univers, tu es trop prévisible. Je fais défiler la liste de contacts, heureusement je ne donne pas de nom de contact à la con ici non plus, et remarque Arro, ainsi que Dino. Alors je les connais ?

Je sursaute en sentant mon portable vibrer et déglutis en voyant un numéro inconnu. Je décroche.

- _Luciana, où t'es ?_

-Kyôya ? C'est vraiment toi ? De la grotte ?

- _Oui_ , confirma-t-il et je compris tout de suite son énervement.

-Comment t'as eu ce numéro ? Où t'es ?

- _Le Haneuma d'ici, et je suis dans un hôtel près d'un opéra._

-La Scala ?

- _Oui._

-Le nom de l'hôtel, j'arrive.

Je raccroche une fois que je l'ai et sors de ma chambre. Je fais mon chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée quand Xanxus sort d'une pièce en se frottant les yeux. Son bureau peut-être. On se regarde pendant plusieurs secondes, moi me demandant pourquoi il est pas retourné bosser, lui fixant ma main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Tu penses aller où ?

-La Scala, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

-Tu détestes l'opéra.

Ses yeux montrent du doute d'un coup.

-Tu détestes toujours l'opéra au moins ?

-Ouais, c'est chiant. Mais je dois retrouver quelqu'un alors...

-Qui ?

-Arro ! Arro m'a demandé de le rejoindre là-bas, tu sais comment il est...

Il le sait plus que moi en tout cas.

-Laisse-moi prendre mes clefs.

-Hein ?

-T'as l'intention d'y aller à pieds ? C'est pas à côté.

Pendant tout le trajet, je le regarde du coin de l'œil. Contrairement au Xanxus que je connais qui n'hésite pas à être tactile avec moi, d'où Squalo qui dit qu'il a un sistercomplex, je sens clairement une hésitation dans celui-ci...je vais l'appeler Alejandro ! Comme ça ça évitera les confusions. Xanxus c'est celui que je connais avec les cicatrices et les problèmes de contrôle de sa colère et Alejandro c'est...ce type qui a l'air d'avoir plein de remords.

-Appelle-moi quand t'as fini, me fit-il avant que son portable ne sonne.

Je sais pas ce que c'est mais sa dernière phrase me scotche.

-J'arrive Sawada.

Je lui embrasse la joue et sors. Un regard vers lui quand je ferme la portière me dit que ce mec n'est définitivement pas mon frangin. Xanxus ne serait jamais aussi choqué que je l'ai embrassé sur la joue. Et Xanxus n'appellerait jamais Tsunayoshi « Sawada » !

Un Xanxus qui ne dit pas « déchet » une phrase sur deux n'est pas Xanxus.

Hey mais attend, ça voudrait dire que Tsunayoshi est en ville ?

C'est sur ces pensées que je vois Kyôya dans le hall de son hôtel. On se fixe quelques instants puis je me retrouve dans ses bras. Je sais pas lequel de nous deux a fait le premier pas mais ça fait un bien fou de voir quelqu'un que je connais.

-Où on a atterri Kyô ? Soufflai-je en le relâchant.

-J'en sais rien.

Il me prend par le poignet et m'emmène sur la terrasse d'un café.

-Comment c'était toi ? L'interrogeai-je.

-J'étais en garde à vue pour coups et blessures.

-Hein ? Fis-je en écarquillant les yeux alors qu'il croisait les bras, les sourcils froncés.

-Je me suis réveillé en cellule.

-Comment t'es sorti ?

-Hide a payé la caution et je suis parti ici.

Il me fait un signe de tête pour me dire de parler.

-J'étais dans le coma après avoir eu un accident, du coup tout le monde pense que je suis amnésique. De ce que j'ai compris, ma relation avec Xanxus est pas très bonne et je suis en couple avec Squalo.

-Quoi ? Siffla Kyôya avec un regard sévère.

-Je sais ! Mais j'y peux rien !

Il y a un silence.

-On doit trouver un moyen pour retourner dans notre monde, déclara Kyôya.

-Je suis d'accord. Ce monde, on est là à cause de l'anneau, il y a aucun doute. Mais si jamais il nous a vraiment envoyé dans un monde parallèle, alors je vois qu'une personne pour nous aider...

-Tch.

-Byakuran doit être notre seule chan...

-VOOIII !

Je sursaute et voyant le regard noir de Kyôya, me tourne pour voir Squalo venir vers nous rapidement, suivi de Arro. Oh oh, il a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Luciana ?!

-Hum...je...

-Herbivore, cracha Kyôya en se levant, pars tout de suite.

-Ta gueule Hibari ! Aboya Squalo en me prenant le bras pour me lever. Ne pense même pas à la toucher !

Juste pour le provoquer, Kyôya se déplace de sorte à ce que la table ne soit plus devant lui, m'attrape mon bras de libre et m'attire contre son torse. Squalo, étant l'âme patiente qu'il est peu importe le monde, se jette sur lui et ils commencent à se bagarrer.

-Oh merde, Luciana même si tu te souviens pas, t'es la seule à pouvoir arrêter Superbi, m'apprit Arro en les regardant.

-Mais...

Je regarde autour de moi les gens qui les observent et me retiens de lever les yeux aux ciel.

-Squalo !

Rien. Bon, dans ce cas...

-Superbi !

Ils s'arrêtent et Squalo tourne ses yeux vers moi, surpris. Kyôya le dégage d'un coup de pied et se relève, époussetant son tee-shirt violet alors que je prends Squalo à part.

-Pourquoi tu t'es donné en spectacle comme ça ?! L'agressai-je, en colère.

-Je lui ai juste montré qu'il devait pas poser ses mains sur toi ! Répliqua-t-il du même volume.

-Ça te concerne pas !

-Si ça me concerne putain ! Je veux bien accepter que t'aille chez Xanxus mais pas que tu ailles à des rencards avec d'autres mecs ! Tu te souviens pas mais moi si ! On est toujours ensemble et je t'aime toujours, même si tu te souviens de rien !

Il reprend son souffle sous mon regard choqué. Il vient de dire qu'il m'aimait. C'est pas celui que je connais mais mon cœur bat trop vite dans ma poitrine. Squalo finit par passer ses bras autour de ma taille, me colle à lui et pose son front sur mon épaule.

-Ça me tue que tu te souviennes pas de nous Luciana. Je sais que tu te souviens pas mais je suis très jaloux et possessif quand ça en vient à toi, me chuchota-t-il.

-Je dois y aller.

Je me dégage, ignore son regard clairement triste même si ça me fait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça et retourne auprès de Kyôya, qui regardait mal Arro. Je le prends par le bras et l'emmène avec moi.

-Tu l'aimes toujours, pesta Kyôya une fois qu'on fut loin des deux Squalo.

-Je sais, soupirai-je, mais je sais que le Squalo que je connais n'a rien à voir avec celui-ci. Peu importe, t'as une idée de comment trouver Byakuran ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Vongola Affari...c'est devenu une multi-nationale ?

Je suis Kyôya dans le bâtiment et je sais pas comment il fait mais il trouve son bureau rapidement, dans l'étage qui lui est réservé.

Il doit avoir des supers pouvoirs.

N'empêche, j'espère qu'il va trouver Byakuran. Si les Vongola se sont transformés en entreprise, les Gesso et Giglio Nerro aussi avec de la chance.

Kyôya finit par prendre son téléphone et parle, s'énerve et raccroche.

-Il ne sait rien.

-Ça a été rapide.

Il me jette un regard noir. Bon, maintenant on n'a plus qu'à aller à la source du problème. En route pour Chypre.

-Kyôya...tu penses que franchir les frontières c'est aussi simple ici ?

-Non, ça ne l'est pas.

-Oh c'est vrai, t'étais au Japon.

-Trouve vite ton passeport.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Autant vous dire, trouver un passeport qui est peut-être inexistant relève de l'impossible. Sauf pour moi. Parce que là, sous la semelle d'une de mes chaussures, se trouvait le papier tant voulu.

Demandez pas, je sais pas ce qu'il foutait là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je sursaute, cache mon passeport et regarde Alejandro, adossé contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés.

-Le dîner est déjà prêt ?

-Je t'ai appelé.

-J'ai pas entendu, autant pour moi, me pressai-je de dire en me levant.

Son regard me suit et on se retrouve tout les deux à manger l'un en face de l'autre. Qui eut cru qu'il pouvait cuisiner ? Xanxus a jamais cuisiné de ce que je sais. Je l'ai jamais vu en tout cas, mais il peut pas faire pire que moi.

Si c'est le cas, j'ai qu'à plaider le « c'est de famille et je vous emmerde ».

Mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne quand même.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles pas « Ann' » ?

Ses couverts s'arrêtent et il semble perdu dans ses pensées, ou plutôt dans des souvenirs douloureux.

-Tu m'as dit de ne plus jamais t'appeler comme ça, m'apprit-il en reprenant son repas.

-Ce devait être une putain d'embrouille...marmonnai-je, remarquant trop tard ses mains se crisper.

Bakana, apprend à te taire putain.

Je veux mon Xanxuuuuuuuuussssss ! Hum ?

Hey, quand on retire les « x » ça fait...

Oh fuck, j'avais jamais remarqué !

Ha, je me dois de lui sortir quand je le reverrai, si il me tue pas dès qu'il me voit.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Pourquoi je pouvais pas me préparer et ensuite aller directement rejoindre Kyôya au lieu de...

-Luciana ?

-Hey.

Squalo se frotte les yeux, encore clairement endormi, puis me regarde. Heureusement j'ai réussi à me glisser hors de l'appartement d'Alejandro sans qu'il le remarque. Xanxus est tellement plus mieux.

Oui, plus mieux et alors ?

-Je reste pas, je suis juste venue vérifier quelque chose.

-Hein...

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'ai pas le temps de me séparer de lui que mes jambes sont autour de sa taille, mes bras autour de son cou et qu'il ferme la porte d'un coup de pied. Le baiser tout simple que j'avais entamé est devenu bien plus passionné et langoureux et Squalo est bien plus réveillé d'un coup. Je finis par tomber sur un lit, lui s'installant entre mes jambes en m'embrassant toujours, ses mains commençant à relever mon haut. Je glisse une main sur sa nuque et le baisse encore plus vers mon visage.

J'appuie accidentellement sur un certain point de pression et il s'écroule sur moi. Je le pousse à côté, me lève, remets mes vêtements en place et pars. C'était un accident, je vous assure.

En tout cas, une chose est sûre. Avant de partir de chez Alejandro, je me suis vaguement dit que peut-être ce monde était mieux, peut-être que ce serait plus simple si je restais ici.

Mais j'ai rien ressenti en embrassant ce Squalo, contrairement à celui que je connais.

-Tu es en retard, fut la première chose que me dit Kyôya quand j'arrivai dans l'aéroport de Milan.

-J'ai fait un détour, pour vérifier quelque chose.

Il m'observe puis prend son sac et on part pour la porte d'embarcation. Je sursaute en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sors et l'éteins en voyant que c'est Squalo.

Non, rien ne m'empêchera de retourner chez moi.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Combien de temps encore ? Geignis-je en jetant ma canette de jus d'orange. Ça fait deux jours qu'on cherche un bateau pour nous emmener et ces bâtards refusent tous ! Et toute cette marche m'a fait mal aux pieds !

-Tu vas la fermer ? Siffla Kyôya en me foudroyant du regard, sa patience atteignant sa limite.

Je le regarde en me pinçant les lèvres, comme un gamin pris en faute. J'ai rien pour me défendre et je sens la douleur, je suis pas assez stupide pour faire chier Kyôya jusqu'à ce qu'il craque dans ce genre de condition.

Deux heures plus tard, je me retiens de crier un « HALLELUJAH » bien haut bien fort. On, enfin Kyôya, a trouvé un bateau et on embarque ! On va bientôt quitter cette dimension complètement débile !

- _Bateau, sur l'eau, la rivière la rivière_ , entonnai-je en français en regardant la berge s'éloigner.

Oh, cheveux blancs repérés.

Huh ?

Hein ?

QUOI ?!

-Kyô ! M'exclamai-je en allant vers lui à grandes enjambés, requin et singe repérés !

-Ce n'est pas drôle carnivore, grogna-t-il sans un regard.

-C'est pas une putain de blague, répliquai-je sur le même ton, c'est plus dur de leur échapper dans ce monde.

-Pourquoi l'herbivore bruyant viendrait si vous êtes en froid ?

Il me regarde, je le regarde, il fronce les sourcils, je détourne le regard et lui dis à contre cœur ce que j'ai fait.

-Tu es stupide, grinça-t-il, tu te comportes comme un herbivore quand ça le concerne alors qu'il en a rien à faire de toi.

-Je sais, merci de me le rappeler, le remerciai-je sarcastiquement.

-Laisse-le tomber.

Je le regarde partir à l'opposé du bateau, mon visage dans une grimace de colère. Il croit quoi, que ça me fait plaisir de pas être foutue de l'oublier ?! Il se prend pour qui pour me donner des conseils dans ce genre de domaine ?!

On met peut-être deux heures pour arriver à l'île. Celui qui nous a emmené va faire quelque chose de son côté et nous, on va directement dans la grotte. Sauf que dès qu'on y met un pied, le sol bouge et en un clin d'œil, le décor change. Les murs en pierre se transforment en une galerie de glaces.

-Tu es faible.

Je me tourne, regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'un Kyôya immobile pour voir un petit Kyôya, regarder méchamment le Kyôya avec moi. Sauf qu'il y a des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues pales.

-T'as pas été capable de la protéger de Père, t'es faible !

-Toi aussi déchet.

Je me crispe et me tourne vers le miroir derrière moi, mon dos collé à celui de Kyôya. Moi, à cinq ans, ensanglantée, qui me fusille du regard, même si il y a beaucoup d'incompréhension dedans.

-Comment t'as pu...il nous a fait souffrir et toi tu lui parles comme si de rien n'était !

Qu'est-ce que...

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu. Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews, ciao.**


	26. XXV

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 25 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je...

C'est juste...

-Miss ?

Alaric se tient devant moi, un homme enchaîné à ses pieds. Un coup d'œil à Kyôya me permet de dire qu'il est aussi surpris que moi de l'apparition éclair d'Alaric et de la disparition de la galerie des glaces, même si le commun des mortels ne le verrait pas.

-Comment t'as...

-L'anneau de l'enfer, ça m'a permis d'entrer ici et de l'arrêter.

Il tire un peu sur les chaînes, ce qui fait grimacer l'homme. Qui c'est au fait ?

-J'expliquerai tout une fois sorti d'ici Miss, m'assura-t-il en faisant un pas sur le côté, évitant le trou apparaissant brusquement là où il était juste avant. Cette dimension s'effondre. Je vais vous sortir de là.

J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

La première chose qui me frappe, c'est que j'ai froid.

La deuxième, que le sol est dur et froid.

Donc j'ai encore plus froid.

Puis on me frappe sur la tête durement, ce qui me fait ouvrir les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Tout ça pour voir le visage de Kyôya, vide de toutes expressions. Une main chaude, bien plus chaude que ma peau qui est gelée, me prend le bras et me relève. Trop vite, ce qui me donne la nausée.

-Miss, ne vomissez pas maintenant.

J'ai un mouvement de recul en voyant ce foutu anneau dans sa main de libre mais ma vue est obscurcit par un nuage de brume, et quand il se disperse je vois tout de suite le soleil à la sortie de la grotte.

Youhou, j'aurais pas à nager encore une fois.

Je regarde les alentours, un peu perdue et sursaute quand une veste atterri sur ma tête. Je la prends, reconnais que c'est celle de Kyôya et la mets sans rien dire.

-Vous voulez que je vous explique ici ou dans un endroit où vous ne risquez pas d'attraper froid ? Nous demanda Rick en me mettant les lunettes sur mon nez.

-Partons d'ici, décida Kyôya en reboutonnant sa chemise.

Je ferme sa veste et tente de chercher un peu de chaleur en me relevant.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je regarde Kyôya sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette autour du cou et il s'assoit à côté de moi, qui est emmitouflée dans une couverture, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Je renifle. Je suis sûre d'avoir choppé un rhume.

-Où est-ce que l'anneau nous a envoyé Alaric ? Demandai-je, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

-C'est compliqué Miss...

-Pourquoi il fonctionne de lui-même ?

Je jette un regard en biais à Kyô. Ouais, j'aurais dû commencer par là.

-C'est pas un simple anneau Kyôya...

Il grogne quand Alaric dit son prénom, il l'appelle toujours comme ça, mais mon bras droit s'en fout complètement.

-C'est un Anneau de l'Enfer. Ces anneaux peuvent fonctionner d'eux-mêmes. Vous savez peut-être que pour en utiliser un, on doit vendre son âme à l'anneau. Lorsque l'utilisateur meurt, son âme est emprisonné dans l'anneau. L'Anneau Couvert de Vigne que vous avez trouvé n'a pas été utilisé pendant très longtemps. De ce fait, les Flammes de la Brume de ses anciens utilisateurs sont devenues hors de contrôle, à tel point qu'elles...

Il s'arrête et regarde Kyôya, les sourcils froncés.

-Est-ce que tu possèdes des Flammes de la Brume ?

-Il en a, répondis-je avant lui.

Je hausse les épaules devant son regard interrogateur.

-Je t'avais pas dit que le toi du futur cachait l'entrée de sa base grâce à des Flammes de la Brume ? Tu...enfin il ne me les a jamais montré mais il...enfin t'en as.

-Ça explique pourquoi Kyôya ait aussi...

-Tu ferais mieux de parler vite si tu ne veux pas que je te morde à mort Heinz Alaric, le menaça Kyôya en sortant ses armes.

Je le retiens en posant ma main sur son bras, mais il ne tourne pas pour autant son regard vers moi. Ce qu'on a vécu à cause de l'anneau l'a retourné de ce que je vois.

-Je disais donc que les flammes des anciens utilisateurs de l'anneau se synchronisent d'elles-même avec celles des gens à leur portée. D'où les nombreux squelettes que vous avez vu. Les flammes créent, ou plutôt envoient ces personnes dans une illusion montrant la vie qu'ils auraient aimé avoir. La plupart s'y plaisent et restent de leur plein gré, d'autres veulent en sortir, mais c'est impossible. Même pour vous, vous n'auriez pas pu en sortir si je ne vous avais pas trouvé.

-Seul un Anneau de l'Enfer peut en contrer un autre, devinai-je en reniflant avec dédain, c'est de la logique pur et simple en fait. Un peu comme tout les anneaux de la Terre ne peuvent pas atteindre le degré de pureté de la 7^3.

Il hoche la tête.

-Où est...

-Je l'ai avec moi Miss, et sous contrôle.

-Bien, je sais exactement à qui le confier.

La tête de Kyôya se tourne vers moi à une vitesse inouïe et ses yeux s'étrécissent dangereusement.

-N'y penses même pas, me prévint-il.

-Il l'avait dans le futur.

-Cet illusionniste au goût douteux en matière de coupe de cheveux ?

Même si le visage d'Alaric ne montre strictement rien, je devine tout de suite qu'il n'aime pas Mukuro.

-Je sens de l'animosité.

-Je ne l'apprécie pas.

-Cet ananas herbivore...grommela Kyôya alors qu'une aura sombre commençait à l'entourer.

-Oh mais sérieux, il n'est pas si mauvais !

Ils me jettent tout les deux des regards noirs et je me traite d'idiote mentalement.

-Oubliez, il est pire que mauvais, admis-je d'une voix blasée.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

- _You know, fighting in a public place is not really..._

- _I don't care ! You're related to the Sword Emperor, right ? Then I have to defeat you !_

Arro me jette un regard me suppliant de l'aider, mais je suis trop concentrée sur ma pastourma, plat typiquement chypriote. Oui, quand je vais dans un nouveau pays je me sens obligée de goûter la cuisine locale. Sauf que là, on s'est tous séparé en binôme pour la mission. Une fois qu'Alaric m'a appelé pour nous dire, à Arro et moi qu'ils avaient la cible, on a tous décidé de retourner dans la ville portuaire où on était arrivé, pour reprendre le même bateau avec Jeremiah. Mais vu qu'on a le temps, on s'est arrêté dans un resto' local. On mangeait tranquillement en terrasse, pour ma part ignorant les chuchotements que je comprenais pas mais qui devaient insinués qu'on était en plein rencard, quand un mec s'est arrêté près de nous et a pointé son épée sur Arro comme si on était pas en publique.

Je suis la seule que ça choque ? Parce que les civils se sont contentés de fermer leurs volets, leurs portes et tout ceux qui étaient sur la terrasse avec moi ont disparu aussi vite que les élèves de Nami-chuu quand Kyôya apparaissait.

- _You won't let me go, right ?_

- _Not until we have a fight !_

Je leur jette un regard désintéressé quand Arro sort deux Boite-Arme et en range une. Parce que oui, il est pas stupide donc il garde pas son épée sur lui, mais dans une boite. Comme son autre...

On y reviendra pour son autre arme qu'il utilise qu'en cas extrêmement sérieux.

Je termine donc mon repas, ne cillant pas le moins du monde en voyant Arro esquiver sans effort son adversaire. Il s'améliore tout le temps lui. Parce que connaissant mon état de santé, on s'est mis d'accord pour y aller mollo quand on s'entraînait ensemble. Quand j'ai dit à Kyô pour mon état, il a grogné de mécontentement en se rendant compte que, sachant à quel point nos combats ne sont pas pour les débutants, on ne pouvait plus se battre l'un contre l'autre non plus. Résultat, ils s'entraînent ensemble.

Je crois même qu'ils s'apprécient un tant soit peu. Arro doit aimer avoir quelqu'un comme Kyôya à faire chier, mais Kyôya...

C'est bizarre. Peut-être qu'il a vu quelque chose en lui qui lui a plu.

Peut-être que secrètement, ça lui fait quelque chose quand Arro lui dit qu'il serait prêt à devenir gay pour lui ? Peut-être...

Peut-être qu'ils vivent une histoire d'amour interdite ?!

J'en laisse tomber ma fourchette.

-Lulu, c'est quoi cette tête ? Me demanda Arro en faisant plus attention à moi qu'à son pseudo adversaire.

On m'a ravit le cœur de Kyô-chan, sous les yeux !

- _Love_?

-La ferme, tu m'as volé le cœur de Kyô-chan, avoue !

-Hein ? Fit-il en ouvrant ses yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Vous avez une liaison tout les deux, non ?!

Il se débarrasse vite de son adversaire, l'assomme en gros, et se concentre sur moi, l'air complètement paumé.

-Tu m'as pas pris au sérieux quand même ? Je suis tout ce qu'il y a d'hétéro !

-Je sais, mais je cherche à savoir pourquoi il te supporte, lui expliquai-je avec mon visage impassible.

-Peut-être qu'il s'est découvert gay en me rencontrant.

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux, sans bouger pendant quelques secondes puis on éclate de rire. C'est flippant de savoir qu'on est autant sur la même longueur d'onde.

Vous imaginez Kyôya en gay ? Ce serait une perte pour la gente féminine.

-Tu penses qu'il serait au-dessus ou pas ? Demandai-je en me calmant.

-Vu son caractère oui, mais tu sais que l'amûuur change les gens~.

Kyôya amoureux. J'éclate de rire malgré moi. Je doute pas qu'il puisse, mais l'imaginer amoureux c'est hilarant !

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Le bruit d'un bateau qui part, répondis-je, toujours un sourire aux lèvres/

-C'est bizarre, il me fait penser au bateau qu'on doit prendre...

Mon sourire s'affaisse et je regarde l'heure. Je lève un regard sérieux sur Arro, qui hausse un sourcil, et pars en courant vers le port.

-C'est notre bateau ! L'informai-je en tournant au coin d'une rue.

Je l'entends crier et courir à ma suite. Dommage que je sois toujours plus rapide que lui, mes poids sont toujours à mes chevilles. Je finis par déboucher dans la rue qui donne vue sur la mer, la rue en question était en hauteur. Le haut de mon corps penche dans le vide mais je me retiens à la barrière. Redressant mes lunettes, je cherche notre bateau du regard quand Arro me rejoint, le souffle court.

- _¡Hostias !_ Jurai-je en espagnol en descendant les escaliers.

-Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais je suis sûr que c'est pas pour les gosses ! Me cria Arro en courant derrière moi.

On court aussi vite qu'on peut vers les quais pour entendre Jeremiah crier nos noms. _Shit_ , il s'éloigne de plus en plus.

-Ils vont pas oser nous laisser ici quand même ! Hurla Arro.

-Il y a des horaires à respecter ! Par-là !

On court, encore et encore jusqu'à arriver à hauteur du bateau. Sauf que la berge s'arrête, donc on tourne sur le quai. On sprint et on saute vers le bateau quand il passe juste en face. Tout se passe au ralenti. Le bateau continue à avancer et je manque de tomber dans l'eau, mais Rick me tire vers lui. Je tourne la tête vers Arro, blanc comme un linge en se rendant compte qu'il va pas réussir. Puis Jeremiah le rattrape à temps.

La vitesse normale revient et je m'écraserai par terre avec Rick, si il n'était pas qui il était. Je suis plaquée contre son torse, ses bras m'entourant et mes yeux ne quittent pas Jeremiah, puis Walton qui remontent tant bien que mal Arro. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se met tout de suite en position fœtale.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez Miss ?

-Je mangeais, et Arro avait du succès.

Il hausse un sourcil en me lâchant pour croiser les bras sur son torse.

-Duel entre épéiste.

Je fais volte-face, pour voir Kyôya allongé sur le toit de la cabine, mais avec Katryna à côté de lui. Je hausse un sourcil et me mets à pouffer en le regardant.

Kyôya gay...si il l'était, il y a des chances pour qu'il soit mon beau-frère un jour ou l'autre.

-Dis Kyôya, est-ce que t'es gay ?

Je sens tout le monde s'immobiliser, même Alaric, alors que Kyôya se redresse lentement pour me jeter son pire regard noir de tout les temps.

Alias le regard généralement réservé à Mukuro.

-Carnivore...commença-t-il d'une voix douce.

Voix meurtrière.

-Je vais te mordre à mort, termina-t-il, une aura noire autour de lui.

-Rickkkkkkkkk ! Criai-je en évitant les coups.

Tu parles d'un serviteur, il est allé dans son coin et me lance même pas un regard ! Quelque part, je suis sûre que c'est sa manière de me dire : « Vous l'avez cherché Miss. ».

Quelqu'un viendrait m'aider ? Non, c'est trop demandé !

Donc oui, au final, mon nez en prend pour son grade.

Encore.

Je crois que Kyô n'aime vraiment pas mon nez.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! J'ai pas pu poster mercredi parce que j'étais occupée, mais voilà le chapitre ! JuriiGothic, merci de ta review et non, dans cette dimension ils n'ont pas de Flammes vu qu'ils n'ont pas d'anneaux pour les utiliser. Luciana aurait pu mais elle est légèrement bête sur les bords...**

 **Luciana: Parle pour toi !**

 **Plume85: Donc voilà ! Laissez-moi vos avis en review et ciao~!**

 **PS: Je suis pas la seule à penser que David Bowie et Alan Rickman c'est trop en une seule semaine, hein ?**


	27. XXVI

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 26 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Wow, chapeau sur ce coup-là Cloud.

Je récupère l'anneau, dont la pierre est toujours verte et regarde la queue de Cloud, dont plusieurs éclairs s'échappent. Je me redresse, range l'anneau de la foudre avec les autres divers anneaux que j'ai récolté et recule.

-On travaille ta précision Cloud. Walton, on peut y aller !

-Compris ! Me lança-t-il. Je te choisis Kûrma !

-On est pas dans Pokémon.

-Maître, tu m'as déjà interdit de l'appeler Carapuce, alors laisse-moi ! Gémit-il en ouvrant sa boite.

Une tortue tenant sur ses deux pattes arrières fait...un bruit de tortue. Sa peau est bleue claire, sa carapace grise et ses Flammes de la Pluie aux pattes. Et vous savez quoi, je crois que Kûrma s'apparente plus à une torture ninja qu'à Carapuce.

Vous avez déjà vu une tortue faire des arts martiaux avec ses pieds vous ?! Parce que de toute ma vie, c'est le truc le plus cool que j'ai vu ! Et j'ai grandi avec des Arcobaleno -Reborn- et vu des tas de trucs bizarres -Reborn et ses idées- !

-Cloud, numéro trois !

Il court, saute dans les airs et fait un tour sur lui même, lançant une boule de Flammes de la Foudre. Kûrma l'évite, saute dans les airs et tente de lui donner un coup de pied avec ses pattes de la Pluie. Sauf que Cloud contre son pied avec sa queue, où il a multiplié ses Flammes de la Foudre à une vitesse hallucinante. Résultat, ça les renvoie tout les deux par terre.

-C'est génial~, m'excitai-je comme une gosse, leurs réflexes s'améliorent vraiment quand il s'entraînent d'eux-mêmes et pas seulement en accord avec leur maître ! J'avais raison, même si ils sont classés d'armes, le fait qu'ils aient chacun une conscience leur permet d'être indépendant tout en étant dépendant !

-Maître...m'appela Walton, une main hésitante tendue vers moi.

-Miss, calmez-vous.

-Oh Rick, c'est bon ! Déjà que tu me fais me coucher à neuf heures du soir tout ça parce que t'as eu mon dossier par Shamal, laisse-moi me réjouir de mes déductions exactes !

-Miss, si vous continuez comme ça je ne vous ferai pas de lasagnes ce soir.

-C'est bas Alaric, très bas, pestai-je en gonflant mes joues.

Vous savez comment je peux être une vraie chieuse et gamine avec les gens que j'admets apprécier. Je le suis avec Rick, et Arro, et Walton. Pas Katryna, et heureusement. Peut-être parce que c'est une fille, ou simplement parce qu'elle est trop pure si je puis dire. En tout cas, ça fait chier de savoir que je les apprécie.

Quand je dis que Tsunayoshi m'a ramolli. Ou peut-être que depuis que je sais la vérité, je m'autorise inconsciemment à être parfois comme j'aurais été sans la Mafia.

-Je suis un illusionniste Miss, se justifia-t-il comme si de rien n'était, et on doit aller au manoir.

-Mais je me débrouille bien avec la formation que tu me donnes, soupirai-je.

-Le Boss a dit que c'était urgent.

Je hausse un sourcil, intéressée. Si il dit que c'est urgent alors...peut-être qu'il va enfin me dire qui tire les ficelles.

-Très bien, déclarai-je en faisant rentrer Cloud, allons-y...

-ATTENDEZ-MOI !

Je me tourne, complètement blasée, vers Arro qui court aussi vite qu'il peut vers nous. Derrière lui je crois voir un Kyôya assez beaucoup énervé.

-Bouge, bouge Rick ! M'exclamai-je en le prenant par le bras pour le traîner avec moi.

On embarque tout les trois en voiture et Rick démarre, juste à temps pour que Arro s'avachisse comme une baleine sur la banquette arrière.

-Il est pas gay Lulu, définitivement pas gay.

-Bi ?

-Hétéro.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Lui demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Pas envie de te le dire.

-Connard.

- _Love you too love_ , me glissa-t-il avec son foutu sourire arrogant.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

- _Qui és ?_ Fut la première chose que mon père me dit en catalan quand je fus devant lui, Arro légèrement derrière moi.

Heureusement qu'Alaric s'applique à rendre mon espagnol et mon catalan impeccable.

- _El meu amic_ , répondis-je fluidement.

Pour info, ça veut dire « mon ami ».

- _Tu lui fais confiance ?_ Continua-t-il dans la même langue.

- _Malheureusement._

Il jauge d'un œil critique Arro, qui même si je sens bien son mépris, se fait discret. Parce que Xanxus a vraiment hérité de son aura intimidante de quelque part, et ce quelque part c'est notre paternel.

- _Est-ce que l'urgence c'est ce que je pense ?_

Il me donne une enveloppe, où le nom d'Alice Crimson trône en noir dans des lettres extrêmement bien calligraphiées. Je renifle avec dédain, sans même faire gaffe, et l'ouvre.

Pour voir une invitation à une soirée. Il n'y a pas de nom, simplement écrit que je peux venir avec autant de personnes que je veux, que c'est exigé de porter une tenue des années 1860 en France et que c'est masqué.

- _Il est assez présomptueux pour ne pas donner de nom ce déchet_ , critiquai-je en remarquant la date et l'adresse.

- _Il y a ça aussi._

Je rattrape la boite noire qu'il me lance, l'ouvre et voit un masque vénitien rouge aux motifs noirs. Pour me reconnaître certainement. Donc c'est lui qui m'abordera.

 _-Este hijo de puta_ , grinça mon père, en espagnol cette fois.

- _No eres la mejor persona para decirme lo que es bueno o no para mí._

Encore quelque chose qui m'échappe, mais que je regrette pas. Et je me fous complètement du regret qui s'empare instantanément de ses yeux.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Esperanza !

Rick me décale juste assez pour que Cris s'écrase dans le mur. Sans un regard pour lui, on va s'asseoir dans le sofa en face de celui qu'il occupait avec Alanzo. Arro est retourné au chalet, heureusement.

-Alaric, tu es tellement méchant, pleurnicha Cris en s'asseyant à côté d'un Alanzo semblant crispé.

-Agis comme quelqu'un de de vingt-huit ans devrait agir.

-Et laisse la mini-Boss parler, reprit Alanzo.

Je suis heureuse de comprendre l'espagnol, sinon je comprendrais rien à cette conversation.

-Pourquoi mini-Boss ? Lui demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-T'es pas encore Boss, et t'es plus petite que le Boss...

-Il est super grand, lui rappelai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-Et t'es plus petite que moi alors que j'ai que seize ans.

-Attends...t'as six ans de moins que moi ?

-Ouais.

-Et toi t'en as six de plus ? Interrogeai-je Cris, qui hocha la tête.

Je les regarde à tour de rôle et finit par regarder Alaric, la tête penchée sur le côté mais un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

-Comment Alanzo peut agir avec plus de maturité la plupart du temps que Cris ?

-Esperanza ! S'offusqua le concerné.

-Miss, et si vous...

-T'as raison, t'as raison, plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera, reconnu-je en retrouvant mon impassibilité en me tournant vers les deux garçons. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez des Vongola ?

Ils écarquillent tout les deux les yeux puis s'échangent un regard, visiblement mal à l'aise. Hum...ils doivent avoir peur de dire quelque chose qui me contrarie.

-Hey, je suis au courant de ma position dans cette Famille que depuis peu, alors je ne vous ferai rien peu importe ce que vous me dîtes.

-Je trouve toute cette querelle complètement stupide, admit Cris d'un ton sérieux que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné chez lui. Je veux dire, j'ai été accueilli par les Vengadores quand j'étais gamin et du coup je baigne dans cette haine qu'on voue aux Vongola depuis gosse mais je l'ai jamais comprise. Ils ont tué notre Huitième du Nom et je comprends que le Boss leur en veulent mais...

Il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

-Assez de gens sont morts dans cette dispute. Je vais pas haïr des gens qui ne m'ont rien fait spécialement. Les générations changent et chaque Boss est différent.

-Timoteo a laissé cette Famille tranquille après tout, me souvins-je en passant mon regard sur Alanzo.

-Le Vongola Decimo a l'air d'être quelqu'un de juste. C'est un peu comme Cris après, je vais pas avoir une dent contre eux parce que tout les autres en ont une. Je suis libre de penser ce que je veux.

Je les regarde tour à tour et esquisse un rictus manipulateur. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

-C'est bien que vous pensiez comme ça tout les deux, parce que j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander.

-Laquelle ? Demanda tout de suite Cris.

-La première chose que je veux faire une fois Décima, c'est enterrer la hache de guerre avec les Vongola.

-Mais tu as une idée du nombre de personne dans cette Famille qui...

-Tu connais le nombre de personne qui serait contre ma décision ? Le coupai-je d'une voix sérieuse.

Il se tait et secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Alanzo est encore jeune après tout. Quoique, à son âge Tsunayoshi avait la fâcheuse tendance à m'entraîner de force dans toutes ses embrouilles.

La bonne époque maintenant que j'y pense. On savait qui était le big méchant et on, enfin ils, allaient lui péter la gueule. Rien à voire avec la façon dont la Mafia marche en vrai.

-J'ai pas le temps de convaincre chaque personne une à une, et je n'ai pas l'envie de perdre mon temps avec des déchets qui se contentent certainement de suivre la haine de mon père. La sienne est justifiée, mais pas la leur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Esperanza ?

-Je veux que vous soyez mes yeux et mes oreilles. Je peux pas être ici tout le temps, j'ai d'autres affaires à gérer avec Alaric. J'aurais besoin que vous me fassiez des rapports sur ce que nos membres pensent des Vongola, individuellement. Faut que vous fassiez ça en douceur bien sûr. Ça concerne aussi tout ceux qui sont en Andorre.

-Pourquoi nous ? Me questionna Cris.

-J'ai demandé à Rick si certaines personnes étaient sensibles de m'aider, il m'a donné vos noms. Je vous arrête tout de suite, c'est pas à cause d'une question de loyauté. Vous trouvez cette embrouille avec les Vongola complètement stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils hochent tout les deux la tête et je leur fais un petit sourire.

-Alors vous voudrez m'aider à l'arrêter. Vous êtes sous mes ordres en quelques sortes même si j'aime pas dire ça comme ça...mais n'en dîtes pas un mot à mon père, ni à personne, compris ?

-Oui, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Je hoche la tête et sors de la pièce, aux côtés d'Alaric et on bascule en japonais.

-C'est du bon travail Miss, me félicita Alaric, marchant à ma droite.

-C'est facile de manipuler les gens quand on connaît un ananas humanoïde depuis gosse, me contentai-je de rétorquer avec mon rictus manipulateur en coin avant qu'il ne s'affaisse, mais on a un problème.

-Garder Nikolaus à l'œil.

-Une chance qu'il n'ait pas été là aujourd'hui. Mais depuis que tu m'as dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir, je me méfie. Peut-être qu'il n'obéit pas que à papa.

Il garde le silence et soupire.

-Vous avez raison Miss, je m'en assurerai personnellement.

-Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

-J'ai été bien entraîné, me dît-il avec un sourire énigmatique en coin.

-Je te crois là-dessus. Bon, je crois que maintenant j'ai plus qu'à me trouver une robe du XIXe siècle.

Je le vois esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur.

-Rick, tu penses y échapper~ ? Tu viens de gré ou de force.

Son sourire s'affaisse.

-Vous êtes vraiment devenue démoniaque.

-Pas ma faute, je suis influençable~.

-Vraiment ?

-Qui sait~ ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-C'est lourd ! M'exclamai-je en me regardant dans le miroir.

J'ai une robe noire qui m'arrive aux pieds, et vous savez au niveau de la taille c'est bombé et tout...j'ai ça. Avec un corse intégré qui me coupe la respiration. Comment les femmes faisaient pour supporter ça à longueur de journée avant ?

-Luciana, est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda Katryna, dans une robe semblable à la mienne mais en jaune pale.

-Je vais mourir par asphyxie pendant la soirée, marmonnai-je en remettant l'une de mes manches, enfin bretelles qui était au milieu de mon bras.

-Je te réanimerai ! Déclara-t-elle, des étoiles autour d'elle.

-Je t'en prie, non, sinon c'est de honte que je mourrai...

-Mais non ! Tu es très élégante comme ça !

Je vais pas dire le contraire mais bon. Je mets du rouge à lèvres prune, replace mes cheveux bouclés et mets mon masque avant de sortir de la pièce à la suite de Katryna. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on y aille tous, même si Kyôya est parti de son côté. Ça m'étonne pas.

En revanche, je pouffe en voyant le masque d'Alaric, qui jure avec son haut de forme et son costume queue de pie. Il cache tout son visage, mais vu que c'est un masque assez féminin...

-On y va alors ? Fit Arro, qui coupa donc le fil de mes pensées.

-T'es juste pressé de voir si il y a pas des fil...hey !

Arro embarque Walton, contre son gré. Les deux garçons sont en queue de pie, mais Walton a un loup noir tout simple si on exclu le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de trou pour l'œil gauche. Arro, lui, étant la personne que je connaisse qui aime le plus se faire remarquer, Mukuro a de la concurrence à ce niveau, il porte un loup noir avec des motifs bleus, bien voyants comme il faut.

-Rejoignons-les, et Hibari-kun sera en colère si nous sommes en retard, rigola légèrement Ketryna.

Son masque jaune, qui lui couvre toute la partie supérieure du visage, lui donne un air royal. Bon, quand faut y aller faut y aller.

-Miss ? M'appela Rick en me présentant son bras.

-Tu me laisse pas seule hein ? Depuis que j'ai mes souvenirs et que Esperanza a disparu en me refilant toute sa haine, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire.

-Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Non non non, il n'y a pas Tsunayoshi et ses Gardiens, non non non. J'emmène Alaric à leur opposé et reste de dos à eux. Un regard à toutes les femmes de la salle me rassurent tout de même. Il y en a qui sont pires que moi. Je repère aussi Walton, qui semble prendre un malin plaisir à casser tout les coups potentiels d'Arro, puis Katryna et...Kyôya en train de...parler ?

-Tu vois la même chose que moi ? Demandai-je à Rick, légèrement surprise.

-Kyôya et Katryna en train de parler ? Oui, je le vois.

-J'y crois pa...

-Excusez-moi, Crimson ?

Je mets mon visage impassible en place, celui de tueur à gage, et regarde la femme qui vient de me parler. Je ne vois qu'une masse de cheveux frisés et des yeux marrons sur une peau noire. Enfin, noire claire.

Bref.

-Mon Boss voudrait que vous me suiviez.

-Viens avec moi, ordonnai-je à Rick.

On suit donc la femme, qui se présente comme s'appelant Irène, dans un salon loin de l'ambiance de snob qu'il y a dans la salle de réception. De ce que j'ai pu remarquer, on est chez une Famille influente, et de part la présence de Tsunayoshi, peut-être un membre de l'Alliance. Et si c'est le cas...il va me falloir un bon nombre de preuves.

-Vous pouvez enlever vos masques, nous informa-t-elle en enlevant le sien.

Je le retire tout de suite, tout comme Rick. Puis, je sais pas pourquoi, mais Irène a un bug et n'arrête pas de me fixer. Pour une fois, je prends pas mon pendentif car c'est loin de me mettre mal à l'aise. Je renifle avec dédain et lui jette un regard polaire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle me fait chier.

Sauf qu'elle se contente de mettre une main devant sa bouche ouverte, et c'est des étoiles que je vois dans ses yeux ?

-Tu es tellement belle, mon cœur...il fait boum boum boum...

-Comme tout le monde, lui rappelai-je platement.

-Tu ne comprends pas, c'est le coup de foudre...

 _Oh hell no._

-Je viens de trouver l'amour juste en voyant tes magnifiques yeux...

 _Oh fucking hell no !_

-Je suis hétéro.

-Je l'étais aussi avant, tout peut changer.

-Rick ! M'exclamai-je.

Il comprend très bien le « aide-moi ! » mais s'en fout je pense. Du moment que c'est pas potentiellement mortel, il s'en bat les couilles ?

-Alaric~, gémis-je en me mettant derrière lui.

-Mais...commença ma nouvelle prétendante.

-Irène, s'il-vous-plaît, laissez-la tranquille, fit poliment, mais avec une teinte de menace mon bras droit.

C'est comme ça qu'on ouvre la porte. Moi, me planquant derrière Alaric qui me protège, malgré lui, de Irène, qui divague sur une idylle interdite entre elle et moi.

-Peut-être que tu étais un mauvais choix Irène finalement.

-Mais Boss !

-Je savais que t'étais louche, remarquai-je amèrement en avisant le nouveau venu.

-Tu me blesses Luciana.

Je rattrape sans difficulté la rose rouge qu'il me lance.

-Ne pas tenir compte du nom de ta Famille hein ? T'as bien berné ton monde.

-Je prend ça comme un compliment.

Déchet de merde.

-Donc Ernesto, je présume que c'est les Traditore qui sont derrière les attaques du CEDEF et de la Cérémonie de Succession ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	28. XXVII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 27 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de thé ?

-Est-ce que je suis venue pour ton thé à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être ?

Garder une expression neutre, la garder au maximum.

-Pourquoi l'invitation ?

-Tu as raison, allons directement au vif du sujet. J'ai juste voulu rencontrer ma future collègue.

-Dans ce cas tu n'aurais pas mis Alice Crimson sur l'enveloppe.

Je vois clairement l'amusement dans son regard vert.

-Tu remarques vraiment les détails hein. Le Decimo disait vrai.

-Tsunayoshi parle de moi ?

-Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point il t'estime.

Un sourire cynique vient naître sur ses lèvres.

-C'est pour ça que ce sera tellement drôle quand il verra que tu l'as trahis !

-Je peux pas le trahir si je suis pas de son côté, déclarai-je d'une voix impassible.

-C'est vrai, j'oubliais, même si tu as agis comme telle tu ne t'es jamais appelée « Vongola ».

-T'as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur moi, remarquai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Je sais tout ce qui m'intéresse sur toi, je t'ai cerné. C'est pour ça que je sais qu'à partir du moment où tu as su qui étais ton père, je savais que tu basculerais dans mon camp. Tu as accepté de reprendre son poste après tout.

Vu son assurance, il pense que j'ai accepté ça parce que je pense que les Vongola sont les responsables et que je veux les détruire. Il n'y a qu'une seule et unique raison pour qu'il puisse penser de cette façon.

Il pense que je suis comme Xanxus et pour la première fois de ma vie j'en suis contente.

-En revanche, c'est de mon droit de savoir dans quoi ma Famille est engagée, non ? Je veux dire, je pense que si il y a eu ces attaques sur le CEDEF et à la Cérémonie de Succession, c'est que tu as largement les moyens et la possibilité de perdre des hommes sans peur d'être en sous-effectif après, non ?

-Exactement comme je le pensais ! Rigola-t-il à gorge déployé, un rire satisfait. Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un avec un tel esprit chez mes ennemis !

Mon rictus manipulateur apparaît naturellement. Si je joue son alliée, je peux en apprendre beaucoup. Mais si une seule autre personne à part Alaric l'apprend, ça peut devenir dangereux.

Agent double. Ou triple plutôt, car peu importe les Vongola et les Traditore, je m'arrangerai pour que les Vengadores ne soient pas touchés.

-Malheureusement, même si tu sais déjà qu'il y a bon nombre de Familles sous mes ordres, je me tiens à ma politique d'anonymat. Certains des Boss connaissent l'identité de certains, mais la plupart ne savent rien à part qui est le plus fort : moi.

Il pose un regard intéressé sur moi et je sens Rick se tendre imperceptiblement derrière moi, sa main se mettant près de moi. Et tant mieux, car je n'aime pas du tout son regard.

Puis là, du coin de la pièce avance un lion majestueux, à la crinière brûlante de flammes oranges. Ça pourrait être le jumeau de Bester si ce n'était pour la couleur de son pelage, semblable à mes cheveux.

Il est complètement noir.

-Tu t'y connais en Boite-Arme il me semble, non ? Me demanda-t-il en tendant une main vers le lion. Alors tu sais qu'il y a quatre lions des Cieux existant à ce jour. Deux sont aux Vongola et...

-Tu as les deux autres ? Devinai-je en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

-Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Je reprends mon expression impassible. Fuck, en plus du noir, il a le lion rouge des Cieux aussi. Pour résumer, il est pas à prendre à la légère.

-Par ailleurs, tu es différente pour moi des autres tu sais, m'apprit nonchalamment Ernesto.

-Je suis une femme ?

-Ça joue aussi. En fait, tu m'intéresses tellement que j'aimerais qu'on réunisse nos deux Familles. Quelque chose de bénéfique pour nous deux en ressortira.

Son sourire hypocrite me donne envie de gerber, tout comme la proposition implicite qu'il vient de me faire.

La façon la plus courante de réunir deux Familles quand l'un des Boss est une femme c'est le mariage. Ce qu'il en ressortirait c'est un môme. Je vois qu'une seule raison pour laquelle il me demanderait ça.

Il veut un héritier avec la Flamme de la Fureur. Quel déchet de merde.

-Je préfère me tenir à une simple alliance.

-Hum...ton avis changera, crois-moi. En attendant, tu dois déjà savoir ce que je vais te demander.

-Espionner les Vongola ?

-C'est ça.

Il se lève et tend sa main.

-Une fois les Vongola détruit, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-La Mafia n'est pas un monde de gentils. C'est au plus fort de faire la loi. Les Traditore seront les plus forts, m'expliqua-t-il simplement.

-Si ça peut apprendre une leçon à ces foutus Vongola, marmonnai-je en prenant sa main.

Je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit. Tsunayoshi m'a laissé carte blanche, non ?

Quel meilleur moyen d'éliminer certaines personnes que de faire croire que je suis l'une d'eux ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Pas un mot à qui que ce soit Rick.

-Vous êtes sûre de vous ?

-Oui.

On retourne dans la salle de bal, au milieu de tout les mafieux et je me retiens et serrer les poings. Il y a tellement de gens dans cette salle qui ne se préoccupent que de leur petite personne, qui se fichent complètement de ce que leurs actions font aux autres et après traitent ces autres comme de la merde.

Je déteste la Mafia.

- _Love~._

Je tourne la tête vers Arro, qui arrive avec Walton et un autre mec que je ne connais pas.

-Je te présente Apostol, me dit-il en montrant son nouveau pote, il fait parti du CEDEF.

-Cool, répondis-je en regardant d'un air blasé le nouveau venu, tu n'aurais jamais dû commencer à lui parler c'est impossible de se débarrasser de lui après.

-Hey ! S'offusqua le concerné.

Walton chuchote quelque chose à Alaric.

-Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir, m'assura d'un air vantard le fameux « Apostol ».

Je renifle avec dédain et pars dans mon coin prendre un verre. J'évite de regarder l'assemblée. La seule chose que je veuille maintenant c'est rentrer en Espagne. Ce chalet s'apparente un peu à notre QG en quelque sorte. Là où on peut s'entraîner, là où l'As reçoit ses missions, où il refile celles qu'il veut pas au Valet, ou bien au Roi -pauvre Alaric- car la Reine -notre chère Katryna- se voit refuser les missions où elle veut aller en tant que médecin car Arro la voit comme sa petite sœur.

Je vous jure.

-Excusez-moi...

J'écarquille les yeux sous mon masque en reconnaissant clairement la voix de Dino. Je fais donc volte-face et le surprend car il sursaute. Malgré le masque orange sur son visage, je reconnais ses yeux tout de suite. Quand il les écarquille, un rictus amusé apparaît sur mon visage.

-A...Ana ?

-Dinul~, minaudai-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

Il me fait lâcher pour me prendre par le poignet et m'emmener dehors. Pour que une fois dehors, il m'étouffe dans ses bras. Il voulait me tuer loin des témoins en fait !

-Bon sang, t'as idée d'à quel point j'étais fou d'inquiétude quand Tsuna m'a dit que tu ne voulais plus du soutient des Vongola ?! Me demanda-t-il en enlevant son masque.

-Oh, t'as la coupe du prince charmant.

-Ne change pas de sujet, me réprimanda-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Tch, mais ça te fait quand même plaisir que je l'ai remarqué. Vu qu'il est en queue de pie lui aussi, avec la coupe qu'il a maintenant, celle du TYL Dino, il a vraiment l'air d'un prince.

-Xanxus est en colère ? L'interrogeai-je en enlevant mon masque.

-Je sais pas trop, mais il a arrêté ses recherches quand Belphegor lui a dit quelque chose...wow.

-Hum ?

-Rien, juste que...bon sang, t'as bientôt vingt-deux ans et ça se voit que t'es une femme maintenant.

-Ah oui ? Tant que ça ?

-T'es magnifique sœurette, me complimenta-t-il en souriant, passant son pouce sous mon œil gauche, surtout que tu as retrouvé ton œil.

Je me contente de hocher la tête et me blottis contre lui. On sait tout les deux qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps, alors autant profiter un maximum.

-Ana, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis fiancé.

Je m'écarte de lui et le regarde, cherchant la moindre trace d'humour sur son visage. Fuck, il est sérieux ?

-Comme dans « je vais bientôt me marier et avoir des gosses » ?

-On a pas parlé d'enfants encore tu sais, dît-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, les joues un peu rouges.

-Encore, le taquinai-je avec un sourire en coin, c'est cool pour toi Dino. C'est cool que t'aies trouvé quelqu'un.

-J'ai hâte que tu la rencontre tu sais !

-J'en do...

-Miss ?

On tourne nos têtes vers Alaric. Je remets mon masque et vais vers lui.

-T'en fais pas Dino. Je suis partie il y a trois ans et demi déjà, je reviendrai bientôt.

-Fais attention à toi.

-T'inquiète !

On retourne à l'intérieur pour retrouver toute notre charmante troupe. Hum...Katryna et Kyôya se tiennent vachement proche l'un de l'autre.

-Ah, Luciana ! S'exclama la blonde en me voyant.

Heureusement que Tsunayoshi et compagnie ne sont pas dans les parages.

-Vous avez l'air bien proche tout les deux, leur fis-je remarquer avec un rictus moqueur, j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

-Ils sortent ensemble, m'apprit Walton.

Mon rictus s'affaisse et mes yeux passent d'une Katryna rougissante à Kyôya, qui me fixe. Ils sont sérieux.

-Ok, cool, il y en a d'autres qui veulent dire des trucs comme ça ou ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

C'est bizarre. Je veux dire, j'ai l'habitude d'être la seule fille à laquelle Kyô fait attention et le voilà en couple. Avec la première fille que je supporte sans problème.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, ça me fait chier.

Pas seulement parce que j'ai l'impression que Kyô et moi on s'éloigne à cause de ça, mais aussi parce que j'ai peur que Katryna se fasse des idées et finisse déçue. Oui, j'ai peut-être un attachement pour elle de part son côté trop mignon mais bon !

-Je me fous si Iemitsu sait où je suis, du moment qu'il ne me met pas des bâtons dans les roues.

Apostol hoche la tête, ses cheveux noirs tombant devant ses yeux tout aussi noir. Il est bulgare figurez-vous, et reste avec nous bien contre mon gré car il ne me dit rien. Je sais rien qu'à son regard que c'est un déchet. En plus, comme par hasard, il arrive pile quand j'accepte la proposition d'Ernesto. Et au CEDEF, on avait posé les bombes de l'intérieur, non ? C'est drôle car avant la soirée, j'avais jamais vu Apostol.

Bizarre hein ? Drôle de coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

-Alors je vais le lui rapporter.

-Fais-donc, marmonnai-je en le regardant partir.

Je prends mon paquet de cigarettes, l'ouvre et le lance contre le mur. Rick déteste tellement que je fume qu'il est réduit à vider mes paquets ? C'est le troisième cette semaine !

Putain, ce que je me fais chier. Arro est dans un bled pas loin, il s'est trouvé une copine qu'il semble vraiment apprécier et qui est confiseuse, donc elle me donne des bonbons gratuits quand j'y vais. Katryna est avec Walton en train de se balader dans la forêt. Alaric est au QG des Vengadores à faire le point avec Cris et Alonzo et moi ? Moi je suis contrainte de me reposer.

Rick me fait me coucher à vingt-et-une heures, je vous l'avais déjà dit ?

-Kyôya, je peux te parler deux secondes ? Lui demandai-je en le voyant passer devant moi dans le salon.

-Quoi ? Rétorqua-t-il en s'asseyant dans le sofa en face de moi.

-Tes histoires amoureuses ne me regardent en rien, mais fais gaffe à Katryna, ok ? Elle connaît encore peu de choses sur le monde en général et sa vision de l'amour est assez erronée.

-C'est tout ? Me questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu te soucies que d'elle Ann' ?

-Je suis toujours pas habituée à toi m'appelant comme ça...murmurai-je.

J'ai réalisé, quand il m'a appelé comme ça pour la première fois, que le Kyôya du futur s'était bien foutu de ma gueule.

Il savait tout car si Kyôya m'appelle comme ça, c'est parce qu'étant gosse, je lui ai dit de m'appeler comme ça. Et si je l'appelle Kyô, c'est parce qu'il m'avait dit de l'appeler comme ça.

-On est ami, je sais que même si t'es avec elle, t'es pas amoureux...enfin je crois, parce que je t'aie jamais vu amoureux.

-Je ne suis pas un herbivore, grogna-t-il en se levant.

Sans que je le voie venir, ses mains s'appuient de chaque côté de mon visage, mes yeux s'écarquillant de surprise. Il se baisse vers moi, son visage s'approchant du mien. Un flash-back du TYL Kyôya me vient et je me mets à rougir.

Il n'a pas l'intention de me mordre lui aussi, non ?

-Tu n'en as rien à faire que je sorte avec quelqu'un ?

-Tu ne m'appartiens pas, tu fais ce que tu veux, soufflai-je en attrapant mon pendentif. Tu en aurais quelque chose à faire si j'av...

-Oui.

Hein ?

Il se redresse tout de suite et sort ses tonfa pour se tourner vers la porte. Mon visage retrouve à peine sa couleur normale que je vois la porte s'ouvrir et Kyôya foncer.

La chose que je comprends après, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un sur moi qui a sa tête dans ma poitrine et semble s'y plaire. C'est pas spécialement gros pourtant.

Wow, une petite seconde, des cheveux verts ?

-Luci-nee-san, tu n'es pas venue me voir, m'accusa une voix monotone alors qu'il relevait sa tête.

-Fran ?

Si il est là alors...

-Kufufu, aussi agressif que d'habitude Hibari Kyôya~.

Je me lève et cours dehors, pour voir Kyô se battre contre Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa ainsi que la rapiate sur le côté.

-Mukuro ?! Criai-je en ouvrant les yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Oya oya Ana, ne devrais-tu pas être heureuse de me revoir après tant de temps ?

-Je...

-Je vais te mordre à mort, déclara Kyôya, clairement en colère en fonçant sur lui.

Leurs armes s'entrechoquent, Fran ne me lâchent pas, Ken encourage Mukuro, Chikusa ne dit rien et la rapiate dit des trucs rabaissant à Ken.

Je me croirais presque à Namimori. J'aurais presque l'impression d'avoir seize ans de nouveau.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	29. XXVIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 28 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je finis par prendre mon pendentif parce que l'ambiance est vraiment pesante. Tous dans le salon, le gang Kokuyo d'un côté, Kyôya de l'autre avec Rick, Arro, Katryna bien malgré elle, Walton et Apostol. Puis moi, plus au milieu avec Fran qui me colle. D'ailleurs, je pense bien avoir vu Walton et Fran se fusiller du regard quand le premier est revenu et a vu Fran accroché à ma taille. Même si il n'a plus qu'une tête de moins que moi.

Tout ça pour dire, c'est tendu.

-Donc...débutai-je en me raclant la gorge, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite Mukuro ?

-J'étais venu te proposer quelque chose, m'apprit-il avec son rictus de pervers.

Un regard vers Rick et je le dissuade de faire quoi que ce soit. Il peut être surprotecteur par moment.

-Quel genre de proposition ?

-Tu tiens à ce que je le dise devant tant de personne ?

Si il ne le dit pas devant tant de gens...je fronce mes sourcils. Estraneo hein ? Je me lève et lui fais signe de me suivre. Une fois dehors, on se met face à face et nous regardons.

-Crache le morceau ananas.

-Oya, est-ce qu'une stupide ampoule peut vraiment me parler ainsi ?

-Mukuro...geignis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais que les Estraneo existent toujours, non ?

-Et ?

-Tu n'as rien essayé contre eux ?

-J'avais autre chose à faire ces dernières années. Mais je sais qu'ils sont toujours d'actualité. Tu es venu me demander si je voulais les buter aussi ?

-C'est ça.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et soupire. Maintenant que je sais que c'est les Traditore les coupables, et que Alice Crimson est plus ou moins en vacances prolongées, j'ai juste à m'occuper de mon apprentissage de Boss, de regarder les rapports que m'amène Rick de la part de Cris et Alanzo, entraîner Walton même si il sait très bien quoi améliorer tout seul, entraîner Cloud et Hugin, m'entraîner encore et toujours à avoir un contrôle parfait de toutes mes flammes et de mon arme et...c'est tout. Bien sûr, parfois j'accepte des missions par-ci par-là, résultat il y a des rumeurs qu'Alice Crimson soit en Espagne, comme l'As et tout le tralala.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que m'attaquer aux Estraneo me plaît bien. Mais avec mon état, je sais pas si je peux vraiment participer à l'attaque de toutes leurs bases parce qu'il y en a forcément plus d'une.

Mais il y a Walton.

-Seulement en Angleterre.

-Il n'y a aucune base en Angleterre, me fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'en ai trouvé aucune.

-Mais il y en a une.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-C'est par rapport à ce gamin ?

-Comment tu...commençai-je en écarquillant mes yeux d'un millimètre.

-Je te connais, tu n'aurais pas accepté d'entraîner ce gosse sans aucune raison. Ils ont fait quelque chose à son œil, non ?

Peu de personnes savent pour ce côté de Mukuro. Il a quelque chose ressemblant à de la compassion quand il parle des autres expériences des Estraneo.

-Effectivement. Pour les autres, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, mais mon état de santé ne me l'autorise pas. Même si Rick, continuai-je ignorant la façon dont il grimaça à la mention de mon bras-droit, fait de l'excellent travail en réduisant le nombre de mes crises, il y a certaines fois où il ne peut rien. L'autre jour j'ai oublié qui était Byakuran pendant une heure.

-Ta mémoire...

-...s'efface petit à petit, terminai-je pour lui. Mes yeux me jouent des tours, mon ouïe pareil...je suis vraiment en train de crever, je le sens bien qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps.

-Est-ce que tu as vraiment cherché un moyen de te soigner ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

-Non, et je m'en fous.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je n'aurai plus à me soucier de rien une fois morte.

-Je vais te proposer quelque chose Ana.

-Hum ?

-Trouve l'emplacement du laboratoire en Angleterre et on le détruira ensemble. Pendant ce temps, je m'occuperai des autres.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on le détruise ensemble ?

-Tu as le droit de te venger d'eux. Lui aussi.

-Altruiste maintenant ?

-Kufufu, ce sera simplement plus amusant de voir la partie de toi assoiffée de sang maintenant qu'elle a l'air d'être absente.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-C'est cet Alaric qui me bloque l'entrée à ton esprit, non ?

-Possible.

-Kufufu~, quel misérable insecte...rigola-t-il sombrement.

Mon regard blasé ne lui fait strictement rien. Mais pourtant, ça fait du bien de le revoir. Il m'a manqué c'te tête d'ananas.

-Et oui, je sais pas comment t'as deviné mais la _Morte Innocente_ et moi avons fait la paix et on fait plus qu'une...comme quoi j'étais pas vraiment schizo.

-Oya ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment possible qu'elle disparaisse aussi vite ?

-J'ai plus entendu parler d'elle depuis.

Il est pensif et j'en profite pour la première fois depuis longtemps, faire mon sourire niais.

-Mukuro, je peux te faire un câlin ?

-He...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir que mes bras sont autour de sa taille. Il soupire et referme ses bras sur moi.

-Pourquoi il a fallu que tu deviennes tactile avec les gens comme moi ?

-Comme toi ?

-Avec qui t'es à l'aise.

-Oh. C'est parce que je le peux~.

On est interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvre en grand et Mukuro fait apparaître son trident pour parer les tonfa d'un Kyô en pétard. Ken essaie d'aider Mukuro, Rick l'en empêche, Chikusa aide Ken, Rick esquive ses aiguilles qui passent à un millimètre d'Arro qui gueule et sors son épée et...

-C'était souvent comme ça ? Me chuchota Katryna alors qu'on regardait tout les garçons se battre, dont Fran et Walton l'un contre l'autre.

-Je suis nostalgique~ !

-Luciana ?

-Hum ? Fis-je en regardant les éclairs sortants de l'anneau d'Apostol.

-Où as-tu trouvé du popcorn ?

-T'en veux ?

Elle me fait non de la tête. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est un regard désespéré qu'elle m'adresse ? Bah, pas important.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je veux le faire.

-Je m'y attendais.

Je tapote la tête de Walton comme si c'était un chien.

-On doit trouver où ils se trouvent avant. Souvenirs ?

-Aucun.

-Luci-nee-san ?

Je me tourne pour voir Fran me regarder de son habituel air inexpressif. Sentant quelque chose me tirer le bras, je regarde Walton s'accrocher à moi comme un gosse.

-C'est **mon** Maître, pas touche, grogna-t-il, ce qui me fit hausser un sourcil.

-Je la connaissais avant toi, rétorqua Fran en m'enlaçant.

-J'ai passé plus de temps que toi avec elle.

-Elle me préfère.

-Non mo...

Je profite que Walton me lâche pour faire correctement face à Fran pour m'éclipser. C'est vraiment bizarre quand quelqu'un se bat contre quelqu'un d'autre pour avoir votre attention.

-Hey, juste pour vous prévenir, Walton et moi avons l'intention d'aller se débarrasser de ces déchets d'Estraneo en Angleterre quand on les aura trouvé avec Mukuro et compagnie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est les Estraneo ? Demanda Katryna.

-Une Famille s'étant abaissée à faire des expériences inhumaines sur des enfants, lui expliqua Apostol en observant attentivement la lame de son couteau. La plupart sont morts et les survivants les plus connus sont Mukuro et son gang.

Son regard a dévié vers moi, même si c'était presque imperceptible. Mais je l'ai vu, grâce à l'entraînement de dingue de Reborn. Je pense que Kyô et Rick l'ont vu aussi.

-Je viens, décida Arro en me regardant l'air de dire « je m'en fous que tu refuses je viens quand même ».

-M'en fous, du moment que tu me gêne pas. Je sais déjà que Rick viendra que je le veuille ou non de toute façon.

-Luciana...

-Hum ?

-J'ai...dans ma Famille d'origine, j'avais entendu parler de quelqu'un en Corée qui pouvait absolument tout pirater et...trouver n'importe quoi, m'apprit la blonde.

-Corée hein...

Je m'isole, vois Fran et Walton venir vers moi, beaucoup plus calme et sans aucune blessure. Je lève la main en les voyant venir, leur faisant signe de se taire à cause du téléphone collée à mon oreille.

- _Corée tu dis ? Ouais ouais, c'est vrai, je travaille souvent avec Min-Jae. Il est plus doué que nous pour ce qui est du piratage et pour trouver quelqu'un, il nous fournit beaucoup d'infos contre de l'argent._

-Tu viens de briser un mythe dans ma tête Edoardo, dis-je d'un ton faussement dramatique.

- _Non mais sérieux, tu sais bien que même nous on peut pas avoir autant d'infos comme ça sans informateurs externes. Bref, je t'envoies ses coordonnées ?_

-Ouais.

- _Dis, j'espère que t'as rien contre le rose, hein ?_

Il me laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'il raccroche. Je regard mon portable sans comprendre et finis par le ranger.

-Maître, on a trouvé un compromis.

-Sur quoi ? Lui répondis-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Toi, me dît Fran. On a décidé qu'il pouvait être avec toi le matin, et moi l'après-midi.

-Vous avez fait des tours de garde ?

-Comme les parents divorcés.

-Watson, tu ne vois rien qui cloche là-dedans ?

-Quoi ?

-Je sais pas, le fait que ce soit moi l'adulte par exemple ! M'exclamai-je d'une voix ironique.

-C'est qu'un détail Luci-nee-san.

C'est moi ou ils font la sourde oreille ?

-Je dois y aller...vérifier mes mails.

-Vas-y Maître, mais n'oublie pas que demain matin on sera ensemble !

-N'oublie pas tes affaires pour demain après-midi Luci-nee-san...

Non, je ne fu...

Si, je fuis devant deux gosses de douze ans. Sans aucune honte parce qu'ils se sont ligués contre moi.

-Miss.

-Mais quoi encore ?! L'agressai-je sans même faire gaffe.

-Est-ce que vous savez quel jour on est dans une semaine jour pour jour ? Continua-t-il sans être déstabilisé.

-Le dix octobre 2013...oh fuck, Xanxus a trente ans, réalisai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Trente ans...c'est quelque chose, non ? Je devrais peut-être...m'arranger pour aller le voir, non ? Juste pour cette fois, c'est pas trop dangereux, non ?

-Vous pouvez y aller Miss, je leur dirai.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, je suis à Florence. Mukuro et compagnie sont partis le lendemain même du jour où Walton et Fran s'étaient partagés ma garde ou une connerie du genre. Donc maintenant, je suis devant un restaurant florentin, le meilleur en ville, en train d'attendre que mon frère aîné daigne sortir. Je mentirais si je disais que j'appréhende pas, mais bon.

D'un côté, je crève d'envie de revoir Xanxus parce qu'il me manque atrocement. C'est pour ça que j'évite de penser à lui au maximum, comme à Dino.

De l'autre côté, il y a papa. Quand je verrai Xanxus, je lui mentirai. Je peux pas juste lui balancer tout ce que j'ai appris maintenant. Ça ruinerait tout, je le sais.

Je me relève et replace bien ma capuche en voyant une silhouette reconnaissable sortir du bâtiment. Je redresse mes lunettes sur mon nez pour m'assurer que oui, la coupe de cheveux de TYL Xanxus est là. Donc, tout à fait naturellement, je me mets à le suivre. Pas longtemps, parce que arrivés dans une rue déserte, il se tourne et me braque avec son arme. Hum...la nuit n'aide pas, il a pas dû me reconnaître.

-Qui t'es déchet ? Grogna-t-il.

-T'es tellement sympa tu sais, soupirai-je en m'avançant sans quitter son visage du regard.

Je le vois écarquiller les yeux et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ma capuche se fait enlever et deux doigts à mon menton me force à lever la tête.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'en regardant de nouveau dans ses yeux, les quatre ans séparés de lui me reviennent en pleine face.

-Ann'...souffla-t-il en regardant mon œil gauche.

Puis ma tête est baissée vers le bas à cause de son coup.

-Fratello, pourquoi tu finis toujours par me frapper à la tête ? Gémis-je en me redressant.

-La ferme, m'ordonna-t-il.

Et je suis plaquée contre son torse, une main dans mes cheveux, son bras de libre autour de ma taille et sa tête dans mon cou. Je suis surprise, je l'avoue, mais je finis par faire un faible sourire et lui rend son étreinte.

-Je t'ai vraiment rendu inquiet hein...

-La ferme, répéta-t-il d'une voix menaçante, même si elle était étouffée par mon cou.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi tu sais...c'est un cheveu blanc que je vois ?

Moi et ma manie de ruiner les moments censés être touchant en ne sachant pas quand est-ce que je dois me taire...

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Ce film n'est pas du tout réaliste, critiquai-je en reniflant avec dédain, avachit sur le torse de Xanxus qui avait son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Tch, il va se faire buter.

Deux secondes après, il se fait effectivement buter. Après s'être enlacés comme des cons au beau milieu de la rue, j'ai dit à Xanxus qu'on pouvait aller à mon hôtel. Il m'a suivit sans rien dire, en écrasant presque ma main avec la sienne tellement il la serrait.

-C'était quand même blanc tu sais.

-La ferme, grogna-t-il en mettant sa main sur ma bouche.

Je la lèche, il s'essuie sur mon pull. Trente ans mon cul ouais...

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Près de minuit.

-Faut que je dorme, j'ai mon train demain.

-Je te ramène avec moi demain.

Je le regarde et vois qu'il est très sérieux et qu'il ne prendra pas de « non » comme réponse.

Dommage pour lui.

-Je prends le train demain, point.

-Tu penses que je vais te laisser repartir dans la nature sans savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Fratello...

-T'es ma sœur, je vais pas te laisser faire n'importe quoi.

-Oui, je suis ta sœur, pas ta fille. Je suis adulte Xanxus, j'ai une vie de mon côté et j'ai bien l'intention d'y retourner. Je suis pas l'un de tes subordonnés que tu peux commander. C'est _ma_ vie.

On se regarde dans les yeux, je vois qu'il essaie de me faire flancher mais je n'en démords pas. Il finit par grincer des dents, fronçant ses sourcils.

-T'as changé.

-En bien ou en mal ?

-Je sais pas, m'avoua-t-il en posant sa main sur ma tête, tu es plus mature et tu...tu n'en démords pas.

-Fratello, je suis tueuse à gage dans un monde d'hommes, il faut bien qu'on me prenne au sérieux.

Un silence et j'ai l'illumination.

-Tu sais, c'est pas parce que maintenant j'ai vingt-deux ans et demis que j'ai plus besoin de toi.

-Tch, je m'en bats les couilles.

-Vraiment ? Me moquai-je avec un rictus en coin.

Il détourne le regard et je rigole un peu avant de sourire.

-Je t'aime Fratello, lui dis-je en me blottissant contre lui, l'allongeant en même temps.

Il ne dit rien mais il me retourne mon étreinte.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-The...fuck ?

-Oh, Luciana tu es rentrée, constata Katryna en m'envoyant un sourire.

-T'as trouvé le pop-corn toi aussi.

-Oui.

Je regarde le bordel autour de moi, puis Arro qui se tortille par terre, sûrement pris dans une illusion.

-Je veux savoir ?

-Non, claqua la voix de Kyôya derrière moi.

Je fais volte-face pour le voir avec une morsure sur la joue.

Hibari Kyôya, une morsure sur la joue.

Ouais, je veux vraiiiiiiment pas savoir.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews ! Ciao~!**


	30. XXIX

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 29 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu as...cassé avec Miranda ?

-Et ?

-Depuis que je te connais, enfin depuis qu'on est partenaires, rectifiai-je en me rappelant qu'on s'était vu pour la première fois en Russie, t'as jamais été aussi sérieux avec une fille.

-C'est pas comme si on avait un avenir ensemble, grommela-t-il en me tournant le dos, j'ai envie de dormir, dérange-moi et je te défonce.

-On sait tout les deux que tu peux pas.

-Laisse-moi rêver.

Je ferme les yeux. J'ai très bien compris son sous-entendu.

« Si je reste avec elle elle sera tout le temps en danger et je veux tout sauf ça. »

Mafia de merde, il est vraiment attaché à cette fille.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

- _Oh my Lord, give me the strengh to survive this_ , murmura Walton, les mains jointes et son regard levé au ciel.

-Je deviendrais bien croyant moi aussi si j'étais pas sûr d'atterrir en Enfer, fit Arro en regardant la même chose que nous tous.

-Est-ce qu'on devrait vraiment entrer là-dedans ? Rajouta Apostol à voix basse.

Mon regard se tourne vers Kyôya, qui a eu le même réflexe que moi et on se retrouve à se regarder dans les yeux. Bon, à n'importe qui, il a le même visage que tout le temps. Mais pour moi, moi je vois cette étincelle qui me crie « WHAT THE FUCK ?! » dans ses yeux. Sûrement parce que je dois avoir la même.

-Ça...ça ne peut pas être si...

-Ça peut, la coupai-je d'un ton implacable. Rick, vas-y en premier.

-Qu...

Je le pousse vers ce qui risque d'être notre fin à tous. Je comprends pourquoi Edoardo m'a demandé si j'aimais le rose. Parce que le portail immense devant la villa est rose. Fushia.

Il aurait dû aller en Corée du Nord, ça aurait été plus drôle pour lui.

-Miss, je pense pas que...

-Rick, vas-y, grognai-je d'une voix menaçante.

Je le vois déglutir. Alaric, déglutir. Ah, dix ans de plus que moi mais il a aussi peur que nous ! Sauf que, à mon plus grand malheur, la grille s'ouvre. Je déglutis à mon tour, vais au niveau d'Alaric et reste bien derrière lui.

Ainsi nous entrâmes dans la maison des horreurs, et dès qu'on fut tous entrés, la porte se referma brusquement, nous plongeant dans le noir et un cri de fille retentit, nous glaçant le sang à tous.

- _Merde, la lumière_ , jura quelqu'un en coréen.

La concernée revient et on peut voir, dans un coin de la pièce, Arro en position fœtale, avec une poupée, sur le sol et un garçon de ma taille qui le regarde en souriant.

-Bienvenue à tous, Edoardo m'a informé que j'allais recevoir de la visite ! Nous salua-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Il est...comment dire...original ? Un mètre soixante-dix, des cheveux relevés roses pétants, un tee-shirt Pucca et...je vais m'arrêter là.

-Min-Jae ? Hasardai-je avec une voix plate.

-Oui, et tu es Luciana, c'est ça ? Ravie de te rencontrer ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes pour les serrer très vite.

Rick me recule pendant que je m'imagine loin d'ici, au calme.

-J'aurais jamais cru que ton paiement serait aussi généreux !

-Paiement ? Mais j'ai pas encore...

-Mais si, crois-moi ! Allez, viens, d'après Edoardo c'est toi et le plus jeune...lui donc, dît-il en remarquant Walton qui frissonna et se rapprocha de Katryna, qui êtes concernés, alors suivez-moi ! _Gin, emmène-les autres dans le salon blanc !_

Donc Walton et moi nous retrouvons poussés pour arriver dans un bureau d'un modernisme incroyable.

-Bien évidemment, cela en va de soit que je connaisse déjà ce que vous voulez de moi. Je ne veux pas d'argent mais un service en échange.

-Un service, répétai-je avant de me racler la gorge.

-Oui, il y a une certaine Famille de yakuza qui veulent ma peau et connaissant votre réputation à tous, je me suis dit que vous pourriez me débarrasser de ceux qui sont postés ici, en Corée.

-Qui ?

-Les Nishimura, tu les connais sûrement si...

Son regard me fait comprendre qu'il a reconnu Kyôya. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je sais pas si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose. Kyô est plus connu comme étant le Gardien du Nuage du Vongola Decimo, pas comme héritier des Nishimura...même si il doit être un bâtard.

-Et ! Continua-t-il en levant un doigt. Autre chose que je ne te dirai que quand vous serez revenus.

-Je le ferai, lui affirmai-je, je peux rien dire des autres, mais je le ferai, Walton aussi je pense.

Il hoche la tête, la vengeance et la détermination bien voyantes dans son œil.

-Mais c'est génial ! On dit qu'Alice Crimson est assez dur à engager mais finalement, c'était assez facile ! S'enthousiasma Min-Jae en frappant dans ses mains. Allez, allez, va demander aux autres si ils sont dedans aussi et je te donnerai un plan de la zone !

On se retrouve escortés dans le salon où se trouve les autres en moins de deux. Walton et moi échangeons un regard perdu puis on regarde les autres. Kyôya et Rick sur deux sofas face à face, les bras croisés et attendant, Arro allongés dans le troisième canapé entouré de Katryna et Apostol.

-Mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait en si peu de temps ?

-Il...il...Apostol c'était horrible !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit carnivore ? Me demanda Kyô.

-Il veut qu'on se débarrasse d'une Famille qui lui en veut. Enfin, de la base qu'a cette Famille à proximité.

-Qui ?

-Nishimura.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Kyôya se crisper et ses yeux s'étrécir. De mon côté, je ne suis pas censée savoir que les Nishimura sont avec Ernesto, donc je serai pas accusée de trahison. Mais pour Kyôya...est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Qui est partant ?

Rick se lève, évidemment puisque que j'y vais et Arro lève la main faiblement. Apostol suit, puis la main hésitante de Katryna se lève. Elle ira avec Alaric.

Pour finir, Kyôya me regarde et je comprends vite qu'il vient aussi.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

C'est grand, il me faudra une moto si je veux pas m'épuiser inutilement. Min-Jae est doué, il m'a donné la position des caméras de sécurité, les relèves des gardes, les plans de la propriété, là où il y a le plus de passage, les passages pour s'infiltrer en discrétion...

Bon, vu que j'ai été désigné pour faire un plan, autant que je m'y mette. Kyôya seul, sûr, son état d'esprit l'empêchera d'avoir le contrôle qu'il a sur lui-même depuis qu'il est avec nous et qu'il tolère le groupe. Alaric avec Katryna donc, c'est la médecin donc mieux vaut la mettre avec le plus expérimenté. Walton...je le prendrais bien avec moi mais le laisser avec Apostol pourrait être utile. J'ai juste à lui dire de faire attention à absolument tout le monde. Donc ça me laisse avec Arro.

-Kyô ? L'appelai-je en le voyant fermer la porte de ma chambre.

Il ne dit rien et s'assoit en face de moi. Je mets la carte et mon marqueur de côté pour m'approcher de lui. Quelques secondes passent pendant qu'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux puis il finit par s'allonger, juste à côté de moi.

-Il y a quelqu'un que tu connais là-bas ?

-Hn.

-Tu ne feras pas de conneries en étant seul, hein ?

-Tu me prends pour un gosse ? Grogna-t-il froidement.

-Je suis inquiète.

Je le sens se redresser et rester assis derrière moi.

-Alors, est-ce que tu iras bien ?

-Hn.

Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille et son front se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant esquisser un sourire.

-Sérieusement, est-ce que t'as la moindre idée de quand on a commencé à être aussi proche ?

-Je m'en fiche.

-Moi aussi après tout, soufflai-je en mettant ma main sur sa tête. Allez, si quelqu'un nous voit comme ça il pourrait penser que tu trompes Katryna.

-Je le mordrai à mort, déclara-t-il en me relâchant.

-Bonne nuit Kyô.

Il se lève et retourne dans sa chambre alors qu'un bâillement m'échappe.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

What.

The.

Hell ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? Demandai-je d'une voix glaciale qui promettait certaines souffrances.

-msgrzkfg...

-Tout à fait.

Un bon coup de pied et il atterrit par terre. Je me penche vers lui et le regarde se tenir la tête avec une grimace de douleur.

-Tu me traites comme si j'avais choisis de venir ici...c'était le seul endroit où je me savais en sécurité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Arro ? Comment le fait que la première chose que je vois le matin soit ta gueule est une bonne chose pour toi ?

-Mais je savais que ce...ce...mec n'entrerait pas dans ta chambre !

-Il a pas essayé de te violer quand même, si ?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir...marmonna-t-il en sortant une poupée.

Je me lève, sans aucune gêne que Arro puisse me voir en débardeur et mini short. Au bout de quatre ans de collocation, je suis plus à ça près.

Sauf que ma porte s'ouvre avec fracas et un Kyôya passablement en colère entre, tonfas en mains. Ses yeux passent de moi, ma tenue, à Arro, par terre et torse-nu, montrant son bras gauche recouverts de tatouages qui vont du bout de ses doigts jusqu'au début de son cou.

Il est pire que moi à ce niveau, j'en ai que trois moi. La plume sur mes côtes, la cage avec les oiseaux s'envolant derrière l'oreille droite et le mot « Reminiscència » autour de mon petit doigt gauche pour cacher la cicatrice. Pour info, ça veut dire « Réminiscence » en catalan.

-Je vais te mordre à mort herbivore, grogna sombrement Kyôya.

-Mais pourquoiiiiiii ? Aieuh !

Hum...un matin normal quoi.

Peu avant qu'on se sépare tous en groupe, je retiens Walton et le prends à part.

-Je suis prêt Maître, bougonna-t-il en faisant la moue.

-J'en doute pas, t'es mon élève si tu te foires j'aurais honte, rétorquai-je en reniflant avec dédain. Mais dis-moi, quelle est la règle fondamentale ?

-D'être toujours sur ses gardes ? Pas montrer de sentiments ?

-Toujours surveiller tes arrières. L'ennemi peut être partout. _Absolument_ partout, tu comprends ?

Il me regarde quelques instants les sourcils levés, puis les fronce et hoche la tête. Un sourire fier m'apparaît au coin des lèvres et je lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Il a compris.

Apostol, je ne sais rien sur toi, mais je suis sûre que tu n'es pas tout blanc dans ce qui c'est passé au CEDEF.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Rick, vous êtes à l'intérieur ?

- _Affirmatif Miss_ , me répondit la voix grésillante de l'illusionniste.

-Walton ?

- _Occupé Maître_ , me dît-il d'une voix essoufflée.

Je regarde vers le nord pour voir de la fumée épaisse s'élever au-dessus des arbres. Vers l'est, c'est des cris de douleur. C'est là où est Kyô en même temps.

- _Lulu, cinq minutes._

-Je me mets en route, lui appris-je en démarrant ma moto.

Je roule pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à arriver en bas d'une mini-falaise qui doit s'élever qu'à une dizaine de mètres et...c'est Arro que je vois ?

Attends, pourquoi il saute et...

-Ça c'est avoir la classe s'exclama-t-il en atterrissant derrière moi, faisant pencher dangereusement la moto.

-T'es dingue ou quoi ?! Aboyai-je en redressant l'engin. Tu pouvais pas au moins me prévenir ?!

-Mais ça aurait été moins drôle...geignit-il.

-Peu importe, prépare-toi à foutre le feu.

Sa main droite sur mon épaule, il se lève et fait tourner son arme dans sa main gauche. L'arme qu'il n'utilise que lors des situations sérieuses, celle qu'il a récupéré chez lui.

Une épée à deux lames. Le manche fait un peu plus que la taille de sa main, mais il se débrouille très bien. Ses flammes finissent par me caresser la peau et il lance sa double épée sur les arbres devant nous, les coupant avant de les cramer.

-Hey Lulu, attend avant de...

-Pas le temps ! Le coupai-je avec un énorme sourire innocent.

Il se rassoit quand j'accélère, suffisamment pour passer au-dessus des flammes et atterrir derrière, sans soucis.

-Et c'est moi qui dois faire attention ?!

-Quoi, tes cheveux ont blanchi à cause de la peur ? Ricanai-je en lui donnant le GPS.

-Vas te fa...

- _Miss, toutes les portes sont déverrouillées, le système de sécurité est désactivé._

-Compris. Arro, dis ça à Kyô ?

-Mon amour, Lulu me demande de te dire que tu peux entrer sans problèmes~, retransmit Arro d'une voix censée être aguichante.

- _Je te mordrai à mort quand je te verrai herbivore._

-Tu m'excites Hibari, tu le sais ça ?

Je pouffe silencieusement en allant vers le QG coréen des Nishimura. Beaucoup ont été éliminé déjà, mais il y a beaucoup d'ennemis.

-Walton, retenez le plus d'ennemis possibles à l'extérieur. On va entrer.

- _Compris Maître._

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant Kyôya. Mon passé a tendance a beaucoup me rattraper depuis quelques années, mais le sien est resté relativement calme.

Peut-être que ça va être l'heure pour lui d'affronter ses démons.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ! Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews, ciao~!**


	31. XXX

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 30 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Il me font vraiment chier là, grogna Arro les sourcils froncés, son arme tournant dans sa main.

-Moi aussi, j'en suis réduite à utiliser mon flingue, fis-je du même ton, mon anneau chargeant mon flingue.

Je tire dans le sol pour que mes tirs ressortent quelques secondes plus tard et tuent tout nos ennemis d'un coup. C'est bon, je me sens bien pour le moment. Je peux continuer. En même temps, je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où j'ai utilisé mes Flammes de Dernière Volonté en combat ces derniers mois.

-Luciana, par ici !

Je fusille Katryna du regard. Bordel, elle est stupide ? Crier en plein combat ?

-Lulu, c'est encore une bleue...me souffla Arro.

-Et ? Si elle veut se faire buter qu'elle ne m'implique pas là-dedans.

On avance vers elle. Je vois de la culpabilité et de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux bleus, mais mon corps bouge tout seul quand un homme armé surgit de nul part derrière elle. En moins de deux secondes, je la pousse sans ménagement sur le côté, sors mon poignard et le plante dans la carotide de l'homme. Son sang m'éclabousse la partie droite du visage mais il tombe vite et son sang créé une marre autour de lui.

-Ne crie pas sur un champ de bataille Katryna, tranchai-je froidement sans la regarder.

Je vais dans la pièce d'à côté et vois Alaric, face à un autre homme, une Flamme de la Brume allumée sur son anneau normal. Hum...beaucoup de cadavres. Alaric est celui qui a le plus d'expérience après tout, pas étonnant.

-Miss, allez vite rejoindre Kyôya s'il-vous-plaît, me demanda Alaric en éteignant sa flamme.

-Urgent ?

-Nous sommes chez les Nishimura, le bras droit d'Hide, d'après cet homme c'est lui qui...

-Merde, jurai-je en comprenant. Où ?

Une explosion à l'autre bout de QG me fait tourner la tête.

-Alaric ! L'appelai-je en partant. Tu...

-Je sais Miss.

Je cours pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans une pièce, anciennement un bureau, où se trouve Kyôya et l'homme que j'avais vu avec Hide à Milan.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Me chuchota une voix à côté de moi.

-Tu m'as suivi Arro ? Peu importe, c'est pas important pour le moment.

Une autre explosion, qu'on évite tout les deux. Kyôya est blessé, en colère et son adversaire se contente de lui sourire cruellement.

-Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point c'était drôle quand ta chère mère m'a supplié de ne pas te toucher.

-La ferme Akatsuki, grogna Kyôya, perdant le peu de calme qui lui restait.

-Mais c'est vrai. Je me souviens encore de ses cris alors que je remuais ma lame dans son abdomen...

-LA FERME !

Je déglutis et sens Arro être dans le même état que moi, même si il connaît Kyô depuis bien moins longtemps. De toutes les années où je l'ai connu, je l'ai jamais vu en colère au point de crier.

Fuck, je l'ai jamais vu crier sur quelqu'un.

Mais là, maintenant qu'Akatsuki se rend compte que Kyôya va le tuer sans le moindre effort car il est bien plus fort, j'attrape mon pendentif. Kyôya a craqué et c'est horrible à voir. Pas ce déchet d'Akatsuki qui ne ressemble plus à rien et qui a maintenant le crâne défoncé par le tonfa de Kyô, mais le fait que Kyôya laisse toute sa douleur sortir et continue de battre le déchet même si il est déjà mort. Ses tonfa sont couverts de sang et de morceaux de cervelle, sa veste de costard est tâchée de sang et...

-Je vais rejoindre les autres et les retenir, m'apprit Arro.

-Retiens-les le plus longtemps possible...est-ce que ça va aller ?

Il hoche faiblement la tête, sa peau encore plus blanche que d'habitude. C'est quelque chose qu'il m'a dite une fois sachant qu'il était présent lors du meurtre de son père et qu'il a tout vu, il a du mal à regarder des meurtres trop sanglants. D'où le fait que ses assassinats soient plus propre que les miens.

-J'ai...j'ai pas tout compris parce que mon japonais est assez nul mais...la mère d'Hibari s'est faite tuer par ce mec, hein ? Et Hibari...il a des liens avec les Nishimura...de la même façon que toi avec les Vengadores ?

-T'es trop observateur pour ton propre bien Arroganza, soufflai-je avec un regard fatigué.

-Je vous ai entendu une fois dire que vous étiez fiancés...j'ai fait les liens.

-Rejoins les autres s'il-te-plaît, soupirai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Je retiens une grimace de dégoût en me rappelant que mes mains sont poisseuses de sang et que du coup mes cheveux le sont aussi maintenant. Une chance que mon fedora soit chez Min-Jae. Je m'avance prudemment de Kyôya, pendant qu'il s'acharne toujours sur le cadavre. Je prends une grande inspiration et attrape son poignet droit. Il ne lève pas la tête, gardant son regard haineux sur le corps. Je le redresse et l'éloigne. Je me tourne une dernière fois vers le cadavre et lui lance une faible Flamme de la Fureur, suffisante pour le faire flamber.

Je sursaute en entendant un bruit de métal tombant sur le sol et vois Kyôya à genoux. Sans un mot, je m'agenouille en face de lui, enlève le gant de ma main droite et pose ma main sans sang sur sa joue.

Sauf qu'il n'a aucune réaction et garde sa tête basse. Ma main va autour de son cou, comme l'autre et je me retrouve à l'enlacer, ma joue sur ses cheveux. Il me rend mon étreinte quelques minutes après, et c'est dans l'odeur de chaire humaine carbonisée que j'entends faiblement ses sanglots étouffés par mon pull. Ma gorge se noue. Il y a sept ans, c'était moi qui pleurait devant lui, maintenant c'est l'inverse. Kyôya pleure et je peux rien faire, je suis impuissante.

Ça m'énerve.

-Tu es exactement pareil, souffla-t-il en reniflant.

-Qu...

-Tu me laisseras aussi bientôt, tu iras à Vendicare et tu mourras là-bas et je...je serai aussi seul qu'avant.

-Tu n'es pas seul, essayai-je en contrôlant tant bien que mal ma voix cassée, Tsunayoshi, Dino et les au...

-Ce n'est pas pareil et tu le sais. Rien ne sera pareil comme rien n'a jamais été pareil après que maman soit morte. Je ne veux pas que tu partes Luciana !

-Je suis désolé, m'excusai-je en sentant une larme couler, je suis tellement désolé Kyôya...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe, mais on reste dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se servant de l'autre comme support, comme depuis sept ans, pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter, laissant toute notre peine sortir sans limite.

Quand on rejoint les autres, les yeux secs et sans signes d'avoir pleurer, je remarque qu'on est tous plus ou moins couvert de sang.

-Rentrons, ils sont tous morts, décida Alaric en fronçant les sourcils face à mon masque sans émotions.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

La tête baissée, les mains appuyées contre le mur de la douche, je regarde le sang mélangé à l'eau chaude partir dans les canalisations. Je comprends que ça ait retourné Kyôya, mais moi ? Depuis quand...enfin je sais que si c'est Xanxus ou Dino qui sont dans l'état dans lequel était Kyôya, leur douleur m'atteindrait et j'aurais les larmes aux yeux. Comme quand Xanxus a pleuré devant moi. Mais Kyôya ? Je sais que...enfin...

L'image de Squalo me vient en tête et j'ouvre les yeux brusquement. Pourquoi je pense à lui à un moment pareil ? Quoique...oui, ça doit être parce que je l'ai aimé et que Kyôya est mon fiancé forcé.

Oui, ça doit être pour ça. C'est parce que Kyôya et moi avons traversé autant de trucs ensemble que j'ai réagi comme ça, rien d'autre.

Je sors de la douche, mets une culotte avec un jogging et un tee-shirt trop large avant de me sécher les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Ça fait, je laisse la serviette sur ma tête et retourne dans ma chambre. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise en voyant Katryna assise sur mon lit, visiblement mal à l'aise et son matos de médecin à côté d'elle.

-J'ai pas été blessé.

-J'ai vu la coupure sur ton bras, et elle saigne.

Je regarde ladite coupure.

-Ah, fis-je, j'avais pas remarqué.

-Est-ce que...je peux voir ?

Je m'assois sur mon lit et la laisse me bander le bras.

-Luciana...m'appela-t-elle d'une voix hésitante en terminant mon bandage.

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Tu sors avec Kyôya. Mais ça ne sort pas car dans ses yeux, je vois qu'elle se sent réellement coupable de quelque chose dont...

Je soupire. Je dois accepter le fait de pas être la seule fille dans sa vie une bonne fois pour toute.

-Rien, j'ai agis comme une gamine capricieuse, c'est tout, expliquai-je en me mettant sous mes draps. Tu peux demander à Rick et Walton de faire le rapport à...

-Alaric s'en ai déjà chargé, m'interrompit-elle, il a dit que tu n'avais pas l'air en état de le faire alors...

-Je vois, baillai-je.

Sans que je sache pourquoi, ses lèvres atterrissent sur ma joue et elle me fait un câlin.

-Je suis contente que tu ne m'en veuilles pas, tu es une amie très importante pour moi.

Et elle s'en va alors que je somnole déjà. Est-ce que cet oreiller a toujours été aussi confortable ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-C'est de plus en plus décrépi, constatai-je en regardant une feuille tomber.

Mon esprit, qui avant montrait une clairière d'été, est à présent en automne. Et au milieu de cette nature morte, il y a Fran.

-J'ai réussi, déclara-t-il en levant les bras vers le ciel, sans pour autant avoir un visage joyeux.

-Fran, tu as mis de tes flammes dans mon pendentif aussi ?

-Peut-être ?

-Mukuro ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une bourrasque ne lui enlève son chapeau de pomme.

-D'accord d'accord Luci-nee-san, pas la peine de te mettre en colère. Maître m'a demandé ça pour savoir où vous en étiez.

-On aura l'info dans peu de temps, dis-lui d'être patient.

-On se reverra bientôt alors ?

-En principe.

-Tant mieux, souffla-t-il.

Il semble être triste un instant. Mais vu que c'est Fran, ça disparaît bien vite. J'esquisse un petit sourire amusé et vais vers lui.

-Luci-nee-san, je ne sais pas si je devrais me méfier de ton sourire ou non, m'apprit-il en faisant un pas en arrière.

-J'ai pas l'intention de faire quelque chose de bâtard.

Arrivée devant lui, je me contente de le prendre dans mes bras. Il reste immobile et je l'entends soupirer.

-Je savais que t'avais l'air bizarre.

-Je sais.

-Tu devras m'emmener manger une glace vu que je te laisse me faire un câlin.

-Je dois te rappeler toutes les fois où c'est toi qui m'en fait ?

-J'ai l'âge.

-Moi aussi, t'es mon adorable et incroyablement chiant petit-frère.

Il ne dit rien puis me retourne mon étreinte.

-Oui, je suis ton petit-frère, alors tu peux pas partir n'importe quand tu veux sans me le dire.

-Désolé Fran-sama.

-J'ai droit à un bisou pour t'avoir pardonné.

Je le lâche, me baisse et l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Tu es un manipulateur.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Ils...ils...balbutiai-je.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je savais qu'Hibari était hétéro.

J'ai vu Kyôya...et Katryna...s'embrasser...

Eurk.

-Ah, vous voilà~ !

En un clignement d'yeux, Arro se sert de moi comme d'un bouclier humain. Je lui lance un regard blasé mais il s'en fout. Il doit penser que c'est plus marrant de me rentrer ses ongles dans mes épaules.

-Bonjour Arro~.

-Tu peux pas la prendre en sacrifice ?! Hurla-t-il en me poussant vers Min-Jae.

-Sacrifice ? Répétai-je en tournant ma tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu sais que je suis gay !

-Et ?!

Ils viennent de m'ignorer.

Pourquoi les gens ont tant de facilité à m'ignorer quand ça les arrange ?

-Peu importe, Luciana, allons dans mon bureau veux-tu ? J'aaadore faire affaire avec toi !

Comment je devrais le pre...

Non, franchement Arro, t'es pas vraiment en train de prier pour mon salut parce qu'il m'embarque avec lui quand même ?!

T'es vraiment en train de le faire...fuck you.

Et je te parle en pensées comme si tu pouvais me comprendre.

-Alors j'ai l'info que tu cherches.

-Ça a été rapide.

-Évidemment, tu me prends pour qui ? En plus d'être un hôte excellent, je suis rapide dans mon travail ! Se vanta-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil trop grand pour lui. Alors, voilà l'autre chose que je veux que tu fasse pour moi !

-Je dois avoir peur ?

-Toi non...enfin sauf si tu compatis avec les autres ! Je veux un dîner avec Arro...

-Bonne chance.

-Mais je sais que je lui fais peur à cause de deux trois malentendus...

-Tu t'es infiltré dans sa chambre en pleine nuit pour dormir avec lui, précisai-je d'une voix blasée.

-Donc j'ai besoin que tu l'emmène au restaurant pour moi !

-Tu me demandes de vendre Arro, mon partenaire depuis quatre ans, résumai-je en esquissant un rictus en coin.

Je vais m'amuser~.

Pourquoi je devrais être la seule à avoir quelqu'un du même sexe que moi qui me drague ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

-Je vais pas me gêner pour commander, c'est toi qui paie ! Ça arrive une fois dans une décennie !

Il regarde la carte avec des yeux plein d'étoiles. Si il savait~.

-Je dois aller aux toilettes, l'informai-je en me levant.

Je sautillerais presque en y allant. Je rentre et esquisse un sourire mesquin en voyant la fenêtre. Je l'ouvre et me glisse dehors sans difficulté. Faisant le tour du resto', je vois Min-Jae et lui fais signe d'y aller. Je me rends invisible à l'abri des regards et, par la fenêtre du restaurant, me retiens de rigoler en voyant l'air décomposé d'Arro. Puis la réalisation et je lis clairement « _That bitch !_ » sur ses lèvres.

Haha, on m'utilise pas comme bouclier humain~. Et on dort pas dans mon lit sans me prévenir~. Même si c'est pour échapper au viol~.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu. Laissez vos avis en reviews. Ciao~.**


	32. XXXI

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 31 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

- _C'est humiliant_.

-Beaucoup de personnes utilisent le téléphone pour communiquer avec d'autres tu sais, lui fis-je remarquer d'un ton ironique. Le commun des mortels ne s'incrustent pas dans l'esprit des autres.

- _C'est tout de même humiliant Ana._

-Remet-en Mukuro, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. T'as retenu ce que je t'ai dit ?

- _Tu me prends pour qui ? On se verra dans une semaine._

Il me raccroche au nez cet empaffé d'ananas.

-Maître.

-Oui ?

-Je peux tuer Arro, s'il-te-plaît ? Me demanda sérieusement Walton. Je supporte plus ses plaintes et ses « vade retro satanas » dès qu'il te voit. Ça pouvait pas être si horrible, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ça l'était, s'incrusta Apostol. Min-Jae lui a décrit comment il pouvait lui donner de meilleurs orgasmes que...

-Lalalalala, j'entends rien ! Chantonna Walton en se bouchant les oreilles. J'écouterai pas des gens qui auraient dû rester purs jusqu'au mariage !

-On verra si toi tu restes pur, le taquinai-je avec un rictus en coin.

-J'entends rien !

Il s'en va, me laissant seule avec le déchet.

-C'était si horrible que ça ?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir. Alors, avec Rokudo Mukuro.

-On sera en Angleterre dans une semaine.

Je le laisse pour retrouver Alaric. Moins je suis seule avec lui, mieux je me porte.

-Ah Miss, me salua-t-il alors que j'entrai sans gêne dans sa chambre.

-Des nouvelles de Cris et Alanzo ?

-Cris m'a envoyé un mail me disant que les plus vieux sont suspicieux mais à part ça, rien. Le Boss a aussi annoncé officiellement au sein de la Famille que vous étiez son héritière.

-Bon ou mauvais ?

-Je sais pas trop pour être honnête. Mais mon frère m'a contacté pour se plaindre.

-Je suis sûre qu'il a essayé de me tuer quand j'étais môme, dis-je avec sarcasme.

-C'est...une possibilité.

Je le regarde pensivement avant de remarquer un carnet sur sa table de chevet. Celui dans lequel il écrivait quand on est allé à Chypre. Voyant qu'il est toujours en pleine réflexion, je le prends et l'ouvre.

Pour écarquiller les yeux de stupeur.

-Putain de bordel de merde...

Le carnet est pris de mes mains et...putain, c'est bien de la gêne que je vois !

-Rick...

-C'est rien du tout Miss, oubliez ce que vous avez vu.

-Est-ce que c'était moi ? Et Walton ?

-Quoi ? Non, j'aurais dû vous fixer pendant longtemps pour...

-Mais t'as un talent incroyable !

Je lui reprends son carnet et m'assois à côté de lui sur son lit, qui enregistre lentement le compliment que je viens de lui faire.

Si vous n'aviez pas compris, c'est un dessin de Walton et moi que j'ai vu, et que je regarde en ce moment. C'était l'un de ces moments où on ne ressemble pas à un maître et son élève mais plutôt un frère et une sœur. On regardait un film sur l'ordinateur portable mais on s'est tout les deux endormis, lui sa tête sur mon épaule et moi ma tête sur ses cheveux. C'est très réaliste et je pensais pas que je ressemblais à ça. J'ai vraiment l'air inoffensive là-dessus. Walton aussi, même si on voit qu'il a des muscles comparé à quand je l'ai récupéré. Oh, il a treize ans dans deux mois.

Ça grandit vite, je comprends mieux pourquoi Dino me rabâchait tout le temps que je devais rester une gamine plus longtemps. On prend l'un de ces coups de vieux.

Ah, je suis vieille en fait ! J'ai l'impression que mes seize ans étaient hier ! J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que j'ai été envoyé dans le futur, ou même qu'on se battait tous pour délivrer les Arcobaleno de leur malédiction !

Nostalgie...

-Je vais chez le coiffeur changer de couleur, décidai-je en me levant, lui rendant son carnet. Ciao !

Quand je ressors de chez le coiffeur, c'est pour avoir un tie and dye violet.

 _Me gusta mi pelo~._

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-La semaine dernière tu fuyais dès que tu me voyais, c'était le bon temps.

-Mais c'était avant que t'ailles chez le coiffeur et que je t'adore encore plus qu'avant Lulu !

-Je vais me raser le crâne.

Il ne dit rien et s'arrête, me forçant à m'arrêter aussi vu que son bras est sur mes épaules. Je suis son regard et facepalm.

-Strike !

-Oh non ! S'exclama Walton.

Il saute sur son dos, enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille et lui tire les deux oreilles. Arro crie de douleur et s'affale par terre.

-Ceux qui brisent la paix seront mordus à mort, les menaça Kyôya en sortant ses tonfas.

-Mais Hibari-san, c'était ça ou il allait encore harceler les filles !

Kyôya semble jauger la situation puis range ses armes avant de partir devant avec Katryna.

-Allez viens Arro ! Déclara joyeusement mon élève en lui prenant la cheville pour le traîner.

 _Comment quitter une bande de tarés et en trouver une autre_ par Luciana Garcia-Burguera ! Bientôt en librairie, soyez nombreux à l'acheter !

-Allons-y Miss, me dît Rick en prenant ma valise.

-Chef oui chef.

On retrouve Mukuro dans la campagne autour de la ville de York. Étrangement, tout le monde veut participer, même Kyôya. Pendant que Mukuro et moi faisons un plan, je vois Walton et Fran ensemble, sans essayer de s'étriper.

Ils s'entendent au final.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des gens qui auraient...

-Je sais pas, je suis sûr de tous les avoir tuer, me coupa Mukuro d'une voix dure. Mais à l'époque, je n'avais pas fait attention si certains s'échappaient.

-Je vois. Je resterai avec Walton.

Peu après qu'on leur ait dit ce qu'on avait prévu et avoir surveiller Kyôya qui se contrôlait étonnement bien en la présence de Mukuro si on omettait son air de tueur en série, on était au laboratoire. Min-Jae et ses infos nous ont beaucoup aidé l'entrée cachée a été trouvé en moins de deux. Rapidement séparés des autres, Walton et moi marchons et tuons les scientifiques paniqués qui essaient de nous tuer.

Je tue enfin les Estraneo.

Cette pensée fait apparaître mon sourire innocent alors que j'éventre chaque ennemis de ma hallebarde, leurs tripes tombant à terre. Cloud s'en donne aussi à cœur joie avec Walton, qui laisse toute sa colère et rancune sortirent.

Finalement, je veux aller de mon côté.

-Cloud, je te laisse avec Walton~ ! Lançai-je joyeusement.

Je me suis pas sentie aussi joyeuse depuis longtemps. Le sang couvrant leurs blouses blanches, leur regard terrifié en voyant mon sourire innocent au milieu de tout le sang qui me recouvre. En ce moment, je sais que c'est _La Morte Innocente_ , que c'est Esperanza qui est en surface.

C'est la partie de moi que j'ai renié pendant longtemps. Ce que j'avais crée pour me protéger.

Mais je me sens tellement bien en ce moment, à tous les tuer.

-Je me sens tellement vivante~ ! Minaudai-je en tournant sur moi-même, les bras écartés.

-P.I.02 !

Mon sourire s'affaisse et je me tourne vers celui qui vient de m'appeler comme ça. Oh, si c'est comme ça~...

-Par hasard, tu aurais participé au projet Immortel ? Lui demandai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté.

-Reste loin ! Me hurla-t-il complètement paniqué, pointant un flingue sur moi.

-Tu sais que c'est pas bien de pointer un jouet comme ça sur une fille ?

Je suis vite devant lui, mon sourire de nouveau là.

-Qui sait ce que la fille pourrait faire ?

Je le désarme et lui tire dans les rotules avec son arme, que je lâche vite. Mauvais goût.

Oh, il hurle et pleure de douleur.

-Mais pourtant tu t'en foutais de la douleur quand j'étais sur la table, non ? Demandai-je innocemment en penchant ma tête sur le côté, m'accroupissant à côté de lui.

-P...pitié...me supplia-t-il à travers ses larmes de douleur.

-Je sais ! J'ai jamais eu de cobaye pour le contrôle de ma flamme !

J'enlève mon gant à la main droite et fais apparaître ma Flamme de la Fureur. Avec de la concentration, elle recouvre ma main, puis remonte sur le bout de mon index manucuré.

-Alors...le cœur est là !

Je pose mon doigt à l'emplacement de son cœur, ses vêtements brûlant autour de mon doigt. Il hurle quand je touche sa peau, puis que je pénètre sa chaire, cautérisant la plaie en même temps. Puis rapidement, quelque chose bat contre mon doigt.

-Trou-ou-vé~, chantonnai-je en posant toute ma main.

Elle brûle facilement sa chaire et les muscle et j'ai rapidement son cœur en main. Littéralement.

-N'est-ce pas fascinant ? Lui demandai-je, mon sourire innocent devenant clairement sadique et méchant. La vie d'un être humain est si facile à ôter alors qu'on peut supporter tant de choses...c'est vraiment ironique.

Ma flamme éteinte, je serre un petit peu son cœur, ce qui le fait cracher du sang.

-Tu sais, j'ai vraiment envie de te faire souffrir.

Je tire un peu, et encore, et encore, lui crachant de plus en plus de sang, moi commençant à ricaner. Ma folie se montre quand je tue ceux qui m'ont fait du mal.

-Allez ! M'écriai-je en tirant plus fort, sortant presque le cœur de sa poitrine. Tu vois à quel point tu peux subir sans pour autant mourir !

Je coupe à l'aide de mon poignard l'une veine alimentant le cœur et me fais éclabousser le visage alors qu'il s'étouffe dans son propre sang. Je pose son cœur sur le côté droit de sa poitrine et le regarde se vider de son sang en rigolant à gorge déployée. Une fois assurée qu'il est bien mort, je m'essuie le visage avec la blouse d'un autre scientifique et continue mon chemin, où je finis par tomber sur Mukuro.

-Mukuro~, tu t'amuses toi aussi ?

-Kufufu certainement moins que toi, me fit-il remarquer en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

-Mais je me sens super bien ! Je veux en tuer d'autres !

-Dommage qu'ils soient déjà tous morts.

-Oh...boudai-je en gonflant mes joues.

-Mais on a encore quelque chose à faire.

-Quoi~ ?

-Prendre une décision concernant les sujets.

Mon sourire s'affaisse et l'adrénaline dans mon corps causé par tout les meurtres disparaît. Les gosses hein ? J'aime pas spécialement tuer des gosses mais...chacun d'entre eux sont potentiellement de futurs Mukuro...ou moi. Je peux pas autoriser ça si je veux que la Mafia change.

-Tuons-les, décidai-je en sortant mon arme.

-Kufufu, tu es redevenue comme avant.

-Ouais, il était temps que je me reprenne en mains.

Je le suis jusqu'aux cellules. Ils sont tous là, à nous regarder avec de grands yeux effrayés. J'allume ma Flamme de la Brume et fais sortir Hugin.

-Hugin, lui dis-je en japonais, bloque leur vue et ouïe.

De suite, je sens une vague de fatigue s'abattre sur moi. Trop de flammes utilisées d'un coup, je m'accroche à Mukuro.

-Fais vite.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me donnes des ordres.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-C'est troooop mignon !

-J'aurais dû te laisser en bas pour brûler comme les autres.

-Mes jambes me supportent plus après avoir utilisé ma Flamme de la Fureur pour foutre le feu, pas ma faute.

-Je suis rendu à te porter sur mon dos, me rappela Mukuro avec un sourire énervé.

-Je suis géniale, non ?!

Il me lance un regard blasé par-dessus son épaule. Bah, j'ai l'habitude. Par contre, dès qu'on retrouve les autres, je me retrouve dans les bras de Kyô en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, sous le rire moqueur de Mukuro.

Mais c'est plus confortable.

Oh, certains ont dû tomber sur des combattants car Katryna est en train de soigner Chikusa. Mais je m'en fous. Parce que je suis de super bonne humeur en ce moment.

J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais tuer et faire souffrir ceux qui m'avaient fait souffrir. Comme ce Giegue que j'ai aimé mutiler.

Haha~ !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé et merci d'avoir lu le retour de Luciana la psychopathe ! Laissez des reviews SVP ! Ciao~!**


	33. XXXII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 32 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

- _I created the sound of madness...wrote the book on pain...somehow I'm still here, to explain !_ Chantai-je alors qu'Arro jouait la chanson à la guitare à côté.

-Tu l'as presque.

-Vas-y ça me fait chier ! Me plaignis-je en laissant ma tête tomber en arrière.

-Arro, est-ce...

-Oui Walton, oui, j'ai appris les paroles de la chanson que tu veux et oui, Lulu est capable de la jouer à la guitare ! Le coupa le blanc en me donnant l'instrument.

-T'es trop violent envers moi.

-C'est l'égalité des sexe.

Je commence à jouer et la voix d'Arro, tellement moins agressive que celle de Squalo, s'élève.

- _I don't know where you're going but do you got room for one more troubled soul ? I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home. And I said I'll check in if tomorrow I don't wake up dead. This is the road to ruin...And we're starting at the end. Say yeah ! Let's be alone together ! We could stay young forever ! Scream it at the top of your lungs lungs lungs !_

Je fais de mon mieux pour faire le moins de faux accords possibles. Au final j'en fais peut-être deux dans toute la chanson alors que j'y travaille dès que j'ai du temps de libre.

-Pourquoi tu nous as demandé ça en particulier ?

-Juste...commença Walton en reniflant, ça me fait penser à nous c'est tout.

-Tu chiales, constatai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Lulu, il transpire évidemment des yeux.

-Fuck you.

-J'ai entendu que quelqu'un pleurait.

Je lève les yeux sur Fran qui s'assoit en face de nous à côté de Walton, qui s'essuie les yeux avec sa manche.

-Tu n'as pas pleuré quand j'ai pris ton cadeau d'anniversaire, alors pourquoi tu pleures maintenant ? L'interrogea le vert de sa voix monotone.

-Juste que...fit-il en reniflant, Hibari-san m'a dit que le Decimo et Takeshi allaient venir et...

Je fronce les sourcils, pose la guitare et me lève pour trouver Kyôya dans notre suite royale d'un hôtel de Berlin. Je le trouve dans sa chambre, en train de lire. Il lève ses yeux sur moi, ses sourcils froncés à cause du dérangement.

-Comment ça Tsunayoshi et Takeshi viennent ?!

-L'omnivore m'a appelé, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Et ?!

-Ne m'interromps pas carnivore, grommela-t-il en me montrant un tonfa.

-Désolé, continue, soupirai-en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'esquive son tonfa et lève les mains en signe de défaite.

-Votre mission touche à sa fin, m'annonça-t-il en se levant.

-Tu es sérieux ? Alors dans quelques temps...

-Vous devrez tous aller au QG des Vongola pour faire votre rapport, termina-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Peut-être que si Watson s'est mis à pleurer, c'est qu'il a un pressentiment.

Justifié, parce que maintenant qu'on a éliminé les Estraneo qui avaient expérimenté sur lui...je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps, je devrais mourir l'année prochaine. Je sais qu'Arro est prêt à crever dans cette mission mais Walton ?

Il est toujours jeune, il peut toujours changer. Le meilleur moyen pour...

Les Cavallone. Je...j'aurais qu'à lui donner mon anneau de la VARIA et lui dire de dire à Dino qu'il vient de son maître et mon frère comprendra.

-Quand ?

-Dans deux jours, fit-il à voix basse.

Des frissons remontent le long de mon dos et mes yeux trouvent les siens. Et je peux plus me détacher de son regard. Lui non plus. Mais au bout d'un moment, mon regard dérive sur ses lèvres. Je me demande ce que ça fait à Katryna à chaque fois qu'elle les touche. Je suis sûre que Kyôya embrasse bien.

Hum ? Il baisse sa tête vers moi et...

-LULU !

Je sursaute et écarquille les yeux en me reculant d'un pas. Mes joues rougissent et je sors de la chambre aussi vite que possible.

J'ai...il...on a failli s'embrasser, j'ai pas rêvé ? Mais il est casé ! Et...et c'est Kyôya merde !

C'est...Kyôya...la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance et qui me connaît mieux que moi-même et...

Putain !

-Lulu, pourquoi tu te cognes la tête contre le mur ?

-Elle a craqué, rajouta Fran.

-On l'a perdu pour de bon, continua Walton.

Je leur fais un doigt d'honneur. Je suis pas dans l'état d'avoir de la répartie.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-A...na-san ?

-Tu veux une clope tu dis ? Depuis quand tu fumes ?

-Haha, ça m'arrive de temps en temps !

-Je vois.

-Ana-san.

-Mais c'est mal tu sais, continuai-je.

-Je sais mais...

-ANA-SAN !

-Je suis presque sûre d'entendre un bourdonnement désagréable, comme un insecte qui ne demande qu'à être écrasé~, déclarai-je avec un sourire innocent.

Je finis par me tourner vers Tsunayoshi, qui semble complètement au bord de la déprime. Même si il ressemble encore plus au Primo qu'avant, il reste Dame-Tsuna au fond. Son excuse pour venir ici ?

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas, alors j'ai voulu les rencontrer. »

Mon cul ouais. Takeshi aurait suffit pour lui faire un rapport ensuite. Tout c'est bien passé avec Katryna, Takeshi a été méfiant vis-à-vis d'Alaric mais Tsunayoshi l'a traité normalement en voyant que je ne le traitais pas comme un ennemi, et ils connaissaient déjà Apostol.

Il ne me dit toujours rien.

-Kyôya m'a déjà dit que vous vouliez qu'on aille chez les Vongola dans quelques temps.

-Juin. C'est tout ce que je peux te donner comme délai.

-C'est suffisant, crois-moi.

Face à mon rictus en coin, il écarquille légèrement les yeux en comprenant.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi Tsuna, c'est d'Ana qu'on parle ! S'exclama Takeshi en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Où est passé le « -chan » ? lui demandai-je en lui prenant le poignet pour lui faire une clef de bras comme si de rien n'était.

-Je suis trop vieux pour ça tu trouves pas ? Tu peux me lâcher ?

-Je sais pas.

Puis l'illumination.

-Dis Takeshi, tu t'entends bien avec Walton, non ?

-Et ?

-Tu as des Flammes de la Pluie.

-Tu veux que Yamamoto entraîne Walton ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Au départ je voulais juste l'envoyer chez les Cavallone parce que c'est l'endroit où il aura le plus de chance pour avoir un avenir, mais avec Takeshi là, j'ai réalisé que même si je connaissais la théorie sur les Flammes de la Pluie, je ne sais rien sur la pratique.

-Pourquoi tu n'as jamais demandé à Arro-san ? S'étonna Tsunayoshi. Je sais qu'il a des Flammes de la Pluie en plus des Flammes de la Tempête.

-Il a ses raisons pour ne pas les utiliser et je les respecte pleinement.

-Ana, ce n'est pas que je veux pas mais...

-Quoi ?

Je fronce les sourcils quand il pointe quelque chose du doigt derrière moi. Je me tourne pour voir Walton, les larmes aux yeux et retiens un soupir.

Je paris qu'il a mal interprété.

-Je savais que tu me laisserais aussi ! Me cria-t-il en partant en courant.

-Il y a une raison pour laquelle Dino a refusé de m'inscrire dans les options qui demandaient de la délicatesse à l'école, grommelai-je en partant à sa suite.

J'ignore les regards des autres et entre dans sa chambre, pour le voir donner des coups de poings dans son oreiller.

-Walton.

-Je veux pas t'entendre, me cracha-t-il.

J'entends tout de même des sanglots coincés dans sa gorge.

-C'est parce que je suis trop faible ?

-Non, tu es loin d'être faible. Quand j'avais ton âge j'étais plus inconsciente que toi, je serais morte durant l'une des missions qu'on a faites.

-Alors pourquoi Maître ?! Hoqueta-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

-T'as treize ans, je peux pas te laisser être un tueur à gage plus longtemps.

-Mais...

-T'as le droit d'avoir une famille.

-Mais j'en ai déjà une !

Je soupire. Je vais mourir, qui sait si Arro s'en sortira au final et les autres...

Bon sang.

-Notre vie ne tient qu'à un fil, là où tu seras...tu seras protégé, crois-moi. Les Cavallone sont ma famille.

Il renifle en essuyant son nez avec sa manche.

-J'ai grandis là-bas et c'est grâce à Dino que je sais que tout les mafieux ne sont pas des déchets. C'est mon frère adoptif, il ne te fera rien et je devrais retourner en Italie aussi. Si Takeshi accepte, tu pourras aussi t'améliorer. Je me débarrasse pas de toi, d'accord ?

Il me regarde dans les yeux et hoche lentement la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, passant sous son cache œil. Je m'accroupis devant lui et le prend dans mes bras. Il fut un temps où je le portais, avec quand même de la difficulté. Maintenant il n'a qu'une tête de moins que moi, et encore.

J'enlève un bras d'autour de lui et plonge ma main dans ma poche, en ressortant mon anneau de la VARIA, inutilisé depuis que Léon a éclot, et lui met dans la poche.

-Montre le à Dino et dis que ça vient de ton Maître, il comprendra.

-Ok.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Admet-le Fran, une partie de la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas reparti avec Mukuro c'était parce que Walton était là et que t'avais un ami.

-On dirait qu'on a écrasé des fleurs violettes sur tes cheveux et que ça a pourri.

Je me contente de lui sourire innocemment alors qu'Apostol et Arro entrent dans la pièce.

-Grande nouvelle Lulu, grande nouvelle !

-Hum ?

-Oh, tu déprime vraiment depuis que le morveux n'est plus là, se moqua-t-il.

-Toi aussi pauvre con, répliquai-je d'une voix blasée. Quelle est cette grande nouvelle ?

-Peut-être que Sharky-san sort enfin du placard, proposa Fran l'air de rien.

-Je vais t'étriper petit crevard, le menaça Arro en s'approchant dangereusement.

Ignore-les Luciana, ignore-les.

-Donc, repris-je en regardant Apostol.

-Ah oui, fit-il en me regardant, se désintéressant du combat à côté, Katryna et Hibari ont rompu.

-Nieh ?

Katryna a été la relation la plus longue qu'a eu Kyô...genre pendant...plus de six mois. Bon, il y a eu ce truc bizarre où on a...enfin presque...et dont on a jamais parlé, mais bon ! D'ailleurs, on fait tout les deux comme si de rien n'était.

Rien, nada et c'est parfait comme ça !

-Je rentre en Italie aussi, le Boss m'a demandé.

-Passe-lui le bonjour, déclarai-je en levant ma main.

C'est comme ça qu'Apostol a finit par partir lui aussi. Une semaine après leur rupture, et moi me retrouvant je sais pas comment à servir de mouchoir humain à Katryna, la polonaise m'a demandé le numéro de Shamal, un air déterminé sur le visage.

-Tu veux qu'il t'entraîne ?

-Oui, confirma-t-elle avec un regard déterminé.

Donc me voilà face à Shamal, qui est plus que content d'avoir enfin une fille comme élève. Bizarre d'ailleurs qu'il l'ait accepté si facilement. Il a dû voir du potentiel en Katryna.

-Katryna, tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit le concernant ?

-Oh Lucia-chan, tu parles de m...

-Le frapper là où ça fait mal quand je me sens en danger, faire attention à ses moustiques, récita-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Je lève mon pouce, en contraste avec le dépressif derrière moi. Héhé, elle apprend vite.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'est Alaric qui retourne en Espagne pour des affaires à régler. Une chance qu'il ait au moins quitté la guilde. Donc nous ne sommes plus qu'au nombre de quatre.

Ce qui est relativement calme maintenant. Je m'étais habituée à voir les autres tout les jours et maintenant...Kyô est toujours là d'ailleurs, j'aurais pensé qu'il serait retourné en Italie ou au Japon.

-On a jusqu'au mois de juin, déclara Arro, allongé de tout son long sur un canapé.

-Et ? Répondis-je en voyant mon personnage se faire exploser par Fran. J'en ai marre !

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si t'es nulle.

-Et, reprit tranquillement le blanc alors que j'appuyais innocemment mon avant-bras sur le cou du vert, on peut faire ce qu'on veut vu qu'on est plein aux as !

-Quels pays on a pas visité encore ?

-Plein Lulu, plein ! Au final, on revient souvent dans les même pays. Hey Hibari, où est-ce que t'aimerais aller toi ? L'interrogea Arro en le voyant arriver dans le salon.

Vu son portable dans sa main...

-Quelque chose est arrivé ?

-Tetsu a entendu des rumeurs en Égypte.

-Comment ça ?

-Comme à Chypre ?

Il hoche la tête et je me lève. Je m'étire comme un chat.

-On devrait aller vérifier, non ?

-Yaye, des pyamides ! S'excita Arro. Je suis sûr que les égyptiennes so...

Il l'a pas vu venir le tonfa. Je me frotte les yeux sous mes lunettes, blasée de cette scène quotidienne. Mais j'aime ça, même Fran qui a ses bras autour de ma taille et sa tête légèrement penchée pour les regarder.

C'est cool de les voir s'entendre sachant que je leur fais tout les deux confiance.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	34. XXXIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 33 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Moi ? Répéta Arro en me regardant, un sourire s'élargissant sur son visage. Je suis la seule et unique personne qui puisse le récupérer ?

-T'es trop fier de ça, lui fis-je remarquer en reniflant.

-Je peux, Hibari et toi ne pouvez pas le récupérer, Fran non plus donc je suis votre seul espoir.

Je lève les yeux et sors mon téléphone pour jouer à un certain jeu incluant des bonbons. Mais j'ai plus de batterie et l'installation électrique de notre motel dans un bled pas loin du site de Bubastis est pourrie. En gros, pas de jeu pour moi.

-Donne-moi ton portable, ordonnai-je en tendant ma main.

-Pas de batterie et besoin de Candy Crush ?

Je hoche la tête l'air le plus sérieux du monde et il me prête son téléphone en ricanant, mais je l'ignore. Donc quand Fran et Kyô rentrent, d'ailleurs Fran n'a aucune blessure alors qu'il était avec Kyôya et...

-Wow, t'as vu la Vierge Hibari ?

Il lui donne un coup, me lance un regard et disparaît dans une autre pièce.

-Fran...

-J'ai rien dit Luci-nee-san, se défendit-il en me prenant mon précieux des mains.

-Tu deviens comme Mukuro si tu commences à énerver Kyô.

-Il l'a plutôt fait taire ou réfléchir, me fit remarquer Arro.

-Sur quoi ?

Quoi ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme si j'étais un cas désespéré ?

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande Lulu, finit-il pas dire avec un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

Sourire qui veut dire « Je sais quelque chose que tu sais pas, nananèreuh ! »

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je devrais rester devant, au cas où Tetsuya n'est pas suffisant, tout comme les autres.

-Carnivore...

-Et les autorités hein ? Continuai-je en l'ignorant. T'y as pensé hein ? On fera quoi si on se retrouve comme des cons en taule dans ce pays ? Nos corps finiront recouverts de sable et tu sais comment on finira ? Comme les Vindice, voilà comment on finira Kyôya ! Je suis pas moche, j'ai pas envie de finir comme eux d'accord ?

-Vous venez ou pas ?! Nous cria Arro depuis le tombeau.

Kyôya me prend par le bras et je secoue la tête, complètement effrayé.

-Kyôya s'il-te-plaît écoute-moi ! On doit pas violer un tombeau comme ça ! Le fantôme de je sais pas qui qui a été mis là-dedans risque de se réveiller et je veux tout sauf ça ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'un fantôme est un esprit qui n'a pas réussi à passer de l'autre côté, du coup c'est obligatoirement un esprit frappeur ! Qu'est-ce qu'on est nous face à un esprit frappeur hein ?! Il est déjà mort et...

Il me coupe en me poussant dans le trou menant au tombeau. C'est pas une longue chute, un mètre tout au plus mais j'atterris le cul dans le sable. Je me redresse mais Kyôya, qui m'a rejoint, me pousse.

Donc je roule jusqu'en bas de la dune de sable, me retrouvant dans la pénombre et quelques mètres derrière Arro et Fran.

-Je te déteste, tu le sais ça ? Grommelai-je en me relevant, enlevant le sable de mes vêtements et cheveux, sans un regard pour l'idiot derrière moi.

-Hn.

Je fusille son rictus moqueur en coin du regard et me retrouve à m'accrocher à sa veste de costard dès qu'un bruit se fait entendre. Kyô se retrouve à soupirer en se traînant un boulet, moi, mais en restant quand même à une certaine distance des deux autres. D'ailleurs on finit par les perdre.

-On va mourir de faim maintenant, ça y est c'est fini. Puis plus tard ils retrouveront nos cadavres et...

-La ferme, siffla Kyô.

Il s'arrête et me plaque contre un mur, une main sur ma bouche.

-J'ai entendu quelque chose.

J'écarquille les yeux, mes mains devenant instantanément moites. Bruit, dans un tombeau.

Fantôme, des putains de fantômes !

Je me blottis contre Kyôya, mes mains crispés sur sa veste et mes ongles, de la main gauche du coup, rentrant dans son dos. Il se tend et la main qui recouvrait ma bouche se retrouve sur ma tête, son bras de libre étant autour de ma taille.

-Tu...tu parles de ça à qu...qui que ce soit...bégayai-je en tremblant.

-Tu veux que je le dise à qui Ann' ? Me chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

Tous les poils de mon corps se hérissent mais je bouge pas. Je me sens bien dans ses bras, en sécurité. Quelque part, j'aurais aimé que Squalo me prenne dans ses bras comme ça.

C'est sur ses pensées que je le pousse de toutes mes forces en commençant à tousser violemment. Ma main gantée sur ma bouche, l'autre serrant mon tee-shirt à l'endroit de mon cœur, je tombe vite à genoux en crachant du sang.

Ça reste relativement soft par rapport à ce que j'ai pu avoir l'année passée. Alaric a réussi à toutes les couvrir pour que les autres ne remarquent rien en tout cas.

-Merde, jura Kyôya en s'accroupissant devant moi, les sourcils froncés.

J'arrive à ouvrir un peu l'un de mes yeux, juste assez pour voir de l'inquiétude.

Ha, Kyôya inquiet, la bonne blague !

Quoique...maintenant que ma crise est passée et que je tombe dans l'inconscience comme d'habitude, peut-être que j'ai bien vu. Parce qu'on m'a rattrapé super vite.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Donc, c'était l'anneau que possédait Genkishi dans le futur. J'ai prévenu Alaric, qui l'a récupéré pour le garder sous contrôle. Et parce que Arro se faisait chier, il a décidé d'accepter la première mission qu'on lui proposait.

C'est pour ça que je me retrouve en panda géant dans un village suisse en train de refiler des ballons de baudruche. Croyez-moi, ne pas savoir de quoi Arro et Kyô parlent et ensuite les voir vous regarder chacun avec un rictus sadique, ça fait peur. Je sais pas trop ce que Arro a demandé à Fran mais il avait besoin d'illusions.

-Ballon, qui veut un ballon ? Demandai-je en m'approchant d'un type louche.

Oh, tiens donc, la cible.

-J'ai pas le temps pour des conneries du genre, aboya-t-il en me poussant.

Je regarde mes ballons s'envoler, puis lui partir en courant.

-Hey toi ! Ton pote m'a dit que tu ferais du bon boulot et...

Je me relève et cours aussi bien que je peux, ma tête de panda menaçant de tourner. Mais bon, vu que je suis pas censée me battre, dès que je vois des déchets de bas étage, je me cache en hauteur. Ils s'arrêtent et...

-Hey bande d'enculés !

-Langage.

Arro et Kyôya apparaissent, se débarrassent chacun d'un des hommes en une seconde et sans même s'arrêter puis ils disparaissent. C'est vrai, Kyô a décidé de se débarrasser de la cible quand il faisait le méchant pas beau devant nous. Je redescend de mon perchoir, atterrissant dans la rue et enlève ma tête.

-Putain on crève de chaud là-dedans ! M'exclamai-je en prenant de grandes inspirations.

Je me débarrasse de ma tenue, me laissant avec un tee-shirt à manches longues noir et un jean avec des bottines et je me décide à les rejoindre. Bien sûr, ça m'étonne pas qu'ils en aient déjà fini.

-La première et la dernière fois, sifflai-je en fusillant Arro du regard, qui s'en foutait complètement.

-Mais Lulu ! Maintenant que ça c'est fait, on peut aller fêter vos anniversaires comme il se doit !

-C'est pour ça que t'as demandé à Fran de jeter une illusion partout où vous alliez ? Pour le fatiguer au point qu'il ne puisse pas nous suivre ?

-Peut-être...affirma-t-il avec un sourire de vantard.

Quand j'ai retrouvé Fran, ça a été la fois la plus difficile de ma carrière de porteuse de gens sur dos. Quoique...je l'ai quasiment jamais fait.

Peu importe.

Sauf que vous savez quoi ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment en voyant la boite dans laquelle il nous a traîné. Arro retient même Hibari de partir.

-Hibari, pourquoi tu voudrais partir ? On est jeune, on devrait profiter, surtout à vingt-trois ans~.

-Kyôya, laisse tomber tu peux pas t'échapper...ni causer un bordel pas possible à cause du monde.

-C'est un idiot, déclara le brun en jetant un regard noir au concerné.

-Avec des idées à la con, rajoutai-je avec un rictus en coin.

-Je suis touché, vous avez pas idée.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Hibari, je sais pourquoi Katryna a rompu avec toi tu sais, l'informa le blanc en se laissant tomber dans un canapé à côté du brun, qui regardait avec agacement la foule qui dansait.

-Tu ne sais rien du tout, gronda le japonais d'une voix menaçante.

-C'est pas Lulu en train de se faire draguer là-bas ?

La tête d'Hibari se tourna automatiquement vers la concernée, qui riait avec un inconnu. Il serra les poings, sous le regard de l'italien. Ce dernier se fit prendre son verre de vodka des mains.

-Hiba...

-La ferme Arroganza, grogna-t-il en lui rendant le verre vide.

L'épéiste le regarda se lever, ne manquant pas son léger titubement, et partir au bar demander un autre verre. Il renvoya une fille qui l'avait approché de trop près d'un simple regard et ses yeux ne se détachèrent plus de Luciana.

Arro les trouvait tout les deux chiants. Bien qu'il était un fervent partisan du couple que pourrait former Luciana et son cher et stupide cousin Superbi, il considérait Hibari comme un ami. Enfin, ils se supportaient mutuellement. Donc si Luciana et Hibari finissaient par être ensemble, il n'essaierait pas de les en empêcher parce que Superbi avait bien foiré son coup comme il fallait.

Avec les années, Luciana était devenue un pilier dans sa vie. D'abord quelqu'un qu'il savait qu'il devait mettre de son côté si il voulait venger son père, puis une amie, puis sa meilleure amie. Elle voyait très bien à travers ces scènes qu'il jouait sans cesse pour avoir l'attention de ceux autour de lui, mais jamais elle n'irait demander pourquoi sauf si elle s'en souciait pour une raison ou une autre.

Elle n'était pas hypocrite et c'était rare dans la Mafia.

Si quelqu'un lui demandait ce qu'il pensait d'elle, il dirait simplement quelque chose de complètement débile et son interlocuteur ne chercherait pas plus loin. Personne n'avait jamais cherché plus loin. Même pas Superbi, qui avait préféré mettre sa mère en asile et partir à son école en le laissant avec leur grand-mère, et n'était plus revenu une fois dans la VARIA. Il avait fugué dès que son ancien Boss était venu pour lui demander l'autorisation de prendre les armes de son père. Et à l'âge de seulement neuf ans, il quittait sa famille sans aucun regret. Sa grand-mère n'avait jamais pu le voir sachant qu'elle le voyait comme la cause de la mort de sa fille.

Vieille peau.

Mais après quatre ans et demis avec Luciana, puis Walton qui avait grandit sans même que le blanc ne le remarque, puis Katryna, Alaric même si il ne l'admettrait pas, Hibari et Apostol, il avait senti qu'on l'appréciait pour qui il était vraiment. Pas seulement un mec bizarre, fétichiste des poupées et coureur de jupons au sang chaud. Il observait et remarquait tout, contrairement aux autres. Les autres ne voyaient pas ou refusaient de voir ce qui pouvait mettre un frein à leur mission, comme Luciana. Mais il avait vu la façon dont Katryna s'enlaçait de ses bras quand ils allaient en mission puis revenaient blessés, comment Walton avait perdu toute l'innocence qu'il pouvait avoir, Apostol qui lui avait confié qu'il n'aimait pas rapporter tout ce qui se passait au père de Sawada, Alaric et la façon qu'il avait de couver Luciana et de toujours la surveiller, Hibari qui détestait les groupes mais était calme en leur présence parce qu'il partageait la même souffrance qu'eux causée par la Mafia, Luciana et son inactivité de plus en plus fréquente et les tremblements de ses mains ou autres problèmes physique qu'elle pensait si bien cacher.

Il ne serait pas capable d'effacer de son esprit l'image d'elle crachant ses tripes sur le sol et d'Alaric à côté tenter d'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait.

On lui cachait des choses. Mais il en cachait lui aussi. Ils étaient peut-être un groupe, un groupe qui s'appréciait les uns les autres, mais la confiance ?

Aucun d'eux n'était stupide. Il faisait confiance à Luciana et inversement, mais ils ne se disaient pas tout. Chacun gardait des choses pour soi.

Mais malgré ça, malgré le fait qu'il avait vu sa famille tomber en lambeaux, il tenait cette notion en haute estime. Encore plus depuis qu'il avait sauvé la brune au CEDEF. Ils étaient un groupe de paumés, mais il les considérait comme sa famille, Hibari compris.

Et peu importe ce qu'il advenait d'eux, il les protégerait. Il n'avait rien d'autre après tout. Certes, Jeremiah était son meilleur ami mais il ne l'avait jamais réellement compris.

-Ce bâtard !

Le blanc releva la tête sur celui qui draguait ouvertement Luciana, seul et la bouche en sang. Son regard bleu trouva vite Hibari, titubant plus qu'avant, tirer une Luciana hilare vers les toilettes.

 _Oh oh, je devrais faire quelque chose_ , pensa-t-il en se levant pour calmer le blaireau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pas pour ces empaffés de première.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Kyô-chan~ ! Rigola Luciana, les joues rouges.

-Je te déteste, grommela-t-il en tournant un regard furieux vers elle.

Elle ne fit rien à part rire aux éclats. Alors l'esprit embué d'alcool d'Hibari fit la la seule chose logique pour lui. Il la plaqua contre le comptoir entre les deux lavabos, ses mains de pars et d'autres de son bassin et se colla à elle, entre ses jambes.

-Pourquoi tu...pourquoi tu laisses des herbivores te traiter comme ça ? Souffla-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

-Parce que c'est drôle ! Gloussa-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, grogna-t-il, les carnivores ne s'associent pas avec des herbivores.

-Alors avec qui je devrais m'associer ? Demanda-t-elle en levant des yeux brillants vers lui.

Ce qu'il pouvait aimer ses yeux. Alors sans réfléchir, il écrasa avec un désir non caché ses lèvres sur celles plus que tentantes de sa fiancée arrangée.

Ils étaient fiancés après tout, alors techniquement c'était tout à fait normal qu'ils fassent ça.

Les lèvres de Luciana se mouvèrent vite contre les siennes, s'ouvrant sans même qu'il ne demande alors que ses mains allaient dans ses cheveux. Hibari passa sa langue entre les lèvres de l'italienne qui étouffa un gémissement. Ses mains quittèrent le comptoir pour passer sous ses cuisses afin de la soulever et la mettre dessus, sans lâcher ses lèvres. Puis il sentit les jambes de sa partenaire s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher et des mains passer de ses cheveux à sa cravate. Il se mit lui-même à caresser sa taille sous ses vêtements et finit par atteindre l'armature du sous-vêtement. Les frissons sur la peau de la jeune femme ne lui échappèrent pas et il s'apprêtait à découvrir plus d'elle quand on les sépara de force.

-Franchement, vous devriez pas faire ça complètement torchés, les réprimanda l'herbivore.

-Arro~ ! S'exclama Luciana en descendant du comptoir pour sauter au cou du concerné, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Tu sais que je t'adore ?!

-Ouais ouais Lulu. Bon sang, c'est la première fois que je trouve pas marrant le fait que tu devienne un koala quand t'es bourrée...

Hibari alla vers eux et tenta d'extirper Luciana des mains d'Arro, qui la tenait par la taille, mais il se fit repousser facilement.

-Hibari, t'es pas en état de te battre contre moi, soupira le blanc, et on devrait vraiment partir d'ici parce que créer une bagarre général pour te sauver la mise n'était pas une très bonne idée.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, on entendit un bruit de table cassée, même si il était légèrement couvert par le rire de Luciana, causé par son reflet dans le miroir des toilettes. Alors Arro la mit sur son épaule comme un sac à patate et prit Hibari par son col pour le traîner avec lui. Bien évidemment, Hibari eut le réflexe de commencer à se défendre, mais son estomac ne semblait pas du même avis. Il se laissa donc traîner en se demandant une seule chose.

Si Mukuro mangeait un ananas comme il l'avait déjà vu faire, est-ce que c'était du cannibalisme ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	35. XXXIV

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 34 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

 **PS: Warning, passage pour les + de 18 ans ou les pervers seulement, lemon !**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Mais dis-moi ce qui c'est passé merde !

- _Don't feel like it love._

-Et change pas en anglais !

- _I do what I want~._

Il s'en va. Il y a deux jours on a fêté nos anniversaires, et je me souviens de rien. Arro sait quelque chose qu'il refuse de me dire...et Kyôya m'évite. Bien que ça me turlupine et que j'ai vraiment peur d'avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible, j'ai pas les couilles de lui demander.

J'ai pas de couilles me direz-vous, mais c'était une expression.

-Miss.

-Ah ! M'écriai-je en tombant de mon lit.

Je pose mes yeux sur Alaric, une main sur mon pauvre petit cœur battant trop vite alors qu'il a l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

-Rick, qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà dit à propos des portes ?!

-De les emprunter.

-Alors pourquoi tu continues à apparaître derrière moi comme ça ?!

-J'en ai envie.

-Mais...

Il me met mon inhalateur dans la bouche alors que mon souffle se faisait tout juste plus difficile. J'en prends quelques bouffée et le retire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'aimerais vous emmener quelque part.

-Loin ?

-En Belgique.

-Ok, je viens.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

- _Luci-nee-san, où es-tu ?_

-Hors du pays pour des affaires personnelles Fran, je reviens vite.

Je raccroche et lance un regard interrogateur à Rick, puis à l'hôpital devant lequel on est, dans la ville de Mons en Belgique francophone.

-Rick ?

-Suivez-moi Miss.

Je m'exécute, curieuse du pourquoi de notre visite. On passe dans le hall sans s'arrêter et on est vite devant une porte. Rick toque et une voix vaguement familière répond.

Où est-ce que j'ai entendu cette voix ?

-Oh mon dieu Luciana, c'est vraiment toi, reprit la voix, émue alors qu'on entrait dans la chambre.

J'écarquille les yeux, laissant tomber mon indifférence. Dans un lit, branchée à des machines, se trouve une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Les traits de son visage montrent qu'elle vient du bassin méditerranéenne, ses yeux gris sont fatigués mais ont de la joie et ses cheveux bruns foncés ont quelques mèches grises.

Je la connais, comment je pourrais l'oublier même avec mes problèmes de mémoire ?

Je peux pas oublier la première personne à m'avoir montré de la gentillesse après les Estraneo.

-Clorinda...soufflai-je en prenant tout de suite place dans la chaise à côté de son lit.

J'entends à peine Alaric sortir de la pièce pour nous laisser de l'intimité.

-Tu es devenue splendide, me dit-elle en caressant ma joue. Ça fait tellement longtemps.

-Je suis désolé.

Je prends mon pendentif alors qu'elle est surprise.

-Tu...tu disais toujours que ma flamme était un don mais...je l'ai jamais utilisé comme tel et...

-Luciana, calme-toi voyons ! Rît-elle en me tapotant la joue. Tu sais, après que tu sois partie...continua-t-elle plus calmement, ses yeux montrant du regret, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Si je t'avais mieux protéger de ce qu'on te faisait...c'est à moi de m'excuser.

Je garde le silence, une chaleur grandissant dans ma poitrine. La même que lors des premières fois où je me rendais compte que Dino s'inquiétait pour moi.

-Pourquoi tu es à l'hôpital ?

-Oh, et bien il se trouve qu'on m'a trouvé un cancer de l'estomac. Les médecins disent tous que les chances pour que je m'en sorte grandiront, mais je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas d'échappatoire.

-Tu abandonnes, l'accusai-je d'une voix plate.

-Je préfère profiter un maximum de mes proches au lieu de souffrir à cause des traitements et du cancer pendant des mois.

Après tout, je n'ai aucun droit de lui dire qu'elle doit se battre comme j'ai brièvement voulu le faire. Je suis condamnée et je ne me bats pas. Je n'en ai pas envie, j'en ai pas la force. Je veux laisser tout le monde derrière pour enfin être en paix et me reposer. Si j'ai jamais voulu avoir de liens c'est parce que je savais que ça m'empêcherait d'avancer...et que Dino et d'autres seraient tristes. Et même si j'ai pas envie de voir mes frères tristes...ça changera rien. Je préfère qu'ils soient tristes que je termine en légume ou autre.

Je suis égoïste, mais je m'en fous.

-Je connais le meilleur médecin du monde, je peux l'appeler si tu veux.

Elle regarde le vide quelques secondes puis secoue lentement la tête de droite à gauche, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres pâles.

-Comme tu veux.

-Assez parlé de moi Luciana, dis-moi ce qui c'est passé après que tu sois partie.

Alors je parle, changeant complètement mon histoire car je remplace la Mafia par l'histoire d'une entreprise. Sachant que les Vongola sont aussi une multi-nationale, Clorinda sourit souvent en comprenant que j'ai retrouvé mon frère biologique, et que j'ai atterri dans une bonne famille.

-Et côté cœur ?

-Hein ?

-Luciana enfin, tu as vingt-trois ans et tu es une belle jeune femme. Tu dois avoir des tas d'hommes à tes pieds.

-Je m'intéresse pas à ce genre de truc...

-Alors seulement avec l'homme que tu aimes ?

L'image de Squalo, mais aussi celle de Kyôya apparaissent dans ma tête.

Pourquoi Kyôya ?!

-J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire pour le moment.

-Je comprends bien, mais écoute ce conseil. La vie est tellement courte, tu peux pas te permettre de refouler tes sentiments à l'égard des autres, ou de les nier. Tu dois montrer aux gens que tu aimes que tu les aimes.

-Mais...

Les gens profitent des sentiments, les sentiments quand on les montre deviennent des faiblesses trop facilement exploitables.

-Tu es encore jeune mais qui sait de quoi est fait demain ?

-Je l'ai compris il y a longtemps...marmonnai-je.

Je soupire.

-Et toi ?

-J'ai arrêté de travailler à l'orphelinat peu après ton départ. Je ne supportais plus cet endroit censé être un refuge pour tout les enfants être un lieu où il y avait tant de harcèlement. J'ai repris mes étude pour pouvoir aider les gens, me suis mariée et j'ai eu un fils, Matéo. Malheureusement on a divorcé son père et moi et maintenant il refuse de venir.

-Quoi ?

-Il ne veut pas voir la vérité en face et je le comprends, à quatorze ans on ne veut pas voir sa mère dans un lit d'hôpital et...

Elle pose des yeux remplis d'espoir sur moi.

-Tu es plus âgée que lui, tu es plus mature. Est-ce que tu penses...

-Clorinda, je t'arrêtes tout de suite, la coupai-je en levant une main, je suis incapable de dire que ce quelqu'un veut que je dise. Je dis toujours ce que je pense, parfois sans même que je ne m'en rende compte.

-Tu penses ça égoïste qu'il ne vienne pas, non ?

-Oui mais...

Je me tais en voyant son sourire satisfait et détourne le regard avec une moue, les bras croisés. Je me suis faite avoir.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

J'ai mis du plomb dans la tête de Matéo, un ado de quatorze ans aimant trop Pharrell Williams ressemblant énormément à sa mère physiquement. Il a finit par pleurer dans mes bras et la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à dire c'était « Pourquoi tu pleures maintenant ? Elle est pas encore morte. », ce qui l'a fait pleurer encore plus.

La vérité fait mal. Mais c'est mieux de l'affronter que de se berner d'illusions.

-Ana-chan, ça fait longtemps ! M'accueillit l'homme dans un japonais rapide et je sentis Arro être complètement paumé derrière moi.

-C'est vrai Tsuyoshi, ça fait longtemps.

-Installez-vous et je prendrais vos commandes quand vous serez prêts.

C'est ce qu'on fait. Arro bave presque devant la carte, c'est sa première fois au Japon, Fran regarde autour de lui alors que mon regard reste dehors. J'ai pas mis un pied à Namimori depuis un bail. Peut-être que j'irai faire un tour voir la Mama.

Une fois nos commandes devant nous, et moi qui suis dégoûtée de voir Arro savoir se servir de baguettes aussi rapidement alors qu'il est même pas foutu de faire le grand écart, je me demande comment ça se passe du côté de Kyôya. On est à l'hôtel sachant qu'il n'a voulu d'aucun de nous chez lui, même pas moi. Puis il est allé voir Feng, qui vit chez moi comme dans le futur de Byakuran.

Je m'en fous en fait, du moment que, si j'ai laissé des trucs à moi, qu'elle n'y ait pas pas touché.

-C'est le paradis ! S'extasia Arro en avalant un sushi.

-Pas mal, reconnu Fran en lui prenant un sushi.

-Hey, mange ton assiette ! Donc Lulu, c'est de là que viennent Sawada, Yamamoto et Gokudera ? Hibari aussi ?

-Ouais. Ils se sont tous rencontré là et c'est là que la Famille s'est formée, où la VARIA s'est faite battre, où Reborn a vu sa malédiction se briser.

Il hoche la tête et Fran et moi nous retrouvons à faire les guides, même si j'ai la tête ailleurs.

-Où tu vas ? Me demanda Fran en me voyant sortir de notre suite.

-Je dois parler avec Kyôya, t'inquiète.

Je marque un temps de pause et le regarde, les sourcils froncés.

-Ne me suis pas.

Et je pars. C'est juste...je supporte plus qu'il y ait autant de distance entre Kyôya et moi. Cette discussion avec Clorinda m'a...fait réfléchir. Moi qui fuit toutes les conversations importantes que je peux avoir, je vais la forcer cette fois.

-Tu ne sais pas utiliser les portes ? Grogna Kyô en m'ouvrant sa fenêtre.

-Trop long, répondis-je en fermant la fenêtre derrière moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je vais m'appuyer contre son bureau et le fixe, les bras croisés et la tête penchée sur le côté, les sourcils froncés.

-Si quelque chose c'est passé quand j'étais bourrée qui t'as vexée je suis désolé. Mais j'en ai marre que tu sois distant comme si j'étais n'importe qui Ky...wow !

Il se téléporte ou qu...

-Kyôya...soufflai-je en remarquant ses bras m'encerclant et prenant appui sur le bureau.

-Ce qui m'énerve, commença-t-il à voix basse en baissant son visage vers le mien, c'est que tu ne te souviennes pas de ce qui c'est passé.

Son regard...c'est la première fois qu'il me regarde comme ça. Aussi...passionnément. Mais il y autre chose. Quelque chose que j'ai jamais vu chez lui me concernant.

Ou que j'ai refusé de voir.

-Jusqu'où on est allé ? Murmurai-je en m'accrochant à sa chemise.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou et remonte lentement vers ses lèvres pour m'y arrêter à quelques millimètres.

Du désir, ses yeux sont pleins de désir pour moi et ça fait manquer un battement à mon cœur. Sa main se pose sur ma joue qui devient rouge puis il m'enlève mes lunettes et les fait tomber sur le tapis à côté du bureau.

Juste après, je suis allongée sur le bureau, sa main sous ma cuisse pour relever ma jambe, son autre main sur ma nuque et ses lèvres bougeant frénétiquement contre les miennes. Mais je le lui rend bien car je tire sur sa cravate, m'agrippe à ses cheveux et ouvre ma bouche pour laisser sa langue entrer. Une chaleur peu familière du fait de ma vie sexuelle quasi inexistante se propage dans mon bas-ventre. La main qui se trouve sur ma cuisse remonte lentement, passe sous mon chemisier et s'arrête sur mon sein qui commence à être massé. Mes bras vont tout de suite autour du cou de Kyôya pour le rapprocher de moi. Je finis par briser le baiser pour laisser ma tête tomber en arrière avec un soupir de plaisir. Les boutons de mon chemisier sont vite défaits et sa main passe sous mon soutient-gorge, titillant mon téton.

Je le lâche et me redresse, l'entraînant avec moi et écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes, défaisant rapidement sa cravate. Je l'enlève vite ainsi que sa veste et m'attaque aux boutons de sa chemise alors qu'il...me fait des suçons dans le cou. Une fois sa chemise ouverte, il se recule et je fais descendre sa chemise le long de ses bras en le regardant intensément dans les yeux. Tout doucement, je me penche vers lui et laisse de légers baisers sur ses clavicules. Il frissonne et ça me fait sourire. Il pose sa main sur ma mâchoire pour me faire lever la tête et de nouveau m'entraîner dans un baiser langoureux. Où il en profite pour m'enlever mon haut et mon soutif. Mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes mains caressant son dos, il se colle à moi et je sens son érection contre ma cuisse. Alors mes petites mains trouvent la boucle de sa ceinture. J'ai à peine le temps de l'ouvrir que mon dos rencontre de nouveau le bureau, que mes bras sont maintenus vers le haut et qu'une langue s'amuse avec mes seins, tout comme une main. Je me cambre en gémissant et le sens sourire contre ma peau.

-Ky...ô...gémis-je en me tortillant.

J'essaie de libérer mes bras mais il ne fait que resserrer sa prise. Quand il arrête enfin, je jette un coup d'œil à ma poitrine qui est rouge et a des suçons et même des morsures. C'est complètement haletante et rouge comme une pivoine qu'il me lâche les poignets pour poser ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et me surplombe, un sourire en coin.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû porter de la dentelle violette Luciana, me souffla-t-il en effleurant mes lèvres, d'une voix grave qui me fit frissonner.

-J'aurais dû porter la rouge ? Le provoquai-je en encerclant son cou de mes bras, un sourire joueur en coin.

Son regard s'assombrit alors que je repose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sens ses mains déboutonner mon jean et il me relâche le temps de me l'enlever. Je me rassois et l'observe regarder mon boxer en dentelle violette, un sourire carnassier prenant place sur son visage.

-Tu fais que regarder ou on continue ?

-Laisse-moi profiter de quelque chose qui aurait dû être fait il y a des années, me susurra-t-il en levant ses yeux aciers sur mon visage.

-En attendant, vu que tu t'es amusé, c'est mon tour non ? Demandai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté.

Mon doigt se retrouve sur ses lèvres alors qu'il allait de nouveau m'embrasser. D'une main je déboutonne son pantalon alors qu'il mord mon majeur légèrement pour m'enlever mon gant, dévoilant en même temps la cicatrice de ma brûlure. Je descend son pantalon comme je peux avec mes pieds et il en sort lui-même, me laissant voir plus nettement son érection à travers son boxer noir. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et le pousse pour me mettre debout. Notant l'étincelle de curiosité mêlé à son désir, je lui offre un sourire innocent avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche avant de descendre dans son cou, puis son torse, donnant un coup de langue sur le téton que je rencontre, le faisant frémir, et je termine ma course sur la fine ligne de poils noirs allant de son nombril à son sous-vêtement. Maintenant à genoux, chacun de mes index passent sous l'élastique de son boxer sur ses hanche. Mes yeux rencontrent les siens, qui me fixent intensément.

-Pressé Kyô ? Le tentai-je en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres pour les humidifier.

Il se penche pour prendre appui sur le bureau sans cesser de me fixer. Qui aurait cru que je pouvais être aussi provocatrice dans ce genre de moment hein ?

Pas moi en tout cas. C'est sur cette pensée que je baisse son boxer, laissant son membre se dresser fièrement. Je finis par enlever ma mitaine gauche et pose cette même main à sa base.

Ainsi commencent les vas-et-viens, et la respiration de plus en plus rapide de Kyôya au fur et à mesure que je le masturbe. Mais je m'arrête vite et souffle dessus avant de poser ma langue sur son gland. Je le lèche un peu avant de le prendre complètement en bouche, mes lèvres couvrant mes dents. Je n'entends rien à part sa respiration. La seule chose qui me dit qu'il aime, c'est sa main droite qui me tire les cheveux.

Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, j'entends un grognement rauque au-dessus et quelque chose remplit ma bouche, me faisant écarquiller les yeux. Je le lâche donc.

J'avais oublié ce qui résultait en général d'une fellation.

-Crache, m'ordonna Kyôya en mettant un mouchoir sur ma bouche.

Je penche ma tête en avant et fais ce qu'il me dit. Il jette le mouchoir, passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me relève pour me reposer sur le bureau. Mon boxer disparaît vite et encore une fois, je suis allongée sur le bureau.

Ce que je l'aime maintenant ce bureau.

Kyôya est plus rapide cette fois et ne s'attarde pas trop sur ma poitrine. Sa bouche descend sur mon ventre, qui se tord d'excitation, surtout quand sa langue refait les contour de mon tatouage sur mes côtes. Il finit par reprendre son chemin pour se retrouver entre mes jambes et...souffler sur cette partie là.

Je me cambre et fourre mes mains dans ses cheveux. Au premier coup de langue sur mon clitoris je lâche un petit cri, ce qui le fait continuer, tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement.

-Kyô...gémis-je en tirant ses cheveux, c'est...c'est...AH !

Une chaleur inconnue grandit dans mon ventre, me faisant me tortiller et gémir de plus belle. Bon sang, Kyôya sait utiliser sa langue. Au bout d'un moment où je n'arrive pas à articuler un mot, le plaisir me submerge complètement et je crie son nom en me cambrant. Il arrête ce qu'il fait et se relève, prenant mes bras pour m'attirer à lui alors que je suis encore sur mon petit nuage. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je sente deux doigts en moi s'activer. J'enroule mes bras autour de son torse et mets mon visage dans le creux de son cou en couinant, ma respiration hachée.

-Tu prends la pilule ? Me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

-N...non...Mon Dieu ! Fis-je en basculant ma tête en arrière, les yeux fermés.

Il s'arrête, retire ses doigts et s'éloigne vers son lit pour prendre quelque chose dans sa table de chevet. Pendant ce temps, je le regarde en reprenant ma respiration, le visage rouge et serrant mes jambes.

Le préservatif qu'il a à la main ne m'échappe pas. Mais Kyô n'a pas été au Japon depuis plus d'un an, et les capotes se périment...j'écarquille les yeux. Il avait quand même pas deviné ce qui allait...

-Si, me dît-il normalement en mettant le préservatif.

J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, mes bras vont autour de son cou et les siens, autour de ma taille, me collent à son torse. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en le sentant me frôler sans jamais...

Un gémissement m'échappe quand il s'immisce en moi sans me prévenir.

Il reste sans bouger pendant quelques secondes et commence ses vas-et-viens lentement, m'arrachant des gémissements à peine audibles. Sauf qu'au fur et à mesure, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et le mords pour éviter de faire trop de bruit.

Parce que c'est bon. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je ressens autant de plaisir. J'ai même eu mon premier orgasme tout à l'heure, et je sens le prochain venir.

-Putain, grognai-je en basculant ma tête en arrière, laissant le loisir à Kyôya de me mordre jusqu'au sang dans le cou.

Il me lâche pour prendre appui sur le bureau et accélère brusquement, me faisant crier. Le plaisir augmente petit à petit, comme tout à l'heure.

-Kyôya ! Criai-je en sentant mon orgasme me frapper.

Je me contracte autour lui et lui jette un coup d'œil. Les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille, il est à croquer. Je l'embrasse sous l'oreille puis souffle dedans. Il s'arrête, son front posé sur mon épaule et je l'entends grogner quand il jouit à son tour. On reste comme ça pendant quelques minutes puis je finis par l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il se retire, enlève le préservatif qu'il jette et me soulève, moi cramponnée à lui. On finit vite sur le lit, côte à côte à reprendre nos respiration. Je tousse un peu et sursaute quand il parle.

-T'as dit quoi ? Demandai-je à voix basse.

-Je pars en Italie demain.

-Tsunayoshi t'a fait demander ? Continuai-je en fronçant les sourcils, me glissant sous ses draps pour me couvrir.

Il fait de même en hochant la tête. Maintenant que je réalise pleinement ce qu'on vient de faire, on a couché ensemble et ça a été pour le moins torride, je...et maintenant ?

-Pendant cette soirée chez les Traditore...reprit-il lentement, où étais-tu passée ?

-Oh, j'étais...en pleine conclusion de la mission...

-Donc cet herbivore de Traditore est le traître, devina-t-il en me fixant.

Comment on peut parler de ça après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

-Oui et...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a proposé ? M'agressa presque Kyôya. Tu as accepté le poste d'héritière des Vengadores, alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Me faire un gosse, répondis-je immédiatement.

Ses yeux s'étrécissent et je me retrouve à moitié sur lui, mes yeux plongés dans les siens.

-Ne le laisse pas te toucher, grogna-t-il en serrant son bras autour de ma taille.

-Je sais ce que je fais, je suis agent double, ou triple, laisse-moi faire. Mais autrement Kyô...

-Quoi ?

-On...enfin après ce qu'il vient de se passer...je veux dire c'est pas comme si...

Comme si on pouvait être ensemble. Je baisse la tête et la pose sur son torse.

-Je sais, trancha-t-il froidement.

Il passe son pouce sur le sang séché de la morsure qu'il m'a faite.

-Mais juste une nuit...j'ai besoin de t'avoir entièrement pour moi pour une nuit...souffla-t-il presque douloureusement.

-Et après...on fera comme si de rien n'était...terminai-je en levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue pendant qu'on se regarde dans les yeux. J'ai des sentiments impossible à décrire pour lui et je devine à son regard que c'est réciproque. Je lui fais un petit sourire en lui caressant la joue.

De l'amour ? Les autres le penseraient sûrement, mais je sais que ça ne le décrit pas vraiment. Ce sentiment...celui que je peux tout lui dire en sachant qu'il ne fuira pas, qu'il m'accepte complètement et que j'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie...

J'ai aimé Squalo, de tout mon cœur. Je l'aime toujours et je le sais. Mais si avec lui j'avais besoin qu'il me reconnaisse, que je sois le centre de son attention, qu'il me faisait rougir, qu'il faisait battre plus fort mon cœur et que j'étais jalouse de toutes les filles avec qui je pouvais le voir...

Avec Kyôya, je suis jalouse aussi, par exemple Katryna. Mais j'ai ce sentiment de le connaître par cœur et de savoir que personne ne pourra prendre ma place dans son cœur, qu'il ne laissera personne le connaître comme je le connais.

-Une nuit c'est long quand même, déclarai-je en effleurant « accidentellement » son entre-jambe.

Je me retrouve vite sur mon dos, lui au-dessus de moi et mes bras attachés aux barreaux de son lit par...

Des flammes violettes ?

-J'ai toujours su que tes menottes avaient un double sens...avouai-je en pouffant.

-Je vais te mordre à mort, me murmura-t-il en se penchant sur moi.

-Si je te dis que cette fois j'ai hâte, tu me mords encore plus à mort ?

Il me sourit, pour de vrai et bon sang il y a de la tendresse dans son regard alors qu'il me pénètre de nouveau. Je gémis et il couvre mes lèvres des siennes pour étouffer mon gémissement en entamant ses vas-et-viens.

Cette nuit va être une trèèèèèèèès longue nuit.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**

 **Luciana: ...**

 **Plume85: C'est pas la première fois que je te fais le coup~.**


	36. XXXV

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 35 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui me réveillent. Je me frotte les yeux en baillant puis m'étire, regardant mes alentours. Un rougissement me prend en me rappelant de la nuit que j'ai passé. J'ai même été au-dessus putain ! Et...et j'ai eu plus de deux orgasmes, largement !

Je me tourne pour voir le lit vide. Il est déjà parti à l'aé...

-Hn, tu es réveillée.

Mes yeux se posent sur lui, habillé et prêt à partir, et je détourne le regard, rougissant encore plus. Encore, encore plus en entendant ses pas s'arrêter juste à côté de moi alors que mon visage est enfoui dans mon oreiller. Sauf que les draps sont descendus jusqu'à mes fesses et que...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! M'écriai-je en sentant ses dents dans le bas de mon dos.

Il se relève, prends sa valise et part comme si de rien n'était. Quel connard, mais pourtant je ne m'empêche pas de sourire. Plus important, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Je me lève, complètement nue quand la porte s'ouvre de nouveau sur Kyô, qui avait dû oublier quelque chose. On se regarde dans les yeux comme deux cons puis son regard descend vers mon corps alors que je me précipite pour prendre le drap. Sauf que quand je me retourne, il est devant moi, sa cravate dénouée.

-Pour te promener dans cette tenue devant moi...commença-t-il de sa voix grave.

Je sursaute en sentant ses mains sur mes fesses, et rougis devant son rictus satisfait en coin.

-Je vais devoir te mordre à mort une dernière fois avant de partir.

-Tu es toujours en ét...ah ! M'écriai-je en tombant sur le lit.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Regardez qui voilà ! S'exclama Arro avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Alors, tu as bien _dormi_?

-Oh la ferme toi, baragouinai-je en allant dans la salle d'eau de ma chambre.

-Jolis suçons d'ailleurs !

Je m'enferme vite dans la pièce et me déshabille pour m'observer.

Putain, si c'est comme ça qu'on marque son territoire je suis marquée de chez marquée.

-Mais plus sérieusement, reprit la voix d'Arro derrière la porte, mieux que Jer' ?

-Sans hésitation, répondis-je tout de suite.

Je marmonne un « Fuck » à voix basse en entrant dans la douche.

Au final, je suis pas allée voir Nana et Fran m'a demandé si je sortais avec Kyô. Je lui ai dit que non, et ensuite il m'a demandé si j'étais amoureuse de lui.

J'ai changé de sujet. Puis après, on a décidé de prendre des vacances d'un commun accord, donc on s'est retrouvé aux Bahamas pendant une semaine. Une semaine à rien foutre, à se soucier de savoir quoi manger.

Arro m'en veut parce que je lui ai fait manger du veau de mer d'ailleurs, et parce que j'ai attendu qu'il ait fini son assiette pour lui dire que c'était du requin. J'ai insinué qu'il était cannibale du coup.

Puis on a finit au Texas, et il m'a bourré la gueule pour se venger. La vidéo où, moi étant habillée comme un cow-girl avec un chemisier à carreaux noué au-dessus mon ventre en train de danser avec lui sur « Cotton-Eye Joe » est humiliante. Je me demande qui a pris la vidéo sachant que Fran avait la crève.

Et donc nous voilà maintenant en Espagne, moi allongée dans l'herbe dans une pente à côté de Fran, Arro faisant je sais pas quoi. Je vois le manoir de là où je suis.

-Luci-nee-san, m'apostropha-t-il en baillant.

-Hum ?

-Tu connais des comptines en espagnol ?

-Je m'en souviens vaguement de certaines que ma gouvernante me chantait...et quand je l'ai vu et qu'elle m'a presque étranglée en m'enlaçant elle me les a rappelé. T'en veux ?

-Oui.

Je me racle la gorge et entonne « A la nanita nana ». Oui, j'ai regardé les Cheetah Girls mais on me la chantait vraiment étant enfant.

- _...mi ni_ _ñ_ _a tiene sue_ _ñ_ _o bendito sea bendito sea..._ terminai-je avant de bailler moi-même.

-Une autre Luci-nee-san...marmonna-t-il en se calant sur moi.

-Catalan cette fois Fran.

Je me remémore vite fait les parole.

- _La Mare de Déu_

 _quan era xiqueta_

 _anava a costura_

 _a aprendre de letra_

 _Duia un cistellet_

 _amb quatre pometes_

 _i un boc_ _í_ _de pa_

 _també avellanetes._

La respiration régulière de Fran m'indique qu'il dort. Alors je met mon fedora sur mes yeux et les ferme. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on me l'enlève et que je rencontre le regard bleu d'Arro.

- _The fuck are you doing ?_

-Tu veux aller faire un tour à Barcelone ?

-J'ai un poids qui m'en empêc...

Ok, donc il a suffit que je dise ça pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras ? Enfin, vu la carrure de Fran, pas étonnant qu'il puisse le porter comme une princesse.

-Suis-moi, fis-je en me relevant, mieux vaut le laisser avec Rick.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Comment j'ai rencontré Squalo ? Et Kyôya ?

-Quand t'étais à Namimori, précisa-t-il en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

-Hum...

Je prends un bout de churros.

-Squalo devait faire un exposé avec Dino du coup il était chez moi. Avant qu'il ne rentre dans le manoir, moi qui étais sur le toit pour échapper à une vieille peau de vache morte depuis ait perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombée sur lui. Front contre front. Pour Kyô, Timoteo m'avait demandé de me débarrasser d'une bande de yakuza. Je l'ai fait dans la nuit et quand je suis ressortie de la maison, je me suis pris l'un de ses tonfa dans le nez.

Il explose de rire, faisant s'envoler les pigeons de la place.

-Ahhh...pourquoi ça m'étonne ni de toi, ni d'Hibari ? Mais changeons de sujet. Lulu, tu sais qui sont ceux qui recherchent depuis presque cinq ans, non ?

-Oui.

-Qui ?

-Tu me fais confiance ?

On se regarde dans les yeux et il laisse sa tête basculer en arrière en étendant ses jambes.

-Tu gères seule ? Vraiment ?

-Ils vont payer, je peux te le garantir.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais que je dis qu'on doit pas me faire confiance, mais cette fois crois-moi Arroganza, je vais faire en sorte qu'on les fasse payer.

-Alors on ferait mieux d'aller chez les Vongola, non ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Walton ? Il n'était pas avec toi Dino-san ?

-Je crois qu'il a suivi le tueur à gage, lui répondit Dino, Ana me tuera si quelque chose arrive à son élève !

-Mais il sait ce qu'il fait, c'est Ana qui l'a entraîné, lui dît un Tsuna en MHV.

Une explosion les interrompit et ils se séparèrent. Le QG des Vongola était entouré d'une dense forêt, où ils se battaient actuellement. Tsuna pensait savoir qui était les responsables.

 _La Corporazione Coccodrillo_.

Il s'envolerait bien pour trouver Walton plus facilement mais il se ferait automatiquement repérer. Au moins, ils avaient choisi d'attaquer le jour où Dino, la VARIA et les Shimon étaient tous là. Mais lui-même savait que ces réunions sur un ennemi inconnu énervaient tout le monde.

Vivement que Luciana et Arroganza reviennent, parce que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

Mais quand est-ce qu'ils allaient enfin arriver ?

- _Dame-Tsuna._

-Quoi Reborn ? Répliqua le concerné.

- _Ils sont là, mais séparés. Il a trouvé la VARIA et elle est avec Walton. Continue pendant un kilomètre encore._

Il le fit sans hésiter et senti tout de suite la présence de Luciana dans un arbre. Mais elle n'aidait pas Walton, qui était clairement en position de faiblesse. Il resta caché. Luciana devait avoir une raison pour ne pas aller aider son propre élève.

Oui, oui, elle avait forcément une raison, hein ?

Il dû se retenir d'intervenir quand Walton se prit un coup de pied dans l'arcade sourcilière. Tout se passa très vite ensuite, son ennemi à la masse aux flammes jaunes leva son arme, Walton ne remarqua rien encore étourdi puis le bruit d'un tir, l'ennemi qui se recule pour éviter deux balles, sortant du sol, violettes et la noiraude qui sortit de sa cachette.

Il ne l'avait honnêtement jamais imaginé s'habiller de façon féminine, même si le peu de fois où il l'avait vu ces dernières années avait montré que c'était une femme et plus l'ado sur qui il se reposait. Elle portait une veste cintré dont les manches s'arrêtaient aux coude noire ouverte sur un débardeur rouge. Puis un short noir assez moulant qui arrivait un peu au-dessus du milieu de ses cuisses, un collant noir tout de même transparent, des chaussettes noires remontant au-dessus de ses genoux et des...dock martens noires.

Il n'était pas surpris pour les chaussures...mais ça faisait du bien de voir que quelque chose n'avait pas changé. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un étui qui portait son arme de la VARIA à la cuisse droite, et un étui qui contenait un poignard juste au-dessus. Puis elle avait un gant à la main droite et une mitaine à la main gauche, comme depuis l'incident au CEDEF. Ses yeux étaient cachés par des lunettes de soleil, du genre motard, ses lèvres n'avaient pas le rouge caractéristique dont il avait à présent l'habitude et elle s'était faite une frange. C'était certainement en M au départ, mais maintenant elle était trop longue. Le reste de ses cheveux atteignaient le milieu de son dos, comme il l'avait presque toujours connu, mais un coup de vent lui fit voir les cheveux en-dessous, et leur couleur violette pale.

Elle s'était teinte les cheveux en rouge après tout.

-Walton, bouge de là.

Il se redressa et alla vers Tsuna tant bien que mal alors que l'utilisateur de Flammes du Soleil ne bougeait pas, regardant la jeune femme. Elle sortit d'ailleurs une Boite-Arme noire de sa poche et enflamma son anneau alors que les autres arrivaient.

-Arro-san ! S'exclama le Boss en reconnaissant la personne près de lui.

-Elle a vraiment attendu qu'il se fasse déglinguer en fait, remarqua-t-il en regardant l'état de Walton. Ah, tu fais moins le malin maintenant !

-La ferme...Arro...articula faiblement le garçon en s'asseyant.

-Fermez-la, les interrompit une voix féminine.

Arro jeta un regard en coin à son cousin, qui ne lâchait pas Luciana du regard, observant minutieusement les changement que les dernières années avaient apportés. C'était limite si il bavait pas. Le blanc finit par sentir la présence d'Hibari et n'hésita pas une seconde à le rejoindre.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui faire des remarques sur une certaine brune aux yeux rouges avec qui il avait passé la nuit.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Omake : Scènes cachées 

1: Entraînement à la Percée du Poing Zéro

Luciana avait été deux fois aller voir l'entraînement de Tsuna. La première quand il y avait eu Iemitsu, et la deuxième quand Tsuna avait été mis au beau milieu de centaines de mines.

Mais il n'était pas seul.

-Tellement bruyant...soupira la brune, en équilibre avec un pied sur une pierre.

-Mais comment tu peux rester comme ça aussi longtemps ?!

Il écarquilla les yeux quand elle fronça les sourcils, pensant qu'elle allait tomber. Mais elle se contenta de remplacer son pied sur le rocher par sa main, puis le pied qui était auparavant en équilibre. Quand elle vit son sa bouche grande ouverte, elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, complètement perdu.

-Quoi ? J'ai été entraîné pour ce genre de choses.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

2: Shimon et Vengadores

-Nieh ?

Je cligne des yeux et approche la feuille de mon visage, sous le sourcil arqué de Rick.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Miss ?

-Non, juste que...je pensais pas les retrouver ici...

Quoique, dans un certain sens, c'est logique. Les Vengadores peuvent pas saquer les Vongola et les Shimon ont foutu la première Cérémonie de Succession en l'air. quoi de plus normal qu'on soit allié au final ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

3: Camping maladie

-Wow, fis-je en observant l'étendu d'eau devant moi.

-Quoi, la première fois que tu vois ce genre de paysage ? se moqua Superbi en regardant aussi le lac.

-Ouais, pas toi ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Hey, j'ai trouvé à man...ahhh !

Superbi et moi nous tournons vers Dino, qui est en train de dévaler la pente. Avant qu'on n'ait le temps de dire ouf, il nous bourre dedans. Ça arrête sa course, mais nous fait tomber dans le lac. Sauf que j'ai pas pied. Et que je sais pas nager pour le moment. C'est donc Superbi qui me sort la tête de l'eau en passant un bras autour de ma taille, et me ramène sur la berge.

-Bordel, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi Cavallone ?! rugit Superbi en me remontant sur le sol.

-Je suis désolé Ana, ça va ?

-Vooiii elle s'est presque noyée débile !

-Hey oh...intervins-je, je vais bien.

Ils me regardent tout les deux puis Superbi part de son côté en grognant des trucs dans sa barbe inexistante. Dino enlève son pull et me le donne.

Malheureusement, je suis quand même tombée malade. Pendant une semaine. Je n'irai plus jamais camper avec Dino, qu'il invite Superbi avec nous ou pas. Mais il avait l'air préoccupé. Je me demande pourquoi.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

4: Luciana aime sa voiture

-Lulu...

-Elle est magnifique~!

-Maître ?

-Tu verras, je m'occuperai bien de toi !

On m'attrape par mon col et je ne suis plus sur le capot de ma nouvelle voiture. J'essaie de me dégager, mais Arro a plus de force que moi.

-Mais Arro~!

-Ce que tu fais avec cette bagnole me gêne, et ça prouve à quel point c'est tordu !

-Mais c'est une Ford Mustang vintage noire Arro, c'est une réaction normale ! geignis-je en gigotant pour me libérer.

Sauf qu'il passe son bras sur mon cou et me frotte la tête.

-Hey, il y a une rayure, nous fit Walton.

-QUOI ?! hurlai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Arro me lâche, et je tombe à genoux. Elle...elle a une rayure.

-Et je suis mélo-dramatique ? entendis-je Arro marmonner derrière moi avant de me prendre le poignet pour me traîner dans ma voiture.

-Ma voiture...

-Elle roule merde !

-Mais...

-Maître, franchement vous faîtes pitié là.

-Je m'en fous ! gémis-je comme une gosse. Ma voiture !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	37. XXXVI

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 36 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Hugin montre le nord, Walton doit être là-bas, l'informai-je en récupérant la clef de ma Mustang.

-Vu le nombre de flammes différentes dans l'air, il doit pas être en train de jouer aux cartes.

-J'y vais, décidai-je en enfilant les deux anneaux que j'ai depuis le futur.

J'ai à peine mis le deuxième que je suis plaquée à terre par un certain lion blanc qui me lèche la joue. Je le gratte derrière les oreilles et tente de me relever, mais il est pas d'accord et me maintient à terre.

-Bester...geignis-je en essayant de le pousser, je jouerai avec toi plus tard, j'ai à faire là...

Il me grogne dessus mais je lève mes lunettes pour pouvoir plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Il a l'air surpris de me voir avec deux yeux et me laisse me lever. Après avoir pousser son museau dans ma joue.

-Allez, soufflai-je en remettant mes lunettes une fois debout.

-Euh...Lulu ?

-Bester, l'appelai-je en le voyant se tenir devant moi défensivement, c'est un ami. Mais si t'es là, la VARIA aussi. Montre-lui le chemin jusqu'à eux.

-Hein ?! S'écria le concerné. Tu veux que j'aille avec la VARIA ?! Ton frère va me buter si il me voit !

-Pas si il voit Bester avec toi sans t'attaquer. Fran, on y va !

-Hai hai Luci-nee-san.

Hugin s'est rendu invisible mais je le sens grâce à ses flammes. Donc on arrive, Fran et moi, à l'orée d'une clairière où Watson se fait défoncer comme il se doit par nul autre que Dan.

-Fran, rend-toi invisible et cache ta présence, lui chuchotai-je en sentant les flammes de Tsunayoshi pas loin.

Je regarde mon élève se faire battre à plate couture jusqu'à ce que Dan s'apprête à lui donner un coup fatal pendant qu'il est étourdi. Je sors mon arme de la VARIA, enflamme mon anneau et tire dans le sol pour que les balles ressortent près de lui, de façon à ce qu'il se recule. Je m'avance alors d'un pas décontracté sous son regard.

-Walton, bouge de là, ordonnai-je à mon élève qui ne se fit pas prier pour se traîner vers Tsunayoshi.

Ignorant les présences qui m'étaient auparavant familières, je sors la boite contenant ma hallebarde et m'apprête à l'ouvrir sauf que je dis à Arro et Walton de se la fermer avant. Je sors finalement mon arme, l'enflamme et la fais tourner.

-La dernière fois je t'ai presque tué, me rappela Dan en se préparant.

-Tu n'étais pas au mieux de ta forme il me semble, rétorquai-je avec un rictus en coin.

En un clignement d'yeux, nos armes s'entrechoquent dans un souffle de flammes jaunes et violettes. On se recule et recommençons. Il est plus fort, plus rapide qu'avant, comme moi. Donc nos attaques sont rapides, même si je sens vite mon désavantage.

Les armes blanches ne seront jamais mon domaine de prédilections, même si c'est en général, je dis bien en général, suffisant pour cerner quel genre de personne est mon adversaire.

-On dirait que Simon ou quelqu'un de plus haut placé s'est trouvé un bon allié, lui murmurai-je alors que nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de distance.

-Hum...alors tu es le quelqu'un qu'il faut que je laisse, devina-t-il en sautant en arrière.

Un nuage de brume l'entoure, me faisant remonter un frisson le long de mon dos, et il disparaît. Je range mon arme et me tourne vers Tsunayoshi en enlevant mes lunettes. Non, je regarderai pas les autres, non je me laisserai pas être distraite. Non, je ne viens pas de me dire que Squalo qui ressemble maintenant à TYL Squalo est toujours aussi beau et sexy, et non je n'ai pas vu qu'il me regardait fixement.

-Tu vois Tsunayoshi, t'avais dit juin et on est en juillet demain. Je suis pile à l'heure.

-Je vois ça Ana-san, me répondit-il en mode normal, mais pourquoi ça ne m'étonne ni de toi ni d'Arro-san ?

-Hey ! S'offusqua Arro, à côté de Kyôya.

-Fais pas le vexé Arro.

-Mais Lulu !

Oh oh, le surnom plaît pas à Xanxus, ou même Dino.

-J'aurais dû me taire...souffla le blanc et les regardant.

-Tsunayoshi, je viendrai demain pour qu'on leur explique à tous, pour le moment je rentre à mon hôtel.

Je tourne les talons.

-Fran, fais ce que tu veux.

-Me moquer de Walton compris ? Me demanda-t-il en stoppant son illusion.

-Ta vie, pas la mienne.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Bien sûr tu pouvais pas attendre, déclarai-je avec un rictus en coin en me garant.

-La ferme et explique-moi.

Je dis rien, sors et monte dans ma suite royale dans un hôtel de Palerme, Xanxus sur mes talons. Je vous jure, plus têtu tu meurs. Je m'affale dans le canapé, mes pieds sur la table basse, lui en face dans un fauteuil.

-Oh c'est bon ! Me plaignis-je en laissant ma tête tomber en arrière. Je suis revenue, non ?! Tsunayoshi m'a dit que notre mission était terminée et nous a donné jusqu'à ju...

-Nous, me coupa-t-il, tu as dit « nous » Ann'. Pourquoi ce déchet qui a essayé de te tuer il y a des années est avec toi ? Et comment tu connais le mioche qui est sous la protection d'Haneuma ?

-Premièrement, Arro n'est pas un déchet. Je fais équipe avec lui depuis le CEDEF et pour ta gouverne, je serais morte si il ne m'avait pas sauvé là-bas tout ça parce qu'il voulait me parler.

-Il t'a sauvé la vie ? Grogna mon aîné.

-Deux fois, précisai-je en levant deux doigts avant de retirer mes lunettes de soleil que j'avais remise dans ma voiture. Crois-moi quand je te dis que des tas de choses se sont passées ces dernières années. Quant à Walton, c'est un gosse que j'avais rencontré à NewCastle il y a un peu plus quatre ans. C'est devenu mon élève.

-Toi, un élève ?

Il éclate de rire. Pourquoi c'est la réaction de tout le monde ?!

-Préviens-moi quand t'as fini, bougonnai-je les sourcils froncés.

Il rigole pendant de longues secondes avant de se calmer et de me regarder sérieusement.

-Maintenant dis-moi.

-Dis quoi ?

-Notre père, tu sais qui c'est non ?

J'attrape mon pendentif, ce qui ne lui échappe pas car je vois sa mâchoire se crisper.

-Dis-moi, maintenant.

-Fratello, je...

-Maintenant, répéta-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Je peux pas ! Criai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Il ouvre la bouche mais je parle avant lui.

-Si je te dis, ça foutrait tout en l'air et je peux pas faire ça, pas maintenant ! Je te le dirai, mais plus tard !

Je reprends ma respiration. Je sais pas pourquoi je me suis emportée aussi vite mais bon.

-Ann'...

-Quoi ?!

Il se lève et se met devant moi.

-Ça y est, tu te sens mieux maintenant que t'as évacué ta frustration ?

-Ma frustr...ah, oui...tu l'as fait exprès ?

Il hausse les épaules, je soupire et passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Il me rend mon étreinte tout de suite, une main dans mes cheveux, son autre bras autour de mes omoplates.

-Faîtes pas attention à moi, nous interrompit la voix d'Arro.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Lui demandai-je en lui lançant un regard.

-Oh...Superbi m'a accueillit comme il se devait...d'après lui...

Il va dans sa chambre en tenant son pantalon pour éviter qu'il ne tombe, sous nos regards. Si Xanxus avait pas été là, il en aurait rien eu à foutre et se serait déshabillé en y allant.

-T'as eu le requin normal, me fit remarquer mon frère.

-Non, le contredis-je en levant les yeux sur lui, il est pas du tout normal. Je préfère encore Squalo tu sais, parce qu'il est prévisible lui. Pas Arro.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je me demande quand il va se rév...

-HIIIEEE ANA-SAN !

Il tombe de son lit tête la première alors que je sors de l'ombre du coin de sa chambre. Ça change de sa chambre à Namimori en tout cas, c'est le triple en taille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi tôt ?!

-Je préfère te faire un rapport personnellement avant d'affronter la savane...je commence à parler comme Kyôya, c'est grave.

-Tu peux m'attendre dans mon bureau dans ce cas ?

-Aye aye Captain, dis-je en m'en allant.

-Attends, tu sais où c'e...

Je ferme la porte, et donc sa voix ne me parvient plus. Je me mets à déambuler dans les couloirs du QG des Vongola, me rappelant toutes les fois où j'ai fait ce chemin avec Dino. En tant que sœur cadette du Cavallone Decimo. Maintenant c'est en tant que ma propre personne et ça fait naître un sourire au coin de mes lèvres.

J'entre dans le bureau du Boss sans gêne, vais ouvrir la fenêtre derrière son bureau et m'appuie contre le rebord. Je remets mon fedora comme il faut et remonte mes lunettes en l'attendant. Hum, la photo sur son bureau, c'est celle qu'on m'a forcé à faire juste avant l'attaque à sa cérémonie de succession. Ils sont tous comme sur la photo qu'il y avait dans le futur, il y a juste moi et Reborn qui changeons. Lui est assis sur l'accoudoir à côté de Takeshi dans toute sa gloire adolescente, et moi je suis à côté de Kyôya, un rictus aux lèvres. C'est vrai, je ressemblais à ça avec mon cache œil...

-Tu regardes quoi Ana-san ?

-La photo. Je me rappelle de mes dix-huit ans, ça m'a l'air si loin maintenant~...

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais vieille, rigola-t-il un peu en tournant sa chaise pour se mettre face à moi. Je t'écoute.

-Par où commencer...je sais qui est le coupable, mais je peux pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je sais que tu n'agirais plus de la même façon si je te le disais.

Il écarquille les yeux en comprenant que je parle d'un traître.

-J'ai besoin de preuves solides ou d'un aveu pour qu'on puisse se débarrasser de lui. Sans ça, je serai étiquetée comme traîtresse et...tuée, c'est la conséquence la plus probable. Mais je suis infiltrée, et crois-moi tu me diras que je mérite un Oscar quand tout sera fini.

-Est-ce que ton père biologique est impliqué dans cette histoire ?

-Arro parle trop, soupirai-je avec flegme.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je me fous que Tsunayoshi sache que j'ai retrouvé mon père. Du moment qu'il...

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvre pour montrer Kyô. Je hausse légèrement mes sourcils quand nos regards s'accrochent puis je reporte mon attention sur Tsunayoshi alors que le Nuage ferme la porte.

-C'est mon père qui m'a permis de m'infiltrer tu sais alors...même si c'est le pire des connards, je dévoilerai pas son identité.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est pas le meilleur ami des Vongola.

Il hausse ses sourcils et je lève les yeux au ciel. Ce que je vais dire ne devrait pas m'apporter trop de merde.

-Je comprends ta place maintenant on va dire Tsunayoshi.

-Mais tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? M'interrogea-t-il sans faire attention à mes paroles.

-Tu sais, j'ai appris pas mal de trucs ces dernières années. Comme par exemple, tu peux faire tout les plans que tu veux, tu peux jamais prévoir ce qui arrivera. Je sais que je vais faire mon maximum. Venant de moi tu vas trouver ça dingue, mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance sur ça Tsunayoshi.

On se regarde dans les yeux, moi la plus sincère et la plus sérieuse du monde, puis il passe son regard sur Kyô.

-Hibari-san ?

-Elle sait ce qu'elle fait omnivore.

-Alors dans ce cas...

J'envoie un rapide regard reconnaissant à Kyôya, qui me rend un regard indifférent. Puis notre charmante réunion est interrompu par le vibreur de mon portable. Je lis le sms et le range.

-Arro s'est paumé, je vais le chercher, les informai-je en partant.

-La réunion est à dix heures, soyez à l'heure.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Yo.

Reborn me regarde, je le regarde, il me détaille de la tête aux pieds et fait un signe d'approbation quant à mes vêtements. Je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai mon fedora et mes lunettes, mais aussi du mascara et du rouge à lèvres rouge, comme d'hab'. Je porte un débardeur noir ainsi qu'une chemise à carreaux rouge et noir ouverte par-dessus, un slim noir et mes bottes à talons. Mes Boites-Armes sont attachés à ma taille, j'ai tout mes anneaux à ma mains gauche, mon gant et ma mitaine toujours en place. Mes cheveux sont lâchés.

Sauf que, si moi je suis passée, vu le regard de Reborn sur Arro, je pense pas que lui passe. Il est habillé comme un civil, un jean clair avec des converses noires et un pull fin bleu foncé moulant assez et dont les manches sont remontées jusqu'au coude.

-Où tu penses être Arro ? Lui demanda trop calmement Reborn. Tu sais bien pourtant que les Vongola sont la plus puissante Famille au monde, et toi tu viens comme ça ?

-Mais Lu...

-Elle a trouvé son style en tant que tueur à gage, mais je sais que les prochaines fois elle fera un effort en plus, fit-il en me coulant un regard rapide, mais toi...il semblerait que je doive te donner une leçon.

-Plus tard Reborn, on a pas le temps là.

J'attrape Arro par son poignet droit, celui qui fait parti du bras tatoué, et le traîne jusqu'à la salle de réunion, Reborn sur nos talons.

- _Lulu, je suis nerveux_ , me glissa mon ami en catalan.

Ouais, sans même que je m'en rende compte, il a fini par l'apprendre.

- _Parce que c'est toi qui est chargé d'expliquer ?_

- _Entre autres._

Reborn passe entre nous et ouvre la porte en grand, laissant les regards de la dixième génération des Vongola, la VARIA, Dino, Edoardo et Alessio et les Shimon se poser sur nous. Arro perd pas de temps et va s'asseoir à côté de Kyô alors que j'esquisse un rictus en coin moqueur en le regardant.

Le Arro arrogant qui adore avoir de l'attention se fait tout petit. Alors que moi, je vais nonchalamment m'asseoir à côté de lui, et d'Enma, pendant que Reborn prend place à côté de Dino. Maintenant tous installés, Tsunayoshi toussote pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

-Donc, comme vous l'avez tous vu hier, Ana-san est revenue, accompagnée d'Arroganza Squalo. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions mais je vais faire simple. Quand Reborn a retrouvé Ana-san il y a quelques années, je suis allée la voir et comme elle était avec Arro-san, j'ai décidé de les engager pour retrouver les coupables. Et maintenant ils sont là donc...

-Comment est-ce que tu peux être sûr qu'ils sont fiables Sawada ? Intervint Adelheid. Elle aurait pu revenir après l'attaque, mais elle s'est cachée.

-Hey, au lieu de faire des sous-entendus, crache le morceau, lui dis-je d'un ton neutre.

-Tu es une manipulatrice de première et tu ne te considère pas comme une Vongola, tu l'as dit toi-même, continua-t-elle et je vis Xanxus froncer les sourcils derrière, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais loyale envers Sawada.

-T'as raison sur une chose, c'est que je suis pas une Vongola vu que je suis à mon compte depuis quelques années déjà. Mais Tsunayoshi m'a engagé, j'ai aucune raison de faire quoi que ce soit à son encontre.

-Raison de plus !

-Adel ! La réprimanda Enma d'une voix autoritaire.

Elle a l'air de se retenir de continuer mais arrête bel et bien. Je m'attendais à ce que certains posent ce genre de questions, mais pas l'un des Shimons quoi. Quoique en y réfléchissant bien, Adelheid ne m'a jamais porté dans son cœur...m'enfin pas comme si ça m'importait.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-En tout cas, cette meuf avec les obus peut pas te saquer, déclara Arro en s'affalant dans le canapé de notre suite.

-Je sais, répliquai-je en faisant comme lui à ses côtés, c'est pas nouveau mais je m'en fous.

Walton, qui a un bras dans le plâtre, s'affale à son tour sur moi. Donc je me mets à moitié sur Arro.

-Arro, leur tête était vraiment drôle quand tu leur as dit que t'étais l'As et que Maître était Alice Crimson ?

-Ouais ! S'esclaffa le concerné. On a pris certaines missions de la VARIA sans s'en rendre compte !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle, soufflai-je en baillant.

-Bébé va dormir ? Se moqua le blanc et je lui donnai un léger coup dans le ventre.

Je marmonne un « la ferme » presque inaudible alors que Walton s'installe contre moi. Je l'entends vaguement parler d'une soirée chez Dino à Arro avant de m'endormir.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps et me rassurera quant au fait que la fic est encore lue par certains, et ciao~!**


	38. XXXVII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 37 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Dino est maladroit sans ses hommes, c'est drôle.

J'esquisse un sourire en coin. Je suis chez Dino, pour une soirée qu'il a organisé pour l'anniversaire de sa fiancée et j'ai demandé à Walton comment il se sentait chez les Cavallone. Apparemment, tout se passe bien donc c'est tranquille. Il m'a aussi dit que Takeshi l'a aussi bien entraîné pour bien utiliser ses flammes.

C'est cool.

-Ana !

On se tourne tous les deux vers mon frère et la femme qui me dit quelque chose avec lui. Ce qui est bien ce soir, c'est que vu qu'on est en été maintenant, ma robe de soirée m'arrive aux genoux et pas aux pieds.

Je m'égare.

-Yo.

-Je n'interromps rien au moins ? Me demanda mon frère et regardant Walton et moi à tour de rôle.

-Non Dino, répondit mon élève avant moi, Maître, je vais aller emmerder Arro.

Il s'en va pendant que je me sens fière de lui.

-Ne l'aie-je pas entraîné super bien ? Fis-je pour moi-même, un air béat sur le visage.

-Il a pris certaines de tes _mauvaises_ habitudes, me précisa Dino en me tirant rapidement la joue. Et depuis quand t'as des tatouages ?

-Quelques années maintenant, le premier c'était en Italie. Bref, c'est ta fiancée la rouquine, non ?

-Oui, tu te souviens de Serena ? Je te l'avais présenté quand Tsuna est devenu Decimo.

-Ça doit être pour ça qu'elle me dit quelque chose.

Elle me sourit gentiment. Ses cheveux arrivent à sa taille en grosses boucles rousses. Elle a des taches de rousseurs sur son nez qui lui donnent un air enfantin, les traits fins et de beaux yeux verts foncés.

-Enchanté Luciana, Dino m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Pas en mal j'espère.

Suite à mon regard accusateur, Dino part en prétextant qu'il voulait nous laisser du temps entre filles. Allez, c'est l'heure de se mettre au boulot.

-Donc, pour quel raison voudrais-tu être avec mon incapable frangin ?

-Son argent, évidemment.

On se regarde dans les yeux et je lui envoie un rictus. J'ai un radar à ironie.

-Je pense que Dino va en baver avec toi. J'ai toujours dit qu'il était le maso entre nous deux.

-C'est vrai, rît-elle, mais il m'a demandé en mariage alors il sait dans quoi il s'engage.

-Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre Serena. Très très bien.

-Je pense pareil Luciana, approuva-t-elle, si on allait se chercher quelque chose à boire ?

-Je te suis chère belle-sœur.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Quand Xanxus vit le Cavallone regarder la salle de réception derrière un mur, il eut la furieuse envie de lever son pied et de lui donner un coup pour le faire tomber lamentablement. Mais le temps qu'il pense ça, le blond le regardait déjà, se demandant ce qu'il faisait dans son dos. Il faillit grogner et lui dire d'aller se foutre. « Faillit » car il vit rapidement ce que Dino regardait avec insistance.

-Pourquoi t'espionnes Luciana ? Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que j'ai besoin de son approbation pour Serena. Mais elles ont l'air de s'entendre alors tout va bien.

Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation en sentant un regard sur eux. Levant tout deux leurs yeux, ils rencontrèrent le regard écarlate de leur sœur. Son regard blasé, comme d'habitude. Elle secoua faiblement la tête et reporta son attention sur Serena.

-Je veux qu'elle rajeunisse, soupira le blond.

Même si il ne le dirait pas à voix haute car il allait se prendre un verre de vin, il était d'accord. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle reçoive des demandes en mariage tient.

Ouais, des demandes en mariage, c'est ça. Ils devront lui passer sur le corps avant d'avoir l'idée de penser à toucher sa petite sœur.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Serena est partie voir des gens, donc je suis seule contre le mur à regarder les invités. Ça va, elle est sympa. J'approuve.

-Ils invitent vraiment n'importe qui, se moqua une voix agaçante à côté de moi.

Je tourne la tête pour voir une blonde aux yeux verts.

-Vas emmerder quelqu'un d'autre déchet.

-Hmph, mais j'ai envie de parler à quelqu'un qui n'a pas sa place ici.

Pas sa pla...

-J'ai entendu dire que la sœur cadette de Haneuma Dino était revenue, tu sais. Alors si elle est intelligente, elle deviendra vite mon amie et je pourrai rencontrer les Gardiens du Decimo pour me marier avec l'un d'eux et je n'aurai plus à me soucier de rien.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Pour te montrer, commença-t-elle doucereusement en me regardant de haut en bas, que je vais avoir quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais.

-Mais je pense pas qu'elle veuille être amie avec une croqueuse de diamant comme toi.

-Tu parles comme si tu la connaissais, me fit-elle remarquer d'un air hautain.

-Vite fait, je l'ai déjà vu une ou deux fois.

Par jour, voire plus. Mais la regarder avoir autant d'espoir est drôle. Ou plutôt le moment où tout ses espoirs seront écrasés sera drôle.

-Et peut-être que je peux avoir plus que ça ce soir...les cheveux longs n'ont jamais été mon truc mais bon, je peux faire une exception pour lui.

Je suis son regard pour tomber sur Squalo qui parle avec Arro. Une bouffée de colère m'envahit brièvement et j'envoie un regard noir à la blondasse avant de réaliser ce que je fais. Même avec la nuit passée avec Kyô, j'ai toujours pas oublié Squalo. La preuve tiens !

-Il a une petite bite, lâchai-je en partant de mon côté.

Je sens son regard choqué dans mon dos mais je m'en fous. Mon bras est vite attrapé par Arro par contre.

-Je sais pas ce que t'as dit à Adrianna, mais elle te regarde méchamment, me glissa-t-il avec un regard pour la blonde.

-Elle me regarde toujours comme ça. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Ouais ! Tu sais, t'as dû apprendre le tango la dernière fois que t'étais en Espagne, et du coup j'ai voulu moi aussi. Alors, tu m'accordes cette danse ?

Je regarde les autres couples, qui ont dû commencer à prendre des cours très jeunes vu la facilité qu'ils ont à danser le tango. Bon, on sera pas les seuls, donc autant y aller.

Je me retrouve donc au milieu de la piste à enchaîner les pas de tango sur _Me Against the Music_. Me demandez pas, je sais pas comment on a pu s'accorder sur la musique. Mais en tournant, je vois mes frères me regarder, ainsi que la VARIA et pratiquement tout le monde que je connais. Accessoirement Kyô et Walton aussi. D'ailleurs, mon regard accroche celui de Kyô, qui a l'air de serrer les poings. Moi et ma tête en l'air qui avons oublié nos lentilles de contacts. Je vois presque rien. Je reconnais les gens en fait parce que j'ai tellement eu l'habitude de les voir que je les reconnais à leur silhouette.

Pour en revenir à Kyô, il doit serrer les poings parce que je suis collée à Arro. Enfin, tout les autres couples sont pareils alors...

-Chieur en approche Lulu, me chuchota Arro dans l'oreille.

Alors que les premières paroles de Madonna s'élèvent, je me retrouvent dans les bras d'un autre. Mon regard tombe dans un autre, vert.

-Ernesto, le saluai-je sans intérêt, remarquant Arro danser avec Irène.

-Ouch, tant de froideur venant de ma future femme, se plaignit-il faussement touché en me faisant basculer.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir accepter, cinglai-je en reniflant avec dédain alors qu'il me relevait d'un geste sec.

-Je t'ai dit que tu changerais d'avis. Mais bon, la chanson est presque terminée alors je vais aller droit au but. Les plans du manoir où réside le Neuvième à présent, je les veux.

La musique s'arrête et il me lâche.

-Tu me décevras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'en ai rien à battre de ce déchet.

Après tout, ce sont les Vongola du Neuvième que je peux pas blairer. Alors...

Tiens, c'est pas Adrianna qui parle à Xanxus ? D'ailleurs, il a l'air de se faire grave chier. Enfin, il l'ignore du mieux qu'il le peut alors qu'elle le drague ouvertement. Un rictus mesquin naît sur mes lèvres. Comme si j'allais laisser une pimbêche comme elle s'approcher de trop près de mon frère.

Haha ! En rêve.

Je vais jusqu'à eux et arrivée derrière Xanxus, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et pose mon menton sur son épaule. La tête de la blondasse n'a pas de prix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais toi ?!

-Fratello, tu ne t'emmerde pas trop ?

Il me lance un regard en coin qui me fait comprendre qu'il a comprit que je porte pas la blonde dans mon cœur et qu'il me laisse gérer ça.

-Fratello ? Répéta Adrianna.

-Quoi ? Trop stupide pour remarquer la ressemblance déchet ? Lui demandai-je avec un sourire innocent.

-Ma...mais dans ce cas...la so...

-Je suis aussi la sœur de Dino, effectivement. Je t'avais dit de pas parler sans connaître mon rang.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle va pleurer de honte en tournant les talons. Moi, je glousse, contente de moi.

-Qui c'était cette gonzesse ?

-Quelqu'un que j'ai eu le malheur de rencontrer il y a trois ans et qui peut pas me blairer, qui se pensait supérieure à moi, expliquai-je en le lâchant pour me mettre à côté de lui.

-Hmph. Et pourquoi tu t'es donnée en spectacle tout à l'heure ?

-Arro a l'horrible faculté de me faire suivre dans n'importe lesquelles de ses idées stupides.

-Dans tout les cas, je n'aime pas comment le Traditore t'a regardé.

-Je ne l'aime pas non plus Fratello, admis-je, moi non plus.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Arro se répéta mentalement ce que la rousse venait de lui dire.

-Attends, tu veux que je t'aide à mettre Luciana et Superbi en couple ? Pourquoi tu voudrais les mettre en couple ?

-Parce que Luciana est ma future belle-sœur, et que j'ai vu comment Squalo la dévorait des yeux toute la soirée.

-Ah...ouais...

Lui, il se rappelait d'à quel point son cousin lui avait gueulé dessus parce qu'il crevait de jalousie à cause de la danse qu'il avait partagée avec Luciana.

-Alors ?

-Vooii t'as pas le choix ! Hurla une voix en déboulant dans sa suite.

Heureusement que Luciana était avec Reborn pour une « séance de remise en forme ».

-Si c'est si gentiment demandé je peux pas refuser, accepta-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

-C'est le moins que tu puisses faire Arro, grommela son cousin sans le quitter du regard.

Il tiqua de l'œil gauche. Il pouvait comprendre que Superbi lui en veuille parce qu'il lui avait caché pendant longtemps sa connexion avec Luciana, mais même.

-T'as l'air bien motivé Superbi.

-Je vais la reconquérir.

-Pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu réussisses à lui parler.

-Du calme, on est pas là pour se battre ! Les coupa Serena d'une voix paniquée.

C'est avec un regard noir vers son cousin que Squalo partit.

-Merci de ton aide Arro, emmène-la à cette adresse demain à dix heures.

Elle partit aussi. Arro soupira en fourrant le papier dans sa poche. Il voulait voir Luciana avec son cousin après tout, vu qu'elle et Hibari ne semblaient pas trop chauds pour se mettre ensemble.

Mais putain, quand est-ce qu'il avait signé pour jouer les Cupidon lui ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Mais où est-ce qu'on va à la fin ?! M'énervai-je.

-Mais fais-moi confiance Lulu !

-Tu pourrais m'emmener dans un sex shop !

-Et ? C'est pas si horrible et...on est arrivé !

Il paie le taxi et me tire à sa suite. Pour aller dans un magasin de robes de mariage. J'avais raison d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

-Vous voilà ! S'exclama ma future belle-sœur en nous voyant arriver.

The fuck ? Pourquoi il y a Squalo avec elle ?

-Arro, qu'est-ce que...

-Luciana, va avec Squalo pour essayer de me trouver une robe, veux-tu ? J'ai envie d'avoir l'opinion d'Arro pour celles qui puissent m'intéresser.

Et je me retrouve seule avec Squalo. Ok...

Oh. Oh, me dîtes pas que Arro et Serena...mais non, elle ne sait rien alors comment...

-Finissons-en vite avec ça, maugréai-je en partant dans un rayon.

Si on m'avait dit un jour que je chercherais une robe de mariage pour la fiancée de Dino avec Superbi Squalo, j'aurais rit. Beaucoup et à n'en plus finir. Mais me voici en train de parcourir les diverses robes blanches du regard.

-Donc...

Je sursaute en entendant sa voix derrière moi.

-Ne me fais pas peur comme ça, fis-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

-Donc tu disais ?

-Arro et toi...vous avez été ensemble ces dernières années ?

-Ouais, je serais morte si il avait pas été là au CEDEF, lui dis-je sobrement, c'est un bon ami.

-Je vois...

Il parle à un volume normal, bizarre. Mais par contre, le malaise entre nous, je le sens bien. On peut pas parler normalement après ce qui c'est passé après tout.

-Squalo, commençai-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis plus une ado tu sais, j'ai grandis et je suis revenue pour une raison précise. Je sais qu'on sera amené à travailler tout les deux et je ne veux pas que ce qui c'est passé entre nous me porte préjudice alors...oublions tous.

-Est-ce que t'es sérieuse ? Me demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Oui. Je préfère qu'on fasse comme si rien ne c'était jamais passé, comme si...

Je soupire.

-Je suis la sœur de ton Boss, ni plus ni moins. Fais comme si on ne se connaissait pas depuis qu'on est gosse, je ferai de même et tout ira bien. On est pas ami après tout.

Ça fait mal de dire ça, mais je garde un visage fermé. On a jamais été ami, il a deviné que j'étais la sœur de Xanxus il y a longtemps après tout, non ?

-Vooii t'es sérieuse ?! Explosa-t-il en serrant les poings.

Encore. Il me crie dessus, encore. Il ne sait faire que ça après tout.

-Je le suis, ça m'évitera de me faire crier dessus sans aucune bonne raison, répliquai-je froidement, les sourcils froncés.

Une demi-heure après, passée dans un silence de mort même si je sentais qu'il était en colère, je me retrouve forcée à essayer une robe de mariage.

-Allez Luciana, sors !

-Non ! Refusai-je en regardant ma robe blanche avec un large col en V. Je comprends même pas pourquoi je dois faire ça !

-Mais ça va plus vite à deux !

J'ouvre la cabine d'essayage d'un mouvement brusque, les sourcils froncés et sors.

-Je t'en foutrai des excuses comme ça Serena...

-Mais tu te plains alors que tu es sublime ! Elle est sublime, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me tourne face aux garçons alors que je soupire en détournant mon regard.

-J'adhère, affirma Arro.

-Squalo ?

Rien pendant quelques secondes et Serena réitère sa demande.

-Vooii t'as raison et ?!

Il part en fulminant du magasin, sous nos regards choqués.

-Se pourrait-il qu'il soit gêné ? Ricana Arro dans son coin.

-Je pense o...Luciana, ne jette pas tes talons à Arro !

-Pas moi, niai-je en allant me rhabiller.

Une fois la cabine fermée, je pose une main sur ma poitrine, espérant calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur. Bon sang, je suis plus une ado, j'ai passé l'âge de réagir comme ça !

Je ne me souviens pas que même Kyô ait réussi à faire battre mon cœur aussi vite.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Alors, avec qui vous allez au mariage ? Nous demanda Serena alors qu'on était à un café.

Squalo était juste sorti du magasin et nous attendait. Mais bon, cette torture est presque terminée vu que c'est bientôt l'heure que je rejoigne Walton et Takeshi.

-Je trouverai sur place, répondit Arro en balayant la question d'un geste de la main, puisque après tout, les gens fricotent toujours aux mariages. Tou-jours !

Putain, il essaie vraiment de me caser avec Squalo. Je me lève sans prévenir.

-Je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous, déclarai-je en tournant les talons. Arro, paie pour moi !

-Hein ?! Mais...

Je suis déjà sortie du café. Il m'entendra ce soir.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Toi, sifflai-je en voyant Arro rentrer dans la suite, arrête tout de suite ce que tu fais.

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il en feignant l'innocence.

-Me caser avec Squalo. Je veux pas alors arrête tout de suite !

-Lulu...

-T'as aucun droit d'interférer dans ma vie amoureuse comme ça !

-Mais bon sang, laisse-moi parler !

Je reprends mon souffle alors qu'il me toise du regard.

-Luciana, reprit-il en s'approchant, tu sais que Superbi n'est pas doué en ce qui concerne les sentiments. Tu penses vraiment qu'il te déteste, sérieusement ?

Je déglutis en allant dans ma chambre.

-Arrête de fuir ! Cria-t-il en me suivant. T'as jamais pensé qu'il avait paniqué ?!

-Si ! Explosai-je. Mais dans tout les cas, je veux pas être avec lui !

-Mais de quoi t'as si peur ?!

-De lui faire du mal !

Il me regarde, stupéfait. Bien sûr j'ai déjà imaginé qu'il ait paniqué, qu'il ait dit n'importe quoi et toutes ces conneries dignes des ados. Mais je peux pas être avec lui.

-Je me fous qu'il ait menti maintenant, mentis-je en me disant que je voudrais toujours savoir si c'était vrai ce qu'il avait dit, c'est trop tard.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?! S'énerva-t-il. T'as juste les jet...

-Je suis en train de crever ! Avouai-je.

Il se recule, sous le choc. Bon, c'est dit maintenant.

-Je suis malade depuis les Estraneo, c'est incurable et je mourrai dans l'année qui suit. Si Squalo venait à avoir des sentiments pour moi, ça ne servirait plus à rien. Ça n'aurait jamais servi à rien car j'ai jamais voulu me mettre avec lui. Je voulais juste qu'il sache pour que je puisse mourir sans regret. Tu imagines si on était ensemble, ce que ça lui ferait de me voir crever à petit feu dans un hôpital ? Tu penses vraiment que si je pouvais avoir un copain, je serais pas avec Kyôya depuis quelques temps déjà ?

-Alors c'est pour ça que...devina-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Oui, confirmai-je, il le sait depuis qu'on a seize ans. Ce que Squalo a dit, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

C'est trop tard. Ça l'a toujours été. J'ai jamais été destiné à avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie. C'est tout.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps et me rassurera quant au fait que la fic est encore lue par certains, et ciao~!**


	39. XXXVIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 38 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Ana ! Quelqu'un veut extrêmement de voir !

-Qui ?

-Mon amouuuuurrrrrr !

Je me fige à la voix féminine et me tourne lentement vers elle, qui court vers moi avec un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Forcément, c'est ce moment que choisissent Xanxus, Bel et Squalo pour arriver. Tch, la VARIA est trop présente au QG en ce moment.

-C'est...commença Arro.

-Oui.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Continua Irène en sautant sur moi.

Je me retrouve par terre et écarquille les yeux en sentant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Qu...que...

-Déchet, grogna Xanxus en la virant, tu te prends pour qui ?!

-Mais je...

-Irène, l'appelai-je en me relevant, donne-moi ce bouquet et rentre si tu ne veux pas finir victime de Xanxus.

Le concerné me jette un regard noir pour lui enlever tout son plaisir et Irène fait la moue en s'exécutant. Mon regard balaye l'assemblée, qui est choquée.

-Hey, je suis hétéro ok ? C'est elle qui fait une fixette sur moi !

Je prends la lettre qu'il y a dans le bouquet et l'ouvre.

-Ernesto, encore, dit Arro.

-Ouais.

Je lâche le bouquet et, en toute maturité, saute dessus pour le piétiner.

-Une seule question, les prévins-je d'une voix de serial killer.

Bel tourne la tête et s'en va. Bizarre, j'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler depuis que je suis revenue mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me snobe.

Je m'en occuperai plus tard.

-Je vois, laissez-les entrer, dit Tsunayoshi en arrivant, un téléphone à la main.

Il raccroche et regarde Arro et moi avec un grand sourire.

-Suivez-moi tout les deux.

On s'échange un regard mais on suit jusqu'à l'entrée du QG. La porte s'ouvre et une blouse blanche entre dans mon champ de vision.

-Katryna ! S'écria Arro en se postant en avant, les bras grands ouverts.

La concernée apparaît, tout sourire, et court vers lui, passe à côté de lui et me prend dans ses bras. Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire en lui rendant son étreinte, Arro déprimant avec l'une de ses poupées.

-T'as l'air d'aller bien Katryna.

-Oui, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit concernant Shamal !

Un regard vers le médecin qui parlait avec Reborn, apparu de je ne sais où, me le prouve bien car il se raidit.

-Et regarde ! Reprit la blonde en sortant une Boite-Arme.

-Wow, fis-je en la prenant, elle peut soigner je suppose.

-Oui !

-Ann'.

Je me tourne la tête vers Xanxus, passablement énervé de ne pas savoir qui est Katryna. Derrière, Squalo regarde d'un œil critique la polonaise.

-C'est Katryna, expliquai-je, celle qui m'a rendu mon œil gauche.

Il la regarde de haut en bas et elle se tend dans mes bras sous son regard, puis il s'en va.

-Vooii Arro, arrête de faire le gosse putain !

-Mais elle m'a ignoré~, pleurnicha-t-il.

-Il ne change pas, murmura-t-elle en me lâchant.

Ce serait chiant si il changeait.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-T'es sûre de toi Lulu ?

-Bon sang, je te demande pas de m'accompagner. Déjà que j'ai dû mentir à Kyô et qu'il doit se douter de quelque chose...

-Je vais pas te laisser faire quelque chose qui peut te coûter aussi cher seule, me dit-il en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

Depuis qu'il me sait condamnée, il tient à m'accompagner quand je fais des trucs dangereux. Comme s'infiltrer dans les archives des Vongola pour vérifier les dires de mon père par exemple.

-T'es sûre qu'il va pas débarquer ? Si jamais lui se faisait prendre...

-Je veux pas y penser, c'est pour ça que j'espère que lui va réfléchir.

Je finis par trafiquer, avec l'aide d'Arro, la serrure sécurisée qui garde les archives et on entre, le blanc refermant soigneusement la porte derrière nous.

-Tu veux que je cherche quoi ?

-Les archives sont classées par Boss et les événements importants qui se sont déroulés à leur époque. Je m'occupe de Timoteo, va chez la Huitième du Nom.

-Compris.

On commence à peine à chercher, je trouve juste l'étagère pleine réservée à Timoteo quand la porte s'ouvre, puis se referme. Je me fige, entends Arro jurer à voix basse et entreprends de me cacher quand l'individu se dévoile à moi.

-Bordel Kyôya, soufflai-je, soulagée, me fais pas peur comme ça.

-Hibari ? Fit Arro en écartant des bouquin pour nous regarder à travers son étagère.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tout les deux ? Nous interrogea-t-il lentement, comme pour qu'on comprenne bien ce qu'il disait.

-On...fouine ? Hasarda Arro, une goutte de sueur roulant sur sa tempe.

-Vérifie les dires de mon paternel, rectifiai-je en reniflant avec dédain, et toi tu te barres.

-Ne me donnes pas d'ordres Luciana, grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais Hibari, c'est pour toi qu'elle dit ça. T'es un Gardien donc...

-J'ai plus de légitimité que vous quant à ma présence ici.

-Mais les conséquences pourraient être plus graves aussi, intervins-je en reprenant mes recherches. Pars Kyô.

-Qu'est-ce que tu recherches précisément ? Me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'étagère.

Je soupire. Têtu comme une mule celui-là.

-Les journaux de Nono, de 1993 à 1996.

Donc nous cherchons. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à la montre de Lux, que Kyô m'a rendu il y a peu, et étouffe un grognement de frustration en voyant qu'on n'avance à rien.

-1993, fit Kyô en prenant un livre.

-J'ai trouvé aussi de mon côté.

-Je vous déteste, grommelai-je en me mettant à côté de Kyô.

Il feuillette le bouquin avant de s'arrêter au mois de novembre.

 _« J'ai su en voyant sa flamme que je ne pouvais pas laisser ce garçon dans la nature. »_

Je lui arrache le journal des mains et m'assois par terre contre l'étagère.

 _« J'ai su en voyant sa flamme que je ne pouvais pas laisser ce garçon dans la nature. La Flamme de la Fureur n'est jamais réapparue depuis le Secondo et ses yeux...ses yeux rouges sont les mêmes que Guillermo. Je n'ai aucun doute quant à sa paternité, et si ce garçon est réellement l'héritier des Vengadores...Sa mère semblait désespérée, elle voulait vraiment éviter une vie horrible à son fils. Je l'ai pris, je l'ai emmené avec moi et l'aie officiellement adopté. Bien sûr j'ai dû tout expliquer à Edwina. Je sais que les conséquences de mon acte, dire que Xanxus est mon fils biologique, aura un impact sur ma crédibilité mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Je ne peux pas laisser Guillermo l'avoir._

 _Cependant, je suis inquiet pour autre chose. La sœur de Xanxus, à laquelle il est si attaché qu'il n'arrête pas de me demander de l'emmener, elle semblait inoffensive. Je n'ai pas senti de flammes particulières en elle. Mais sa mère semblait rejeter l'idée que je l'emmène. J'ai vu qu'elle avait un intérêt particulier à la garder. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir réserve à cette petite, mais peu importe ce qui lui arrive, je ne la laisserai pas être une menace pour les Vongola. »_

Je continue, puis 1994 vient, dont le mois de mars où il parle de moi, que je serais une menace pour les Vongola en grandissant et que Xanxu et moi nous entre-tuerions. Que je deviendrai la Boss d'une Famille ne voulant que la destruction des Vongola. Je fronce les sourcils et grince des dents.

Qu'est-ce qu'il connaît des Vengadores ?!

-On dirait que ton paternel avait raison concernant ta grand-mère, m'apprit Arro, toujours de son côté. Ce qui est écrit est exactement ce que tu m'as dit. Elle a éliminé les menaces potentielles.

-Ma grand-mère.

Un autre journal m'est tendu.

-1995, tu étais chez les Estraneo.

Je le prends et l'ouvre. Je ne mets pas longtemps à trouvé un passage qui parle de moi, encore.

 _« Je sais bien que Xanxus m'en veut de la disparition de sa sœur, qu'elle lui manque et qu'il s'en veut également. Ce garçon accorde beaucoup de valeurs à la famille, même si c'est la seule chose à laquelle il accorde de la valeur. En grandissant, Luciana, ou Esperanza peu importe, pourrait très bien le retourner contre les Vongola sans effort. Elle pourrait lui faire faire n'importe quoi sans effort, je le vois dans ses yeux. Mais pour cela faudrait-il qu'elle survive. Guillermo l'a envoyé chez les Estraneo. Qui sait ce qu'il adviendra d'elle plus tard, si elle s'en sort. Mais une menace est une menace. De toutes façons, mieux vaut qu'elle meure là-bas... »_

Je ferme le journal d'un geste brusque et le lance contre le carrelage. Fuck it, fuck all of it.

-Ce fils de pute savait où j'étais pendant tout ce temps ! Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que ça veut dire ?!

-Il t'a laissé te faire torturer pendant deux ans ? Tenta Arro en arrivant devant moi.

-Pas seulement ! Il m'a laissé me faire torturer comme tu dis, mais tu vois pas à quoi ça mène ?!

-Il savait pour les expériences que les Estraneo menaient et n'a rien fait, finit par dire Kyô.

-Il n'a rien fait alors qu'on...

Je serre les poings à tel point que j'ai l'impression que mes os vont en sortir. Timoteo...ce déchet...n'a pas bougé le petit doigt ! Je sais que le manque de preuves qu'il y a dû avoir a sûrement joué mais...putain, on a tellement souffert !

-Lulu...

-Quoi ?! Aboyai-je en levant un regard furieux sur lui.

Je me relève et me mets à faire les cents pas, ma flamme grignotant mon gant droit.

-Luciana, m'appela Kyôya.

-Ta gueule Kyôya !

Je ne fais plus attention à eux alors que j'aurais dû. Parce que après, je me débats contre Kyôya qui m'immobilise puis une vague de calme m'envahit. La douce chaleur sur mon front me berce. Arro...ses Flammes de la Pluie...

Et je m'endors.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, je te suspecte Luciana.

Je regarde sans surprise Iemitsu.

-Si j'étais à ta place je me suspecterais aussi. J'ai plus d'une raison d'en vouloir aux Vongola après tout.

-Alors pourquoi tu tiens à ce que je t'accompagnes ?

-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui, je suis sûre, pourra m'arrêter si je pète un câble. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de quelqu'un qui entendra tout ce qui va être dit.

J'esquisse un rictus sarcastique.

-Je risque même de te donner encore plus de raisons de me suspecter.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Tu peux rien faire sans preuves. Crois-moi, je sais depuis bien longtemps que les infos et les secrets valent plus que toute la puissance d'une Famille mafieuse. Ces dernières années, j'ai bien compris la différence entre avoir des infos et pouvoir les prouver.

Si je pouvais, j'aurais déjà éliminé les Traditore.

On se fait escorter jusqu'au bureau du Neuvième, allez savoir à quoi ça lui sert vu qu'il est à la retraite, et j'envoie des rictus aux Gardiens, minus Ganauche qui trouve ça drôle, qui me fusillent tous du regard à cause de ma tenue loin d'être adaptée. Pourtant un short en jean, des tongs et un débardeur rouge ça passe, non ?

Ah, pas pour Nono ? Mais je savais pas !

-Luciana, me salua Timoteo alors que la porte se fermait derrière nous.

-Hey, encore en vie à ce que je vois, lui lançai-je avec un rictus en coin en me laissant tomber dans une chaise.

Je mets mes jambes sur son bureau et le regarde avec mon rictus en coin, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

-Luciana, enlève tes jambes, siffla Iemitsu derrière moi.

-Désolé Iemitsu, mais je suis plus l'un de tes subalternes alors je vais pas t'obéir. En plus...c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire sachant que je me contrôle à peine pour ne pas lui refaire le portrait.

-Puis-je savoir ce que j'ai fait cette fois ?

-Dis-moi Timoteo, tu avais la moindre idée de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans la lettre de Federico ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Ah, tu savais pas ? Tu savais pas que ton fils avait...comment dire...fait certaines découvertes sur notre famille, à Xanxus et moi ?

-Viens-en au but, m'ordonna-t-il en serrant les poings devant lui.

-J'ai passé quelques temps en Espagne grâce à Federico vois-tu. J'ai appris énormément de choses tu sais, expliquai-je en regardant la déco, d'ailleurs, Guillermo ne te porte pas dans son cœur. _Esperanza_ non plus.

Il écarquille les yeux alors que je pose un regard glacial sur lui, un rictus manipulateur en place.

-Alors tu sais...

-Je sais quoi ? Que t'as adopté mon frère pour protéger les Vongola d'une potentielle menace ? Que tu as laissé une gamine de deux ans à elle-même dans la mafia quand tu as toujours su où elle était ?

Mon rictus s'affaisse, je m'approche de lui et sens Iemitsu retenir son souffle derrière moi.

-Quand tu savais ce qu'elle a subit pendant deux années consécutives ? Quand tu as toujours su d'où elle et son frère venaient et que tu n'as jamais rien dit ? Quand tu as toujours su ce qui c'était réellement passé il y a soixante-dix ans ?

Je me relève et me tourne vers Iemitsu, laissant Timoteo digérer ce que je viens de lui balancer à la gueule.

-Iemitsu, tu savais que cet homme que tu respectes, que ton propre fils considère comme son grand-père, a toujours su ce que les Estraneo faisaient sur de pauvres gosses ? Et qu'il n'a jamais rien fait ?

Iemitsu écarquille les yeux sous le choc et je me tourne de nouveau vers le vieux.

-Allez, dis-lui que tu savais en le regardant dans les yeux ! Oh, mais j'oubliais, t'es passé maître dans l'art du mensonge avec les années, non ? Alors dis-le moi dans les yeux. Regarde l'une de leurs expériences dans les yeux et admets que tu n'as jamais bougé le petit doigt pour nous.

Il déglutit et lève un regard fébrile sur moi. Avec l'âge, les accusations font plus de mal. Mon regard glacial et haineux n'arrange rien.

-Je ne pouvais rien faire sans preuves solides Luciana, admit-il.

-Neuvième...souffla Iemitsu, de la trahison dans la voix.

-Dommage que des remords n'effacent pas les séquelles des expériences. Dommage que je sois toujours condamnée à crever comme un chien l'année prochaine Timoteo. Tu m'as condamné. T'as condamné la sœur de ton propre fils.

Il y a un silence, durant lequel je vois une once de peur dans son regard.

-Je me demande comme il le prendrait, si je lui disais tout ça.

-Prévois-tu de le faire ?

-Non, répondis-je sans hésitation.

Xanxus m'a dit que, lentement, la relation qu'il a avec Timoteo se reconstruit. Dire tout ça...ça le détruirait. Timoteo reste son père, plus que papa en tout cas.

-Tu restes son père, déclarai-je en fronçant les sourcils, et contrairement à d'autres, je n'ai pas envie de le voir aller contre sa famille encore une fois. Il a assez souffert par tes mensonges déchet. Je ne lui dirai rien, mais je ne peux pas garantir que mon père ne le fasse pas.

-Guillermo ferait mieux de rester loin de mon fils ! S'exclama le vieux en se levant.

Rapidement, je sors mon poignard, passe par-dessus son bureau pour le plaquer dans son fauteuil, mon poignard sous la gorge et mon poing gauche tenant fermement sa cravate.

-Regardez qui parle ! Ris-je à gorge déployée pendant une seconde avant planter mon regard glacial dans le sien. Guillermo a accepté de laisser Xanxus loin de sa Famille pour lui éviter de faire parti de la Mafia. C'est un père de merde, mais il a au moins fait ça. Mais il mérite d'aller à Vendicare, comme moi, et comme vous. Dommage que les Vindice n'emmènent jamais les pires en prison, parce que tu mérites autant que moi de croupir là-bas.

J'appuie légèrement ma lame sur son cou.

-Tu mérites vraiment que je te découpe la carotide tu sais, minaudai-je avec un sourire innocent. Et Tsunayoshi ? Je me demande comment il le prendrait si il savait ce que son prédécesseur a fait ? Ce qu'il a laissé être fait, à moi, et à son propre Gardien de la Brume ? Oh, comment Mukuro le prendrait aussi ? Est-ce qu'il briserait les Vongola en trahissant son Ciel ?

-Luciana, ça suffit !

Une poigne de fer me tire en arrière. J'ai à peine le temps de ranger mon arme que je suis à côté de Iemitsu. Mais il ne me menace pas.

-Désolé du dérangement Neuvième, s'excusa Iemitsu, ne semblant pas désolé du tout.

-Ie...

On est déjà dans le couloir, puis dehors. Je sors mon paquet de clopes et en prends une. Sans que je le voie, Iemitsu en prend une aussi et on fume tout les deux en regardant le ciel.

-Quelle Famille Luciana ? Finit-il par me demander.

-Tu le sauras en temps et en heure. Alors, tu me suspectes plus qu'avant ? J'ai de bonnes raisons quand même.

-Ce sont de graves accusations que tu fais.

-Je sais, mais elles sont toutes justifiées. Je ne les ferais pas autrement, sachant que j'ai des responsabilités maintenant.

-Xanxus a une Flamme du Ciel, je suppose que vous êtes des héritiers.

-Je le suis. Qui l'aurait cru, hein ?

-Pas moi, avoua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu sais, j'ai compris pourquoi je te respectais et te respecte toujours comme Boss.

-Ah oui ?

-T'es le seul à toujours avoir été honnête avec moi, l'informai-je en haussant les épaules. C'est un exploit en soit.

-Avec ce que je viens d'apprendre, je suis amplement d'accord avec toi.

Il pose une main sur ses yeux.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que le Neuvième ait fait ça.

-Que t'y croies ou non, ça changera rien.

-Mais Luciana, quand tu dis que je saurais de quelle Famille tu viens à l'origine en temps et en heures, reprit-il en enlevant sa main pour me regarder.

Je laisse tomber mon mégot et l'écrase. Reniflant avec dédain, je pose mes yeux sur lui.

-Tu crois quoi ? Je rate jamais mes missions. Je sais qui est responsable pour la Cérémonie de Succession, pour le CEDEF et donc l'ennemi contre lequel vous vous battez depuis quelques années.

-Tu ne peux rien dire sans compromettre tes plans, hein ?

-Quelque chose comme ça. Mais c'est surtout que ma parole ne vaut rien avec toi. Pas comme si elle valait quelque chose en temps normal sauf pour les idiots. Laisse ton fils s'en occuper.

-Tsuna sait ?

-Il m'a engagé pour ça, bien sûr qu'il sait.

Bon, j'ai envie de rentrer moi. Trop de souvenirs douloureux, de révélations et conneries du genre. Je veux mon lit.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~.**


	40. XXXIX

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 39 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Comment j'ai pu vivre ces derniers mois sans toi ? Gémis-je en soufflant sur mon chocolat chaud dans mon lit.

Rick hausse les épaules et me laisse seule. Quand je suis revenue, il était là, Arro aussi en train de faire un horrible cauchemar apparemment. Quand il revient, c'est avec un gâteau au chocolat.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu revenais d'ailleurs.

-J'ai pensé que c'était mieux que je revienne. Cris m'a assuré qu'il avait la situation en mains.

-Ils prennent leur mission à cœur, soufflai-je en posant ma tasse sur ma table de chevet.

-Vous avez réussi à les convaincre.

-Je sais~, minaudai-je avec un sourire innocent. Je peux me révéler être comme ça dans les situations importantes. Sinon, pourquoi t'as l'air préoccupé ?

Mon sourire disparu, je garde mes yeux sur son visage. J'ai l'habitude que ses yeux dorés ne montrent pas spécialement de sentiments positifs, c'est un exploit si ils montrent quelque chose, alors forcément, là je suis tout ouïe. Il est préoccupé.

-Mon frère prépare quelque chose Miss, et je n'aime pas ça.

-Je sais que Nick est fort, il était et est toujours le second de Simon, mais à ce point ?

-Il a un anneau de l'Enfer vous savez, celui avec l'œil.

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est l'un des deux anneaux que possédait Mukuro dans le futur. Donc dans cette époque, c'est Nick qui l'a et l'utilise hein...

-On devrait dire à Tsunayoshi que t'es là maintenant. Et éviter que la VARIA ou d'autres essaient de te tuer.

-Je me fiche de tout ça Miss. En revanche...

Il soupire.

-Quoi ?

-Vous vous souvenez, je vous avais déjà parlé de mon Maître, non ?

-Et ?

-Vous le connaissez.

Oh, mais qui...

-Mammon ?! M'exclamai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Il hoche la tête. Ben...Ben ça pour une surprise...d'ailleurs, je ne l'appelle plus Viper. Je comprends bien maintenant ce qu'on cherche en ne voulant que personne ne nous appelle par notre vrai prénom.

Mais ça devait être...avant ou après sa transformation en Arcobaleno ? Après je pense, mais il ne devait pas encore avoir rejoint la VARIA vu qu'excepté Lusssuria, ils l'ont tous intégré après que Xanxus soit devenu Boss.

Ben dit donc...remarque, qui aurait pu l'entraîner aussi bien à part l'ancien Arcobaleno de la Brume ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je fixe sans ciller la pointe de la lame de Squalo juste devant mon nez. Tout allait bien pourtant, on a tout de suite trouvé Tsunayoshi qui a salué Alaric normalement. Arro reste toujours surpris d'ailleurs qu'il ne se méfie pas de Rick, l'Hyper Intuition lui échappe encore. Puis je ne sais pourquoi, la VARIA au complet devait voir le Decimo, et forcément Squalo a attaqué Rick. Je me suis mise devant et il a arrêté son attaque juste avant de me blesser.

-Baisse ton arme, sifflai-je les sourcils froncés.

-Vooiii c'est un putain d'ennemi, t'es la mieux placée pour le savoir ! Fulmina-t-il en me foudroyant du regard.

-C'est un allié, contrai-je en le fusillant des yeux à mon tour.

-TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?!

-C'est un déchet de première, intervint froidement mon frère.

Je tourne les yeux pour voir Alaric regarder Xanxus du coin de l'œil, qui a posé son flingue sur sa tempe. Oh, et toute la VARIA est prête à l'attaquer, mais Mammon finit le reconnaître.

-Alaric ? L'appela-t-il en se téléportant juste à côté de nous.

-Maître, ça fait longtemps, lui répondit mon bras-droit avec un respect non dissimulé.

-Ushishi, « Maître » ? Le paysan est l'élève de Mammon ?

Ils commencent tous à parler, ou plutôt gueuler alors Rick décide de nous bouger derrière Tsunayoshi. Il y a un silence puis tout les regards se tournent sur nous.

-Ça suffit, tonna Tsunayoshi d'une voix de Boss, Alaric-san est un ami d'Ana-san ainsi qu'un allié, alors traitez-le comme tel.

-T'as aucun ordre à me donner Sawada, grogna mon frère.

-Essaie de l'attaquer et je répondrai Xanxus, je te préviens, déclarai-je froidement en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Nos yeux se rencontrent et la colère qu'il y a dans les siens ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. En voyant ça, il baisse son arme en grognant, décochant un regard noir à Rick. Les autres suivent l'exemple de leur Boss, même si Squalo prend plus de temps que les autres à abandonner sa position de combat. Son regard fait des aller-et-retours entre Rick, moi et Tsunayoshi.

-Euh...entendis-je Arro faire.

Je le regarde un sourcil haussé, et il montre la porte d'un geste de la tête, derrière toute la VARIA. Il y a Apostol, un papier à la main, qui ne sait pas trop où se mettre.

-Decimo, le Boss m'a demandé de vous apporter ça, c'est un rapport sur...

-Je vois ça tout de suite Apostol, un moment avant, le coupa Tsunayoshi en reportant son attention, Xanxus, tes hommes et toi reviendrez dans deux heures pour qu'on parle de votre ré-emménagement en Sicile, pour le moment j'ai plus important à faire.

-Tch.

Mon frère tourne les talons, son manteau suivant le mouvement -énervé- puis le reste du groupe suit. En étant récalcitrant pour Squalo. Mais dès que la porte est fermée derrière eux, Arro lâche un énorme soupir de soulagement.

-Je crois que peu importe le nombre de fois où je serai dans la même pièce que ton frangin Lulu, j'aurai peur qu'il m'explose la tête.

-Peur justifiée, confirmai-je avec un rictus.

-Hum...Ana-san, je peux te demander quelque chose ? Ça inclut Arro-san et Alaric-san si ils le veulent.

-Quel genre de situation peut requérir nos services ? Répliquai-je en prenant la feuille qu'il me tendait.

Je lis la feuille et hausse un sourcil vers Tsunayoshi. Aller à un vieil hôtel où il y a eu un massacre il y a vingt ans, et ?

-On nous a rapporté plusieurs disparitions depuis peu donc...

-Tsunayoshi, on est des tueurs à gage et tu veux qu'on enquête sur des disparitions ? C'est nous la cause en général !

-On prend Decimo.

-Attends Rick, comment ça on...

-Ça peut pas faire de mal du changement ! Rajouta Arro.

-Mais je la sens pas cette mission. Pas du tout.

Le jour où on m'écoutera, je jure devant Dieu le sadique tout puissant de payer une tournée à tout le monde, Xanxus compris. Et de faire des dons à Mammon.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Et en bon petit anglais qui se respecte, tu te devais de venir Watson, lui dis-je avec un rictus en coin.

-Ça, tes stéréotypes ne me font plus rien d'ailleurs, et ça me permet d'éviter Fran. Quelle idée de lui donner un anneau de l'Enfer franchement...

-Il l'avait dans le futur, me justifiai-je en haussant les épaules, regardant complètement blasé Arro énervé Kyô devant moi.

C'est bizarre de se retrouver de nouveau tous ensemble. Mais en positif, pas en négatif...ça veut rien dire ce que je pense.

-Rick, tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu semblais si attaché à faire cette mission, lui soufflai-je en gagnant son niveau, laissant Walton avec Katryna.

Katryna qui semble bien aimer Takeshi d'ailleurs. Tout ça pour dire, on finit par arriver à l'hôtel, complètement désert. Même la réception. Et sans que Rick ne me réponde !

-Peut-être que c'est hanté, proposa Arro l'air de rien.

Je me retrouve collée à Kyô, regardant chaque recoins de près. Et oui, j'ignore royalement son regard clairement moqueur sur moi.

-Un mot Kyôya, lui chuchotai-je d'un ton menaçant, un mot et je...te parle plus !

-Tu n'en es pas capable.

-Hey !

Je m'immobilise puis très vite, on se met tous à couvert en sentant deux personne approcher. La double porte s'ouvre en grand, je prends mon poignard, caché tout comme mon arme sous mon manteau en cuir noir m'arrivant aux genoux, et me prépare à attaquer.

-Vooiii sortez de là bande de déchets ! Hurla une voix bien connue.

-Pour un assassin, la discrétion te semble inconnue, le railla Arro en sortant de sa cachette.

On sort tous pour voir Xanxus et Squalo. Enfin, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre les autres, sauf que Kyôya a l'air d'avoir vu quelque chose. Faîtes des niches sous les escaliers et vous avez l'entrée pour une cave plus que glauque.

-Euh...Rick, tu peux venir ? L'appelai-je en regardant Kyôya se mettre à descendre les escaliers.

Il est à côté de moi en deux secondes, tout comme Xanxus.

-On devr...mais Xanxus ! Criai-je en me sentant poussée.

J'allume ma flamme dans la main gauche en pestant contre lui à voix basse. Mais bon, ça me rassure de l'avoir juste derrière moi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici au fait ?

-On vous a suivi. Sawada le sait.

-Je vois.

Kyô a rien dit sur le fait qu'on soit en groupe, bizarre. La présence de Xanxus et Squalo doit pourtant bien l'énerver comme il faut, surtout Squalo. Mais rien, il continu plusieurs mètres devant nous, le passage étant tout juste assez large pour qu'on puisse passer un par un. Je retire ce que j'ai dit d'ailleurs. C'est pas une cave, c'est un tunnel. Tunnel qui débouche, après un éternuement de Katryna à cause de la poussière et des conversations colorées entre les deux Squalo tout derrière, sur une salle où je vois à peine quelque chose.

-Oh putain mais l'odeur, se plaignit Arro derrière.

Je bouge ma main en explorant un peu, ne voyant rien à part des cadavres en phase de décomposition bien, bien, bien avancée.

-T'as la raison, lui lançai-je en ne m'attardant pas sur les macchabées.

On m'attrape violemment la main pour me traîner au centre. Je reconnais Walton seulement quand il grogne en voyant l'énorme signe satanique au milieu, tracé en rouge.

Quelque chose me dit que c'est pas de la peinture et que ça vient de nos copinous les morts.

-Donc...le massacre était un sacrifice ? Avança d'une voix hésitante la polonaise.

Je me redresse, les laissant discuter entre eux, enfin surtout Arro, Walton et Katryna, alors que j'éteins ma flamme pour économiser mes forces. Je sens quelque chose de lourd dans l'atmosphère. Je me recule un peu pour tenter de me calmer, mais l'odeur n'aide pas. Quelqu'un finit par s'approcher et tâte le mur à côté. Puis finit sur mon épaule.

-C'est qui ? Murmura une voix habituellement criarde.

-Tu le sens aussi ? Répliquai-je à voix basse, ma respiration lente.

Squalo se tend puis finit par enlever sa main.

-Oui je le sens, finit-il par me répondre. C'est trop pesant pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

-Je suis du même avis que toi.

C'est bizarre. D'un côté j'ai l'impression de connaître cette sensation, mais de l'autre non. J'ai...

J'écarquille les yeux. Chypre. C'est comme avec l'anneau de l'Enfer qui nous a bloqué dans cette illusion avec Kyô il y a plusieurs mois. Mais c'est différent, plus...

Plus concentré, oh merde quel...

-Qu'est-ce que...commença Squalo alors que le sol se dérobait sous nos pieds.

Alors qu'on tombe je ne sais où tout les deux, sous les cris des autres minus Kyôya et Xanxus, qui jure, je m'accroche je ne sais comment à son bras. Tout de suite, il me hisse vers lui et me plaque contre lui, ses bras autour de moi. Mais j'ai pas le temps de penser à cette situation car je crie, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes.

Je l'avais dit que je la sentais pas cette mission.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je papillonne des paupières lentement, mon regard tombant sur un mur pourpre délabré. La lumière tamisée ne m'éblouit pas, c'est déjà ça.

-Réveille-toi putain, grommela une voix alors qu'on me secouait l'épaule.

Je bouge un peu ma tête, remarquant la source de chaleur sous moi, puis la lève pour tomber nez à nez avec Squalo. Littéralement, car je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Lèvres qui sont trop proches des siennes. J'ai le réflexe de vouloir me relever, mais il grimace de douleur avant de me plaquer contre lui. Bon sang, rougis pas comme une pauvre ado Luciana, t'es une adulte maintenant !

-On a un pieu dans l'épaule, tu sens rien mais moi si, me souffla-t-il en enlevant sa main de mon dos.

Ah, effectivement maintenant qu'il le dit, je sens quelque chose m'empêcher de bouger. Un regard me dit que c'est moi qui m'en sort le mieux, ensuite Squalo puis en dernière la table qui a explosé quand on a dû tomber de nul part. Mais Squalo...

-Accroche tes mains dans mon dos, lui demandai-je en bougeant mes jambes de façon à ce qu'elles soient de chaque côtés de son bassin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Répliqua-t-il en s'exécutant.

-J'essaie de nous débloquer.

Je parviens à passer mes mains sous son dos pour m'accrocher à lui aussi. Je monte ma jambe droite de façon à ce que mon pied soit à plat et je nous remonte d'un coup sec, finissant maintenant à califourchon sur lui.

Euh...moi qui lui aie dit que je voulais tout oublier nous concernant, me voilà bien.

-Et maintenant ? Grogna Squalo dans mon oreille.

Je recule ma tête, mon menton était posé sur son épaule droite, et le regarde. Je me retiens de déglutir face à son regard. Bon sang, elle est là, elle a toujours été là en fait. L'alchimie, l'attirance, ce que vous voulez mais elle est là.

-Si je retire le pieu, tu pisseras le sang mais c'est nécessaire donc...ça te dérange pas si j'utilise ta chemise comme bandage ? Ce qu'on peut trouver ici pourrait te refiler des trucs pires alors...

-Fais vite.

Ma main droite toujours accrochée à son dos, enfin sa veste de la VARIA, je repose mon menton sur son épaule droite pour pouvoir bien voir ce que je fais. J'attrape fermement le bout de bois et sens Squalo se tendre, certainement sous la douleur. Mais il a survécu à pire, donc je n'hésite pas une seconde à l'enlever d'un coup sec. Sans surprise, Squalo ne fait aucun son.

-Ok, déshabille-toi.

Je me fige suite à ce que je viens de dire, et le sous-entendu plus qu'explicite que je viens de faire. J'ose un coup d'œil à Squalo, qui le fait hein, mais avec un rictus amusé en coin.

Je suis conne moi, c'est pas possible ! Reborn a bien raison de m'appeler Bakana.

-C'est moche, déclarai-je en fronçant les sourcils alors que j'essayais de ne pas le reluquer.

Je lui prends sa chemise des mains et d'un geste expert, la déchire et lui bande l'épaule. Hey, jusqu'à ce que Katryna arrive, on appelait pas Shamal à chaque blessure qu'on avait. Fon m'avait appris les bases des premiers secours, pas que mon moi gamine en avait quelque chose à faire, mais Arro, Walton et moi avons fini par faire de supers bandages.

-C'est bon, lui dis-je en me relevant pour regarder autour de moi, maintenant reste à savoir où on a atterri et comment on en sort.

-Mais avant ça, toi aussi t'es blessée.

Je sursaute en le sentant baisser mon manteau pour voir ma blessure, visible vu que j'ai qu'un pauvre débardeur. Bon sang, mes yeux descendent tout seul sur son torse. Il peut pas fermer sa veste ce con ?!

-C'est bon, j'ai juste à cautériser la plaie, fis-je en enlevant ses mains sans ménagement.

J'essaie de faire apparaître ma flamme dans ma main gauche. Essayer hein, parce que rien. Nothing, nada.

-Oh putain, réalisai-je en écarquillant les yeux. Squalo, allume ton anneau.

-Mais pour...

-Fais ce que je te dis ! M'impatientai-je en le regardant, commençant à m'affoler.

Il fronce les sourcils puis lève sa main. Fronce encore plus ses sourcils en fixant son anneau, qui refuse de s'allumer.

-Vooii c'est quoi ce merdier ?!

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens.

-Tu sais quelque chose ?!

-Je crois, mais ça risque de pas te plaire.

-Mais parle merde !

-Ben...je pense qu'un illusionniste assez joueur et possédant un anneau de l'Enfer a décidé de jouer avec nous ?

Un silence.

-Un anneau de l'Enfer, répéta-t-il en fermant sa veste pour ensuite croiser ses bras sur son torse, tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Non, on est à l'intérieur et on est dans l'incapacité d'utiliser nos flammes.

-Vooii et comment on sort ?!

-On doit avoir un anneau de l'Enfer donc...on doit trouver Rick.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Mauvaise expérience avec l'un de ces maudits anneaux.

J'ouvre la porte de la pièce pour arriver dans un couloir. Vu le numéro sur la porte, on est dans l'hôtel, mais je me souvenais pas que la déco comprenait des têtes en décomposition. Alors qu'on parcours le couloir, d'une longueur démesurée soit dit en passant, je réfléchis au responsable. Le seul nom qui me vient, c'est celui de Nick. Rick a dit qu'il préparait quelque chose, non ? Rick a bien dit qu'il avait un anneau de l'Enfer aussi, non ? Dans ce cas...

Il me déteste, que je sois sa future Boss ou non. Même si sa loyauté est largement à questionner d'après moi. On continue donc à déambuler à la recherche d'une âme qui vive quand un long bâillement m'échappe.

-C'est pas le moment de bailler !

-Je sais, mais je suis crevée d'un coup, murmurai-je en peinant à garder les yeux.

Juste deux pas après, je tombe en arrière.

-Vooii ! S'exclama Squalo en me rattrapant.

-Je crois pas que ma fatigue...soit...na...tu...relle...

Et pouf, me voilà dans les bras de ma bonne vieille copine Morphée.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Il ne savait pas si il devait être heureux ou énervé de la situation. Il était énervé depuis qu'il avait vu l'illusionniste de malheur l'avoir _elle_ de son côté alors qu'elle voulait oublier qu'eux deux se connaissaient depuis des années. Alaric, ce qu'il pouvait le détester, l'avait torturé et elle se comportait normalement avec lui et semblait même l'apprécier alors que lui, il avait fait une erreur et elle refusait d'essayer de lui pardonner. Déjà que la voir si proche de son propre cousin, rire avec lui et le laisser être aussi tactile avec elle, l'énervait au plus haut point, il n'était pas le seul sachant que Belphegor se sentait clairement remplacé également, il fallait qu'en plus elle fasse ami-ami avec un homme qui l'avait presque tué ?

Elle avait changé. La Luciana dont il se souvenait n'aurait pas fait ça. Mais la Luciana dont il se souvenait...elle ne se sentait clairement pas à sa place chez les Vongola. Que ça ait été à la VARIA avec son frère, ou avec les gamins pendant toutes les merdes qu'avait attirées Sawada ou même pendant la soirée d'anniversaire de Dino où ils avaient dansé ensemble et que les gens l'appelait simplement « la sœur de Haneuma », elle ne s'était jamais sentie à sa place et il le savait très bien. Il savait plus de choses sur elle qu'elle ne pouvait se douter, que n'importe qui pouvait se douter. Il savait qu'elle avait un objectif qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné depuis gamine, mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit.

Elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit après tout.

Mais quand il était arrivé sur les lieux lorsque les Vongola avait été attaqué, qu'il l'avait vu se battre avec une arme blanche qu'il connaissait que trop bien car il avait été là quand elle avait été fabriqué, qu'elle avait posé ses _deux_ yeux sur eux, il n'avait pas pu détacher son regard d'elle. Elle avait vingt-trois ans, alors il savait bien que ce ne serait pas la même personne qu'il avait vu, l'ado presque femme, quand Sawada avait rencontré l'Alliance. Elle avait mûrit, et ça lui allait à ravir. La façon dont elle se tenait, dont...il n'avait même pas les mots pour dire tout ce qui avait changé en elle, mais le plus important c'était qu'elle semblait enfin savoir où était sa place. Et ça devait avoir un minimum de rapport avec ce groupe avec lequel elle était. Son élève, une blonde, son cousin, le déchet d'Alaric et Hibari.

Il n'allait pas s'attarder sur ce dernier d'ailleurs.

Mais si il y avait une chose qui faisait mal, c'était bien de voir ça. Qu'elle avait trouvé sa place quelque part et qu'il n'y était pas. Il savait qu'il avait merdé en lui prenant sa virginité, qu'il avait merdé en la prenant pour acquise pendant toutes ces années et pour accepter que oui, ils étaient amis avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux d'elle. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avant cette foutue journée, mais lui aussi avait souffert. Se voir refuser toutes chances qu'il avait de lui demander son pardon, se faire exclure des recherches par son Boss alors qu'il refusait de penser à Luciana comme un cadavre, penser qu'elle était peut-être morte en pensant qu'il la détestait et ressasser tout ça pendant tant d'années...Et même si Serena était plus que partante pour l'aider à la ravoir, il savait qu'il pouvait à peine la regarder dans les yeux. La culpabilité s'était transformée en honte et à chaque qu'il la regardait dans les yeux et qu'il l'entendait lui parler comme elle parlait à n'importe qui, il se souvenait d'un temps où il voyait de l'admiration dans son regard, et de l'affection dans ses taquineries. Le regard qu'elle lui avait envoyé après qu'il eut dit à Xanxus qu'il la détestait restait gravé dans sa mémoire.

Il lança un regard à Luciana, assise à côté de lui contre le mur, dormant profondément. C'était dur. C'était dur de se retenir de la faire sienne comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois. Quelque chose d'autre avait changé en elle, et c'était dû aux années. Elle avait perdu toutes traces d'adolescences pour devenir une femme plus que désirable. Désirable et qui savait se mettre en valeur. Il avait déjà rêvé, depuis qu'elle était revenue, qu'ils avaient tout les deux fini dans un lit et qu'elle, nue sous lui, gémissait de plaisir à chacune de ses caresses, que ses joues rougies par le plaisir comme il l'avait déjà vu lui disaient de continuer et que ses lèvres se mouvaient si bien contre les siennes.

Il l'aimait bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé aimer quelqu'un un jour et il donnerait tout pour que ces sentiments disparaissent autant qu'ils soient réciproques. Autant l'idée de la toucher autant qu'il le voulait et pouvoir dire fièrement qu'ils étaient ensemble le rendait heureux, autant la réalité de ses regards distants et le fait qu'elle se tenait aussi loin de lui que possible le faisait souffrir un peu plus chaque jour.

Mais le voilà seul avec Luciana, la femme et non plus la fille qu'il n'avait pas vu grandir, qui le torturait depuis des années. Un sourire sarcastique fleurit sur ses lèvres. Voilà à quoi l'Empereur de l'Épée était rendu maintenant : à la merci des actions d'une seule et unique personne.

Mais il était seul avec elle, c'était pour ça que d'un côté il était heureux. D'abord, en se réveillant, il avait tout de suite senti une douleur aiguë dans l'épaule, puis il l'avait vu inconsciente sur lui. Il aurait pu bougé, il pouvait, mais il n'avait pas voulu. Il avait profité de la situation, faisant celui qui avait trop mal pour bouger quand elle s'était réveillée. Il aurait laissé le pieu dans leurs épaules respectives sachant qu'elle était collée à lui à cause de ça. Elle avait été si proche de lui, il aurait suffit d'un seul petit mouvement pour l'embrasser et lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Il avait vu, depuis qu'ils étaient piégés, que sa Luciana était toujours là. Que les regards distants étaient une façade. Elle avait senti comme lui l'attirance entre eux, et ce n'était pas seulement physique. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer, qui ne s'était pas brisé malgré tout ce qui c'était passé.

Alors ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle ne semblait plus en colère contre lui, elle ne semblait même pas lui en vouloir, même si ça devait tout de même être le contraire. Si elle lui donnait une dernière chance, il lui montrerait qu'il pouvait prendre soin d'elle comme elle le méritait. Il devait juste lui montrer qu'il la méritait.

-Squalo ? Murmura une voix féminine.

Il tourna son regard gris vers le sien, toujours d'un rouge qu'il aimait regarder, si semblable et différent à la fois que celui de son frère. Avec le temps, elle recommencerait à l'appeler « Superbi » aussi, et il n'aurait plus cet horrible sensation de faux à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait son nom de famille.

-Tu es toujours là, souffla-t-elle en laissant tomber sa tête sur son épaule, le faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise, tu étais toujours là quand j'avais besoin avant...ça me manque...

-Moi aussi, laissa-t-il échapper sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle leva un regard surpris vers lui, qui détourna le sien. Il attendit que ses joues, roses de gêne, reprennent leur couleur normale pour la regarder de nouveau, prêt à se justifier. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à la voir aussi près de lui d'un coup.

-Vooii Lu...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'elle l'embrassait à pleine bouche avec un désir palpable. Il lui répondit tout de suite, ne se demandant même pas la raison d'un tel acte. Un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre dans ses cheveux, il l'attira sur ses genoux, prenant à peine le temps de reprendre de l'air. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se pressa contre lui, frottant son bassin contre le sien de façon équivoque.

-Superbi, chuchota-t-elle alors que ses lèvres étaient dans son cou, prends-moi...

Immédiatement, la main qu'il avait dans ses cheveux atterrit sur sa cuisse droite et l'autre remontait déjà sous son débardeur. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur baiser, il la sentit enlever délicatement son épée avant d'ouvrir sa veste rapidement. Bientôt sa main était sur son sein et le massait, la faisant gémir dans leur baiser, ce qui fit son effet sur une certaine partie de son corps.

Puis une douleur à la poitrine, son sang remontant dans sa gorge et Luciana qui s'éloigna juste à temps pour l'éviter.

-Comment ça fait alors Superbi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en enlevant la main du squale de son buste. T'as une petite idée de comment je me suis sentie maintenant, après que tu m'aies montré à quel point t'es un connard en vérité ?

-Qu'est-ce que...tu fous ? Parvint-il à demander en posant ses mains sur celle qui maintenait un poignard dans sa poitrine.

-La vengeance est délicieuse je trouve...lui souffla-t-elle en approchant son visage du sien. Mais quelle ironie, se faire assassiner par une arme fabriquée par un membre de sa famille...

Elle bougea la lame, une étincelle de pure sadisme dans son regard alors que plus de sang coula sur son menton.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je dirais simplement que, me haïssant tellement, tu as profité de cette occasion pour te débarrasser de moi et que j'ai dû me défendre. Je pense que Xanxus me croira sans aucun problème, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Avec les forces qui lui restaient, il la poussa suffisamment pour lui décocher un coup de pied dans le visage. Mais il n'allait pas mourir comme ça quand même, pas avec la façon dont elle l'avait amadoué, hein ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~.**


	41. XL

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 40 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Ses flammes ne fonctionnaient pas. Il était seul. Il ne savait pas où il était et il ne savait pas où était sa sœur. Pour résumer, il était énervé. Xanxus donna un coup de pied dans un squelette qui traînait, mais ça ne fit pas baisser sa colère. Sérieux, ce décor était sorti du cerveau du déchet royal, c'était ça ?

Un cri perçant déchira le silence dans lequel il était plongé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent car la voix était familiè ès, trop familière. Ses jambes bougèrent d'elles-même, ses yeux cherchant frénétiquement la source du cri, espérant que son cerveau lui jouait des tours.

-Arrête ! Hurla encore une fois la voix.

Il ouvrit la porte à sa droite pour arriver dans une cuisine. Mais son sang se glaça pour voir Luciana sur une longue table en aluminium, bloquée par un homme d'une carrure bien plus imposante qui venait de retirer un couteau de son œil.

L'œil en question était toujours sur la lame. La bile remonta dans sa gorge mais il fonça sur l'homme et le renversa sur le sol, l'égorgeant avec un couteau qu'il avait récupéré pendant sa course.

-Fra...Fratello...

Il se releva en lâchant son arme pour aller aux côtés de Luciana. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et le sang...il y en avait tellement, et il continuait à couler. Le regard du plus vieux descendit jusqu'à son abdomen, ouvert au point qu'il voyait ses organes.

-Ann'...réussit-il à dire en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

-Pour...pourquoi t'es pas...venu avant ? Je...je t'ai app...appelé...

Il ne dît rien. Cela aurait été inutile car elle avait cessé de bouger, son dernier œil le regardant d'un regard vitreux. Elle ne respirait plus, et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il était arrivé trop tard et l'avait vu mourir.

Il avait été trop tard, comme beaucoup trop souvent.

Et maintenant elle était...morte. Mais il sentait quelque chose de bizarre. Le corps devant semblait si réel, jusqu'au grain de beauté qu'elle avait sous l'oreille gauche, mais alors pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas plus de tristesse que ça ? C'était sa petite sœur, alors il devrait être en train de pleurer, mais rien. Ses yeux demeuraient secs.

Il était dans le déni ? Non, être dans le déni était inutile sauf si on était masochiste.

Il leva la tête vers le plafond. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais le déchet qui jouait avec lui de cette façon allait le regretter.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Ça m'apprendra à vouloir être sympa...grognai-je en essuyant le sang à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Putain sérieux, le coup qu'il m'a donné m'a bien envoyé quelques mètres plus loin, alors que je voulais juste le réveiller vu qu'il avait l'air de faire un cauchemar. C'est pour ça que je fais jamais rien de désintéressé en général, ça me retombe toujours sur le coin de la gueule.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Il regarde autour de lui, puis pose ses mains sur son torse comme pour vérifier quelque chose et pose finalement les yeux sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il, mais en me regardant avec méfiance.

-Tu m'as réveillé vu que tu faisais des bruits bizarres dans ton sommeil. Puis t'as fini par à moitié t'étouffer donc j'ai essayé de te réveiller et tu m'as donné un coup de pied.

-Un rêve...murmura-t-il, c'était qu'un putain de cauchemar.

La méfiance disparue, il me regarde les yeux écarquillés.

-T'as dit que je t'avais frappé ?

-Ouais, d'ailleurs ça m'étonne que tu le fasses que maintenant, les gens adorent me frapper en général.

-Comment ça que maintenant ?

-C'est dans ta nature de taper quand t'as les nerfs. Ça m'étonne que tu l'aies pas fait il y a des années.

Je me relève et m'époussette.

-Allons-y, je préfère vite me tirer d'ici si le déchet derrière tout ça peut même jouer avec nos rêves.

J'ouvre la porte de la pièce dans laquelle on est, une chambre dénuée de tout mobilier, et regarde rapidement à droite et à gauche. Rien. Rick m'avait dit que les âmes des anciens utilisateurs restent à jamais dans l'anneau. Mais est-ce qu'elles « dorment » si il y a un nouvel utilisateur ?

Je l'espère d'un certain côté, qui sait ce qu'elles peuvent nous faire alors qu'on est sans défense. En plus...cet endroit me file carrément les pétoches. Si Kyo, ou Xanxus, ou Rick, ou même Arro étaient là, je serais collée à eux. Enfin non, j'essaierais de faire bonne figure face à Xanxus, je le sais. Mais ensuite j'entendrais un bruit et je lui montrerais qu'en plus de sa capacité à supporter l'alcool, il a aussi hérité du courage.

He...

-Chutt...m'intima Squalo alors qu'il me plaquait contre le mur.

Il regarde à sa gauche et je me tends de tout mon long quand je comprends pourquoi on est dans cette situation. J'ai même pas le temps d'être gênée que j'entends moi aussi les bruits de pas qui se rapprochent de plus en plus. Mes jambes se mettent alors à trembler. C'est vraiment depuis Daemon Spade...depuis Daemon Spade que je suis presque plus capable de discerner le vrai du faux. Les illusions de Xanxus que Rick m'avaient faites voir, c'étaient les plus faibles qu'il puisse faire. Et je ne l'avais pas remarquer parce que Daemon a complètement foiré mon cerveau et...

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire déchet ? Grommela une voix que je reconnu tout de suite.

Squalo se fait pousser et on me prend le visage. Deux mains rugueuses que je reconnais.

-Xanxus, chuchotai-je en me calant contre lui, tu vas bien.

-Toi aussi, me répliqua-t-il au même volume en m'enlaçant.

Sauf qu'il me serre fort, comme si il voulait s'assurer que j'étais réel. On a dû lui faire voir quelque chose. Nick a dû. Ce déchet...il ne paie rien pour attendre.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu foutais exactement ? Redemanda mon aîné en tournant la tête vers Squalo.

-Vooii, t'aurais pu être un ennemi !

-On s'en fout maintenant, on doit trouver les autres. On était huit, ça fait cinq personnes dans la nature.

Je prends la main de Xanxus et on reprend notre route, Squalo derrière, nous suivant silencieusement. Je jette des regards en biais à mon frère, mais son visage ne montre rien à part de l'énervement, son regard rivé devant lui et sa main exerçant parfois plus de pression. Il a vu quelque chose, j'en suis certaine maintenant, et ça l'a retourné. Bien que, comme toujours, je suis la seule à pouvoir le voir.

Quoique, me connaissant, ça m'énerverait que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse lire mon frère comme je le fais.

-Un cul-de-sac, annonçai-je en arrivant devant un mur.

-Vooiii, on est passé par là tout à l'heure, j'en suis sûr ! Protesta Squalo en passant devant nous pour inspecter le mur.

-Comment t'explique le mur alors, hein ? Cingla mon frère, laissant de la colère dans sa voix en me lâchant pour s'approcher du dit mur.

Je les regarde commencer une dispute avant de balayer les alentours du regard. Squalo a raison, on est passé ici avant de trouver Xanxus. Mais maintenant, c'est fermé. Tch, Nick est un vrai sadique.

-Maman...

Je fais volte-face, les yeux écarquillés. Mais le couloir est vide alors que pourtant...Je grimace en posant une main sur ma tête. Nick joue avec moi. Je sais pas comment il a pu savoir pour Federico mais il joue avec moi.

-Maman, j'ai peur ! Répéta la voix.

Je serre les poings et fais deux pas en direction de la voix avant de m'arrêter. Secouant ma tête de gauche à droite, je grince des dents. Non, c'est qu'une illusion, il n'est pas réel, il n'est pas réel, pas dans ce temps, dans ce mon...

-MAMAN !

-Ann' ! Rugit la voix de mon frère alors que je sprintais vers Federico.

Il...il a besoin de moi, mon fils a besoin de moi et...

-LUCIANA ! S'époumona Xanxus alors que mes pieds se retrouvaient dans le vide.

Tout se passe très vite, je me tourne en tentant de rattraper le bord du sol, Xanxus à genoux en tentant de m'attraper, nos doigts qui se frôlent, si près mais pas assez car nos yeux s'écarquillent au même moment quand il s'éloigne.

Ou plutôt que je tombe droit dans l'inconnu.

Seule.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

- _Freaking fucking shit. I'll fucking kill all those assholes who are freaking playing with me and my mind. I'll mutilate them, then I'll put their blood which would have gushed from the wounds in bottles and make them fucking drink it to the fucking last drop !_

Arro décroisa ses bras et mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean noir, ses sourcils toujours autant froncés que depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, seul, près du cours de tennis à l'arrière. Et quel rêve il avait fait avant de se réveiller.

Revoir le meurtre de son père, encore, et encore, au ralenti, gravant chaque cri de douleur encore une fois dans son cerveau. L'italien secoua la tête, laissant tomber quelques mèches argentés devant ses yeux, ce qui le fit grogner. Il devait les couper avant de devenir comme Superbi. Il ne voulait pas subir les moquerie de Luciana et de Walton. Bon sang, ce gosse avait récupéré bon nombres des traits de la jeune femme, en plus d'être sarcastique de nature.

Ouais, ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer en fait. D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'étaient tout les autres ? Juste après avoir vu Superbi et Luciana tomber, tout les autres avaient suivi.

Et maintenant, il était perdu dans un hôtel abandonné super glauque avec des cadavres pourrissants dans chaque couloir. Tellement charmant.

Alors qu'il passait devant une porte fermée, les toilettes des femmes, il entendit faiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un remuer dedans. Heureusement qu'il avait une bonne ouïe. Il ouvrit donc la porte et regarda rapidement.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Il cru entendre une voix, mais c'était tellement étouffée que ça aurait pu être un animal. Mais curieux comme il était, une vraie commère comme les filles aimaient l'appeler, il s'approcha des cabines. La première avait sa porte fermée, comme la seconde et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la dernière, où il se figea avant d'agir d'une rapidité exceptionnelle. Il mit les jambes du pendu sur ses épaules et retint un soupir de soulagement de franchir ses lèvres en entendant sa respiration reprendre. Maladroitement, et avec l'aide d'un poignard qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, Luciana avait eu une bonne idée en lui démontrant qu'une petite lame pouvait toujours être utile, il coupa la corde. La personne se mit à tomber en avant mais il la rattrapa pour ensuite la sortir des toilettes pour l'allonger sur le sol.

Mais qui avait pu pendre Luciana comme ça ? Son cou montrait maintenant une marque rouge et il entendait sa respiration sifflante, mais juste à peine. Heureusement qu'elle se tapait pas une crise d'asthme.

Bon sang, elle avait pas intérêt à se taper une crise d'asthme avant qu'ils ne trouvent un moyen de quitter cet endroit maudit.

-Que...

Il lui prit le bras et la redressa, la calant contre le mur. Son regard hagard balaya où ils étaient avant de tomber sur lui et de s'écarquiller de peur avant de le reconnaître.

-Lulu, on s'est pas vu pendant quelques heures et tu as déjà peur de moi ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire arrogant.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-C'est juste que...

Ma voix est rauque à cause de la corde, et je porte immédiatement mes mains à mon cou. Je me souviens, je suis tombée et quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais déjà la corde autour du cou. Un coup d'œil à mes mains me dit que tout ça c'est bien réel. Je ne vois pas pour la droite, mais les doigts de la gauche sont ensanglantés.

-Merci Arro, soufflai-je.

-Trois fois Lulu, je t'ai sauvé la vie trois fois maintenant, me rappela-t-il avec son air de vantard.

-Je sais...

-Mais plus sérieusement, comment tu t'es retrouvée dans cette situation ?

-Je...j'étais avec Xanxus et Squalo puis je l'ai entendu...Federico...

-Le fils du Neuvième ?

-Non, mon fils, le corrigeai-je en regardant fixement le sol, je l'ai entendu m'appeler, il avait peur alors j'y suis allée sans m'en rendre compte parce qu'il y a aucune chance pour qu'il soit là après tout, non ? Puis Xanxus a crié mon nom, je me suis rendue que j'étais dans le vide et je suis tombée. Quand...quand j'ai repris conscience, la corde était autour de mon cou et...et...

-T'as vu celui qui t'as fait ça ? Luciana, dis-le moi !

-Argentés...des cheveux longs argentés...murmurai-je en m'enlaçant de mes bras. C'était...j'ai vu Squalo, je le sais...

-Mais il est avec Xanxus, non ?

-Je sais pas, je sais plus...je suis perdue Arroganza...

Il me prend dans ses bras et je ferme les yeux, profitant de son étreinte. Il essaie de me réconforter, même si il est aussi doué que moi pour ça.

-Il n'essaierait pas de te tuer, je le sais, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, il sait ce qu'il risque. Cet endroit nous fout en l'air.

-C'est Nick, j'en suis sûre...

-Nick ? De la guilde ? Qui est des Vengadores ? Je l'ai déjà vu avec un anneau chelou au doigt mais...il ne risque rien en te faisant ça ?

-Si...mais sa loyauté n'est pas envers moi, je le sais...et mon père a dû la perdre aussi...Rick a ses doutes et...il est dangereux, on doit sortir d'ici.

Je me redresse, me relève et déglutit avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour tenter de me calmer. Mes nerfs sont à vif et mon esprit...comme si il en avait pas déjà assez bavé en vingt-trois ans, il faut que Nick me fasse...

-Sinon, on est d'accord pour dire que Nick est un fan de _Corpse Party_ , hein ? Parce que à ce niveau là, c'est du plagiat.

-Et c'est pour ça que je t'adore Arro, dis-je avec un rictus amusé, parce que je pensais la même chose.

-Toutes les femmes finissent par être à mes pieds, mais je t'ai déjà dit Lulu, je peux plus te voir comme ça.

-Je veux pas que tu me voies comme ça, ce serait...dégueulasse.

-Ah, je suis blessé là !

On continue comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, lui m'expliquant qu'il n'a vu personne. Mais j'ai l'impression que lui aussi est perturbé.

-Arro, tu as fait un rêve ou...vu quelque chose ?

-Comment tu...

Il secoue la tête et passe devant moi.

-Pas important, retrouvons les autres et foutons le camp d'ici.

Alors lui aussi. Le cauchemar que Squalo a fait n'était peut-être pas naturel, comme ma fatigue subite. Et Xanxus...peut-être que c'était un rêve aussi après tout, parce que pour que ça l'ait perturbé comme ça...ça devait être sur moi. Mais pourquoi eux auraient des rêves et pas moi ? Eux...c'est quoi la différence ?

Attends, bien sûr. Les anneaux de l'Enfer touchent directement ceux possédant des Flammes de la Brume...je dois le vérifier...

Rick est jamais là quand on a besoin.

-Arro ? L'appelai-je en ne le voyant plus. Oh, génial !

Allez Bakana, tu peux le faire. Tu peux trouver Rick. Et le connaissant, il doit me chercher. Oui oui, il me cherche, va me trouver et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Oui, oui, pas paniquer. Je garde toujours mon sang-froid, j'ai pas à le perdre maintenant.

Enfin...dans ce genre de situation, c'est normal de paniquer, non ? Tout à fait normal.

Je fronce mes sourcils et porte une main à mon nez. Je suis habituée à l'odeur de décomposition des cadavres, mais là c'est trop...chimique...

Je sursaute à cause du cri perçant qui vient de déchirer le silence. Féminin...Katryna ? Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer ?

-Je...vais...tu...er...

J'ouvre la première porte que je vois et regarde par la serrure un homme passé devant, marchant mécaniquement. Putain...sûrement une âme piégée ici après avoir utiliser l'anneau.

-C'est rare d'avoir une volontaire...

Je me tourne pour voir des hommes en blouses blanches autour d'une table, sur laquelle est attaché quelqu'un. Homme ou femme, je sais pas. Mais il est toujours conscient, toujours vivant alors qu'ils sont en train de l'amputer de la jambe droite.

Bordel, l'esprit de Nick est vraiment tordu.

-Ça te rendra _nostalgique_ , non ?

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Oh il n'a pas...

-Nikolaus, je sais que tu m'entends et que tu dois bien t'éclater de là où t'es mais crois-moi, je te le ferai payer au quintuple, grognai-je en serrant les poings.

-Allez viens, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire quoi que ce soit maintenant, susurra doucereusement l'un des scientifiques en pointant un scalpel ensanglanté vers moi.

Mes deux bras sont immobilisés et on me force à avancer vers lui. J'essaie, j'essaie vraiment de me débattre, mais ils sont bien plus forts que la norme.

Pour résumer, je suis dans la merde.

- _Lâchez-moi déchets de merde !_ Hurlai en catalan.

Je suis à une table vide, où les sangles à chaque coins me font pâlir, quand la porte est ouverte et que tout disparaît.

-Miss !

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Alaric est à côté de moi et m'inspecte pour vérifier si je suis blesser. Je repousse sa main quand il passe un doigt sur la marque de la corde.

-Pour un serviteur, tu prends ton temps hein, cinglai-je, où t'étais ?

-J'ai été retenu Miss, pardonnez-moi, s'excusa-t-il en me relevant.

-Ton frère est tordu, tu le sais ça ? Pestai-je en détournant le regard.

-Je sais, je lui ferai payer.

Il pose sa main dans mon dos et me pousse hors de la salle, où je me retrouve avec Walton et Katryna.

-Vous êtes là, constatai-je. Pourquoi le cri Katryna ?

-Oh, tu m'as entendu, murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

-On a été attaqué et elle a crié quand je me suis fait frappé parce que j'avais baissé ma garde, expliqua Walton, montrant son bras bandé.

-T'as baissé ta garde...répétai-je en tapant le ongle de mon index gauche sur mon pendentif, dîtes-moi tout les deux...vous auriez pas fait des rêves perturbants ou ramenant de mauvais souvenirs ?

Ils écarquillent les yeux.

-Comment tu as su ? Me demanda d'une petite voix la polonaise.

-Une théorie que tu viens de me confirmer, sifflai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Alaric...ceux qui n'ont pas de Flammes de la Brume ne sont affectés qu'au travers de leur subconscient, non ?

-Exact. C'est l'anneau de l'Enfer de Nikolaus. Il peut enfermer des gens dans une dimension à part et leur faire vivre ce qu'il souhaite. Au travers des rêves pour ceux n'ayant aucune affinité avec les illusions et directement pour ceux ayant des Flammes de la Brume.

-Il peut nous faire entendre des voix, grinçai-je.

Je laisse ma colère paraître.

-C'est pour ça que je devais vous retrouver rapidement Miss, mais il y a un autre problème.

-Lequel ?

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce Nikolaus prévoit de faire avec Kyôya, et ça m'inquiète.

J'écarquille les yeux. Kyô...

Oh putain, j'aime pas ça.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Il reprit sa respiration après avoir frappé son ennemi pour la énième fois dans le thorax avec son tonfa. Les voix...elles ne s'arrêtaient pas. Mais celle qu'il reconnaissait le plus, c'était bien celle de sa mère. Mais elle était morte il y a des années. Morte, il avait lui-même vu son cadavre alors qu'il rentrait de l'école. Il se souvenait du sang, il se souvenait de son sentiment d'impuissance, son horreur et la solitude qui avait suivi. Son père avait eu l'audace d'engager une nourrice pour s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ses quatorze ans en plus de ça.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre le jour où il mettrait fin à la vie de ce monstre avec qui il partageait ses gênes.

Mais ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'il n'avait vu personne depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Hibari était certain d'avoir fait le tour du bâtiment, du moins des endroits auxquels il avait accès. Il n'était pas stupide, il avait déjà fait l'expérience d'un anneau de l'Enfer et la pression qui s'était abattue sur lui avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans cet endroit avait été terriblement familière. Différente en même temps.

Il y avait quelqu'un derrière tout ça cette fois.

-Hibari ?

Ses yeux aciers tombèrent dans ceux océans d'Arroganza, qui utilisait le mur pour se soutenir. La partie gauche de son visage était ensanglantée, tout comme plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux qui arboraient à présent une couleur écarlate.

-Ah, ça, fit-il en grimaçant de douleur, j'ai été séparé de Lulu sans m'en rendre compte et avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf, on m'a assommé comme il se doit. Je suis un peu étourdi, mais je suis en vie. Allez, allons chercher les autres.

Il le suivit sans un mot, n'ayant presque pas écouté ce qu'il avait dit. C'était juste que...les voix semblaient si réels que...Il grinça des dents en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Elle était morte. Morte, morte, morte...

-Hibari, ça va ? Lui demanda la voix fatigué d'Arro.

-La ferme et marche, claqua froidement sa voix.

Arro fronça à peine ses sourcils, son plus gros problème étant de rester éveillé à tout prix. Alors il manqua le regard lointain d'Hibari, sa démarche mécanique et le fait qu'il semblait se parler à lui-même à voix basse.

-VOIII !

Il sursauta en voyant son cousin retirer son épée de l'un de ces hommes étranges, Xanxus à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, ce fut ce dernier qui les remarqua en premier.

-Déchet, fit-il d'un ton énervé à son second.

-Quoi ?! Vociféra Superbi avant de voir son état. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé encore ?!

-Trois fois rien...répondit-il alors que son cousin était devant lui en train de regarder la source du saignement.

-On t'a pas raté Arro...marmonna-t-il.

Alors que ces charmantes retrouvailles avaient lieu, Xanxus fronça les sourcils vers Hibari, qui semblait totalement ailleurs. C'était étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore fait une crise parce qu'il y avait plus de monde qu'il ne le voulait et qu'il n'y avait pas de combat.

Il ferait mieux de le garder à l'œil. Déjà que ne pas savoir où avait atterri sa sœur après qu'elle soit partie en courant pour une raison inconnue le mettait plus en rogne qu'avant, il n'avait pas besoin d'un déchet qui perdait la tête.

Pas du tout.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~.**


	42. XLI

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 41 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je bouge mon épaule et mes doigts de la main gauche. Katryna a tout bandé, que je l'ai voulu ou non d'ailleurs, et pour être honnête je me sens quand même mieux. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me trimballer avec des blessures ouvertes moi.

-Donc...ton anneau peut empêcher l'autre déchet de nous atteindre, c'est ça ?

Rick hoche la tête, en tête de fil. Mieux vaut suivre le plus sage. Non, plutôt celui qui s'y connaît le plus. Parce que...quoiqu'il est quand même sage vu qu'il sait mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour moi. Tiens, on dirait que ça marche vraiment le truc avec son anneau, parce que je me sens mieux que quand j'étais seule. Tellement, tellement mieux.

Sauf quand je pense à Kyôya. Parce que j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment, comme si il allait faire une connerie. Pas comme si il le ferait de son propre gré, enfin je crois, donc...

-Donc, on marche dans l'espoir de les trouver ?

-Non Maître, on suit Alaric. Son anneau vous a retrouvé parce que vous avez une Flamme de la Brume.

-Donc c'est aussi un GPS, conclus-je en reniflant avec dédain.

-Je veux rentrer, souffla Katryna derrière moi.

Je m'arrête et me tourne vers elle, tout comme Walton et Rick. D'ailleurs, mon élève va vers elle et...bon sang, il a vraiment grandi il lui arrive au nez.

-On va s'en sortir. Regarde Maître, elle se retrouve toujours dans des situations pourries de chez pourries et elle est toujours là !

-Hey ! M'offusquai-je faussement. En t'entendant j'ai l'impression que tu sous-entends que je le fais exprès !

-Qui sait ce qui se passe dans ta tête, me provoqua-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Ok, ok, Dino a raison. Walton a pris mes mauvaises habitudes. Mais c'est pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ?

En fait si, ça craint mais c'est trop tard.

-Ils ne sont plus très loin, nous apprit Rick en reprenant son chemin plus vite qu'avant.

Walton prend la main de Katryna alors que je suis à côté de Rick. Peu de temps après, on est au rez-de-chaussé et un frisson me parcours en voyant Squalo tenter d'ouvrir la porte. S'énerver dessus plutôt. Mais ils semblent ne pas nous avoir vu. Par contre...Kyô est en train de lever lentement ses tonfas, juste derrière un Arro qui est en tailleur sur le sol, une vilaine blessure à la tête.

-Bon sang, je voulais finir en Enfer, pas au Paradis, marmonnai-je alors que je m'élançai sur Kyôya pour le plaquer sur le sol.

Un jour, un jour on aura une mission où notre plus grande préoccupation sera simplement de savoir si on y va en voiture ou à pieds parce qu'on est des grosses feignasses.

J'ai pas le temps de penser plus à ça qu'il me décoche un coup de tonfa dans la joue, auquel je réponds avec un coup de poing avant qu'il n'échange nos places. Je vois vaguement Rick empêcher Xanxus et Squalo d'intervenir.

Ouais, mieux vaut me laisser gérer ça.

Donc avec un coup de genou dans son estomac, je renverse nos positions, puis lui le fait et ainsi de suite.

-C'est les Avvoltoio qui recommencent, soufflai-je alors qu'on se cognait contre un mur.

Il me dégage d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, du coup je me retrouve sur le dos devant lui, qui se relève. Une fois debout, il s'approche de moi, mais d'un coup je lui fais une balayette ce qui le prend par surprise. Il ne tombe qu'à genoux, mais ça suffit car je suis devant lui, lui attrape les cheveux et lui cogne promptement la tête dans le mur.

La pensée qu'il y a deux mois j'attrapais ses cheveux pour une tout autre raison me traverse l'esprit mais bon. En tout cas, si cette méthode, vieille comme le monde, marche pas je sais pas ce qui faut. Mais par précaution, je m'assois sur son ventre et mets mes pieds au milieu de chacun de ses avant-bras.

-Donc, commençai-je en reprenant mon souffle, et maintenant ?

- _What the fuck just happened ?_ Grogna Arro en se relevant avec l'aide de Katryna qui s'était occupée de sa blessure.

-Kyôya a des Flammes de la Brume, l'anneau déglingue l'esprit de ceux qui en ont plus que les votre donc faut rester avec quelqu'un possédant un anneau de l'Enfer pour rester sain.

-Il a essayé de te tuer, résuma Walton.

D'ailleurs, ça remue sous moi. Je pose mes yeux sur Kyô, qui ouvre les siens, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Il me regarde, puis ma position et tente de me pousser, sauf que je le maintiens à terre.

-De quelle façon on est lié depuis gamin ? Lui demandai-je à voix basse pour que lui seul entende.

-On est fiancé Ann', alors bouge, grogna-t-il sur le même volume.

Je me relève et retourne vers le groupe. Sauf que Xanxus, étant le frère poule qu'il est, remarque tout de suite mon cou.

-Plus tard Xanxus, plus tard, lui soufflai-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, me mettant aussi près de lui que possible.

En faisant attention à être aussi loin que possible de Squalo. Quoique...il a plus l'air d'être préoccupé à aider Arro à marcher.

-Et maintenant quoi ? Grommela ce dernier d'une voix faible. J'ai pas envie de crever d'une hémorragie à la tête dans un endroit pareil...

-Tu vas pas crever, grogna son cousin.

-Ce serait plus simple si quelqu'un pouvait nous aider de l'extérieur, admit Rick, mais dans tout les cas il faut quand même trouver là où l'illusion est la plus faible.

Mon regard trouve celui de Walton, clairement hésitant.

Il devrait l'utiliser pour nous aider ?

Il ne devrait pas pour ne pas être traité différemment ?

Je lui mime un « désolé » le plus sincère qui soit, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que je ferais dans sa situation. Il déglutit en enlève lentement son cache œil, dévoilant sa pupille bleue, indiscernable de son iris. Il avance à côté d'Alaric, lui jette un regard qui lui dit d'avancer. Mon bras-droit lui offre une petit sourire, rare venant de lui, et on se met à avancer. Sentant le regard inquisiteur de mon frère sur moi, j'esquisse un petit sourire de fierté en regardant mon élève.

-Il y a une raison...pour laquelle je l'ai pris avec moi il y a quatre ans et demis, lui chuchotai-je sans un regard.

Puis un tremblement de terre. Je m'accroche à Xanxus par réflexe, qui se contente de regarder autour de lui avec un froncement de sourcils. Fuck, quoi encore ?

-C'est...bizarre, entendis-je Walton murmurer en regardant tout autour de lui.

-Quoi ? Répliqua Rick.

-On dirait...je vois pas seulement les couleurs, mais les flux...

Il tourne à gauche. Les flux ?

-Quelqu'un de l'extérieur...marmonna Rick en fronçant les sourcils.

J'écarquille les yeux. Quelqu'un de l'extérieur nous aiderait ? Donc il a un anneau de l'Enfer...mais on n'a pas encore donné le sien à Mukuro, Rick trouve toujours un moyen de pas me le donner, donc Fran ?

C'est vraiment un génie lui aussi.

Sauf que vous pensez que ce serait facile ? Non ! Parce que quatre hommes cadavériques arrivent devant nous et nous attaquent. Je reconnais celui à qui j'ai échappé tout à l'heure. Mais c'est pas lui mon problème. C'est un autre, très repoussant et avec beaucoup de force, qui me place au sol avec une paire de ciseaux au-dessus de mon œil. Sérieux, je vais finir par mettre des lentilles de couleur si ça continue. Tout ça pour dire, je galère à retenir son bras avec mes deux mains, donc les ciseaux se rapprochent de plus en plus. Mais il se fait éjecter par Xanxus, mon sauveur de toujours, qui se met à le tabasser comme il faut. Je me redresse, vais à eux, prends mon poignard et le plante entre les deux yeux. Je regarde autour de moi. Arro est contre le mur avec Katryna, Squalo s'occupe d'un, Kyô d'un autre et Rick et Walton sont occupés avec le dernier.

-Ils vont se relever, nous informa Rick, foutons le camp d'ici.

Je sers mon poing autour de mon poignard et me mets à courir après Walton, comme les autres. On finit de nouveau dans le tunnel, mais pas de salle avec un sacrifice. Juste un long tunnel sombre, humide et lugubre.

-Une porte ! S'exclama Walton.

On accélère tous.

-Maître, je crois qu'un coup de pied...

-J'ai compris, le coupai-je en passant devant lui.

Je prend de l'élan et arrivée devant, donne un bon gros coup de pied en plein milieu, comme Fon me l'a appris. Encore et encore parce que c'était « pas assez puissant, tu peux faire mieux ». Ce que j'ai pu le détester par moment, mais au final ça paie. Je plisse les yeux à cause de la lumière aveuglante puis rien.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, c'est pour voir la lune, et les étoiles. Je grogne en me redressant, complètement engourdie pour me retrouver sur un terrain vague.

-Oya, ça a dû être rude ce qu'il vous a fait vivre.

-Mukuro...soufflai-je en le regardant. Fran nous a aidé, non ?

Il hoche la tête en pointant Walton, toujours inconscient et Fran à côté, qui attend son réveil en baillant. Ma tête se tourne à ma droite, pour voir Rick marcher vers nous avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Il est parti le moment où on s'est échappé, m'apprit-il en m'examinant du regard. Aucun de nous ne souffre des blessures que nous avons pu avoir.

Ma main se pose sur mon épaule, mais rien. Ma main gauche est dénuée de bandage et ma gorge n'est plus...comme elle était après que j'ai presque été pendu.

-Pourquoi personne n'est réveillé à part nous ?

-Flammes de la Brume Miss, Kyôya ne devrait pas tar...

En parlant du loup, il se réveille. Il s'assoit, une main sur la tête et regarde autour de lui avant de nous apercevoir. Je discerne pas ce qu'il peut y avoir dans son regard à cause de l'obscurité. Je ne retiens pas un soupir et vais vers Xanxus pour mettre sa tête sur mes genoux.

-Mukuro, tu es seul ? Lui demandai-je en passant distraitement mes doigts dans les cheveux de mon frère.

-J'ai prévenu Nagi dès qu'on vous a trouvé, ils ne devraient pas tar...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase que Kyôya passe entre nous, sans un mot et disparaît vite.

-Depuis le temps que je le connais, c'est la première fois que je le vois avec un air aussi préoccupé sur le visage. Quelque chose s'est passé Ana ?

-Beaucoup, soufflai-je, Rick, donne-lui l'anneau.

-Miss...

-Maintenant, lui ordonnai-je d'une voix autoritaire qui m'étonna moi-même.

Ignorant l'air moqueur et satisfait qui s'installe sur le visage de Mukuro et Alaric qui lui donne à contre cœur l'anneau qu'on a trouvé à Chypre, je me focalise sur Xanxus, qui commence à se réveiller. Tient, maintenant que j'y pense, Mukuro vient juste de rentrer sachant que je l'avais pas vu depuis mon retour. Se débarrasser des Estraneo doit demander pas mal d'efforts en fin de compte.

-Donc...les anneaux de l'Enfer, sympa comme destination de vacances, hein ?

-La ferme Ann', grommela-t-il en se redressant.

-Ma, les voilà~ ! Entendis-je la voix de Lussuria crier.

Je me redresse et regarde Tsunayoshi, ses Gardiens ainsi que le reste de la VARIA débarquer. Tch, Leviathan a les larmes aux yeux à la vue de Xanxus.

-Je vais rentrer, prendre une douche et dormir, informai-je Xanxus en commençant à partir.

Il hoche la tête en me regardant longuement. Ouais, même si j'avais aucun doute avant, l'ombre du moindre doute que je pourrais avoir s'est envolé. Il a vu quelque chose.

Comme nous tous remarque. Nick est redoutable.

-Ana-san...m'interpella Tetsuya alors que je passais à côté de lui.

-Hum ?

-Kyô-san...où est-il ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Je t'appellerai si je le vois, pour le moment...

-Bien sûr, je comprends, m'interrompit-il avec un sourire compatissant, allez vous reposer.

Je hoche la tête d'un air distant et m'en vais.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je mets mes lunettes sur mon nez. Mes lentilles, je les mets quand je sais que je vais me battre, donc là c'est les lunettes, bien plus pratiques. Sauf que...héhé, je m'attendais pas à voir Kyôya assis sur mon lit en retournant dans ma chambre.

-Pensif ? Lui lançai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il ne dit rien, fixant le vide. Je déteste vraiment quand il est comme ça. Parce que j'ai aucune idée de quoi faire. Mais il est comme ça pour quoi ? Ce qu'on lui a fait voir ? Parce qu'il a failli tuer Arro ?

-C'était pas toi là-bas, tu le sais très bien, soufflai-je en lui prenant la main. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre la tête et de vouloir tuer des gens qu'on connaît. Mais moi c'était vraiment moi, pas toi. T'es pas comme ça.

Je serre sa main mais pas de réponse. Donc je pose ma tête sur son épaule, sans rien dire.

-Je déteste te voir comme ça Kyô...

-Je sais, me répondit-il lentement.

-Tu crèches ici pour ce soir ?

-Je pense.

Quand on est sous les draps, sans arrière pensée, ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'on soit blottis l'un contre l'autre. Même si je sais pertinemment qui a le plus besoin de l'autre.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Si il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, c'est la présence d'Arro. Et il n'avait certainement pas prévu de...de pouvoir dire qu'il entretenait une relation amicale avec lui.

Oui, Hibari n'avait pas prévu ça du tout. C'était surtout à partir du moment où Luciana avait dit qu'Alaric resterait qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, et aussi quand elle lui avait dit qu'à cause de sa condition, elle devait éviter les entraînements trop brutaux. Donc, Arroganza étant le plus fort, il avait commencé à le mordre à mort régulièrement. Sauf qu'il répondait, et progressait, ce qui le rendait plus intéressant. Mais dès que ses habitudes de dragueur invétéré ou de victime de service ressortait, il ne se privait pas pour le mordre à mort. Quand il s'amusait à insinuer une relation entre eux aussi. Il était encore plus chiant que Luciana quand il s'y mettait.

Mais, mais, il devait avouer qu'à force de se battre avec lui, il avait commencé à avoir un minimum de sympathie envers lui. C'était surtout à partir du moment où il lui avait dit comment il avait eu des contacts avec Luciana quand elle était à la VARIA. Son père avait été assassiné et il avait assisté à toute la scène. Même lui n'avait pas vu sa mère mourir, et il préférait.

Mais ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'il avait de la sympathie pour le groupe en général. Il était sorti avec Katryna, donc oui il l'appréciait, à cause de son innocence sur beaucoup de choses. Walton, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait été curieux de voir ce qu'il valait sachant que Luciana était son maître. Alaric...c'était bizarre de se dire qu'il lui avait effacé des souvenirs et il ne l'aimait pas plus que ça. Mais il savait que si il essayait de l'attaquer, une certaine personne aux yeux rouges pourrait ne pas être contente. Et l'autre, le bulgare...il le sentait pas.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'ils avaient tous été blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre par la Mafia, il ne savait pas.

Mais le fait était que, il avait failli tuer le blanc sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'était fait manipulé comme un herbivore. Hibari était un carnivore, il se battait quand il voulait et contre qui il voulait, on ne l'obligeait pas. Mais là...

Il resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur la taille de Luciana, qui dormait déjà, la tête contre son torse.

Il savait qu'il se comportait comme un herbivore en pensant ça, mais il avait failli tuer l'un des seuls amis qu'il avait. Bien sûr, il y avait les Vongola, mais c'était différent. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il savait qu'il faisait parti de cette famille et il en était content. Ils l'acceptaient comme il était. Mais c'était différent.

Là où la famille l'acceptait sans conditions, Luciana, puis Arro semblaient aptes à le comprendre. C'était...différent, simplement.

-Il n'est pas aussi stupide qu'il en a l'air...marmonna la brune dans ses bras, il a déjà compris...

Et elle se rendormi. Il détendit les muscles de tout son corps et ferma enfin les yeux. Elle avait raison. Et elle était là, comme toujours.

Il ne voulait pas que cette année se termine. Parce qu'il savait ce qui se passerait l'année de leur vingt-quatre ans. Rien que d'y penser...il posa son front contre la tête de Luciana. Il savait que si elle partait sans qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, parce que oui il l'aimait et il lui avait bien fait comprendre au Japon, il le regretterait. Mais si il lui disait, il ne ferait que les blesser tout les deux. Surtout que...surtout qu'il voulait être le seul pour elle, et ça l'énervait de savoir qu'elle n'avait toujours pas oublié Superbi Squalo. Il avait très bien vu comment elle le regardait parfois, et comment lui la regardait.

Il aurait dû le tuer le jour où il avait dit à Dino ce qu'il avait fait à Luciana.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~.**


	43. XLII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 42 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

 **PS: Il y a des chansons dans ce chapitre. Vous les trouvez facilement sur YouTube, mais la version de "Happy" est celle des coach de la version allemande de The Voice: Kids et "Hey Ya" est la version de Glee.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je cligne lentement des yeux, les frotte, les cligne encore une fois et ferme la porte.

-Hey !

-Comment tu sais que c'est là que je vis pour le moment ?!

-J'ai demandé à Tsuna, allez ouvre !

-Sérieux Dino, tu demandes à Tsunayoshi et même pas à moi ? Lui demandai-je en rouvrant la porte. Je suis blessée.

-Vraiment ?

-Non, mais c'est pour l'effet. Entre frangin.

Il entre et je ferme la porte derrière lui. Bon, après ce qui c'est passé le mois dernier, les Vongola en ont encore plus après la guilde vu que, oui j'ai dit que c'était Nick. Donc c'est un petit peu le bordel avec la VARIA qui va à gauche et à droite pour s'en occuper, difficilement car elle est...c'est même plus une guilde, c'est une vraie Famille de tueurs à gage et leur puissance rivalise vraiment avec la VARIA. Ça fout Xanxus en rogne, surtout quand je lui ai dit que j'ai failli être pendu. Il était vraiment, vraiment énervé.

-Fais pas attention à la larve qui regarde son médoc' fondre, gueule de bois assez sévère.

-La ferme Lulu...

-Peu importe, j'ai ça à vous donner, nous informa mon frère en nous donnant des enveloppes.

-C'est les invitations à ton mariage, déclarai-je en ouvrant la mienne, tu nous les donnes en mains propres ?

-Je suis invité ? S'étonna Arro en avalant son médicament.

-T'as supporté ma sœur pendant cinq ans, je te dois ça, lui expliqua Dino en souriant. Sinon Luciana, tu vas chanter, pas vrai ? Tu me l'as promis.

-Wow, j'ai promis quoi ?

Il me sort un papier de sa poche et le déplie. Je reconnais mon écriture d'il y a une dizaine d'années, et facepalm en lisant. Je m'en souviens maintenant de cette promesse à la con. Mais je pensais pas qu'il s'en souviendrait, et je pensais pas qu'il se marierait un jour !

-D'accord, d'accord, j'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Mais Arro est avec moi !

-Hein ? Fit le concerné, complètement à l'ouest.

-Si il veut et qu'il peut. J'ai juste une seule requête, c'est que vous chantiez du Ed Sheeran, Serena en est fan.

\- « Thinking out loud », super pour un mariage, proposa Arro.

-On s'occupe de ça Dino, t'inquiètes.

-J'ai mis le lieu et les horaires de répétition du groupe qu'on a engagé...tu connais peut-être le chanteur, il était dans ma classe et ne pouvait pas voir Squalo.

-Beaucoup de monde était dans ce cas.

Arro pouffe dans son coin. Dino m'enlace rapidement avant de partir.

-Ces années loin d'ici t'ont vraiment fait du bien hein...me souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

-T'as pas idée, répondis-je au même volume.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, c'est le grand jour. J'ai reçu des messages de Tsunayoshi, le témoin de mon frère, me demandant comment il pouvait faire pour le calmer. Mais bon, après il m'a dit que Reborn s'en était chargé donc voilà quoi. En attendant, je me détends dans mon bain à mon hôtel de Vérone, avec plein de mousse. J'ai l'impression de redevenir une gamine.

-T'es lente.

-Fratello, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Hurlai-je en me collant au rebord de la baignoire.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis pas intéressé pour voir ce genre de choses, me balança-t-il en s'asseyant dos à la baignoire.

-D'autres diraient pas « non », marmonnai-je avec un rictus en coin.

-C'est pour ça qu'on y va ensemble à ce putain de mariage, m'apprit-il avant de bailler.

-J'étais censée y aller avec Arro...

-Je sais, je l'ai vu. Il est parti seul.

-Tu lui as fait peur, non ? J'ai l'impression que t'adore le faire décamper.

-Il est trop tactile, grommela-t-il en croisant les bras.

Je rigole doucement. Mon frère est mignon comme ça, et je ferais mieux de ne jamais lui dire si je tiens aux mois qui me restent. Vous imaginez la réaction du grand méchant Xanxus si quelqu'un lui disait qu'il était mignon ?

Je sens l'odeur de la viande grillée d'ici.

-Comment ça va ? Finis-je par lui demander. Par rapport au mois dernier.

-Change pas de sujet trop vite Ann'.

-Je suis sérieuse, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait voir en rêve Fratello ?

Je le vois se figer momentanément et serrer les poings.

-Si il y a bien une personne à qui tu peux le dire, c'est moi Xanxus, chuchotai-je en le regardant.

-Tu es morte dans mes bras. J'ai rien pu faire.

Je colle ma joue à la sienne. Humph, il grimace même pas alors que je suis trempée.

-Mais je suis toujours là, non ?

-Tu devrais être à l'université...murmura-t-il.

Je hausse les sourcils alors qu'il remonte ses genoux jusqu'à son torse et pose ses bras dessus.

-Tu devrais être à l'université en train de faire des études que tu réussirais sans problèmes au lieu de...de tuer des déchets régulièrement.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ?

-C'est mon monde Luciana, un monde dans lequel t'aurais jamais dû être.

Ok, je sais que Dino pense ça. Mais Xanxus ?

-Tu peux pas échapper à ce qui coule dans tes veines...soufflai-je.

Je secoue la tête lentement, un sourire triste aux lèvres face à son regard inquisiteur.

-Tu sauras en temps et en heures, désolé que t'aies à attendre comme ça.

Je suis née pour protéger Xanxus en vrai, non ? Alors c'est ce que je vais faire, du mieux possible. Parce que la Mafia vieilli atrocement. J'ai jamais eu la mentalité des autres de mon âge. Kyô non plus. Squalo non plus. Xanxus non plus, et parfois, parfois j'oublie qu'il a que la trentaine. Mais là je le vois.

-J'ai tes arrières Xanxus, lui glissai-je, maintenant dehors.

Il lève son poing, qui cogne mon front et il s'en va.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je suis pas à ta table.

-Raison de plus pour que je garde un œil sur toi, déclara-t-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi ? Je peux rien contre les gênes, tu devrais comprendre !

Il hausse un sourcil et un rictus prétentieux naît sur ses lèvres. Pour expliquer, il est pas content parce que suis jolie, donc je risque d'attirer des regards, donc ça l'énerve. Pourtant c'est simple ce que je porte. Une robe bustier qui arrive juste au-dessus des genoux, noir au buste et blanc pour le reste. Après j'ai de simple escarpins noirs, une tresse sur le côté avec ma mèche qui est juste au-dessus de mon œil. Ouais, j'ai plus de frange ! Ni de violet dégueulasse dans mes cheveux. Pour le maquillage...je reste sur mes classiques, mascara et rouge à lèvres rouge.

-Et Xanxus, que ce soit clair, si la VARIA fout le bordel à un moment donné, je vous le ferai payer et à toi particulièrement.

-J'ai peur, me railla-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Fratello, quand j'avais huit ans j'ai vendu la virginité de Dino et on a découvert qu'un prof de sport était pédophile~.

J'esquisse un sourire innocent.

-Ne me tente pas~.

-Et je n'ai toujours pas peur.

Je fais la moue alors qu'on sort de la voiture pour aller dans l'église. Je vous passe la cérémonie, même si j'avais un petit sourire tout le long. C'est juste que...Dino a l'air si heureux, et ça me rassure de savoir qu'il aura toujours de la famille après que...

Ne pensons pas à ça aujourd'hui.

-Ils devraient être là dans environ cinq minutes, nous rappela Emilio, le pote de Dino en réglant mon micro.

Je tape dessus pour vérifier si il marche.

-Nerveuse ? Me demanda Arro en posant son menton sur mon épaule.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ton collier, t'arrêtes pas d'y toucher depuis tout à l'heure.

Je m'arrête, baisse et les yeux et lâche mon pendentif.

-Euh...je veux pas paraître indiscret mais...vous êtes ensembles ?

-Non ! Nia-t-on tout les deux en parfaite synchronisation, nous tournant vers Emilio.

On se regarde puis une grimace de pire dégoût apparaît sur nos visage. Rien que d'y penser...eurk !

-Sinon, nous coupa le batteur, on peut se mettre d'accord sur l'ordre des chansons ?

Ça fait, on attend un peu et je discute avec Arro quand la porte de salle de réception des Cavallone s'ouvre pour laisser entrer les mariés. Le regard surpris des gens en voyant Arro et moi sur scène ne m'échappe pas, et ça me ferait rire si, et bien, si j'étais pas visible de tout le monde. Oh, Xanxus hausse un sourcil en me regardant alors qu'il est déjà assis.

-Salut, commença le batteur dans son micro, on sera le groupe pour la soirée, en plus de ces deux jeunes gens. D'habitude on commence par un slow mais là...ça va être quelque chose de plus rythmé.

Vu que je suis la seule fille, je suis au milieu. Je pose mes mains sur mon micro et la musique de « Happy » de Pharrel Williams commence. Je me souviens brièvement de Matéo, le fils de Clorinda avant de commencer.

- _It may seem crazy what I'm about to say..._

 _Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_

 _I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space_

 _With the air, like I don't care, baby by the way_

Les garçons commencent à faire les chœurs pendant le refrain, alors que je chante les « Clap along... » pendant tout le premier refrain, jusqu'à ce qu'on le reprenne. Arro chante les deux premiers « Clap along... », et Emilio les deux autres et bam, fini, terminus. On nous applaudit, et je n'empêche pas un rictus de naître au coin de mes lèvres en voyant l'air ébahi de tout ceux que je connais, ou presque. Je fais un rapide signe de la main avant de descendre de la scène. Je trouve rapidement Kyôya et le rejoins à sa table, vu qu'on est à la même avec Arro et Katryna. Yep, Walton a l'air bien avec Fran, I-Pin et Lambo, même si j'ai l'impression que ce dernier lui tape sur le système.

-J'admire Tic et son self contrôle, me fit Arro en s'asseyant à côté de moi, rangeant le numéro d'une fille lambda dans sa poche.

-Tic et Tac, t'aurais tellement pu trouver mieux comme surnom.

-Ce sont de supers surnoms.

-Rick, pourquoi t'as pu venir ? Geignis-je en regardant le plafond.

Je fusille Kyôya et son rictus moqueur du regard. Je l'aurais un jour, je l'au...Vivez en France pendant deux ans, juste deux petites années, et vous ressortez des pub !

-Lulu, c'est à nous.

-Déjà ? M'étonnai-je.

Je me relève et le suis. Je m'assois face au micro et croise les jambes en attendant que Arro s'installe à côté de moi, une guitare sèche avec lui.

-C'est bizarre, elle est plus petite que ce dont j'ai l'habitude, murmura-t-il loin du micro en testant quelques accords.

Je me recule et pouffe derrière ma main, sous son regard interrogatif. Puis il finit par comprendre.

-Je t'ai bien éduqué ma chère petite, me souffla-t-il en souriant. Allez, calme-toi et chante ce foutu slow.

Je prends une grande inspiration et fais signe à Dino qu'il peut y aller. Il emmène donc Serena au centre, sur ce qui sert de piste de danse, pendant que je regarde Arro enlever sa veste de costard blanche pour retrousser les manche de sa chemise bleu.

-Quand tu veux la flèche, lui dis-je, toujours loin du micro.

-Roohh c'est bon...

Il commence à jouer « Thinking Out Loud » de Ed Sheeran, je rajoute ma voix. Comme d'hab', je donne un maximum d'émotions dedans, parce que j'ai réalisé que j'ai beaucoup plus de facilité à m'exprimer en chanson qu'en parlant. Putain, je suis sûre de vous trouver une chanson pour chaque chose que j'ai vécu.

Je repère Walton en train de nous filmer au loin, et j'ai l'impression que Xanxus fait la même chose vu que je vois juste le haut de son smartphone dépasser de la table. Puis je jette un regard à mon frère et sa femme. Ils sont mignons tout les deux.

La chanson se finit, Arro pose sa guitare, et ajuste le micro pour qu'il soit devant sa bouche.

-C'est un slow, donc les couples allez-y, fit-il juste avant que les premières notes de piano soient jouées.

« Say something » de A Great Big World avec Christina Aguilera se passe sans problème. Plein de couples qui dansent et bla bla bla. Putain j'ai soif. Je retourne à ma place et bois mon verre d'eau d'une traite alors que Arro est encore sur scène en train de commencer « Hey ya » de OutKast.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte, personne. Parfait. Il entra et ferma derrière lui puis mit le bouquet de roses rouges sur le lit. Serena l'avait tanné pour qu'il fasse quelque chose aujourd'hui et c'était la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Entendant des bruits de pas, il alla se cacher dans la salle de bain, la laissant entrouverte. C'était Luciana, normal après tout vu que c'était sa chambre. Squalo se retint de soupirer en la voyant prendre le bouquet de roses d'un air suspicieux puis regarder tout autour d'elle. Pourvu qu'elle ne le voit pas...et elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle regardait maintenant le bouquet, un léger sourire aux lèvres qui le fit sourire.

Il avait été surpris de la voir sur scène. Il ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait chanter. Elle jouait du piano, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas spécialement douée. Pour Arro, ça ne l'étonnait pas vu qu'il avait toujours été à fond dans la musique. Mais pour Luciana...bon sang, il s'était tellement identifié à la chanson qu'il n'avait pas pu détacher ses yeux d'elle.

-Mais c'est qui par contre ? L'entendit-il murmurer alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

Bon sang, déjà qu'il se retenait de l'emmener à l'écart pour lui enlever sa robe et lui faire comprendre certaines choses, il fallait en plus qu'elle...bordel, pourquoi elle devait être aussi attirante ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda une voix qui lui ôta ces idées de l'esprit.

-Kyôya, j'ai un admirateur secret ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui montrant les roses.

Le squale vit Hibari froncer les sourcils en fixant les fleurs.

-Jette-les.

-Non ! Refusa-t-elle en allant les poser sur son bureau. Je les mettrai dans un vase ce soir. Mais je me demande de qui ça vient. Une idée ?

-Tu es aveugle Luciana, dît-il froidement en la toisant du regard.

-Tout le monde le dit, j'en ai marre, bougonna-t-elle en ouvrant la valise sur son lit, heureusement que j'ai demandé à Rick de ramener mes affaires de l'hôtel à ici pendant la cérémonie.

-Tu te reposes trop sur lui.

-Je me souviens plus de comment je faisais sans lui sérieux ! avoua-t-elle avant de faire l'un de ses rictus.

Elle prit un rouge à lèvres et s'en remit, sous le regard imperturbable d'Hibari. Qui venait tout juste de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

-Allons-y, j'ose pas imaginer la crise de victimisation d'Arro si il sait qu'on a pas vu sa prestation. Hey, tu m'offriras une danse ?

-Non.

-Quoi, tu sais pas danser ? Le railla-t-elle. Pas grave, je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre~.

-Je peux pas danser hein ? Répéta-t-il en la prenant par le poignet pour sortir de la pièce.

Squalo sortit à son tour, ses poings serrés de colère. Il n'était pas stupide. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux ces dernières années, et ça le mettait dans une rage folle. Il savait bien qu'en cinq ans, elle avait dû avoir...d'autres expériences que lui, mais penser qu'un autre l'avait touché le rendait fou. Surtout si en plus, c'était Hibari. Hibari, avec qui elle était si proche et avec qui elle était souvent. Trop, trop souvent à son goût.

Mais elle devait bien toujours avoir des sentiments pour lui, non ? C'était l'impression qu'il avait eu quand ils avaient été emprisonné, il ne s'était pas trompé quand même, si ?

Il allait demander à Arro.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~.**


	44. XLIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 43 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

\- « Don't speak » était réussie, j'ai même pensé que tu pensais à Squalo mais en fait non.

J'ai pensé à mon père à la place. À quel point à chaque fois qu'il veut s'excuser, je ne l'écoute pas. Que je ne veux pas qu'il parle parce que ça ne fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Par contre, je crois que je me remettrai pas de toi chantant « Ti Amo ».

-Je suis un grand romantique !

-Ouais c'est ça. Je te laisse là, je dois m'entraîner avec Takeshi.

Je le laisse pour me diriger vers l'une des salles d'entraînement du QG, mon sac sur l'épaule. Je le salue, vu qu'il est en train de faire quelques mouvements avec son épée, et vais me changer. Une fois habillée d'un bermuda gris, de baskets montantes noires et d'une brassière de sport noire, je le rejoins et sors ma hallebarde.

-Allez, qu'on essaie encore d'améliorer ma technique.

-C'est pas comme si ce qu'on essayait donnait des résultats, me rappela-t-il avec son sourire de débile.

-Pas ma faute si Arro et toi êtes de mauvais profs, lançai-je en reniflant avec dédain.

Et encore, avec une épée c'est pire. Elle reste pas dans ma main plus de cinq secondes d'affilées. Je sais que je suis à chiée, mais je préfère dire que c'est leur faute. C'est peut-être pour ça que Arro ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi si je m'entraîne avec ma hallebarde.

-Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Squalo ? Proposa Takeshi en se mettant en position.

Comme réponse, je l'attaque.

-Je prends ça pour un « non », rigola-t-il nerveusement en m'arrêtant sans problème. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé entre vous ? Avant tu l'appelais « Superbi » et maintenant...t'es distante.

-Ça ne te regarde en rien, tranchai-je fermement. Fin de l'histoire.

-Mais t'as jamais remarqué que ça avait l'air de vraiment l'attrister ? Tu le connais, si...

-Je ne le connais pas, le coupai-je en grinçant des dents, je le pensais mais je me suis bien trompée.

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes puis me fait signe de l'attaquer. Donc on s'entraîne, normal quoi, jusqu'à ce que la porte soit à moitié défoncée et que Arro, suivi de Kyô, débarque. Et vu l'air de Kyôya, cette stupide flèche a dû faire quelque chose. J'échange un regard avec Takeshi et on va s'adosser contre le mur, pour regarder les deux hommes se battre. Est-ce qu'ils ont au moins remarqué qu'ils nous avaient interrompu ?

-Mais Hibari, c'était un com...wow !

Il sort son katana de sa boite et pare le coup de Kyôya. Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir au fond ?

-C'est souvent comme ça ?

-T'as pas idée. Arro adore l'énerver, Kyô adore mordre les gens à mort.

-Je vais te mordre à mort stupide Arroganza, grogna le concerné.

-Et bonne chance pour leur faire comprendre que t'es présent ! Rajoutai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

On finit assis par terre, contre le mur, près de la porte, à les regarder avec la paille de nos brique de lait dans nos bouche, mon dos appuyé contre le bras de Takeshi.

-D'ailleurs, tes tatouages sont vachement cool !

-Je sais, n'est-ce pas ? Répondis-je avec un rictus en coin, jetant un coup d'œil à mes côtes.

-Ça veut dire quoi ? Sur ta clavicule.

- _Oblida mai_ , n'oublie jamais.

Je hausse les épaules en sentant son regard interrogatif.

-L'important c'est que je sache sa signification.

-Mais c'est quelle langue par contre ?

-Comme si j'allais te le dire Takeshi~.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et c'est Squalo qui apparaît. Il regarde Arro et Kyô pendant quelques secondes, clairement surpris puis tourne la tête vers nous pour froncer les sourcils. Il pince ses lèvres mais il fusille littéralement Takeshi du regard. Puis moi. Nous deux en fait.

-VOOOIII YAMAMOTO VIENS ICI !

Je me lève en même temps que lui et remarque que les deux gamins qui se battaient ont arrêté. Takeshi rigole, comme d'habitude, et le suit. Sauf qu'avant de partir, Squalo s'arrête et me regarde.

-Sawada veut te voir.

Et il s'en va. Tant mieux, depuis Nick, moins je le vois et mieux je me porte.

Je me tourne vers Arro, les sourcils froncés et il lève les mains, lâchant même son arme.

-Je te jure que si c'est à cause de toi...

-J'ai rien fait, j'ai rien fait ! Demande à Hibari, j'étais avec lui juste après que tu sois partie ! Se défendit-il tout de suite.

Je cherche confirmation auprès de Kyôya, qui hoche la tête.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Bougonnai-je en allant me changer.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je le regarde, il me regarde, je cligne des yeux, lui aussi.

Puis je finis par regarder Xanxus, qui a l'air royalement énervé.

-C'est vrai ? Quelqu'un arrive vraiment à vous échapper ?

-La VARIA peut se charger de ça déchet, pas besoin d'elle.

Je devrais être vexée ?

-Mais Ana-san a passé ces dernières années à récolter des informations, elle en a sur cette guilde qui vous fait concurrence.

-On peut se démerder seuls ! S'énerva mon frère en serrant les poings, un regard meurtrier fixé sur Tsunayoshi.

Qui a la façade de celui qui s'en fout, mais ses mains se sont crispées un peu. Un peu plus de temps et Xanxus ne lui fera plus peur.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ?

-Ce sera compté dans ta paye.

-Vendu, acceptai-je avec un rictus en coin, ravale ta fierté Fratello.

Oh oh, son regard est sur moi maintenant.

-Oui oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

Il me prend le poignet et me traîne dans le couloir.

-Ne sois pas comme ça dans ce genre de situation, siffla-t-il en me lâchant.

Je penche ma tête sur le côté, mes sourcils arqués.

-T'es une adulte, sois professionnelle quand on n'est pas en privé, m'expliqua-t-il.

-T'as peur que je détruise ton image, résumai-je en relevant ma tête, détournant le regard.

Je suis vexée, je vais pas le cacher.

-Ann'...

-Oh, t'as pas peur que ça détruise ton image ? Demandai-je avec sarcasme.

-T'as idée du nombre de déchets qui pourraient essayer de t'utiliser contre moi ? Grogna-t-il en croisant les bras.

-C'est bon, je connais le truc. J'ai un autre frère influent aussi je te rappelle, grommelai-je, je peux me défendre seule.

Un silence, puis je soupire.

-Je ferai attention à partir de maintenant Xanxus. Je vais voir Arro pour lui demander si il veut venir ou pas.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Hugin se pose sur mon épaule et je le caresse sur le crane. Il a finit par créer un code pour me dire ce qu'il a pu voir en éclaireur. Un coup de bec pour rien, deux pour des ennemis, et il augmente la pression de ses flammes aux ailes pendant une seconde si il y a des pièges. Là, c'était un seul coup, donc rien de mon côté.

-Miss, m'interpella Rick dans un nuage de brume.

-Oui ?

-La cible, il était là quand vous étiez _La Morte Innocente_.

-Vaut mieux le trouver avant les autres alors. Où en est la VARIA ?

-Ils se débarrassent des ennemis, ils sont nombreux.

-Arro ?

-Je vais voir.

Il disparaît et je sors mon anneau personnalisé pour le mettre à mon majeur gauche. De suite, Cloud se décide à sortir, sous forme d'un loup adulte et se gratte derrière les oreilles.

-Tu voulais prendre l'air à ce que je vois, lui dis-je en le caressant sur la tête à son tour. Maintenant que t'es là, assure mes arrières ok ?

Il part à l'opposé de la direction que je prends. Je sors une mini-tablette contenant le plan et suis tranquillement la croix. Rick fait du bon boulot, il y a pas à dire. Un cri de douleur derrière me dit que Cloud a trouvé de quoi jouer.

Ils m'ont repéré alors ?

-Arro est avec la cible, m'informa Rick en apparaissant de nouveau.

-Ok. Reste caché à moins que je ne te demande le contraire.

Il hoche la tête. Alaric est la seule personne que je traite vraiment comme l'un de mes hommes en lui donnant des ordres. Peut-être parce qu'il m'est loyal ou simplement qu'il m'obéit depuis longtemps.

Je finis sur le toit d'un hangar et une fois arrivée au bord, je remarque Arro contre la cible, aucun VARIA en vue. Nickel, plus ils sont loin, mieux c'est pour moi.

-Hugin, _paraguas por favor._

Il se change en parapluie, que j'ouvre et je saute dans le vide. Je me sens trop comme le Compte Millénaire dans _D-Gray Man._ Et la tête du déchet à assassiner n'a pas de prix. L'air amusé d'Arro était attendu.

-Et c'est moi qui aime avoir de l'attention ? M'accueillit-il alors que je posais pied à terre.

-Exact~, minaudais-je avec un sourire innocent en fermant mon parapluie.

-Oh, t'es dans ce mode, remarqua-t-il en me rejoignant.

-Devrait-on co...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase que le déchet nous tire un puissant jet de Flammes du Nuages. Arro sort sa double épée de sa boite, la recouvre de Flammes de la Pluie et la fait tourner, ce qui nous sert de bouclier.

-Hey, tu pensais vraiment qu'une attaque comme ça allait marcher ? Se moqua Arro d'une voix arrogante.

-La ferme !

Je dégaine mon arme-Léon, que j'avais mise à la place de celle de la VARIA, et lui tire des Flammes du Nuage à mon tour. Mon tir lui effleure à peine le bras.

-Ah, pitoyable !

-C'est lui qui est pitoyable, murmura Arro, sachant que j'avais la situation en mains.

-Rick, interrogatoire ?

Il apparaît derrière le déchet et pose ses mains sur ses tempes. Quelques secondes plus tard, il le lâche et le déchet tombe à quatre pattes en haletant.

-Il sait qui vous êtes mais ne vous a pas reconnu.

-Rien d'autre ?

Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche et je fais la moue.

-Inutile alors, déclarai-je.

-Attend...une brune aux yeux rouges... _La Morte Innocente_!

Il relève la tête alors que mon visage est aussi inexpressif qu'avant. Puis d'un coup, il me montre qu'il est bien de la guilde car il est dans les airs. Sauf que son niveau doit être le même que les bleus de la VARIA.

Nul en gros.

-La météo change, la pluie arrive, annonçai-je en souriant innocemment, ma tête penchée sur le côté.

J'ouvre mon parapluie et le mets au-dessus d'Arro et moi, Rick ayant disparu je ne sais où.

-Regarde le sol, soufflai-je en lançant un rapide regard à Arro.

Il le fait, je reporte mon attention sur ma victime et allume mon anneau-Léon d'un coup, la flamme violette brûlant comme il faut. Je vois de suite l'endroit où je l'ai effleuré gonfler. Son visage se tord dans une grimace de douleur alors que les gonflements s'étendent dans tout son corps.

Et je le fais exploser. Mon rire sadique est pleinement audible alors que le sang et les morceaux de corps humain tombent autour de nous. Bon sang, je me sens tellement bien en vrai depuis que j'ai accepté Esperanza.

- _La Morte Innocente_ hein ?

Je tourne mon regard sur Squalo, qui vient de sortir d'un buisson. Il a les bras croisés sur son torse et me toise du regard. Je finis par faire mon rictus de manipulatrice de première.

-Tu penses toujours que Belphegor a été une mauvaise influence ?

-Arro, comment tu peux être avec elle ? Demanda-t-il froidement sans me quitter du regard. L'une de ses victimes...

-C'était pas elle, elle est arrivée après le meurtre de papa, me défendit Arro alors que je secouais mon parapluie avant qu'Hugin ne reprenne sa forme normale.

-Vooii comment tu peux savoir ça ?!

-Si c'était elle je l'aurais tué il y a longtemps ! Sans offense Lulu, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi et je me contentai de hausser les épaules.

Je le fais revenir dans sa boite.

-Quand je suis arrivée sur les lieux, c'était déjà un massacre, intervins-je comme si de rien n'était.

-La ferme ! Aboya Squalo en pointant son épée vers moi.

Son regard, je vois qu'il est mitigé. Je m'approche d'une démarche nonchalante de lui et m'arrête juste à côté.

-Est-ce que ta fierté a aussi été blessé par le fait que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi ?

Je pars sans attendre sa réponse.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

J'ouvre la grille d'aération et tombe souplement dans le bureau. Rick a réussi à faire en sorte je ne sais comment à ce qu'il n'y ait personne. Je sors une clef USB de ma poche et l'introduit dans l'ordinateur. Mes doigts pianotent sur le clavier et le logiciel de Min-Jae qu'il m'a envoyé, contre des photos d'Arro, me permet de trouver le mot de passe.

Vraiment doué ce fan de _Pucca_.

Une fois les plans du manoir de Nono trouvé, je les copie sur ma clef et repars par mon conduit, effaçant toutes traces de mon passage. Bon, bien sûr la sécurité des plans n'égalaient pas celle mise en place pour tout ce qui concerne le QG, mais bon.

Une fois dans le placard à balais d'où j'étais partie, je referme la bouche d'aération et sors en remettant mes vêtement en ordre.

Je m'attendais pas à trouver Iemitsu adossé au mur en face de moi, me regardant d'un air sévère.

-Iemitsu, le saluai-je en gardant mon sang-froid.

-Luciana, répliqua-t-il en avançant vers moi.

Que mon plan ne soit pas foutu, je vous en prie.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Quand je rentre à la suite, Arro et Rick se font face.

-Simon n'avait envoyé que Miss Esperanza sur cette mission.

-Mais elle ne l'a pas tué, grogna l'épéiste en serrant les poings.

-Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle a assuré à Simon. Miss ?

Arro se tourne vers moi, le regard sérieux. De quoi ils parlent ? Ah, pour qu'il soit dans cet état, ça ne peut être que sur son père.

-M'en souviens pas, répondis-je, et c'est vrai. Mais j'ai dû le faire, si je lui avais dit que c'était pas moi il...

Je termine pas ma phrase mais je vois dans le regard d'Arro qu'il a compris. Simon m'aurait éliminé sans aucun doute.

-Attend Rick, ça voudrait dire que...repris-je en comprenant, quelqu'un d'autre aurait...mais pourquoi autrui s'en serait pris à un trafiquant d'armes lambda ?

-Peut-être qu'il n'était pas que ça.

-Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? Lui demanda Arro en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il y a toujours la possibilité qu'il ait aidé une Famille en particulier. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Il ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort et il secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

-Peut-être que Superbi Squalo sait quelque chose dans ce cas, proposa Rick.

Je hoche la tête quand mon portable vibre. Je décroche sous le regard des deux autres et la voix de Dino emplit mes oreilles.

-Ok, dis-je en raccrochant, mon visage sans aucune expression.

Je fixe le vide pendant de longues secondes avant de m'asseoir à une chaise.

-Miss ?

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Tenta Arro en passant sa main devant moi.

-Je...commençai-je en fronçant mes sourcils, je crois que je vais être tata.

Un silence.

-Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Arro en se levant pour mettre un bras autour de mon cou et commencer à me frotter le crane. Et tu sais, ça veut aussi dire qu'il y a eu rapport sexuel avant ! Encore mieux !

Dino...avec un gosse ? Mais..mais il savait même pas s'occuper de lui avant ! Il est encore trop jeune pour...

Ah non, il a trente ans l'année prochaine après tout...mais mon neveu, ou nièce...

Je le verrai jamais grandir au final.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je m'arrête dans l'un des vestibules chez les Vongola, un sourire aux lèvres. Aucun mort, seulement des blessés, comme je l'avais prévu. Ernesto doit être énervé, mais l'attaque, enfin explosion, au manoir de Timoteo s'est déroulée comme je le pensais ! Je me suis arrangée pour qu'ils fassent exploser une partie _anciennement_ avec beaucoup de passage.

-Luciana.

-Apostol, répliquai-je en le regardant arriver devant moi.

-C'est l'heure de te dévoiler.

-Je savais que t'étais là sur ses ordres, déclarai-je avec un rictus en coin. Mais main...

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

Il me lance un couteau électrisé, que j'évite juste à temps. Puis une alarme stridente retentit.

Ce déchet...je le fixe, sans air particulier sur le visage. Maintenant les dés sont jetés, je dois montrer que je suis imperturbable.

Que je suis une traîtresse. Alors que les Vongola, Dixième Génération, se ramènent avec la VARIA, les Shimon, quelques Cavallone dont Dino, et Arro, Katryna et Walton, mon regard reste fixé sur Apostol.

-Apostol, qu'est-ce que tu fous vieux ?! S'écria Arro en me voyant menacée.

-Mon boulot Arro, juste mon boulot, trouver qui a posé les bombes au CEDEF.

-Apostol-san...tenta Tsunayoshi.

-Decimo, les bombes avaient été posé par quelqu'un de l'intérieur, comme Luciana. Quelqu'un qui doit détester les Vongola. Comme elle. Quelqu'un qui déteste le Nono et a tenté de le tuer hier. Comme elle.

-Elle n'aurait pas fait ça ! Rugit Dino derrière moi.

-Quelqu'un qui...continua-t-il en l'ignorant, quelqu'un dont le sang la lie à une Famille ennemie des Vongola depuis des siècles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte Luciana ? M'interrogea Xanxus.

Lentement, je tourne ma tête sur ma droite pour poser un regard neutre sur Tsunayoshi, Hayato à sa droite et Takeshi à sa gauche. Nos regards s'accrochent et je vois qu'il sait le faux du vrai dans ce qu'a dit Apostol.

-Tsunayoshi, tu penses que j'ai quelque chose à voire dans ce qui c'est passé hier ?

Il garde le silence et semble hésiter. Tout comme j'essaie de ne pas flancher sous le regard impénétrable de Reborn qui semble me poignarder de toutes parts.

-Je le pense, Ana-san. C'est...ce que mon intuition me dit.

Ignorant le sentiment de trahison des gens autour de moi, je ferme les yeux, ignorant autant que je le peux la déception évidente dans ceux qui ont partagé ma vie ces dernières années.

-Dans ce cas...soufflai-je en esquissant un rictus en coin purement malsain.

Je dégaine mon arme Léon, allume mon anneau et tire sur Tsunayoshi, parfaitement dans mon rôle.

Et lui, je l'ai en plein dans le torse.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~.**


	45. XLIV

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 44 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Métal contre métal, flammes contre flammes, violet contre bleu. Takeshi me fixe, une lueur menaçante cachant celle d'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Je ne dis rien et l'attaque de façon à le désarmer. Forcément, c'est moi qui me fait renvoyer facilement. Trop facilement car je passe par la fenêtre et me réceptionne sur mes pieds, en m'aidant d'une branche d'arbre aussi. Aucun garde, bizarre.

Mais j'ai pas le temps de m'en préoccuper qu'une lame se pose sur mon cou.

-Tu adores me pourrir la vie en fait, c'est ça ? Demandai-je avec un rictus manipulateur en coin.

-La ferme, me répliqua Squalo d'une voix froide.

Même si il est derrière moi, je devine que son visage doit être fermé. Puis un coup dans ma nuque et le noir.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je teste mes liens, mais ils sont bien serrés. Bon, il y a quelques années, j'interrogeais Arro dans cette salle, maintenant c'est moi le détenu. L'ironie.

Réfléchis Luciana. Ernesto a ordonné à Apostol de me griller, mais il devait savoir que je pourrais pas m'échapper avec le niveau des gens présents. Donc en toute théorie, il a besoin de moi maintenant. Donc il doit avoir prévu quelque chose pour me sortir de ce trou à rat.

Vraiment un trou à rat, Ratatouille vient de passer devant moi.

Je lève mon regard flegmatique sur la porte quand je l'entends grincer. Squalo apparaît et la referme derrière lui avant de s'y adosser, les bras croisés et ses yeux plantés dans les miens. On se regarde sans ciller jusqu'à ce que je baille.

-Qui ?

Je ne dis rien et hausse à peine un sourcil.

-Qui t'a menacé et t'a poussé à faire ça ?! Explosa-t-il en s'approchant à grandes enjambés de moi.

Face à mon mutisme, il s'agenouille et me prend par les épaules pour me secouer, mais je ne dis toujours rien. Il pense qu'on m'a forcé ? Je penche ma tête sur le côté.

-Pourquoi tu penses qu'on m'a forcé ?

-Vooiiii c'est évident ! Tu trahirais pas le Boss comme ça !

Remettant ma tête droite, un rictus manipulateur naît au coin de mes lèvres. Un gloussement purement amusé m'échappe également.

-Pour trahir quelqu'un, il faut être dans son camp. J'ai jamais été dans le camp de qui que ce soit.

Il écarquille les yeux et saisi mon col pour me relever et me plaquer au mur, mes pieds pendant dans le vide. Vu son visage, il est en pétard.

-ALORS QUOI, ON ÉTAIT TES PIONS PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS ?!

-Je pensais que tu savais que je ne m'étais jamais considérée comme VARIA, Vongola ou quoi que ce soit.

-Mais bordel, Xanxus est ton frère ! Comment tu peux parler de lui comme ça ?!

-Qui tu penses être pour me faire des reproches sur ma relation avec lui ? T'es rien d'autre qu'un subordonné, les histoires de notre famille ne te concerne en rien. Surtout quand tu n'es même pas capable de voir ce qui ne va pas dans la tienne, répliquai-je froidement, mon regard polaire.

Il me lâche lentement, les yeux dans le vague et se recule d'un pas alors que je retrouve ma position assise.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...souffla-t-il.

-T'en es sûr ? Pourtant il me semble n'avoir jamais vu Arro avant qu'il ne tente de me tuer.

-Vooii j'avais pas le choix, c'était dangereux !

-Et regarde où ça l'a mené. T'es pas si différent de Xanxus en réalité, soufflai-je en fermant à moitié mes yeux.

La porte s'ouvre encore, sur Lussuria, qui me jette un rapide regard et demande à Squalo de venir avec lui. Il s'en va et une fois seule, mon rictus disparaît. Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne viennent ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

C'est peut-être le lendemain qu'ils sont venus. La porte de ma cellule vient de s'ouvrir après tout et...

- _Mademoiselle E_ ! Me dit Cris en catalan en allant vers moi.

- _Ne pas me me griller ?_

- _Exact._

Il se met derrière moi et je sens des éclairs effleurer ma peau quand mes liens se rompent. Je me masse les poignets en remarquant enfin les pierres vertes sur les trois anneaux de Cris. Il m'attrape le bras et me relève pour m'entraîner à sa suite. Il me lâche vite cependant, dès que j'entends les premiers signes de combat.

- _Alaric a tes affaires_ , m'apprit-il en ouvrant une boite.

Un fusil d'assaut apparaît dans sa main, qui termine son look de commando. Sans tout le maquillage qu'ils peuvent avoir.

-Pas mal, dis-je alors qu'il tirait sur un pauvre VARIA complètement naze.

-Je l'ai juste paralysé, partons vite d'ici.

On continue jusqu'à voir la forêt. Je me tourne pour voir le QG florentin de la VARIA en plein combat, un peu partout. La dose de flammes dans l'air est impressionnante. Je me décide finalement à suivre Cris, que je vois disparaître dans les buissons, quand le canon d'une arme se pose sur mon crâne.

-Xanxus, fis-je en me tournant calmement, l'arme se retrouvant entre mes deux yeux.

-Tu m'as trahis.

Ses yeux sont fermés, comme les miens maintenant. Mais le pincement au cœur que j'ai, ce flash-back d'un moi d'un monde parallèle qui me vient...je peux pas me laisser déstabiliser.

-On n'a jamais été dans le même camp.

J'appuie mon front contre le canon en ouvrant mes yeux, pour voir les siens ouverts également.

-Allez, fais ton devoir.

-Ça a intérêt à en valoir la peine.

Je hausse un sourcil alors qu'il cesse de me braquer.

-Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne veux plus revoir ta gueule.

Il allume son oreillette et dit que je suis à l'opposé de ma position actuelle. Mes yeux sur le sol, je les ferme et esquisse un fin sourire.

-Ça en vaut la peine pour moi, mais pour toi ?

Je pars en courant, laissant mon frère aîné à sa Famille, alors que je retourne auprès de la mienne. Je continue de courir jusqu'à ce qu'on m'attrape. Je ne me défends pas car je reconnais tout de suite Alaric. Le bruit de derrière, que je reconnais comme le pas lourd de Cris, me fait regarder le ciel.

-Rentrons chez nous les gars, déclarai-je.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-C'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar...se répétait Katryna à voix basse.

Arro la regarda brièvement, puis Walton qui ne disait rien, son œil fixant le vide. Finalement, il se décida à regarder le mur en face de lui. Luciana avait tiré sur le Decimo, ça tout le monde l'avait vu. Mais pourquoi ?

Pour parfaire son rôle ?

Mais quel rôle ? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait mais il était perdu. Si...si elle s'était servie de lui pendant ces dernières années ?

Il grinça des dents. Non, elle lui faisait confiance, elle n'allait pas faire ça.

Il releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la salle où on les avait mis. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux d'Hibari immédiatement.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi est hors de danger.

Reborn apparût à côté du Gardien du Nuage, le visage impassible.

-La balle est passée à quelques millimètres de son cœur, expliqua le tueur à gage.

-Elle s'est ratée, souffla Walton, clairement soulagé.

Arro passa ses yeux bleus d'Hibari à Reborn. Hibari savait où elle était, il en était sûr, mais Reborn ne savait rien d'autre à part le fait qu'elle s'était ratée.

Sauf qu'ils savaient tout deux que Luciana ne ratait jamais sa cible.

Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

-Quelle garce, déclara-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Mais il fronça les sourcils, pensant finalement à la même chose que les deux hommes devant lui. Peu importe à quel point Luciana était douée, elle avait tiré sur le Vongola Decimo. Il aurait pu réagir, puis son intuition avait dû lui dire quelque chose.

Pourquoi il se serait laissé faire ? Arro savait que Luciana n'avait eu aucune réunion avec lui récemment.

Il y avait des trucs qu'il ne savait pas, et que personne ne savait.

Il était possible que même Luciana ne le sache pas.

Dans tout les cas, c'était un point décisif ce qui s'était passé. Un tournant dans toute cette histoire.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Cris m'a fait part de ce que t'a dit Alejandro.

-Divergence d'opinion.

On se regarde dans les yeux et il sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas pousser.

-Il y aura une réunion prochainement chez les Traditore. Ernesto sait que son plan va bientôt toucher à sa fin alors il a décidé de convoquer tout les Boss.

-Je pensais qu'il valorisait l'anonymat pour éviter tout soupçons.

-La preuve que la situation touche à sa fin. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais y aller avec Alaric à ma place.

-Je prends l'opportunité. Déjà qu'il m'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied chez les Vongola...Informe Alaric de la date, je vais dans ma chambre.

Je quitte rapidement son bureau et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Me jetant carrément sur mon lit, je me roule en boule et serre mon pendentif dans ma main. J'ai aucun regret, je sais pourquoi je le fais. Mais même si ça me tient à cœur, Xanxus n'en aura très certainement rien à faire. J'ai pas envie de partir en étant en froid avec lui...mais il n'est pas la priorité pour le moment. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Je me mets sur le dos et fronce les sourcils. Tsunayoshi a prévu ce que j'allais faire. Peut-être qu' _il_ lui a dit.

- _Esperanza, mi peque_ _ñ_ _a Esperenza..._

- _Alba._

Alba est une femme de quatre-vingts ans à peu près, qui était et est toujours ma gouvernante remarque. Elle s'assoit lentement au bord de mon lit et passe une main affectueuse dans mes cheveux. Mes paupières se ferment de suite alors qu'elle commence à me chanter une berceuse, « A dormir va la rosa » qui me rappelle vaguement mon enfance.

C'est l'heure que les choses sérieuses commencent, et la phase la plus dure.

Ne pas me faire griller au cœur même des ennemis.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _I spoke to God today, and she said that she's ashamed._

 _What have I become ? What have I done ?_

 _I spoke to the Devil today, and he swears he's not to blame._

 _And I understood, cause I feel the same._

 _Arms wide open, I stand alone._

 _I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone._

 _Right or wrong, I can hardly tell._

 _I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._

 _The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, the righteous side of hell._

Five Finger Death Punch – Wrong Side Of Heaven

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Omake : La crise d'appendicite

-Je me sens pas bien.

Tout les regards se tournent sur moi, qui doit ressembler à un zombie.

-J'ai envie de vomir, continuai-je en regardant Katryna, et je crois que j'ai de la fièvre.

Rick met sa main sur mon front, les sourcils froncés, et me fait tirer la langue.

-Tu veux qu'on appelle Shamal Ana-san ? me demanda Tsunayoshi, visiblement inquiet.

-Je vais crever.

-Mais non, me rassura Katryna en sortant son portable, mais je vais appeler Shamal parce que...

Elle échange un regard avec Alaric, qui hoche la tête.

-Miss, ça va être passager.

Je hausse un sourcil et tombe de ma chaise en me tenant le ventre. Et je hurle. De toutes mes forces. Ce qui ameutent des gens. Je sais pas qui, mais il y en a.

-AH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME FAIS ?!

-Rien, je vérifiais, me répondit mon bras-droit en faisant disparaître la sensation de douleur.

Je m'accroche à la table et me redresse. Katryna raccroche.

-Shamal arrive, me fit-elle, tu as l'appendicite.

-Hôpital ?

-Oui.

Je me lève, la tête baissée...

...et me tire en courant. Enfin, sans compter sur Kyô qui me rattrape alors que je sortais de la pièce. Donc je me débats.

-LAISSEZ MOI CREVER, J'IRAI PAS DANS UN HÔPITAL !

J'ai dû y aller. Et ils ont gardé les portes.

Putain, je suis bien contente de pas l'avoir senti pendant longtemps la crise d'appendicite.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~.**


	46. XLV

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 45 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-C'est plus que je ne le pensais, déclarai-je en comptant le nombre de dossier.

-Il y a plus de jeunes que de vieux, me répondit Alanzo en haussant les épaules.

-C'est pas plus mal.

J'allume ma cigarette et en prends une bouffée en passant mon regard sur la pile de dossiers concernant tout ceux en voulant aux Vongola parce que mon père leur en veut. Tout ceux-là, en Andorre avec ceux étant impliqués dans les affaires avec les Estraneo.

C'est ce moment que choisit Cris pour entrer dans ma chambre, qui est aussi mon bureau, l'air préoccupé.

-Esperanza...

-Mauvaise nouvelle ? Lui demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Ton grand-père vient de décéder.

Rien, nada. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois après tout, avant d'aller chez les Vongola. C'était un centenaire, qui m'a pris pour ma grand-mère sur le coup avant de se rendre compte que j'avais les mêmes yeux que lui, un rouge sanguin.

Mais ça reste mon grand-père, même si je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois.

-L'enterrement ?

-Demain. Le Boss ne veut pas que ça traîne.

-Merci, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il hoche la tête et quitte la pièce, Alanzo sur ses talons en me laissant surprise. Bizarre. Très, très bizarre.

-Dis-moi Rick...commençai-je alors qu'il apparaissait dans ma chambre.

-Hum ?

-Cris...il serait pas gay ?

-Comment l'avez-vous su ?

-Le sourire que je lui ai fait, c'est le genre de sourire qu'Arro m'a appris à faire pour draguer nos cibles. Ils rougissaient tous.

Il me regarde sans rien dire pendant de longues secondes.

-C'est comme ça que vous reconnaissez les homosexuels ?

-Il y a un problème avec ça ? L'interrogeai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté, mes sourcils froncés.

-Non Miss, rien du tout.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Ils mettent le cercueil en terre, sans que personne ne verse une larme. Même pas mon père. C'est donc droite et le regard fermé que j'observe la scène. Le dernier enterrement où j'étais allée...c'était celui de Federico, non ?

-Il a toujours regretté de ne pas connaître ses petits-enfants...ou plutôt que j'ai été un père aussi égoïste.

-Il n'a jamais pu se remettre de sa mort, je me trompe ? Il avait semblé si heureux en me voyant.

-Jamais. Il l'aimait même au-delà la mort.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Comment on peut rester amoureux de quelqu'un de mort ? Quoique...si Squalo ou Kyô mourrait...je sais que je pourrais pas les oublier.

C'est beau en un sens.

-Guillermo, ça fait longtemps !

Je me tourne pour voir l'arrivant alors que mon père se crispe légèrement. La trentaine, en costard noir avec un fedora noir me rappelant le style de Reborn, des cheveux blonds vénitiens qui ont l'air coiffés en pics et des yeux noisettes. Mais il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux qui le catégorise en tant qu'homme dangereux.

Quelqu'un que je ne veux pas dans mes ennemis.

-Guillermo, toutes mes condoléances !

-Tobias, ne fais pas comme si ça te faisait quoi que ce soit la mort de mon père, répliqua mon père froidement.

Ses yeux noisettes se posent sur moi et, même si je ne le fais pas paraître, j'ai envie de partir. Ses yeux...il a l'air jeune mais son regard a l'air d'avoir vu tellement de choses.

-Et toi, tu es Esperanza. Ou Luciana.

-Esperanza, le corrigeai-je, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle chez les Vengadores.

-Esperanza donc, approuva-t-il avec un sourire hautain.

Il fait un pas vers moi et approche son visage du mien.

-Vraiment, j'ai l'impression de voir Maria, juste avec les yeux rouges.

Il se redresse et nous envoie, à moi et mon père, un immense sourire.

-Je dois y aller, une autre soirée à organiser. Esperanza, tu es la bienvenue si tu le souhaites.

-Elle a à faire

-Guillermo, ne sois pas jaloux. Tu as toujours décliné, peut-être que ta fille est plus encline que toi. Allez, ciao~ !

Il s'en va, les mains dans les poches et je pose un regard interrogatif sur mon paternel, qui se contente d'aller vers notre voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, il défait le nœud de sa cravate.

-Qui c'était ? Et Maria ? Et comment ça t'as toujours décliné, comme si il était plus vieux que toi ?

-Tobias, me répondit-il, un suédois qui aurait dû retourner dans son pays il y a bien longtemps. Maria, c'était ma mère.

-Mais il a la trentaine.

-En apparence. Un mélange de Flammes de la Foudre et du Soleil fait des miracles.

-Attend, tu me dis qu'il est plus vieux qu'il en a l'air là. Il connaissait ma grand-mère ?

-Il connaît notre Famille depuis le Sixième du Nom.

-Tu me dis qu'il a plus de deux cents ans ? C'est impossible.

Il hausse un sourcil dans ma direction et je me pince l'arrête du nez.

-Ok, je te crois. Mais pourquoi t'as refu...

-Ses fêtes, ce sont des orgies.

-Oh.

-Et il veut toujours qu'un membre de Famille y aille, chaque Boss.

-Ah.

Peut-être que je vais pas devenir Boss finalement moi.

-Mais il reste un membre indépendant de notre Famille. C'était le bras droit de ma mère et il a juré loyauté aux Vengadores.

-Donc pas un ennemi ?

-Cela dépend. Il fera tout pour les Vengadores, quitte à tuer des gens, amis ou pas.

-Ouais, un mafieux quoi.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Arro s'étira longuement dans sa chaise. Il attendait depuis une heure qu'on l'interroge. Ou plutôt qu'ils envoient quelqu'un de plus qualifié. Il savait que Katryna et Walton passaient par la même chose, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient au courant de ce qui se tramait. Et lui, il n'en avait qu'une très petite idée. Tellement petite qu'il ne pourrait rien dire de concret au final.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur l'arrivant quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et il se retint de gémir en reconnaissant des cheveux de la même couleur que les siens. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, qu'il laissa tomber en arrière.

-Sérieux, si ils veulent me faire parler, t'es la dernière personne qu'ils doivent envoyer !

-Voooiii tu vas parler que tu le veuille ou non ! Tu te rends compte de ta situation ?!

-Hunhun.

-Tu ferais mieux de me dire ce que tu sais des agissements de Luciana !

-Nope.

-Arro !

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux puis il détourna le regard, les sourcils froncés. Il ferait payer cette entrevue à Luciana plus tard.

-Je ne sais rien, elle ne m'a rien dit.

-T'es sûr ? Parce que vous avez l'air si proche après tout, elle aurait pu te le dire ! Pesta-t-il en croisant en les bras sur son torse.

-Tu vas me faire une crise de jalousie dans ce genre de situation ? T'es pas capable de comprendre que la fille que t'aime ait trahi les Vongola ? Que je sois plus proche qu'elle au point que je me fasse interroger ? Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose Superbi ? Il y a deux ans, elle m'a dit son passé, parce qu'elle me fait confiance.

Squalo écarquilla les yeux.

-Je vais pas la trahir, quitte à ce que je me fasse exécuter.

-Arroganza...souffla Squalo pour se calmer.

Ses yeux gris, d'un sérieux net, regardèrent le plus jeune.

-Si tu me dis tout, je pourrai t'éviter des sanctions trop dures. Mais tu dois parler.

-Je veux pas de ton aide.

-Vooiii ! Explosa le plus vieux. On est de la même famille, pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à rester dans ce trou ?

-Même famille ? Répéta Arro en haussant les sourcils. Même famille tu dis ?

Il se mit à rire doucement, puis un peu plus fort, et se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise.

-D'OÙ T'OSES DIRE ÇA ?! TA FAMILLE C'EST LA VARIA ! T'AS CHOISI ET TU M'AS LAISSÉ ! VIENS PAS ME SORTIR DES CONNERIES SUR LA FAMILLE ALORS QUE TU SAIS MÊME PAS QUEL GENRE DE PERSONNE JE SUIS DEVENU ! NI MÊME CE QUE J'AI DÛ FAIRE POUR ME MAINTENIR HORS DE L'EAU ! LUCIANA EST DIX FOIS PLUS LA SOEUR QUE J'AI JAMAIS EUE QUE TOI T'ES CENSÉ ÊTRE MON SEUL ET UNIQUE COUSIN !

Arro reprit son souffle, ne voyant pas la vague de regret dans les yeux de Squalo. Ce dernier avait encaissé la distance entre Luciana et lui, mais voir Arro, le gamin qui le suivait partout et qui l'imitait auparavant lui dire tout ça...

-Le sang, c'est rien du tout au final, continua Arro. On peut être une famille sans être liés. T'as la VARIA, j'ai ces gens qui ont été là ces dernières années pour moi.

Arro reprit sa chaise et se rassit, sans un autre regard pour celui qu'il prenait pour modèle plus jeune.

-Tu devrais tout de même dire ce que tu sais, lui lança Squalo en sortant rapidement.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tsuna.

Tsuna leva ses yeux sur son tuteur et soupira. Depuis que Luciana lui avait tiré dessus, c'était la panique. On la cherchait, ses compagnons étaient interrogés et son père s'occupait des Vongola avec Gokudera pendant qu'il se remettait. Enfin, il était complètement remis, la blessure ayant facilement été traité, mais on le gardait cloîtré au lit, au cas où.

-On n'a rien eu. Ni d'Arroganza, ni de Katryna, ni de Walton.

-Et ça te surprend ? Ana-san n'aurait rien dit à Katryna et Walton, et Arro-san ne dira rien.

-On devrait interroger Hibari.

-Q...quoi ? Hibari-san ?

-Réfléchis Tsuna, ils se connaissaient avant qu'il ne devienne ton Gardien.

-Tu penses qu'il choisirait le côté d'Ana-san plutôt que les Vongola ?

-On ne peut jamais réellement prévoir ses mouvements.

-Mais Reborn, tu te rends com...

-Oui je m'en rends compte Dame-Tsuna, le coupa durement le tueur, mais quelqu'un doit te faire rentrer dans le crâne que quelqu'un comme Hibari peut très bien se retourner contre toi un jour.

-Je ne te laisserai pas soupçonner l'un de mes Gardiens comme ça Reborn ! S'énerva le Decimo.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant un instant avant que Iemitsu n'entre dans la chambre de son fils.

-Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, et je le découvrirai, siffla Reborn en tournant les talons, laissant père et fils seuls.

Toute cette situation faisait douter tout le monde de tout le monde. Après tout, Luciana avait été là pour Mukuro, les Anneaux, le futur, les Shimon et la Bataille des Représentants. Elle était versatile, mais qu'elle trahisse les Vongola comme ça, et qu'elle essaie de tuer Tsuna, même si elle l'avait raté exprès...

Parce qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait raté exprès. Il l'avait entraîné lui-même, il ne serait jamais parti si il n'était pas sûr qu'elle pouvait viser correctement.

On lui cachait quelque chose, et Reborn allait trouver quoi. Après avoir contacté Dino, qui recherchait frénétiquement sa cadette depuis son attaque.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je termine mon nœud de cravate et hoche la tête face à mon reflet dans le miroir. Habillée d'un tailleur noir avec des bottines à talons noirs assortis, je sors de ma chambre en passant un dernière fois ma main dans mes cheveux lisses, maintenant avec un tye and dye châtain. Rick m'attend dehors, devant la voiture qui nous emmène à l'aéroport. Il met ma valise dans le coffre et on part.

-Vous vous en sortirez ?

-J'ai le choix ? Tout dépend de ma prestation.

Il ne dit rien, sachant bien que je stresse malgré moi.

Bien évidemment, on nous bande les yeux à la sortie de l'avion, en nous empêchant je ne sais comment d'utiliser nos flammes. Quand on nous « libère », on est devant une immense villa au bord de la plage je ne sais où en Italie.

-Mi amore !

Je me décale pour esquiver Irène, qui fait ensuite mine de pleurer.

-Irène, s'il-vous-plaît, fit Rick calmement.

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi...murmura-t-elle en me lançant un regard larmoyant.

Je reste de marbre et on la suit quand elle rend les armes. La villa est moderne, dans des tons neutres comme le blanc, gris et noir. Mon regard passe sur la piscine dehors, qu'on peut voir car le couloir n'est qu'une baie vitrée. Irène s'arrête devant une porte double noire et toque alors que j'essaie de me rappeler du nom du peintre du tableau sur le mur.

-Boss, la future Boss des Vengadores ainsi que son bras droit, nous introduisit professionnellement Irène en ouvrant la porte.

-Fais les entrer.

J'entre, le sérieux peint sur le visage, Rick juste derrière moi.

-Merci de t'être jointe à nous, j'espérais te voir d'ailleurs, m'accueillit Ernesto, son menton posé sur ses mains jointes. Prenez place près d'Hide je vous prie.

On s'exécute, j'envoie un rictus manipulateur à Simon qui me fusille du regard, juste en face de moi, et ignore tant que je peux le père de Kyô à côté de moi. Mon beau-père en un sens.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons en venir au sujet qui nous intéresse vraiment. Nous allons enfin procéder à l'annihilation des Vongola. Ils ont dirigé la Mafia pendant trop longtemps, il est temps de leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont plus les plus forts à présent.

Son sourire disparaît.

-Nous allons les détruire, jusqu'au dernier de leurs alliés.

Que le jeu commence. Ma vengeance n'est plus qu'à quelques pas de moi. Quitte à ce que les Vongola me détestent.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies_

 _But my dreams they aren't as empty_  
 _As my conscience seems to be_  
 _I have hours, only lonely_  
 _My love is vengeance_  
 _That's never free_

Limp Bizkit – Behind Blue Eyes

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~.**


	47. XLVI

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 46 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Simon n'a fait que m'envoyer des regards noirs de toute la réunion. Littéralement. Quant à Nick...c'était clair que sa loyauté allait à Simon et pas aux Vengadores.

Un ennemi puissant dont je dois me méfier.

Mais les Star, la Famille qui en avait après Walton, sont dans cette contre-alliance.

Simon et sa guilde aussi.

Les Nishimura aussi, qui ont une emprise bien plus puissante que je ne le pensais en Asie. Fon ne m'en a jamais parlé pourtant. Il doit s'en occuper comme une affaire personnelle. J'espère aussi que Feng ne subira pas le même sort que Wen, parce que ça me ferait vraiment chier.

Les Traditore, les chefs.

Les Leinstung, une Famille allemande alliée avec les Vongola depuis deux génération, qui est dans leur alliance, comme les Traditore.

Les Estraneo, avant que Mukuro les décime une bonne fois pour toute.

Les Gjak, des albanais dont je ne connais presque rien.

Ce sont toutes ces Familles qui risquent de détruire les Vongola une bonne fois pour toute.

-Tu logeras ici pour la semaine, vu que cette semaine va être réservée à l'élaboration de notre plan pour éradiquer les Vongola, m'apprit doucereusement Ernesto en m'ouvrant une porte.

La chambre est complètement moderne, dans des tons clairs. Complètement impersonnelle quoi. Comme toute les chambres que j'ai eu après avoir quitté les Cavallone.

-Chère Luciana, continua-t-il en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux, au plaisir de te revoir plus tard, maintenant que l'As n'est plus là pour nous déranger.

Il quitte la pièce et ferme la porte, me laissant seule. Je vais m'allonger sur mon lit, enlève mes chaussures et les jette par terre, et soupire longuement. J'ai une semaine.

Je dois trouver qui a tué le père d'Arro.

Je dois trouver qui a tué Federico, je suis sûre que le coupable est par là.

J'ai besoin de preuves pour accuser toutes les Familles impliquées là-dedans.

Mais aussi, pourquoi Simon a utilisé Arro pour tenter de m'assassiner à la VARIA. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre. Non, je peux la trouver moi-même la raison, j'ai juste à rassembler mes idées.

Je me redresse, remonte mes genoux contre ma poitrine et fronce les sourcils. Voyons...Arro est le fils d'un trafiquant d'armes et d'une civile. Mais c'est aussi le cousin de Squalo. D'ailleurs, il m'a bien dit un truc du genre que, si il faisait comme si Arro n'existait pas, c'était pas pour le protéger ou quelque chose du genre ? Parce que c'est pas son appartenance aux Weaponry qui a dû les intéresser. Ils n'auraient pas fait ça pour ça en sachant que les Vongola ont les moyens de...

Attends. Les Vongola sont puissants, ils ont des moyens...

Et une défense très bonne, avec des membres très puissants.

Comme dans la VARIA. Comme Xanxus, mon frère, et Squalo, le cousin d'Arro.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, me rendant compte que la raison était sous mes yeux depuis longtemps.

Attaquer quelque chose d'impénétrable de l'extérieur ne fera rien.

Donc on attaque de l'intérieur pour ébranler les fondations.

Si Arro était allé jusqu'au bout, alors Xanxus et Squalo, deux des personnes les plus fortes de la Mafia, auraient...Xanxus aurait pris mon parti, mais Squalo ?

Ça aurait créé des conflits. Les conflits prennent souvent une ampleur énorme.

Et là, les Vongola auraient été déstabilisé au point que n'importe qui aurait pu...

On s'est servi de nous.

Fuck.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Au bout de trois jours, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses. Notamment que le père d'Arro s'est fait assassiner par, roulement de tambours, Apostol quand il n'avait que neuf ans, sur les ordres des Traditore ! Ce que Simon ne doit pas savoir. Quant à la raison, c'est bien simple. Agostino De Luca était un trafiquant et fabricant d'armes blanches neutre, mais qui donnait beaucoup d'infos aux Vongola.

Qui aurait cru que le père d'Arro était un Vongola actif jusqu'à son mariage, puis qu'ensuite il continuait de leur donner des infos ? Pas moi en tout cas, ni le fils, ni le neveu d'ailleurs. Comme quoi, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça Nikolaus, me parvint la voix de Rick.

-Elle était qu'une nuisance, et elle l'est toujours. Elle va nous mener à notre perte à tous petit frère !

Je me plaque contre un mur et cache ma présence un maximum.

-Elle avait trois ans, et toi tu...reprit Rick, t'as utilisé la douleur du Boss pour le convaincre.

-Ri...

-La ferme ! Explosa Alaric, ce qui me fit sursauter.

J'ai très bien compris ce qu'il vient de dire. Il ne s'est pas passé dix milles choses quand j'avais trois ans. L'influence, celui qui a poussé mon père à me donner aux Estraneo et à me faire sujette de son projet, c'était Nick.

-Rick, tu as un talent fou en tant qu'illusionniste, Tyr voulait même que tu rejoignes la VARIA et que tu diriges la division de la Brume, dît Nick, et tu as refusé à cause d'elle. Bon sang, tu vois pas qu'elle...

-Je t'ai dit de te la fermer, le coupa un Rick clairement en colère à sa voix tremblante, j'ai jamais voulu de cette vie et tu le sais très bien. Tu as changé après que Viper nous ait laissé à la fin de notre entraînement. Tu n'es plus mon frère !

-Bien ! Rugit à son tour Nick. Alors tu vas crever, comme elle !

Wow. Pas que ce qu'il dise m'atteigne, même si l'envie de lui arracher les yeux car il est la cause de mon insensibilité à la douleur, mais il a réussi à mettre Rick en rogne. Je savais même pas qu'il pouvait faire ça !

-Tu sembles avoir des oreilles bien indiscrètes.

Je sursaute et me tourne pour voir Ernesto, un sourire joueur aux lèvres. Je ne remarque qu'à cet instant sa main appuyée à côté de ma tête.

-Tu sais, les affaires familiales devraient rester familiales.

Ses doigts effleurent ma clavicule. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû porter un pull et pas un gilet. Mon tee-shirt a un col rond, donc la partie au-dessus de ma poitrine est dévoilée à qui veut la voir.

J'écarquille les yeux et contracte mes muscles quand je suis contre lui, ses bras m'empêchant bouger.

-En parlant de ça, il serait peut-être temps qu'on pense à nous, non ?

-Il n'y a pas de « nous ».

-Luciana, c'est vraiment adorable que tu t'obstine à refuser en pensant que tu as le choix.

Son visage se ferme et j'ai devant moi un homme froid et calculateur.

-Mais ça risque de vite m'énerver, me souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Il approche ses lèvres des miennes, resserrant sa prise quand j'essaie de me dégager, mais une voix qui me surprend nous interrompt.

-Nous sommes occupés.

-Je vois ça, mais Irène a vraiment besoin de vous, donc...

Il me lâche et s'en va rapidement d'un pas énervé. Je m'appuie immédiatement contre le mur et souffle de soulagement en me laissant glisser.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir toi dans ce genre de situation, me lança calmement mon sauveur en s'avançant vers moi.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver dans ce genre de situation sans pouvoir me défendre sans craindre l'après, répliquai-je sarcastiquement.

Je hausse un sourcil devant sa main tendue.

-Tu sais Dan, toi qui m'as toujours l'air en colère, ça m'étonne que tu me propose ton aide.

-Tu vas l'accepter ou continuer de parler ?

J'esquisse un rictus en coin en acceptant son aide.

-Je te ramène à ta chambre.

Il le fait en suivant mes instructions. Il entre à ma suite et ferme la porte.

-Luciana.

-Hum ?

-Tu n'es pas là pour les raisons que le Traditore pense, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'arrête et le regarde froidement.

-Quelles sont tes raisons pour être ici ?

-Probablement les mêmes que les tiennes.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Les Traditore n'ont pas que des amis, déclara-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Il s'arrête juste devant moi et on se fixe dans le blanc des yeux. Au bout d'un moment, on finit par s'embrasser, comme ça. Quand on se sépare, je comprends alors quelque chose.

-Tension sexuelle depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, soufflai-je en m'humectant les lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu penses que je suis tout le temps en colère quand on se voit, grogna-t-il avant de m'embrasser sauvagement.

On finit sur mon lit et nos vêtements ne font pas long feu.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Vous savez, je pensais naïvement que je pourrais coucher qu'avec des mecs avec qui j'avais une relation sérieuse, plus ou moins. La preuve que les gens changent, parce que quand je regardais Dan se rhabiller après une bonne heure, j'allais parfaitement bien.

-Miss, concentrez-vous.

-Oui oui.

La semaine s'est terminée il y a deux jours, donc on est rentré en Espagne. Là, je m'entraîne avec Alaric à m'améliorer face aux illusions. Ce que Reborn m'a appris est utile, mais Rick reste...quelqu'un de niveau.

D'un coup, Rick fronce les sourcils et lève la tête vers le balcon du bureau de mon père. Je suis son regard pour voir mon paternel avec ce Tobias, qui me fait un signe de la main.

-On arrête pour aujourd'hui, décida Rick en rentrant.

J'ai à peine le temps d'acquiescer qu'il a déjà disparu à l'intérieur. Il a beau me dire le contraire, ça le fait chier de se battre contre son frère. Parce qu'on sait tout les deux qu'il ne reviendra pas.

-Esperanza, est-ce que cela serait possible de parler seul à seul ? Me demanda Tobias, derrière moi.

-Si tu ne m'invites pas encore à une orgie.

Il rigole.

-Pour une fois que je veux parler sérieusement ! Je suppose que je devrais me calmer un peu, non ?

Il secoue la tête avec un sourire puis se met à me regarder.

-Ton plan.

-Quoi mon plan ? Rétorquai-je sur la défensive.

-Il est risqué, très, mais tu peux compter sur mon soutien.

-Ah oui ?

-Tu veux continuer ce pour quoi Maria est morte, déclara-t-il d'une voix sérieuse, je ferai ce que je peux. En plus, ta manière de te battre me rappelle Adam.

-Adam ?

-C'était mon élève à la fin des années 1960 et au début des années 1970. Il a changé de nom depuis, a oublié d'où il venait, mais bon.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis quand ?

-Depuis qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu sais que peu importe comment ton plan tourne, tu as besoin de d'autres alliés, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais, et j'ai déjà une idée.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

- _Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas, hein ? Le dîner que tu m'avais arrangé avec Arro s'est si bien passé que je ne vais rien te demander cette fois !_

-Merci. J'en ai bien besoin, je sais pas trop qui j'aurais pu amené.

- _Mais il y a pas de quoi. Allez, je dois y aller, le travail m'appelle !_

Min-Jae raccroche. Bon, maintenant je sais à quelle Famille appartient Dan. Les Pronzati. Reste plus qu'à établir un contact. Ils sont ennemis avec les Vongola, faut que je trouve les bon mots.

-Rick, l'appelai-je en le voyant dans le couloir, on bouge !

-Où ?

-En Italie, on va essayer de convaincre une Famille de nous aider contre tu sais qui.

-Prenons quelqu'un d'autre. C'est plus sûr.

-Je suis pas une gamine~, geignis-je en le regardant avec des yeux de chien battu.

-Oui bien sûr Miss. Cris viendra avec nous.

Je soupire et fais la moue en m'avouant vaincu. Je suis donc Alaric jusqu'à la chambre de Cris, qu'il ouvre sans frapper. Ce qui nous met dans une situation compromettante.

Cris plaquant Alanzo contre le mur, une main sous son tee-shirt et leur visage très près l'un de l'autre. Douze ans...c'est pas si important comme écart après tout. Quoique, c'est l'écart que j'avais avec Federico...

Eurk.

-Es...Esperanza, balbutia Cris les yeux écarquillés.

Alanzo piquant un fard et retirant sa main de l'entre-jambe de Cris ne m'échappe pas, même si je l'aurais voulu.

-Je me fous de ce que vous faîtes et de toute façon c'est de la faute d'Alaric...

-Je vous ai pas vu m'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte, me rappela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais on a besoin de toi Cris. Finissez ce que vous...

-Non, tu viens maintenant, me coupa mon bras-droit, bien bavard aujourd'hui.

On attend donc dans le hall d'entrée.

-Si je te connaissais pas mieux je dirais que t'es homophobe.

-C'est urgent ce qu'on va faire, non ? Me fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Cris finit par arriver, en costard, comme nous remarque, moi ayant troqué la jupe pour un pantalon. Enfin j'ai envie de dire. Je suis plus libre de mes mouvements.

-Où on va au fait ?

-Italie, en Ligurie.

-On va voir les Pronzati ?

-Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que tu sois mon bras-droit Alaric, lui lançai-je avec un rictus moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va y faire ?

-Trouver des alliés.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Il savait que tu allais venir.

-Donc je peux passer ?

Je regarde Dan dans les yeux, il fait pareil puis il finit par tourner les talons en nous faisant suivre de le suivre. Contrairement à la fois où j'avais revu Jeremiah avant d'aller à Chypre, il y a pas de malaise de mon côté. Pas plus mal.

-Boss, fit Dan en ouvrant une double porte en ébène.

La chaise se tourne, un peu comme dans les films, pour dévoiler le Septième Boss des Pronzati. C'est un homme de peut-être trente-cinq ans, mais ses cheveux ont déjà quelques mèches grises très voyantes car elles contrastent avec le noir du reste de ses cheveux. Ses yeux marrons sont perçants et montrent un certain courage dû à des expériences passées je pense.

Je suis pas trop rouillée pour lire les gens, c'est cool.

L'éclat à son annulaire gauche ne m'échappe pas. Marié donc. Mauvaise nouvelle, il risque d'être récalcitrant à m'aider.

-D'après ce que Dan m'avait dit de vous, je me suis dit que vous viendriez me voir. J'avais raison.

-Don Pronzati, commençai-je d'une voix sérieuse, vous savez donc ce pour quoi je suis là.

-Cela va de soit. Dan, emmène ses hommes ailleurs, nous devons parler.

Je jette à un regard à Rick et Cris par dessus mon épaule. Ils ont pas trop l'air ok. Je fais un petit hochement de tête à Rick pour leur dire que j'irai bien.

-Asseyez-vous, m'invita le Don en montrant une chaise de la main. Où seraient mes manières si je laissais la future Décima des Vengadores debout ?

Je m'assois, les mains posées sur mes genoux. C'est la première fois que je vais négocier avec quelqu'un d'important sans pouvoir l'éliminer si il refuse. Faut la jouer fine Luciana.

-C'est tout de même une sacrée carrière que vous avez à un si jeune âge. Tout comme votre arbre généalogique.

-Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ma famille.

-Je sais bien. Je sais aussi que vous avez toutes les raisons de ne pas vous associer avec les Traditore, tout comme vous en avez pour être de leur côté.

Il approche sa chaise de son bureau et s'y accoude pour se pencher légèrement dessus.

-Vous avez beau être une tueuse à gage qui a gagné sa réputation en peu de temps, vous n'y connaissez encore rien à la façon de diriger une Famille. Vous voulez que les Pronzati vous aident contre les Traditore alors que je n'ai aucune certitude que vous êtes contre eux. Et si vous l'êtes vraiment, alors ça reviendrait à aider les Vongola.

-Je sais tout ça, commençai-je après avoir dégluti.

Je me retiens de jouer avec mon pendentif. C'est bien plus dur que je le pensais. Il a raison, j'ai aucune expérience dans ce genre de chose.

-J'ai des raisons d'aider les Traditore car les Vongola sont la causes de plusieurs expériences passées peu agréables. Mais j'ai eu le loisir forcé de voir Sawada Tsunayoshi grandir pour devenir le Decimo qu'on connaît depuis quelques années maintenant. Il est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je refuse que les Vongola s'effondrent. Avec lui à sa tête, la Famille Vongola peut changer la Mafia pour le mieux.

-Et si je ne veux pas ? Demanda-t-il nonchalamment en sortant un paquet de cigarette de son bureau. Si j'aime cette Mafia qui oublie tout des Droits de l'Homme ?

-Alors vous serez libre de vous battre contre eux plus tard si vous le souhaitez. Don Pronzati, pour être honnête, j'ai autant de raison d'en vouloir aux Vongola qu'aux Traditore.

-Ceci ne me dit pas pourquoi je devrais m'impliquer là-dedans. Autant regarder et se débarrasser du restant plus tard.

-Vous pensez que ce sera si facile ?

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Vous savez que je sais ce qu'ils trafiquent. Croyez-moi, seul vous vous ferez exterminer très rapidement. Si les Traditore gagnent, ils ne feront que prendre la place des Vongola, et ce sera pire que jamais. Une véritable anarchie. Là, vous perdrez plus de vies que si vous vous battiez avec les Vongola maintenant.

Il baisse ses pupilles sur son bureau tandis que je garde le silence, mes yeux fixés sur son visage. Si les Pronzati se joignent à la bataille, ça nous fera plus de force. Après tout, ils arrivent à tenir tête aux Vongola plus souvent qu'on ne le pense.

-On vous a bien entraîné au CEDEF à négocier, n'est-ce pas ?

-On ne peut pas négocier en ne sachant rien. Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Si les Traditore gagnent, alors que vous soyez ami ou ennemi avec les Vongola n'aura strictement aucune importance. De plus, vous avez envoyé Dan chez eux, c'est bien que vous vous méfiez, non ?

-Effectivement.

Il s'enfonce dans son siège.

-Vous savez utiliser les bon mots quand la situation l'exige à ce que je vois. Contrairement à l'époque.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Une fois il y a des années, j'ai dû aller à un gala où vous étiez également présente avec le candidat au poste de Decimo de l'époque. Il avait dû réparer vos frasques car vous n'aviez pas pu garder votre langue face à quelqu'un d'important.

-C'est probable.

-Vous savez, la raison majeure pour laquelle nous sommes en conflit avec les Vongola remonte à la mort du candidat précédent, le troisième fils du Neuvième. On nous a accusé car nous étions non loin du lieu alors que nous sommes innocents. Ou plutôt, on nous a fait porté le chapeau.

-Vous avez fait vos recherches et êtes remontés jusqu'aux Traditore.

Il hoche la tête. Est-ce que Timoteo a vraiment cru que c'était les Pronzati les coupables ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler. Quoique, peut-être qu'avec les années ils se sont rendus compte que c'était faux.

-C'est vraiment dommage que vous soyez déjà dans une Famille. J'aurais aimé vous compter comme un membre de ma Famille.

-Vous savez, la seule Famille dans laquelle j'ai accepté d'être est celle que je dirigerai bientôt. Et je préférerais ne pas avoir d'alliance avec vous. Les risques pour que j'en ai une avec les Vongola sont grands, que je le veuille ou non. Je ne veux pas être prise entre deux feux.

-Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Restons en contact jusqu'au moment venu.

Il se lève et va à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Je vais à lui et on se sert la main.

-Mais un petit conseil. L'identité de votre père commence à se répandre parmi les Familles n'étant pas en bons termes avec les Vongola à cause de votre belle mise en scène. Vraiment, tirer sur le Decimo ? Rien que pour ça vous avez mon respect.

-Tout ça pour dire ?

-Xanxus risque de le savoir par quelqu'un d'autre que vous si vous ne vous dépêchez pas.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tsunayoshi, ça fait cent ans que nos Familles sont alliées ! On doit le fêter.

Tsuna soupira en acceptant. En s'en allant, Ernesto ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-Oh, bonjour, fit-il en croisant Byakuran.

Il continua son chemin, son sourire disparaissant. Le regard persistant du blanc sur lui ne lui plaisait pas. Mais ils allaient enfin bouger.

Enfin.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _For the life that I take, I'm going to hell!  
For the laws that I break, I'm going to hell!  
For the love that I hate, I'm going to hell!  
For the lies that I make, I'm going to hell! _

Going to Hell – The Pretty Reckless

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~.**


	48. XLVII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 47 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu as fait du bon travail pour ré-organiser cette Famille.

-Merci, répondis-je en réajustant mes lunettes sur mon nez.

Je ne jette pas un regard à mon père, continuant à travailler. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Dino veut tout le temps échapper à la paperasse. C'est horrible. Un vrai démon.

-Je dois quand même dire que ça me surprend que tu m'aies laissé les envoyer en Andorre et littéralement les donner à Ernesto.

-Ils vont se battre pour ce en quoi ils croient. Tu les as envoyé là-bas mais tu ne les as pas tué.

Mes doigts s'arrêtent sur le clavier. J'enlève mes lunettes et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

-Je vais m'en griller une.

Une fois dehors, je m'appuie contre le mur et allume ma cigarette. J'aurais pu les tuer oui. Mais à la place, j'ai dit à Ernesto qu'il pouvait disposer des hommes en Andorre comme il le voulait. Ce doit être parce qu'ils restent des Vengadores au fond. Mon père me laisse quand même diriger sa Famille comme je veux alors que j'ai pas encore hérité officiellement. Je sais qu'il en a marre en même temps. Je le vois à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Mais bon, c'est pas pour autant que j'ai pas demandé à Rick de garder un œil sur lui. Il a déjà été influencé une fois et on sait tous ce que ça a donné, autant éviter que ça se reproduise.

Mais bon, le tri est fait, c'était la partie la plus compliquée. Maintenant, reste plus à espérer que...

-Samedi à vingt-deux heures, au QG des Vongola, m'apprit Rick en apparaissant devant moi. Il veut que vous soyez en Sicile la veille.

-Compris.

Il est temps que les Vengadores cessent d'être une Famille de cons.

-Rick, tu t'assureras qu'il y ait le moins de pertes possibles du côté Vongola. J'ai un coup de fil à passer.

-Sans être indiscret, à qui ?

-Tobias, en espérant qu'il est pas en pleine...activité.

Je crois que si j'entends un seul gémissement de plus alors que je l'ai au téléphone, je vais le voir et le castre.

Et vous pensez que gérer les Vongola c'est compliqué ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je laisse entrouverte ma combinaison noire en lycra et attache mon flingue à la cuisse. Je laisse apparent que celui de Léon. Tous mes anneaux aux doigts, la boite d'Hugin accrochée à ma taille, je me fais rapidement une tresse sur le côté. La porte s'ouvre alors sur Cris.

-On va partir Esperanza.

-Je viens de finir, lui annonçai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Je m'avance et m'arrête à son niveau. Hey, il est pas si grand vu que là j'ai pas de talons, juste des bottines noires à lacets, et je lui arrive aux yeux.

-Jusqu'à mon signal, n'oublie pas, lui chuchotai-je.

Il hoche la tête, le visage impénétrable. On retrouve vite Alaric et la tension entre lui et Nick, qui est là avec Ernesto est pesante.

-Apostol est déjà là-bas sachant qu'il est toujours au CEDEF, m'apprit Ernesto, Luciana, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je te charge d'éliminer le Decimo, n'est-ce pas ?

-Absolument pas, répondis-je avec un rictus malsain.

C'est même mieux comme ça.

-Et d'ailleurs...jolie tenue, me complimenta-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

-On a un fantasme sur Scarlett Johansson ? Répliquai-je à voix basse quand il passait à côté de moi.

Parce que ma tenue ressemble à s'y méprendre à la sienne dans Iron Man 2. Bref, une fois les deux déchets partis, je me retrouve seule avec Rick et Cris.

-T'es sûre que ça ira Esperanza ?

-On peut jamais être sûr à cent pour cent mon vieux, lui répondis-je.

-Allons-y, nous fit Rick en tournant les talons.

Faut que mon cœur se calme. Allez Luciana, c'est rien, juste l'aboutissement d'une mission de plusieurs années. Et presque celui de toute une vie.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je plisse les yeux en fixant la caméra depuis ma bouche d'aération. En principe, Cris...

- _Désactivé_.

-Niquel, chuchotai-je en enlevant la grille.

J'atterris souplement à terre et me mets à avancer silencieusement. J'assomme et cache les gardes que je trouve et continuant vers le bureau de Tsunayoshi. Qu'il soit là ou pas, je m'en fiche, c'est juste que de son bureau on peut accéder au balcon, qui nous permet d'accéder à plusieurs autres pièces.

Deux gardes. Je me glisse à eux et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de prévenir des renforts, les seringues dans leur cou sont déjà vides. Ils tombent comme des loques sur le sol. Je les enjambe et ouvre la porte pour découvrir Tsunayoshi, en plein conversation avec Kyôya.

-Ana-san ! S'exclama le Decimo.

-Hey.

-Si tu es ici...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase qu'une détonation secoue les fondations de la demeure. Ma bouche forme un « o » de fausse surprise.

-Je me demande ce que ça peut être~.

-Hibari-san, rejoins les autres.

Kyôya finit par me lâcher du regard et s'exécute. Je pose mes poings sur mes hanches et fixe Tsunayoshi, un rictus en coin.

-C'est quoi ce regard ? Tu penses me faire peur ?

-Non, me répondit-il calmement, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu as organisé cette attaque là où réside le Neuvième.

-Vengeance, expliquai-je en haussant les épaules. Ni plus ni moins.

Je sors mon arme et allume mon anneau Léon.

-Sache que c'est pas personnel.

Je tire, il passe en MHV et de la fumée ainsi que le sol qui se dérobe sous nos pieds quand Cloud et Nuts rejoignent la partie, perturbant notre combat.

-Juudaime !

Du mouvement. Je fais apparaître une Flamme de la Fureur dans ma main gauche et la lance. Quand la fumée de disperse, je ne suis pas surprise de le voir toujours debout, Nuts en forme de cape autour de lui.

-Ana, arrête ça ! Me hurla-t-il.

-Hum...nah, pas envie. Cloud !

Il court vers le mur, prend appuie dessus pour prendre de l'altitude et envoie des lames de Flammes de la Fureur par sa queue, qui mitraillent Tsunayoshi.

-Luciana arrête ! Me cria Dino.

-Dame-Tsu...

-Non Reborn, l'interrompit Tsunayoshi alors que Cloud retournait dans mon anneau, c'est moi qui m'occupe d'Ana. Seul.

Nuts retrouve sa forme de lionceau et reste sur l'épaule de Tsunayoshi. Je me permets un regard autour de moi. C'est un vrai combat, mais il y a quand même pas mal de spectateurs. Dont mes frère, dont la VARIA, dont les Gardiens, dont Arro et compagnie.

-Je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire ! Rugit Gokudera.

-Je bougerai pas si j'étais toi, lui conseillai-je l'air de rien.

Il esquisse un pas mais Takeshi le retient. Pile pour qu'il évite une cartouche de Flammes de la Foudre.

-J'aime ce mec~, minaudai-je. Oh, d'ailleurs, tu sais que pendant notre petite conversation le combat continuait toujours, non ?

La balle que j'ai tiré avant ressort du sol, comme ses consœurs. Bien évidemment, il gèle les deux qui allaient le toucher. Et charge. Je baisse la tête pour éviter son poing, lui envoie un coup de pied latéral qu'il stoppe, tente un crochet du droit qu'il arrête avec son autre main.

Je lui fous donc un coup de boule qu'il voit pas venir et lui décoche un coup de pied sous le menton avec ma jambe de libre. Il est touché et me lâche mais se propulse à temps pour esquiver un autre de mes coups.

-L'entraînement spartiate de Reborn transforme vraiment les gens, tu trouves pas ?

-Ana, tu peux encore...

-J'arrive~ !

Je cours rapidement à lui, qui ne me voit pas venir, mais il esquive mes coups. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand son costume est roussi à l'épaule.

-On s'améliore tous en cinq ans, lui soufflai-je avec un rictus.

Et on continue. Même si je finis avec une plaie à la tempe, et lui un futur œil au beurre noir. Mais au final, je finis avec mon poignard sur sa gorge, et lui sa main enflammée à quelques centimètres de ma tête.

-Je crois qu'on a assez joué maintenant Tsunayoshi.

-Je pense aussi.

On se regarde dans les yeux puis je range mon arme, prends appuie sur ses épaules et donne un coup de talon dans le visage du Traditore dissimulé dans des illusions qui s'approchait de nous. Je finis dos à Tsunayoshi, tout les deux en position, prêts à se battre.

-Non mais Nick, tu pensais vraiment réussir ton coup ?

-Je comprend plus rien à l'extrême, entendis-je Ryohei dire par-dessus le boucan des combats.

-J'avais raison Tsunayoshi, je tiens à en voir la couleur maintenant.

-Oui Ana, je te trouverai un Oscar, me fit Tsunayoshi et je devinais son fin sourire.

Je me prépare à me défendre quand je sens qu'on va nous tirer dessus mais quelqu'un apparaît juste devant nous. Je reconnais Arro grâce à l'arme.

-T'as foutu une sacrée pagaille Lulu.

-T'as deviné rapidement ?

-Tu me prends pour quoi ? Cinq ans ma vieille, tu penses vraiment que je vais croire que tu puisses rater ta cible dans ce genre de circonstances ?

-Pas faux.

-Juudaime ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

-Oui, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Répéta Ernesto, le visage sérieux. Luciana, je pensais qu'on avait un marché.

-Oh je t'en prie, comme si tu m'avais fait pleinement confiance. Apostol n'était pas là pour rien.

En parlant du loup, il apparaît à côté de Ernesto, qui soupire.

-Vooiii c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

-Luciana, je te pensais plus intelligente. C'est pour ça que je t'ai approché toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ouais, mon intelligence, ricanai-je en croisant les bras, mon patrimoine génétique aussi.

-Tu n'as vu que ça pendant ces deux dernières années ? Me demanda-t-il avec un air faussement blessé. Mais cette fois-ci, je te demande vraiment de me rejoindre, et je ne ferai rien à ta Famille.

Il me tend sa main, que je regarde pendant quelques secondes. Il y a un gros blanc, puis je relève mes yeux sur lui

-Je déteste encore plus les Traditore que les Vongola tu sais, toi qui pensais m'avoir si bien cernée. En plus, rayon « je fais d'elle ma femme et je lui fais un gosse », j'ai connu mieux.

-On parle de moi ?

-Salut Byakuran, le saluai-je en levant la tête pour le voir voler au-dessus de nous.

-Ernesto-san, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, intervint Tsunayoshi à mes côtés.

-C'est simple, les Vongola sont au pouvoir depuis bien trop longtemps et maintenant ils veulent tout changer. La Mafia doit rester telle qu'elle est.

Il observe Tsunayoshi.

-Je vais partir cette fois. Mais la prochaine que l'on se verra, ce sera sur le champ de bataille. C'est la guerre que je déclare Vongola.

Je regarde derrière moi brusquement en sentant deux Flammes de la Brume puissantes. Putain, me dîtes pas que...

Sans réfléchir, j'y cours. C'est un vrai bordel.

-Miss ! Partez ! M'ordonna Rick en train d'affronter Nick.

Je repère Dino qui m'a suivi à côté de moi.

-Luciana, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me chuchota-t-il en prenant mon bras.

-J'expliquerai plus tard avec Tsun...Attention !

Je le pousse et me fait envoyer valdinguer dans le mur comme une vulgaire poupée. Par contre, ma tête s'est cognée assez violemment, je sens que je m'évanouis.

-Ana ! S'écria Dino en me prenant dans ses bras. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

-J'ai pris seize ans...mais je sais ce que veut dire...famille maintenant...articulai-je faiblement en sentant mes paupières se fermer.

J'ai besoin d'arrêter de perdre connaissance aussi souvent.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Il fait froid...je papillonne des paupières et les ferme tout de suite à cause de la lumière qui est trop forte. Une fois habituée, je tente de m'asseoir mais je peux pas.

Parce que mes poignets sont menottés au lit dans lequel je suis allongée.

Mes chevilles aussi.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je commence à me débattre. Les Estraneo...il m'attachaient comme ça !

-Hey hey Luciana, calme-toi ! Me fit une voix masculine alors qu'on me prenait les épaules.

-Lâche-moi ! Hurlai-je en me débattant encore plus fort.

-Luciana, c'est moi, c'est Alessio ! Calme-toi !

-LÂCHE-MOI !

Je continue de me débattre comme un lion en cage quand quelqu'un d'autre arrive.

-Tu es à l'hôpital, nul part ailleurs.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir ceux de Mukuro, qui me fixent sans ciller.

-Tu es à l'hôpital Ana, répéta-t-il en me rallongeant doucement.

-L'hôpital...soufflai-je en reprenant mon souffle.

-Tu es attachée parce que tu es considérée comme un criminel de haut rang contre les Vongola, et en attente de ton jugement...

Ce qui s'est passé me revient en tête.

-J'avais oublié la situation, murmurai-je en posant mes yeux sur Alessio dans le fond de la salle.

Il me regarde avec méfiance. Bon, je l'ai bien mérité en même temps. Je suppose que si je parle du temps où se foutait de la gueule des profs ensemble à l'école, ce serait mal perçu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandai-je à la place.

-Je me suis porté volontaire pour te surveiller, me répondit-il en tentant d'être froid.

Mais c'est un fail. Edoardo est le meilleur des deux dans ce genre de situation. Alessio a toujours eu du mal à cacher ses émotions, et même à vingt-sept ans c'est toujours le cas.

-Maintenant que t'es réveillée, tu vas être jugée, continua-t-il en s'avançant vers les porte, tes amis ont été enfermé depuis les événements d'hier.

Il s'en va et ferme la porte derrière lui.

-Kufufu~, c'est la panique partout à cause de la trahison des Traditore et de ton changement de camp, encore, bien qu'ils sont assez stupides pour y avoir cru en premier lieu.

-Bien sûr que t'allais le deviner, soupirai-je, je parie que Byakuran aussi le savait.

-Je le déteste, mais je dois avouer qu'il cerne bien tes intentions.

-On a été marié après tout.

C'est l'heure d'affronter les conséquences de mes choix. Je ne vais pas dire que j'en suis fière, mais je les assume. Parce que c'était la solution la plus simple et la plus rapide. Mas je vais garder la tête haute.

Même si je sais que j'ai dû briser certaines de mes relations.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away_

 _And I'll survive; paranoid_  
 _I have lost the will to change_  
 _And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake_  
 _I will shut the world away_

I Will Not Bow – Breaking Benjamin

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~.**


	49. XLVIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 48 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Kufufu, tu ferais mieux d'éviter de les contredire.

-Je ferai ce que je veux. C'était vraiment obligé de...

Je lui montre mes mains, bloquées dans un dispositif nouveau de Shoichi et Spanner qui empêche la moindre flamme de passer.

-Tu penses qu'on te ferait aller dans le QG des Vongola sans disposition ? Tu vas être jugée tu sais, par tout les vieux croûtons du conseil et les membres les plus importants des Vongola.

-Je sais Mukuro.

On arrive au couloir menant à la salle de réunion et là, je dois lutter pour garder la tête haute. Tout les Gardiens. Toute la VARIA. Arro, Walton et Katryna. Dino et quelques uns de ses hommes. Même Byakuran et Uni. Fuck, même les Shimon. Quelques membres du CEDEF, dont Basil, Lal et Colonnello. Le gang Kokuyo aussi. Ils sont tous là.

Tous là à regarder la femme à abattre. Un rictus sarcastique fleurit sur mes lèvres. Tous là alors qu'ils ont presque tous voulu se débarrasser de Tsunayoshi à un moment donné. L'ironie.

-Tu sais rameuter les foules toi, me souffla Mukuro alors qu'il me lâchait juste devant la porte.

-Crois-moi, c'est pas forcément un don.

Je pénètre dans la pièce et il referme la porte derrière moi. Tsunayoshi est en bout de table, encadré de son père et mon frère. Reborn est debout derrière lui, et les six membres du Conseil sont répartis du côté de Xanxus et celui de Iemitsu. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise de m'asseoir pour prendre place entre Rick et Cris. Je suis légèrement surprise de ne pas voir Timoteo mais bon.

-Faire un jugement est inutile, commença un membre du Conseil, ces trois-là sont membres des Vengadores, du moins les deux hommes, on doit les exécuter !

-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, le coupa Tsunayoshi d'une voix autoritaire, nous n'exécuterons aucun d'eux.

-Vous n'êtes pas objectif Decimo, critiqua un autre, cette femme a toujours été dangereuse pour les Vongola, mais votre père l'a recruté sans hésitation.

-Et elle a fait du très bon travail pendant longtemps, rajouta Iemitsu.

-Et on voit à quoi a servi tout ce que vous lui avez appris.

Je lève la main, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

-Luciana, me fit Reborn.

-Je suis là pour vous regarder débattre de nos cas ou on a droit à un minimum de défense ?

-Tu peux te défendre, intervint Xanxus en lançant un regard noir à un conseiller.

-Aucun n'est objectif, marmonna l'un d'eux, le plus jeune je pense.

-J'aimerais savoir de quoi je suis accusée au juste.

-L'attaque contre le Neuvième, atteinte à la vie du Decimo, évasion alors que vous étiez retenue à la VARIA, aide en ce qui concerne l'attaque lors de la Cérémonie de Succession et celle du CEDEF.

Wow, ça fait beaucoup.

-Ok je vois, déclarai-je en prenant une profonde inspiration. Alors déjà, oui j'ai tiré sur Tsunayoshi, oui je me suis enfuie et oui, j'ai aidé en ce qui concerne l'attaque au manoir du Neuvième. Mais ce sont les seules choses pour lesquelles je suis coupable, et pour lesquelles j'accepterai les sanctions que l'on me donnera.

Tsunayoshi écarquille un peu les yeux, mais mon regard suffit à le faire taire.

-Cependant, dois-je vous rappeler que pas plus tard qu'hier soir, je me suis clairement mise du côté des Vongola ? Que ce déchet d'Ernesto m'a demandé de rejoindre son camp mais que j'ai décliné ? Mais aussi, j'ai été entraîné par trois des anciens Arcobaleno, dont deux qui utilisent des armes à feu. Vous pensez qu'au vu des conditions, je n'aurais pas pu avoir Tsunayoshi en plein cœur quand Apostol, qui est le traître que personne ne soupçonnait il me semble, m'a fait passé pour une traîtresse ?

Je leur fait à tous un rictus.

-Quand ils ont attaqué lors de la Cérémonie, c'est Enma et moi qui avons pu faire en sorte que tout le monde puisse répliquer, quitte à être blessé. Au CEDEF, j'étais morte si Arroganza Squalo ne m'avait pas sauvé juste à temps.

-Ça ne change en rien que vous avez attaqué les Vongola ! Explosa un homme en se levant. Je ne sais pas si c'est de famille, mais vous, vous vous êtes associée à une Famille ennemie des Vongola depuis des générations !

-Regardez qui ne fait pas preuve d'objectivité, le raillai-je en voyant Xanxus serrer les poings, en fait vous vous acharnez sur moi parce que « le Berceau » vous reste encore en travers de la gorge. C'est pathétique.

Tsunayoshi commence à me faire « non » de la tête mais je l'ignore. Déjà que je lui ai coupé l'herbe sous le pied en ne parlant en aucun cas de la mission qu'il m'avait donné, même si j'ai bien vu qu'il voulait le dire. Si ça se sait, il perdrait de sa crédibilité. Je ne peux pas l'autoriser.

-Et je ne me suis pas alliée aux Vengadores, continuai-je en souriant face aux regards noirs que je recevais. J'en fais partie, tout simplement, depuis ma naissance.

-Raison de plus ! Hurla un autre en me pointant du doigt. Cacher ça pen...

-Elle ne l'a pas caché à tout le monde, intervint calmement Iemitsu.

Tout les regards se tournent vers lui.

-Si Luciana avait vraiment voulu nuire aux Vongola, elle aurait pu le faire il y a longtemps. Tout ceci, c'est...

-Un plan mesdames et messieurs !

J'écarquille les yeux et fais volte face en reconnaissant la voix de Tobias. Tobias, qui est là en chaire et en os.

Putain, j'avais besoin de tout sauf ça.

- _On n'est pas dans la merde avec lui_...murmura Cris en catalan.

-Comment est-ce qu'il a pu passé ?!

-La sécurité est nulle ici ! S'exclama Tobias en me levant pour briser mes espèces de menottes. C'est bien mieux comme ça.

-Comment...commençai-je en me massant les poignets.

-Je sais tout sur tout, me souffla-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sauf qu'un canon de pistolet se pose sur sa tempe. C'est Reborn, qui a l'air passablement énervé.

-Je te pensais mort, grogna-t-il.

-Je pensais que cette rumeur comme quoi tu n'étais plus un bébé n'était que des conneries. On se trompe tous !

Il rigole puis en une fraction de seconde, il a lui-même son flingue contre Reborn. Attend...se pourrait-il que son élève Adam...parce que leurs mouvements semblent similaires...

Oh fuck.

-C'est encore un piège !

Je fais rien, mais tout les conseillers pointent leurs armes contre moi. Xanxus finit par menacer des conseillers, Iemitsu lui s'approche de Tobias.

-Je suis venu là pour rétablir la vérité une bonne fois pour toute, tenta Tobias en baissant son arme en me regardant, ton intention est noble mais tu vas te retrouver dans des ennuis pires que tout ce que tu as connu si tu continue.

-Je sais ce que je fais.

-Decimo, elle sait pas ce qu'elle fait !

-Si ! Tsunayoshi, un mot et je te jure que...

-Mais Ana-san, je peux pas te laisser porter le poids de tout ça seule !

-Si tu peux ! M'énervai-je.

-Non il peut pas, alors maintenant tu vas te taire et laissez les grandes personnes parler Esperanza, me fit-il.

Je le fusille du regard. Il vient de dire mon vrai prénom, et tout le monde, tout ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur, nous écoutent attentivement.

-Je veux dire, on pourrait penser que tu es la méchante et tout vu que tu as avoué être l'héritière des Vengadores, mais la raison pour laquelle toi, qui n'as jamais voulu avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec ce genre de responsabilité, a accepté ce poste...

-Ana-san, m'appela Tsunayoshi, si on garde ça secret alors...

Je déglutis en sachant que tout ce que j'ai fait ces dernières années, tout ce que j'ai voulu cacher, va être exposé d'un coup.

-Ana-san...Ana-san n'est pas et n'a jamais été une traîtresse. C'est quelque chose que vous devez tous bien comprendre, parce que tout ce qu'elle a pu faire, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé !

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Tsuna ? Demanda Dino.

-Quand Reborn l'a retrouvé avec Arro-san il y a quelques années, je lui ai demandé de trouver les coupables pour le CEDEF. Je lui ai donné carte blanche pour cette mission, et elle l'a accompli.

-Et un beau jour, elle a découvert l'identité de son père biologique, continua Tobias en se tournant vers l'assistance alors que je restais dos à eux, le Boss d'une Famille faisant partie du cercle des Traditore. Il lui a dit que si elle voulait connaître l'identité du Big Boss, elle devait accepter de remplir son rôle d'héritière. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a accepté pour avoir une place au cœur même de ceux qui veulent détruire les Vongola et elle a joué à merveille ce rôle pendant deux ans et demis. Au lieu de la juger pour des faits dont vous ne connaissez pas les raisons, vous devriez la remercier d'avoir sauvé vos culs.

-Elle a quand même tiré sur le Juudaime !

-Je me suis laissé faire ! Avoua-t-il.

Je soupire. Yep, tout est en train d'être dévoilé.

-Ana-san aurait pu me tirer en plein dans le cœur mais elle l'a raté exprès ! Je savais ce qu'elle allait faire ! Et je savais qu'elle avait aidé pour le Neuvième !

-De quoi tu parles Tsuna ? L'interrogea Reborn d'une voix dure.

-Parce que je l'ai surprise juste après qu'elle ait volé les plans du manoir du Neuvième.

Tout les regards se tournent vers Iemitsu. Je me souviens du moment où il m'a surprise. Le moment où j'ai réalisé qu'il était la personne la plus susceptible de m'aider. Le moment où j'ai réalisé que c'était trop lourd pour une seule personne, l'importance qu'avait tout ce que je faisais.

-Iemitsu m'a aidé à induire les Traditore en erreur et ils ont fait sauté un endroit sans passage, déclarai-je en me tournant vers eux. Autrement dit, je suis un agent double depuis le début.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous en rappeler, rajouta Tobias.

-Tobias, fis-je de ma voix de Boss, t'en as assez fait.

Il se tourne vers moi et voyant mon regard, hoche la tête.

-Tsunayoshi, repris-je en le regardant, je m'excuse pour la scène qu'on vient de créer.

-C'est rien.

-Vous...vous...balbutia un membre du Conseil.

-Ana-san, Alaric-san, Cris-san et toi vous n'aurez aucun sentences.

-Mais les Vengadores sont plein de...

-C'est pour ça qu'Esperanza s'est évertuée à faire le tri ! On n'en veut pas tous aux Vongola ! S'énerva Cris. Dès qu'elle a accepté le poste, elle a commencé à faire le tri pour qu'une fois Boss, elle...

Il s'arrête et se mord la lèvre en me regardant. Je lui offre un petit sourire.

-Mes plans pour quand je serai Boss ne concernent que nous pour le moment, lui chuchotai-je.

-Ana-san, j'aimerai un rapport dès demain sur ce que tu as pu découvrir pendant le temps où tu n'étais pas là. Et maintenant, tout le monde dehors.

-Decimo...

-Vous en priorité, leur ordonna Tsunayoshi avec un regard colérique.

Sans que je ne le sente, Rick nous a déjà fait disparaître.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Toi, tu retournes en Espagne, tu t'organises une petite orgie ou je ne sais quoi mais je ne veux plus te voir pour le moment ! Grognai-je face à un Tobias qui prenait ses aises dans le canapé de la suite.

-Si je n'étais pas venu, tu aurais été très mal.

-Peut-être, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent pour mon père ! Comment je vais pouvoir expliquer tout ça à Xanxus maintenant ?! Ça précipite beaucoup trop les choses ton intervention ! Maintenant il va vouloir la vérité depuis le début !

-Mieux vaut ça que vous le remettiez toujours à plus tard Miss, me fit Rick en me donnant un thé.

-Exactement !

-N'empêche, tu rentres chez toi, lui ordonnai-je. J'ai besoin que tu restes en Espagne.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il, je suis simplement venu parce que Guillermo me l'a demandé.

Oh, en parlant de lui, faut que je l'appelle.

-Rentre Tobias, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux.

-Bien, accepta-t-il. Je vais m'en tenir à ce que tu m'as demandé alors.

Je l'entends s'en aller.

-Bon, apparemment il y a sa dose de drame chez les Vongola aussi, fit remarquer Cris.

-T'as pas idée.

Je me gratte sous le bandage qui entoure mon front. Allez, il me reste quelque chose encore à affronter.

-Vas-y Arro, fais ce que t'as à faire, lui dis-je dès qu'il passa la porte d'entrée.

J'entends ses pas venir vite à moi. Je me fais soulever par mon col et il me fout un bon crochet du droit dans la joue, qui m'envoie par terre.

-Putain ça fait du bien !

-Mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Lui cria Cris alors que Rick m'aidait à me relever.

-C'est rien Cris...putain, t'as un sacré crochet du droit.

-Merci. D'ailleurs, tu sais que maintenant Xanxus va pas te lâcher, hein ?

-Je m'en doutais.

Je me lève et vais dans ma chambre. Je sors mon portable et compose le numéro de mon père.

- _Allo ?_

-Alors pour faire simple, Xanxus sait pour toi et je risque de venir avec lui la prochaine fois allez ciao.

Je raccroche. Bon, ça c'est fait. Je ressors de ma chambre pour trouver Rick faire un récapitulatif à Arro.

-Au fait Arro, tu seras heureux de savoir que j'ai découvert pourquoi ils t'ont utilisé pour tenter de me tuer il y a quelques années.

-Tu sais ?

-Oui. Tant que j'y suis...

-Quoi ? M'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu savais que ton père avait fait parti des Vongola ?

Ok, vu sa tête je dirais que c'est non.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je comprends pas pourquoi je suis là moi aussi ! Répéta encore une fois mon frère.

Pour faire simple, Reborn a pas très bien pris le fait que Tsunayoshi et moi ayons manigancé un plan comme celui qu'on a fait. Il a mal pris le fait qu'on l'ait laissé de côté quoi. Du coup, il m'a littéralement ligoté et kidnappé, sans qu'aucun de mes trois colloc's ne fassent quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, il a attendu deux semaines entre le temps de mon « jugement » et mon enlèvement. Puis ce fut au tour de Tsunayoshi, qui faisait une sieste. Et Dino. Sûrement parce que c'est aussi l'élève de Reborn.

-Dino-san, ça sert à rien, se lamenta Tsunayoshi.

-Mais...

-Reborn, tu sais que si tu comptes nous tuer et te débarrasser des cadavres, tu subiras les répercussions même si t'es le meilleur tueur à gage au monde, dis-je l'air de rien.

-Taisez-vous tout les trois.

Il finit par nous lâcher.

-Dame-Tsuna, le plan que tu as fait avec Luciana était très bien.

-Alors pourquoi on est là ?

Vexé d'avoir laissé de côté, je l'avais bien dit.

J'évite de peu la balle que Reborn vient de tirer, qui fait exploser le rocher derrière moi.

-Une remarque Bakana ?

-Non, ça va aller, répondis-je vaguement en remerciant mes réflexes.

Je redeviendrai toujours une débutante face à Reborn.

-Tout les trois, vous allez, pendant une semaine, tenter de survivre contre Colonnello, Lal et moi.

-Reborn, je suis occup...

-Vos hommes s'occuperont de vos Familles, je m'en suis personnellement assuré, le coupa Reborn.

J'ai l'impression que mon frère perd de ses couleurs à cause de sa tentative échouée.

Que la semaine de l'enfer commence.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

J'avais oublié...que Colonnello et Lal...avaient fait partis de l'armée...putain, mes muscles sont endoloris ! En même temps, au bout de quatre jours...Bon sang, je crois que je me suis vraiment déplacée l'épaule.

-Bouge pas !

Je lève à peine les yeux que Dino me rentre presque dedans en se plaquant derrière le même rocher que moi. Wow...lui aussi il est en mauvaise état. Quoique, son œil au beurre noir donne un look de gangster.

-Aucune trace de Tsuna ?

-Négatif, répondis-je.

On reprend nos respiration sans un mot. Depuis combien de temps je me suis pas retrouvée avec Dino comme ça ? Longtemps, très longtemps.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur ton père ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Il y a rien à dire.

-Luciana, tu as retrouvé ton père biologique, me fit-il doucement en me prenant la main, et tu te retrouves à la tête de...

-Pas encore. Et puis j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir démanteler ce réseau de déchets.

-Ana, tu veux pas devenir responsable du Famille mafieuse.

-C'est vrai qu'au départ je l'ai fait pour certaines raisons, admis-je en serrant sa main, mais au fur et à mesure, je m'attache à cette bande de cinglés. Puis...si tu savais Dino...

-Si je savais quoi ?

-Si j'arrive à faire la paix entre les Vongola et les Vengadores, alors...alors en un sens j'aurais réussi.

-Je ne comprends rien. Et regarde-moi !

Il me tourne la tête pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Je sais pas comment tourner ce que je veux dire. Je sais même plus comment je me sens vis-à-vis de ça.

-Ma grand-mère voulait la paix, mais le Huitième du Nom l'a éliminé. Mon père s'en est jamais remis et voulait tellement se venger qu'il...

-Les Estraneo, devina-t-il avec un regard dur, il t'a donné.

-Il a fait les expériences Dino, murmurai-je d'une voix brisée, et je suis incapable de dire si je le déteste toujours.

J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Le désespoir rend les gens tellement influençable et lui...il a suffit qu'on lui dise que me faire subir ces expériences était la solution pour qu'il le fasse...puis ces souvenirs...les gens normaux ne se souviennent pas de ce qui a pu se passer quand ils avaient trois ans mais moi si, par flash, et c'était un bon père et...

-Chuuutttt...me souffla-t-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-Je sais que c'est stupide de le côtoyer comme ça, même Kyô pense ça mais je...

Sa main me caresse la tête et je me calme alors que je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je commençais à me justifier.

-Tu sais, ça fait un moment que je veux te demander ça...

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Kyôya et toi ces dernières années ?

Je ne dis rien. La nuit qu'on a passé ensemble me revient en tête. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, son corps contre le mien...

-On a passé la nuit ensemble, lui appris-je à voix basse.

-Je vois.

Il descend sa main à mon épaule.

-Tu sais, ça ne tient qu'à moi mais j'ai toujours pensé que Kyôya et toi finiriez ensemble. Vous faîtes un beau couple je trouve.

-Merci ?

-Mais bon, je suppose que vous avez des raisons pour ne pas être ensemble à l'heure actuelle, non ?

-Tu penses que Federico serait fière de moi ?

Oui, changement de sujet total.

-Federico ?

-Il avait tout prévu ce con, rigolai-je amèrement, peu avant sa mort il m'a écrit une lettre qui m'a mise sur la piste. Et j'ai réussi...tu penses qu'il est fier de moi de là où il est ?

-J'en suis sûr, m'assura-t-il.

-J'aurais dû être plus gentille avec lui.

-Il savait que c'était comme ça que tu étais. Il t'en a jamais voulu.

-J'espère, parce que tu sais, ces dernières années ça a pas toujours été facile et...

Ma gorge se noue et je sens une larme couler sur ma joue.

-Il aura fallu que je me retrouve seule avec toi et que je déballe mon sac pour que toute la fatigue accumulée me tombe dessus, sanglotai-je en me blottissant contre lui.

-Ça va aller, me chuchota-t-il en me serrant contre lui, ça va aller.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _Everybody hurts  
Take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts  
Don't throw your hand, oh no_

 _Don't throw your hand_  
 _If you feel like you're alone_  
 _No, no, no, you are not alone_

 _If you're on your own in this life_  
 _The days and nights are long_  
 _When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on_

 _Well, everybody hurts sometimes_  
 _Everybody cries_  
 _Everybody hurts sometimes_  
 _And everybody hurts sometimes_

Everybody Hurts – R.E.M

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Wishupa, merci de la review :), et oui, moi-même je me suis rendue compte que Luciana était Mary-Sue dans Gamma di Furia en la relisant pour la traduire en anglais x), mais montrer son évolution était mon objectif, et je pense que c'est réussi. Et contente aussi que la trame autour de Luciana te plaise :D ! Et oui, Xanxus est OOC par moment, et c'est exactement pour la raison que tu as évoqué. Je pense vraiment pas que Xanxus, si il n'avait pas été fils unique, ne pense pas un minimum à son cadet. Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~.**


	50. IL

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 49 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-J'ai fait de mon mieux tu sais, déclarai-je en faisant tomber la cendre de ma cigarette, je lui ai mâché le travail.

Un courant d'air violent me fait froncer les sourcils.

-En fait t'as juste toujours eu le don de m'agacer, fis-je en reniflant. En attendant, j'espère que Tsunayoshi prendra les bonnes décisions...même si je risque de l'influencer pour que...sérieux, j'ai du mal à réaliser. Ce pour quoi je m'entraîne depuis si longtemps va enfin se terminer...

Je me lève et pose ma main sur la pierre tombale.

-On devrait se revoir bientôt Federico.

Je commence à m'en aller quand je vois « Enrico » inscrit sur la tombe à côté de celle de Federico. Je retourne donc à la tombe, prend deux fleurs dans le bouquet que j'y ai posé et les dépose respectivement sur les tombes de Enrico et Massimo.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Quoi de neuf Tuna-chan ? Le saluai-je en décrochant alors que je regardais « Glee » avec Arro.

- _Ana-san...tu as eu des contacts avec les Pronzati récemment ?_

-Peut-être.

- _Alors c'est pour ça qu'il tient à me voir alors qu'on est ennemi ?_

-Peut-être. Tu veux que je vienne tenir la chandelle ?

- _Si ça te dérange pas..._

-Pas du tout. Sachant que moi il m'a intimidé quand je l'ai rencontré...

- _Je t'en prie viens !_

Et il raccroche. Je regarde mon portable pendant quelques secondes, puis fais face au regard interrogatif d'Arro, qui a l'air vachement con avec la paille de son soda dans la bouche.

-Tsunayoshi veut que j'aille avec lui à la rencontre de Don Pronzati.

Il hoche la tête, enlève la paille et rote.

-Je me demande toujours pourquoi t'as autant de succès avec les filles, lui fis-je en me levant.

-Parce que je suis super sexy et super bien foutu !

-Tu penses le rester avec tout ce que tu bouffes en ce moment ?

Je balaies le salon du regard. Il y a plein de boites provenant de différents fast-food. Heureusement que Cris est rentré en Espagne, parce que si il était resté...

Non, je veux enlever cette image de la tête. Comment il a pu manger un sandwich comprenant autant de trucs, dont du fromage français et des sushis ? Rien que d'y penser, ça me file la gerbe.

-Je me dépense à côté, me dît-il en bougeant ses sourcils.

-Je comprends le sous-entendu, merci, l'arrêtai-je en allant vers ma chambre, mais tu sais peut-être que tu devrais avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Squalo.

-On sait tous comment ça se terminerait. Moi, avec mon poing dans sa gueule.

-Peut-être que c'est la meilleure façon de vous comprendre.

-Hey, tu penses vraiment que t'es en mesure de parler alors que t'évites Xanxus comme la peste ?

Je regarde sur le côté pendant une micro-seconde.

-Touchée, admis-je en allant dans ma chambre.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Comment t'as eu ce numéro ? Lui demandai-je en m'arrêtant dans la rue, les yeux écarquillés.

- _Ma, Lu-chan~ ! J'ai mes moyens, et puis ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé !_

Ce qui ne m'a pas du tout manqué, travesti dégénéré.

- _Mais je t'appelle pour te demander un petit service._

-Quel genre de service ?

- _Figure-toi que le Decimo a demandé à ce qu'on fasse tous une mission de la plus haute importance, on est surmené en ce moment après que tu l'aie informé de toutes les Familles ennemies, sauf qu'on a un problème._

-Problème que je peux résoudre ? Vous avez besoin d'infos spéciales ?

- _Non non, en fait Squalo est cloué au lit à cause de la grippe !_

Je me fige puis explose de rire, les passants autour de moi me regardant bizarrement.

- _Lu-chan ?_

-Attend attend, il a la grippe ?! Répétai-je en essayant de contrôler mon rire. Il peut tomber malade ?

- _Et bien oui, et vu qu'on part tous j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui._

Là je m'arrête tout de suite en comprenant qu'il me demande de jouer les infirmières.

-C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Sérieusement ?

- _Tu sais qu'il s'en veut vraiment pour ce qu'il a fait._

-J'en ai rien à faire, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer les infirmières !

- _Mais tu es la seule personne qu'il ne renverra pas ! Tu es mon dernier espoir !_

Je prends une grande inspiration. Bon, si j'y vais je peux avoir des images compromettantes et je pourrais le faire chanter au cas où. Et puis...oh !

-Une seule condition.

- _Tout ce que tu voudras._

-Tu as dit que vous deviez tous partir, Xanxus compris, non ?

- _Euh...oui ?_

-Lussuria, j'accepte de m'occuper de Squalo à la condition que tu fasses en sorte que Xanxus et moi on ne se voit pas jusqu'à ce que ce soit moi qui vienne à lui. Compris ?

- _Très bien,_ accepta-t-il et je l'entendis déglutir.

-Bien, un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi~.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Ça n'a pas spécialement changé depuis mon départ. Enfin, j'ai vu le QG florentin brièvement quand je me suis échappée, mais j'avais pas vraiment fait gaffe. J'avais autre chose en tête.

Comme Lussuria me l'avait assuré, il n'y a personne. Enfin, sauf des sous-fifres qui passent vite leur chemin en me voyant. Je monte rapidement les escaliers et mes pieds me guident tout seuls à la chambre de Squalo. Résultat, je prends le mot qui y est accroché. Lussuria m'a laissé des instructions. Tant mieux. Je sais pas prendre soin de moi-même quand je suis malade, alors pour quelqu'un d'autre...

Mais la première chose à faire, ce serait de lui dire que je suis là. J'ouvre la porte et regarde automatiquement son lit. J'arque un sourcil. Squalo est littéralement en boule dans son lit, ses draps autour de lui et ses cheveux un peu partout.

-Lussuria, dégage de là...grommela-t-il faiblement.

-Je crois que si quelqu'un me dit que je lui ressemble en pleine possession de ses moyens je le prendrais très mal.

Il se tend et tourne lentement la tête vers moi. Putain, les cernes qu'il a. Pourquoi il se met à froncer les sourcils ?

-Je te le ferai payer plus tard Mammon.

-Quand on était à l'école Dino, toi et moi on est allé faire du camping. Sauf qu'à cause de Dino, on a fini par tout les deux tomber dans un lac et j'ai eu la crève pendant une semaine.

Il écarquille les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-Lussuria t'a rien dit ? Il m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi pendant qu'ils étaient en mission. Il a aussi dit que j'étais la seule personne que tu ne virerais pas.

Je commence à avoir des doutes. Ou plutôt, les doutes que j'avais me reviennent en pleine poire.

-Pourquoi t'as accepté ?

-Ah, ça c'est ma partie préférée.

Il ferme violemment les yeux à cause du flash de mon portable. Je suis si fière de moi !

-Vooiii...grogna-t-il aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Pas beaucoup quoi.

-Je vais te...

Il essaie de se lever mais finit par pouvoir à peine rester sur ses jambes. C'est la première fois que je le vois fixer le sol aussi sérieusement.

Donc moi, étant l'âme charitable et pleine de bonté que je suis, je me mets juste devant, lui offre un sourire innocent et pose mon doigt sur son torse. Il lève les yeux sur moi et un éclair de surprise passe dans ses yeux quand je le pousse. Il retombe sur son lit comme une loque.

-Tu sais à quel point t'es pathétique en ce moment ?

-La ferme...

Je vais vers son bureau où il y a un plateau avec plusieurs médicaments et lis les instructions de Lussuria. Ok, pour le moment il faut que je prenne sa température. Je prends le thermomètre et retourne près du malade. Qui s'est remis comme il le pouvait dans son lit. Je lève les yeux au ciel en mettant ses draps jusqu'à son menton. Il se presse de les enlever.

-Agis pas comme un gosse.

-J'ai trop chaud, siffla-t-il sans me regarder.

Il enlève son tee-shirt qu'il envoie dans un coin de sa chambre. C'est pas qu'une impression, quand je suis seule avec lui, depuis que je suis revenue, il finit toujours torse nu.

-Ok, tu finiras bien par avoir froid très vite. Ouvre la bouche.

Il le fait, à contre cœur je le vois bien, et je lui mets sans délicatesse le thermomètre sous la langue. Pendant le temps d'attente, je vais prendre mon sac, que j'avais laissé par terre, et prends mon portable. Je souris en voyant qu'Arro m'a envoyé une photo d'un loup avec un renard. Non mais franchement...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Me demanda Squalo alors que j'enlevai le thermomètre de sa bouche.

-Rien. Lussuria a mis qu'il fallait que je fasse tomber la température si t'étais encore à quarante, je vais chercher de l'eau.

Quand je reviens avec une bassine d'eau, je le vois regarder dans mon téléphone.

-Je peux t'aider ? L'interrogeai-je froidement en posant la bassine sur le sol.

-Vous êtes proches, me fit-il remarquer en me regardant reprendre mon portable alors que je m'asseyais à côté de lui.

-On a passé ces cinq dernières années ensemble et...il m'a aidé sur beaucoup de choses.

-Il me déteste, n'est-ce pas ? Comme toi.

-Je dirais pas qu'il te déteste, il t'en veut pour beaucoup de choses et il est butté alors...

-Et toi ? Souffla-t-il en mettant sa tête sur mes genoux.

Je le regarde pendant quelques secondes et prends mon pendentif. Je suis venue ici en pensant que je pouvais agir comme si ce qui c'était passé ne m'atteignait plus, sauf que c'est pas le cas. Merde.

-Tu es malade Squalo, chuchotai-je en me levant, mettant délicatement sa tête sur son oreiller, tu devrais dormir.

Je lui pose une compresse imbibée d'eau froide sur le front et commence à partir quand il attrape ma main. Je me tourne vers lui, qui commence à fermer les yeux.

-Merci d'être là Luciana...me remercia-t-il en s'endormant.

Je pose sa main près de lui et m'en vais sans faire de bruit. Bon sang, mon cœur ! Et mes joues me brûlent ! Putain de sentiments à la con, pourquoi ils disparaissent pas ?! Pourquoi faut qu'il fasse des trucs qu'il aurait jamais fait si il allait bien ?! Pourquoi la fièvre le fait délirer putain ?!

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Rien n'a changé depuis que je suis partie. Le ménage continue même à être fait. C'est exactement la même pièce que j'ai quitté quand j'avais dix-huit ans. Je vais m'asseoir à mon bureau et pose mes pieds dessus. Combien d'heures j'ai passé à m'énerver en tentant d'apprendre l'espagnol alors qu'en réalité je le connaissais déjà ?

Et mais...je pensais avoir laissé une photo de Squalo et moi quand on était gosse, où elle est ? Quelqu'un l'aurait prise ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, qui indique dix-sept heures. Sur le mot de Lussuria, c'était écrit que je devais lui donner ses médoc's à cette-là. J'espère qu'il est réveillé, je l'ai laissé dormir pendant deux heures après tout. Bon, la grippe demande beaucoup de sommeil, mais ça reste Squalo. C'est la première fois que je le vois malade en seize ans.

Bon, vu la toux que j'entends de l'autre côté de la porte, il est réveillé. J'entre pour voir le lit vide. Un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain et je sais d'où vient la toux. Bon sang, j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'arracher la gorge. Je vais à son bureau pour regarder quels médicaments il doit prendre quand un cadre photo attire mon regard. Je me sens rougir en reconnaissant la photo manquante dans ma chambre. Je la pose cadre face au bois et sors les pilules.

-Rentre chez toi.

-Je me sens aimée c'est fou, dis-je sarcastiquement en mettant ses médicaments sur sa table de chevet.

-Vooiii je me sens mieux ! Et tu veux pas que le Boss te trouve ici, non ?!

-Lussuria m'enverra un message quand ils seront sur le chemin du retour. Recouche-toi.

-J'ai pas besoin de toi, persista-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Je fais le tour du lit, lui tournant sur lui-même pour me suivre du regard, et le pousse sans ménagement. Il tombe par surprise mais m'attrape le bras, m'entraînant dans sa chute avec lui. Résultat, je me retrouve sur lui, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. J'ai l'impression que son regard s'adoucit quelque peu et je déglutis. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue au moment où j'étais coincée avec lui dans l'illusion.

Mais j'ai pas la force de résister cette fois, vraiment pas.

Tout doucement j'approche mon visage du sien et pose mon front contre le sien, puis mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je me sépare de lui après quelques secondes, mon cœur battant la chamade. Une main passe derrière ma tête et un bras me plaque contre lui, et je me retrouve à être embrassée...tendrement ? Il inverse nos positions, lui se retrouvant sur moi et sa langue demandant accès à ma bouche, ce que je lui donne. Le baiser devient beaucoup plus chaud d'un coup, plus langoureux, et je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Je sens la main qui était dans mes cheveux aller sur ma cuisse gauche et la caresser à travers mon jean. Sa bouche descend dans mon cou et je soupire de plaisir.

-Superbi...

Il met ma jambe autour de lui en commençant à suçoter la peau de mon cou quand j'ouvre les yeux. Putain mais qu'est-ce que je fous encore ?

-Arrête. Superbi arrête...lui demandai-je en appuyant sur ses épaules pour le pousser.

-On fait rien de mal, me murmura-t-il en se reculant.

-T'es malade, je peux pas faire ça...

-Je sais ce que je peux faire Luciana, me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Des frissons me remontent le long de l'échine.

-Tu peux pas nier ce qu'il y a entre nous...

-Je veux pas vivre ça encore une fois, lâchai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Il arrête tout mouvements, ce qui me permet de le pousser une bonne fois pour toute. Je me relève, récupère mes affaires en m'en vais.

Pourquoi faut que ce genre de choses arrivent ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Putain, ce que je peux être conne franchement !

-Tu as l'air perturbée.

-C'est parce que je le suis, répondis-je sans un regard pour Kyôya.

Il s'adosse au mur, juste à côté de moi, et je lève mon visage vers le ciel. C'est étrangement vide alors que pourtant, c'est le QG des Vongola.

-En fait, tomber amoureux dans notre monde, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire. Ce qui est le plus dangereux, non ?

-Tu viens juste de le réaliser ?

Je lui jette un regard. Il fixe droit devant lui, imperturbable.

-Non, je viens d'arrêter de me le cacher.

-Tu continuais de le nier alors qu'Arroganza a quitté cette espagnole à cause de ça ?

-Je sais pas...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ?

-Est-ce qu'on aurait tenté notre chance si j'étais pas condamnée ?

Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, qui me paraissent être des minutes, puis il est en face de moi, nos visages très près, au point où nos lèvres se frôlent.

-Je n'aime pas partager, déclara-t-il froidement en passant son pouce sur mon suçon.

Il s'en va. Je reste seule, sans bouger, et finit par soupirer en me laissant glisser contre le mur. Putain, ce que ça peut être chiant l'a...

En parlant de ça, pourquoi Jeremiah m'appelle ?

-Allô ?

Je sens littéralement mon visage perdre de ses couleurs au fur et à mesure qu'il me parle à un rythme effréné. Comment c'est...

-Je vais t'envoyer quelqu'un, ne bouge pas.

Je raccroche et appelle Rick en regardant le ciel. C'est un cauchemar, rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

 _Our love, his trust_  
 _I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_  
 _Get it over with_  
 _I don't wanna do this_  
 _Anymore_

Unfaithful – Rihanna

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Wishupa, merci de la review :), et bon, Tobias est Tobias, il fait ce qui lui chante, mais Luciana s'en serait sortie. Je pense. Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~.**


	51. L

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 50 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Ok, donc Arro est à la VARIA car il a accompagné Takeshi faire je ne sais quoi. Tout ça pour dire qu'il a un peu été forcé et qu'il était tout sauf content. Du moins, c'est ce que ses sms m'ont laissé penser.

Donc me voilà devant le QG de la VARIA, le visage neutre mais mon esprit ailleurs. J'entre sans me soucier des autres VARIA, et même si Xanxus croisait mon chemin je m'en foutrais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda-t-on en m'attrapant le bras.

-Où est Arro ? Je dois lui parler.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

Superbi me tourne vers lui puis fronce ses sourcils en voyant mon visage.

-Je...je dois lui parler, c'est urgent...

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Il va avoir besoin de toi. Je dois lui parler maintenant, dis-moi où il est s'il-te-plaît.

Sans un mot, il me prend la main et m'emmène à sa suite. On arrive au salon, où je vois Arro devant Bel et Mammon. Takeshi doit être en train de parler affaire avec mon frère.

-Tu m'accuses d'avoir volé ta meilleure amie ? T'as quel âge mec ?

-Ne t'adresse pas aussi familièrement à moi paysan, grommela Bel en sortant des couteaux.

-Arro, l'appelai-je en lâchant la main de Superbi.

-Enfin quelqu'un de sain d'esprit, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers moi, wow qu'est-ce qui se passe, quelqu'un est mort ?

-Vooiii Bel, Mammon dégagez d'ici !

-T'as aucun ordre à me donner, je suis un Prince.

-Belphegor, fis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'Arro.

Il me lance un regard noir, je le sens malgré sa frange, puis part d'un pas furibond, Mammon sur ses talons.

-Lulu, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-J'ai reçu un appel de Jeremiah...commençai-je en lui prenant les mains.

-Pourquoi il t'a appelé ?

Je pince mes lèvres. J'ai juste à le dire, mais c'est plus dur que je l'imaginais.

-Il y a eu une attaque, à Chicago...certainement les Traditore et...

-Lulu...souffla-t-il alors que je voyais qu'il comprenait ce que j'étais en train d'essayer de dire.

-C'est le seul à s'en être sorti. Ils sont tous morts Arro. Tout les Weaponry sont morts.

Il fixe le vide et déglutit difficilement. Comment je réagirais si on me disait que ceux qui m'ont accueilli quand j'étais mal étaient tous morts ? Putain, je sais même pas comment je me sens en ce moment. Ils nous ont aidé quand on a débarqué à Chicago sans fric et sans réputation et maintenant...

Ils sont tous morts. Sauf Jeremiah qui doit être traumatisé. J'espère que Rick l'a trouvé.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit toi-même, me remercia-t-il en baissant la tête. On devrait se préparer main...

-Arro, regarde-moi.

-Lulu, je vais bie...

-Regarde-moi, lui ordonnai-je en prenant son visage en coupe pour lui faire remonter la tête.

On se regarde dans les yeux et il se met à mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Sauf que je vois les larmes qui commencent à remplir ses yeux. Je m'approche et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Tout de suite, il s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage et commence à sangloter dans mon cou. Honnêtement, ça me fait mal au cœur. Je jette un regard à Superbi, qui est pensif. Sans un mot, il s'assoit de l'autre côté de son cousin et pose sa main valide sur son épaule.

-On les aura, affirma-t-il en fixant son cousin.

Il décolle sa tête de mon cou et le regarde, tout comme moi.

-Je te le promets Arro, on les aura, promit Superbi en le tournant complètement vers lui.

Je ne sais pas trop se qui se passe dans leur tête mais Superbi le prend dans ses bras et il a un air meurtrier sur le visage. Les voir comme ça me fait prendre conscience que j'ai évité Xanxus pendant trop longtemps. Je me lève et les laisse pour aller dans le bureau de mon frère. Je toque et entre tout de suite quand il me l'autorise. Je ne suis pas surprise de voir Takeshi partir au même moment. Il me jette un regard concerné que j'ignore.

-T'es pas trop occupée à m'éviter ? Me railla-t-il alors que la porte se fermait derrière moi.

-Tu es en colère.

Bien Sherlock, c'est tout ce que tu trouves ? Pourquoi il se met à ricaner ?

-Tu penses que je suis en colère ?

Je sursaute et regarde le mur derrière moi. La bouteille qu'il vient de lancer m'a effleuré et maintenant elle est en mille morceaux par terre.

-Je suis furieux ! Me cria-t-il en se levant d'un bond. On vient d'une Famille mafieuse et je l'apprends quand tu te fais juger par un déchet que je connais même pas !

-Tu devais bien t'en douter, ta flamme...

-Ferme-la !

Je me tais et prends mon médaillon. Je peux faire ça, je peux le gérer.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt ?!

-Parce que pour que je t'explique pour notre père, il faut que je t'explique l'histoire du début.

Son regard me dit de continuer.

-Tu voulais connaître mon passé non ?

Je déglutis en voyant l'un de ses sourcils se hausser.

-Viens en Espagne avec moi Xanxus, fis-je en ouvrant mon sac.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai commencé à balader nos actes de naissance partout depuis que la vérité a éclaté, mais ça me sert maintenant.

-Tu auras tes réponses Alejandro, terminai-je en lui donnant les papiers.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

C'est de trouver comment commencer qui est dur. Après avoir pris l'avion, j'ai trouvé ma voiture sur le parking de l'aéroport de Barcelone. Merci Cris d'ailleurs. Et donc j'ai commencé à conduire vers le manoir en racontant mon histoire. C'était maladroit au début, mais j'ai réussi. Sans qu'il ne dise un mot. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est fixé la route devant lui. Que ce soit de quand j'ai parlé de quand il est parti avec Timoteo, ou de quand, voyant que je ne faisais pas assez de progrès, mon père a décidé de me faire subir les Estraneo. De la façon dont j'ai réussi à allumer ma Flamme de la Fureur pour la première fois, que c'est Mukuro qui m'a aidé, de l'orphelinat, de ma rencontre avec Dino très floue dans mes souvenirs, j'ai juste tout déballé. Parce que une fois que j'étais lancée, je pouvais plus m'arrêter. Sauf pour le fait que je sois en liberté conditionnelle ou condamnée.

-Et j'ai fini complètement bourrée pour oublier ce qu'il m'avait dit, terminai-je en me garant devant le manoir.

On reste en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que j'ose lui lancer un regard. Mais rien. Il ne laisse absolument rien paraître et ça me fait peur.

-On devrait y aller, chuchotai-je en me détachant.

Il me suit sans un mot. J'essaie de garder la tête haute malgré les regards braqués sur nous. On passe même Cris et Alanzo dans le couloir. Mais j'ignore tout le monde jusqu'à la porte du bureau de mon père.

-Ne le tue pas Fratello, lui soufflai-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, m'ordonna-t-il froidement en me devançant.

Il ouvre la porte alors que je suis pétrifiée. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Mais j'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça. J'entre dans la pièce mais m'arrête à cause de la tension dans la pièce. Mon père est debout et Xanxus et lui se fixent droit dans les yeux.

-Laisse-nous seuls Esperanza.

Je les regarde à tour de rôle encore une fois et m'en vais, fermant la porte derrière moi. Je m'éloigne un peu, les jambes tremblantes, et tombe à genoux. Mes bras passent autour de mon corps alors que je m'appuie contre le mur. Je n'aime pas ça. J'aime pas cette impression que j'ai. L'impression que quelque chose s'est cassé.

-Esperanza ?

Je lève les yeux sur Cris, sans chercher à cacher que quelque chose ne va pas. Il me relève sans que j'ai mon mot à dire et m'emmène dans la cuisine.

-Tu as peur de ce qui va se passer entre le Boss et ton frère ?

-Sans déc'.

Je me prends la tête entre mes mains.

-J'ai l'impression que j'aurais rien dû lui dire. Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire !

-Tu pouvais pas lui cacher plus longtemps, me rappela-t-il.

-Je sais, admis-je en levant le regard sur lui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout ira bien après.

-J'ai jamais prétendu quelque chose comme ça.

Je soupire et laisse ma tête tomber contre la table.

-Si Alaric était là, je suis sûr qu'il aurait mis un coussin pour amortir le choc.

-Il l'aurait fait.

Je relève la tête quand j'entends une porte claquée brutalement. C'est Xanxus, à tout les coups. Je me lève et le vois littéralement tomber devant la fenêtre de la cuisine. Remarque, il connaît pas le propriétaire, alors il utilise la façon la plus rapide pour sortir. J'ouvre la fenêtre quand il commence à partir vers les bois, et pars à sa suite.

-Xanxus !

Il ne m'attend pas.

-Bordel mais arrête-toi !

Je me baisse juste à temps pour éviter un tir. Mes yeux écarquillés ne veulent pas quitter son visage, coincé dans une grimace de colère.

-Tu as volé ce qui me revenait de droit ! Cracha-t-il en pointant son arme sur moi.

-Mais j'ai rien volé !

-Si ! Rien qu'en naissant tu m'as volé ce qui me revenait !

-Tu crois que j'ai choisis de naî...attends...t'es en train de dire que ça aurait été mieux si je n'étais pas venue au monde ? Terminai-je d'une petite voix.

-Tu comprends vite, confirma-t-il avec un rictus méchant.

Je ravale les larmes qui menacent de sortir.

-Je suis ta sœur...

-Ma sœur est morte à partir du moment où je suis parti, Esperanza, me fit-il en appuyant sur mon prénom.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Le questionnai-je lentement.

-C'est la vérité, continua-t-il, personne ne ressort du laboratoire des Estraneo indemne. Tu...

Il me regarde de haut en bas, dégoûté.

-Tu n'es pas ma sœur.

Je me bats pour refouler mes larmes. Je savais qu'il était comme le reste de la Mafia. Il peut pas comprendre.

-Tu crois que j'ai aimé être un rat de laboratoire pendant deux ans ? Tu crois que j'ai aimé apprendre que mon propre père m'avait fait subir tout ça ? Il y a pas un seul jour où j'y pense pas, où je me dis pas que Mukuro n'aurait pas dû me sauver ! Il y a pas un seul jour où je me dis pas que ça aurait été mieux que je ressorte pas de cet enfer ! Bordel, je me déteste ! T'as idée du nombre de personne qui m'ont dit que j'étais un monstre et qui m'ont fait y croire ?! Je pensais que, parce que t'es mon frère, tu comprendrais un tant soit peu mais t'es comme eux ! T'es rien d'autre qu'un pourri de la Mafia !

-T'as mis tant de temps à t'en rendre compte ? Se moqua-t-il. T'es plus stupide que je le pensais !

-Je te déteste ! Hurlai-je.

-C'est réciproque ! Cria-t-il à son tour.

Je sors mon arme et lui tire dessus, sans réfléchir. Il esquive, sans surprise, puis réplique, et on se retrouve à se battre. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment où je veux juste lui faire _mal_ , on me retient.

-Hey, hey Lulu, c'est moi, calme-toi...me chuchota une voix dans mon oreille.

-Laisse-moi le...

-Miss, ça suffit.

Je regarde les yeux d'Alaric. Il sait ce qui vient de se passer, je le sais.

-Voiiii Xanxus, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Beugla Superbi.

-Lâche-moi déchet ! Rugit Xanxus en se débattant.

-Tu vas finir par la tuer si tu continues !

-ET ?!

Une larme coule pour de bon. Il me regarde avec tellement de haine.

-Ça suffit, tonna la voix de mon père derrière moi. La VARIA n'a rien à faire ici.

C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas que Superbi maintenant que j'y pense. Les autres sont là aussi. Mais je m'en fous. J'attrape mon pendentif en fixant mon frère et l'arrache de mon cou pour le jeter par terre avant de partir.

C'est terminé maintenant.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Pourquoi t'es resté ?

-Je sais pas, ma meilleure amie vient de se prendre la tête comme jamais avec son frère qui est pas foutu de compatir ? Me répliqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Il s'assoit en face de moi sur mon lit.

-Honnêtement Luciana, t'es le genre à tout garder pour toi jusqu'à ce que tu craques, me dît-il doucement, sauf que c'est tout sauf sain.

-T'es un peu comme ça aussi.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis resté. On a été ensemble pendant cinq ans, je vais pas te laisser maintenant, surtout quand j'étais là quand Hibari t'a dit pour...

Il montre la pièce en la regardant rapidement.

-Tout ça.

-C'est la dernière ligne droite, je peux pas laisser ce qui c'est passé avec Xanxus m'atteindre.

-Mais tu peux pas le garder pour toi au risque que ça ressorte au pire moment.

Il marque un point.

-J'ai été blessé aussi, j'ai jamais voulu hériter de tout ça, soufflai-je en remontant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, mais je sais que je l'ai blessé en attendant aussi longtemps. Mais c'était pas facile mais...

-Mais ?

-Je crois que je voulais garder mon identité, être reconnue pour moi et pas comme la remplaçante de Xanxus...réalisai-je en plissant les sourcils, mais mon égoïsme l'a blessé, comme il a blessé Kyôya...

Je me retrouve dans les bras d'Arro. Sa main fait des cercles réconfortants dans mon dos.

-Je le perds, je perds son amitié.

-Un rapport avec le suçon que t'avais quand t'es rentré de la VARIA où il y avait que Superbi ?

Je dis rien et cherche à prendre mon médaillon. Mais tout ce que je touche c'est ma peau. C'est vrai, je l'ai jeté.

-Quelque chose est arrivé entre vous, devina Arro.

-On s'est embrassé...j'ai commencé mais il a continué et si je l'avais pas arrêté on aurait...

-J'ai pas besoin d'un dessin, m'arrêta-t-il en me reculant, ses mains sur mes épaules. Sois honnête, pourquoi tu y es vraiment allée ?

-Je...

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

-Je voulais pas qu'il soit seul alors qu'il était malade, murmurai-je en baissant la tête, mais je fais du mal à Kyôya et...j'aimerais tellement avoir les deux mais c'est impossible, même un seul c'est impossible.

-Je sais qu'on est pas en très bon termes mais...tu as pensé à Superbi ?

-Je ne veux pas.

Je suis pas stupide, et je suis plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Mais je veux pas le voir. Ce serait encore pire.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Un discours ?

-Tu n'es pas encore Boss, mais tout ceux présents au manoir sont sous tes ordres. Ils sont peu nombreux, mais c'est un début.

-Ils méritent de savoir ce qui se trame, terminai-je pour lui.

Mon père hoche la tête puis semble hésitant sur quelque chose. Sachant que c'est par rapport à Xanxus, je lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied, comme d'habitude. C'est la dernière personne au monde que je veux entendre parler sur ma relation avec lui.

-Je vais aller travailler sur mon discours, l'informai-je en retournant dans ma chambre.

Sauf qu'une fois devant une feuille, un crayon en main, c'est le syndrome de la page blanche. Qu'est-ce que je peux leur dire ? Que je nous ai mis dans le collimateur d'une Famille je ne sais combien de fois plus puissante que nous ?

-La complexité de faire des discours, se moqua une voix dans mon dos.

-Tobias ?

Je me tourne pour voir le mec le plus vieux que je connaisse s'avancer vers moi pour regarder ma feuille vierge.

-Pourquoi tu t'emmerdes à essayer de chercher tes mots maintenant ?

-Pour pas dire de la merde au moment venu ?

-Dit un peu plus élégamment et c'est exactement ce que Maria m'avait dit lorsqu'elle allait hériter de son père.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu m'as demandé de protéger cet endroit si les Traditore ou l'un de leurs alliés venaient à l'attaquer. Cela risque d'arriver, il y a même neuf chances sur dix pour que ça arrive. Et quand ça arrivera, ils doivent savoir pourquoi ils sont attaqués.

-Je sais, j'arrive pas à trouver les bons mots.

-Je sais que tu as dû deviner la raison du comportement de Reborn quand je suis arrivé chez les Vongola Esperanza.

-Le rapport entre mon problème et le fait que Reborn s'appelle en réalité Adam ?

-Le rapport est que je sais qu'il t'a entraîné. Il ne peut peut-être plus me saquer, mais je sais qui j'ai entraîné. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a appris ?

-Il m'a entraîné comme tueur à gage.

-Parce que t'as rien retenu quand il entraînait le Cavallone ou le Vongola ?

Touchée. J'enlève mes lunettes et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

-Un Boss place la sécurité de sa Famille d'abord et se bat pour eux. Parce que c'est ce qu'on est. Une famille.

Il hoche la tête et commence à s'en aller.

-Parle-leur, ne leur lis pas quelque chose de préparé. C'est d'un chiant !

Il s'en va, me laissant seule avec mes pensées.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Ma cravate mise comme il faut, je prends une grande inspiration. Tu peux le faire Luciana, tu peux.

-Je peux pas filmer ? Entendis-je Arro geindre alors que je sortais de ma chambre.

-Non, rétorqua Alaric.

Quand j'arrive à eux, un flash m'éblouit. Quand je vois de nouveau, Cris est en face de moi, un appareil photo en mains et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Alanzo a l'air blasé à côté, mais aussi amusé. Puis Arro...

-Mais pourquoi lui il a le droit et pas moi ?!

Rick le regarde puis l'ignore. Résultat, il fait quelque chose que je pensais qui lui était passé.

Parler à une foutue poupée.

Je passe à côté de lui et suis Rick jusqu'à un balcon donnant à la cour intérieure. Tout le monde y est rassemblée et mon père, qui était là, se recule pour me laisser la parole. Rick reste avec moi, un peu en retrait à ma droite, les mains derrière le dos.

Maintenant je réalise bien ce que ça fait d'avoir accepté. Ils sont pas beaucoup mais...ça reste intimidant. Allez, je dois dire quelque chose maintenant, ils me fixent tous, ici ou derrière. Peu importe ce qui sort, je dois parler !

-Yo ! M'exclamai-je en levant une main.

Je me frappe mentalement et je crois entendre Arro se foutre de ma gueule à l'intérieur. Je ferme les yeux, soupire et prends appuie sur la rambarde dans le blanc que j'ai créé. Quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, je les fixe sans ciller.

-Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous trouvez que cette histoire entre les Vongola et nous n'a que trop duré. Du fait de notre haine envers les Vongola, nous avons été embrigadé dans un groupe de Familles mafieuses voulant les détruire. Mais je ne veux pas ça. Et à cause de ça, nous sommes la cible des Traditore. Pour ne rien vous cacher, on est bien plus faible qu'eux.

-On va mourir quoi ! Me cria un type d'une trentaine d'années.

L'ado à côté de lui se met à trembler.

-C'est pas dans mes plans. Un combat approche entre eux et les Vongola, et je me battrai avec les Vongola. Mais pas vous. Ils attaqueront, c'est presque sûr, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris des initiatives de défenses. Cependant...

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

-Je m'excuse de vous avoir embarqué dans cette histoire. Vous n'avez rien à voire là-dedans. Mais si on gagne, alors on aura enfin la paix avec les Vongola. On pourra se refaire une réputation. Je ferai en sorte que ce soit le cas. Si je reviens.

Un brouhaha s'élève, qu' Alaric parvient à faire cesser d'un simple regard noir.

-Avant que je découvre mon poste ici, j'étais prête à perdre la vie dans ce combat. Je suis toujours prête à ça, mais maintenant j'ai des responsabilités envers vous. Alors je ferai tout pour revenir. Vous savez, continuai-je en esquissant un petit sourire, je suis pas si différente de vous. J'ai jamais aimé qu'on me fasse penser quelque chose de force sans que je sois la victime de cette chose. On a tous le droit de penser par nous-même. Je pense pas du tout être faite pour le rôle de Boss, mais je pense que ça peut le faire. Si c'est vous, je veux dire. J'aurais sûrement besoin d'aide. Tout ça pour dire, tout va changer. Pour le mieux, je l'espère.

Rien, puis quelqu'un applaudit, puis un autre et ainsi de suite. Un poids s'enlève de mes épaules. Ils m'acceptent, je le sais. Je me penche en avant pour les saluer et rentre.

-Je savais pas que t'avais ça en toi Lulu.

-Moi non plus.

-Je déconne, je savais que tu l'avais en toi, rigola-t-il en passant un bras sur mes épaules. C'est juste que t'es une flemmarde.

-Fuck you.

J'accroche le regard de mon père brièvement mais coupe le contact vite. J'ai pas besoin de voir de la fierté quand il me regarde.

Pas du tout.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _That's the man he was,  
Have you heard enough?_

 _What a shame, what a shame,_  
 _To judge a life that you can't change_  
 _The choir sings, the church bells ring_  
 _So, won't you give this man his wings?_  
 _What a shame to have to beg you to_  
 _See we're not all the same_  
 _What a shame_

What A Shame – Shinedown

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu ! Merci à Wishupa, et L et S ? Faut pas chercher, c'est je t'aime moi non plus entre eux x). Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	52. LI

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 51 aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Alors vous étiez là !

Je tourne la tête vers Takeshi accompagné de Tsunayoshi et Katryna, cessant donc de regarder Arro et Kyô faire ce qu'ils appellent un entraînement. Pour moi, du moment qu'Arro utilise son épée à double lame c'est plus un entraînement. La preuve, ils sont bien amochés aussi.

-Quoi de neuf ? Leur demandai-je alors que Katryna s'asseyait à côté de moi.

-Depuis l'attaque à Chicago, ils se font discrets, soupira Tsunayoshi, Reborn et Gokudera font leur max pour les traquer. Mukuro...j'espère que Chrome saura le gérer.

-Vu comment ils ont l'air proche, elle doit pouvoir.

Je crois que je serais vexée si il sortait avec Nagi et qu'il me le disait pas.

-Ana, t'es pas censée être en Espagne ? M'interrogea Takeshi.

-T'inquiète. En revanche, une fois que je serai Boss, je serai là beaucoup moins souvent. Même si c'est petit comme Famille, la paperasse est horrible. Je suis sûr que mon père m'en file les trois quarts.

Je pose ma main sur celle de Tsunayoshi, qui l'a posé sur mon épaule et on échange un regard. On est dans le même bateau.

-Luciana...

-Hum ?

-Comment dire...baragouina Katryna avant de se tourner vers Takeshi. Pourquoi ce serait à moi de lui dire ? C'est à toi que Squalo a dit ça !

-Mais vous êtes amies ! Se défendit Takeshi en levant ses mains devant lui.

-Tu la connais depuis plus longtemps !

Où est passée la Katryna timide ? Ah, elle doit être en Espagne et n'est jamais sortie avec Kyôya. Ou en Californie.

-Vous êtes pathétiques, leur sorti Kyô en esquivant une attaque d'Arro, contentez vous de lui dire.

-Tu sais ce qui se trame ?

-Non.

Désespérant, je vous jure. Par chance, j'arrive à esquiver un tonfa, lancé à cause de mon air blasé sans doute.

-J'ai pas le choix hein, rigola faussement Takeshi, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

-Crache le morceau.

-Squalo m'a appelé il y a pas longtemps et...on a fini par parler de Xanxus et toi et...

Je soupire. Je veux oublier, pourquoi le monde veut sans cesse me rappeler sa réaction ?

-Et quoi ? Je suis morte aux yeux de Xanxus ?

-C'est ça.

J'arrête tout mouvements. Ok, c'est pas grave, pas comme si j'avais le temps et l'énergie de m'occuper de ça pour le moment.

-A...Ana-san ? M'appela Tsunayoshi en voyant mon visage rester neutre. C'est tout ?

-Tu sais, commençai-je en haussant les épaules, Xanxus et moi on est très différents. Il aime faire parti de la Mafia et pense comme la plupart des mafieux...les liens de sang valent moins dans notre milieu. Il n'a pas su voir au-delà de mon passé.

-Luciana...souffla la blonde en voulant me prendre dans ses bras.

-J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un comme lui, déclarai-je en me levant, je vais faire un tour.

Je sens leur regard sur moi mais m'en fous. Je...je ressens rien à part de la déception maintenant que j'y repense. Sur le coup j'étais en colère, triste, brisée même mais maintenant ? Je me suis voilée la face, c'est tout. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis tant de temps à lui parler, que j'ai jamais pu lui faire confiance. Je savais que ça pourrait se retourner contre moi.

-Vooiiiii attend une minute !

Je me tourne pour voir Superbi marcher d'un pas déterminé vers moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Manquait plus que ça tient.

-Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Fis-je d'une voix sarcastique.

-Je sais pas ce qui vous a poussé à vous prendre la tête à ce point, mais t'es la plus calme des deux alors fais quelque chose !

Je hausse un sourcil en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que vous êtes frère et sœur putain ! Xanxus est beaucoup plus irritable qu'avant et on...

-Ah je vois ! M'exclamai-je avec un rictus cynique. Tu veux que j'aille lui parler parce que t'as peur de t'en prendre plein la gueule ! C'est la seule raison pour laquelle t'es venu !

-Voiii t'as pas compr...essaya-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-T'as raison, je comprends jamais rien à tes actions et ça depuis seize ans ! Explosai-je en le fusillant du regard. Je suis trop conne pour ça !

Il reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il a réussi à me foutre en rogne. Bien que ce soit pas compliqué en ce moment. Pourquoi j'ai décidé de marcher seule à votre avis ? Pour pas exploser devant des personnes qui n'ont rien à voire là-dedans. Mais lui, il a le don de parler de ce qui faut pas quand il ne faut pas.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dît-il plus calmement en tentant de me prendre le bras.

-Ne me touche pas ! Répliquai-je en me reculant, ignorant la peine évidente dans ses yeux. Et arrête de te mêler de ce qui te regarde pas merde ! Je veux plus rien avoir à faire avec ce connard de service ! Ce sont des histoires de famille qui te regardent en rien parce que t'es pas de notre famille ! Tu n'es pas de ma famille, compris ?! T'es pas mon frère, mon père, mon copain ou mon ami alors arrête !

Il serre les poings en me fixant intensément.

-T'es juste en train de fuir ta propre famille, avoue ! T'es pas foutu de faire face à ton cousin, sauf quand il perd la Famille qui l'a accueilli quand toi tu l'as abandonné !

-Vooiii je t'interdis de parler de choses dont tu ne sais rien ! Rugit-il de vive voix.

-J'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'un mec qui fout sa mère en HP parce qu'il est pas capable de faire face à ses problèmes !

Je reprends mon souffle, sous son regard choqué. Et blessé. J'ai touché là où ça fait mal.

-Tu devrais pas être au courant...murmura-t-il.

-C'est chiant de savoir que quelqu'un sait quelque chose que tu voulais garder que pour toi, hein ? Le raillai-je méchamment.

-Ferme-la Luciana ! Me hurla-t-il en m'assassinant du regard.

Mon poing part tout seul dans sa joue, ce qu'il ne voit pas venir. Mon regard furieux ne le quitte pas alors qu'il essuie le sang à la commissure de ses lèvres. Je fais volte-face et me décide à rentrer à la suite. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans ma voiture que je porte une main à ma bouche, mes yeux écarquillés en réalisant tout ce que j'ai dit. Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Lulu ?

Il passe sa main devant mes yeux, mais rien. Je fixe le vide depuis que je suis rentrée à la suite.

-J'ai fait une connerie, finis-je par dire.

-Hein ?

-Il me déteste, lui expliquai-je en levant les yeux sur lui, Squalo me déteste maintenant j'en suis sûre.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que...parce que je lui ai dit qu'il avait rien à me dire sur ma famille quand il est pas capable d'affronter ses problèmes car il a mis sa mère en HP...

-T'as pas sérieusement dit ça quand même ?

Je hoche lentement la tête et Arro soupire. Je suis conne, tellement conne. Pourquoi il a fallu que je perde mon sang froid maintenant, hein ?

-J'ai une proposition à faire.

Je regarde à côté de moi, où Jeremiah est assis. Ouais, il squatte ici depuis que Rick est allé le récupérer en Amérique.

-On se met mal pour oublier tout ce qui se passe en ce moment.

-Quo...

-Je suis pour, répondis-je en hochant la tête.

Arro soupire en s'avouant battu.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Hey les gars vous auriez pas...

Jeremiah et moi regardons Arro, qui nous fixe avec des yeux de merlan frit.

-Mec, si tu pou...

-Ouais ouais j'ai compris, le coupa-t-il d'une voix mécanique en fermant la porte de ma chambre.

-Bon, maintenant qu'il est reparti...repris-je en souriant à mon ex.

Ex qui est dans mon lit, à poil, tout comme moi. Pour faire clair, Arro a finit par s'endormir, on avait tout les deux une certaine dose d'alcool dans le sang et ce qui devait se passer se passa. Mais on est pas les seuls ex au monde à recoucher ensemble !

-Je me souvenais pas de toi comme ça, me fit-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil.

-Et bien...les gens changent...et grandissent...

-Je vais pas m'en plaindre, me susurra-t-il en commençant à m'embrasser dans le cou.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

J'ai réussi à laisser les garçons entre eux. Heureusement, parce que je crois que sinon j'aurais frapper Arro. Il a pas dû comprendre pourquoi on a couché ensemble, pas que ça le regarde non plus. C'est juste...Jeremiah et moi...on avait besoin de réconfort. On en a trouvé dans les bras de l'autre. C'est tout. Ça ne veut rien dire.

Mais j'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant. Alors je fume ma deuxième clope maintenant.

Mes sourcils se froncent en sentant quelque chose que j'ai pas senti depuis longtemps. Mais ça devait arriver. Je pouvais pas leur cacher ça éternellement. Alors quand un collier se retrouve autour de mon cou et m'entraîne dans un trou fait de Flammes de la Nuit, je ne me débats pas.

En revanche, un frisson remonte le long de mon échine quand je retrouve l'obscurité et la froideur qui règnent en maître à Vendicare.

-Tu as brisé notre accord, m'informa Jager en tirant sur sa chaîne, me faisant avancer.

Comment pouvoir...

Oh, ça peut marcher.

-Laisse-moi parler à Bermuda.

-Il n'y aura pas d'autres chances, continua-t-il de sa voix caverneuse.

-Jager, t'as aucune idée de ce qui va se passer si vous m'emprisonnez maintenant ! Je sais que j'ai l'air d'essayer de rester en vie ou truc du genre mais je peux pas être enfermée maintenant. Laisse-moi m'expliquer avec Bermuda. Si je peux pas alors...alors je pourrai faire payer à personne !

C'est l'heure de jouer cette carte.

-Tu sais ce que c'est toi, non ? De vouloir se venger à tout prix ! Vous pouvez pas m'arrêter maintenant alors que j'effleure ma vengeance du bout des doigts !

-Ça suffit.

Il me tire violemment et je fais une grimace car je me vois obligée de suivre. On finit par arriver dans une grotte où il me balance sans ménagement vers le centre. Putain, j'ai l'impression d'être un chien en laisse.

-Donc tu voulais me parler Luciana-kun ?

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à ne m'avoir jamais appelé comme ça. J'aimerais l'oublier sachant que j'avais presque fini décapitée.

-Effectivement, lui répondis-je en gardant mon sang froid.

Je regarde autour de moi. Je me souviens quand on a brisé la malédiction des Arcobaleno. Il a vraiment utiliser sa Flamme de la Nuit depuis ?

-Tu nous a mené à Adoni Tacito, bien qu'il soit en réalité le Neuvième Boss des Vengadores. Je t'ai même laissé deux ans.

-Tu savais ?

-Nous détenons les gens les plus dangereux de la Mafia. Tu penses que les rares fois où nous les relâchons nous les perdons de vue ?

-C'est vrai que ce serait con, admis-je en hochant la tête.

Je devrais être flattée d'être classée comme étant l'une de ces personnes ?

-Donc tu es au courant pour la crise que traversent les Vongola actuellement, conclus-je.

-Évidemment.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas nécessaire, mais les Traditore sont la raison même pour laquelle j'ai vécu un enfer. Je veux les voir tomber, je veux les faire tomber. Si je participe et qu'on perd, je serai morte de toute façon. Mais si tu comptes m'enfermer immédiatement et qu'ils perdent, ce sera l'anarchie. Vous êtes forts, mais parfois la quantité peut surpasser la qualité. Tu peux pas laisser les Vongola perdre en plus.

-Tu en es sûre de ça ?

Je me mords la langue pour éviter de dire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

-De plus, j'avais toujours prévu de vous livrer mon père une fois tout ça terminé, une fois que je serai au pouvoir. Puis Romain, enfin P.I.01 comme vous l'appelez ici, est toujours dans la nature, est plus ou moins invincible et...et doit avoir une dent contre la Mafia. Tu sais que je suis la seule personne qui pourra l'approcher.

-Peut-être qu'il réagira de façon violente.

-Peut-être, reconnu-je, mais c'est à moi de le retrouver et à personne d'autre. Je lui dois ça vu que...j'ai réussi à m'échapper et pas lui.

Il ne dit rien.

-T'as aucune raison d'accepter puisque c'est une faveur mais...putain, je sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Alors tais-toi.

Sympa. Merde, je sens que je perds connaissance.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Quand je me réveille, je suis dans des ordures dans une ruelle sombre. Courtoisie de Jager ou Bermuda quoi doivent en avoir marre de moi. Mais je suis libre. Pour le moment, mais libre. Et dans des ordures. Franchement, je reste une femme merde. Je me relève et enlève une peau de banane de mes cheveux avant de faire mon chemin vers la lumière.

La rue, pas la lumière de quand on meurt. Même si je me tiens au mur. Je sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont fait, mais j'ai de gros vertiges. Et j'ai une furieuse envie de tuer quelqu'un en voyant que je suis à Latina. La ville où je suis née.

Mais pourquoi ils m'ont laissé là ?

-Miss !

Je regarde à droite pour voir Rick courir vers moi, complètement paniqué. Il me prend par les épaules dès qu'il est à ma hauteur et m'observe sous toutes les coutures.

-Vous allez bien, soupira-t-il avant de retrouver son habituel sérieux, où étiez-vous passée ?

-Euh...j'ai négocié...à Vendicare...balbutiai-je.

-Ils vous ont fait quelque chose ?

-Non...je suis choquée de te voir montrer de l'inquiétude.

On se fixe dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne vois le rose de ses joues. Un sourire niais s'étale sur mes lèvres et je commence à ricaner en le pointant du doigt. Putain, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a dopé.

-Vous êtes sûre d'aller bien ? S'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil face à mon comportement.

Je continue de ricaner en faisant « non » de la tête. Je crois que ça y est, j'ai disjoncté.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _We've been shot up, beat up by the fallin' of the arrows (arrows, arrows, arrows)_ _  
_ _Yeah, I'm full of deep cuts right down to the marrow_ _  
_ _But there's no doubt we'll get out from the bottom of the barrel_

 _Oh, our flag is tattered_ _  
_ _And my bones are shattered_ _  
_ _But it doesn't matter_ _  
_ _'_ _Cause we're movin' forward_

 _Round 'em up, round 'em up, let's go_ _  
_ _Round 'em up, let's go_

 _Oh, my eyes are seein' red_ _  
_ _Double vision from the blood we've shed_ _  
_ _The only way I'm leavin' is dead_ _  
_ _That's the state of my, state of my, state of my head_

 _They don't know, where we've been_ _  
_ _We got that concrete street skin_ _  
_ _The only way I'm leavin' is dead_ _  
_ _That's the state of my, state of my, state of my head_

 _That's the state of my, state of my, state of my head_ _  
_ _That's the state of my, state of my, state of my head_

 _Can you hear me now, can you hear me now_ _  
_ _I'm comin' back for more_ _  
_ _Do you feel me now, do you feel me now_ _  
_ _I'm breakin' down your door_

 _I'm not speakin' under my breath_ _  
_ _'_ _Cause the harder you push, the rougher I get_ _  
_ _'_ _Cause I'm not shakin', when the earth starts quakin'_ _  
_ _Got my own foundation with no hesitation and the_

 _Oh, my eyes are seein' red_ _  
_ _Double vision from the blood we've shed_ _  
_ _The only way I'm leavin' is dead_ _  
_ _That's the state of my, state of my, state of my head_

State of my head – Shinedown

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_ _  
_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu ! Oui, deux chapitres deux jours de suite parce que je me suis rappelée que le 5, il y a deux jours, c'était l'anniversaire d'Hibari. Donc qu'aujourd'hui c'est celui de l'autre truc que j'ai inventé il y a bientôt deux ans. Wishupa, merci de la review, et je suis très contente que tu aies été surprise ^^. Xanxus reste un mafieux qui a enlevé son père adoptif pour le foutre dans un robot après tout, il allait pas avoir une réaction calme, non ? Et oui, une confrontation entre Bel et Luciana est prévue, mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	53. LII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 52** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Mais c'est...

-Dégueulasse d'avoir voulu nous utiliser comme ça, je sais, terminai-je pour lui en prenant une gorgée de mon jus d'orange.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils vous aient fait ça à Arro-san et toi...

-Aucun de nous n'a eu de mal pourtant.

Tsunayoshi soupire en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

-Ça me paraît toujours surréaliste qu'Ernesto-san ait fait ça.

-C'est exactement pour ça que je fais que très peu confiance.

Il soupire encore une fois.

-Je sais mais...mon intuition ne m'a alarmé qu'à la fin. Imagine si ça avait été trop tard ?

-L'important c'est que ça ne l'ait pas é...

Une détonation violente me coupe la parole. Je me lève d'un bon, renversant ma chaise, tout comme Tsunayoshi.

The fuck ?

-Giovanni, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Tsunayoshi à travers un talkie-walkie.

- _Une attaque Decimo ! Le QG, il explose de toutes par..._

La ligne se transforme en grésillements. Giovanni, je te connaissais que comme étant le chef de la sécurité, mais RIP.

En attendant, c'est le CEDEF qui recommence. Et on dirait que je suis destinée à sauver la mise des Sawada.

-On bouge, lui ordonnai-je en lui attrapant le bras.

-Quoi ?! Mais on peut pas partir sans...

-Si on peut et on va le faire !

-Mais je peux pas les laisser là !

Je me mets devant lui et ignore la nouvelle détonation ainsi que l'odeur de fumée qui commence à emplir mes narines.

-Tsunayoshi, tu vas écouter attentivement ce que je vais te dire. Si ils t'ont, tout est fini. T'es le Boss, tu protèges ta Famille certes, mais cette fois tu dois les laisser faire. Sans toi on est tous morts.

-Mais Ana-san !

-Ça craint à mort, mais on doit foutre le camp avant d'être cramer. Tu veux pas finir en thon fumé, non ?

Il déglutit et secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

-Ok, alors maintenant on se casse par l'un de ces passages secrets qu'il y a forcément.

Il m'emmène à une bibliothèque, bouge un livre qui ouvre le mur. On est dans un film, c'est officiel. Il passe d'abord, je passe ensuite et ça se referme tout de suite derrière moi. Ok, là je vois la différence entre Famille puissante et pas puissante. Sans compter le compte en banque. Et les effectifs. Bref, je me suis comprise.

-Comme dans les films, grognai-je en esquivant une toile d'araignée.

Je sors mon briquet et l'allume histoire qu'on puisse voir quelque chose.

-Ce genre de tunnel, il y a qui qui est au courant ?

-Moi, les gars et les hauts-gradés, Reborn compris.

-Donc ils devraient pouvoir mener l'évacuation, lui rappelai-je en lui prenant la main pour le traîner à ma suite.

En tout cas, ils ne sont vraiment pas à sous-estimer. C'est sur ses pensées et un mutisme pesant qu'on fait notre chemin, moi me contentant de regarder droit devant moi.

Les Vongola auront du mal à s'en remettre.

-On est presque sorti, m'informa Tsunayoshi.

Quand on arrive à une porte blindé, il passe devant et se baisse. Un rayon lumineux sort pour scanner son œil et la porte s'ouvre. Le Decimo court dehors et je trotte derrière pour assister au même spectacle.

Les Vongola sont une Famille ancienne, la plus puissante existante qui règne sur la Mafia depuis des décennies et décennies et j'en passe. On les respecte, on en a peur.

Mais maintenant tout ça est réduit en cendres alors qu'on voit le QG des Vongola brûler. Même moi qui les déteste, je reste immobile à regarder les flammes danser et emmener des siècles d'histoire avec elles. Si moi je suis dans cet état, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passe dans la tête de l'ancien loser avec moi. Tout doucement, je lui reprends la main et la serre un coup pour le ramener à la réalité.

-On doit y aller, lui soufflai-je doucement.

Même si c'est le Boss, même si il a vingt-et-un ans, même si c'est un adulte, il reste jeune. Plus jeune que moi. Il reste le Tsunayoshi qui s'en fait plus pour ses amis que pour lui-même.

Je peux pas le laisser seul pour le moment. Il pourrait réagir à chaud et nous foutre tous dans la merde.

-C'est ma faute...

-C'est la faute des Traditore, celle de personne d'autre, rectifiai-je en l'emmenant.

Bon, j'ai peut-être trouver d'autres trucs quand je cherchais les plans du manoir de Timoteo. Dont l'emplacement de certaines caches.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-On dirait qu'on est de retour dans le futur...sauf que par rapport à l'époque, on est presque à cette période...marmonnai-je en observant la cache.

Tsunayoshi ne dit rien. Je fais la conversation toute seule, ce qui me ferait presque soupirer. Presque, parce que si je laisse un quelconque ennui filtrer, je pourrais empirer la situation.

-Je vais le tuer, entendis-je le Vongola murmurer derrière moi.

-Tu ne le feras pas.

-Si je le ferai ! Rugit-il, me faisant me retourner vers lui.

-Tsunayoshi, tu ne le feras pas. Je t'en empêcherai, tes Gardiens aussi.

-Arrêtez tous de me traiter comme ça ! S'énerva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais on peut pas. On sait tous que tu changerais si tu tuais. Tes Gardiens ne veulent pas ça parce qu'ils ne veulent pas un Ciel brisé. Ils veulent un Ciel solide, qui peut les commander pour de bonnes choses car il n'a pas été touché par toute cette merde qu'est la Mafia. T'es pas en état de prendre une décision.

-Tu veux quoi, que j'attende qu'on se fasse tous tuer ?!

-Non. Mais on est en guerre. On ne fait pas la guerre pour des raisons telles que la colère soudaine.

-C'est toi qui veut les battre et tu dis ça ?! T'es la dernière personne qui puisse dire ça !

-Au contraire. Je me bats, mais je sais ce pour quoi je me bats. Je ne dis pas que tu ne dois pas te battre, mais c'est comme contre Byakuran. Tu dois savoir ce pour quoi tu te bats.

Il ne dit rien mais serre les poings.

-Tu devrais dormir.

-Je peux pas trouver le sommeil dans mon état.

-Dans ce cas j'utiliserai la méthode Reborn.

On trouve une chambre et il se laisse tomber sur le lit et n'en bouge pas, les yeux fixés sur le mur. Je m'assois en face du lit et sors mon portable. J'ai des appels manqués et des sms, mais répondre est trop dangereux. Je vais donc dans mes contact et une fois mon bonheur trouvé, j'appelle.

-Min-Jae, tu ne vas rien dire et m'écouter jusqu'à la fin, compris ? Commençai-je en coréen assez vite.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-On doit riposter le plus tôt possible, fut la première chose que j'entendis le lendemain matin alors que je sirotais un verre d'eau. On peut pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Mais on doit réunir tout le monde d'abord, les informer.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'ai appelé une connaissance à moi hier en Corée, je l'ai convaincu d'aller chez les Gemini pour travailler avec Edoardo histoire qu'on sache où attaquer.

-Déjà ? S'étonna-t-il.

-C'est ce que je fais depuis toujours. J'assure mes arrières un max et je prévoies toutes les possibilités...

Je m'arrête en sentant mon portable vibrer. Je le sors et fronce les sourcils en voyant que c'est un numéro inconnu.

-Je le sens pas...

-Il y a beaucoup de chance que ce soit un allié ?

-Je pense pas, le peu de personnes dans notre camp qui ont ce numéro ne le donneront pas. Putain, je vois qu'une personne...

Je réponds et mets le haut-parleur.

-Ernesto ? Hasardai-je.

- _Bingo ! Alors, tu as aimé les feux d'artifices hier ?_

Je fais signe à Tsunayoshi de se taire et de se contenir. Ce qu'il fait hein, mais en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

-Comment t'as eu ce numéro ?

- _J'ai mes moyens, tu as les tiens...on a chacun nos petits secrets !_

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- _Pour être honnête, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu as rejoins les Vongola. Je veux dire, après ce que la neuvième génération a fait...m'enfin, je voudrais comprendre ! Alors j'aimerais un rendez-vous._

-Attend, tu viens de faire sauter les Vongola et tu me demandes un rendez-vous ?

- _Un rencart si tu préfères._

-J'avais compris merci.

Il me donne l'heure et le lieu avant de raccrocher. Je me lève immédiatement.

-Tu n'as pas l'intention d'y aller quand même ?! Il...il veut quelque chose c'est sûr !

-Je sais et je joue les appât de mon plein gré, rétorquai-je en lui donnant mon téléphone. Tu préviens Kyôya et Arro pour qu'ils viennent en renfort, et personne d'autres. Après tu fais fonctionner l'écran dans la salle de communication et tu tentes de joindre quelqu'un, compris ?

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

-On se reverra.

-Ne dis pas des choses sans certitude, répliqua-t-il immédiatement.

On écarquille tout les deux les yeux puis un petit sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je lui fais une pichenette sur le front.

-Tu t'en sortiras tout aussi bien sans moi Tuna-chan. Tu es un Ciel génial, n'en doute jamais.

-C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se voit hein ? Devina-t-il avec des yeux larmoyants.

-C'est vrai, confirmai-je.

Je lève les yeux et écarte les bras en comprenant ce qu'il veut. J'ai vite un poids sur moi, que j'enlace aussitôt. Quand je vous disais que dans le fond il restait le même.

-Je ne te le pardonnerai pas si on ne se revoit pas, chuchota-t-il.

-Tu me fais peur, ironisai-je en reniflant avec dédain. Mais Tsunayoshi, quand on se battra tous contre Ernesto, tu pourrais...laisser le coup final à Xanxus ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ernesto me sourit sournoisement.

-Tu n'as pas l'air amoché. Tant mieux, ce serait du gâchis.

-J'aime pas me répéter, déclarai-je froidement.

-Très bien...en fait, j'ai été sympa envers toi ces dernières années.

-Sympa ?

-Je t'ai demandé de me rejoindre, je t'ai laissé le choix. Mais je t'avais dit que ça finirait par m'énerver, non ?

Je me mords la lèvre en sentant une aiguille dans mon cou.

-Donc maintenant j'emploie la force. Mais si tu es venue, tu devais bien te douter de ce qui allait arriver.

-T'es pas...original...articulai-je en fermant les yeux.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Elle était morte pour lui. Elle lui avait caché trop de choses pendant trop longtemps. Sa sœur était morte à partir du moment où Guillermo avait commencé ces expériences inhumaines sur elle.

C'était ce que Xanxus pensait depuis qu'il avait été en Espagne, à un endroit qui était censé lui revenir.

Oui, c'était aussi une voleuse. Juste...sa remplaçante.

Il savait qu'il était en train de rêver aussi. Sinon il n'aurait pas face à lui sa réplique, mais à dix ans. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? C'était quoi, sa conscience ?

-T'es un déchet, tu le sais ça ? Lui cracha le plus petit.

Il se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir.

-Tout ce que tu lui as dit...franchement, il n'y a qu'un déchet pour dire tout ça !

-Ta gueule.

-Non ! Explosa le jeune Xanxus. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Luciana maintenant, hein ?! Elle va devenir le Boss d'une Famille mafieuse alors qu'elle n'aime même pas la Mafia ?! T'as dit toi-même que sa place n'était pas ici ! Qu'elle aurait dû avoir une vie normale !

-Tch, elle l'aura jamais cette...

-Fratello ?

Il baissa les yeux sur le bambin qui tenait la main de son jeune lui. Ses yeux rouges innocents, ce sourire heureux...c'était elle sa sœur, pas celle qui lui avait menti.

-En réalité tu es juste lâche. Tu aimerais qu'elle soit comme avant. Mais elle ne peut pas. Ne peut plus. Tu lui as dit toutes ces choses horribles, tu lui as dit ce que n'importe quel mafieux sans cœur aurait dit. Mais t'es son frère.

Le petit prit Luciana dans ses bras.

-Ce sont des gens comme ça qui l'ont brisé. Luciana est brisée et ça t'a fait peur. Tu as peur de pas réussir à la réparer. Tu as peur parce que tu sais que ce qu'elle a vécu, il fut un temps où tu aurais fait vivre la même chose à d'autres sans hésiter. Tu fuis parce que pendant qu'elle était en train de souffrir, seule et sans souvenir d'une famille, tu en avais une et tu étais gâté. Tu fuis parce que tu t'en veux. Alors t'as préféré la repousser pour te donner bonne conscience. Parce que tu as peur de regarder dans ses yeux, de la regarder vraiment et de voir à quel point elle n'en peut plus de cette vie. Tu as peur de la réalité dans laquelle elle vit. Et pourtant avant...

Il regarda le bambin et lui sourit.

-Tu verras Ann', je serai le meilleur grand-frère du monde. Et je détruirai tout ce qui te fera pleurer. Tout ce qui te fera du mal.

Il tourna le regard vers le plus vieux, complètement muet.

-Tu as fait comme ton père. Tu as mis la famille après la Famiglia. Après le pouvoir que tu aurais pu avoir. Tu lui as fait du mal.

Il le regarda de haut en bas.

-La raison pour laquelle Dino le savait et pas toi, tu la connais. C'est parce que lui l'a toujours mise dans ses priorités. Alors que toi...je ne sais pas, tu as juste voulu rattraper le temps perdu. Mais tu n'as pas tenu ton rôle de grand-frère. Pas forcément la protéger car tu ne peux pas la protéger de tout. Mais juste de l'aimer et de lui montrer que tu étais là pour elle. T'as juste...tu l'as encore abandonné.

Quand il se réveilla, Xanxus porta une main à son crane et donnant un coup de pied à la bouteille vide sur son bureau. Bon sang, prise de conscience de merde...mais il en avait besoin.

Luciana, Esperanza ou peu importe, elle restait sa sœur. Et il l'avait oublié.

Au lieu de sa sœur, il avait vu la femme qui lui avait pris son héritage. Il avait vu le rat de laboratoire des Estraneo.

Mais ça restait Luciana. Sa sœur. Sa seule famille restante car Guillermo ne serait jamais son père. Son géniteur, mais pas son père.

Mais il avait abandonné sa famille.

Il ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit le pendentif en forme de « X » que Squalo lui avait lancé après l'avoir ramassé. Il eut un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'elle devait le haïr. Qu'il avait tout fait foiré.

Mais il pouvait réparer tout ça. Il pourrait l'entendre l'appeler « Fratello » encore une fois.

Il ferait tout pour l'entendre.

-Boss ! Cria Bel en entrant dans son bureau comme un malade.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as déchet ?

-Le QG des Vongola Boss...il n'existe plus.

-Explique-toi.

-Il y a eu une attaque, tout a explosé.

Xanxus enregistra l'information que l'endroit où il avait passé son enfance n'existait plus.

-Capitaine Squalo est en train de parler avec le Bronco mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Il y a beaucoup de disparus Boss, dont Sawada et Luciana.

Xanxus s'immobilisa et serra les poings. Il n'allait pas revivre ça encore une fois.

Et il n'allait pas rester là à ne pas savoir si elle était vivante ou pas.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_ _  
_ _Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_ _  
_ _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_ _  
_ _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

 _What if I'm far from home?_ _  
_ _Oh, brother I will hear you call._ _  
_ _What if I lose it all?_ _  
_ _Oh, sister I will help you out!_ _  
_ _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_ _  
_ _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

Hey Brother – Avicii

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Wishupa, merci de la review, et tu as ta réponse sur les réactions de Xanxus ^^. Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	54. LIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 53** **aujourd'hui ! J'ai pas publié samedi vu que j'étais absente de vendredi matin et je suis revenue chez moi qu'hier à 23h. Ahhh, le printemps théâtrale ! Bref...**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Ok, alors c'est juste glauque, dégueulasse et inconfortable. J'ai mentionné que c'était glauque ? Parce que là, je suis dans une cellule dans ce que j'assume être le QG des Traditore. Menottée aux poignets, donc je fais les cents pas depuis que je suis réveillée. Je n'ai très honnêtement aucune idée du temps qui a passé depuis que j'ai vu Ernesto, mais j'espère que les choses ont bougé du côté de Tsunayoshi.

Je finis par m'allonger et faire semblant de dormir en entendant quelqu'un entrer. Le garde s'en fout de toute façon je pense. Il doit même pas savoir que je suis une femme vu la pénombre.

-Prend une pause.

Je me tends en reconnaissant la voix d'Ernesto. Il entre et s'arrête à côté de moi.

-Luciana, Luciana...commença-t-il en passant son index sur mon bras, tu as tellement l'air fragile comme ça.

J'ouvre les yeux, me tourne et tente de lui donner un coup de pied. Il m'arrête. J'essaie de libérer mon pied mais rien et il finit par m'immobiliser en se mettant à califourchon sur mon bassin. Il maintient aussi mes mains au-dessus de ma tête.

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours aimé les femmes de caractère...me souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

Ses lèvres se trouvent dans mon cou. Je réprime une grimace de dégoût alors que ses lèvres trouvent les miennes et qu'il force l'accès à ma bouche. Sa main de libre remonte vite la fabrique de mon pull et la peur tord mon ventre.

Je veux pas être violée.

-Tu sais...reprit-il en s'écartant un peu, être une jolie femme dans la Mafia attire bien des regards, surtout si on est lié à des gens importants...ou si on est soi-même important. Mais dans tout les cas, j'adore sentir ta peur en ce moment même...

Il écrase de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes et sa langue fait le tour de ma bouche. Même si je commence à avoir des sueurs froides, je dois me reprendre. Comment je peux tourner cette situation à mon avantage ?

J'arrive à me débarrasser de son emprise sur mes mains et passe mes bras autour de son cou pour ensuite lui rendre son baiser. Il est surpris, je le sens, puis se met à utiliser ses deux mains pour me tripoter. Je passe une jambe autour de ses hanches et la passe sur son cul. Ok, les clefs sont dans sa poche arrière droite. Je dois trouver un moyen de les atteindre.

-En vrai, t'es juste une fille facile, non ? Chuchota-t-il en levant mon pull au niveau de mon menton.

Je frissonne de peur quand il se met à embrasser mon ventre, que je contracte par réflexe. Là, toutes mes idées d'utiliser mes charmes pour trouver les clefs s'envolent.

J'ai la trouille. Je veux pas subir ce genre de choses. Je me fous même qu'il ait sous-entendu que j'étais une salope, je veux pas subir ça.

Je veux que quelqu'un me sauve.

Maintenant.

-Boss, les Vongola ont été repéré aux alentours !

-Pile quand ça allait devenir intéressant, grogna-t-il en se relevant, on remet ça à plus tard, le devoir m'appelle.

Il s'en va et j'attends quelques secondes avant de me redresser, de remettre bien mon pull et d'aller me caler dans un coin de ma cellule. Je me mets à trembler de tout mon corps en réalisant que je viens tout juste d'échapper à un viol certain.

Je croise mes mains sur mes genoux, remontés contre ma poitrine, et ferme les yeux en déglutissant lentement.

Et je prie.

J'ai déjà vu Walton le faire plein de fois, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Mais là, la seule chose que je veux, c'est que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. Quelle idée à la con j'ai eu d'aller à ce rendez-vous.

Je veux rentrer.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je relève la tête en entendant un corps tomber et m'approche à quatre pattes de la grille de ma cellule. Je discerne strictement rien, mais la porte s'ouvre et quelqu'un s'agenouille à côté de moi.

-Kyôya, soufflai-je en le reconnaissant.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son torse.

-Pourquoi faut que je sois stupide à ce point ? Putain, pourquoi il faut que je pense que je suis invincible ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Il prend mon visage en coupe et le relève.

-Il m'a...il m'a presque violé...mais il a dû partir parce que les Vongola attaquaient...chuchotai-je en me rappelant des événements.

Ses mains se crispent sur mes joues puis on se relève. Ou plutôt, il se relève et m'entraîne avec lui. Il m'emmène avec lui, donnant un coup de pied sans raison apparente au cadavre du garde. On traverse plusieurs couloirs et c'est seulement la lumière vive et la morsure du froid qui me disent qu'on est dehors. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois tout de suite la lune qui commence à se retirer. Je m'enlace de mes bras, libérés par Kyô, pour trouver un peu de chaleur parce que mes pieds ne touchent pas l'herbe. Enfin si, à travers la neige. Fin novembre, ça doit être normal. Kyôya met sa main entre mes omoplates et me pousse à avancer en jetant un dernier regard au QG des Traditore. La plupart des hommes ont dû partir se battre, d'où le peu de résistance rencontrée.

On finit par s'arrêter pour entrer dans une grotte minuscule. Je m'assois contre le mur, recroquevillée sur moi-même en regardant Kyô allumer un feu. Puis quelque chose tombe sur moi. Quand je l'enlève, Arro est agenouillé devant moi, un sac à mes pieds.

-T'as l'air en vie, remarqua-t-il en cognant son poing contre mon front.

Son visage, son regard, sa posture...il est sérieux, prêt à se battre. Il ouvre le sac et en sort deux bananes qu'il me donne.

-Tu ferais mieux de manger, t'as besoin de force.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ?

-Un remake d'"Apocalypse Now".

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Miss vous a demandé quelque chose, devina Alaric en regardant les deux adolescents qui le suivaient.

-Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Fran et Walton échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête, causant un sourcil haussé à Alaric.

-C'est en rapport avec le père d'Arro, commença Walton. Maître a trouvé qui l'a tué.

-Elle nous a dit de nous arranger pour qu'il puisse s'en occuper et de rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve, termina Fran.

Alaric se contenta de hocher la tête. Arro et Hibari devait avoir sorti Esperanza de sa cellule et ils devaient attendre son signal.

-Comment vous avez l'intention de vous y prendre ?

-Fran va jouer un peu avec Apostol, parce que oui c'est lui, et Maître nous avait dit qu'elle enverrait Hugin nous trouver pour qu'on se retrouve et ensuite...on les laisse régler leurs comptes.

-Je vois.

Il porta une main à son oreillette en voyant une explosion non loin. Il était temps de leur envoyer le signal.

De leur côté, Walton et Fran échangèrent de nouveau un regard. La dernière partie de ce que Luciana leur avait demandé n'avait pas besoin d'être dite.

« Garder Arro vivant. »

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez faire si on s'en sortait ? Nous demanda subitement Arro alors que je venais de terminer de mettre mes boites à ma ceinture.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça maintenant ? Grommela Kyô qui regardait dehors.

-Pour savoir. Puis je me fais chier en attendant le signal d'Alaric.

-Si j'avais pas déjà un poste qui m'attendait derrière et plus que quelques mois devant moi, j'aurais aimé retourner en Californie et travailler avec Isaac, avouai-je en ouvrant la boite de lentilles de contacts que les garçons m'avaient amené.

-J'avais presque oublié que t'avais bossé sur les Boites-Armes, entendis-je Arro marmonner.

-Et toi ?

-Je sais pas, je sais que Katryna va rester avec les Vongola, ou plutôt Yamamoto parce qu'il serait temps qu'ils se bougent ces deux-la, alors j'aimerais rester aussi. Puis voyager.

-Et aller chercher des bonbons en Espagne ? Le taquinai-je.

-Juste pour vérifier si elle va bien, souffla-t-il le regard dans le vague.

Le truc, c'est que la dernière fois que j'étais en Espagne, j'étais allée faire un tour en ville avec Alanzo. J'ai croisé Miranda. Avec un homme qui n'était pas son frère ou un simple ami. Je vais peut-être pas lui dire maintenant.

-Et toi Hibari ?

-J'ai déjà des responsabilités, se contenta-t-il de répondre sans cesser de faire le guet.

-J'oubliais.

Kyôya porte une main à son oreille en même temps qu'une explosion se fait entendre au loin.

-Je crois que la VARIA vient d'arriver, me fit Arro en se levant, Alaric doit être en train d'expliquer la situation de son côté à Hibari.

Je baisse le regard. Rick...

 _-Miss, je peux vous parler ?_

 _-Bien sûr._

 _J'enlève mes lunettes et me frotte les yeux alors qu'il pose une autre pile de papiers sur mon bureau. Je lui fais mon regard de chien battu._

 _-Rick !_

 _-Désolé Miss, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire une pause non méritée._

 _-Non méri...pourquoi t'es là ? Me rattrapai-je en me contrôlant._

 _Il fixe ses pieds pendant quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bureau de mon père. Une chance qu'il ait décidé de me laisser son bureau pour la journée au lieu de bosser dans ma chambre._

 _-Un rapport avec Nick ?_

 _-Je veux l'affronter quand l'heure sera venue. Sans que personne d'autre n'intervienne, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en revenir._

 _-Je sais, soufflai-je doucement._

 _Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure en le regardant._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que je ferai moi si je m'en sors et que t'es plus là ?_

 _-Vous ne serez pas seule Miss, me rassura-t-il avec un fin sourire, et vous vous en êtes sortis pendant des années sans moi. Vous serez une excellente Boss._

 _-J'en suis pas si sûre, mais je n'irai pas contre ta volonté._

 _Je me lève et me poste à côté de lui._

 _-Allez, lève-toi._

 _Il s'exécute, se demandant sûrement ce que j'ai en tête. Je ne m'étonne pas de sa surprise quand je passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour me blottir contre lui._

 _-Miss ?_

 _-J'ai toujours regretté de m'être aussi souvent comportée comme une peste avec Federico, et je l'ai réalisé trop tard. Je veux pas que ça se reproduise. Même si tu m'as fait du mal, t'es...t'es comme un autre grand-frère pour moi._

 _-Miss..._

 _Il finit par me rendre mon étreinte et m'embrasse sur la tête._

 _-Vous vous en sortirez très bi..._

 _-Rick, arrête, le coupai-je en levant la tête vers lui, t'as dix ans de plus que moi._

 _Il ne dît rien pendant deux secondes puis sourit, pour de vrai et sans retenu._

 _-Tu t'en sortiras très bien Esperanza._

 _-Tu garderas un œil sur moi de là-haut ?_

 _-Bien sûr._

Je me lève et prends l'oreillette de Kyôya.

-Alaric.

- _Oui Miss ?_

Je ne trouve pas mes mots, ma gorge se nouant en sachant que c'est probablement nos derniers mots.

-Fais-lui mordre la poussière.

- _Je sais Miss._

Je ferme les yeux, sous l'incompréhension des deux garçons avec moi.

- _Bonne chance Esperanza._

Il coupe la transmission.

-On devrait...y aller maintenant...hésita Arro en me regardant.

-T'as raison.

J'ouvre les yeux et pars devant. Aucun mot n'est dit. Aucun mot n'a besoin d'être dit pour savoir à quoi on pense tout les trois. Les explosions, les lumières dans le ciel et l'intensité des flammes dans l'air nous suffit.

On va peut-être mourir.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'aboutissement de plusieurs années de haine.

Je tends ma main quand il recommence à neiger. Un flocon s'y pose et fond immédiatement. Il neige aujourd'hui de tout les jours possibles, c'est une blague ?

On continue de marcher jusqu'à ce que les arbres commencent à être roussis. Je reconnais petit à petit les flammes des VARIA, dont celle de Xanxus qui illumine le ciel juste devant moi. Ça m'a tout l'air violent, il doit avoir trouvé l'un des Boss.

J'espère qu'il va bien.

Je dois m'en assurer, même si je suis toujours en colère contre lui. Donc je me mets à courir vers le lieu du combat. Sauf que quand j'arrive, j'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir le dos de Xanxus que l'un de ses tirs perdus fonce vers moi à une vitesse hallucinante. Heureusement pour moi, on me baisse juste à temps.

-C'était juste.

Mes yeux écarquillés rencontrent ceux de Superbi, soulagés. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je le regarde vraiment dans les yeux et j'arrive plus à me détacher de son regard. Son regard avait toujours réussi à me transpercer. C'est toujours le cas. Bon sang, je sens le sang me monter aux joues. Ça fait naître un rictus satisfait au coin de ses lèvres, mais il disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu et Superbi fronce les sourcils.

-Toi et moi, on aura une conversation après tout ça, et je t'interdis de te défiler.

Je me retrouve à hocher la tête comme une gosse. On me relève brusquement par le bras et je me retrouve plaquée contre Kyôya. Ignore la tension entre lui et Superbi, ignore le fait qu'ils s'assassinent mutuellement du regard.

-Hey oh, on doit y aller ! S'exclama Arro en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kyô.

Je choppe le regard de Xanxus pendant une seconde. Il est con ou quoi, quitter son ennemi du regard !

-Devant toi crétin ! Lui hurlai-je.

Il pare juste à temps un coup qui lui aurait été fatal, puis je pars avec les gars.

Ok, donc la VARIA a du pain sur la planche.

J'ose un regard à Kyôya. Bien sûr que ça ne lui a pas plu de me voir comme ça avec Superbi.

Au bout d'un moment, je lui prends la main et l'emmène à l'écart, regardant Arro partir seul. Kyôya ouvre la bouche mais je pose ma main dessus et lui pointe du doigts nos deux sosies suivre Arro.

-Fran et Walton font ce que je leur ai demandé, chuchotai-je, on a nos propres Némésis.

Il me regarde durement et tourne les talons. Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est pas le moment pour ce genre de scène.

Mais j'ai pas eu à envoyer Hugin. En revanche, je dégaine mon arme et tire dans la tête d'un mec qui arrivait vers nous.

-Allez vous faire foutre Vongola ! Fit un autre en japonais.

Il est immobilisé par Kyôya.

-Où est Hide ? L'interrogea-t-il froidement.

-Je...dir...

-Parle, continua Kyô en appuyant son tonfa sur sa gorge.

Il baisse sa tête pour entendre ce que l'homme murmure et le tue une fois satisfait.

-Kyôya, l'appelai-je en m'approchant.

-Hn.

Je pose ma main sur son avant-bras. Il la fusille du regard, puis moi, mais ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

-Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter, lui soufflai-je avant de partir de mon côté.

Une fois bien enfoncée dans la forêt, je relâche Hugin, qui se rend tout de suite invisible. Je cherche Simon pour m'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute, mais je suis sûre qu'il doit me chercher pour me faire payer le fait que je l'ai trahi.

C'est l'heure des confrontations.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _We watch with wounded eyes  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
So I hope you recognize_

 _I'm on the front line_  
 _Don't worry I'll be fine_  
 _the story is just beginning_  
 _I say goodbye to my weakness_  
 _so long to the regret_  
 _and now I see the world through diamond eyes_

Diamond Eyes – Shinedown

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Wishupa, merci de la review, Ernesto est un connard, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	55. LIV

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 54** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

C'est...c'est...

-Alaric...articulai-je faiblement en tombant à genoux à côté de mon bras droit, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Je pose sa tête sur mes genoux alors qu'il papillonne des paupières. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Nick, qui ne bouge plus du tout. Rick a gagné.

-Miss ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

-Tu as gagné, lui appris-je avec un sourire triste.

Il me l'avait dit. Mais le voir, voir ces blessures qui sont intraitables donnent une autre autre dimension à notre conversation.

Putain, Alaric est en train de mourir sous mes yeux et je peux rien faire.

Je me mets à trembler de tout mon corps. Rick lève sa main et la pose sur ma joue pour sécher une larme qui avait coulé.

-Ne pleure pas Esperanza...souffla-t-il avant de tousser du sang.

Ma main a beau être sur son torse, ça n'arrête pas le sang de couler.

-J'ai changé d'avis, je t'ordonne de pas mourir. T'es mon bras-droit, mon serviteur, t'as pas le droit de faillir à ton devoir ! Sanglotai-je sans pouvoir me contrôler.

-Mon devoir...c'est de m'assurer de ce qui est le mieux pour vous...c'est ce que je fais.

J'attrape sa main quand elle commence à glisser et la serre de toute mes forces.

-Ferme pas les yeux Rick, j'ai besoin de toi, parvins-je à dire d'une voix étranglée.

-Tu...iras...bien...

Il commence à fermer ses yeux, mais je veux pas ! Je veux continuer à voir ces yeux dorés hors du commun !

-Rick...

- _Schwester._

« Soeur » en allemand. Mes larmes redoublent quand il ferme les yeux et qu'il rend son dernier souffle. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer que mon cœur a des ratés et que je m'appuie juste derrière Rick pour cracher du sang.

Il...Alaric est vraiment parti, il ne reviendra pas. Il ne m'appellera plus « Miss », je l'entendrai plus me donner des ordres pour mon bien être, il me donnera plus de travail en plus, il ne m'entraînera plus.

Il est mort.

Mort.

Parti.

Je ne sens même pas Hugin se poser sur mon épaule ou Cloud sortir de mon anneau. Parce que je hurle de toute mes forces. Je hurle ma douleur.

Alors c'est ça qu'un Ciel ressent quand il perd un élément. Bien que j'en sois plus vraiment un...ça fait tout aussi mal. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché un bout du cœur. Une partie de moi-même.

Je pose sa tête par terre, me relève et pars en titubant. Je me sens plus faible, mais je peux pas m'en soucier pour le moment.

J'en veux au monde entier. Je m'en veux. J'ai envie de tuer tout le monde. J'ai envie de tout faire exploser.

-Un spectacle si pathétique.

Je m'arrête en entendant le rire de Simon derrière moi. Il se fout de ma gueule, de ma douleur, mais ça ne m'atteint pas.

Il a participé à la mort d'Alaric.

-Je me demande bien comment tu l'aurais pris en me voyant prendre la vie du troisième candidat au poste de Decimo !

Alors il a aussi tué Federico...

-Je me souviens qu'il était en colère, très, après que je lui aie dit que tu avais été l'un de mes pions les plus prometteurs. Ce qui était décevant, c'est bien qu'il n'ait pas laissé un gémissement de douleur filtrer alors que je l'électrocutais jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit que poussière.

J'essuie mes larmes.

-Je te haïssais déjà avant...

Je me tourne, mon regard meurtrier, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été de toute ma vie. Je me sens plus en colère que de toute mon existence.

-Mais savoir que tu as tué Federico et que tu te moques d'Alaric, je te le pardonnerai pas déchet !

Je fonce sur lui, ma Flamme de la Fureur pure plus vive que jamais dans ma main rencontrant sa Flamme de la Foudre. Il écarquille les yeux en sentant la différence de puissance et il se recule de quelques mètres de justesse, perdant quelques mèches de cheveux.

-On dirait que tu n'es plus une gamine finalement, me fit-il remarquer, son sourire absent.

-Tu perdras plus rapidement si tu penses de moi comme la gamine que t'as récupérée.

On se regarde dans les yeux et je lui tire d'innombrables balles du Nuages car elles se multiplient plus vite que j'ai de temps pour le dire. Il les réduit en cendre tout en avançant vers moi et ses éclairs me brûlent la joue quand j'esquive un coup de poing. J'arrive à tenir le coup mais son corps à corps est plus puissant que le mien. Hugin tente de flouter ses sens mais Simon parvient à le toucher avec ses éclairs, donc je le fais rentrer dans sa boite avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Cloud, qui nous regardait jusqu'à présent, envoie de ses Flammes de la Fureur à Simon. Ça ne le touche pas, mais créé une explosion entre nous qu'on évite tout les deux en se reculant.

La Flamme de la Foudre a la solidification comme propriété. Donc défense puissante, tout comme l'attaque. J'ai pas d'anneaux avec moi, donc je peux pas compter sur Cloud sauf comme diversion.

Je prends l'arme que Federico m'avait offerte qu'Arro avait prise avec lui et tire un simple tir de Flammes de la Fureur sur Simon. Il étend ses Flammes de la Foudre pour créer un bouclier.

Le corps à corps sert à rien de mon côté.

-Tu réfléchis trop !

Un courant électrique me traverse le corps et je me retrouve à genoux, du sang ruisselant d'un peu partout, tâchant la neige. Ses pas rapides dans la neige ne me font pas remonter la tête, sauf au dernier moment où je tente de le toucher avec _Pugno in Fiame._

Raté, mais ça me permet de mettre de la distance entre nous en tirant mes flammes derrière moi comme Xanxus. J'essuie le sang de mes lèvres en me relevant et Cloud saute dans les airs pour lui balancer toutes les Flammes de la Fureur qu'il a pu accumuler. Pendant que Simon est occupé avec ça, je tire dans le sol. Cloud retourne dans l'anneau au même moment où toutes mes balles ressortent. Il écarquille les yeux et se protège un maximum mais une balle lui traverse le poignet.

Pile ce qu'il me fallait.

Je fais briller l'anneau qui me vient de Léon et à sa grimace de douleur, je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus satisfait. Qui disparaît vite car il fait quelque chose qui me surprend. Alors que la propagation de mes balles atteignait son coude, il se tranche le bras avec ses éclairs.

-Quoi, tu pensais qu'avec les années d'expérience que j'ai derrière moi je me laisserais avoir par un tour comme celui-ci ? Me cracha-t-il en faisant virevolter des éclairs autour de son poing.

Je me baisse à temps pour esquiver un éclair. Mais il en envoie de plus en plus vite, et je commence à fatiguer.

Faut que je finisse, et vite.

Un éclair me touche le bras, je grimace en ne le sentant plus. Il a dû toucher un nerf ou une connerie du genre pour me l'immobiliser. Rapidement, j'enlève le gant de ma main droite et arrive à mettre tout les anneaux à cette main. Mieux vaut jouer la carte de la sûreté, et j'ai pas le temps d'essayer pour voir si je peux toujours les allumer. Sauf que quand je relève la tête, c'est pour le voir charger une grosse quantité de Flamme de la Foudre dans sa main. Donc je lui tire des Flammes de la Fureur, et le choc des deux créé une explosion. Son souffle m'envoie valdinguer dans un arbre et le bruit ainsi que la lumière a dû alerter du monde.

Je lève la tête une fois la fumée dissipée.

-Tu vois, c'est exactement comme ça aurait dû se terminer, commença-t-il en s'avançant tranquillement vers moi, moi en haut, toi dans la poussière où je t'ai trouvé.

-T'en es sûr ?

Ça dit, je suis derrière lui, comme depuis que j'ai changé mes anneaux de main, et lui regarde mon illusion se dissiper. Il se tourne et a à peine le temps d'entamer une nouvelle attaque que je tire avec toutes les Flammes de la Fureur que j'emmagasine depuis longtemps. Depuis plusieurs mois. Elle sont mélangées à mes Flammes du Nuage en plus.

Ça, c'est ma plus puissante attaque.

J'appuie sur la détente alors qu'il lâche un hurlement en m'envoyant le plus d'éclairs possible. Je ne vois que la lumière de ma flamme, qui commence à se diviser, puis encore, et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait huit tirs de Flammes de la Fureur.

Une explosion.

Du feu qui caresse ma peau.

Mes lèvres qui forment un sourire car c'est tout ou rien.

Soit je vis, soit je meurs.

Mais il fait chaud, tellement chaud. Je suffoque presque.

La seule chose que je sais ensuite, c'est que je vois le ciel et que quelque chose me refroidit le corps de suite. De la neige.

Je suis en vie, mais je ne sais pas pour Simon. Il n'y a aucun son, du moins je n'entends rien. Alors je ferme les yeux, incapable de bouger un muscle car j'ai trop utilisé de flammes. Beaucoup trop, je suis sur le point de m'évanouir.

Je veux juste...attendre maintenant.

Federico, Alaric...j'espère que je vous ai vengé comme vous le méritez.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Droite. Gauche. Droite. Saute. Baisse-toi.

Attaque.

-Je ne pensais pas que t'étais du genre à te laisser dominer par ta colère Arro !

-Ta gueule espèce d'enflure !

C'était que quand il s'était retrouvé seul à seul avec Apostol que ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il était le meurtrier de son père. C'était à ce moment que Luciana et Hibari avaient disparu dans des nuages de brume. Pendant ce court laps de temps, il avait senti faiblement la flamme de Fran. Mais ça avait été suffisant pour qu'il comprenne le message.

« C'est ton combat. »

Arro finit par faire rentrer son katana dans sa boite pour faire sortir son épée à double lame. Il n'aurait pas besoin de Zorro. Il ferait ça seul.

Faisant tourner son arme d'un geste expert, loin était le temps où Luciana et Walton se moquaient de lui car elle lui échappait des mains, il enflamma ses lames. L'une d'une flamme cramoisie, l'autre d'un bleu limpide.

Il fonça. Apostol esquiva et le laissa carboniser un arbre. Le blanc regarda la distance entre son adversaire et lui et esquissa un sourire ressemblant à celui d'un requin, montrant le lien de parenté entre lui et l'Empereur de l'Épée. Il n'aimait pas spécialement utiliser sa Flamme de la Pluie, même si c'était sa dominante, vu qu'il savait très bien qu'on le comparerait avec Squalo. Alors avec beaucoup de détermination, il s'était découvert une autre flamme, plus agressive, lui ressemblant plus.

Mais elles fonctionnaient très bien ensemble.

Sa lame de la pluie effleura le sol, mais c'était suffisant. Voir Luciana s'entraîner pendant tellement de temps à contrôler ses flammes et l'entendre se plaindre quand elle n'y arrivait pas l'avait aidé. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Alors dès qu'il perçu les premiers ralentissements dans les mouvements d'Apostol, il planta sa lame cramoisie dans le sol, faisant surgir des Flammes de la Tempête de la terre. Apostol fut touché, mais il était toujours debout.

Ça allait être dur si il était toujours debout.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Walton.

L'anglais ne quittait pas du regard le combat d'Arro et d'Apostol et Fran sût qu'il ne bougerait pas tant que ce ne serait pas fini. Arro et Luciana l'avaient pris avec eux quand il avait neuf ans, normal qu'il ne puisse pas ne pas se préoccuper du sort de l'un d'eux. Alors le jeune illusionniste continua de les cacher, guettant les réactions du châtain à côté de lui à chaque fois que l'épéiste était blessé. Mukuro l'avait entraîné pas mal de temps et lui avait bien dit qu'un illusionniste ne devait pas s'attacher, du moins le moins possible. Même si il était tout le temps de marbre, il trouvait ça dur. Il avait trouvé une famille à partir du moment où toutes ces fées étaient venues le chercher en France. Et leur combat, en ce moment, lui faisait penser à celui contre Byakuran. Car quelques mois auparavant, alors qu'il se battait avec Walton, ce dernier lui avait donné un coup sur la tête, débloquant tout ses souvenirs.

Il avait une légère tendance à éviter la VARIA depuis. Plus prononcée qu'avant en fait.

Ses illusions ne bougèrent pas quand une explosion retentit derrière eux alors que le combat entre les deux hommes touchait à sa fin. La crispation de Walton ne lui échappa pas.

-Luci-nee-san a sauvé mon Maître quand ils étaient ados, elle s'en sortira.

-Je sais, lui répondit Walton dans un souffle, ils s'en sortiront tout les deux. Je sais qu'ils...

Le cri de douleur d'Apostol le coupa. Arro venait de lui planter sa lame cramoisie dans le torse et commençait à le faire flamber, ses traits déformés par la colère. Il retira son arme et recula jusqu'à un arbre pour se laisser glisser dessus. Walton alla tout de suite à lui, suivi de Fran.

-Tic et Tac, souffla le blanc douloureusement. Vous regardiez ?

-Maître nous a demandé de nous assurer que tu t'en sortes. Tu penses pouvoir marcher ?

-Ce fils de pute m'a pété les deux jambes...

Une autre explosion, plus violente cette fois, surgit plus loin dans la forêt.

-Ce sont les lumières des flammes de Luciana, murmura Arro en tentant de se lever.

-J'y vais, décida Walton, tu restes là.

-Tu me donnes...un ordre ?

-Parce que t'es con et tu veux aller au-delà de tes limites.

Il s'en alla. Il fut juste en dehors de leur champ de vision que Fran interrompit Arro, qui avait ouvert la bouche.

-Tu veux que je te fasse marcher ?

-Je commence à vous...détester...

-Si c'est comme ça, fit l'adolescent en commençant à partir.

-Fran...l'appela faiblement Arro. S'...s'il...s'il-te-plaît...

Il s'arrêta et alluma son anneau. Arro sentit la douleur s'évaporer et ses jambes plus solides. Son arme toujours dans sa main, il s'en servit pour se relever. Il pouvait marcher, mais certainement plus se battre.

Le duo commença à se diriger vers le lieu de l'explosion., lentement. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils purent voir Walton complètement immobile à côté de quelqu'un. D'un corps. Arro ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en reconnaissant les cheveux violets d'Alaric. Le jeune homme arriva à hauteur du jeune britannique et posa sa main sur sa tête.

-On peut plus rien faire.

-Si...Si Alaric est mort alors...commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est une possibilité, souffla-t-il en l'emmenant avec lui. Fran, on bouge.

Ils avaient formé un groupe de sept. Luciana et Arro d'abord, puis Walton, et Katryna, Alaric, Hibari et Apostol. Le dernier avait été un traître mort de la main d'Arro. Alaric venait de perdre la vie face à son frère de ce que le blanc avait pu voir. Walton n'avait encore jamais perdu quelqu'un de cette façon et était sous le choc.

Arro déglutit douloureusement. Il avait gagné et était toujours en vie. Il espérait vraiment que c'était la même chose pour Luciana et Hibari. Katryna devait être avec un Gardien, sûrement Yamamoto.

Quelque part, il voulait retourner à l'époque où ils n'étaient pas retournés chez les Vongola, où ils étaient au chalet en Espagne.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ils avaient perdu quelqu'un.

Et putain, ce que la réalité pouvait faire mal.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _Just yesterday morning, they let me know you were gone.  
Suzanne, the plans they made put an end to you.  
I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song,  
I just can't remember who to send it to.  
I've seen fire and I've seen rain._

 _'ve seen sunny days that I thought would never end.  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend,_

 _But I always thought that I'd see you again.  
_

Fire and Rain – James Taylor repris par Glee

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'ai eu mal au cœur quand j'ai tué Alaric, mais dès que je l'ai créé je savais qu'il mourrait là. J'avais hâte et en même temps je redoutais le moment où il allait mourir. Wishupa, merci de la review, et je suis bien contente que ça t'angoisse ^^. Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	56. LV

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 55** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Putain Luciana...souffla Arro en s'agenouillant près du corps.

Il la souleva légèrement afin que le haut de son corps ne soit plus dans les restes de neige qui l'entouraient et prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Brûlés au-dessus des épaules.

-Walton, vas vérifier si Simon est mort.

-Mais Maî...

-Maintenant !

Arro regarda Walton partir puis passa ses yeux sur Fran. Il ne bougeait pas, fixant Luciana les yeux écarquillés. Alors il pouvait avoir des émotions, c'était bon à savoir.

-Il est complètement carbonisé, leur apprit Walton en revenant vers eux, les larmes aux yeux.

-Walton, tu pleureras plus tard, on n'a pas le temps là ! S'énerva Arro.

-Tu dis ça mais toi aussi t'as les larmes aux yeux !

-Luci-nee-san...murmura Fran de son côté.

-Dire son nom ne la fera pas revenir ! Cracha Arro en se tournant vers l'illusionniste.

-M'enterre pas trop vite la flèche...

Il baissa les yeux sur la femme dans ses bras, qui le regardait d'un air fatigué.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux en entendant Walton et Arro se disputer et remarque Fran. On se regarde puis je finis par regarder Arro. Wow, il est sacrément amoché. La moitié de ses cheveux est rouge et non blanche.

-Luci-nee-san...murmura Fran de son côté.

-Dire son nom ne la fera pas revenir ! Cracha Arro en se tournant vers lui.

-M'enterre pas trop vite la flèche...soufflai-je aussi fort que je le pouvais.

Il baisse la tête vers moi, l'air penaud, et Walton verse une larme qu'il se presse d'essuyer derrière lui.

-Ça a marché ?

-J'étais pas morte crétin, je peux pas bouger c'est tout, sifflai-je en fronçant les sourcils comme je le pouvais. Plus important, l'état de mes cheveux.

-T'es bonne pour la coupe à la garçonne.

La merde, je vais vraiment être une copie de Xanxus maintenant.

-Simon est mort, me fit-il en m'asseyant.

-J'ai entendu, fis-je en grimaçant à cause de mon corps engourdi. Apostol ?

-Mort.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je te dirai ça quand cette bataille sera terminée.

-On devrait...aller chercher Kyôya-san...

-T'as raison Walton.

Je me retrouve sur le dos d'Arro et je remarque sa faible allure. Quelque chose est arrivé à ses jambes ?

Je peux pas m'en inquiéter pour le moment.

-Vous sentez quelque chose les garçons ?

Fran secoue la tête et Walton enlève son bandeau. Bizarrement , on trouve Kyô assez vite. Il est assis à quelques mètres du cadavre d'Hide, le regardant sans vraiment le voir. Je me demande ce que ça fait de tuer son père...Même si il ne s'est jamais comporté comme tel. Si seulement je pouvais marcher...mais j'ai même plus la force de maintenir les illusions sur mon ventre. J'ai finalement atteins ma limite.

Je glisse lentement par terre quand Arro me lâche. Il s'approche en titubant de Kyôya. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre eux, mais Arro tend sa main et attend. Attend jusqu'à ce que Kyô accepte de la prendre. Il marche, pas droit mais il marche. D'un coup, Tetsuya sort de je ne sais où et l'aide à marcher. Kyôya lui lance un regard mais ne dit rien alors que Arro me reprend sur son dos.

-Allez-y, nous dit Walton en sortant sa boite.

-Wal...

Sa hallebarde sortie, il stoppe un lion rouge possédant des flammes oranges aux oreilles.

-Bon, comme contrairement aux plus vieux je suis en forme, je vais l'aider, nous apprit Fran en se tournant vers nous.

Il lève son pouce vers le ciel.

-Good job.

-Allons-y, ils peuvent se défendre, déclarai-je en les regardant.

Mukuro a entraîné Fran. J'ai entraîné Walton. Ils peuvent gagner, amplement.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Les bruits de combats se font de plus en plus proches.

-D'après les informations que j'ai eu de Gokudera-san, Sawada-san serait en train d'affronter le Boss des Traditore. On approche du lieu du combat.

-Sawada est si fort que ça ?

-Plus qu'il en a l'air, crois-moi, soufflai-je alors que les arbres commençaient à se faire de moins en moins présents.

On finit par déboucher sur une sorte de mini-falaise qui surplombe Tsunayoshi et Ernesto en train de se battre. Oh, mon presque violeur est bien amoché. Bien fait pour sa gueule à ce déchet. Sans un mot, Kyôya est à côté de nous, tenant tant bien que mal sur ses jambes et...

Il balance de toute ses forces l'un de ses tonfa sur Ernesto, qui l'évite de justesse.

-Hibari-san, tout le monde ! Cria Tsunayoshi.

-Hide et Simon doivent être morts, remarqua Ernesto en nous calculant du regard.

-Dommage que ce soient eux et pas nous, n'est-ce pas ? Lui lançai-je en reniflant avec dédain, un regard haineux fixé sur lui.

-Tu devrais garder ta gueule fermée en sachant que tu ne peux plus bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, me cracha-t-il en me retournant mon regard.

-Je devrais, mais sachant que ta Famille est l'une des plus grandes causes pour laquelle ma vie est foutue à ce point, je vais ignorer mon intuition.

-Peu importe...

-Tu n'es pas en train d'oublier quelque chose Ernesto ? Nous coupa Tsunayoshi.

J'ai la satisfaction de voir ce déchet d'Ernesto à peine tourner son regard vers le Vongola qu'il se prend son poing en pleine gueule. Le combat repart de plus belle mais d'un coup, je regarde Arro. La grimace sur son visage...j'ai à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux quand il me regarde et me murmure un « désolé » que ses jambes se dérobent sous nos poids respectifs et qu'on tombe tout les deux.

Dans le vide.

Et aucun de nous n'est en état de faire quoi que ce soit à part voir le sol s'approcher rapidement. Je ferme les yeux puis, ne sentant pas l'impact, les rouvre. Arro regarde tout autour de lui, choqué de la bulle qui nous entoure.

-La Flamme de la Terre d'Enma...murmurai-je en le cherchant du regard.

Je plisse des yeux mais en voyant la flamme en question, puis des cheveux rouges, je hoche la tête dans sa direction alors qu'on atterrit doucement dans la neige. Le froid a le don de me réveiller un peu plus vu que je recommençais à tomber dans les vapes. C'est dur...de rester éveillée...

Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand quelque chose me traverse la poitrine. Un filet de sang coule du coin de mes lèvres jusqu'à mon menton et finit par goutter sur le sol. Je baisse les yeux sur ma poitrine, où une tâche rouge grandit de plus en plus. Puis je regarde Arro, qui me regarde, horrifié, avant de tomber au sol.

Je n'ai pas entendu le tir. Mais maintenant...Arro me soulève le haut du corps de façon à ce que je ne m'étouffe pas avec le sang que je n'arrête pas de tousser.

-Putain Luciana...Katryna, ramène-toi près de Sawada, maintenant ! Hurla-t-il dans son oreillette.

-Je...

-Reste avec moi, t'entends ?! Paniqua-t-il en me serrant l'épaule. Je t'interdis de perdre connaissance !

-ANA ! Hurla Tsunayoshi.

-Oi, il y a personne qui peut tenter de la soigner ?! Entendis-je Gokudera hurler, sur les nerfs.

-Bordel Katryna, Luciana est en train de crever dans mes bras alors tu vas bouger ton cul ! Cria Arro.

C'est la panique. Petit à petit, ma vue se fait de plus en plus noire, j'ai de plus en plus froid. Mais surtout, j'ai peur.

J'ai peur de mourir.

Je voulais...terminer ce qu'avait commencé ma grand-mère.

Mais j'ai tellement peur maintenant...

Je veux dormir...

J'ai froid...

J'ai le temps de voir Katryna courir vers moi et Xanxus derrière elle avant de perdre conscience.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Takeshi, vas contrôler Hibari ! Lui fit Katryna en courant vers ses amis.

Effectivement, ce dernier était en train de s'acharner sur le responsable de la blessure de Luciana. Katryna était en train de s'occuper de Xanxus, contre son gré mais elle avait juste eu à évoquer celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive le message paniqué d'Arro. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle répète faiblement que Luciana était en train de mourir, et que Xanxus lui ait demandé froidement ce qu'elle faisait encore là.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de la noiraude, son koala se mettant immédiatement au travail et elle enflammant son anneau de plus belle, donc ses gants également, pour les mettre sur la plaie. Pas qu'elle puisse vraiment la voir avec tout le sang.

-Arro, pose la par terre.

Il le fit, et elle vit rapidement, ses yeux étant habitués à détecter les blessures, qu'il était blessé aux deux jambes.

Mais elle avait plus important pour le moment. Le saignement ne s'arrêtait pas, et son cœur battait de moins en moins vite. Ils étaient en train de perdre Luciana.

-Pousse-toi ! Lui ordonna-t-elle en prenant place de l'autre côté.

Concentrant ses flammes sur son index et majeur droit, elle incisa au niveau des côtes sur le côté et n'hésita pas à y mettre sa main entière après. Elle avait des côtes de brisées ce qui facilitait le passage de sa main, puis elle trouva le cœur, qu'elle empoigna sans le presser pour autant. La balle l'avait éraflé, pas assez pour qu'elle meurt sur le coup mais suffisamment pour la laisser se vider de son sang.

Katryna déglutit. Aux grandes blessures les grands moyens.

Elle enflamma sa main, laissant ses flammes soigner la blessée à la source. En espérant qu'elle résiste. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Pendant que la polonaise s'affairait à soigner la jeune femme, son frère aîné ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle. Comme dans l'anneau maudit, elle mourrait sous ses yeux, et il était impuissant. Si elle mourrait maintenant alors...alors...alors elle partirait en pensant qu'il la haïssait pour quelque chose où elle avait été impliqué contre son gré.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pour de bon. Sa sœur était en train de mourir.

Pour de vrai.

Il ne l'avait pas vu grandir. Il ne l'avait vu que pendant deux ans avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la nature pour revenir cinq ans plus tard. Puis elle était toujours occupée, et s'était faite passée pour une traîtresse, et après il l'avait rejeté. Il voulait plus de temps.

Il avait besoin de plus de temps avec elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça.

Il vit à peine son second aux côtés de son cousin, qui tentait de ne pas regarder Luciana se vider de son sang, que tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était à ses cicatrices qui se propageaient. Il voulait tuer celui qui avait fait ça, qui lui avait enlevé sa sœur.

 _-Qui t'a fait ça ?_

 _Sa sœur de deux ans baissa les yeux au sol, l'écorchure sur son menton faisant bouillir son sang. Elle était sortie avec leur mère pour revenir seule un peu plus tard, le menton ouvert._

 _-Luciana, qui t'a fait ça ? Répéta-t-il en essayant de maîtriser sa colère grandissante._

 _-Ze...maman palait et z'ai vu un chat...ze l'ai suivi, puis z'ai poussé un garçon plus gwand...mais ze l'ai pas fait exprès ze l'zure !_

 _-Luciana..._

 _-Z'ai dit, z'ai dit « padon » mais il m'a tapé et il est pati et...et...bafouilla-t-elle en commençant à pleurer. Ça fait mal Fratello..._

 _-Je sais...lui chuchota-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, arrête de pleurer maintenant Ann', je suis là._

 _Il la serra fort quand elle se blottit contre lui. Elle était trop fragile pour faire face au monde. C'était son devoir de la protéger._

 _-Je te jure que je ne laisserai rien ni personne te faire du mal._

Son regard tomba sur le déchet de Traditore, qui semblait se régaler de la scène, même si il avait clairement perdu ce combat.

-Xanxus, l'appela le Decimo en volant à côté de lui, Ana m'avait demandé de te le laisser.

Il alla vers sa cible sans un mot, l'envie de sang et de vengeance plus forte que tout le reste.

Il allait le tuer à petit feu.

Quand Dino arriva avec Reborn, il vit Xanxus torturer Ernesto, et les cicatrices sur son visage. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour qu'il soit comme ça. Alors quand il vit sa sœur et le petit groupe qui s'était formé autour d'elle, il s'y précipita. Pas pour longtemps, car l'équipe médicale arriva. Il vit Luciana se faire emmener, Katryna avec, qui ne pouvait pas arrêter de la soigner. Arro partit également, puis Hibari et tout ceux qui étaient les plus blessés.

-Dino, l'appela Arro avant quitter les lieux.

-Quoi ?

-On a perdu l'un des nôtres, lui apprit-il en cachant sa peine du mieux qu'il le pouvait, quand tu verras Walton et Fran, demande leur de t'y mener et explique-leur la situation.

-Je le ferai.

-Merci.

Ceci dit, il perdit lui aussi connaissance. Le blond retourna alors son attention à Xanxus et Ernesto...enfin ce qui restait de ce dernier. C'était un miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie. Sauf que la seule à laquelle il pensait en regardant la scène, c'était à Luciana.

Elle devait s'en sortir.

-Reborn, elle s'en sortira hein ? Demanda-t-il en sentant son tuteur venir à ses côtés.

-Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend de son état...et de sa volonté.

-Comme il y dix ans...remarqua-t-il avec un regard lointain. Je suis exactement comme il y a dix ans, quand elle est revenue de Russie entre la vie et la mort, et rien n'a changé. Je peux rien faire.

Reborn ne broncha pas, regardant Xanxus donner le coup final à leur ennemi.

-Juste pour une fois Reborn, juste une...j'aurais aimé lui éviter toute cette douleur.

-C'est ce que tout ceux nés dans la Mafia vivent, lui rappela le tueur à gage sobrement.

-Je sais, mais...

-Sois là Dino, c'est tout ce dont elle aura besoin si elle s'en sort. Savoir qu'elle aura toujours un endroit, quelqu'un vers qui se tourner.

-Pour le temps qui reste.

Reborn haussa un sourcil quand son ancien élève tourna un regard triste vers lui.

-Je suis pas stupide, même si elle s'en sort...ça ne fera que reculer l'inévitable de quelques mois, non ? Tu étais là quand elle a découvert tu sais quoi, alors tu sais quand...

-Approximativement. Ce ne serait pas étonnant si...si elle partait de nouveau pour être loin des regards quand le moment sera venu.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule à ce moment, murmura le blond.

-Tu la connais aussi bien que moi, elle refusera que quiconque la voit comme ça.

-Je sais, je veux juste que ma sœur puisse avoir une vie heureuse pour une fois. Même si je sais que je demande l'impossible.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?  
I've had just enough time_

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

If I Die Young – The Band Perry

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'ai eu mal au cœur quand j'ai tué Alaric, mais dès que je l'ai créé je savais qu'il mourrait là. J'avais hâte et en même temps je redoutais le moment où il allait mourir. Wishupa, merci de la review, et oui Alaric et sa mort sont tristes, mais bon...Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	57. LVI

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 56** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je papillonne des paupières pour voir un ciel étoilé. Aucune sensation de froid non plus. Aucune fatigue. Je me redresse et palpe l'endroit de ma blessure. Rien.

Je dirais même que je me sens en pleine forme.

Un ricanement me fait tourner la tête rapidement, pour que je me fige, les yeux écarquillés.

-Je pensais pas que je tirerais une telle réaction de toi !

-Je suis morte pour de bon, c'est ça ? Tu serais pas en face de moi autrement, j'ai vraiment clamsé.

-Pas loin. T'es dans l'entre-deux en fait.

-Et c'est toi qui est chargé de me faire passer de l'autre côté Federico ?

Il se met juste devant moi et me tend sa main, que je snobe en me relevant seule. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et regarde sur le côté, les sourcils froncés. Je suis consciente des regrets que j'ai depuis qu'il est mort mais là, je me comporte comme quand on était tout les deux au CEDEF.

-Hey.

-Quoi ? Répliquai-je en reniflant avec dédain.

-J'ai vu tout ce qui c'est passé ces dernières années, tu peux laisser tomber le rôle de la teigne devant moi, me dît-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Je me mords l'intérieur de ma joue en lui lançant un regard en biais. Il n'a pas changé. Résultat, il est surpris quand je passe mes bras autour de son torse.

-J'ai toujours su qu'en creusant bien on trouverait quelqu'un de complètement différent de Xanxus, et de tout les mafieux en général, rit-il légèrement dans mes cheveux, fermant ses bras autour de moi.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir été si peste envers toi, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux, alors après j'ai...quand j'ai eu ta lettre j'ai fait de mon mieux pour...

-Je sais Luciana, je sais, me coupa-t-il en me reculant un peu. Et tu m'as épaté. Mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Je pense que c'est suffisant.

Je le regarde et penche ma tête sur le côté, sans comprendre.

-Toute ces années, tu t'es battue pour une seule et unique chose et ça y est, c'est terminé. T'as eu ta vengeance. Tu peux te reposer maintenant et juste...les laisser se débrouiller. Ils peuvent faire le reste sans toi.

-Tsunayoshi pourrait faire des conneries.

-Donc tu tiens à finir à Vendicare ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre quand il se fait pousser sur le côté. Je me retrouve face à mon double. Sauf pour les yeux marrons, la peau plus bronzée et les cheveux plus bouclés.

-C'est flippant, laissai-je échapper à voix haute.

-Les gênes font parfois des choses surréelles, mais mon fils a fait du bon travail, même si il a été le pire père sur terre ma chérie, me dît-elle en souriant, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je rougis et détourne le regard. C'est bizarre que quelqu'un m'appelle comme ça.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être gênée Luciana, gloussa-t-elle en m'enlaçant d'un coup. Tu ne l'étais pas malgré les propositions indécentes de Tobias, alors ne le sois pas alors que nous sommes de la même famille.

-Oui, bien sûr...comment je dois t'appeler ?

-Abuela, quelle question ?!

-Une question stupide apparemment...marmonnai-je en esquissant un sourire crispé.

-Mais bon, bien que j'aimerais te parler plus ma chérie, tu ne dois pas rester ici ! Tu ne sais pas ce que la vie te réserve.

-Une mort lente et douloureuse ?

Je pose ma main sur ma tête, là où elle m'a frappé. Wow, regard noir ressemblant beaucoup à celui de Xanxus.

-Tu ne peux pas rester là en laissant ton pauvre frère dans cet état.

-Qu...

-Enfin, il était sous le choc, Xanxus ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait !

-Ok, je dois avouer qu'elle a raison sur ce point, s'incrusta Federico. Mais t'en as quand même assez fait et t'as le droit de finalement te reposer.

-Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton avis jeune homme ? Non, alors abstiens-toi.

-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en train de vous disputer comme des gosses n'est-ce pas ?

-Ma chérie, laisse les grandes personnes parler.

-J'ai vingt-quatre ans dans six mois !

Bon sang, c'est l'endroit où je choisis si je veux mourir maintenant et ils s'engueulent comme des gosses !

-Tu restes plus jeune que nous, me fit Federico. Surtout elle...aie !

-On ne fait pas de remarque sur l'âge d'une femme petit imbécile !

-Vous me donnez envie de repartir.

-Oui ! S'exclama ma grand-mère. Même si tu viens vraiment à mourir dans quelques mois, tu ne peux pas laisser ton frère avec ses regrets. Tu peux pas mourir en le laissant penser que tu le détestais vraiment.

Je déglutis. Je sais bien mais...

-Je suis fatiguée tu sais...

-Je sais ma chérie, je sais, me dît-elle en m'embrassant le front, je sais que tu mérites amplement d'enfin te reposer mais tu dois profiter jusqu'au dernier instant. Tu veux vraiment partir maintenant sans parler une dernière fois à ton frère ? Sans attendre quelques mois de plus pour rencontrer ton neveu ?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en jette un regard à Federico, qui attend ma réponse. Je veux voir mon neveu, voir Dino devenir papa. Je voudrais me réconcilier avec Xanxus et faire mes adieu en douceur avec tout le monde.

Mais j'en ai marre de ce que je peux appeler ma « vie ». C'est même pas une vie vu que je fais que survivre.

Je veux que tout soit terminé.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Il attendait. Il n'avait que ça à faire après tout. Attendre en regardant la porte de la salle où Luciana se faisait opérer par Shamal. Il comprenait ce qu'elle avait ressenti après son combat avec Sawada. Être là, attendre le verdict sans même savoir comment l'autre réagira quand il nous verra.

C'était frustrant.

Au moins, personne ne venait l'emmerder. Le sang sur sa chemise était efficace comme répulsif.

Mais bon sang, ça faisait une heure maintenant. Quand est-ce qu'ils allaient finir par stabiliser son état ?

-Aucune nouvelle ?

Il ne répondit pas à Dino qui s'assit à côté de lui, un bras dans le plâtre. Un silence s'installa, qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait briser car ils savaient ce à quoi l'autre pensait. Ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner après tout. Ce n'est que quand Squalo arriva avec un gobelet de café à la main que trois infirmiers en panique entrèrent dans la salle avec un défibrillateur.

-On la perd, envoyez une décharge ! Entendirent-ils Shamal vociférer.

Xanxus commença à se lever mais Dino l'arrêta.

-Lâche-moi déchet ! Grogna-t-il en se débattant.

-Si t'y vas tu risques d'empirer les choses !

Le noiraud s'arrêta. Dino avait raison, il le savait. Mais il devait la voir, il devait être là.

C'était...c'était son rôle.

Dino passa son regard de Xanxus à Squalo. Il avait été blessé durant la bataille, ça se voyait vu qu'il se tenait énormément au mur. Mais la main qui tenait le gobelet de café avait serré ce dernier et le blond pouvait la voir devenir rouge à cause du liquide brûlant. Mais ce qui le prit le plus de court, c'était le regard de Squalo.

C'était de la peur dedans ?

-Squalo, comment va Arro ?

-Hum...il s'en sortira...

-Tant mieux. Je me demande si Luciana sait pour Alaric...termina Dino plus bas.

L'illusionniste était mort, tout comme son frère, c'était ce qu'avait certifié Mammon. Mais de ce qu'il savait, Alaric était...enfin, avait été jusqu'à sa mort le bras-droit de sa sœur. Comment allait-elle réagir si elle ne le savait pas encore ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je vois...alors Alaric est...

Katryna termina de soigner les côtes de Walton et essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, mais pas les autres.

-Katryna, est-ce que Maître va bien ?

La jeune blonde se stoppa, sans pouvoir regarder l'adolescent. Si Luciana allait bien ? Shamal avait pris le relaie dès qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital et lui avait ordonné d'aller s'occuper des autres. Le silence entre Hibari et elle avait été pesant, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Même si ils étaient sortis ensemble, il restait un mystère pour elle. Mais bon, au vue de la situation, ce n'était pas compliqué de deviner qu'il ne faisait que penser au cas de Luciana.

-Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour elle maintenant.

Levant ses yeux bleus sur Walton, elle se mordit les lèvres en voyant les yeux larmoyants du plus jeune. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et l'enlaça.

-Tout ira bien Walton, tout ira bien...

-Dis pas ça quand t'en es pas sûre...marmonna l'anglais d'une voix brisée.

-Tout ira bien.

Ils regardèrent tout deux l'entrée de la pièce, où se tenait Yamamoto, un sourire fatigué au visage. Il s'assit de l'autre côté de Walton et posa sa main sur sa tête.

-Tu sais, depuis le temps que je connais Ana...on est passé par tellement d'épreuves tous ensemble, avant même qu'elle ne vous rencontre, et elle en est toujours ressortie. Maintenant ne sera pas différent.

-Oui mais...

-Luciana est une femme très forte, elle est venue à bout de beaucoup d'épreuves dans sa vie, tu dois déjà le savoir, non ? Alors fais-lui confiance.

Le japonais leva son regard sur Katryna. Il essuya délicatement une larme qui coulait puis prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes.

-Elle se réveillera, lui assura Yamamoto.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu réalises l'ampleur de ce que tu me demandes Tsunayoshi ? Demanda Mukuro d'une voix sérieuse.

-Tu as une autre solution peut-être ?! On ne peut pas laisser Ana-san mourir !

-On ou tu ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne sera pas là pour toujours pourtant.

-Si elle le sera ! Explosa son Boss. Je veux dire, elle...elle veut que je change la Mafia alors elle doit bien vérifier si...

-Si Luciana venait à s'en sortir, elle irait dans sa propre Famille. Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait avec toi. Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne resterait pas chez les Vongola.

-Comment tu peux parler d'elle comme ça ? Vous n'êtes pas amis ?!

-Si, et c'est justement pour ça que je dis ça. Je la connais depuis plus longtemps que toi, je sais comment elle fonctionne et ce dont elle est capable alors que tu t'aveugles.

Le châtain fusilla son Gardien du regard, sans que ce dernier ne cille.

-Et c'est une raison pour que tu ne veuilles pas l'aider à se réveiller ?

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de la forcer à se réveiller si elle n'a pas envie de se battre. Surtout si tu m'en donne l'ordre, encore plus dans cet état.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Rien, soupira Mukuro, mais tu dois accepter que tu peux perdre des gens. Proche ou non. C'est la Mafia je te rappelle.

-Mais...C'est Ana-san...

-Je sais, mais tout le monde meurt un jour Tsunayoshi, lui rappela Mukuro avec un rictus manipulateur. Kufufu, c'est peut-être bien son tour maintenant.

Il disparût dans un nuage de brume. Quand il se matérialisa de nouveau, seul, il s'adossa contre le mur. Il n'allait pas intervenir dans l'esprit de Luciana. Il ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas. De son vivant, Alaric avait bloqué l'accès puis il sentait qu'elle n'avait plus ce collier qui servait de lien entre eux deux.

Ça ne tenait plus qu'à elle maintenant.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Le dictionnaire dit de la mort que c'est une « _personne qui a cessé de vivre_ ». Hegel disait « _La mort, si nous voulons nommer ainsi cette irréalité, est la chose la plus redoutable […]. Ce n'est pas cette vie qui recule d'horreur devant la mort et se préserve pure de la destruction, mais la vie qui porte la mort, et se maintient dans la mort même, qui est la vie de l'esprit_ ». Du moment où nous naissons, nous sommes destinés à mourir. Personne n'est éternel. Certain meurt plus jeune que d'autre. C'est ainsi que les choses se passent.

La vie est un chemin en réalité. Semé d'embûches, d'obstacles qu'on se doit de franchir si on veut rester au niveau de nos proches. Mais il arrive que nos proches aient un long chemin devant eux, et que le notre s'arrête rapidement. Mais ce n'est pas parce que notre chemin s'arrête que les autres doivent suivre.

Non, ils doivent continuer, et une fois arriver au bout, retrouver ceux dont les chemins ont été courts et raconter tout ce qu'ils ont manqué. Parce que dans la mort d'un être cher, ce n'est pas tant le moment où il meurt qui est difficile. C'est l'après, et comment on en est consolé. Certain s'en remettent plus ou moins, d'autre non. Mais il y aura toujours une place dans notre cœur pour l'être perdu, place qui ne pourra jamais être remplacée par personne.

Beaucoup de personnes parlent de la mort. Des artistes, des philosophes, mais l'approche de la mort est différente pour chacun. Personne ne peut réellement comprendre ce qu'un autre ressent quand il perd quelqu'un.

Au final, tout ce qui reste, ce sont des souvenirs. Parfois bons, parfois mauvais. Mais tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir, c'était leur dernière conversation. Puis leur dernier regard échangé. Elle était toujours en vie à ce moment.

Était.

 _« Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday »

Son amour pour ce genre de chanson resterait un mystère à ses yeux. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du nom sur la pierre tombal devant lui. Rien ne pourrait remplacer cette femme avec qui il aurait voulu passer plus de temps. Avec qui il aurait voulu rattraper le temps perdu.

Il n'y avait plus personne pour entendre le « pardonne-moi » qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Juste une pierre en marbre avec son nom. Juste un corps sans vie six pieds sous terre.

Déposant un bouquet de pensées violettes, il se décida à partir. Derrière lui, la pierre tombale rappelait la fin d'une vie trop courte.

« _Luciana Garcia-Burguera, 7 mai 1991, 28 novembre 2014 »_

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	58. LVII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 57** **aujourd'hui ! J'ai pas publié hier vu que c'était mon anniversaire (vive la majorité) et donc que j'étais occupée.**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Xanxus se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui. Le bruit régulier de l'électrocardiogramme le calma un peu. Il regarda sa sœur, allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, toujours inconsciente mais dans un état stable.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Cette pierre tombale avec le nom de Luciana n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Elle était toujours en vie. Toujours pas réveillée mais en vie.

Xanxus se pencha sur son lit et posa ses coudes sur le matelas. Son regard se posa sur le visage de sa cadette. Un pansement sur la joue, des bandages autour de son front et des cheveux beaucoup plus courts et brûlés. Elle avait d'innombrables brûlures sur tout son corps, résultat de son combat contre Simon.

Combat qu'elle avait gagné. Il avait vu les lumières de ses flammes mais n'avait pas pu aller voir car il était trop occupé avec le Boss de la Famille Star.

Il passa une main sur son visage et se leva, son besoin de caféine trop important pour être ignoré. Ce n'est que quand il ferma la porte derrière lui que la jeune femme bougea l'un de ses doigts.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je bouge un doigt. Allez, un peu d'effort et...je lève ma main et enlève le masque sur ma bouche. J'ouvre ensuite mes yeux lentement, remerciant la personne qui a eu l'intelligence de fermer les volets.

Putain, ce que j'ai soif.

Je m'assois difficilement et m'arrête, ma tête tournant dangereusement. Mieux vaut y aller en douceur. J'arrache les perfusions de mon bras et pose mes pieds à terre. Je fais exactement deux pas seule avant de m'affaler par terre de tout mon long, embarquant le drap que je tenais toujours avec moi.

Fuck, je suis trop faible pour être en pleine possession de mes moyens. Trop de flammes utilisées et Rick fait pas son bou...

Oh...C'est vrai...Alaric est mort. Bien sûr qu'il ne peut plus supporter mon corps. La maladie...a beaucoup progressé. Trop.

Je vais rester à l'hosto pendant un moment moi.

Je lève la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, tout ça pour tomber sur le visage de Xanxus, qui est choqué. De toutes les personnes sur terre, il faut que ce soit lui qui me trouve dans cet état ?

Fuck my life.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Crachai-je sans m'en rendre compte en essayant de me relever.

J'y arrive pas et mon visage retrouve la froideur du carrelage. Je grogne et je cache surtout ma surprise quand on me soulève pour me remettre dans mon lit. Il remet même mon drap, s'assoit et un silence inconfortable s'installe.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là d'abord ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Xanxus ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

-T'es presque morte.

-Et alors ?

-Tu es ma sœur.

-La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié tu disais tout le contraire, lui rappelai-je d'une voix sarcastique.

Je détourne le regard, les sourcils froncés et me décide à l'ignorer.

-J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais mourir Ann'...

-T'es pas le seul.

-Regarde-moi.

-Vas te faire enculer.

Je sais que ça ne lui plaît pas. La preuve, il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et me tourne la tête brusquement. La monde tourne encore autour de moi et je cligne lentement des yeux. Il a l'air de le remarquer car il me lâche comme si il s'était brûlé.

-Tu me hais ? Me demanda-t-il lentement.

-C'est moi qui devrais poser cette question, soufflai-je en baissant le regard.

À chaque fois, à chaque putain de fois merde ! Je suis pas foutue de le détester, et là je peux même pas rester en colère quand je le regarde et qu'il me pose ce genre de questions.

-Une partie de moi ne regrette en rien son choix de ne rien te dire sur papa, commençai-je doucement, j'ai eu ce que je voulais de ça. Mais une autre sait que j'aurais dû t'appeler dès que je l'ai su parce que t'es tout autant concerné que moi.

Il ne dit rien. Il dit rien et l'un de ses bras passe derrière mes omoplates, sa main allant dans mes cheveux et je suis contre lui, sa bouche à côté de mon oreille.

-Xanxus ?

-Je sais pas si tu te rends bien compte de ce que ça a fait quand je t'ai vu sur le sol en train de te vider de ton sang.

-Xan...

-J'ai cru que j'allais encore te perdre Luciana, pour de bon, sans pouvoir...

Je sens son bras se crisper.

-Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. C'est...c'était pas contre toi en particulier mais contre moi et je t'ai utilisé comme défouloir.

-Contre toi ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

-Ils ont attendu que je m'en aille pour te...

-Alors je peux toujours être ta petite sœur ?

-T'as jamais cessé de l'être, même avec les expériences de ces déchets.

Je pose mon front sur son épaule et m'accroche à sa chemise. Même si elle est propre, je sens la faible odeur de sang sur lui.

-Je t'ai vraiment blessé non ?

-Comme moi, lui soufflai-je. Il semblerait qu'on ait la faculté de se faire du mal mutuellement et en même temps...et que quand on veut faire mal à l'autre on y arrive très bien ?

Je sens son petit sourire, même si je le vois pas. Abuela avait raison, je pouvais pas le laisser.

-Je t'aime Fratello, chuchotai-je en fermant les yeux.

Il m'embrasse sur la tempe et me prend par les épaules pour me recoucher. Mais je sens qu'il accroche quelque chose autour de mon cou. J'ouvre un œil pour voir...

-Tu l'as récupéré ? Le questionnai-je en prenant mon pendentif entre mes doigts.

-Squalo l'a récupéré, me corrigea-t-il.

J'ouvre mon autre œil pour les écarquiller tout les deux. Ce mec...putain, il m'énerve comme pas possible. Pourquoi il se comporte comme ça maintenant ?

-Ann' ? M'appela mon frère.

-Tant qu'on est à la parlote, faut que je te dise encore quelque chose...

-Quoi ? Me fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis fiancée, lui appris-je les yeux grands ouverts, ma tête se penchant sur le côté sur mon oreiller.

Il garde le silence et croise lentement les bras.

-C'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu, c'est un mariage arrangé qui date de mes trois ans !

-Qui ?

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?

-Je vais aller le tuer alors oui.

-T'es pas sérieux quand même ?

Il hausse un sourcils. Putain, sérieux de chez sérieux.

-Tu peux pas, ça causerait trop de problèmes !

-Comment ça ?

-Ben euh...oh et merde, tu le connais !

-Comment ça ? C'est un Vongola ?

-Il aime pas être appelé comme tel mais...

-Tu es fiancée à ce déchet d'Hibari ? Devina Xanxus d'une voix sombre.

-C'est pas un déchet !

Il me regarde, je le regarde, il affiche un air blasé.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as des sentiments pour lui quand même.

J'ouvre la bouche mais il m'arrête.

-Je connais déjà la réponse. Mais tu devrais choisir.

-Fer...Ferme-la ! M'exclamai-je en m'empourprant.

Il ricane quand je fais la moue. Mais mieux vaut ça qu'on se haïsse. Je finis donc par lever mes bras vers lui comme une gamine.

-Câlin Fratello~.

Il lève les yeux au ciel mais se penche pour accepter ma demande. Je lui embrasse la joue mais finit par regarder derrière lui, mes yeux dans le vague.

-Je vais te donner un conseil Fratello.

Il essaie de se relever mais je l'en empêche.

-Ne perd pas l'un de tes éléments. Ça fait mal. Beaucoup trop mal.

Je ravale ma salive en pensant à Alaric. Je pense pas...je pense pas que la plaie puisse à jamais cicatriser. Mais d'un certain côté, je ne veux pas qu'elle cicatrise.

J'aurais peur de l'oublier autrement.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Sérieusement Lulu ?

-Quoi ? Fis-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté.

-Tu sais très bien !

Il jette ses cartes sur la table.

-Quinte Flush Royal, dit tranquillement Kyôya en dévoilant ses cartes.

Je regarde sa combinaison, puis la mienne et jette mes cartes comme Arro en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Hey Jer', je peux...

-Vas te faire foutre Arro, j'ai déjà des dettes rien qu'à cause de mes défaites.

-Je te fais crédit, lui appris-je avant de poser un regard noir sur Kyôya, après tout moi aussi j'ai de des dettes maintenant.

Il se contente de bailler. Depuis quand il est doué au poker lui ? Et puis quelle idée a eu Arro de vouloir qu'on joue tout les quatre au poker dans la chambre de Kyô ? Quoique, ça m'étonne qu'il ait accepté...surtout avec Jeremiah là. D'ailleurs, il en est ressorti qu'avec un bras cassé de la bataille. Du côté espagnol, Tobias m'a assuré qu'ils avaient repoussé l'attaque dont, comme je le pensais, ils ont été victime. Le QG en Andorre a été complètement détruit aussi.

-Yo !

-Salut Yamamoto ! Lui répondit Arro.

-Je suis juste venu vite fait pour vous dire que...que l'enterrement d'Alaric sera après-demain à quinze heures. Mammon s'est occupé de tout.

-Merci, lui lançai-je en me levant.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée, l'informa Arro en reculant avec son fauteuil roulant, elle s'isole toujours.

Jeremiah le sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux Gardiens Vongola seuls.

-Tu as quelque chose à rajouter Yamamoto Takeshi ?

-Oui mais...je sais pas si c'est le bon moment...

-Parle herbivore, grogna Hibari.

-Je sais que t'es sorti pendant quelques temps avec Katryna alors...ça te dérange si je tente ma chance avec elle ?

-Vas-y, je n'en ai rien à faire.

-Haha, mais t'as remarqué qu'on avait vraiment les mêmes goûts en fait en matière de fille ?

Hibari tiqua et jeta un regard polaire à son compère. Ce dernier comprit rapidement le message et s'en alla de suite.

Un sujet tabou apparemment...

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je prends une profonde inspiration et ouvre la portière. Arro sort de la place conducteur et on s'avance dans le cimetière. Sachant que c'est Mammon qui a organisé ça, je pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde. Alors habillée d'une robe noire simple avec un manteau de la même couleur par-dessus, je marche, le bras d'Arro autour de mes épaules. Lui il est en costard noir. Comme tout le monde. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, j'ai dû me faire une coupe à la garçonne avec une mèche qui arrive au milieu de mon œil gauche, et m'arrête à côté de Kyôya.

Alors que le prêtre commence son discours, mon regard ne quitte pas le cercueil prêt à être mis en terre. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende des sanglots. Je remarque alors qu'Arro a attiré Walton contre lui de son bras de libre, et Katryna est juste à côté, laissant ses larmes couler. Cris a pu faire le déplacement de ce que je vois, et garde un visage fermé.

Ils finissent par mettre le cercueil en terre et mes yeux demeurent secs. Je sors mon paquet de cigarettes de ma poche et m'approche du trou sans réfléchir. Le prêtre n'essaie même pas de m'en empêcher.

Rick n'a jamais aimé que je fume. Je vais faire ça alors. Arrêter.

Je jette mon paquet et retourne entre Arro et Kyô. Regardant la terre ensevelir petit à petit le cercueil d'Alaric, tout ce que je peux sentir c'est un vide. Mais dès que c'est fini, je m'approche et ne bouge plus. Je crois que certaines personnes m'appellent mais je les ignore. Je...

Je reconnais Arro quand il me prend dans ses bras. Mais mes yeux ne se détachent pas de la pierre tombale.

-Alaric est mort, chuchotai-je en écarquillant petit à petit mes yeux.

-Je sais Lulu...

-Il...il...balbutiai-je en commençant à trembler.

Je pose ma main sur ma bouche pour essayer d'étouffer les sanglots qui sortent, mais rien. Mes jambes finissent par me lâcher et je me retrouve à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps dans les bras d'Arro, à genoux sur le sol.

Ça fait mal.

Ça fait tellement mal.

Je veux que ça s'arrête, je veux qu'il revienne.

Sans que je ne proteste, les bras qui m'enlacent changent. Je lève un regard larmoyant vers la personne pour voir Kyôya. Je m'accroche d'un geste désespéré à sa veste et pleure encore plus, lui se contentant de me laisser pleurer et de m'enlacer, son menton sur le haut de mon crâne.

La douleur ne s'apaisera pas. Le temps fera que je l'accepterai et ferai avec.

Mais elle ne peut pas se calmer.

Moi qui n'avais jamais compris pourquoi les gens pleuraient lorsqu'ils perdaient un proche je comprends maintenant. Certes ça ne fera revenir personne et on a l'air faible, mais ça évacue un peu la peine.

Alaric, je t'aimerai toujours comme un autre grand-frère, comme l'homme qui a veillé sur moi depuis toujours.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man_

 _In truth that she learns_  
 _Or in times that he cried_  
 _In bridges he burned_  
 _Or the way that she dies_

 _It's time now to sing out_  
 _Though the story never ends_  
 _Lets celebrate_  
 _Remember a year in the life of friends_

 _Remember the love_  
 _Remember the love_  
 _Remember the love_  
 _Measure in love_  
 _Seasons of love_  
 _Seasons of love_

Seasons of love – Rent

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Wishupa, merci de la review et je suis tellement heureuse que t'y ai cru x). Mais non, Luciana n'est pas morte. Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	59. LVIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 58** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Quel con...soupirai-je.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien fait en sorte qu'Arro fasse attention à ses jambes cette fois, m'assura Katryna avec un sourire calme.

J'esquisse un sourire en coin. Alors Arro s'est arrangé pour recevoir une importante dose de Flammes du Soleil pour qu'il puisse marcher à l'enterrement de Rick. Tout ça pour que, une fois que Katryna le découvre, elle le cloue au lit malgré ses jérémiades.

Katryna peut faire très peur parfois.

-Donc...il y a une rumeur qui court tu sais...

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais, on dit que tu trafiquerais des choses avec Takeshi...insinuai-je avec un rictus manipulateur.

Elle rougit rapidement et regarde tout sauf moi. Dans le mille~.

-Fonce ma vieille, Takeshi est un gars bien.

-Je sais, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

-Luciana ? M'appela la voix de Jeremiah derrière moi.

-Tout ça pour dire, je suis à fond avec toi Katryna, terminai-je en allant vers Jeremiah.

Je lui fais signe de me suivre pour qu'on se trouve un coin tranquille. Une fois dans un couloir désert de la base temporaire des Vongola, celle où j'avais emmené Tsunayoshi, je lui fais face et sors une lettre de ma poche.

-Le CEDEF est un bon choix, que je te fasse une lettre de recommandation en revanche...

-T'as gagné pas mal de notoriété avec toute cette histoire, me rappela-t-il avec un semblant de sourire.

Il s'est toujours pas remis de ce qui c'est passé à Chicago. Normal en même temps.

-Merci en tout cas, me fit-il en prenant l'enveloppe.

-Je sais, me vantai-je faussement avec un rictus hautain.

On se regarde dans les yeux puis on finit par tout les deux détourner nos regard.

-Tu sais, même si j'aurais aimé que notre histoire dure plus de deux mois...tu peux compter sur moi, si t'as besoin.

-Je sais, dis-je avec un fin sourire en le regardant de nouveau, bon sang, j'aurais tellement voulu tomber amoureuse de toi...

-On choisit pas, me lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il me prend dans ses bras et je lui rends tout de suite son étreinte. Ma joue posée contre son épaule, je me rends compte que j'étais vraiment bien durant les deux mois où je sortais avec lui.

-T'as dit au revoir à Arro ?

-C'est prévu pour ce soir, m'apprit-il en me relâchant. Hey...

-Hum ?

-Fais pas cette tête et laisse-moi avoir un baiser d'adieu.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, ma main droite sur sa mâchoire. Il me rend mon baiser en m'enlaçant. C'est agréable, comme toujours, mais il n'y a pas ce que je ressens quand j'embrasse Superbi, ni même Kyôya. Bien que ça reste différent entre les deux et que je peux pas dire lequel je préfère.

On finit par briser le baiser au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes.

-Il y a des chambres pour ça.

En parlant du loup...je pose des yeux écarquillés de surprise sur Superbi, qui nous regarde passablement énervé, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Pourtant tu joues les voyeurs, répliqua Jeremiah en me lâchant.

-J'ai pas le choix quand un déchet comme toi lui roule une pelle dans le couloir, balança Superbi en s'avançant, la colère dans sa voix à peine cachée.

-T'es sûr de pas te parler à toi-même en parlant de « déchet » ?

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Il y a une raison pour laquelle lui et Arro sont meilleurs amis depuis tant d'années.

-Hey, Jeremiah tu devrais peut-être y aller, intervins-je en me mettant entre les deux, face à mon ex.

Il me regarde, se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue. Quand il se redresse, il hausse les épaules face à mon regard blasé avant de tourner les talons.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?! Me hurla Superbi en me tournant violemment vers lui.

-C'est moi qui devrais dire ça, fis-je les sourcils froncés, ce qui se passe entre mon ex et moi ne regardent que mon ex et...

-Ton ex ? Répéta-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. T'es sortie avec ce...ce...

-Ce mec qui m'a traité comme une princesse pendant les deux mois où on était ensemble ? Oui.

Il ne dit rien, semblant intégrer ce que je viens de dire. Il finit par pester à voix basse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là d'abord ? Je pensais que la VARIA était retourné à Florence.

-Je suis venu avec Bel échanger deux mots avec Sawada.

-Et donc ? Tu devrais pas être avec les concernés ?

-Voooiii je devais te parler !

Oh, c'est vrai. Putain de bordel de merde, comment je me sors de cette situation moi ?

-Parle dans ce cas.

Il me regarde moi, puis le mur en commençant à se masser la nuque. Je laisse un bâillement m'échapper, ce qui m'attire son regard.

-Ça va ? Finit-il par me demander.

-C'est ça que tu voulais me demander ?

-Non, mais ça peut attendre, t'as l'air crevée. Tu dors au moins ?

-J'évite.

Il fronce les sourcils, me demandant silencieusement de continuer.

-Je vais pas tout te déballer pour que t'aille le reporter à Xanxus après.

-Voiii je suis pas son putain de chien merde ! Se vexa-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

Je le regarde et finis par soupirer. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux.

-Je viens de voir l'un de mes proches mourir dans mes bras et je suis passée à deux doigts de la mort, j'évite de dormir pour pas faire de cauchemars, c'est tout. Je suis pas invincible.

-Je sais que tu ne l'es pas.

Je lui jette un regard noir sans même faire attention, mais il s'en fout. Vu ses yeux, il ne voulait pas le dire méchamment.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que personne n'est invincible, encore moins ceux qui le prétendent.

-Je ne le prétend pas.

-On dirait pourtant vu que tu gardes tout pour toi.

-C'est normal, pourquoi j'impliquerais d'autres gens dans mes histoires si ça ne les concernent en rien ?

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux quand je me rappelle qu'il a dit qu'il était venu avec Bel.

-Où est Belphegor ? Je dois lui parler.

Il paraît déçu pendant un quart de seconde avant de se reprendre.

-Peut-être entrain de se brouiller avec le Gardien de la Tempête quelque part.

-Merci.

Je commence à partir.

-On se voit demain soir à la soirée ? Me demanda-t-il quand j'étais à quelques mètres de lui.

Je me contente de faire un signe de la main par-dessus mon épaule. J'ai décidé de partir demain soir, m'isoler un temps avant de rentrer en Espagne. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner. En attendant, je pensais pas pouvoir parler de mes problèmes avec Superbi quand j'en ai parlé à personne.

Oublie Luciana, c'est plus important maintenant.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

J'ai finis par trouver Belphegor après dix minutes de recherche. Comme Superbi l'avait dit, il était en train de se disputer avec Hayato, leurs animaux sortis.

-Belphegor, l'appelai-je en entrant dans la pièce.

Il se stoppe net et se tourne vers moi. Hayato en profite pour s'en aller discrètement, sentant une certaine tension dans la pièce. Je déglutis. Bel est en colère je le sais bien, mais c'est la première fois que...je crois bien que j'ai fait du mal à notre relation au point de non-retour.

-Je suis occupé.

-On doit parler.

-Tu te souviens de moi maintenant ? Me lança-t-il d'un ton acide.

Je soupire. Tête de mule lui...

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir zappé comme ça depuis mon retour, mais je suppose que tu t'en fous complètement.

-Effectivement.

Je sens quelque chose sous ma main et remarque Mink. Je lui souris et commence à le caresser quand Belphegor le fait rentrer dans son anneau.

-T'as dû remarqué en revanche que j'avais pas mal de choses à régler.

-Tout le monde l'a remarqué. Tout le monde a remarqué aussi ce que tu étais prête à faire quitte à...

-Briser des relations ? Terminai-je pour lui avec un petit sourire las. Je sais Belphegor. Crois-moi, je suis pleinement consciente des conséquences qu'ont eu mes actes. Je sais que...que je suis la seule fautive de notre amitié foirée.

-Il n'y a pas que ça.

-Ah ?

-Tu...il...tu m'as remplacé ! Cria-t-il en serrant les poings.

-Tu veux parler d'Arro ?

-Oui ! Tch, ce paysan a même dit que t'étais sa meilleure amie devant moi !

-Il l'est, comme je te considère toujours comme mon meilleur ami également. J'ai vécu des choses dures avec chacun de vous.

-Il a pris ma place, c'est tout, cracha-t-il. Même cette stupide grenouille était plus avec toi que moi. T'as changé pendant toutes ces années.

-Tu te trompes, j'ai juste grandis et appris à me connaître sur biens des niveaux. Mais une chose est sûre, je ne peux plus redevenir celle que j'étais avant que le CEDEF n'explose. J'ai des responsabilités maintenant, et des gens qui comptent sur moi.

Je commence à tourner les talons.

-Tu sais, je suis venue m'excuser et m'expliquer, mais je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas. Mais je n'ai plus le temps ou l'énergie d'essayer de réparer notre relation Bel.

Je me mets à marcher.

-Combien de temps ? Me demanda-t-il en essayant de rester neutre.

-Quelques mois au max.

Oui, l'heure de ma mort approche, je le sais et le sens surtout. J'ai moins d'énergie qu'avant, mes crises ont recommencé car Rick n'est plus là et aucune chance de le cacher à Arro tellement elles sont fortes.

J'ai échappé de peu à la mort pour savoir qu'elle reviendra me voir dans quelques temps. Mais le pire je crois, c'est que j'ai aucune idée de comment je me sens face à ça.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

- **Mais je pensais que tu viendrais au moins ce soir !**

-Désolé Dino. J'ai déjà prévenu Xanxus de mon départ et il m'a même encouragé à m'éloigner, même si il n'aime pas me savoir là-bas avec notre père.

- **Tu...Ana, t'es sûre de vouloir diriger cette Famille ?**

-Oui. Bien que je risque de prendre quelques jours avant dans un trou paumé. Bref, tout ça pour te dire de pas t'inquiéter.

- **Tu penses pouvoir être là pour l'accouchement de Serena ?**

C'est vrai ça...

-J'essaierai, je veux pas rater ça. Je te promets de faire mon possible.

- **Merci. Et euh...si tu as besoin de conseils sur quoi que ce soit...**

-J'appelle mon super grand-frère à la rescousse ? Le coupai-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Il rigole à l'autre bout du fil.

- **T'as compris. Il faut que j'y aille, désolé...**

-T'inquiète frangin, l'interrompais-je encore une fois, je peux imaginer qu'avoir une femme enceinte demande des attentions particulières. Allez à plus.

Je raccroche et ouvre la porte de ma suite. Je sais pas encore où je vais aller. Paris ? J'y suis pas allée depuis qu'on a quitté la ville il y a quoi, deux ans ? Ou je pourrais...

- _Hola chica._

-Arro ? Qu'est-ce que...

Je baisse les yeux sur sa valise, et la mienne à coté.

-Pourquoi t'es pas à la soirée ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question _love._

-Tu m'as pas appelé comme ça depuis un bail.

-En manque ? Mais change pas de sujet.

Je ferme les yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je suis si invisible que ça à tes yeux ?

-Maintenant ? Totalement. Et désolé si tu voulais être seule mais tu vas me supporter jusqu'à 2015.

-Quels sont tes plans après ?

-Je voyagerai et reviendrai te faire un coucou avant que...

Il se tait, les lèvres pincées, mais je comprends bien ce qu'il veut dire. Je m'approche et le cogne doucement dans l'épaule.

-Alors, t'as prévu quoi comme idée stupide encore ?

-Hey ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Donc ? Continuai-je en faisant l'innocente.

-Je te jure...marmonna-t-il. Mais mon idée n'est pas mauvaise !

Je croise les bras, un sourcil haussé.

-J'attends de voir.

-On va à l'aéroport et on prend le premier vol qui quitte l'Italie, en se foutant de la destination.

Je le regarde et cligne lentement des yeux. Voyant mon manque de réponse, il prend son air le plus arrogant.

-Vas-y, vas-y, admet que c'est une bonne idée !

-J'admets, fis-je mécaniquement sans émotion dans la voix, tu as eu une bonne idée.

-T'es cassée maintenant ?

-Je...crois...

C'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé dans un avion pour Monaco, Monte-Carlo même.

Arro est étrangement doué au BlackJack d'ailleurs.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I've made  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

 _So if you're asking me_  
 _I want you to know_

 _When my time comes_  
 _Forget the wrong that I've done_  
 _Help me leave behind some_  
 _Reasons to be missed_  
 _Don't resent me_  
 _And when you're feeling empty_  
 _Keep me in your memory_  
 _Leave out all the rest_  
 _Leave out all the rest_

Leaving out all the rest – Linkin Park

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Wishupa, merci de la review, et puis oui, la mort c'est la vie en un sens u_u. Mais bon, Alaric est mort, on peut plus rien y faire...à part relire les chapitres où il était présent ? Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	60. LIX

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 59** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Il était doué, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

-Putain...souffla Arro à coté de moi. Alaric était...

-C'est mieux que des photos je trouve, ça en dit plus de la personne derrière.

Je ferme son carnet de croquis, l'un de ceux qu'il avait durant le temps où il était avec nous. Je me redresse et marche vers son bureau pour prendre la photo dessus. Si la chambre d'Alaric est complètement impersonnelle, il y a cette photo. Je suis dessus, avant les Estraneo, dans les bras d'un Cris gamin qui sourit à l'objectif. Rick le regarde, semblant faire attention à ce qu'il ne me lâche pas. Mais il y a aussi Nick, qui semble grave se faire chier. Je retire la photo du cadre et plie le papier de façon à ce qu'on ne le voit plus.

-Je dois appeler Xanxus.

-Lulu, on vient à peine d'ar...

-Et je veux l'envoyer à Vendicare le plus vite possible, le coupai-je en sortant de la pièce.

Je sors vite mon téléphone et m'appuie contre le mur. La voix de mon frère parvient rapidement à mes oreilles.

-Yo.

- _T'as besoin de quelque chose ?_

-Je peux pas appeler mon frère juste pour parler ?

- _Ann'._

-T'as gagné, t'as gagné, soupirai-je. Je...je vais l'envoyer à Vendicare demain, alors si tu...t'as compris je pense.

- _Effectivement._

Un silence s'installe.

-C'est à toi de voir Fratello. Je dois y aller, à plus tard.

Je raccroche et glisse mon portable dans la poche de mon jean. Allez, je vais dire deux mots à mon père et je vais me coucher. Le voyage m'a fatigué.

-Entrez.

J'entre dans le bureau de mon père et ferme la porte derrière moi. Il me regarde de haut en bas, comme si il cherchait quelque chose.

-Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

-De l'extérieur, affirmai-je. Je suis venue te prévenir que c'est ton dernier jour en liberté.

Il hoche la tête solennellement et fouille dans un tiroir. Je hausse un sourcil face au papier qu'il me tend. C'est une adresse au Portugal, mais celle de qui ?

-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai un demi-frère bien plus jeune que moi. Il a des enfants, le plus vieux a quatre ans de moins que toi et...

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

J'ai de la famille. J'ai de la famille, pourquoi il me dit ça maintenant ?

-Ce serait bien que tu le rencontres je pense, parce que...il a quitté la mafia il y a longtemps.

-Il a réussi à la quitter ?

-Nous ne sommes pas une grande Famille et notre père était dans la Mafia uniquement pour ma mère. C'est quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas avec une grande Famille.

Je hoche la tête, mets le papier dans ma poche et commence à partir.

-Esperanza.

-Quoi ?

-Si...si il y avait quelque chose qui pouvait me faire pardonner, je le ferais immédiatement.

-Trouve un moyen de me soigner alors, lui lançai-je avec ironie avant de claquer la porte derrière moi.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je prends la chevalière que Tobias me tend et la mets à mon majeur droit. C'est pas un anneau pour Flammes de Dernière Volonté, c'est un simple héritage de famille. Un anneau en or avec un V gravé dedans.

-Tu as bien compris qu'une fois Guillermo à Vendicare, tu seras officiellement Boss, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

-Je sais Tobias. Où est mon père ?

-Au sous-sol.

-Esperanza ! Hurla Cris en entrant dans mon bureau tout juste réquisitionné.

-Quoi ?

-Il...

-Bouge de là déchet.

-Cris bouge ! Lui dis-je en voyant Xanxus prêt à le faire bouger de force.

Il m'obéit, du coup Xanxus retient son coup. Mais je saute dans ses bras, contente de le voir, surtout maintenant.

-Merci d'être venu, lui soufflai-je en resserrant ma prise autour de son cou.

Il ne dit rien, mais je sens bien que ça l'atteint aussi. En même temps, c'est normal.

Il était seul au sous-sol, enfin Arro était avec lui pour garder un œil sur lui. Mais à part ça, personne de la Famille. Et en réalité, heureusement que Xanxus est là. Il me rassure.

Sans que j'ai besoin de dire quelque chose, mes poils se hérissent en sentant les flammes des Vindice. Deux apparaissent et enchaînent mon père, qui ne se défend pas. Non, à la place il nous regarde, Xanxus et moi, à tour de rôle.

-Maintenant vous allez payer pour vos crimes dans nos cellules, annonça l'un d'eux.

Ils disparaissent, mon père avec un dernier regard pour nous. Un regard qui montre tout le regret qu'il peut éprouver.

Puis plus rien. Moi ? Je ressens rien de particulier. Même pas de satisfaction. C'est bien qu'il paie, mais au fond ça n'arrange pas mon cas.

-Tobias, regroupe tout le monde dans la cour intérieur. Cris, viens avec moi.

Je remonte à mon bureau en quatrième vitesse, Cris sur mes talons. Je vais au bureau et prends appui dessus, me penchant légèrement en avant.

-Esperanza ?

-Je vais bien, fis-je en prenant de profondes inspirations, juste l'effet Vindice.

-Je peux comprendre, première et j'espère dernière fois que je les vois. Je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ?

-Est-ce que Alaric t'a parlé avant sa mort ?

Il ne dit rien. Je me tourne vers lui pour le voir avec un regard dans le vague, mais dur.

-Je ne veux pas reprendre sa place, et de toute façon je ne peux pas.

-Mais...

-Esperanza, écoutes-moi, me coupa-t-il en levant l'une de ses mains, Alaric était la seule personne capable d'être ton bras-droit. C'était comme ça depuis ta naissance, c'était son boulot. Je...je suis pas aussi qualifié que lui.

-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'épauler Cris, je t'en prie accepte...le suppliai-je en avançant vers lui.

-Qui a dit que j'allais te laisser tomber ? Je peux pas être ton bras-droit, mais le gauche ça me dérange pas.

On se regarde dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes et je lève les yeux au ciel.

-T'aimes me faire marcher non ?

-T'as pas idée !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je pose mes mains sur la rambarde du balcon, assez écartées l'une de l'autre. Vu que j'ai toujours mon gant à la main droite, il n'y a que ma main gauche qui se refroidie très vite. Même si la droite commence aussi à subir les effets du froid.

Bref, je passe mon regard sur l'assemblée. Cette fois-ci, Alaric n'est pas là. Mais sa place est vide. D'un côté ça me rappelle qu'il est parti, mais de l'autre que rien ni personne ne prendra sa place comme Cris l'a si bien dit. En parlant de lui, il est à ma gauche, un peu en retrait et s'est changé pour un costard noir. Moi j'ai opté pour un tailleur de la même couleur. Je sens le regard de mon frère sur moi et je dois dire que ça me fout un peu la pression. Je veux l'épater comme jamais.

-Mon père...mon père a commis de graves crimes pendant les années où il a dirigé cette Famille, commençai-je après m'être éclairci la voix. C'est pour cela qu'il vient d'être emmené à la prison de Vendicare pour payer de ses crimes. De ce fait, je suis à présent officiellement Boss de cette Famille. Je...

Je prends une grande inspiration.

-Au vu de la façon dont je présente les événements, on peut penser que je l'ai envoyé là-bas pour prendre la direction ici. Mas ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne vais pas mentir, certains des crimes de mon père me concernent directement. Mais le passé est le passé. Cette Famille va changer. Je vous avais dit que c'est ce que je ferai si je revenais. Je suis revenue, et je vais rapidement m'y mettre. Les Vengadores...bientôt, ce nom ne pourra être justifiable que lorsqu'on regardera dans le passé. Je sais que c'est possible. Mais je ne pourrai pas le faire sans vous. Je ne...je ne connais pas votre histoire personnelle ou pourquoi vous êtes là. Mais si vous l'êtes, c'est parce que quelque part vous pensez de cet endroit que c'est chez vous, et que ces gens que vous côtoyiez ici sont réellement votre famille. Pas comme la Mafia l'entend. Comme un être humain l'entend.

Je reprends mon souffle en les regardant. Il y a un silence de plomb.

-J'espère que vous m'accepterez en tant que _Décima._

Je déglutis car personne n'ose briser le silence. Mais quelqu'un finit par applaudir. J'arrive à peine à le distinguer, mais c'est bien un homme. Je discerne des cheveux châtains mi-longs, mais à part ça...

- _Longue vie à la Décima !_ Hurla-t-il en espagnol.

J'écarquille un peu mes yeux à ce qu'il dit, pour les écarquiller pour de bon quand c'est repris par le reste de l'assemblée. Je prends mon pendentif, mon estomac serré dans mon ventre. Je suis touchée qu'il m'accepte comme leur Boss.

-Merci, murmurai-je en lâchant mon pendentif.

Un coup de vent me fait frissonner, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est qu'une caresse sur ma joue.

Abuela, tu m'observes hein ? Tu sais, j'espère réussir mon objectif dans le peu de temps qu'il me reste. Hé, c'est ironique qu'ils me souhaitent une longue vie quand il ne me reste que quelques mois.

Je retourne à l'intérieur et lâche le plus gros soupir de soulagement de toute ma vie. Xanxus s'avance vers moi et pose sa main sur ma tête.

-Dis-moi que t'es impressionné Fratello, ça m'aidera à me calmer.

Il approche sa tête de mon oreille.

-Je suis même fier, me chuchota-t-il.

Il se recule et esquisse un rictus moqueur à cause de mon air clairement gêné.

-Ça te plaît de me mettre dans l'embarras ?! M'exclamai-je en posant mon index sur son torse.

-Tu penses qu'en faisant ça j'arrêterai ?

-Tais-toi !

-Non.

-Si !

-Non.

-Si !

-Et si on faisait une orgie ? Intervint Tobias d'une voix de dragueur.

-Vas te faire ! Criai-je avec Xanxus sans même le regarder.

-On a trouvé quelque chose qui les met d'accord, entendis-je Arro murmurer.

-Mais c'est drôle à voir, ricana Alanzo.

-Et à filmer, rajouta Cris.

Pourquoi j'ai accepté le poste déjà ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Première impression de Lisbonne ?

-Mais c'est trop cool ! S'extasia Arro derrière moi.

Je hoche la tête de mon côté. Ça résume ce que je pensais. C'est une ville cool, et jolie. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon papier, où est écrit l'adresse de mon oncle. On est le vingt-trois décembre 2014. Rencontrer sa famille pendant les fêtes, c'est pas mal non ? C'est un bon moyen de passer mon dernier Noël, je m'offre un beau cadeau. Même si j'ai refusé les invitations de Dino, Tsunayoshi et Xanxus. Heureusement pour moi, Cris m'a assuré qu'il pouvait gérer la Famille seul pendant mon absence, me poussant presque dehors.

- _Dinheiro por favor_ , fit une voix faible près de moi.

Je regarde le sans-abris mendier et se faire ignorer comme il se doit. J'entre dans la première épicerie que je trouve, achète un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau et ressors pour lui donner. Je lui donne même deux billets de cents euros. Oui, je me balade avec des gros billets parfois, un problème ?

- _Obrigado, obrigado !_ Répéta-t-il en me regardant avec joie.

Je hausse les épaules et reprends mon chemin, comme si de rien n'était. J'ai même pas réfléchis en faisant ça.

-C'était quoi ça Lulu ? Tu fais dans l'humanitaire ?

-C'est juste que quand t'es à la rue et que personne ne t'aide, tu perds foi en l'humanité. Je sais ce que c'est, me contentai-je de dire.

-C'est vrai, t'étais à la rue gamine...marmonna-t-il, me remémorant que je lui en avais parlé.

-Dis Arro...

-Hum ?

-Ne le prends pas mal mais...la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré...

Je m'arrête et tourne vers lui, mon pendentif dans ma main et un regard concerné sur lui.

-C'était bien quand t'as essayé de me tuer à la VARIA, hein ?

Il écarquille les yeux, et je vois même un éclair de peine dans ses yeux. Merde...je me suis plantée hein ? Ma mémoire...part vraiment petit à petit. Je sais que j'écris tout dans mes carnets et qu'il me suffirais de les relire mais...

-On s'est rencontré en Russie Luciana, me corrigea-t-il lentement en me prenant par les épaules, trois ou quatre ans auparavant. Ça a fait dix ans récemment.

J'écarquille les yeux à mon tour. Aussi longtemps ?

-Je...vois...dis-je le regard dans le vague.

Il me prend le papier des mains, passe un bras sur mes épaules et m'entraîne avec lui, me jetant des regards en biais.

-Désolé...chuchotai-je en baissant mon regard au sol.

-C'est pas de ta faute, fit-il en m'ébouriffant rapidement les cheveux.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Sonne.

-Oui oui, je sais...

Je presse mon doigt sur la sonnette de la maison, assez grande je dois dire et près de la mer. J'attends quelques secondes, mon cœur battant fort dans ma cage thoracique, quand la porte s'ouvre sur une femme entre quarante et cinquante ans, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons.

- _Sim ?_

- _I...I don't speak portuguese sorry..._ balbutiai-je en anglais, soudain intimidée. _Maybe I should go actually, it was a mistake..._

Je commence à repartir, sous le regard surpris d'Arro, quand elle m'attrape le bras.

- _Wait,_ me fit-elle avec un fort accent.

Elle s'en va dans la maison et j'échange un regard avec Arro. Putain, pourquoi je suis venue ? Pourquoi je pouvais pas rester tranquille en Espagne moi ?

-Tu...commença une voix masculine en espagnol.

Je me trouve face à face à un homme, du même âge que la femme à peu près, aux cheveux courts et blonds foncés. Il est plus grand que moi, bien plus grand que moi, et a les même yeux que moi. Rouges.

-En...Enrique Garcia ? Hasardai-je en me retenant de prendre mon pendentif.

Il hoche lentement la tête, me regardant de la tête aux pieds, comme si j'étais un fantôme. Ou plutôt...ou plutôt qu'il essayait de noter des changements.

-Tu as tellement grandi Esperanza...souffla-t-il en me regardant enfin dans les yeux. Tu es devenue une vraie femme alors que je pensais que tu étais...

-On se connaît ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas je suppose, devina-t-il alors qu'un fin sourire nostalgique s'installait sur ses lèvres, entrez et nous pourrons parler.

-Je ne veux pas dé...

-Tu ne déranges pas Esperanza, me coupa la femme. Je m'appelle Anabela, je suis la femme d'Enrique.

Je me retrouve donc assise face à lui, sa femme préparant quelque chose dans la cuisine, à côté d'Arro qui regarde tout autour de lui.

-Je...je sais pas par où commencer, je m'attendais pas à ça...nous fit Enrique, comment tu as eu cette adresse ?

-Mon...mon père me l'a donné avant que...

Oh, il a quitté la Mafia, sa femme ne le sait peut-être pas, et peut-être qu'elle peut nous entendre.

-Qu'il parte en voyage, terminai-je rapidement. Il a pensé qu'après avoir fait tant d'erreurs d'éducation, il...m'enverrait vers ma...famille...

-C'est pas un père exemplaire hein ? Me demanda Enrique avec un sourire triste en coin.

Il sait.

-Effectivement. Je...je suis désolé, je suis venue sans même savoir ce que j'allais dire et maintenant...

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu es en vie Esperanza, m'interrompit Enrique. J'avais l'habitude de m'occuper de toi quand tu étais petite, mais j'ai eu le malheur de partir une fois pendant quelques jours et quand je suis revenu tu n'étais déjà plus là. Je...je suis désolé pour ce que c'est passé. J'aurais pu faire quelque chose mais...

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, me pressai-je de dire en secouant la tête, et maintenant, les fautifs ont tous été puni.

Enfin, sauf le Neuvième, mais moins je pense à ce déchet et mieux je me porte.

-Je vois...alors Guillermo est...

-Loin et sûrement maltraité. Mais très en vie.

-Si il n'est plus là, continua-t-il d'une voix plus basse, tu as repris...

-Oui, je vais terminer ce que ma grand-mère a commencé.

-Alors tu es toujours dans la Mafia...marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils avant de regarder Arro, ton petit-ami aussi je suppose ?

-Petit-ami ? Répéta le concerné d'un air penaud.

-Non non, c'est pas mon copain, juste mon meilleur ami ! Le rectifiai-je les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Oh, désolé, s'excusa-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

-Quelqu'un a faim ? Nous demanda Anabela en arrivant, un plateau rempli de gâteaux dans les mains.

Je les regarde et en prends un. Même si je sais que je ne le mangerai pas en entier. Mon estomac supporte aussi de moins en moins la nourriture. Résultat je m'affaiblis encore plus.

-Comment va Alejandro ?

-Ale...oh, oui, euh...il va bien.

-Et Alaric ? Je me souviens qu'il était toujours avec toi.

Je me fige, Arro serre les poings sur ses cuisses à côté de moi. Déglutissant difficilement, j'esquisse un sourire triste.

-Il est décédé récemment, lui appris-je d'une voix morne.

Il écarquille les yeux, de même que Anabela à côté de lui, qui porte même une main à sa bouche. Elle finit par se lever, fait le tour de la table, me met debout et m'enlace, me faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

-Je suis désolé que tu aies perdu un ami Esperanza, me souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille.

-Je...

-Tu la mets mal à l'aise je crois.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-elle en me lâchant pour me regarder. Je suis ta tante tu sais, tu n'as pas à être mal à l'aise. Enfin, je suppose que tu dois être plus proche de ta mère mais...

Enrique toussote pour l'arrêter. Moi ? Ben...ça me fait ni chaud ni froid.

-Quoi ? Oh non, me dis pas que j'ai encore mis les pieds dans le plat...

Son mari lui offre un sourire compatissant.

-Elle m'a abandonné et quand j'ai été adopté, mon père adoptif était déjà veuf, expliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

-Oh bon sang, quelle idiote ! Pesta-t-elle contre elle-même.

-C'est pas grave.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour me contredire mais se résigne devant mon sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce-tu fais pour Noël Esperanza ? Me demanda soudainement En...mon oncle.

Mon oncle, et ma tante. Ma famille. Ma famille de sang.

-Rien.

-Alors reste, ton ami aussi si il le souhaite. J'y tiens.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que j'ai pas le choix quand tu dis ça ? Marmonnai-je.

Anabela pouffe alors que Enrique sourit innocemment. Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant.

-Alors c'est toi qui m'as appris ça hein ?

-De quoi ?

-Non mais la famille quoi...murmura Arro en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

Je lui écrase mon talon sur le pied. Il lâche un cri aiguë en sautillant, la pointe de son pieds dans les mains. Anabela et Enrique rigolent et j'ai moi-même un sourire amusé. Peut-être que j'ai eu raison de venir finalement.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine  
You know how I feel  
Yeah, freedom is mine  
And you know how I feel_

 _It's a new dawn_  
 _It's a new day_  
 _It's a new life_  
 _For me_

 _Oh_  
 _Freeer than you_  
 _Oh_  
 _Feeling good_

Feeling Good – Cover de Muse

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Wishupa, merci de la review, Pour a confrontation, fallait pas trop en attendre, c'est Luciana après tout x). Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	61. LX

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 60** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je les regarde, ils me regardent, je les regarde, ils me regardent, Arro soupire à côté.

-Alors t'es notre cousine ? C'est ce que nous a expliqué papa, me fit une ado dans les âges de Fran et Walton en me fixant.

Ses cheveux sont ondulés et arrivent à ses épaules. Ils sont châtains foncés. Quant à ses yeux, il sont marrons avec des touches de rouge à l'intérieur. Mais le plus frappant, c'est que même moi je vois la ressemblance entre nous. Je comprendrai jamais la génétique.

-Papa et ton père sont seulement demi-frères et pourtant on se ressemble beaucoup...marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-La génétique...hey mais, en fait on pourrait parler portugais au lieu d'espagnol et tu comprendrais que dalle ! Réalisa soudainement son frère.

Il est plus jeune que moi, et plus grand. Moins que Xanxus, mais légèrement plus qu'Arro. Qui le digère mal qu'un mec de cinq ans de moins que lui le dépasse de trois centimètres. Mon cousin donc. Ses cheveux sont châtains, mais plus clairs que sa sœur. C'est plus un mélange de blond et de brun, donc les couleurs de cheveux de ses parents. Il est bien bâti et bronzé, je vais pas dire le contraire, mais le fait que la mer soit à côté de chez lui doit jouer. Quant à ses yeux, ils sont plus rouges que marrons, même si ils tirent sur le marron. Rouges foncés quoi.

-T'as l'air plus vieille que moi, continua-t-il en m'examinant. T'as quel âge ?

-Vingt-trois, vingt-quatre en mai prochain.

-Attend, tu lui demandes son âge alors qu'elle ne connaît même pas vos noms ? Lui fit remarquer Arro en s'appuyant sur mon épaule.

-Je me disais aussi j'avais oublié quelque chose...

-Idiot...

-Hey !

-Je m'appelle Edna, se présenta ma cousine en ignorant son frère, et lui c'est Zacarias. Mais vous pouvez l'appeler Zac, comme tout le monde.

-Et elle Ed'.

-Je suis pas un garçon !

Ils se fusillent du regard pendant que je réalise quelque chose. Zac fait la même chose que Xanxus, il ne garde qu'une seule syllabe du prénom de sa sœur. C'est un heureux hasard je dirais.

-Je vais garder Edna. Je m'appelle Lu...Esperanza d'ailleurs.

-Lu ? Répéta Zac.

-Rien d'important. Et lui c'est Arroganza, enfin Arro pour faire court.

Étrangement, pendant notre séjour ici, je me suis sentie bien. Je n'ai pas pensé à la Mafia, à ma condition, à mon travail, à rien à part le fait que j'étais avec ma famille. Que je m'entendais extrêmement bien avec eux. Que Arro, étant la personne sociale qu'il est, s'est vite fait accepté et que j'ai bien vu que ça le touchait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

-Non, comme ça Edna, lui dis-je avec un rictus moqueur en tirant sur ses joues alors qu'elle prenait un selfie de nous deux.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes pour le Nouvel An ? Demanda mon oncle à Arro pendant qu'ils sirotaient tout les deux du champagne.

-Je sais pas pour être honnête.

-On peut aller les voir feux d'artifices à Londres, proposai-je alors que Edna se vengeait en me tirant les cheveux.

-Bonne idée Lulu !

-Attendez, Londres ? S'incrusta Zac. Je peux venir ?

Je le regarde pendant quelques secondes, puis son père. C'est étrange, mais quand il m'a demandé ce qui c'était passé après les Estraneo, je lui ai tout dit. Il m'a écouté sans rien dire, mais ne m'a pas rejeté ou eu de réactions violentes comme Xanxus. Il m'a regardé avec de la culpabilité dans les yeux. Mais là...il sait que j'ai de nombreuses relations avec les Vongola, et aucun membre de sa famille n'est dans la Mafia alors...

-Est-ce que ça vous dérange ? Nous demanda Enrique.

-Pas moi en tout cas...

-T'es sûr ? Coupai-je Arro, regardant mon oncle dans les yeux.

-Il est grand, et puis vous pouvez garder un œil sur lui, non ?

Je hoche la tête. Rien n'arrivera à Zac tant que je serai là, et personne ne saura qu'on est lié.

Je m'en assurerai personnellement.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Ça c'est passé relativement bien. Zac et Arro sont devenus super potes en moins de deux et maintenant je sais que nous laisser, Arro et moi, à M&M's World n'est pas du tout une bonne idée. Sauf si vous voulez baby-sitter des gamins de cinq ans pris dans des corps de vingt-quatre ans parce que oui, Arro a passé le cap des vingt-quatre ans. Je me souviens encore de ce tout jeune Arro avec qui j'ai commence à voyager alors qu'il avait presque dix-neuf ans.

Ça m'a l'air...si loin maintenant. Maintenant que tout est terminé.

-Je t'enverrai quelque chose pour tes vingt-ans, lui dis-je alors qu'il partait.

-Merci cousine ! J'espère qu'on se revoit bientôt ! Me lança mon cousin en nous faisant un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Oui, son anniversaire est à la mi-janvier, donc bientôt.

-Je donnerai son cadeau à Walton, décida Arro, tu peux rentrer.

-T'es sûr que tu veux pas rentrer avec moi ?

-Ouais, je t'avais dit que je te collerais jusqu'à la nouvelle année seulement, non ? Je vais partir de mon côté pendant quelques semaines.

-Tu donneras pas de nouvelles, je me trompe ?

-Est-ce que toi tu donnerais des nouvelles ?

J'esquisse un rictus en coin et le prends rapidement dans mes bras.

-Fais pas de conneries.

-Pas mon genre !

-Ouais, à peine.

Je dors pendant tout mon vol pour Barcelone. Je dors de plus en plus, c'est mauvais. Enfin, j'ai toujours aimé dormir, mais là mon rythme de sommeil devient néfaste.

Une fois de retour, j'écoute Cris me faire un résumé de ce qui c'est passé en mon absence.

-Esperanza, ça va ? Tu m'as l'air pâle, s'inquiéta Cris en posant une main sur mon front.

-Je vais bien, juste le décalage horaire, le rassurai-je en regardant l'enveloppe dans sa main. C'est quoi ?

-Oh, je sais pas, ça t'est adressé et c'est écrit à la main alors je me suis dit que ça devait être personnel. Tiens.

Je prends l'enveloppe et l'ouvre rapidement avec un coupe papier sur mon bureau. Bon sang, j'utilise un coupe papier quoi. C'est...bizarre.

Je sors la lettre et la lis, de plus en plus focalisée dessus au fur et à mesure de ma lecture. Une fois arrivée au dernier mot, je laisse tomber mes mains sur mes cuisses, mon regard dans le vague et mon visage livide.

-Quoi, quelqu'un est mort ?! Se mit à paniquer Cris.

-Non non...la vie aime jouer avec moi c'est toi...

Je l'avais complètement oublié...Isaac, je lui avais donné un dossier complet sur le comportement des Boites-Armes. Il bosse pour Innocenti et là...bon sang, je viens de recevoir une proposition d'emploi chez Innocenti merde ! C'est...c'est quelque chose vers lequel j'aurais accouru si j'avais pu, si j'avais le temps, si...si ma vie était composée de « si ».

-Cris laisse-moi s'il-te-plaît.

Il paraît hésiter, il pince ses lèvres comme toujours quand il hésite, puis m'obéit. Je remets la lettre dans son enveloppe et la range avant de m'affaler dans mon fauteuil avec un profond soupir. Je pensais être tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'on toque à ma fenêtre. Je sursaute et me tourne pour voir Byakuran me faire coucou de la main avec un grand sourire. J'ouvre la fenêtre et frissonne malgré moi à cause du froid de cette fin de janvier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je suis juste venu te voir Lucia-chan~ ! Tu veux aller faire un tour ?

Je le regarde, puis les papiers sur mon bureau.

-Attend-moi devant le temps que j'attrape mon manteau.

Une fois dehors, je croise mon bras avec le sien et l'emmène à la colline près du manoir où Fran et moi on s'allongeait. Je m'assois dans l'herbe, vite imitée par Byakuran.

-Quelle est la vraie raison de ta visite Byakuran ?

-Toujours aussi perspicace ! Rigola-t-il.

-C'est quelque chose que je détesterais perdre, fis-je avec un rictus en coin. Alors ?

-Uni a eu une vision.

Je le regarde pour voir qu'il me fixe sérieusement.

-Si t'es là c'est que ça me concerne.

-Elle m'a demandé de venir te voir pour éviter que sa vision ne se réalise.

-Dis-moi ce que c'était, le pressai-je en jouant distraitement avec une touffe d'herbe.

-Tu étais détenue à Vendicare.

Je ne dis rien et ferme les yeux. Le moment approche, je le sais bien, mais j'aurais préféré qu'Uni et son pouvoir de divination restent en dehors de ça.

-Mes affaires avec les Vindice ne regardent que moi. Elle devrait rester en dehors de ça.

-Je sais bien, et je ferai tout pour. Je ne veux pas qu'Uni soit encore impliquée dans quelque chose en rapport avec les Vindice.

L'histoire de la Bataille des Représentants n'est pas encore passée, je le sens à sa voix qui est devenue glaciale l'espace d'une seconde.

-Tu as perdu du poids au fait, reprit le blanc comme si de rien n'était.

-Mon appétit s'en va petit à petit et mon estomac devient de plus en plus fragile.

-Tu sais que je peux essayer de...

-Je ne veux pas que tu me mettes dans le même état que le moi de ce futur Byakuran, le coupai-je fermement, elle détestait ça, et je détesterai aussi. Je ne veux pas être dépendante de quoi que ce soit, et encore moins d'une machine.

-Alors tu ne voudras pas de ça ? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant un bracelet en argent.

Je le prends et sens immédiatement les flammes qui en émanent. Des Flammes de la Brumes familières.

-Mukuro t'as donné ça ?

-Il te l'aurait donné lui-même mais il ne veut pas venir ici sachant que ta Famille a aidé les Estraneo par le passé~.

-Il te l'a dit ?

-Non, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire~. Mais peu importe, si tu le mets, tu pourras tenir jusqu'à ce que tu te fasses envoyer en prison.

Je soupire et le mets. J'ai encore à faire et je sens clairement que j'ai des difficultés à cause de ma maladie.

-Je le connais depuis vingt ans et il arrive encore à me surprendre, marmonnai-je en regardant le bracelet sous toutes ses coutures.

-Mukuro-kun est plein de surprises~.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Ce n'est pas drôle Esteban.

-Ce n'est pas une blague Boss.

Je laisse ma tête tomber violemment sur mon bureau. J'en ai marre...pourquoi je les vois pas venir ? Une femme à la tête d'une Famille mafieuse, ça attire l'attention, et forcément des demandes d'alliances quand elle redresse sa Famille du mieux qu'elle le peut au travers de foutus mariages.

-Rien ne vous force à accepter.

-Je sais, lui répondis-je en levant la tête pour qu'il n'y ait que mon menton sur le bureau, mais je voudrais que ça s'arrête, j'ai autre choses à faire.

Il rigole légèrement alors que je vérifie l'heure. Enrique m'a dit que Zac et Edna arrivait vers seize heures à l'aéroport.

Au fait, Estaban est l'un de mes hommes. Celui qui m'avait applaudi. Il est sympa et...bon, je l'ai bien remarqué, vu la façon dont il me regarde, je lui ai tapé dans l'œil.

-Entrez, dis-je quand on toqua à ma porte.

-Esperanza, je veux pas te déranger mais quelqu'un veut te voir, me fit Cris en ouvrant la porte.

Je fronce les sourcils en le voyant jouer nerveusement avec son anneau.

-Laisse-le entrer.

-Bi...

-VOOOIIII !

Je sursaute et regarde Superbi avec des yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?!

-T'es en Espagne, fut la seule chose que je parvins à dire.

-Je l'aurais jamais deviné ! rétorqua-t-il en regardant méchamment Esteban.

-Vous pouvez disposer tout les deux.

Cris me fixe quelques secondes avant de faire signe à Esteban de le suivre. Ce dernier s'exécute en m'envoyant un dernier regard. Superbi le suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de la pièce.

-Alors, que me vaut ce pla...

-Pourquoi t'es partie ?! Vociféra-t-il en posant violemment ses mains sur mon bureau.

-La réponse est autour de toi, j'ai des obligations.

-Et depuis quant tu t'en soucie ?!

-Je ne tiens pas à avoir ce genre de conversation maintenant ou avec toi.

Il me fusille du regard, je soutiens son regard mais il finit par le baisser sur le papier que j'ai toujours dans les mains. Il fronce les sourcils et me l'arrache.

-Vooiii c'est quoi ça ?!

-Proposition d'alliance à travers un mariage.

Il froisse le papier et le déchire, regardant avec colère les bouts de papier tomber au sol.

-C'était qu'un papier, j'avais pas l'intention d'accepter.

-J'espère bien !

-Ça ne te concerne même pas.

-Ça me concerne directement !

Il détourne la tête pendant que je regarde ailleurs, espérant que mes joues perdent le rose qui les a gagné. Sauf qu'elles retrouvent à peine leur couleur normale que mon poignet est agrippé et que je me fais traîner hors de mon bureau.

-Attends ! M'écriai-je en tentant de me rattraper au mur.

-On sort !

-Mais tu sais où tu vas au moins ?!

Il s'arrête et mon nez se cogne à son dos.

-Exactement ce que je pensais, marmonnai-je en me libérant de sa prise sans grande difficulté, je vais aller me préparer, attend-moi dans l'entrée.

Je vais vite dans ma chambre pour enfiler quelque chose de décontracte mais classe en même temps. J'attrape mon manteau et mon sac avant de le rejoindre et...

Oh, attend une petite minute. Sortir seule avec Superbi ? Est-ce que...un rencard ? Je rougis furieusement à cette pensée, et me cogne la tête pour me calmer. Je sais que j'ai réussi à être distante que pour un temps seulement, la preuve j'ai recommencé à l'appeler Superbi depuis qu'on s'est embrassé quand il était malade.

Je suis tellement faible putain !

-Allez Luciana, tu peux le faire, murmurai-je en prenant une profonde inspiration.

J'arrive dans l'entrée pour voir Esteban et Superbi se fusiller mutuellement du regard.

-On peut y aller, me pressai-je en dire en prenant la main de Superbi pour le tirer dehors.

Je soupire de soulagement en sentant le vent me fouetter le visage et me décide de lui lâcher la main. Sauf que lui, il resserre sa prise quand il se met à ma hauteur. Je baisse mon regard sur le sol et esquisse un minuscule sourire. J'aime bien.

-Il veut te sauter, me fit-il soudainement alors qu'on arrivait près de ma voiture.

-Je pense pas qu'il veuille que ça, il est super gentil...commençai-je avant qu'il ne me lâche brusquement.

-T'es trop naïve...marmonna-t-il.

-Où tu veux aller d'ailleurs ?

-Tu connais un bon bar ou quelque chose dans ce style ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-T'avais pas à payer pour moi.

-Voiii j'en avais envie un problème ?!

-On est dans un endroit public, fais-toi plus petit, chuchotai-je en me pinçant l'arrête de mon nez.

Il hausse un sourcil et regarde autour de lui, remarquant enfin les regards noirs des gens. Mais tout ce qu'il fait, c'est les rendre.

-Tu vas me dire pourquoi t'es en Espagne au pas ?

-C'est pas évident ?

On se regarde dans les yeux et je finis par trouver le contenu de ma tasse très intéressante.

-Je vais pas te bouffer Luciana, dit-il doucement.

Je relève les yeux sur lui, qui a un rictus satisfait au coin des lèvres.

-Enfin...

-Pas un mot de plus, le coupai-je en piquant un fard.

Il rigole à voix basse. Il se contrôle bien, je dois l'avouer.

-T'aurais pas dû dépenser ton argent pour prendre l'avion, le téléphone aurait suffit.

-Non.

Il s'appuie sur la table et se penche vers moi, ses yeux dans les miens.

-Je voulais te voir.

Allez petit cœur, calme-toi.

-T'es la seule personne qui peut m'aider.

-Hein ? Fis-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Comment je peux me réconcilier avec Arro ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

Je suis légèrement surprise, un peu déçue que ce soit pas à propos de moi, égoïste jusqu'au bout, mais je finis par sourire. J'ai l'impression que son visage devient quelque peu rouge l'espace d'un instant.

-Peut-être que tu devrais lui dire pourquoi tu es parti pour commencer. Pourquoi tu l'as laissé.

-Je pouvais plus rester là-bas, souffla-t-il en regardant la table, et je pouvais pas le prendre avec moi. Je pensais que...

-Qu'il serait plus en sécurité chez votre grand-mère qui le tient responsable de la mort de sa mère.

Il lève un regard douloureux sur moi.

-Tu en sais vraiment beaucoup.

-Il m'en a parlé. Parfois bourré. Souvent bourré en fait.

-Il boit beaucoup ?

-Souvent en tout cas. Je veux pas te critiquer Superbi mais...le garçon de neuf ans que tu connaissais est parti il y a bien longtemps.

-Je le sais déjà, grogna-t-il en commençant à se redresser.

Je lui attrape les mains avec les miennes pour l'en empêcher. Il les regarde, puis moi, me demandant silencieusement ce que je fais.

-Je suis à chier quand on me demande des conseils, mais sur ce genre de sujets...Xanxus et moi, quand on s'est retrouvé après son combat contre Tsunayoshi, le courant est tout de suite passé mais il y a eu plusieurs abcès qu'aucun de nous ne voulait crever, qu'on refusait de voir. Toi tu as de la chance d'un côté.

-De la chance ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Il m'évite et refuse de me parler !

-Alors vous devez avoir une discussion maintenant, c'est inévitable. Tu l'aimes, je l'ai bien compris, tu regrettes ce que t'as fait et tu veux réparer ta relation avec lui. C'est possible. Même si il est en colère contre toi, même si il est rancunier et qu'il mettra du temps à te pardonner. Je sais que lui aussi souffre de cette situation.

-Tu le connais mieux que moi après tout, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

-C'est mon meilleur ami quoi.

Il ouvre la bouche, mais en me voyant sortir mon portable il la referme. Je lis le message de Zac, ils viennent d'arriver et m'attendent. Il est tôt pourtant.

-Je dois aller chercher quelqu'un à l'aéroport, déclarai-je en me levant.

-Je viens.

On sort du bar et on marche côte à côte en direction de ma voiture, à quelques mètres de là.

-Tu repars c'est ça ? Xanxus sait au moins que t'es là ?

-Si il le savait je serais pas là.

-C'est vrai, ricanai-je.

-Rentre en Italie avec moi, me fit-il soudainement.

-Hein ?

Je me tourne vers lui, pour qu'il m'attrape les bras pour que je ne bouge pas.

-Ta place est en Italie Luciana ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu resterais ici ?! Est-ce que t'aimes au moins ton rôle ?! Bon sang, tu te tues à la tâche pour des gens qui te connaissent même pas ! Est-ce qu'ils savent que t'as la fâcheuse tendance à toujours faire l'innocente ?! Que t'es un génie ?! Que même si tu pouvais avoir tout les parfums que tu voulais, tu choisirais toujours la vanille ?! Que t'es fan de « Requiem for a dream » ?! Que t'es trop bien pour la Mafia ?!

-Alors pourquoi je reviendrais en Italie ? Demandai-je lentement.

-Vooiii je t'ai pas dit d'être un assassin, et si c'était le cas je t'en empêcherai personnellement !

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Tu penses vraiment que j'étais insensible que je te voyais tuer ces déchets de sang-froid ? J'ai toujours détester ça, continua-t-il en montant ses mains sur mes joues. J'ai toujours voulu te voir loin de la VARIA, loin de ce côté de la Mafia.

Son regard perd de la dureté qu'il a toujours et je rougis en sentant son pouce bouger doucement sous mon œil.

-Je suppose que c'était inutile vu que tu l'avais déjà expérimenté, termina-t-il doucement en collant son front contre le mien, les yeux fermés. Rentre avec moi Luciana.

-Dommage que ma vie soit ici maintenant, soufflai-je à voix basse, en Espagne. La tienne est en Italie.

Je me recule, mon cœur battant fort et douloureusement dans ma poitrine en voyant son regard. Je viens de le blesser. Je tourne vite les talons et fais rapidement les derniers mètres entre ma voiture et moi. Je m'attache côté conducteur quand il se décide à s'installer à côté de moi, sans un regard. La route jusqu'à l'aéroport se fait dans le silence. Quand on descend de la voiture, Superbi se met en face de moi rapidement.

-Je dois...

-J'en ai rien à foutre, siffla-t-il avec les sourcils froncés, j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre.

Il me plaque contre son torse, ses bras autour de ma taille. Je sens son cœur battre dans sa cage thoracique, je le sens battre trop vite pour que ce soit normal. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue.

-Superbi...

-Tu a recommencé à m'appeler par mon prénom et je sais très bien à cause de quoi. Tu pensais que j'oublierais ce qui c'est passé quand j'étais malade ?

-J'aurais aimé...

-Pas moi.

Il me lève le visage pour que je puisse le regarder. Il me regarde si intensément.

-Je peux pas oublier quelqu'un que je connais depuis aussi longtemps. Je peux pas t'oublier, tu ne veux pas que je t'oublie non plus, je le sais.

-Mais ce serait pour le mieux tu sais, murmurai-je, j'ai des choses à faire.

-Lesquelles ?

-C'est pas tes affaires.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou.

-Mais juste une dernière fois, continuai-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je vais être faible juste une dernière fois.

J'ai à peine fini ma phrase qu'il m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Mes mains s'accrochent à sa veste dans son dos et je sens ses doigts rentrer dans mes côtes quand je lui rends son baiser. Le moment où sa langue touche la mienne, j'oublie complètement qu'on est dans un lieu public et je gémis dans le baiser. Je ne sais pas trop comment je me sens. Je suis heureuse, je voudrais rester comme ça aussi longtemps que possible, je suis triste, je suis perdue, je me sens coupable car je sais que je ne pourrai jamais l'avoir.

On finit par se séparer, à bout de souffle. On a tout les deux les lèvres gonflés. Sauf que je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu devrais rentrer en Italie maintenant.

-Peut-être que je devrais oui...chuchota-t-il.

Je le lâche à contre cœur et rentre dans le bâtiment à la recherche de mes cousins, priant mon cœur de se calmer.

Mon dieu, pourquoi faut que ce soit aussi compliqué ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _Whatever makes you happy,  
Whatever you want,  
You're so fucking special,  
I wish I was special..._

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here,  
I don't belong here._

Creep – Radiohead

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Wishupa, merci de la review. Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	62. LXI

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 61** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je lâche un profond soupire en me laissant tomber dans mon fauteuil. Heureusement, Dino est reparti en Italie et ne m'a pas suivi comme il le voulait. Une chance que Serena accouche bientôt, il n'a pas trop insisté pour venir pour s'assurer que j'allais bien.

Parce que Clorinda vient de mourir, et que je viens de rentrer de son enterrement. Mateo a pleuré dans mes bras pendant tout le long. Mais par rapport à sa mort, je ressens un pincement au cœur, mais à part ça...pas grand chose.

-Allo ? Fis-je en décrochant mon portable.

- **Hey love, je t'ai manqué ?**

-Tiens, toujours en vie ?

- **Un « oui » m'aurait suffit,** rigola-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

-Tu voulais quelque chose Arro ?

- **Nah, juste te dire que je suis de retour en Italie, et que la reconstruction du QG des Vongola avance vachement vite !**

-Wow, je m'endormirai moins conne ce soir. Autre chose ?

- **J'ai trouvé ce que j'allais faire.**

Je hausse un sourcil et me redresse dans mon siège. Ça c'est intéressant. Mais si il me parle du QG...

-Tu rejoins les Vongola ? Hasardai-je en haussant un sourcil.

- **Quoi ? Non ! Pas envie de voir la gueule de Mukuro trop souvent ! Même si la meuf aux cheveux roses, Bianchi, est super sex...**

-Accouche veux-tu ?

- **La Fondation. J'ai demandé à Hibari et il a accepté** _,_ m'apprit-il.

Je fixe le vide pendant quelques instants puis me lève pour me mettre à ma fenêtre. Je fais un petit sourire.

-Tu sais quoi ? Ça me rassure en un sens.

Il ne dit rien.

-Arro ?

- **J'ai un gosse Luciana.**

Je me fige. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?

- **J'ai voulu venir te voir en revenant, je me suis arrêté chez Miranda et elle avait un gosse. Il avait mes yeux. Je lui ai fait avoué et...putain Luciana, j'ai un fils et elle me l'a caché. Elle ne veut même pas que je le reconnaisse parce que...**

-T'es de la Mafia ? Terminai-je pour lui en me remettant du choc.

- **Ouais, même si je sais pas comment elle l'a su. Putain, je sais pas quoi faire !**

-Moi non plus. Le domaine de la maternité ou de la paternité, je l'évite depuis mon voyage dans le futur.

Un silence s'installe et je finis par soupirer. Je l'ai pas vu venir celle-la. Bon sang, j'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passe dans sa tête depuis qu'il l'a appris.

-Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment te dire que ça s'arrangera, soufflai-je.

- **Et Dieu seul sait à quel point j'aimerais y croire.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Di...

-Allez Ana, ce sera profitable pour les Vengadores !

-T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt pour m'aider ?

-Aussi mais...

-Je peux me débrouiller seule Dino, tranchai-je en le regardant fermement.

-Je voulais pas te vexer ! Se défendit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je refuse.

-Mais...

-Je ne signerai pas d'alliance avec les Cavallone, point.

Dino soupire et passe une main dans sa tignasse.

-Je sais très bien que quand t'es comme ça je peux pas te faire changer d'avis mais...comprends-moi Ana, ma petite sœur dirige une Famille mafieuse sans formation antérieure, c'est mon droit de vouloir m'assurer qu'elle réussisse !

-Dino, qui était présente quand Reborn te torturait, puis quand il torturait Tsunayoshi ?

-Toi ?

-Exact. Tu penses que j'ai rien retenu ?

-Je sais ça, mais je veux dire dans la technique, la paperasse et...

-Dino, le coupai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

-D'accord d'accord, je m'incline, finit-il par dire en s'accoudant à mon bureau.

-Tant mieux. Hey, tu savais que Katryna et Takeshi sortaient ensemble ?

-Hum ? Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Tu m'avais pas dit qu'elle était sortie avec Kyôya ?

-Si. Mais ça crevait les yeux qu'entre Takeshi et elle, il y avait quelque chose. Sinon, tu comptes rester longtemps ici ?

-Tu me fais pas visiter ?

-Pas envie, il y a rien à voir.

-Mais t'as passé six mois de ton enfance ici, ça m'intéresse ! Et puis j'ai l'impression que tu préfères que personne ne vienne te voir ici !

Je le regarde avec mon éternel air blasé. C'est pas qu'une impression frangin, c'est pourtant flagrant. Je vois à ses yeux qu'il finit par comprendre, et il finit par soupirer.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter...

-Ouais. Non mais sérieusement, t'as du boulot et une femme bientôt sur le point d'accoucher et tu trouves le temps de venir en Espagne ?

-Mais Serena est avec Romario, en plus elle m'a presque poussé dehors pour que j'aille te voir !

On se fixe pendant quelques instants.

-T'es sûre hein ? Me demanda-t-il en me montrant le papier de l'alliance.

-Oui putain ! En plus, j'ai déjà prévu certains trucs !

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Je te le dirai pas.

-Allez !

-Non.

-Sœurette !

-Vas te faire foutre par un cheval.

-Sans façon, refusa-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

-Mais dans la vidéo on voit que c'est sans risque !

-Il est mort Ana ! Je ferai pas un remake de _Two guys one horse_!

-Je renierais tout liens entre nous si tu le faisais.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Hum ?

-Arro, ton menton, et tes joues.

-Ah, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me raser ! T'en penses quoi ?

-Tu ressembles enfin à un homme, le taquinai-je avec un rictus en coin.

-Haha, trop drôle, je suis plié Lulu.

-Esperanza, on devrait pas y aller ? Me demanda Cris.

-Si, mais toi tu restes avec Arro, hein ? Je veux y aller seul.

Je regarde Arro de haut en bas.

-Tu vas être tout les jours en costard maintenant ?

-Hibari me traite comme son esclave perso.

-Il aime la discipline, lançai-je en m'en allant.

J'arrive vite au bureau de Tsunayoshi et réarrange la cravate de mon tailleur avant de toquer. J'ouvre la porte quand la voix de Tsunayoshi retentit et la ferme derrière moi.

-Yo, les saluai-je.

Tsunayoshi me sourit et me désigne la chaise à côté de Kyô, sur laquelle je m'assois. Je cogne amicalement l'épaule de Kyô, qui me jette un regard noir. Je me contente de faire un sourire niais.

-Alors Ana-san, m'appela Tsunayoshi en se pinçant les lèvres, tu es sûre de ce que tu veux faire ?

-Oui. Je me suis tuée à la tâche ces derniers mois, et puis Kyôya est la seule personne à qui je puisse confier quelque chose comme ça.

-Mais...

-Tsunayoshi, c'est ma Famille, si j'estime que signer une alliance avec la Fondation de Kyôya et devenir le numéro deux comme Uni pour les Millefiore est ce qu'il y a de mieux, alors je le ferai.

-Mais Xanxus...je veux dire, c'était l'héritier lui aussi. C'est parce qu'il dirige la VARIA ?

-Oui. Ma Famille...j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à réussir à lui faire une réputation plus ou moins stable et moins pourrie qu'avant en quelques mois. Mais elle reste faible, même si j'ai de l'aide, je ne peux pas terminer ce que ma grand-mère souhaitait sans conclure une alliance avec une branche des Vongola. Mais pas avec les Vongola eux-même, je refuse ça.

-Je ne te forcerai pas, me rassura-t-il en sortant un papier de son bureau, Hibari-san, tu es d'accord ?

-Nous en avons déjà parlé, dît-il simplement, et nous nous sommes déjà mis d'accord sur les termes.

-On a juste besoin de ta signatures. Tu n'as pas lu ?

-Ah ? Sisi, rigola-t-il nerveusement, entre deux factures pour des dommages « collatéraux » de la dernière mission de Mukuro et Gokudera-kun ensemble.

J'esquisse un rictus en coin en sentant l'aura meurtrière de Kyô à côté de moi. Quoique, il sait se contrôler maintenant. C'est un exploit en soi.

Tsunayoshi prend un stylo plume noir et appose sa signature sur le papier, puis le fait passer à Kyô, qui fait pareil, puis enfin moi. Je m'empare du stylo et fixe la feuille. Avec ça, j'accepte de léguer ma Famille, les Vengadores, à Kyôya. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas Xanxus, qui devrait être en droit par son sang de diriger les Vengadores ? Simplement parce que, déjà, mon père a signé des papiers il y a des années, quand ils ont convenu de me faire, qu'il renonçait à tout droits sur son fils. Donc même si il le voulait, même si il a le sang de son côté, mon frère ne pourrait pas devenir Boss des Vengadores. Je sais même pas si ça l'intéresserait, et je m'en fous. Puis ensuite, il dirige une équipe d'assassins. Je ne veux pas que ma Famille, que tout ce sur quoi j'ai travaillé, vole en éclat parce que Xanxus voudrait en faire des assassins. Je refuse catégoriquement. Enfin, pourquoi Kyôya hein ? Ben, parce que même si ça ne reste qu'un papier, nos père respectif nous ont fiancé. Donc techniquement, si Kyôya avait hérité des Nishimura, ils m'auraient appartenu aussi, tout comme Kyôya pour les Vengadores. Et je lui fais confiance, il sait ce qu'est mon objectif, donc je ne m'inquiète pas.

Je finis par signer, pas Luciana, mais « Esperanza Garcia Burguera ». Esperanza Garcia Burguera et Nishimura Kyôya sont fiancés. Luciana Garcia et Hibari Kyôya ont été deux ados s'étant retrouvé à s'entraider et qui se font confiance.

-Avec ça c'est officiel, déclara Tsunayoshi en apposant un sceau de Flamme de Dernière Volonté sur le bas de la page, les Vengadores et la Fondation ne font qu'un. Vous pouvez y aller tout les deux.

On se lève et quittons la pièce, pour marcher côte à côte en silence je ne sais où.

-Merci Kyô, le remerciai-je, tu m'enlèves une sacrée épine du pied.

-Hn.

-Et moi qui pensais que t'étais bavard avec moi Kyô-chan~ ! Minaudai-je avec un rictus moqueur. Mais attend que la nouvelle se répande, je sens que je vais me faire harceler.

-Tu le seras.

Je le fusille du regard, lui et son minuscule rictus moqueur.

-Quand il faut se foutre de ma gueule t'es toujours là hein, sifflai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Maintenant ? Répétai-je en haussant un sourcil. Je pensais aller squatter chez Dino, m'y cacher quand Xanxus apprendra ce que j'ai fait, et voir la naissance de mon neveu, ou nièce.

-Hn.

-Oh Luciana, ça fait longtemps.

Je connais cette voix calme. Je me tourne pour voir Fon, dans toute sa gloire adulte. Wow, ça fait un bail que je l'ai pas vu.

-Fon ! M'exclamai-je avant de passer mon regard entre Kyô et Fon. Wow, maintenant je vois la ressemblance.

Kyôya tourne les talons, Fon le suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de notre vue.

-Je n'ai pas pu te voir plus tôt, mais j'ai essayé tu sais, m'apprit mon Maître avec son éternel sourire calme.

-J'étais occupée. Mais tu dois connaître toute l'histoire, non ?

-Oui, le Decimo avait demandé l'aide des anciens Arcobaleno pour cette histoire avec les Traditore, du moins ceux sensibles de l'aider. J'ai été...surpris quand j'ai appris ta parenté avec Guillermo Burguera, mais ça explique pourquoi Kyôya et toi avez été proches en si peu de temps.

-Ouais, ça l'a expliqué...murmurai-je en me rappelant de nous deux sur la plage en Espagne.

-Il tient beaucoup à toi tu sais.

J'attrape mon médaillon en regardant le sol.

-Superbi Squalo aussi de ce que Reborn m'a dit.

-Reborn ?

-Même si il n'en a pas l'air, il garde un œil sur lui en ce qui te concerne.

-Attend, est-ce qu'il...et toi...

-Oui nous savons. Colonnello nous en avait brièvement parlé après l'explosion du CEDEF et Reborn a mené son enquête. Même si il n'en a pas l'air, il tient à ses élèves, et tu es la seule fille.

J'esquisse un petit sourire. Reborn, le grand Reborn, tient à moi ? Comme c'est mignon~.

-Comment va Feng ?

-Bien. Elle est heureuse d'ailleurs de savoir que les Nishimura n'existent plus.

-Kyôya a vengé Wen en tuant Hide.

-Kyôya ne l'a pas tué, me corrigea-t-il avec un léger air surpris.

-Hein ?

-Il t'a dit ça ?

-Non mais...j'ai pensé que...qui alors ?

-Moi.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-J'avais déjà trouvé Hide mais Kyôya est arrivé, alors je lui ai laissé. Mais au moment de donner le coup final, il a dit qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas au niveau de son géniteur, disant que même si il le détestait, il ne tuerait pas un membre de sa famille. Alors je l'ai fait.

Ferme la bouche Luciana, ferme la bouche. Même si t'es choquée de ce que tu viens d'entendre. Est-ce que c'est ce que j'aurais dit qui l'aurait fait réfléchir ? Même si il était énervé de la position dans laquelle j'avais été avec Superbi juste avant ?

Putain, je l'avais pas vu venir.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai rencontré ton ami, Arroganza.

-Oh. Et ?

-Je pense que c'est bien pour toi d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça dans tes proches.

-He...hey, mais pars pas quand je te parle !

-Je suis occupé, à plus tard.

-Ma...

Il part aussi sans que j'ai le temps de finir ma phrase.

L'Arcobaleno le plus sympa hein ? Reborn m'a dit ça quand j'avais neuf ans et même maintenant, je peux confirmer que c'est pas vrai du tout.

Pas. Du. Tout.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Plus vite, plus vite !

-Princesse !

-Romario ! Répliquai-je en me hâtant vers lui. Est-ce que je suis en retard ?

-Non, Madame a tout juste terminé. Le Boss m'a demandé de vous attendre pour vous conduire à sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? M'exclamai-je, ma voix partant dans les aiguës.

-Je ne vous avais pas vu aussi excitée depuis des années.

-Dino vient de devenir papa, tu veux que je sois comment ? Allez, montre le chemin !

Je retourne la peluche de louveteau dans mes mains dans tous les sens. J'ai pris le premier avion quand Dino m'a dit que Serena avait perdu les eaux. Je vais rencontrer mon neveu ou ma nièce.

Putain, Dino a un gosse !

-C'est bizarre quand on sait comment il était plus jeune, me fit une voix à côté de moi.

-T'es là depuis longtemps Reborn ?

-J'avais à faire chez les Cavallone à la demande de Tsuna, j'étais là quand Serena a perdu les eaux et que Dino a commencé à paniquer.

-On peut pas lui en vouloir...

-Nous sommes arrivés, nous coupa Romario en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

Je toque timidement et entre quand la voix fatiguée de Serena nous autorise, à moi et Reborn. Il referme la porte derrière lui et je souris doucement à ma belle-sœur, qui est juste exténuée.

-Alors la relève est assurée maintenant, déclara Reborn en s'approchant de mon frère.

-Il vient juste de naître Reborn, c'est pas la priorité pour le moment.

Je m'approche d'eux et du paquet que mon frère a dans les bras. Frère qui ne cesse de sourire de toutes ses dents. D'ailleurs, il finit par poser les yeux sur moi et se lève de sa chaise d'un bond.

-Ana, t'as pu venir ! Rencontre mon fils !

Il me le tend et je prends le bébé aussi délicatement que je le peux, donnant la peluche à Dino. Il a à peine une petite touffe blonde sur la tête et me regarde avec de grands yeux verts. Il prend mon doigt dans sa main quand je le lui tends.

-Il s'appelle Luca, m'apprit Serena. Luca Lucio Vincenzo.

-Tu lui as donné le nom de Père ? Demandai-je à mon frère à la mention de son troisième prénom, avec un sourire tendre pour mon neveu qui gloussait en agitant mon doigt.

-Ouais. Et le tiens.

-Hei...

-Lucio Bakana, intervint Reborn. Ça a la même origine que ton prénom.

-T'as oublié quel jour on était ? Il y a dix-sept ans t'es devenue ma petite sœur, et aujourd'hui je deviens papa alors...

-Merci.

Je ravale les larmes qui montent et tente de maintenir mon sourire, même s'il est tremblant.

-Mon Dieu Luciana, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Serena en se redressant dans son lit.

-Oui, juste l'émotion.

Je penche mon visage vers Luca.

-Hey Luca, je suis tatie Luciana. Bonne chance pour supporter ton père, et j'espère que t'as pas hérité de sa maladresse, mais ne t'en fais pas, ta mère est là pour rattraper le coup~.

-Ana !

-Quoi, tu vas le nier Dino ? Se moqua Reborn en regardant avec intérêt Luca. Mais Luciana a raison, j'espère pour lui qu'il ne sera pas aussi maladroit que toi.

-M...

-Je l'espère aussi, soupira Serena.

-Mais vous allez arrêter oui ?!

Je rigole, tout comme Serena, tandis que Reborn n'a qu'un rictus amusé en coin.

Plus tard, quand je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire, je remarque Walton devant la machine à café. Je lui donne un tape à l'arrière de la tête, mais il l'évite.

-Toujours faire attention à son environnement Maître, je t'ai repéré très vite, me dît-il avec un sourire fier sur le visage.

-Je me fais vieille je suppose. Et qui a dit que t'avais le droit de grandir, hein ? T'es presque à ma taille !

-J'y peux rien tu sais.

-C'est ça ouais, marmonnai-je.

Alors qu'il me parle de ce qu'il a fait récemment, je triture mon pendentif dans ma main. Il a grandi. Beaucoup. J'ai plus rien à lui apprendre maintenant. J'ai à moitié l'impression que...en voyant Dino devenir père...c'est comme si maintenant c'était à la prochaine génération de prendre le relaie. C'est vraiment étrange car il y a quelques années, je faisais partie de la nouvelle génération, Tsunayoshi n'était pas encore Boss et m'entraînait contre mon gré dans toutes ses emmerdes, même si j'en suis ressortie grandie à chaque fois.

Quand j'y repense, je suis nostalgique. Je n'ai plus que quelques mois...voire quelques semaines devant moi. Même avec les illusions de Mukuro...je le sens.

-Walton.

-Quoi ?

Je détache mon collier et le lui met autour de son cou alors qu'il écarquille son œil.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, il te va bien. Prends-en soin veux-tu ? C'est quelque chose de très précieux pour moi.

-Pourquoi tu...

-Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre Walton, admis-je d'une voix calme avec un sourire, je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir un élève un jour jusqu'à ce que tu me le demandes, et je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté.

-Maître...

-Tu as survécu à beaucoup de situations périlleuses, et je sais que tu seras quelqu'un d'important dans le futur. Je connais mieux que quiconque tes capacités Walton. Je suis fier de pouvoir dire que tu es mon élève.

Je vois des larmes s'accumuler dans son œil. Avec un petit rictus en coin, je l'enlace, ce qu'il me rend tout de suite.

-Je suis heureuse de savoir que malgré ton passé, tu ne tourneras pas comme Mukuro ou moi. Ça me prouve que rien n'est joué au final. Toi aussi...tu m'as appris des choses Walton...alors merci...

Je l'embrasse sur le crâne, avec un peu de difficulté je l'avoue, et le relâche pour lui donner une pichenette dans le front.

-Et la prochaine fois que tu vois Fran, montre que mon entraînement est le meilleur et pas celui de Mukuro.

Il essuie son œil et hoche la tête avec un grand sourire que je lui rend.

-Oui Maître !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _Miracle  
Before us, lives  
The glory  
Of a new born child_

 _These half-closed eyes  
Already seeing  
Looking without looking within  
A testament of truth  
Before, before our eyes  
The glory  
Of a new born child_

 _This place,  
Where life's long path begins  
If they'll be princess, queens or kings  
Laid helpless  
Here at Mother's side  
The glory of a new born child_

A New Born Child – Sinèad O'Connor

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**

 **PS: RIP Christina Grimmie, une voix en or qui avait un avenir prometteur disparue à cause d'un malade.**


	63. LXII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 62** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Bizarre. Mais dans le bon sens du terme.

-C'est vraiment comment tu te sens vis-à-vis de ton rôle de tante ? Rigola Katryna, très élégante dans sa robe bleue.

-Yep.

Je prends une gorgée de mon verre de vin. Dino a décidé d'organiser une soirée pour la naissance de Luca. Bon, le concerné est la principale source d'attention, même si maintenant il dort comme un bienheureux dans les bras de sa mère.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'as sorti le grand jeu Katryna ?

-L'habitude, me fit-elle avec un petit peu de rose sur les joues, contrairement à toi je suppose. D'ailleurs, le châtain te va bien, même si je te préférerai toujours en brune.

-J'expérimente très chère, et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ma tenue ?

Je regarde à ma combinaison. Elle s'arrête un peu au dessus de mes chevilles et les manches sont amples et m'arrive juste en dessous des coudes. Le décolleté est assez large et en V, mais il s'arrête au niveau du commencement de ma poitrine donc on voit rien, et le tout est bleu foncé.

-J'ai mis des escarpins, marmonnai-je en faisant la moue.

-C'est très bien Luciana, pouffa la polonaise, et ça te correspond bien.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Nous coupa Takeshi en arrivant avec deux coupes de champagnes.

Il en donne une à Katryna et l'embrasse sur la joue, ce qui fait qu'elle s'embrase malgré son grand sourire. Je les regarde, blasée.

-En public ?

Je tourne les yeux sur Arro, qui les regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Oh ouais, c'est vrai, il peut être protecteur envers Katryna.

-Alors vous deux...reprit-il en passant un bras sur mes épaules pour s'appuyer sur moi, comment ça va ?

-Bien ! Répondit Takeshi avec un grand sourire. Super bien même.

-Dis Arro, et si on allait discuter tout les deux pour les laisser seuls un peu ?

-Hein mais...

J'attrape son oreille et le tire derrière moi sous ses jérémiades.

-Je suis sûre qu'il y a du veau de mer~.

-Non !

Heureusement qu'il n'y a que les plus intimes avec Dino à cette soirée. J'ose pas imaginer ce qui pourrait circuler comme rumeur si il y avait les habituelles commères de la Mafia.

-Sérieux...laisse les vivre un peu, soupirai-je en le lâchant, elle m'a dit que dès que t'étais au QG tu leur laissais pas une minute de répit.

-Mais...

-Arro, le coupai-je d'une voix de reproche.

Il fait la moue et se prend un verre. Je soupire.

-Sinon, avec Miranda ?

-J'ai essayé de lui demander si je pouvais le revoir ou juste lui faire savoir que j'étais son père mais elle refuse. Elle me demande même d'abandonner mes droits merde !

-Hey hey, calmos.

-Je sais mais...cette situation me tue ! Grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je peux imaginer.

-Oh vrai...

Il s'arrête et détourne le regard face à mon sourire triste. Federico...ce n'était que pour un bref moment, mais je me rappellerai toujours de sa voix qui m'appelait « maman ». Et peu importe à quel point j'aimerais le revoir, je ne peux pas.

-Hey Luciana, si jamais je venais à pouvoir le voir, tu accepterais d'être sa marraine ?

Il m'appelle par mon prénom entier que rarement, et cette proposition...

-Arro...

-Je sais bien, mais j'y tiens, même si c'est post mortem.

-Tu n'abandonneras pas hein ?

Il esquisse un sourire arrogant, ce qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel.

-Très bien. J'accepte.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Hey.

Je tourne la tête pour voir un mec blond. Celui du mariage.

-Emilio, tu te souviens ?

-Ouais, désolé faut le temps que ça monte.

-Tu m'étonnes, j'ai entendu dire que ça avait été assez agité ces derniers temps.

-C'est le mot.

L'image d'Alaric me vient en tête mais je la repousse immédiatement. Je me mets donc à écouter d'une oreille distraite Emilio parler et clairement flirter avec moi, ce à quoi je réponds vu que je ris avec lui. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, je sens un regard pesant sur moi. J'en cherche la source pour tomber sur Superbi, qui nous fixe. Méchamment.

-Donc...ça te dirait d'aller au ciné un de ces quatre ?

-Désolé, j'ai du travail.

Je pars alors qu'il tente encore sa chance. Je commence à en avoir marre de tout ce monde. Je monte rapidement les escaliers et m'adosse contre le mur.

-C'était pathétique.

Je tourne mon regard sur Superbi, classe dans son costard mais qui semble assez lent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demandai-je en regardant de nouveau le mur en face.

-Ce mec...c'est un con, sors pas avec.

-Pas mon intention.

J'écarquille les yeux en le voyant devant moi, les yeux sur moi mais les joues rouges..et son haleine empeste l'alcool !

-Même s'il a bon goût, souffla-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire.

Je déglutis quand il pose sa main sur ma joue et me retiens de la virer. En temps normal, je rougirais et tenterais de m'enfuir, mais là...bon, je veux aussi me tirer. Mais je déteste quand des gens bourrés me parlent. Ils sont imprévisibles. Et Superbi, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu bourré, il m'a pris pour un oreiller toute la nuit et mes seins avaient l'air de lui convenir parfaitement.

-T'es magnifique, murmura-t-il, t'es la plus jolie fille...non femme, que je connaisse. Et intelligente, et...

-T'es complètement ivre, grognai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Dès que je te vois, à chaque fois...continua-t-il en m'ignorant royalement, j'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de t'embrasser. Putain, t'as une...idée des efforts que je fais pour me retenir ?

-Superbi...soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, je suis pas stupide, je l'ai compris depuis longtemps vu la façon dont tu me regardes.

-Je suis pas con non plus, grommela-t-il en laissant son front tomber sur mon épaule. Hibari, il s'est passé quelque chose entre lui et toi. Mais contrairement à moi...il t'a toujours bien traité...j'ai...

-Superbi, dire ça quand tu n'es pas sobre...tu le regretteras, l'interrompis-je.

Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Superbi relève la tête, les sourcils froncés, et commence à rapprocher dangereusement son visage du mien. Donc je tourne la tête, ses lèvres atterrissant sur ma joue.

Oui bon, j'ai pas trouvé mieux comme esquive !

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Arro !

-Arro ? Répéta Superbi en me lâchant enfin pour se tourner vers son cousin. Putain...Arro...

Le concerné se retrouve à supporter le plus vieux, qui commence à baragouiner je ne sais quoi. Huh ? Ils ne font plus attention à moi ?

Porte de sortie !

Je m'éclipse discrètement

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

- _Such a lonely day_ ~...chantonnai-je en rejoignant Kyôya sur le balcon. Tu veux de la compagnie Kyô-chan ?

-Hn.

-Oui, moi aussi j'aime être en ta présence, fis-je avec sarcasme en m'arrêtant à côté de lui.

J'avais oublié que la vue était aussi belle. Elle donne sur la forêt, mais avec la lune au-dessus on dirait presque un conte de fée...sauf que je me rappelle de comment j'étais sortie de cette même forêt juste après que les Vindice m'ait relâché il y a plusieurs années.

-Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas parlé. Au fait, comment tu prends le fait que Katryna soit avec Takeshi ?

-Je n'en ai rien à faire.

-Est-ce que t'avais des sentiments pour elle au moins ? Lui demandai-je en regardant la lune.

-Non.

-Heh ? Pourquoi vous êtes sortis ensemble ?

-Parce que je savais que je ne pouvais pas avoir ce que je voulais.

Je rougis légèrement.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Pourquoi être sortie avec l'herbivore roux ?

-Tu veux parler de Jeremiah ? Je l'aimais bien...et je pensais pouvoir oublier Superbi. Bon, et Arro m'a presque forcé aussi. Il fait peur parfois...terminai-je plus bas.

-Arroganza effrayant ?

Il rigole légèrement, ce qui me fait le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit. Kyô, rigoler. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'entends rire, même si c'est à peine audible.

-Tu sais rire toi ? Le taquinai-je en me tournant complètement vers lui.

Wow, ses yeux ressortent vachement grâce à la lune. Ils sont vraiment...beaux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je remarque les pointes de bleu foncés cachées dans ses iris aciers.

Je hausse un peu mes sourcils en sentant l'une de ses mains sur ma joue.

-Kyô ? Chuchotai-je.

Sa main passe de ma joue à ma nuque et m'approche doucement de lui pour qu'il puisse passer ses bras autour de ma taille et me serrer contre lui.

-Je veux être là quand les Vindice t'attraperont, me souffla-t-il dans mon oreille en posant son front sur mon épaule.

Je laisse mon front tomber contre son épaule, les yeux dans le vague. Alors c'est ça hein...mais je ne voulais que personne ne voit ça. Sauf que c'est Kyôya.

-Si tu veux, lui répondais-je à voix basse en lui rendant son étreinte.

On reste comme ça pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une voix nous interrompe.

-Je dérange ?

-Reborn ! M'exclamai-je en sursautant dans les bras de Kyô.

D'ailleurs ce dernier fusille mon tuteur du regard, qui a un rictus moqueur aux lèvres. Je lève les yeux au ciel. En fin de compte, peut-être que tout ça m'a manqué. Toute cette folie qui semble être propre aux Vongola.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-C'était si mauvais que ça ?

-Je te déteste, marmonna Arro alors que je m'apprêtais à faire venir Cris dans mon bureau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement ?

-Il s'est excusé, soupira Arro, et expliqué. En gros, il ne voulait pas m'impliquer dans la mafia et il supportait plus d'être chez lui et il pensait que notre grand-mère s'occuperait bien de moi...et si il ne m'a jamais demandé ce que j'avais fait ces dernières années, où j'étais passé, c'est parce qu'il savait quelque part qu'il en avait pas le droit après être parti et des conneries du genre.

-Mais c'est...

-J'aurais préféré qu'il dise tout ça en étant sobre !

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as répondu ?

-Que je pouvais pas lui pardonner maintenant.

Ouais, ça m'étonne pas vraiment.

-J'ai besoin de lui faire comprendre à quel point...grommela-t-il en serrant les poings.

-Tu veux lui péter la gueule, devinai-je en baillant..

-Ouais.

-Dans ce cas, j'ai peut-être une solution.

Hehe, Xanxus s'est plaint il y a pas longtemps que les examens pour entrer dans la VARIA, donc la série d'épreuves sans merci qui détermine si t'as ou as le potentiel pour avoir la VARIA Quality, sont dans peu de temps. Genre la semaine prochaine.

Ça doit pas être si compliqué de s'y infiltrer, non~ ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, Okay, Okay  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Save me if I become  
My demons _

My Demons – Starset

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et j'ai passé mon épreuve de philooooooooooooo ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	64. LXIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 63** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Allez les bleus, rentrez tous là-dedans ! Hurla un sous-officier de la VARIA.

Quoique, si je me souviens bien, c'est peut-être bien le second de Superbi. Toujours en vie alors.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on pouvait pas demander à Tac de changer nos apparences avec des illusions ? Je crève de chaud, me chuchota Arro alors qu'on entrait dans une grande pièce.

-On serait repéré immédiatement, et il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec la VARIA. En plus je crois que l'ananas l'a récupéré pour un entraînement supplémentaire.

-Fuck, grommela-t-il.

-Maintenant fermez-la ! Cria encore une fois le VARIA. Vous êtes tous là parce que vous pensez pouvoir rejoindre l'élite des assassins, vous pensez avoir la VARIA Quality ! Mais croyez-moi, parmi tout ceux qui vous entourent, les trois quarts ne passeront pas la première partie de l'examen, et partiront en courant lors de la deuxième si ils ne meurent pas.

-Tch, tu nous sous-estime, lui balança un un mec très grand et baraqué, je rejoindrai la VARIA en peu de temps et je prendrai la place du Gardien du Nuage !

Je hausse un sourcil sous mon loup. Ouais, je suis déguisée, avec un foulard qui couvre ma bouche et mon nez, un loup qui le touche avec un voile noire au niveau des yeux mais avec lequel je peux quand même, et un bonnet où j'ai réussi à mettre tout mes cheveux. Inutile de vous dire que Arro est à peu près pareil. Hey oh, Reborn m'a entraîné pour les déguisements aussi, et Arro étant là je l'ai traîné avec moi pour pas être seule à me taper la honte. Et les déguisements de Reborn sont pas les meilleurs.

Bref, il pense qu'il peut avoir ma place hein...

-T'as l'air bien confiant, lui dit tranquillement le VARIA en allant en face de lui.

-Bien sû...

Il se plie et crache à cause du coup de genou que le second de Superbi vient de lui mettre dans le ventre.

-Si tu ne peux même pas éviter un coup aussi prévisible que celui-ci, tu peux rêver pour avoir ce poste, lui susurra le VARIA, et de plus, Xanxus-sama refusera que tu prenne le rôle de Gardien du Nuage. Cette place est réservée depuis quelques années.

-Il veut pas d'un autre Gardien apparemment, me souffla Arro.

Le VARIA tourne ses yeux vers nous et nous regarde de façon hautaine.

-Même des clowns sont acceptés maintenant...marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. On va prendre votre taille, votre poids, vos noms et vos âges ainsi que votre style de combat et votre Flamme de Dernière Volonté et vous pourrez passer la première partie de l'examen.

-Qui est ? Demanda un autre candidat, grand et bien bâti avec un air dur sur le visage.

-Vous serez laissés seul dans la forêt entourant le QG, sauf que les officiers y ont placé des pièges et leurs Boites-Armes ainsi que des sous-officiers tels que moi y seront. Vous devez atteindre le QG sans mourir.

-Je parie que je tiens plus longtemps que toi, me chuchota Arro, ils ne connaissent pas mon style de combat.

-Tenu. C'est pas comme si ils allaient nous voir.

-J'oubliais, les Officiers et le Boss lui-même observeront vos performances, rajouta le VARIA.

Je devine le sourire satisfait d'Arro. Merde, comment je fais maintenant ?

-Maintenant, veuillez vous mettre en quatre colonnes distinctes pour nous fournir les renseignements nécessaires. Oh, et une dernière chose.

Il esquisse un sourire carnassier.

-Vous êtes libres de vous débarrasser d'autres candidats si vous le souhaitez.

Il s'en va et on se met donc en quatre colonnes, moi juste devant Arro. Le mec devant moi se tourne et me dévisage.

-Hey gringalet, t'es un mec au moins ?

Je hoche la tête. J'ai bandé ma poitrine et je suis en fringues de mec. Je pense pas qu'une femme soit bien vue à ce stade de l'exam', je préfère la jouer discrète.

-Ce sera facile de te tuer alors, rigola-t-il en reprenant sa position de base.

Je l'ignore et réfléchis au nom que je vais pouvoir donner. Vient finalement mon tour.

-Nom, aboya le VARIA de bas rang devant moi.

-Alfonso Battista, répondis-je en prenant une voix aussi grave que je le pouvais.

Être une fille et avoir une voix grave de base est plus utile que je le pensais. En tout cas, ce déchet d'Alfonso a une utilité pour la première fois depuis que je le connais. Enfin connaissais, il est mort depuis un bail.

-Voix de merde, se moqua-t-il en écrivant, naissance ?

-Quatorze août 1991.

-Taille et poids ?

-Un mètre soixante-dix, cinquante-cinq kilos.

-Arme et flamme ?

-Dague et mains nues, Flamme du Nuage et de la Brume.

Il lève les yeux sur moi, les sourcils froncés.

-Un gringalet qui a deux types de flammes, on aura tout vu.

Oh, si tu savais. En attendant, je peux pas utiliser mon flingue. Je quitte la file pour aller à la porte de sortie, mais entends Arro donner les infos.

-Arturo Battista.

-Le frère du gringalet hein...

-Jumeau même.

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Sérieux...

-Quatorze août 1991, un mètre quatre-vingt trois, soixante-seize kilos, épée, Flammes de la Pluie et de la Tempête.

-Ok, bouge maintenant.

-Hey frangin, me fit Arro en arrivant à ma hauteur.

-Jumeau, vraiment ? Avec un différence de taille de treize centimètres ?

-Tu sais que c'est moi que les parents et la nature ont gâté~.

Je lui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre mais il l'arrête.

-T'es irrécupérable, marmonnai-je en sortant du hangar. Mais bon même si vous vous ressemblez physiquement, il va bien voir que mentalement vous êtes différents.

-Je te le fais pas dire. Les gens et lui-même vont voir que je suis pas juste sa pâle copie, grommela-t-il.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

C'est facile. Trop facile. Arro et moi esquivons tout les pièges, et vu que je connais les lieux, je sais d'avance où il faut aller, et où il pourrait y avoir des pièges. Enfin, ceux que Arro et moi redoutons le plus, ce sont ceux de Mammon. Il n'est pas à l'aise avec les illusions, et moi je suis pas trop confiante on va dire.

-C'est facile jusque là, bailla Arro en s'étirant.

Je hoche la tête et sens une autre présence. Je me baisse pour éviter la balle du mec qui était devant moi dans la file et me tourne vers lui.

-Tu penses que ça, ça va m'avoir ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix blasée.

-Un gringalet comme toi va pas s'en sortir, se moqua-t-il en s'humectant les lèvres avec sa langue.

Il me retire dessus, et j'esquive facilement toutes ses balles. Lent, tellement lent comparé à Reborn. Je n'ai même pas besoin de mes flammes...je me glisse rapidement devant lui, entre lui et son arme et dégaine ma dague, que je lui plante dans la carotide. Je m'enlève juste avant d'être éclabousser par son sang et l'observe tomber à genoux, puis tomber dans l'herbe, se vidant rapidement de son sang.

-Aussi rapide que d'habitude, me dit Arro alors que je secouais ma lame pour enlever le sang.

On reprend notre chemin, jusqu'à ce que le si charmant VARIA qui nous a accueillit, le second de Superbi, apparaisse devant nous.

-Je déteste les gens qui prennent la mafia pour un jeu, grogna-t-il en enflammant son anneau d'une Flamme de la Pluie.

-Je le prends frangin, m'apprit tranquillement mon « jumeau » en prenant l'épée du fourreau dans son dos.

Heureusement, il a eu l'idée de ne pas prendre son katana habituelle mais une épée longue.

Je hausse mes sourcils en me sentant observée. Je regarde dans les buissons et me fige en reconnaissant les yeux de Bester. Lui, lui il a dû me reconnaître.

-Arturo, on se revoit plus tard ! Lui lançai-je en m'en allant en courant dans la direction opposée.

-Hei...

Bester bondit hors des buissons en rugissant et se met à me poursuivre. Je continue de courir jusqu'à ce que mon souffle se fasse plus saccadé, donc je sors mon inhalateur et...inhale. Sauf qu'en entendant la sécurité d'un flingue être enlevée, je me pousse sur le côté pour éviter un tir de...Flammes de la Fureur ?

Oh merde. Bester arrive à me plaquer sur le ventre et je vois des bottes noires entrer dans mon champ de vision.

-Tu t'es bien amusée j'espère.

-Euh...balbutiai-je en levant les yeux sur Xanxus, je pensais pas que vous pouviez rejoindre l'ex...

Il me prend par mon col, Bester s'enlève en se frottant contre moi, malgré que Xanxus me soulève. Il a les sourcils froncés et semble vouloir dire quelque chose, mais ne sait pas quoi. Il finit par me mettre sur son épaule comme un sac à patates, fait rentrer Bester dans son anneau et s'envole. Je m'accroche à son dos en criant, un vrai cri de fille, mais il s'en fout et on finit par atterrir sur le balcon de sa chambre. Il y entre et me fait tomber sur le sol sans ménagement et en moins de deux, il m'a enlevé mon déguisement.

-Ann', pourquoi t'as décidé de participer à cette merde avec ces déchets ?

-Je m'emmerdais ? Tu sais que je t'aime Fratello ? Oh, c'est de nouvelles plumes ? Elles sont sup...

Je baisse la tête à cause de son poing.

-Change pas de sujet, grogna-t-il alors que je me traînais jusqu'à son lit pour m'y affaler, tu ferais mieux d'expliquer.

-Mais je...

-J'ai tout les dossiers des candidats et Bester t'a traîné dans une partie de la forêt non filmée, alors je suis le seul à savoir que c'était toi. Et que tu as un prétendu jumeau.

-T'es le seul ? Répétai-je suspicieusement.

-Aucun des déchets ne le sait, m'assura-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ton ami est là aussi ?

-Histoire de famille, il a des comptes à régler avec Superbi donc je lui ai proposé qu'on vienne ici.

-Tch, un règlement de compte.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi, les bras sur ses genoux.

-En parlant de famille Ann', j'ai entendu parler d'une alliance qui vient tout juste d'être officialisée.

Oh oh, ça sent mauvais pour moi.

-Entre La Fondation du déchet de Gardien du Nuage et les Vengadores, dont le Boss ne serait que numéro deux.

Je déglutis. J'ai donné les rennes à Cris récemment, même si il a tout fait pour me faire rester, qu'ils ont tout fait pour me faire rester, mais j'ai finit par le convaincre en lui disant que Kyôya étant quelqu'un de confiance et que j'avais des affaires sur le feu qui ne pouvait pas attendre.

Mais ça n'a pas dû être rendu officiel pour le moment.

-Quelle surprise hein, rigolai-je nerveusement en me redressant.

-Explique-toi, maintenant, m'ordonna-t-il en posant un regard froid sur moi.

-Tu es vexé que je ne t'ai rien dit où que je n'ai pas voulu faire d'alliance avec toi ?

Il me fusille du regard et je soupire en m'asseyant en tailleur à côté de lui.

-Tu diriges une équipe d'assassins. Kyôya est plus dans le renseignement, un peu comme le CEDEF. Je veux pas que ma Famille soit transformée en assassins. Papa les a entraîné dans suffisamment de merdes avec les Estraneo.

Il ne dit rien.

-Désolé de pas t'en avoir parlé Xanxus, mais franchement, ça ne te concerne pas spécialement.

-Je sais.

Il pose sa main sur ma tête.

-Fratello, si je te dis que j'ai démissionné de mon poste, tu fais quoi ?

-Tu as quoi ?

-J'ai donné les rennes à Cris, et Tobias va l'aider. Mais maintenant, je suis plus la Boss.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai des affaires non terminées à terminer, et j'ai fait ce que je voulais, les remettre sur le droit chemin.

Il ne dit rien mais je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

-T'es chiante Ann'.

-Je sais, rigolai-je, et j'aime ça.

Je lève mes yeux vers lui.

-Dis, ma présence restera un secret ? Si ils me voient, et qu'ils savent que je faisais l'examen, tout tombe à l'eau.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Me fit-il en haussant un sourcil dans ma direction.

-Parce que tu m'aimes, et que je t'aime, et que t'es le meilleur Fratello du monde~, minaudai-je avec une voix de gamine.

Je me jette sur lui pour lui faire un câlin. Il ne tombe pas en arrière, à ma déception.

-T'es irrécupérable, l'entendis-je soupirer au-dessus de moi.

-Je sais~. Le sang espagnol qui ressort.

-Ça n'a rien à voire.

-Shh, laisse-moi y croire.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-J'aurais jamais pensé reporter ça...marmonnai-je dans mon coin.

Tout ça parce que j'ai sorti mon anneau de la VARIA sans faire gaffe vu que Walton a finit par me le rendre. Donc me voilà avec un pantalon en cuir de la VARIA, le genre de pantalon qui ne pardonne pas si vous avez de la cellulite au cul, des bottes noires qui m'arrivent au genoux, une chemise blanche avec le blason des VARIA sur mon sein droit et la version féminine de la veste. Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, la veste que j'avais avant et que Xanxus a gardé ! Tch, c'est un gros nounours en vrai.

...mieux vaut que je ne lui dise jamais en face.

Ah, et du coup j'ai pu mettre mes armes comme avant, et mes boites à ma hanche. Résultat ? Ben résultat je ressemble au Gardien du Nuage que j'ai dû être adulte dans le futur Byakuran.

-T'avais vraiment rien d'autre ? Gémis-je en me regardant comme je le pouvais, laissant ma veste ouverte.

-Estime-toi heureuse qu'il y ait une chemise pour femme ici, me répliqua-t-il en se versant un verre de vin.

Vin que je lui pique. Je m'installe sur l'accoudoir et regarde la fin de l'exam' avec lui, qui s'est resservi un verre.

-Mais quel idiot, soupirai-je en reconnaissant Arro qui semblait perdu. Si près du but, mais quel crétin...

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes amis.

Je cogne l'épaule de mon frère, qui ne bouge pas d'un poil.

-Aucune force, se moqua-t-il en sirotant son vin.

-Je t'emmerde. Ah, il a trouvé on dirait.

Il a juste une déchirure au niveau du genou droit, mais à part ça, rien. Normal en même temps. Il se bat tout le temps avec Kyô, il allait pas être énormément blessé par ça. Par contre, c'est le dernier arrivé d'après ce que vient de dire Lussuria.

 **-VOIIII BANDE DE DÉCHETS, FÉLICITATIONS POUR ÊTRE ARRIVÉS AUSSI LOIN !**

J'ai l'impression qu'il hurle moins fort que d'habitude...ou j'ai encore perdu de mon ouïe, tout simplement. Ça doit être la deuxième option.

 **-Ushishi~, i peine dix paysans sur une centaine qui ont réussi.**

Arro regarde autour de lui, pour me chercher je pense, mais ne trouve rien. Mammon semble le remarquer.

 **-Si tu cherches la personne qui était avec toi, elle doit être morte, tuée par la Boite-Arme du Boss.**

Il hausse les épaules et croise les bras derrière sa tête.

-C'est tout ce que ma mort lui fait ?! M'exclamai-je.

-Il sait que t'es en vie, c'est tout.

 **-Les faibles crèvent, les forts survivent, se moqua Levi.**

 **-On n'a pas le temps de s'occuper des pertes, grogna Superbi en se mettant face aux dix candidats restants. Vooiii, maintenant que vous êtes là on peut passer aux choses sérieuses ! Cet échauffement de pacotille n'est rien comparé à ce qui vous attend maintenant !**

 **-On va procéder à des combats en un contre un, entre vous et nous~, expliqua Lussuria, nous ne retiendrons pas nos coups, évidemment. Quant à vous, vous ne pouvez pas nous tuer vu que vous êtes encore trop faibles, mais si vous parvenez à nous donner un coup alors vous serez de notre famille~.**

 **-On est pas une foutue famille ! Vociféra Superbi.**

 **-Ma, Sq-chan~.**

 **-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA !**

 **-On va donc procéder au tirage au sort, déclara Mammon, sauf pour toi le masqué.**

 **-Tu vas affronter Squalo directement, dommage pour toi, se moqua encore une fois Levi, d'un air supérieur.**

Superbi le regarde avec son sourire carnassier ressemblant à celui d'un requin. Wow, il aura pas eu besoin de beaucoup pour qu'ils se battent. Ils se mettent tout les deux en position et les autres dégagent le terrain, qui est juste le jardin en fait.

Et ils attaquent, sans pour autant se toucher. De toute façon, avec une épée simple, Arro restera plus faible que Superbi. Il est en train de le tester, mais je me demande si Superbi l'a remarqué. C'est probable.

-Ann', entre toi et le cousin du déchet de requin, qui gagne ?

-Hum ? Honnêtement, j'en ai aucune idée.

Xanxus tourne ses yeux vers moi.

-Quand Reborn a commencé à m'entraîner pour être tueur à gage, il était là et au fur et à mesure d'être mon compagnon d'entraînement, il s'est beaucoup amélioré. Mais c'était il y a trois ans. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il peut largement tenir contre Kyôya.

-Hmph, ce sera peut-être intéressant dans ce cas, reconnu-t-il en posant sa joue dans sa main.

Ouais, il a pris ma cuisse comme un accoudoir. Mais retournons au combat sur l'écran.

Arro a enflammé son épée de sa Flamme de la Pluie et elle rencontre violemment celle de Superbi. D'ailleurs, ce dernier relâche les bombes cachées dans sa lame, et se recule juste avant l'explosion. Arro subit l'explosion, mais il finit par sortir de la fumée en sautant et atterrit sur le sol avec un salto arrière. Il est blessé au bras gauche.

 **-Vooiii tu vas te battre sérieusement maintenant au lieu de me prendre pour un con ?!**

Il ne dit rien et jette son épée. Il va bientôt dévoiler son identité~.

-Plot twist, plot twist ! Entonnai-je en me levant. Allez Fratello !

Je le prends par le poignet et le traîne à ma suite, hors de son bureau pour le balcon de sa chambre. Je m'accoude à la rambarde et regarde Arro foncer vers Superbi sans arme. Puis se baisser et glisser derrière quand le plus vieux allait lui donner un coup et le faire tomber avec une balayette. Il y a un grand silence, où Arro se relève sans rien dire.

-Pas mal, reconnu Superbi en se relevant avec un grognement.

-A-chan est reçu haut la main~, minauda Lussuria en commençant à aller vers Superbi.

-J'ai aucune envie de faire partie de la VARIA.

J'ai le loisir de voir Superbi se figer, de dos à Arro qui enlève son déguisement. Il secoue la tête, faisant accessoirement son play-boy avec ses cheveux même si je sais pertinemment que c'est pas son intention, et plante son regard bleu et sérieux sur son cousin. D'ailleurs, Superbi tourne lentement la tête vers lui.

-Allez Superbi, continua-t-il en ouvrant la boite contenant son épée à deux lames, j'ai vraiment très envie de régler mes comptes avec toi pour de bon. Et ne pense même pas à me traiter comme un gamin quand je sais que je peux très bien égaliser Luciana et Hibari.

Superbi se tourne complètement vers lui et se met en garde, son visage plus sérieux que jamais. Son épée finit par être recouverte de Flammes de la Pluie. Arro fait de même, mais avec ses deux flammes, et fait tourner son arme. J'ai le loisir de voir Superbi surpris.

-Surpris que j'ai deux flammes et pas une ? Je suppose que je devrais te remercier pour ça mais bon...

Et ils commencent à se battre. Si Superbi a la force brut et la vitesse de son côté, Arro a une certaine souplesse que Superbi n'a pas, en particulier à cause de sa main artificielle. Vue son arme, c'est normal en même temps. De plus, Superbi a beau connaître un paquet de style différent, il est resté en Europe, puis l'Asie pour le Shiguren Soen Ryu. Arro a appris aux USA, même si je vois clairement les mêmes bases chez les deux.

Je fronce les sourcils, je l'avais jamais remarqué avant mais là c'est flagrant.

Plus les minutes passent, plus ils se prennent tout les deux les coups de l'autre, qui est sérieux et y va clairement à fond. Mais être avec moi pendant des années ne fait pas du bien. On apprend à faire de magnifiques coup bas. Donc quand Arro remarque la minime faille que Superbi laisse dans sa garde, il en profite pour donner un coup là où ça fait mal.

Son genou, dans son entre-jambe. J'étouffe un rire derrière ma main, alors que Xanxus explose de rire.

-Ushishi~, on dirait que Capitaine Squalo sera incapable de se reproduire~.

-Désolé Superbi, mais tu devrais apprendre à la garder dans ton froc, lui dit Arro alors que le visage de Superbi se tordait de douleur.

Sauf qu'il parvient à se redresser pour se prendre le crochet du droit d'Arro. Si moi je l'avais pas senti, Superbi doit bien douiller à l'heure qu'il est.

-En fait, c'est une chance que t'aies été bourré parce que sinon j'aurais pu continué pendant longtemps, déclara Arro en rangeant son arme.

Il se laisse tomber sur le sol alors que Superbi se redresse lentement, sa main sur sa joue.

-Niveau violence ils nous battent pas encore hein ? Demandai-je à mon frère en me penchant vers lui.

-T'es fière de ça...marmonna-t-il.

-Boss ! Cria Levi en nous regardant. Je savais que j'avais entendu votre rire !

Je jette un regard à mon frère, qui a tiqué même si c'est imperceptible de là où ils sont. Je lui lance un sourire compatissant.

Oh tient, tout le monde nous regarde.

-Je savais que Bester t'avait pas buté, fit Arro en me pointant du doigt.

-Il m'a reconnu, c'est tout.

Xanxus tourne les talons alors que je saute par-dessus la rambarde. J'atterris par terre et sens le choc dans tout mon corps, contrairement à avant.

Un corps plus fragile aussi, j'avais oublié.

-Et c'est moi la frimeuse hein ? Taquinai-je Arro et touchant ses côtes avec mon pied.

Il gémit de douleur et s'affale de tout son long dans l'herbe, marmonnant que je suis une sadique

-Luciana, tu portes l'uniforme de la VARIA, me fit remarquer Mammon.

-C'est tout ce que Xanxus avait.

-Ma, c'est l'ancien ! S'exclama Lussuria, une main sur la joue.

Je me regarde, regarde les leur, me tourne vers Superbi les sourcils froncés pour regarder le sien, puis regarde encore le mien.

-Effectivement, approuvai-je en baissant les épaules, complètement dépitée.

-On devrait pas continuer ? Nous coupa Bel d'une voix agacée.

Rien que ma présence l'énerve alors...ça me fait un pincement au cœur, mais je l'ai bien mérité.

Je tends ma main à Arro, qui la prend dès qu'il la voit. J'hésite pendant un bref instant à proposer mon aide à Superbi, mais il me dépasse déjà.

On se met donc sur le côté, et je sors une Boite-Arme faite par les soins de Katryna et Arro il y a un bon moment déjà. Je l'ouvre et le nécessaire pour les premiers secours apparaît au sol. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil au combat de Bel, qui se déchaîne avec Mink.

-Lu-chan, je peux m'en occuper tu sais~, me dit Lussuria en arrivant.

-VOOII NON !

-Je crois que Superbi veut pas se retrouver avec des griffes à la place des ongles, dis-je l'air de rien en mettant du désinfectant sur du coton.

Je le mets sans délicatesse sur l'arcade d'Arro, qui a immédiatement les larmes aux yeux, pendant que Lussuria geint que Superbi ne l'aime pas. Je souris dans mon coin à cause du spectacle qu'ils m'offrent. La VARIA est toujours aussi dingue qu'avant.

-Tu vas devoir enlever ton tee-shirt.

Arro le fait, laissant tout ses tatouages exposés, ainsi que la cicatrice qui lui barre le torse. D'ailleurs, Superbi et Lussuria la remarque immédiatement alors que je m'applique à soigner la plaie qu'il a aux côtes.

-D'où ça vient ça ?! Grogna Superbi.

-Hum ? Ah, c'est le prix à payer quand tu veux sauver la vie de l'autre force de mouche.

Je verse de l'alcool sur sa blessure et il retient à peine son hurlement.

-Si je me souviens bien, on s'était pris la tête en mission et chacun était parti de son côté. Donc je ne t'avais rien demandé.

-Mais on est devenu partenaire avec ça, gémit le blanc en s'accrochant à moi pour se relever.

-Mouais...

-En attendant, j'étais plus concentré sur ses abdos que la cicatrice~, minauda Lussuria en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Superbi lui donne un coup de pied et lui gueule de dégager. Je vérifie que j'ai oublié aucune blessure et me déplace à côté de Superbi.

-Tu veux que je te fasse les premiers secours ou tu préfères souffrir ? Beaucoup parce que j'ai envie de mettre de la terre sur toutes tes plaies ouvertes.

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux, moi avec ma pokerface ultime, lui avec l'air complètement désespéré.

-Je prends ça pour un « soigne-moi je t'en prie Luciana, je me mettrais à genoux si je le pouvais, si on ne m'avait pas presque castré. »

-Vooiii prends pas tes rêves des réalités !

-Mais tu sais que j'ai déjà rêver que je te mettais la raclé du siècle quand j'étais ado et que tu finissais par me supplier d'arrêter ?

Il écarquille les yeux, l'air choqué. Je lève un doigt vers le ciel.

-Mais après Xanxus m'a réveillé avec un coup de pied sur la tête.

Il laisse son visage tomber dans sa main alors que je commence à désinfecter la coupure qu'il a à la lèvre inférieure. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Arro nous regarde et mimer un violon. Je le fusille du regard. Il arrête tout de suite quand Superbi lui jette un regard.

N'empêche, je garde un sourire content. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais depuis que Simon est mort et les Traditore disparus, je souris bien plus qu'avant.

Je finis par remarquer Superbi me fixer. Je penche ma tête sur le côté.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, marmonna-t-il en regardant de nouveau le combat.

Je vais ignorer le rouge sur ses joues. Ouais c'est ça, je vais l'ignorer.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _Can't you see that you're smothering me,_ _  
_ _Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_ _  
_ _'Cause everything that you thought I would be_ _  
_ _Has fallen apart right in front of you._ _  
_ _(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_ _  
_ _Every step that I take is another mistake to you._ _  
_ _(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_ _  
_ _And every second I waste is more than I can take._

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_ _  
_ _Become so tired, so much more aware_ _  
_ _I'm becoming this, all I want to do_ _  
_ _Is be more like me and be less like you._

Numb – Linkin Park

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	65. LXIV

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 63** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Vous voulez entendre quelque chose de drôle ? Bon, Xanxus m'a proposé de rester quelques jours à la VARIA, et vu que j'ai rien à faire j'ai accepté. Quand j'en ai parlé à Arro il était d'accord aussi en plus. En revanche, je me demande si Kyô l'est de savoir que l'un de ses hommes prend des vacances quand bon lui semble...

Bref, je dérive. Donc, on est là depuis hier. Et Superbi m'évite. Genre, vraiment quoi. Peut-être qu'il se souvient de ce qu'il a dit quand il était bourré et qu'il en a honte ? Tout ça pour dire qu'il m'évite, mais c'est pas plus mal. Bon sang, je veux même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si il venait à savoir que j'ai démissionné.

-Avec ça, tu me dois cent-cinquante euros Fratello, baillai-je en dévoilant mes cartes de poker.

-Tu triches, m'accusa Xanxus en fixant mes cartes d'un air meurtrier.

-Non, j'ai appris à négocier comme ça. Mais t'es pas obligé de payer tu sais~.

-La ferme Ann', grommela-t-il en mettant ses pieds sur son bureau. Au fait, qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de faire maintenant ?

-Je sais pas encore, mentis-je nonchalamment, entre maintenant et le moment où je devrais y aller, c'est encore le vide alors je risque d'aller et venir entre plusieurs endroits. Ahhh, je peux pas attendre de revoir Luca~.

Je sors mon portable et lui mets sous le nez.

-Regarde, c'est une photo que Dino m'a envoyé il y a deux jours, Luca éternuait ! Il est trop mignon hein ?!

Il pousse ma main et je range mon téléphone.

-Quoi ? J'ai pas l'intention d'avoir de gosses alors j'ai le droit d'être gaga de mon neveu, qui j'espère est le seul~.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Me demanda-t-il en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus que tu temps libre depuis que tu as démissionné que tu...

-Quoi ? Nous interrompit une voix rauque.

Je me fige, puis me tourne lentement vers Superbi, qui a les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, des dossiers dans ses mains. Il finit par me regarder et je déglutis. Je sais très bien ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

« Est-ce qu'elle m'a menti ? »

« Est-ce qu'elle s'est rendue compte que j'avais raison ? »

Je me retourne vers mon frère et m'enfonce dans ma chaise, me faisant la plus petite possible. Xanxus, remarquant mon état, se lève.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Me demanda mon frère dans un catalan avec un fort accent.

Il a voulu l'apprendre. Sûrement pour être plus proche de ses origines. Mais heureusement, Superbi ne parle pas cette langue.

- _Tu viens de faire la plus grosse bourde de ta vie,_ lui répondis-je d'un ton automatique.

- _Tch, comme si je pouvais savoir ce que t'as pu lui dire._

-VOOIII JE COMPRENDS QUE DALLE, PARLEZ ITALIEN !

-Tu veux toujours aller au cinéma ?

Ça dit, Xanxus me prend le bras et m'emmène avec lui. Je sens le regard lourd de Superbi sur ma personne par contre. Oh putain, et moi qui pensais pouvoir garder ça pour moi...

Mais bon, Xanxus m'a sauvé pour quelques heures.

Peut-être que je peux prendre l'avion et aller me planquer au Portugal ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Droite, gauche. Ok, alors Superbi a tout découvert hier, et j'ai réussi à l'éviter. Maintenant, je me retrouve à vérifier les intersections du château. Je sens que mon séjour va être court au final.

Bon, il a pas l'air d'être là. Je commence donc à marcher tranquillement dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches, jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête brusquement. Je tourne lentement ma tête pour voir Superbi, les bras croisés, ses yeux perçants sur moi et un léger rictus aux lèvres.

-Trouvée~.

Je regarde de nouveau devant moi. Le peu de fois où j'ai entendu Superbi parler comme ça, son interlocuteur passait un mauvais quart d'heure.

Mes jambes bougent d'elles-mêmes et je pars en courant. Sauf qu'il me suit. Et que...surprise, je suis bien moins rapide qu'avant hors combat, du coup il me rattrape de plus en plus. Allez Luciana, une fenêtre, n'importe quoi pour...j'ouvre la porte que je vois pour me retrouver dans une salle d'entraînement. Sans fenêtre. Sauf que j'entends la porte être verrouillée derrière moi. Je n'ose même pas me retourner. J'inspire profondément. Je peux plus me défiler.

-Su...

-Chuuutttt...me susurra-t-il dans mon oreille en m'enlaçant par derrière.

Je rougis quand il me colle contre lui, et que je sens son souffle chaud dans mon oreille. Il commence même à m'embrasser dans le cou.

-Superbi...soufflai-je en agrippant ses avants-bras.

-Je savais que tu ne resterais pas là-bas, continua-t-il en posant sa joue contre mes cheveux. Je savais que tu finirais par rentrer.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention de base, je suis là parce que Arro...

-Mais t'aurais pu repartir.

Je le fais me lâcher pour pouvoir lui faire face, mais une main tire mes cheveux en arrière, donc j'ai le visage vers lui, et il écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue force le passage dans ma bouche alors qu'il nous fait reculer contre le mur. Une fois piéger entre le mur et son corps, ses mains vont sous mes cuisses pour me soulever. Je passe automatiquement mes bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber alors qu'il approfondit encore le baiser. J'ai vraiment envie de lui répondre, mais je peux pas faire ça. Je peux pas lui donner des espoirs comme ça.

Je finis par tourner ma tête sur le côté, donc ses lèvres se retrouvent sur ma joue.

-Ok, ok, on doit arrêter ça, déclarai-je en récupérant ma respiration.

-Quoi, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?!

Il me lâche doucement et prend mon visage en coupe pour me regarder. Bon sang, je peux voir qu'il est vraiment inquiet.

-Luciana...

-J'ai pas démissionné pour toi, lâchai-je sans pouvoir le regarder. Je...je veux pas de relation sérieuse, je veux pas de relation avec toi.

Si ses mains s'étaient crispées sur mes joues, maintenant elles sont le long de son corps. J'ose lui jeter un regard. Putain...mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Il...je suis en train de lui faire du mal. Je l'ai jamais vu avec un regard aussi...vide...désemparé. ..

-Et puis il y a aucune chance pour que ça puisse marcher entre nous. Je veux dire, aucun de nous n'a de temps pour avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, et je suis trop égoïste, et toi trop fier. T'es un assassin qui n'a que des aventures d'un soir. Ça ne...

-Vooii qui a dit que je voulais avoir quelque chose avec toi ?! Me cria-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière. Je voulais juste te sauter une bonne fois pour toute ! Pourquoi je voudrais avoir quelque chose avec une gamine égocentrique qui sait jamais se décider comme toi, hein ?!

-Su...commençai-je en approchant ma main de son bras.

-ME TOUCHE PAS CONNASSE !

Il vire ma main et quitte la salle en trombe. Je regarde l'endroit où il était pendant quelques secondes et me laisse glisser contre le mur. Je viens de lui mettre un râteau. Il l'a mal pris. Je savais qu'il le prendrait mal. Alors j'ai aucun droit d'être blessée par ses paroles. Aucun.

Mais putain, je m'en veux tellement. Je l'aime. Vraiment. Mais je peux pas.

Je peux pas.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Ma ma, Lu-chan...soupira Lussuria en me voyant allongée dans le canapé du salon.

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que Squ-chan et toi vous aimez tant vous faire du mal l'un l'autre ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, le rembarrai-je en me tournant sur le flanc.

-Mais bien sûr que si ! Un Squalo avec le cœur brisé ça me regarde ! Je l'ai vu comme ça trop de fois par le passé, et à chaque fois tu en étais la cause !

La culpabilité m'envahit. Si un jour on m'avait dit que Lussuria pourrait me dire des trucs qui m'atteindraient...

-Vous vous connaissez depuis tant d'années, ce serait du gâchis de rester comme ça.

-J'ai juste été honnête avec lui ! M'écriai-je en me redressant. Je ne veux pas de relations amoureuses pour le moment merde, c'est mon droit !

-Mais...

-Luciana, quelqu'un veut te voir, me prévint Mammon en apparaissant à côté de moi, et vu la personne vous devriez tout les deux me payer parce que j'ai fait passé le message.

-Ton avarice te causera des tords Mammon.

Je lève un regard surpris sur Fon, pose mes mains sur le dossier du canapé et passe par-dessus. Wow, j'avais zappé ce détail, mais Fon a genre, une demi-tête de plus que moi, voire un peu plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je ne peux pas voir mon élève pour discuter ?

Je lui lance un regard sceptique, à lui et son sourire calme dont j'ai appris à grandement me méfier.

-T'as quelque chose en tête, l'accusai-je en plissant les yeux.

-Effectivement. Je voudrais mesurer tes progrès.

-Huh ?

-Au corps à corps, continua-t-il.

-Mais...

-Flammes autorisées des deux côtés.

-Mais je...

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

Il va dans le jardin. Je baisse la tête.

-J'ai plus dix ans, baragouinai-je en le suivant en traînant les pieds.

Je tourne un peu ma tête vers les deux VARIA qui me regardent partir, sans pour autant vouloir m'aider.

-Vous pourrez dire à Xanxus que même si c'est un connard, je l'aimais bien comme frangin ?

Je vais mourir, j'en suis sûre. Parce que là, à le regarder, il est séri...

-La demi-portion va se faire rétamer kora !

-What the...

-Tu ferais mieux de nous montrer quelque chose d'intéressant Bakana.

Pourquoi est-ce que Reborn et Colonnello sont là eux aussi ?!

-Nous t'avons tout les deux entraîné également, me répondit Reborn.

-Mais Mammon...

-Tu ne m'as jamais demandé si il était accompagné, me répondit l'ancien Arcobaleno de la Brume.

-Ushishi~, enfin un peu de distraction, rigola Bel.

Putain, est-ce que me voir dans cette situation lui plaît tant que ç...depuis quand il est là ? Et Lussuria ? Et Levi ? Et mon frère ?!

-Je suis un connard qui aime te voir souffrir, me lança-t-il avec un air hautain.

-C'était une blague ! Me défendis-je. Et c'est pas un spectacle merde !

-LULU, POURQUOI TU M'AS PAS PRÉVENU ?!

Il arrive en courant mais se baisse quand Reborn lui tire dessus.

-Mais !

-C'est juste une simple vérification Arroganza, lui apprit Reborn avec un rictus en coin, Léon se changeant en caméra.

J'aperçois Superbi arriver derrière, sans un regard pour moi. Tch, sérieusement.

-Tu n'as plus tes poids il me semble.

-Je les ai enlevé il y a plusieurs mois déjà. Et après la bataille, j'ai pas cru utile de les remettre, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Hum...pour être clair, comme c'est du corps à corps, tu pourras utiliser ce que tu as appris auprès de Colonnello et Reborn dans cette catégorie, mais toute arme est interdite.

-Chef, oui chef. On fait le...

-Oui, même si tu détestes.

-C'est ça qui m'a fait perdre contre cette enflure au tournoi, marmonnai-je en saluant, tout comme Fon.

On redresse nos têtes pour se regarder, et le combat est lancé. Il est rapide. Très. Je suis son élève. Je le suis aussi.

-C'est différent quand elle se bat avec quelqu'un de rapide comme elle, c'est plus impressionnant, entendis-je Arro dire alors que ma jambe gauche rencontrait celle de Fon.

Sauf que c'est moi qui me fait rembarrer par le coup, mais je me rattrape avec une souplesse arrière. C'était juste pour tester la force qu'il avait avec sa forme adulte, parce que même si ma mémoire part par fragment, il y a des choses gravées au fer rouge dans mon cerveau. Comme la base de l'entraînement de Fon. Je suis une fille, il est normal que j'ai moins de force qu'un mec. Mais je suis plus agile de nature, j'ai un gabarit moins important. C'est donc sur ça que j'ai travaillé, en plus de ma vitesse et du contrôle de mes flammes.

-Tu étais plus mignon quand t'étais bébé, _Maître_.

-Le peu de fois où tu m'as appelé comme ça, tu préparais toujours un mauvais coup, me rappela-t-il, que va-t-il être cette fois ?

-Mauvais coup ? Répétai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. Pas du tout, tu m'as dit que tu voulais voir mes progrès, non ?

Je me relève et m'étire un peu. Je me suis pas battue depuis quelques temps, vu que j'en avais pas l'utilité. Mais bon. Un peu d'exercice ne peut pas faire de mal, même quand on est mourant. Je cours vers lui rapidement, il se prépare à parer, mais je le contourne au dernier moment. Je prends appui sur le sol avec mes mains pour lui donner un coup de pied retourné. Il l'arrête juste avant que je ne le touche en attrapant ma cheville. De mon pied de libre, je m'appuie sur sa cuisse pour me redresser et lui donne un coup de poing dans le visage, ce qu'il esquive en m'attrapant le poignet.

-Ça pour être une situation précaire...

-Que vas tu faire maintenant ? Rigola doucement Fon.

J'enlève mon gant droit avec mes dents, le laissant surpris face à ma cicatrice, et ouvre ma main. Il a un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il reconnaît ma position pour _Pugno in Fiamme_. Mais ma main s'arrête à quelques centimètres de son corps, sans flammes.

Je lis la minime panique dans les yeux de Fon quand je le projette en arrière et atterris sur le sol alors qu'il a une main sur le torse.

-Tu t'es améliorée, me complimenta-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

-Ouais. Même si c'est plus simple de l'utiliser en assassinat qu'en combat singulier.

Alors que je reprends mon combat, j'entends Arro expliquer ce que je viens de faire. Concentrer une quantité minime de Flamme de la Fureur sur la paume de ma main, puis la condenser en un endroit bien précis pour ensuite la faire exploser sur elle-même, provoquant une onde de choc suffisamment puissante pour dégager mes adversaires.

Le genre de trucs qui m'aurait été inutile contre Simon.

Je finis par sauter en arrière et regarde Fon.

-En voyant la flamme de Xanxus pour la première fois, je me suis honnêtement sentie inférieure. Sa flamme est bien plus imposante et puissante que la mienne ne l'a jamais été, même si quand j'ai découvert qui était mon père biologique et que toute la haine et la colère que j'avais enfouies au plus profond de moi sont ressorties d'un coup et que ça a rendu ma flamme plus imposante et puissante, elle n'égalait pas celle de mon frère. Mais ça me va. Je suis une fille, je suis plus agile, et avoir une flamme plus faible veut dire que je peux la contrôler plus facilement. Et la modeler à ma guise.

Je concentre ma flamme sur le bout de mon index, et la fais bouger rapidement d'un doigt à l'autre, puis l'étend à toute ma main, puis la fait englober ma main pour finir par la faire exploser sur elle-même, sans que cela ne me blesse pour autant.

-Je pense que je ne l'avais pas remarqué, même si on me l'avait dit, pendant longtemps, même si...continuai-je en coulant un regard à Reborn, qui affichait un rictus satisfait, même si toi tu l'as vu tout de suite. Sauf que je ne sais pas si je peux être fière de ça, ou d'avoir pu développer une telle technique.

Un tueur à gage né. Mais maintenant, tout ce que j'ai appris pendant toutes ces années ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. Ernesto est mort. Simon aussi. Mon père est à Vendicare. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver Romain et tout...tout sera enfin terminé.

-Allez viens ! Criai-je à Fon avec un sourire joueur. Je veux profiter d'un combat à armes égales avec toi !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai dit que Reborn l'avait remarqué ?

Xanxus hoche la tête en s'asseyant à côté de moi alors que je laisse ma poche de glace tomber sur ma cuisse. Je sens mon frère prendre ma main droite et son regard sur ma cicatrice.

-CEDEF, dis-je en laissant ma tête tomber contre son épaule, et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles savoir.

-Je veux savoir, me contredit-il.

-Mais ta réaction pourrait être la même que celle de Dino quand je l'ai appris...

-Je m'en fous.

Je soupire. Ce qu'il peut être têtu lui.

-Quand les Avvoltoio m'ont kidnappé le soir de mon neuvième anniversaire, celui en mars, et que Dino et Reborn sont venus me sauver, Dino est devenu le Cheval Ailé. Mais j'avais réussi à leur faire part de là où j'étais retenue otage et j'avais réussi à me libérer, ce qui n'a pas manqué à Reborn. Alors quand toute cette histoire était terminée et que Reborn avait annoncé que Fon voulait bien me prendre comme apprenti, il a lâché la bombe que j'étais un tueur à gage né. Comme il a pu le remarquer pour Takeshi durant son combat contre Superbi.

-De naissance...répéta-t-il à voix basse.

-Ça m'a été utile pendant longtemps, mais maintenant ? Rien.

-Ann'.

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que tu aimes tuer ?

Je me fige. Si j'aime ça ? Je me redresse et le regarde, les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi cette question Fratello ?

-Tu as dit que tu ne savais pas si tu pouvais être fière de ça.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il fasse gaffe à tout ce que je dis ?

-Je...je sais pas trop. Plus jeune j'aurais dit oui sans hésiter je pense, mais en vieillissant...je sais que j'aimerai toujours tuer des Estraneo si il y en a encore dans la nature, ou quiconque ayant pu me faire du mal, à moi ou à mes proches. Mais autrement...je sais pas, je tuais parce que c'était...nécessaire...

Il me fixe, attendant la fin de ma phrase.

-J'ai commencé à tuer fréquemment pour avoir un toit, parce que j'étais...parce que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Et même aujourd'hui...c'est le domaine pour lequel je peux certifier que je suis une pro et l'une des meilleure.

Je me cale contre son torse, les yeux écarquillés au fur et à mesure de mes réalisations.

-Tuer est la seule chose que je sais faire dans la vie, mais je n'aime pas nécessairement ça. Je l'ai fait tellement de fois, j'ai vu tellement de choses quand j'étais gamine que...ça ne me fait strictement rien. Et ça ne m'a jamais rien fait. J'ai jamais ressenti le moindre regret en tuant.

Xanxus passe ses bras autour de mes épaules et enfoui son visage dans mes cheveux.

-Je me contente de le faire, terminai-je en fixant mes mains.

Justement, maintenant que tout est terminé, je peux regarder en arrière et me rendre compte de tout ça. Putain mais...je savais que j'étais un monstre, une personne pas recommandable mais...combien de personne j'ai tué, combien de vie j'ai détruites pour mes intérêts ? Combien de victimes il me faudrait pour que je ressente une once de culpabilité ?

-Je suis horrible, soufflai-je en me laissant glisser sur ses genoux.

Il relève la tête et prend ma main droite dans les siennes. Je tourne mon visage afin de le voir. Il pose doucement ses lèvres le dos de ma main.

-Fratello ? L'appelai-je d'une petite voix.

-Nous sommes deux dans ce cas alors, commença-t-il d'une voix calme et...rassurante ?

-Fra...

-Tu as juste à me parler Luciana, continua mon frère alors que je me redressais, tu n'as qu'à me parler, et j'essaierai de faire partir ce genre de pensée.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en le regardant. Il est sérieux. Il a ce regard qui dit qu'il est prêt à tuer si il faut.

-Je t'aime Fratello, tu le sais ça ? Lui demandai-je en l'enlaçant, calant mon visage dans son cou.

Il me rend mon étreinte, me plaquant contre lui d'un geste protecteur. Et le « moi aussi » à peine audible qu'il prononce me fait sourire.

Je ne veux pas imaginer ce qui se passera quand je partirai.

-Tu sais que t'as rien à te reprocher, hein ?

Il ne dit rien, mais l'emprise autour de moi se renforce. Mon grand-frère...mon grand-frère surprotecteur qui culpabilise trop quand on touche aux gens qu'il aime.

Sa famille.

Peut-être qu'avant de partir pour Vendicare, je lui laisserai l'adresse d'Enrique. Ce n'est pas parce que moi je ne serai plus là qu'il n'aura plus de famille. Du moment que...qu'il fasse tout pour ne pas les faire devenir des cibles potentielles.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _I walk among the children of my fathers_  
 _The broken wings_  
 _The traitor's cost_  
 _They call to me but never touch my heart now_  
 _I am too far_  
 _I am too lost_

 _All I can hear is what he spoke to me_  
 _Like Martin Luther_  
 _Like Pericles_

 _Come join the murder_  
 _Come fly with black_  
 _We'll give you freedom_  
 _From the human trap_  
 _Come join the murder_  
 _Soar on my wings_  
 _You'll touch the hand of God_  
 _And He'll make you king_  
 _And He'll make you king_

 _So now I curse that raven's fire_  
 _You made me hate_  
 _You made me burn_  
 _He laughed aloud as he flew from Eden_  
 _You always knew_  
 _You never learn_

Come Join The Murder – The White Buffalo

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	66. LXV

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 65** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Si besoin, mon numéro est dans la chambre de Luca, m'expliqua Serena alors que je jouais avec mon neveu dans mes bras. Si c'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment une question de vie ou de mort, il y a celui de Dino aussi. Et...

-Serena, calme-toi ! S'exclama mon frère et mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. Ce n'est que deux jours, Ana est capable de s'occuper de Luca.

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête.

-Je...je sais mais...

-Allez Luca, dis au revoir à papa et maman ! Dis-je joyeusement à mon neveu en le mettant face à ses parents pour prendre une voix de gamine. « Au revoir papa et maman, tatie Luciana va bien s'occuper de moi. »

Je rentre dans le manoir, complètement vide pour le week-end baby-sitting que j'ai en tête à tête avec Luca. Il a un mois, mais ses parents avaient vraiment besoin d'un week-end pour eux. D'après l'appel à l'aide de mon frangin.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire hein ? Demandai-je à voix haute en levant mon neveu au-dessus de ma tête, qui rigolait. C'est le dernier de tes problèmes toi hein.

Je le colle à ma poitrine et commence à valser toute seule, alors qu'il continue de rigoler.

-Un jour tu feras ça à une soirée avec une fille, ou garçon sait-on jamais, et tu te diras « bon sang ce que je me fais chier ! ». Sauf si t'aimes la personne, là tu seras content. Mais t'as qu'un mois pour le moment, alors c'est pas trop ta priorité.

Je finis sur le canapé, face à la télé, Luca installé contre ma poitrine, sans rien dire et qui s'endort au fur et à mesure de la comptine catalane que je lui chante.

Jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone sonne avec du rock, et qu'il se réveille en pleurant.

-Chut bébé, c'est rien, le consolai-je en le berçant.

Je me libère une main pour répondre, sans même regarder l'appelant.

-J'espère que c'est important ! Grognai-je en fixant Luca.

- _Baisse d'un ton carnivore et viens ouvrir._

-Kyôya ?

- _Je brise la porte si tu ne viens pas dans les dix prochaines secondes._

-N'y penses même pas espèce de brute !

Je me lève, Luca toujours dans mes bras et pleurant toujours, pour aller ouvrir. C'est le visage énervé de Kyô qui m'accueille.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, le saluai-je alors qu'il entrait.

-Où est l'herbivore ?

-Dino ? Il est en week-end avec Serena.

Le regard noir qu'il me jette...

-Quoi, tu pensais qu'il...

Il me met son téléphone sous le nez, montrant un message de Dino disant qu'il avait envie de se battre contre lui pendant que j'étais là. Il n'y a aucun rapport entre les deux, mais Kyôya a marché comme un con.

-Tu penses pas que, je sais pas, Reborn ait pu vouloir te faire une blague ?

Il fronce les sourcils et regarde de nouveau son téléphone, une aura noire l'entourant.

-Hey arrête, Luca est en train de pleu...

Heh ? Je baisse le regard sur mon neveu, qui ne pleure plus et qui regarde Kyôya avec ses grands yeux verts.

The fuck ?

Mon téléphone sonne de nouveau, mais cette fois pour un message. Je l'ouvre et soupire en le lisant. Reborn nous souhaite un bon week-end, et que...Kyô ne peut pas rentrer si il ne veut pas de très mauvaises surprises ?

-Bon ben, t'es bon pour faire du baby-sitting avec moi ! Heh, pourquoi cette tête dépitée ? Luca est adorable !

Kyôya baisse ses yeux sur mon neveu.

-Hn, herbivore.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Qu...qu'est-ce que tu fais Kyô ?

-Hn.

Luca semble captivé par Roll devant lui. Roll qui émet un petit bruit de contentement en me voyant, puis en voyant Cloud qui sort de mon anneau pour aller le saluer.

-Franchement, ce sera quoi si jamais t'as des gosses ? Pouffai-je en m'approchant pour donner son biberon à Luca.

-Je n'en veux pas.

-Vraiment ? T'imagines pas un mini-Kyôya courir partout chez toi ? Ce serait tellement mignon~, le taquinai-je en nourrissant le bébé.

-Hn.

Je lui fais faire son rot et vais le coucher, attendant qu'il s'endorme. Prenant le baby phone avec moi, je sors de la chambre de Luca et remarque Kyôya observer une photo de Père, Dino et moi. Mais il est dos à moi.

Hibari Kyôya. Dos à moi.

-Kyô-chan~ ! Minaudai-je en sautant sur son dos.

-Carnivore, grogna-t-il en gardant son équilibre de justesse.

-Je veux être une licorne !

-Qu...

-Dans l'espace ! Une licorne dans l'espace !

Je rigole dans son épaule, et continue jusqu'à ce que je lui morde le lobe d'oreille.

-Tu sais que je suis brûlante pour toi Kyô-chan...lui susurrai-je avant de pouffer à cause de mon ridicule.

Sauf que Kyôya m'emmène dans une chambre d'ami, celle qu'il occupe, et me jette sur le lit. Il finit par me plaquer sur le matelas, ses mains de pars et d'autres de ma tête, ses jambes faisant de même avec mon bassin.

-Kyô-chan, je disais ça pour déconner ! Rigolai-je.

-Je ne peux pas prendre les avances que tu me fais pour une plaisanterie, me souffla-t-il en approchant son visage du mien.

J'écarquille les yeux quand nos deux visages ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Je déglutis et monte mon visage vers le sien. Mais il se recule. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe qu'il me fout un coup de boule.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Gémis-je alors qu'il gardait son front collé au mien.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es brûlante de fièvre.

-Mais...

-Le peu de fois où j'ai eu le malheur de te voir malade, tu étais toujours trop bavarde et tu disais plus de conneries que d'habitude.

Comment je suis censée le prendre ?

-Mais je dois m'occuper de Luc...

Il prend le baby phone et le pose sur la table de chevet.

-Sous les draps. Maintenant, m'ordonna Kyôya avec un regard noir.

Je le fais. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue à Nami-chuu avec lui me donnant des ordres comme ça.

-Donc tu prends soin de moi maintenant papa ? Lui demandai-je avec une voix de gamine. Heh, Kyô pose cet oreiller et...non, m'étouffe pas avec !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je lâche un gros bâillement quand le soleil me réveille. Je regarde rapidement l'heure, et me mets sur le dos. Je crois que la fièvre est tombée, parce que j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir la tête super légère.

-Tu es trop bruyante.

Je regarde à ma gauche, pour voir Kyôya, sur le dos et les yeux fermés. Hein ? On est dans le même lit ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?! M'affolai-je en me redressant.

-Rien, je ne suis pas un herbivore, je sais me contrôler, me répondit-il, l'agacement dans la voix.

Dans ce cas Superbi est clairement un herbivore huh ?

-Tu as mal dormi ?

-Le bébé ne fait pas encore ses nuits, grommela Kyô en s'asseyant.

J'ouvre la bouche et me retrouve avec un thermomètre dans la bouche, le regard de Kyôya sur mon visage. Enfin, plutôt le thermomètre. Il finit par l'enlever et le regarde d'un air dubitatif.

-Ta fièvre est tombée.

-Attends, tu t'es occupé de Luca et moi pendant toute la nuit ?

-Et ?

Je rougis et détourne le regard. Putain Kyôya, sois un connard de temps en temps...J'ose lui jeter un regard pour le voir sourire en me regardant. Le même qu'il avait quand on a fait l'amour.

-Merci, soufflai-je en trouvant le drap très intéressant.

Je rougis encore quand il pose son front contre ma tempe.

-Mais sachant que tu t'es déjà moqué de moi sur ça, tu devrais savoir que je résiste mal aux choses mignonnes.

Je déglutis et rougis encore et toujours plus. Il passe doucement deux doigts sous mon menton et tourne ma tête vers lui, nos lèvres se frôlant. Je commence à fermer les yeux quand un téléphone sonne. Je reconnais celui de Kyôya. Toujours l'hymne du collège hein...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Reborn ? Décrocha glacialement Kyôya.

J'esquisse un sourire amusé face à l'accueil « chaleureux » de Kyô, énervé qu'on nous ait dérangé. Mais je finis par me lever pour aller voir Luca.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Hibari regarda Luciana partir du coin de l'œil. Il était généralement bon pour se contrôler et agir comme avant, mais là...elle avait été trop mignonne, à ne pas arrêter de rougir.

- **C'est quoi cet accueil Hibari, tu passes un mauvais week-end ?** Se moqua le tueur à gage à l'autre bout du fil.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu piégé ?

- **Tu n'as vraiment pas une idée là-dessus ?**

-Je te mordrai à mort si tu ne restes pas hors de nos histoires, le menaça le japonais, les sourcils froncés.

- **En réalité, ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, même si pour être honnête je te préfère cent fois à Squalo.**

Hibari serra son poing de libre à la mention du VARIA. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas juste disparaître de la surface de la Terre ?

- **Mais j'ai un service à te demander.**

-Un service, répéta-t-il, devenant curieux.

- **Ne la laisse pas seule alors que c'est bientôt la fin, ou je te le ferai payer.**

-Ça ne ressemble pas à un service.

- **Hibari, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour elle. Je connais Luciana depuis des années et malgré moi, je me suis attaché à elle. Donc je sais qu'elle voudra être seule, qu'elle voudra que personne ne la voit, mais je refuse de la laisser comme ça.**

-Pourquoi ne pas être là toi-même dans ce cas ? Je ne suis pas à tes ordres.

- **Non, mais tu veux la même chose. De plus, ce n'est pas de moi qu'elle a besoin.**

-Hn.

- **Puis tu dois bien te douter que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir ça. Contente de prendre soin d'elle. Tu es un carnivore il me semble, ça doit bien être dans tes cordes.**

Et il raccrocha. Comme si il avait besoin qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Il se leva, se changea et alla dans la cuisine, pour voir Luciana donner son biberon à son neveu. La voir avec un bébé comme ça le faisait agir comme un herbivore. Parce que quelque part, il remplaçait le fils de Dino par celui qu'ils auraient pu avoir ensemble. Et dans ses fantasmes, elle était heureuse et souriait pleinement. Dans la réalité, elle était mourante. Il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle et posa son menton sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

-Kyô...commença-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Mais il l'arrêta en l'embrassant. Un baiser simple, rapide, mais dans lequel il lui disait comment il se sentait.

-Tu aurais pu te rendormir tu sais, lui souffla-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il posa alors son regard sur le bébé, qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux verts. Oui, il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer un bébé aux yeux rouges à la place. Mais ça irait. Il pouvait s'occuper d'elle pour le temps restant. Il pouvait profiter d'elle comme lui seul le pouvait, et quelque part, il était heureux de savoir que l'herbivore bruyant était aussi stupide quand ça la concernait. Il savait qu'il s'était passé des choses entre eux, mais elle finissait par toujours le repousser. Contrairement à lui.

Il savait que ce n'était pas sain.

Il savait qu'il finirait par souffrir.

Il savait qu'il agissait comme un herbivore.

Mais pour le temps qui restait, il voulait juste être avec Luciana. Comme depuis qu'il la connaissait. Ça avait toujours été elle en premier, et elle le serait toujours.

Même morte, il savait que personne ne pourrait la remplacer.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
 _You're beautiful, it's true._  
 _I saw your face in a crowded place,_  
 _And I don't know what to do,_  
 _'Cause I'll never be with you._

 _You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
 _You're beautiful, it's true._  
 _There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_  
 _When she thought up that I should be with you._  
 _But it's time to face the truth,_  
 _I will never be with you._

You're Beautiful – James Blunt

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	67. LXVI

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 66** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Qu...qu'est-ce que...

-Si j'entends l'un de vous se plaindre, je vous le fais payer ! Nous hurla Arro en détournant le regard, du rose aux joues. Et j'ai juste donné deux trois idées en répondant aux questions de Kyoko et Haru ok, j'ai pas participé autrement !

-Trop de gens...entendis-je Kyô grommeler à côté de moi.

Je pose une main sur son épaule et regarde la banderole. « Joyeux vingt-quatrième anniversaire Ana et Hibari ! ». J'esquisse un petit sourire. Franchement...

-Oh Hibari, pour te prouver mon amour envers ta personne, je t'offre ça !

Il lui met une peluche d'Hibird dans les bras et je me recule immédiatement. Je suis plus suicidaire, je m'éloigne de Kyô quand il émet une aura noire. Mais Arro n'en est pas à ce niveau là.

-Arroganza, je vais te mordre à mort, déclara Kyôya en sortant ses tonfa.

-Mais~ !

-Hibari-san ! Tenta Tsunayoshi.

Je soupire devant le spectacle.

-Kufufu~, l'alouette finit toujours par craquer tôt ou tard.

-Oh, hey Mukuro, le saluai-je en le regardant par-dessus mon épaule, merci pour le bracelet tant que j'y suis.

-Alors Byakuran te l'a bien donné après me l'avoir volé hein...

-Je me disais que c'était bizarre...reconnu-je avec un rictus moqueur. Hey, mais c'est aussi ton anniversaire le mois prochain ! Tu verras, vingt-trois ans c'est pas si différent que vingt-deux.

-Je suis bien plus vieux que ça.

-C'est vrai, la réincarnation hein ?

-Kufufu~, exact.

-Chrome, aide-moi ! Geignit Arro en allant trouver la concerné.

-Oya ? Es-tu en train d'impliquer ma chère Chrome dans tes emmerdes Arroganza Squalo ? Demanda calmement, mais avec une veine palpitant sur sa tempe, Mukuro alors que Arro essayait vainement de se cacher derrière Nagi.

Je les regarde, un rictus moqueur au lèvres, et vais me prendre un verre. Je m'adosse au mur et ferme les yeux. Vingt-quatre ans hein...les années passent vraiment vite.

-Ana-sempai ?

J'ouvre les yeux, sachant qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'appelle comme ça. Donc sans surprise, je vois Kyoko devant moi, les cheveux longs. Avec Haru. Et Hana, qui est en couple avec Ryohei de ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Vous êtes tellement extrêmes les gars ! Cria le concerné en voyant Arro tenter d'échapper à Kyô et Mukuro.

-T'es vraiment con tête de gazon ! Ils se battent et ruinent la fête que le Juudaime a organisée !

-Ma ma Gokudera...

-Gokudera-kun, range tes dynamites !

-Les choses changent pas tellement hein...fis-je complètement blasée en les voyant.

-Effectivement, mais les hommes resteront des hommes, quoi qu'on fasse, soupira Hana.

-Hahi, en parlant d'homme, Ana-san !

-Hum ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Hibari-san et toi ? Continua la surexcitée de service.

Je cligne des yeux, une fois, deux fois, puis sens la présence de Bianchi derrière moi.

-Je savais qu'un jour toi aussi tu découvrirais les joies de l'amour Luciana ! S'exclama l'italienne en me tournant vers elle, des yeux brillants fixés sur moi.

-Vr...Vraiment ? Répondis-je, en me méfiant.

Bianchi a toujours essayé de m'attaquer dans le passé.

-Bien sûr ! J'admets que pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que tu voulais me voler Reborn...

-Oh, vraiment ? Je l'aurais jamais deviné...

-Mais quand je te voyais avec Hibari, j'ai commencé à voir une étincelle et...

-Kyôya et moi on est pas ensemble ! La coupai-je.

-Hein ? Mais c'est dommage, vous iriez tellement bien ensemble...se désola Kyoko, ce qui me fit la regarder.

Oh non. Regard de fille trop pure comme Katryna. Détourne les yeux, détourne les yeux !

-On dirait que même toi tu es atteinte par la pureté de Kyoko, me lança Hana avec un sourire moqueur, et puis franchement, vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble ? Vu le nombre de rumeurs qu'il y avait sur vous deux quand on était à l'école...

-C'est parce que j'étais la seule fille qu'il supportait ! Et je suis sûre qu'il me voyait même pas comme une fille à l'époque !

-Je n'en serais pas si sûre, un garçon de seize ans remarque toujours les jolies filles.

Le truc que j'aime pas avec Hana. Elle est comme moi, directe et aime dire ce qui peut gêner l'autre. Et pour le moment, je suis la victime.

-Ou peut-être qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre Ana-sempai ? Proposa innocemment Kyoko.

Je me fige alors que quatre paires d'yeux me fixent. Et je me mets à rougir. Putain, voilà pourquoi je veux pas être amie avec des filles, sauf Katryna, qui semble bien s'entendre avec Nagi d'ailleurs.

-Han _love_ tu ne leur as pas parlé de moi ?

Je tique de l'œil gauche. Pas à cause des bras d'Arro autour de ma taille, Dieu seul sait qu'il est tactile et qu'on a parfois dû jouer aux amoureux transits, mais bien à cause de ses dents sur mon lobe d'oreille droite. C'est...bizarre...

-Hahi, je savais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche !

Pendant qu'elles piaillent sur Arro et moi, sauf Bianchi qui le fusille du regard car il l'a déjà dragué et qu'il fait croire qu'on est ensemble, j'enlève ma bottine, à talon, et l'assomme avec.

-Fais pas croire qu'on est ensemble pauvre con !

-Mais Lulu~...tu sais que tu m'aimes~...

J'ouvre la bouche mais Kyô est derrière Arro, qui se fige et lève doucement la tête vers son supérieur. Supérieur qui lui montre à quel point son tonfa est brillant.

-C'est dans ce genre de moment que je dois me taire, c'est ça ? Rigola nerveusement l'épéiste.

Un peu plus tard, je me retrouve assise sur un canapé, du repaire toujours provisoire des Vongola, à regarder la fête, et Ryohei, Arro et Gokudera tout trois débattre sur leur couleur de cheveux. Les filles essaient de les calmer, tout comme Takeshi, qui est avec une Katryna à moitié endormie.

-Ana-san ?

Je lève la tête sur Tsunayoshi, qui s'assoit à côté.

-Comment ça va ?

-Nah, l'habituel.

Il rit un peu.

-Ça fait un petit moment qu'on n'a pas pu parler.

-C'est vrai, je pars un peu partout en ce moment, approuvai-je, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

-Mais tu as l'air heureuse.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Et Dino a fait la même remarque la dernière fois qu'on a parlé, il a dit que c'était la première fois qu'il te voyait aussi heureuse.

-C'est vrai qu'avec les Traditore disparus et mon père à Vendicare, un poids énorme a été enlevé de mes épaules.

-Tant mieux dans ce cas.

J'appuie ma joue dans la paume de ma main, mon coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir et regarde le spectacle devant moi. Un fin sourire grandit sur mes lèvres.

-La vie est belle n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum ? Ah, oui elle l'est.

-Et courte aussi.

-He...

Je l'arrête en lui faisant une pichenette sur le front. Il écarquille les yeux en me regardant.

-Tu l'as remarqué lors de la dernière bataille. Nos vies ne tiennent qu'à un fil, alors vis chaque jour si c'était le dernier. Ne te laisse pas avoir des regrets, et si tu veux faire quelque chose, fais le, d'accord ?

-Ana...-san...souffla-t-il, à court de mots.

-Et profite, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, terminai-je avec un sourire pervers en faisant des gestes équivoques avec mes mains.

Il pique un fard et me réprimande, consterné. Du coup je penche ma tête sur le côté, un sourire innocent aux lèvres, ce qui le fait me réprimander encore plus. Ah, ces japonais...mais c'est pas ma faute, l'esprit débauché d'Arro a déteint sur moi.

-Merci pour la fête d'ailleurs Tsunayoshi, le remerciai-je en me levant.

-Hein ? Fit-il en s'arrêtant. Ah, de rien, et puis tout le monde a aidé.

Je pose une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui le fait lever des yeux surpris sur moi.

-Je sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit avant, mais tu as fait du bon travail avec les Vongola. Je suis fier de toi, Tuna-chan.

Il rougit à cause du surnom.

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, c'est embarrassant !

-Qu'est-ce que ce sera pendant la nuit de noce ?

-ANA-SAN !

-Qui veut faire un bras de fer avec moi ?

Ryohei accepte, car il me trouve toujours extrême apparemment. Même si une fois ma main dans la sienne, il a l'air de douter. Sauf que ça disparaît quand je gagne grâce à l'effet de surprise. Quoi, j'ai à peine fait apparaître ma flamme ! J'ai jamais dit que j'allais pas tricher !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Miranda, tu peux pas m'enlever mon fils comme ça ! Rugit Arro.

-Il n'y a rien que tu peux lui offrir ! Répliqua l'espagnol.

Le concerné sert ma jambe. Je baisse les yeux sur le bambin de 18 mois, aux cheveux courts châtains et aux yeux d'un bleu limpide, comme ceux d'Arro. Adrian. Futur tombeur, avec un prénom qui lui correspond.

-Très bien, je ne viendrai plus !

Je regarde Arro, surprise. Miranda aussi car elle est à court de mots. Je finis par me baisser pour prendre Adrian dans mes bras. Première fois que je le vois mais il me colle depuis qu'on est là.

-Mais je veux au moins pouvoir lui écrire, et je veux pas que tu lui caches mon identité ! Continua mon meilleur ami, un regard déterminé sur le visage. En contrepartie, je ne viendrai pas le voir. Et j'arrêterai de te harceler.

Miranda se pince les lèvres, les sourcils plissés, en pleine réflexion.

-Miranda, tout ce que je te demande c'est qu'il sache que je n'ai jamais voulu l'abandonner.

Elle ferme les yeux et finit par hocher la tête à contre cœur.

-Arro, tu comprends que...que je pense qu'à sa sécurité, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire...j'ai du ressentiment envers toi mais...

Il la prend doucement dans ses bras et je tourne le dos pour leur donner un peu d'intimité. Enfin, je finis surtout par sortir de la pièce.

-Dis dis ! Me fit Adrian, ses bras autour de mon cou. Monsieur papa ?

-Hein, euh, comment dire...

Il cligne des yeux et tire une mèche de mes cheveux. Platines. Blonds platines. Ils m'arrivent au niveau des épaules maintenant, mais comme défi pour mon pari perdu à la VARIA quand on s'est infiltré à l'examen, il m'a dit de me teindre les cheveux en blond platine, moi qui aime tant changer de tête. J'ai eu peur au début,, mais au final j'aime bien. Avec mes sourcils noirs et mon rouge à lèvre rouge, j'ai l'air d'une femme fatale. Mais il s'est pas arrêté là.

Non, je dois l'appeler « Squalo-sempai » pendant un mois. J'ai négocié pour utiliser son prénom, mais il catégoriquement refusé.

Je sursaute quand le concerné est devant moi. Il me prend Adrian des bras et le regarde dans les yeux.

-Papa ? Hasarda le petit.

-Oui, je suis ton papa, confirma Arro avec un sourire paternel, les yeux brillant.

Il l'embrasse sur le front et le serre contre lui, ce que Adrian lui rend.

-Et elle c'est marraine.

-Maine ?

-Je suppose, soupirai-je en lui faisant une pichenette sur le front, microbe.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Euh...Lulu ? Tu sais que même si t'es derrière moi, Cris te fixe toujours hein ?

-Non, il sait pas que je suis là, marmonnai-je en m'accrochant au dos de mon ami.

-Il semble pas être si en colère.

-J'ai finis par m'habituer, intervint pour la première fois Cris.

-Mais de toute façon, il fait du très bon travail de ce que j'ai entendu dire, continuai-je en montant ma tête, de façon à ce que seuls mes yeux soient visibles par-dessus l'épaule d'Arro.

-Oh, mais cette tête peroxydée, se pourrait-il que ce soit mon ancienne Boss qui avait décidé de démissionné et de me laisser tout le boulot ?

J'ai l'impression de recevoir une flèche dans le dos avec marqué « lâcheuse » dessus.

-Esperanza, soupira Cris, j'ai pas l'intention de piquer une crise.

Je penche timidement ma tête sur le côté, et il a un arrêt sur image. Oh, oh non, l'air qu'il a sur le visage...

-Esperanza t'es tellement mignonne ! S'écria-t-il en se jetant sur moi, Arro ayant eu la délicatesse de se décaler juste avant.

-Cris tu m'étouffe !

-Mais Esperanza comprends-moi, j'ai pas eu la chance de te voir grandir alors maintenant dès que je vois tes côtés mignons je craque~ ! Geignit-il en me serrant encore plus fort contre lui.

-Ah, ah ma colonne vertébrale !

-Mais non, je contrôle ma force !

Après avoir finalement réussi à me débarrasser du pot de colle de service, on se relève et remettons nos fringues en place. Pour un mec en costard toute la journée, il se contrôle pas très bien.

-En fait, je sais bien que t'as une bonne raison d'avoir démissionné. Si tu t'en fichais de nous, tu ne porterais plus la chevalière que Tobias t'a filée.

Je pose ma main dessus et souris à Cris. Je me décale pour éviter une autre de ses attaques.

-Tu peux pas me blâmer, je ne suis qu'un homme !

-T'es gay ! Répliqua Arro.

-Et ? Ça veut pas dire que je peux pas trouver de femmes mignonnes ! Peu importe, une lettre est arrivée pour toi il y a peu.

-Hum ? Je pensais que les gens savais que...

-Je pense pas que ce soit d'une autre Famille, c'est écrit à la main.

Je hausse un sourcil en le suivant jusqu'à mon ancien bureau. Rien n'a changé, à part l'ordinateur portable vert pomme qui y trône. C'est vrai, Cris aurait pu être mon Gardien de la Foudre si j'avais dû avoir des Gardiens, si ma Flamme était restée du Ciel. Reborn me l'a fait remarqué il y a quelques semaines, que toutes les personnes avec qui j'ai voyagé étaient d'un élément différent. Arro toujours au milieu des attaques, tel la Tempête qu'il est, aidé de Cris qui est la Foudre. Walton la Pluie qui efface toutes traces de combat sur son passage, Katryna, le Soleil qui peut illuminer le chemin, et Rick la Brume qui cache le Ciel et ses faiblesses. Et pour le Nuage...

 _-Je suis mon propre Nuage._

 _-Hum, tu penses vraiment ça ?_

 _Je le regarde, un sourcil haussé face à son sourire en coin. Je vois pas d'autres Nuage de libre à part moi._

 _-Qui d'autre ?_

 _-Et Hibari ?_

 _-Kyôya est un Gardien Vongola Reborn, lui rappelai-je d'un air blasé, tu te souviens, c'est moi qui lui ai refilé le rôle._

 _-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Bakana, me fit mon tuteur en me tirant dessus, ce que j'évitai facilement, et puis tu devrais savoir qu'Hibari te connaissait avant Tsuna._

 _-Peut-être, mais il se trouve qu'il devait être le Gardien de Tsunayoshi. La preuve, la ressemblance entre Alaude et lui._

 _Il ouvre la bouche, mais je le coupe._

 _-Tu sais que j'ai raison Reborn._

 _-Et tu sais car tu en es un toi-même. Les Nuages sont imprévisibles._

 _Je fronce les sourcils._

 _-Il est bien resté avec toi pendant ces deux années, non ?_

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je m'assois sur le lit de ma chambre, la lettre en question en main. Pas d'expéditeur, donc on l'aurait délivré en mains propres ? Je l'ouvre rapidement et déplie le papier, pour crisper mes mains dessus.

 _« Là où l'Enfer a commencé, le quinze juin._

 _Je t'attends Luci. »_

Je déglutis difficilement et regarde mon téléphone. Quinze mai. J'ai un mois donc.

Un mois avant la fin.

Je me lève et ouvre mon armoire. Je sors la boite en carton et l'ouvre. Tout mes carnets, toute ma vie est ici. Je prends un papier et un stylo et y inscris « Pour Xanxus » dessus avant de le glisser dedans. Je veux qu'il sache...tout ce qui c'est passé, de mon point de vue sur le moment.

-Lulu ? M'appela Arro en entrant. On va man...

-Un mois.

Je me tourne vers lui et souris face à son air perdu.

-Dans un mois, je retournerai au labo des Estraneo retrouver Romain, et tout sera terminé.

Il écarquille les yeux. Dans un mois...je partirai. Pour de bon.

C'est finalement l'heure des adieux hein...

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _I can feel your sorrow_  
 _You won't forgive me,_  
 _but I know you'll be all right_  
 _It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go_

 _Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_  
 _Can't tell the reasons I did it for you_  
 _When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you_  
 _You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?_

Frozen – Within Temptation

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	68. LXVII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 67** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Toc toc.

-Hum ? Ana-san ?

Je fais un rictus à Tsunayoshi et Reborn en fermant la porte derrière moi.

-Bakana, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

-J'ai perdu un pari contre Arro.

-Et tu t'es teint les cheveux en blonds ? Continua Tsunayoshi.

-Il se trouve que...répliquai-je en levant mon index gauche devant moi, j'aime bien au final.

-Ça...te change...reconnu Tsunayoshi.

Je repousse mes cheveux derrière mon épaule avec ma main, un rictus hautain aux lèvres.

-Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas.

-Dans ce cas là tu es une idiote, tu es toujours aussi hautaine depuis tes sept ans, lâcha Reborn comme si de rien n'était.

Je lui jette un regard noir en posant une enveloppe sur le bureau de Tsunayoshi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit-il en commençant à l'ouvrir.

-Ne l'ouvre pas maintenant.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-On n'ouvre pas un testament avant que la personne ne soit décédée.

Il me regarde, puis l'enveloppe, qu'il lâche comme si il s'était brûlée.

-P...pourquoi tu me donnes ton testament ? Tu viens d'avoir vingt-quatre ans !

Oh si tu savais. J'ignore le regard en coin que Reborn me jette et soupire.

-On est jamais trop prudent. Je suis passée à deux doigts de la mort il y a quelques mois et l'un de mes proches est mort sous mes yeux.

Mon regard se durcit et mes poings se ferment en repensant à Alaric. Le temps fait que je supporte un peu plus son absence, mais ça me pèse toujours.

-C'est la Mafia, je préfère être préparée, et le fait que je sois jeune n'a rien à voir avec ça. J'ai échappée à la mort de justesse trop de fois.

-Mais pourquoi me le donner à moi ?

-Parce que t'es le Big Boss. Et que...si quelque chose venait vraiment à m'arriver, tu es la seule personne qui pourra se faire écouter de tous. Prends ça comme une dernière volonté ou quelque chose du genre.

Je le vois déglutir mais il hoche la tête en rangeant délicatement l'enveloppe contenant mes dernières volontés. Maintenant que j'y pense...

-Ana-san ? M'appela Tsunayoshi, me faisant monter les yeux sur lui.

Il y a des années, je voyais qu'un gamin peureux prêt à prendre la fuite. Puis je l'ai vu évolué, et devenir la Rédemption que j'avais vu en lui lors de son combat contre Mukuro à Kokuyo Land. Et maintenant, la Mafia est réellement en train de changer, je le sais.

-T'es fait du bon boulot pour reconstruire le QG en si peu de temps, continue comme ça, déclarai-je en tournant les talons.

Je déambule ensuite pendant quelques minutes dans les couloirs, seule, jusqu'à ce que Reborn apparaisse à côté de moi.

-Je pensais vraiment que t'arrêterais de faire ce genre de trucs une fois adulte.

-Ça m'amuse trop.

-Je l'aurais deviné.

-C'est bientôt, me dit-il soudainement, l'atmosphère autour de nous devenant plus lourde d'un coup.

-Un mois, répondis-je automatiquement, je me rendrai aux Vindice. C'est l'heure que je paie enfin pour mes crimes.

-C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un vouloir aller là-bas.

-Ma dernière interaction avec eux m'a fait comprendre que j'avais pas intérêt à me défiler et que j'étais chanceuse qu'il me laisse plus de temps.

-Peut-être que Bermuda respecte ton souhait de vengeance.

-Peut-être.

-Qui sait pour ta peine ?

-Ironiquement, plus de gens savent que je suis...malade, dis-je à voix basse, que je suis en liberté conditionnelle. Je compte pas Mukuro et Byakuran parce que eux le savent sans que j'ai eu à leur dire. Mais pour répondre à ta question, Kyôya et toi, ainsi que Arro je pense, il l'a peut-être deviné.

-Dino ne sait pas donc.

-Il ne m'a jamais demandé comment j'avais fait pour sortir de mon mois à Vendicare, et je ne lui dirai pas. Il...il péterait un câble, je le sais. Et savoir que si lui pète un câble, je préfère ne pas penser à Xanxus. Ils ont tout les deux des préoccupations plus importantes que leur sœur faisant un marché avec le Diable à seize ans.

Je m'arrête de marcher, tout comme Reborn qui s'arrête quelques pas devant moi.

-Reborn, assure-toi de dire à Dino que ce n'est pas sa faute, que c'était mon choix et que je l'assume pleinement. Il n'a strictement rien à se reprocher.

-Il lui faudra le temps pour comprendre ça.

-Je sais, pouffai-je, mais bon...on l'aime comme ça.

Je m'avance jusqu'à Reborn et me mets devant lui. Mes yeux rencontrent les siens.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai voulu de Tsunayoshi pendant toutes ses années, alors tu pourrais...faire en sorte que mes efforts ne soient pas vains ?

-Tu penses que je le laisserais faire des conneries ?

-Le meilleur tueur à gage au monde aussi professeur particulier, Reborn, soufflai-je.

On se fixe pendant quelques secondes, et il hausse un sourcil.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que...je peux te faire un câlin ?

Il écarquille les yeux quand je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et que je colle mon front contre son épaule.

-Oi Bakana, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour faire ça en public.

-C'est un remerciement, pour ce que tout ce que t'as fait pour moi. J'y serais pas arrivé sans ton entraînement, ou ta balle de Dernière Volonté qui m'a fait rencontrer Colonnello et Fon.

Il ne dit rien et finit par soupirer en passant un bras autour de mes omoplates.

-Même si t'es démoniaque et un tyran, merci de m'avoir prise comme élève, malgré mes motivations pas très nobles.

-Tu avais du potentiel. Je déteste voir du potentiel être perdu. Et tu es plus intelligente que ces deux idiots.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils se sont plus plaints que toi.

-Des losers quoi.

-Exactement.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

- **Non désolé, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment.**

-C'est pas grave Dino, répondis-je avec un petit sourire triste, je peux te le dire au téléphone.

- **De quoi ?**

-Je me souviens plus si je t'ai déjà remercié de m'avoir accueilli il y a toutes ces années, mais merci frangin. Même si je t'ai attiré pas mal de problèmes !

- **...c'est pas grave** , me dit-il après quelques secondes de silence d'une voix lointaine.

-Je t'aime Dino, tu le sais ça ?

Je devine sa surprise à l'autre bout du fil.

-Et j'aime Père, même si je ne lui ai jamais dit. Vous m'avez accueilli et traité tout de suite comme un membre à part entière de votre famille, alors merci. Merci de me montrer qu'il y avait des choses pour lesquelles on pouvait se battre dans ce monde.

- **A...**

-Je t'aime frangin, l'oublie pas, l'oublie jamais s'il-te-plaît.

- **Je t'aime aussi Luciana** , l'entendis-je répondre d'une voix cassée.

-Je dois y aller, à plus.

- **Att...**

Je raccroche et essuie la larme qui a coulé de mon œil. Putain, je pensais pas que ce serait aussi sentimental au téléphone.

-Ana, ça va pas ?

Je lève mes yeux sur Takeshi. La cicatrice qu'il a au menton le vieillit je trouve, mais bon, ça prouve qu'il s'est bien battu pendant le combat contre les Traditore.

-Hey Takeshi.

-T'as l'air de pas avoir le morale, constata-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vais bien. Tu tombes bien en fait.

Je le cogne amicalement dans l'épaule.

-Prend soin de Katryna et continue à veiller sur tes compères. T'es le seul à qui je puisse demander ça. Et dis à Hayato de continuer de servir Tsunayoshi comme il le fait, de ce que j'ai pu voir c'est un bon bras droit.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Comment tu savais que je serais là ?

-Je sens ton corps s'affaiblir Ana, ce n'est pas dur de deviner tes intentions.

Je lui fais un doigt d'honneur, auquel il répond par un coup de trident que j'évite de justesse.

-Kufufu~, n'ai-je pas droit à des adieux moi aussi ?

-Oh toi, grand et magnifique illusionniste défenseur des ananas...commençai-je.

J'esquisse un rictus moqueur. Au début, je voyais presque son ego briller. Mais au mot « ananas », tout s'est arrêté.

-Mais plus sérieusement, je sais pas ce que je pourrais te dire Mukuro, il y a rien à dire.

-Oya ? Je ne t'inspire pas ?

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que tu sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir.

Son rictus s'affaisse et il me regarde sérieusement.

-T'as jamais eu besoin de mots pour me comprendre, et c'est réciproque.

On se regarde dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes et je finis par sourire.

-Chikusa, Ken et toi devriez tout de même faire gaffe à ce que vos corps ne vous disent pas « fuck » au bout d'un moment comme le mien.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule en m'en allant.

-Tu as l'intention d'aller voir Fran ?

-Non, j'en ai pas la force, admis-je en ralentissant le pas, mais il sait que le considère comme un petit frère. Juste...dis lui que je suis désolé de pas pouvoir tenir la première promesse que j'ai faite.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Ohayo onii-san !

Xanxus se tourne vers moi, qui suis à sa fenêtre, un air dubitatif sur le visage.

-Ou tu préfères « onii-tan » ? continuai-je en entrant complètement dans son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ann' ?

-Quoi ? Je peux pas pas voir mon Fratello quand j'en ai envie ? C'est quoi cet air suspicieux depuis que je suis arrivée en plus, t'as peur de quoi ?

-Que tu prépares quelque chose de mauvais.

On se fixe dans le blanc des yeux, poker face contre poker face et je finis par être devant le mur, en train de lui donner de petits coups de poings de faible.

-Et moi qui...qui voulais juste t'inviter à dîner parce que je t'aime...et toi tu te méfies de moi et...

J'entends un soupir et Xanxus se lève. Je me tourne donc rapidement vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et je m'accroche à son bras.

-Vingt-quatre ans hein...marmonna-t-il alors qu'on sortait de son bureau.

-Des cheveux blancs hein...

Je dis rien quand son poing atterrit dans mes cheveux, et on est vite dans sa voiture, lui roulant au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée. On finit dans un restaurant de Florence, où je suis juste heureuse de passer une soirée seule avec mon aîné. Sans Mafia, sans combat, juste moi en train de passer du temps avec mon frère.

-Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Oui pourquoi ? Répliquai-je en souriant.

-Tu te comportes bizarrement.

-Vouloir passer du temps avec toi est bizarre maintenant ?

-C'est trop soudain.

Je le fixe et soupire, passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-Tu peux pas être aveugle pour une fois ? Marmonnai-je en remontant mon regard sur lui, qui fronçait les sourcils. Je vais partir.

-Encore ? Pesta-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Ces affaires non terminées dont tu m'as parlées ?

-Affirmatif. Et l'endroit où je vais aller, je risque d'y être bloquée pendant un moment sans moyen de contacter qui que ce soit, alors ne t'inquiètes pas si je donne pas de nouvelles.

-Tu vas devoir te battre ?

-Non. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je vais faire quelque chose où je ne me battrais pas, et que j'attends depuis longtemps.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Et puis on se reverra, t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Dans l'autre monde. Pendant le reste de la soirée, j'essaie de mémoriser chaque traits de mon frère. Il ira bien, il ne sera pas tout seul.

Je ne le laisserai pas seul.

-He...mais j'avais dit que je t'invitais ! Lui rappelai-je en le voyant sortir des billets.

-Joyeux anniversaire.

Il me prend ensuite la main pour sortir du resto'.

-Et tu sais Fratello, je te prépare une surprise pour quand je partirai.

Il me regarde, un sourcil haussé.

-J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

-J'aime pas les surprises Luciana, dis-moi ce que c'est.

-Non.

-Dis sinon je rentre sans toi.

-Je rentre à pieds, pas grave. Moi qui voulais dormir avec toi comme avant...

Je finis par dormir avec lui quand même, comme avant. Et je me sens bien. Tout ira bien pour lui, hein ? Sa conso d'alcool n'augmentera pas, hein ? Il ne se sentira pas coupable si jamais il demande mon dossier médicale à Shamal et que ce dernier lui donne parce que je lui en aurais donné l'autorisation, non ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je ferme le bouton qui s'est défait durant la nuit de la chemise que mon frère m'a prêté, qui m'arrive mi-cuisse, et vais à la fenêtre alors qu'il prend sa douche. On a vraiment une bonne vue Et on dirait pas que cette forêt...abrite le QG de l'équipe d'assassins la plus redoutable du monde.

Quelqu'un qui toque à la porte interrompt mes pensées. Je vais ouvrir sans même penser à qui pourrait être derrière. C'est pour ça que je me retrouve devant Superbi sans savoir ce qui se passe.

-Salut, t'as besoin de quelque chose ?

Il dit rien et me détaille de la tête aux pieds, s'arrêtant sur mes jambes nues.

-Mes yeux sont plus hauts, lui dis-je en m'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés.

-Voooii si t'étais pas à moitié à poil en même temps ! Vociféra-t-il en rougissant.

-Quoi, c'est pas la première fois que tu vois une femme de ta vie il me semble, soupirai-je en retournant dans la chambre.

Je prends mon jean et l'enfile rapidement, toujours sous le regard de Superbi.

-Tu peux pas arrêter de me regarder ? C'est chiant, et ça te fait passer pour un pervers, surtout que mon frère est juste à côté.

-Si tu mettais des pyjamas pour dormir ! C'est pas ma faute ! Se défendit-il.

Je lui jette un regard en coin pour le voir détourner les yeux, toujours rouge. J'attrape mon perfecto et l'enfile, puis mes chaussures. Xanxus choisit ce moment pour sortir. Il fronce les sourcils à la vue de Superbi et se met devant moi.

-Je sais pour la réunion déchet alors dégage de là, grogna mon frère en lui envoyant un regard noir.

-Tch, fit-il en sortant.

Sérieux...il m'a fait du mal, comme je lui en ai fait, mais il a le don de m'énerver en deux secondes parfois.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _If today was your last day_  
 _Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_  
 _You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_  
 _Regardless of who you are_  
 _So do whatever it takes_  
 _'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_  
 _Let nothin' stand in your way_  
 _Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

 _If today was your last day_  
 _And tomorrow was too late_  
 _Could you say goodbye to yesterday ?_

If Today Was Your Last Day – Nickelback

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	69. LXVIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 68** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

 **/!\ LEMON /!\**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je raccroche et jette mon téléphone dans une poubelle de l'aéroport, la carte SIM détruite et la carte mémoire dans ma poche. Après le message que je viens de laisser à Superbi...

Mieux vaut que plus personne ne puisse me contacter. C'est sur cette pensée que j'embarque dans mon avion pour Tokyo, et de là j'irai à Namimori. Envie d'être nostalgique une dernière fois. Envie de revoir cette ville une dernière fois, et tout ce qui a pu me marquer à l'époque.

Donc quand j'arrive, je vais d'abord à Kokuyo Land, et en fais le tour. C'est toujours aussi glauque, mais il n'y a plus rien. Plus aucune trace et Mukuro et sa clique y ait vécu un jour. Ou qu'un jour, un ado et ses potes y soit venu pour arrêter des évadés de prisons.

 _« -Mukuro, si je ne te bats pas...débuta le châtain d'une voix sérieuse, je ne mourrais pas en paix ! »_

Ensuite je vais dans la forêt de Namimori. Je vais là où est censé se trouver l'entrée de la base dans l'époque de Byakuran, mais il n'y a rien, preuve que les temps sont calmes. Puis en traversant la forêt, je fais gaffe à ce que ma robe ne s'envole pas à cause du vent et oui je suis en robe, je me retrouve là où Byakuran et Tsunayoshi s'étaient affrontés. Il n'y a aucun son à part le vent dans les arbres. Il y a même un soleil éclatant.

 _« Attend Uni ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu te sacrifies pour les Arcobaleno !_

 _-Je le dois. Leur retour est crucial pour votre retour. Et en retour, ça sauvera beaucoup d'innocents également. Le temps est venu pour moi de faire bon usage de mes pouvoirs. C'est ma seule chance, et ma destinée à laquelle je ne peux échapper. »_

Je finis en ville, et quand je passe dans une rue, je me rappelle de ma rencontre avec Enma, et de tout ce qu'il en a découlé. Mes doigts effleurent l'or de la montre à gousset de Lux dans la poche de ma robe. Une sacrée histoire tout ça, mais qui au final a permis à Tsunayoshi de rencontrer son meilleur ami.

 _« -Ne pense pas que tu me plais parce que je t'aide, me moquai-je en le recouvrant presque de pansements._

 _-Kozato...Enma...se présenta-t-il en se détachant pour prendre son sac._

 _-Enma alors ? Répétai-je en fermant mon propre sac en partant. On se verra sûrement, alors reste à carreaux si tu veux pas que je te défonce comme il se doit. »_

Puis je me retrouve dans le parc. Ce parc où on a vu pour la première fois à quoi ressemblait vraiment les Vindice, où on s'est rendu compte de la différence de niveau, mais aussi des progrès que ces gosses avaient faits. Où Tsunayoshi s'est rendu compte que Reborn prenait son travail réellement à cœur, quitte à utiliser une bataille où on lui promettait de lui rendre son apparence dans ce sens-là.

 _« -J'ai pensé que te laisser prendre part à cette guerre était un bon moyen de te rendre plus fort. Si tu perds dans une bataille de Dernière Volonté, je ne te reconnaîtrai pas Tsuna. Compris ?_

 _-Allez Tsunayoshi, t'es plus le Dame-Tsuna d'avant, n'est-ce pas ? Renchéris-je en croisant les bras._

 _-Oui. Je vais me battre avec ma Dernière Volonté, sans me soucier de la montre de Boss. »_

Je finis par arriver devant une maison, celle des Sawada. Je sais que Nana, Fuuta et I-Pin vivent toujours ici. Cette maison, il s'est passé tellement de choses ici. Un sourire nostalgique fleurit sur mes lèvres alors que je vais sonner à la porte.

 _« -Je suis ta nouvelle tutrice parce que mon imbécile de frère trouve mon alimentation mauvaise, lui expliquai-je en me tournant vers lui, les yeux remplis de colère._

 _-Hiiee ! S'écria-t-il en reculant contre le mur. »_

Bon, à l'époque j'étais tellement...mais au final, c'était pas si mal. Tout s'est bien terminé.

-Ana-chan ?

Je sursaute et lève mes yeux sur Nana, qui, excepté des ridules autour des yeux et de la bouche, n'a pas changé.

-B...bonjour Mama.

-Mon Dieu Ana-chan, c'est vraiment toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en me prenant rapidement dans ses bras avant de me prendre par les épaules. Mais regarde-toi, tu es devenue une vraie femme maintenant ! Ravissante en plus de ça !

-Merci...murmurai-je en rougissant.

-Mais entre, ça fait tellement longtemps !

Je me retrouve assise en face d'elle dans la cuisine, une tasse de chocolat chaud devant moi. On parle, elle clairement heureuse de me revoir, ce qui me fait plaisir, jusqu'à ce que I-Pin et Fuuta apparaissent.

-Luciana-nee ! S'écria de surprise Fuuta.

-Hey Fuuta, ça fait longtemps, le saluai-je en me levant.

Il me prend dans ses bras, et je me sens petite d'un coup car il me dépasse de quelques centimètres.

-Je suis contente de te revoir Ana-san !

-Moi aussi I-Pin.

Même si j'ai jamais été particulièrement proche d'elle, je lui tapote la tête quand Fuuta me lâche. Hum ? C'est quoi ce regard ?

-Je dois te parler de nouveaux classements que j'ai fait il y a plusieurs mois.

-Hum ? Si tu veux.

-Allez-y ! I-Pin et moi ferons le déjeuner, Ana-chan tu restes manger avec nous ?

-Avec plaisir, ta cuisine m'a beaucoup manqué.

Je suis Fuuta, mais entre dans la chambre de Tsunayoshi quand je la vois.

 _« -Ana-san, tu viens ?_

 _-Je veux pas être vu en présence d'un loser comme toi Dame-Tsuna, lâchai-je en m'en allant dans ma chambre._

 _-Ana-san ! S'écria-t-il._

 _-C'est compréhensible d'un côté, rajouta Reborn. Allons-y Dame-Tsuna. »_

Je m'assois sur le lit et me rappelle avec un sourire amusé quand je réveillais Tsunayoshi avec mes poids, et qu'il me criait d'arrêter.

-Ah, te voilà !

Fuuta s'assoit à côté de moi et regarde la chambre de Tsunayoshi.

-Je me rappelle le bon vieux temps, c'est tout, lui appris-je. Alors, ces classements ?

-Ah oui ! Alors déjà, quand Reborn-san a retrouvé ta trace, il m'a demandé de faire un classement des personnes avec qui tu pouvais faire le meilleur duo en combat.

-Vraiment ? Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui. La plupart des gens sur la liste, je les connaissais, et Hibari-san était et est toujours premier, mais je connaissais que le nom de famille du deuxième.

-Arro c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Deuxième hein...pas mal.

-Ensuite c'était Xanxus-san, puis Mukuro-nii, Belphegor-san, Dino-nii, Tsuna-nii, Squalo-san et Takeshi-nii .

Hum...liste prévisible.

-Puis ensuite, il y a quelques mois, quand tu es revenue chez les Vongola, Reborn m'a demandé de faire le classement des meilleures tueuses à gages.

-Et ?

-Tu es première. Parce que la première place revenait à Alice Crimson, le Joker, _La Morte Innocente_ et tout les autres alias que tu as pu utilisé.

Je penche ma tête sur le côté, la bouche entrouverte. Je suis...la meilleure tueuse à gage au monde ? Comment j'en suis arrivée là ?

-Tu me dis qu'en fait, je suis l'égale de Reborn.

-C'est ça.

-Je...je suis...la...

Je me mets à sourire, de toutes mes dents. Je suis fière. Même après ce que j'ai dit à Xanxus sur l'assassinat, je suis fière de ce classement.

Wow.

Je suis la tueuse à gage numéro une au monde.

J'aurais jamais pensé avoir ce titre un jour.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé un rôle important dans la Mafia, être quelqu'un de reconnue. Au départ, je pensais rester la sœur cadette de Dino et faire ma vengeance de mon côté, mais les choses ont changé.

Et honnêtement, je ne les regrette pas le moins du monde.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Merci pour le repas Mama, et pour m'avoir accepté quand j'avais seize ans, et pour avoir supporté mon frère et sa maladresse.

-Maa Ana-chan c'est rien, la maison était si vivante à partir du moment où Reborn est arrivé. Et tu sais, Tsu-kun t'as pris un peu comme une grande sœur, tout comme Dino-kun comme grand-frère, alors ça devrait être à moi de vous remercier.

-Merci quand même. Je dois y aller, alors à plus tard.

-N'hésite pas à revenir, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici.

J'imprime son sourire chaleureux et maternel dans ma mémoire et m'en vais.

Direction le collège de Namimori.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _« - **Vous êtes tous des déchets inutiles...allez vous faire foutre ! VOUS TOUS ! JE VOUS MAUDIS !**_

 _-XANXUS !_

 _- **J'entends des...putains de voix main...tenant,** grogna-t-il, **il y...a aucun mo...yens pour... »**_

Et pourtant. Il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui, alors je saute par-dessus le grillage et rentre dans le bâtiment. Je passe devant la salle de réception, me rappelant le nombre de fois où mon nez a rencontré les tonfa de Kyô.

Puis je finis sur le toit, où je vais observer la vue de la ville. Ouais, ça a été une bonne période de ma vie. Je ne regrette rien.

-Carnivore.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Il s'était réveillé en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Puis il avait reconnu les cheveux platines de Luciana, causés par Arroganza. Il resta silencieux, à l'observer pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle était nostalgique. La connaissant, elle avait dû passer la journée à faire le tour de Namimori pour se rappeler de tout.

-Carnivore.

Elle ne sursauta pas et tourna la tête vers lui avant de lui sourire sereinement.

-J'ai troublé ta sieste ?

-Hn.

Elle le rejoignit, lui qui était sur le toit de la cage d'escalier, et s'assit à côté de lui, la tête vers le ciel. Il regarda lui aussi les nuages. Deux nuages se rencontrer pour s'unir. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun problème pour un Nuage d'en comprendre un autre. Chacun connaissait le besoin de liberté de l'autre.

Il tourna ses yeux sur la jeune femme à côté de lui. Elle avait perdu du poids, mais ses yeux...ses yeux étaient sereins. Il savait pourtant qu'au fond d'elle, elle devait avoir peur de ce qui allait se passer. Mais personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher, personne ne pourrait la faire revenir sur sa décision.

Même pas lui.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en observant son visage. Quand il était ado, il savait qu'elle avait un fan-club, et donc qu'elle était jolie, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était quand elle l'avait appelé après sa première fois que ça l'avait frappé. Que son carnivore pouvait le délaisser pour de bon. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Puis il s'était rappelé. Luciana était un Nuage, était un carnivore. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais il l'aimait. Depuis des années. Et il allait la perdre, pour de bon. Pas à un autre, elle allait disparaître.

-En train d'admirer ma beauté Kyô-chan ? Lui lança-t-elle avec un rictus en coin.

Il observa ses lèvres. Il avait envie d'y goûter encore une fois.

-Ann', souffla-t-il, la faisant écarquiller les yeux d'un millimètre.

Il ne l'appelait pas si souvent que ça comme ça. Seulement quand ils étaient que tout les deux en général, et qu'il laissait ses sentiments à découvert.

Il prit son poignet dans sa main et la fit passer à califourchon sur lui. Il pu voir un faible rougissement quant à sa position.

-K...Kyô ?

-Encore une fois, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix grave en s'asseyant, se retrouvant à quelques millimètres de son visage, encore une fois avant que tu ne partes.

-M...mais i...ici ? Balbutia-t-elle en rougissant encore plus, regardant autour d'elle.

Il lui mordit le lobe d'oreille, ce qui la fit se figer. Il la sentit même déglutir.

-Ça devait être ici un jour, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Ses mains trouvèrent sa taille et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Mais pas comme chez Haneuma. Hibari passa sa langue sans hésitation entre les lèvres de Luciana, qui gémit dans le baiser, ce qui eut des répercussions dans son bas-ventre. Les mains qui tiraient ses cheveux l'excitaient. Le baiser langoureux qu'ils échangeaient l'excitaient. La femme sur ses genoux l'excitait.

Ses mains allèrent sur le devant de la robe, défaisant chaque bouton jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir le soutient-gorge noir. Il brisa le baiser, tout deux essoufflés et voir les joues rouges de Luciana et ses yeux remplis de désir lui firent frotter son bassin contre le sien.

-Kyô...gémit-elle en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière.

Passant un doigt dans chaque bonnet du soutient-gorge, il libéra ses seins et en prit immédiatement un en bouche. Sa langue commença à titiller un téton, déjà durci par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Il s'occupait de l'autre avec ses doigts. Les mains dans ses cheveux se crispèrent encore plus et sa tête se retrouva basculée en arrière et la bouche de Luciana fut de nouveau sur la sienne, demandeuse d' fois leur langue de nouveau ensemble et ne voulant pas se séparer, les mains de la jeune femme glissèrent le long de son torse pour trouver la boucle de sa ceinture. Elle se fit rapidement défaire, et son pantalon déboutonné. Il rentra ses ongles dans sa taille pour étouffer un gémissement quand des doigts fins effleurèrent son sexe sous son boxer.

Il la voulait, il voulait être en elle et l'entendre crier son nom comme si c'était la fin du monde. Il voulait sa chaleur.

Une main pressée tira sur la culotte de la jeune femme, qui souleva son bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il lança le sous-vêtement à côté, remonta sa robe jusqu'à sa taille pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Et en un coup brutal, il était en elle. Ils gémirent tout les deux, les mains fines de Luciana allant sur son torse pour le repousser par terre. De cette façon, il pouvait contempler chacun des changements d'expression qu'elle avait.

-Tu...n'y voies pas d'inconvénient Kyô ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant à travers ses cils, ses yeux à moitié fermés.

Il aimait l'entendre l'appeler « Kyô ». Il aimait voir son visage se tordre de plaisir. Il aimait sentir son corps convulser autour de lui par le plaisir.

Alors pour toute réponse, ses ongles rentrèrent dans sa chaire. Il savait que ses mains allaient laisser des traces. Mais il s'en fichait de la marquer. Il la souleva pour la faire revenir encore plus profondément, ce qui la fit crier. Elle crispa ses mains sur sa chemise et commença à monter, puis descendre. Elle tentait de retenir ses gémissements, alors il souleva son bassin pour rencontrer le sien. Le grognement presque animal qui sortit de ses lèvres fit encore durcir son membre, et il se chargea de la faire monter et descendre. Violemment, profondément, rapidement.

-Kyôya ! Gémit-elle en baissant son visage sur lui. Ah~, ah Kyôya !

-Lu...ciana...parvint-il à articuler en la sentant se resserrer autour de lui.

Les sons qui sortaient d'elle n'étaient que purs gémissements, qu'elle tentait de garder au plus bas. Mais sa poitrine qui se soulevait de plus en plus vite, sa respiration de plus en plus rapide, son visage de plus en plus rouge, tout le poussait à faire en sorte qu'elle aille plus vite. Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle bascula sa tête en arrière en criant son nom alors qu'il sentait son orgasme la frapper. Il lui suffit de deux coups de plus pour qu'il atteigne le sien et qu'il se déverse en elle en grognant.

C'est une Luciana tremblotante et vidée par son orgasme qui se cala contre son torse. Il ne put empêcher un fin sourire d'apparaître sur son visage alors qu'il fermait ses bras autour d'elle.

-Le toit du collège...commença-t-elle et il devina le rictus moqueur qu'elle arborait, c'est l'un de tes fantasmes, maniaque de la discipline ? Parce que même si tu aimes cette ville et cet endroit plus que tout, faire l'amour ici enfreint les règles.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait porter l'uniforme du comité il me semble.

Elle éclata de rire.

-T'as de ces fantasmes !

Il se sentait léger. Mais il finit par la pousser sur le côté pour se rhabiller.

-Rhabille-toi, lui fit-il en récupérant la culotte noire qui traînait sur le sol.

Elle ferma rapidement sa robe et se redressa, tendant sa main.

-Hum...non, le Comité de Discipline confisque ça, lui dit Hibari avec un rictus joueur en mettant le sous-vêtement dans sa poche. Tu peux toujours essayer de la récupérer.

-Je suis censée le prendre comment ?

Il lui attrapa la main et descendit, prenant le sac de voyage qui traînait en même temps.

-Que la nuit va être longue carnivore.

Il allait profiter d'elle jusqu'au dernier instant.

-Comme la dernière fois ?

-Plus longue, lui assura-t-il devant son rougissement, beaucoup plus longue.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je me réveille le lendemain matin avec les rayons du soleil dans le visage. Je dois plisser les yeux au maximum pour pouvoir voir l'heure. C'est trop tôt pour se lever. J'enfonce mon visage dans mon oreiller. Oreiller plus dur que d'habitude et qui bouge. Je lève un peu la tête pour voir que mon oreiller est un torse d'homme. Mon regard cherche le visage de l'homme en question, et je trouve celui endormi et serein de Kyôya. Il est vraiment beau. Maintenant que j'y pense, il doit avoir du succès avec les filles, mais il doit les effrayer. Hum ? Son bras est autour de ma taille ? J'esquisse un petit sourire et repose ma tête sur son torse

-Je sais que t'es réveillée.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Kyôya, le saluai-je en me redressant, remontant le drap sur ma poitrine.

Je lâche un gros bâillement en m'adossant contre la tête du lit.

-Fatiguée ?

-La ferme ! M'exclamai-je en rougissant malgré moi. Dis-moi quel jour on est à la place !

-Le douze juin.

-Trois jours alors...soufflai-je.

-Tu as peur.

-Au fond de moi oui. C'est humain, même si c'est irrationnel. On a peur de quelque chose qui arrivera forcément un jour. Mais j'ai hâte aussi.

-Hâte de mourir ? Répéta-t-il d'un ton froid.

-Oui, parce que je pense que c'est quand on meurt qu'on se sent le plus vivant, parce qu'on réalise ce qu'on perd. Hmph, regarde-moi à encore philosopher !

Un petit silence s'installe, que je me décide à briser.

-Hier t'as dit que tu m'avais pas fait porter l'uniforme du Comité. Depuis combien temps tu voulais qu'on fasse ça ?

-Longtemps.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais demandé de sortir avec toi alors ?

Je pose mes yeux sur son visage, pour le voir fixer le plafond.

-Je ne voulais pas sortir avec toi. Même aujourd'hui je ne le veux pas.

-Je le prends mal, très mal, même si je suis d'accord avec toi vu que c'est réciproque. Je voudrais pas être avec toi sans savoir jusqu'où une supposée relation avec Superbi pourrait me mener.

-Ce n'est pas la seule raison.

Je penche ma tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés.

-Les Nuages...commença-t-il en me regardant enfin, les Nuages vont n'importe où quand ils le veulent, sans contraintes. Si tu n'étais pas malade et que l'herbivore bruyant n'était pas là...

Je l'imagine avec Superbi, ce dernier attaché et en train de beugler à Kyô de pas le gommer. Et ils m'apparaissent en chibi. Très bizarre.

-...je ne voudrais pas être avec toi maintenant.

-Est-ce que c'est une façon déformée de me dire que tu veux profiter de ta jeunesse et que tu m'aurais brisé le cœur sans hésitation ?

-Tu aurais été du même avis que moi.

-Laisse-moi jouer le rôle de la fille blessée.

Parce qu'il a raison. J'ai pas totalement menti à Superbi après tout. Même si je le pouvais, je pense pas que je voudrais avoir une relation avec quelqu'un. Je voudrais pas qu'on m'empêche de faire ce que je veux à cause des sentiments.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Arro ?

Je me frotte les yeux sous mes lunettes mais non, il est bel et bien là. Chez Kyô. Qui est en face de lui comme si de rien n'était.

-Hum ? Quoi, fallait bien que je te retrouve pour le temps qui reste vu que tu réponds pas au téléphone.

-Je m'en suis débarrassé.

-Dans ce cas je suis ravi de te dire que tu as pleins d'appels manqués et de messages de...à peu près tout le monde, mais surtout Xanxus et Superbi.

-Il a eu mon message ?

-Oh pour l'avoir reçu il l'a reçu. Il tient plus en place.

-C'est l'heure de partir pour de bon alors.

-Ouais, mais...

Arro raccroche son portable quand il sonne. Il lève ensuite des yeux sur moi.

-Hibari et moi on devrait laisser nos téléphones ici, et tout ce qui peut nous localiser.

-Tu veux venir ?

-Bien sûr que oui !

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et leur fait signe de se lever. Ce qu'Arro fait, mais pas Kyô.

-Allez Kyôya, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il fronce les sourcils mais se lève. Donc je m'approche d'eux, me mets sur la pointe des pieds et passe un bras autour de leur cou à chacun. Kyôya devait l'avoir vu venir vu qu'il ne bouge pas, mais Arro se tend.

-Merci les garçons pour m'avoir supporter dans tout ça. J'aurais pas réussi sans vous, et ça me demande beaucoup pour vous le dire.

-Arrête d'agir comme un herbivore.

-Je t'emmerde Kyôya~.

Je hausse les sourcils en regardant Kyô quand je sens deux bras autour de ma taille et un menton sur mon épaule. Puis je suis le regard de Kyôya et regarde Arro.

Il pleure.

-Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux...sanglota-t-il, mais ça rend pas la chose plus facile...

-On se reverra. Dans de très nombreuses années je l'espère, mais on se reverra. Toi en vieux papy et moi avec la splendeur de mes vingt-quatre ans.

Il rigole un peu et me lâche.

-Ouais on se reverra, approuva-t-il en essuyant ses larmes avec son tee-shirt. Et pour ce que ça vaut...merci de m'avoir supporter.

-Sans problème, si c'était à refaire je le referais sans hésiter.

Je soupire quand il recommence à pleurer. Puis Kyô finit par lui donner un coup de tonfa, étrangement léger, sur la tête, ce qui la lui fait baisser.

-Il y a aucune raison d'agir comme un herbivore alors qu'elle est juste devant toi.

-Mais...

-Je vais te mordre à mort, le menaça le brun en lui montrant ses tonfa, en position de combat.

Arro commence à agiter ses mains devant lui et je rigole. Ils me regardent tout les deux.

-Allons-y.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _Ooh, you make me live_  
 _Whenever this world is cruel to me_  
 _I got you to help me forgive_  
 _Ooh, you make me live now honey_  
 _Ooh, you make me live_

 _You're the first one_  
 _When things turn out bad_  
 _You know I'll never be lonely_  
 _You're my only one_  
 _And I love the things_  
 _I really love the things that you do_  
 _You're my best friend_

You're My Best Friend – Queen

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	70. LXIX

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 69** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Elle avait perdu du poids. Trop. Xanxus regardait son téléphone portable depuis cinq minutes, se demandant si il devait appeler Shamal ou non pour lui demander le dossier médical de sa sœur. Il connaissait Luciana, il savait qu'elle aimait manger, comme lui. Mais quand ils étaient allés dîner, il avait vu qu'elle se forçait à ingurgiter le contenu de son assiette. Et quand ils avaient dormi ensemble, il avait finit par l'enlacer autour de la taille quand elle s'était mise sur son torse dans son sommeil. C'est là que ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir l'avait frappé.

Elle avait perdu du poids, trop de poids. Elle n'avait jamais été grosse, mais elle n'était pas maigre non plus. Si il se souvenait bien, quand elle faisait parti de la VARIA, elle lui avait sorti quelque chose comme quoi elle était quelques kilos au-dessus de son poids idéal. Il voulait bien croire qu'elle ait perdu ces dernières années, mais que son appétit soit parti ?

Mais il savait que si elle découvrait qu'il avait regardé son dossier médical, elle le prendrait mal quand elle reviendrait. Ils avaient eu tellement d'engueulades que se disputer avec elle une nouvelle fois était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Mais c'était pour son bien, si elle était malade il allait la retrouver et la clouer de force dans un lit d'hôpital, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Il se décida donc à appeler Shamal. Et eut une réponse affirmative, bien qu'hésitante. Luciana, sa sœur, qui tenait à cacher tout sur elle et sa vie, le laissait voir son dossier médical ?

Peut-être qu'elle commençait enfin à lui faire confiance. Le mail arriva rapidement et il l'ouvrit. Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il lisait. Sa main se crispa sur la souris de son ordinateur alors qu'il approchait son visage de l'écran. Neuf ans, dix ans, onze ans, douze ans...jusqu'à ses vingt-quatre ans. Il avait le suivi médical de Luciana depuis les quinze dernières années. Et il comprit.

Il comprit où elle voulait aller, et pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas revenir. Pourquoi elle ne pourrait contacter personne.

Parce que sa petite sœur était en train de lentement mourir.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Squalo détacha son épée de sa main et s'allongea sur son lit. Longue mission, il avait besoin de repos. Il commençait à peine à fermer les yeux quand il se rappela que son portable était éteint. Peut-être qu'on l'avait appelé. Alors il l'alluma, et haussa un sourcil.

Un message vocal.

De Luciana.

La femme qui lui avait mis le plus gros râteau de sa vie après l'avoir fait espérer.

Il fronça les sourcils et hésita à l'effacer. Elle pouvait aller se faire foutre, par Hibari même si elle le voulait, ou par qui elle voulait, il n'en avait plus rien à faire ! Il allait l'oublier un point c'est tout !

Alors pourquoi il avait son téléphone sur son oreille comme un débile, hein ?!

- _Euh...salut Superbi_ , commença la voix à l'autre bout du fil, qui aiguisa sa colère mais fit accélérer son cœur un peu plus, _je suis contente au final que tu ne répondes pas, comme ça tu ne m'interrompras pas._

Il allait raccrocher et effacer le message.

- _Et j'espère que, même si tu es en colère et que tu me détestes peut-être, tu iras jusqu'au bout de ce message. Je...je suis désolé de pas avoir été totalement honnête avec toi. C'est vrai que je veux pas de relations amoureuses avec qui que ce soit pour le moment parce que je ne veux pas me poser mais...ce n'est pas la raison majeure._

Il haussa un sourcil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'aimait pas le ton qu'elle prenait ou même où allait ce message.

- _Voilà je...je suis malade._

Alors elle voulait pas lui refiler sa grippe ? Quelle excuse stu...

- _Gravement,et c'est incurable. Je suis mourante._

Sa main se crispa sur son portable alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Mourante ?

Luciana ? Mourante ?

Sans...traitement possible ?

Elle...

-Conneries...murmura-t-il avec un rictus crispé, elle dit des conneries...

- _Je le sais depuis longtemps. C'est pour ça que Shamal est mon médecin traitant et que j'ai toujours refusé que qui que ce soit m'ausculte. Ma maladie...est mon secret le plus caché...et ce depuis ces quinze dernières années._

Quinze ans ? Elle avait découvert qu'elle était malade à neuf ans ?

- _Shamal m'a certifié lui-même qu'il n'y avait aucun remède. Mais je m'y suis faite, ça m'a poussé à toujours faire ce que je voulais quand je le voulais pour pas avoir de regret. J'ai planifié toute ma vie jusqu'à cette année une fois que j'ai découvert que Xanxus était mon frère. J'aurais rejoint la VARIA pendant un temps, et je l'aurais quitté une fois Tsunayoshi Decimo. Après j'aurais quitté les Vongola d'une manière ou d'une autre et accompli ma vengeance de mon côté et personne n'aurait plus jamais entendu parler de moi_ , expliqua sa voix avant qu'elle ne rît légèrement, _les choses ont pris une tournure différente mais je ne changerais le passé pour rien au monde. Et maintenant m'y voilà. Je le sens, mon corps m'abandonne un peu plus chaque jour, même si on m'aide à tenir debout._

Il déglutit. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Et ça, ce message, ce n'était pas des adieux. C'en étaient pas.

- _Et je te jure que si tu m'as coupé avant, je viendrai te hanter et je foutrai en l'air ce bouquin d'images que t'as sur les requins ! On en arrive à la partie intéressante !_

Un rire lui échappa malgré lui. C'était Luciana. Dire des conneries lors de situations difficiles.

- _Pour en revenir à nos moutons...tu sais, quand j'ai déclaré mes sentiments pour toi, je n'attendais rien de toi. La seule chose que je me disais, que j'espérais même, c'est que ce soit pas réciproque mais qu'on puisse rester ami._

Hein ? Elle lui avait fait une déclaration...sans attendre qu'il retourne ses sentiments ?

- _Bien sûr, une partie de moi aurait voulu qu'on vive une grande histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose mais je savais que ce n'était pas possible. Je voulais juste que tu saches. Mais en revenant, et en voyant ce que tu voulais de moi...désolé de m'être comportée comme une garce avec toi, tu ne le méritais pas, tu méritais pas que je te donne des espoirs comme ça. Mais à chaque fois...à chaque fois je tombais dans le panneau et je te donnais des espoirs alors que dans ma tête je me disais « Non Luciana, pas bien, on fait pas ça aux garçons quand on sait qu'on va mourir ! », mais je finissais par t'embrasser, ou inversement, et l'autre répondait et...bref._

Squalo passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en se rappelant de tout leurs baisers échangés. Il se rappelait des lèvres de Luciana qui allaient si bien contre les siennes. De leur langue qui...

Il avait besoin de plus. Il devait avoir plus d'elle. Beaucoup plus.

- _Et même si une part de moi aurait voulu savoir où on aurait pu aller tout les deux, je pouvais pas. Je pouvais pas te faire croire à quelque chose de possible alors que je suis en train de crever comme un chien, je pouvais pas t'infliger ça. Mais je sais que ça ira. T'es fort, tu peux aller de l'avant, tu peux m'oublier._

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que son poing libre se serrait. Non il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas aller de l'avant et l'oublier, et il ne voulait pas l'oublier.

- _Je suis sûre que, peut-être après avoir fait ton deuil, tu rencontreras une autre femme._

Non.

- _Bien, bien meilleure que moi, qui sait cuisiner, et qui t'aimera, et que tu aimeras. Et peut-être que vous aurez des enfants qui sait ? Je ferai en sorte de tout surveiller de là-haut._

Non, il ne voulait rien de tout ça avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Il voulait Luciana, que Luciana.

- _Tu auras cette histoire qu'on n'aura pas pu avoir avec une autre et..._ continua-t-elle en reniflant, _et tu seras plus heureux que tu ne l'auras jamais été. Putain, je suis en train de chialer comme une gamine...peu importe. Où j'en étais ? Ah oui. Mais même si tu auras quelqu'un, tu garderas quand même un œil sur Xanxus. Parce que c'est le rôle du bras-droit, parce que t'es la seule personne au monde à qui je peux demander ça. Et merci au fait. T'as aucune idée...d'à quel point tu m'as aidé. Je t'admire vraiment tu sais. Et à chaque fois que je tombais quand j'étais ado, je me disais « Si ce crétin de Superbi peut le faire et atteindre son rêve, alors je peux le faire aussi. ». Mais surtout merci d'avoir été mon premier amour, même si tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Tu m'as fait prendre conscience que même moi, je pouvais être amoureuse._

Il sentit ses poumons se comprimer en entendant ses mots, et la respiration de Luciana se faire plus lente.

- _Parce que tu sais que c'est ce que je ressens, hein ? C'était pas qu'une passade, la preuve, même après cinq ans je...je t'aime toujours Superbi. Je t'aime vraiment, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment je fais pour aimer un crétin tel que toi._

Sa gorge se serra. Luciana l'aimait. Luciana était amoureuse de lui. Comme lui l'aimait. Et Luciana était en train de mourir. Et il n'était pas là.

- _J'ai tellement essayé de te sortir de ma tête, mais j'ai jamais réussi. Mais je le regrette pas. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis heureuse. Heureuse d'avoir pu te connaître et d'avoir pu t'aimer. Heureuse de pouvoir partir en paix. Tu sais, je n'ai pas peur, je suis prête. J'ai même hâte de pouvoir enfin me reposer, parce que je suis fatiguée. Je suis tellement fatiguée...mais je sais que tout sera bientôt terminé et ça me rassure. S'il-te-plaît, n'en veux pas aux gens qui étaient au courant, qu'ils soient proches de toi ou non. Ne brises pas de relations parce qu'ils savaient et pas toi. La vie est trop courte pour ça, et j'en sais quelque chose. Ne la gâche pas. Pour moi. C'est la dernière chose que je te demanderai. Et ne reste pas bloqué dans le passé comme je l'ai été toute ma vie. Au final, tu te retrouveras perdu un jour, sans objectif. Ah, et tu veux que je dise « bonjour » aux parents d'Arro pour toi ? C'est vrai, j'oubliais. Prends soin de mon meilleur ami aussi, il a déjà beaucoup trop perdu._

Squalo déglutit difficilement.

- _J'ai fait le tour de tout ce que j'avais à dire je pense..._

Il se redressa sur son lit brusquement. Non, elle ne pouvait pas raccrocher !

- _Rappelle-toi que je t'aime, Superbi Squalo._

Non, non, il fallait qu'elle continue à parler et qu'elle finisse par lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'une autre de ses blagues tordues.

- _Et adieu._

Puis plus rien. Sa main lâcha son portable, qui tomba sur son matelas, alors que lui ne pouvait que fixer le mur de sa chambre.

Est-ce que ce qu'il venait d'entendre était réel ?

Est-ce que c'était vraiment Luciana qui lui avait parlé à cœur ouvert pour la première fois ?

Est-ce que c'était la Luciana qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps qui venait de lui faire ses adieux parce qu'elle mourait à petit feu ?

Il sentit une larme couler de son œil droit, qu'il essuya rageusement. Il reprit son téléphone et l'appela, les sourcils froncés. Il allait lui faire avouer qu'elle avait joué la comédie pour se foutre de sa gueule encore une fois.

-Décroche, murmura-t-il rageusement, décroche bon sang...

Mais rien. Il réessaya. Une fois. Deux fois. Au bout de la troisième, il lança son portable contre le mur. Il commençait à respirer vite, son cœur battant trop vite dans sa poitrine.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Ni une blague.

Elle était en train de mourir.

Il n'était pas avec elle. Il devait être avec elle. Il devait lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre sans qu'elle ne sache ça.

Non, il ne pouvait pas la perdre tout court.

Puis il se rendit compte de tout les messages qu'elle avait pu laisser dans le passé.

Elle lui avait demandé de prendre soin de Xanxus si elle partait.

Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il ferait si il savait quand est-ce qu'il mourrait.

Tout prenait sens dans son esprit et la réalité de la situation tomba durement sur lui.

Luciana allait mourir. Pour de bon. Il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Il n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix. Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire qu'il était désolé pour tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. Il ne pourrait jamais lui montrer qu'il l'aimait et à quel point elle était importante pour lui.

Squalo serra le dents, le regard déterminé. Non. Il refusait tout ça. Il refusait de la perdre encore une fois en étant impuissant.

-MERDE MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Hurla-t-il en se levant.

Il alla d'un pas rageur dans le bureau de son Boss et défonça presque la porte. Mais l'air livide de son Boss et ses yeux ne quittant l'écran de son ordinateur lui firent comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire.

-Ma sœur va mourir, l'entendit-il murmurer avant qu'il ne tourne ses yeux sur son second, Luciana va mourir à vingt-quatre ans.

-VOOII NON ! ON VA LA RETROUVER ET LUI TROUVER UN FOUTU REMÈDE !

-On peut pas, continua à dire son Boss en regardant de nouveau l'écran, il y a rien.

Il grinça des dents et en deux foulés il était à son Boss, ses mains agrippant le col de sa chemise pour le lever. Squalo rencontra pour la première fois de sa vie le regard complètement brisé de son Boss. Et il su.

Si Luciana mourait, si on lui enlevait encore sa si précieuse petite sœur, Xanxus ne se relèverait pas. Et rien ne pourra plus jamais le faire redevenir comme avant.

À ce moment, il comprit pourquoi ils étaient aussi proches. Pourquoi Luciana lui avait demandé de s'occuper de lui. Elle savait qu'il risquait de ne pas se relever.

Squalo remarqua alors à quel point Luciana et Xanxus étaient semblables. Les deux cachaient toutes leurs douleurs, toutes leurs peines sous un masque. Que ce soit celui d'un homme puissant, tyrannique et toujours en colère, ou bien celui d'une femme à l'air indifférent qui dit tout ce qu'elle pense mais qui peut se montrer affectueuse.

Il voyait ce que Luciana avait toujours vu.

-QUOI TU VAS LA LAISSER CREVER ?!

-Tu comprends pas qu'il y a rien qu'on puisse faire ?! S'énerva son Boss en l'agrippant à son tour par son col. Luciana va mourir et on peut rien faire !

-VOOOOIIIII T'ES SON FRÈRE NON ALORS FAIS TON BOULOT ! SI ON PEUT VRAIMENT RIEN, ALORS ON DOIT AU MOINS ÊTRE LÀ POUR LUI DIRE AU REVOIR !

Même si il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui dire au revoir.

-TU PENSES QU'ELLE VEUT PARTIR SEULE ?! TU PENSES PAS QU'ELLE A BESOIN DE TOI PLUS QU'À N'IMPORTE QUEL AUTRE MOMENT ?!

Xanxus écarquilla les yeux et sa prise sur Squalo disparu.

-Je vais aller la trouver et la ramener, qu'elle le veuille ou non, continua Squalo plus calmement, voyant que Boss semblait enfin l'écouter. Et je vais tout faire pour la garder en vie. Alors libre à toi de m'aider ou non.

Il lâcha son Boss et commença à partir.

-On doit se dépêcher déchet, appelle ton cousin pour voir si il a des renseignements, lui ordonna son Boss de sa voix autoritaire et déterminée.

-Vooiii il était temps que tu te réveilles ! Répliqua le squale.

Maintenant il devait espérer que sa carte SIM était intacte.

Luciana n'allait pas mourir. Il s'en assurerait.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Uni ?

-Sawada-san, où est Luciana-san ? Lui demanda Uni d'un air concerné.

-A...non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Pourquoi ?

-Je...

-Uni-chan~, je pensais pourtant t'avoir dit que Lucia-chan voulait que tu gardes ça pour toi, intervint Byakuran en entrant dans la pièce.

-Mais Byakuran, on ne peut pas la laisser faire ça ! Protesta la plus jeune. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous la laissez faire !

-C'est son choix, soupira le blanc, elle a choisit la façon dont elle voulait partir.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. La façon dont elle voulait partir ? Alors qu'elle venait de lui confier son testament ? Le Decimo fit le lien dans sa tête.

-Uni, tu as eu une vision ? Les coupa Tsuna en se levant.

-Oui.

-Raconte-moi.

-Tsu...

-Non Byakuran, c'est d'Ana-san qu'on parle, je ne vais pas la laisser faire n'importe quoi !

-Elle va se faire emmener par les Vindice et être emprisonnée.

-Qu...

-C'est ce que j'ai vu, continua Uni en baissant les yeux, j'ai vu les Vindice apparaître dans un endroit sombre et l'enchaîner, ainsi qu'un autre homme. Puis ensuite j'ai cru entendre...

-Arroganza ou Hibari.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Reborn, adossé contre la bibliothèque du bureau, les bras croisés.

-Oncle Reborn ? Tu savais ?

-Je le savais, tout comme Mukuro et Byakuran savaient, tout comme Hibari et Arroganza savaient.

-Mais pourquoi les Vindice l'emprisonnerait ?!

-Tsunayoshi-kun, tu ne te souviens pas de qui a aidé Mukuro-kun lorsqu'il s'est échappé pour tenter de posséder ton corps ?

Le châtain regarda Byakuran sans comprendre.

-Elle a passé un mois à Vendicare, reprit son tuteur, mais elle en est sortie. Tu penses que c'était sans contrepartie ? Elle a négocié sa liberté conditionnelle, et elle touche à sa fin.

-Mais...mais c'est pas...comment t'as pu la laisser faire ça Reborn ?

-Je ne peux rien faire quand les Vindice traitent avec leurs prisonniers. De plus, c'est ce qu'elle veut. Elle le prévoit depuis huit ans, de se laisser prendre à ce moment exact.

-Hein ?

-Alala, je prends le relaie Reborn-kun~ ! Tsunayoshi-kun, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai enlevé Lucia-chan dans ce futur ?

-Pour affaiblir les Vongola.

-Pas spécialement. En réalité, c'est parce que j'avais le savoir de tout ces mondes parallèles. Parce que grâce à la médecine dont j'avais connaissance, je pouvais la maintenir en vie.

-La...maintenir en vie ?

-Ton Hyper-Intuition te l'a déjà dit Tsuna, tu sais qu'elle est passée entre les mains des Estraneo. Tu penses qu'elle en est ressortie sans séquelles ?

-Vous êtes en train de dire qu'Ana-san est condamnée ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Elle s'y est préparée. Elle a fait en sorte que personne ne la voit mourir.

-Mais on peut pas la laisser faire ça !

-Juudaime.

Tsuna leva son regard vers la porte de son bureau, où Gokudera et Yamamoto semblait avoir tout entendu. Le premier serrait les poings et le second avait le regard dur.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a sorti que j'étais un bon bras droit, parce qu'elle va crever !

-Mais si Hibari est avec elle, pourquoi il ne l'arrête pas alors ? S'interrogea tout haut Yamamoto en fronçant les sourcils. Il a des sentiments pour elle, ça se voit alors pourquoi ?

-Justement parce qu'il l'aime, déclara Tsuna en réalisant quelque chose, c'est parce qu'Hibari-san l'aime qu'il la laisse faire, parce qu'il respecte ses choix. Mais il voulait la voir partir alors...

-Hibari est la première personne à qui elle ait fait confiance, il l'a su quand vous vous prépariez pour le Choice, leur apprit Reborn, il s'y prépare depuis longtemps lui aussi. Mais sachant qu'elle a fait confiance à Arroganza rapidement, il doit être là-bas pour lui dire au revoir une dernière fois également.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! Explosa Tsuna. On doit aller la sauver !

-Tch, dingue de base-ball, allons trouver ce bâtard de Mukuro, il doit savoir où elle est !

Ses deux Gardiens quittèrent son bureau.

-Uni, Bakuran, s'il-vous-plaît, prévenez Dino-san et la VARIA de la situation et de ce qu'on va tenter de faire.

-Tenter quoi Dame-Tsuna ? Même si tu parvenais à la convaincre de se battre, les Vindice ne laisseront pas l'un de leur détenu en liberté.

-Je sais, j'ai un plan Reborn.

Le Decimo serra les poings.

-Je ne la laisserai pas aller à Vendicare.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _I hope life treats you kind_  
 _And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_  
 _And I wish you joy and happiness_  
 _But above all this I wish you love_

 _And I... will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_

I Will Always Love You – Whitney Houston

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	71. LXX

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 70** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

J'éternue et échange un regard avec Kyô. On vient d'éternuer en même temps.

-Quelqu'un parle de v...ATCHOUM !

-Et de toi, rajoutai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Vous pensez qu'ils puissent être à ma recherche ?

-T'es mourante et manquante à l'appel Lulu, à ton avis ?

-Ça tient la route, reconnu-je en haussant les épaules, mais ils seront trop tard.

-C'est ici, nous informa Kyô en s'arrêtant.

Je lève les yeux sur la bâtisse abandonnée devant moi. Je ne me souvenais plus d'où c'était, heureusement que Kyô a fait ses recherches de son côté. Un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-On...devrait entrer non ? Demanda Arro en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ouais.

Kyô me prend la main et je la serre fort, limite je rentre mes ongles dans la paume de sa main. Mais il ne dit rien. De ma main de libre, j'attrape celle d'Arro et je me mets à avancer, les deux me suivant. J'y suis finalement, et j'appréhende. J'ai peur.

Mais tout ira bien. C'est ce que je veux.

-Tellement glauque...entendis-je Arro marmonner en regardant autour de lui.

-Ils ont enlevé tout les cadavres laissés par Mukuro.

Je m'arrête devant une salle et la poigne de Kyô arrive à cesser les tremblements de ma main droite.

-Merci les garçons, soufflai-je en les lâchant, mais à partir de là...entrez seulement quand vous sentirez les flammes des Vindice s'il-vous-plaît.

Arro se mord la lèvre inférieure et Kyôya me regarde longuement. Je pose ma main sur la poignet rouillée de salle des expériences. Je peux sentir une présence à l'intérieur.

Je sais que c'est lui, que c'est Romain.

Je déglutis et prends une profonde inspiration en ouvrant la porte. Je la ferme derrière moi et plisse les yeux à cause de la pénombre. Mais je discerne une silhouette en face de moi. Une silhouette qui allume un générateur dans le fond de la salle, ce qui rétablit l'électricité.

Et je le vois. Pour la première fois en dix-neuf ans. Ses cheveux bruns atteignent ses épaules et sont gras, ses yeux bleus nuits me méprisent, mais c'est lui. Je discerne des cicatrices sur ses bras et une qui sort de sous le col de son tee-shirt, mais c'est lui. Il est plus grand et semble complètement ailleurs, mais c'est lui.

-Romain, soufflai-je en m'approchant.

Je peux pas oublier qu'il est possible qu'il ait une réaction violente, qu'il veuille se battre. Mais je le laisserai faire. Je ne veux pas me battre contre lui.

-Luci, ça fait longtemps, me répondit-il en catalan, son accent français d'antan complètement disparu.

-Je sais.

-Jalouse que j'ai pu passé plus de temps avec ton père que toi ? Après que tu m'aies abandonné ?

J'écarquille les yeux et me penche à cause de son coup de poing dans l'estomac.

-Après que tu m'aies laissé avec ce monstre qui est parti en dépression après que tu te sois tirée ?! Continua-t-il plus fort, avec colère et rancune.

-Je...

-LA FERME !

Il m'envoie contre le mur avec un coup de pied.

-On était ensemble là-dedans, je pensais que...que si l'un de nous parvenait à s'échapper il emmènerait l'autre avec lui ! Mais toi...toi...cracha-t-il, toi t'es partie ! Sans moi ! Et maintenant tu fais partie de la Mafia ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule !

Je dis rien, et quand il m'attrape par le cou pour me soulever contre le mur, je peux que le regarder dans ses yeux bleus. Même si c'est flou, je me souviens qu'ils étaient ma seule source de réconfort.

-T'es qu'une pourriture comme ton père ! Tout autant égoïste que lui. Mais maintenant...maintenant je vais te tuer.

Il met une main sur son crâne et commence à rigoler comme un malade, les anneaux sur ses doigts s'enflammant de flammes violettes et jaunes.

-Mais toi tu peux pas, tu peux pas me tuer Luci ! Parce qu'à la moindre égratignure, je me soigne automatiquement ! Tu sais à quel point c'est étrange quand on te plante dans la carotide et que tu sens ta peau se refermer alors que c'est censé être mortel ?!

-Je suis désolé, soufflai-je en sentant une larme couler.

-T'es désolé tu dis ? Tes excuses vont réparer ça peut-être ?! Non ! J'suis un monstre et tes pathétiques excuses changeront rien ! Toi ça n'a rien changé !

Il me balance contre le sol et je sens le bracelet de Mukuro partir. De suite je sens mon sang remonter dans ma gorge et je refais une crise.

-Hein ? En mauvaise santé Luci ?

Une fois ma crise passée, je tourne les yeux sur lui, peinant à les garder ouverts.

-Première étape terminée, deuxième à peine commencée. Échec de la deuxième étape, le sujet voit ses organes cesser de fonctionner lentement, expliquai-je en tentant de retrouver mon souffle.

Je crois le voir écarquiller les yeux et il se penche sur moi.

-Guillermo...t'a condamné ? Résuma-t-il l'air purement choqué. Mais...

-Je suis pas compatible avec le projet.

Il se redresse et s'assoit à côté de moi en me fixant.

-T'es déjà en train de crever.

-J'étais pas au courant, fis-je faiblement avec sarcasme en m'allongeant sur le sol, si tu veux me tuer, te gêne pas, ce sera mieux que ce qui m'attend.

Il ouvre la bouche puis tout se passe très vite. Je vois le portail de Flammes de la Nuit s'ouvrir, je vois la porte s'ouvrir et les gars rentrer, mais avec Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, Takeshi et Reborn. Puis le collier est autour de mon cou, tout comme Romain, et on se fait traîner.

-Ana-san ! Hurla le Vongola.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Répliquai-je d'une voix fatiguée.

-On va à Vendicare à cause de...

-Désolé Romain, si j'avais pu trouver quelque chose d'au...

-Non ça va, me coupa-t-il en regardant les spectateurs comme si il venait de comprendre quelque chose, ça me va Luci.

-Ana-san, tu peux pas partir comme ça sans te battre !

J'ouvre la bouche mais la voix caverneuse de Jager me coupe.

-Vongola Decimo, veuillez nous laisser réquisitionner nos détenus.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait hein ?!

-Esperanza Garcia, reconnue coupable d'être le sujet P.I.02 au Projet Immortel conduit par les Estraneo et son père, de nombreux meurtres durant les dix-sept dernières années, et d'aide à l'un de nos détenus en cavale. Romain Dupuit, reconnu coupable d'être le sujet P.I.01 au Projet Immortel et d'avoir tué d'innombrables membres de la Mafia ces dernières années. La peine donnée est la peine de mort.

Je souris, mais les protestations me font froncer les sourcils.

-Depuis quand c'est de leur faute si ils ont été victimes des Estraneo ?! Hurla Gokudera.

Jager tire sur nos collier, et j'ancre mon regard dans celui du châtain.

-Je le veux, ma place, pour le temps qu'il me reste, est à Vendicare. J'ai commis trop de crimes pour être en liberté. Mais...merci...

Romain se fait embarquer et je sens que je commence à être aspirée.

-Tsuna, terminai-je en lui envoyant un sourire.

Il écarquille les yeux et le haut de mon corps est déjà dans le portail quand on m'attrape la cheville.

-J'en ai vraiment marre...commença la voix de Tsunayoshi, de ces tuteurs qui pensent que mourir c'est bon ! Bon sang, je ne te laisserai pas seule sur ce coup-là Luciana !

J'écarquille les yeux quand il dit mon prénom en entier, et je crois entendre des voix masculines plus loin, dont celle de Superbi.

-T'as toujours été à mes côtés pour me rassurer lorsqu'on était en situation de crise ! Maintenant que c'est toi qui est dans ce genre de situation, je vais pas t'abandonner ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a pas qu'un seul Nuage dans le Ciel !

-Tsuna...soufflai-je alors qu'on atterrissait tout les deux sur le sol froid de Vendicare. C'est inutile. Pourquoi est-ce que t'as...

-Parce qu'on est ami ! Et ne le nie pas, tu m'as appelé Tsuna !

-Mon ami...répétai-je à voix basse, alors dans ce cas, si t'es vraiment mon ami alors...

Les larmes se mettent à couler librement sur mes joues.

-Laisse-moi enfin mourir et pouvoir me reposer. J'ai fait que survivre pendant toute ces années, une vie basée sur la vengeance ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue ! Je...je dois purger ma peine pour tout les crimes que j'ai commis !

-Mais plein de gens seront anéantis Luciana ! Tu ne réalise pas que pendant toutes ces années, tu as créé des tas de liens ?! Qu'ils souffriront de ton départ ?! Et Walton ?! Et Katryna ?! Ils n'avaient rien avant de te rencontrer, non ?!

-Mais tu comprends pas que j'en ai marre de vivre ?! Hurlai-je à travers mes larmes. Tu comprends pas, vous comprenez pas que je ne supporte plus ma situation ou mon passé ?! Si...si vous m'aimez vraiment alors vous me laisseriez partir !

-Pour te laisser croupir ici ?!

-Bien que ce soit très touchant cette scène que vous nous montrez Luciana-kun et Tsunayoshi-kun...nous coupa la voix de Bermuda.

On tourne nos têtes vers Bermuda, qui est avec mon paternel. Jager tire sur nos chaînes, ce qui me fait grimacer car ça me coupe la respiration. Mais Romain ne bouge pas, il semble même en profonde réflexion.

-Bermuda ! S'écria Tsuna en se relevant.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, je t'arrête tout de suite, Luciana-kun ne sortira pas. Nous avons besoin d'elle.

-Qu...mais elle n'est pas censée être condamnée à mort ?

-Officiellement. Ça aurait été le cas si elle n'avait été que victime des Estraneo. Mais elle a aidé Mukuro-kun quand il était en cavale, donc elle va nous servir à trouver un remède à ce projet concernant l'immortalité.

-Qu...

-J'ai choisis le bon moment pour te contacter en vrai, me fit Romain en me regardant.

Je hausse les épaules.

-C'est pour ça que Guillermo-kun est là également, pour mener les recherches sous notre supervision.

-On est de retour à la case départ, hein papa ? Lui demandai-je avec une voix sarcastique.

Je hausse un sourcil en voyant quelque chose de bizarre dans ses yeux.

-Guillermo.

-Romain.

Je les regarde échanger un long regard, chargé de haine pour Romain, même si je vois autre chose aussi.

-Et Vongola Decimo, continua Romain.

-Oui ?

-Ainsi que le responsable de Vendicare...

Bermuda ne dit rien tandis que je fixe Romain, qui a la tête baissée.

-Vous savez...que je suis le seul cobaye réussi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il...

-Où veux-tu en venir Romain-kun ?

-Je serais un meilleur support qu'elle.

J'écarquille les yeux. Il ne pense quand même pas à...

-Romain, n'y pense même pas !

-Même si je venais à accepter, Luciana-kun a commis bien d'autre crimes.

-Si c'est le cas, alors je tiens à te rappeler que tu as une dette envers les Vongola !

-Une dette dis-tu ?

-Tu te rappelles qui t'as vaincu il y a huit ans, et grâce à qui la malédiction des Arcobaleno a disparu ?

Je le regarde, choqué. Il me lance un sourire.

-J'ai appris auprès de la meilleure Luciana, me dit-il avant de tourner un regard sérieux sur Bermuda. J'en appelle à la dette que tu dois aux Vongola Bermuda. Je réclame que Luciana soit libre !

Qu'est-ce que...j'écarquille les yeux en sentant quelqu'un m'enlacer, et je tombe sur les yeux rouges de mon père.

-Papa ? Je comprends rien...

-Tout va bien se passer Esperanza.

-Qu...

-Jager-kun, emmène Luciana-kun là où tu sais.

Il lâche Romain et me force à me lever. J'entends le cri de Tsuna derrière moi. J'ai remarqué les doigts de mon père me serrer brièvement les bras quand on m'a relevé, mais il m'a laissé partir. Puis je me retrouve à descendre des escaliers à la suite de Jager, qui me traîne comme un chien en laisse. De plus en plus bas.

Et je percute quand je vois différent bocaux.

Le niveau au plus profond de Vendicare, là où était Mukuro.

Jager m'envoie me changer et je me retrouver avec un pantalon et un tee-shirt à manches longues beiges.

-Rentre, m'ordonna-t-il en me montrant un bocal ouvert.

Je le fais et il branche tout un tas de trucs sur moi, dont un masque sur ma bouche. La paroi refermée, je sens l'eau monter.

C'est comme ça que je vais terminer ?

La dernière chose que je me dis quand le noir m'envahit, c'est que j'ai peur. Peur de l'après.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Ils attendaient tous dans le nouveau bureau de Tsuna. Xanxus et Squalo. Dino et Reborn. Hibari et Arro. Yamamoto et Gokudera. Et même ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant avant mais qui avaient été prévenu de la situation lorsqu'ils étaient tous rentrés du laboratoire des Estraneo.

Mais en sentant la flamme des Vindice, ils se précipitèrent tous dehors. Le Vongola Decimo était à genoux, dans l'herbe, les yeux écarquillés, comme en état de choc. Et même Xanxus qui le prit par son col, sa colère visible, ne le sortit pas de sa torpeur.

-Où elle est ?! Dis-moi où elle est Sawada ! Lui hurla le VARIA.

-Ils...ils ne veulent pas relâcher Luciana...souffla Tsuna.

Xanxus le lâcha, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Tsuna tomba lentement à terre et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se mettant à sangloter doucement.

Et les autres comprirent. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Luciana était partie.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _This is gospel for the fallen ones_ _  
_ _Locked away in permanent slumber_ _  
_ _Assembling their philosophies_ _  
_ _From pieces of broken memories_

 _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_ _  
_ _Their gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds_ _  
_ _But they haven't seen the best of us yet_

 _If you love me let me go_ _  
_ _If you love me let me go_ _  
_ _'_ _Cause these words are knives and often leave scars_ _  
_ _The fear of falling apart_ _  
_ _And truth be told, I never was yours_ _  
_ _The fear, the fear of falling apart_

This Is Gospel – Panic ! At The Disco

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	72. LXXI

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 71** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Réveille-toi.

Squalo fronça les sourcils et donna un coup à la main qui le secouait pour se tourner sur son flanc.

-Bon sang, réveille-toi ! On est censé avoir une réunion !

-Laisse-moi dormir en paix...marmonna Squalo dans son oreiller.

-Mais Superbi !

Il attrapa la main sur son épaule et fit basculer la personne sur le lit, se mettant ensuite sur elle. Il plaqua ses poignets sur le matelas, et ses jambes encadrant son bassin l'empêchaient de bouger. Mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'air impressionnée.

-Haha, très drôle, maintenant que t'es réveillé on peut y aller ?

-J'ai pas envie de voir leur gueule, grogna-t-il en jouant distraitement avec un bouton de son chemisier.

-Si on y va maintenant t'auras droit à une surprise.

-Une surprise hein ? Répéta-t-il avec un rictus satisfait en coin, descendant son visage.

Sauf qu'elle réussit à dégager ses mains pour les mettre sur sa bouche. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Voooiiii ! Fit-il, même si le son était étouffé.

-Après j'ai dit, se moqua-t-elle en roulant sur le sol.

Il la regarda se relever, un regard de tueur sur le visage.

-Pas la peine de bouder, on aura tout le temps plus tard, lui souffla-t-elle en déposant brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Plus tard le Boss va te monopoliser Luciana, comme d'habitude !

-Oh~, jaloux de mon propre frère ?

Ses yeux rouges semblaient joueurs, encore plus quand il détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues. Il la regarda de nouveau en sentant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Mais tu sais que c'est une surprise personnalisée que je te prépare, non ? Lui souffla la brune dans l'oreille.

-Elle a intérêt à l'être, grogna-t-il en retour.

-Allez, dépêche toi de t'habiller.

Elle sorti de leur chambre et il s'habilla rapidement pour la retrouver. Elle l'attendait tranquillement contre le mur, son anneau de la VARIA du Nuage brillant sous la lumière, s'accordant parfaitement avec son uniforme.

-Let's go ! Et fais attention à ta tête et tes neurones, pour ce qui reste.

-VOOII !

Il se mit à lui courir après, mais au bout d'un moment il arriva sur un chemin.

Bizarre. Il était droit, mais pourquoi il était là et pas au QG ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant, et fut surpris en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient courts.

-Si tu bouges pas je vais te rattraper !

Il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna, pour voir une Luciana de sept ans, sur un chemin parallèle au sien. Mais derrière lui. Il se mit alors à marcher, un immense rictus moqueur aux lèvres. Puis il se mit à regarder droit devant lui. Mais les pas étaient plus proches d'un coup. Un coup d'œil à la gamine derrière lui lui fit comprendre qu'elle était comme en Chine, plus proche de son niveau. Puis ensuite elle était à son niveau, plus grande en taille, celle qu'elle avait à quatorze ans. Puis elle changea encore en commençant à le dépasser en allant au Japon. Il fronça les sourcils en tenta de la rattraper, mais elle se mit à courir. Squalo commença a courir à son tour, pour être de nouveau à son niveau et la dépasser. Il baissa les yeux pour voir la moitié de l'Anneau de la Pluie autour de son cou.

Le Conflit des Anneaux.

Mais sans prévenir, elle passa en courant à côté de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Au point qu'elle disparût de sa vue.

L'époque de Byakuran et le rôle qu'elle y avait joué.

Il se remit à courir et la revit, mais elle continuait de courir, sans lui laisser la chance de la rattraper.

La Cérémonie de Succession ratée.

Même la Bataille des Représentants.

Toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui. Elle en avait toujours une.

Puis elle s'arrêta d'un coup, la tête baissée vers le sol. Luciana tomba même à genoux et il pu atteindre sa hauteur.

-Vooiiii qu'est-ce tu fous ?!

-Avvoltoio...murmura-t-elle en se relevant lentement.

Et ils se remirent à avancer, au même rythme, au même niveau. Elle portait maintenant son uniforme de le VARIA et son regard ne voulait plus la quitter.

La découverte de ses sentiments envers elle. Il avait eu du mal à les accepter, mais le pire avait été de les assumer.

Et elle repartit de plus belle, plus vite qu'avant, et il tenta de la rattraper. Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Mais de loin il la voyait changer, pour finalement devenir celle de vingt-quatre ans. Qui s'arrêta brusquement. Il fit de son mieux pour s'arrêter mais la dépassa un peu. Squalo se tourna vers elle, prêt à lui hurler de continuer mais elle le prit de court.

-Regarde devant toi espèce de crétin !

-Qu...

-Et alors quoi, mon chemin s'est arrêté ! Regarde le tiens !

Il regarda celui de Luciana, qui s'arrêtait à ses pieds puis le sien, qui continuait pendant encore longtemps. Ses yeux se retrouvèrent ceux de Luciana, qui le fusillait du regard.

-C'est pas en regardant dans le passé que tu vas avancer pauvre con !

-Vooiii la ferme et viens avec moi !

Il esquissa l'ombre d'un pas pour aller la chercher mais sa voix l'arrêta.

-Putain mais Superbi non ! Non ! Tu peux pas retourner dans le passé et changer les choses ! Ce serait génial si c'était possible mais ça l'est pas ! Moi, mon chemin s'arrête là, c'est tout, point ! Il y a rien à faire, nada ! Mais toi, toi t'as tout ça devant toi ! Tu peux pas le gâcher parce que tu vis dans le passé !

Il serra les poings en la fusillant du regard. Le regard de Luciana s'adoucit.

-T'as besoin d'avancer et de tourner la page. Toi-même tu le sais ça, alors fais ton possible pour.

-T'as une idée d'à quel point c'est dur ? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante. T'as une idée d'à quel point c'est dur de me dire que si j'avais vu ce qui se passait plus tôt tu serais peut-être à mes côtés en ce moment ? Putain, je sais que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose Luciana, je le sais ! Mais je t'ai laissé mourir à la place !

-Ne dis pas de conneries plus grosses que toi imbécile.

-Et arrête de me traiter de con !

-Mais c'est ce que tu es en ce moment.

Il s'apprêta à répliquer mais ne dît rien en voyant le sourire que lui envoyait la jeune femme.

-Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, continua-t-il à voix basse, tu n'aurais pas dû partir si jeune.

-Mais c'est le cas. Je t'en prie Superbi, tu dois me laisser partir. Tu dois me laisser devenir un souvenir et arrêter de t'accrocher à moi en pensant que ça me fera revenir.

Il serra les dents en appréhendant ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Je suis partie.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Il ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup et se redressa brusquement, la respiration hachée. Encore un rêve qui se transformait en cauchemar.

Il prit son portable, il regrettait d'avoir détruit l'autre et le message de Luciana, et regarda la date. Ça faisait six mois depuis qu'elle avait été emmené à Vendicare. Ses yeux restèrent pendant quelques instants sur son fond d'écran, une photo de Luciana en train de dormir avec une peluche contre elle que Arro lui avait envoyé peu de temps après qu'elle...

Il déglutit et se leva. Une autre journée où son Boss resterait dans son bureau en train de boire pour oublier la disparition de sa cadette.

Bon sang, si ils avaient été là quelques secondes avant alors...alors ils auraient pu faire quelque chose.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il décrocha sans même regarder l'appelant.

- **Yoooooooooooooo !**

-Voooiiii Arro me pète pas les tympans !

- **Hey, pour une fois que c'est pas l'inverse ! Peu importe, tu veux qu'on se retrouve où pour aller voir ta mère ?**

-Autant se retrouver à la maison, décida Squalo.

- _Ok !_

Il y eut un silence et Squalo fronça les sourcils.

-Autre chose ?

- **Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?**

-Je vais bien, pas la peine de me couver comme un gamin !

- **Je te crois vachement vu ta réaction.**

Il lui raccrocha au nez. Si tout le monde lui rappelait quel jour c'était il allait finir par péter un câble.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Il avait besoin d'une mission. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et de quitter l'endroit où il la voyait souvent avant. Il avait besoin de ne pas voir son Boss pendant quelques jours parce qu'il lui rappelait trop Luciana.

Ça faisait un an aujourd'hui. Un an. Elle aurait dû avoir vingt-cinq ans.

Voir son Boss lui rappelait trop Luciana. Voir son Boss l'énervait car son Boss avait soudainement commencé à aller mieux trois mois auparavant. Boss qui partait pour une raison inconnue au Portugal quelque fois.

-VOOOOIIII TOI !

Le membre de l'escouade de Levi se figea et se tourna lentement vers lui. Il déglutit même de peur en voyant un Squalo en colère l'approcher à grandes enjambées.

-TU VAS EN MISSION ?!

-O...oui !

-Plus maintenant ! Lui apprit le VARIA en la pluie en baissant la voix. Donne-moi les infos et je la fais !

-Mais le Capitaine Levi...

-C'EST UN ORDRE DÉCHET !

Et comme ça il partit à Oxford en Angleterre.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Cette mission...avait été facile. Trop facile, au point que ça l'avait encore plus mis en colère. Et cette ville le faisait chier ! Du coup il faisait que se balader depuis qu'il avait terminé sa mission.

Mais il fronça les sourcils en remarquant un homme. Un homme qu'il jurerait avoir déjà vu chez les Vongola. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ici ?

Bon sang, il s'ennuyait trop. Alors il alla à lui et l'embarqua dans une ruelle, le plaquant contre le mur un bras sur la gorge.

-Qu...

-Voooiiii...commença-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, qu'est-ce que les Vongola veulent dans cette ville ?

-Je...peux rien dire, ordre du Decimo !

-Alors c'est Sawada qui t'envoie hein ?

Il lui prit l'appareil photo des mains. Pas qu'il allait le raconter à qui que ce soit, il se foutait de ce que Sawada voulait dans cette ville, mais il s'ennuyait.

Sauf que ses mains se crispèrent sur l'appareil et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux...ce n'était pas possible.

C'était purement impossible.

Il continua à faire défiler les photos jusqu'à arriver à la dernière. Qui le fit envoyer l'appareil contre le mur, qui explosa en mille morceaux. Puis son regard meurtrier se posa sur le Vongola.

-Toi, grogna-t-il en le prenant par son col, tu m'emmène à l'endroit où t'as pris ces photos si tu veux pas crever.

Le pauvre homme, apeuré, hocha la tête, et partit, un Squalo pressé à ses talons. Puis ils arrivèrent devant un pub. Ses yeux cherchèrent à travers la vitre une certaine silhouette qui...

-T'es un idiot Elliot !

-Mais Maria, c'était pas ma faute !

Son regard gris se posa sur les deux personnes qui entraient dans le pub. Une jeune femme et un jeune homme qui se tenaient par la main. Il serra les poings quand l'homme tira la femme face à lui, et donc face à Squalo, qui pu découvrir deux yeux rouges familiers.

Deux yeux rouges auxquels il manquait quelque chose.

Des cheveux noirs qui arrivaient aux épaules.

Squalo déglutit, sa gorge soudainement sèche à la vue devant lui. Et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était que Sawada Tsunayoshi s'était bien foutu de la gueule de tout le monde.

Parce que Luciana venait de passer devant lui, bel et bien en vie, avec un mec qui l'avait appelé Maria.

Il allait avoir une longue discussion avec le gamin quand il rentrerait.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _Don't wake me  
'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me  
'Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of  
I don't wanna wake up  
Don't wake me  
We're together just you and me  
Don't wake me  
'Cause we're happy like we used to be  
I know I've gotta let you go  
But I don't wanna be alone._

 _I went to bed I was thinking about you_  
 _'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream_  
 _It ain't the same since I'm living without you._  
 _'Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough_  
 _I know I've gotta let you go_  
 _But I don't wanna wake up._

Don't Wake Me – Skillet

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	73. LXXII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 72** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Encore une journée passionnante qui s'annonce...bon sang, j'en ai marre. Maria...est-ce que c'est mon vrai prénom ? C'est comme ça que a dit que je m'appelais, mais j'en ai aucune idée.

Putain d'amnésie. Je me souviens de rien avant il y a six mois.

Il y a six mois, je me suis réveillée à Oxford, chez , qui m'a expliqué qu'il m'avait recueilli et m'a donné les papiers que j'avais sur moi à ce moment. Maria Lopez. Mais à part ces bouts de papiers, aucune indications de ma vie d'avant. De ma famille. De mes amis. Alors j'ai accepté la proposition de , celle de travailler dans son pub. Il me loge même gratuitement dans un petit appartement avec une chambre qu'il possède. Je le jure, c'est mon ange gardien.

J'esquisse un sourire en entendant la voix d'Elliot derrière ma porte d'entrée. Mon petit-ami pour lequel je ne ressens rien. Je me lève et vais lui ouvrir, toujours en pyjama. En même temps, j'ai un débardeur et un jogging.

-Salut toi, me salua-t-il en m'embrassant sur les lèvres, prête pour aller au boulot ou je te réveille ?

-Je venais de me réveiller, laisse-moi me préparer et on peut y aller ?

-Je peux reg...

-Non.

Je choppe des fringues propres et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je n'ai jamais été plus loin que des sessions de tripotages sur vêtements avec lui. Et pour une bonne raison.

Je me déshabille et regarde les cicatrices sur mon corps. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu m'arriver dans le passé pour que je sois dans un état pareil ?

-Maria, tu vas être en retard ! Et moi aussi du coup !

-Je me grouille !

Ça sert à rien de se demander ça, ça fera pas revenir ma mémoire. Peut-être que le temps le fera, lui.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Qu'est-ce que...est-ce que avoir les cheveux aussi longs c'est autorisé, franchement ? Et pourquoi cette fille a une voix aussi grave ?

-Maria, te voilà ! Tu es presque en retard, encore !

-Désolé patron, je me suis pas réveillée à l'heure, m'excusai-je en rigolant nerveusement.

La fille se retourne pour dévoiler deux yeux gris durs et des traits pas du tout féminins.

Oh fuck me. Ma main vient toute seule devant ma bouche, grande ouverte.

-Désolé, je vous avais pris pour une fille.

Il fronce les sourcils et me fusille du regard. J'ai même l'impression qu'il se retient de me crier dessus.

-Je vous offre votre commande, intervint mon patron, Maria commence ton service avant de faire plus de dégâts.

J'obéis, le regard de l'homme fixé sur moi. Bien joué, t'arrives en retard et t'énerves un client. Bien Maria, bien. Une fois mon tablier mis, calepin et stylo dans la poche, je sors dans la salle.

-Va t'occuper de lui, me dit mon boss, c'est la moindre des choses.

-Je sais, marmonnai-je en me dirigeant vers le mec aux cheveux longs.

Je m'arrête à côté de lui, prête à noter mais mes mains tremblent. Je me retiens de faire la grimace au lieu d'un sourire nerveux quand il lève les yeux de la carte.

-Souris pas comme ça c'est flippant, me dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Mon sourire tombe et je le fixe droit dans les yeux. Mais quel connard !

-Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir dans ce cas ? Lui demandai-je en le fusillant du regard.

-Un fraisier.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds et rigole en notant.

-Vooii en quoi c'est drôle ?!

-Rien, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que vous seriez du genre à aimer les sucreries. Et vous avez bon goût, même si c'est rare dans les pubs, le fraisier qu'on fait ici est excellent.

-Tch, je le prends parce que c'était le dessert préféré d'une connaissance à moi, c'est tout, pesta-t-il en détournant le regard.

-Mes condoléances dans ce cas, même si je me sens hypocrite en disant ça.

Il tourne de nouveau son regard vers moi et je lui souris.

-Mais vous savez, je suis certaine que si cette personne savait que vous pensiez toujours à elle elle serait touché. C'est bien d'aller de l'avant, mais il y a aucun mal à se remémorer le passé de temps en temps.

Hum ? Est-ce qu'il...rougit ? C'est pour ça qu'il a tourné la tête tout de suite vers la fenêtre ?

-Je vais vous chercher ça.

Pendant que sa commande est en train d'être préparée, j'en prends d'autres. Mais quand je lui lancer un regard en coin, il regarde encore dehors. Ça a l'air d'être du genre à être pensif. Quand son gâteau est prêt, je vais lui donner.

-Tenez, et bon appétit !

-Attends.

Je hausse les sourcils et écarquille les yeux quand il me met sa fourchette pleine dans la bouche en me fixant. Je rougis. Fuck, c'est qui ce type ?

-Je...je...

-J'ai pas envie d'être empoisonné, donc c'est comment ?

Non mais quel...

-C'est bon, aucune chance que vous soyez empoisonné. Autre chose ? Répliquai-je en gardant mon calme.

Il me répond pas mais vu son rictus, il sait qu'il m'énerve et ça l'amuse. C'est donc avec un sourire énervé que je retourne auprès des autres clients.

Quel connard impoli.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je soupire. Elliot doit m'attendre près du parc à côté, j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher. Je sors donc par la porte de derrière, que j'aurais dû emprunter ce matin mais j'étais en retard donc je me suis dit « fuck that » et me stoppe.

Le client le plus impoli du monde est devant moi, les bras croisés et le dos contre le mur, son regard sur moi. Ok, ok, je dois dire qu'il est pas mal, même plus que ça. Je ferme doucement la porte derrière moi alors qu'il se redresse.

-Je déteste ton prénom, me sortit-il soudainement.

J'écarquille les yeux quand il me plaque contre le mur, ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Visage très proche du sien et qui rougis. Merde, mon cœur accélère beaucoup trop.

-Je...

-Luciana, souffla-t-il en fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

-Pardon je...je m'appelle Maria...

-Tu t'appelles pas comme ça ! Cria-t-il d'un coup, ses yeux me foudroyant sur place.

Est-ce que...

-Je suis amnésique, lui avouai-je, je vous...connaissais avant ?

-Tu fuis encore putain !

Il se recule en me fusillant toujours du regard. Mais...il a de beaux yeux.

-Voooiiii tu fuis toujours ! Continua-t-il en serrant les poings. Et tu m'as oublié Luciana...putain, tu m'as réellement oublié...

-Je...suis désolé...

Son regard me fige sur place et quand il s'en va, je mets quelques secondes avant de bouger. Putain mais...mais c'était quoi ça ?

Est-ce que je m'appelle Maria ou Luciana ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Trois semaines ont passé depuis que cet homme m'a accosté. Elliot veut savoir ce qui me tracasse, mais je suis incapable de lui en parler. Quelque part, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut se révéler dangereux.

Très dangereux.

Et maintenant que je rentre chez moi seule, je me demande d'où est-ce qu'il vient.

-Hey ma jolie !

Je me fais attraper par le poignet et me raidis en sentant un souffle contre ma nuque. Putain de...et sa main sur mon ventre...

-Tu veux qu'on s'amuse toi et moi ?

-Vas te faire déchet, répliquai-je automatiquement.

« Déchet » ? Je viens vraiment d'appeler quelqu'un « déchet » ?

-Tu viens de m'appeler comment sale garce ?! Rugit-il en me tournant vers lui.

Il lève sa main mais je l'arrête et lui enfonce mon genou dans l'estomac, sans que je comprenne ce qui se passe. Il est vite à terre en train de geindre de douleur. Puis je regarde ma main en sentant qu'elle chauffe.

Put...pourquoi elle brille ? Je la prends dans mon autre main, qui est recouverte d'une brûlure venant de je ne sais où. Wow, ma tête se met à tourner. Faut que je rentre, et vite. Donc je me mets à courir jusqu'à chez moi. Pour m'écrouler et m'évanouir.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demandai-je les yeux écarquillés._

 _Je me sens...bien alors que j'ai plus le bracelet. Je me redresse, serre et desserre ma main. Putain...je me sens tellement bien. Je me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis...depuis longtemps, très longtemps._

 _-Il semble que Guillemo-kun avait raison._

 _Je lève la tête sur Bermuda, à côté de mon lit. Bien que la pièce soit aussi glauque que le reste de la prison, ça ressemble quand même à une infirmerie ou une connerie du genre._

 _-Luciana-kun, j'ai le plaisir de te dire que tu n'es plus malade et que tu as de nombreuses années devant toi._

 _J'écarquille encore plus les yeux._

 _-C'est quoi ce...Bermuda, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Je me rappelle d'aller dans..._

 _-Oui. C'était il y a quelques mois. Six même._

 _-Six mois...je suis restée là-dedans pendant six mois ?_

 _-Pour arrêter la propagation du virus. Bien qu'on prenait des échantillons de ton sang souvent pour des tests. Mais voilà, tu es guéris._

 _-Mais comment..._

 _-Pour faire simple, quand Romain-kun a dit qu'il était plus propice aux expériences pour trouver un remède ça m'a fait réfléchir. Puis Tsunayoshi-kun et Guillermo-kun ont tout les deux été pour alors pendant que tu dormais, les tests ont été subis par P.I.01 et il se trouve que, la Flamme du Soleil étant une flamme naturelle chez lui, son corps a accepté le projet immédiatement. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que lorsque Guillermo-kun a mélangé un échantillon de ton sang et du sien, le sien a détruit toutes les particules du Projet Immortel dedans._

 _-Quoi ? Son sang était le remède ?_

 _-Il semblerait. Plusieurs injections ont même régénéré tes organes petit à petit._

 _Fuck...je peux vivre et faire ce que je ve...oh merde._

 _-Mais je reste à Vendicare._

 _-Tsunayoshi-kun continuera à me harceler avec la dette que je lui dois si je te garde ici, et il a raison, grâce à lui Checker Face a été défait._

 _-Tu...tu me libères ? Comme ça ? M'exclamai-je._

 _Alors je peux retrouver ma vie et...et peut-être avoir quelque chose avec Superbi ? Faire quelque chose de ma vie ?_

 _-Ne rêve pas non plus, me contredit-il, nous ne relâchons que très rarement nos prisonniers je te rappelle. Et tu as tout de même commis de nombreux crimes._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu me réserves ?_

 _-Tu as de la chance, vraiment, soupira-t-il. Jager-kun._

 _La porte se rouvre et je déglutis en reconnaissant les deux personnes qui entrent._

 _-Tsuna...soufflai-je alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras._

 _Mes yeux se posent sur celui derrière le Decimo. Ses yeux...bon sang, pourquoi il a l'air d'être en conflit interne ?_

 _-Kyôya..._

 _-Tu ressembles à rien._

 _-Qu..._

 _-Hibari-san ! S'exclama Tsuna en se tournant vers lui, me lâchant en même temps._

 _Un regard noir de Kyôya, un !_

 _-Pourquoi vous êtes là tout les deux ?_

 _-Je devais te voir avant qu'ils ne te relâchent, me fit Tsuna._

 _-Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe, leur ordonnai-je presque._

 _-Tu es libre, commença Kyô, mais tu es relâchée en tant que civil et ils t'effaceront tout tes souvenirs._

 _Je le regarde, perdue. Il m'offre un sourire en coin. Triste. Purement triste. Comme les yeux de Tsuna._

 _-La seule façon pour toi d'être relâchée c'est de sortir avec une nouvelle identité, une nouvelle vie devant toi. Loin de la Mafia, m'éclaira Tsuna. Tu peux avoir une vie normale._

 _-Loin de tout ce que je connais._

 _-Pas seulement. Si Tsunayoshi-kun ou Hibari-kun venaient à avoir des contacts avec toi, ou si les personnes que j'ai approuvé pour que Tsunayoshi-kun les mette au courant essaie d'entrer en contact avec toi, tu retourneras ici immédiatement._

 _-Mais si on me trouve par hasard ? Que je venais à me souvenir ?_

 _-Si tu te souviens par toi-même, alors tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux. Et si quelqu'un venait à découvrir ta condition...et bien nous ne pourrons rien y faire, et de toute façon ce n'est même pas sûr que tu recouvre la mémoire._

 _-Vous laissez ça au destin, résumai-je._

 _Tsuna hoche la tête et je déglutis._

 _-J'ai le choix ?_

 _-Bien sûr, tu peux très bien rester à Vendicare pour le reste de ta vie, confirma Bermuda en s'en allant. Cinq minutes._

 _Il ferme la porte._

 _-Sors Ana-san. Je dirai à Dino et Xanxus que tu vas bien, mais sors je t'en prie. Personne ne supporte de savoir que tu es ici._

 _-Je vais sortir. Je veux pas rester là maintenant que j'ai ma vie devant moi._

 _Je lève les yeux sur Tsuna et pose mon front contre son épaule vu qu'il est debout._

 _-T'es un crétin. T'es le plus idiot des idiots que j'ai jamais connu. T'es vraiment trop gentil pour faire parti de la Mafia. Mais merci de me laisser avoir une deuxième chance._

 _-On est ami je te rappelle._

 _-Ouais, on est ami Tsuna, reconnu-je en me reculant pour regarder Kyô._

 _Tsuna nous regarde et s'en va. Kyôya prend sa place et me regarde longuement._

 _-Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir Ann', compris ?_

 _-C'est pour ça que t'es venu avec Tsuna ?_

 _Il se baisse et pose ses lèvres sur mon front._

 _-Ça te va que je t'oublie Kyôya ? Vraiment ?_

 _-Non, ça me met en colère._

 _Sa main se pose sur ma joue et la caresse doucement._

 _-Mais tu mérites d'être loin de la Mafia._

 _-Merci, lui soufflai-je en souriant._

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _-Hey, rend-moi un service veux-tu ?_

 _-Quoi donc ?_

 _-Si je dois vraiment rester ici pour le reste de ma vie, vis la pour moi Luci ?_

 _Je hoche la tête et le relâche._

 _-Encore désolé d'avoir voulu te tuer, chuchota-t-il, sans rien voir d'autre que ma haine._

 _-C'est bon, j'ai été pareil pendant un temps mais il a fallu que quelqu'un d'autre me dise que j'étais pas pourrie pour que..._

 _Je soupire. Federico...m'aura tellement aidé même après sa mort._

 _-Et je te promets. Si jamais je venais à de nouveau être dans la Mafia, alors je ferais tout pour la changer aux côtés de Tsuna et que plus personne ne souffre comme nous on a souffert._

 _-Je te crois. Et si jamais je venais à sortir, alors je le ferais à tes côtés._

 _On se regarde et croisons nos petits doigts._

 _-Ne meurs pas là, lui dis-je alors qu'on le ramenait à sa cellule._

 _On m'emmène dans la salle dans laquelle je me suis réveillée et je me recouche. Mon père arrive à côté de moi. C'est lui qui va me rendre amnésique._

 _-Papa attend._

 _-Plus vite c'est fait et plus vite tu..._

 _-Je sais, le coupai-je en me relevant._

 _Il attend que je parle mais je passe mes bras autour de sa taille à la place, et met ma tête sur son torse._

 _-Esperanza ? M'appela-t-il d'une voix choquée._

 _-Je sais ce que tu penses de toi, je sais que je pourrai jamais te pardonner mais...c'est la dernière fois qu'on se verra. Alors merci pour ce que tu fais pour moi._

 _Il se tend puis ses bras se referment autour de moi._

 _-Tu es ma fille, c'est mon rôle, murmura-t-il comme si il avait peur de me briser._

 _-Hum...tu sais, même après tout ça je pense que...je pense que je t'aime toujours papa._

 _-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais._

 _Il me lâche et m'écarte de lui. Sa main se pose sur ma tête, comme Xanxus a l'habitude de le faire._

 _-Mais il semble que tu pardonnes aux gens comme ta mère le faisait...ton cœur n'est pas fait pour les atrocités de la Mafia._

 _-Il s'est habitué._

 _Je me recouche et le regarde une dernière fois._

 _-Je t'aime papa._

 _Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse sur le front._

 _-Je t'aime Espe...Luciana, se corrigea-t-il, sois heureuse._

 _Et je perds conscience._

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence _

The Sound of Silence – Simon and Garfunkel

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	74. LXXIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 73** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

 **/!\ Fin du chapitre pas pour les enfants ! /!\**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse une main sur la tête. Je me souviens de tout. Vendicare, avant, après, tout. Mon premier réflexe est de cacher mes cicatrices avec mes illusions, mais rien. Je peux pas utiliser mes illusions hein...

J'écarquille les yeux d'un coup. Superbi m'a retrouvé. Mais il avait l'air de savoir que j'étais amnésique alors...est-ce que je vais me faire emmener ? Fuck, je peux pas...je peux pas abandonner ma vie ! J'ai...enfin, c'est pas grand chose mais merde, elle est normale ! Un job, un appart', un copain qui a l'air attaché à moi...merde, je peux pas retourner en prison !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Ce film était génial ! Tu trouves pas ?

Je hoche la tête en souriant à Elliot, qui me tient la main. Il est vraiment mignon, le charme anglais avec l'accent, les cheveux courts bruns et les yeux verts. Mais mes poils se hérissent d'un coup en me sentant observée. Je déglutis et tourne légèrement la tête, suffisamment pour regarder derrière moi.

Superbi me fixe, adossé contre le mur d'un magasin, et ne cille pas.

-Ton service va pas bientôt commencer ? On devrait y aller.

-T'as raison, on devrait.

Sauf que quelques minutes après le début de mon service, Superbi va s'installer à la même place que la première fois. Je serre les poings. Si il ne m'avait pas retrouvé...j'aurais pu continué une vie normale ! Bon ça m'énervait de pas me souvenir, mais ma vie était normale ! Sans meurtre, sans complot, sans se soucier de l'équilibre du monde !

-Je vous prierais de ne plus venir ici, lui lançai-je froidement en lui apportant sa bière.

-Je vois pas ce qui m'en empêche, me répondit-il en me regardant, les sourcils froncés. Je fais ce que je veux.

Je me mors la langue pour éviter de dire quoi que ce soit.

Mais quand j'ai terminé de travailler et que je retourne chez moi, je serre les poings. Putain, il me suit ! Je finis par m'arrêter et fais demi-tour, lui ne s'y attendant pas et se sachant découvert. Donc arrivée à son niveau, je l'attrape par son col et le baisse à mon niveau. Tiens donc, c'est de la surprise dans ses yeux ?

-Arrête de me suivre !

-Vooiii j'allais dans la même direction ! T'es pas le centre du monde !

-La ferme Superbi, je sais que...

-Comment tu sais comment je m'appelle ? Me coupa-t-il, tout de suite plus calme.

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. Je viens de me griller. Et dans ses yeux, je vois qu'il comprend rapidement que je me souviens.

-Tu te souviens...souffla-t-il en me faisant le lâcher, tu te souviens de tout !

-Et qu'est-ce que ça fait si je me souviens ?! J'ai pas l'intention de revenir !

-Voooiiii tu pourras pas toujours fuir ! Me hurla-t-il en me jetant un regard noir.

Heureusement qu'il y a personne dans le parc.

-Ah ouais, t'en es sûr ?! Répliquai-je en haussant le ton.

-Oui j'en suis sûr, parce que je vais pas te lâcher !

Son visage est ensuite à quelques millimètres du mien, son regard dans le mien. Mais je rougis pas et ne pense même pas à me reculer, parce que je lui rends un regard énervé.

-Tu me connais très mal...commença-t-il d'une voix rauque, si tu penses que je vais te lâcher encore une fois.

Pendant un bref instant j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'embrasser. Pendant un bref instant je baisse ma garde. Et pendant ce bref instant, il devine ce que je veux et esquisse un rictus hautain en coin et se redresse pour partir.

Fuck my life.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Il vient. Tout les jours. Et quand Elliot a le malheur de venir me voir, il lui jette des regards noirs. Mais là, là, là ils se parlent !

C'est du harcèlement. Superbi me harcèle, et il prend un malin plaisir à me voir bouillonner de l'intérieur. Et pourtant, Elliot est amical avec lui, mais dès qu'il a le dos tourner, j'ai l'impression que Superbi va le tuer lentement et le faire souffrir.

-Maria, tu vas où ?

-J'ai finis je me sens pas bien. Je rentre.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Se proposa Elliot alors que le regard de Superbi ne me quittait pas.

-Non ça va, je vais marcher.

Une fois dehors, je marche deux rues, trouve une ruelle et donne un coup de pied dans le mur. Mais merde ! Elliot a rien fait, si Superbi ose lui faire du mal alors...alors ce sera ma faute merde !

Merde, je peux pas laisser Superbi le tuer parce qu'il...

Mes yeux tombent dans deux yeux gris alors que je me retrouve de nouveau plaquée contre le mur, comme avant, deux mains de chaque côtés de ma tête. Même si maintenant, je sais que l'une d'elle est artificielle.

-Fous-moi la paix, grognai-je en le fusillant du regard.

-VOOIII ARR...

Je mets mes mains sur sa bouche. Il en mord une suffisamment fort pour me faire saigner et je le lâche, mais il a l'air d'avoir compris le message.

-Alors arrête de m'ignorer putain ! Termina-t-il plus bas. Et arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais ton ennemi alors que...

-Alors que quoi ?!

-Alors que tu sais très bien ce que je ressens ! Et je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi ! Tu crois que j'ai oublié ton message où tu disais que tu m'aimais ?!

Mon cœur rate un battement. Merde, j'avais zappé. Pas lui apparemment.

-T'aimes pas ce déchet, continua-t-il en se mettant à m'embrasser doucement dans le cou, il te connaît même pas...

-Superbi...soufflai-je en m'accrochant à sa veste en cuir.

-Et il peut pas te faire te sentir comme je le fais.

Je frissonne quand il mordille mon cou, un bras passant dans le creux de mes reins pour me coller à lui.

-Ose me dire le contraire.

-Je...je veux une vie normale et...débutai-je avant de gémir en le sentant sucer la peau dans mon cou, j'ai assez donné pour la Mafia.

Il arrête ce qu'il fait et relève la tête pour coller son front contre le mien. Son regard est beaucoup plus doux d'un coup.

-Tu crois que je le sais pas déjà ? Me chuchota-t-il en me caressant la joue, ce qui me fit rougir encore plus. Mais tu penses vraiment que tu peux nier ce qu'il y a entre nous ? Fuir ta vie ? Tu sais que peu importe à quel point tu essaieras, tu pourras pas. Et je ne te laisserai pas nier ce qu'il y a entre nous. Pas encore une fois alors que maintenant t'es plus mourante.

Et ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Mes doigts se crispent sur son vêtement alors que sa main de libre se glisse dans mes cheveux. Il tire dessus pour avoir un meilleur angle et je lui laisse la possibilité d'utiliser sa langue, ce qu'il fait immédiatement. Il explore ma bouche de fond en comble, me pressant un peu plus contre son corps, alors que je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Ma main gauche prend une mèche de ses cheveux alors que je gémis malgré moi. Résultat, il me repousse contre le mur pour approfondir encore plus le baiser. Mais je finis par ne plus avoir d'air et brise notre charmant échange de salive. On se retrouve tout les deux haletants et le visage rouge.

-Je...

-Je vais te laisser pour aujourd'hui, me glissa-t-il en passant son pouce sur mes lèvres, mais j'avais raison. Tu peux pas le nier.

Et il s'en va. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine. Mes doigts se posent sur mes lèvres et je me mets à sourire comme une conne.

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu me faire pour rester dans ma tête pendant tant d'années ?!

Putain, j'espère que j'ai pas de suçon.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aller au cinéma avec Elliot alors que je le laisse de côté depuis deux semaines ? Deux semaines où je veux sentir les lèvres de Superbi sur les miennes encore et encore et...putain, je l'aime pas, je suis raide dingue de lui !

Merde, comment je vais m'en sortir avec des sentiments qui ressortent comme jamais auparavant ?

-Celui-la était à chier par contre. Maria, sérieux, dis-le si quelque chose te tracasse, t'es bizarre depuis deux semaines.

-C'est rien, marmonnai-je.

Des frissons me traversent quand je sens _son_ regard sur moi. Je sais pas où il est, mais je le sens, et je rougis.

-Hey.

Je lève la tête vers Elliot qui m'embrasse à pleine bouche sans prévenir. Putain, pourquoi je suis toujours dans des endroits déserts dans ce genre de mo...

Huh ?

-LA TOUCHE PAS !

Et là, sous mes yeux, Elliot est en train de se faire frapper par un Superbi rouge de colère qui ne retient pas ses coups. Il est...jaloux ?

Mais merde, à quoi je pense ?! Elliot pourrait vraiment y passer !

-Arrête ! Hurlai-je en attrapant son poignet avant qu'il ne s'abatte de nouveau sur le visage de mon copain.

-T'AS AUCUN DROIT DE LA TOUCHER OU DE L'EMBRASSER DÉCHET ! Continua Superbi en essayant de se dégager.

-SUPERBI !

Il s'arrête et tourne lentement son regard vers moi, reprenant son souffle. Je jette un coup d'œil à ses poings. Il y a le sang d'Elliot dessus.

-Viens avec moi, lui lançai-je en l'entraînant à ma suite.

-Ma...

-Je reviens Elliot, t'inquiète pas.

J'emmène Superbi dans une autre rue et m'arrête, le laissant derrière moi.

-T'es en colère ?

Je me tourne et lui fous une gifle monumentale qui lui fait tourner la tête.

-Ça, c'est pour ce que t'as fait à Elliot.

Il retourne la tête pour me regarder mais ma main repart toute seule.

-Pour m'avoir harceler ces derniers temps.

Et encore.

-Pour m'avoir brisé le cœur quand j'avais dix-huit ans.

Et encore.

-Et celle là ? Me demanda-t-il avec une grimace de douleur en se massant la joue.

-Parce que c'est vachement défoulant de te foutre des gifles ! M'exclamai-je en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés. Tu pensais à quoi franchement ?! Débouler comme ça et lui refaire le portrait sans qu'il sache pourquoi ! T'as aucun droit d'intervenir dans ma vie quand bon te semble putain !

-Vooiiii je le sais déjà mais je peux pas m'en empêcher ! Me cria-t-il en retour. Ça me met hors de moi de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Putain, même imaginer qu'un autre homme que moi te touche me rend fou de rage !

Ok, ça peut plus continuer. Faut qu'on mette les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toute.

-Tu sais où j'habite non ?

Il ne répond pas et détourne le regard.

-Juste dis oui, je sais déjà que tu le sais.

-Je le sais et alors ?! On sait jamais, quelqu'un aurait pu découvrir que t'étais en vie et...

-Vas-y, c'est tout ! Je te rejoins plus tard ! Le coupai-je en commençant à m'en aller.

Mais il me retient en me prenant le poignet. Je lui lance un regard énervé.

-Je te rejoins plus tard, répétai-je en enlevant sa main.

Je vais retrouver Elliot, qui s'est assis et se tient le nez. Je lui prends le bras et le relève pour le ramener chez lui. En y allant, je croise momentanément le regard de Superbi, qui n'avait pas bougé.

On dirait que je viens de lui planter un poignard dans le dos. Il tourne les talons et disparaît de ma vue.

On finit par atteindre l'appartement d'Elliot. Je l'emmène dans sa salle de bain et cherche le nécessaire pour le soigner.

-Je savais pas que t'avais des connaissances dans ce genre de trucs, me fit-il remarquer alors que je m'affairais à désinfecter son nez.

-Parle pas.

-Tu le connaissais ?

-Je t'ai dit de pas parler.

-Maria.

Je m'arrête et le regarde. Il est sérieux. Il veut la vérité.

-J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi ce mec m'a frappé.

-T'as raison, affirmai-je en m'appuyant contre son lavabo, je le connais. Depuis longtemps.

-T'as retrouvé la mémoire et tu m'as rien dit ?

-Désolé pour ça mais c'est mieux que tu ne saches rien de mon passé. Si c'était le cas, ce que vient de te faire ce crétin de Superbi sera très léger comparé à ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

Et il avait même pas son épée...Heureusement d'ailleurs.

-C'est ton ex ?

-Compliqué à expliquer.

-Je pense pas qu'on devrait continuer.

-Je pense pareil.

Un silence, et je ramasse mes affaires. Avant de partir, je me tourne une dernière fois vers lui.

-Mets de la glace sur ton nez.

Et je rentre chez moi. La première chose que je vois, c'est Superbi sur mon canapé, son pied tapant sans s'arrêter sur le sol, signe qu'il est stressé. Puis quand il me voit, il se lève d'un bond et me fixe sans bouger. Je ferme les yeux et avance lentement pour m'arrêter devant lui.

-J'ai fuis la conversation pendant longtemps parce que je ne voulais pas connaître la réponse. Mais c'était quand j'étais mourante. Maintenant je tiens à connaître la vérité, de ta bouche et pas de celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Faut qu'on s'occupe du cœur du problème.

J'ouvre les yeux et les plante dans les siens. Je le vois déglutir d'appréhension.

-Tu te donnerais pas autant de mal à foutre mon couple en l'air si je te laissais insensible, et je sais bien que tu ressens des choses pour moi. Tu me l'as dit toi-même. Mais à l'époque...est-ce que t'as couché avec moi uniquement parce que je suis la sœur de ton Boss ? Juste pour le défi d'avoir quelque chose qui énerverait Xanxus ?

Il garde le silence pendant plusieurs secondes et baisse les yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Non, j'avais des sentiments pour toi à l'époque aussi. Ce que j'ai dit après à Xanxus, c'était que des conneries parce que je pensais qu'il me tuerait si il le savait, parce que j'ai paniqué, et je pensais pas que t'écoutais.

-Mais t'étais distant. Je l'avais remarqué, tu étais distant.

-Je sais.

Il lâche un gros soupire et lève ses yeux sur moi.

-Je savais que j'allais avoir des sentiments pour toi.

Je hausse un sourcil. Comment il pouvait le savoir ?

-Dans l'époque de Byakuran, quand j'ai eu les souvenirs...on était ensemble.

Heh ? Il met sa main sous ma mâchoire pour me faire fermer la bouche.

Mais ça explique pourquoi il avait autant détesté quand j'étais seule avec Byakuran !

-J'ai essayé d'éviter d'en avoir après. C'est pour ça que j'ai été distant pendant la Bataille des Arcobaleno. T'étais la petite sœur de mon Boss, je te connaissais depuis gamine, j'étais plus vieux et...bon sang, j'avais pas le droit de me sentir comme ça vis-à-vis de toi ! Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que je pouvais pas y échapper et puis après c'était de plus en plus dur, je pensais pouvoir me contenir après que tu m'aies embrassé en t'évitant comme la peste mais Xanxus m'avait demandé d'aller te chercher et je t'ai surprise en sous-vêtements et...et j'ai craqué.

Alors au final...c'était vraiment qu'un malentendu ? Il avait vraiment paniqué ?

-Vooii et après j'ai voulu tout t'expliquer ! Continua-t-il en se grattant la nuque. Mais juste à ce moment là t'étais retournée au Japon ! Et à chaque fois que je voulais te parler tu me renvoyais chier ! Et après il y a eu le CEDEF, et je voulais pas croire que t'étais morte, mais Xanxus me mettait toujours à l'écart des recherches, mais il a finit par arrêter mais pas moi ! Je pouvais pas rester sans savoir ce qui t'était arrivé ! Puis t'es revenue, et tu me traitais comme un étranger, et tu m'appelais « Squalo » et ça m'énervait ! Vooii j'ai toujours détesté quand t'utilisais mon nom de famille ! Puis après je pensais avoir une chance avec toi mais tu m'as mis un râteau, et le message et...

-Superbi respire.

Il prend de profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Je l'ai jamais vu paniquer autant. Mais tout ce qu'il vient de dire...je suis pas la seule à avoir souffert hein...

-Dis quelque chose Luciana.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il attend que je lui dise que je lui donne une seconde chance ou autre chose ?

-J'ai rompu avec Elliot.

De l'espoir apparaît dans ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé mais...je pensais que ma mort passerait mieux si tu me détestais. Même si j'ai souvent cédé à la tentation. Mais je peux pas avancer si...je pourrai jamais avancer si je sais pas jusqu'où on pourrait aller tout les deux.

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, me mets sur la pointe des pieds et pose ma bouche sur la sienne. Mais il répond pas. Je me sépare de lui pour le voir les yeux écarquillés, sans bouger.

-Pourquoi à chaque fois que je t'embrasse je me prends des vents monumentaux alors que...

-Vooiiiii arrêtes de me prendre par surprise ! Répliqua-t-il en rougissant.

-Ah. Attention, je vais t'embrasser dans trois, deux, un.

Je repose ma bouche sur la sienne et il me répond sans hésiter, ses bras allant autour de ma taille immédiatement. Je souris contre sa bouche avant de me séparer de lui.

-Ben voilà, c'est pas si compliqué, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres avec un rictus moqueur.

-La ferme, grogna-t-il en s'approchant de moi les yeux fermés.

Sauf que je me recule. Il ouvre ses yeux d'un coup.

-Vooiiii quoi encore ?!

-Rien. Je veux juste rajouter quelque chose.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et approche ma bouche de son oreille.

-Je t'aime Superbi, lui chuchotai-je avec un sourire.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Il la plaqua contre lui, son visage enfoui dans son cou pour qu'elle ne voit pas son sourire. Bon sang cette femme...elle pouvait le mettre au fond du trou autant qu'elle pouvait le faire sourire comme cet imbécile de Yamamoto.

-Ah, et autre chose.

Il commença à relever la tête mais elle l'en empêcha. Elle tapota même l'arrière de sa tête comme on tapote la tête à un chien ! Pour une briseuse d'ambiance...

-C'est gênant en fait, continua-t-elle, et...merde, comment je peux...

Maintenant il était curieux. Des frissons remontèrent dans tout son corps quand il sentit son souffle dans son oreille.

-Fais-moi l'amour ? Chuchota-t-elle timidement.

Rien que lui chuchoter ça rendit son jean un peu plus étroit. Son visage toujours dans son cou,il ouvrit la bouche et fit remonter sa langue jusqu'à son oreille, ce qui la fit frémir dans ses bras.

-Où est ta chambre ?

Elle montra une porte derrière elle avec son doigt et il se recula légèrement. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur son visage complètement rouge.

-Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour hein ? La taquina Squalo avec un rictus.

-La ferme imbécile, grommela-t-elle en l'attirant à elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Les bras de Luciana autour de son cou, il fit descendre ses mains de sa taille, à ses fesses puis l'arrière de ses cuisses. D'un coup il la souleva, sans pour autant briser le baiser, pour aller dans sa chambre. Et il ne briserait leur baiser pour rien au monde. Il avait attendu ça pendant tellement de temps qu'il ne pouvait pas le briser. Il avait rêvé de ses lèvres pendant trop longtemps pour les laisser seules.

Arrivés dans la chambre de Luciana, il les fit tomber tout les deux sur le lit, lui sur elle, entre ses jambes. Sa main gauche était appuyée sur le matelas à côté de la tête de la jeune femme, la droite posée sur sa joue. Mais elle descendit. Sur son épaule, puis son sein, son ventre, jusqu'au bas de son chemisier. Il allait passer sa main en-dessous quand elle l'enleva immédiatement.

-Vooiii pourquoi tu m'arrêtes maintenant ?! S'écria-t-il en se mettant sur ses genoux, les sourcils froncés. Tu peux pas me demander de coucher avec toi pour m'arrêter maintenant Luciana !

-Je...je sais je...

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il savait qu'elle avait aimé le peu de choses qu'il avait faites.

-Et merde, jura-t-il en enlevant ses chaussures.

Il s'assit face à elle, les jambes tendues alors qu'elle s'asseyait lentement, les joues rouges. Pas de gêne mais de honte.

-Hey, fit Squalo en enlevant les chaussures de Luciana, je t'ai déjà vu complètement nue, j'ai même été le premier à te voir sans vêtements. Alors pourquoi tu m'arrêtes ?

Il lui attrapa les chevilles et la tira vers lui, passant ses jambes par-dessus les siennes, jusqu'à ce que leur bassin se touchent.

-Je...commença-t-elle en regardant partout sauf lui, peux garder mon haut ?

-VOOII NON ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?! Explosa-t-il en lui montant le visage vers lui. JE PEUX PAS FAIRE CE QUE TU ME DEMANDES SI TU GARDES DES FRINGUES SUR TOI IDIOTE !

-Pas si fort ! Siffla-t-elle.

-Tch. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me cacher ?

Elle baissa de nouveau le regard et mit ses bras sur son ventre.

-Ton ventre ?

Il n'aimait pas les yeux distants qu'elle avait. Pas du tout.

-J'ai...

Il arqua un sourcil. Est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire quelque chose pour la première fois de sa vie ?

-Tu sais quoi de mon passé Superbi ? J'ai besoin de savoir avant d'aller plus loin, finit-elle par dire en relevant les yeux sur lui.

Il fronça les sourcils. En réalité, il n'avait que des suppositions, mais rien de concrets.

-Honnêtement ? Je sais pas. Je pense des choses mais rien n'est confirmé. Et quand j'ai eu le malheur de demander à Arro, il m'a dit qu'il emmènerait ça dans sa tombe.

-Je vois...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-J'ai...des cicatrices. Beaucoup, sur mon ventre et dans le dos. Seuls Reborn et Shamal les ont vu lorsque j'avais neuf ans, mais autrement je les cachais toujours avec mes illusions. Mais maintenant je peux plus et...j'ai toujours fait comme si elles existaient pas mais je peux plus et...j'ai du mal à les accepter encore aujourd'hui alors...

-Laisse-moi les voir, la coupa-t-il.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement. Puis en la regardant dans les yeux, il commença à défaire les boutons de son chemisier un par un. Il finit par le faire glisser les long de ses bras et se recula pour baisser les yeux sur son ventre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes.

-Je...je sais que c'est horrible à voir Superbi, bégaya-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, on...on dev...

-Je suis choqué, la rassura Squalo en touchant une marque rosée doucement.

Les plaies avaient été profondes, ça il en était sûr. Profondes et douloureuses. Mais aussi très anciennes. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer une Luciana enfant en train d'être torturée par...

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme qui sursauta.

-Laisse-moi faire, la supplia-t-il presque en la regardant dans ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur, même si ça a dû être horrible, ça a fait de toi celle que t'es aujourd'hui et...

Il prit son visage en coupe pour qu'elle ne puisse pas détourner le regard.

-Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il, se réjouissant de son visage qui virait au rouge.

-Je...je...je...je...je...

-Tu ?

Il esquissa un sourire moqueur en la voyant perdre tout ses moyens, donc il l'embrassa. Elle se détendit dans ses bras et il sentit ses mains défaire les boutons de sa chemise, qui glissa le long de ses bras. En réponse, il détacha son soutient-gorge, l'enleva et le lança derrière lui en la rallongeant sur le lit.

Il s'en fichait, il pouvait lui faire oublier ses cicatrices. Il l'avait enfin pour lui, exactement comme il la voulait depuis des années. Il n'allait pas laisser de vieilles blessures ruiner le moment.

Sa bouche commença à être plus provocatrice, ses mains plus baladeuses. Son gémissement lorsqu'il prit un téton entre deux de ses doigts fit tout de suite son effet dans son bas ventre.

Il voulait l'entendre dire son prénom, le crier jusqu'à ce que tout le monde sache comment il s'appelait.

Sa bouche descendit encore et laissa des baisers sur le sein délaissé. Sa langue s'occupa de son téton, qui se durcit immédiatement alors qu'elle se cambrait.

-Superbi...gémit-elle doucement.

Il se redressa, l'observant quelques secondes. Elle haletait et était rouge. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de la regarder pendant sa première fois, mais il allait se rattraper. Il défit le bouton de son jean et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, de même pour ses chaussettes et esquissa un rictus fier.

-C'est moi qui te fais cet effet Luciana ? La taquina-t-il en caressant lentement son entre-jambe.

Sa culotte était mouillée et le fait qu'elle se morde la langue lui répondit. Ses yeux avides la virent se cambrer encore une fois quand il écarta le vêtement pour insérer deux doigts en elle. Elle s'accrocha à son avant-bras. Il haussa un sourcil quand elle ouvrit un peu les yeux, laissant voir son désir.

-Tes...tes...tes fringues...balbutia-t-elle avant de gémir de nouveau quand il enleva ses doigts.

Il se contenta d'enlever sa culotte.

-Connard, l'insulta-t-elle à demi convaincue en le voyant se pencher vers son intimité.

-Ouais ouais, je sais, lui répondit-il en embrassant l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Il remonta jusqu'à arriver à son sexe. Sa langue trouva tout de suite son clitoris.

-Superbi~ !

Il la sentit mettre ses mains dans ses cheveux et il sourit. Elle était déjà à lui. Sa langue se mit alors à monter, puis descendre, la faisant se cambrer et gémir de plus belle. Encore plus quand sa langue alla « accidentellement » à l'intérieur d'elle. Plus il continuait, plus elle gémissait et plus il la sentait proche de son orgasme.

-SUPERBI !

Il se redressa, essuyant sa bouche et la regardant récupérer doucement, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement. Il rencontra son regard et elle lui sourit, ce qui lui fit commencer à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. C'était ce regard qu'il voulait. Avant il y avait de l'admiration. Maintenant c'était plus que ça. C'était de l'amour. Et il voulait être le seul qu'elle regarderait à jamais comme ça. Personne d'autre que lui. Personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait la voir dans cet état plus qu'excitant.

Une fois débarrassé de ses vêtements, il appuya ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et l'embrassa doucement.

-Hey.

Elle leva un regard impatient sur lui.

-Tu m'as fait attendre longtemps tu sais, lui rappela Squalo avec un sourire en coin.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de prendre une longue mèche de cheveux et de tirer dessus.

-Et maintenant c'est moi qui t'attends alors fais ton boulot d'homme Su...oh oui ! Cria Luciana alors qu'il la pénétrait d'un coup.

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. C'était bon.

-Alors comme ça...tu me prends pour une fille ? Grogna-t-il dans son oreille en donnant un coup de rein.

Elle gémit en s'accrochant à son cou.

-Et on dit aux gens que j'ai une petite bite ?

Un autre coup, un autre gémissement.

-Elle est pas si petite que ça apparemment, t'as l'air de bien la sentir.

-Oui ! Superbi~ ! Cria-t-elle, sa voix partant dans les aiguës à la fin.

Il mit ses jambes autour de sa taille et écouta ses gémissements à chaque coup de rein qu'il donna, tout comme lui gémissait quand elle bougeait son bassin pour qu'il rencontre le sien.

Il avait besoin d'elle.

Son orgasme l'aida à atteindre le sien. L'entendre crier son nom et la sentir se resserrer délicieusement autour de lui lui avait donné le coup final. Il se retira après quelques secondes où il avait repris ses esprits et il roula à côté d'elle, récupérant sa respiration en regardant le plafond.

-Alors t'attendais ça depuis longtemps hein ?

Il posa ses yeux sur elle, qui avait son rictus moqueur en place.

-Pervers.

-Vooiiii je suis pas un pervers ! Si j'en étais un j'aurais pensé qu'à moi et tu pourrais plus marcher à cause de la douleur !

-Je peux pas sentir la douleur.

-Je sais, justement !

Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes et rougit lentement en comprenant son sous-entendu, le faisant à son tour esquisser un rictus moqueur. Si elle...

-Tu...commença-t-elle timidement en s'approchant de lui, tu peux me faire un dessin ?

-Mets-toi à quatre pattes, grogna-t-il en la regardant avec envie.

Si elle voulait voir, elle allait voir ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire depuis longtemps.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again_

 _If we'd go again_  
 _All the way from the start_  
 _I would try to change_  
 _The things that killed our love_  
 _Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know_  
 _What you've been through_  
 _You should give me a chance_  
 _This can't be the end_  
 _I'm still loving you_  
 _I'm still loving you, I need your love_  
 _I'm still loving you_

Still Loving You – Scorpions

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Barukku-sama, merci de la review et contente que ça te plaise x). Pour le Compte, c'est dans celle-là. Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	75. LXXIV

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 74** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Merde, les volets...je les ai pas fermé...Je me frotte les yeux et m'étire, sentant mon corps engourdi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? Je me tourne et trouve de longs cheveux argentés devant moi. Et un homme. Qui dort.

Ah c'est vrai ! J'ai couché avec Superbi ! Je lève mes draps. Nue. Un regard vers lui et j'esquisse un sourire pervers. Nu aussi. Je m'approche aussi doucement que possible et me redresse sur les coudes, mes seins effleurant son torse. Et j'observe son visage. Il est beau, encore plus quand il est serein comme ça et pas stressé comme il l'est tout le temps à la VARIA. Je me hisse jusqu'à son visage et pose mes lèvres sur sa joue, puis son front, et son nez et...

-Tu t'amuses bien ? Me demanda-t-il avec un regard moqueur.

-T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-J'ai senti quelque chose sur mon visage qui m'a réveillé.

-Coupable, déclarai-je en levant la main droite.

Je retombe à côté de lui alors qu'il croise les mains derrière sa tête pour s'en servir d'oreiller. Puis il finit par me regarder les sourcils froncés en sentant que je le fixe.

-Vooii un pro...

Il s'arrête quand je mets mon index dans sa joue, et que j'appuie dessus avec l'air le plus neutre du monde.

-Ah mais...c'est que tu peux avoir de la barbe ! Finis-je par m'exclamer en m'asseyant, le drap contre ma poitrine.

J'enfile ma culotte et sa chemise quand une veine se met à palpiter sur sa tempe. Mais je me tourne en sentant son regard sur moi.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Ma chemise te va mieux à toi qu'à moi.

-Peut-être mais ton pantalon de la VARIA te fait un de ces cu...

Je m'arrête et déglutis. Bon sang, ce sourire veut dire qu'il utilisera ça contre moi un jour, je le sais merde !

-Tu me matais le cul ?

-Je regardais jusqu'où arrivaient tes cheveux, c'est tout ! Niai-je en me commençant à partir.

J'entends son rire alors que je vais me faire mon petit-déjeuner. Je suis en train de boire mon thé quand Superbi se décide à me rejoindre. Je le fusille du regard quand il m'envoie un sourire moqueur.

-Ne me fais aucune remarque, grognai-je en buvant mon thé.

-Vooiii pourquoi t'es gênée ?! Je faisais la même chose !

Je manque de m'étouffer. Il rigole encore en s'asseyant en face de moi. Je lui donne un coup de pied dans le tibia.

-VVOOOIII POURQUOI TU ME FRAPPES ?!

-Tu te foutais de ma gueule !

-Et ?!

On se fusille du regard pendant un instant avant que je ne lui montre un placard sur ma droite.

-Café instantané si tu veux.

-Je vais pas boire du café instantané de merde !

-Mais c'est pas ce qui te fait tenir le café pendant que tu fais de la paperasse ? Je me souviens de toi pourchassant Belphegor pendant une heure parce qu'il avait renversé ta tasse.

Il se lève en grommelant et je secoue ma tête de gauche à droite. Il ne changera jamais. Puis on prend le petit-déjeuner dans un silence confortable. C'est relaxant...c'est vrai que même si Superbi est une grande gueule et qu'on se moque de l'autre souvent, il y a toujours des moments où on est avec l'autre sans rien dire, juste à profiter du silence.

Enfin, il y en avait.

-Superbi...

-Quoi ? Grommela-t-il en levant les yeux sur moi.

-Est-ce que tu sais si Xanxus est allé au Portugal ?

Il fronce les sourcils, je hausse les miens.

-VVOOIIII C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI IL Y VA SOUVENT ?!

-Superbi, j'ai des voisins je te rappelle ! Sifflai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se tait mais son regard me dit de poursuivre. Mais au moins, ça veut dire qu'Arro a fait ce que je lui avais demandé et a confié mes carnets à Xanxus. Alors il a dû les lire vu que c'était à la fin. Il sait tout, et tant mieux.

-Tu vas parler oui ou merde ?!

-On a de la famille au Portugal, ça me rassure de savoir qu'il les a accepté, expliquai-je en souriant un peu.

-Vous avez de la famille au Portugal ? Répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu sais pas grand chose de notre arbre généalogique, c'est vrai, me rappelai-je avec un rictus moqueur en coin.

-Vooiii c'est pas comme si l'un de vous m'aviez dit quoi que ce soit ! Je sais juste à quoi ressemble votre père !

-On lui ressemble hein ? Et Tobias m'a même déjà dit que j'étais intelligente comme lui ! Xanxus aussi mais bon, il est pas trop dans ce qui peut être scientifique.

-Oi.

Je penche ma tête sur le côté en voyant son air sérieux. Il détourne la tête en rosissant légèrement.

-Tu veux en savoir plus sur notre famille ?

-J'en ai rien à foutre mais je comprends que dalle à ce que tu...

-Tu veux savoir, le coupai-je ce qui lui fit piquer un fard.

J'étouffe un rire en le voyant marmonner des trucs dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Déjà, Xanxus est pas né en Italie mais à Barcelone.

-Mais j'ai...

-On vient d'une Famille mafieuse, trafiquer un acte de naissance c'est facile, surtout quand on veut effacer toutes traces de la Mafia chez quelqu'un. Je vais essayer de faire très court. Ma mère s'est tirée de là-bas quand Xanxus avait six mois car elle ne voulait pas que Xanxus...non, Alejandro de nos prénoms de naissance, soit prédestiné à être le Boss. Mon père l'a cherché, puis l'a trouvé, elle a pas voulu rendre Xanxus, qui avait la Flamme de la Fureur à l'époque, à cinq ans si je me souviens bien, donc vu qu'elle avait besoin de fric ils...

Je soupire.

-Ils se sont dit qu'un autre héritier aurait la Flamme de la Fureur aussi donc...

-Ton père a payé ta mère pour t'avoir, termina-t-il sombrement.

-Et Esperanza est née neuf mois plus tard. Mais il se trouve qu'on a aussi de la famille au Portugal, mais qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec la Mafia. D'où le fait que j'ai rien dit à Xanxus jusqu'à ce que je partes. Je lui ai laissé un mot en expliquant tout ça et lui demandant que si jamais il allait les voir, il fasse en sorte de les tenir loin de la Mafia. Mon oncle a réussi à en sortir sans trop de problèmes, je veux pas qu'ils aient des problèmes.

-Vous êtes des héritiers. Et vous avez de la famille sans lien avec la Mafia ? Vooiii ça a aucun sens !

-Si. En fait, ma grand-mère était la Huitième du Nom, son mari n'était pas de la Mafia au départ mais l'a rejoint par amour. Mais elle...elle est morte quand mon père avait trois ans et mon grand-père, des années plus tard, a eu un autre enfant, mon oncle. Il a quitté la Mafia jeune, et c'est lui qui m'a appris la technique du sourire innocent !

-Il y a des choses que t'évites, me fit-il remarquer en me regardant, la joue contre son poing.

-Je sais. Mais si je rentre plus dans les détails, je dévoile les pires parties de ma Famille et je préfère ne pas le faire...maintenant...

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Tu sais que je fais peu confiance, et dire ça reviendrait à te dire mon passé et...beaucoup d'autres choses qui font que Xanxus déteste mon père et doit bien être heureux de le savoir à Vendicare. Mais je te le dirai, tu peux en être sûr Superbi.

On se fixe puis il soupire en se frottant les cheveux.

-T'es un casse-tête comme fille.

-Je suis touchée. D'ailleurs, je peux te poser une question ?

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce qu'on...enfin...on sort ensemble ou...

Il dit rien et me fixe. Puis d'un coup il se penche sur la table et me regarde dans les yeux, plus sérieux que jamais.

-J'ai pas été assez clair cette nuit ?

Je cligne lentement des yeux. Et explose de rire.

-On...on...aurait dit que tu réprimandais un gosse et...mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Voooiii j'ai cru comprendre que j'avais pas été assez clair que t'étais à moi !

Il finit par me lâcher sur mon lit et me plaque contre mon matelas, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de moi puis échange nos rôles. Je me redresse et reste à califourchon sur lui. Il a l'air sans défense comme ça, avec ses cheveux éparpillés partout.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué, lâchai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

J'écarquille les yeux, comme lui, puis il me prend le bras et m'attire contre lui brusquement, mettant ses bras autour de moi.

-T'as pas intérêt à encore m'éviter Luciana, souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

-Ben...je peux pas trop éviter mon petit-ami non ?

Je le sens se tendre brièvement avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage dans mon cou.

-Et je laisserai pas ma petite-amie m'ignorer.

-Tu m'auras rendu sourde avant.

-Probable oui, reconnu-t-il en riant un peu.

Je me cale plus confortablement contre lui et on bouge plus. Je me sens bien, contre Superbi, ses bras autour de moi, ses doigts passant parfois dans mes cheveux.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son portable sonne. Je me redresse, une moue sur le visage.

-VOOOIIIII ! beugla-t-il en répondant, posant sa main droite sur ma cuisse dénudée. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Lussuria ?!

VARIA Quality 24/24.

Au final, Superbi finit par s'asseoir, me faisant face mais les sourcils froncés. Je sais déjà où ça va nous mener ça...

-Je prends le premier vol mais empêche Bel et Fran d'y aller ! Leur travail d'équipe est toujours à chier !

Il raccroche et je me relève.

-Des problèmes urgents à régler ? Lui demandai-je en enlevant sa chemise pour m'habiller avec mes propres vêtements.

-Des déchets à éliminer.

Il se rhabille et je le raccompagne à la porte d'entrée. Puis il me met son portable dans la main pour que je rentre mon numéro, ce que je fais.

-Botte leur cul.

-Vooiii tu crois quoi ?!

-Qu'un jour ta voix te grillera en mission.

Il tique et me tire la joue comme Dino le faisait quand j'étais plus jeune.

-Tu penses revenir quand ? Lui demandai-je alors qu'il testait l'élasticité de ma joue.

-Dès que c'est fini. Le Boss m'empêchera pas de prendre les vacances que je suis censé prendre depuis des années !

-Parce que je suis géniale et que tu veux me voir~ ?

-Vooii t'es loin d'être géniale ! T'es une chieuse !

-Mais Super...

J'ouvre les yeux en grand quand il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse. Quand il se recule, il esquisse un sourire moqueur en voyant mes joues rouges.

-Mais t'es à moi, donc ça me va, me glissa-t-il en s'en allant.

Et je reste là, comme une conne, à fixer la porte. Fuck, je crois que ce sera pire qu'avant en fait. Il aura bien plus de trucs sur lesquelles il pourra se foutre de ma gueule.

Mais je m'en fous.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Il y a personne !

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un poker patron.

-Non, je suis sûr que quelqu'un va venir.

On fixe tout les deux la porte comme deux idiots.

-Peut-être qu'un poker n'est pas si mal au final, reconnu mon patron en se redressant, on dirait que ce nouveau bar attire tout le m...un client ! Va Maria !

-Oui, oui...

De toute les places, il a pris celle de Superbi. Je me demande quand est-ce qu'il va revenir. J'ai vraiment envie de le forcer à regarder « Sharknado » avec moi vu sa réaction la dernière fois qu'il est venu.

Il a beuglé pendant une heure que c'était un outrage fait aux requins. Irrécupérable celui-la...

-Bonjour, vous désirez ?

L'homme tourne le regard sur moi et je me fige momentanément. Ses yeux...ils sont du même gris que ceux de Superbi...c'est flippant. Mais à part ça...non, je n'imagine pas Superbi avec des cheveux courts châtains clairs avec du blanc dedans.

-Un whisky.

Mais il a une voix grave. Je hoche la tête et vais chercher sa commande.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde à ce que je vois, me fit remarquer l'homme alors que je lui donnais son verre.

-Un nouveau bar a ouvert en ville ce soir. Ils sont tous là-bas.

-Marzio, se présenta-t-il en me tendant sa main.

-Maria.

Et on tape la causette.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Merde, jura une voix alors que j'entendais quelque chose tomber au sol.

J'ouvre un œil. Il y a qu'une seule personne qui peut rentrer chez moi en pleine nuit et se cogner dans quelque chose.

-Superbi ? L'appelai-je d'une voix endormie.

-Rendors-toi, grogna-t-il en se glissant dans mon lit derrière moi.

-Fatigué du voyage ?

Il dit rien et pose son front sur l'arrière de ma tête. Mais bon, je me rendors déjà, ses bras autour de ma taille qui me plaquent contre lui. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il soit aussi tactile au final. On doit casser la carapace avant en fait.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je regarde mon assiette, commençant à être dégoûtée.

-Vooiii je te le fais bouffer de force si tu continue !

-Mais j'ai plus faim, tu vas finir par me faire gerber...

-Tu dois reprendre le poids que t'as perdu ! T'es trop maigre !

-Mais tu m'as déjà fait reprendre trois kilos ! Et mon appétit revient petit à petit, tu peux pas me forcer !

On se mitraille du regard pendant quelques secondes puis il me prend lentement ma fourchette des mains et pique une patate. Je commence à lui faire non de la tête mais il hoche la sienne et...

...me fout la fourchette dans la bouche et la maintient.

-Elle restera là tant que je te verrais pas avaler !

Ça sonne vachement sexuel, surtout qu'en plus je l'ai jamais...m'enfin voilà quoi. J'avale donc à contre cœur et remarque Marzio entrer. Je lui fais un signe de la main, auquel il répond.

-Vooii à qui tu...commença Superbi en se tournant vers mon pote.

Mais il s'arrête et écarquille les yeux. Tout comme Marzio.

Nehhhhh ?

-Superbi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Explosa mon copain en se levant. Je croyais que t'étais mort !

-Tu peux voir que je suis on ne peut plus vivant.

-Dégage de là papa !

Oh. Oh ok.

J'ai fait copain copain avec le père de Superbi.

OH PUTAIN !

-C'est un endroit public, j'y vais si je le souhaite.

Il pose ses yeux sur moi.

-Un whisky s'il-vous-plaît.

-Je t'interdis de lui parler !

-Je suis un client, elle une serveuse, c'est son travail de me servir.

Superbi grince ses dents et je pose ma main sur son épaule.

-Hey, il a raison c'est mon job, calme-toi...lui demandai-je à voix basse.

-Je rentre.

Il part d'un pas énervé. The fuck ?

Ah c'est vrai, Arro m'en avait parlé. Son père s'est tiré quand il était jeune.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je me débarrasse silencieusement de mes affaires une fois chez moi. Personne dans le salon, il doit être dans ma chambre. Je le trouve allongé sur mon lit, une jambe repliée, les mains en tant qu'oreiller et un regard dur sur le plafond. Si c'était un être vivant il serait déjà mort.

Je m'assois doucement à côté de lui.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Il y a rien à dire, mon père est un connard. Reste loin de lui.

Je hausse les sourcils en le regardant. Il finit par soupirer et s'assoit.

-Mon père s'est tiré quand j'étais gosse car il s'était rendu compte qu'il « voulait pas d'attache » et qu'une famille en était une. Mais pendant le temps qu'il était chez moi il ne me considérait même pas comme digne de son temps. Putain, il me rabaissait même quand il y avait des trucs que j'arrivais pas à faire alors que j'avais quatre ans ! Du coup j'ai demandé au père d'Arro de m'apprendre à manier l'épée pour lui prouver que j'étais pas un bon à rien mais...

Il serre les poings sur ses cuisses, les dents serrés. C'est la première fois qu'il me laisse le voir comme ça. Rien que d'imaginer un Superbi de quatre ans se voir dénigrer par son père me tord le cœur.

-C'est pour ça que tu veux devenir le meilleur épéiste au monde, pour lui prouver, à lui et à toi, que t'es pas un bon à rien ?

-Au début. Après c...

-C'était pour montrer que t'étais le plus fort ? Terminai-je pour lui

Il hoche la tête et je lui donne un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule, qui ne le fait pas réagir.

-Tu sais, il y aura toujours une part de nous-même qui voudra l'approbation de ceux à qui on tient. Je compte même pas le nombre de fois où je voulais pas décevoir Xanxus ou Dino. Mais tu sais quoi, continuai-je en passant un bras sur ses épaules, personnellement je...je sais pas mais t'as toujours fait parti des gens les plus forts que je connaissais, et que je connais toujours. Quand j'étais gosse, je pensais même que peu importe le problème que j'avais tu pourrais le résoudre en moins de deux !

J'avance ma tête de façon à voir son visage.

-Tu penses toujours que t'es un bon à rien ?

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis il me prend par la taille pour me mettre sur ses genoux.

-Plus maintenant, me fit-il en posant sa joue sur mon épaule.

Je le serre contre moi, enfouissant mes mains dans ses cheveux.

-Merci de m'avoir parlé de ton passé.

-Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît...il était temps que ça sorte...

Je l'embrasse sur la tête. Qui aurait cru que derrière le grand Superbi Squalo...il y avait un gosse qui voulait juste impressionner son père ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _Oh, why you look so sad, the tears are in your eyes,  
come on and come to me now, and don't be ashamed to cry,  
let me see you through, 'cause I've seen the dark side too.  
When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,  
nothing you confess could make me love you less,_

 _I'll stand by you,_  
 _I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,_  
 _I'll stand by you_

I'll Stand By You – The Pretenders

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Barukku-sama, merci de la review et t'attendais depuis la fin de Gamma di Furia ? Quand elle avait à peine 15 ans ? Squalo est pas pédophile hein ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	76. LXXV

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 75** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je soupire en essuyant un verre. Superbi est censé rester deux semaines. J'espère que son moral va aller mieux.

-Un whisky s'il-vous-plaît.

Je lève la tête vers Marzio, qui s'est installé au bar, et prépare sa boisson. Quand je lui donne, je remarque qu'il me fixe.

-Autre chose ?

-Mon fils a bon goût. Vous êtes sa petite-amie non ?

Je hoche la tête, sans trop savoir si je dois dire la vérité ou pas. Mais bon, trop tard.

-J'espère pour lui que ça durera.

Comme par hasard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour souhaiter la bienvenue au client que je m'arrête en reconnaissant Superbi. De longs cheveux argentés ça courent pas les rues.

-Est-ce que tu vas encore créer une scène au milieu d'un endroit public ? Lui demanda Marzio sans se retourner.

-Si je t'avais pas revu après dix ans se voir ta gueule ça serait mieux passé, répliqua froidement Superbi, mais on doit parler alors suis-moi.

Marzio se lève et part à sa suite. Je crois qu'ils vont derrière le pub histoire d'être loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Va les espionner si t'y tiens Maria, m'autorisa mon patron.

-Merci ! Le remerciai-je en me pressant d'aller dans la cuisine.

Jack, le cuisinier, lève un sourcil en me voyant collée à la porte de derrière.

-Tu as toujours ton titre d'Empereur de l'Épée de ce que j'ai entendu dire.

-Voooiii, tu vas enfin reconnaître que...

-Tu restes un bon à rien.

-VOOII TU ME CONNAIS MEME PAS !

-Ce qui fait de toi un bon à rien n'a pas changé.

Je serre les poings. Fuck, il se prend pour qui ?!

Sans m'en rendre compte, je baisse la poignée de la porte et l'ouvre, me retrouvant dehors. Sous le regard du padre et du hijo.

-Yo ?

Je sors complètement et ferme la porte derrière moi.

-Vu que je me suis faite griller...

Je vais me mettre un peu devant Superbi et fixe son père.

-Je sais que je devrais pas m'en mêler, mais vous avez tord, Superbi n'est pas du tout un bon à rien ! Vous avez pas idée de son travail à la VARIA et à quel point sans lui ce serait pas ce que c'est aujourd'hui ! C'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter ! Je veux dire, mon frère aîné serait sûrement beaucoup plus mal si il avait pas été là et avait pas fait ce qu'il a fait ! Et pendant les huit ans où il était pas là, c'est Superbi qui a fait son boulot ! C'est grâce à lui si j'ai su que j'avais un frère biologique !

Je m'arrête en sentant quelque chose de dure autour de mon poignet. Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'est la main gauche de Superbi, donc l'artificielle. Je tourne mon regard sur lui, mais ses yeux sont cachés par ses cheveux. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en me laissant traîner derrière lui.

-Désolé, lui soufflai-je en regardant le sol.

Mais la main sur mon poignet finit sur ma tête, ce qui me fait relever les yeux sur Superbi. Superbi qui regarde son père dans les yeux, son sourire fier aux lèvres.

-En fait, commença-t-il en semblant sûr de lui, j'en ai plus rien à foutre de ton avis. Je sais ce que j'ai pu faire, je sais ce que je peux faire. Je sais ce que je vaux.

Je regarde son père, qui sourit. Wow, j'ai raté un épisode ?

-Bon sang, t'as enfin compris ! S'exclama-t-il. T'as enfin compris ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre depuis des années !

-Hein ?!

-Superbi, toi et moi on sait que je suis pas fait pour être père. Mais si il y a une seule chose que je voulais t'apprendre et que j'ai appris que trop tard, c'est de ne pas avoir l'approbation de qui que ce soit pour faire ce que tu veux, de savoir ce qu'on vaut sans que personne ne nous le dise. De croire en toi, tout simplement, peu importe les circonstances. Mais t'as fini par comprendre. Maria, même si je doute que ce soit votre vrai prénom, prenez soin de mon fils.

Et il s'en va. Tout ça pour ça ?! Sérieusement ?!

-Et moi qui pensais avoir une famille cheloue...

-Hey, tu finis à quelle heure ?

Je lève la tête vers Superbi, qui attend ma réponse, son sourire fier toujours présent. Il est de bonne humeur apparemment maintenant.

-Vingt-et-une heures, on ferme tôt ce soir.

-Je t'emmène au resto'.

-C'est pas encore l'un de tes plans foireux pour me faire prendre du poids hein ? Parce que m'attirer avec du Nutella d'Italie...

-Non, me coupa-t-il, tu manges ce que tu veux. Mais on va au restaurant.

-Euh...ok ?

Il m'embrasse sur la tempe. Wow, flippant. Très.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Superbi somnole, je le sais. En même temps...je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il reste éveillé devant un film d'animation. Pour résumé, on est sur mon lit, son ordinateur portable entre mes jambes, tout les deux assis, lui derrière moi, ses bras autour de ma taille et sa tête sur mon épaule. Enfin, au départ il n'y avait que son menton sur mon épaule. Puis sa bouche, et son nez, et son front et il bouge plus.

En même temps, le film est à chier.

Mais ce qu'a dit le père de Superbi...de savoir ce qu'on vaut sans que personne ne nous le dise...ça veut aussi dire de savoir ce qu'on vaut peu importe ce que les autres disent.

Je sais que je vaux mieux que le titre de P.I.02, que je vaux mieux qu'un simple rat de laboratoire. Et Superbi et moi on est en couple depuis quelques mois maintenant, il fait le trajet Italie-Angleterre souvent juste pour me voir, donc il tient à moi. Il peut voir au-dessus de ça.

Mais ça reste un mafieux, il fait parti de la VARIA donc c'est pas le genre de Tsuna. Et la réaction qu'avait eu Xanxus...bon, il n'y avait pas que ça, mais tout de même...

Mais j'ai envie de lui dire. Il m'a parlé de lui alors...

-J'ai plein de cicatrices, tu les as vu, commençai-je doucement, et je sais que j'ai eu mal. Très. Tout ça pour qu'au final je ne sente plus la douleur. Ces cicatrices...me rappellent sans cesse ce que mon père m'a fait subir chez les Estraneo.

Et je parle. De toute. De ma réaction quand Kyô et Arro m'ont tout mon père m'a rendu m'a malade mais m'a soigné. De comment quelque part je comprends ce qu'il m'a fait parce que moi-même pour ma vengeance j'aurais été prête à faire n'importe quoi avant d'aller à Namimori.

Mon père n'a pas eu son propre Tsuna et a sombré dans sa culpabilité.

Une fois que j'ai dit que je me détestais et que je me considérais comme un monstre, j'attends. Aucune réponse. Peut-être qu'il s'était vraiment endormi...hum ? J'avais pas remarqué, mais je suis bien plus pressée contre son torse, et il me serre plus au niveau de la taille.

-T'es réveillé ?

-Je dormais pas, me répondit-il en posant son menton sur mon épaule.

Je déglutis difficilement. Allez, qu'il me dise si il veut qu'on arrête.

-Tu pensais que j'allais te rejeter, déclara-t-il à voix basse.

-La plupart des mafieux le font. Il ne voient que le résultat, sans penser qu'on était que les victimes. Ils nous voient comme des déchets.

-Ça explique beaucoup de choses sur toi.

Un autre silence et je commence à me mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Mais en sentant sa main sur la peau de mon ventre, retraçant les cicatrices qu'il a finit par connaître, je frissonne.

-J'ai envie de tuer ton père, me dit-il soudainement.

-Prends un ticket, Xanxus doit être avant. Et Romain.

-Tch, je serais plus rapide.

-Alors...ça te dérange pas que...

-Ça me rend furieux de savoir que t'as pu subir tout ça gamine, grogna-t-il dans mon cou, mais je sais que c'est en aucun cas ta faute. Et que t'es pas un monstre, loin de là.

-Merci, murmurai-je faiblement en laissant ma tête tomber sur son épaule.

-Mais qui sait tout ça exactement ?

-Xanxus et Kyôya sont les deux seuls à qui j'ai dit tout ce que je savais sur le moment. Mais Reborn sait, Shamal aussi, Dino, Arro, R...Rick savait, mon oncle, Byakuran, Mukuro, et Tsuna sait, donc Gokudera et Takeshi doivent savoir aussi.

-Hibari hein...

De l'amertume dans sa voix ? Pour...

-T'as des sentiments pour lui ?

-Pourquoi cette ques...

-Répond-moi, me coupa-t-il durement, si t'as des sentiments pour lui et si il c'est passé des choses entre vous ces dernières années.

Nous y voilà donc hein...

-On a passé deux nuits ensemble, soufflai-je en le sentant se tendre dans mon dos. Et oui, je ressens des choses pour lui.

-Tu l'aimes, m'accusa-t-il en me coupant presque la respiration.

-Oui, mais d'une autre façon que toi. C'est très étrange en réalité, j'ai pas de mot pour le dire. Mais Kyôya et moi...on est lié depuis longtemps, on se connaît depuis plus longtemps qu'on le pensait.

-Me raconte pas de conneries pour que j'oublie ce que tu viens de me dire ! Me cracha-t-il.

-Je peux rien dire car j'impliquerais la vie privée de Kyôya et c'est quelque chose que je ferai jamais. Il me fait confiance et je le trahirai pas. Mais...t'as rien à craindre de Kyôya si je venais à retourner en Italie.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

Il me lâche et je me tourne vers lui. Merde, vu son regard, je l'ai blessé.

-Tu sais, Kyôya ne voudrait pas être avec moi si je revenais, il ne briserait pas notre couple.

-Est-ce que tu le connais ?! Ce mec est...

-Possessif ? Il l'est. Mais il sait que...si on venait à être ensemble un jour, il veut être le seul pour moi. Sauf qu'il ne pourra jamais l'être tant que...tant que je saurai pas jusqu'où on peut aller toi et moi. Et on s'est même mis d'accord sur ça avant d'aller au laboratoire. T'es la raison pour laquelle il n'y a jamais rien eu de sérieux entre nous.

Il est pensif et me fixe, sans rien dire.

-Tu sais, t'es ma première vraie relation, une à laquelle je tiens vraiment et...je sais que c'est bizarre dit comme ça, mais je...je t'aime et je te fais même confiance maintenant et je te trahirais pas comme ça. Je...je pourrai jamais être avec Kyôya tant que j'ai des sentiments pour toi et...

-Tais-toi.

Je baisse les yeux mais il me remonte la tête pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

-Donc si je comprends bien...du moment que notre relation dure, Hibari ne tentera rien ?

-Il sait que si il intervenait dans mes histoires amoureuses de cette façon il me perdrait pour de bon. Et inversement.

-Tch, dommage pour lui qu'il ne puisse jamais t'avoir.

Il m'attire vers lui brusquement et écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quand il se retire, je hausse un sourcil dans sa direction.

-On est prétentieux ?

-Vooiii je fais que dire mes intentions !

Je glousse un peu en rapprochant ses jambes l'une de l'autre pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui, ma main sur son entre-jambe.

-Je croyais que t'étais fatiguée.

-Ben...j'ai envie de m'occuper de mon copain, j'ai le droit non ?

Je le vois retenir un gémissement quand je commence à le masser.

-Puis c'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de rentrer en Italie, terminai-je en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Quoi ? Fis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- _Voooiii t'es pas sourde merde ! Lussuria m'a dit que je passais trop de temps ailleurs et du coup m'a menacé si je passais Noël ailleurs !_

-Menacé ?

- _C'est tout ce que je dirai._

-Tes cheveux, devinai-je.

- _VVOOIIII C'EST PAS...LUSSURIA FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !_

- _Mais Squ-chan ! Je veux savoir à qui tu parles ! Est-ce que c'est une fille ? Est-ce que tu l'as oublié ?_

- _VOOOIIIII C'EST PAS TES AFFAIRES MERDE !_

Je l'entends claquer une porte et jurer à voix basse.

-Peut-être que je devrais te laisser, t'as l'air occupé.

- _Peut-être que c'est mieux en effet_ , reconnut-il en soupirant, _merde, je viens dès que je peux._

-T'es pas obligé Superbi, je sais que t'as pas beaucoup de temps.

- _ME CONTREDIS PAS !_

-Est-ce que tu te venges en criant au téléphone parce que je te dis tout le temps d'être plus discret à cause de mes voisins ?

Il ne dit rien. J'ai tapé dans le milles hein...

- _Je t'emmerde !_

Et il raccroche. Bon...je crois que je suis bonne pour passer Noël seule cette année. Mais bon, c'est pas si grave hein ? C'est qu'une fête commerciale hein ? Pas comme si c'était ma période préférée de l'année, hein ?

Je vais me venger sur les chocolats. Le chocolat peut pas me décevoir n'est-ce pas ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, c'est pas de sa faute !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Sale petit fils de pute.

Je fusille mon grille-pain du regard. Il vient de rendre l'âme ce petit con. Bon ben...je prends une poêle, mon pain, le mets dedans et maintiens la poêle au-dessus de ma flamme. On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Je sursaute, fait tomber la poêle sur ma main et du coup me brûle. Sauf qu'avec ma réactivité de malade, je remarque à peine que je me suis brûlée quand il me met la main sous l'eau froide.

-Me fais pas peur comme ça Superbi, regarde ce que t'as fait.

-Vooii tu pouvais pas faire ça comme tout le monde ?!

-Pas assez rapide.

Il me traite d'idiote à voix basse sans cesser de regarder ma brûlure, alors que je le fixe. Il finit par le remarquer et hausse un sourcil dans ma direction alors que je pense ma tête sur le côté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? La semaine derrière tu m'as dit que...

-Noël et le Nouvel An sont deux choses différentes je te rappelle. De toutes façons si j'étais pas là j'aurais dû aller à la soirée de Sawada et me coltiner l'autre pot de colle.

-Pot de colle ? Répétai-je lentement avec un petit sourire énervé.

-La meuf à qui t'as dit que j'avais une petite bite pour qu'elle reste loin de moi, continua-t-il avec un rictus en coin, si t'avais pas dit ça parce que t'étais jalouse je...

-Je suis pas jalouse, niai-je en enlevant ma main pour l'essuyer, j'ai aucune raison d'être jalouse de cette blondasse.

-T'es sûre ?

-Sauf si t'es fan des faux seins bien sûr, là je peux pas te...qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

C'est avec un air concentré sur le visage qu'il me tripote sans gêne les seins.

-Les tiens sont pas si mal tu sais.

-Merci de me complimenter sur mes seins après six mois de relation. T'as pas idée à quel point je suis flattée.

-T'es jalouse.

-Je suis pas jalouse de cette pétasse ! Répliquai-je en allant chercher quelque chose à mettre sur ma blessure.

-Vooii reconnais que tu l'es !

-Ok, ok, fis-je en revenant, ma main bandée. Je suis jalouse, j'aime pas savoir qu'une meuf que je peux pas saquer et qui ne peut pas me saquer colle mon copain ! Et oui, j'ai envie de lui refaire le portrait ! Content ?!

Son énorme sourire satisfait me répond. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et détourne le regard, mes joues rouges. Ce qui le fait exploser de rire.

-Arrête de rire !

-Mais t'es...mais t'es...bégaya-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Je commence à taper du pied sur le sol en attendant qu'il se calme. Mais j'arrête pour arrêter une boite de justesse.

-Un cadeau ?

-J'ai vu qu'ils allaient s'en débarrasser alors je l'ai pris ! Je l'ai payé une misère en plus !

Quel idiot...il s'est pas rendu compte que le prix était toujours sur la boite ?

-Oui Superbi...la prochaine fois que tu veux te faire passer pour un dur devant moi assure-toi d'enlever l'étiquette où il y a marqué « 110 € » dessus. T'as pas à dépenser autant.

Il se fige et détourne la tête en rougissant.

-Ouvre-le !

-D'accord, pas la peine de s'énerv...

J'ouvre les yeux en grand en voyant le bijou. Bon, vu le prix, je m'attendais à quelque chose de jolie, mais je pensais pas que...c'est un collier en argent...non, en or blanc c'est ce qui est marqué, avec un pendentif. Une pierre bleue, peut-être du cristal, en forme de goutte d'eau, sertie d'un contour en or blanc.

-Tch, je savais que la couleur irait pas...

Il me prend la boite des mains mais je l'arrête.

-Wow, tout doux, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Si tu dis rien c'est que t'aimes pas non ?!

-Qu...mais faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de faire des conclusions hâtives comme ça, ça peut créer de très gros malentendus. C'est magnifique Superbi.

Je prends délicatement le bijou pour l'inspecter de plus près. J'ai jamais été très bijoux sauf pour que le collier que Xanxus m'avait offert. Et mes piercings.

-Et ça me surprend que tu aies du goût en matière de bijoux féminins. Je t'aurais jamais imaginé choisir quelque chose d'aussi délicat, surtout pour moi. Et la couleur est très bien, ça montre bien que je peux pas échapper à la pluie peu importe où je vais, non ?

Je relève les yeux sur lui, qui est aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je pointe mon index sur lui.

-On est deux à pouvoir jouer à ce jeu là !

Il tourne la tête et j'en profite pour l'embrasser au coin de la bouche.

-Je l'adore Superbi, il peut remplacer l'ancien qui est à Walton maintenant. D'ailleurs, je t'ai jamais remercié pour l'avoir ramassé ce jour-là, alors merci. Et merci pour celui-là.

Je lui mets dans la main et me tourne, rassemblant mes cheveux dans ma main.

-Tu me le mets ?

Il semble assimiler ce que je viens de dire puis me le passe lentement autour du cou. Une fois attachée, je me mets face à lui, qui prend le pendentif entre ses doigts.

-Le bleu jure pas trop avec mes yeux ?

-Ne l'enlève pas, me souffla Superbi en le regardant.

-Pas mon intention.

Je l'embrasse sur la bouche et le pousse contre le mur. Je le sens être surpris et il glousse dans mon oreille quand je commence à l'embrasser dans le cou.

-T'essaie d'être la dominante ?

-Et bien...j'ai rien acheté, donc tu vas devoir te contenter de moi comme cadeau...lui susurrai-je dans l'oreille en ouvrant son jean.

Je passe ma main dans son boxer et il grogne en mettant ses mains sur mes fesses. Mais une fois que son érection est bien présente dans ma main, je la sors et me mets à genoux.

-Hey, me fit-il en récupérant sa respiration, t'es pas obligée tu sais.

-Je sais.

Je pose ma main sur la base de son sexe et en embrasse doucement le bout. Puis je sors ma langue pour m'amuser un peu de ses réactions. Une main vient agripper mes cheveux quand je le prends complètement dans ma bouche. Il bascule sa tête contre la porte en respirant bruyamment à cause de mes mouvements.

-Putain Luciana...gémit-il en poussant son bassin vers moi, c'est...ahhh putain !

Je continue pendant quelques minutes, lui étant de plus en plus bruyant. Puis il finit par jouir et j'avale sans réfléchir. Bon, je grimace à cause du goût mais c'est pas grave. Pas comme si j'allais faire ça à chaque fois.

-Putain, grogna-t-il en me regardant me relever, dire que tu m'as caché ce genre de talent pendant six mois...

-Tu sais...il faut bien que je m'occupe de mon homme comme il le mérite pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté par des blondasses...

-C'est que tu deviendrais possessive envers moi, me chuchota-t-il en baissant son visage vers le mien.

-Hum...tu penses que tu peux me porter ?

Je le tire du mur, passe mes bras autour de son cou et saute en passant mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me tient par réflexe, et je peux voir qu'il est légèrement surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'ai envie de toi Superbi, maintenant...lui glissai-je sensuellement dans l'oreille en pressant ma poitrine contre son torse. Je veux...

Et vu les réactions de son corps, je dirais qu'il aime beaucoup quand je lui parle salement comme je le fais.

Je sais que ça peut marcher entre nous. Je le sais.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _And all the roads we have to walk are winding_  
 _And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_  
 _There are many things that I would_  
 _Like to say to you_  
 _But I don't know how_

 _Because maybe_  
 _You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
 _And after all_  
 _You're my wonderwall_

Wonderwall – Oasis

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Barukku-sama, merci de la review. Ils se tournaient autour ? Et moi qui tentais de pas trop montrer de romance jusqu'à ce qu'elle intègre la VARIA x). Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	77. LXXVI

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 76** **aujourd'hui ! Il n'y a pas eu de chapitre mercredi parce que j'ai pas eu le temps, désolé mais voici le chapitre !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Hey, tu tiens à me faire un vrai cadeau de Noël ?

Je hausse un sourcil vers Superbi, qui semblait pourtant à fond dans...la critique de la télé-réalité.

-Dis.

-Prends la pilule une bonne fois pour toute !

-Faudrait que j'aille chez le médecin, répondis-je en me replongeant dans mon magazine.

-Alors vas-y !

-Je peux pas aller chez un médecin normal et tu le sais très bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire si il me fait des examens ? « Tiens, vous étiez mourante et maintenant vous pétez la forme ? » Il y a que Shamal qui puisse...

-Vooiii alors rentre en Italie avec moi et va le voir !

Je ferme mon magazine et le pose sur la table basse. Ok, je sais qu'il laisse des signes ici et là pour me faire rentrer en Italie avec lui, mais c'est la première fois qu'il le dit explicitement.

-C'est juste pour ça en fait, tu veux juste que je rentre avec toi.

-Wow, quelle perspicacité ! Me lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Je pensais que c'était clair, je veux pas refaire partie de la Mafia et si je retourne en Italie c'est obligatoirement ce qui arrivera.

-Vooiiii tu dis ça seulement parce que tu veux pas y retourner ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ici ?! Rien ! En Italie t'as ta famille et tes amis ! T'as toute ta vie là-bas ! Beugla-t-il en se levant.

-C'est pour ça que je m'applique à reconstruire ma vie ici ! Répliquai-je en me levant à mon tour. Pourquoi tu peux pas juste accepter ça ?!

-POURQUOI ?! PARCE QUE J'EN AI MARRE D'UNE RELATION À DISTANCE OÙ JE PEUX TE VOIR QUE QUELQUES JOURS TOUT LES DEUX MOIS ! JE VEUX POUVOIR VOIR MA COPINE QUAND JE VEUX, C'EST MON DROIT MERDE !

Je le regarde, les sourcils froncés, reprendre son souffle.

-Non.

-Essaie de te mettre à ma place deux secondes !

-Et essaie de te mettre à la mienne ! Mes deux frères sont parmi les hommes les plus influents, ils ont des tas d'ennemis ! Si j'y retourne, je serai une cible idéale pour les atteindre merde, et je replongerai dans toute cette merde illico ! Merde, je suis leur plus gros ou l'un de leur plus gros point faible !

-Je vais à l'hôtel, déclara-t-il en partant.

-Ben vas-y !

-C'est exactement ce que je fais !

Il claque la porte derrière lui et je tombe dans mon fauteuil, les genoux contre ma poitrine et mon pendentif dans la main. Mais fuck quoi ! Il a une idée de tout ce que ça pourrait faire si je revenais comme ça, du jour au lendemain, alors que je suis morte aux yeux de la Mafia, que j'ai réussi à en sortir ?! Oui je suis loin de ma famille mais...mais putain...

Et je suis comme ça pendant une heure. Je comprends Superbi, moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir le voir quand je veux. Mais si je retourne en Italie...je retourne dans la Mafia de mon plein gré alors que Tsuna a tout fait pour me faire sortir. Kyô m'a demandé de garder une vie normale. J'ai assez donné. Pour la Mafia, pour les Vongola...j'ai assez donné.

Mais je déteste me disputer avec Superbi, et c'est la première fois qu'on se dispute comme ça. Il y a des embrouilles de merde des fois mais pas au point qu'il parte à...fuck.

Je sors mon téléphone en me levant et l'appelle. Mais arrivée à ma porte d'entrée, j'entends une sonnerie de l'autre côté. Donc j'ouvre ma porte et découvre Superbi assis à côté, son téléphone en main. Et on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux.

-Sympa comme chambre d'hôtel, lui lançai-je en m'agenouillant à côté de lui.

Il me fusille du regard et tourne la tête à mon opposé. Je soupire. C'est la définition de Superbi Squalo pour bouder, c'est ça ?

-J'aime pas me disputer avec toi, soufflai-je en posant mon front contre son épaule.

-Tu penses sérieusement que j'aime ça ?! Pesta-t-il sans un regard pour moi.

-Non, bien sûr que non mais...c'est mieux si je rentre pas avec t...

-Et pour qui c'est mieux au juste Luciana ? Peut-être que Dino et Xanxus ont un point faible majeur en moins, mais...mais putain, et moi dans tout ça ? Je veux être avec toi et que ce soit sérieux mais ça peut pas l'être si il y a des centaines de kilomètres entre nous, murmura-t-il en serrant les poings.

-Je sais, je suis désolé Superbi.

-S'excuser change rien.

Ouch, ça fait mal.

-Je t'aime, lui dis-je d'une voix presque inaudible avant de me relever, si tu veux tu peux...tu peux dormir ici et pas aller à l'hôtel, je peux te préparer le canapé.

Je rentre et le fais. Fuck, ça fait mal la vérité. Si on veut quelque chose de sérieux, de solide, on peut pas rester aussi loin l'un de l'autre tout le temps. Alors que j'éteins la lumière de ma chambre pour aller dans mon lit, je me dis qu'il faudrait que j'y pense.

Sérieusement.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Quand il rentra dans l'appartement après s'être calmé pendant trois bonnes heures, il trouva le canapé préparé pour qu'il y dorme. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte de sa chambre et enleva ses chaussures et ses vêtements, le laissant en sous-vêtement, pour ensuite se coucher. Le canapé était beaucoup moins confortable que le lit de Luciana. Et il n'avait pas la concernée à côté de lui pour lui servir d'oreiller.

Putain, il se sentait vachement seul, et il pouvait pas trouver le sommeil. Luciana était à quelques mètres seulement et...

Non, il ne dormirait pas avec elle, il était toujours en colère. Il était sérieux, il voulait construire quelque chose avec elle, mais il avait l'impression que c'était pas réciproque. Le refus de la jeune femme pour un éventuel retour en Italie faisait mal. Il avait presque l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir plus souvent et qu'ils passent plus de temps ensemble ! Il comprenait bien qu'être la sœur de deux Boss faisait une cible idéale et faisait d'elle le point faible des deux...elle avait été kidnappé deux fois pour les atteindre, chacun leur tour après tout. Mais elle était en Angleterre, toute seule et sans armes...elle se rendait compte que si quelqu'un découvrait qu'elle était en vie, elle était en danger et seule ?! Il pouvait très bien lui arriver quelque chose et personne ne le saurait et...et lui il n'aurait pas pu la protéger correctement au moins une fois dans sa vie et...

-Merde, jura-t-il en se levant, emmenant son oreiller et sa couverture.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et la regarda dormir. Malgré l'obscurité, il devinait ses traits préoccupés. Préoccupés par lui. Il soupira et mit la couverture sur elle avant de se coucher à côté d'elle. Comme elle était sur son flanc, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille en collant son torse à son dos. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il adorait dormir en cuillère avec elle. Mais il la sentit gigoter dans ses bras.

-Superbi ? L'appela-t-elle en baillant.

Squalo ne dît rien et l'embrassa sur ses cheveux, espérant qu'elle se rendorme. Sauf qu'elle se tourna et se blottit contre lui, ses main posées sur son torse, son front allant se loger sous son menton. Bon sang...il voulait rester en colère contre elle, et il savait qu'il l'était encore mais quand elle lui montrait ce côté vulnérable d'elle, qu'elle lui avait caché tant de temps, il ne pouvait que la trouver adorable. La seule chose qu'il voulait dans ce genre de moment était de la garder dans ses bras et la protéger de tout.

Humph, elle n'avait même pas besoin de lui faire son regard de chien battu pour le faire craquer. Et elle n'avait aucune idée qu'elle pouvait très certainement lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait si elle le souhaitait, et ce depuis des années.

-Luciana, qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu me faire hein...souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Hum...Dino...a eu trente-deux ans la semaine dernière...Walton seize il y a un mois...Arro vingt-six trois jours avant Walton...

Bon sang, on y est. Si on avait pas changé le futur, alors ça aurait été cette année où Byakuran aurait été vaincu. Fuck, je vais avoir vingt-six ans. Luciana, tu vas avoir vingt-six ans et tu sais même pas ce que tu veux faire de ta vie. Le seul truc de solide dans ta vie c'est ton copain qui vit en Italie. En parlant de lui...j'ai envie de lui faire une blague.

Je choppe mon portable et l'appelle. Il décroche rapidement.

-T'es seul là ?

- **Ouais...** me répondit-il, semblant méfiant.

-Superbi...j'ai froid...et je me sens seule...

- **Tu voudrais que je te réchauffe ?** Me demanda-t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

Si crédule.

-Oui...soufflai-je avec un petit gémissement, je veux que...tu me touches...partout...

- **Est-ce que tu te touches là ?**

-Oui...mais je sais pas comment...faire...tu le fais mieux...gémis-je pour de faux en me grattant le nez.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te fasse ?**

-Je sais pas...Superbi~...est-ce que t'es...excité ?

- **Oui,** me fit-il dans un souffle.

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres.

-Bonne douche froide alors !

Et je raccroche. Je reçois un sms quelques minutes après. De Superbi. Qui me dit que j'allais le payer, et plus tôt que je le pensais.

Je devrais avoir peur ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Mais qu...

-Vooiiii...commença-t-il d'une voix lente en s'approchant de moi, je t'avais dit que t'allais le payer...m'allumer au téléphone comme ça...

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et je vais dans ma chambre. Mais il me suit et me pousse sur mon lit pour ensuite m'attacher les mains au-dessus de ma tête, à mon lit.

-Tu la sors d'où ta cravate ?!

-Qui sait~, mais je vais bien m'amuser...

-Peut-être pas, j'ai mes règles.

C'est devant mon sourire niais que son sourire carnassier s'efface pour être remplacé par un air penaud, puis il fronce les sourcils.

-VVVOOIIIIIII !

Il est allé faire une mission dans les environs à la place, pour « ÉVACUER LA FRUSTRATION SEXUELLE QUE TU ME FAIS SUBIR ESPÈCE DE TENTATRICE DE MES DEUX ! » Pas mes mots, les siens.

Mais là, on vient de sonner chez moi. Mais j'ai jamais personne. Et Superbi ne sonne plus depuis bien longtemps, il a même sa clef. Alors qui ça peut être...

Sauf qu'une fois ma porte ouverte, je ne peux que fixer d'un air choqué la personne sur mon pallier.

-Ça fait longtemps, me dit-il avec un petit sourire, je peux entrer ?

-Tsu...na ?

Je m'écarte pour le laisser entrer et referme la porte derrière lui. Fuck, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Je lui jette un regard pour le voir assis à ma table en regardant tout autour de lui.

Bordel, pourquoi j'ai le Vongola Decimo, le Boss de la Mafia, dans mon appartement alors que je suis une civile depuis un an et demi ?

-Tu veux...quelque chose à boire ?

-Tu aurais du thé ?

-Ouais...mais c'est du bas de gamme tu sa...

-Je m'en contenterai Ana-san.

-Tu peux enlever le « -san » tu sais...soufflai-je en préparant deux thés.

Je le rejoins et m'installe en face de lui. Puis je fixe mon thé alors que je le sens me fixer.

-Ok, ok Tsuna, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Finis-je par lui demander

-Je...suis venu pour prendre de tes nouvelles ? Je voulais le faire depuis que Squalo t'a retrouvé mais...

-Et la vérité ?

-Bien sûr t'allais deviner...marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Crache le morceau.

-On...on a des problèmes avec une certaine Famille et on a besoin de nos meilleurs stratèges.

Je serre ma tasse au point que mes phalanges blanchissent. J'ai...j'ai pas assez fait en m'introduisant chez les Traditore pour les vaincre il y a trois ans ? Ça a pas été suffisant que j'ai failli crever quand on m'a tiré dessus ?

-Je sais Ana, je sais que t'as déjà beaucoup fait pour les Vongola contre ton gré. Je sais que t'as le droit à une vie normale mais crois-moi, je ne serais pas là si on avait d'autres choix. Hibari-san me mordrait à mort si il savait ce que je te demande.

Il en rigole un peu et avale son thé d'une traite avant de se lever.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je peux pas rester loin du QG pendant longtemps. Mais tu sais...ce n'est pas que pour tes qualités de stratèges que je voudrais que tu reviennes. Bermuda m'a dit qu'aux vus des circonstances, tu ne retournerais pas à Vendicare car Squalo t'a retrouvé sans rien savoir. Et...et tu sais que je te considère comme une grande sœur, et ça me manque. J'ai besoin d'aide pour changer la Mafia. Quelqu'un qui n'hésitera pas à me le dire si il n'est pas d'accord.

Je ne dis rien et ne le regarde même.

-J'espère que tu y réfléchiras sérieusement. En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la première et dernière fois que je viendrai perturber ta nouvelle vie.

Et il s'en va. Je fixe mon mur pendant de longues secondes en serrant de plus en plus ma tasse, jusqu'à ce que je la fasse exploser inconsciemment avec ma flamme. Les morceaux me coupent la main et je sens que ça saigne, mais je m'en fous.

-Merde, jurai-je en laissant mon front tomber dans ma main.

Et c'est comme ça que Superbi me trouve en rentrant. Il voit tout de suite la blessure mais alors qu'il allait prendre ma main, je me lève et le regarde.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Sa...

-Ils t'ont pas raté, le coupai-je en touchant son arcade ouverte, le faisant légèrement grimacer.

-Pas besoin de me le rappeler...grommela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il grimace encore. Froncer les sourcils lui fait mal apparemment. De ma main valide et lui prend la main et l'emmène dans la salle de bain, où je le fais s'asseoir sur les toilettes.

Puis je m'affaire à le soigner du mieux que je le peux.

-Tu crois pouvoir me soigner avec une main qui pisse le sang comme ça ? Siffla-t-il en regardant la blessure.

-Ça te dérange ?

-Vooiii c'est toi que ça devrait déranger !

Je hausse les épaules et me bande rapidement la main. Avec un petit-ami comme Superbi, j'ai tout le matos de premier soin, plutôt utile je dois dire.

-Personne ne t'a vu rentrer avec ton épée j'espère.

-Tu me prends pour qui ?! Se vexa-t-il.

-Juste pour être sûre.

Il m'arrête juste après que je lui ai mis un pansement en m'attrapant le poignet. Fort.

-Qu'est-ce que Sawada te voulait ?

-Prendre des nouvelles.

-Me prends pas pour un con Luciana ! Hurla-t-il en serrant encore plus.

Il y aura des marques, j'en suis sûre.

-Il m'a demandé de revenir pour l'aider en tant que stratège pour une Famille qui emmerde les Vongola.

-T'as répondu quoi ?

-J'ai pas répondu.

Il me lâche et croise les bras sur son torse en me fixant alors que je m'accroupis devant lui. Mon menton est posé sur mes genoux et je regarde le vide.

-Je veux pas que t'ailles avec les gamins.

-Je s...

-Si tu dois retourner à un endroit c'est la VARIA putain !

J'aurais dû le voir venir...je soupire et me relève. Mais quand je commence à partir, il m'attrape le poignet, le même qu'avant, et m'arrête.

-Cette Famille est vraiment chiante. Je pars demain et je serai pas en mesure de venir pendant un moment.

-Ah.

-Et je veux pas revenir.

J'écarquille les yeux et me tourne brusquement vers lui, qui a l'air le plus sérieux sur le visage.

-Je voulais pas en arriver là, commença-t-il, mais j'en ai réellement marre de cette situation. Ou tu viens avec moi, ou j'arrête de venir.

-Tu me lances un ultimatum ? Si je viens pas tu me plaque ?

-C'est ça.

Il passe à côté de moi et je le suis pour le voir à la porte d'entrée, son sac sur l'épaule.

-Superbi !

-Mon avion part demain à huit heures à Heathrow.

-Att...

Il part sans me regarder une seule fois. Mais...mais...il peut pas me faire ça...

Merde, c'est vraiment impossible d'y échapper une fois qu'on est dedans...

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Il regarda sa montre, puis les alentours de la porte d'embarcation. Aucun signe de Luciana. Alors ça se terminait comme ça...mais il se connaissait, il était tout à fait capable de revenir à Oxford pour la revoir.

Squalo soupira et alla dans l'avion. Mieux valait que ça se termine maintenant. Une fois dans l'avion, il trouva facilement son siège et s'installa, sans faire attention à la personne à côté. Pas comme si il allait lui parler non pl...

-T'as de la chance que je tienne à toi.

Il tourna un regard surpris sur sa droite, où Luciana regardait pensivement dehors. Elle était là, elle l'avait choisi. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

-T'appelles ça une chance ?

Elle ne répondit rien alors qu'elle aurait dû. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle lui en voulait peut-être de lui avoir forcé à moitié la main, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé !

Oh mais peut-être...

-T'as peur ?

-Je suis terrorisée, avoua-t-elle en regardant la terre s'éloigner de plus en plus.

Il ne lui dît rien en retour. C'était normal qu'elle ait peur après deux ans. Deux ans où la plupart la pensait morte ou toujours à Vendicare alors qu'elle allait bien. Bien sûr qu'elle allait avoir peur merde !

Il la regarda d'un air surpris quand elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, les yeux fermés.

-Mais pas que, je voulais pas que ce qu'on avait s'arrête. Je voulais pas te partager.

-Rien va changer, on se verra juste plus souvent.

-Hum...

Maintenant, il savait qu'en rentrant de mission, elle serait là. Et elle serait en sécurité. Les choses allaient enfin être normales.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 _Did you try to live on your own_  
 _When you burned down the house and home_  
 _Did you stand too close to the fire?_  
 _Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone_

 _When it's time to live and let die_  
 _And you can't get another try_  
 _Something inside this heart has died_  
 _You're in ruins_

 _One, 21 Guns_  
 _Lay down your arms_  
 _Give up the fight_  
 _One, 21 Guns_  
 _Throw up your arms into the sky_  
 _One, 21 Guns_  
 _Lay down your arms_  
 _Give up the fight_  
 _One, 21 Guns_  
 _Throw up your arms into the sky_

 _You and I_

21 Guns – Green Day

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Barukku-sama, merci de la review. Je pense que ce chapitre répond à toutes tes questions pour le coup x). Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	78. LXXVII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 77** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Fuck, grognai-je à voix basse en regardant le château.

-Ils dorment tous à cette heure là, personne te verra, m'apprit Superbi en avançant. Bouge ton cul !

-J'arrive, pas la peine d'être agressif …

Je le suis dans les couloirs qui me donnent un sentiment de nostalgie. Tellement familiers mais en même temps...tellement étrangers. La VARIA n'a jamais été mon chez moi, juste l'endroit où vivait et vit toujours mon frère. Puis ça fait longtemps, deux ans, que j'ai pas foutu un pied ici. Je serre la hanse de mon sac qui contient le peu d'affaires que j'ai emmenées.

J'ai une trouille monstre.

-Superbi, je crois que je vais aller dans mon ancienne chambre, le soufflai-je.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

-Je préférerais que...que personne ne sache pour nous pour le moment, histoire que je me réhabitue. J'ai...j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi.

Il hoche la tête et je tourne les talons. Mon cœur manque un battement en passant devant la chambre de Mammon. Qui sait, surtout avec lui, si ils dorment tous...Je finis devant la porte de ma chambre et l'ouvre silencieusement. Je la referme derrière moi et pose mon sac dans un coin. Puis je vais devant la fenêtre et écarte le rideau pour regarder la lune. Bon sang, je suis vraiment reve...

-Luci-nee-san ?

Je me fige puis très lentement, me tourne vers le lit. Fran est assis sur le lit en me regardant, les yeux écarquillés. Merde, Superbi me l'aurait dit si ils avaient filé ma chambre à Fran !

-Tu n'es pas censée être morte ? M'interrogea-t-il en retrouvant son masque.

-Longue histoire, mais je suis en vie et en pleine forme.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne vas pas repartir ?

Il se lève et s'avance prudemment vers moi, comme si j'allais me volatiliser.

-Je ne sais pas Fran, mais je suis de retour ça c'est sûr.

-T'as brisé ta promesse.

-Je sais, soupirai-je, je suis dés...

J'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'enlace et me serre contre lui.

-Tu m'as pas dit au revoir. C'est Maître qui me l'a dit, tu voulais pas.

-C'était au-dessus de moi. Je sais que ça change rien mais je suis désolé Fran...

-Je sais.

On reste comme ça en silence, jusqu'à ce que je l'écarte de moi pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je sais pas ce qui va se passer dans le futur, mais on peut rester en contact si tu le souhaites. Si tu...si tu acceptes de rester mon petit frère.

Pour toute réponse, il se blottit contre moi. Ses mains serrent mon pull autant qu'elles le peuvent.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça Luci-nee-san, plus jamais, murmura-t-il contre moi.

-J'essaierai.

Je nous emmène jusqu'au lit où on s'assoit tout les deux. Lui ne me lâchant plus.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, c'est ta chambre maintenant ?

-Non, mais je viens dormir ici parfois...Bel-sempai me dit que c'est stupide car ça ne te fera pas revenir mais il avait tord.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

-Il semblerait que tu t'entendes aussi bien avec lui que dans le futur hein ?

-C'est un prince déchu.

-En attendant, quand je suis partie tu évitais la VARIA comme la peste. Et maintenant t'en fais partie.

-Parce que c'était le seul moyen pour...

-Pour ?

-Le Boss te ressemble, chuchota-t-il en baissant les yeux, ses yeux sont de la même couleur que les tiens...

-Tu as rejoint la VARIA parce que Xanxus te faisait penser à moi ? Le coupai-je en m'allongeant, lui faisant signe de me rejoindre.

Il s'allonge, la tête sur ma poitrine, et ne bouge plus alors que je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules.

-Quand j'aurai de l'argent et du temps libre, on ira au parc d'attraction. Juste tout les deux, pour me rattraper, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

-J'en dis que ce sera dans longtemps parce que tout le monde va te monopoliser.

-Possible.

Je suis sûre que Superbi n'a pas pensé à cet aspect de mon retour. Qu'il ne sera plus le centre de mon attention.

-Mais je m'assurerai que Bel-sempai n'en sache rien car il gâcherait tout autrement.

-Ça ressemble à Belphegor !

D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'ai le temps...j'aimerais bien réparer notre relation. Il me manque mine de rien.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je papillonne des paupières et cherche l'heure. Sept heures du matin. En principe, si rien n'a changé, c'est l'heure à laquelle Lussuria se lève pour faire je ne sais trop quoi. Je jette un coup d'œil à Fran et me lève délicatement, sans le réveiller. Du moins il ouvre pas les yeux.

J'arrive pas à croire que je me sois finalement endormie. Je me glisse hors de ma chambre et bouge rapidement jusqu'au bureau de mon frère. Pour voir personne. Sa chambre alors. J'y vais, sans rencontrer personne, c'est mon jour de chance, et ouvre la porte pour me glisser dans la pièce. Bizarre qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé avec son instinct de di...

-Tu veux crever déchet ?

Mes yeux tombent dans des yeux de la même couleur alors que l'émotion me noue la gorge. Il m'a manqué, et je m'en rends pleinement compte que maintenant, en le revoyant.

Les yeux de Xanxus sont écarquillés de stupeur et petit à petit, il baisse son arme.

-Luciana ? M'appela-t-il à voix basse.

-Je suis désolé Fratello, je suis désolé, m'excusai-je en m'avançant vers lui.

Il dégage ses draps et se lève. Il m'attrape le poignet et m'attire contre lui, me plaquant contre son torse alors que je sens mes larmes couler. Merde, je pensais pas chialer...mais cette situation me rappelle tellement le jour où on s'est retrouvé, après sa défaite contre Tsuna. Je finis par crisper mes doigts sur son tee-shirt à manches longues.

-Je voulais pas...je voulais pas t'inquiéter et que tu te préoccupes de ça alors qu'il y avait rien de possible à l'époque et...

-Chut Ann', calme-toi...me susurra-t-il dans l'oreille, ses bras se resserrant autour de moi. Tout va bien maintenant, t'es en vie.

-Des fois ça me fait toujours bizarre de me dire ça, avouai-je en riant un peu au travers mes larmes.

Il ne dit rien et on reste comme ça, moi dans ses bras, pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Ça pourrait être des secondes comme des minutes, mais il me recule, les mains sur mes épaules. Sauf une car son pouce essuie mes larmes.

-Garde tes cheveux foncés.

-Pari.

-Je sais.

On se regarde dans les yeux puis il finit par laisser tomber son front sur ma tête.

-Ne me cache plus jamais ce genre de truc, compris ? Plus jamais.

-Oui Fratello.

On finit sur son lit, moi blottie sur lui de la même façon que Fran sur moi plus tôt.

-Alors, t'en penses quoi de Zac et Edna ?

-Elle te ressemble beaucoup. Et Zac est con.

-Tu les appelles pas déchets.

-Parce qu'ils n'en sont pas.

-C'est notre famille. De sang.

-Oui. D'ailleurs, Gui...

-Papa m'a guéri, le coupai-je en fermant les yeux, et il restera à Vendicare, comme il le mérite.

-Tant mieux, grogna-t-il en me serrant davantage contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué Fratello, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Il ne répond pas. Il m'embrasse sur la tête à la place.

-On va au Portugal.

-He...

-Enrique se sent coupable de ton incarcération.

-C'est la faute de personne, soupirai-je en me redressant pour le voir regarder le vide durement, la tienne non plus. Je t'avais même pas retrouvé quand j'ai fait ce marché.

-C'est plutôt le fait que t'aies dû négocier ta liberté avec les Vindice à seize ans qui m'énerve Ann'. Même si t'aurais pas dû l'aider.

-Il m'avait sauvé la vie. Et j'avais besoin d'un Gardien de la Brume. J'avais tout préparé, les deux éventualités quant à leur combat, à Mukuro et Tsuna. J'avais juste oublié d'inclure les Vindice dans l'équation.

-Ils sont si facilement oubliables, c'est vrai, me fit-il remarquer d'une voix ironique.

-J'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler maintenant Fratello.

Il pose les yeux sur moi et soupire en se redressant.

-Je vais prendre une douche, attend-moi.

Arrivé à la porte de sa salle de bain, il s'arrête et tourne les yeux vers moi.

-T'as intérêt à être là quand je reviens.

-Je bouge pas Fratello, croix de vie croix de fer, si je mens je vais en Enfer.

Il hoche la tête en me regardant pendant quelques secondes et disparaît de ma vue. Hum...j'ai bien vu l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. La peur de que je disparaisse de nouveau. J'expire longuement en me rallongeant dans son lit, prenant son oreiller pour le serrer contre moi. Il veut qu'on aille au Portugal. Après être revenue de là-bas, faudra que j'aille voir Dino. Et après Tsuna pour parler affaires. Humph, Superbi pensait que rien ne changerait mais il s'est gouré je vais pas rester sans rien faire maintenant que je suis de retour. Romain et moi on s'est fait une promesse. Il doit subir une torture tout les jours, alors je dois faire mon possible pour aider Tsuna à changer la Mafia. Et je le ferai en tant que Décima.

Donc va falloir parler avec Kyôya. Je me demande comment il va. Et Arro. Et tout le monde en fait. Et mon neveu ? Est-ce qu'il sait marcher ? Il a un peu plus d'un an maintenant ! Il doit être trop mignon !

-Ann'.

-Yep ?

-T'es moche avec cette gueule là, me lança-t-il avec un rictus moqueur en coin.

Je le regarde et lentement lui fais un doigt d'honneur. Mais il s'en fout. Donc il me relève d'un coup et garde ma main dans la sienne alors qu'on sort de sa chambre. Et qu'on passe accessoirement devant tout les autres officiers de la VARIA.

-Quoi de neuf ? Leur demandai-je en levant ma main.

-J'avais bien dit que c'était pas un fantôme, fit Fran à Bel.

Belphegor, Lussuria, Levi et Mammon sont choqués. Fran me rend mon signe de la main. Superbi nous fixe alors qu'on part.

-Je serai absent pour la semaine déchets.

-VOOIIII TU PEUX PAS DÉCIDER DE PARTIR COMME ÇA !

Comme si ça allait arrêter mon frère.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Que je redevienne ton Gardien du Nuage ? Missions et tout ?

-Tu peux faire ce que tu veux j'en ai rien à foutre, et t'iras pas en mission tant que j'aurais pas donné mon accord. Je veux juste que tu portes l'anneau.

-Donc tu me laisses carte blanche ?

Il hoche la tête.

-J'y vois pas d'inconvénient si ça me permet de rester à la VARIA...et que je peux reprendre mon poste de Décima.

-Tch, à peine revenue et déjà t'es prête à retourner là-bas ?

-Nope. Je t'ai dit, je reste à la VARIA à moins que tu me vires à coup de pied au cul. En fait, je suis sûre que Cris fait du bon boulot alors autant le laisser continuer et je m'occuperai que des trucs vraiment importants. Enfin, si lui et Kyô sont d'accord.

\- « Kyô » ?

-Il m'appelle bien « Ann' » al...

-Quoi ? Grogna mon frère en s'arrêtant, les sourcils froncés.

-Hey, vas dire à mon moi âgée de trois ans de pas l'autoriser à m'appeler comme ça. Mais t'inquiètes, il m'appelle pas comme ça souvent !

Il me fusille du regard en atteignant ma hauteur, balançant un bras sur mes épaule.

-Et vaut mieux que je reprenne mon poste que j'accepte l'offre de Tsuna et devienne l'une de ses conseillères.

-C'est un poste important.

-Raison de plus, t'as idée de ce que je pourrais lui faire faire avec mon esprit tordu ?

On se regarde dans les yeux et on échange un sourire complice.

-Tentant mais non, lui dis-je, et sinon, il y a pas trop de favoritisme ?

-Tu le sais déjà.

On arrive finalement devant la maison d'Enrique et je toque. Mais rien. Donc Xanxus, étant la personne civilisée qu'il est, essaie d'ouvrir la porte, ce qui fonctionne.

-On devrait pas faire ça Fra...mais sérieux ? M'exclamai-je à voix basse en le suivant.

-Ils sont là.

On déboule dans le salon, où on est accueilli par notre tante en panique totale et le regard surpris de notre oncle.

-Esperanza ? Je pensais que...

-Plus tard, je suis en vie et en pleine forme, le coupai-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Anabela lève ses yeux sur nous d'un coup. Bon sang, vu son regard, quelque chose de grave s'est passé.

-Edna s'est faite agressée.

-Gravité.

Je jette un regard surpris à mon frère. Regard de tueur, ok. Découverte que Xanxus tient à la famille, ok. Les seules fois où je l'ai vu comme ça, c'était quand j'étais dans la merde...ou quand Superbi s'est fait transpercé le cœur contre les Vindice.

-Agression sexuel, elle est à l'hôpital, précisa Enrique avec un regard dur.

-Où est le déchet qui lui a fait ça ? Grognai-je, sentant mon sang bouillir dans mes veines.

-Mort. Zac l'a...

J'écarquille les yeux. Zac ? Zac a tué le violeur ? Mon cousin un peu con sur les bords mais si proche de...

Oh...

Oh.

Zac et Edna sont proches. Zac n'a pas supporté et a vengé sa sœur.

-Mais ce n'était pas volontaire, il a utilisé des illusions.

-Zac est un illusionniste ? Soufflai-je en regardant mon oncle. T'en es un aus...

-Shapeshifter. Mais mon fils...semble avoir plus de talent.

-Et maintenant la police veut l'arrêter ! Cria Anabela. Zacarias...

-Où est Edna ? Demanda Xanxus d'une voix froide.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu penses qu'elle va comment ?

-Je sais pas Ann', soupira mon frère devant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de notre cousine.

-Elle a seize ans merde, murmurai-je en serrant les poings, elle a seize ans et déjà un déchet l'a...

Il pose sa main dans ma tête et j'ouvre la porte. Devant nous, Edna est assise dans son lit, les mains sur ses cuisses et la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

-Edna, l'appela Xanxus en s'approchant.

Elle tourne la tête et ouvre grand les yeux d'effroi en voyant Xanxus s'approcher.

-Fratello arrête, lui fis-je en m'avançant à mon tour, état de choc et t'es un homme.

-Esperanza ?

J'offre un petit sourire à ma cousine en m'approchant doucement de son lit. Voyant aucune réaction de rejet, je lui prends doucement la main. Elle se tend à mon contact puis ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

-Esperanza ! Sanglota-t-il en se jetant contre moi.

Je ferme les yeux en passant mes bras autour d'elle alors que les siens sont autour de ma taille. Et je la laisse pleurer. Du coup, mes bras se resserrent autour d'elle et j'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux.

Fuck, elle a pas à vivre ça. Personne n'a à vivre ça.

-Je...Je...

-C'est pas ta faute Edna. Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute, seulement celle de ce déchet de merde.

Elle lève la tête vers moi et je l'embrasse sur le front.

-Je suis sale, avoua-t-elle d'une voix brisée, et rien ne peut m'enlever cette sensation.

Je déglutis difficilement. Si...si Ernesto avait été au bout, j'aurais été dans le même état qu'elle.

-On est là, me contentai-je de dire en passant délicatement mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Et Zac ?

-Il ira bien et n'aura aucun problème avec la justice.

On regarde toutes les deux mon frère, qui est adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés et le regard sur le sol.

-Xanxus ? L'appelai-je.

-Il ira bien, répéta-t-il.

-Il mérite pas d'être enfermé pour meurtre, dit doucement Edna en le regardant, toujours dans mes bras, il m'a sauvé. Le laisse pas je t'en prie...

Mon frère vient se mettre derrière moi et met sa main sur la tête d'Edna, qui se tend mais ne bouge pas.

-Je le laisserai pas dans la merde avec des déchets alors que j'aurais fait la même chose. N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose.

-On va s'occuper de lui Edna, promis, rajoutai-je avec un sourire censé être rassurant.

Alors qu'elle pose sa tête sur ma poitrine, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues, j'échange un regard avec Xanxus.

Personne ne touche à notre famille.

Encore plus si ce sont nos cadets.

Parce qu'on nous a gardé dans le noir trop longtemps. Parce que pendant longtemps, ce n'était que nous et que la famille était déjà sacrée. Elle l'est encore plus dans ce genre de moment.

Je pense que personne au monde ne veut se mettre Xanxus et moi à dos, en même temps et pour la même raison.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Barukku-sama, merci de la review ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	79. LXXVIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 78** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-C'est réellement...la seule solution ? Demanda à voix basse Anabela.

-Fratello, t'es sûr que...

-Si il n'apprend pas à se contrôler il risque de tuer d'autres personnes et son état empirera, me coupa mon frère en regardant notre oncle dans les yeux.

-Mais...

-Esperanza, je sais que tu ne veux pas le voir dans la Mafia, mas la solution de Xanxus est la meilleure, m'interrompit Enrique.

-Mais faire rentrer Zac à la VARIA...soufflai-je en serrant les poings, putain, il peut pas...

-Fais le.

Je lève un regard surpris vers ma tante, qui regarde mon frère. Ses yeux...sont plus déterminés que jamais.

-Xanxus, si...si emmener Zac en Italie peut lui éviter la prison alors fais-le, je t'en conjure. Même si il ne peut plus revenir ici, j'ai besoin de le savoir en sécurité.

-Mais peut-être que vous devriez lui expliquer avant.

Je hoche la tête suite aux propos de mon oncle. On peut pas l'embarquer sans lui dire ce qu'il a fait, et ce qu'il est capable de faire.

-Ann', on y va.

-Hein ? Ah, oui, répondis-je en suivant mon frère.

On monte dans sa chambre. Pour faire simple, une fois qu'il a tué le violeur, il a appelé son père, qui lui a dit de rentrer pendant qu'il emmenait Edna à l'hôpital. Il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre depuis.

Xanxus ouvre la porte tout de suite et entre, moi à sa suite qui ferme la porte doucement. Roulé en boule sur son lit, Zac ne bouge pas.

-Lève-toi, lui ordonna Xanxus.

Aucune réponse. Je me pose contre le mur en voyant Xanxus aller jusqu'à lui et le prendre par le col de son tee-shirt.

-Deviens pas un déchet sinon je m'occupe de ton cas Zac, le menaça mon frère.

-J'ai tué quelqu'un Xanxus, dit faiblement le concerné, je suis un meurtrier et...et je peux pas...je peux pas supporter la culpa...

-T'as buté un déchet de la pire espèce, et alors ? Le coupa Xanxus. Il a violé Edna. Il a violé ta sœur de seize ans, il a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Zac écarquille les yeux. Utiliser des mots crus comme Xanxus réveille souvent les gens, leur rappelle que c'est la réalité et que peu importe à quel point ils aimeraient l'oublier ils peuvent pas.

-Je sais ça ! Lui cracha le plus jeune en se débattant. Mais ça veut pas dire que ce que j'ai fait mérite pas de jugement ! Merde, j'ai buté un mec !

-Il le méritait.

Je m'avance au niveau de Xanxus en continuant.

-Il y en a eu avant Edna et il y en aurait eu après. Ton père a dit qu'il était déjà fiché, et avec la justice de notre monde actuelle, il aurait très bien pu s'en tirer. Là, il a payé pour crimes. C'est normal de se sentir coupable quand on prend la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, mais quand il y a eu une raison qui en vaut la peine pour toi...tu devrais t'y tenir et ne pas te soucier de ce que pensent les autres. T'es pas quelqu'un de mal. T'as voulu aider ta sœur.

Il pose les yeux sur moi et je sens qu'il craque car ses larmes sont de plus en plus visibles.

-Je sais pas quoi faire, murmura-t-il en regardant de nouveau Xanxus, je sais pas, je veux pas aller en taule à vingt-deux ans.

-T'iras pas dans une cellule de merde, lui assura mon frère en grognant, on te ramène avec nous.

-Mais...

-On peut pas te laisser dans cette situation quand on peut y faire quelque chose, et tu dois apprendre à contrôler tes illusions, continuai-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Illusions ?

-Et tu vas avoir des cours de langues souvent, adieu le temps libre.

-Mais où vous m'emmener ?

-En Italie, lui appris-je.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Mafia, répéta Zac une énième fois, vous êtes...de la Mafia...et vous êtes importants...papa...

-A quitté la Mafia il y a longtemps, le coupai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si je vais avec vous, je pourrai revenir ici ?

-Pour te faire arrêter par les flics ? Hors de question.

Le ton de Xanxus montre clairement qu'il n'y a pas de négociations possibles.

-Mais le téléphone, c'est possible non ? Demandai-je à mon frère.

-On verra.

-J'ai...je dois voir Edna.

-Bien sûr.

Je suppose que c'est décidé. Zac...va rentrer avec nous. Il va rejoindre la Mafia.

Je serre les poings inconsciemment et c'est juste la vibration de mon téléphone qui me sort de mes pensées.

-Excusez-moi les mecs, fis-je en me levant pour répondre.

Je sors de la chambre de Zac et vais m'isoler dans la salle de bain.

- **Où est-ce que la Boss t'as emmené ?!**

-Bonjour à toi aussi Superbi, le saluai-je d'une voix détachée, je vais bien, merci, et toi ?

- **Ouais ouais, réponds plutôt !**

-On est au Portugal et on devrait revenir bientôt.

- **Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air bizarre.**

-Ouais juste...des affaires de famille à régler.

- **Graves ?**

-Plutôt. Pour résumer...quand on reviendra on sera trois je pense.

- **Qu...**

-Je dois y aller, à plus.

Je raccroche. J'aime pas ça, mais je sais que j'ai pas le choix que de l'accepter. Zac peut pas aller en taule. Il le mérite pas. Et ironiquement, la VARIA est sûrement l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui maintenant.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Vu le mutisme de Zac, les adieux ont dû être durs. Pas tant avec ses parents, mais avec Edna car c'est depuis qu'il l'a vu qu'il ne dit plus rien. Mais maintenant qu'on est de retour au QG, il fixe le château avec de grands yeux.

-Vous...vous vivez là ? Et Xanxus t'es le Boss ?

-Grand mais glauque. Sûrement l'un des endroits les plus dangereux de toute la Mafia.

-Je risque ma vie !

-Ils toucheront pas l'un de tes cheveux crétin, nous coupa Xanxus, une fois que t'auras enlevé ces lunettes de soleil de merde ils verront qu'on est tout les trois de la même famille.

-Xanxus est un Boss tyrannique, ils ont peur de sa colère, soufflai-je à mon cousin avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oh...je vois...

On rentre et alors que je vois Zac hausser les épaules quand Xanxus lui dit qu'il va lui apprendre les bases, le pauvre sait pas ce que les bases veulent dire pour Xanxus qui voit que la VARIA Quality, son bras croisé avec le mien, on entre dans le salon. Ou plutôt, on est passé devant et Levi a crié « Boss ! » du coup tout le monde nous a vu. Et le regard que Superbi jette à Zac ne me plaît pas du tout.

-Fran nous a expliqué ce que Luciana lui a dit mais Boss, avoir quelqu'un d'autre revient à très cher, dit Mammon.

-T'as pas le choix déchet, c'est ton nouvel élève.

-Hein ?! Crièrent-ils tous en même temps, sauf Fran.

-M...mais Boss...

-La ferme, le coupa Xanxus en regardant Zac, les sourcils froncés, et toi enlève ces putains de lunettes de merde.

-T'es trop méchant Xanxus.

Zac enlève ses lunettes, dévoilant ses yeux un peu plus foncés que les miens et ceux de Xanxus aux autres, qui écarquillent les leurs. Encore une fois, sauf Fran qui penche juste légèrement la tête sur le côté. Hum...je lui ai filé de mauvaises habitudes ?

-Ranza, me chuchota-t-il dans mon oreilles en les regardant, ce sont pas censés être des assassins super forts ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Le choc marche même pour eux, répliquai-je à voix basse avant de parler aux autres, c'est Zacarias, enfin Zac, notre cousin à Xanxus et moi.

-Attends Lu-chan ! M'arrêta Lussuria. Tu reviens après deux ans où on te pense morte ou à Vendicare, sans explications, puis le Boss et toi partez et revenez avec votre cousin absolument craquant ?! Vous ne pouvez pas nous expliquer ?!

J'ouvre la bouche, Zac à côté de moi complètement perdu car il parle pas italien, mais Xanxus me coupe.

-Nos affaires de famille ne vous concernent en rien bande de déchets, cracha mon frère en partant.

-Il a l'air énervé, me fit remarquer Zac en espagnol.

-Si t'avais rien fait il s'en serait chargé, et moi aussi.

Il baisse les yeux, comprenant mon sous-entendu.

-Je suis de nouveau le Gardien du Nuage, alors si vous voulez savoir comment ça se fait que je me tienne devant vous, demandez-moi et je vous répondrai, mais plus tard, pour le moment...

J'enlève le bras de Zac de mes épaules et prends sa main.

-J'ai à faire.

J'espère qu'il s'adaptera rapidement.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je ferme discrètement la porte de ma chambre derrière moi. Il fait nuit, personne dans les couloirs. Je me dirige donc vers la chambre de Superbi. Ils ont été relativement calmes et ne m'ont pas posé de questions. Superbi leur a dit qu'il m'avait trouvé par hasard et m'avait ramené, presque de force. Je pense que Lussuria trouve ça suspicieux.

Mais bon, on y peut rien. Je vérifie rapidement dans la chambre de Zac pour voir si il dort, et il ronfle, donc je prends ça pour un oui. Donc arrivée devant la porte de Superbi, je l'ouvre, entre, et ferme délicatement derrière moi. Sauf qu'elle est à peine fermée que je suis plaquée contre elle, des bras autour de ma taille et des lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'accroche automatiquement à son haut, répondant à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur que lui. Pour finir par briser notre échange après quelques minutes. Sauf qu'il se contente de m'embrasser le cou.

-Superbi...soufflai-je en penchant un peu plus la tête pour lui donner plus d'accès.

-Laisse-moi profiter, grommela-t-il en me serrant plus contre lui.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Il s'arrête.

-Quoi ?

-Tu pourrais m'accompagner chez les Cavallone demain ?

-Demain ? Grogna-t-il en se redressant pour pouvoir me fixer. Tu viens de rentrer et tu veux déjà repartir ?

-Je veux dire à Dino que je suis revenue et que je vais bien le plus vite possible, et c'est pas quelque chose que je veux faire au téléphone.

-Très bien, je le ferai, soupira-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

-T'es le meilleur, chuchotai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue, et maintenant ça veut dire qu'on peut faire l'amour.

-Enfin ! S'exclama-t-il en me jetant sur son lit.

Je suis surprise, puis souris quand il se met sur moi.

-Dors avec moi ce soir, me murmura-t-il à quelques millimètres de ma bouche.

-C'était bien mon intention, répliquai-je en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Vooiii tout va bien se passer alors arrête avec la radio !

J'enlève ma main du bouton, laissant une chanson de Selena Gomez passer. Mon cœur bat trop vite, et accélère quand je commence à reconnaître le paysage dans lequel j'ai vécu. Putain, je sens mes mains devenir moites. Je les essuie sur mon jean mais rien y fait. Donc une fois que Superbi se gare devant le manoir, je tourne mécaniquement la tête vers celui-ci, le souffle coupé.

-Luciana, m'appela Superbi en se penchant vers moi, je te dis que ça va bien se passer.

-Je sais, lui répondis-je en le regardant, mais même, ça change rien. Ça fait deux ans.

Il dit rien et me fixe quelques secondes avant de sortir de la voiture. Je sors également et déglutis en le suivant à l'intérieur. Les Cavallone présents s'arrêtent tous sur notre chemin pour nous, enfin me dévisager.

Jusqu'à ce que je sente une présence familière. Je lève mes yeux pour rencontrer un œil marron écarquillé. J'écarquille mes propres yeux en voyant ce que deux années peuvent changer en quelqu'un. Parce que je le gamin qui m'avait demandé de l'entraîner a seize ans et qu'il devient un homme.

-Maître ?

Une voix plus grave mais qui contient quand même une certaine gentillesse. Des cheveux châtains courts et ébouriffés, et plus grand que moi. Je le remarque au fur et à mesure qu'il avance vers moi, la cravate de son costume suivant ses mouvements.

J'esquisse un sourire en coin quand il est devant moi, me dépassant de quelques centimètres.

-Watson, t'as grandis, répondis-je lentement.

Il n'a jamais changé de cache œil. Celui là commence à être usé.

-Tu...mais t'es censée...

-Je sais. Mais non, comme tu peux le voir.

Il déglutit et je me retrouve dans ses bras. Pas lui dans les miens, mais bel et bien moi dans les siens. Je peux sentir qu'il a continué ses entraînements car il est bien bâti.

Mais je sens autre chose. Sous sa chemise, je sens quelque chose de dur en forme de croix.

Mon pendentif. Il l'a toujo...

-On a des trucs à faire je te rappelle, grogna Superbi en m'extirpant de l'étreinte de mon élève.

-Mais...

-Vooiii on a pas le temps pour ça !

-Désolé Walton !

Il me regarde partir, sans rien dire, un sourcil haussé quant à Superbi qui me traîne par la main. Main qu'il sert beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude.

-Superbi, tu me sers trop fort, lui dis-je en tentant de le ralentir un peu.

-Laisse pas les autres être trop tactile avec toi, me répliqua-t-il en serrant un peu plus ma main dans la sienne.

Qu...il est jaloux ? De Walton ?

-Vooiii Haneuma ! Hurla Superbi en ouvrant en grand la porte de mon frère.

Ma respiration se coupe quand je vois Dino comme il l'était dans l'époque de Byakuran lever les yeux sur Superbi, puis sur moi. Il les écarquille de surprise.

-Tu...

-Je...je sais que tu fais partie des gens qui savaient pour moi alors je...ben je suis revenue.

J'esquisse un sourire timide, mais j'ai peur. Parce que j'arrive pas à lire son regard. Mon sourire s'efface petit à petit et Dino se lève d'un coup.

-Qu...qu'est-ce que...mais pourquoi t'es là ?!

-Di...

-NON ! JE PENSAIS PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR, POURQUOI T'ES ICI ?!

-VOIIII HANEUMA LAISSE-LA PARLER !

-POURQUOI T'ES REVENUE ?! JE VEUX PLUS TE REVOIR ! POURQUOI T'ES REVENUE ?!

J'écarquille les yeux à cause de ses paroles. Dino...pense ça ? Il veut plus me voir ? Le fait que Superbi s'énerve et qu'ils commencent à s'engueuler ne m'atteint même pas.

Dino...me rejette.

-Dino, pourquoi tu cr...Luciana ?

Je tourne la tête vers Serena, qui a les cheveux plus courts que dans mes souvenirs, puis le bambin accroché à sa jambe qui a les larmes aux yeux, son pouce dans la bouche.

Luca. Il a grandi.

-HORS DE MA VUE LUCIANA ! S'époumona Dino.

Je baisse la tête en m'en vais, ne laissant pas Serena m'attraper le bras.

J'avais pas prévu une réaction comme ça de lui.

Et putain, ça fait mal.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-T'es pas descendue dîner.

-Pas faim.

Superbi s'assoit à côté de moi sur mon lit, sans un mot. De mon côté, je suis au même endroit depuis qu'on est rentré. Assise sur mon lit, mes genoux remontés contre ma poitrine, mes bras autour et mon regard sur le mur.

-Il me déteste ? Soufflai-je en posant mon menton sur mes genoux.

-Non il...enfin...commença-t-il avant de soupirer, j'en sais rien, j'ai rien compris non plus.

-Tu connais Dino depuis encore plus longtemps que moi, non ? Alors...

-Connaître quelqu'un depuis longtemps ne veut pas dire obligatoirement bien le connaître.

-Je sais, chuchotai-je.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en sentant une larme couler. Putain, j'avais pas ce genre de sentimentalisme avant de revenir. Depuis que je suis là je fais que chialer comme une gamine.

-Te retiens pas parce que je suis là, me murmura Superbi en collant son front contre ma tempe.

Je porte une main à ma bouche pour étouffer mes sanglots et regarde mon petit-ami. Il ferme les yeux en me plaquant contre lui, et je me mets à pleurer dans son cou en me servant de lui comme d'une bouée de sauvetage.

J'ai mal.

Dino me hait.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Barukku-sama, merci de la review ! Pourquoi il y aurait eu de la baston d'ailleurs quand le violeur est déjà mort ? Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	80. LXXIX

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 79** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je me frotte les yeux et regarde l'heure. Huit heures du matin. J'ai dû m'endormir après avoir pleuré, et vu le bras autour de ma taille, Superbi est derrière moi. Je tourne la tête pour le voir sur le ventre, le visage à mon opposé, mais un bras autour de ma taille. Sauf qu'il a pas l'air de me serrer. Je m'assois et me lève, son bras glissant sur le lit, et vais dans la salle de bain.

Je me mords la lèvre du bas dès que je vois mon reflet. Mes cheveux atteignent de nouveau le milieu de mon dos et ont de nouveau leur couleur noire, sachant que j'ai pas touché à la couleur de mes cheveux depuis le platine. C'est...c'est moi, je suis celle que Dino a ramassée dans la rue, qui lui a attiré des emmerdes mais qu'il a jamais abandonné. Mais il veut plus me voir. Et même si je veux savoir pourquoi, je veux plus y penser. Parce que je peux que visualiser son visage tordu de colère et ses mots blessants me demandant pourquoi j'étais revenue.

Ressaisis-toi Luciana, t'as plus important à faire. Comme aller voir Tsunayoshi et lui dire que tu refuses le job qu'il te propose mais que tu vas l'aider en tant que Décima. Même si j'ai démissionné, je pourrai jamais ne plus être la Décima tant que je suis en vie. Cris...gère la Famille mais n'est pas le Onzième. Je serai toujours la Dixième du Nom des Vengadores.

Mais c'est pas comme si je le voulais autrement.

-Allez Luciana, c'est l'heure de retourner au travail, murmurai-je à mon reflet avec un regard déterminé, laisse pas Dino te foutre le moral à zéro.

Je retourne dans ma chambre, Superbi dormant toujours, écrit rapidement un mot que je mets sur mon oreiller et prépare un sac pour ensuite aller voir mon frère dans les sous-sols. Ils ont une salle de tir maintenant. Et vu qu'il apprend Zac à se battre et qu'il lui laisse pas une seconde de répit, je sais déjà qu'ils vont être là.

-Yo !

-T'as pleuré.

Je fixe mon frère, qui me scrute les sourcils froncés. Je pourrais dire « non », mais ça servirait à rien.

-Pourquoi t'as pleuré Ranza ? Me demanda Zac en s'approchant.

-Rien.

Xanxus croise les bras et Zac me regarde les sourcils froncés. La famille hein...ces deux-là le sont. Dino aussi l'est mais...

-Je suis allée voir Dino et il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir, et je sais pas pourquoi, avouai-je en baissant les yeux.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui péter la gueule ? Se proposa Zac.

-Retourne tirer.

-Mais...

-Maintenant.

Il recommence sous le regard noir de Xanxus.

-Tu sais quelque chose ?

-Peut-être. Tu vas quelque part ?

-En Sicile, il y a des trucs dont je dois parler à Tsuna.

-Prends ça alors.

Il me met quelque chose dans ma main. J'y jette donc un coup d'œil et hausse un sourcil en reconnaissant ma chevalière.

-Je...je l'avais donné à Kyôya.

-Il me l'a donné peu de temps après ton départ.

-Tu la portais pas pourtant.

-Je l'ai jamais porté.

Il pose sa main sur ma tête et je lui envoie un sourire en coin.

-Merci Fratello, le remerciai-je en mettant l'anneau à mon majeur gauche.

-Comment tu vas en Sicile ?

-L'avion.

-T'as de l'argent ?

Je me fige. C'est vrai que...je suis pour ainsi dire fauchée. Même pour prendre l'avion avec Superbi. En fait, ça m'a ruiné, même si j'ai piraté quelques trucs pour être assise avec lui.

C'est surtout de sa faute, à pas voyager en économique mais en affaire !

-Non ?

-Je te jure, soupira-t-il en sortant son porte-feuille.

Il sort une carte de crédit bleue que je reconnais. Contrairement à moi, je pense pas que Xanxus ait une carte de crédit américaine.

-Il y a toujours de l'argent dessus ? T'as pas tout dilapidé ? Et pourquoi tu l'as d'ailleurs ?! Lui demandai-je en la prenant.

-J'ai payé des putes avec.

-C'est vraiment ce que t'as fait ? T'as voulu te venger en jouant les ados en colère ?

-Il y a trop d'argent pour une seule personne sur ton compte.

-Hey, j'étais très demandée en Amérique. Et quand je refusais ils augmentaient le prix.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

J'arrive facilement à ouvrir la fenêtre du bureau de Tsuna, et la referme derrière moi. L'été qui arrive fait qu'il la laisse ouverte. Mais en attendant, j'ai vraiment récupéré mes capacités, j'ai eu aucun problème à m'infiltrer sans me faire voir. Enfin, je suis crevée par le manque d'entraînement, mais on va ignorer ce fait.

-Ana-san ?

-Oh, je t'avais pas vu Tsuna.

On se fixe dans le blanc des yeux et je finis par aller de l'autre côté de son bureau quand il se lève d'un bond.

-T'es...t'es revenue !

-Comme tu peux le voir.

-Alors tu acceptes ?

-Non, je refuse d'être ta conseillère.

Il écarquille les yeux et je peux voir de la déception dans ses yeux.

-Tsuna, je vais t'aider, crois-moi là-dessus, mais en tant que Décima et pas Conseillère du Vongola Decimo. Ou Neo Primo, comme tu veux.

-Alors tu veux reprendre ton poste ? Retourner en Espagne ?

-Non, je ferai tout pour rester à la VARIA, mais je tiens à ces responsabilités. Je veux travailler avec toi afin de changer la Mafia, mais je ne refuse de faire tout ce que les Vongola me demandera. C'est pour ça que j'ai signé. Même si les Vengadores et La Fondation ont « fusionné », c'est juste pour dire qu'en cas de crise extrêmement grave j'aiderai les Vongola, mais qu'à part ça, je travaillerai avec Kyôya et personne d'autre, même si c'est l'un de tes Gardiens.

-Tu es censée être morte et tu demandes autant ?

Je fais volte-face pour voir Reborn accompagné de Kyô à la porte.

-Reborn, depuis quand t'es là ?!

-On a fini notre mission et on allait te faire notre rapport quand j'ai reconnu la flamme de Luciana. Mais je dois dire que tu es encore loin d'être doué pour recruter des gens.

Il me regarde.

-Je me demandais combien de temps ça allait te prendre pour revenir. Un an et demi sans Mafia, pas mal.

Ouais enfin, plusieurs mois avec Superbi aussi donc pas vraiment sans Mafia.

Je mets mes mains sur mon nez quand il reçoit un objet. Un regard au sol et je lève les yeux sur Kyô. Un tonfa dans le nez, vraiment ?

-On peut rien te demander hein ? Me fit-il alors que je récupérais son arme.

-Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir Kyôya. Mais Reborn, tu savais depuis longtemps que j'étais en vie ?

-Je l'ai découvert deux semaines après ta sortie de Vendicare.

Si tôt ?

-Et si tu tiens tant que ça à récupérer ton poste, tu vas devoir te trouver des Gardiens. Enfin, tu en as déjà quatre.

-Ils ont déjà tous une Famille, hors de question que je...

-Tu sais que tu dois en avoir Luciana, me coupa Reborn, dès que ça se saura que tu es encore en vie beaucoup tenteront de te tuer, et même si tu es compétente, d'autres dehors le sont aussi.

-Je sais Reborn, je sais, soufflai-je en serrant les poings, mais...

-Ils accepteront sûrement, et rien ne les force à quitter l'endroit où ils sont pour le moment carnivore.

Je regarde Kyôya dans les yeux et me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je sais, je sais déjà tout ça mais...

-Très bien, je leur demanderai, acceptai-je, Kyôya tu pourrais m'aider ?

-Hn.

Il tourne les talons et quitte la pièce. Je commence à le suivre quand la voix de Tsuna m'arrête.

-Bon retour Ana-san, me dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

-On peut pas échapper à ce qu'on est réellement, non ?

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et marche aux côtés de Kyôya.

-Merci d'avoir donné ma chevalière à Xanxus.

-Il me faisait pitié.

-T'as toujours mes affaires ?

-En Espagne.

Je hoche la tête pour moi-même.

-Tu penses que tu pourrais leur dire de tous se réunir là-bas sans leur dire pour moi ? Lui demandai-je en allumant mon portable.

-Je peux.

-Tu vas le faire ?

-Hn.

-Tu m'énerves toujours.

Il m'envoie un rictus moqueur en coin, je lui fais un fuck.

-Tu saurais pas où se trouve Talbot des fois, non ?

-Je le sais.

-Sérieux ?

-C'est une partie de mon travail de savoir où sont les herbivores de cette Famille.

J'étouffe un rire et hausse un sourcil face à l'écran de mon téléphone. Cinq appels manqués de Superbi ? Wow, il a pas eu mon mot ?

Rappelons-le alors.

-Si tu veux bien m'excuser, fis-je à Kyôya en allant m'adosser au mur, mon portable à l'oreille.

- **POURQUOI T'ES PARTIE SANS ME LE DIRE ?!**

-Je voulais pas te réveiller alors j'ai laissé un mot, tu l'as pas eu ?

- **Si je l'ai eu ! Mais pourquoi t'as besoin d'aller en Sicile merde ?!**

-Bon écoute, je peux pas parler pour le moment, je suis avec Kyôya et on va voir Talbot alors je t'expliquerai plus ta...

- **Hibari bien sûr,** cracha-t-il en raccrochant.

Je regarde mon portable avec des yeux de merlan frit.

C'était quoi ça ? Je lui ai bien dit qu'il y aurait rien entre Kyôya et moi tant que j'étais avec lui. Il me croit pas ?

-Mais quel con, soufflai-je en rangeant mon portable.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir être avec lui ?

-T'as deviné facilement ?

-Quand je t'ai vu. Tu ne serais pas revenue si tu n'avais rien à perdre en restant là-bas. Il a dû menacer de te quitter si tu restais, je me trompe ?

-Je te hais, grognai-je en fronçant les sourcils, et pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? T'as changé d'avis par rapport à nous ?

-Non. Je me demande juste combien de temps tu peux supporter qu'il te prive de liberté et qu'il soit aussi possessif avec toi.

-Qu...

-Tu le connais mieux que moi Ann', et je sais très bien que c'est le genre d'homme qu'est Superbi Squalo. Est-ce qu'il est bon pour toi ?

Je baisse les yeux au sol. Je sais qu'il est facilement jaloux et possessif, il me l'a parfois montré en Angleterre quand on sortait et qu'un mec me faisait de l'œil. Mais depuis qu'on est revenu, je sais pas...j'ai l'impression que ça l'énerve que je retrouve ma vie d'avant. Mais il m'aime, je le sais bien. Il le dit pas et évite de le montrer, mais quand on est que tout les deux, il a toujours des petites attentions, comme faire des cercles dans la paume de ma main avec son pouce. Et il y a une chose que j'ai remarqué quand on fait l'amour. Il me touche plus avec sa main droite que la gauche, donc plus la vraie que la fausse.

Je sais qu'il tient à moi et qu'il me le montre à sa façon.

-J'irai bien, t'inquiète pas. Je peux récupérer mes armes et mes anneaux en Espagne donc ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu veux donc des anneaux de la même qualité que ceux que j'ai fabriqué pour la VARIA jeune fille. Tu sais combien ça va te coûter ?

-Cher, mais j'en ai besoin, lui répondis-je, assise à genoux devant lui.

-Hum...tu as l'air déterminée.

-Je le suis. Je dois aider le Vongola Decimo à changer la Mafia et la faire redevenir comme ça l'époque du Primo. Et c'est ce que je ferai. Je...

Je sors la montre de Lux que Kyô m'a rendu. D'ailleurs, ce dernier est occupé à notre hôtel à faire en sorte qu'ils soient au manoir en Espagne la semaine prochaine. Superbi ne m'a même pas rappelé.

-Cette montre me rappelle ce que la Mafia devrait être, et je sais que la volonté de plus d'une personne est avec moi.

-Daemon Spade t'a donné cette montre, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda le vieil homme. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me la prêter quelques secondes ?

Je hoche la tête et lui donne. Il la touche puis sourit, montrant les nombreuses dents qui lui manquent.

-Je vois, je sens encore la faible trace que les flammes de Lux ont laissé. Alors Daemon l'avait vraiment pendant tout ce temps. Mais il te l'a donné. Parce que tu es comme Lux en un sens.

-Hum ?

-Tu fais ce que tu penses être juste sans réellement te soucier des conséquences possibles. Mais tu es prête à te battre si nécessaire.

-Je...

-Les Vengadores...une Famille créée pour de mauvaises raisons. Son histoire est pleine d'erreurs, es-tu sûre de pouvoir porter ce poids jeune fille ?

-Peut-être pas seule, mais je veux que les Vengadores montrent l'exemple. Celui que de vieux ennemis peuvent faire la paix et travailler ensemble à rendre notre monde meilleure.

-Et des mots aussi sages que ceux de Maria ! Rajouta-t-il avec un rire rauque. Peut-être que tu es la Boss que cette Famille attendait depuis longtemps. Je ferai tes anneaux.

-Vra...vraiment ? Merci Talbot !

-Assez de sang a coulé. Reviens dans deux jours et ils seront prêts.

-Merci infiniment de votre aide. Vraiment.

-C'est mon travail. Maintenant laisse-moi faire et reviens plus tard.

-Au revoir !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Alors, ils sont bien ? Demandai-je à Kyôya.

J'ai récupéré les anneaux, les aie payé mais j'y ai pas jeté un œil. J'ai demandé à Kyôya de le faire à la place. Mais vu le prix, ils ont intérêt à être...

-On va voir, me lança-t-il en en prenant un.

La monture est en argent et large, un peu comme les Anneaux Vongola, et la pierre est un octogone. Violet avec un « V » gravé dedans.

Ils sont sobres mais en même temps montrent que ceux qui les portent ne sont pas n'importe qui.

Kyôya l'allume et la flamme a la même taille que sa main.

-Pas mal, admit-il en l'éteignant, l'anneau intact.

-Si il avait pété je te l'aurais fait payé. Littéralement, tu m'aurais remboursé.

-Au lieu de dire ça, tu devrais les donner à leurs porteurs.

Il repose l'anneau du Nuage et me donne le coffret ouvert. Bleu, indigo, violet, rouge, jaune et vert. Au centre, orange. Même si un anneau du Ciel m'est inutile.

-Tu pensais que quelque chose comme ça arriverait ?

-Toi Boss d'une Famille mafieuse ?

-Oui. Moi Boss, avec des Gardiens et des gens à protéger. J'ai le profil type d'un Nuage, mais je me retrouve avec le rôle d'un Ciel. C'est étrange mais...je trouve normal d'un certain côté.

-Tu as plus de chance de faire bouger les choses en étant quelqu'un d'important.

-Oui, approuvai-je avec un petit sourire, en étant seulement la sœur de je pouvais rien faire. Mains maintenant ? Même si les Vengadores n'est pas une grande Famille, ça en reste une. Une dont la Décima est la tueuse à gage numéro une au monde.

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Fuuta me l'a dit quand j'étais retournée à Namimori.

-Ne prends pas la grosse tête carnivore.

-Je dis des faits. Et si on allait en Espagne avant que tu me mordes à mort comme je sens que tu veux le faire ?

-Je _vais_ te mordre à mort.

-Noooonnnnnnnn ! Criai-je en partant à courant, lui à ma suite.

C'est bon de le revoir.

C'est bon d'être de retour.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Barukku-sama, merci de la review ! La réaction de Dino repose avant tout sur son caractère u_u. Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	81. LXXX

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 80** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

J'appuie ma tête contre le mur à côté de la double porte menant à la salle de réunion. Je ne sais comment mais Kyôya a réussi a vidé le manoir pour l'après-midi. Il a plus d'influence que je le pensais ici.

-Pourquoi tu nous a réuni Hibari-kun ? Demanda à la voix douce de Katryna.

-Enfin surtout Katryna et Walton, rajouta Cris d'une voix sérieuse. Arro et moi je peux comprendre, mais eux deux ?

-Crache le morceau chéri~, finit la voix taquine d'Arro.

J'esquisse un sourire. Toujours le même.

-Il semblerait que Walton soit étrangement silencieux.

Je hausse un sourcil. Tobias est aussi dans la pièce ? Remarque, il est important mine de rien.

-Jaloux que je sache et pas toi Tobias ?

Dans mes souvenirs ils se connaissaient pas trop. Même pas du tout. Ils se sont rencontrés hein. Connaissant Walton, Tobias et son mode de vie doit encore plus le désespérer que celui d'Arro.

-T'es des années trop jeune pour me parler comme ça gamin.

Et là le Tobias ayant entraîné Reborn montre les griffes.

-Si vous devez réglez vos comptes faîtes le dehors. J'en ai assez des traces de sang à nettoyer quand Hibari et Arro viennent.

-C'est lui qui sait pas se contrôler ! J'ai l'impression qu'il me hait plus que Mukuro et Byakuran réunis !

-Je vais te mordre à mort, grogna Kyô.

-Pourquoi on est là ?! Cria Katryna, ce qui les fit tous taire.

Des choses changent en deux ans. Je touche rapidement mon sac et sens le coffret à l'intérieur puis prends une grande inspiration.

Et ouvre la porte en grand, créant un blanc plus énorme que celui que Katryna avait provoqué.

-T'as mis du temps pour rentrer Maître.

J'ignore son air moqueur et me concentre sur les autres, qui me fixent avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Enfin sauf Kyôya. Il a juste l'air énervé de pas avoir pu se battre avec Arro.

Les deux ans loin d'ici sont bien présents, car ils ont changé. Ils ont l'air...plus mature qu'avant.

Katryna a porté ses mains à sa bouche et commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle a ses gants aux mains, même si ils sont différents, de couleur chaire à présent. Elle a coupé ses cheveux aux épaules et ils sont plus blonds qu'avant, lisses avec une frange s'arrêtant au-dessus de ses yeux. Elle a commencé à se maquiller aussi, légèrement, mais visible, assez pour rendre ses yeux bleus plus profonds. De plus, elle a un tailleur et une jupe allant aux genoux assortis. Elle fait plus femme, et ça fait surtout ressortir sa poitrine. J'ai l'air d'une ado à côté.

Superbi n'est pas le genre de mec à être attiré en particulier vers les femmes à grosse poitrine apparemment. Il m'a bien dit que les miens étaient pas si mal après tout.

-Esperanza ?

Ma tête se tourne sur le côté à cause de la gifle que Cris vient de me mettre. Puis je me retrouve dans ses bras en pouvant à peine respirer.

-T'as...t'as une idée du soucis que je me faisais ? T'imaginer à Vendicare...putain Esperanza, tu te rends compte au moins ?!

-Dé...désolé...m'excusai-je à voix basse comme une gamine qu'on réprimandait.

C'est la première fois que Cris me crie dessus et j'aime pas ça du tout. Il finit par me lâcher et prend mon visage en coupe pour me regarder dans les yeux. Ses cheveux sont plus longs, assez pour qu'il les attache en une petite queue de cheval, même si une mèche ondulée persiste à rester sur son front. Mais à part ça et les légères cernes qui sont sous ses yeux, il n'a pas changé.

-Mais t'as l'air bien mieux qu'avant.

-Je suis plus malade.

-J'espère bien.

Il me lâche et Tobias me regarde avec un sourcil haussé. Il n'a pas changé physiquement, même pas une ride en plus.

-Donc t'as décidé de revenir à cette vie au final.

-Forcément t'allais le savoir.

-Tu me connais Esperanza, rien ne m'échappe~.

-Je sais, crois-moi.

Je pose finalement mes yeux sur celui étrangement silencieux, qui est aussi fixé par Kyô. Arro a toujours les yeux écarquillés de choc, même si son regard a l'air plus fatigué qu'avant. Il a l'air de laisser ses cheveux au naturel maintenant vu qu'ils tombent sur son front avec de minuscules ondulations. Il fait plus mature comme ça en un sens.

-Arroganza ? L'appelai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il se lève d'un bond, me faisant sursauter, et commence à aller vers moi en manquant de trébucher à cause d'une chaise, et se met juste devant moi.

-Mais...mais...t'es...

-Longue histoire, mais je suis en vie, et j'ai pas envie de repartir.

Il plisse les sourcils, la bouche encore ouverte. Il veut parler mais rien ne sort et...oh, oh non.

-Arro, non, me refais pas ce coup-là, le prévins-je en le voyant les larmes aux yeux.

-Pas ma faute, marmonna-t-il en reniflant.

-Ah, pleurnicheur ! Se moqua Walton.

-Wal...

-Merde ! Cria Squalo Junior en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il pose son front contre le haut de ma tête et pleure silencieusement. Je souris en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué idiot, lui soufflai-je, et on rattrapera le temps perdu, promis, mais j'ai des choses à expli...

-Pas mal.

Je tourne la tête vers Tobias, à côté de moi, qui a le coffret ouvert dans les mains.

-T'as dû te ruiner.

-Aucun n'est pour toi, lui dis-je en reprenant les anneaux.

-Asseyez-vous tous avant que je ne vous morde à mort, ordonna froidement Kyô.

Il tourne un regard meurtrier sur moi.

- _Tous_ , répéta-t-il.

Je m'assois tout de suite, le coffret sur mes genoux.

-Comment...commença Katryna d'une voix tremblante, comment tu peux...

-Toujours être en vie alors qu'on nous a dit que t'étais condamnée ? Terminai-je pour elle avec un sourire en coin. Et bien...à Vendicare...

Je commence à raconter et vois Cris serrer les poings quand je mentionne ce que mon père m'a fait.

-Les Flammes du Soleil naturellement présentes dans le sang de Romain ont été renforcé par la solution que ton père a créée et a éradiqué tous les dégâts présents dans ton organisme et les a même réparé, récapitula pensivement Katryna, les sourcils froncés, c'est impressionnant.

-Bizarre, il m'avait pourtant pas l'air très amical, lança Arro l'air de rien.

-Arro.

-Le nie pas, t'étais pas dans un très bon état quand on est entré, me rappela-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-On n'est pas là pour parler de ça de toute façon, Romain est toujours à Vendicare.

Je mets le coffret sur la table et l'ouvre.

-Je...je veux aider Tsuna à changer la Mafia vu que je le peux, mais je veux le faire en tant que Décima des Vengadores. Même si c'est toi le Boss maintenant Cris, je tiens à ce titre plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Bien sûr quand Reborn a appris ça, il m'a dit que j'avais besoin de Gardiens, et que ce soit officiel. Alors Kyôya m'a aidé à les avoir. Ils sont du même niveau que ceux de la VARIA. Enfin, je veux pas que vous quittiez vos Familles actuelles hein mais...

-Maître.

Je lève la tête vers Walton, qui a l'anneau de la Pluie dans la main.

-J'ai jamais accepté de faire partie des Cavallone, j'y vis c'est tout.

-Qu...

-Pas mal ! S'écria Arro, une flamme rouge sur l'anneau de la Tempête.

-Et c'est assez joli, rajouta Katryna en allumant l'anneau du Soleil, et c'est vrai que la qualité n'est pas la même.

-C'est le meilleur anneau que j'ai pu avoir.

Cris fait disparaître les éclairs de l'anneau de la Foudre. Il n'y en a plus que trois dans le coffret. Je prends celui du Ciel et de la Brume.

-L'anneau du Ciel va t'être utile ? Me demanda Tobias.

-Pas vraiment, mais vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui l'est.

-Et la Brume ?

-C'est celui d'Alaric et de personne d'autre, murmurai-je.

Ils baissent tous les yeux et je glisse l'anneau dans ma poche.

-Si tu expliquais ce que tu as prévu de faire, proposa Tobias en croisant les bras sur son torse. Avec deux Gardiens manquants.

-Je verrais si je trouve le Gardien du Nuage plus tard, mais j'ai confiance en les quatre que j'ai choisi. Et en plus, tu me laisserais pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Une minute d'inattention est vite arrivée. Sauf si tu acceptes mes invitations.

Je lui envoie un rictus sarcastique auquel il répond en esquivant un coup de tonfa de Kyô.

-Tu reprends les rennes ?

-En fait, à moitié. J'ai demandé à Kyôya de m'informer de ce qui c'était passé ces deux dernières années et j'ai pu voir que tu as fait du bon travail alors je te laisse diriger les choses ici. De toute façon, j'habite à la VARIA maintenant. Mais en cas de situations graves ou qui requiert mon avis ou autre, je reviendrai. Et tu peux me donner de la paperasse, je peux pas te laisser tout faire. En...enfin, continuai-je en bégayant suite à son regard, si t'es d'accord Cris...

-Ouais ouais, ça me va, répondit-il lentement, c'est juste l'idée d'avoir moins de travail qui me fait bizarre...

-Compréhensible...marmonnai-je.

-J'ai une question !

-Qui agit comme un gamin maintenant ? Le questionna Walton.

-La ferme merdeux, répliqua Arro, non en fait je veux savoir si on doit porter ce genre de fringues...

Il me montre son costume.

-...comme lui me force à le faire, continua-t-il en pointant Kyô du doigt, ou si on peut s'habiller comme on veut ?

-Je m'en fo...

-Je vais te mordre à mort Arroganza.

Et c'est reparti...

Mais je le voudrais pas autrement.

-Luciana...

Je tourne la tête sur ma droite pour voir Katryna debout. Je me lève à mon tour.

-Oui ?

-Je...

Elle baisse le regard en jouant avec ses doigts.

-Je t'en ai voulu de n'avoir rien dit...m'avoua-t-elle à voix basse, mais je comprends aussi...

Je déglutis quand elle remonte ses yeux sur moi, ses sourcils froncés.

-Mais la prochaine fois que tu te retrouves dans ce genre de situation, demande de l'aide. Je veux plus me sentir aussi inutile qu'avant.

Elle touche son anneau du bout des doigts.

-Surtout maintenant que je suis l'un de tes Gardiens. Je peux pas laisser mon Ciel mener son combat seul.

Sans m'en rendre compte je lui fais une pichenette sur son front, comme je le fais souvent à Tsuna.

-J'ai plus l'intention de me battre seule.

Une larme coule et elle se retrouve dans mes bras à sangloter, sans que je sache trop quoi faire. Je finis par soupirer en l'enlaçant, la laissant pleurer.

-Et après on bascule sur le porno que je regardais la semaine dernière, entendis-je Arro dire derrière, mais Kyôya arrête de me frapper !

-Alors arrête de dire de la merde débile ! Lui lançai-je en souriant.

-Mais Lulu !

Je lui fais un énorme sourire niais, qui le fait rire, Katryna toujours dans mes bras son menton sur mon épaule.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je suis ton Gardien de la Tempête~.

-Sauf si je me décide à reprendre ton anneau. Pourquoi tu m'as suivis en plus ?

-Deux ans sans toi c'est l'horreur~ ! Geignit-il en passant son bras sur mes épaules pour s'appuyer sur moi. Et je veux vérifier quelque chose à la VARIA.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça a un rapport av...

-Avec toi et Superbi ? Parce que ça en a un _love_. Je suis sûr que maintenant que plus rien t'en empêche, vous...

-On est ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et presque un an ! Déblatérai-je très vite.

-Quelque chose du genre ouais, admit-il en hochant la tête. Hey, t'as enfin une vie sexuelle régulière !

Je rougis en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Mais c'est humain Lulu ! Continua-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Je vais vraiment prendre ton anneau, c'était une mauvaise idée ! Grognai-je en le fusillant du regard alors que le QG de la VARIA était en vue.

-Non, refusa-t-il nettement.

On s'arrête tout les deux et échangeons un regard en sentant des Flammes de la Brume. Je touche mon anneau de la Brume inconsciemment. En Espagne, j'ai tout récupéré, et je peux encore l'allumer. Et utiliser des illusions encore moins puissantes qu'avant car je peux seulement en allumant mon anneau. Autrement j'ai eu mes retrouvailles avec Cloud et Hugin, et mes pistolets chéris.

Bref, on fait le tour du château, ce qui nous prend pas mal de minutes mine de rien, et je devine le pourquoi des Flammes de la Brume en voyant mon frère de dos.

-Xanxus ! L'appelai-je en courant à lui.

Il me jette un regard noir par-dessus on épaule, me disant de me taire, et reporte son attention devant lui. Zac qui se fait entraîner par Mammon, et ça a pas l'air d'être une partie de plaisir vue la sueur sur son visage.

-C'est pas trop tôt ?

-Il sera un déchet de faible si on le ménage Ann', me répliqua Xanxus, les sourcils froncés en regardant notre cousin jeter un regard à l'anneau sur son doigt, il s'en donne pas la peine c'est tout.

-Hey, on est des mafieux du côté de notre grand-mère, notre grand-père à tous les trois n'en était pas un à la base tu peux pas lui en vouloir ou lui demander l'impossible Fratello.

-Tu sais ce que son père est capable de faire au moins ? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Je commence à l'énerver on dirait.

-Qu...

-Guillermo, du temps où Enrique étaient encore dans les Vengadores, l'envoyait souvent en mission vu que c'était son meilleur homme. Il est loin d'être faible, et je sais que Zacarias est pareil. Tu le sous-estimes.

-Ma...

-Laisse Lulu, me coupa Arro en passant ses bras autour de mes épaules pour ensuite poser son menton sur ma tête, et regarde.

Un souffle glacial nous touche et Zac commence à se faire geler, et à paniquer alors qu'un souvenir du combat pour l'Anneau de la Brume Vongola me revient. Sauf que Zac n'est pas Mukuro. Lui il a été jeté dans la Mafia il y a quoi, deux ou trois semaines ?

-Tu te souviens à Londres quand ces mecs ont commencé à te draguer quand on était encore dans le magasin de Cds ?

-Le rapport ?

-Il a pas hésité à aller leur refaire le portrait même si il s'est pris des coups. Il peut allumer son anneau.

-J'ai pas dit qu'il pouvait pas, juste que c'était peut-être trop tôt.

- _Porra ! Vai te foder !_ Hurla Zac en portugais.

Quelque chose me dit que c'est pas très poli.

Il relève un regard énervé et déterminé qui promet à Mammon qu'il prendra sa revanche, et sert les poings alors que la glace atteint ses hanche. Puis j'écarquille mes yeux. Une minuscule flamme indigo apparaît sur son anneau, puis grandit jusqu'à atteindre la taille de son majeur alors que la glace éclate en morceaux à cause des pics apparus dedans. Sauf qu'à peine libre il s'effondre, inconscient.

-J'admets que tu avais raison Fratello. Zac...peut peut-être aller loin.

-Pas avec une flamme aussi faible que ça, grogna-t-il.

Mammon disparu je ne sais où, il va à Zac, le prend par l'arrière de son col et le traîne derrière lui.

-Tiens, ça me rappelle ce que tu m'avais fait subir.

-Qui a essayé de me tuer ?

-Touché _love_ , touché.

Je me dégage de son étreinte et me tourne vers lui, sous son regard surpris.

-Mais tu te laissais tout le temps faire avant !

-J'étais célibataire, et je veux pas lui donner de raison d'être jaloux.

Il ouvre la bouche mais est coupé par la voix douce et mélodieuse de Superbi.

-VOOIIIII !

-C'est à moi maintenant d'être jaloux de plus pouvoir te toucher ?

-Nah, ce qu'il sait pas lui fera pas de mal. Faut juste pas qu'il soit dans les parages.

-Ohhhhh~.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Arro ?! Aboya Superbi

-J'ai raccompagné Lulu, c'est tout ! J'ai passé deux ans à la penser morte moi !

-Donc vous étiez ensembles...marmonna-t-il en me jetant un regard en coin.

Il écarquille les yeux en voyant ma chevalière et me prend la main pour mieux la regarder.

-C'est quoi ça ?!

-M...

-La preuve qu'elle a repris son poste, me coupa Arro, ne voyant pas mon regard qui lui criait de son taire, et puis regarde, on est même Gardiens maintenant !

-T'es...le Gardien de la Tempête...

-Ouais ouais ! Et les anneaux sont du même niveau que les vôtres ! Lulu s'est ruinée pour...

-La ferme, l'interrompis-je, va voir Fran.

-Ah euh...ouais, ouais je vais...aller voir...Tac...balbutia-t-il sous mon regard noir.

Il décampe vite, me laissant seule avec Superbi. Qui est très silencieux.

-Superbi ?

Il me lance un regard assassin, me prend la poignet et me traîne avec lui. On est vite dans sa chambre. Surtout, je suis vite immobilisée car il me tient fermement les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas merde ?! Beugla-t-il en me secouant. Les Vengadores ?! T'es redevenue leur Boss ?! Et t'as demandé l'aide d'Hibari pour ça ?!

-Je...

-Maintenant quoi, tu vas retourner en Espagne avec tous ces mecs qui veulent te sauter ?!

-Non, je vais vivre ici, je me suis mise d'accord avec Cris ! Le coupai-je. Mais à partir du moment où je suis revenue ici je savais que j'allais reprendre mes responsabilités. C'est ce que je veux, je veux pas rester là sans rien faire.

-Et pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu peux pas rester ici bien sagement pour une fois dans ta vie ?!

Je fronce les sourcils. Il me prend pour qui ?

-Tu veux quoi, que je joue le rôle de la parfaite petite femme qui attend que son mari rentre du travail ?! Répliquai-je froidement en me dégageant. Je suis pas comme ça et je peux pas rester sans rien faire quand il y a des trucs qui me tiennent à cœur encore pas faits ! Je fais ce que je veux, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait et si tu pensais que ça allait changer pour toi tu t'es trompé !

-En quoi ce serait si mal hein ?!

Je le pousse.

-Tu me connais très mal ! Lui criai-je. Tu me connais très mal pour penser que je vais accepter ça ! Vas te faire foutre Superbi, et bien profond !

Je pars en claquant sa porte derrière moi. Heureusement que les chambres, surtout la sienne, sont insonorisées. Mais putain, quel connard. Je pensais qu'il me connaissait un peu mieux. Et sa vision est vachement sexiste en plus. Je suis pas une femme au foyer, ou juste sa copine qu'il baise après une mission. Je suis pas un objet !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	82. LXXXI

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 81** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Putain, j'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Mon engueulade avec Superbi veut pas sortir de ma tête et pourtant il est une heure du matin.

Ça me soûle.

Je ferme automatiquement les yeux en entendant ma porte s'ouvrir, reconnaissant le sujet de mes pensées. Il ferme la porte sans bruit derrière lui et je frissonne quand il enlève les draps pour se glisser derrière moi. Une fois qu'il les a remis il se colle contre mon dos et passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Je rouvre les yeux.

-Je suis toujours en colère contre toi, claqua ma voix sans un regard pour lui.

-Je sais, me répondit-il à voix basse, je sais.

-Tu penses que c'est ok de venir t'inviter dans mon lit après notre engueulade ?

-Non.

Il me serre plus contre lui.

-Mais je veux pas dormir seul alors que t'es à quelques mètres de moi Luciana, termina-t-il dans un souffle, me faisant frissonner.

-C'est de ta faute Superbi. De un t'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, j'ai pas l'intention de sauter sur tout les mecs que je croise alors que je t'ai toi. De deux, tu peux pas m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire, et t'es peut-être mon petit-ami, mais ça veut pas dire que je dois t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

-Je veux pas que tu m'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil, grogna-t-il en se redressant.

-C'est comme ça que j'interprète ce que tu me dis, réfléchis à ça. Maintenant, bonne nuit.

Plus un mot n'est dit et il se recouche derrière moi. Même si il garde ses distances.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je me frotte les yeux et regarde l'heure. Le petit-déjeuner doit être servi. Je me tourne pour voir Superbi encore endormi, mais ses sourcils sont froncés. Hum...ma colère s'est calmée. Je soupire et le réveille en bougeant son bras. Il grogne, ce qu'il fait souvent quand il se réveille, et regarde un peu partout avant de poser ses yeux sur moi. Il ouvre la bouche pour me dire quelque chose mais je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes avant.

-Je dois comprendre que t'es plus en colère ? Me demanda-t-il contre mes lèvres alors que je me reculais.

-Et que tu m'as manqué pendant ces deux semaines, rajoutai-je en me redressant. Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre vu que la mienne est un vrai moulin. Qui sait qui peut entr...

-Lulu, j'ai passé une nuit horrible !

Superbi et moi regardons Arro, qui nous regarde et ressort sans rien dire.

-C'est exactement ce dont je parlais.

J'écarquille les yeux quand, Superbi qui s'est assis, me prend le bras pour m'attirer contre lui et me serrer à presque m'en étouffer. Je fais rien, surprise de son attitude, puis lui rend faiblement son étreinte.

-Peux pas respirer, réussis-je à dire.

Il me serre un peu moins, mais assez pour que je puisse pas m'échapper.

-Superbi ? Soufflai-je.

-Je retourne dans ma chambre, répliqua-t-il en me relâchant.

Il me regarde dans les yeux intensément et m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres avant de partir de ma chambre. Parfois je donnerais tout pour savoir ce qui se passe sous toute cette masse capillaire.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Mais on est cousins Ranza !

-J'ai promis à Fran qu'on irait que tout les deux Zac, comporte-toi en adulte et pas comme un gamin. On ira une autre fois si t'y tiens tant que ça.

-Mais je veux pas me comporter comme un adulte avec toi ! T'es la seule devant laquelle je peux être un gosse.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux affectueusement et il dégage ma main rapidement.

-C'est pas une raison pour faire ça !

-Oh que si !

-Je préfère encore m'entraîner avec Mammon !

Il part en courant devant mon rictus amusé. Je crois comprendre pourquoi Xanxus aime tant m'emmerder. Zac a les réactions que j'ai quand il le fait, et c'est hilarant.

-Luci-nee-san, on y va ?

-En avant mauvaise troupe~ !

-On est que deux. Tu es toujours aussi stupide.

-La ferme Tac.

-Aucune originalité, tu prends le surnom de Sharky-san.

-Et tu crois que « Sharky-san » c'est original peut-être ?

Ce n'est que quand je répond à un sms de Superbi dans notre chambre d'hôtel à Euro Disney que Kyôya m'appelle. Fran est toujours dans la salle de bain, je peux répondre sans problème.

-S _alutacions amic_ , fis-je en catalan avant de basculer en japonais, quoi de neuf dans cette bonne vieille Namimori ?

- **Des herbivores, encore et toujours.**

-T'appelles pas pour te plaindre j'espère.

- **Je ne suis pas un herbivore. J'appelle pour te dire que tu vas chez Innocenti pour en apprendre plus sur les Boites-Armes. Tu n'as pas le choix.**

-Mais...

- **N'oses même pas me dire que tu ne le veux pas, je sais que tu avais reçu une proposition de lui avant Vendicare, et tu l'avais dit quand Arroganza avait posé sa question. C'est important Luciana.**

-Je suis la seule à qui tu fais confiance pour ça ?

- **Tu es la seule assez compétente pour pouvoir comprendre la complexité des Boites-Armes, et tu as déjà des connaissances.**

-Je peux pas refuser hein...soupirai-je en me laissant tomber sur mon lit. Après tout, c'est ma part du contrat. Les Vengadores aident la Fondation en ce qui concernent leurs recherches sur les Boites-Armes, en échange nous avons plus de facilité à se refaire une réputation et de l'aide en cas de besoin.

- **Hn.**

-Juste une question, c'est pour combien de temps et où ?

- **En Californie, et le temps que tu y passeras dépendra de toi.**

-Compris chef. Tu m'envoies les détails plus tard ?

- **Déjà fait idiote.**

-Pourquoi tu me traites d'idiote...marmonnai-je dans le vide alors qu'il avait raccroché.

Fran ressort de la salle de bain, une serviette sur ses épaules et s'arrête devant moi, qui fixe le plafond en étoile de mer sur le lit.

-Luci-nee-san ?

-Tu sais quoi Fran ? Parfois la vie te fait des choses que tu aurais tout de suite catalogué comme positifs avant mais les situation changent et tu te retrouves à hésiter.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Innocenti ?

Je hoche la tête, l'air surpris de mon frère disparaissant.

-Un lien avec l'endroit où tu as récupéré ton œil ?

-Je pense que c'est là où je vais retourner, et j'aime beaucoup travailler sur ça. Enfin sur la psychologie des Boites-Armes. Puis c'est toujours utile, non ? Alors ça te dérange pas que j'y aille ?

-Non, tu feras du bon boulot

Je hausse un sourcil. Si facilement ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu me laisses partir comme ça ? Aussi facilement ?

-Tu viens d'avoir vingt-six ans Ann', j'ai autre chose à faire que de surveiller tes faits et gestes, me lança-t-il avant de bailler.

J'ouvre la bouche en grand puis la referme.

-T'es sûr que tu veux pas juste que je sois pas dans tes pattes pendant que t'entraînes notre cher et tendre petit cousin ?

-Surtout.

-Tu pourrais au moins le nier !

Je sors de son bureau et claque la porte pour un effet dramatique. Je suis sûre qu'il l'achète pas mais bon. Je vais ensuite dans le bureau de Superbi, sans frapper, et il lève les yeux de ses papiers quand je m'assois sur son bureau, à sa droite.

-T'as besoin de quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

-Tu devrais penser à prendre des pauses, t'as les yeux explosés, lui répondis-je en le regardant les sourcils froncés. Autant il y a des gens qui s'en foutent de leur boulot, autant toi c'est l'inverse.

-Si le Boss faisait son job aussi...

-T'es sûr que c'est pas toi aussi, qui préfère tout faire histoire d'être sûr que ce soit bien fait en temps et en heures ?

Il bascule sa tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil en voyant mon rictus en coin, puis finit par me regarder à travers ses cils.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose à part le fait que je bosse trop ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, ris-je nerveusement en attrapant mon pendentif.

Il fronce les sourcils et se redresse.

-Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ?

-Non non, c'est même plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour moi.

-Vooiii c'est quoi ?! S'impatienta-t-il en bougeant sa chaise devant moi, mes pieds se posant sur les accoudoirs. Si c'est une bonne nouvelle dis-moi !

-J'ai...j'ai l'opportunité de pouvoir travailler sur les Boites-Armes pour Innocenti.

Il écarquille les yeux.

-Sérieusement ?! S'écria-t-il en se mettant à sourire.

Il a l'air de me supporter dans mon projet.

-En vrai, j'ai pas trop le choix, ordre de Kyôya. Mais c'est cool, j'avais adoré pendant ma convalescence, c'est passionnant ! Je veux dire, les Boites-Armes et leurs psychologie sont fascinantes ! Même si il est catalogué comme déficient il peut être très puissant et...merde, je suis retournée dans mon mode Boites-Armes, désolé.

Il secoue la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres, sa joue contre son poing. Il me regarde avec amusement et...tendresse. Je m'habituerai jamais à Superbi me regardant comme ça je pense, même si c'est que quand on est que tout les deux.

-T'es passionnée.

-Ouais...

-Quoi ? Autre chose ?

-C'est en Califonie.

Il écarquille les yeux de choc et déglutit lentement. Je me penche pour l'embrasser rapidement.

-Je sais Superbi, je sais, chuchotai-je les yeux fermés, mon front contre le sien. Mais c'est...c'est vraiment important pour moi, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu faire depuis longtemps si j'avais pas été malade ou Boss des Vengadores et là je peux le faire et...s'il-te-plaît, te mets pas en colère.

Il enlève mes mains de ses joues et recule son visage de façon à pouvoir me regarder. Ses lèvres sont pincées et il semble en pleine réflexion, comme si il y avait un conflit interne en lui.

-Je veux pas que tu partes à l'autre bout du monde merde, souffla-t-il lentement.

Il prend le pendentif qu'il m'a offert entre ses doigts et l'observe.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes encore oppressée, alors vas-y.

-Sérieux ?! M'exclamai-je en me laissant tomber à califourchon sur lui. Pourquoi aussi facilement ?

Il détourne le regard et rougit, lentement mais sûrement.

-Je déteste quand t'es en colère contre moi, j'ai l'impression d'être le plus gros con de l'univers...grommela-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-T'es le plus gros con de l'univers.

-Voooiii !

Je l'arrête en l'embrassant.

-T'es incroyablement mignon quand tu rougis tu sais...

-LA FERME ! Me cria-t-il en rougissant encore plus, ce qui me fit exploser de rire.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

- **Je te jure que si j'apprends que tu manges mal parce que t'es trop obnubilée par ton boulot je te le fais payer Luciana,** me menaça Superbi au travers du combiné.

-Oui oui, mais j'y peux rien si je peux rien bouffer dans les avions ! Et puis tu m'as toi-même fait la remarque, j'ai du ventre alors...

- **Vooiii ça se voit même pas !**

-Je le vois, et toi aussi en plus, alors si, ça se voit !

- **Mais je te préfère comme ça que comme l'année dernière ! C'est pas intéressant de coucher avec un sac d'os.**

-J'ai jamais atteint ce stade là, t'exagères ! Niai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Pour moi t'as atteint ce stade là avant d'aller à Vendicare.**

-J'étais tombée à...cinquante-cinq kilos me semble, c'est tout !

- **C'est trop.**

-Quoi, t'aimes pas les mannequins ?

- **Je préfère avoir quelque chose à toucher, et pas des os.**

-Contente de savoir que tu m'aimerais toujours avec cent kilos de plus.

- **Faut pas abuser non plus !**

Je pouffe et remarque que je suis arrivée. Seule. Sans Katryna ou Walton, tout deux en Italie.

-Je suis arrivée, je te laisse.

- **Vooii et fais gaf...**

-Oui papa !

Je raccroche, sors et prends la valise que le chauffeur a déjà sortie. Je plisse les yeux en discernant une silhouette devant la porte, qui me fait signe de la main.

-Isaac ? L'appelai-je en le reconnaissant.

-En chaire et en os. T'as pris ton temps pour accepter, et encore ce n'est même pas toi directement qui a pris la décision.

-Les choses ont été...compliqué on va dire.

-Et je ne vais pas pousser. Allez, suis-moi que je te montre ton bureau et ton laboratoire.

-Mon propre labo ?!

-Ton rapport a vraiment plu à Innocenti. C'est dur de trouver des gens qui s'intéressent plus aux Boites-Armes en elles-mêmes qu'en les pouvoirs qu'elles renferment.

-Donc il ne veut pas que des scientifiques assoiffés de pouvoir ?

-Quelque chose comme ça. Et aussi des scientifiques qui n'en veulent pas qu'à l'argent qu'ils peuvent se faire.

-Compréhensible.

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant mon nouveau lieu de travail. Bon, le fait que tout soit blanc me met un peu mal à l'aise, mais c'est quand même balaise. La salle est séparée en deux par un mur en verre, avec une porte en acier peinte en blanc, mais je peux voir une machine ressemblant à un scanner, puis une table avec plusieurs autres machines à côté. Du côté où nous sommes, il y a près de la porte d'entrée un bureau avec un ordinateur dernier cri, tandis qu'à quelques mètres du mur en verre il y a plusieurs écrans et différents claviers pour contrôler les diverses machines.

-Mais...mais...

-Je reviendrai plus tard pour t'expliquer le fonctionnement de tous les appareils. Mais tu sais au moins ce que tu vas faire ?

-Pas vraiment...

-Tu vas t'occuper de soigner les Boites-Armes blessées, de leur faire faire des check-up pendant leur développement et vérifier leur bien-être.

-Il y a certains trucs...

-T'en fais pas, tu comprendras rapidement. Et avant que j'oublie, tes clefs de maison.

-Maison ?

-La Fondation te l'a payé de ce que j'ai compris. Besoin d'aide pour trouver ?

-Non, je vais utiliser mon portable maintenant que j'ai pu m'en racheter un dernier cri.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-T'es le meilleur Kyô, tu le sais ça ? T'as la moindre idée de ça ?!

- **Occupe-toi de ton boulot.**

-Mais la maison que t'as trouvée est super !

- **T'es pas là-bas en vacances Luciana** , grommela Kyôya à l'autre bout du fil.

- **Kyôya s'énerve~ !** Entendis-je Arro se moquer derrière.

- **Retourne au travail, j'ai à faire.**

-Mordre Arro à mort ?

- **Exactement.**

- **Lulu, pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ?!** Cria le concerné avant que Kyô ne raccroche.

C'est avec un rictus amusé que je range mon téléphone et reporte mon attention sur la hyène de la Tempête mal en point sur la table, Cloud dans le scanner avec ses flammes en train d'être analysées. En vrai, Cloud et Hugin m'aide beaucoup. Grâce à la capacité de Cloud, il peut prendre des échantillons de flammes et aller dans le scanner à la place des Boites-Armes malades pour subir les tests à leur place. Ca évite la méfiance, la peur et tout ce que vous voulez. Et Hugin, lui, quand les animaux sont vraiment très mal en point, se sert de ses Flammes de la Brume pour leur faire oublier la douleur.

On fait une équipe efficace.

-C'est bon Cloud, tu peux arrêter, lui dis-je en cognant contre la vitre.

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvre et je n'ai même pas besoin de me tourner pour savoir que c'est Stan, le stagiaire qu'ont m'a attribué. Remarque, il m'aide bien. Et arrête pas de me parler de Superbi. Je sais pas comment, mais il sait que je viens de la VARIA et donc que je connais Superbi, et c'est son plus grand fan.

Sérieux, si il le connaissait vraiment il ne serait plus fan de lui du tout.

-Vous avez un client qui requiert vos services.

-Les miens en particuliers ? Demandai-je en tournant la tête vers lui. C'est qui ?

-Moi.

J'écarquille les yeux et me lève en reconnaissant la voix de Dino, et son visage derrière Stan. Ce dernier s'en va et il entre, fermant la porte délicatement derrière lui. Et ses yeux...

Ses yeux sont indéchiffrables.

-Dino...qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu sois là ? L'interrogeai-je lentement, tentant de récupérer mon sang-froid.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	83. LXXXII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 82** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Le silence entre nous...est vraiment pesant...

-Donc...juste un check-up de Scuderia hein...j'ai pas encore très bien cerné les Ciels alors...

-Fais ton travail, me coupa-t-il brusquement.

-Oui oui...soufflai-je en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Fuck, fuck, j'aimerais pouvoir appeler Superbi là maintenant, ou que lui m'appelle, ou n'importe qui histoire que j'oublie la tension présente dans la pièce ne serait-ce que deux petites secondes !

L'examen dure une dizaine de minutes, c'est rapide quand tout va bien, et j'ouvre la porte, laissant Scuderia venir, Cloud sur son dos.

-Merci, me remercia Dino en caressant la tête du cheval.

-C'est mon boulot.

-Ça a l'air de te plaire. Travailler ici.

-Ah...oui, répondis-je en reportant mon attention sur le résultat des examens. Il va parfaitement bien.

-Luciana, regarde-moi.

Je lève timidement mes yeux sur lui, et il soupire, ses épaules se baissant. Il a l'air...attristé.

-Luciana, me regarde pas comme ça je t'en prie...me supplia-t-il presque, je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça...

-C'est juste que...j'ai compris que tu voulais plus me voir alors je veux pas te déra...

-Tu me déranges pas ! Se pressa-t-il de dire. Ne penses pas ça, jamais !

-Mais...quand je suis venue te voir tu...

-Pardonne-moi pour ça, tu méritais pas que je dise toutes ces horreurs.

-Pourquoi t'as dit que tu voulais pas me voir ? Murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

Je déteste...me voir redevenir aussi faible et fragile devant les gens à qui je tiens.

-C'est...c'est parce que...putain Luciana, t'étais sortie de la Mafia, tu pouvais avoir une vie normale. Je voulais pas te revoir parce que ça signifiait que tu reviendrais à cette vie et...et...je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, je veux plus que tu sois autant blessée par ce monde alors...alors si le fait qu'on sorte tous de ta vie...que je sorte de ta vie pour de bon, que tu m'oublies mais que tu puisse être heureuse ailleurs sans nous alors...alors ça m'aurait suffis.

Je dis rien et attrape mon collier, sentant les larmes monter.

-Je suis désolé Ana, je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire, mais j'étais tellement en colère...t'avais une chance et toi tu...tu reviens ici et...

-C'est bon Dino, j'ai compris, j'ai compris...le coupai-je d'une voix cassée.

Il plonge ses yeux larmoyants dans les miens et commence à lever sa main mais la baisse. Je fais donc le premier pas et me jette dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que je le peux, ce qu'il me rend.

-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé Ana, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en commençant à sangloter.

-C'est bon Dino, je te pardonne, je comprends...

Je fais des cercles dans son dos pour le calmer, ce qui fonctionne au bout de quelques minutes. Mais même calmé, il me garde dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Ana...souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Je finis par le lâcher et je lui fais un petit sourire. Résultat, il prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse sur le front.

-J'ai sérieusement cru que tu me détestais bro', me refais plus jamais une frayeur comme ça, rigolai-je légèrement en le tapant dans l'épaule.

-Je ferai gaffe, promis, répliqua-t-il en me reprenant dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, une question...toi et Squalo vous...

-Ouais, ouais, un an presque.

-J'aurais préféré Kyôya.

Je m'écarte de lui, un sourcil haussé.

-Je veux dire, Squalo a déjà fait des erreurs qui t'ont fait du mal et je suis certain qu'il va en refaire il...mais Kyôya à côté vous vous complétez et...

-Dino, je t'aime, t'es mon frère, mais s'il-te-plaît, ne te mêle pas de mes histoires d'amour. Je suis bien consciente que tout ce que tu dis est vrai. Mais je l'aime, et c'est réciproque alors...je dois voir où je peux aller avec lui avant de penser à un autre.

-La façon dont t'en parles, on dirait que...

-On en a parlé avec Kyô avant que je partes. Et on est d'accord sur ça. Tant que j'aurais quelque à vivre avec Superbi, tant que mes sentiments seront là, il ne voudra pas être avec moi.

Il soupire et me relâche.

-J'approuve pas et risque de pas approuver tant qu'il m'aura pas monter le contraire, mais je vais pas t'en empêcher tu...t'es une adulte maintenant.

-Merci d'enfin le remarquer.

Je pouffe, ce qui le fait hausser un sourcil.

-Rien rien, je suis juste contente Dino.

Il esquisse un sourire et je peux voir une étincelle de bonheur dans ses yeux alors qu'il m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

Ça fait du bien de retrouver son frère.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Bon sang mais il y en a pas je te dis !

-Mais Luciana, vous avez même pas vérifié ! Répliqua mon stagiaire en me suivant jusqu'à chez moi. Une Boite-Arme requin, il doit bien en avoir une !

-Pas en ce moment ! Demande pas d'aussi gros animaux !

-Mais...mais l'Empereur de l'Epée en a un alors...

Il ferme la porte de chez moi alors que j'insulte Superbi dans ma tête. Pourquoi hein, pourquoi ? Il aurait pu être normal et pas quelqu'un de reconnu dans la Mafia, ça m'aurait évité de me coltiner ce chieur de service merde !

-Et comment il est dîtes ?

-Hein ?

-Superbi Squalo, c'est quel genre de personne ? Il doit être impressionnant non ?

L'image de lui complètement bourré au Nouvel An pleurant devant la télé qui parlait de requin quand j'avais dix-sept ans me revient en tête. Ouais...ouais, impressionnant ouais...

Je le laisse déblatérer son admiration pour mon cher et tendre que j'ai envie d'étrangler quand on sonne à ma porte. Je retiens un soupir de soulagement en m'y précipitant.

Pour avoir le regard le plus blasé du monde en voyant la personne.

-C'est quoi cette tête alors qu'on s'est pas vu depuis trois mois ?! Se vexa Superbi, oui lui, en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés.

-T'as aucune idée...à quel point tu me fais indirectement chié depuis ce matin.

-HEIN ?!

-Est-ce que tout va bien Luciana ? Me hurla Stan depuis le salon.

-Ou...

-Qui c'est ça ? Me demanda froidement Superbi en regardant derrière moi.

Il fait un pas pour entrer mais je lui bloque le passage.

-Personne, mieux vaut pour toi que tu n'entres pas.

-Tu me caches quelque chose, grogna-t-il en me fusillant du regard, les poings serrés.

-Superbi tu dois me croire, si t'entres il...Superbi ! L'appelai-je alors qu'il forçait le chemin, me lançant son sac dans les bras.

Je vais le mettre dans ma chambre et retourne dans mon salon en l'entendant crier sur Stan, lui demandant qui il est. Bien évidemment, je tombe sur une scène prévisible. Superbi qui tient Stan par son col, un regard meurtrier sur le visage parce qu'il est putain de jaloux, et Stan qui dit rien, les yeux écarquillés.

-Vous...vous...balbutia-t-il en pointant un doigt tremblant sur lui.

-VOOOII TU VAS ME DIRE CE QUE TU FOUS ICI AVEC LUCIANA OUI OU MERDE ?!

-SUPERBI SQUALO !

Superbi le lâche à cause du volume, bien fait pour lui vu le nombre de fois où il casse les tympans des gens, et fait un pas en arrière quand Stan lui prend les mains, des étoiles dans les yeux. Dans mon cas, je fais que soupirer en m'adossant contre le mur, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, relevant rapidement la tête pour remonter mes lunettes.

-VOOIII TA GUEULE JUSTE DEUX SECONDES !

J'esquisse un rictus en coin quand il me jette un regard, me demandant silencieusement de l'aider. Je lève les yeux aux ciel. Je suis trop gentille par moment.

-Stan, intervins-je en m'approchant, posant mes mains sur ses épaules pour le reculer, est-ce que tu pourrais le laisser respirer deux secondes ? Je suis sûre que le décalage horaire, continuai-je en plantant mon regard dans celui de Superbi pour qu'il me suive, doit l'avoir exténué et qu'il n'a qu'une hâte c'est de s'allonger dans ce canapé pour dormir profondément.

Il hoche la tête et Stan a l'air hésitant. Donc je le pousse vers la sortie, continuant à dire que Superbi devrait se reposer et que ce sera pour une autre fois. Bien entendu, je verrouille ma porte une fois que je l'ai mis dehors. Je lâche un énorme soupir de soulagement et retourne dans le salon. Pour voir Superbi ressortir de la cuisine avec des cookies.

-Tu viens me voir juste pour les cookies avoue, lui dis-je en lui piquant celui qu'il avait dans la main.

-Vooiii c'était quoi ce type ?! Pourquoi il m'a sauté dessus comme ça ?!

-Ton plus grand fan très cher, ton plus grand fan qui me casse les oreilles tout les jours à parler de toi d'une façon qui fait que je rigole intérieurement vu que je te connais et que...

-Et que quoi ? Grommela-t-il lentement.

-Non mais sérieux, j'ai une tout autre image de toi que toute la Mafia a ! T'as un livre d'image sur les requins !

-Hey t'avais promis de pas ressortir ça si je te payais le cinéma ! Me répliqua-t-il en écarquillant les yeux, rosissant légèrement.

J'explose de rire alors qu'il me hurle de me taire en étant de plus en plus gêné. Il finit par me tourner le dos.

Il boude !

Je me calme et m'approche de lui pour l'enlacer par derrière, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui soufflai-je dans l'oreille.

-Combien de temps tu dois rester ici encore ? Me demanda-t-il en retour, tournant la tête comme il le pouvait pour me regarder. Je peux pas rester longtemps, j'ai une mission urgente à faire demain et je repars en Italie après.

-Une nuit donc...

Je le lâche et il se tourne face à moi, un sourcil haussé devant mon rictus.

-Je peux très bien...m'occuper de toi en une nuit...murmurai-je doucement en baladant mes mains sur son torse.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça...chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres avec un sourire en coin.

J'ouvre sa veste et attrape le bas de sa chemise pour la sortir de son pantalon et le traîner jusqu'à ma chambre, lui finissant par briser la distance entre nous. Mon bas-ventre se tord immédiatement d'excitation. Trois mois sans lui, sans le voir, sans le toucher ou l'embrasser bon sang, c'est l'horreur. Et il a l'air d'être de mon avis car ses mains se pressent d'enlever mes vêtements de trop.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je gémis doucement quand sa main droite passe sous le bonnet de mon soutif pour masser mon sein, mes mains tirant doucement sur ses cheveux.

-Superbi...

-Dis-le encore, me susurra-t-il entre deux baisers dans mon cou.

J'obéis sans même y réfléchir, pressant mon corps contre le sien. On n'a plus que nos sous-vêtements, mais je sais qu'il veut faire durer les choses. Mais il va pas tenir éternellement vu l'érection contre ma cuisse qui ne fait que se durcir. Il gémit dans mon cou quand je la caresse avec mon genou.

-T'es si pressée que ça ? Me questionna-t-il en se redressant, ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

-Tu crois ? Je suis en manque et tu me fais languir espèce de...

Il me coupe en m'embrassant langoureusement. Il prend ma jambe et la met autour de sa taille, collant son sexe contre le mien.

-Superbi pas ça...grognai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

-Pas quoi ?

Je me mords encore la lèvre pour éviter de gémir quand il pousse contre moi. Et son sourire satisfait m'énerve vraiment.

-C'est tellement drôle de t'emmerder dans ces moments là...me chuchota-t-il en se baissant vers moi.

-Je te hais quand tu fais ça.

-Vraiment ?

Il s'apprête à m'embrasser, alors que je demande que ça parce qu'il sait que peu importe ce que je dis je suis à sa merci, quand une voix m'appelle. On écarquille tout les deux les yeux en reconnaissant la voix en question.

-Qu'est-ce que Xanxus fout ici ?! Pesta Superbi à voix basse en se levant d'un bond pour se rhabiller.

-J'en sais rien moi ! Répliquai-je au même volume en me rhabillant aussi avant de prendre son sac. Mais il est très efficace pour nous refroidir !

-Tu m'étonnes !

Je lui mets son sac dans les bras.

-Trouve un endroit où te cacher pendant que je le retiens, j'ai pas envie qu'il te refasse le portrait vu que j'aime bien à quoi tu ressembles maintenant, déblatérai-je rapidement avant de descendre.

C'est essoufflé et le visage rouge que je me plante devant mon frère, qui regarde tout autour de lui. Il hausse un sourcil face à ma tête.

-Je dérange peut-être ?

-Non non, je...je m'attendais pas à te voir tu m'as pas prévenu ! J'ai juste...rangé ma chambre du mieux que j'ai pu.

La réplique de l'ado. Alors que j'en suis plus une depuis longtemps.

Putain, il a l'air sceptique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là plus sérieusement ?

-Je crois que Bester est malade.

-Donc t'es pas là pour me voir en vrai...marmonnai-je avec une moue. Tu restes combien de temps ?

-Quelques jours.

C'est râpé pour Superbi et moi on dirait. Ma libido a intérêt à se rendormir.

-Mets-ça dans ta chambre, m'ordonna-t-il en me mettant son sac de voyage dans les bras.

-Combien de fois je dois te dire que je suis pas ton esclave pour que ça rentre ? Bougonnai-je en m'exécutant.

Quand je redescends, c'est pour voir Xanxus dans le hall d'entrée, Superbi face à lui.

-Je vais pas me répéter déchet, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Vooiii c'est bon, t'es pas le seul à vouloir vérifier si ta Boite-Arme va bien ! Je connais Luciana, je vois pas pourquoi je m'emmerderais à aller demander à quelqu'un d'autre pour que ça prenne plus longtemps !

Ils se fusillent du regard quand je me décide à intervenir.

-Hey, pas de ça chez moi. Superbi, si t'es là c'est que t'as pas pu trouver d'hôtel non ?

Il hoche la tête en fusillant toujours mon frère du regard.

-Tu peux passer la nuit ici.

-Le canapé doit être très confortable, rajouta Xanxus en tournant les talons.

Ça promet...

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Barukku-sama, merci de la review ;D ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	84. LXXXIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 83** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je vous jure que ces deux-là...la tension qu'il a pu y avoir toute la soirée...et le regard que Superbi a jeté à Xanxus quand il est monté se coucher avec moi alors que lui il doit se coltiner le canapé...Je l'ai bien entendu insulter mon frère à voix basse. Et même si ça ne me plaît pas, la situation fait que je laisse couler.

Mais bon, là Xanxus dort à point fermé et j'aimerais bien passer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avec mon copain. Je me lève lentement et descends au même rythme, sachant que Xanxus peut avoir le sommeil très lourd comme très léger. Ça dépend des conditions, mais là je dirais qu'il est entre les deux.

Mais on est jamais trop prudent, n'est-ce pas ?

-Superbi tu dors ? Chuchotai-je en marchant les bras devant moi dans mon salon.

-Non ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'une ombre se redressait dans mon canapé. Comment tu veux que je dorme merde ?!

-Chuuutt pas si fort ou tu vas réveiller le monstre...

Je fais le tour et me mets devant lui. Enfin, je le trouve surtout car ma main trouve sa tête.

-C'est pas trop inconfortable ?

-Si, grommela-t-il en posant ses mains à l'arrière de mes cuisses.

Il m'attire sur ses genoux et niche son visage dans mon cou, ses bras encerclant ma taille.

-Désolé, je n'attendais aucun de vous deux au départ...

-Je sais Luciana, le Boss est pète-couille, c'est tout.

Je l'enlace autour du cou et me blottis contre lui.

-C'est injuste, c'est moi qui devrais être dans ton lit avec toi et pas Xanxus merde, pesta-t-il et je le sentis froncer les sourcils.

-Je sais, soupirai-je, mais Xanxus est là et on peut pas risquer qu'il découvre tout.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Il redresse la tête pour me fixer dans les yeux.

-Ça fait un peu plus d'un an maintenant qu'on est ensemble, il serait peut-être temps que Xanxus le sache et qu'il comprenne que t'es plus une gamine.

-C'est pas de ça dont j'ai peur.

-De quoi alors ?

-J'ai surtout peur qu'il n'approuve pas comme Dino et qu'il se montre violent envers toi.

-Je peux me défendre ! Siffla-t-il clairement vexé.

-Je sais Superbi, je voulais pas te vexer. Mais c'est de Xanxus dont on parle et...et j'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'il pourrait te faire.

Je prends mon pendentif par réflexe et sa main finit par englober la mienne.

-Je peux le supporter Luciana, me chuchota-t-il doucement, je supporte bien le fait de savoir que tu sois en contact avec Hibari.

-J'essaierai de lui dire pendant qu'il est là alors.

Je l'embrasse tendrement sur la bouche et me relève.

-Tu devrais dormir, t'as une mission non ?

-Hum...je sais...

-Bonne nuit.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Superbi n'était plus là quand je m'étais levée. D'un certain côté, c'était pas plus mal.

-C'est rien de grave Fratello, on dirait que Bester a juste dépensé trop de flammes. T'as fait une mission récemment ?

-Et ?

Je déglutis de travers et le regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit.

-Mais c'est normal alors, il a pas l'habitude de faire de l'exercice vu que...

-Vu que quoi Ann' ? Me coupa-t-il avec un regard noir sur ma pauvre personne.

Je reporte mon attention sur l'écran. Taisons-nous, c'est mieux hein ?

-Bref, vu que c'est des Flammes du Ciel, tu vas devoir attendre que Cloud les multiplie pour qu'elles soient ensuite injectées à Bester.

-Je peux faire ça.

-Pas de Flammes de la Fureur.

Je me lève et vais de l'autre côté du mur.

-Cloud, tu sais ce que t'as à faire. Bester, tu dors.

Le lion baille et le fait immédiatement, malgré le fait qu'il soit branché de partout.

-Donc, repris-je en laissant la porte ouverte, si on parlait un peu Fratello ?

Il hausse un sourcil mais se laisse traîner quand je le sors de mon labo.

-T'as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Moi ?

-C'est toi qui a dit qu'on allait parler.

-Je sais, je sais...marmonnai-je, mais je sais pas comment...

« Au fait Fratello, je sors depuis un an avec ton bras droit, tu sais celui qui m'a brisé le cœur à dix-huit ans ? » Ouais, j'ai trop peur de sa réaction, faut que je trouve le bon moyen de lui dire.

-Ok, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, et j'espère que tu le prendras bien.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Mais avant sache que...que je vais très bien d'accord !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je...

Je m'arrête en voyant un tigre passer devant nous. Un tigre de la Tempête qui a l'air bien trop hostile.

Oh non, me dîtes pas que c'est encore une crise. Ou pour résumer, quand un seul petit truc dans les conduits distribuant les Flammes de Dernière Volonté va mal, ça contamine absolument tout ceux en train d'être traité. Et là, on dirait qu'ils ont tous été infecté par la Flamme de la Tempête et qu'ils sont devenus agressifs.

On peut aussi appeler ça la grosse _mierda._

-Euh...Xanxus tu vas me suivre.

-Il va nous attaquer.

-Je sais.

Il sort l'un de ses pistolet mais je mets mes mains dessus.

-On doit pas les blesser, sinon ils risquent d'être traumatisés une fois guéris de...de l'infection dont ils souffrent.

-Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? Grommela-t-il.

-Tous ceux qui subissaient un trait...

-Bester, souffla Xanxus en écarquillant ses yeux d'un millimètre.

Il tourne les talons et retourne de là où on vient, moi le suivant. Sauf que quand on arrive, Bester et Cloud sont manquants.

- _Hostias..._ jurai-je en espagnol.

On ressort et j'ose jeter un regard à mon frère. Le lien entre un homme et sa Boite-Arme est toujours très fort, encore plus quand ils sont du Ciel. La preuve, Xanxus a complètement laissé tomber le masque du Boss de la VARIA devant moi pour montrer qu'il est préoccupé par Bester.

-Ils ont intérêt à se grouiller parce qu'on est impuissant nous, bougonnai-je en vérifiant le couloir.

Merde, Cloud et Bester sont là ! Et on dirait que Cloud tente de calmer Bester, qui ne se laisse pas faire et l'attaque.

-Qu...Xanxus ! Criai-je en le voyant passer devant moi.

Il s'arrête devant Cloud, faisant face à Bester qui montre les crocs et lui grogne dessus. Mon frère tend sa main et attend. Il va se faire bo...quoique, peut-être que ça peut marcher. Je m'accroupis pour accueillir Cloud et vérifie si il est blessé. Une plaie au niveau du flanc, mais il a l'air d'aller bien.

-T'as fait du bon boulot Cloud, chuchotai-je en allumant une minuscule flamme sur mon anneau de la VARIA.

Il la lèche tout de suite tandis que je regarde de nouveau Xanxus et Bester. Le lion a l'air hésitant et renifle la main de mon frère.

Mais il finit par la mordre et mon cœur manque un battement en voyant la bouche de Xanxus se tordre de douleur. Si Bester fait un mouvement trop brusque il pourrait vraiment se faire arracher la ma...

Huh ? Bester le lâche quand il fait apparaître sa flamme dans sa main de libre et part en courant. Je me précipite sur mon frère et inspecte sa main.

-C'est moche ça, très moche, lui lançai-je en déchirant la manche de ma blouse.

Je pose Cloud sur ma tête et bande la main de mon frère, qui ne pipe pas un mot.

-Il m'a mordu, déclara-t-il soudainement, Bester m'a mordu.

-Il est pas lui même. Même si il est habitué au mélange de flammes qui tu lui donnes, ça a dû être trop avec l'épuisement dont il souffrait.

Je l'emmène dans mon labo, ou plutôt on y court quand on commence à se faire courser pas un jaguar. Donc très rapide la bestiole. Je verrouille la porte une fois qu'on est tout les deux dans la pièce et béni Innocenti, qui avait dû prévoir ce genre de connerie vu les portes résistantes aux Flammes de Dernière Volonté.

-Oh putain, c'était mieux la dernière fois. La Pluie, ils étaient tous amorphes !

Je vais voir dans mon armoire pour voir si il y a du matériel de premier secours et, comme je le pensais, il y en a. Parce qu'on est jamais trop prudent !

Je commence donc à soigner mon frère, du moins tenter de limiter les dégâts. Points de suture obligés si il veut pas de cicatrice.

-De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-Tu veux que je te le dise maintenant ?

-Je pensais que la seule chose qu'on avait à faire était attendre.

-Je te hais.

-Crache le morceau Ann'.

-JesorsavecSuperbidepuisunpeuplusd'unan !

On se fixe. Bon sang, comment il va réagir ? Bien ? Mal ? Il va pas aller le tuer he...

-Je sais, me répondit-il d'une voix blasée, t'auras mis le temps pour me le dire.

Nieh ? Et c'est quoi ce rictus en coin qu'il a ?

Wow wow wow, attendez. Xanxus et Dino étaient les deux seules personnes à être au courant dès le début pour ma nouvelle vie avec Tsuna et Kyô. Et maintenant que j'y pense, Xanxus a bien dû vouloir savoir où est-ce que son meilleur homme passait tout son temps. Il l'aurait pas laissé aller à Oxford, là où il savait que j'éta...

Oh fuck.

-T...T'avais prévu que Superbi et moi on se mette ensemble et qu'il finisse par me ramener ? C'est pour ça qu'il a pu venir aussi souvent, tu l'en empêchais pas. Tu comptais sur Superbi pour me convaincre de revenir ?

Il se contente de hausser les épaules. Autant Dino voulait que je reste loin, autant lui...c'est bien mon frère, on est bel et bien de la même famille. On aime se servir des autres et les manipuler pour arriver à nos fins.

-Mais...mais t'es ok avec le fait que je sorte avec Superbi dans ce cas ?

-Pas du tout.

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort.

-Je lui fais pas confiance vu les événements passés, continua-t-il, mais je te fais confiance, tu sais ce que tu fais.

-Je pense bien que personne n'approuve notre relation en fait...

Hey mais...ça veut dire que mon frère sur-protecteur qui a un supposé sistercomplex selon mon propre petit-ami...a joué les entremetteurs ?

Ah...ah non, je veux pas y penser.

-Tu savais que tu nous dérangerais.

-Voir le déchet de requin comme ça valait amplement le coup.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Allez Bester !

Le lion refuse pourtant de bouger de devant la porte. Je peux clairement voir dans ses yeux qu'il a peur de la réaction de Xanxus. Je passe ma main dans sa fourrure.

-Il ne te fera rien, ne t'en fais pas.

J'ouvre la porte et tout de suite, Cloud est devant Bester. Ils se regardent et mon louveteau aboie. Pour toute réponse, le lion lèche la blessure qu'il lui a faite. Je jette un regard à Xanxus, qui s'est levé et a sa main complètement bandée et immobilisée. Bien, il est docile et fait pas le con en l'utilisant.

-Allez mon grand, chuchotai-je à Bester en le poussant vers son maître.

Il y va, la tête baissée et s'arrête devant mon frère, qui dit rien. Tout doucement, il met sa main sur la tête de son partenaire et le caresse. Bester semble être rassuré et lèche sa main blessée.

-Bester, je t'ai déjà dit de pas faire ça, le réprimanda Xanxus avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Il est heureux que tu ne lui en veuilles pas, laisse-le !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Bon vol Fratello.

-Essaie d'éviter ce genre de merde.

-Pas ma faute, j'étais avec toi je te rappelle !

Oh, j'oubliais...

-Et merci pour...Superbi vu qu'en un sens, c'est grâce à toi si on...

Il se contente de m'ébouriffer les cheveux, et je dégage sa main, comme Zac l'avait fait pour moi.

-Ça me donne l'impression d'être une gamine.

-C'est le but.

-Je te hais.

-Tu mens.

Et il part sur ces dernières paroles. Je lui fais un bras d'honneur dans son dos. Il me fait un doigt par-dessus son épaule.

Qui a dit qu'on savait pas se montrer notre amour ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	85. LXXXIV

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 84** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-J'ai rien fait je le jure !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça tout de suite ? Me demanda Isaac en haussant les sourcils.

-Ah...l'habitude, quand on me convoque c'est que j'ai fait quelque chose en général.

-Tu as fait quelque chose, mais rien qui va te causer de problèmes.

Je le suis dans les couloirs du laboratoire de recherche principal d'Innocenti, à Los Angeles. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il veut me voir. Donc je suis Isaac, qui n'a pas sa blouse habituel mais un costume noir. Il a fait un gros effort de présentation.

-Entrez.

On entre dans un grand laboratoire, et la première chose que je vois c'est...

-Kyôya ?! M'exclamai-je.

Il ne tourne pas son regard vers moi et le maintient sur la boule de Flammes de la Foudre derrière la vitre. Boule qui bascule entre une boule et une silhouette d'oiseau.

-Merci Isaac, tu peux disposer, je m'entretiendrai avec toi plus tard.

L'homme au bureau tourne son fauteuil alors que Isaac sort. La soixantaine, grisonnant et un peu bedonnant, mais un visage fatigué.

-Vous êtes Innocenti, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ton employeur direct, effectivement, me répondit-il en me détaillant de haut en bas sans gêne. En te voyant on ne penserait pas que tu puisses avoir écrit ça.

Il me montre un dossier. Le rapport que j'ai dû écrire il y a quelques années. Mais comment je suis censée le prendre ?

-Mais c'est pas l'important. Ton travail ici est terminé.

-Comment ça ?

-C'était une formation nécessaire pour notre marché avec la Fondation. Maintenant qu'elle est terminée, tu peux retourner en Italie.

-Très bien.

Je veux pas savoir ce que c'est que leur deal. Mais je peux rentrer en Italie. C'est l'important.

-Mais merci pour le travail fourni ces quatre derniers mois. Un passionné avancera plus vite et ne comptera pas ses heures.

-Je confirme. Mais euh...je peux vraiment partir ?

-Tu peux partir comme rester, mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des obligations ailleurs.

Je hoche la tête. C'est l'heure de retourner à la réalité.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Arrête de gigoter ou je te mords à mort, me menaça Kyôya en ouvrant un œil pour me regarder.

-Désolé, désolé, mais je suis pressée !

-Épargne-moi ta frustration.

-Ma frustr...Kyôya putain, t'as passé trop de temps avec Arro !

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège quand les passagers de devant me disent de me taire pas poliment du tout. Tout ça sous le rictus moqueur de Kyô, qui se rendort déjà.

-Mais t'as quand même passé trop de temps avec lui, marmonnai-je en lui tournant le dos.

-Donc tu es frustrée.

-Ce sera vite réglé.

Je me pince l'arrête de mon nez. Bordel, je sais toujours pas me taire.

-Ann'.

Je tourne la tête pour le regarder. Il m'a l'air sérieux.

-J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Je hausse un sourcil. Kyô...a une copine ? Et vu la façon dont il l'a dit...ça doit être sérieux. Mais contrairement à lorsqu'il était avec Katryna, je ne suis pas jalouse ou quoi que ce soit. En vrai, je suis contente pour lui.

Réellement.

J'ai quelqu'un moi aussi, j'ai Superbi, et même si il pourrait éventuellement y avoir quelque chose avec Kyôya un jour, lui aussi a le droit de tomber amoureux de son côté. Je n'ai pas non plus l'impression d'être remplacée ou quoi que ce soit, parce que je sais que ce qu'on a Kyô et moi ça ne partira jamais.

-Quand est-ce que je la rencontre pour lui dire à quel point elle fait une connerie ? Le taquinai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il me jette un regard noir pendant un bref instant avant d'abandonner.

-Bientôt.

-Yeah !

Je me fais encore réprimander mais cette fois je m'en fous. J'ai hâte de rencontrer la copine de Kyô. Et dans le rêve que je fais une fois endormie dans l'avion, je le vois soumis à cette copine.

Je veux la rencontreeeeeerr !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Ranza !

Je me fais étouffer par mon cousin...the fuck, depuis quand il a l'uniforme de la VARIA ?

-Tu m'as ramené un cadeau ? Demanda-t-il en me relâchant.

-T'es...un profiteur Zac.

-Pas intéressant, marmonna-t-il en repartant.

-Je suis sûre que tes parents t'ont élevé mieux que ça !

Je le suis dans le salon, où ils étaient tous en train de faire je ne sais quoi minus Xanxus et Superbi.

-Ma Lu-chan, je savais que ça finirait par arriver ! M'accueillit Lussuria.

-Je partais que temporairement.

-Pas ça Luci-nee-san.

-Je parle de toi et Squ-chan enfin !

Je bug sur lui.

Nieh ?

Je passe mon regard sur toutes les personnes présentes. Ça...a l'air d'être sérieux.

-Il a tout balancé ?

-Et bien en fait, quand le Boss est rentré de Californie...commença Lussuria en se dandinant à moitié.

 _-Déchet, dans mon bureau._

 _-Voooiii pourquoi ?! Vociféra Squalo, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe, un regard noir braqué sur son Boss._

 _-Ne me parle pas comme ça déchet, grogna Xanxus en faisant apparaître sa flamme dans sa main._

 _-Comment va Ranza ?_

 _Les deux hommes regardèrent Zacarias, qui venait d'arriver comme si de rien n'était, s'installant à table tranquillement._

 _-Tch, tu la verras bientôt si c'est pour ça que t'es plus en colère que d'habitude déchet._

 _-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Répliqua le squale en se levant._

 _-Elle m'a tout dit._

 _-Boss ? Fit Levi à voix haute._

 _-Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Continua d'une voix grave Squalo en serrant les poings. La couver jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?_

 _-Peut-être. Elle peut avoir mieux._

 _Squalo écarquilla les yeux et ses poings commencèrent à trembler de colère._

 _-Je te laisserai pas...je te laisserai jamais nous séparer, t'as compris ?! J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour pouvoir être avec elle alors je laisserai rien ni personne me l'enlever ! Je l'aime, t'entends ?! J'aime ta sœur, je suis amoureux de Luciana et ouais c'est arrivé quand elle était pas encore majeure, mais je m'en fous ! Frère ou pas, t'as aucun droit de t'immiscer entre nous !_

 _Il reprit lentement sa respiration, sous le regard amusé de son Boss._

 _-VVOOIII POURQUOI TU ME REGARDES COMME ÇA ?!_

 _-Je peux penser ce que je veux Luciana fera ce qui lui plaira._

 _Xanxus se retira, laissant ses hommes entre eux._

 _-Squ-chan...la raison pour laquelle tu as réussi à ramener Lu-chan..._

 _-Un problème ?! Si l'un d'entre vous fait une remarque je le trucide, c'est clair ?!_

 _-Ushishi~, tu vas être encore plus soumis qu'avant, se moqua Belphegor._

 _-JE VAIS TE BUTER !_

-Et il a fait une déclaration d'amour ! Squ-chan est enfin devenu un homme !

Zac fait apparaître un éventail pour me faire du vent vu que je suis aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Superbi...faire une déclaration d'amour devant des gens ? C'est vraiment arrivé ?

-Où il est ?

-En train de s'entraîner dehors, me répondit Fran en se mettant devant moi, tu vas faire attention qu'au Capitaine aux cheveux longs maintenant ?

-Non Fran, t'inquiètes, le rassurai-je, je vais aller dire à Xanxus que je suis rentrée.

Je monte aussi vite que je le peux dans le bureau de mon frère et m'arrête devant la porte en l'entendant parler, mon cœur battant la chamade. Putain Superbi...t'as pas idée de ce que ça me fait ce genre de trucs ! Et le plus que t'aies fait c'est me dire « je t'aime » une seule fois merde !

-Entre ou je tire Ann', me fit la voix fatiguée de mon frère.

-Oui ! Répondis-je en entrant. T'étais au téléphone ?

-Enrique, il me demandait des nouvelles sur l'adaptation de Zac.

-Et donc ?

-Quand on se dit qu'il était un civil il y a six mois, ce n'est pas si mal, reconnu mon frère en mettant ses pieds sur son bureau, il s'en est sorti pour sa première mission.

-Qu...

-J'étais avec lui. Ses illusions sont mieux, il doit être au même niveau que la division de Mammon.

-Si vite ?

-Il passe son temps à s'entraîner. Pour pas refaire d'erreur.

-Je vois...soufflai-je, des nouvelles d'Edna ?

-Elle récupère, voit un psy, a ses parents sur son dos.

-Le rêve de toute ado de seize ans qui se respecte !

Je hausse un sourcil quand il me fixe pensivement.

-Autre chose ?

-Non rien, répondit-il lentement en me regardant toujours. T'as toujours que quatre Gardiens ?

-Ouais, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le temps d'en chercher ou que j'en voulais. Puis il me reste que le Nuage à...

-Et la Brume ?

-Mon Gardien de la Brume était Rick depuis ma plus tendre enfance Fratello, et il le restera. Je...je veux pas de remplaçant.

Il baisse les yeux, toujours pensif.

-Et d'ailleurs, quand tu veux parler de quelque chose avec Superbi, fais-le en privé.

-C'est lui qui s'est énervé tout seul.

-Oh, comme si ça t'amusais pas de l'énerver exprès ! Je te connais, on est frère et sœur je te rappelle.

-C'était en privé quand je lui ai dit que si il te faisait encore du mal je le castrais.

-T'as vraiment dit ç...franchement...

-Zac a dit qu'il m'aiderait. Je suis sûr que Haneuma serait pas contre non plus.

-Il préférerait me voir avec Kyôya de toutes façons...non mais comme si deux suffisaient pas il faut qu'en plus Zac se rajoute ?! C'est quoi cette famille ? Tu sais quoi, je vais aller voir le concerné !

Sa voix m'arrête juste avant que je sorte.

-Profite tant qu'il peut encore te satisfaire.

-C'est...commençai-je en me tournant en tentant de ne pas montrer mon dégoût, ok, le sexe n'est pas un sujet que je suis prête à aborder avec toi.

-Pas comme si l'un de nous ne l'avait jamais fait.

-Mais je veux pas savoir ! Criai-je en partant en courant.

J'entends brièvement son rire, ce qui me fait accélérer. Si un jour on m'avait dit que Xanxus me dirait ce genre de trucs...ok il me voit comme une adulte mais bon, pas trop quand même !

Bon, Superbi va général loin dans la forêt quand il s'entraîne histoire qu'il se fasse pas emmerder vu qu'on a la flemme d'aller jusque là. Je monte dans un arbre et m'enfonce dans les bois, finissant par sentir des flammes dans l'air. Je m'approche on dirait. Je finis donc m'arrête sur la branche d'un arbre, ma présence cachée et je le regarde. Je peux l'admirer sans problème, ou le mater, comme vous voulez. Même si je sais très bien à quoi il ressemble avec ou sans vêtements.

Je me lèche les lèvres sans m'en rendre compte. Je suis vraiment en manque. Mais il est tellement sexy en même temps...

-VOOII QUI EST LÀ ?!

Oups, j'ai arrêté de cacher ma présence à cause de mes pensées peu catholiques. Je descends donc et le regarde, un sourire idiot aux lèvres en lui faisant un signe de la main. Il baisse son épée en me reconnaissant et se frotte les yeux. Puis il me regarde avec un air penaud.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Me demanda-t-il en s'avançant.

-Je repars si ma présence te pose tant de problèmes...proposai-je en commençant à m'en aller, une moue sur les visages.

J'ai même pas le temps de me tourner complètement qu'il franchit les quelques mètres qui nous sépare et que je suis dans ses bras. Je souris en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Ma formation est terminée, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

-Donc tu repars plus ?

-Pas que je sache.

Il sourit et écrase sa bouche contre la mienne, sa langue forçant le passage. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et lui répond avec plaisir. Mais je finis par être à bout de souffle et brise le baiser.

-Hum...je continuerais bien mais t'es tout transpirant. Tu schlingues à mort.

-C'est marrant, je suis sûr que dans d'autres circonstances t'en as rien à faire que je transpire ou non, me charria-t-il en me relâchant, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

-Haha, trop drôle. Mais je suis sérieuse, va prendre une douche.

Je me mets derrière lui et le pousse vers le QG. Il se laisse faire sans problème et je tombe presque quand il se met à avancer de lui-même.

-Et moi qui voulais te remercier...

-Me remercier de quoi ?

-De la magnifique déclaration d'amour que t'as faite devant tout le monde sauf moi~.

Il se fige un pied toujours en l'air et rougit lentement.

-V...VOOIIII JE LEUR AVAIS DIT DE SE LA FERMER !

-T'es naïf si tu pensais que Lussuria allait garder ça pour lui.

-La ferme ! vociféra-t-il en accélérant le pas.

-Mais attends, j'ai quelque chose à te dire !

-Quoi encore ?!

-Je prends la pilule !

Il s'arrête encore une fois et je me cogne dans son dos. Il se retourne et plonge ses yeux dans les miens, et cette nouvelle a l'air de lui faire très plaisir.

-Sérieux ?! Je peux arrêter de mettre des préservatifs ?!

-Ouais...une fois que t'auras fait un dépistage.

-Tu crois que je me trimballe ce genre de conneries ?!

-Je sais pas, t'es sûr de rien n'avoir ? Moi je suis clean.

On se fixe et il part en courant.

-ATTEND-MOI AVANT D'ALLER TE COUCHER, T'ENTENDS ?!

Difficile de pas t'entendre couillon...mais le faire maintenant ? Il aura le temps ? Il pouvait pas utiliser des capotes et régler mon problème ?! Je risque de dormir comme un bébé moi, et tôt vu le décalage horaire !

Il me fait encore languir cet empaffé.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-VOOIIII JE SUIS L...

Il s'arrêta en voyant Luciana dormir profondément dans son lit. Il grommela faiblement, posant les résultats de son test sur son bureau. Vu l'heure et le décalage horaire, c'était normal qu'elle dorme à point fermé, même si ils avaient tout les deux envie l'un de l'autre.

Mais maintenant ils pouvaient arrêter les préservatifs vu les résultats, et il ne pouvait pas en être plus content.

Il se changea rapidement et se glissa sous ses draps, enlaçant l'endormie doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller. Quatre longs mois sans la voir tout les jours, c'était pire que lorsqu'elle était encore en Angleterre. Mais maintenant elle était là, et tout le monde à la VARIA savait pour eux, du moins les Officiers et le Boss. Il n'aurait plus à partir au petit matin quand il dormirait dans sa ch...

Quoique...Squalo fronça les sourcils en posant son front sur l'arrière de la tête de Luciana. Pourquoi elle dormirait dans sa chambre quand maintenant tout le monde le savait ?

Elle...pouvait simplement emménager dans sa chambre à lui, non ? Est-ce que ça aurait pas la même signification que lorsque qu'un couple décidait d'emménager ensemble ?

Ça montrerait que c'était sérieux entre eux, que les gens approuvent leur relation ou non. Parce qu'il n'était pas con, il savait que les plupart aurait préféré que Luciana aille avec Hibari. Mais elle l'avait choisi lui. Et il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne regrette jamais son choix. Mais ils s'aimaient, donc il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça ne fonctionne pas.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Barukku-sama, merci de la review ;). Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	86. LXXXV

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 85** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-T'es sûre que ça dérange pas ?

-Vooii si ça me dérangeait je te l'aurais pas proposé !

-Ça se tient. Mais tes affaires...

-Il y a assez de places pour les tiennes, m'assura-t-il en regardant l'un de mes soutient-gorge attentivement.

-Pourquoi tu ranges mes sous-vêtements déjà ?

-Parce que.

-Quelle réponse ! Pervers...terminai-je plus bas.

Je me prends mon soutient-gorge dans la tête.

-Tu sais que c'est pas des armes, lui lançai-je en prenant mon bien.

-Ça peut en devenir dans certaines circonstances, dit-il avec un rictus en coin.

-Tu vois, un pervers !

Je ferme l'armoire et me tourne pour me faire plaquer contre celle-ci par Superbi.

-Quatre mois d'abstinence, tu penses que je le supporte bien ?

-On peut y mettre fin maintenant si tu veux...lui susurrai-je en attrapant ma ceinture.

-AH ! S'exclama-t-il en se reculant, me pointant du doigt. Qui c'est l'obsédée maintenant hein ?!

-Je te hais, grommelai-je en lui sautant dessus, nous faisant tout les deux tomber sur le lit.

J'ai qu'une chose à dire : heureusement que sa chambre est la plus insonorisée de toutes. Parce que...on peut être très bruyant par moment...

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-J'ai l'impression que t'es déçu.

- **Kufufu, je pensais vraiment que tu mourrais. Qui aurait cru que le sang de Romain pouvait te soigner ?**

-Pas moi, j'ai passé tout mon temps à penser que j'allais crever à vingt-quatre ans. Quoi de beau avec Nagi ?

- **Nagi ?**

-Me fais pas croire le contraire, ou c'est elle ou tu te fais des plans à trois réguliers avec Kyôya et Tsuna. Mais les deux sont casés aux dernières nouvelles.

- **Je hais ce côté pertinent de toi.**

-Ou c'est Byakuran ! En vrai, dans le futur, il s'est passé des ch...

- **Tu me donnes envie de vomir Ana** , murmura faiblement un Mukuro dégoûté.

-Je fais bien mon job alors~, minaudai-je en lui raccrochant au nez.

-C'était qui ? M'interrogea Superbi en arrivant.

-Mukuro, il voulait vérifier si les dires de Tsuna étaient vrais et que j'étais bel et bien en vie.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Le Boss veut te voir dans son bureau.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non, mais Zac y est aussi...grommela-t-il en me regardant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Marmonnai-je en passant à côté de lui pour aller les voir.

Je ne toque même pas quand je suis au bureau de mon frère. Mais par contre, ils se regardent dans les yeux, comme si ils parlaient silencieusement de quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les questionnai-je d'une voix sérieuse.

Ils tournent les yeux vers moi d'un même mouvement. Je fronce les sourcils, encore plus quand Zac me prend par les épaules por que je le regarde dans les yeux.

-Ranza écoutes, je sais qu'il te manque un Gardien de la Brume. Je veux le devenir. Je sais...on m'a dit que t'étais proche de cet Alaric, et je t'assures que je veux pas le remplacer, que je veux pas prendre la place qu'il avait pour toi. Mais t'as besoin d'un Gardien de la Brume tu sais, alors laisse-moi le devenir ! Déblatéra-t-il rapidement.

-Non, refusai-je directement, mon seul et unique gardien est Rick.

-T'avais raison, répliqua Zac en se tournant vers Xanxus, elle est dure à convaincre !

-Zac, j'ai pas envie que tu risques ta vie pour moi, continuai-je, le faisant me regarder de nouveau. C'est le rôle d'un Gardien, assister le Boss et risquer sa vie pour le protéger si nécessaire. J'ai pas envie que tu fasses ça. On est de la même famille, j'ai pas envie de te voir en danger à cause de moi.

-Mais...

-Ann', Enrique et moi en avons parlé et nous sommes tout les deux d'accord pour dire que Zac devrait prendre le poste, intervint mon frère.

-Enrique n'aurait pas...

-Papa m'a dit oui pourtant, je t'assure. Même moi ça m'a surpris, mais il m'a dit que si c'est ce que je veux faire alors je peux, parce que les Vengadores vont dans une bonne direction avec toi.

-Tu pourras rien faire avec deux Gardiens manquants, continua Xanxus et je levai les yeux au ciel, et même en levant les yeux au ciel tu peux pas dire le contraire. Avoir un Nuage et une Brume avec toi est essentiel, comme chaque élément.

-Non, non, et de toute façon je peux pas accepter si les autres ne sont pas d'accord.

-Si ce n'est que ça, fit Xanxus l'air de rien en se levant.

Il fait le tour de son bureau et me met deux billets d'avion première classe en direction de Barcelone dans les mains. Je jure à voix basse et fusille le sourire content de Zac du regard. Ils vont pas me lâcher.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Vous êtes tous là, déclarai-je en voyant mes quatre Gardiens assis à la table de la salle de réunion.

-Pourquoi tu as demandé à tous nous voir ? Me demanda calmement Katryna d'une voix purement curieuse.

-Quelque chose est arrivé ?

-Oui, et tu le sais en partie Arro, lui répondis-je, c'est...assez important. Un...nouveau Gardien si vous acceptez tous, si il y a un refus il est recalé aussitôt, de toute façon je suis sûre qu'il s'est proposé juste pour m'emmerder et...

-Hey c'est pas pour t'emmerder Ranza ! Nia Zac en entrant en trombe dans la pièce.

-Je t'avais dit d'attendre !

-Pas quand tu commence à les embobiner !

On se fusille du regard mais le fait qu'il soit plus grand que moi doit donner l'image que je suis en position de faiblesse.

-Tu me dis quelque chose toi...lui fit Cris en s'approchant.

-Tu connais son père, Enrique ? Tu sais, mon oncle ?

Cris écarquille les yeux et détaille Zac des pieds à la tête.

-Non, pas comme ça ! L'interrompis-je en me mettant devant mon cousin. Je connais ce regard Cris !

-Qu...Non Esperanza, j'oserais jamais !

-Ouais ouais c'est ça ouais...murmurai-je avec une moue sur le visage.

-Tu le fais exprès ?! Cria-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour me traiter comme sa poupée. Tu fais ça pour me distraire avoue !

-Et ?

Il me serre encore plus contre lui et je finis par abandonner car je lui rends son étreinte.

-Cousin ? Répéta Walton en regardant mon cousin d'un air méfiant.

-Et Gardien de la Brume !

-Oui bon ça a pas encore été décidé, lui rappelai-je.

-Mais Xanxus et papa sont d'accord...

-Si ils sont tout les deux d'accord, enfin surtout ton frère Maître alors c'est qu'il doit être qualifié.

-Qu...

-Et il a l'air déterminé, rajouta Katryna.

Je lui lance un regard trahis et elle répond par un sourire désolé. En se mettant à côté de Zac comme Walton.

-Tu sais, rien ni personne ne pourra prendre la place de Rick, je te l'ai déjà dit, me chuchota Cris dans l'oreille en me lâchant, et rien ne remplacera les souvenirs qu'on a avec lui et ce qu'il a représenté.

Il se recule pour se mettre à la hauteur de Zac et m'envoie un sourire réconfortant.

-Mais surtout, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas s'en créer de nouveaux. Rick...Rick aurait été d'accord avec moi, j'en suis sûr.

Je déglutis difficilement. J'ai soif, j'ai la gorge trop sèche. Et les larmes commencent à monter car parler autant d'Alaric...c'est la première fois que je parle autant de lui depuis qu'il est mort dans mes bras et la plaie n'est pas refermée. Je suis jamais allée voir sa tombe.

-Et en plus Lulu, continua Arro en posant son menton sur ma tête, ses bras autour de ma taille, c'est pas comme si on allait le laisser mourir comme un con de première alors que c'est encore un bleu. On est une Famille.

Je sens une larme couler et je me presse de l'essuyer. Je suis devenue trop gentille depuis que je connais toute la vérité sur mes origines.

-Ok...soufflai-je en hochant la tête, m'approchant de Zac dont le regard s'était adouci, ok, je m'avoue vaincue.

-Cousine, pas besoin d'être comme ç...

-Il est mort dans mes bras Zac, ses derniers mots étaient pour moi, le coupai-je en levant une main en contrôlant ma voix du mieux que je le pouvais, alors...alors promets-moi de...

Zac me prend dans ses bras.

-J'étais peut-être un civil il y a peu, mais j'ai appris une chose. On peut pas promettre des choses comme ça. Mais je ferais mon possible pour être le meilleur Gardien du monde et de rester à tes côtés pour t'aider. Promis.

Je lui rends son étreinte et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Mes larmes repartent comme elles sont venues après des efforts pour les garder. Aucune raison de pleurer, même d'émotion. T'as assez pleuré Luciana, t'as assez rattrapé des années d'intériorisation.

-Wow, quelle ambiance, lança Tobias en ouvrant les portes en grand.

-T'es là aussi Kyôya ?! S'exclama un Arro surpris.

Je regarde par-dessus l'épaule de mon cousin pour voir les deux, Tobias et Kyô, au seuil de la porte. Mais Kyôya...a l'air...

-Putain, t'es vénère toi !

Merci Arro de terminer le cours de mes pensées.

-La ferme Arroganza, grogna le concerné en le fusillant du regard.

Je lâche Zac, qui me lâche aussi, pour pouvoir mieux leur faire face. Je hausse un sourcil en voyant que Tobias a le coffret contenant l'anneau du Nuage. C'est vrai que je le lui avais confié.

-Luci ?

Je me fige, mes yeux s'écarquillant. Une seule et unique personne m'appelle comme ça. J'autorise une seule et unique personne à m'appeler comme ça sans le « -nee-san » qui suit.

Mais il est censé être à Vendicare...

-Romain ? L'appelai-je en le voyant passer entre Tobias et Kyô.

Plus aussi maigre que lorsque je l'avais vu à Vendicare. Beaucoup plus classe dans son costume à cravate. Bien moins négligé avec les cheveux propres et coupés, une mèche rebelle cachant partiellement l'un de ses yeux. Une barbe de trois jours aussi qu'il semble entretenir qui lui donne un air rebelle.

Les larmes me remontent immédiatement et coulent librement alors que je me jette dans ses bras, les miens autour de son cou. Sauf que ça dure qu'un instant car on me recule.

-Mais...mais comment...

-Sawada Tsunayoshi négociait sa liberté depuis qu'il a été enfermé comme toi, m'expliqua Kyô avec un regard méfiant pour Romain, qui me souriait pleinement. Mais maintenant il est sous la surveillance permanente des Vongola.

-Mais comment Sawada a pu réussir ? Demanda Arro pour lui-même, son bras fermement autour de ma taille.

-Il sait se montrer convainquant, du moins c'est ce que Takeshi me dit souvent.

Honnêtement, j'en ai rien à faire. Le seul truc que je peux me dire c'est que Romain est en face de moi, en pleine santé apparemment, et libre sans expériences menées sur lui.

-Luci...reprit-il en posant un genou à terre, je vais honorer la promesse qu'on s'est faite en prison.

-Relève-toi ! M'exclamai-je en écarquillant un peu mes yeux.

-Non non, je tiens à faire ça dans les règles. Et pas un mariage hein, même si la position porte confusion. Je veux...je veux simplement être ton Gardien du Nuage. C'est la meilleure façon pour honorer ma promesse.

-Mon...Nuage ?

Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Kyô, qui me rend mon regard. Il...il prépare pas ça depuis qu'il est sorti avec Kyôya quand même ? Mais quand est-ce qu'il est sorti exactement ?

-Je refuse, annonça clairement Arro en me lâchant.

-Qu...

-Putain Luciana !

Je lui fais face, les sourcils froncés. Quand il m'appelle par mon prénom et pas un surnom, c'est qu'il est sérieux. Et là, je peux voir qu'il est plus que sérieux, même si ses poings serrés montrent qu'il contient sa colère.

-Ce mec a tenté de te buter ! T'as faillis crever avant d'aller en taule, tu vas pas l'accepter ?!

-T'as essayé de me tuer aus...

-Mais ton état n'était pas aussi déplorable !

-Arro...

-Nous nous sommes déjà expliqués à ce sujet Arroganza Squalo, alors gardes tes paroles pour toi.

Arro se fait retenir par Walton et Cris alors que Romain le fixe d'un air imperturbable. Puis il me regarde de nouveau.

-Je suis conscient de ce que j'ai fait, mais je suis aussi conscient d'à quel point tes mots ont réussi à changer ma façon de penser rapidement. La fille qui s'est enfuie sans moi est redevenue la fille que je protégeais tant que je pouvais dans cet enfer. Une fille qui a connu trop de douleurs dans sa vie, comme moi. Même si tu n'en es plus un, tu restes un Ciel. Tu as réussi à tous les réunir.

Arro arrête de se débattre.

-Ils ont tous voulu suivre ton objectif, comme moi, parce qu'on veut tous que la Mafia change, non ? Parce que, à un moment ou un autre, que ce soit récent ou très ancien, elle nous a fait du mal à tous. Je veux te suivre Luciana. Cet objectif que tu as, que tu veux accomplir avec les Vendagores, je veux t'y aider. Je veux te protéger de tous ceux qui voudraient t'empêcher de faire quelque chose comme ça.

Il se relève et s'approche de moi pour se baisser au niveau de mon oreille alors que je tente de calmer les rougeurs de mes joues. Tout ce qu'il me dit...ça me gêne...car dit comme ça on dirait que je tente de faire quelque chose de très noble alors que je suis tout le contraire de noble.

-Désolé de te gêner, mais Hibari ne voulait pas me laisser être ton Gardien alors je devais mettre le paquet, tu comprends ?

Le concerné le recule d'un coup alors que j'ai un minuscule sourire en coin.

-Très bien, j'accepte. Quelqu'un est contre ?

Mon regard passe sur chacun de mes Gardiens, s'arrête un instant sur Zac et son regard méfiant sur Romain, et m'arrête finalement sur Arro.

-Un seul geste qui pourrait te mettre en danger et je l'étripe et même toi tu pourras pas m'en empêcher, me lança-t-il.

-C'est équitable.

-Bon et bien, je suppose que ça sera utile.

Après avoir dit ça, Tobias ouvre le coffret et le tend à Romain, qui prend délicatement l'anneau et le passe à son majeur gauche. Ca me fait penser...je fourre ma main dans ma poche et en sors l'anneau de la Brume. Je l'observe quelques secondes et le mets dans la main de Zac, la refermant dessus.

-Prends-en soin cousin, lui demandai-je, et ne déshonore pas ce rôle.

-Juré craché, me dit-il avec un sourire éclatant en mettant l'anneau à son doigt.

-Félicitation Esperanza, me félicita Tobias, tu es la première Boss à avoir tout ses Gardiens. Ou simplement à y accorder de l'importance.

-Il y a une première fois à tout, non ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je te suis reconnaissante à un point Cris, t'imagines même pas.

- **Pas de soucis Esperanza, puis aussi Arro a accepté de rester pour évaluer Romain. Il ne lui fait vraiment pas confiance.**

-Zac et Walton sont méfiants envers lui aussi depuis qu'ils savent ce qui c'est passé.

- **Comment Zac a...pris ça ? Ce que ton père t'a fait ?**

-Il a appelé le sien pour lui crier dessus et comment il avait pu laisser son « monstre de frère faire des horreurs pareilles à sa fille ». Il s'en remettra, je vais bien non ?

- **Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment dire qu'on va bien dans la Mafia ?**

-Je voulais dire physiquement, répliquai-je en jouant distraitement avec quelque chose servant à garder les épées en état.

J'y connais rien là-dedans, ou en armes blanches en général. Dans leur entretient en particulier je veux dire, je sais deux trois trucs sur les styles et tout ce bordel.

-Donc tout se passe bien ? Demandai-je alors que Superbi entrait dans sa...notre chambre.

- **Ouais, et il se débrouille pas mal du tout niveau baston. Enfin, il reste très solitaire, et tendu car il est presque toujours dans sa chambre.**

-Tu peux pas attendre de lui qu'il sautille partout dans le manoir après ce que papa ait pu lui faire pendant si longtemps.

- **C'est sûr. Je dois y aller, Alanzo m'avait demandé de l'aide pour quelque chose et...**

-Ok, à plus.

Je raccroche et me tourne vers Superbi, qui semble en pleine réflexion. Je hausse un sourcil en penchant ma tête sur le côté.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Pourquoi t'as accepté ce type comme Gardien ? Me demanda-t-il sérieusement en me regardant. Il...

-Arro aussi a tenté de me tuer et aujourd'hui c'est l'un de mes amis les plus proches. C'est même mon Gardien de la Tempête. Pourquoi Romain pourrait pas être mon Gardien du Nuage ?

Il ne dit rien et je me retiens de soupirer ou un quelconque geste qui montrerait qu'il m'agace quand il est comme ça.

-J'ai l'intention de demander une mission à Xanxus pour voir si ma remise à niveau a fonctionné, j'essaierai d'en avoir une pas trop longue.

-C'est pas suffisant que tu sois le Boss d'une Famille mafieuse ? Me rétorqua Superbi froidement.

Il quitte la pièce comme il est venu. Là je soupire. J'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête avec lui maintenant.

Bon, je vais aller voir mon frère pour cette foutue mission, ça va me changer les idées.

-Fratello~ ! Lançai-je en entrant dans son bureau sans frapper.

Il ouvre à peine l'un de ses yeux. Je pourrais me vexée, il le sait ça.

-Merci de montrer à quel point ma présence te fait plaisir.

-Que je ne bouge pas montre bien que je te fais suffisamment confiance pour savoir que tu ne tenteras rien contre moi.

J'esquisse un rictus de fierté. Ok, il arrive à flatter mon ego très facilement. Trop facilement.

-Flatte pas mon ego de trop Xanxus, qui sait ce que je pourrais dire à tout le monde après ? Peu importe je suis là pour te demander quelque chose.

Je vais devant son bureau et m'accroupis, ne laissant que ma tête dépassée de son bureau.

-Je peux avoir une mission ? _Pretty please hermano ?_

-Une mission ?

-Pour voir si je suis vraiment rouillée ou si j'ai réussi à me remettre dans le bain, expliquai-je en me relevant, m'appuyant sur son bureau. Alors ?

Il garde le silence pendant quelques secondes mais finit par hocher la tête.

-Mais je viens avec toi.

-Hein ?!

-Si t'es toujours rouillée comme tu dis, tu pourrais très bien te faire buter comme une débutante, même si t'es loin d'en être une. Tu prends ou tu laisses Ann'.

-Bien bien, je prends mon lourd de frangin...

Je cille pas quand il me lance son pot à crayon dans le front.

-Je sors peut-être avec Superbi mais c'est pas une raison pour me balancer tes affaires à la gueule, lui dis-je calmement.

-Il a dû te contaminer.

-Par contre, dis-moi que c'est rapide et bientôt, le manque d'action m'emmerde royalement.

-C'est ce qui vient avec des responsabilités Ann'.

-Mais tu fais aucun des deu...merci et au revoir ! Me pressai-je de dire en voyant son regard noir.

Je sors et souffle de soulagement. Je sors mon portable vibrer et le regarde d'un air blasé quand je vois que c'est un message de Xanxus. Je regarde sa porte, puis mon téléphone et me dis que c'est une cause perdue. De toute façon, je m'en vais dans une heure pour Milan avec lui.

Je me presse de descendre au sous-sol et entre dans la salle d'entraînement où Superbi s'entraîne.

-Je viens te dire au revoir, je pars dans une he...

-Au revoir alors, me coupa-t-il sans me regarder.

-Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ? Lui demandai-je en m'approchant.

-Parce que...commença-t-il en faisant un dernier mouvement brusque avant de me regarder avec colère, soit c'est ça soit j'explose.

-Alors continue d'être comme ça ça vaut mieux, lui balançai-je amèrement en tournant les talons.

-C'est ça casse-toi ! Me hurla-t-il alors que je claquais la porte derrière moi.

Quel con ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi con putain !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-C'est pas encore comme avant, mais j'ai récupéré pas mal de mes capacités.

-T'es plus lente.

-Je sais Fratello, mais j'ai encore besoin de bosser sur ma vitesse.

-C'est sûr...bailla-t-il en tournant à l'opposé de moi, va faire le rapport dans mon bureau, je vais dormir.

-C'est moi la plus jeune, tu devrais me materner et pas l'inverse !

-T'es adulte.

-Nia nia nia je t'en foutrais des « t'es adulte » moi, bougonnai-je en y allant.

Je mets une heure à faire le rapport, c'est condensé mais pas grave, Xanxus était présent alors il aura que ça. Mais quand je le range, je remarque que Superbi est parti en mission juste après nous. Je me demande si c'est une grosse mission ou pas...

Je prends le descriptif de la mission et hausse un sourcil en regardant à la fenêtre. Il pleut des cordes. Je retourne au descriptif. Quel temps de mer...

J'écarquille les yeux en lisant. Il a...il a pas fait ça quand même ? Et...putain, la mission est prévue depuis quelques semaines déjà, et approuvée par Xanxus...je porte ma main devant ma bouche et lâche le papier. Comment est-ce qu'il...comment est-ce que Superbi peut se comporter comme ça quand il prend des missions de séduction dans mon dos en sachant parfaitement comment ça peut tourner ?

Je prends une profonde inspiration et serre les poings en réalisant quelque chose.

Peut-être qu'il...peut-être qu'il m'a déjà trompé pendant ses missions.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Barukku-sama, merci de la review ;), et oui Squalo est la discrétion, mais on le sait déjà tous x)** **. Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	87. LXXXVI

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 86** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-COMMENT T'AS PU ME FAIRE CE GENRE DE TRUC XANXUS ?!

J'ai passé de longues minutes à me morfondre, à douter et à retenir mes larmes. Mais Superbi mérite pas que je pleure pour lui. Puis la colère est arrivée. Et l'a emporté, haut la main.

Donc me voici devant Xanxus, qui se relaxait tranquille dans sa chambre, le visage tordu en une grimace de colère. Et mon frère ne comprend visiblement pas et se lève tout de suite, les sourcils froncés.

-JE PENSAIS...JE PENSAIS PAS QUE TU...QUE TU CAUTIONNERAIS QU'IL ME FASSE CE GENRE DE CHOSES !

-Ann', je comprends rien, grogna-t-il en s'avançant.

-M'APPROCHE PAS ET M'APPELLE PAS « ANN' » ! T'AS APPROUVÉ QUE SUPERBI FASSE CE GENRE DE MISSION !

-De quoi tu parles ?! Explosa-t-il en me prenant par les épaules.

Je me dégage et le gifle. De toutes mes forces. Il porte lentement sa main à sa joue alors que je récupère ma respiration. Il finit par me regarder avec colère.

-De quel droit tu me gifles Luciana ? Me demanda-t-il froidement avec une pointe de rage.

-De quel droit ? Tu me demandes de quel droit je te gifle ?! T'as donné une mission de séduction à Superbi dans mon dos, voilà la raison de ta gifle !

Il ouvre la bouche mais je le laisse pas en placer une.

-Comment t'as pu faire ça Xanxus ?! Je te faisais confiance, je pensais que tu nous laisserais et toi tu lui donnes ce genre de mission ?! Et lui il accepte et...bon sang, vous m'avez trahis !

-C'est lui qui prend toutes les missions de séduction, j'aurais jamais donné une mission de ce genre en sachant que vous êtes ensembles Luciana ! Me hurla-t-il.

Quelque chose de déjà fêlé se casse dans mon esprit.

-Je pensais que t'étais au courant, je pensais pas qu'il continuerait alors que...

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être au courant ? Le coupai-je avec d'esquisser un sourire triste. Mais je crois que le pire, c'est que j'ai aucun problème à te croire.

Je commence à me reculer, sous le regard impénétrable de mon frère.

-A...

-Non, l'interrompis-je encore une fois, peut-être qu'il les prend de sa propre initiative et qu'il me trompe, mais t'aurais pu l'en empêcher. Mais t'as rien fait. Tu l'as autorisé à me tromper.

-Déforme pas mes propos, j'ai jamais fait ça ! Rugit-il en serrant les poings.

-Tu l'as fait Xanxus, c'est exactement ce que t'as fait en approuvant ces missions. Me parle plus. Je veux plus te parler, ni à toi, ni à lui quand il reviendra.

Je sors en claquant la porte pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Mais j'y ai à peine poser le pied que je me rappelle que c'est aussi celle de Superbi.

Fuck, quel endroit dans ce château peut ne pas me faire penser à lui ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Qu...

-Désolé, c'est le seul endroit qui me fasse pas penser à Superbi.

-C'est pas censé être le grand amour entre vous ?

-Si il ne me mentait pas ce serait mieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il...

Cette fois, les larmes sortent vraiment. Je me sens trahie, trompée, complètement stupide de lui avoir fait confiance.

-Il prenait des...des missions de séduc...séduction depuis tout ce...ce temps et...et...sanglotai-je, dé...désolé Belphegor de...de...on est toujours en froid et...mais je...Xanxus savait et...et je savais pas où...

-J'en ai assez entendu, me coupa-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Je me redresse et reste assise à côté de lui en continuant de pleurer.

-Tu...tu savais toi aus...aussi ?

-Je pensais qu'il avait arrêté depuis longtemps.

-Et...Et il va jusqu'où ?

Bel ne dit rien et baisse légèrement la tête. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et pleure encore plus. Alors...alors il a vraiment pu couché avec d'autres femmes ?

-Ushishi~.

Bel passe un bras sur mes épaules et m'attire contre son torse.

-Je tuerai quiconque qui fait pleurer ma Princesse.

Je lève mes yeux embués de larmes vers lui et il fait son sourire de Cheschire.

-Merci Bel, je suis désolé...pleurai-je encore plus.

Je m'accroche à son haut comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je ressens à peine les deux autres présences autour de moi.

-Pourquoi Luci-nee-san pleure ?

-Squalo est un connard pas capable de lui dire la vérité quant à ses missions où il drague et se fait parfois d'autres filles. Et le Boss savait apparemment.

-Xanxus aurait pas...mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais je le connais depuis même pas deux ans...soupira Zac en commençant à faire des cercles dans mon dos, je lui ferai voir ses pires cauchemars.

-Moi aussi, rajouta Fran.

-Vous n'aurez plus rien à faire car il n'y aura plus rien une fois que je m'en serai occupé.

Je renifle bruyamment et me redresse, essuyant mes larmes.

-Le réconfort made in VARIA, déclarai-je en essuyant mon nez avec ma manche.

-Pour compléter le tout, pyjama party dans la chambre de Bel ! Proposa Zac.

-Pourquoi ma chambre hein~ ? Tu veux que je fasse de toi un cactus pour ce genre d'idées ?

-Stupide Prince, c'est juste qu'on est déjà tous dans ta chambre et que Luci-nee-san a l'air d'y être à l'aise malgré le bazar ambiant.

-Je vais te tuer stupide grenouille !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

La mission l'avait calmé, et lui avait fait oublié que Luciana semblait adorer faire ami ami avec des mecs qui avaient tenté de la tuer. C'était à croire qu'elle était une masochiste dans le fond.

Il balaya sa chambre du regard en posant son sac. Elle n'y était pas. Squalo se demanda brièvement comment s'était passée sa mission puis haussa les épaules. Xanxus avait été avec elle, elle allait bien.

-Putain j'ai la dalle !

Il sortit de sa chambre, bien décidé à vider la cuisine. Mais il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte en voyant Luciana et Belphegor parler entre eux à voix basse et les regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Depuis quand vous vous reparlez tout les deux ? Leur demanda Squalo en s'approchant.

Il fronça les sourcils face au regard froid que lui jeta sa petite-amie et la suivit du regard quand elle partit sans un mot.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Grommela-t-il en regardant Belphegor qui jouait avec ses couteaux en le regardant.

-Ushishi~, je me débarrasserai de quiconque fait pleurer ma princesse.

-C'est pas ta princesse Bel ! Lui cria le squale avant de bien comprendre la deuxième partie de sa phrase. Comment ça pleurer ?

-Réfléchis, qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu faire récemment ?

Belphegor s'en alla aussi et Squalo se dirigea vivement vers sa chambre, sa faim oubliée. Luciana n'avait pas pleuré parce qu'il était en colère quand même ? Elle n'était pas devenue aussi émotive quand même ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Vooiii Bel débloque encore ! Il vient de me sortir que t'avais chialé à cause de moi !

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour m'empêcher d'exploser. Mais je sais que dès que je me retournerai et le verrai, je me contrôlerai plus.

-Non il débloque pas.

-Alors pourquoi t'as pleuré ? Me demanda-t-il en se mettant derrière moi.

Il pose à peine sa main sur mon épaule que je me tourne et m'éloigne de lui pour ensuite lui faire face. Il se tourne rapidement vers moi, me regardant avec colère et incompréhension.

-VOOIII QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS MERDE ?!

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai sale menteur !

-Non j'en sais rien Luciana, je lis pas dans les pensées !

-Tu m'as trompé ! Tu m'as trompé connard !

Il ne dit rien, semblant assimilé ce que je viens de dire. J'ai fini par exploser, et ça fait du bien.

-Qui est le déchet qui t'a fait croire ça ? Me demanda plus calmement Superbi. Dis-moi son nom que je le bute.

-Personne n'a eu besoin de me le dire. Alors dis-moi, elle était bonne la fille que tu devais séduire pour ta mission ? Tu t'es contenté de mettre que ta langue dans son gosier ou t'as rajouté autre chose ?! Criai-je, savourant le choc qui s'installait sur ses traits. Elle était bonne au moins ?! Bien foutue, mieux que moi en tout cas ?!

Je le vois déglutir et commencer à lentement faire non de la tête face à mes accusations.

-Je t'ai pas trompé Luciana, redit-il en s'approchant.

Il tente de prendre mon bras mais je repousse sa main.

-Me touche pas quand t'en as touché d'autres !

-J'en ai pas touché d'autres...murmura-t-il avec un regard blessé. Je t'ai jamais trompé, ça m'a même jamais traversé l'esprit !

-La ferme ! Comment tu veux que je te croie maintenant, hein ?! Juste prendre ce genre de missions alors qu'on est censé être ensemble signifie que tu m'as trompé ! Notre relation vaut rien pour toi ou quoi ?!

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Vociféra-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui te donnes le droit de me l'interdire hein ?!

Il ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. Il serre les poings.

-J'admets que je les embrasse à chaque fois, m'avoua-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux, mais ça n'a jamais été plus loin depuis qu'on s'est mis ensemble. Aucune de ces femmes ne veut dire quelque chose pour moi, je te le jure, continua-t-il en essayant de nouveau de m'approcher.

-Si tu le pensais vraiment tu ne m'aurais pas caché que tu prenais ces missions, rétorquai-je d'un ton acerbe avec un rictus sarcastique au coin de mes lèvres.

J'ai presque l'impression de voir le poignard que je lui plante dans le cœur dans son regard.

-C'est drôle tu crois pas ? Tu te donnes tout les droits de faire la gueule ou de me faire des tas de remarques sur mon travail parce que je te tiens au courant. Mais moi, je n'aurais pas le droit et tu me caches une partie de ton travail ? C'est pas un peu du foutage de gueule ?! T'aurais tout les droit de me faire des crises de jalousie parce que je suis entourée d'hommes, putain même Kyôya s'est trouvé une copine, à cause de mon travail auquel je tiens autant que toi au tiens, alors que toi tu vas draguer des filles volontairement dans mon dos ?! Tu te prends pour qui ?! Je te faisais confiance, je t'ai tout dit de mon passé, et après j'apprends que tu me mens depuis le début de notre relation, depuis un an et demi ?! J'en ai marre de toi Superbi, marre t'entends ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Chuchota-t-il sans pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

-Un break, je veux...non, j'ai besoin d'un break dans notre relation.

-Tu veux rompre avec moi ? M'interrogea-t-il avec un regard vide.

-Non, mais j'ai besoin de temps. Pour réfléchir. Seule.

Je pars en claquant la porte. Tout est sorti sans larmes, c'est un progrès. Bien Luciana, je suis fière de toi. Je prends une profonde inspiration et descends dans le salon. Je m'installe tout de suite à côté de Zac, rejoignant le groupe qu'il formait avec Bel, Fran et Mammon.

-Alors ?

-Me parles plus de lui, je sais plus où j'en suis, soufflai-je en posant la tête sur l'épaule de mon cousin.

-Peut-être qu'il...

-Ne le défend pas Zacarias, le coupai-je. Les faits sont là.

Un silence s'installe, que personne n'ose briser, alors que je fixe d'un œil morne le film diffusé à la télé. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le portable de Zac sonne.

-Putain, éteins-moi cette merde, grognai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh c'est bon...marmonna-t-il en décrochant. Cris ? Quoi de neuf ?

J'entends à peine la voix de Cris dans le combiné que je me retrouve allongé de tout mon long car Zac s'est levé.

-Mais j'étais bien moi...gémis-je en me redressant.

-On prend le premier avion Cris, t'inquiète. Je te la ramène le plus vite possible.

-Espagne ? Fis-je en me redressant d'un bond pour prendre le téléphone de Zac. Cris, je t'aime tu le sais ça ? T'es mon ange gardien, pile au bon moment !

Je rends son portable à Zac. Partir quelques temps en Espagne va me faire le plus grand bien et m'aider à y voir plus clair.

-Le premier vol ouais...bye...

Il raccroche et me demande du regard le pourquoi de ma réaction.

-C'est pas évident ?

Je tourne les talons et remonte. Pour trouver la chambre dans un bordel monstre, le sol recouvert d'affaires. Les siennes. Et les miennes. Quant à Superbi...il est assis dos à moi, au pied du lit, les genoux remontés et les coudes dessus, ses bras pendant dans le vide et la tête baissée. Habituellement j'aurais pitié de lui, honnêtement, mais là je suis trop remontée donc c'est bien fait pour sa gueule. Ce que je lui ai dit lui a fait mal ? Tant mieux !

J'ai hâte d'être en Espagne. Chez moi.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu vas pas te noyer dans le travail pour oublier hein ?

-Quoi ? Non, pour qui tu me prends ?

-Pour un être humain qui veut oublier ce qui va pas dans sa vie sentimentale Ranza, expliqua Zac en mettant un bras sur mes épaules.

-Touché.

Sauf que quand on ouvre la porte, on s'arrête tout les deux face au spectacle devant nous.

-LAISSEZ-MOI JE VAIS LE BUTER UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE ! JE SUIS CERTAIN DE FINIR PAR TROUVER UN MOYEN !

-MAIS TA GUEULE UN PEU ET RETOURNE HARCELER TOUTES LES PAUVRES FILLES DE LA TERRE PAUVRE MEC !

Romain est retenu par Cris alors que Arro est retenu par Walton, tandis que Katryna les regarde sans oser avancer.

-Oh mini-Boss, fais quelque chose ! Me supplia Alanzo en se précipitant sur moi, l'arcade en sang.

-T'as été impliqué contre ton gré ? Lui demandai-je en regardant furieusement les deux cons qui m'ignoraient.

-Je me suis pris un pain quand j'essayais de contrôler Romain avec Cris. Pas comme si j'avais le gabarit pour arrêter un mec comme lui ou Arro mais bon, j'avais espoir d'être utile.

-Raison ?

-Aucune idée.

-Zac désinfecte la blessure d'Alanzo pendant que je...leur gueule dessus.

Je m'avance lentement vers eux et m'arrête à quelques mètres. Si Katryna, Cris et Walton me voient et me fixent, c'est pas le cas des deux autres qui continuent à s'insulter de tout les noms. Je voulais pas avoir mes propres Mukuro et Kyô moi.

Lentement, toujours aussi lentement, je dégourdi mes poings. Puis d'un coup, mes mains sont derrière chacune de leur tête et je leur cogne le front violemment.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez vous ?! Leur hurlai-je en les regardant à tour de rôle comme des gamins.

-Luci...

-Commence pas toi tu vas l'embobiner ! Le coupa Arro en se frottant le front. Lulu, je te jure que j'ai fait que me défendre quand il a insinué que je...

Je le regarde et le visage de Superbi se superpose sur ses traits. Ma voix sort sans même que j'y pense.

-Pourquoi je te croirais ?

Il arrête de se masser le front et me regarde les yeux plissés à cause de la douleur.

-Mais Lulu...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mentirais pas comme lui après tout hein ?! Qui me dit que tu me dis la vérité alors que...

Je termine pas ma phrase que je monte les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre. Arro ressemble trop à Superbi parfois...

Merde. Comment je peux ne pas penser à lui si le cousin est 24/24 au même endroit que moi ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Arro en regardant les escaliers.

-T'as dû lui faire quelque chose qui l'a vexé, proposa nonchalamment Walton, ce serait pas la première fois.

Katryna posa sa main sur la bouche de l'adolescent face au regard noir de l'épéiste. L'anglais ne comprenait pas pourtant, c'était déjà arrivé par le passé !

-Quelqu'un lui a menti, intervint Romain en essuyant le sang au coin de ses lèvres. C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

-Quelqu'un à qui elle tient, rajouta Cris à voix basse.

Le déclic se fit dans la tête d'Arro, qui choppa Zac par le col de sa chemise quand il tenta de passer discrètement à côté de lui. Il le traîna dans un couloir, à l'abri des oreilles des autres.

-Maintenant tu vas cracher le morceau mon vieux vu que tes oreilles sont à la VARIA.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu par...

-Oh que si tu sais, l'interrompit Arro en approchant sa tête de celle du plus jeune pour que ce dernier le regarde dans les yeux, qu'est-ce que mon abruti de cousin a fait à Luciana pour que ça me retombe encore dessus parce qu'on se ressemble ?

Zac déglutit.

Arro était intimidant quand il le voulait. Et comme c'était pas souvent, ça le rendait encore plus intimidant.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé !** **Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	88. LXXXVII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 87** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Laisse-moi passer.

-Hors de question.

-Arroganza, grognai-je sans le regarder.

-Non ! T'es injuste à m'envoyer chier et m'éviter parce que je ressemble à Superbi ! C'est pas ma faute si il...il t'a menti sur ce genre de truc.

Je me fais la promesse mentale de tuer Zac. Mais Arro a raison aussi, je suis injuste envers lui. Je vois plus le cousin de Superbi que l'ami que j'ai depuis huit ans.

-T'as raison, pardonne-moi Arro, soufflai-je en baissant le regard.

-Attend, aussi facilement ? J'avais préparé toute une liste moi de pourquoi tu devais t'excuser !

J'esquisse un sourire amusé.

-Mais tu sais, je pensais qu'on était tous d'accord pour dire que Superbi était un con, continua tranquillement Arro en mettant son bras sur mes épaules pour commencer à avancer, alors que moi je suis genre, super intelligent et je remarque toujours tout chez toi ! Et Kyôya aussi maintenant. Alors nous compare pas.

-J'ai pas fait exprès tu sais, juste que...dis-je avant de soupirer profondément, on est en break à cause de ça. Mais je peux pas faire le point si...

-Si quoi ? T'en as trop dit ou pas assez, donc t'es obligée de continuer.

Je lui lance un regard fatigué et me résigne. Je déverrouille mon téléphone et lui donne.

-Il arrête pas de m'appeler et de m'envoyer des messages.

-C'est du harcèlement ça Lulu, tu le sais ? M'interrogea-t-il d'une voix sérieuse en parcourant mon journal d'appel. Mais il devient irrationnel quand ça te concerne, c'est pas possible...

-T'utilise de grands mots dis-moi.

-Hey, je suis pas le mec le plus intelligent sur Terre mais même je suis capable d'élargir mon vocabulaire.

-Est-ce que Kyô te force à parler comme ça souvent ?

-Presque à chaque fois et ça me tue ! Gémit-il.

-On devrait pas rejoindre les autres ? Cris doit nous expliquer le pourquoi de notre présence ici.

-C'est ça que j'oubliais alors !

Je secoue la tête d'un air désespéré. Une cause perdue je vous dis.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Moi ? Répétai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté. Cette Famille a des problèmes avec les Vongola en général mais le Boss veut me rencontrer moi en particulier ?

-Peut-être quelqu'un que t'as froissé ? Proposa Walton alors que Cris hochait la tête.

-Il doit y avoir des tas de personnes qui veulent ma tête dehors. Ou celle d'Alice Crimson.

-Dans tout les cas, reprit Cris, c'est louche. Très, trop pour que je te laisse y aller seule.

-Tu dis ça comme si on allait la laisser se jeter dans la gueule du loup, lui fit remarquer Arro.

-Mais il me verra comme étant accompagner que d'une seule personne.

-Tu veux qu'on se cache, traduisit Romain, la joue dans la paume de sa main. Effet de surprise au cas où ?

-Oui, mais c'est aussi une superbe occasion pour tester notre travail d'équipe. Quatre d'entre nous ont voyagé pendant longtemps ensemble et on connaît Cris depuis longtemps. Mais pour toi et Zac, c'est important de savoir comment on s'adapte.

-Arro, tu veux qu'on mette _ça_ à l'épreuve ? Fit Cris en regardant l'épéiste.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées !

Ils ont préparé quelque chose ?

-C'est dans cinq jours, à vingt-et-une heure. Dans la forêt.

-Je suis sûre qu'il va nous préparer une embuscade. Mais on a l'avantage du terrain. Bon, allez, tout le monde va faire ce qu'il veut.

J'attrape Katryna par le poignet quand elle passe à côté de moi.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose Luciana ?

-Pas vraiment mais...t'aimerais faire un tour en ville avec moi ?

Elle me sourit et hoche la tête.

-Attendez une minute _ladies_!

Arro arrive vers nous et prend mon portable dans ma poche.

-Comme ça il te fera pas chier, m'expliqua-t-il en glissant mon téléphone dans sa poche arrière.

-J'ai pas le choix apparemment.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je fous là déjà ? Ah oui, j'allais dans la cuisine et arrivée dans le salon, j'ai vu Zac et Romain face à Arro qui riait comme pas possible. Puis il m'a demandé de servir de cobaye.

Parce que Romain lui a demandé comment on draguait. En gros, j'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Mais maintenant je remarque que les yeux d'Arro sont tellement bleus...sans trace d'une autre couleur.

-Tes yeux sont magnifiques tu sais ? Commença-t-il avec un sourire en coin, montrant l'une de ses fossettes. Et rares, ce qui les rendent encore plus beaux.

-Ok c'est bizarre, dis-je avec un rictus nerveux.

-Sois pas gênée que je reconnaisse les faits devant mes yeux, continua-t-il en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Et en plus, je suis sûr que t'as un sourire tout aussi magnifique que tes yeux.

Mon cœur accélère.

-T'es vraiment l'une des plus belles femmes à qui j'ai eu l'occasion de parler.

Pourquoi est-ce que Superbi ne me dit jamais ce genre de truc ? Les gestes c'est bien, mais des mots comme ça de temps en temps, des petits compliment, ça fait pas de mal ? Sa fierté est-elle si immense et importante pour lui pour qu'il ne complimente pas sa petite-amie ?

-Tu m'autoriserais à...t'embrasser ?

Je hoche faiblement la tête. Un éclair de surprise passe dans ses yeux et c'est avec un rictus de vainqueur en coin qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'est pas la première fois, on a déjà prétendu être en couple pour certaine mission. Mais là je lui réponds sans réfléchir. Je crois qu'il se tend brièvement puis il se décide à continuer. Pendant quelques secondes plus qu'agréable parce qu'il embrasse très bien.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je le vois m'interroger du regard. Ce que je viens de faire monte pleinement à mon cerveau. J'ai embrassé Arro, le cousin de Superbi. Mon meilleur ami et le cousin de mon copain actuel.

-Jedoisyaller, déblatérai-je très vite en prenant la fuite.

Je suis une garce, je le sais bien. Mais je pensais pas être une salope !

Je me laisse glisser contre le mur du couloir au premier étage.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Marmonnai-je en laissant ma tête tomber contre le mur.

-Pas un éclair de génie apparemment.

Je regarde Zac s'installer face à moi.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Du fait que je suis une salope ? Rétorquai-je sarcastiquement.

-Ranza, t'es paumée en ce moment. T'as embrassé le cousin de Squalo, qui est ton copain avec qui t'es en break. Il a embrassé je ne sais combien de filles dans ton dos pour ses missions. Vous êtes pas un peu à égalité ?

-Si jamais il l'apprend...

-Si jamais il l'apprend il aura rien à dire et si il ose t'insulter je te défendrai, crois-moi, me coupa-t-il d'une voix déterminée.

-Tu comprends pas, c'est pas que pour moi ! Superbi et Arro...ils ont été en froid pendant tellement de temps, j'ai pas envie qu'ils se brouillent à cause de moi !

-Ils se brouilleront pas cousine. Enfin sauf si...

-Sauf si quoi ?

-Sauf si t'as des sentiments pour Arro.

Des sentiments pour Arro ? Genre sentiments amoureux ? Jamais de la vie.

-Alors t'en as ?

-Non, bien sûr que non...répondis-je en fermant les yeux, c'est juste que...je sais pas, il ressemble à Superbi et il a dit toutes ces choses qu'il me dit jamais et il me manque et...

-Squalo t'a vraiment déglingué la tête avec cette histoire...me fit-il remarquer.

-Faut croire. Putain, je vais plus pouvoir regarder Arro dans les yeux maintenant...

-Il est pas con tu sais et...calme-toi et explique lui.

Je hoche faiblement la tête. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-J'ai des trucs à faire !

-Me mens pas Luciana, tu m'évites depuis deux jours !

-Je suis occupée, c'est pas pareil ! J'ai des préparations à faire, on a quelque chose de prévu dans trois jours, tu te souviens ?

-Je me souviens que tu m'as rendu mon baiser sans que je m'y attende il y a deux jours et que tu m'évite depuis.

Je me tourne brusquement vers lui et le pointe du doigt mais ne dis rien. De un j'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais lui dire. De deux son regard sérieux me coupe l'envie de parler.

-Luciana, j'ai entendu ce que t'as dit à Zac avant-hier, m'avoua-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Oh merde...soupirai-je. Je te demande pardon, je t'ai utilisé pour palier à l'absence de Superbi et...

-Mais je t'en veux pas ! Me coupa-t-il. Je crois que ça y est maintenant, j'ai plus aucune rancune envers lui maintenant que sa copine m'a embrassé de son plein gré ! Et puis depuis le temps qu'on se connaît fallait bien que ça arrive tôt ou tard ! Je veux dire, tu m'as bien regardé ?

-Hey, je vois tes chevilles enfler à vu d'œil imbécile.

-Et ça c'est la Lulu que je connais et pas la Luciana qui fait n'importe quoi et qui est complètement à l'ouest dans sa vie perso en ce moment !

-Merci de me le rappeler, soufflai-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

-Mais juste une question...est-ce que t'as...

Je le fixe en attendant la fin de sa phrase alors qu'il semble chercher ses mots.

-T'as ressenti des trucs ? Quand on s'est embrassé ?

Je rougis légèrement.

-Ben...Ben sur le coup ouais mais ça veut rien di...

J'écarquille les yeux quand il prend mon visage et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il a la décence de pas mettre la langue, c'est déjà ça. Il se recule après quelques secondes, on se regarde dans les yeux longuement et...

-Non, fit-on en même temps en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, définitivement non.

-Attends, toi aussi tu...

-C'était sur le moment, je sais pas moi ! Se défendit-il en haussant les épaules. L'important c'est de savoir que quand on est normaux, il y a rien à part...

-Du dégoût comme si on embrassait un membre de sa famille ?

-Ouais, c'est ça ouais.

On frissonne tout les deux.

-On va en boite ce soir.

-Arro, j'ai pas envie de...

-T'as pas le choix, et on embarque l'autre là, histoire de voir si ce qu'on lui a montré va lui servir.

-Il s'appelle Romain.

-Romain ou autre chose c'est pareil. J'ai connais des français plus sympas que lui.

-Des françaises surtout.

-Les françaises...puis les italiennes...et les américaines...et mexicaines et...

-C'est bon, tu peux arrêter là parce que si tu fais la liste de tout les pays où t'es allé t'as pas finis vu que rien qu'avec moi t'en as fait des tas.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-T'es...

-Je sais Romain, pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive, le coupai-je en enlevant mes cheveux de mon épaule.

-T'as l'intention d'attirer les regards ce soir ? Lui demanda Arro en garant sa voiture.

-Non, mais tu sais que j'aime me sentir sexy quand je vais en boite, même si j'aime pas ça. D'ailleurs, je dois te rappeler à cause de qui j'aime ça ?

-L'une de mes plus belles réussites Lulu~.

Je fais un rictus amusé en sortant du véhicule. J'ai des escarpins noirs, un slim noir en cuir et un haut dos nu rouge avec un décolleté en V. Pour le maquillage...Alice Crimson _is back bitch, and her liner and lipstick too_!

-Putain vous êtes lents ! Nous lança un Romain surexcité alors qu'on sortait.

-Tu vois Lulu, ça c'est l'état normal d'un être humain en manque de sexe.

-J'ai jamais été comme ça.

-Pour ça que je dis un être humain normal.

Je suis les gars, remarquant vaguement Romain regarder partout comme un animal affamé. Le pauvre, vingt-neuf ans et je pense pas qu'il ait eu la chance de vraiment pouvoir baiser autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. En attendant, j'appréhende un peu. La dernière fois que je suis allée en boite, c'était pour mes vingt-trois ans avec Kyô et Arro et j'ai finis par rouler des pelles à Kyôya. Ou l'inverse. Le fait est qu'on avait couché ensemble pas longtemps après.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Si il y avait une chose qu'il avait vite compris, c'était qu'il ne se bourrerait jamais la gueule quand il savait que Luciana allait boire plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour la gérer, non ? Et parce qu'Arro la trouvait tellement marrante complètement bourrée, il prenait ce rôle très à cœur.

En particulier quand elle répondait aux avances d'un espagnol qui, il devait le reconnaître, avait une belle gueule. Il prit son téléphone et appela son cousin. Il allait lui raconter dans tout les détails ce qu'il avait provoqué en mentant à la fille qu'il aimait pourtant follement et depuis des années.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?** Cracha Squalo. **Tu vas encore me faire la morale ?**

-Non non, je veux juste que tu saches que Luciana a l'air de s'amuser sans toi.

- **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Et c'est quoi ce bruit ?!**

-On est en boite, c'est tout.

- **En boite ?** Répéta lentement le plus vieux. **Que...qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?**

-Elle fait connaissance avec un espagnol, rien de bien méchant.

- **VOOOIIII PASSE-LA MOI !**

Il grimaça à cause du volume mais l'oublia bien vite en voyant Luciana et le mec s'embrasser. Sans aucune innocence vu que c'était un magnifique patin qu'il voyait.

-Je t'envoie une photo à la place. Très sexy ta copine au passage.

Il ignora Squalo qui recommençait à parler, prit une photo des deux et l'envoya à son cousin.

-Alors t'as reçu t'as reçu ? Dis-moi que t'as reçu !

- **Voiii j'ai rien re...elle l'embrasse ?**

Il aurait presque de la peine pour la tristesse et la peine audible dans la voix de son cousin.

Presque.

- **Pourquoi elle l'embrasse ?** Continua Squalo à voix basse.

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle a besoin d'un break, elle te l'a dit non ? Alors elle s'amuse pour oublier un peu. Ce qu'elle fait là, la photo que je t'ai envoyé, dis-toi qu'elle a récemment appris que t'avais fait la même chose avec des tas d'autres femmes. Franchement je comprends pas. Tu lui cours après pendant des années, tu te bourres la gueule pour finir en larmes dans mes bras quand on la pensait tous morte et maintenant tu la trompes pour ton boulot ?

- **Parce que tu crois que je pensais vraiment à me les faire pendant mes missions ?! C'étaient que des missions merde ! Mais Luciana...**

-Luciana a appris que son copain allait délibérément draguer des filles pour son travail. Travail effectuer pour son frère aîné. Tu voulais qu'elle le prenne comment ?

- **Je comprends sa réaction Arro** , grogna le squale, **je voudrais juste qu'elle me laisse en placer une pour une fois.**

-Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? Mettre ta fierté de côté pour une fois et lui présenter tes excuses les plus sincères si tu veux pas la perdre encore une fois, et pour de bon cette fois. Un jour elle finira par te laisser tomber si tu continues à lui faire ce genre de plan, et comptes pas sur moi pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère parce que tu l'auras bien cherché.

Il raccrocha et souffla un bon coup. Bon sang, c'était libérateur de lui balancer ses quatre vérités, même si c'était qu'au téléphone. Mais bon, il devait peut-être s'occuper du mec qui devenait trop entreprenant maintenant, alors que Luciana ne voulait clairement pas aller plus loin, non ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé !** **Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	89. LXXXVIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 88** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je suis rassurée.

-Mais arrête Zac ! Cria Arro en évitant un cratère.

-Quoi ? Répliqua le concerné d'un air innocent. J'y peux rien si t'es facilement pris dans mes illusions.

Je vois bon nombres des mouvements de Xanxus chez Zac. Et je comprends comment il a réussi à adapter sa condition d'illusionniste avec son entraînement au tir. Ses cartouches sont des cartouches de la Brume vu qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il n'est pas comme Arro, Romain ou moi, il n'a qu'une seule flamme. Mais de ce que je vois, quand il fait des illusions sur une zones en particulier...ça reste de bonnes illusions car il a un bon tuteur, mais il semble avoir encore du mal à les contrôler. Alors il utilise son flingue pour tirer des cartouches de la Brume à certains endroits qui lui permettent de faire des illusions plus puissantes là où atterrissent les cartouches car elles déposent ses Flammes de la Brume en même temps.

Très ingénieux cousin, t'es moins stupide que t'en as l'air. Surtout qu'Arro a l'air d'en avoir raz le cul de se faire prendre dans ses illusions.

Je tourne ma tête pour regarder Romain se battre avec Walton, faux contre hallebarde. Un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale en voyant une faux, l'image de Daemon Spade me revenant. C'était il y a dix ans, faut que je passe au-dessus de ça. Mais à voir Romain se battre...je crois qu'il a dû se battre contre Kyôya pendant qu'il était sous sa « garde ». J'ai l'impression de vaguement reconnaître ses mouvements chez le français. Même si c'est bien moins flagrant que chez Zac. En même temps, l'un était une page vierge en quelque sorte alors que l'autre à quand même des années d'expériences derrière lui. Enfin, au niveau combat quoi.

-J'ai ! M'annonça fièrement Cris en entrant dans mon bureau.

-Merci.

Je prends le dossier qu'il me tend, arrêtant de regarder mes quatre Gardiens de la fenêtre de mon bureau.

-Katryna ?

-Elle a presque fini de faire l'inventaire du nécessaire médicale avec Alanzo.

-Sinon, avant que je m'y mette, il y a quelque chose de spécial à savoir sur cette Famille ?

-Apparemment elle pose problème aux Vongola depuis un petit moment déjà, mais Hibari n'a pas voulu nous impliquer plus qu'on ne devrait l'être. Sauf que là...

-J'en ai entendu parler effectivement...marmonnai-je en parcourant le dossier du regard.

La Famille Ivanov d'Estonie huh...à part que les relations avec les Vongola sont tendues parce qu'ils auraient fait du trafic de drogue en Sicile, le territoire Vongola par excellence, il n'y a rien de bien intéressant. Donc rien qui pourrait me dire pourquoi le Boss veut me rencontrer moi en particulier.

-J'aime pas ça du tout Cris, vraiment pas.

-Aucun de nous n'aime ça pour être honnête. C'est clair qu'il te veut quelque chose.

-Résultat vous êtes tous sur vos gardes ?

-T'es notre Boss, c'est notre job de Gardien de te protéger. Mais quand même...

Il me reprend le dossier des mains et le feuillette.

-Ça vient directement de La Fondation et c'est tout ce qu'Hibari a trouvé...

-J'ai l'impression de foncer en ayant les yeux bandés, soupirai-je, mais on n'a pas le choix.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Boites-Armes, ok. Flingue, ok. Anneaux, ok. Poignard caché, ok. Moi en train d'appréhender, ok. Mais je suis pas seule. Cris est embusqué quelque part prêt à tirer, caché par Zac et ses illusions. Walton est avec Katryna et Romain est caché avec Arro. Ils sont tous prêts à intervenir.

-Revenue d'entre les morts, m'accueillit une voix masculine dans un espagnol très accentué.

-Marcus Ivanov je présume.

Rictus carnassier que j'aime pas du tout. Danger. Danger. Sang froid à préserver à tout prix.

-Maintenant qu'on est là...écoutez, les Vongola sont à deux doigts de répondre à vos provocations vous savez.

-C'est assez drôle à voir quand on sait ce que le Decimo ou Neo Primo ou peu importe fait tant d'effort pour changer sa Famille.

-C'est justement pour ça qu'il vaudrait mieux régler ça par la diplomatie.

-La diplomatie ? C'est la dernière chose que je ferai avec vous ! Rigola-t-il à gorge déployée. Je ne suis pas prêt de parlementer avec les Vongola et encore moins avec vous ! C'est à cause de vous et de votre petite vendetta personnelle qu'Ernesto est mort et que j'ai pas pu avoir ce qu'il m'avait promis !

Ancien allié des Traditore. Moi qui pensais que c'était dans le passé et enterré...

-Maintenant, je vais accomplir quelque chose que je pensais impossible il y a encore quelques mois...déclara-t-il en sortant un pistolet.

Il me tire dessus, sans que je ne bouge. Car c'est inutile. La balle sort à peine du canon de son arme qu'un éclair la réduit en poussière. Cris, je t'aime t'imagines pas à quel point.

-Ok, si c'est comme ça...allez-y les gars !

Plusieurs ennemis sortent de nul part. L'un tente de m'attaquer et je m'apprête à le parer comme il se doit mais Arro me laisse pas le temps car il apparaît devant moi, son épée à deux lames recouvertes de flammes cramoisies. D'ailleurs, l'une des balles de Cris se dirige vers lui. Mais il l'arrête et la renvoie, maintenant avec des Flammes de la Tempête en plus des Flammes de la Foudre.

C'est ça leur truc alors ! Pas mal, j'avoue pas mal du tout. Parce que ça fait pas mal de dégât vu le diamètre du trou dans le torse du mec.

Puis Romain, Walton et Katryna débarquent et commencent à se battre pendant que je les regarde. Parce que j'hésite à intervenir vu que je crois bien qu'ils se débrouillent très tout seul. Et c'est Katryna qui me surprend le plus, vu l'aise qu'elle a maintenant en combat. Elle tue, mais tente de ne pas faire souffrir ses victimes de ce que je vois vu qu'elle touche des points stratégiques qui font une mort instantanée.

Je balaie le combat du regard et fronce les sourcils en voyant Romain baissr sa garde pendant une seconde de trop car un mec s'apprête à le poignarder par derrière. Je sais que ça lui fera rien, mais la seule chose dans mon esprit c'est que mon Gardien est en danger.

Mon Gardien, quelqu'un qui a juré de m'aider et d'être à mes côtés est en danger.

Mon anneau Léon s'embrase, je sors mon poignard et l'enflamme pour le lancer. Mes yeux s'écarquille quand je vois la lame recouverte d'une flamme orange et non violette. Je baisse mes yeux sur l'anneau, non pas Léon comme je le pensais mais celui du Ciel des Vengadores, pour voir une flamme orange danser, mais pas l'orange de ma Flamme de la Fureur. L'orange d'une Flamme du Ciel. Mais cette flamme...j'en ai jamais vu une aussi petite.

-Maître c'est...

J'entends pas la fin car le sol se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Je sens mon corps rencontrer durement le sol et plus rien.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Explique, entendis-je Romain dire à voix basse.

-Pour résumer, ça doit être ton sang. Quand on en lui a donné pour la soigner, le produit qui a changé la nature de sa flamme il y des années a dû agir dessus aussi au point qu'elle...

-Qu'elle puisse produire la Flamme du Ciel la plus faible de toute la Mafia au point que ça mette sa vie en danger ?

-C'était grave à ce point ? Demandai-je d'une voix faible en ouvrant un peu un œil.

-Luciana t'es réveillée ! Mon Dieu, t'imagines pas la peur que tu nous as flanquée !

-Désolé...

-Comment tu te sens ? Se pressa de se renseigner Romain en m'aidant à me redresser.

-J'ai soif et j'ai faim. Je me sens vachement faible.

-T'as dormi trois jours d'affilés, c'est normal. Romain, va lui chercher un grand verre d'eau et de la soupe. Et si il y en a qui veulent venir, dis-leur que c'est non si ils se prennent la tête comme depuis qu'ils sont là.

Il hoche la tête. J'ai pas envie de soupe, je veux quelque chose de consistant.

-Kat...

-Non, je préfère savoir ce que ton estomac supporte avant de te donner quelque chose de plus consistant, me coupa-t-elle dune voix autoritaire.

J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme vite face à son regard et me cache sous mes couvertures. Quand Katryna est dans ce mode de médecin, j'ai l'impression d'être une gamine de cinq ans qui se fait engueuler par sa mère. Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où Arro et moi on est rentré dans un sale état après une mission. Elle nous avait très calmement demandé si on avait été inconscient.

Trop calmement. Elle nous a tout les deux assommé et quand on s'est réveillé on pouvait plus se lever de nos lits.

-Sors de là Luciana que je prenne ta température.

Je sors avec une moue sur le visage et elle me met le thermomètre sans délicatesse sous la langue. Je dois comprendre que j'ai eu de la fièvre pendant ces trois j...

Huh ?

-Comment ça se passe en bas ? Demanda Katryna.

-Trop de tension, on est venu voir comment allait Luci-nee-san.

-Il y a des tensions rien qu'entre Arro et Squalo donc...

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là tout les deux ?! M'écriai-je dès que ma Gardienne reprit le thermomètre.

-Ushishi~, ordre de Sawada Princesse, on est là en renfort vu que t'étais HS.

-Vous êtes tous là ?

-Tous, confirma-t-il en s'avançant vers moi à son tour. Alors, on a une Flamme du Ciel et on le cache~ ?

-T'as vu l'état dans lequel elle m'a mise ? Je suis très bien à avoir une Flamme du Nuage !

-Hey là, sois pas trop brusque ! Me réprimanda Katryna.

-Mais...

Je sursaute en entendant des cris venant du rez-de-chaussé. Putain, mais ma chambre est loin pourtant !

-Pourquoi je me suis évanouie au fait ?

-Ta flamme a changé il y a tellement longtemps que ton corps a fourni un effort surhumain pour la faire ressortir sous sa véritable nature. Il a pas supporté, mais vu la faible dose de Flamme du Ciel que tu as, si tu refais un coup pareil ça risque de finir pareil.

-Le commandant aux cheveux longs criait partout quand on a appris ce qui c'était passé.

-Honnêtement la réaction de Superbi est la dernière chose à laquelle je pense pour le moment...Tsuna l'est, mais Kyôya a été mis au courant ?

-Oui, me répondit Tobias en entrant avec Romain qui avait un plateau, comment tu te sens ? Mieux j'espère parce que j'ai pas annulé les deux orgies que j'avais si soigneusement préparé pour rien !

-Merci de te préoccuper de moi Tobias, je suis touchée, lui lançai-je avec ironie avant d'avaler mon verre d'eau cul sec. Je voudrais Xanxus dans mon bureau s'il-te-plaît.

Il s'apprête à partir mais je l'arrête.

-Et...fais une estimation du coût des réparations aussi.

-Comme si c'était fait Boss~.

Il part pour de bon. Je remarque donc le regard mécontent de Katryna.

-Quoi ?

-T'as besoin de récupérer. T'as une tête horrible en plus, j'ai déjà un mal de tête carabiné j'ai pas envie que ça empire parce que les hommes présents ici sont trop protecteurs.

-Le fond de teint et le correcteur font des miracles.

-Mais...

-Merci de t'inquiéter mais t'en fais pas Katryna, je vais éviter de trop en faire.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-S'évanouir en plein combat, c'est lamentable, me critiqua Xanxus, assis en face de moi.

-Oh et bien désolé d'avoir réveillé une flamme que je pensais éteinte pour toujours qui est potentiellement létale pour moi, répliquai-je avec sarcasme.

Je vois sa mâchoire se crisper.

-Peu importe, les Ivanov se cachent toujours aux alentours, repris-je d'un ton professionnel, Bel et Fran me l'ont certifié. Mieux vaut faire des équipes où nos Gardiens sont mélangés, comme ça il y a la connaissance du terrain et l'expérience dans chaque groupe.

-Il ne faut pas mettre les deux requins ensembles, ils vont s'entre-tuer.

On arrive à faire un plan ensemble comme des gens civilisés. Même si je suis froide avec lui et qu'il me le rend bien. Mais bon, nos esprits ont l'avantage de marcher pareil donc c'est vite fini. J'appelle Cris pour lui demander de ramener tout le monde ici et dès qu'ils sont tous là, je me rends compte que mon bureau peut pas contenir autant de personnes. Je m'occupe d'expliquer le plan, Xanxus envoyant des regards noirs leur faisant comprendre que si ils parlent il les trucide.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? Demandai-je à Arro qui rigolait dans son coin.

-Rien, rien Lulu, mais je savais que tu finirais par retourner dans ton mode de Boss tôt ou tard !

-Mais tais-toi pauvre idiot, grommela Walton en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

-Hey, respecte tes aînés l'avorton !

Je les regarde, complètement blasée.

-Taisez-vous, tout les deux, intervint Katryna qui les fit taire tout de suite.

-Bref, vous êtes en équipe autant vous dire avec qui vous êtes. Et pas de plaintes, vous êtes avec ces personnes pour une bonne raison.

J'espère que ça va bien se passer.

-Zac, Fran et Walton, commençai-je.

-Je suis pas avec le Prince déchu, Dieu merci, soupira Fran sans que son visage ne change d'un millimètre.

-Je vais te tu...

-Arro, Bel et Katryna.

-QUOI ?! Crièrent les deux Tempêtes avant de se regarder.

Ils se taisent quand Xanxus tire juste entre eux.

-Romain, Levi et Mammon, puis Cris, Superbi et Lussuria.

Cris tourne lentement sa tête vers Lussuria, qui glousse en le regardant. Cris a beau être gay, même lui évite Lussuria. Mon regard finit par passer rapidement sur Superbi. C'est lui alors qui me lance un regard lourd depuis tout à l'heure.

Pas comme si j'avais le temps de m'occuper de lui.

-Ces déchets se cachent dans le forêt alors vous avez intérêt à tous vous entendre.

-Ma Lu-chan, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué~, minauda Lussuria en posant sa main sur le bras de Cris.

Il se recule immédiatement et va à côté de Romain, qui le regarde avec un sourcil haussé, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

-Et vous avez pas le droit à l'erreur, termina Xanxus en se levant, sinon je m'occupe personnellement de vous tous.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je suis occupée.

-Vooiii on peut parler non ?!

-T'es sourd ou quoi ? J'ai dit que j'étais occupée ! Répliquai-je violemment. Si c'est pas en rapport avec la contre-attaque, alors fous-moi la paix !

-Parce que tu me parles comme ça que parce que c'est le mauvais moment, bien sûr ! Vociféra-t-il en me rattrapant. T'es sûre que t'es pas juste pressée d'aller retrouver ce connard d'espagnol ?!

Je me tourne vers lui et le foudroie du regard.

-Et toi t'en as embrassé combien exactement hein ?! Tu tiens le compte ou il y en a trop eu pour que tu te souviennes du nombre exact ?! J'ai d'autres priorités en ce moment si t'as pas encore remarqué.

-Je le sais bien ça, je suis pas là uniquement pour tes beaux yeux merde !

Il récupère sa respiration et plonge son regard dans le mien. Si il ose quoi que ce soit...

-Je sais que tu m'en veux mais je vais pas...merde, j'ai bien compris que le Boss et toi vous aviez l'intention de vous la jouer solo mais t'as besoin de quelqu'un avec toi !

-Parce que je suis trop faible pour me démerder seule c'est ça ?! Lui hurlai-je en perdant mon sang-froid. Je suis plus efficace quand je suis seu...

-Vooii tu pourrais pas arrêter de mal interpréter mes propos juste une fois dans ta vie ?! Me coupa-t-il en me saisissant par les épaules pour me secouer. T'as été inconsciente pendant trois jours et t'as besoin de récupérer, c'est pour ça que je dis ça merde !

-J'ai récupéré, alors pas la peine de s'inquiéter !

-MAIS JE SUIS INQUIET, C'EST QUAND QUE TU VAS TE LE RENTRER DANS LE CERVEAU ?!

Qu...qu'est-ce qu'il vient de reconnaître là ? Qu'il était inquiet ?

-Superbi recule-toi, lui ordonnai-je en voyant son regard changer.

-Non, souffla-t-il en penchant sa tête, la rapprochant de la mienne.

-Lâche-moi sinon c'est moi qui te fais me lâcher.

-Luciana...

Rapidement, alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres de mon visage, je m'agrippe à ses épaules et lui balance mon genou dans les parties génitales. Du moins je le voulais mais il l'intercepte et me foudroie du regard. Je lui rends, et déglutis en reconnaissant l'alchimie qu'il y a toujours entre nous. Résultat, il écrase violemment ses lèvres sur les miennes et est agressif dans son baiser, comme moi. Ça ne m'étonne même pas que mon dos se cogne violemment contre le mur et qu'un goût de sang apparaisse dans ma bouche. Je sais pas lequel, mais il est là.

Superbi finit par se reculer et on se regarde dans les yeux, reprenant lentement notre souffle. Mais quand j'enlève mes mains de sa veste et tente de le repousser, il les prend, les plaque au-dessus de ma tête et m'embrasse de nouveau. Je tente de me débattre, mais finis par lui rendre son baiser encore une fois. Parce que j'arrive pas à lui résister au final. Sa main droite finie par passer sous mon haut et se pose sur mon sein.

-J'en ai jamais...commença-t-il en se reculant, touché d'autres comme je te touche Luciana. Elles n'ont jamais été rien de plus que des objets pour réussir mes missions. Je me rappelle même pas de comment elles s'appellent. Il y a que toi depuis que j'ai vingt-quatre ans.

Sa main gauche me prend le menton pour me forcer à le regard.

-Dis-moi que tu me crois et que tu vas rentrer avec moi, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

-Je...j'ai...

Je déglutis difficilement. Il est...sincère, je le vois dans ses yeux. Mais le moment...est mal choisi.

-On devrait en parler une fois cette Famille de déchet hors d'état de nuire, je peux pas laisser ma vie personnelle interférer avec la sécurité de ma Famille Superbi, répliquai-je en tentant de contrôler ma voix.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ta Fam...

Je fronce les sourcils, le défiant silencieusement de finir sa phrase, et il s'arrête, se reculant pour laisser quelques mètres entre nous. Heureusement pour lui, Cris arrive et me dit de le suivre, ce que je fais.

En attendant, je resterai seule sur ce coup-là, peu importe ce que n'importe qui me dit.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! RedChi-san, merci de la review, et j'essaie, vraiment ! Ça va prendre un peu de temps par contre vu que je change des trucs dans mes chapitre, mais j'essaie ! ****Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	90. LXXXIX

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 89** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

J'ouvre mes yeux. Ce déchet d'Ivanov est pas loin, je le sens. Je descends de ma branche d'arbre et cache ma présence autant que je le peux.

Je me jette en avant et fais une roulade pour éviter un tir.

-D'accord, je reconnais, ce qu'on dit de vous est vrai, vous n'êtes pas à prendre à la légère.

J'esquive une autre balle et sors ma hallebarde. Sa carrure me dit qu'il ne doit pas être le meilleur au corps à corps. Ça se confirme quand j'ai l'avantage. Jusqu'à ce que je sente une présence hostile.

Un sniper dans mon dos.

Je choppe mon flingue, prête à éradiquer la balle ennemie. J'envoie un coup de pied dans l'estomac à Ivanov, ce qui l'envoie s'étaler par terre plus loin, et commence à me tourner quand je me fait plaquer sur le sol quand le coup de feu retentit.

Je rouvre mes yeux, que j'avais fermé en me sentant pousser, pour voir du noir. Je pose mes mains sur la personne qui est sur moi et fronce les sourcils. C'est...familier...je lève les yeux et les écarquille en reconnaissant le visage de Superbi, tordu dans une grimace de douleur.

-Putain...grogna-t-il en se relevant pour s'asseoir en se tenant l'épaule.

-Mais tu vas pas bien ou quoi ?! L'engueulai-je en me redressant. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de jouer les héros comme ça hein ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

J'entends un coup de feu, qui vient de Cris car je reconnais le son et la présence des ses flammes dans l'air.

-La raison est pas évidente ? Me répondit-il avec un regard fatigué.

Quel idiot. Quel idiot !

-Non mais...j'y crois pas...commença Ivanov en se relevant, l'Empereur de l'Épée et la Dixième des Vengadores qui a démantelé ce qu'avait construit Ernesto pendant si longtemps forment un couple ? Deux VARIA ? Ces assassins sans cœur peuvent être amoureux ?

Il rit à gorge déployée.

-Non, ça doit être qu'une histoire de sexe entre vous, c'est pas possible autrement ! Enfin, ça m'étonne surtout de Superbi Squalo, vu sa réputation !

-Superbi, tu bouges pas.

Je me lève et vais vers Ivanov. Je suis énervée. J'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas aimé ses réflexions.

-Tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois avant de parler déchet. Tu sais pas que dans la famille, il vaut mieux éviter de nous énerver ?

Ce n'est pas long. Un déchet aussi faible que lui a juste le mérite de me faire perdre mon temps. C'est donc un cadavre sanguinolent que je laisse derrière moi.

-J'espère que maintenant tu te rends compte que je m'en sors très bien toute seule Superbi !

Aucune réponse.

-Superbi ? L'appelai-je en me tournant vers lui.

J'écarquille les yeux en me précipite vers lui, allongé sur le sol, inconscient et du sang autour de son épaule. Je cherche son pouls, la peur au ventre. Il peut pas me faire ce coup là, je lui pardonnerai jamais si il ose me faire ce coup là.

-Mon Dieu je sens ton pouls, soufflai-je en soulagement en commençant à faire pression sur sa blessure, allez réveille-toi maintenant. Allez Superbi, je te jure que je te pardonne tout ce que t'as fait et qu'on se prendra plus la tête, que j'arrêterai de mal interpréter ce que tu me dis mais s'il-te-plaît répond-moi !

Je me penche et l'embrasse sur la bouche.

-Allez, réveille-toi je t'en prie...le suppliai-je en l'embrassant encore, allez me laisse pas toute seule...

Je mets sa tête sur mes genoux comme je le peux, remets ma main sur sa blessure et de l'autre j'appuie sur mon oreillette.

-Katryna ! L'appelai-je d'une voix désespérée. Katryna viens je t'en prie !

- **Luciana ?** Me parvint sa voix.

-Esperanza !

La seule chose que je sais c'est que je me débats quand Cris m'éloigne de Superbi alors que Lussuria repère l'ampleur des dégâts.

-Squ-chan, je t'avais bien dit de pas venir alors que t'étais encore blessé, entendis-je Lussuria chuchoter.

-Comment ça ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix tremblante. Comment ça il était blessé ?!

-Tu n'es pas en état de...

-Dis-moi Lussuria, dis-moi ! Lui hurlai-je et Cris me serra plus contre lui.

-Laisse-le faire Esperanza, me souffla mon Gardien dans mon oreille.

-Il peut pas mourir, je veux pas qu'un autre de mes proches meurt devant moi, j'ai pas envie de revivre ce que j'ai vécu avec Rick...

Je me tourne vers lui et me blottis contre son torse.

-Je veux pas que ça recommence, je veux pas...commençai-je à sangloter.

Superbi t'as pas intérêt à mourir. Je t'en prie...

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Prendre une mission sur un coup de tête parce qu'on s'est disputé, revenir blessé et repartir juste après parce que ça me concerne au lieu de te rétablir...c'est moi qui devrais m'inquiéter...soufflai-je en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Espèce d'imbécile.

Il va bien. La balle a effleuré les artères axillaire et sous-clavière. Ce qui irrigue la partie inférieure du cou, de l'épaule et de la paroi thoracique. Il a perdu connaissance car il a perdu trop de sang. Et les blessures qu'il avait, à peine cicatrisées, n'ont pas arrangé son état.

Mais je me demande quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller. Je sais plus depuis combien de temps on est rentré ou depuis combien de temps je suis à son chevet, mais il fait nuit noire.

-Luciana ?

Arro entre doucement dans la chambre et s'approche.

-Vas te reposer je prends le relaie.

-Non c'est bon, je peux res...

-S'il-te-plaît, insista-t-il en approchant une chaise du lit pour s'y installer à l'envers, je voudrais...être seul avec lui.

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue en hoche la tête. Je peux pas l'empêcher d'être seul avec son cousin quand ce dernier nous a foutu une peur bleue. Je me lève de son lit et remet sa tête sur son oreiller vu que je l'avais mise sur mes genoux, pose ma main sur l'épaule d'Arro et sors. Je lâche un énorme soupir. Je suis crevée mais je veux pas dormir tant qu'il se sera pas réveillé. C'est comme ça que je me retrouve devant la chambre qu'occupe mon frère, la porte ouverte et lui me fixant malgré la fatigue évidente dans ses yeux.

-Tu devrais être en train de dormir, me lança-t-il.

-Je sais.

Mais il faut que je m'excuse.

-Je suis désolé pour la gifle et la scène que j'ai faite, m'excusai-je en regardant le sol, je suis désolé de t'avoir pris pour un défouloir.

-Je t'en veux que pour la gifle tu sais, me corrigea-t-il en me faisant signe d'approcher.

Je m'assois à côté de lui et regarde la moquette. Bon sang, elle a toujours été grise ?

-T'es vraiment pas en colère contre moi ? L'interrogeai-je d'une petite voix.

-Je l'étais, beaucoup. Mais après t'avoir vu après que l'autre se soit fait blessé c'est parti. J'étais plus en colère contre lui que contre toi de toute façon, m'expliqua-t-il calmement.

Je hoche la tête pour moi même.

-Tu vas lui pardonner ?

-Je crois que c'est déjà fait, répondis-je avec un minuscule sourire, j'ai cru le perdre alors lui en vouloir est le cadet de mes soucis pour le moment. L'apprendre m'a fait du mal, mais le pire je crois que c'était sa mauvaise foi. Je veux dire, j'aime mon travail autant que lui aime le sien mais j'aurais pas le droit de le faire alors qu'il fait ce genre de trucs ? Putain, je sais bien que son boulot est sa priorité en plus...

-Je le comprends.

-Hein ?!

-Pas pour les missions Ann', mais je comprends pourquoi il te fait autant de remarques sur ton poste vu que je m'en faisais quand t'as repris le rôle de Guillermo.

-Mais...

-J'aime pas te savoir Boss vu que, peu importe que la Famille soit puissante ou faible, il y aura toujours des tentatives d'assassinat. Parfois quand tu seras seule. Je me tais parce que je sais pourquoi t'as décidé d'accepter le rôle et pourquoi tu y tiens tant, et tu te débrouilles mieux que je l'aurais pensé aussi...

-J'ai vu Reborn entraîné deux Boss influents, j'ai retenu deux trois trucs, le coupai-je en haussant les épaules.

-Mais Squalo doit penser que tu prends encore des risques inutiles pour quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Mais même je peux me défendre ! Il a pas à...à tenter de contrôler mes faits et gestes.

-C'est sûr. Mais quand tu te mets à sa place deux secondes...Ann', t'as idée du nombre de fois où t'as failli mourir ? Sans compter ce que tu ne nous avais pas dit. Et le fait que tu acceptes des gens qui ont tenté de te tuer. Et aussi, sois honnête avec toi-même, tu es proches de beaucoup d'hommes. Même si tu n'y voies rien de bizarre, t'es une femme, ce sont des hommes, c'est suffisant pour qu'il veuille te garder en Italie. Imagine si il était entouré de femmes, tu le prendrais comment ?

Je dis rien. C'est arrivé souvent, et parce que je suis égoïste, je pensais pas à ce que ça faisait à mon entourage. Mais Superbi me connaît non ? Je veux dire...

Je soupire et pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon frère. Superbi est passé d'ami à mec que j'ignore à mec que j'embrasse et qui m'embrasse trop régulièrement pour finir petit-ami. Il a peur. Il a peur de me perdre en vrai. Sachant qu'avant il n'était pas comme ça, par exemple à la VARIA il s'en fichait de savoir ce que je faisais de mes journées, il a tellement peur de me perdre qu'il ne sait peut-être pas quoi faire par rapport à ça. Que ce soit sa jalousie maladive...ou la peur que je meurs pour ma Famille.

Et pour le reste...j'aimerais pas non plus le savoir être avec d'autres femmes, même si il n'y a rien. J'aurais peur qu'elles tentent quelque chose avec mon homme et...

Fuck.

Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire endurer ?

-Merci Fratello, le remerciai-je en me levant, j'aurais jamais cru avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi mais c'est...cool.

-Compte pas en avoir souvent non plus, bailla-t-il en se couchant, maintenant dégage.

-Oui oui, je te laisse dans ta chambre de bébé.

Je me tire face à son regard noir. C'est vrai en même temps, il est dans la chambre qu'il a occupé pendant six mois et qui était censée être sa chambre.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je devrais pas écouter aux portes, c'est pas bien, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher !

-Physiquement elle va bien, pas une égratignure, expliqua Arro, mais mentalement...t'es con franchement, t'es blessé de base, tu joues les héros et tu t'évanouis ! T'as idée de la crise de panique qu'elle a fait ? Elle refusait d'être à moins de dix mètres de toi cousin.

-T'exagères...répliqua la voix faible de Superbi.

-Non, tu demanderas à n'importe qui mais...elle se foutait complètement des apparences pour une fois et elle a craqué en beauté.

Il y a un silence entre eux.

-Elle a parlé de moi ?

-Non, non dès que Katryna et Lussuria sont partis de ta chambre en étant sûr que ton état était stable elle est venue à ton chevet et c'est que parce que je suis venu qu'elle est partie. Se reposer j'espère parce qu'elle était crevée ça se voyait.

-Je vois.

-Mais...et merde je peux plus garder ça pour moi !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Superbi écoutes, on est d'accord pour dire que j'ai toujours tout observé depuis gamin et que du coup je savais beaucoup de trucs, non ?

-T'es pas obligé de me rappeler cette partie chiante de toi, grommela Superbi.

-Mais on a découvert plein de trucs grâce à ça ! Si j'avais pas été là...

-C'est bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

-Le répète pas à Luciana s'il-te-plaît, j'en ai jamais parlé avec elle et je sais même pas si elle se l'ait avoué ou pas.

-Mais parles à la fin !

-Je crois que...quand t'étais inconscient je l'ai entendu parler d'Alaric et je crois que la situation l'a renvoyé trois années plus tôt. Sa mort...sa mort l'a vraiment détruite, enfin de mon point de vue, mais comme d'habitude elle arrête d'y penser pour aller mieux. Mais elle est jamais allée sur sa tombe ou fait son deuil en entier...

-Tu crois je le l'ai pas remarqué qu'elle était plus fragile qu'avant depuis ce jour-là ? Le coupa Superbi d'un ton sérieux. Sauf que toi et moi on sait très bien qu'elle se braquerait si l'un de nous tentait de lui en parler. Elle...

Je veux pas en entendre plus, donc je toque à la porte. Ils viennent de balancer tout ce que j'avais mis dans un coin de mon esprit. C'est ce que j'avais fait pour Père et Federico, et donc pour Alaric. Mais eux...

-Lulu, t'es là depuis longtemps ? Me demanda Arro en me voyant, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

-Je viens d'arriver, mentis-je tranquillement en entrant, je peux ?

-Ouais je vous laisse, je vais dormir.

Il ferme doucement la porte derrière lui alors que je suis debout à côté du lit de Superbi, qui regarde par la fenêtre. Mon regard se pose sur la chaise qu'occupait Arro puis je finis par m'asseoir à côté de lui, lui faisant face. Il est torse-nu mais des bandages lui barrent le torse alors que son bras droit est immobilisé par une atèle.

-Si t'as rien à dire tu peux aller dormir, finit-il par me dire en soupirant, posant les yeux sur moi.

Je lève mes yeux sur son visage. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est pas blessé que physiquement. Je m'approche donc de lui, cogne mon front contre le sien, ignore sa surprise et colle ma bouche contre la sienne. Il n'y répond pas, sans surprise, mais je m'en fous.

-T'es qu'un crétin Superbi, soufflai-je en me reculant, satisfaite de son regard choqué, un pauvre crétin qui joue les héros. Me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Mon corps a bougé tout seul, m'expliqua-t-il lentement, le temps que je réalise ce que je venais de faire j'étais sur toi avec une douleur aiguë à l'épaule.

-Je veux plus te voir prendre ce genre de risques pour moi compris ? Ri...risque pas ta vie pour moi...

Il ne dit rien mais se penche un peu vers moi, passe sa main mécanique dans ma nuque et m'attire contre lui doucement, comme si il avait peur de me brusquer ou de me casser.

-On ne sera jamais d'accord sur ça Luciana, me chuchota-t-il avant de poser son front sur mon épaule, alors tu veux toujours de moi ? On peut parler de nous maintenant que ces déchets sont morts ?

Je soupire et le sens se tendre de tout son long.

-J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises directement que tu prenais ce genre de mission, commençai-je doucement, ce serait tellement mieux passé. Je veux dire, je sais que ces missions sont nécessaires mais si j'ai pété un câble c'est parce que tu m'avais rien dit, lui soufflai-je en me blottissant plus contre lui. Le pire en revanche, c'était vraiment...c'était vraiment de savoir que tu me faisais tant de réflexions sur mon poste alors que...je suis le Boss mais j'habite même pas ici mais en Italie pour être avec toi alors que toi t'allais séduire d'autres femmes pour ton boulot dans mon dos alors qu'on était ensemble ! Ça...ça m'a fait tellement mal parce que j'ai eu l'impression qu'en fait tu te foutais de ma gueule. Tu sais que je suis compétente, que je suis plus la gamine de sept ans que t'as connue, que je suis pas faible ! Mon rôle chez les Vengadores est tout aussi important pour moi que l'est ton poste chez les VARIA. Je suis pas là juste pour t'attendre et te servir de déstressant après tes missions tu sais. Puis en retournant dans la Mafia...j'ai toujours su que si j'y retournais je reprendrais mes responsabilités automatiquement, je les ai laissé seulement parce que je me pensais condamnée. Juste...juste comprends que je fais ce qui me tient à cœur et que c'est mon nouvel objectif d'aider Tsuna avec les Vengadores, t'as pas à me faire des crises de jalousies ou de t'énerver parce que je viens ici ou que je vais ailleurs. C'est vrai que j'aime les garçons, c'est vrai que certains ont déjà tenter de me faire du mal mais c'est ma famille.

-Je sais tout ça, je le sais...murmura-t-il en relevant la tête.

Je me recule pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je vais pas dire que savoir que tu vas draguer des femmes me fait rien, mais je suis prête, je peux accepter que tu prennes ce genre de mission si tu...si tu fais des efforts pour ne plus me faire de crises quand je veux faire quelque chose.

-D'accord.

Je hausse les sourcils et le regarde comme si il avait une deuxième tête.

-On t'a frappé sur la tête aussi ? Lui demandai-je en la vérifiant.

-Non, je vais bien, me contredit-il en descendant son bras dans le creux de mes reins, mais j'ai...j'ai toujours vu que tu cherchais ta place partout où t'allais et maintenant tu l'as trouvé, et tu aimes ce que tu fais. Il a juste fallu que...que je le vois de mes propres yeux. Et je suis pas tombé amoureux d'une fille qui fait rien de ses journées et qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds.

Je pique un fard monstre qui lui fait esquisser un sourire moqueur. Donc je cache mon visage dans mes mains.

-C'est un coup bas ça, marmonnai-je. Balancer ça comme si tu parlais de banalités à la con.

-Qu'est-ce que je dis comme des banalités ? Que je suis amo...

Je pose mes mains sur sa bouche, mon rougissement empirant.

-Tais-toi ! Pestai-je entre mes dents. Arr...Ah ! Criai-je quand il se rallongea, me retrouvant allongée sur lui. Superbi t'es encore blessé...

-Je sais, me coupa-t-il quand j'enlevais mes mains pour tenter de me relever, mais je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Mais je suis obligée d'être sur toi ?

J'essaie de me relever mais il me plaque contre lui, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien, mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Vu son regard ça doit être sérieux.

-Tu me fais peur, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Je...

On dirait qu'il est en plein conflit interne et que ça le fait souffrir. Je déteste le voir comme ça.

-Luciana je veux pas te perdre, me souffla-t-il à voix basse.

-Qu...

-Je peux pas te perdre, continua-t-il sans cacher la faible lueur de peur dans ses yeux, surtout pas à cause de ma fierté qui m'empêche de dire les trois quarts des choses que j'aurais dû te dire il y a longtemps et que tu mérites d'entendre...

-De quoi tu parles ? T'as rien à...

-Je suis désolé.

J'ouvre la bouche, la referme, la rouvre et la referme encore une fois. Il...il s'excuse ? Je le connais depuis presque vingt ans et c'est la première fois que je l'entends s'excuser à quelqu'un. J'avoue avoir souvent voulu l'entendre s'excuser quand il me renvoyait bouler trop méchamment, mais je lui en ai jamais vraiment tenu compte. Je sais que c'est comme ça qu'il est et qu'il est trop fier pour demander pardon.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, d'avoir merdé ta première fois, de...

-Chutttt...soufflai-je en lui faisant un bisou sur les lèvres, excuses acceptées.

-T'as aucune idée de ce que tu peux me faire juste avec des mots, admit-il en me regardant avec tendresse. Je t'aime.

Je lui souris amoureusement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, toi et ta fierté surdimensionnée, lui susurrai-je.

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse tendrement, ce qu'il me rend. Putain ce qu'il m'a manqué. Il aura fallu qu'il soit blessé pour qu'on se réconcilie quand même, on est vraiment un cas à nous deux.

-Putain...grogna Superbi en brisant le baiser, je hais les blessures par balle.

-Je devrais te laisser te reposer et aller dormir, pouffai-je en me redressant.

-Tu peux dormir ici ! Se pressa-t-il de dire en m'attrapant le poignet.

-Bien essayer Superbi, mais si t'as mal quand on fait que s'embrasser ça veut bien dire que tu peux rien faire d'autre. Et je te connais.

-Vooiii je peux me contrôler !

-Et il y a aussi le fait que j'aurais peur de te faire mal en dormant, sait-on jamais.

Mais il a pas l'air d'accord. Il m'attire sur ses genoux et je peux voir qu'il a les sourcils froncés. Mais il n'y pas d'énervement ou de colère dans ses yeux.

-Boude pas comme un gamin, t'as passé l'âge ! Me moquai-je en tentant de me relever. Comment tu peux me retenir avec un seul bras ?!

-Je te laisse partir et te coucher dans ta chambre à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Je te veux comme infirmière personnelle.

Je me prépare à dire non mais me rétracte. Toujours, toujours trouver le moyen de tourner les pires situations à son avantage.

-D'accord.

Il me laisse me lever avec un sourire de vainqueur et se recouche.

-Mais tu sais qu'une infirmière sait mieux ce qui est bon pour toi que toi-même, non~ ?

Il tourne des yeux écarquillés sur moi et ne me quitte pas du regard quand je fais tranquillement mon chemin jusqu'à la porte.

-Bonne nuit~.

-Voooiiii je te préviens que...

-Que quoi~ ?

Je m'arrête à la porte, que je viens d'ouvrir.

-Moi aussi je suis désolé Superbi. J'aurais dû t'écouter et essayer de te comprendre plus tôt.

Je ferme la porte avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le cœur plus léger. On s'est réconcilié, et il m'a même demandé pardon. Comme moi. Ça prouve bien qu'il est sincère avec moi. Et que je l'aime beaucoup plus que je ne le devrais.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! RedChi-san, merci de la review, et je sais ce que "se foirer" veut dire, on dit la même chose en France x) ! ****Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	91. XC

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 90** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Quand il sera complètement rétabli Arro. Quoi, t'aimes pas avoir ton cousin proche de toi ?

-C'est trop bizarre Lulu, avoua-t-il en se mettant à genoux devant mon bureau, les mains dessus, il est de trop bonne humeur alors qu'en te voyant je sais que vous avez pas couché ensemble ! Et...

-Et t'as peur de le décevoir ?

-Je m'en fous de ça ! Je fais mon boulot et...

-Boulot qu'il connaît lui-même.

-Bon ok, c'est surtout que j'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse de remarques sur ma façon de bosser ! On fonctionne différemment tu vois, moi je suis un latin pure souche alors que lui il a hérité du côté prussien de notre grand-mère maternelle ce qui fait qu'il...

-Qu'il quoi ? L'interrompit le concernée, adossé contre la porte les bras croisés.

Arro sursaute et se tourne vers lui, une main sur le cœur, ce qui me fait ricaner dans mon coin. En attendant, Superbi n'a plus son atèle. Tant mieux.

-Et toi tu m'as rien dit ?! Me cria-t-il.

-T'avais l'air d'adorer te plaindre, je voulais pas casser ton délire, me défendis-je avec un rictus amusé en coin.

-Sinon en quoi j'ai hérité de son côté prussien ?

Arro regarde Superbi, qui s'est rapproché, avec un rictus crispé et commence sa retraite.

-Rase-toi aussi, on dirait un clodo.

-Je suis adulte, je me rase si je veux d'abord !

Il claque la porte derrière lui, ce qui me fait hausser un sourcil.

-Conduis-toi comme un adulte alors...marmonna Superbi en faisant le tour de mon bureau pour s'arrêter à côté de moi. Merde !

Il court à la porte, la verrouille et revient. Oh, je vois où...

-T'es occupée là ?

-Non, ça peut attendre...répondis-je en mettant mes affaires de côté.

Comme prévu, il me prend le bras et me plaque contre mon bureau en m'embrassant sauvagement, sans aucune délicatesse. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre parce que je veux le sentir contre moi et en moi.

-Superbi...gémis-je quand il se sépara de moi.

-Je ferais ça mieux ce soir.

-M'en fous, t'es pas le seul en manque. Saute les préliminaires...

-J'en avais bien l'intention, me répliqua-t-il alors que je défaisais la boucle de sa ceinture.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je me cambre en enfonçant mes doigts dans le matelas.

-Mon Dieu...

-C'est mon nouveau surnom ? Me susurra Superbi dans mon oreille.

-Ta...tais-toi...

-Je peux t'appeler mon amour alors...

-Qu...

Je gémis.

-Dans ce genre de situation c'est adapté, m'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Il m'empêche de parler en m'embrassant. Puis il passe ses mains sous mon coccyx et me soulève le bassin. Pour me pénétrer plus profondément qu'avant.

-Superbi !

Il grogne et accélère le mouvement. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou alors que je m'approche de plus en plus de mon orgasme.

-Je...je vais...

Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse langoureusement, ce que je lui rends comme je peux. Mais au moins, ses lèvres sur les miennes ont l'avantage d'étouffer le son de mon gémissement quand je jouis. Il accélère encore pour atteindre son propre orgasme et une fois ça fait, il ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Il m'embrasse rapidement sur le front et se retire, roulant à côté de moi sous les draps. Je lâche un soupir d'aise en remontant les draps sur ma poitrine. Je me sens mieux.

-C'était mieux que ce matin, lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Vooiii c'était pas ma faute !

-J'ai pas dit que ça l'était, rigolai-je doucement en essuyant la sueur de son visage avec le drap, durer trois minutes c'est pas si grave.

Il me jette un regard noir et me tourne le dos.

-Boude pas Superbi ! Me moquai-je en posant mon menton sur son épaule pour le regarder.

Il met sa main sur mon visage et essaie de me pousser.

-Méchant~, couinai-je en faisant la moue, je t'aime plus.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre il y a quelques minutes.

Je rougis et monte les draps sur mon visage.

-Vooiii~, on est gêné mon amour ?

-M'appelle pas comme ça...

J'explose de rire quand il commence à me chatouiller les côtes.

-C'est bon c'est bon ! Je m'avoues vaincue, parvins-je à dire en me débattant.

J'ouvre un œil et l'attire contre moi en voyant son regard amoureux.

-Si les gens savaient comment t'es en vrai...

-T'as l'intention de le dire à quelqu'un peut-être ?

-Non, je te garde pour moi. Même si je sais que si tu restes aussi longtemps c'est pour demander les spécialités espagnoles au chef.

-C'est vrai.

-Je te hais.

-Tu sais que si tu continues de me dire ça je vais répliquer et au final on est pas couché, me fit-il avec un air de je-sais-tout.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Arro, je vous avais entendu, quand vous aviez parlé de Rick.

- **Je le savais** , grogna-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

On est rentré en Italie il y a un mois et j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Longuement.

-T'as raison sur toute la ligne. J'ai pas fait mon deuil. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais pas envie de pleurer à chaque fois que je pense à lui, j'aurais pas cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit que c'est de ma faute alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il était à mes côtés parce qu'il le voulait.

- **Tu prévoies quelque chose pour les trois ans de sa mort ?**

-Rick...a été mon Gardien, dis-je la gorge serrée, j'aimerais qu'on...qu'on aille tous sur sa tombe. Peut-être que ne pas être seule me donnera la force d'y aller.

- **Je vois. Laisse-moi m'en occuper.**

-Merci.

Je raccroche et remarque à cet instant Superbi accroupi en face de moi.

-T'es sûre que tu veux le faire maintenant ?

Je ne fais que hocher la tête. Je sais que si je parlais il saurait immédiatement que j'ai envie de pleurer. Comme d'habitude, je suis devenue la plus grosse pleurnicharde de la planète.

-Je lui dois ça, pour tout ce qu'il a fait depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. Le jour où mon père m'a enlevé à ma mère. Ou plutôt le jour où il est venu m'enlever à une mère qui m'avait eu pour sauver son fils.

Ma mère...ne m'a jamais réellement aimé. Elle a aimé Xanxus au point de fuir la Mafia pour lui offrir une vie meilleure.

-Dis Superbi, même si...même si ta mère a des problèmes...elle t'aime, non ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'un coup ? Me répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-J'étais en train de me dire qu'elle aimait Xanxus au point de mettre sa vie en danger alors qu'elle m'a eu juste pour lui éviter une vie merdique et pour de l'argent...qu'elle m'a jamais réellement aimé.

C'est étrange pourtant. La deuxième fois que je l'ai vu elle a dit à Xanxus que je lui apporterais que des problèmes alors que la première fois...c'était le contraire il me semble.

-Pas suffisamment pour m'éviter de la voir en train de faire une overdose, finit-il par me dire.

-Tu lui en veux ?

-Ouais, admit-il en regardant par la fenêtre, c'est pas l'idéal quand t'as treize ans de faire comprendre à ton cousin de huit ans de pas sortir de sa chambre pour appeler les urgences en se disant qu'ils arriveront peut-être trop tard. Elle était égoïste, et l'est toujours en me disant qu'elle peut sortir alors que je sais très bien qu'elle recommencera.

Il se tourne vers moi d'un coup et prend mon menton entre deux doigts pour me forcer à le regarder. Je hausse mes sourcils en voyant son visage sérieux.

-Donc si jamais t'as encore ce genre d'envie, dis-le moi avant au lieu de faire une connerie.

-Tu savais ? Murmurai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

-Tu crois que Xanxus aurait laisser n'importe qui ramasser les morceaux du miroir dans ta salle de bain ?

-J'allais pas bi...

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que si un jour t'as encore ce genre de pensée dis-le moi immédiatement. J'aimerais encore te savoir morte en mission que de ta propre main Luciana.

Je déglutis et hoche la tête alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras. Je pensais que seul Xanxus était au courant pour ma tentative de suicide. Je pensais pas que Superbi le savait, il m'en a jamais parlé.

-Pourquoi tu m'as jamais rien dit sur ça ?

-Rien de ce que j'aurais pu dire ne t'aurait fait aller mieux, m'expliqua-t-il doucement.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Qu...pourquoi t'es là Kyôya ?

-Je l'ai appelé et il a accepté de venir, m'apprit Arro, vous allez devant et on vous rejoint après.

-Mais...

-On y va carnivore.

Kyôya me saisit le poignet et me traîne à sa suite. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'on avance entre les tombes, mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur et je commence à me débattre.

-Kyôya arrête, c'était une erreur je suis pas prête !

-Sois réaliste, si on ne te force pas tu n'iras jamais voir sa tombe.

-Je veux pas ! Kyôya lâche-moi !

Il accélère en serrant mon poignet plus fort et la seule chose que je sais après c'est que je suis à genoux sur le sol. Je relève la tête et m'arrête sur les date.

« _14/06/1981-29/11/2014_ »

Ma lèvre inférieure se met à trembler quand je regarde au-dessus et j'attrape le pendentif que Superbi m'avait offert.

« _Alaric Heinz_ »

Je renifle et m'assoit en tailleur, une main sur la pierre froide. Et je la fixe. Sans bouger, sans parler. Mais je ne pleure pas.

-Merci Kyô...soufflai-je avec un sourire triste, merci.

Je passe mes doigts dans les gravures de son noms.

-Beaucoup de choses se sont passées Rick, t'as pas idée. Mais la plus belle c'est ce que mon père, et Romain, et Tsuna, et Kyôya ont réussi à faire. Un vrai miracle.

Je me contente de parler. Beaucoup de Superbi, puis de Romain et Zac, mais aussi de mes quatre autres Gardiens qu'il connaît déjà. Qu'on a des anneaux, qu'on est une vraie Famille mafieuse, qu'on s'est agrandie aussi, que le QG en Andorre a été reconstruit et que de plus en plus de monde y est à veiller aux frontière entre la France et l'Espagne, que lentement on redore le blason des Vengadores et qu'on lui donne une toute autre réputation.

-J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour voir ça, mais on peut pas faire revenir les morts non ? Demandai-je en riant légèrement à la fin de ma phrase. Tu me manques, énormément. J'ai tenté de faire comme d'habitude, mettre ce qui me gênait dans un coin de ma tête, mais ça a pas marché cette fois. Parce que maintenant on me connaît trop, qu'on me force à affronter les choses. Mais c'est bien. Je peux pas faire mon deuil si j'accepte pas ta mort. Je crois que...je crois que je peux avancer maintenant. Même si t'es plus là pour m'aider, d'autres le sont.

Je me relève en entendant les autres arriver. Combien de temps a passé depuis que Kyôya m'a embarqué de force ?

-Zac, viens là.

Mon cousin vient se mettre à côté de moi et je lui fais un sourire en coin quand il me regarde avec inquiétude.

-Rick, c'est Zac. Mon cousin, le fils d'Enrique. Je dois avouer que j'étais récalcitrante au départ, mais il fera un bon Gardien, je le sais.

-Enchanté, dit Zac en s'accroupissant devant la pierre tombale, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Pas tant par Ranza mais par les autres. Et je te jure que je protégerai Ranza comme tu l'a fait toute ta vie. Je te décevrai pas Alaric. C'est ma cousine et maintenant c'est mon Ciel, je la laisserai pas tomber.

Je pose mes mains sur chacune de ses épaules et les serre, le remerciant silencieusement.

Je peux faire mon deuil, je peux le commencer.

Je sais que je ne suis pas seule. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Kyô, assis contre un arbre les yeux fermés, Hibird venant en même temps s'installer dans mes cheveux.

Peu importe que je les connaisse depuis longtemps ou non, peu importe que j'ai vécu les Traditore, mon enfance chez les Cavallone ou mon passage mouvementé à Namimori avec eux, je peux compter sur eux. Ils me l'ont montré de nombreuses fois.

Ce n'est que maintenant que je suis prête à accepter leur offre sans hésitation.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

- **T'es où ?**

-Au Japon, Namimori. Je suis à la Fondation en fait, Kyôya voulait me parler de quelque chose en rapport avec le boulot.

Il ne dit rien et je plisse les yeux. Alors, va-t-il montrer sa jalousie ou bien...

- **Très bien** , finit-il par dire après de nombreuses secondes de silence.

-T'es ok avec ça ?

- **Complètement.**

-Même si je suis avec Kyôya ?

- **VVOIII JE FAIS DES EFFORT MERDE, POURQUOI TU ME CHERCHES ?!**

-Pour vérifier jusqu'où tes efforts vont pour le moment, le taquinai-je avec un rictus moqueur en coin.

- **Enlève-moi ce rictus de tes lèvres !**

Il s'affaisse. Comment il...

- **Je te connais !**

-Ah. De toutes façons il y a Arro aussi tu sais, et puis je suis pas là que pour le boulot.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire encore ?**

-Tu dis ça comme si j'avais toujours des idées foireuses en tête ! Moi je te parlais de rencontrer la petite-amie de Kyôya ! Bon sang, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de la rencontrer depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il était casé !

Il se contente de soupirer.

- **Je dois raccrocher, j'ai du travail.**

-T'es sûr que c'est pas juste parce que t'en as marre de moi ? Parce que ça en a tout l'air.

- **T'as raison, j'en ai marre de t'entendre dire de la merde.**

Il me raccroche au nez.

Connard.

Je retourne dans le bureau de Kyô et m'assois sur le canapé, reprenant le dossier que je lisais avant.

-T'es sûr de ce que t'avances là-dedans ? Qu'il y a des Boites-Armes, enfin des plans, qu'on a pas encore découvert ?

-C'est fort possible. Je vais les chercher.

Je hoche la tête en tournant la page du dossier quand la porte s'ouvre.

-C'était drôle Mayumi ! S'exclama Arro dans un japonais rapide.

-Si tu veux oui.

-Ma...Kusakabe, c'était drôle non ?

-Kyô-san, Squalo-san et Inoue-san sont là.

-Tu peux disposer.

Tetsuya sort de la pièce rapidement.

-Kyôya, dis à ta copine que je suis un type vachement drôle !

-Tu es fatiguant, le rectifia Kyôya sans le regarder.

Je regarde la fille, Mayumi, par-dessus mon dossier. Elle est petite vu qu'Arro la dépasse d'une tête entière, j'ose pas imaginer à quel point elle serait petite à côté de Xanxus, avec de courts cheveux raides châtains et de grands yeux noirs. Bien proportionnée aussi, je dois l'avouer. D'ailleurs, les deux nouveaux venus finissent par me remarquer.

-Oh Lulu, je t'avais oublié.

-Si seulement tu pouvais te taire pour que je fasse pareil avec toi, répliquai-je avec un rictus en coin.

Il y a quelques années il aurait commencé à se lamenter en sortant d'une poupée de je ne sais où. On dirait que c'est définitivement passé.

-Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu Décima, s'excusa-t-elle en s'inclinant.

Je hausse un sourcil. J'ai pas l'habitude que les gens réagissent comme ça devant moi.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as raconté à cette pauvre fille Kyôya ?

Il me jette un regard noir, que j'ignore. Je ferme le dossier, le laisse tomber sur le canapé et me lève pour regarder Mayumi de plus près. J'ai une demi-tête de plus qu'elle c'est perturbant. Mais elle est très mignonne.

-Ok, ok, déjà tu m'appelles Luciana parce que je pense pas que Kyôya soit pédophile donc on doit avoir le même âge ou pas loin. Ensuite...

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et me baisse au niveau de son oreille.

-Il t'a fait quoi pour que t'acceptes d'être avec lui ? Je veux dire avec son sale caractère et...

-Derrière vo...toi, me fit-elle doucement.

Je tourne la tête pour rencontrer le regard noir de Kyô de beaucoup trop près.

-J'ai le droit de vouloir sauver une pauvre petite brebis égarée Kyôya, lui lançai-je avec un sourire niais.

Je me retrouve donc dans un coin de la pièce à me tenir mon nez en sang, un Arro hilare en face de moi en train de me pointer du doigt et Kyôya en train de dire à Mayumi qu'elle devrait m'ignorer.

-Je vais quand même la soigner, lui répéta Mayumi en allant à un placard pour en sortir le nécessaire de premier secours, Kyôya, je veux bien accepter que tu frappes les hommes comme Arro-kun, mais pas ta plus vieille amie. Elle mérite plus de considération.

-Encore un point pour Mayumi !

Arro se prend à son tour un tonfa dans la tronche, et les garçons finissent par sortir en se battant. Mais je m'en fous, parce que je crois bien voir une auréole au-dessus de la tête de Mayumi. Et des ailes d'anges ?

-Est-ce que tu es sonnée ?

-T'es un ange tombé du ciel Mayumi, moi qui pensais rester à jamais la seule à parler comme ça à Kyôya.

-Tu sais, Kyôya et moi on est en couple depuis un an, je n'allais pas garder ce que je pense de ses actions pour moi.

-Laisse-le tomber pour moi, t'es mon âme-sœur !

Elle rit doucement en enlevant les compresses de mon nez. Je viens de lui faire une déclaration avec une voix de canard, génial.

-Mais je pensais que tu étais avec le cousin d'Arro-kun.

-C'est secondaire ça, les mecs sont tous les mêmes de toutes façons. Une fois que t'en as vu un tu les as tous vu.

-Je vois, dit-elle avec un sourire en se relevant.

-Mais plus sérieusement, je pense qu'on peut s'entendre. Et c'est pas plus mal vu qu'une fois l'ex de Kyôya pouvait pas me voir.

-Vu le passé que vous avez tout les deux j'appréhendais aussi.

J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'elle plaque sa main contre sa bouche.

-Kyô t'en a parlé ?

-Non ! Enfin oui ! Enfin...oui il m'en a parlé, mais je veux pas vous empêcher d'être ami ou quoi que ce soit !

-De toute façon t'as rien à craindre. J'aime mon copain et si Kyô t'a parlé de moi...il tient à toi. Vous avez ma bénédiction.

-Que Kyôya ait une copine te dérange pas ?

-Non, puis j'ai aucun droit de dire que ça me dérange parce que j'ai quelqu'un et que lui aussi a le droit d'avoir quelqu'un. Puis t'as une idée d'à quel point ce serait drôle de faire croire régulièrement à Kyô que tu vas le quitter pour moi ?

Ce serait génial. Je suis un génie.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tiens, bois ça, me fit Mayumi en me donnant un verre d'eau.

Je le bois à grande goulée et mon sushi finit par passer.

-Désolé, je pensais que tu le savais.

-Parce que c'est pas une blague en plus ?!

-Non, je me souviens qu'une fois elle était venue au Japon et on les a vu s'embrasser langoureusement dans le couloir.

-Kyôya l'a mordu à mort, forcément, pour indécence.

-Oui. Mais vous êtes proches, je pensais qu'il te l'aurais dit.

-Il l'a pas fait. Comme Kyôya, comme Superbi ou comme toutes les personnes susceptibles de le savoir !

Je reprends ma respiration.

-Un an et demi ?

-Oui. De ce qu'il m'avait dit, ils s'étaient rapprochés peu de temps après ton départ et...

-Mais je comprends pas, elle était tellement amoureuse de...

-Il a dû lui dire une bonne fois pour toute qu'il ne la voyait pas comme ça.

Je regarde mes sushis, puis Mayumi avec un sourire crispé.

-Non mais tu me fais marcher.

-Non. Bianchi-san et Arro-kun sont sortis ensemble pendant un an et demi.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux.

Arro ?

Avec Bianchi ?

La Bianchi qui tentait tout le temps de me tuer parce que j'étais trop « proche » de « son » Reborn ?

Ils sont tous devenus dingues, enfin plus qu'avant, une fois que j'étais dans mon bocal moi !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-C'est bon, on a juste à être là-bas une journée avant la soirée et tout ira bien.

-Mais Tsuna en fait des tonnes.

-De ce que tu m'as expliqué il veut juste nous « introniser », non ? Puis réjouis-toi, ça va être mon baptême !

-Vu comme ça...ça risque d'être drôle quand ils te verront et qu'ils verront que t'es de notre famille à Xanxus et moi. T'es encore un secret bien gardé de la VARIA et des Vengadores.

-Mais...il y avait pas eu un truc entre Xanxus et le Decimo ?

Il y a dix ans Xanxus s'est fait geler par un ado de quatorze ans et a vu son rêve être brisé en morceaux ?

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne ça !

Il hoche la tête, reprenant du pop-corn dans le saladier entre nous, nos yeux ne quittant pas la télé. C'est un film d'horreur, c'est assez prenant. Surtout qu'on est plongé dans le noir.

-Mais retourne-toi blondasse, marmonnai-je en mettant un pop-corn dans ma bouche.

-Tu sais qu'ils sont tous plus cons les uns que les autres dans ces films.

-Je sais mai...

-Luciana faut que je te dise quel...

-AHHHHH ! criai-je avec Zac alors qu'on tombait tout les deux du canapé.

La lumière s'allume et la tête de Superbi apparaît au-dessus de moi, un sourcil haussé.

-Oh, c'est que toi, lui dis-je en me calmant, hey Zac, c'est que Superbi !

-Bon sang j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! S'exclama-t-il en se relevant. Mais t'es malade de nous faire ce genre de trucs !

-Vooiii soyez moins peureux !

-De quoi tu voulais me parler ? Lui demandai-je en me relevant.

-Je vous laisse.

Zac s'en va, nous laissant seuls. Je me rassois sur le canapé et il m'imite vite, tourné de trois-quart vers moi.

-C'est par rapport à la soirée du gamin...

-Tu veux que j'y aille en cote de mailles ?

-Très drôle, me complimenta-t-il avec sarcasme, je voulais juste te dire que c'était mieux qu'on ne montre pas qu'on est en couple.

Mon sourire en coin s'affaisse et je le fixe, donc il se sent obligé de se justifier.

-J'ai pas envie qu'il y ait des commérages à la con ou...

-Je sais, soupirai-je, c'est toujours mieux de pas avoir de véritables attaches dans la Mafia. C'est plus sûr pour chacun. Mais j'ai pas envie de voir des filles te tourner autour toute la soirée.

-On y est pas encore et t'es déjà jalouse ? Me taquina-t-il

-Oh ça va, tu vas pas me faire croire que voir des mecs me reluquer de haut en bas te fait plaisir quand même ?

Il me fusille du regard, moi et mon rictus moqueur.

-Vooiii arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Vociféra-t-il en se levant.

-Ah, là je retrouve Superbi Squalo la grande gueule !

Il tourne les talons, agacé de mes moqueries. Mais je l'arrête alors qu'il s'apprête à passer la porte.

-T'avais qu'à me dire qu'Arro était sorti avec Bianchi !

-Vooiii pourquoi je te raconterais sa vie amoureuse ?! Répliqua-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

-Ah ! Criai-je en me levant d'un bond, le pointant du doigt. Vie amoureuse ! Arro a une vie sexuelle, pas amoureuse ! Rien que pour ça t'aurais dû me le dire !

-Tu m'énerves !

Il s'en va. Il dit ça mais il le pense pas~.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! RedChi-san, merci de la review ! ****Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	92. XCI

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 91** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Non mais regarde-les, regarde cette cruche qui s'accroche à lui comme si il était sa propriété...grognai-je en détournant le regard.

-T'es jalouse, me fit Romain en regardant sa coupe de champagne.

-Je suis pas jalouse ! C'est que...putain, si son ex arrête pas de le coller je vais...

-Kufufu~, quelqu'un est jalouse que son jules soit populaire.

-Mukuro...souffla Nagi à son bras.

-Tu tiens à ce que je te trucide l'ananas ?

-Me faire trucider par la personne qui est à la tête de la Famille pour laquelle Tsunayoshi a organisé une soirée ? Je vais devoir décliner, j'aurais peur de gâcher la fête l'ampoule.

On se fusille du regard, malgré nos sourires polis.

-Luciana...

-Si ?

-Le garçon qui parle avec Byakuran en ce moment...il te ressemble un peu.

-Avec Byakuran ? Répétai-je en suivant le regard de Nagi. Oh putain, qu'est-ce que Byakuran est en train de lui raconter ?

-C'est quel Gardien ? S'enquit Mukuro d'un air intéressé.

-C'est votre copain, c'est mon Gardien de la Brume. Et accessoirement mon cousin.

-Oya ? Tu as trouvé un remplaçant à...

-Oui, le coupai-je, j'ai eu du mal mais ils ont réussi à me convaincre.

Mukuro me regarde pendant quelques secondes et pose ses yeux sur Romain. Il le détaille des pieds à la tête.

-Je reste surpris de savoir que Tsunayoshi a réussi à te sortir de Vendicare.

-Je vais pas m'en plaindre Mukuro, répliqua-t-il en levant ses yeux sur lui.

Il avale sa coupe de champagne cul sec.

-Je peux même pas être bourré, la merde, marmonna-t-il en posant la coupe vide.

-Kufufu~, qui aurait cru que tu deviendrais son Gardien du Nuage ? L'alouette était pourtant contre.

Je les écoute d'une oreille distraite vu que je fixe Byakuran parler avec mon cousin avec son sourire joueur.

-Luciana, tout va bien ? Me demanda une Nagi concernée.

-Ouais ouais, je crois que je vais aller vérifier ce que Byakuran lui raconte.

Je fais mon petit bout de chemin jusqu'aux deux, enfin je le faisais quand on m'arrête. Je me retiens de renvoyer chier la personne et la regarde, trouvant un mec blond presque platine aux yeux gris me regarder.

-Sa...salut, tu te souviens de moi ?

-Je devrais ?

-Tu te souviens plus de ma sœur que de moi je pense, rit-il faiblement, je suis Antonio, le frère d'Adrianna.

Ma bouche forme un « o » en me rappelant de lui.

-Et ? Je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ?

-En fait oui...comment dire...les Vengadores sont de plus en plus puissants et respectés, et ils sont basés en Espagne alors...

-Accouche, lui ordonnai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Tu sais que les faveurs ne sont pas gratuites, non ?

-Je sais, en fait j'aurais besoin de protection. Enfin, pas pour moi mais de la protection pour ma petite-amie.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demanderais ça à moi ?

-Parce que vous vous connaissez, et que tu connais son fils aussi.

L'information monte lentement à mon cerveau. Mais quand elle arrive, j'attrape Antonio par le bras et l'emmène à l'écart. Je le relâche sans délicatesse et lui fais face, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu sors avec Miranda ?! Sifflai-je à voix basse. Elle refusait qu'Arro voit Adrian parce qu'il est de la Mafia et elle sort avec un mafieux ?!

-Je sais tout ça, je sais tout ça ! Me répondit-il les yeux grands ouverts. Mais j'avais arrêté quand on s'est mis ensemble, mais un homme avec qui j'avais eu des ennuis il y a quelques années m'a retrouvé, a découvert que j'avais une famille et...

-Et il les a menacé, terminai-je pour lui en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Luciana écoutes, Miranda m'a dit qu'Arro l'avait tanné pour que tu sois la marraine d'Adrian et que tu avais accepté, alors je me suis dit que...

-Je vais vous aider, je vais faire en sorte que vous soyez protéger mais...je dois parler à Arro, je dois lui dire.

-Je comprends, il a tout à fait le droit de le savoir.

-Miranda sait que tu viens de me demander ça ?

-Oui, on a en a parlé longuement puis quand elle m'a dit qu'elle te connaissait pile quand tu es soudainement revenue...on s'est dit que t'étais notre meilleure option.

Je hoche la tête en inspirant profondément. Adrian est mon filleul. Je peux pas le laisser être en danger.

-Recontacte-moi plus tard, dans la semaine, ok ?

Je jette un coup d'œil en biais au coin du mur derrière moi. J'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un de jaloux nous observe.

-Cherche un mec avec les cheveux bruns attachés, l'air espagnol et explique lui, dis-lui que tu viens de ma part. Et si tu le trouves pas...demandes au Decimo ou un Vongola en général.

-Merci, me remercia-t-il avec soulagement en partant.

Un homme qui a vraiment peur pour sa famille. Je tourne donc les talons et m'approche du coin du mur. Je m'arrête et croise les bras en voyant des cheveux argentés. Je me penche en me tenant au mur et prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Jaloux ! M'exclamai-je.

Superbi se décolle du mur en sursaut et me regarde les yeux écarquillés.

-Voooiii pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

-Pourquoi tu écoutais notre conversation Monsieur Jaloux ?

-Je suis pas jaloux de ce mec ! Nia-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, les bras croisés.

-C'est ça oui, parce que t'as abandonné ton ex juste pour te balader près de là où j'étais ?

-Tu peux parler hein, t'es jalouse de Marina ! Déclara-t-il avec son sourire de requin.

Je jette un regard sur le côté, puis le regarde de nouveau.

-Non, pas vrai.

-Je te crois pas.

-J'ai des raisons d'être jalouse d'elle ?

Il ricane et s'adosse contre le mur.

-Aucune, c'est qu'une ex qui peut parfois se montrer collante.

-Quel succès, ironisai-je.

Il hausse les épaules avec un air supérieur mais innocent en même temps, qui dit « je sais bien mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? »

-C'est vraiment pas la modestie qui vous étouffe dans la famille.

-On parle de la tienne ?

-Touché, admis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. On reste là à ne rien faire ou on retourne là-bas ?

-T'es plus le centre de l'attention que moi.

-C'est de l'énervement que je sens dans ta voix ?

-Non, nia-t-il en se rapprochant, me regardant de haut en bas avec un rictus pervers, mais j'ai bien envie de te garder là pour pouvoir te regarder de plus près. J'ai eu l'occasion de te voir que de loin.

-On est pas censé être célibataire ?

-On fait rien de suspect non ?

Il s'arrête devant moi, son torse effleurant mon buste.

-On fait le malin hein ? Lui soufflai-je contre ses lèvres. Jusqu'où va ton self-control ?

-Il va très loin quand je le veux, me dit-il avec un rictus joueur en coin en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Tu le veux vraiment maintenant ? Même si je te dis que j'ai très envie que tu m'enlèves cette robe ?

-Allumeuse.

Il s'approche de mon visage au point que ses lèvres effleurent les miennes.

-Je joue très bien à ce jeu moi aussi mon amour.

-Je pensais que tu m'appelais comme ça qu'au lit ?

-Que quand je suis sûr qu'on est que tout les deux.

Il finit par se reculer et j'expire profondément, réalisant que je retenais mon souffle.

-Dommage que ton rouge à lèvres soit aussi rouge, ça se verrait si je le faisais baver, me lança-t-il en passant à côté de moi pour retourner à la soirée.

Non mais quel...il me traite d'allumeuse mais il cache bien son jeu aussi. Arro a tord, ils ont tout les deux un côté bien latin présent. Superbi le cache très bien, c'est tout.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Mammon, c'est quoi ça ? Lui demanda Zac en voyant l'ex-Arcobaleno poser un fusil sur la table de la salle à manger.

-Verde m'a payé pour le tester. Apparemment c'est inspiré du bazooka des dix ans des Bovino.

-Ça rime avec ennuis, m'incrustai-je en ouvrant mon album.

Je compte pas le nombre de fois où Tsuna s'est retrouvé dans des emmerdes à cause de Lambo quand on était à Namimori.

-Hey, c'est ce dont je te parlais, chuchotai-je à Zac en lui donnant un coup de coude, la photo de ton père que j'ai trouvé au QG.

-Papa ado ?! S'esclaffa-t-il. Oh non...si Ed' voyait ça !

Il m'a demandé si j'avais des photos de mon enfance vu qu'on a pas pu la passer ensemble. Du coup je lui montre mon album photo, que j'ai récupéré en Espagne. On est à une photo me montrant dans un photomaton avec Tsuna, Hayato et Takeshi quand je sens enfin que Xanxus est derrière nous.

-Hey Fra...

Il ferme l'album d'un geste brusque, le prend et va s'asseoir à sa place.

-Rend-le moi ! Lui demandai-je en me levant. C'est pas de ma faute si t'es de mauvaise humeur !

-J'ai pas envie de voir ce genre de connerie ici, grogna-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

-Je le range dans ce cas, mais rend-le moi ! C'est toute mon enfance que t'as là ! Criai-je en prenant l'album pour le tirer vers moi.

Il fronce les sourcils encore plus et le tire vers lui. Mais je tire, puis lui, puis moi, à chaque fois de plus en plus fort. Au point qu'il finit par se relever.

Puis un gros boum.

Un regard interrogateur échangé avec mon frère quand une fumée bleue nous entoure.

Puis le noir.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Peut-être que j'aurais pas dû tirer...marmonna Zac en regardant ses cousins.

-Tu aurais pu trouver une autre méthode pour les arrêter dans leur dispute que d'utiliser ce que Verde m'a prêté, rajouta Mammon qui lévitait près des deux inconscients.

-J'ai paniqué, je supporte pas les disputes ! Puis tu m'as pas arrêté il me semble !

-Parce que le travail est effectué cher élève.

Il réapparu à côté du jeune illusionniste.

-Mais reste à savoir pendant combien de temps ils vont rester comme ça.

Parce que les deux inconscients sur le sol, respectivement âgés de vingt-six et trente-quatre ans, avait rajeuni. Pas de quelques années. Plutôt de deux décennies.

-Si les vêtements avaient rétréci avec eux ça aurait été moins gênant, reconnu Zac en voyant un tissu noir dans le pantalon de sa cousine. Où sont les autres ?

-Lussuria est en ville et il y a traîné Squalo qui braillait, Bel et Fran sont en mission et Levi doit être en train de chercher des photos de Xanxus dans ma chambre et donc est pris dans une illusion.

Le portugais regardait bizarrement son tuteur.

-Comme si j'allais me contenter de l'argent que me donne Xanxus. Et il faut toujours avoir de quoi faire chanter les gens pour avoir une longueur d'avance sur eux.

-Tu penses qu'on peut appeler Lussuria pour lui demander de ramener des fringues ? Ils risquent d'en avoir besoin.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-T'es vraiment en train de prendre des photos ?

-Elles se vendront à prix d'or plus tard, quand ils reviendront à leur état normal.

-Si ils le redeviennent un jour...

Il avait déplacé ses cousin du sol au canapé du salon. Et comme si il l'avait senti Xanxus s'était mis à enlacer la fillette qu'était redevenue Luciana. Dans son sommeil.

-VVOOIIII FOUS-MOI LA PAIX LUSS !

-Mais Squ-chan, ce ne sont que des tresses~ !

Ils arrêtèrent leur querelle une fois dans le salon. Zac se précipita sur les sacs de Lussuria et en regarda rapidement les vêtements, s'attardant brièvement sur la culotte Hello Kitty destinée à Luciana.

-Elle me tuera, Ranza aura ma peau une fois qu'elle saura ce qu'elle va por...

-Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ? Demanda Squalo d'une voix ferme.

Une fois la situation expliquée, les deux nouveaux venus regardèrent les enfants.

-Tu veux dire, reprit le squale en les pointant du doigt, que ces gosses sont Xanxus et Luciana ?

-Mais ils sont tellement mignons ! S'extasia Lussuria. Enfin, je vais lui enlever ça...

Squalo écarquilla les yeux et prit rapidement le soutient-gorge que Lussuria venait d'enlever de Luciana pour le mettre dans sa poche. Les sous-vêtements de Luciana n'étaient un plaisir qu'à ses yeux à lui. Même si il détestait le soutient-gorge en question. Et que les personnes présentes s'en foutaient très certainement.

-Combien de temps ils vont rester comme ça ?

-Verde n'a rien dit sur ça, il faut attendre, lui apprit Mammon.

Quoi de mieux que d'être accueilli par sa petite-amie et son Boss avec vingt ans de moins ?

-Mais je fais quoi là moi ? Demanda une voix fluette endormie.

Et la meilleure partie ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je baille, m'étire et pose mes pieds sur le sol. Wow, j'étais plus haute que ce que je...mon pull est vachement grand d'un coup.

-Ranza ?

-Quoi ?

Je plaque mes mains sur ma bouche. Ma voix est beaucoup plus aiguë qu'avant ! Je lève la tête pour ne voir que des gens beaucoup plus grand que moi. Ensuite je me regarde. Mes petites mains, mes petits pieds, mes petites ja...

-PAS ENCORE ! Hurlai-je, sans aucun effet car on dirait juste une enfant qui fait une crise.

Je lève un regard colérique sur Mammon et Zac.

-Je vous avais dit que le fusil de Verde allait attirer des emmerdes !

-Elle est tellement mignonne~ ! S'exclama Lussuria en commençant à avancer vers moi.

Heureusement, Superbi l'arrête. D'ailleurs, j'écarquille les yeux en le regardant bien. Puis Zac.

-Vous avez toujours été aussi grand ?!

-On est des mecs Ranza, me fit Zac en me donnant un sac, change-toi, vos fringues n'ont pas rétréci avec vous.

Je me rends compte qu'effectivement, je n'ai que mon pull sur moi.

Vraiment que mon pull. Je lui arrache le sac des mains et vais derrière le canapé.

Un culotte Hello Kitty, sérieux ? Bon, je l'enfile et change mon pull pour une robe blanche à pois noirs au niveau de la jupe, avec des collants noirs et des bottes noirs avec un gilet blanc.

-Lussuria, je sais que c'est toi qui a choisi et je te hais.

-Mais sors qu'on voit à quel point t'es mignonne !

Je fais la moue et sors de ma cachette, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Le flash d'un appareil photo m'aveugle momentanément.

-Haneuma paiera cher pour celle-ci.

-Ma Lu-chan~, tu devrais te voir, tu es à croquer !

Un grognement venant du canapé me fait me tourner. Xanxus se réveille.

-Fratello, t'es réveillée ?

-Je craque~ ! S'extasia Lussuria en se dandinant. Squ-chan, ne me dis pas que tu es insensible quand elle est aussi mignonne !

Je le foudroie du regard, le défendant de dire quoi que ce soit.

-T'es ridicule Luciana ! Se moqua Xanxus en commençant à rire.

-Regarde-toi avant de parler !

-Commen...

Il s'arrête et écarquille les yeux en remarquant que sa voix...n'a pas encore mué.

-Bienvenue au club Fratello, fis-je en remontant sur le canapé.

C'est grâce à Zac et au petit coup de pied dans mon cul que j'arrive à monter. Le bonheur d'être petite...

-Boss, changez-vous, lui conseilla Lussuria, enfin si vous le voulez seulement~.

Il regarde mes vêtements et finit par regarder avec méfiance le sac de Lussuria. Mais n'avoir qu'une chemise trop grande qui glisse de l'une de ses épaules doit le convaincre et il va se changer. Dans la pièce d'à côté. Quand il revient, je fais la moue. Il a un jean, quand même un peu slim, des baskets et un tee-shirt rouge.

Pourquoi je pouvais pas avoir les mêmes ?

-Vous avez quel âge au fait ?

Je vérifie jusqu'où atterrissent mes cheveux. Mes reins, et il sont pas en bon état. Donc je me pince, et lâche un « aie » de douleur.

-Quatre ans je dirais.

-Vooiii c'est une blague ?! Vociféra Superbi.

Je le regarde, les yeux larmoyants et retiens un sanglot. Il écarquille les yeux.

-Tu chiales ?!

-Je sais, je...je sais pas pourquoi...sanglotai-je.

Je finis par éclater en sanglots en étant bien bruyante, ce qui fait qu'ils se bouchent tous les oreilles. Xanxus finit par me prendre dans ses bras et je me retrouve les jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de son cou.

-C'est fini Ann', c'est fini, me dit-il doucement.

Je le regarde bizarrement à travers mes larmes et il a l'air de s'en rendre compte. Dans ses yeux je vois qu'il se demande ce qu'il fait, car il ne me consolerait jamais comme ça devant les autres.

Même quand il doit me consoler, il ne dit rien il me semble.

-On dirait qu'ils ont certains traits de caractères qu'ils avaient à cet âge là, remarqua Mammon en l'inscrivant dans un calepin.

-T'as...t'as quel âge ? Demandai-je à mon frère en me calmant.

-Douze ans.

Il a l'air beaucoup plus innocent qu'aujourd'hui.

-Combien de temps on va rester comme ça déchet ?

-Aucune idée Boss, lui répondit Mammon.

Oh oh, j'aime pas le sourire de mon frère.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Mais Ran...

-Non je mangerai pas de poivrons ! Fulminai-je en repoussant mon assiette. Vous pouvez pas me forcer !

-Vooiii tu vas te la fermer et les bouffer !

Superbi, qui s'était mis derrière moi, me bloque contre ma chaise et me mets ma fourchette dans la bouche. J'avale contre mon gré et me mets à pleurer. De toutes mes forces.

-Mais arrête putain ! Vociféra mon idiot de petit-ami en me lâchant.

J'en profite pour me lever, lui donne un coup de pied derrière le genou qui le fait tomber et il se cogne le nez contre ma chaise et pars en courant.

-Lu-chan, reviens !

Je gravis les escaliers aussi vite que mes petites jambes me le permettent et m'arrête contre le mur pour reprendre mon souffle, mes larmes de crocodiles déjà disparues.

-T'as toujours détesté les poivrons, me dit la voix enfantine de mon frère alors qu'il arrivait vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux, ce qui est très facile pour lui vu que je fais que la moitié de sa taille.

-Je craque Fratello, je me comporte de plus en plus comme une gamine de quatre ans...

-Je sais.

Je le fusille du regard et lâche un cri quand je me retrouve sur ses épaules, mes mains agrippés à ses cheveux.

-T'es pas en train de profiter de la situation pour rattraper le temps perdu hein ?

Il ne dit rien et on se retrouve dans son bureau. Je descends et le regarde aller fouiner quelque part pendant que je fais le tour du bureau. Tiens, il y a une légère démarcation de couleur. Je toque et ça sonne creux.

-Fratello, il y a des passages secrets ici ?

-Évidemment qu'il y en a, grogna en revenant, une vieille poupée dans la main.

Il me la donne et je la regarde, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est à toi, j'ai jamais pensé à te la rendre.

-Mira ? Soufflai-je en levant les yeux sur mon frère.

Il se fige et tourne lentement sa tête vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Mira, répétai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté, je vais l'appeler Mira. Pourquoi, elle a déjà un nom ?

-Oui.

-C'est quoi ? Comment je l'avais appelé ?

-Mira, m'apprit-il en s'accroupissant devant moi. Quand je te l'avais offerte tu l'avais appelé Mira sans raison.

Je repose mes yeux sur la poupées et caresse l'un des boutons qui lui servent d'yeux.

-Ann'.

-Oui ?

Il pointe le mur, qui est en passage secret. Il vient de l'ouvrir et à première vue, il est assez grand pour qu'on y aille tout les deux.

-On est des explorateurs ! M'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire innocent.

Il arbore lui-même un sourire excité enfantin alors qu'il hoche la tête. Il me fait passer en première et je me rends compte que la situation n'est peut-être pas si mauvaise. Même si nos personnalités d'enfants se mélangent avec celle de nos nous adultes, on peut tenter de rattraper un minimum l'enfance qu'on n'a pas pu avoir ensemble.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je vais la tuer ! Hurla Squalo, un mouchoir sur le nez pour l'empêcher de saigner. Je vais la trucider !

-Mais Ranza est perturbée...tenta Zac.

-Tu veux y passer aussi ?! Beugla l'épéiste en mettant son épée contre le cou du plus jeune.

-Je m'en passerais.

-Le Boss n'est toujours pas revenu, fit finalement remarquer Mammon.

Les quatre échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas perdu les deux gamins ? Ou plutôt...les deux gamins n'avaient pas décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête, hein ?

-Personne ne sait comment ils étaient à cet âge là ? Demanda nerveusement Lussuria.

Squalo fronça les sourcils. Luciana était chez les Estraneo à cette époque, et Xanxus suivait une éducation propre à un héritier potentiel des Vongola. Aucun...n'avait vraiment eu l'occasion de se comporter comme un enfant en fait.

-J'espère qu'ils sont pas comme moi...marmonna Zac.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben si c'est le cas...ils vont avoir tendance à vouloir explorer cet endroit de fond en comble juste pour s'amuser.

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux et se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise, pour se précipiter hors de la salle à manger. Squalo le suivit par réflexe, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Et en voyant Zac regarder un passage secret ouvert dans le bureau de son Boss, par lequel aucun adulte ne pouvait passer, il jura à voix haute.

Depuis quand il devait baby-sitter ces deux-là ?!

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Comment on a pu atterrir dans la chambre de Mammon ?

-Je dois avoir une conversation avec lui...grommela Xanxus.

-Sur le pourquoi il y a un passage secret reliant sa chambre et ton bureau ? Ou sur pourquoi Levi est sur le sol en train de parler de toi dans son sommeil ?

Il me jette un regard noir et réveille son Gardien d'un coup de pied.

-Oui Boss !

L'idiot regarde Xanxus avec des yeux ronds.

-Boss ?

-T'es pas aveugle déchet.

Il tombe dans les pommes.

-Le choc, déclarai-je. Et maintenant ?

-On fout le camp, j'ai pas envie de savoir ce que Mammon a...Ann', écoutes-moi !

-Il a des dossiers de photos de chacun de nous Xanxus, et pas que. Les Millefiore, les Cavallone, Tsuna et compagnie, les Arcobaleno et même les Vengadores et les Shimon !

Je trouve vite le dossier sur moi, puis sur Superbi et Xanxus. Je donne celui de mon frère et garde les deux autres. Allez savoir ce qu'il a contre Superbi et moi.

Tiens donc, le dossier d'Arro. Je le feuillette rapidement et la bile me remonte en voyant une photo de lui emballant Bianchi, qui a l'air trèèèèèès bien dans ses bras.

-J'en ai assez vu...

Je monte sur son dos après lui avoir fait un regard de chien battu et on sort. On finit notre exploration en fouillant dans le frigo, évitant très bien les quatre idiots qui nous cherchent. Ils sont nuls.

-Tu fatigues ? M'interrogea Xanxus en me voyant bailler.

Je hoche la tête en me frottant un œil. Puis je me retrouve dans ses bras à somnoler, les dossiers contre moi.

-Vooiiii enfin !

-Bon sang on vous cherche depuis trois heures ! Rajouta Zac alors que je les regardais avec des yeux endormis. Mammon et Lussuria sont même en train de passer le jardin et la forêt au peigne fin !

-Superbi...marmonnai-je, tiens.

Il hausse un sourcil face aux dossiers que je viens de lui donner.

-Regarde les seul...et sans Mammon...

Je m'endors pour de bon dans les bras de mon frère.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Quand je me réveille c'est pour voir qu'il fait jour dehors.

-Trop de lumières...

J'écarquille les yeux. J'ai retrouvé ma voix ! Et mais...les fringues que je portais est-ce qu'ils...

-Oh fuck...grognai-je en me rendant compte que j'étais nue sous les draps.

Mais maintenant que j'y regarde de plus près...je suis pas dans ma chambre...mais dans celle de...

-Enfin réveillée.

-Me dis pas qu'on a dormi dans le même lit Fratello...

-J'ai pas regardé, c'était pas intéressant.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais il me balance des fringues à la tête. C'est les siennes mais ça fera l'affaire. Je m'habille comme je peux sous ses draps et une fois décente, j'en sors. Bon, ça se voit qu'on a clairement pas la même carrure.

-J'y vais ! Ravie d'avoir vécu ce genre de galère avec toi !

-Ann'.

Je me tourne vers lui après avoir récupéré Mira.

-Une fois que tu auras regardé les photos, brûle-les.

-Tant que ça ?

Il hoche la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Je préfère ne pas savoir quel genre de photo Mammon a pu prendre de mon frère.

Et ça me fait peur pour les miennes.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Dis-moi que c'est pas à ce point ! Beuglai-je en entrant dans ma chambre.

Superbi tourne sa tête à l'opposé de moi en grognant de me taire. Il le dit plus vulgairement mais c'est pas grave. Je vais donc à pas de géant vers le bureau et m'y assois. Superbi a l'air d'avoir regardé les deux, mais je m'occupe du mien en premier. Il n'y a rien qui pourrait vraiment m'embarrasser. Des photos avec Xanxus ou Bel sont pas trop...oh, cette photo ! Je l'avais jamais vu ! Celle où Superbi avait dormi sur moi au Nouvel An. Bon sang, je suis vraiment rouge comme une tomate, et j'avais jamais remarqué que lui avait un minuscule, minuscule sourire au coin des lèvres.

Quel pervers.

Mais vu les photos suivantes c'est plutôt Mammon le pervers. Je savais que se rouler des pelles dans le couloir allait nous retomber dessus. En y regardant bien, ça se voit que Superbi est possessif parce que je pourrais pas être plus plaquée contre lui. Mais celles qui suivent me font écarquiller les yeux alors qu'un rougissement apparaît sur mes joues. Des...des photos de nous quand on...je ressemble à ça quand on couche ensemble ?! Oh la vache c'est horrible ! Mais voir des photos de nous en train d'être aussi intimes c'est assez...érotiques...

Je me donne une gifle. Bordel Luciana, t'étais pas autant perverse avant !

Je range toutes les photos et vais m'allonger sur le lit. J'aurais...jamais pensé voir ce genre de photo un jour.

-Putain...

-Donc t'as bien vu à quel point j'assure...

Je tourne les yeux vers Superbi, qui a les yeux à moitié ouvert.

-Rendors-toi toi, boudai-je en lui tournant le dos.

-Au moins t'as l'intelligence de pas le nier après m'avoir autant fait chier hier.

-On sait que t'as pas de patience avec les mômes au moins.

-Ce serait différent si c'était le mien...

J'écarquille les yeux et me tourne lentement pour voir qu'il s'est rendormi. Il a dit ça parce qu'il avait la tête dans le cul certainement.

Ouais, ça doit être ça.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé !** **Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	93. XCII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 92** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Encore une mission ?

Superbi ne dit rien et se hâte de faire son sac.

-Ta blessure a bien cicatrisé au moins ?

-Voooii tu peux te taire deux secondes ?!

-Mais t'enchaînes mission sur mission depuis deux mois, c'est mon droit de m'inquiéter !

Il arrête de faire son sac en le lâchant brutalement sur le lit et me regarde enfin.

-Dis pas ça comme si je l'avais choisi ! On est tous surbooké en ce moment !

Mais lui plus que les autres, pas la peine de le nier.

-Combien de temps elle va durer cette fois ?

-Je sais pas, deux semaines, une connerie dans le genre, grogna-t-il.

Deux semaines ? Il sait que c'est censé être mon anniversaire ? Vu sa tête, il a pas l'air de s'en rappeler. J'espère qu'il sera là. J'ai bien réussi à être là pour le sien. Remarque, vu la routine qui s'est installée...j'ai réussi à me faire des repères, et donc je suis plus souvent en Italie qu'en Espagne. Maintenant il faudrait que Superbi ait moins de missions. J'adore Xanxus, et Zac, mais bon c'est la famille, pas mon amant.

-Voooii fais pas la gueule deux semaines c'est rien ! Cria-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

-Je fais pas la gueule.

-C'est ça ouais !

Il me lève en empoignant mon tee-shirt en écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes, forçant le passage pour faire passer sa langue dans ma bouche. La plupart du temps, il est agressif. Enfin, ses baisers et la façon dont il est avec moi varie selon son humeur. Là, c'est agressif parce que je lui tape sur le système.

Mais je lui rends. Très bien, au point que je mords sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

-Tch, je le savais, me fit-il en essuyant sa bouche.

Je détourne le regard, comme une gamine prise en faute, et le fais me lâcher.

-Concentre-toi sur ta mission, lui conseillai-je en commençant à partir.

Mais je fais demi-tour et passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Il soupire en me rendant mon étreinte.

-Bordel, je suis toujours revenu entier.

-Je sais.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse sur le front avant de partir. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Joyeux anniversaire !

Je lance un oreiller à Zac.

-Ushishi~, j'avais bien dit que la réveiller était une mauvaise idée.

-Luci-nee-san, tu es tellement vieille.

-Merci de me rappeler que j'ai vingt-sept ans, baragouinai-je en leur tournant le dos.

Mais je me fais tirer hors de mon lit. Et toute la journée j'ai l'esprit ailleurs et je regarde mon portable presque tout le temps. J'ai des messages de beaucoup de gens, mais pas de Superbi. Même pas un appel. Il oublié quel jour on était.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? C'est ton anniversaire, me fit mon frère alors que je jouais avec Bester.

-Rien, c'est juste le coup de s'approcher de la trentaine.

Il m'enfonce son pied à l'arrière du crâne.

-Me prends pas pour un con. C'est parce que l'autre requin est en mission, je me trompe ?

-Il doit être occupé, trop pour se rappeler que c'est mon anniversaire.

-Tu veux que je t'emmène à Florence ce soir ? Me demanda-t-il en se mettant derrière moi.

Je secoue la tête pour dire non.

-Pas envie de sortir, je vais dormir et c'est tout.

Je me lève et l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Je mangerai pas ce soir.

Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du repas que je retourne dans le bureau de Xanxus. Je vais à son cabinet pour ses alcools forts et prends la première bouteille de vodka que je vois. Je commence à la boire en retournant dans ma chambre et l'effet de l'alcool monte tout de suite.

Je me sens tellement seule, mais le pire c'est que je sais que je réagis comme une gamine pourrie gâtée. Je sais ce que représente son travail, je sais que c'est sa priorité, je sais que c'est comme ça qu'il a dû se sentir les premiers mois où je suis rentrée et ça ne fait qu'empirer mon état. Je suis une égoïste doublée d'une hypocrite.

Au fur et à mesure que je bois la bouteille, je me dis que j'ai envie de voir Père et papa. J'étais leur petite fille chérie, et quelque part ça me manque de pas être le centre de l'attention.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Un jour de retard. Il n'avait qu'un jour de retard sur son anniversaire à cause d'un retard à l'aéroport, mais il était là. Avec un cadeau qui lui ferait plaisir et qui lui ferait oublier qu'il avait été absent, même qu'il ne l'avait pas contacté le jour de son anniversaire. C'était un oubli, mais il allait se rattraper. Squalo avait même demandé des renseignements à Arro. Ils avaient voyagé ensemble pendant pas mal de temps, alors il devait savoir quel pays elle avait préféré. Il avait donc décidé de l'emmener à Paris pour le week-end. Il pouvait pas être plus fier de lui-même, c'était un sans faute qu'il faisait et elle ne pourrait rien dire.

C'est avec l'esprit léger qu'il entra dans sa chambre et posa ses affaires. Il regarda ensuite le lit et fronça les sourcils. Luciana dormait, mais pas sous les draps. Elle était si fatiguée la veille ?

Puis il vit la bouteille au pied du lit. Il la prit et sentit pour reconnaître l'odeur de la vodka. La bouteille était presque vide et il était presque sûr que ça provenait de la réserve personnel de Xanxus. Il envoya la bouteille en face de lui et regarda la jeune femme. Il vit rouge, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait bu autant et toute seule ?!

Au moins elle respirait. Il saisit donc son tee-shirt et la gifla de toutes ses forces.

-TU VAS TE LEVER MERDE ?!

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-La...ferme...marmonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais on me secoue. Violemment. Ce qui me donne envie de vomir.

-Merde ! Jurai-je en me dégageant, parfaitement réveillée pour me précipiter aux toilettes.

Je rends tout l'alcool que j'ai pu ingurgiter hier soir. Je crois bien être tombée dans les pommes au bout d'un moment. Moi et ma nature de faible. Une fois avoir tout rendu, je me lève faiblement pour me rincer la bouche. Le goût de vomi je pourrais largement m'en passer. Mais qui m'a secoué ? Je lève les yeux sur le miroir et grimace. Je suis horrible à vo...

-Superbi ? L'appelai-je en écarquillant les yeux, le reconnaissant dans le miroir.

Il ne répond pas, continuant à me fixer les bras croisés. Il est furieux, plus que je ne l'ai vu depuis un moment. Je baisse les yeux et retourne me coucher en traînant des pieds.

-Me fais pas la morale, je bois si je veux, grommelai-je en fermant les yeux.

-Tu bois pour oublier des trucs, me lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Mais je sens quand même sa colère dedans.

-Pourquoi...

J'ouvre un œil pour le regarder en biais. Mâchoire crispée, poings serrés et des yeux pleins de colère. Sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit, il est à califourchon sur moi, ses mains sur mon tee-shirt et il me secoue comme un prunier.

-POURQUOI T'AS PICOLÉ COMME UN TROU AU POINT DE PERDRE CONSCIENCE LUCIANA ?! VOOOIII T'AS IDÉE DE CE QUI SERAIT ARRIVÉ SI T'AVAIS CONTINUÉ ?!

-Je connais mes limites, et je me sentais seule ! Sifflai-je en le fusillant du regard.

Il arrête de me secouer et hausse un sourcil.

-T'étais pas seule.

-Je suis égoïste, tu te rappelles ? Lui demandai-je avec un rictus triste.

Il me laisse tomber sur le matelas et me regarde, incrédule.

-T'as bu parce que j'étais pas là ?

-C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on a pu vraiment passé du temps tout les deux ? T'es tout le temps occupé.

Il ouvre la bouche mais je continue.

-Et après je me suis rendue compte que j'étais qu'une hypocrite parce que j'étais pareil quand je suis revenue, donc j'avais pas le droit de me sentir comme ça. Mais t'as pas appelé ou envoyé de message pour mon anniversaire hier et même quand t'es parti t'avais pas l'air d'avoir tilté que tu serais peut-être pas là pour mon anniversaire. Et je sais pas comment, après j'ai fini par penser à mes pères et à quel point j'aimerais les revoir et...

-Tu t'es sentie délaissée ? Me coupa-t-il en inspirant profondément.

-Je sais que c'est stupide.

Je baisse les yeux et il soupire en me tapant le côté de la tête. Il finit par se lever et je m'assois. Il fouille dans son sac et me montre des billets d'avion.

-Tu pars avec qui à Paris ?

Chanceux.

-La gueule de bois te réussi pas du tout, se moqua-t-il avec un rictus moqueur. Joyeux anniversaire la chieuse.

Je le regarde lentement, penche la tête sur le côté et regarde les billets. Départ vendredi soir, retour lundi matin.

-On va à Paris pour le week-end ? Résumai-je d'une petite voix.

Il hoche la tête avec amusement.

-Je suis la pire petite-amie sur Terre, me lamentai-je en me mettant en position fœtale sur le lit.

-En ce moment tu t'en rapproches ouais, reconnu Superbi comme si ça coulait de source. J'ai un accueil de merde depuis que je suis rentré.

Je me tourne pour le regarder. Il a l'air en colère mais en fait il boude. Je lui fais un petit sourire et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres.

-Mieux ?

-Vooiii j'appelle pas ça un accueil !

Il se rapproche mais s'arrête au dernier moment.

-Mais vas te brosser les dents avant.

-Tu savais que mon surnom c'était « tue l'amour » ?

-Oui, depuis longtemps !

-Je t'emmerde~ !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Désolé de pas avoir pu vous accueillir en personne. J'espère que vous avez pu trouver vos marques le temps que vous resterez ici.

-Oui, merci Luciana, me remercia Miranda.

Elle me prend dans ses bras, presque désespérée.

-Je te remercierais jamais assez. Arro avait raison de te choisir comme marraine.

-C'est rien, soufflai-je en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos.

Elle me lâche et regarde derrière elle. Adrian a bien grandi, il a presque cinq ans il me semble, ou il les a déjà je sais pas. Je m'assois en tailleur sur le sol et lui fais signe de s'approcher. Il le fait sans une once d'hésitation.

-Tu te souviens de moi microbe ?

Il fronce les sourcils en enlève son pouce de sa bouche.

-J'suis pas un microbe moi !

Je pouffe à voix basse.

-Tu me diras ça quand tu feras ma taille.

J'approche mon visage du sien.

-Microbe.

-Maman !

Miranda rit, tout comme Antonio qui est appuyé contre le mur.

-Plus sérieusement, continuai-je en me relevant pour le prendre dans mes bras, t'es plus lourd qu'avant.

-Tu m'connais ?

-Je t'ai vu bébé, et je suis ta marraine.

-C'est quoi une marraine ?

-Moi. C'est un peu un autre membre de ta famille si tu veux.

Sans qu'il ne le voit venir je l'embrasse sur la joue. J'ai le plaisir de le voir rougir et mettre une main sur sa joue en me regardant quand je m'écarte de lui.

-Tu connais mon papa ?

Miranda se fige derrière. Comment dire...oui et j'ai plus trop entendu parler de lui depuis que je lui expliqué la situation ? Il a pas foutu un pied en Espagne depuis que vous êtes là ?

-Adrian, n'embête pas Luciana avec ça, intervint Miranda en me prenant son fils. C'est l'heure du bain.

Ils montent rapidement.

-Adrian ne sait pas qu'Arro est son père, lançai-je à Antonio, ou plutôt il s'en souvient pas.

-Miranda évite toujours le sujet. C'est pas que j'aime spécialement ce type, mais il a une chance en or pour faire savoir à son fils que c'est son père.

-Ce serait con de la laisser passer. Tu veux bien venir dans mon bureau qu'on parle un peu de l'après votre passage ici ?

-Ouais bien sûr, on va pas vous embêter trop longtemps.

-C'est plutôt que je pense pas que ce soit bon pour Miranda ou Adrian de rester dans un endroit bourré de mafieux où des VARIA viennent parfois sans prévenir.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Pourquoi est-ce que t'es pas encore couché toi ?

-Je fais juste le tour rapidement Cris, vas te coucher toi.

-Tarde pas trop.

-Oui papa~.

Une fois le tour du manoir fait, je vais dans la cuisine et m'assois à l'îlot central. C'est calme la nuit. Un tantinet flippant, mais calme. Même à la VARIA il y a toujours un bruit bizarre à un moment de la nuit. Mais là rien.

-Marraine ?

-Pourquoi tu dors pas toi ? Demandai-je à Adrian en le prenant pour le mettre sur l'îlot.

-Je voulais faire pipi...puis je me suis perdu.

Il serre son ours en peluche contre lui. Il est adorable, ça me donne envie de voir Luca.

-Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

Il hoche vivement la tête et je nous fais deux chocolats chauds.

-Alors, tu fais quoi de tes journées ?

-Rien, me répondit-il en haussant les épaules, je regarde la télé, je joue dehors avec maman.

-Passionnant.

-Tu veux pas me raconter une histoire ?

-Une histoire ?

Une histoire ? Moi ? Oh je sais !

-Il était une fois un garçon qui vivait au Japon. Il était nul en tout et vivait avec sa mère, son père était tout le temps à l'étranger pour son travail. Un jour, ce garçon rencontra un bébé magique qui fit de sa vie un enfer, il le mit dans des situations plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Mais petit à petit, le garçon se fit des amis qui ne le laissèrent pas tomber, et ensemble il vécurent plein d'aventure, ils gagnèrent contre les méchants. Méchants qui devenaient plus tard des amis eux aussi. Le garçon, pourtant seul et mal aimé des enfants de son âge avant, avaient fini par avoir une famille soudé, même si ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang. Il a montré à tous ceux qui se moquaient de lui qu'il avait réussi dans sa vie, et qu'il ne changerait rien pour rien au monde.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux.

-Tiré d'une histoire vraie, rajoutai-je avec un rictus en coin.

Il boit doucement son chocolat, comme moi. Hum...les gamins aiment pas ça quand on leur chantent des trucs ? Si si, ils aiment ça. La dernière fois qu'on était là avec Walton, on avait regardé cette tenelovelas argentine avec pleins de chansons...Flori quelque chose.

Je peux le trouver sur mon portable.

-Dis, tu veux que je te chante quelque chose ?

-Oui !

-T'aimes la musique ?

Il hoche la tête avec un grand sourire. J'ai trouvé la chanson, même si j'ai bu un chocolat ça devrait passer. Parce que chocolat et chanter ne vont pas ensemble. C'est ce qu'Arro m'a dit il y a longtemps.

- _Hay un cuento_ , commençai-je doucement, le voyant déjà m'écouter attentivement.

Je le vois chantonner avec moi au bout d'un moment. Arrivés à la fin de la chanson, il m'applaudit puis lâche un cri de terreur en regardant derrière moi. Je me tourne, sur mes gardes, et sursaute en voyant un homme à l'entrée de derrière. Et me calme en reconnaissant Arro qui nous fixe.

-Vous devriez dormir, nous lança-t-il en se rapprochant de nous.

-Tu devrais pas arriver à cette heure, rétorquai-je en prenant Adrian dans mes bras, qui passa ses bras autour de mon cou tout de suite. T'étais passé où ?

-Besoin de réfléchir, me dit-il en regardant son fils.

-Marraine, me chuchota Adrian suffisamment fort pour que mon ami l'entende, il a exactement les même yeux que moi, c'est bizarre non ?

Oh la génétique fait de ces choses mon cher filleul.

-Toi je te ramène au lit.

-Mais~.

-Pas de mais. Arro ramène ton c...fraise, ta fraise.

On remonte, Adrian finissant par s'endormir dans mes bras petit à petit. Une fois remis dans son lit, je ressors dans le couloir et constate qu'Arro est comme dans un état second. En train de regarder dans le vague.

-Je parlerai à Miranda demain.

-Oui tu le feras, approuvai-je en lui frottant le dos, mais demain, toi aussi t'as besoin de sommeil mon vieux.

-Ah oui, joyeux anniversaire. Avec deux semaines de retard.

-Merci.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je suis avec toi, tu peux le faire.

- **Ouais, ouais t'as raison je peux le faire ! Je peux voir mon fils quand bon me semble !**

-Ouais ! Tant que ça t'attires pas d'emmerdes !

- **Mais Lulu~ !**

-Je dois y aller, ciao~ !

Je raccroche. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? Il y a rien à la télé et mon bouquin a fini par me soûler.

-Ushishi~.

-VOOIIII JE VAIS TE TUER BEL !

Je ne cille même pas quand ils passent en courant devant moi, utilisant un coussin pour pas que les couteaux de Bel me touchent. Ils repartent comme ils sont venus.

J'ai envie de faire chier Xanxus~ ! Je me lève et vais à son bureau en sautillant presque, un grand sourire innocent aux lèvres.

-Alors tu veux bien m'aider ?! S'exclama la voix de Zac à travers la porte.

Je devrais pas écouter aux portes, je le sais, mais bon.

-Je le fais pas que pour toi, répliqua mon frère. Mais ne vas pas le raconter à Luciana, elle voudra venir.

-Je sais, mais ce serait vraiment si ma...ok, je dirai rien.

De quoi ils veulent me tenir éloignée ?

-Yo ! Les saluai-je en ouvrant la porte.

-Ranza ! Hurla Zac en me regardant les yeux écarquillés.

-De quoi vous parliez ? Leur demandai-je en m'appuyant sur mon cousin.

-De rien, répondit Xanxus.

-Trucs de mecs Ranza, tu peux pas comprendre.

Je me détache de lui et les regarde à tour de rôle. Je finis par les pointer du doigt chacun leur tour.

-Je m'en souviendrais, je m'en souviendrais et je vous le ferai payer !

Je pars en claquant la porte derrière moi, une moue sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me cachent ces deux imbéciles de service ?

-Putain, je vais le tuer ce...

-Superbi !

Il lève un regard énervé vu moi, sa main plaquée contre son bras.

-Bel t'a touché ?

-Vooiiii si t'as rien de plus intéressant à dire j'y vais !

-Non attends, j'ai une question ! C'est quoi des « trucs de mecs » ?

Il me regarde comme si j'étais la fille la plus conne du monde.

-T'as pas remarqué que j'avais autre chose à faire ?!

Il se casse et je le fusille du regard. Il est inutile, j'ai pas ma réponse moi !

-Luci-nee-san.

-Si ?

-Bel-sempai et moi on va en boite ce soir, tu veux venir ?

-Non, j'aime pas tr...

-T'as pas le choix.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Les gars, vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Ushishi~, on a même pu manger sans les autres lourds Princesse, pourquoi tu continues à poser autant de questions ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Pressentiment justifiée parce qu'une fois à l'intérieur, je me retrouve seule à une table, un verre de soda devant moi. Je vois pas pourquoi ils m'ont de demandé de venir franchement.

-Mademoiselle, votre verre.

-J'ai rien commandé.

-Je sais, c'est de la part de l'homme au bar.

Je suis son doigt du regard pour voir un mec plus vieux, bien plus vieux que moi, me faire un signe de la main avec un sourire pervers. Je regarde ensuite le verre et renifle. Qui sait ce qu'il y a dedans.

-Non merci, déclarai-je calmement en me levant.

Je prends mon verre de soda et regarde la salle et allant contre un mur. Et bug en entendant une voix familière. Je cherche la provenance de la voix et plisse les yeux en reconnaissant Zac parler avec une fille.

C'était ça leur truc de mec ?!

Non mais attends, ça veut dire que...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Demandai-je en regardant à côté de moi en même que mon interlocuteur. Non toi qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Arrête de parler en même temps que moi merde !

Wow. C'est bizarre. Je sais que les frères et sœurs peuvent parfois parler en même temps, mais c'est flippant. Vu le regard de Xanxus, il pense pareil.

-Oh ils sont là ! M'exclamai-je en voyant des cheveux verts. Donc en fait c'était ça vos trucs de mecs, hein ? Vous trouver des plans culs pour ce soir et passer une soirée tranquille loin du QG !

-Exactement et t'es en train de tout ruiner, grogna-t-il en me fusillant du regard, déjà que...

Il s'arrête en regardant derrière moi et un rictus satisfait pointe le bout de son nez. Je me tourne pour voir Zac tenter de retenir la fille qu'il drague, mais elle finit par s'en aller.

-Vous êtes sur la même fille en plus ?!

-C'est bon, c'est pas comme si on allait lui sauter dessus devant tout le monde comme Squalo, me répondit-il son rictus s'agrandissant.

Il ne me lance pas un regard qu'il s'en va alors que Zac arrive à mon niveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par Superbi qui...oh et je m'en fous, c'est pas avec moi qu'il fera ça.

Zac me regarde sans comprendre et je lui fais un petit signe de la main.

-Bel et Fran m'ont traîné ici, quelle coïncidence !

-Ah...

Il me prend mon verre des mains et l'avale en une gorgée.

-Mais il y a pas d'alcool là-dedans !

-Bravo le génie, je te félicite. En attendant on dirait que Xanxus est arrivé à la cible.

Il tourne la tête si vite qu'il me donne le tournis.

-Non mais il était sérieux en fait quand il m'a dit « Tu verras qu'une fois qu'elle t'auras rembarré je me la ferai sans problème » !

-Hey, tu peux parler de ça à quelqu'un d'autre ? J'ai peut-être vingt-sept ans mais j'aimerais ne rien savoir de la vie sexuelle de mon frère aîné ok ?

-Ouais, ouais c'est dégueulasse quand on y pense.

-Je sais. Tu sais, vous m'avez vraiment blessé en me tenant à l'écart. Enfin surtout en ne me disant pas ce que vous vouliez faire, j'aurais rien fait, j'ai passé l'âge !

-Mais c'est Xan...

-Et tu vois mon cher petit cousin, continuai-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille, comme j'ai de la peine de savoir que tu t'es fait jeté comme une vieille chaussette trouée, je vais rien te faire. Mais Xanxus ? Ah si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie d'être une peste et foutre son coup en l'air. En y réfléchissant bien j'ai jamais pu faire ça.

-Tes idées m'intéressent. Beaucoup.

-Tu veux te venger.

-T'as pas idée.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Ah ouais t'y vas pas de main de morte toi.

-Il faut bien ça pour que tu joues les petites-amies bafouées Ranza.

-J'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de poitrine Zac, tu peux pas réduire ?

-Non !

Je tente de baisser ma robe mais non, elle m'arrive tout de même un peu au-dessus du milieu de mes cuisses, donc trop court pour moi. C'est pas les échasses qui me gênent, ni même le maquillage ou les cheveux blonds ou les yeux verts ou mon visage complètement transformé quoi, c'est vraiment la robe. Décolleté à souhait et courte. Et moulante. Je me sens vulgaire.

-Donc je lui saute dessus et lui dit qu'il a pas à me tromper.

-Ouais.

-Je peux pas rajouter un truc du genre que je m'habille comme ça pour qu'il me voit comme autre chose que la mère de nos triplés ?

-Si tu veux, mais t'as pas le corps d'une mère.

-On voit presque rien là-bas, c'est pas grave.

Il hausse les épaules et se pousse de la porte pour me laisser sortir. Je me sens à poil, c'est horrible.

-Ils sont en train de parler, me souffla mon cousin en les montrant d'un geste de la tête.

-Maintenant regarde bien celle qui a été agent double voire triple pendant deux ans et prends en de la graine.

Je me fraye un passage parmi la foule et une fois à quelques mètres de mon frère, je me mets à courir comme une pouf et me jette à son cou.

-Mon chéri si tu savais comment je me suis inquiétée ! Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça sans me dire où t'allais hein ?! Piaillai-je avant de regarder la fille, une jolie brune aux yeux marrons. Reste loin du père de mes trois enfants toi !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et s'en va. Je repose pieds à terre et fais un énorme sourire alors que Xanxus me traîne par le poignet. Une fois hors de la boite, il me lâche en me jetant presque contre le mur.

-Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point t'es en colère contre moi mon chéri ?

-Pas un mot, trancha froidement sa voix. Et arrête cette illusion.

-Je peux pas arrêter ce que je contrôle pas.

Il tique de l'œil gauche, se tourne brusquement vers la droite et attrape quelque chose. Zac apparaît dans un nuage de brume, un sourire crispé aux lèvres alors que je retrouve mon apparence habituelle.

-C'est bon, j'ai jamais mis mon nez dans ta vie sentimentale avant aujourd'hui Xanxus, alors on est à égalité !

-J'ai jamais...

-Qui a pété la gueule de Superbi quand il a découvert qu'on avait couché ensemble il y a neuf ans ?

-C'est différent ! Grogna-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

-Oh je t'en prie !

-Une petite seconde, nous coupa Zac avant de me regarder, je croyais que Squalo et toi vous sortiez ensemble depuis deux ans ?

-C'est le cas.

-Mais dans ce cas...

-Ok alors je vais te dire quelque chose Zac : mieux vaut ne pas tenter de comprendre tout l'histoire entre Superbi et moi ou même quand est-ce que ça a commencé. On se connaît depuis trop longtemps pour ça.

-Et c'est trop compliqué, marmonna mon frère.

Je lui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il l'intercepte.

-Tu vois, je regrette pas du tout le fait que tu finisses ta soirée avec ta main droite Fratello, bougonnai-je en lui jetant un regard mauvais. De toute façon ça se voyait que tu la laissais indifférente.

-Ah ! On fait moins le malin hein !

Xanxus le fait tomber avec un coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Je retourne à l'intérieur moi, déclarai-je en commençant à m'en aller. Je vous paie vos consos !

Xanxus passe vite devant moi. Quel profiteur...

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu t'ennuies pas trop toute seule ?

Je lève la tête de mon verre de soda, j'ai dit que je leur payais les consos mais Zac m'a quand même payé mon verre de soda qu'il m'a bu tout à l'heure, et vois la fille.

 _La_ fille qui plaît aux hommes de ma famille.

-Non, mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée.

-Est-ce que je compte comme de la mauvaise compagnie ? M'interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je lui fais signe de s'asseoir. J'ai comme un drôle de sentiment vu la façon dont elle me regarde.

-Désolé pour les deux lourds que t'as supporté ce soir au fait.

-Tu les connais ? Non ne dis rien, je vois l'air de famille maintenant. Surtout avec le deuxième.

-Mon frère aîné. L'autre c'est mon cousin.

-T'as une belle-sœur givrée ma pauvre.

Oh oui ! Je suis ma propre belle-sœur.

-De toute façon ils ne m'intéressent pas.

-Je l'ai bien vu.

-Ben je suis pas intéressée par les mecs de base donc...

Je m'étouffe de rire avec mon soda. Quand je retrouve ma respiration, je ricane en tapant contre la table. Ils ont dragué une lesbienne ! Forcément ils avaient aucune chance !

Hey mais...

-Je suis hétéro et j'ai un copain ! Expliquai-je en secouant lentement la tête.

-Je l'étais aussi moi avant ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un immense sourire, sortant un papier de sa poche. Appelle-moi si t'es curieuse.

Elle s'en va. Je termine mon soda d'un geste mécanique et vais rejoindre les deux débiles qui boivent entre eux, Fran me rejoignant entre temps.

-Bel-sempai ne rentre pas avec nous ce soir.

-Ah, ben on rentre avec eux alors, lui dis-je en arrivant devant les deux autres. Vous aviez vraiment aucune chance, vous avez quelque chose en trop dans le froc.

Ils regardent le papier que je brandis fièrement et Xanxus fait exploser son verre dans sa main à force de le serrer.

Je l'ai blessé dans sa fierté de mâle on dirait. Moi. J'ai blessé le grand Xanxus, Boss de la VARIA, dans sa fierté. Je suis géniale~ !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-T'as passé une bonne soirée ? Me demanda Superbi, les sourcils froncés en tapant son pied sur le sol.

-Ouais et toi ?

-J'ai supporté Lussuria, Mammon et Levi ! Rugit-il alors que j'allais me changer dans la salle de bain.

Pour me démaquiller aussi.

-Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

-Vooiii t'étais où avec Bel et Fran ?!

-En boite, on est tombé sur Xanxus et Zac et au final Bel est parti de son côté donc on est rentré tout les quatre. Et quelle soirée !

-Tant que ça ? M'interrogea-t-il avec un rictus énervé.

-J'ai eu le numéro de la fille qui a rembarré Zac et Xanxus.

-Elle était lesbienne, devina-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-Ouais. Et elle m'a dit de l'appeler si j'étais curieuse. Mais t'inquiètes, tu me suffis pour le moment.

Il fronce les sourcils alors que je me mets en pyjama. Le moins sexy du monde : un jogging et un débardeur.

-C'était une si mauvaise soirée que ça ?

-Tu m'as laissé dans un endroit où il y avait Levi et pas le Boss ! J'en ai raz le cul de lui qui se lamente parce que Xanxus est pas là pendant que tu vas passer une « super soirée » en boite avec les autres !

-T'es juste vexé que je t'ai pas demandé d'y aller avec moi !

Il détourne le regard et va s'affaler sur le lit.

-C'est vraiment ça ? Fis-je clairement surprise en le rejoignant. Je savais...enfin je t'imaginais pas aimer ce genre d'endroit.

-Vooiii ! Rugit-il en se tournant vers moi, ses yeux me lançant des éclairs. Je suis pas un vieux merde, j'ai que trente-trois ans !

-J'ai pas insinué que t'étais vieux. T'es plus vieux que moi, mais pas vieux tout court.

J'éteins la lumière.

-Allez bonne nuit ! Je suis fatiguée. On ira ensemble plus tard si tu veux.

-Je te prends au mot, accepta-t-il en se couchant pour de bon.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Quand je disais ça je voulais pas dire y retourner dès le lendemain.

-Trop tard.

Je me retiens de soupirer en sortant de sa voiture. Tout de suite, son bras est sur mes épaules nues et on va à l'entrée. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil.

-Je croyais qu'aucun de nous n'aimait les démonstrations d'affection en public ?

-Les boites de nuit sont l'exception, grommela-t-il en me ramenant plus que contre lui.

Je passe mon bras autour de sa taille et on entre. Tout de suite la température est plus élevée, bien qu'étant en été il ne fasse pas froid.

-Tu veux boire quoi ?

Je hausse les épaules. Je sais jamais trop quoi faire quand je suis en boite en vrai, la plupart du temps je m'emmerde.

-Je vais prendre une bière, marmonnai-je avec un regard ennuyé.

-Vooiii fais pas la gueule !

-Mais j'aime pas aller en boite !

-On reste pas toute la nuit.

Je hausse un sourcil dans sa direction.

-Je te fais danser et on est parti !

-Ben on est pas prêt de partir.

-T'en es sûre ?

On boit nos verres en silence, moi sur mes gardes et lui se foutant silencieusement de ma gueule.

-Vooii~, me lança-t-il en s'approchant de moi de façon à me coller, pourquoi t'es autant sur tes gardes ?

-Parce que j'ai peur de ce que tu me réserves !

-T'as peur ?

-Oui !

-T'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, j'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser ici vu les vêtements que tu portes...me susurra-t-il dans l'oreille.

Je me jette un coup d'œil. C'est ce que je portais quand j'étais avec Romain et Arro à Barcelone.

-Parce que tu vois, continua-t-il en me caressant le bras du dos de la main, je suis qu'un homme. J'aime pas comment ces mecs peuvent regarder ce qui m'appartient, mais j'adore savoir qu'ils sont dégoûtés parce que t'es avec moi, et qu'une fois seuls je t'arracherai tout tes vêtements et que je te ferai crier jusqu'à ce que t'aies plus de voix jusqu'au petit matin, même si te prendre devant tout le monde sur cette table et qu'ils finissent par tous savoir comment je m'appelle est très tentant.

Je me tape un fard monstre et me lève comme un robot. Il sait que...il sait que me parler salement me gêne énormément même si ça peut se révéler utile pour m'exciter, mais en public ? La seule chose que je veux c'est qu'il se taise !

-T'es perfide, sifflai-je en le sentant me suivre sur la piste.

Il ricane alors que la voix d'Enrique Iglesias s'élève. « Bailando » huh...il va voir le sang latino ressortir là Superbi. Je commence à bouger les hanches de gauche à droit, lentement mais sensuellement. Ça a l'air de marcher car ses mains se posent sur mes hanches et il se colle contre moi.

-T'es nul en espagnol, non ? Lui demandai-je soudainement en me tournant vers lui, passant mes bras autour de son cou.

-Je comprends que dalle, reconnu-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, son bassin toujours collé au mien.

-Alors tu comprends rien à la chanson non ? Tu sais pas ce que veut dire « Y tu boca con la mia », non ?

-Le rapport ?

Je lui fais un sourire aguicheur et lui vole un baiser. Enfin, mes lèvres ne font que caresser les siennes.

-T'as l'idée en tête maintenant ?

Il me prend la main et me guide hors du club. Et la nuit ne fait que commencer~.

-Faut pas me mettre face à une chanson en espagnol. Je deviens trop aguicheuse, c'est le sang espagnol qui ressort.

-Rappelle-moi de recommencer alors !

Non on s'est pas tripoté sur le capot de sa voiture. Non, c'est pas vrai et non, je contrôle pas Superbi à la baguette. Quoique. J'ai toujours plus ou moins réussi à lui faire faire ce que je voulais avec mon regard de chien battu. Maintenant que je suis sa copine, je contrôle plus ou moins son corps, ou plutôt ses hormones.

Et puis merde, on s'en fout. Enfin c'est bien pratique quand même.

Je devrais le menacer de faire la grève du sexe un jour, juste pour voir, vu que si ça tenait qu'à lui on le ferait tout les jours pendant plusieurs heures.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé !** **Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	94. XCIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 93** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu veux que je quoi Tsuna ? Dis-je lentement en m'arrêtant au beau milieu du couloir.

- **Ben tu vois, t'es la seule femme officiellement célibataire que je connaisse qui pourra rester professionnel et ne se laissera pas faire si il a des gestes trop déplacés. Je sais que tu peux te débrouiller sur ça ! Si Squalo et toi c'était officiel je te le demanderais pas mais...**

-Tu peux vraiment pas t'en charger ?

- **Je suis débordé avec l'organisation du mariage avec Kyoko, en fait je suis en vacances là mais...**

-T'as ramené du travail au Japon, terminai-je à sa place. Je le ferai, préviens-le que ce sera en Espagne dans les environs de Barcelone par contre. Je préfère être sur mon territoire. Et je veux Arro pas loin pour intervenir au cas où.

- **Tout ce que tu veux tant que l'alliance est signée. Je te revaudrai ça Ana-san, je te le promets ! Je vais réserver dans un restaurant de Barcelone et je t'envoies les coordonnées plus tard.**

 **-** Et j'ai rien à payer ! Allez, retourne à ton mariage Tsuna.

Je raccroche et pose mon portable sur mes lèvres. Maintenant, comment exposer ça à Superbi sans qu'il ne pète un câble ? Bon, déjà faut le trouver. Si je lui envoie un message avec un smiley à la fin je crois que je signe mon arrêt de mort de toute façon.

Je vais voir dans la salle d'entraînement qu'il utilise toujours, mais rien. Mais il y a des bruits venant de mon ancien atelier. J'ouvre la porte et me retiens de sauter de joie en voyant des cheveux blancs.

-Hey~.

-Occupé, me répondit Superbi distraitement en trifouillant sa main.

-C'est important en fait, ça prendra pas longtemps.

-Tu vas en Espagne, devina-t-il sans un regard.

-Ouais...pour une mission donnée par Tsuna.

Là je capte son attention. Il relève la tête et se tourne vers moi, me regardant sérieusement.

-Sawada ?

-Ouais, il est occupé avec son mariage et personne d'assez qualifié d'après lui ne pouvait alors...

-En quoi ça consiste ? Me coupa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Signer une alliance avec le Boss d'une Famille...autour d'un dîner en tête à tête...

Il ouvre la bouche et crispe sa mâchoire pour se retenir de crier.

-Pourquoi toi en particulier ? Il sait qu'on est ensemble !

-Le monde de la Mafia ne le sait pas lui, donc je suis quelqu'un de célibataire et d'influent avec qui un mariage pourrait éventuellement apporter beaucoup. Pas que ça aille jusque là, mais je dois juste le faire signer.

-En lui faisant les yeux doux, grogna-t-il en serrant les poings.

-Hey, je vais demander à Arro de venir et de nous garder à l'œil, il interviendra si nécessaire. Puis je sais repousser un mec.

Il fixe le sol, plongé dans ses pensées et je marche jusqu'à lui.

-Je veux savoir qui est le gars.

-C'est tout ? Ok.

Ça s'est mieux passé que je le pensais.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Attendez, laissez-moi...

Il se lève et me tire ma chaise. Je lui fais un sourire pour le remercier, ce qui a l'air de lui plaire alors qu'il se rassoit.

Au moins c'est pas un vieux dégueulasse. Il doit avoir l'âge de Superbi et Dino, et il est pas si dégueulasse que ça. Allez, ça pourra peut-être passer. Je regarde brièvement Arro, au fond du restaurant, qui est occupé à lire le menu.

Allez, je suis pas aussi rouillée que ça j'espère pour ce genre de mission.

-Si je puis me permettre, vous êtes ravissante Décima, me complimenta-t-il en me faisant un baise-main.

-Vous êtes un charmeur à ce que je vois.

-J'aime complimenter quand ce que je vois me plaît, s'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Nous devrions peut-être commander Don Odasso. Plus vite nous aurons abordé le vif du sujet, plus vite nous verrons si une alliance verra le jour ou non.

-Vous êtes une femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut ! Rigola-t-il à gorge déployée.

-Vous savez, être une femme dans ce monde vous fait partir avec un désavantage dès la naissance. Il faut savoir se faire écouter et respecter.

Je décline ses avances aussi poliment que je le veux en continuant la négociation jusqu'au moment du dessert. Bon je l'avoue, j'ai ri à quelques unes des blagues qu'il a pu faire et oui, c'est toujours flatteur de savoir qu'on plaît à quelqu'un, mais le problème c'est bien Arro.

Enfin, le fait qu'il ne soit plus aussi seul qu'au début. Quelle belle femme avec ses beaux cheveux blancs, je vais m'en servir pour l'étouffer~. Pourquoi ça m'étonne qu'à moitié que Superbi ait fait le déplacement ?

Oh oui Arro, c'est toi que je regarde. Et oui, je sais qui est en face de toi en train de cacher son visage. Pas la peine de plaider ton innocence à distance crétin, Superbi a pas su où on était par l'opération du Saint-Esprit. Je pose mon regard sur Superbi qui baisse la carte et le fusille du regard. Il le soutient quelques secondes et commence à parler avec Arro.

-Il semblerait que certaines personnes soient méfiantes face à notre rencontre, me fit remarquer le Don l'air de rien.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour...

-Je comprends que l'un de vos hommes de confiance soit présent, j'ai moi-même préféré emmené quelqu'un. Mais j'ai cru vous voir surprise face à la présence de Superbi Squalo.

-Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas.

-Je vous crois. C'est assez connu après tout que les VARIA sont imprévisibles.

C'est valable pour les Vongola en général.

-Vous savez quoi ? Autant finir à mon manoir autour d'un café, qu'en dîtes vous ? Autant ne pas être épié.

-Je vous suis volontiers.

On se lève et il fait signe à son homme de venir alors que je me dirige d'un pas furibond vers les deux requins de service.

-On rentre pour terminer dans un endroit plus calme, les informai-je d'une voix calme mais avec un rictus énervé, ramenez-vous avant que je vous fasse vous lever de force.

Je mitraille Superbi du regard, qui m'ignore en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Et après j'aimerais une explication qui tienne la route.

-On peut y aller ? Demanda Don Odasso en revenant. Messieurs.

Arro hoche la tête, tout comme Superbi, en se levant.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je m'assurerai de faire savoir au Decimo qu'il a de très bon négociateurs, me promit-il presque en signant le papier.

-C'est très gentil de votre part, répliquai-je avec un sourire en coin, mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser deux minutes, j'ai un mot à dire à mon Gardien.

-Bien sûr allez-y.

J'emmène à Arro dans le hall d'entrée, envoyant un rapide regard à Superbi qui lui dit que si il fait le con je le trucide. Je sais qu'il va rester pro, mais on est pas à l'abri des lapsus, non ?

-Ok, j'avoue j'ai balancé l'endroit, mais pour ma défense il m'a menacé de me faire des trucs pas agréables si je lui disais pas où on était ! Se défendit de suite Arro.

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce que ça aurait pu causer ?! Sifflai-je à voix basse. Tsuna compte sur moi, imagines deux secondes si il avait craqué.

-Mais t'as pas eu à supporter ses remarques à table toi ! J'ai eu envie de l'étouffer avec sa serviette moi à cause de ses « pourquoi elle rigole avec, pourquoi ?! » et « je vais le tuer, t'as vu comment il la regarde ?! Et elle fait rien elle joue le jeu ! Elle joue trop le jeu ! ».

-Et moi qui pensais qu'il faisait des efforts...

-Mais il en fait. Ok il est venu, mais t'as idée des efforts que ça lui a demandé de pas aller refaire le portrait du Don ?

-Je sais, je sais mais...j'étais tellement embarrassée en le voyant, j'ai cru que j'allais tout foiré !

Arro me prend dans ses bras et je me détends en soupirant.

-Tu t'en es sortie comme une chef Lulu, comme d'hab'.

-C'est un poids en moins sur mes ép...

-J'aurais dû le savoir !

Je sursaute et regarde le Don les sourcils haussés, toujours dans les bras d'Arro. Il avance vite vers nous avec son homme de main et Superbi, qui nous regarde à tour de rôle.

-J'ai peur de ne pas vous comprendre.

-Je m'excuse de mon comportement ce soir, pour une fois j'aurais dû faire plus attention aux rumeurs.

J'échange un regard perdu avec Arro, ce qui ne lui échappe pas.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? S'étonna Odassio. Il y a une rumeur qui court disant que vous seriez en couple avec Squalo. J'ai brièvement penser que c'était le plus vieux en le voyant au restaurant, mais en fait vous êtes avec votre Gardien ! Non pas que je vous juge ou quoi que ce soit, quand notre Boss est une femme, une belle femme, il y a un moment où on veut la protéger pour autre chose que sa supériorité hiérarchique.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Arro, qui semble ne pas pouvoir fermer sa bouche à cause du choc. On s'est juste pris dans les bras ! Mes yeux se posent rapidement sur Superbi. Il serre et desserre sa main comme pour se calmer.

Wow, c'est quoi que je vois là ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il vient d'avoir une idée ?

-Vooii je vous avais bien dit que vous finiriez par vous faire découvrir !

-Qu...commençai-je avant de me faire couper Arro, une de ses mains sur ma bouche.

-Chut _love_ , Superbi a raison, on allait nous découvrir tôt ou tard. Et maintenant on t'enverras plus en missions où j'aurais peur que tu tombes folle amoureuse d'un autre que moi !

Il me pince les côtes. Ça ça veut dire joue le jeu.

-Je me sens comme un idiot maintenant de vous avoir ouvertement dragué toute le soirée, soupira Odasso. Vous faîtes un très beau couple par ailleurs.

Superbi se crispe.

-Merci, le remerciai-je d'une petite voix, sans savoir où me mettre.

-Sois pas aussi gênée ma chérie, me susurra Arro suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Sans prévenir il m'embrasse. Pendant de longues, longues secondes, et je sens qu'il prend un malin plaisir à le faire devant Superbi.

-Désolé ! S'excusa-t-il en me relâchant. Parfois je me laisse aller !

-Alors que je lui dis sans cesse de ne pas faire ça en public, rajoutai-je avec un sourire contrit.

-C'est pas grave. De toute façon je ne regrette pas de signer cette alliance ou d'être venu. Sans aucun sous-entendu, votre compagnie est agréable, tout comme discuter avec vous. Les Vengadores sont sur la bonne pente avec vous.

-Boss.

-Oui je sais. Sur ce, je vais devoir vous laisser.

-L'un de mes hommes va vous raccompagner.

Je dis à l'un des deux qui monte la garde de les raccompagner et on se retrouve tout les trois.

-T'étais obligé de...commença Superbi une fois qu'ils furent trop loin pour nous entendre.

-La ferme ! Criai-je avec Arro.

-C'est de ta faute pour faire passer _ta_ copine pour la mienne !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! Rajoutai-je en avançant vers lui pour mettre mon index sur son torse. Tu viens sans me prévenir me surveiller en mission et après tu approuves quand il pense qu'Arro et moi on est en couple ?!

-Comme ça plus de mecs te tourneront autour et avec de la chance t'auras plus de mission comme ça !

Je me pince l'arrête du nez. Rester calme, rester calme.

-Et toi, t'avais pas à l'embrasser aussi longtemps ! Continua-t-il en allant vers Arro.

-Oh c'est bon, c'est pas comme si j'allais trouver ça exceptionnel du jour au lendemain de l'embrasser.

-Vooiii ça veut dire quoi ça Arro ?! Vociféra le plus vieux en l'attrapant par sa cravate.

-Ça veut dire que je l'ai déjà embrassé compris ?! Tu crois qu'en cinq ans de partenariat en tant que tueur à gage on a jamais eu à jouer les amoureux transits ?! Ou qu'on...

Il se tait.

-Ou quoi ? Grogna Superbi d'une voix beaucoup trop menaçante. Finis ta phrase.

Arro me regarde par-dessus l'épaule de son cousin et Superbi finit par lentement tourner la tête vers moi.

-Luciana, commença-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le mien, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

-J'ai parlé sans réflé...

-Toi la ferme ! Aboya-t-il sans me lâcher du regard en le lâchant.

Il s'avance lentement de moi et je me recule jusqu'à être bloquée contre le dos du sofa qu'il y a dans le hall.

-Pourquoi tu recules ? T'as quelque chose à te reprocher peut-être ?

-Arro pars.

-Mais...

-Pars, le coupai-je en regardant Superbi dans les yeux.

Il monte, certainement dans sa chambre.

-Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

-Tu veux la vérité ? Oui, oui on s'est embrassés dans la vie de tout les jours deux fois.

Il serre les dents et me fusille du regard, malgré la petite pointe de peine que je discerne dans son regard.

-Quand ?

-Pendant qu'on était en break.

Il écarquille les yeux et se recule.

-Pendant qu'on...avec mon propre cousin...murmura-t-il en regardant comme si j'avais brisé l'image qu'il avait de moi.

-Ils voulaient rien di...

-LA FERME ! Je pouvais supporter que t'embrasses un inconnu, mais quelqu'un de ma famille ?! Tu trouves que c'est drôle de te venger avec lui ?! On a déjà eu assez de mal à récupérer une relation normale et toi tu l'utilises pour te venger de moi ?!

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand à cause de ce qu'il dit.

-C'est pas du tout ça qui s'est passé !

-Je veux pas t'entendre ! J'ai rien à entendre d'une femme qui roule des pelles à mon propre cousin, si ce n'est plus !

-Tais-toi sinon...

-Non ! Tu sais comment j'appelle les femmes comme toi ?! Des salopes !

Je le regarde, sans rien dire, les yeux écarquillés. J'ai même pas envie de pleurer, le choc trop grand. Même si j'aurais dû le voir venir. Sa réaction, c'est pour ça que j'ai rien dit.

-Superbi...

-T'es rien d'autre qu'une pute ! Une pute manipulatrice qui serait prête à tout pour se venger et faire du mal à ceux qui lui en ont fait ! Vooiiii j'en ai marre de cette relation merdique !

Je le regarde partir sans un mot dans le jardin, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour le retenir. De toute façon, dans cet état je pourrais rien lui dire.

Ça fait mal, mais le pire, c'est que je sais que j'ai aucun droit de me défendre. Ou plutôt, que tout ce que je pourrais dire montrerait ma propre mauvaise foi. C'est la dernière chose dont on...dont il a besoin.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-T'aurais pas dû lui dire tout ça.

Squalo ne releva pas la tête vers son cousin. Il avait embrassé sa copine, il avait embrassé Luciana alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle était la sœur qu'il avait jamais eu. Il était venu dans le jardin de la demeure et s'était assis contre le tronc d'un arbre pour se repasser leur dispute en boucle dans sa tête.

-T'es la dernière personne que je veux voir, dégage.

-Non.

-Bordel, dégage Arro !

-Non, continua de refuser le plus jeune avec un rictus en coin.

Squalo fronça les sourcils en regardant son cousin. Il avait bien envie de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule pour lui enlever son sourire en coin.

-Ça te tuerais d'être de mon côté de temps en temps ?!

-Honnêtement ? Ouais. Puis pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Le plus vieux se releva, toutes pensées de Luciana disparues pour le moment. Entendre Arro sous-entendre qu'il aimait le voir souffrir était devenu plus important.

-Je suis censé comprendre quoi ?

-Que te voir souffrir est la plus belle chose qui me soit donné de voir~.

-Voooiiii je pensais qu'on était ok ! Rugit Squalo en s'approchant de lui.

-On l'était. En particulier quand Luciana était « morte » et que tu déprimais. Après elle est revenue, et vous étiez ensemble, et t'étais heureux et ça m'a énervé.

-Alors quoi, t'étais jaloux ?!

-Non. J'aime pas Luciana de cette façon. C'est juste de savoir que...

Arro serra les poings, son regard devenant plus calculateur que Squalo ne l'avait jamais vu.

-T'es heureux en étant dans la Mafia alors que c'est la raison pourquoi notre famille a explosé. Ça m'énerve, t'as pas idée !

-Vooiiii tu peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça ! Ton père a été assassiné par un mafieux, je sais bien, mais à part ça la Mafia n'a rien à voire avec ça ! Putain, t'as fugué Arro ! Pour rejoindre la Mafia !

-Parce que tu m'as laissé chez une vieille peau qui pouvait pas me blairer !

-On a déjà parlé de ça !

-T'as parlé, pas moi !

Il reprit sa respiration et envoya un rictus malsain à son aîné.

-Mais pour en revenir à ton couple, tu sais que ta copine embrasse super bien ?

-La ferme, grogna Squalo en fusillant son cousin du regard.

-Elle doit être douée au pieu, non ?

-Vooooiiiiiii tu vas te la fermer ?! Tu te rends de qui tu parles comme ça au moins ?!

-Ouais, mais elle est le meilleur moyen que j'ai pour t'emmerder.

Le déclic se fit dans son esprit. Luciana avait été blessé et l'avait embrassé, mais Arro ne l'avait pas repoussé. Et il venait de lui avouer qu'ils s'étaient embrassés quand sa relation avec Luciana allait bien.

-Tu l'utilises, lâcha Squalo en serrant les poings de rage, tu utilises Luciana pour te venger de moi.

-Bien, tu comprends enfin !

-Vooiiii vous êtes pas censés être amis ?! C'est ton Boss merde !

-Je sais, on se fait confiance. Mais je veux te faire mal, et Luciana est ce qui peut te faire le plus de mal.

-Tu la manipules !

Arro leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu dramatises. Je pointe juste tout ce qui va pas dans votre couple quand...

-Elle sait ce que tu fais ?!

Arro ne dit rien.

-Non, bien sûr qu'elle ne sait pas, continua Squalo, elle ne te ferait plus confiance après.

-Elle ferait la même chose !

-Mais elle déteste être utilisée. Encore moins par quelqu'un en qui elle a placé sa confiance.

L'homme devant lui n'était pas son cousin. Ou plutôt, son cousin était plein de colère et de rancœur envers lui et il ne l'avait jamais vu. Et il utilisait Luciana pour le blesser. Alors qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis.

-Luciana me croirait tout de même plus que toi, lui lança Arro en tournant les talons.

Ça lui suffit à se jeter sur lui. Et les coups commencèrent à fuser. Squalo n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais il finit par être retenu par l'un des Gardiens de Luciana, celui de la Foudre si il se souvenait bien, alors qu'Arro était retenu par celui du Nuage.

-Bordel, pas de combat ici ! Fulmina celui qui le retenait.

-Vooiii lâche-moi !

-Non !

-Pourquoi vous gueulez au milieu de la nuit ?! Hurla une voix féminine.

Tous se turent en voyant Luciana arriver. Elle regarda d'abord Arro et haussa un sourcil, puis posa ses yeux sur Superbi et les écarquilla.

-Ton œil...

Il posa sa main dessus et grimaça de douleur. Arro avait une sacrée droite.

Luciana esquissa l'ombre d'un pas vers lui mais s'arrêta aussitôt et détourna le regard. Alors maintenant elle ne pouvait même plus le regarder dans les yeux ?

-Vous devriez tout les deux soigner vos blessures avant que ça ne s'infecte.

Squalo se dégagea et marcha vite vers elle, pour lui empoigner le bras et la forcer à le suivre. Heureusement, si il y avait une pièce qu'il pouvait retrouver dans cette baraque, c'était la chambre de Luciana. Donc une fois la pièce atteinte, il s'assit et la fixa, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! Aboya-t-il.

Elle sursauta et alla dans sa salle de bain, revenant avec l'essentiel pour limiter les dégât à son œil. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'occuper de lui, il fixait le mur sans rien dire. Arro se servait d'elle pour l'atteindre lui. Ça le dégoûtait. Ça le foutait en rogne. Et le pire, c'était bien qu'elle n'en ait pas la moindre idée.

-Pourquoi lui ?

Elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait.

-J'en sais rien, souffla-t-elle en appuyant doucement une compresse froide sur son œil.

Sa main finit par retomber le long de son corps.

-Je suis désolé Superbi, mais je sais que même si je dis ça tu reviendras pas sur ta décision. Mais je veux juste que tu saches que je suis désolé, vraiment. J'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

-Est-ce que t'utiliserais délibérément Arro pour me faire du mal ?

-Jamais !

Il leva les yeux sur elle.

-Je sais que vous avez eu du mal à retrouver une relation amicale, je tiens à vous deux, je veux pas foutre ça en l'air !

Il serra les dents, sa colère contre Arro montant d'un cran. Il savait qu'elle était sincère. Il le voyait. Elle ne se doutait de rien quant à ce qu'Arro faisait.

Mais il avait besoin de savoir sa version de l'histoire, et il allait l'avoir.

-Pourquoi ça devait être lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous...pourquoi il...

-T'as l'air d'avoir de la rancœur envers lui, lui fit-elle remarquer s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il la sentait hésitante. Mais elle avait raison et il le savait depuis longtemps. Ça avait commencé le jour où ils étaient revenus ensemble, qu'il l'avait appelé par un surnom et qu'ils...

-Vous étiez tellement proches, il était tellement tactile et...c'était plus que ce qu'on n'avait jamais été et je comprenais pas pourquoi lui. Puis quand il m'a dit que tu lui faisais confiance et que tu lui avais tout dit de ton passé et...Putain !

Il la regarda.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a que j'ai pas Luciana ?! Pourquoi tu lui as fait confiance aussi vite et pas à moi ?!

-T'as un complexe d'infériorité, lâcha-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux comme si elle venait d'avoir un éclair de génie.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour le nier mais rien ne sortit. Arro avait réussi là où il avait échoué pendant des années. Arro était capable de tenir contre lui dans un combat à armes égales alors qu'avant il gagnait haut la main parce qu'il ne savait pas se battre.

-J'en ai un on dirait, admit-il à contre cœur.

-Je peux t'expliquer pourquoi on est si proches si tu veux, enfin de mon point de vue seulement.

-Fais ça.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir avant tout, c'est que quand il a tenté de me tuer à la VARIA...on se connaissait déjà.

-Quoi ? Fit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-La première fois qu'on s'est vu, qu'on s'est rencontré, on avait treize ans.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-En Russie, termina-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût, parce que en fait il faisait parti des Weaponry et accompagnait son Boss, c'était avec eux qu'on avait à parler et le hasard a fait qu'on se rencontre.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ?!

-Tu parlais jamais de ta famille, je pouvais pas le voir à l'époque et j'avais failli crever, ça m'est sorti de l'esprit ! Et même si j'avais voulu le faire...j'aurais pas su comment aborder le sujet.

-Continue, souffla-t-il en inspirant profondément.

-Après il a tenté de me tuer et oui, c'est moi qui l'ai aidé à s'échapper. Pour qu'il garde pour lui le fait que j'étais tueuse à gage dans mon enfance vu qu'il le savait grâce à Simon. Ce que j'ai dit l'avait fait réfléchir de ce qu'il m'a dit, et c'est pour ça qu'il était venu me voir au CEDEF. Il a choisi le moment parfait, parce que si il avait pas été là, je sais pas comment aurait tourné les choses.

Elle passa un doigt sur la brûlure de sa main droite.

-Il m'a empêché de brûler vive et m'a embarqué. Après on a été en Corse où on arrivait à avoir des contrats sous l'identité d'un assassin. Reborn m'a retrouvé, on s'est retrouvé à vivre à Paris pendant deux ans, on a trouvé Walton, puis un jour on nous a trouvé alors on est parti à Chicago. C'est grâce à lui que je me suis rappelée que j'étais une fille de vingt ans avant tout, et pas seulement quelqu'un qui cherchait à se venger. Il m'a forcé à prendre des cours de chant quand il a su que je pouvais chanter alors qu'on pouvait à peine se payer un appart'. C'est lui qui un beau jour, alors qu'il nous confiait des armes que son père avait fabriquées, qu'il pensait avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait me rendre mon œil crevé, puis on a rencontré Katryna. Mais pendant qu'on était en Californie, le jour de mon vingt-et-unième anniversaire, quand je me suis vraiment rendue compte que notre affaire allait nous mener à mon père, je lui ai tout dit. Je lui faisais confiance. Parce qu'au fond, je savais qu'on se ressemblait plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Nos caractères étaient totalement opposés au départ, je pouvais pas le voir...

Elle soupira.

-Le début avait été dur, j'avais plus de repère, j'avais peur que si je contactais quelqu'un la chance que j'avais disparaisse pour toujours, je m'étais mise à fumer pour évacuer le stresse, il me faisait penser à toi...j'avais accepté qu'il vienne avec moi mais je me foutais de lui, on faisait pas de travail d'équipe. Il s'est déjà pris des balles de ma part et je l'appelais « Arroganza ». Mais ça a changé quand il a risqué sa vie pour moi et a sauvé la mienne, d'où la cicatrice sur son torse. J'ai accepté ce jour-là d'être partenaire avec lui, parce qu'on voulait tout les deux se venger de la même personne, mais aussi parce qu'aucun de nous n'aimions la Mafia et ce qu'elle représentait à nos yeux. Il m'a forcé à contacter Xanxus tu sais.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda le plafond.

-Il est parti en Espagne se renseigner pour nous tous sur les Vengadores tandis que j'étais bloquée en Californie. Il a rencontré Kyôya là-bas.

-Il a pas rencontré Hibari grâce à toi ?

-Indirectement je suppose. Mais au final, quand j'ai débarqué en Espagne avec mon œil guéri, c'est eux-deux qui m'ont emmené à l'écart pour me dire qui j'étais, qui était mon père. C'est devant eux et Rick que j'ai craqué comme jamais auparavant. Même la première fois qu'il a vu mon père je l'ai présenté comme un ami, et pour que je considère quelqu'un comme un véritable ami il en faut beaucoup. Mais comme il le dirait si bien lui aussi...on était deux paumés qui sommes bien tombés et qui ont réussi à se maintenir hors de l'eau ensemble alors que seuls...on aurait coulé à pic. Et pourtant quand je pense qu'il avait tenté de nous mettre ensemble avant le mariage de Dino...

Il allait pas relevé et dire qu'il lui avait demandé de l'aider avec Serena. Non, il allait garder ça pour lui.

-Je lui ai dit pour ma maladie à cause de ça et après il tenu à m'accompagner quand...

-Quand ?

Elle ne dit rien, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Grogna l'épéiste.

-J'avais besoin de vérifier les dires de mon père alors...

-Luciana...me dis pas que vous êtes aller dans les archives des Vongola sans autorisation ?

Elle regarda partout sauf lui. Ils avaient conscience des risques au moins si ça s'apprenait ?!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as appris ?

-Des choses qu'on emmènera tout les trois dans nos tombes.

-Trois...Hibari était avec vous, devina-t-il en serrant les poings.

-Je lui avais dit de pas venir vu ce qu'il risquait en tant que Gardien mais il a rien voulu entendre. Superbi, ce qu'on a appris là-bas...ça m'a tellement mis en colère, j'ai tellement haïs les Vongola que Kyôya a dû me tenir et Arro utiliser sa Flamme de la Pluie pour me calmer afin que je fasse pas de carnage.

-Vooiii dis-moi ! Lui ordonna Squalo en la prenant par les épaules pour la tourner vers lui.

-Les Vongola restent la Mafia, ils ont fait des choses dans leurs intérêts. Il y a eu des dommages collatéraux.

La vague de douleur et de colère dans ses yeux lui suffirent comme explication.

-Tout ça pour dire que c'est pour ça que Arro et moi on est proche comme ça. Mais t'as pas à avoir un complexe d'infériorité, je veux dire il a été là quand j'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur moi, mais c'est toi qui m'a dit que j'avais un frère aîné, que j'avais ne serait-ce un membre de ma famille de sang encore en vie, que j'ai découvert d'où je venais en un sens. Et je ressens des choses pour toi que je ressens pas pour lui.

Elle attrapa le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert.

-C'est tout.

-Je vois.

Squalo se leva. Oui, Luciana n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'Arro faisait dans son dos, et ça l'énervait plus que tout.

-Il y a une chambre de libre ici ?

-Oui...oui il en reste une, les autres sont en rénovation.

Elle l'emmena à la chambre en question et s'arrêta devant, se tournant pour regarder celle en face.

-Par contre, c'est la chambre d'Arro, si vous pouviez éviter de vous étriper dans la nuit.

Squalo ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte. Une chambre simple.

-Bon ben...bonne nuit, chuchota-t-elle en commençant à s'en aller.

-Luciana.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, qui la regardait durement.

-Ne parle pas de notre relation à Arro, ça ne le regarde pas.

-Oh, ouais bien sûr...

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant et fronça les sourcils.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, il arrive toujours à me faire déballer ce qui se passe, sans même que j'ai l'intention de lui en parler, marmonna-t-elle en s'en allant.

Il jeta un regard noir à la porte de son cousin. Il n'allait pas le laisser utiliser Luciana et foutre son couple en l'air.

Jamais.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé !** **Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	95. XCIV

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 94** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Fuck, j'ai des tas de trucs dont j'ai pas besoin en vrai. Enfin, j'ai des fringues que je porte plus.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous ?!

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Superbi. Je lui jette un regard par-dessus mon épaule, un débardeur dans la main, que je mets dans ma valise ouverte à côté de moi.

-Je fais mes valises pour repartir en Espagne.

-Vooiii j'ai vu ça ! Beugla-t-il en fermant la porte.

J'entends le verrou être mis.

-Si tu veux me plaquer aies la décence de me le dire avant !

Je hausse les sourcils et me lève pour me tourner vers lui, complètement paumée.

-Mais c'est toi qui a rompu en Espagne Superbi, lui rappelai-je en le regardant avec confusion.

Là, son air confus reflète le mien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! J'ai jamais rompu avec toi !

-Mais...mais après m'avoir traité de pute, tu m'as dit, je cite « J'en ai marre de cette relation merdique ! ». C'est pas une façon de rompre ?

Il cligne lentement des yeux, comme si il me voyait pour la première fois.

-J'ai dit ça ?

Je le regarde, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Il se souvient pas d'avoir rompu ?

-Avant qu'Arro et toi vous vous battiez !

-Ah, marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux sur le sol, ça me revient.

Il relève le regard sur moi après quelques secondes.

-Voooiiii j'ai pas voulu rompre, j'étais en colère, c'est sorti tout seul ! C'est pour ça que tu m'évites depuis ?!

-Si t'en avais marre de notre relation alors je voulais pas m'imposer Superbi...puis t'avais l'air ailleurs et énervé depuis qu'on est rentré d'Espagne, je croyais que c'était à cause de moi.

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux et je prends une profonde inspiration.

-On doit apprendre à se parler, déclara-t-il en s'approchant.

Je détourne le regard, regardant ma valise ouverte. Je sais pas si je dois la continuer ou...

-Tu penses pas qu'on devrait s'éloigner quelques temps plutôt ? Je veux dire, même si t'as dit que t'avais marre de notre relation sous le coup de la colère, tu devais bien le penser un minimum, non ? On finit toujours par se faire du mal Superbi, que ce soit toi ou moi, il y a toujours l'un de nous qui finit par merder et faire du mal à l'autre. Là c'était moi, je le sais bien et je m'en veux. Alors de la distance peut nous faire du bien, non ? Pour réfléchir sans être influencé par l'autre et se recentrer sur nos sentiments et...

Je suis coupée par le bruit de ma valise envoyée à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Tu vas pas en Espagne et tu restes ici ! Aboya-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

-Mais...

-Tu tiens pas suffisamment à moi pour te battre un peu ?!

-C'est justement parce que je tiens à toi que je veux te donner de l'espace !

-Vooiiii c'est des conneries !

-Non c'en est pas merde ! Craquai-je en serrant les poings. J'essaie d'arrêter d'être la gamine dans notre couple et je fais ce que je peux pour, mais je sais pas quoi faire ! Putain Superbi, je sais que je te rends pas heureux !

Il semble pris de court.

-Je sais pas si c'est parce qu'on est pas fait pour être ensemble ou autre chose, mais je sais que t'es pas heureux avec moi en ce moment, continuai-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Je t'aime Superbi, vraiment, et si m'écarter de ta vie, même temporairement, peut te rendre heureux alors je suis prête à le faire. Juste...je t'en prie, laisse-moi faire les choses bien, laisse-moi au moins essayer de faire les choses bien !

-Parce que tu penses que te voir partir dans un autre pays va me faire plaisir ?!

-J'en sais rien, à toi de me le dire.

Je déglutis en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu veux que je m'éloigne de toi ?

-Tu me poses sérieusement cette question ? Me répliqua-t-il d'une voix grave.

La seule chose que je sais, c'est que le placard est refermé violemment et que je peux plus bouger, bloquée contre elle par Superbi, qui m'embrasse langoureusement. Je comprends complètement ce qui se passe qu'une fois qu'il se recule pour respirer.

-Tu penses vraiment que je veux que tu t'éloignes de moi ? Me souffla-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Tu veux me rendre heureux ? Alors reste avec moi autant que possible.

-T'es sûr ?

-Bordel, je t'aime, comment je pourrais être bien si t'es pas avec moi ?

-Mais je t'ai fait du mal, murmurai-je pour moi-même, t'es fou.

-De toi, rajouta-t-il en reposant sa bouche sur la mienne.

Cette fois je lui réponds comme si ma vie en dépendait, passant mes bras autour de son cou pour le baisser encore plus à mon niveau. Ses bras se retrouvent autour de mon corps alors que l'une de ses jambes vient séparer les miennes et appuyer sur mon...

-Ah~, gémis-je en m'écartant, bougeant mon bassin par réflexe.

-Et autre chose, reprit-il contre mon oreille.

Il se colle à moi, me faisant sentir son érection.

-T'as pas idée d'à quel point tu m'excites. Tu m'exciterais même avec les pires fringues du monde.

Il se presse de déboutonner mon jean et passe sa main dedans, sous mon tanga et pénètre deux doigts en moi. Je gémis bruyamment quand il commence à les bouger rapidement, m'agrippant à ses épaules alors que mon bassin bouge de lui-même.

-Superbi~ !

Il grogne et de sa main de libre, m'enlève mon haut, pose ses lèvres au-dessus de mon soutient-gorge et se met à sucer ma peau.

-Fuck Superbi...haletai-je en me sentant proche de mon orgasme, tu vas trop vi...

-Je veux que tu jouisse, me coupa-t-il en m'arrachant mon soutient-gorge.

Littéralement, je peux plus le remettre maintenant.

-Mais...

-Je t'en rachèterai un.

Il me prend le bras et me jette sur le lit, m'enlevant mon jean.

-Hey, c'est le tanga que je t'ai forcé à acheter, non ?

-Et ?

Il m'envoie un immense sourire, son sourire de requin et ça a le don de m'exciter vu que je vois le désir dans ses yeux se refléter dedans. Ses doigts passent donc sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement et l'enlèvent normalement.

-Je vais pas le déchirer dans ce cas.

Je me redresse d'un coup et écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me répond aussitôt, sauvagement, et me plaque contre lui. J'en profite pour ouvrir sa veste et la chemise qu'il a en-dessous, puis son pantalon qui ne cache décidément rien en réalité. Je le baisse, comme son boxer, assez pour que ce que je veux soit sorti et ma main le prend immédiatement.

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Susurra-t-il, ses doigts retournant à leur occupation précédente.

-Jouer...à quoi ?

-Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre des préliminaires !

Il enlève ma main, retire ses doigts, me rallonge, et me pénètre d'un coup, aussi loin qu'il peut. Je gémis bruyamment alors qu'il commence des vas-et-viens. Rapides, profonds, intenses, tout ce que vous voulez mais je ne fais que répéter son prénom ou gémir.

Mais ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'il est dans le même état, même si c'est lui qui mène la danse. Je finis par rentrer mes ongles dans son dos quand il touche mon point-G. Encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que je jouisse au point que tout le château a dû l'entendre. Bien évidemment, Superbi étant lui-même, il est tout aussi bruyant quand c'est à son tour.

-Ne me redis plus jamais que tu penses partir pour mon bien-être, compris ? Grommela-t-il en effleurant mes lèvres.

-Ça t'as énervé ?

-Voooiii tu crois quoi ?! Ma copine m'a sorti qu'elle voulait partir pour me rendre heureux !

Vu comme ça...j'esquisse un rictus en coin en passant mon doigt sur son torse.

-Si ça te rend comme ça au lit je pourrais recommencer, soufflai-je avec un regard aguicheur.

Ses yeux s'assombrissent encore alors qu'il recommence à bander.

-Je ferais mieux que t'apprendre une bonne leçon en te rendant incapable de marcher demain matin alors, grogna-t-il avec un rictus joueur en coin.

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues quand il penche son visage vers le mien, mais m'arrête en voyant mes ongles. Je hausse un sourcil en les examinant de plus près.

-Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en voyant qu'il n'avait plus mon attention.

Je lui montre ma main, et le bout de mes ongles, qui ont une légère teinte rougeâtre.

-C'est du sang, dit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne en se redressant, ça vient d'où ?

-Oh crois-moi, j'ai une idée.

Je me redresse et vais derrière lui, écartant ses cheveux au passage. Oh putain, les griffures qu'il a au dos. Je l'ai griffé jusqu'au sang. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et pose mon menton sur son épaule, une moue au visage.

-Si je te disais qu'en me faisant jouir aussi fort je t'ai griffé jusqu'au sang dans le dos, tu m'en veux ou pas ?

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants et tente de toucher les griffures en question. Superbi finit par me ramener vers lui, un grand sourire fier aux lèvres.

-Ça montre que tu prends ton pied avec moi, alors non.

-Les hommes et leur fierté...

-T'as aidé à faire de ma fierté ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui je te rappelle.

-Et maintenant j'étends ça niveau cul.

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Tu t'en plains ?

Je me colle à lui et penche ma tête sur le côté, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

-Si on continue à parler et qu'on reprend pas là où je nous ai arrêté, oui.

Il est sur moi en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ses mains me touchant partout et m'embrasant de nouveau. J'ai retrouvé le confort de ses bras et je pourrais pas en être plus heureuse.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je sens plus mes jambes, marmonnai-je dans mon oreiller.

J'entends un ricanement à ma gauche et y jette un coup d'œil. Superbi se fout de ma gueule.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'énerve le plus ? Que tu te foutes de ma gueule pour quelque chose dont t'es la cause vu que tu m'as laissé tranquille qu'à trois heures du matin, d'où t'as autant d'endurance franchement...

-Je t'entendais pas te plaindre me semble.

-Ou par le fait que tu me regardais dormir.

Il dit rien et tourne la tête à mon opposé. Je pouffe et m'affale sur lui.

-Tu boudes ? Dis dis, tu boudes ?

-Vooiiii tu m'énerves déjà !

-Mais~, je veux un bisou !

Il me regarde en biais. Je lui fais mes yeux de chien battu.

-S'il-te-plaît ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel et tourne de nouveau la tête et attend. Je pose mes lèvre sur les siennes, mais ce qui devait être qu'un simple bisou se transforme en un baiser langoureux où ses mains explorent mon corps.

-T'iras pas plus loin mon vieux, lui lançai-je en mettant fin au baiser.

-Je t'avais dit que tu serais incapable de marcher !

Je lui cogne l'épaule en levant les yeux au ciel.

-T'es insatiable. T'es un requin sexuel.

-Tu vas te plaindre ?

-Non, ça me convient parfaitement.

Je m'assois, les draps contre ma poitrine, et il fait de même, même si il laisse les draps cacher que ce qu'i cacher.

-Luciana...

-Wow, vu le ton c'est sérieux, le coupai-je en tournant la tête vers lui, on s'est pas réconcilié hier soir ?

-Si, c'est pas par rapport à ça.

Il semble chercher ses mots et finit par me regarder.

-Parle-moins à Arro. Mets un peu de distance entre vous.

Je cligne lentement les yeux et regarde en face de moi. Arro est mon meilleur ami et on est super complice, je l'adore. Mais c'est le cousin de Superbi et on s'est embrassé. Essaie de te mettre à sa place Luciana, essaie de pas penser qu'à ta poire. Même si tu veux pas, ça rassurera Superbi de savoir que tu le voies moins, donc moins de tensions et de disputes.

Je peux faire ce compromis, vu que c'est de ma faute qu'il me le demande de toute façon.

-D'accord.

Aucune réaction. Je le regarde et hausse un sourcil. Il s'y attendait pas vu la gueule de con qu'il tire.

-Vooooiiiiii ! finit-il par beugler. T'es sérieuse là ?! T'acceptes aussi facilement ?!

-Après ce qui c'est passé...je veux pas qu'on se dispute sur ça alors je suis prête à faire ce compromis. Tu t'attendais au contraire ?

-Je pensais que j'allais devoir batailler pour te faire le considérer, admit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Il m'embrasse la tempe.

-Pas besoin, j'ai compris la leçon, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

Je me blottis contre lui sans rien dire de plus.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu sais que c'est pas de ta faute Luci, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

-Qui lui a donné sa mission hein ?

-Elle connaît les risques. On est jamais sûr de revenir.

Je déglutit difficilement en regardant les médecins s'affairer autour de Katryna. C'était une mission banale avec Walton, il a fallu qu'ils tombent dans une embuscade destinée à une autre Famille. Je laisse Tsuna et Kyôya régler ce problème là mais le fait est que, si Walton s'en est sorti relativement bien, Katryna s'est faite poignarder à trois reprises. Elle a réussi à limiter les dégâts avant de tomber dans les pommes. Une fois n'est pas coutume, comme ils étaient sur Barcelone, Walton a appelé les secours. Le truc qu'un mafieux, même en danger de mort, ne devrait pas faire. Mais il l'a fait. Donc comme j'étais sur Barcelone avec Romain en train de vérifier deux trois trucs à l'agence, parce que la couverture des Vengadores dans le monde civil est...la plus grosse agence immobilière de Barcelone ? Un immense gratte-ciel ?

Bref, je suis venue en quatrième vitesse. J'espère que Cris va pouvoir s'arranger avec les flics, de ce que j'ai compris il a déjà eu à faire ce genre de choses quand j'étais à Vendicare.

-Takeshi arrive quand ?

-Je sais pas, Arro m'a dit qu'il l'appellerait juste après avoir raccroché. Vu qu'il était en Italie apparemment, ça devrait pas prendre longtemps.

-Putain Katryna, crève pas maintenant...chuchotai-je en posant mon front contre la vitre de la salle.

Je comprendrai jamais pourquoi dans certains hôpitaux c'est comme ça. On dirait un spectacle.

-Je vais te chercher un café.

-J'aime pas le café.

-Je sais, mais t'en as besoin.

Il revient vite. Je crois. Le café est froid dans ma main quand je me rends compte qu'il fait nuit et que Katryna est déjà hors de la salle d'opération et je suis assise sur ces chaises en plastiques miteuses devant, à côté de Romain.

-Le médecin a dit qu'elle se réveillerait pas avant demain, on devrait rentrer.

-Non, refusai-je, je préfère rester ici au cas où.

-Luci, ça sert à rien de rester là, elle ne se réveillera pas plus vite.

-Je sais, mais je m'en fous. Si elle se réveille je veux pas qu'elle soit seule.

Il soupire et se laisse tomber dans une chaise à côté de moi, les jambes étendues devant lui et les bras croisés sur le torse.

-Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, lui dis-je en le regardant avec des yeux fatigués.

-Tu rentres ?

-Non.

-Alors je reste là, déclara-t-il sans me regarder.

Je ne réagis même pas. En fait, je ne lève la tête que lorsqu'une infirmière semble empêcher quelqu'un de venir.

-Laissez-moi la voir ! Hurla un homme en japonais.

J'écarquille les yeux et me lève d'un bond en reconnaissant Takeshi. Il m'aperçoit et son regard me gèle jusqu'aux os. J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir Takeshi vraiment en colère, Tsuna m'a dit que la seule fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était sur l'île des Shimon. Mais là, à son regard de tueur, au sens propre du terme, sur le visage, je peux dire qu'il est en colère. Et toute sa colère est dirigée contre moi.

Je sens Romain se lever derrière moi et se rapprocher.

-C'est de ta faute ! M'accusa le japonais.

-Je...

Ce n'est que quand il est à quelques mètres de moi que quelqu'un s'interpose.

-Vooiiii tu sais que c'est pas de sa faute !

Superbi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Tais-toi, si les situations étaient inversés tu serais dans le même état que moi ! Continua Takeshi en se débattant, tentant de faire lâcher Superbi.

Le regard de Takeshi...je suis pas la bienvenue ici. Je commence à lentement reculer.

-Romain, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi mais j'ai besoin de sortir. Seule.

Je tourne les talons et sors vite de l'hôpital. Besoin d'air, besoin de quitter ces murs blancs et l'odeur de désinfectant ou je ne sais quoi qu'ils utilisent dans les hôpitaux. Je me retrouve vite à La Ciutadella, regardant le lac.

Je pense pas pouvoir gérer la culpabilité que je ressens. Je sais toujours pas comment la gérer la culpabilité tout court, ça a été absent pendant tellement longtemps que...

Je sors mon téléphone et appelle Dino. J'ai besoin de mon grand-frère et de son expérience.

- **Hey ! Tu tombes bien, Luca réclamait après toi ce matin**!

-Dino, comment on gère sa culpabilité quand l'un de nos hommes est blessé ?

Il garde le silence pendant quelques secondes.

- **Qui ?**

-Katryna, ils sont tombés dans une embuscade avec Walton. J'ai...besoin de conseils.

- **Ce serait plus simple si t'étais en face de moi mais bon...Ana, tes hommes risqueront toujours leur vie pour toi, c'est leur travail.**

-Mais je veux pas. Je com...

- **Tu es leur Boss, c'est suffisant comme raison. Mais ils savent ce qu'ils risquent, tous. Tu peux te sentir coupable, mais eux ne t'en tiendront jamais coupables. Ils le referont sans hésiter, tu as déjà vu ce genre d'événements.**

-Oui, soufflai-je en en pensant à Tsuna et ses Gardiens, mais ça ne rend pas ça plus facile.

- **Rien ne rendra ça plus facile sœurette. Mais garde ça à l'esprit, si jamais ils venaient à t'en vouloir parce qu'ils ont été blessé, alors ils ne font pas parti de ta Famille et ne l'ont jamais été.**

-Je vois...

On parle quelques secondes de plus et il raccroche.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

-L'intuition.

-C'est ça ouais.

-Et le fait que t'adores ce parc depuis gamine.

-Des nouvelles d'elle Cris ?

-Elle s'est réveillée apparemment. Oh, et Squalo s'est enfermé dans ta chambre car personne, enfin moi, ne voulait dire où t'étais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là au fait ?

-Il était avec Yamamoto quand Arro a appelé apparemment, il l'a suivi parce que ça « dérangeait leur entraînement mensuel ».

-Il a pas trop causé de dégât ?

-Non, t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Quand on arrive à l'hôpital, j'hésite à entrer dans la chambre de Katryna. Mais la porte s'ouvre devant moi sans que je la touche.

Takeshi me fixe dans les yeux, surpris, comme moi. Il avance pour fermer la porte derrière lui, donc je me recule.

-Elle va bien ?

-Les médecins disent qu'elle va récupérer sans de séquelles.

Je soupire de soulagement, et me raidis en sentant ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Je m'excuse pour mon comportement hier, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas le droit de faire de toi la cible de ma colère quand tu as disparu. Les gens qui ont fait ça n'étaient même pas dans la mission qu'elle a eu, elle me l'a expliqué. Désolé Ana.

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite pour lui dire que c'est pas la peine de s'excuser.

-La femme que t'aime est à l'hôpital, c'est une réaction normale. Mais pour qu'elle récupère, ramène-la en Italie et force-la à se reposer, comme elle le fait avec nous tous en se prenant pour notre mère.

-Haha, ce sera fait tu peux me croire ! Rigola-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Va la voir, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait te parler.

-Roger, répliquai-je en le regardant partir.

J'ouvre la porte et la ferme derrière moi, croisant les bras en voyant Katryna me regarder avec de grands yeux, les pieds par terre.

-Pour une fille qui est médecin, tu devrais savoir qu'après avoir été poignardé et être passé en chirurgie, on peut pas marcher comme on le veut.

-Mais je voulais juste...

-T'entends aucune de mes plaintes quand les rôles sont inversés, donc au lit et maintenant, lui ordonnai-je d'une voix ferme.

Elle le fait en regardant vers le bas, comme une gamine, pendant que je m'installe sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

-Takeshi m'a dit...ce qu'il t'a dit, commença-t-elle doucement, il m'a dit qu'il regrettait.

-Je sais, il vient de s'excuser.

-Et je lui ai presque crié dessus pour t'avoir traité comme ça.

-Il y a pas de mal.

Je croise mes bras sur son matelas et y pose ma joue, la regardant.

-Je me sens coupable de ce qui t'est arrivée. J'ai appelé Dino qui m'a dit que c'était normal et que je pouvais rien y faire, mais que si tu m'en voulais alors que tu n'avais jamais vraiment fait parti de ma Famille. Tu m'en veux ?

Elle cligne des yeux, le regard penaud, puis il s'adoucit et elle met sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Tu vois, j'avais raison quand je disais que t'étais adorable sans que tu le saches. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas Luciana, on était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et même si ça avait été durant l'une des missions que tu nous donnes, rarement en plus, je suis ta Gardienne, je sais ce que ça signifie. J'ai regardé Takeshi agir avec Tsuna pendant que tu étais absente, je savais ce que ça impliquait, mais je suis prête à risquer ma vie pour toi. Sans hésiter.

Je lui fais un faible sourire et ferme les yeux quand elle me caresse la tête. J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant.

-Je veux qu'aucun de vous ne risquiez vos vies pour moi.

-Tu pourras pas nous en empêcher. Tu nous as apporté quelque chose à tous.

-Mais c'est pareil de mon côté.

-Oui, mais tu ne sais pas dans quel état on était tous quand tu es partie à Vendicare. On en a brièvement voulu à Arro, mais en le voyant aussi mal, on a rien pu lui dire. Perdre un élément fait mal, continua-t-elle avec un sourire triste, mais quand on perd son Ciel on est complètement perdu.

-Je suppose que je peux pas me battre contre cet argument, ris-je faiblement en commençant à somnoler.

-Tu as passé la nuit dehors à penser toi, devina Katryna avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

-Hum...c'est Cris qui m'a trouvé, il doit être dans le couloir...

-T'es irrécupérable parfois ma parole...

J'esquisse un rictus taquin en m'endormant pour de bon, soulagée d'un poids énorme.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que je fous dans ce genre de connerie ?

-C'est la tradition, me répondit Katryna avec un sourire forcé.

-Parce que t'aime ça ? T'aime...devoir être au milieu d'un groupe qui attend pour attraper le bouquet de la mariée ?!

-On n'a pas le choix, souffla Nagi en me regardant avec son grand œil innocent.

Plus si innocent mais bon. On est au mariage de Kyoko et Tsuna, à Namimori. Vongola, CEDEF, VARIA, Vengadores, Millefiore, Shimon, Arcobaleno (anciens), tout le monde quoi. Et me voilà en train de jouer le jeu du « j'attrape le bouquet et je suis la prochaine à me marier ! ». C'est bien pour ça que j'ai pas envie de le faire. Pas que j'aime pas Superbi, mas j'ai pas envie de me marier avec lui, ou de me marier tout court ! Je vois ça comme...pour moi un mariage c'est comme si on nous demandait de prouver qu'on aimait la personne.

-Attention ! Nous prévint Kyoko, dos à nous.

Elle lance. Je regarde le bouquet d'un air blasé et hausse un sourcil en le voyant s'approcher. De plus en plus. Je tends le bras par réflexe et l'attrape. Je le regarde en clignant lentement des yeux et penche la tête sur le côté. Katryna et moi échangeons un regard, je sens les couleurs quitter mon visage et je lui donne.

Fuck !

Je m'éloigne et prends appui sur une table vide. Des superstitions, des traditions, ni plus ni moins. Ça n'engage à rien, à rien du tout !

-Lu-chan, mon Dieu~ !

Manquait plus que ça.

-Pourquoi tu l'as donné à Kat-chan ? Même si elle et Yamamoto-kun pourraient y penser, c'est un signe pour Squ-chan et toi !

-Tu te goures, répliquai-je avec un rictus en crispé en me tournant vers lui, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. J'ai pas attrapé ce bouquet de merde !

-Mais si tu l'as fait ! Dommage que Squ n'ait pas vu mais...

Merci mon Dieu, merci !

-Je peux déjà imaginer ta robe de mariée et vous deux vous embrassant passionnément devant toute l'assemblée ! Oh, et imagine à quel point vos enfants seraient mignons !

J'écarquille les yeux. Mariage ? Enfants ? On a jamais parlé de tout ça ! On...n'a jamais vraiment fait de plans pour le futur à part se dire qu'on pourrait aller au cinéma le lendemain.

-Se pourrait-il que vous n'ayez jamais abordé ce sujet ? Demanda Lussuria, une main sur la joue. Mais pourtant ça fait deux ans que vous êtes ensembles !

-Et ? Et alors ? On n'est pas obligé de se marier. Et des enfants ? On aurait rien à leur offrir à part une vie merdique pleine de sang, de meurtres et de complots et...

Je tire une chaise pour m'y asseoir, respirant trop vite pour mon bien. Putain, si on venait à avoir un gosse, il aurait une vie...une vie merdique...

L'image de Federico me vient en tête. Je peux avoir autant d'enfants que je veux, je ne l'aurai jamais lui. Et je veux pas que mon enfant grandisse en pensant que sa mère et son père peuvent disparaître du jour au lendemain.

-Luciana, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, finit par dire Lussuria d'un ton concerné en me voyant prendre ma tête dans mes mains.

-Je sais, je sais Lussuria.

-Et puis peut-être que Squ-chan ne veut rien de tout ça lui non plus !

-Qu'est-ce que je ne veux pas ? Demanda le concerné derrière moi.

Je relève la tête et lui jette un coup d'œil. Les mains dans les poches, en costard, Superbi regarde Lussuria et moi à tour de rôle.

-Ma, vous avez entendu ? Je crois qu'on m'appelle. Au revoir les amoureux~ !

Il s'en va. Lâcheur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontiez sur moi ?

-Rien, juste des trucs méchants.

Il pose une main sur le dossier de ma chaise, l'autre sur la table et baisse son visage vers le mien.

-Je te crois pas.

En y réfléchissant bien, Superbi n'a plus de main gauche. Donc techniquement, il peut pas se marier ! Ah, un point pour moi !

-Vooiii réponds !

-Mais on disait rien bordel, pourquoi t'insistes autant ?! M'écriai-je en me levant pour m'éloigner.

Je prends une coupe de champagne sur le plateau de l'une des serveuses et la bois cul sec.

-Quelle décente~ !

Je jette un regard en biais à Byakuran et trinque mon verre vide avec le sien, à moitié plein.

-Je m'améliore avec le temps.

-On dirait plutôt que quelque chose te perturbe Lucia-chan.

-Tu peux juste...arrêter ça ?

-Arrêter quoi, de te connaître ?

Je lève les yeux aux ciel, le regard songeur.

-Tu regrette que dans cette époque Federico n'existe pas ?

Je pose mes yeux sur lui quand il ne répond pas. Il fixe son champagne sans vraiment le voir.

-Parfois oui, reconnut-il, mais après je me rappelle de ce que j'ai fait pour l'avoir et ce que ça t'as fait à toi.

-Et tu penses...pouvoir avoir d'autres enfants un jour ?

Il hausse un sourcil et m'envoie un sourire joueur.

-Une bonne nouvelle à annoncer ?

-Loin de là, répondis-je tout de suite, je me posais juste la question.

-Pour tout te dire...on peut aller ailleurs pour parler de ça ? Je le sens pas d'en parler au milieu de la salle.

-Ah, oui.

On s'isole dans un coin de la pièce, un peu comme si on avait été puni.

-Tu te sens bloquée d'avoir des enfants à cause de Federico ?

-Je crois oui. Je...je me sentirais coupable je pense, de savoir que dans une dimension parallèle il était là et qu'ici...je sais pas.

-Je pense pas que t'aies à te sentir comme ça. Le contexte était totalement différent. Et puis quelque part, il existe toujours, non ?

Son image à dix-huit ans m'apparaît. Il...allait bien.

-T'as raison, soufflai-je en hochant la tête, Federico, même si on l'a pas eu, est quand même vivant quelque part. Là où on ne l'est plus mais...mais lui il l'est.

-C'est ça~ ! Si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille embêter Sho-chan ! Je l'ai pas fait depuis les dernières trente minutes, ça peut plus continuer tu comprends !

-Je viens avec toi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas parlé avec Shoichi. Ou passé du temps avec Tsuna et ses Gardiens.

-C'est compliqué quand on n'habite pas dans la même ville et qu'on a les pieds dans deux pays différents, me dit-il alors qu'on marchait vers Shoichi.

-Ouais. Des fois, je me dis que même si on se tapait galère sur galère, c'était plus simple le temps où on était à Namimori. Mon adolescence me manque en fait, et dire que ça fait déjà onze ans...

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je me glisse sous les draps de notre chambre d'hôtel et jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. Superbi est de dos et ne bouge pas, il doit déjà dormir.

Peut-être qu'il me fait la gueule. J'espère pas, je sais que j'ai réagi violemment mais j'espère qu'il m'en veut pas pour ça. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et prends appui dessus pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

-Je t'aime Superbi, chuchotai-je dans son oreille.

Je me couche de mon côté, faisant face à son dos, et ferme les yeux. Parler à Byakuran m'a calmé, étrangement, et m'a fait du bien. On s'était pas parlé depuis un moment aussi, et je dois admettre que ça a manqué à une partie de moi.

Passer du temps avec tout ces déjantés de Namimori m'a manqué. Je le pensais pas avant, je m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais pendant un bref moment, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir seize ans encore une fois, et c'était reposant en un sens. Parfois être une adulte...est pesant. En particulier quand, comme moi, on n'a jamais su profiter pleinement de ce qu'on avait pour se préparer à quelque chose.

J'ai foutu mon adolescence en l'air et, bien que j'aime comment les choses ont tourné, je le regrette un peu. De m'être comportée comme une adulte autant que je le pouvais à l'époque et ne pas laisser les plus vieux faire sans m'en mêler.

Hum ? Superbi vient de m'enlacer dans son sommeil ou...

-T'es bruyante quand tu te couches, soupira-t-il derrière moi.

Et il se rendort.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé !** **Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	96. XCV

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 95** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Il fait trop chaud !

-Arrête de te plaindre deux secondes Lulu, j'essaie de nous repérer là, marmonna Arro en regardant une carte sur son portable.

-Mais c'est sexiste ! Tout ça parce que c'est un lieu saint je peux pas dévoiler mes bras ou mes jambes ? On crève !

Arro me jette un regard énervé par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil. Oh ça y est, sa patience commence à atteindre sa limite. Le fait qu'il fasse chaud, qu'il doive mettre des lunettes de soleil pour protéger ses pauvres petits yeux bleus du soleil tapant, du monde, du bruit, du réseau qu'on arrive pas à trouver, qu'on soit perdu et que je me plaigne doivent le mettre en rogne.

Ce serait ça pour tout le monde remarque.

-Je comprends même pas pourquoi Kyôya nous a envoyé à Bénarès. Pourquoi il fallait que ce mec soit indien ?! Finit-il par craquer en levant la tête au ciel. Hein papa, il est juste sadique ! Envoie-moi un signe !

Un carton tombe derrière nous. On échange un regard et Arro lève de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

-Tu pouvais pas faire ça avant espèce de...

-C'était un chat, le coupai-je en voyant l'animal sortir de derrière les cartons.

Le mariage était il y a un mois. Superbi ne faisait pas la gueule contrairement à ce que je pensais, et le lendemain c'était comme si je l'avais jamais envoyé chier. Il a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, et c'est pas plus mal.

-Bon, on tente de trouver si le type est fiable et après on va à Calcutta retrouver Kyôya pour...tu m'écoutes ?

-Ouais, répondis-je, juste fatiguée.

-Faut dormir la nuit.

-J'essaie, j'ai des problèmes à trouver le sommeil en ce moment.

-Tu peux assurer la mission ?

-T'inquiète.

Oh, et les odeurs de bouffe qu'il y a dans cette ville me donnent envie de gerber. J'ai dû me chopper un virus à la con encore, j'espère que ça va vite partir.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je sais pas Kyôya, elle a dû se chopper une connerie ! C'est pas comme si on était dans le pays le plus sain du monde !

Kyôya pose son regard sur moi et je renifle avec dédain.

-Je peux assurer Kyô.

-Non, tu serais un boulet. Tu restes là, on se débrouillera sans toi.

-T'as envie de quelque chose tant qu'on y est ? Me demanda Arro alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir.

-Je veux un gâteau au chocolat.

Ils me regardent tout les deux comme si j'étais une débile profonde. Ou : le regard que Kyôya m'envoie depuis des années et que Arro a fini par reproduire.

-Ok, on te trouvera ça...

-Vous êtes les meilleurs, je vous adore, les remerciai-je avec un énorme sourire reconnaissant.

Ils échangent encore un regard et s'en vont, Arro me lançant un dernier regard interrogateur. Une fois les deux garçons sortis, je m'enfonce dans le matelas et ferme les yeux. Peut-être que je peux enfin rattraper mes nuits de plus en plus perturbées.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait acheté des...

-Ça pourrait expliquer son état.

-Ouais mais...imagine sa réaction !

-J'en ai rien à faire.

J'ouvre les yeux. De quoi ils parlent ?

-Oh, t'es réveillée Lulu.

Mon gâteau apparaît sous mes yeux et j'en prends une bouchée avec un sourire de gamine. Mais à peine le bout est dans mon estomac que je le rends dans les toilettes.

-Ok, peut-être que t'as eu une bonne intuition Kyôya au final.

-He...

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant le sac en plastique que me tend Kyô. Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et remonte mes yeux sur Kyôya, blasée.

-Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour tu ferais des blagues, je me serais quand même attendu à quelque chose de mieux.

-Ce n'est pas une blague carnivore, répliqua-t-il, fais-les.

-Des tests de grossesse ? Je suis pas enceinte Kyôya !

-Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

-Ben parce que je peux pas être enceinte ! Enfin...

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Je suis pas stérile, mais la pilule fonctionne, non ? Je la prends tout les jo...

Je l'aurais pas oublié une fois quand même ?

Je prends la poche à contre cœur.

-Sors.

Il le fait et ferme la porte derrière lui. Alors un à un, je fais tout les tests. Un à un, je regarde les résultats, qui me font pâlir de plus en plus. Je sors de la salle de bain et m'assois sur le lit, sans un mot.

-A...Alors ? Me demanda Arro d'une voix nerveuse.

-Est-ce que les pays dans lesquelles ils sont vendus influencent la fiabilité des tests ?

-Non, me fit la voix ferme de Kyôya.

Lentement je pose mes mains sur mon ventre et lève un regard paniqué vers les garçons.

-Rien n'est vraiment sûr tant que j'ai pas fait un vrai test à l'hôpital, hein ? Je veux dire, peut-être que je le suis pas vraiment ? Je peux pas être...être en...

Le mot meurt sur mes lèvres. J'arrive même pas à le mettre dans ma phrase quand je suis le sujet. Je peux pas vraiment avoir un...un bébé qui grandit dans mon ventre, non ? Superbi et moi on peut pas devenir parents ! Et puis est-ce que je peux vraiment mener une grossesse à terme sans danger ? Et puis on peut pas élever un enfant à la VARIA ! Il risquerait de crever à une semaine !

-Rentre en Italie, m'ordonna Kyôya, tu n'es plus nécessaire.

-Mais...

-Luciana, fais ce qu'il dit, intervint Arro en se grattant la nuque, on sait jamais, tu pourrais le...

-Ne termine pas ta phrase, le coupai-je froidement. Les résultats du test seront négatifs, et ces tests que je viens de faire seront bel et bien pas fiables et faux !

Ma respiration s'accélère.

-Je ne suis pas enceinte les gars, fin de l'histoire.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Hibari m'a contacté, expliqua Shamal en me guidant au travers des couloirs de l'hôpital de Florence.

-Je comprends pas Ana, pourquoi tu m'as appelé exactement ? Me souffla Dino en marchant à côté de moi.

-Je le ferais pas toute seule.

-Mais faire quoi ?

-Un test de grossesse, quoi d'autre ? Répondit Shamal pour moi.

-Un...un quoi ?

Il pose un regard choqué sur moi.

-Qu...t'es...

-Ne prononce même pas ce mot !

Il se tait et déglutit face à mon regard glacial. Shamal me fait donc mon test et me dit d'attendre le résultat. L'avantage d'avoir des relations. J'attends donc en train de faire les cents pas, Dino assit sur une chaise en train de me fixer.

-Comment...

-J'étais malade pendant la mission avec Kyôya et Arro, du coup ils m'ont dit de me reposer et Kyôya a ramené ces foutus tests, et ils étaient tous positifs et...

-Et si tu attends vraiment un enfant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Parce que l'avis de Squalo compte aussi.

-Je sais mais...

Je m'arrête et soupire.

-Je peux pas être maman, c'est trop dangereux...

-Et t'as les moyens de le protéger, me rappela-t-il, et tu ferais une très bonne mère.

-J'en serais pas si sûre.

-Hey, sois pas défaitiste sœurette !

-Je panique ok ?! Craquai-je en le regardant. Je sais pas si je veux un gosse, je sais pas si Superbi en veut un, je sais pas comment il réagira, je sais pas si je peux avoir un gamin sans risques pour lui ou moi et...

-J'espère ne pas avoir été trop long, nous coupa Shamal en revenant.

-T'es pas parti longtemps.

-Tu sais Lucia-chan, mes moustiques peuvent faire autre chose que tuer et soigner. Et mes félicitations, tu es enceinte !

Je le regarde comme si il avait une deuxième tête. Et m'évanouis. Enfin, mes jambes me lâchent et je ferme les yeux, mais je suis toujours consciente. Donc oui, je m'évanouis pas mais bon.

-Elle le prend mieux que je le pensais, fit Shamal alors que Dino me rattrapait.

-Parce que t'appelles ça bien le prendre ?!

-Ça va Dino, ça va...marmonnai-je en m'accrochant à son bras.

Il m'assoit sur la chaise qu'il occupait avant et me regarde avec inquiétude.

-La question est de savoir ce que tu vas faire. Tu veux le garder ? M'interrogea Shamal d'une voix sérieuse.

-Je...je sais pas...murmurai-je en posant mes mains sur mon ventre.

Je le regarde et le caresse. Il y a...il y a vraiment une vie en moi ? Quelque chose qui, dans neuf mois peut-être, sera un être humain, que je devrai protéger ? Qui un jour pourrait m'appeler « maman » ? Mais je peux pas...je dois savoir si il y a des risques. Je veux pas qu'il...qu'il ait des déficiences à cause de ce que j'ai eu.

-Shamal, je dois savoir si il y a des risques avant de pouvoir prendre une décision. Cette grossesse n'ira pas jusqu'au bout si à cause de ma maladie il y a des risques pour l'embryon ou pour moi.

-Je peux faire ça, mais ça va prendre un peu de temps. Trois semaines je pense. Mais bon, tu es au tout début de ta grossesse, alors l'avortement sera toujours possible si c'est ce que tu décides.

-Ok, merci.

-Squalo devrait t'accompagner pour...tenta Dino et s'agenouillant à côté de moi.

-Non, je lui dirai rien. Je veux savoir si la grossesse comporte des risques avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit, pour qu'on puisse...

-Et si il y a des risques Ana ? Si il y a des risques et que tu décides d'avorter ?

-Alors je crois bien que ça restera entre nous frangin, soufflai-je avec un petit sourire en regardant mon ventre encore plat.

-Tu pourras pas garder ça pour toi...

-Peut-être, mais si...

-Tu le veux ? Ce bébé, tu le veux ?

-Je sais pas...

Quelqu'un qui m'appellerait « maman »...

-Je crois oui.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-T'es pâle Princesse, m'accueillit Bel alors que je rentrais juste.

-Ouais, je suis un peu malade, c'est tout. Je vais...me coucher.

Je sens son regard me suivre alors que je monte dans ma chambre aussi vite que je peux. Je m'affale sur le lit et me mets en boule, les bras sur le ventre.

Je suis enceinte.

Je suis enceinte de Superbi. Qui aurait cru que ça arriverait un jour, hein ?

Pas moi. En y réfléchissant bien, n'est-ce pas ironique ? J'en parlais avec Lussuria au mariage il y a un mois et étais presque sûre que ça arriverait jamais. Voilà où on en est.

-T'étais censée rentrer la semaine prochaine.

-Malade...marmonnai-je en fronçant à peine les sourcils en sentant le matelas bouger sous le poids de Superbi.

-Malade ?

Il pose sa main sur mon front.

-T'as pas de fièvre, constata-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de moi.

Ses cheveux me chatouillent le nez. Résultat j'essaie de les chasser comme si je chassais une mouche.

-Mais t'es pâle, continua-t-il, je vais appeler Lussu...

-Non, grognai-je, dodo...

-Vooiii ça pourrait être quelque chose de grave !

-Je veux juste dormir Superbi ! Répliquai-je plus brusquement que voulu. Laisse-moi !

-Vooiii viens pas dire que je fais pas attention à toi après ! Vociféra-t-il en partant, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Je prends une profonde inspiration. Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux pendant ces trois semaines, sans lui dire que j'attends son enfant.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas, Squalo en était sûr. Il connaissait Luciana depuis vingt ans et sortait avec elle depuis deux ans et trois mois, donc il savait quand elle lui cachait des choses.

Et là, elle lui cachait quelque chose de gros.

La preuve, elle l'évitait. Elle faisait en sorte de pas le voir de la journée et le soir, c'était limite si elle le laissait l'embrasser. Bon sang, même quand il réussissait à la prendre dans ses bras il avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était qu'il la lâche !

Peut-être qu'après autant de temps, elle commençait à être lassée de lui. Squalo écarquilla les yeux à cette pensée, son verre d'eau tremblant dans sa main serrée. Si elle le trouvait barbant, peut-être que la raison de ses absences aussi fréquentes c'était parce qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

Non, non, il secoua la tête. Il la connaissait, si il venait à y avoir quelque chose de ce genre, Luciana lui dirait directement. Mais il espérait qu'elle n'ait jamais besoin de lui dire quelque chose du genre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire si elle avait vraiment rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Si elle n'avait plus de sentiments pour lui ? Il aurait beau tout faire pour la reconquérir, ça ne lui ferait rien car elle s'en ficherait et le laisserait derrière elle alors que lui il...

-Putain, je dois savoir...grommela-t-il en partant en courant.

Il eut de la chance. Beaucoup, car il la trouva vite, mais pas seule. Avec son cousin. Alors il fit le premier truc qui lui passa par la tête, il se cacha derrière le mur, dissimula sa présence et les écouta. Luciana le tuerait certainement, mais elle l'évitait depuis trois semaines et il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi.

-Un mot à qui que ce soit et je te trucide Zac, compris ? Siffla sa petite-amie, clairement en colère. T'aurais jamais dû entendre ça !

-Je dirai rien, tu me connais !

-Ah ouais ? Qui a dit à Arro quand Superbi et moi on...

-Ok, Arro est flippant quand il veut ! Et c'était pas pareil, là je vais pas répéter ce que je viens d'entendre !

-Il y a intérêt, parce que si jamais j'apprends que quelqu'un le sait, et surtout Superbi...

-Tu devras lui dire un jour ou l'autre.

Là il était intéressé.

-Je sais ça, je sais, mais je sais pas comment il va réagir. Et j'attends toujours qu'il m'appelle pour savoir si je le dis à Superbi ou pas.

Il déglutit. Elle attendait un appel de son amant pour savoir si elle pouvait enfin le plaquer ?

-Mais bon, heureusement c'est la fin, j'en peux plus de l'ignorer comme ça.

-C'est sûr que ça doit pas être facile.

-Rien que quand il a le malheur de m'enlacer j'ai envie de tout lui dire, c'est horrible.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il partit de son côté, le cœur lourd. Il devait la confronter, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Mais franchement...continua Zac, je vais avoir un petit cousin !

-Oui, que Superbi le veuille ou pas...

Je caresse mon ventre et esquisse un sourire tendre.

-Je le garderai. Quitte à déménager ailleurs ou partir en Espagne.

-Tu peux compter sur moi si besoin, me promit-il en passant son bras sur mes épaules. Et Xanxus aussi une fois qu'il sera au courant.

-Hum...enfin, tout les tests sont bons pour le moment mais Shamal doit encore me donner le résultat du dernier me donnant le feu vert ou pas.

-Ouais, mais c'est bien parti.

Shamal devrait me rappeler demain au plus tard, mais j'espère que ce sera aujourd'hui. J'en ai marre d'ignorer Superbi comme ça vu que je sais que je pourrais tout balancer autrement. Je l'ai repoussé combien de fois franchement ? Combien de fois ces trois dernières semaines il a voulu qu'on fasse l'amour ou juste m'embrasser et je l'ai repoussé en trouvant des excuses à la con. Il a dû prendre vachement sur lui pour pas péter un câble.

-Ah merde, j'ai une mission avec Bel et Fran, se rappela soudain mon cousin, faut que je décolle.

-Bonne chance ! Pas pour la mission hein, pour être entre Bel et Fran.

-J'en aurai besoin !

Bon, encore un peu de patience. Encore un peu et je saurai enfin si je peux le garder ou non.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, alors que je prends l'air sur le balcon de notre chambre, que je reçois un appel de Shamal. Qui me dit que tout va bien et que j'ai le feu vert pour mener ma grossesse à bout.

-Merci, merci, le remerciai-je en raccrochant avant de lever les yeux au ciel, tu peux y croire Rick ? Toi aussi Federico ? Vous pouvez y croire à ce qui arrive ?

-Vooiiii c'est bon, faut qu'on parle !

Je sursaute et me tourne vers Superbi, qui a presque l'air désespéré.

-Qu...

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?! Continua-t-il sans me laisser en placer une. T'as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?!

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu m'évites depuis ces trois dernières semaines, et je t'ai entendu parler à Zac ! Alors répond !

Oh...oh ! Il a...il a tout compris de travers !

Je rigole à gorge déployée face à l'hilarité de la situation. Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison, en un sens il y a bel et bien quelqu'un d'autre !

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?! En quoi c'est drôle ?!

-T'as vu juste, t'as vu juste, il y a quelqu'un d'autre, répondis-je en me calmant.

Il serre les poings et les dents en regardant le sol. Merde, je l'ai blessé.

-Qui ? Je le connais ?!

-Pas encore, et tu toucheras pas un seul de ses cheveux.

-Parce que tu penses pouvoir m'en empêcher ?!

-Oui, il faudra me passer sur le corps.

-Tu l'aimes tant que ça hein...cracha-t-il amèrement.

-Tu peux dire ça comme ça, pouffai-je.

Il relève un regard énervé sur moi.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ?!

-T'as pas idée d'à quel point la situation est marrante de mon côté.

La colère remplit son regard et il ouvre la bouche mais je l'arrête en m'approchant rapidement.

-Quand je dis qu'il faudra me passer sur le corps, c'est au sens propre, fis-je calmement en prenant sa main droite pour la mettre sur mon ventre, parce que le quelqu'un d'autre n'est pas encore né.

Je lui fais un petit sourire.

-Je suis enceinte de toi.

Il écarquille les yeux, qui passent de mon visage à mon ventre, à de nouveau mon visage et ce pendant quelques secondes. Il essaie de parler aussi, mais les mots ont pas l'air de lui venir donc il ressemble juste à une carpe à ouvrir et fermer la bouche. Quand ses yeux rencontrent de nouveau les miens, il me sort la chose la plus adorable que j'ai jamais entendu venant de lui.

-Je vais être papa ? Me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Je ris un peu en hochant la tête, le regardant avec un air attendri. Il est trop mig...

-Ah ! Criai-je en m'accrochant à lui quand je me retrouvai en l'air dans ses bras.

Il me fait tourner pendant quelques micro-secondes avant de me reposer par terre, prendre mon visage en coupe et m'embrasser passionnément. Je lui réponds tout de suite. On s'est pas embrassé à proprement parlé depuis mon départ en Inde, et ça m'a manqué.

-Je suppose que tu veux qu'on le garde, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Voooiii bien sûr quelle question ! Mais pourquoi t'as rien dit ?! Et depuis quand tu le sais ?!

-Depuis ma mission.

Il a les yeux qui brillent. On dirait un gamin le jour de Noël.

-Je me sentais pas bien, les gars m'ont dit de rester et Kyôya m'a ramené pleins de tests, tous positifs. Mais je voulais pas y croire, alors Shamal m'a fait un test, qui était positif. Mais...

-Tu le sais depuis trois semaines et tu me le dis que maintenant ?!

-Oui, parce que je savais pas si j'allais le garder !

Il me jette un regard outré.

Oui, outré.

-Avec les antécédents médicaux que j'ai, je voulais savoir si mener une grossesse à terme était possible sans risque, que ce soit pour moi le bébé. Et comme je savais pas comment tu réagirais...on a jamais parlé d'enfant alors...si je t'avais dit que j'étais enceinte et que j'aurais pas pu le garder...je voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs Superbi.

Il passe son bras gauche derrière mes épaules pour me coller à lui, sa main droite sur mon ventre, sa tempe contre ma tête.

-T'es une idiote mais là j'en ai absolument rien à foutre. J'arrive pas à y croire...on va avoir un gamin...

-Hum...et c'est aussi pour ça que je voulais pas que tu me touches. Je veux dire, mes seins ont déjà grossi et tu l'aurais remarqué tout de suite donc...t'es obligé de vérifier maintenant ?

-C'est vrai qu'il y a une différence...marmonna-t-il en palpant mon sein droit.

Il se redresse pour me regarder.

-Pas étonnant que tu te sois foutue de ma gueule.

-Tu t'es ridiculisé.

Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue.

-Mais je m'en fous, on va être parents.

-On va être parents, répéta-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front, on va avoir un bébé.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé !** **Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	97. XCVI

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 96** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Va falloir que j'achète de nouvelles fringues, soupirai-je sur le torse de Superbi, récupérant ma respiration lentement.

-Si c'était la seule chose à acheter...heureusement que c'est pas Mammon dans notre cas !

-Je me demande toujours si c'est un garçon ou une fille.

-Pose-toi cette question pour notre enfant et pas pour Mammon, me susurra Superbi en me serrant plus contre lui.

Il se tend brusquement. Je lève les yeux sur lui, perdue, en particulier en voyant son air concerné.

-Si c'est un garçon, il ressemblera pas au Boss hein ?

-Qui sait. Peut-être qu'il ou elle sera ta copie conforme. Donc faudra le tenir loin de tout objet tranchant.

-Voooiiiii !

Je l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Comment les gens vont le prendre ?

-Tch, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de leurs avis ?

-Mais tu crois que Xanxus acceptera d'avoir un bébé sous son toit ? Si on décide de l'élever ici, au milieu d'assassins et...

-Hey, me coupa-t-il en échangeant nos positions, se mettant sur moi, pense pas à ça pour le moment, on a neuf mois pour préparer son arrivée.

-En fait c'est plus sept mois et dem...humph !

-Donc, continua-t-il en gardant sa main artificielle sur ma bouche, pour le moment, pense juste au fait qu'on va avoir un enfant et pas à tous ce que ça apporte.

-On devra en parler tôt ou tard tu sais, lui rappelai-je en me dégageant.

-Je sais, mais là je t'en veux encore de m'avoir évité ces derniers temps donc...

-Second round ?

-Second round, confirma-t-il avec un sourire pervers en se penchant vers mon visage.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

- **J'arrive pas à y croire Ana, c'est génial !**

-Merci Dino, reste à le dire à Xanxus maintenant. Heureusement que c'est son anniversaire, tu crois que ça lui plaira comme cadeau ?

- **C'est original, et il doit pas s'y attendre. Désolé, faut que j'y aille. Mais encore félicitations !**

-Merci tonton~.

Je raccroche et plisse les yeux en regardant dehors par la fenêtre de mon ancienne chambre. Le seul endroit où personne ne vient sauf les femmes de ménage, donc je pouvais avoir la paix. Comment je pourrais présenter ça à Xanxus ?

Joyeux anniversaire, je suis enceinte !

Ton cadeau arrive dans neuf mois, tu vas être tonton !

Au pire j'improviserai. Je sors de la pièce et marche d'un pas décidé jusqu'au bureau de mon frère. Sa voix me dit d'entrer sans que j'aie à frapper.

-Tu m'as entendu arriver ?

Il hoche lentement la tête et lève un regard amusé sur moi.

-Vous avez peur que je sois en retard ou bien ?

Je hausse un sourcil et il me montre la montre à son poignet, et celle à gousset que je lui avais offert pour ses vingt-cinq ans.

-T'es un mec, et t'es l'une des personnes à qui c'est le plus difficile de faire un cadeau. Zac, non ?

Il hoche la tête et me fixe, semblant attendre quelque chose.

-Oh, oh tu veux ton cadeau ?

-T'es pas venue pour ?

-Alors déjà, joyeux anniversaire Fratello, fis-je en m'avançant vers lui pour m'asseoir sur un accoudoir de son fauteuil, et ensuite, tu vas devoir attendre pour ton cadeau.

Il me regarde d'un air suspicieux et je lui fais un grand sourire. Je lui prends la main et la mets sur mon ventre.

-Mais il sera là dans quelques mois, ne t'en fais pas.

Il fronce les sourcils et je vois le déclic se faire dans son regard, regard qui se pose sur mon ventre alors que sa main le caresse doucement.

-Tu vas avoir un enfant...souffla-t-il, t'es enceinte Ann'...

-Merci tonton, je l'avais pas remarqué.

Il tique au surnom.

-Hey, un jour tu risques d'être appelé comme ça ! « Tonton Xanxus », ce serait pas si mal du moment que personne autour ne l'entend. Alors, tu l'aimes ton cadeau ? Xanxus ?

-Je vais bien...chuchota-t-il.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et pose ma joue sur le haut de sa tête.

-Tu pourrais au moins dire que t'es content pour moi.

-Bien sûr que je suis content Ann', tu me prends par surprise c'est tout.

-Qui l'aurait cru hein ? Qu'un jour, Superbi et moi on aurait un enfant ensemble.

-Personne n'y aurait cru.

Il pose sa joue contre mon épaule.

-Merci, me murmura-t-il.

Je ne sais honnêtement pas trop pourquoi il me remercie, mais c'est pas grave. Allez route de la maternité, me voilà !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Pendant le troisième mois, après avoir reçu des félicitations d'un peu partout, dont Cris qui a bien failli pleurer et Byakuran qui m'a dit qu'il était heureux pour moi, sincèrement, nous voici dans une clinique privée de Florence. Superbi veut pas que j'aille dans un hôpital lambda, même si il y a Shamal. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que...

-Et ça là, nous fit Shamal, Superbi assis à côté de moi, c'est son cœur.

-Il est minuscule...chuchota mon petit-ami, les yeux collés à l'écran.

-Il n'a que trois mois.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon ventre, qui commence à peine à se voir et attrape la main de Superbi. Il la serre en retour. Il s'implique beaucoup plus que je l'aurais jamais pensé, mais je vais pas m'en plaindre. Enfin, sauf quand il me dit de pas bouger pour éviter de me fatiguer alors que je voulais juste apporter un verre d'eau à Fran vu que je m'en prenais un.

-Je détecte rien d'anormal, continua le médecin, je vais vous imprimer ça et vous pourrez partir. Bonne chance pour enlever le gel Lucia-chan~.

-Merci, le remerciai-je avec ironie en prenant le mouchoir qu'il me tendait.

Je me redresse et commence à essuyer mon ventre. Fuck, c'est que c'est chiant cette connerie ! Je sais même pas à quoi ça sert !

-Tu penses qu'on peut s'arrêter acheter des fraises ?

-Si tu veux ouais, accepta-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Il m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres et c'est ce moment que choisit Shamal pour entrer. Enfin, on l'entend toussoter du coup on se sépare. Superbi prend l'écho et on part, ne disant rien pendant les premières minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne avec mes fraises en fait et que je commence à les engloutir une par une.

-J'ai réfléchis...

-Wow, ça a pas fait trop mal ?

Il me fusille faiblement du regard. Genre, un dixième de ce qu'il fait en général.

-Désolé, l'habitude, tu sais, qui aimes bien châtie bien ! Dommage je suis amoureuse de toi. Je suis vraiment débile hein ?

-Depuis ces dix dernières années ? Plus qu'avant, confirma-t-il et je lui tirai la langue en retour, mais plus sérieusement Luciana, peut-être qu'on...

-Qu'on...

-Qu'on devrait se marier.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma fraise, mais une tape dans le dos me sauve.

-De un, c'est la proposition en mariage la moins romantique que j'ai jamais entendu. Ensuite, non ! J'ai aucune envie de me marier ! On est très bien comme on est !

-Vooiii c'est pour le bébé, pas pour nous ! Il serait mieux avec des parents mariés !

-Mais c'est quoi ça, t'es vieux jeu ! Il y a des tas de parents qui sont pas mariés et les enfants s'en portent très bien !

-Mais c'est la mafia !

-Et ?! J'ai pas l'intention de laisser la Mafia me dicter ma conduite ! J'ai jamais eu l'intention de me marier, avec toi ou un autre, et pour le moment ça n'a jamais changé ! Même ce bébé ne changera pas mon avis !

Il ouvre la bouche.

-Fin de l'histoire, le coupai-je en regardant par la fenêtre, pas de mariage.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Le sujet de mariage n'a plus jamais été abordé.

Au quatrième mois, en plus de me réveiller en pleine nuit avec des envies de bouffe, que Superbi refuse que je fasse de peur que j'empoisonne notre bébé et donc il est devenu mon chef personnel en quelque sorte et il se débrouille pas si mal que ça, ma libido a augmenté. Et si Superbi aurait littéralement sauté sur l'occasion avant, il a demandé le moins de mission possible pour pouvoir être le plus présent possible, il est plus que récalcitrant, de peur de faire mal au bébé. Même si je lui assure tout le temps qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Sinon, comme le cliché le veut, je pisse tout le temps et est super émotive.

Non sérieux, j'ai pleuré quand j'ai eu le malheur de voir Xanxus donner une boite de capotes à Zac parce que je trouvais ça beau que mon frère s'occupe de notre cousin comme ça. Ça leur a pris dix minutes de me calmer, enfin j'ai pleuré sur la chemise de mon frère pendant dix minutes, et Zac a perdu toute envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec la fille dans sa chambre.

Au cinquième mois, je m'essouffle très rapidement, ce qui a le don de faire paniquer les gens autour de moi, surtout Superbi, sauf Lussuria, qui s'y connaît plus que je l'aurais pensé. Superbi et moi avons commencé à parler au bébé, sachant qu'il commence à entendre les sons. Et commence surtout à me donner des coups, mon ventre étant de plus en plus visible. Donc toute nouvelle garde-robe, dont les soutient-gorges qui doivent maintenir ma poitrine au mieux, qui est plus grosse qu'avant. Et donc avec le cinquième mois est venue la seconde échographie, qui n'a rien révélé de grave sauf le sexe du bébé.

Qui est une fille. On va avoir une petite fille. J'aurais pensé que Superbi veuille un garçon, mais il avait un grand sourire en entendant Shamal dire que c'était une fille. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que, moi étant moi, je dise qu'elle risquait d'avoir des prétendants et que son regard est devenu mauvais. Très, très mauvais.

M'enfin, Arro est venu nous rendre visite, après que j'ai appelé Kyô pour lui dire que j'allais avoir une fille et que lui m'a dit qu'il s'était marié. Sans me le dire. J'ai été vexé sur le coup, mais après je me suis demandé comment il l'avait pris quand il a appris que j'étais enceinte de Superbi. Et donc, pendant son séjour, Arro voyant mon ventre rond et sentant comme par hasard un coup du bébé, a avoué à Superbi qu'il avait un fils. Superbi l'a traité d'inconscient mais rien de plus. Bizarre, j'aurais pensé qu'il l'engueule, mais rien.

On a aussi parlé de l'éducation, et de savoir si on devait rester à la VARIA, moi n'étant pas particulièrement pour et ne voulant pas forcer Superbi à quitter l'endroit où il vit depuis ses quatorze ans. En écoutant mes peurs que notre fille puisse être en danger ou voit des choses qu'un enfant ne devrait pas voir, on a finit par faire un marché. On reste là et si un accident grave arrive, il est prêt à déménager pour rester avec nous.

Je me suis jetée à son cou. Enfin, autant que je le pouvais.

Au sixième mois, et quelques kilos en plus et un poids à l'estomac, la fatigue se fait de plus en plus présente. Le peu de travail que je faisais encore m'a été complètement confisqué. Et si Cris m'assure et que lui et Romain peuvent s'occuper de tout, en Italie j'ai huit mecs à me surveiller pour voir si je fais pas trop d'effort, dont un qui épierait tout mes faits et gestes si il le pouvait vu qu'il prend presque plus de mission et que, passé trente-quatre ans, il se fait vieux et sait pas quoi faire de sa vie. Quand le bébé bouge trop, ma voix ou celle de Superbi a tendance à le calmer. Sinon, on a aussi choisit des prénoms, Lia Mia Feliciana, mais Lia pour faire court. C'est mieux que de l'appeler « le bébé ».

Mais pour le moment...je me demande ce que je suis en train de voir exactement.

-Belphegor ? L'appelai-je en m'approchant lentement. Qu'est-ce que t'as dans les bras ?

Il se tourne vers moi, la bouche ouverte et un paquet dans les bras. Un paquet qui pleure.

-Oh non, commençai-je en pointant le paquet pleurnichard du doigt, non non non, me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense, me dis pas que t'as fait cette connerie !

-Princesse...me fit-il avec un sourire nerveux, je fais quoi maintenant ?

-Tu...

Sauf qu'il pleure. Beaucoup, tellement que je me bouche une oreille.

-J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies fait comme Arro ! Il y a quoi de si compliqué à enfiler une capote ?!

Je lui prends le bébé des bras et le berce comme je peux en allant dans la cuisine, Bel me suivant. Je m'assois tout de suite.

-Il doit y avoir des biberons et tout ce bordel que Lussuria a tenu à acheter en avance quelque part, il doit avoir faim.

Sauf qu'il ne s'arrête pas de pleurer pendant que Bel galère à faire un biberon.

-VOOOIII C'EST QUOI CE BR...

Je hausse un sourcil en le voyant me regarder avec de grands yeux, moi et le bébé de Bel. Et en une seconde, il est à côté de moi.

-Mais...mais c'était prévu pour juin, pas avant ! Et comment t'as fait sans que je le voie ?! Je croyais que les accouchements duraient plus long...

-Mais la ferme, je suis toujours enceinte si tu l'avais pas remarqué !

Il s'arrête, regarde mon ventre, le touche pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là et finit par regarder le bébé en fronçant les sourcils.

-Demande à Bel.

-Bel...répéta-t-il en me regardant, comprenant lentement, me dis pas que...

-Oh si ! Allez bébé, calme-toi, je t'en prie...

-Ushishi~, ça vous fait un entraînement !

Superbi lui arrache le biberon des mains en le fusillant du regard et vérifie sa température.

-C'est froid Bel, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu dedans ?!

-Du lait du frigo, répondit-il normalement.

Superbi se retient de le tuer et s'occupe de faire un biberon alors que je tente toujours de bercer le bébé. Réfléchissions, est-ce que quelqu'un ici a de l'expérience avec des bé...

Ah mais oui. Ça fait longtemps mais oui.

-Bel, va chercher mon frère, dis-lui que j'ai besoin de lui de toute urgence.

-Le Boss ? Tu veux que...

-C'est celui qui a le plus d'expérience avec les bébés il me semble, alors ramène-le !

Il court le chercher, littéralement. Il ne met pas longtemps à arriver, mais les injures de Superbi qui galère à faire un biberon commence à me peser, comme le bébé dans mes bras.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Bel sait pas se protéger, dis-moi comment on le calme !

Il me prend le bébé des bras et le tient d'une façon totalement différente que moi, et va prendre le biberon que Superbi a enfin réussi à faire. Le bébé se calme tout de suite. Je porte une main à mon ventre. Fuck, j'ai rien pu faire, qu'est-ce que je ferai quand Lia sera dans le même état ?

-On dirait que tu seras pas la première finalement Lia, déclara Superbi, accroupi devant mon ventre.

Il lève la tête vers moi avec un grand sourire en attendant que j'approuve ses dires, mais fronce les sourcils en voyant mon air absent.

-Luciana ? M'appela-t-il en se relevant, prenant mon menton entre deux doigts pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, non t'en fais pas, le rassurai-je avec un petit sourire en me levant, je vais aller m'allonger un moment.

Il s'apprête à m'accompagner mais je l'arrête, une main sous mon ventre.

-Je suis enceinte, pas mourante Superbi.

Je croise brièvement le regard de mon frère et détourne les yeux tout de suite. Je sais qu'il sait ce à quoi je pense, il lui suffit d'un regard pour me comprendre en général.

-Déchet, occupe-toi de ton gosse maintenant qu'il est calme, ordonna-t-il à Bel en lui redonnant le gamin.

Il passe un bras autour de ma taille en m'accompagne à ma chambre. Enfin, on passe surtout devant ma chambre et je me retrouve allongée sur son lit, Bester reniflant mon ventre avant de se lover juste au-dessus.

-Arrête de penser ce genre de chose, t'apprendras avec le temps.

-Mais si j'apprends pas Fratello ? J'ai jamais eu d'exemple, je risque d'être une mère horrible, comme...

-Tu ne seras pas comme maman Luciana, je t'interdis de penser ça, m'interrompit-il fermement.

Je le regarde, surprise.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, c'est juste que...depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé tu m'as jamais parlé d'elle Xanxus.

-Parce qu'il y a rien à dire sur elle. Moins tu te souviens d'elle et mieux c'est, crois-moi.

-Elle m'aimait pas, je le sais ça, mais elle devait s'occuper un minimum de moi pour que papa...

-Je m'occupais de toi la plupart du temps, soupira-t-il en se tournant pour chercher quelque chose.

Il ouvre son placard et cherche quelque chose pendant quelques secondes, avant de sortir un carton.

-Me dis pas que tu vas me montrer ta collection de _Playboy_ des années 90...

-Pourquoi je te montrerais ça ?

-Ah, donc t'as bien une collection de magazines pornos !

Il me regarde, blasé, et pose le carton sur son lit. Je me redresse.

-Quand le cousin du déchet m'a dit de venir en Espagne pour récupérer tes carnets, ton Gardien de la Foudre...

-Cris.

-Cris, continua-t-il en insistant sur le nom, m'a donné ça. De la part de Guillermo.

J'effleure une enveloppe ouverte mais il la prend et la fourre dans sa poche.

-Il y a des choses qui te regardent pas.

-Papa te l'a écrite avant de partir à Vendicare ?

-Celle-ci, vient d'avant Vendicare.

Il prend une enveloppe différente, plus récente, et je regarde bien. Pleins d'enveloppes déchirées devant contenir de nombreuses lettres, et des classeurs, sûrement des albums photos, dont certains que je reconnais vaguement car c'est des photos de moi qu'ils contiennent.

-Papa t'as écrit pendant toutes ces années ?

-Jusqu'au moment où j'aille chez le vieux. Mais il les a jamais envoyé.

Il me tend une enveloppe.

-Il m'en a écrit une à moi aussi ? M'étonnai-je en l'ouvrant. Bizarre, il m'aurait écrit en espa...

Je m'arrête en comprenant pourquoi c'est en italien.

-T'as ça depuis longtemps ? L'interrogeai-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Hibari me l'a donné quand t'es parti. Il la tenait de cet Alaric apparemment.

Rick...l'avait pendant tout ce temps ?

-Elle lui aurait donné le jour où t'es partie en lui demandant de te la donner quand tu serais en âge de comprendre.

-Je refuse de lire ce qu'elle a pu écrire.

-Ann'...

-Non, je lirai pas ça !

Il soupire et me prend la lettre, passant distraitement une main sur mon ventre.

-Calme-toi, je préférerais que ma nièce naisse sans névrose. Si je la lis à voix haute ça te va ?

-Je suis pas sûre de vouloir entendre ce qu'elle...

-Ça t'intéresse pas de savoir ce qu'elle a pu penser ? T'as la version de Guillermo, ce serait intéressant de savoir comment elle elle l'a vécu.

Je prends mon pendentif dans ma main et lui fais signe de lire. Je me mets à cajoler Bester quand mon frère commence.

-« Ma chère Luciana. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu liras cette lettre, si ce sera en tant qu'adolescente en pleine quête de soi ou bien en tant qu'adulte affirmée qui sait ce qu'elle veut. Dans tout les cas, tu dois me haïr. Tu dois haïr cette femme qui t'a mise au monde dans le seul but d'offrir à son fils, à ton frère, une vie loin du danger. Même si à l'heure où j'écris ces mots, Xanxus est déjà loin, en train d'être choyé par un homme qu'il pense être son père, même si ce dernier sait qu'il n'en est rien. Il doit me penser folle, et il a raison. Je le suis. La Mafia m'a rendu folle. Voir des gens mourir devant moi m'a rendu folle, ton père m'a vu devenir folle petit à petit, a vu la Mafia faire partir toute la raison que je possédais. Et pourtant je l'aimais. Si tu savais comme j'aimais et j'aime toujours ton père. Et maintenant qu'il m'a dit qu'il viendrait te chercher dans deux jours, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que serait notre vie sans Mafia. Une famille unie, imagines-tu ce que ça aurais été ? Je suis sûre que Xanxus aurait été un adolescent difficile, j'en suis convaincue, et toi tu l'aurais suivi partout. Tu l'aurais même certainement couvert des fois...

J'esquisse un sourire. C'est bien possible.

-...mais je sais que tout ça ne restera que dans ma tête. Mais sache que, même si tu dois avoir une piètre image de toi, une mère qui t'a eu par intérêt et t'a abandonné à ton père dès qu'elle en a eu l'occasion, tu restes ma fille, et je t'aime. Xanxus, bien que ça ait été un heureux accident, a été fait par deux parents qui s'aimaient. Et même si ton cas est différent, toi aussi tu as été faite par deux parents qui s'aimaient. Ton père et moi t'aimons, toi et ton frère, au même titre, et ce peu importe ce qui se passe. Et pourtant j'ai essayé de ne pas t'aimer tu sais. Je savais que dès que tu serais née, je ne te verrais jamais grandir, que tu irais en Espagne. D'un côté je remercie Xanxus de s'être immédiatement attaché à toi et d'avoir pu voir à quel point tu étais adorable, mais de l'autre c'était une torture en sachant que tôt ou tard on m'enlèverai mon enfant. J'ai été une mère distante, horrible, qui ne se focalisait que sur son fils car elle ne devait pas s'attacher à sa fille. Mais j'ai échoué. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point, même si en ce moment tu n'as que deux ans et demi, je suis fière de toi. Tu parle et marche, tu es si intelligente pour ton âge, et je sais que ça continuera en grandissant. Tu seras une femme incroyable qui fera des choses incroyables, je le sais. Je sais que j'ai mis au monde deux enfants qui auront les moyens de faire de grandes choses et qui les feront. Je suis tellement fiers de vous deux, tu n'as aucune idée de ça. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ça fait mal de me dire que je ne verrai aucun de vous grandir, que je ne pourrai pas hurler sur mon fils parce qu'il aura fait le mur une veille de cours au lycée, que je ne t'entendrai jamais me confier le nom du garçon dont tu tomberas amoureuse, que je n'entendrai plus jamais quelqu'un m'appeler « maman ». Et j'espère, j'espère vraiment qu'un jour, vous vous retrouverez et que vous serez aussi proches et complices que depuis que tu es née. Et surtout, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé que tu sois impliquée malgré toi dans un monde aussi noir que la Mafia. Mais j'espère que tu n'es pas seule, que tu auras trouvé des gens qui t'aideront et ne te laisseront pas seule. Surtout, n'oublie pas que je t'aime, et que si un jour tu venais à avoir des enfants, tu seras une mère merveilleuse, tu ne feras pas les erreurs que j'ai pu faire. Tu réussiras, peu importe ce que tu entreprends, tu réussiras, je le sais, appelle ça l'instinct maternel. Je t'aime ma chérie. Maman. »

Je hoquette aux travers mes larmes. Vu son expression, Xanxus ne s'attendait pas à lire ça. Ses mains se sont froissées sur le papier. Je lui prends sa main en tremblant et me blottis contre lui. Il utilise un bras pour me serrer contre lui, mais vu la force qu'il utilise, ce n'est pas que pour me réconforter.

-Elle m'aimait au final, ris-je faiblement, qui l'eut cru ?

-Pas moi. Faut croire que si t'as pu aussi bien joué la comédie, c'était pas grâce à Guillermo.

Je lève la tête pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Mais elle avait raison sur quelque chose, on est proches et complices non ?

-Malgré moi, marmonna-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main.

-Je te hais.

-Je sais.

Mais je me sens mieux. Savoir que ma mère m'aimait malgré tout...ça me réchauffe le cœur. Je caresse mon ventre et le regarde tendrement.

-Je serai la meilleure maman du monde Lia, tu verras, chuchotai-je. Et en plus de ton père et moi, t'auras un oncle génial. Il peut être chiant, t'emmerdera souvent et a l'air tout le temps en colère et méchant et tu le verras certainement mal traité ton papa...mais tu l'adoreras comme je l'adore.

Je tourne la tête vers mon frère et essuie mes dernières larmes.

-Tu vois je peux être une super petite sœur quand je le veux !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Le sixième mois a donc été marqué par l'arrivée du fils de Bel, Andras. Oui, le nom d'un démon dans la religion pour un petit Prince, les tests ADN l'ont prouvé, et oui, ça lui convient parfaitement. Il a aussi été marqué par la lettre de ma mère qui m'a appris qu'elle m'aimait et que ça avait été dur pour elle aussi. Mais aussi par Superbi et une résolution qu'il a pris. Au bout de sixième mois, il a dû se rendre pleinement compte qu'on allait avoir un enfant, un vrai, qu'on allait être parents ensemble. Et donc, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre l'avion pour une mission de séduction, il a fait marche arrière et est rentré, me promettant de ne plus prendre ce genre de missions sans que j'ai rien demandé. Il a dû avoir une sacrée prise de conscience.

Au septième mois, ma fatigue se fit plus importante. J'ai l'impression d'être enceinte depuis une éternité ! Mais elle bouge moins, Shamal m'a expliqué que c'est parce qu'elle a moins de place et donc elle se concentre plus sur ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Je chante souvent pour elle du coup, et le son d'une guitare doit lui être familier maintenant. Enfin, plus ou moins, il faut que la guitare soit à plat pour que je puisse jouer. Et aussi, j'ai fait tout les examens requis. Et bon sang, Lussuria me donne des cours pour l'accouchement ! C'est quelque chose que j'aurais jamais pensé faire, encore moins avec lui ! Mais rien de particulier ne s'est passé pendant le septième mois. Oh si, Mayumi est enceinte, donc elle et Kyôya vont être parent.

Au huitième mois, je reste allongée ou assise la plupart du temps. Troisième échographie, elle est pas encore bien mise pour sortir, mais elle se positionne petit à petit. Donc me voilà, sur la terrasse derrière le QG, en train de boire un jus de pomme à l'ombre en train d'écouter de la musique. La paix qu...

-Hum...grommelai-je en sentant quelqu'un me secouer l'épaule.

Je penche la tête en arrière pour voir Superbi.

-J'espère que c'est important.

-J'ai une mission, m'annonça-t-il en se mettant face à moi.

Je le fixe sans rien dire.

-Tes blagues sont nulles, maintenant fous-moi la paix.

-C'est pas une blague, je pars immédiatement.

-Xanxus t'enverrait pas en mission alors que je suis enceinte. De huit mois !

-T'énerves pas ! Se pressa-t-il de dire en s'accroupissant, sa vraie main sur mon ventre.

-Mais...

-Je sais, mais c'est une urgence. Je reviens dès que possible.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et baisse le regard. Fuck, maintenant ? Il doit avoir une mission à mon huitième mois de grossesse ?

-Reviens entier. Te coupe pas de membres toi-même, ça peut être utile.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

-Et surtout manque pas la naissance de ta fille, compris ?

-Je suis pas con, marmonna-t-il en faisant face à mon ventre, et toi, mène pas la vie dure à ta mère et attends que je sois rentré pour sortir.

Il se relève et tente de m'embrasser, mais je tourne la tête et ses lèvres atterrissent sur ma joue. Je sais que c'est pas de sa faute, mais une partie de moi lui en veut de partir maintenant.

-Très bien, grogna-t-il en partant rapidement.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Bien évidemment, c'est une semaine et demie après son départ que des déchets se décident à nous passer le bonjour à domicile. Et étant enceinte, c'est compliqué de se battre vu que le moindre mouvement brusque me fatigue et peut être dangereux pour ma fille.

-Bon sang mais quelle bande de cons, grognai-je en tirant entre les deux yeux d'un mec.

Je sursaute quand une balle m'effleure la joue pour tuer un autre ennemi.

-Xanxus, franchement...

Il me scanne de la tête aux pieds et voyant que j'ai rien, me prend le bras.

-Dis-moi qu'il y a une sorte de cachette super secrète qui résisterait à l'apocalypse et que c'est là que tu m'emmènes.

Il ne me répond pas et continue sa route. Et la seule chose que je comprends parfaitement au travers du bruit et de la question de savoir comment le QG des plus puissants assassins au monde peut être attaqué aussi facilement, c'est que je tombe. Et que mon pantalon au niveau de mon entre-jambe est trempé.

J'écarquille les yeux en comprenant ce que ça signifie.

-Xanxus...emmène-moi à la clinique...

-Maintenant ? Siffla-t-il en posant un genou à terre à côté de moi.

-Je viens de perdre les eaux, lui annonçai-je en le regardant paniquée, je vais accoucher !

Si la situation avait été différente, j'aurais ris de sa tête. Vraiment.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé !** **Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	98. XCVII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 97** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je vais mourir, Xanxus j'ai peur !

Vu sa tête, il est pas trop rassuré non plus. Oh, voilà Shamal !

-Merde, jura-t-il en se tournant vers des infirmiers, emmenez-là en salle d'accouchement en urgence !

-Xanxus me laisse pas toute seule ! M'écriai-je alors qu'on me mettait sur un brancard. Déjà que Superbi est pas là alors me laisse pas toute seule !

Je crois qu'il est tellement en état de choc qu'il se laisse traîner quand je lui attrape la main. Donc une fois en salle d'accouchement et moi tentant d'écouter l'infirmière qui me dit de me calmer, je me dis que ça y est, que ma fille va enfin naître.

-Luciana, ne panique pas hein...commença Shamal en faisant son boulot d'obstétricien.

-Quoi ?! Hurlai-je en respirant plus vite.

-Je vais devoir faire une césarienne.

-Une...une quoi ? Demandai-je lentement. Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Non, elle est mal positionnée.

-Hey Xanxus...

Il baisse les yeux sur moi.

-Je vais m'évanouir, l'informai-je avec un grand sourire.

Puis plus rien dès que je vois le bistouri de Shamal.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je papillonne des yeux et passe automatiquement une main sur mon ventre. Plat. J'ouvre les yeux en grand et me redresse. Trop brusquement parce que la perfusion à mon bras me rappelle à l'ordre.

-Calme-toi, c'est fini Ann', me fit la voix de mon frère à côté de moi.

-C'était pas si effrayant que ça, du moment que...

Je m'arrête en avisant le bébé dans les bras de mon frère, qui semble dormir. De là où je suis, je discerne qu'une touffe de cheveux noirs. Je m'assois, plus calmement, sans la quitter du regard.

-C'est...

Il hoche la tête et se lève pour me donner ma fille. Je me mets à sourire, un grand sourire, en lui caressant la joue.

-T'es un vrai miracle Lia, lui soufflai-je doucement, tu es mon petit miracle.

Elle ouvre alors ses yeux et me regarde. Ses très beaux yeux gris, les mêmes que Superbi. Lui qui voulait qu'elle ait mes yeux, il peut repasser.

-Je sens que toi tu vas être une fifille à papa. Tu vas lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, j'en suis sûre.

Je relève la tête vers mon frère en berçant doucement Lia.

-Je suis maman, tu te rends compte ? Je suis maman...

Il m'envoie un sourire en coin

-Voir une césarienne sur ta sœur t'a coupé l'envie de parler ?

Il hoche la tête.

-Tu veux pas d'enfant.

Il fait non de la tête.

-Dommage, je suis la meilleure tante d'Italie. Je leur aurais appris à te faire de mauvais coups. Au fait, t'as prévenu Superbi pendant que je dormais ?

-Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

-Parce que c'est le père et qu'il était en mission ?

-Les autres ont pu lui dire.

-Si ils sont pas tous morts vu qu'on est parti en pleine attaque. Tu devrais passer un coup de fil.

Il me fusille du regard.

-T'as pas ton portable et tu connais aucun numéro ?

-Je vais pas perdre mon temps à apprendre le numéro de tout les déchets sous mes ordres.

-Huit ans dans la glace mais le vingt-unième siècle a l'air de très bien te convenir. Et t'as raté le grand bug de l'an 2000...la fois la plus mémorable où Reborn et moi avons uni nos forces pour faire ch...pour entraîner Dino !

Je baisse les yeux sur le nouveau-né dans mes bras.

-Attends de rencontrer ton autre oncle et ton cousin toi.

Sauf qu'elle se met à pleurer. Fort, très fort.

-Aucun doute, t'es bien la fille de ton père. Tu dois avoir faim.

Je m'apprête à enlever ma chemise comme je le peux mais mon frère m'arrête.

-Attends que je sois hors de la pièce pour ça.

-Alors sors.

-Une minute ! Intervint Shamal en arrivant dans ma chambre, des papiers à la main. Pas d'allaitement.

-Hein ?

-Pendant que t'étais évanouie j'ai pris la liberté de faire certains tests et...désolé de te dire ça, mais ton lait maternel n'est pas sain pour la petite.

-Mais je pensais que...

-Désolé Luciana, mais je pouvais pas faire ce genre de test jusqu'à sa naissance. Je sais que c'est important pour une femme d'al...

-C'est pas grave, j'ai juste besoin de la nourrir là.

Il ressort chercher ce qu'il me faut.

-Me regarde pas comme ça Xanxus.

-Comme quoi ?

-Je sais pas, me regarde pas tout court ! Grognai-je en lui jetant un regard noir.

J'embrasse le front de Lia en tentant de la calmer en attendant que Shamal revienne. Le bonheur d'être mère commence maintenant. Je peux dire adieu à mes nuits.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Vooiiiii !

Je hausse un sourcil en voyant la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir en grand. Je suis coincée à l'hosto avec Lia pendant quelques jours histoire d'être sûr et certain que le fait que l'accouchement ait été provoqué par ma chute n'ait aucun effet négatif à retardement. Et de ce que je vois à Superbi essoufflé appuyé sur mon lit en train de fixer mon ventre...

-T'es rentré en un seul morceau ! M'exclamai-je en prenant une cuillère de ma compote.

-Vooooiiii qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?! Où est le bébé ?!

Je m'apprête à répondre mais il écarquille les yeux et me laisse pas en placer une.

-Me dis pas que tu l'as perdu ?! Putain, je savais que j'aurais dû rester !

-Superbi...

-Quoi ?!

Je pointe derrière lui du doigt, ma cuillère dans le bouche. Donc il se tourne, se fige momentanément et me regarde de nouveau.

-Faut être relax dans la vie papa, lui dis-je en me levant.

Alors...la pauvre se réveille juste. Je me penche et la prends dans mes bras.

-Allez, rencontre ton papa Lia, murmurai-je doucement en m'approchant de Superbi.

Je lui jette un regard. Il fixe notre fille avec la bouche entrouverte.

-Tu devrais la prendre Superbi, lui dis-je en la mettant de force dans ses bras.

Je me recouche et regarde ma fille rencontrer son père, souriant d'attendrissement devant eux. Surtout quand Lia prend l'index de Superbi et le serre. Je crois entendre Superbi murmurer des choses mais c'est tellement bas, pour une fois, que j'entends pas. Mais il finit par s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je passe donc mes bras autour de sa taille et pose mon menton sur son épaule pour regarder notre fille.

-Elle a tes yeux, soufflai-je.

-J'ai vu...

-Et faut avouer qu'on s'est pas trop mal débrouillé. Hein Lia ?

-Merci.

Je lance un regard surpris à Superbi. Il libère son bras le plus proche de moi, gardant précieusement Lia dans l'autre, et le passe autour de ma taille. Sa bouche finit devant mon oreille.

-Merci, répéta-t-il en chuchotant dans mon oreille.

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu sais que je t'aime hein ? Continua-t-il moins fort qu'avant, comme si il avait peur que quelqu'un entende.

-Et tu sais que c'est réciproque ?

Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres, ce qu'il me rend. Mais quand on se sépare, je hausse les sourcils en le voyant essuyer sa joue.

-L'émotion te touche enfin ?

-La ferme, grommela-t-il en reportant son attention sur Lia, qui se rendormait déjà.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Un cheval. Un lion.

-Je dois choisir ? C'est pas moi qui vais jouer avec.

Je lève les yeux sur mes frères, qui, depuis que Dino est arrivé, sont en rivalité pour savoir qui sera le meilleur oncle.

-Le lion est mignon tatie, me chuchota Luca, blotti contre moi.

-Luca ! S'exclama son père.

-Pourquoi Lia choisit pas ? Me demanda mon neveu en levant la tête vers moi, son pouce dans la bouche.

-Elle est trop petite encore pour choisir.

-Je peux pas jouer avec elle ?

-Pas encore, il faut attendre qu'elle soit assez grande pour pouvoir jouer avec elle. Quant à vous, les deux sont très bien. Mais vous savez ce qui ferait de vous l'oncle le plus génial au monde ? Allez au café du coin pour me ramener un grand cappuccino vanille.

Ils partent vite, tout les deux.

-Et l'image de Xanxus vient de descendre dans mon esprit, marmonnai-je en jetant un regard à Serena qui rendait Lia à son père.

-J'ai soif !

-Tu veux un chocolat chaud mon chéri ? L'interrogea Serena avec un sourire maternel.

Luca hoche la tête avec un grand sourire.

-Vous verrez tout les deux à quel point ça grandit vite, nous lança Serena en sortant.

J'embrasse Luca sur la tête. Je sais que ça grandit vite, il a déjà quatre ans alors que je me souviens de lui tout bébé, ayant tout juste vu le jour.

-Vooiii c'est quoi ce...vociféra Superbi en faisant un pas en avant, Lia heureusement ayant été reposée dans son berceau.

-Ah, mauvaise personne, conclu une voix enfantine en se rapprochant de mon lit.

Une tête châtain et des yeux bleus entrent dans mon champs de vision et j'écarquille les yeux.

-Mais...

-Hey ! Papa m'a dit que t'étais devenu maman, mais je reste ton préféré hein ?

-C'est moi son préféré, contesta Luca en lui tirant la langue.

-Qui t'es morveux ?!

Superbi l'attrape par son col et le met face à son visage. En voyant les bleu des yeux d'Adrian, il se fige.

-Pourquoi t'as les mêmes cheveux que papa ?

-Me dis pas que tu t'appelles Adrian...soupira Superbi en le reposant.

-Hey, comment tu sais comment je m'appelle ?!

-Il y a pas de doute, grommela-t-il, c'est bien Arro le père.

-Tu connais papa ?

-Je suis son cousin !

-Oh, grand cousin Superbi c'est toi ! S'exclama le petit en sautant au cou du plus grand.

Il tente de l'enlever, mais sans succès.

-Adrian, comme tu t'es retrouvé là ? Lui demandai-je, ce qui eu pour effet de le déconcentrer et de se faire lâcher par terre.

-Papa a convaincu maman de m'emmener.

-Et où est papa ?

-Au distributeur avec Zac. Ils prenaient trop de temps alors je suis parti.

Maintenant j'ai peur de ce qu'il va faire dans une dizaine d'années. L'adolescence devrait être drôle avec lui. Pauvre Miranda.

-Quand tu rentreras, tu diras à ta mère que j'irai la voir pour voir comment elle et Antonio s'occupent du bar dans quelques mois.

Je vous passe Arro et Zac qui ont plus ou moins eu la même rivalité que Xanxus et Dino, même si c'était pas en tant qu'oncle, mais meilleur grand cousin. Et cette petite a été gâtée. Parce qu'en rentrant à la VARIA, la chambre près de la notre, celle d'Andras étant à côté de celle de Bel, était remplie de cadeaux. De tout le monde, mes Gardiens, les Cavallone, mes tuteurs, Tsuna et compagnie, la VARIA également, la peluche de grenouille de la part de Fran aurait été adorable si il n'y avait pas eu des traces de coutures à cause des trous que les couteaux de Bel avaient causé. Mais ce qui m'a touché le plus, c'est la figurine de dragon venant de Byakuran trônant sur une étagère et la poupée en peluche venant de Mayumi et Kyô.

Enfin, sur la carte Mayumi a précisé qu'elle avait choisi et que Kyôya s'était contenté de sortir sa carte de crédit.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Xanxus, sois honnête, est-ce que je suis grosse ?

On se fixe dans le blanc des yeux. Lia a quatre mois, mais depuis sa naissance, je sais pas, Superbi et moi on...on a plus autant de rapport qu'avant, comme si je l'attirais plus. En fait, il voit plus sa fille maintenant. Donc je cherche une raison.

-T'es normale.

-Mais ça veut dire quoi ça ? Que je suis normale en tant que femme, ou normale en tant que jeune maman ? Parce que j'ai perdu presque tout mon poids de grossesse en fait vu que je me suis remise au sport mais...

-T'es pas grosse Ann'.

-Oh. Tu sais quoi, je vais aller demander à Zac au cas où. Et Bel si je le vois. Et Fran.

Je sors de son bureau et une fois ça demandé aux trois, qui me disent que je suis normale également, je retourne dans ma chambre. Mais personne. Donc je vais dans celle de Lia, et trouve ma fille en train de rire aux éclats parce que son père la chatouille.

Je me mets donc à genoux devant eux, qui s'arrêtent. Lia, qui était sur le dos, se fait asseoir par son père et tend les bras vers moi. Je souris en la prenant dans mes bras, jouant le jeu quand je me retrouve avec sa main dans ma bouche. Elle aime faire ça et j'ai aucune idée de pourquoi. Mais elle fait ça avec Superbi et moi seulement, en fait c'est sa façon à elle de dire à ses parents qu'elle les aime.

-Ma puce, maman voudrait parler à papa, lui fis-je en enlevant sa main.

Je lui donne un cube à la place, et elle le trouve très intéressant.

-Et donc ? Me pressa Superbi

-Tu me trouves grosse ?

-T'es sérieusement venue me demander si je te trouvais grosse ?! Vociféra-t-il.

Lia éclate en sanglots et je me presse de la consoler, Superbi s'étant rapproché pour la consoler aussi. J'en profite pour l'embrasser, mais ma bouche touche à peine la sienne qu'il se recule.

-Pas devant la gamine putain ! Grommela-t-il.

-C'est vrai...parce que maintenant on est parents, donc on a plus droit à une vie de couple.

Je lui rends Lia et me lève, son regard surpris me suivant.

-J'ai besoin de...je vais m'aérer l'esprit.

Je sors de la pièce et vais carrément dehors, sur une branche d'arbre au début de la forêt avoisinante. Je ne bouge pas et répond à mon portable sans même regarder qui appelle.

- **Luciana, comment ça va ?**

-Oh, salut Mayumi, Je vais bien et toi ? Dernier mois de grossesse ?

- **Oui, j'ai tellement hâte qu'il sorte ! J'ai hâte que nos enfants se rencontrent aussi ! Avec le même âge ils seront des amis très proches, j'en suis sûre !**

-J'espère.

- **T'as une petite voix.**

-Post-natal, c'est rien. Juste un coup de blues.

-VOOOIIII DESCEND !

- **Si tu as besoin, tu peux venir à Namimori tu sais.**

-Je sais, merci Mayumi. Merci de prendre de mes nouvelles, j'apprécie. Mais je dois y aller.

- **J'ai entendu** , rit-elle à l'autre bout du fil, **au revoir, j'espère bientôt te revoir.**

-La même, j'essaierai de venir pour ton accouchement. Ciao.

Je raccroche et me laisse tomber de ma branche, atterrissant souplement les pieds joints.

-Où est Lia ?

-Je l'ai confié à Zac, m'apprit-il en me tournant vers lui, c'était quoi ce sous-entendu ?!

-Superbi, tu sais comme moi que c'est pas un sous-entendu, soufflai-je en regardant mes pieds, je savais qu'être parent changerait notre vie, mais je pensais pas...la grossesse a changé l'image que t'avais de moi ? Je suis plus attirante à tes yeux ? C'est...C'est la cicatrice de la césarienne ? Ou les quelques vergetures que j'ai ? Ou les kilos en trop qui me restent ?

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour que tu me revoies comme avant et pas seulement comme la mère de ta fille Superbi, je déteste cette situation, lâchai-je d'une petite voix, je sais qu'il doit y avoir un temps d'adaptation mais ça commence à faire lo...

Je suis coupée par ses lèvres sur les miennes, qui m'embrassent sauvagement. Quand il se recule, je le regarde complètement ébahie.

-T'as vraiment le don de dire des conneries qui me foutent en rogne en deux secondes toi, grogna-t-il en me plaquant contre lui.

-Alors pourquoi ? En principe c'est le père qui se sent parfois délaissé, mais là...

-Je sais, soupira-t-il, je sais bien ce qui se passe mais...j'ai l'impression que c'est...mal vis-à-vis de Lia.

-Mais ça l'est pas. Même si c'est notre fille, que ce soit maintenant ou dans quinze ans, c'est quelque chose qui ne la regarde pas. Tu me manques.

Il me relâche en me prend le menton pour me monter le visage.

-Je vais arranger ça, il me faut juste un peu de temps. Mais ne pense pas que je te trouve moins désirable qu'avant, compris ?

Je hoche la tête, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. C'est déjà ça.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu l'aimes cette poupée hein ? Demandai-je à ma fille dans mes bras.

Elle adore cette poupée de Mayumi et Kyôya. Tellement qu'elle la traîne partout avec elle.

-T'es triste que papa soit pas là pour le moment ? Mais il va vite revenir t'en fais pas, il a dit que sa mission était tellement facile qu'il pouvait la faire les yeux fermés.

Superbi et sa façon de se plaindre quand il y a des choses qui lui plaisent pas. Bien sûr, se plaindre bruyamment. C'est pas drôle autrement. Enfin, pas qu'il ne prenne pas son boulot à la légère, il sait qu'il y a toujours des imprévus. Mais bon, là c'est juste qu'il a récupéré la mission que tout le monde se refilait et vu qu'il avait besoin d'action, il l'a prise sans regarder le descriptif.

Incorrigible je vous jure.

-Allo ? Fis-je en décrochant, ayant senti mon portable vibrer.

- **Ana-san ?**

-Tetsuya ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- **Je sais que vous êtes occupés mais...vous pourriez venir à Namimori le plus vite possible ?**

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- **Kyô-san...**

- **Lulu ?** Demanda la voix d'Arro.

Il a dû prendre le portable de Tetsuya.

-Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ?

- **Mayumi a accouché.**

-Vraiment ? Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, alors pourquoi Tetsuya avait l'air...

- **Elle est morte en couche** , termina Arro d'une voix sérieuse.

J'ai comme un arrête sur image, même si Lia gazouille gaiement dans mes bras.

Qu'est-ce que...Arro vient de dire quoi ?

-C'est...une blague non ?

- **J'aimerais. Mais non. Arrange-toi pour te libérer mais...**

-Ouais...ouais je...j'attrape le premier vol.

Je raccroche et fixe le vide tout le long jusqu'au bureau de mon frère.

-Ann' ?

-Occupe-toi de Lia veux-tu ? Lui demandai-je en lui confiant ma fille. J'ai...j'ai à faire au Japon alors...

Je recommence déjà partir quand il m'appelle encore, mais je me retourne pas. Kyô...Kyô a besoin de moi. Je dois être là pour lui.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Hey, fut la seule chose qu'Arro me dît en ouvrant la porte de chez Kyôya.

-Hey.

J'entre et aperçois Tetsuya, un bébé endormi dans les bras. Je m'en approche et le regarde.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-Kyuso. Le père de Mayumi-san portait le même nom.

-Je vois. Kyôya l'a pris dans ses bras ?

-Non. Il refuse de le voir et s'est enfermé dans son bureau.

-Donne-le moi.

Je prends délicatement le fils de Kyô dans mes bras et me dirige d'un pas décidé vers son bureau. C'est possible que je force le passage avec ma flamme.

-Ils t'ont appelé de ce que je vois, me lança mon ami sans lever les yeux sur moi.

-Il semblerait. Alors tu te noies dans le travail hein.

-J'ai du travail en retard et un enterrement à organiser.

-Accessoirement un fils aussi.

Il lève finalement les yeux sur moi, puis sur le bébé endormi dans mes bras.

-Sors le d'ici.

-Non, refusai-je en me plantant à côté de lui, tu dois rencontrer ton fils. Peu importe ce que tu penses maintenant, c'est ton fils et celui de Mayumi, et ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est morte.

J'ai aucune raison de le ménager. Il ne m'a jamais ménagé parce qu'il sait comment je suis, comme en ce moment.

-La ferme.

-Non. Tu vas pas pouvoir fuir longtemps Kyôya, parce que t'as des responsabilités envers Kyuso, et envers Mayumi. Même si elle est plus là, tu peux pas rejeter votre fils parce qu'elle est morte en couche.

Je sursaute quand il envoie valser tout ce qu'il y a sur son bureau. Il finit par se prendre la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur son bureau.

-Je peux pas m'occuper d'un bébé seul, murmura-t-il.

-C'est pas toi ça, fuir devant une difficulté. Mais là, peu importe à quel point tu refuses de le voir pour le moment, tu pourras pas toujours éviter ton fils. Deviens pas ton père Kyôya.

-Je t'interdis de...commença-t-il en relevant la tête.

Je lui mets le bébé sous les yeux, qui est tout juste réveillé. Sa phrase reste en suspens.

-Prend-le sinon je le laisse tomber.

-Tu ne...

Je fais mine de le lâcher et tout de suite il est dans les bras de son père. Qui réalise lentement ce qu'il vient de faire.

-Je vous laisse faire connaissance, lançai-je en m'en allant, et une dernière chose. T'es pas tout seul Kyôya, et tu le sais très bien.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je pense pas que Kyôya apprécie autant d'attention.

Je ne réponds pas. Je suis arrivée hier, ignore le décalage horaire et maintenant, Dino et Tsuna sont venus pour parler avec Kyô. Je suis du même avis qu'Arro, mais là...

Fuck, il a perdu sa femme et est devenu père au même moment, même le plus puissant des hommes, du moment qu'il est un minimum humain, ne peut pas aller bien.

Et l'enterrement passa, où tout les Gardiens ont fait le déplacement. Même Mukuro qui n'a fait aucune remarque à Kyôya, qui semblait dans sa bulle. Et vu que j'étais au premier rang pour le voir, juste à côté de lui quoi, j'ai vraiment pu voir qu'il semblait absent. Quelque part, je suis bien contente qu'il y ait eu Katryna aussi, qui m'a appris qu'elle était enceinte aussi mais qu'elle se sentait mal de l'annoncer dans ce genre de circonstances. Puis Kyôya me demanda combien de temps j'allais rester, et je lui répondis que je resterais jusqu'à ce que je juge qu'il irait bien avec son fils. Donc je lui apprends à s'occuper d'un bébé, moi voulant voir le mien tout les jours et me demandant ce que je peux bien rater.

-Tu vas vite t'habituer, tu verras, lui assurai-je en fermant la couche de Kyuso. Tu paniques au début, mais tu prends vite le pli. Puis t'as de la chance d'avoir un bébé vachement calme.

-Lulu, je peux te parler ? Nous interrompit Arro en entrant dans la pièce.

-J'arrive.

Je laisse père et fils ensemble et suis Arro.

-Alors ?

-J'ai pris une décision, après le décès de Mayumi, même si ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà.

-Et ?

-Je vais m'installer à Namimori. Pour de bon.

-T'es sûr de toi ? Et Adrian ?

-Je viendrai toujours en Espagne et j'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mon fils maintenant que je peux le voir sans problème, mais je pense que c'est mieux si...si Kyôya a des gens sur qui il peut compter à disposition.

-Ouais...ouais je comprends. C'est juste un peu triste de me dire que même si on n'est plus H24 ensemble, on va encore moins se voir.

-T'inquiète, t'as toujours la version 1985 au lieu de celle de 1990. Elle a moins de qualité et est plus vieille mais fonctionne bien aussi.

Je ris un peu et l'enlace.

-Prends soin de lui pour moi, chuchotai-je.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, me répondit-il en me serrant contre lui, tu sais comment je suis chiant non ?

-Oh ça oui !

Donc j'ai aussi aidé Arro a emménagé en face du collège de Namimori, le regardant de la fenêtre de son appartement avec nostalgie, la montre de Lux dans ma main.

Je suis restée deux semaines au Japon en tout. Deux semaines au bout desquelles Superbi m'a appelé.

-Kyôya avait besoin de moi.

- **Vooooiiii c'est pas le seul ! T'as des responsabilités merde !**

-Je sais ça, et je fais mes affaires là, pas besoin de...

- **T'as intérêt à faire tes affaires ! Je te jure que si t'oublies Lia...**

-N'ose même pas dire que j'oublie ma fille quand c'est ma priorité, le coupai-je froidement, mais désolé si Kyôya vient de perdre sa femme et devenir père en une seule journée, désolé que ce soit l'un de mes meilleurs amis et que je sois venue pour lui.

Je raccroche et lâche mon portable sur mon lit, remarquant Kyôya au seuil de la porte.

-Problèmes de couple ?

-Il m'énerve, pestai-je en jetant un tee-shirt dans ma valise, tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir ?

-Oui.

-Je te parle de supporter Arro hein.

Il affiche un micro sourire en coin et s'avance vers moi.

-Appelle si t'as besoin de conseils. Je m'y connais maintenant en bébé.

-Merci, me remercia-t-il, de t'être déplacée.

-Tu pensais que j'allais rester en Italie en apprenant...

Je ne termine pas ma phrase et m'approche et lui.

-Quand tu veux Kyô, et tu le sais bien. Même avec des gosses ce qu'on s'est dit ado tient toujours.

On se fixe dans le blanc des yeux.

-Je dois terminer ma valise alors...

-Préviens-moi quand tu seras prête à partir, me fit-il en partant.

Je le regarde partir. Il ira vraiment bien ?

Je l'espère en tout cas.

Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! RedChi-san, merci de la review et...désolé de briser tes espoirs, mais pas de générations futures. Enfin, très vite fait mais autrement non. Surtout qu'il me reste peu de chapitres à écrire. Genre...Quatre grand max ? ****Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	99. XCVIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 98** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Lâche-moi, je veux voir Lia.

Sauf que Superbi ne fait que me serrer davantage.

-Je veux voir ma fille histoire qu'elle ne pense pas que je l'oublie comme son père semble le penser.

-Tu sais que je le pense pas Luciana, me souffla-t-il en me coupant presque la respiration.

-Vraiment ?

Je parviens à m'extirper de ses bras et marche jusqu'à la porte de notre chambre.

-Ce que t'as sous-entendu, continuai-je en me tournant vers lui, non seulement je comprends pas comment t'as pu croire ça au vue des événements, mais en plus c'était bas.

Je sors et vais dans la chambre de ma fille, qui est vide. Donc quand je vois Lussuria avec Andras, je lui demande où elle est, et je finis dans le bureau de mon frère.

-Tu la gâtes trop, lançai-je à Xanxus en le voyant avec ma fille sur les genoux.

-Vas dire ça à sa mère, répliqua-t-il en faisant disparaître sa flamme.

Il la fait imploser ce qui produit pleins d'étincelles, ce qui a l'air de plaire à Lia, qui gazouille gaiement. Puis elle tend ses bras vers moi en me voyant.

-Lia a tellement manqué à maman tu sais, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, souriant en sentant ses mains s'accrocher à mon pull.

-Tu t'es encore pris la tête avec son père ?

-Je veux pas en parler. Alors, quoi de beau dans la Famiglia ?

-Rien d'intéressant pour toi.

-Les temps de paix, qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier quand on n'a pas un ennemi à la con qu'on doit vaincre, non ?

Son regard me dit clairement qu'il est d'accord avec moi.

-Je dois avouer que, même si il y a Lia maintenant et que je flipperais plus qu'autre chose si c'était le cas, l'adrénaline me manque énormément. Même en mission j'ai l'impression que...

-Qu'il y a un trop grand écart de niveau ? Termina-t-il pour moi.

-C'est ça. Tu vois, en y repensant maintenant, quand j'ai été envoyé dans le futur, ça me faisait chier, j'en suis ressortie avec quelques blessures psychologiques on va dire, mais t'avais pas un moment où tu t'ennuyais vu que tu t'entraînais toujours. Pour la base Melone, puis le Choice. Enfin, j'ai aidé le Fran du futur à faire évader Mukuro de prison mais...oh me regarde pas comme ça, notre existence dans la Mafia est illégale, je peux bien aider quelqu'un à sortir de Vendicare ! Surtout que les bocaux...oh, c'est vraiment le pire truc au monde.

Je soupire pour un effet dramatique.

-Dis, ça te dis d'aller te balader avec ta sœur adorée et ton adorable nièce ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait un baille qu'on a passé du temps ensemble.

-C'était il y a pas si longtemps, me contredit-il, c'était...

Il fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant.

-Je me souviens de quand je t'ai convaincu d'aller voir un film au ciné au début de ma grossesse.

-Moi aussi.

-Lia a cinq mois. Alors tu veux bien Fratello~ ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Lia est couchée et dort à point fermé. Je peux donc aller me démaquiller, me foutre en pyjama et me coucher. Enfin...j'aime pas dormir dans le même lit que Superbi quand on s'est pris la tête parce que c'est...froid, mais bon.

La première chose dont je me rends compte, c'est les fringues sur le sol. Puis le bruit de la douche. Contrairement à d'habitude il est là avant moi.

Fuck, j'ai pas spécialement envie de le voir mais bon. J'enlève mes chaussures et les range puis vais dans la salle de bain. Sauf que, alors que j'ai la pire gueule au monde à cause du mascara à moitié enlevé, Superbi m'appelle.

-Hum ?

-Donne une serviette.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et le fais. Franchement, la politesse chez ce type c'est vraiment une option. Je lui donne donc une serviette. Il l'attrape, mais à peine l'a-t-il touché que sa main va autour de mon poignet, la porte de la douche s'ouvre en grand et je me retrouve trempée de la tête aux pieds, contre le mur et bloquée par un homme en tenu d'Adam.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez to...hfgmp !

Fuck, et il met bien la langue en plus. Sauf que si je le repousse au début, je finis par me laisser faire quand il me bloque les poignets au-dessus de la tête et lui rends son baiser. Je sens l'excitation monter dans mon bas-ventre, et c'est tout sauf ce que je veux, parce que je veux pas lui donner aussi facilement. Même avec mes fringues qui me collent à la peau et le fait que je me les caille à cause de l'eau mais qu'il me tient chaud et...

Trop chaud...

-Non, pestai-je en tournant la tête, brisant le baiser, non, pas aussi facilement...et je vais certainement me chopper la crève à cause de toi.

-Je m'occuperai de toi, me chuchota-t-il en lâchant mes poignets.

Je lui lance un regard et rougis un peu en le voyant me regarder aussi intensément. Et qu'il soit nu n'arrange pas les choses.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu décide que tu veuilles plus de moi, continua-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou, et même là je garderais quand même un œil sur toi.

-T'avais aucun droit de dire ce que t'as dit...soufflai-je en posant mes mains sur son torse.

Alors qu'il s'applique à lentement enlever mes vêtements, les réduisant en lambeaux, mes mains retracent chaque muscle de son abdomen, puis de son dos. Cet homme peut me faire mal comme personne pour ensuite me faire me sentir comme la seule et unique personne au monde qui peut avoir toute son attention.

-Tu me frustres tellement, murmura-t-il en enlevant mon dernier vêtement, mais j'aime tellement ça putain.

Il attrape ma cuisse et la monte d'un geste sec, ma jambe s'enroulant automatiquement autour de ses hanches pour le rapprocher de moi. J'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi.

-Je peux te faire oublier ce que j'ai dit mon amour...me susurra-t-il sensuellement dans l'oreille en se frottant contre moi.

Je rentre mes ongle dans son dos quand il s'immisce enfin en moi et instaure un rythme cruellement lent mais sensuel, ses lèvres retrouvant enfin les miennes. Et pendant tout le temps où on fait l'amour, que ce soit sous la douche ou dans notre lit une fois que Superbi eut décidé que plus de confort serait appréciable, on n'arrête pas de s'embrasser, m'enlevant toutes traces de rancune et de colère.

-Je t'aime, soufflai-je en m'écartant un peu.

Il arrête de bouger pour me regarder dans les yeux puis capture mes lèvres encore une fois, avalant mes gémissements alors qu'il touche un endroit spécial qui me fait perdre la tête, encore et encore.

Si ça pouvait tout le temps être comme ça, tout serait tellement plus facile.

Mais ça ne l'est pas, et je sais qu'il y aura d'autres tensions. Mais je peux encaisser.

Du moins j'espère.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu ne te sens pas comme une grande fille comme ça Lia ? Demandai-je à ma fille, assise sur mon lit et tenant ses deux mains pour la mettre debout.

Elle a fêté ses un an il y a deux mois et bon sang c'est incroyable à quel point c'est passé vite. Son anniversaire m'a plus marqué que mes vingt-neuf ans quoi.

Fuck, la trentaine c'est l'année prochaine.

-Ga ! S'exclama-t-elle en hochant la tête, ses nattes brunes suivant le mouvement.

-Je comprends un peu Cris maintenant quand il dit qu'il a du mal à se contrôler parce que je suis mignonne...marmonnai-je en la regardant s'asseoir pour jouer avec le lion en peluche venant de Xanxus.

J'ai envie de la prendre et la couvrir de bisous. Mais aussi, plus le temps passe et plus j'ai envie de l'entendre dire « maman ». Je suis sûre que c'est pareil du côté de Superbi. Je veux dire, la semaine dernière, quand elle jouait avec Andras et qu'il a appelé Bel « papa », il a lancé un regard plein d'espoir à Lia, tout ça pour qu'elle lui tende un jouet plein de bave.

Bel s'est foutu de sa gueule en repositionnant la tiare sur la tête d'Andras. J'avoue m'être foutue de sa gueule aussi.

Oh, et Bel est son parrain accessoirement. Il l'a bien répété pendant le mois qui a suivi à qui passait, surtout à Fran en fait. Katryna est la marraine en revanche. Ça...contrebalance on va dire.

-VOOIIII IL ME FAIT CHIER !

Je tourne ma tête vers la porte, le regard blasé, quand elle s'ouvre pour laisser entrer un Superbi en furie. Lia ne pleure plus maintenant quand son père utilise son niveau de décibel normal. Elle se contente de le regarder avec de grands yeux.

Au moins elle connaît relativement bien sa voix.

-Alors Bel ? Ou Levi ? Ou mon frère ?

-Bel, qui d'autre ?! Aboya-t-il en faisant les cents pas. Ce connard a réussi à...

Il grogne et me montre son poing serré autour d'une mèche de cheveux argentés.

-Relativise, c'est que des cheveux...

Mauvais choix de mots, mauvais choix.

- _Que_ des cheveux ?! Vociféra-t-il en s'arrêtant pour me faire face, un air meurtrier sur le visage. Comment tu peux dire ça ?! C'est...

-Je sais, mais sérieusement, Xanxus ne le verra même pas qu'il te manque une pauvre mèche de cheveux !

Il vire au rouge et commence à me hurler je ne sais quoi, alors que je reporte mon attention sur Lia. J'écarquille les yeux en la voyant sur ses deux pieds en train de marcher vers son père, l'air le plus concentré au monde sur le visage, ses petits sourcils froncés me rappelant vaguement Superbi dans ses moments de sérieux.

-Superbi, tais-toi ! Finis-je par lui crier.

Il me fusille du regard mais suit mon doigt du regard. Quand il voit Lia, toute trace d'énervement disparaît et les cheveux finissent sur le sol alors qu'il s'accroupit.

-Vooiiii...pas mal pour une gamine, lança-t-il à Lia qui tendait ses bras vers lui.

Elle lui sourit et se met à rire quand il l'attrape et la jette sur le lit avec un grand sourire.

-Ma puce, je suis fière de toi ! M'écriai-je en m'allongeant à côté d'elle.

Je regarde Superbi avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Elle a marché ! Elle vient de faire ses premiers pas ! Maintenant elle va dire « maman » et...

\- « Papa ».

-Hein ?

-Voooii son premier mot sera « papa » !

Je fronce les sourcils et me redresse, Lia m'imitant.

\- « Maman ».

\- « Papa » ! s'obstina Superbi.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Les repas à la VARIA sont toujours mouvementés, il y en a toujours un qui finit par en énerver un autre et au final ça vire en bataille général. Du moins, c'était ça avant que les gamins débarquent. Même si, pour plus de sécurité, il sont proches de Xanxus. Parce que faut pas trop en demander non plus. Réduire les engueulades c'est possibles, mais faire en sorte qu'il n'y en ait plus du tout ? En particulier quand Bel et Superbi commence à dire que leur enfant est plus intelligent que l'autre et bla bla bla.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que c'est ce qui se passe. Même si de mon côté, je m'intéresse plus aux enfants. Ils mangent tout seuls mais c'est juste histoire de vérifier si, je sais pas, ils s'étouffent pas ou s'entre-tuent pas. Parce qu'ils s'entendent très bien, mais je crois que l'esprit de compétition de leur paternel respectif se retrouve chez eux. Et le fait qu'ils veulent toute l'attention de tout le monde.

Je veux dire, quand j'ai pris Andras dans mes bras l'autre jour pour soigner son genou vu qu'il était tombé, Lia m'a réellement foudroyé du regard et est partie voir Lussuria. Elle m'a fait la gueule pendant une heure alors qu'elle a pas encore deux ans ! Bientôt, mais pas encore !

Remarque...Xanxus dit qu'elle me ressemble de plus en plus, du moins physiquement.

-Voooiiii la ferme Bel ! Lia aura de meilleurs notes que ton rejeton !

-Ushishi~, Andras est de sang royal stupide requin, répliqua Bel en sortant ses couteaux.

-Fermez-là déchets ! Les coupa Xanxus froidement, sa patience atteignant ses limites.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Zac, quelle chance t'as que Cris t'ait demandé en Espagne pour une mission de routine.

-Vooiii ! Cria Superbi.

Je le regarde et hausse un sourcil en le voyant avec de la purée de carotte dans les cheveux.

-Lia, on joue pas avec la nourriture, réprimandai-je ma fille qui fixait son père.

Sauf qu'elle finit par pointer son père du doigt, ce qui me fait hausser mon deuxième sourcil. En voyant qu'elle semble faire des efforts pour dire quelque chose, tout le monde se tait et la fixe, même Andras. Lia finit même par froncer ses sourcils, ce qui prouve bien qu'elle se conce...

-Déchet ! Finit-elle par lâcher avant de le répéter en souriant. Déchet, déchet, déchet !

Silence de mort. Regard vers Superbi, qui fixe Lia et finit par comprendre qu'elle l'a appelé « déchet ». On dirait qu'on lui a planté un poignard dans le dos.

Et Xanxus finit par exploser de rire et prenant sa nièce dans ses bras.

-Déchet !

-C'est ça ! Rigola mon frère en la mettant sur ses genoux, ce qui sembla plaire à ma fille.

Je regarde d'un air compatissant Superbi, qui le remarque et me fusille faiblement du regard.

-Me regarde pas comme ça Luciana !

-Mais...

-Papa ! S'écria Andras.

Bel se penche pour regarder son fils. Andras me pointe alors du doigt et fait un sourire de Cheschire à la Bel.

-Luciana !

J'embrasse Andras sur la joue, sous le rire ushishiiant de Bel.

-Bien joué toi.

Je sursaute en entendant quelque chose tomber.

Ah, c'est juste Superbi qui a finit par laisser sa tête tomber sur la table.

-Déchet, elle m'a appelé déchet, son premier mot...l'entendis-je marmonner.

-Peut-être que le second sera « papa » Squ-chan...tenta Lussuria.

Il s'attire juste les foudres d'un requin vexé. J'embarque donc les enfants ailleurs.

On avait dit « pas de violence ou le moins possible » merde !

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Le fait est que, Superbi étant le second de mon frère et étant l'obsédé du travail qu'il est, il a beaucoup de travail. Et à partir du moment où il s'est rendu compte que Lia pouvait former des phrases plus ou moins corrects et qu'elle bougeait seule, il a progressivement commencé à reprendre un rythme de travail normal. Sauf quand des déchets font chier le monde résultat il est tout le temps dans son bureau et ça nous mène à cette situation.

-Papa ! Pleura ma fille en s'accrochant à ma jambe alors que je travaillais sur un dossier envoyé par Kyô. Lia veut papa !

Je recule ma chaise et la mets sur mes genoux.

-Papa m'aime plus...geignit-elle en me regardant avec des yeux larmoyants. Lia a fait quoi ?

-Rien chérie, rien...soufflai-je en l'embrassant sur le front. Papa est très occupé en ce moment, mais il t'aime énormément. Tu es sa petite fille chérie.

Et t'as aucune idée d'à quel point il peut être fier de toi alors que t'as que deux ans et demi.

-Je veux papa joue avec moi.

-Laisse maman faire.

Elle lève de grands yeux interrogateurs sur moi.

-Demain papa jouera avec toi, d'accord ?

-Promis ?

-Je t'ai déjà menti ?

Elle fait non de la tête.

-Maman aussi a du travail, mais vu que tu es là tu veux regarder quelque chose sur l'ordinateur ?

Elle me répond alors le nom d'un film que Luca aurait vu et dont il lui aurait parlé la dernière fois qu'on est allé chez mon frère.

-Ou pas ! T'es trop jeune.

Elle gonfle les joues.

-Je suis pas ton père, tu vas pas me faire flancher avec ça, j'ai inventé cette technique.

Elle arrête et fait la moue.

-Je vais arriver un jour maman.

-Oui ma puce. Dans longtemps. Très, très longtemps.

Ce n'est que quand Zac vient alors qu'on regarde un film pour gamins qui me fait m'endormir pour monopoliser sa petite cousine, soit disant Enrique voudrait voir à quel point elle a grandi, que je peux aller dans le bureau de Superbi. Sans surprise, il a le nez dans des papiers.

-T'as besoin de quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il sans lever le nez.

-Même pas de « merci, tu viens d'illuminer ma journée mon amour » ? C'est la déception sachant que c'est la première fois que je te vois en quelques jours. Alors qu'on dort dans le même lit.

-Je suis occupé, grogna-t-il en me jetant un rapide regard.

-Moi aussi. Je l'étais jusqu'à ce que ma fille s'accroche en pleurant à ma jambe, lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur son bureau, à sa droite.

-Elle a deux ans et demi, elle pleure pour rien.

-Je sais. Enfin, j'aimerais éviter de la voir pleurer parce qu'elle pense que son père ne l'aime plus.

Là j'ai son attention.

-Comment ça ?

-Comme tu l'as si bien dit, elle a deux ans et demi. Que son père la voit de moins en moins...forcément elle va penser que tu l'aimes plus. Passe la journée avec elle demain ?

Il soupire et ouvre un tiroir pour en sortir un tas de feuilles.

-Mais comment vous faites pour avoir autant de papiers ?! M'exclamai-je.

-La plupart concernent les réparations qu'il doit y avoir tout les jours.

Je soupire à mon tour et me relève.

-Raconte-lui son histoire ce soir ?

-Je peux rien promettre.

Je l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue et commence à partir.

-Bonne chance avec...tout ça.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Maman, mon histoire !

-Attends deux secondes ma puce, marmonnai-je en regardant la porte de sa chambre.

Il va pas venir hein...

Je lève les yeux au ciel en grognant et attrape le premier livre que je trouve. Xanxus est intelligent, acheter un livre de contes est vachement pratique. Donc quand je vois qu'elle s'est endormie, je remonte la couverture sur elle et l'embrasse sur la joue, souriant en la voyant serrer Lana, le nom qu'elle a finit par donner à la poupée que Mayumi et Kyô lui avait envoyé.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Mayumi...tu dois veiller sur eux de là où t'es.

J'éteins la lumière, laissant sa veilleuse, et ferme doucement sa porte derrière moi.

Bon, maintenant allons s'occuper du paternel. Je retourne dans son bureau mais m'arrête sur le seuil de la porte.

Il dort. Il s'est endormi, un stylo à la main. Et il est tellement crevé qu'il bave. J'ai ignoré ses immenses cernes tout à l'heure mais là...

-Superbi, réveille-toi, fis-je en lui secouant l'épaule.

Il grogne.

-Allez, réveille-toi et va au lit ! Criai-je.

Il ne sursaute même pas et marmonne quelque chose en ouvrant les yeux.

-Fous-moi la paix...

-La seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai réveillé c'est parce que j'ai pas assez de force pour te porter, grommelai-je en lui prenant la main.

Je le lève et rencontre aucune résistance. Il somnole toujours en même temps. Donc il me suit comme un gentil petit chien.

Pour s'affaler comme une grosse merde sur le lit une fois dans la chambre. Je lui retire ses chaussures et sa veste pour ensuite le couvrir. Ce que je ferais pas pour cet imbécile de première.

Le lendemain matin, une fois prête, je vais dans la chambre de Lia. Comme d'habitude, elle dessine tranquillement. Lève tôt celle là aussi.

-Maman ! S'exclama-t-elle en me sautant dessus.

-Nutella ?

-Oui !

On va donc dans la cuisine. Sans surprise, Fran, Zac et Lussuria sont déjà là.

Fran qui a vingt ans bordel de merde, comme Walton.

- _¡_ _Buenos d_ _ì_ _as !_

Elle comprend tout juste l'italien qu'elle m'a demandé de lui apprendre l'espagnol.

- _Y la prima aparec_ _ió,_ répliqua Zac alors qu'elle montait sur ses genoux.

-Comme d'habitude Lu-chan ?

-S'il-te-plaît.

Pendant que Lia mange ses deux tartines de nutella, un verre de lait et l'autre de jus d'orange devant elle, je bois distraitement mon thé, choisissant entre une pomme et une poire.

Ma journée va être chargée après tout.

-Fran, sois gentil et apporte quelque chose de mangeable dans le bureau de Superbi vers midi.

-Luci-nee-san, pourquoi je serais gentil avec lui ?

-C'est moi qui serai là, pas lui. Si je vois sa gueule aujourd'hui je le trucide.

Donc une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, je remonte dans ma chambre avec Lia. Superbi dort toujours, tant mieux.

-Réveille pas papa, chuchotai à ma fille alors qu'elle s'installait à côté de lui.

Je prends un papier et écrit que je fais son boulot aujourd'hui et qu'il intérêt à rester avec Lia si il veut pas de problèmes. Bien sûr, j'oublie pas de rajouter la liste de ce que je pourrais lui faire subir si il osait venir.

-Ma puce, tu donneras ça à papa une fois qu'il sera réveillé. Et tu restes là tant qu'il est pas réveillé.

Sur ce, et un hochement de la tête de ma fille, je vais droit en enfer.

Une journée dans la peau de Superbi, mon rêve depuis gamine, youhou~.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Lit ! Criai-je en me laissant tomber dessus.

-Dure journée ?

-Je comprends pourquoi t'es autant stressé depuis tant d'années, soupirai-je en me tournant sur le dos pour m'asseoir en tailleur, et je pensais que t'avais une haine monstre pour les maths alors que t'es entouré de chiffres.

-Je hais toujours autant les maths, me rappela Superbi en s'asseyant à côté de moi, même plus qu'avant.

-Compréhensible. Lia était contente ?

-Elle débordait littéralement d'énergie, surtout quand je lui acheté ces bonbons dégueulasses là...

-Les acidulés ? Tu lui en as acheté ?

-J'aurais pas dû ?! S'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

J'explose de rire.

-C'est pas ça, c'est qu'en fait elle fait une surdose de sucre à cause d'eux et devient intenable la plupart du temps !

Je me calme petit à petit en le voyant s'approcher de moi avec un sourire de requin.

-Quoi ?

-Voiii...je me suis occupée de ma fille toute la journée...je devrais m'occuper de sa mère maintenant~.

-Tentant...très tentant...susurrai-je alors qu'il remontait sa main sur ma cuisse. Mais je suis crevée.

Son sourire disparaît et ses épaules s'affaissent.

-Dix minutes !

-Non, pas ce soir, refusai-je en jetant mes chaussures au travers de la pièce. Je suis sûre que si je pouvais sentir la douleur j'aurais les épaules en compote et un mal de tête carabiné en plus.

Une fois en pyjama et couchée, je me retrouve le dos contre le torse de Superbi, ses bras autour de ma taille. Je m'endors avec un petit sourire, mes mains sur les siennes.

Sauf qu'à ce moment, je n'avais aucune idée que ce serait la dernière fois avant longtemps qu'on aurait ce genre de moments de paix.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! RedChi-san, merci de la review. Et oui, plus que quatre chapitre à écrire enfin trois maintenant, donc ouais, 110 chapitres à peu près. ****Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	100. IC

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 99** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Tout a commencé...oui, je crois que c'est quand je suis allée au QG des Vongola. Il se trouve qu'il y avait aussi Kyôya, qui avait dû emmené son fils, et que Lia me tannait pour venir. Ils se sont rencontrés, et je sais pas pourquoi, ont fini par se faire un câlin.

Demandez pas, j'en sais vraiment rien, et après c'était presque impossible de les séparer, même si ils parlaient pas la même langue. Je me demande si ça avait été comme ça avec Kyô aussi...

Bref. Je suis restée quelques jours, et pendant que j'étais au téléphone avec Superbi, Kyôya m'a appelé « Ann' » sans voir que j'étais au téléphone.

Superbi l'a entendu. Il a entendu Kyô m'appeler par le surnom que seul Xanxus me donne.

Depuis ce jour-là, ses crises de jalousie ont recommencé. Donc j'ai essayé de ne pas mentionner Kyôya, littéralement de cacher que j'étais en contact avec lui, même d'être de moins en moins en contact avec lui. Mais il a commencé à faire des allusions. Allant jusqu'à me demander si je le trompais quand il était vraiment en colère. Puis il me lance des piques sur tout et n'importe quoi, n'hésitant pas à me critiquer. Sa jalousie le rend vraiment infecte et je sais pas quoi faire pour le calmer.

Je mentirais si je disais que je m'étais pas enfermée dans la salle de bain pour me calmer, et parfois je m'isolais pour tout simplement me défouler, en réalisant qu'il ne me faisait absolument pas confiance. Puis j'ai réalisé que peu importe ce que je disais ça ne changerait pas, tout ce que je pouvais dire tombait automatiquement dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Alors je suis redevenue comme avant, je mets tout ce qu'il dit de blessant dans un coin de mon esprit et fait comme si de rien n'était.

Comme quand j'étais enfant et ado. Parce que c'est à ça que me fait penser la situation. La relation qu'on avait avant qui m'a fait croire sans problème qu'il me détestait.

-Maman ?

Je lève un regard fatigué sur Lia, qui tient la main de mon frère. Trois ans et je sais déjà qu'elle sera une femme brillante.

-Tu es triste, devina-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, se plantant devant moi, assise contre le mur du couloir, les poings sur les hanches.

-Imitation de moi ratée.

-Mais~ !

-Je t'ai jamais autorisé à déprimer dans mon couloir, me lança Xanxus et enfonçant légèrement son pied dans le côté de ma tête.

-Je t'ai jamais autorisé à me traiter comme un tapis, crachai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant les yeux grands ouverts de Lia que je me rends compte du ton que je viens d'employer. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne jamais être en colère devant elle, ou énervée.

-J'ai besoin d'être seule, soufflai-je en me levant pour m'isoler.

-Tonton, je veux pas maman soit triste...entendis-je Lia dire.

C'est juste...cette situation avec Superbi...je sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter ça longtemps.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Bien sûr oui. T'es la fiancée de Xanxus.

-Mais puisque je le dis ! On va être belle-sœur !

Je fixe la femme blonde platine aux yeux bleus devant moi, qui ressemble à une fille tout droit sortie d'un _Playboy_.

-XANXUS ! Hurlai-je en courant dans son bureau.

Sauf que je lui rentre dedans. Heureusement qu'il me rattrape d'ailleurs sinon je serais tombée.

-Pourquoi tu gueules ? Me demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

-Dis-moi que t'as pas une fiancée. Dis-moi que t'as pas demandé la main d'une meuf sans me dire que t'avais quelqu'un ! Sifflai-je en le fusillant du regard.

Il ouvre la bouche mais la blonde se jette sur lui et lui roule le patin du siècle. Bonjour la nausée !

-Ta sœur n'a pas l'air de me croire mon chéri, se plaignit-elle en le relâchant.

-T'es en avance.

-Je ne voulais pas rester une seconde de plus loin de mon futur mari !

Elle passe ses bras autour de sa taille et se colle à lui alors que je regarde mon frère. Je me sens trahie.

-Ann'...

-Te fatigues pas, le coupai-je en levant la main, j'ai dû être trop prétentieuse pour croire que si t'avais quelqu'un dans ta vie, tu me l'aurais dit.

Et je m'en vais pour aller dans le salon. Exceptionnellement, ils sont tous là, sauf mon cousin. Une mission avec Arro je crois.

-Ushishi~, tu as l'air remontée Princesse.

-Est-ce que je suis la seule ou bien l'un de vous savait que Xanxus avait une fiancé ?! Hurlai-je pour évacuer un tant soit peu ma colère.

Et là, que les gosses me voient dans cet état est le cadet de mes soucis.

-Tonton est fiancé ? Demanda Lia en regardant son père.

Ce dernier me fixe, les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte.

-C'est quoi ces...commença-t-il.

Il est coupé par l'arrivée du couple. Et la blonde, en voyant que je suis avec Lia, dit la chose la plus agaçante du monde.

-Ma nièce !

Elle a le réflexe de se cacher derrière Superbi et moi, tout comme on a tout les deux eu le réflexe de la mettre derrière nos jambes.

-Maddalena, dit Xanxus, tu lui fais peur.

-Ma...

-Maintenant écoutez bien, continua-t-il alors qu'elle faisait la moue en enroulant une mèche blonde autour de son index, c'est ma fiancée et elle vivra ici à partir d'aujourd'hui, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Ils s'en vont, laissant la pièce dans un silence de mort.

-Le Boss va se marier ? Finit par déclarer Levi, aussi choqué que le reste.

Mais dans mon cas, je suis juste énervée.

-Fais pas la gamine, me souffla Superbi, sois heureuse pour lui.

-Je suis pas énervée parce qu'il a quelqu'un et qu'il va se marier. Ce qui m'énerve c'est de savoir qu'il m'a caché pendant je ne sais combien de temps qu'il avait quelqu'un alors qu'on est frère et sœur et me le dit que quand il lui a demandé de l'épouser !

Le fait est que, mon impression d'elle ne fait qu'empirer. La voir être toute mielleuse avec tout le monde me fait réellement chier. Elle a beau essayer avec moi, elle se fait quand même renvoyer chier.

Donc me voilà dans la chambre de ma fille en train de faire du coloriage.

-Maman aime pas Malena, me dit-elle soudainement en arrêtant de colorier son cheval.

-Tu l'aimes toi ?

Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

-Tonton Xanxus fait plus attention à moi !

-Donc aucune de nous ne l'aime dans ce cas. Lia, ne t'approches pas d'elle.

-T'exagère.

Je fronce les sourcils et regarde Superbi, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, l'air sévère.

-Elle va être ta belle-sœur que tu le veuilles ou non alors grandis et accepte que ton frère aîné ait quelqu'un.

-Je vais pas bien m'entendre avec elle alors que je peux pas la voir. Désolé de pas aimer ta nouvelle « meilleure amie ».

-C'est pas une question de si je m'entends bien avec elle ! Mais laisse le Boss faire ce qu'il veut !

-Désolé si mon intuition me dit qu'elle ne va apporter que des problèmes !

-VVOOIII FAIS PAS LA GAMINE !

-PAPA !

On arrête tout les deux et regardons Lia, qui a les larmes aux yeux et serre son cheval en peluche contre elle.

-Vous parlez pas méchamment...nous supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Tch.

-Tu comprends pas que je veux juste éviter à mon frère d'être blessé encore une fois dans sa vie Superbi ?

-Je comprends que t'es égoïste et que tu veux le garder pour toi quand t'as déjà une famille de ton côté, pesta-t-il en s'en allant.

J'encaisse. Difficilement.

-Maman...

-Je vais bien ma chérie, la coupai-je en reniflant, la voyant debout à côté de moi, je vais bien.

-Papa a été méchant avec toi.

-Non, il a juste dit ce qu'il pensait.

-Mais tu veux pleurer.

-Parfois ce que les gens pensent blessent d'autres personnes, lui expliquai-je en tentant de paraître calme.

Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou après m'avoir donné sa peluche.

-Je t'aime maman.

-Je t'aime aussi ma puce.

Et tu es probablement la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore ici. Mais personne n'a besoin de savoir ça.

-Maman va partir un peu en Espagne voir Cris et Romain, d'accord ?

-Je peux venir ?

-Non, Mammon te fait l'école avec Andras...

Quoique, je préfère la savoir avec moi.

-Au final, pourquoi pas ?

-Oui !

Sauf que Superbi n'était pas d'accord. Parce que, vu que c'est pas _ma_ fille mais _notre_ fille, son avis compte. Lia a fait une crise, mais elle est restée en Italie. Donc je lui ai demandé de rester avec son père, Fran, Bel ou Lussuria.

Maintenant, c'est l'heure de faire des recherches de mon côté, sans être emmerdée par un VARIA quelconque.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Lulu ? On peut entrer ?

-Si vous voulez.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Arro et Zac entrer.

-Cris a dit que t'avais débarqué sans prévenir et que tu t'étais enfermée avec ton ordinateur, continua mon meilleur ami en avançant.

-Quelque chose est arrivé au QG ?

Je soupire et ferme mon portable, n'arrivant pas à me concentrer.

-Zac, sois honnête, Xanxus t'avais parlé d'une Maddalena ?

-C'est qui ça ?

-Sa fiancée.

Ils me regardent comme si j'étais un alien.

-Attends Ranza, on parle bien du même Xanxus ?

-Il l'a caché à tout le monde...soufflai-je en m'allongeant, c'est quoi ce merdier encore...

-Ok, ton frère a une fiancée et te l'a caché. Mais t'aurais pas laissé Lia si il y avait que ça. Alors ?

Je jette un regard noir à Arro.

-Je vous hais, Kyô et toi, quand vous faites ça.

- _Sorry but not sorry love_ , me glissa-t-il avec un rictus arrogant, alors, qu'est-ce que Superbi a fait cette fois ?

J'ouvre la bouche mais me rappelle que Superbi m'avait demandé de pas parler de notre relation à Arro. Sauf que là, j'en ai rien à faire. Le fait qu'il me traite de gamine alors que c'est mon intuition de sœur qui parle...

Merde, je connais mieux mon frère que lui ! Même si c'est son bras droit ! Il y a quelque chose de louche, pourquoi il veut pas me croire ce con ?!

-Il m'a fait réalisé qu'il me faisait pas confiance en insinuant que j'avais une liaison avec Kyôya parce qu'il l'a entendu m'appeler « Ann' » ? tentai-je avec un rictus sarcastique. Il pense que si j'aime pas la fiancée de Xanxus c'est parce que je suis une gamine qui veut pas voir son frère avec une autre ?

-Ouch, lâcha-t-il.

Arro passe au-dessus de mes jambes pour s'asseoir derrière et les mettre sur les siennes.

-Je pensais pas que c'était aussi mauvais que ça, me fit remarquer Zac et s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol à côté de moi.

-On va pas déballer nos problèmes de couple devant tout le monde.

-Je vais lui péter la gueule ?

-Hey là, c'est peut-être un con mais j'aimerais ne pas enterrer mon cousin jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la soixantaine. Donc, tu veux que...

-Non, refusai-je, Zac, tu fais rien et Arro, tu lui dis pas que je t'en ai parlé, t'es au courant de rien.

-Mais...

-S'il-te-plaît, la dernière fois où t'as été impliqué dans nos embrouilles m'a suffi.

-Mais...recommença-t-il.

-Non, s'il-te-plaît Arroganza.

Je le vois se pincer les lèvres les sourcils froncés et il hoche la tête.

-Mais venir ici, t'es sûre que...

-J'avais besoin de respirer Zac, cette garce m'horripile et...et on dirait que je suis la seule qu'elle dérange alors j'ai voulu...

-Rentrer chez toi ? Termina Arro pour moi.

Je hoche la tête.

-Cet endroit est aussi le seul où je peux faire des recherches sans être dérangée par des déchets.

-En fait tu tombes bien tu sais, me fit Arro en changeant de sujet, un sourire idiot accroché aux lèvres, Adrian me demandait quand est-ce qu'il te verrait. Allez, on va au bar !

-Pas envie maintenant !

-T'as pas le choix ! En avant mauvaise troupe !

Je souris malgré moi.

Ça fait du bien d'être chez soi. Parce que peu importe ce qui se passe, j'aurai toujours un pied ici.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

- **Bref, je te rappelle quand j'aurai trouvé quelque chose. Mais c'est cool, en même temps je fais du tourisme !**

-Zac, fais attention.

- **Je sais, t'inquiète !**

-Je suis sérieuse, fais attention à toi, surveille tes arrières et donne-moi régulièrement des nouvelles, compris ?

Il ne dit rien pendant quelque secondes.

- **Compris Esperanza, je ferai attention.**

Il raccroche et je m'autorise enfin à expirer. Est-ce qu'envoyer Zac chercher des infos sur la garce et la Famille d'où elle vient est le meilleur mouvement à faire ? Il a encore peu d'expérience mais il a été entraîné par Mammon et Xanxus. Il a été entraîné par la VARIA Quality elle-même, donc même si il est seul...

J'ouvre la porte du QG, la boule au ventre. Cet endroit me paraît tellement hostile maintenant. Je vais rapidement poser mes affaires et me mets à chercher ma fille. Je la trouve au sous-sol, dans mon atelier, dans les bras de Fran.

-Luci-nee-san, me salua-t-il, pas un bruit.

Je hausse un sourcil et il pose sa main sur le front de Lia, qui ouvre ses yeux lentement.

-Alors ?

-Jolie, c'était jolie !

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Comment ça mieux ?

Lia tourne la tête vers moi si vite que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va tomber. Mais elle se contente de descendre des genoux de Fran pour se jeter sur mes jambes. Je me penche et la récupère. Oh, elle commence à peser.

-On force Fran à utiliser des illusions ?

Elle baisse les yeux et se blotti dans mon cou. Je fronce les sourcils et regarde Fran, qui est en face de moi, la même taille que moi.

-Je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer dans sa chambre, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que...où est Superbi ?

-De ce que j'ai compris, la fiancée du Boss lui a demandé de l'aide pour la préparation du mariage et vu que c'est en rapport avec le Boss il a accepté.

-Je vois.

Mais quel...

-Elle m'a fait peur maman...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Elle a dit que...elle a dit que si des méchants savaient que t'étais ma maman, je serais tout de suite ton point faible.

Je la serre contre moi, un air meurtrier sur le visage. C'est une menace implicite ou quoi ?

-Elle est bizarre Luci-nee-san, reprit Fran, elle est gentille avec tout le monde mais si elle l'était vraiment elle n'aurait pas choisi le Boss de tout les hommes du monde.

-Une croqueuse de diamants à tout les coups.

J'embrasse ma fille sur la joue.

-Je suis là chérie, je suis là...lui soufflai-je pour la rassurer avant de regarder Fran. Dis, depuis les quatorze années qu'on se connaît il s'est passé beaucoup de choses non ?

-Et ?

-T'es mon petit-frère, donc Lia est ta nièce.

-Où tu veux en venir ?

-Tu dois protéger ta nièce.

Je libère l'une de mes mains et la pose sur son épaule.

-Je t'en prie Fran, garde un œil sur Lia tout le temps. J'ai besoin de sa...

-J'ai compris Luci-nee-san, me coupa-t-il, je la protégerai.

-Merci...

Je sais pas où tout ça va nous mener, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Très mauvais.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! RedChi-san, merci de la review. Oui, elle grandit vite n'est-ce pas :p ? ****Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	101. C

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 100** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent entre mon retour et cet événement. Des jours où je faisais en sorte de rester autant que possible avec Lia, qui s'était mise à faire des cauchemars. Mais malheureusement, Superbi est _tellement_ occupé que la seule chose qu'il a dit c'était que je la couvais trop.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que cette garce lui dit certaines choses dans mon dos. J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait ressortir le mafieux en lui et qu'il en oublie qu'il est aussi père. Même si c'était déjà le cas avant, j'ai l'impression que l'homme que j'aime disparaît petit à petit. Mais je fais rien, parce que ma fille est ma priorité, et que la mère en moi préfère s'occuper d'elle que de son couple qui sombre petit à petit parce que...

Peu importe. Je verrai ça après cette histoire.

Mais là...là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase !

-Lu...

-La ferme, sifflai-je, ma main brûlant lentement la manche de son blazer hors de prix.

-On jouait seulement !

-Si c'était que ça ma fille ne serait pas terrorisée et la main en sang derrière moi !

-Peut-être qu'elle a peur parce que sa mère se comporte comme un monstre en ce moment ? Proposa-t-elle, son masque d'ange se brisant finalement. Tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler toi.

-Oh, vraiment ? Dommage pour toi.

-Vivement que Xanxus te vire d'ici, toi et ta morveuse, cracha-t-elle, perdre son calme pour si pe...

-Oh, tu penses que j'ai perdu mon calme ? Que je suis en colère aussi ?

Je l'a fait avancer pour que mon visage soit à quelques millimètres du sien.

-T'as pas idée d'à quel point je suis pire que ça quand je suis en colère. Le dernier qui l'a vu a fini en cendres après avoir perdu un bras. Alors évite d'en arriver là déchet.

Je la relâche, prends Lia dans mes bras et monte dans le bureau de Xanxus. J'entre sans frapper, pour le voir raccrocher dès qu'il pose les yeux sur moi.

-Alors je vais être très clair _Fratello_ , commençai-je en le foudroyant du regard, que t'aies des goûts de merde j'accepte. Que je saque pas ta copine, que tu ne m'aies rien dit font qu'on est distant en ce moment.

Je lui montre la main ensanglantée de ma fille.

-Mais si elle touche ne serait-ce un seul cheveu de ma fille encore une fois, je la tue après l'avoir torturé, et tu es mort pour moi, c'est clair ?!

Je vais dans ma chambre pour soigner la main de Lia, qui pleurait silencieusement.

-C'est rien chérie, ça va guérir tout seul.

-Pas ça...j'aime pas voir maman en colère...

Je m'arrête et me regarde dans le miroir. Mon regard de tueur à gage est revenu sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

-Personne ne touche ma famille, chuchotai-je, personne.

Bien évidemment, c'est quand Lia dort enfin et que je suis assise à même le sol dans sa chambre que mon téléphone sonne. Enfin vibre.

Et la boule au ventre me revient alors qu'un frisson me remonte le long l'échine.

-Allo ?

- **T'as des nouvelles de Zac ?** Me demanda immédiatement Romain.

-Non, pas depuis deux jours.

J'entends Cris parler dans un catalan rapide derrière et Romain lui répond, semblant sur les nerfs.

-Les gars...me dîtes pas que...

- **On lance les recherches maintenant, il était dans le sud de l'Italie la dernière fois qu'il nous a parlé, il était à Naples.**

-Faites venir Walton, Katryna et Arro. Surtout Arro, avec de la chance ses souvenirs ne sont pas trop effacés. Appelez-moi dès que vous avez du nouveau et prévenez Kyôya mais dîtes-lui de garder ça pour lui.

- **Tout de suite.**

Il raccroche et je me mords la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

Fuck, j'aurais pas dû l'envoyer seul. J'aurais dû demander à Arro d'y aller avec lui. Pourquoi je l'ai envoyé seul ?! Je pourrais jamais faire face à son père si il...

Non, il est pas mort. Il est plus résistant qu'il en a l'air.

-C'est flippant de te voir assise sur le sol avec Lia qui dort, me balança Superbi à l'entrée de la pièce.

Je me lève et sors, sans le regarder. Mais il me rattrape dans le couloir, et même si c'est sombre, je peux voir ses sourcils froncés.

-T'as appris une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Ouais.

Il passe son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure, tout doucement, et ça me surprend. Parce qu'il ne s'est pas montré sous ce jour depuis longtemps.

Donc je me blottis contre lui, mes bras autour de sa taille. Il semble surpris mais finit par passer ses bras autour de moi, et pendant un bref instant j'ai l'impression que tout ira bien.

Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Heureusement, il semble que les Vongola ne soient pas la seule Famille où, quand l'un est en danger, tout les autres rappliquent immédiatement. Parce que me voici, deux jours après l'appel, à côté d'Arro en train de surveiller un bâtiment appartenant à la Famille Lanfredi à Capri.

-Ok, alors on récapitule les gens. Cris, Katryna, vous nous couvrez et venez en renforts qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, Walton et Romain vous examinez les étages. Luciana et moi on se charge du rez-de-chaussé. Et évitez les morts s'il-vous-plaît ?

-Ou si vous êtes obligés d'éliminer des gens faites en sorte qu'on sache pas que c'est vous, rajoutai-je froidement.

- **Empêche la de faire un carnage Arro** , fit la voix de Romain dans l'oreillette.

-C'était mon intention...répondit-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

-On peut y aller ? Grognai-je les sourcils froncés. Plus on parle et plus...

- **On est parti !** Se pressa de dire Walton.

J'échange un regard avec Arro et on y va. Bien sûr, les infos qu'a pu donner Kyô aident beaucoup. Heureusement, Arro m'a dit qu'il garderait ça pour lui. C'est comme le CEDEF, tout ce qu'il fait n'a pas besoin d'être rapporté. Surtout que, cette Famille Lanfredi, a la chance de pouvoir conclure une alliance avec les Vongola par un mariage avec le Boss de la VARIA.

Bizarre, sachant qu'ils étaient étrangement proches des Traditore du temps où ils étaient encore debout et Ernesto en vie.

Le plus étrange, c'est quand Kyôya m'a dit que sa chère belle-mère avait trouvé refuge dans cette Famille, moi qui la pensais morte comme Hide. Ou plutôt : j'avais complètement oublié son existence.

On fait donc notre bout de chemin sans se faire repérer. Il se trouve que...c'est pas si compliqué que ça. Hugin aide beaucoup. Il nous dissimule tout en cachant sa propre flamme. Mais on se fait quand même le plus petit possible.

-Rien ici, descendons, me souffla Arro en me montrant la porte menant aux escaliers.

Je jette un regard derrière moi alors qu'Arro ouvre silencieusement la porte. Personne. Tant mieux. Comme quoi, connaître tout les mouvements des personnes ici, leur parcours de garde est utile.

Même la plus minime info est utile.

- _Shit, you feel that ?_ Me demanda Arro à voix basse.

-Plusieurs flammes ? Ouais.

Et un couloir lugubre aussi ? Noté. On longe donc le couloir jusqu'à arriver devant une porte blindée avec une minuscule vitre en haut.

-Je le vois, murmura Arro, il est là et il respire.

-Blessé ?

Il ne me répond pas et je serre les poings. Je vais les tuer, tous autant qu'ils sont.

-On doit bouger, et on peut pas le faire discrètement, sifflai-je.

-Je sais.

Il me fait signe de me pousser, ce que je fais, et en tout discrétion défonce la porte. Hugin cesse de nous camoufler à ce moment.

- _Hello_ _motherfuckers !_

-Merde, le Gardien de la Tempête !

Je brise la nuque de celui qui allait sonner l'alarme.

-Vous avez vraiment choisi la mauvaise Famille à énerver, leur lançai-je en reniflant avec dédain. Arro...

-Compris, me coupa-t-il.

Pas de Flammes de Dernière Volonté pour ne pas être reconnu. On commence donc à tous les éliminer un à un, moi reprenant mes mauvaises habitudes. Celle de ne pas éviter ce qui n'est pas mortel, même si j'évite les blessures trop graves histoire de pas laisser de sang ici.

-Lulu derrière-toi !

Je balance mon pied en arrière.

-J'arrive à temps on dirait.

Je me tourne pour voir Jeremiah pousser l'homme à terre, un poignard ensanglanté dans la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là vieux ? Lui demanda Arro.

-Les questions plus tard, Luciana va pas le porter toute seule, répliqua Jeremiah en allant vite à mes côtés.

Il prend un bras de Zac, qu'il met sur son épaule. Arro fait de même de l'autre côté pendant que je récupère les affaires de Zac.

Heureusement qu'il ne portait pas sa veste de la VARIA. En parlant de ça, Xanxus ne devrait pas s'intéresser un minimum aux agissements de ses hommes, même si ils ont des obligations ailleurs ?

-On dégage, déclarai-je dans mon oreillette.

Je jette un regard à mon corbeau et hoche la tête. De suite un voile de brume tombe sur nous et nous camoufle. Je passe devant et ouvre le chemin, créant des diversion par-ci par-là...Hugin aide bien pour ça.

Donc une fois dehors, on se met à courir et ce n'est qu'une fois bien loin du bâtiment que je fais rentrer Hugin dans sa boite.

On a récupéré Zac. On l'a récupéré.

Et pourtant ça ne me calme pas tout.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Hibari ne m'a rien dit par rapport à...

-Je sais, je sais. Mais disons que le CEDEF est suspicieux depuis que la nouvelle que le Boss de la VARIA est fiancé à une femme venant d'une Famille ayant été allié avec les Traditore, donc Iemitsu m'a envoyé, expliqua Jeremiah.

Cris hoche la tête et Jeremiah pose ses yeux sur moi.

-Il m'a dit aussi de pas être surpris si je venais à vous voir, enfin surtout toi. Je suis un peu venu pour secourir ton Gardien aussi.

-Vraiment ? Lui demandai-je.

-Ouais, en cherchant des infos on a découvert qu'ils avaient capturé quelqu'un, qui s'est avéré être ton Gardien.

-Merci, le remerciai-je faiblement, Cris, Romain monte toujours la garde ?

-Ouais, il a dit qu'il en avait marre de nous.

-Dis plutôt qu'il fuit les flammes de Katryna.

Je rentre dans la chambre de l'appartement dans lequel on est. Zac a le torse bandé, les bras aussi dont un dans le plâtre et le front bandé ainsi qu'un pansement sur l'œil gauche. Mais il est réveillé.

-Vous êtes résistants dans la famille, c'est déjà ça, déclara Katryna en faisant rentrer son koala dans sa boite, j'ai soigné toutes les hémorragies internes que t'as pu avoir. Quant aux os brisés, mieux vaut les laisser se ressouder naturellement car en même temps tu te reposeras. Et pour la plaie que tu as à la tempe, j'ai bien peur que ça laisse une cicatrice.

-J'étais le seul à pas avoir de cicatrice au visage, je me sentirai...moins délaissé...se contenta-t-il de dire faiblement.

Il pose son regard sur moi et esquisse un faible sourire.

-Hein ?

Je déglutis difficilement et vais m'agenouiller à côté de son lit, une main dans ses cheveux sales.

-Désolé, murmurai-je doucement, j'aurais pas dû t'envoyer seul.

-Les garçons, laissons-leur un peu d'intimité, proposa la blonde en traînant Arro et Walton derrière.

Cela dit, la tortue de Walton et le renard d'Arro restent. Leurs Flammes de la Pluie sont utiles pour apaiser la douleur.

-J'aurais dû envoyer quelqu'un de plus expérimenté et...

-Esperanza, t'as pas à être désolé, me coupa-t-il lentement, les sourcils plissés. Pendant tout le temps où j'ai été entraîné, j'ai compris que c'était un risque la torture. Que ça risquait d'arriver. Mais je regrette pas, parce que t'es pas la seule à être inquiète pour Xanxus. En plus, je sais que si j'y étais pas allé, tu l'aurais fait sans hésiter et je pouvais pas te laisser faire alors que t'es mère.

J'esquisse un minuscule sourire en me relevant pour m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

-T'as grandi Zac, soufflai-je en lui caressant la joue, j'avais pas réalisé ça.

-T'as tendance à être vachement maternelle tu sais.

-C'est ça ou je me fous complètement de toi. Demande à Arro...ou Tsuna avant Kokuyo Land.

Il ricane dans son coin.

-Et...reprit-il, c'est pas comme si j'avais échoué. Il m'ont eu alors que je repartais.

-Tu veux dire...

Il grimace en tendant le doigt vers son jean. Je vais le fouiller et en ressort une clef USB.

-Je l'ai caché du mieux que j'ai pu avec mes illusions, mais je leur ai pas donné, et j'ai rien dit concernant les Vengadores...ou le QG de la VARIA et les points faibles de chacun...

-Bon travail cousin.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et m'apprête à sortir mais il m'attrape le poignet.

-Tu peux rester ?

Et là, malgré le côté fort de lui qu'il vient de me montrer, je vois l'homme qui vient de se faire torturer. Je lui souris et m'assois sur le lit, dos contre le mur, de façon à ce qu'il pose sa tête sur mes genoux alors que je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Je fais sortir Cloud.

-Donne la clef à Cris, lui demandai-je.

Et il arrive très bien à ouvrir la porte de lui-même. Alors qu'il est en louveteau.

Il doit avoir senti mon énervement.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu viens de me donner ton nouveau numéro ?

-Hey, je nous considère toujours comme des amis pour ma défense. Et puis j'ai l'impression que t'aurais bien besoin de décompresser.

-Ce sera difficile avec Lia.

-Ta fille c'est ça ? De ce qu'Arro m'a dit elle est « trop mignonne ».

-Il a rajouté un « on est bien de la même famille » après ?

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire amusé en coin.

-Je t'appellerai une fois toute cette histoire terminée, lui promis-je. Tu devrais prendre ton avion maintenant.

-Ouais. Bonne chance avec toute cette histoire.

Il s'en va et je tourne les talons. Pour rentrer dans Romain.

-C'était quoi ça Luci ?

-Moi te rentrant dedans, grommelai-je.

-Pas ça, avec le rouquin.

-Rien, tu te fais des films.

-La tension sexuelle ? Non, je l'ai bien senti.

-Qu...tu sais quoi ? J'ai même pas envie de répondre à ça.

Je commence à partir mais il me suit.

-Non mais allez, je pensais que t'étais toujours avec l'autre moi.

-Superbi ? Je suis toujours avec lui.

-De ton plein gré ou pour Lia ?

Je m'arrête et me tourne vers lui, qui a un rictus en coin.

-Je le savais.

-Ne...t'as pas le droit de faire des remarques sur...

-Pas mon intention. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qui se passe entre ce type et toi.

-T'es l'ami idéal, dis-je avec sarcasme.

-J'ai juste besoin de savoir où tu vis et si je dois lui péter la gueule.

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort.

-Mes frères seront sûrement passés avant, finis-je pas dire.

-Pense à toi Luci.

-Je...

Je soupire.

-Je le ferai. Une fois tout terminé.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-C'est un cauchemar éveillé...sifflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je m'ennuie, se plaignit ma fille, main dans la main avec Fran

Soirée de fiançailles à la VARIA. Trop de monde, trop de monde de réunis. Surtout que maintenant je sais que la Famille du déchet veut clairement attaquer les Vongola et utiliser ce mariage comme ouverture. Parce qu'en cachant leur identité en cas d'attaque aux yeux du reste de la Mafia, cette connasse récupérera aussi tout le fric de mon frère.

-Ushishi~, tu as l'air énervé Princesse, me lança Bel en arrivant.

-T'as pas l'air d'être de la meilleure humeur possible non plus.

-La paysanne est énervante, m'apprit Andras en enlevant son pouce de sa bouche.

Il finit par prendre la main de Lia et ils restent comme ça, à chuchoter entre eux.

-Je veux la tuer~, elle m'énerve à être aussi hypocrite avec tout le monde.

-Ah ?

-Luci-nee-san, en vrai personne ne la supporte, sauf le Boss et Capitaine Squalo.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

-Je me sens beaucoup moins seule et parano d'un coup.

-On dit rien parce que c'est le Boss, expliqua Bel, mais on a tous nos doutes.

-Mais quand elle a les deux supérieurs dans sa poche, dire vos doutes à voix haute pourrait presque revenir à de la trahison.

Je balaies la pièce du regard. J'aperçois le déchet en train de parler avec je ne sais qui, Superbi qui lui tient compagnie comme un bon chien chien parce que c'est la fiancée chérie de son Boss.

-Je peux pas laisser mon frère faire ça merde ! Grognai-je. Gardez Lia.

Je pars d'un pas pressé, mon frère n'étant pas dans la salle. Dans son bureau sans doute. Je monte les marches quatre par quatre. Mais une fois devant la porte du bureau de Xanxus, je m'arrête. En l'entendant parler.

Avec Tsuna.

-C'était stupide de la laisser en dehors de cette mission, mon frère grogna, ma sœur n'est pas conne.

-Je sais ça Xanxus ! J'espérais juste...qu'elle n'aurait pas de doute dès le début.

-T'es plus stupide que je le pensais Sawada.

-Mais...peut-être que t'as raison et qu'on devrait la mettre au courant pour la mission...donc tu peux entrer Ana-san !

-Pour ma défense, commençai-je en m'exécutant, fermant la porte derrière, non laissez tomber j'écoutais vraiment à la porte.

Je m'approche lentement, un sourire innocent aux lèvres et mets mes poings sur les hanches. Puis je m'attaque au plus faible des deux.

-Dis Tsuna, tu te souviens de la façon dont je te réveillais ?

-O...oui...balbutia-t-il en reculant légèrement.

-Tu ne veux pas que Lia dans quelques années fasse la même chose avec ton fils, non ? Tu...tiens à lui, non ? Même si il a que trois mois ?

-D'accord le mariage de Xanxus est une mission, c'est un coup monté ! Avoua-t-il.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

-Peu importe les années qui passent, je gagnerai toujours à ce jeu-là, lui soufflai-je avec mon rictus.

Le « HIIIEEE » mental qui se produit ne m'échappe.

-Alors cher frère, continuai-je en me tournant vers le concerné, qui se contente de me fixer. Ta fiancée sort vraiment de nul part.

-Plus ou moins, admit-il.

-Alors...pourquoi m'avoir gardé dans l'ignorance alors que ça a un rapport lointain avec les Traditore ?

-Comment tu sais ça Ana-san ?

-Oh, tu penses que je laisserais mon frère épouser une parfaite inconnue que je saque pas ? Même si je l'appréciais j'aurais vérifié qui elle était.

-T'as creusé de ton côté ! S'exclama le Decimo.

-Non franchement, ça t'étonne que je fasse ça ? J'ai aidé un mec qui voulait te posséder à s'évader de Vendicare dans ton dos.

Il ouvre la bouche, mais la referme et hausse les épaules, vaincu.

-C'est même pas le fait que je fasse pas partie de la mission en cours qui me dérange, c'est juste d'avoir été tenu dans le secret en fait.

Je regarde mon frère.

-Tu savais comment je réagirais.

-C'est pour ça que je voulais te le dire, siffla-t-il en fusillant du regard Tsuna, mais apparemment c'était trop _risqué_.

-On voit les conséquences aujourd'hui ! C'est exactement pour ce genre de cas que je voulais pas de gosse !

Je m'assois dans le sofa et prends ma tête dans mes mains.

-Ana-san...

-Deux secondes Tsuna, je flippe en tant que mère et après je reviens en mode mafieuse.

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, tire-toi les joues et c'est bon. Je me relève, le visage sérieux.

-Autant me dire tout ce que vous savez afin que je vous dise pas d'infos inutiles.

Tsuna m'explique donc que les déchets ont proposé une alliance, normal, par un mariage. Il se trouve qu'une femme de cette Famille, Maddalena, a jeté son dévolu sur Xanxus. Et ainsi de suite, et au vu des antécédents des Lanfredi, Tsuna s'est dit qu'ils étaient peut-être pas armés des meilleures intentions du monde et a chargé Xanxus de mener son enquête de son côté en jouant le jeu du mariage.

-Et ça a plus de sens que Xanxus se trouvant une vraie fiancée. Sans vouloir te vexer Fratello.

Il a pas l'air blessé. Dommage~.

-Tu devrais prendre ça, lui dis-je en lui donnant la clef USB.

-Tu te balades avec ça sur toi ?

-Je préfère savoir où elle est. Et ne la perds pas, t'as pas idée de ce que Zac a enduré pour...

-Comment ça ? Me coupa froidement mon frère.

Oups.

-Ben écoute, quand j'ai demandé à Zac si il connaissait ta fiancée, il a répondu « non » alors je lui ai demandé d'aller faire des recherches et...il va bien hein, il va bien ! Mais alors qu'il avait terminé et qu'il rentrait, il a...été capturé et torturé pendant deux jours jusqu'à ce qu'on aille le chercher.

Je fais un pas en arrière en voyant son regard noir.

-Zacarias...a été torturé...par ces déchets ? Résuma lentement mon frère.

-Mais il n'a rien dit. Par contre, ils lui ont demandé les failles dans la défense du QG et les points faibles de chaque VARIA.

-La sécurité doit être augmentée, déclara Tsuna dans son mode de Boss, je vous laisse.

J'envoie un rictus nerveux à mon frère.

-Ok, de toute façon il l'aurait fait que je lui en ai donné l'ordre ou pas ! Il me l'a dit lui-même !

-Que...

-Il était inquiet Xanxus...comme tout le monde ici, sauf Superbi apparemment.

-Je dois demander ?

-Nah...je viendrai me plaindre une fois que j'aurai arraché ses yeux à cette garce. Alors...t'as apprécié me voir te foudroyer du regard pendant tout ce temps ?

-Quand tu ne m'évitais pas tu veux dire ?

-Oh ça va, si les rôles étaient inversés j'aurais même pas pu faire cette mission parce que tu l'aurais buté !

-Peu importe, elle tente de me monter contre toi en te faisant passer pour une garce.

-Mais quelle...

-Donc maintenant que t'es au courant, on va pouvoir faire ce qu'elle veut.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Engueulade programmée très violente ?

Il hoche la tête.

-Ok Xanxus, je veux bien t'aider mais...elle a touché à ma fille.

-Je sais, et crois-moi je l'ai gardé à l'œil depuis que c'est arrivé. Mais on peut pas l'envoyer ailleurs. Ou le rejeton royal.

-Ce sont les deux points faibles de la VARIA. Ils...ils sont en danger si ils veulent vraiment attaquer !

-Je sais Ann', mais si on les envoie ailleurs pile maintenant, ils vont se douter de quelque chose, surtout vu que t'es allée foutre ton nez dans leurs affaires.

-Hey c'est...

-C'est pas un reproche, m'interrompit-il.

-Mais ils sont en danger...si jamais ils venaient à être utilisés contre nous ?

J'écarquille les yeux en imaginant tout un tas de scénario.

-Je peux pas laisser Lia être...

-Rien ne lui arrivera.

-Dis pas ça alors que tu sais très bien que...

-Rien, continua-t-il en se levant pour se mettre à côté de moi, n'arrivera à ta fille Ann'.

Je le regarde dans les yeux pendant une demi-seconde et je suis dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué Fratello...murmurai-je, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

Il se contente de me rendre mon étreinte et de me serrer contre lui. Fort, me disant silencieusement qu'il est désolé.

Mais même si Tsuna et lui m'ont mis dans la confidence, cette histoire...sent tout de même mauvais.

Et je suis pas plus rassurée.

-Est-ce que Superbi est dans la confidence ?

-Non.

Encore mieux.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! RedChi-san, merci de la review. Xanxus est pas encore marié hein x)! ****Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	102. CI

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 101** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-ASSEZ !

Je fusille mon frère du regard, qui vient d'apparaître à côté de sa fiancée. Sauf qu'il me jette son pire regard noir.

-Je te demande pas de l'apprécier mais tolère-la ! Continua-t-il, clairement en colère.

-Tu peux pas me forcer Xanxus ! Je la sens pas, je la sens pas, c'est tout !

-Et t'es incapable de faire un putain d'effort ?!

-C'est ça !

La gifle qu'il me met me fait tourner la tête, et je le regarde, choquée.

Il était obligé d'en arriver là ou c'est juste une façon de se venger du coup de poing que je lui ai mis à cause des missions de séduction de Superbi il y a des mois ?

Ou années ?

-Luciana, tu dois accepter que ton frère et moi on va se marier, me fit doucement le déchet, une main sur mon épaule.

-Me touche pas déchet, grognai-je en la mitraillant du regard.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, siffla Xanxus en la reculant. Et ça suffit, si tu détestes tant la situation alors ne viens pas au mariage.

-Parce que tu penses que je voudrais voir ça ?

On tourne les talons en même temps. Putain, mon frère est un bon acteur !

-VOOIIII !

Je me mets à courir par réflexe. Enfin, si courir loin de son copain, enfin conjoint, peut être appelé un « réflexe ».

-MAIS POURQUOI TU TE TIRES MERDE ?! Beugla-t-il en me courant après.

Fenêtre ! Fenêtre !

J'accélère et l'ouvre, mais je l'entends accélérer aussi. Je suis à moitié sortie qu'on m'attrape par la taille.

Donc je me débats. Il resserre ses bras autour de ma taille au point de me couper la respiration et me ramène à l'intérieur, même si je lui donne des coups. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il me lâche comme une merde par terre.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'es enfuies putain ?! Me gueula-t-il alors que je me relevai.

-Parce que je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire et que j'ai pas envie de l'entendre !

Il ouvre la bouche mais je le laisse pas parler.

-Que tu sois heureux pour mon frère parce que t'es son second je le comprends parfaitement, mais me dire que je veux pas son bien et le garder pour moi alors qu'on est ensemble depuis six ans et que tu me connais un minimum ?! J'en ai marre tu comprends ça ?! Pourquoi t'es incapable de prendre mon parti ?!

-Lu...

-LA FERME !

Je repars, la respiration hachée. Bon sang, ça fait du bien de sortir la moitié de ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Toute cette histoire fait ressortir tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais dans notre relation.

En particulier le fait que Superbi fera toujours passer sa loyauté envers Xanxus avant moi.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Squalo était assis dans le salon depuis un moment déjà. Il avait bien remarqué que sa relation avec Luciana n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais ce n'était pas si mauvais quand même ? Elle avait eu l'air tellement...blessée et en colère quand elle lui avait dit qu'il ne prenait jamais son parti.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait peut-être dépassé les bornes. Il savait que Luciana voulait que le bien de son frère. En particulier sachant qu'elle avait fondé une famille de son côté. Mais c'était ça justement qui l'énervait. Elle avait une famille alors elle pouvait laisser Xanxus en avoir une de son côté !

-Tu as l'air...pensif, lui fit remarquer Maddalena en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Oh, c'est encore Luciana hein ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Mais...écoute Squalo, soupira-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, je sais que c'est de ma faute, je suis désolé de créer...autant de tension mais...bon sang, j'essaie tu comprends ? J'essaie vraiment de faire en sorte qu'on puisse parler normalement mais c'est elle qui me repousse à chaque fois, et elle a monté votre fille contre moi !

-Lia n'aime pas spécialement les étrangers de base, la contredit Squalo sans la regarder.

-Et en plus, elle est égoïste ! Continua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son avant-bras. Enfin, elle veut que Xanxus et moi rompions pour rester la seule femme pour lui ! Elle refuse de venir au mariage de son propre frère, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle refuse de le voir aimer une autre qu'elle ! C'est le genre de personne qu'elle est !

Squalo fronça les sourcils. Luciana...Luciana était vraiment comme ça ?

-Elle est manipulatrice, égocentrique et ne pense à personne d'autre qu'el...

-Vooiii, je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça alors que tu la connais à peine ! La coupa-t-il furieusement en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

-Le peu que j'ai vu d'elle me suffit amplement ! Et il y a une chose qui est sûr, c'est que tu mérites mieux qu'elle. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux.

Il se retint de rire. Luciana était certainement la seule femme au monde à pouvoir le supporter, lui, sa fierté et son caractère.

Enfin...sa gorge se serra. Elle avait réussi à le supporter pendant longtemps mais là...il avait l'impression...non, elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle en avait marre. Il sentait qu'elle était en train de lui échapper petit à petit, et ça le rendait malade de penser que peut-être, peut-être elle allait finir par rompre pour de bon. Mais ce qui était pire, c'était de penser que peut-être Lia était la seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient encore ensemble.

-Tu es tellement...j'ai pas de mots pour te décrire Squalo, mais tu pourrais avoir toutes les femmes que tu veux si tu le souhaitais. Je comprends pas pourquoi c'est tombé sur... _elle_ et qu'au final elle ignore la chance qu'elle a.

-Elle...

Depuis quand elle était si proche de lui ? Au point qu'il sente sa respiration sur son visage ? Son regard le mettait mal à l'aise en plus, alors il baissa les yeux.

Mauvais mouvement, car maintenant il avait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté.

-Elle ne voit pas ce que je vois...souffla la femme en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il écarquilla les yeux et l'idée de la repousser lui effleura l'esprit. Mais elle disparu quand il se rendit compte depuis combien de temps Luciana et lui ne s'étaient pas embrassés.

Donc il lui répondit. Ses bras autour de sa taille, il la plaqua contre lui, l'embrassant sauvagement pendant de longues secondes. Une main finit sur son entre-jambe, et Maddalena finit à genoux entre les siens, en train d'ouvrir son pantalon. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à commencer à lui faire une fellation, et il ne retint par un gémissement en la faisant aller plus vite. Pendant de longues secondes.

De longues secondes interrompues par une voix.

-Superbi ? L'appela la voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Squalo ouvrit les yeux et repoussa Maddalena. Il se dépêcha de se lever, en se rhabillant, et posa son regard sur la nouvelle personne dans la pièce.

Personne qui reporta immédiatement son attention sur la blonde et non lui. Mais il l'avait vu. La douleur et la trahison dans ses yeux.

-Tromper Xanxus avec son bras-droit ? Même moi je pensais pas que t'irais si loin.

-Luciana, c'est pas ce que tu penses, tenta Squalo en s'approchant d'elle.

-Ta gueule, ne va pas me dire qu'elle était pas en train de te sucer parce que je suis sûre que j'invente pas ça, répliqua la jeune femme froidement.

Il déglutit difficilement.

-J'ai même pas la force d'être en colère tu sais, continua-t-elle avec un rictus en coin, faites ce que vous voulez j'en ai plus rien à faire.

Elle tourna les talons et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, il lui courait après en criant son prénom.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Quel...

Mais quel...

C'est moi qui est accusée de tromperie et lui il...

Je sais même pas ce qui est pire. Qu'il me trompe, ou qu'il se fasse sucer la bite par la fiancée de son Boss envers qui il est si loyal.

-LUCIANA !

J'accélère en l'entendant, ma respiration s'accélérant en même temps. Mais il finit par débouler devant moi et m'attrape les bras.

-Putain, laisse-moi...

-C'est pour ça que t'étais toujours de son côté, murmurai-je en levant un regard vide sur lui, ça dure depuis quand ? Longtemps ?

Il écarquille les yeux et secoue vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Je te trompe pas avec elle Luciana ! C'était...c'était une erreur ce que t'as vu, et c'était la première et dernière fois !

-Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une erreur vu à quel point tu semblais apprécier, lui rappelai-je d'une voix acerbe.

-Ça se reproduira plus. Plus jamais, tu dois me croire !

-Je m'en fous. Je me sens trop conne, trop humiliée pour en avoir quelque chose à faire de si ça se reproduit ou pas.

Ses mains se resserrent autour de mes bras alors que je vois dans son regard qu'il a peur.

-Ce que tu m'accuses de faire depuis des mois...au final c'est toi qui le fait. Ironique tu trouves pas ?

Il me lâche lentement, le visage livide. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais suis coupée par l'alarme.

-Lia, soufflai-je en partant en courant.

Je suis pas surprise que Superbi soit vite à ma hauteur, et je m'en fous. Tout ce qui importe c'est ma fille et sa sécurité.

Calme, elle était avec Fran. Il peut la protéger.

Mais même, je dois le voir de mes propres yeux. Mes sens de mère sont dans tout leurs états.

-MAMAN ! Entendis-je au loin alors que je sortais de la demeure. PAPA !

Superbi me passe devant à une vitesse fulgurante. Fran...il était censé être avec elle. Quelque chose est arrivé ?

Je secoue la tête et me remets à courir aussi, m'enfonçant petit à petit dans la forêt. Mais me stoppe à côté de Superbi en voyant le déchet avoir, non seulement Lia en pleure mais aussi Andras, de ligotés à ses pieds, un flingue pointé dans leur direction.

-Pas un geste ou j'explose la cervelle des deux morveux.

-Où est Fran ? Lui demandai-je froidement.

-Oh, peut-être mort vu qu'il s'est pris la balle destinée à ta morveuse.

Je serre les poings, me retenant de faire apparaître ma flamme.

-Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne Luciana, continua-t-elle avec un sourire sadique, dommage que personne, même ton compagnon, ne t'ait cru. Enfin, sauf la môme qui a apparemment hérité de ton intuition. Sur ce...

Un homme apparaît et embarque les gamins. Je commence à lui courir après, elle me tire dessus, Superbi dévie la balle mais elle disparaît aussi.

-Non ! Hurlai-je en allant là où elle était, regardant tout autour de moi. REVIENS !

-Luciana...

-RENDS-MOI MA FILLE MADDALENA !

-ELLE EST PARTIE !

C'est qu'en regardant dans les yeux de Superbi et en voyant la panique, la colère, la peur qu'il cache dans ses yeux que je réalise que c'est réel.

-Lia...Lia...commençai-je à répéter comme si ça allait la faire réapparaître.

-On la retrouvera, on retrouvera notre fille, me chuchota-t-il en m'attirant dans ses bras.

Et même si je lui rends son étreinte, une petite voix dans ma tête n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'il est responsable de tout ça.

-Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Lia, je t'en tiendrai personnellement pour responsable, murmurai-je d'un ton glacial.

Il se crispe mais je m'éloigne déjà, courant dans le château. Plusieurs corps jonchent le sol, mais ils ont l'air d'aller bien. Enfin, Bel a l'air énervé.

-T'as vu Andras ? Me demanda-t-il de suite.

-Enlevé.

-Qu...

-Comme Lia, terminai-je en serrant les poings. J'y vais.

-Où ?

Je lève un regard meurtrier sur mon frère.

-Récupérer nos gosses ! Sifflai-je.

-Tu sais où ils sont ? T'as une idée de ce qui t'attend là-bas ?

-Un massacre, répondis-je, un bain de sang et j'en serai la responsable.

Je cours dans ma chambre, m'arme, vu que je suis déjà en uniforme de la VARIA, et prends mon portable. Kyôya répond tout de suite.

-Les coordonnées de leur QG. Maintenant.

- **Ils ont ta fille ?**

-Leur position Kyôya. Maintenant !

Il soupire et me dit ce que je veux. Je savais qu'il saurait où ils sont, sa belle-mère a trouvé refuge là-bas.

- **Je prends le premier avion, garde-la en vie.**

-Je peux rien te promettre, je suis trop en colère pour ça.

- **Hn, j'ai remarqué.**

Je raccroche et sors, tout ça pour remarquer Xanxus devant.

-Aller à leur QG sans savoir si c'est là où seront les gosses est complètement inutile et tu le sais.

-Alors j'attends comme une conne ?!

Il me prend le poignet et me force à le suivre.

-Suis ça plutôt, m'ordonna-t-il en me montrant une carte avec un point qui bougeait.

-T'as foutu une puce sur elle ?

-J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Ann', suis la avec Squalo et Belphegor, je m'occupe personnellement de leur QG.

-Fais les souffrir. Tous. Enfin, il y a la veuve du Boss des Nishimura, garde-la en vie.

Il fronce les sourcils alors que je m'attelle à mettre le logiciel de son ordinateur sur mon portable.

-Je la connais et je connais quelqu'un qui a des comptes à régler avec elle.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je passe tranquillement alors que toutes mes balles ressortent des murs, tuant tout les déchets.

-Je vais de mon côté seule. Celui qui trouve les gosses se charge de les mettre en sécurité.

-Ushishi~, ça change de ne pas recevoir les ordres de Squalo.

-Si il dit rien c'est qu'il est d'accord, me contentai-je de dire en tirant dans la tête d'un mec.

Je m'éloigne d'eux, me défoulant sur les déchets sans pour autant me soucier d'eux. Mais je sais que je les massacre et que mes vêtements doivent être recouverts de sang. Mais je m'en fous. Parce que là, c'est bel et bien Esperanza qui est en surface. Une Esperanza pire qu'énervée.

Je finis par arriver devant une porte. Je fais fondre la serrure et la défonce d'un coup.

-Tiens tiens tiens, ma chère belle-sœur, la saluai-je en entrant nonchalamment.

-Maman !

-Rapide, cracha la garce en me regardant, donc la VARIA est ici hein ? Moi qui pensais qu'ils étaient...

-Au QG ? Ils sont là-bas aussi, en train de vous massacrer les uns après les autres. Xanxus doit être tellement soulagé que sa mission soit terminée qu'il doit se défouler comme jamais.

-Hum ? Tch, je savais qu'il y avait un truc de louche avec ce type.

-C'est certainement l'un des hommes les plus intelligents de la Mafia, et je dis pas ça parce que c'est mon frère, mais parce que j'aimerais pas qu'il me considère comme son ennemi.

-Et dis-moi, tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour les libérer ? Me nargua-t-elle en mettant son flingue sur la tempe d'Andras, qui a les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh, me sous-estimes pas. Je suis passée par bien plus merde et j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi.

Je sens Cloud sortir de ma capuche et sauter silencieusement sur le sol, les Flammes de la Brumes que je lui ai donné le camouflant.

-Je te sous-estime pas. Mais avec le temps passé sous le même toit que toi, je sais que tu ne ferais rien qui mettrait ta chère petite fille chérie en danger.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Donc...je ne peux pas te buter sans risquer leur vie hein ?

-C'est ça ! Enfin on est d'accord sur quelque chose !

Je porte lentement ma main à mon arme attachée à ma cuisse, ce qui la fait enlever la sécurité.

-Nerveuse ? Lui lançai-je avec un rictus manipulateur en coin.

-Tu risquerais vraiment la vie de ta fille ?

-Oh ? Qui sait~ ?

Je dégaine mon arme, elle s'apprête à tirer mais Cloud lui mord la main et dégage son arme à mes pieds, je lui tire dans les rotules, elle crie de douleur en tombant.

-Cloud, immobilise-la, lui ordonnai-je en allant près des enfants.

Je défais leurs liens et ils se jettent dans mes bras en pleurant. Je les calme comme je peux, jetant des regards à la porte au cas où d'autres arrivent.

-Les enfants, les enfants, arrêtez de pleurer et écoutez attentivement ce que je vais vous dire.

Je les recule et prends l'une de leur main.

-J'ai besoin que vous soyez très courageux pour ce que je vais vous demander, d'accord ?

Je fais sortir Hugin, qui se pose sur mon épaule.

-Hugin va vous rendre invisible et pas repérables. Vous allez aller avec lui et Cloud jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez l'un de vos père, compris ? Et je vous interdis de vous séparer !

-Mais maman...sanglota Lia en s'accrochant à moi, viens...

-Non chérie, maman a du travail ici.

La garce retient un cri de douleur derrière quand Cloud l'empêche de se relever.

-Hugin, tu ne les quitte pas. Cloud, tu les protège à tout prix. Je compte sur vous, leur ordonnai-je en mettant mon oreillette dans l'oreille d'Andras.

Je me relève et Lia s'accroche à ma jambe. Mais Andras lui prend la main, hoche la tête dans ma direction, et la traîne avec lui et mes boites-armes.

-Donc ! M'exclamai-je en appuyant sur la gorge du déchet avec ma botte alors qu'elle allait se redresser. Enfin seules ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !

Je m'assois sur son bassin et pose mes pieds au milieu de ses avant-bras.

Mon sourire innocent refait son apparition alors que je penche ma tête sur le côté.

-Avec la veuve de Nishimura dans ta Famille, tu dois en savoir beaucoup sur moi. Alors pour avoir enlevé ma fille, tenté de monter mon frère contre moi et...torturé mon cousin, tu vas avoir le droit de rencontrer _La Morte Innocente_. T'as déjà entendu parler d'elle ?

Elle déglutit, la réalisation qu'elle vient de se faire visible dans son regard.

-Alors, par quoi je vais commencer~ ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, son sang me salissant la joue et les cheveux. Mais je m'en fous. J'observe mon œuvre d'art.

Complètement démembrée. Même décapitée et étant pire que le Giegue. Je jette un coup d'œil à mes mains couvertes de sang. Sang qui est partout sur le sol.

Je me mets à sourire comme une folle. Je me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Mais continuons, non ?

Je sors de la pièce et parcours les couloirs du bâtiments, exterminant le peu de personnes que je croise. J'ai du prendre trop de temps avec le déchet donc Bel et Superbi ont fait tout le boulot.

Pas grave, je me suis bien amusée moi aussi~.

J'allume mon anneau Léon histoire de pouvoir mieux repérer Cloud, et une fois ça fait je le rejoins. Je remarque vite Andras dans les bras de Bel, les yeux secs, et Lia pleurant silencieusement contre l'épaule de son père, qui semble ne plus vouloir la lâcher. Mais heureusement que les enfants sont dos à moi. Parce que quand Superbi me voit, et l'état dans lequel je suis, il fronce les sourcils et fait un léger « non » de la tête.

Je risque de les effrayer vu mon état. Donc je m'éloigne, mes compagnons d'armes retournant chez eux. Je me retrouve vite sur la branche d'un arbre, ma veste de la VARIA jetée par terre. Mon bras sur mes yeux, je les ferme. Parce que j'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est dormir.

Dormir pour tout oublier, absolument tout.

C'est ce qui arrive. Quand je me réveille, je suis dans la voiture, les gosses tout les deux endormis contre moi, leurs mains crispées sur mon chemisier. Je regarde un peu partout, le paysage qui défile, les étoiles dans le ciel, Superbi qui fixe l'extérieur par sa fenêtre et Bel concentré sur sa conduite, puis referme les yeux.

C'est fini.

Tout est fini.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Combien de temps il va rester là ? Siffla mon frère alors que j'étais à côté de l'une des cellules de la VARIA.

-Je sais pas, ça dépend de l'humeur de Kyôya.

-Hmph. C'est le bâtard de Nishimura, non ?

Je me tend et fronce les sourcils dans sa direction.

-T'as deviné depuis longtemps ?

-Oui. La situation me l'a confirmé.

Je marche lentement vers lui et me blottis contre lui, les yeux fermés.

-Comment va Lia ? Me demanda-t-il à voix basse et passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Elle dort, Superbi est avec elle. Mais elle a plus été choqué qu'Andras.

Je me sépare de mon frère quand j'entends Kyô sortir.

-Alors ?

-J'enverrai quelqu'un la chercher plus tard.

Je hoche la tête et effectivement, Arro est venu la chercher deux jours plus tard, offrant accessoirement des bonbons à Lia. Lia qui ne veut plus nous quitter, Superbi et moi. Au contraire, Andras a l'air d'avoir déjà oublié que c'était arrivé, ce qui inquiète un peu Bel vu qu'il voit le contraste entre les deux.

Mais bon, là je peux rester dans mon ancienne chambre, seule. Lia doit être avec Superbi. Superbi avec qui je ne dors plus. J'ai décidé de retourner dans mon ancienne chambre pour quelques temps. Et c'est le seul endroit où je peux avoir la paix, donc là où je suis le plus souvent parce que je préfère être seule en ce moment. Même si Zac est revenu, rétabli mais bel et bien avec une cicatrice à la tempe.

-Hey.

J'ouvre un œil pour regarder Superbi, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

-Hey, répliquai-je en refermant mon œil, t'as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Ouais.

-C'est en rapport avec Lia ?

-Non.

-Alors sors de là, je peux pas t'aider.

Je me tourne sur mon flanc, lui tournant le dos. Mais il ne bouge pas et je sens son regard sur moi.

-Est-ce que Xanxus t'a jeté tellement du trucs à la gueule que tu comprends pas ce que je dis ?

-On doit parler.

-J'ai entendu assez de merde sortir de ta bouche ces derniers mois.

-VVOOIII ALORS DIS-MOI POURQUOI HIBARI T'APPELLES « ANN' » ! craqua-t-il.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je répondrai pas à ça ! Mais tu sais quoi, si tu penses vraiment que si il m'appelle comme ça parce qu'on a une liaison ou je sais pas quoi, demande à Xanxus ! Mais la vie privée de Kyôya te regarde pas ! Bordel, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais te le dire, mais il refuse que tu saches quoi que ce soit de sa vie privé, et je le comprends !

-Alors tu laisse une relation de six ans pour ça ?! Vociféra-t-il en me relevant de force.

-C'EST TOI LE FAUTIF ! C'EST QU'UN SURNOM MERDE, POURQUOI TU PENSES TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE TE TROMPE ALORS QUE C'EST TOI QUI EST ALLÉ TE FAIRE SUCER PAR LE PREMIER DÉCHET QUI PASSAIT ?!

Je me dégage et sors de ma chambre, lui sur mes talons.

-Où tu vas ?!

-Loin de toi ! Quoi, tu veux mettre un traqueur dans mon portable pour m'épier aussi ?!

Je me retrouve donc à Florence. Jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Même si j'ai répondu au message de mon frère qui me demandait où j'étais, j'ai répondu à aucun de ceux de Superbi, ou bien même ses appels.

Je suis en train de péter un câble à cause de lui, je le sens. Et plus je me rapproche du QG après des heures d'absence, plus je le sens.

C'est la fin. Je supporte plus. J'ai besoin que ça finisse avant de le haïr pour de bon. Pour que Lia n'ait pas des parents qui se haïssent. Ou du moins, une mère qui hait son père. C'est donc bien décidée que j'ouvre la porte de sa chambre.

Mais je m'arrête en le fixant, comme lui me fixe, les yeux écarquillés. Je regarde ensuite ce qu'il y a sur ses genoux.

Mon ordinateur portable. Avec ma messagerie d'ouverte.

-Tu fouillais mes mails, l'accusai-je en claquant la porte derrière moi, de quel droit t'oses faire ça ?!

-Vooiii je fouillais pas, je vérifiais !

-Putain mais pourquoi t'es pas foutu de comprendre que du moment où on s'est mis ensemble tout les autres mecs n'avaient aucun intérêt ?! Pourquoi tu me fais pas confiance ?!

-Je te fais confiance, c'est eux que...commença-t-il en se levant.

-NON ! SI TU ME FAISAIS CONFIANCE ALORS TU SAURAIS QUE SI ON ME FAISAIT DES AVANCES JE LES REFUSERAIS !

-Calme-toi !

-VAS TE FAIRE ! TU SAIS QUE J'EN SUIS VENUE À ME DIRE QUE PEUT-ÊTRE QUE SI JE TE TROMPAIS ALORS TU TE CALMERAIS ?! TU CROIS QUE C'EST NORMAL QUE J'AI L'IMPRESSION QUE TU ME POUSSES À ALLER VOIR AILLEURS ?! C'EST ÇA QUE TU VEUX ?! QUE JE TE DISE COMMENT JE PRENDS MON PIED AVEC D'AUTRES ?! EXCUSE-MOI ALORS, PARCE QUE J'AI FAIT LA CONNERIE DE TE RESTER FIDÈLE VU QUE JE T'AIMAIS ! MAIS MAINTENANT ?! PUTAIN, LIA EST LA SEULE RAISON POUR LAQUELLE JE T'AI PAS ENCORE QUITTÉ ET QUE JE SUIS ENCORE LÀ À TE SUPPORTER ! MERDE SUPERBI, C'EST TOI QUI M'AS TROMPÉ, AVEC LA FIANCÉE DE MON FRÈRE ! TU TE SOUVIENS DE LUI ?! TON BOSS ENVERS QUI T'ES SI LOYAL ?!

Je reprends ma respiration sous ses yeux écarquillés. Tristesse, douleur, regret, colère, je vois tout ça dans ses yeux, mais je m'en fous.

Je veux qu'il ait mal, qu'il comprenne ce qu'il m'a fait subir ces derniers mois !

-Tu restes pour Lia ? Me demanda-t-il lentement avec un regard vide. Seulement pour elle ?

-Ouais exactement. T'as mal ? Je t'ai blessé ? Tant mieux ! Parce que maintenant j'arrête, t'entends ?! Je préfère que Lia ait des parents qui puissent se parler même séparés et ne pas finir par complètement te haïr !

-Séparés...répéta-t-il le visage livide, je voulais pas te tromper Luciana, j'ai jamais voulu mais...on était tellement...

-Alors quoi ? Je croyais que j'étais l'immature dans notre couple, mais t'entends Kyôya utiliser un surnom et tu te mets à me traiter comme de la merde puis tu me trompes ? Bordel Superbi, j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre que je te trompais pas, j'ai fini par parler à l'un de mes meilleurs amis que pour le boulot et je me cachais pour le faire pour que tu me fasses pas une crise ! Mais là, là ?! J'ai atteins ma limite ! Je te quitte, je te plaque, tout ce que tu veux, mais plus jamais on sera de nouveau ensemble. Parce que ce qu'on avait, tu l'as complètement détruit et j'ai eu beau tenter de faire mon possible pour réparer notre relation, tu finissais toujours par en remettre une couche. J'ai fini par abandonner ! Alors bravo Superbi.

Je l'applaudis alors qu'il ferme les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

-T'as réussi à me faire partir.

Je détache mon collier et lui lance, puis je ressors aussi vite que je suis venue, claquant la porte derrière moi. Je reprends ma voiture et conduis, trop vite, chez Dino, même si c'est largement à plus d'une heure d'ici.

Ça y est, c'est fini. J'ai plus à le supporter maintenant.

Alors pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer ? J'ai encore des sentiments pour lui ? Non, je veux dire, je pense à le quitter depuis un moment alors je dois plus avoir de sentiments pour lui, non ?

Mais remarque, l'homme que j'aime depuis mes dix-huit ans, je l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.

Je sursaute en entendant mon portable vibrer. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et déglutis en voyant « Superbi » d'écrit.

Je dois répondre ou pas ?

Je prends mon portable et laisse mon doigt au-dessus du téléphone vert. Je finis par soupirer en appuyant, et le mets contre mon oreille.

- **T'étais en colère, je comprends que tu puisses dire des trucs parce que t'étais en colère, mais sois pas stupide et rentre** , déblatéra-t-il rapidement.

-Pourquoi tu m'as jamais cru Superbi ? Demandai-je d'une voix vide.

- **Vooooiii je te crois, je te crois ! Et...et on peut s'en sortir ok ?! Je ferai des efforts, je sais que tu me trompes pas merde ! C'est juste que...je peux me contrôler, je te le jure ! Laisse-moi te le montrer !**

-Je t'ai déjà donné beaucoup de chances, et tu viens de me tromper.

- **Je sais, mais une de plus. Juste une Luciana, une seule. J'ai besoin d'une autre chance. J'ai besoin de me racheter, tu sais que je t'aime, hein ?**

-Tu pensais à tes sentiments pour moi quand elle avait sa bouche sur...

- **J'avais pas prévu que ça arrive,** souffla-t-il, presque douloureusement.

-Le pire c'est que c'est pas que moi. Si on avait pas d'enfant ça aurait été plus simple. Mais on a Lia. On a une famille et toi tu...argh, Superbi, tu te rends compte ?!

- **Je sais, je sais, mais reviens, tu dois revenir, Lia a besoin de toi, reviens pour elle Luciana** , me supplia-t-il presque.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais écarquille les yeux. Je lâche mon portable et écrase la pédale de frein mais c'est trop tard.

Le camion percute de plein fouet ma voiture sur le côté droit et le choc envoie ma tête se cogner contre ma vite et la brise.

- **Luciana ?! LUCIANA !** Entendis-je Superbi hurler au téléphone.

Mais des points de toutes les couleurs dansent déjà devant mes yeux alors qu'ils se ferment petit à petit.

Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, c'est pas un simple accident de voiture qui m'aura, hein ?

Au final, on reste des êtres humains.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! RedChi-san, merci de la review. J'espère que le massacre t'a plu ! ****Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	103. CII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 102** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

C'était terminé.

Elle lui avait craché très clairement qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui. Parce qu'il lui avait fait trop de mal. Mais ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Six ans. Ils avaient vécu six ans ensemble, ils avaient une fille ensemble, elle ne pouvait pas juste lui dire qu'elle rompait et partir comme ça !

Puis la colère avait joué. C'était ce que Squalo se répétait à voix basse en faisant les cents pas dans leur chambre. Pas sa chambre, _leur_ chambre, parce que la place de Luciana était là, dans son lit, à ses côtés. Elle était en colère et blessée, alors elle lui avait dit tout ça.

Elle ne restait pas uniquement pour Lia mais aussi pour lui, hein ? Elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui, il le savait. Elle...elle les reniait parce qu'elle était en colère, parce qu'il avait fait une erreur, mais elle était toujours amoureuse de lui !

Oui, elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Elle allait se calmer, revenir, lui dire que c'était le plus gros con de l'univers mais elle le laisserait l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle avait dit.

Luciana ne pouvait pas le plaquer.

Il refusait ça.

Son cauchemar allait bientôt prendre fin.

Une fois qu'elle daignerait le rappeler après l'avoir laissé parler dans le vide. Avec un bruit de collision en fond.

Squalo s'arrêta. Il avait une boule à l'estomac. Quelque chose était arrivé à Luciana, il le savait. Quelque chose était arrivé à sa femme, parce que même si ils n'étaient pas mariés c'était ce qu'elle était. Sa femme.

Elle était en danger il ne savait où.

Ça lui retournait l'estomac, alors il tenta de la rappeler. Aucune réponse.

-Répond, murmura-t-il en serrant la main sur son portable, me refais pas ce coup-la.

Comme si on l'avait entendu, son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha.

- **Monsieur...Squalo ?**

Il ne connaissait pas la voix masculine de son interlocuteur.

-Tu me veux quoi ?

- **J'appelle à propos d'une jeune femme du nom de Luciana Garcia...**

Il écouta donc l'homme parler d'un accident de voiture, d'un camion dont le chauffeur ivre avait percuté la voiture de Luciana, de Luciana qui était aux urgences.

-Donne-moi le nom de l'hôpital, lui ordonna-t-il froidement.

Il sentit la peur de l'homme à l'autre bout du fil, mais il s'en foutait. Parce que dès qu'il su où elle était, il était déjà dans sa voiture et roulait bien au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée.

Luciana avait besoin de lui. Ou plutôt lui avait besoin d'elle et il n'était pas prêt de la laisser partir.

Elle devait rester en vie, rien que pour Lia.

Il n'allait pas regarder sa fille de trois ans dans les yeux et lui annoncer qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir sa mère.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant, c'est se précipiter à l'accueil, tout ça pour qu'on lui dise qu'elle était encore au bloc. Donc il attendit. Une heure. Deux heures. Jusqu'à ce que la lumière devienne verte, montrant que l'opération était terminée.

-Vooiii ! Hurla-t-il en se précipitant sur le chirurgien. Comment elle va ?!

-Je ne parlerai qu'à un membre de sa famille.

-C'est ma femme merde !

-L'état civil de la patiente dit clairement qu'elle est célibataire.

-Je m'en fous de son état civil ! Vociféra Squalo en attrapant le médecin par sa blouse. Tu vas me dire comment elle va merde !

-Sécurité !

Et même si il se débattit, il se retrouva quand même viré de l'hôpital. Il jura à voix haute en sortant son portable.

Xanxus était sa seule solution.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Xanxus ne pouvait honnêtement pas dire ce qui était le pire. Que sa nièce s'introduise dans sa chambre et grimpe dans son lit en pleurant car, après avoir fait un cauchemar, elle était allé voir ses parents mais n'était pas entrée dans leur chambre parce qu'elle les avait entendu se disputer, ou bien que son imbécile de bras-droit l'appelle à trois heures du matin alors que Lia venait enfin de s'endormir à côté de lui.

-T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.

- **Bouge ton cul et ramène-toi à l'hosto !**

Il se retint de lui raccrocher au nez.

- **VVOOOIII LUCIANA EST** **À** **L'H** **Ô** **PITAL ET ILS REFUSENT DE ME DIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT !**

-Qu'est-ce que ma sœur fait à l'hôpital ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- **Accident de voiture.**

-Et pourquoi elle était sur la route en pleine nuit alors qu'elle était rentrée ?

- **Contente-toi de venir !**

Le nom de l'hôpital dit, il lui raccrocha au nez. Xanxus jeta un regard à Lia. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se réveiller seule le matin, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là non plus. Lentement, il se leva, s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre.

Pour aller dans celle de Zac, le prendre par son col et le traîner derrière lui.

-X-Xanxus ? Balbutia le plus jeune en se réveillant.

-Tu dors dans ma chambre avec Lia, j'ai à faire.

-Mais...il est trois heures du mat', c'est quoi l'urgence ?

-Une urgence, grogna-t-il en le lâchant devant sa porte.

Squalo avait intérêt à avoir une très bonne explication.

Du côté de ce dernier, il s'était facilement introduit dans la chambre de Luciana. Comme si des agents de sécurité allaient l'arrêter. Donc après avoir fermé la porte aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, il se tourna vers le lit et s'arrêta net.

-Ce camion t'a pas raté, siffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il marcha jusqu'au lit et se laissa tomber dans la chaise à côté, observant l'étendue des dégâts. Sa jambe droite était dans le plâtre et était surélevée, son bras était plâtré aussi, elle avait un collier cervicale et toute la partie droite de son visage était bandée.

Mais elle était en vie. C'était tout ce qu'il comptait.

Il lui prit la main et la serra, laissant son front tomber sur le matelas. Si il ne l'avait pas appelé, elle aurait pu éviter ce foutu camion. Peut-être qu'elle allait être dévisagée à vie ? Ou qu'elle allait avoir des séquelles permanentes ?

Il savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas ça. Et même si il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, ça l'inquiétait de savoir ce qui pourrait lui passer par la tête.

-Réveille-toi, souffla-t-il en redressant la tête pour regarder son visage.

Il embrassa doucement le dos de sa main. Qu'il ne sache rien de son état en détail rendait la situation encore pire. Il ne savait pas si elle allait se réveiller ou...

Il ne savait rien et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était la regarder.

Luciana avait toujours eu quelque chose de spécial à ses yeux. Et jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille à Namimori, il avait pensé qu'il garderait cette place de personne la plus forte qu'elle connaissait. Puis elle avait rencontré d'autres personnes, avait voyagé, avait vécu tout simplement, et était devenue spéciale pour d'autres. La jalousie était apparue. Du moment où elle avait commencé à regarder d'autres comme elle ne regardait que lui auparavant.

Et secrètement, il avait toujours jalousé Xanxus. Parce qu'aux yeux de Luciana, il serait à jamais à part, elle penserait toujours de lui comme l'homme le plus puissant de la Terre. Parfois il se demandait si son regard aurait été le même si ils avaient grandi ensemble, si elle l'aurait regardé différemment parce qu'elle l'aurait rencontré comme second de son frère et pas comme un épéiste connu que dans son école.

Mais justement parce qu'elle l'avait connu avant qu'il ne devienne l'Empereur de l'Épée, il avait toujours cru qu'elle serait toujours là, qu'elle l'accepterait toujours parce qu'elle savait comment il était.

Il s'était trompé. Parce qu'en la voyant grandir et devenir la magnifique femme puissante, intelligente, sûre d'elle et Boss d'une Famille, il avait remarqué qu'elle pouvait très bien partir. Qu'elle aurait d'autres personnes là pour elle. Des personnes qui ne la blessaient pas à chaque mot qui sortait de leur bouche.

Squalo replia son bras gauche sur le matelas et appuya sa joue dessus, sa main droite tenant toujours celle de Luciana. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots. La seule façon qu'il connaissait pour s'exprimer c'était les gestes. Parce que les mots et les émotions étaient des faiblesses, et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à en avoir. Parfois il se laissait aller avec Luciana, mais sa fierté reprenait vite le dessus et il cachait ses sentiments.

Mais il savait qu'il avait des faiblesses. Deux majeures. Deux femmes qu'il garderait à tout prix à ses côtés si quelqu'un tentait de les lui prendre.

Mais qu'il devrait regarder partir si elles décidaient de partir de leur plein gré.

Il ne pourrait pas les remplacer. Bien sûr il ne pourrait jamais remplacer sa fille, et Dieu seul savait à quel point il pouvait l'aimer et être fier d'elle. Parce qu'il pouvait être fier d'autre chose que lui. Lia en faisait parti.

Luciana aussi. Il ne lui dirait jamais, mais secrètement, il trouvait ses capacités au combat époustouflante, comme son contrôle de ses flammes et la façon qu'elle avait de, une fois un objectif en tête, elle ne laissait strictement rien ni personne se mettre sur son chemin.

Quelque part, elle était le parfait mélange entre la mafieuse parfaite et sans pitié et une femme qui se souciait réellement de changer les choses pour le meilleur. Elle n'hésitait pas à tuer et pouvait se montrer sanglante, au même niveau que Belphegor dans certains cas, mais ce n'était pas sans raison. Son enfance l'avait formé à effectuer le pire, mais l'avait poussé à vouloir faire changer la Mafia qui l'avait meurtri. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi elle avait pris le parti de Sawada pendant le combat de ce dernier contre Xanxus. Il avait compris à partir du moment où elle avait hurlé son nom après le rejet des Anneaux qu'elle se souciait de lui même si techniquement, elle ne le connaissait pas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu lui dire quand il était à l'hôpital.

Mais elle avait pris le parti de Sawada parce qu'étant le mieux placé pour changer les Vongola, et ainsi la Mafia.

Elle avait toujours été intelligente. Et manipulatrice, exactement comme Xanxus. En voyant les ressemblances entre les deux quand il était plus jeune, il avait refusé qu'elle devienne comme lui. Pleine de colère et de rancœur, de haine alors qu'elle était chez les Cavallone, une Famille respectable avec un héritier qui se souciait des autres.

Elle avait tout eu pour grandir loin de tout ça, protégée par son frère adoptif.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle était déjà dans le même état que Xanxus. Il s'était pris une claque énorme quand elle lui avait parlé de son passé. Mais maintenant il pouvait dire qu'il la connaissait par cœur. Son histoire, sa personnalité ou son corps.

Parce qu'il pouvait retracer chaque cicatrice les yeux fermés, peu importe la cause ou leur ancienneté.

Il pouvait dessiner chaque tatouage qu'elle avait exactement là où ils étaient.

Il savait quel endroit il devait toucher pour la rendre dingue ou la faire exploser de rire.

Il savait quand elle était triste ou pensive ou autre rien qu'à son regard. Il pourrait passer des heures à regarder ces deux yeux rouges qui ne faisaient que lui crier de ne pas la laisser seule.

Il savait que ses lèvres étaient comme une drogue pour les siennes et à quel point ça le rendait dingue quand elles étaient peintes d'un rouge sang.

Il savait reconnaître ses sourires de ses rictus, les premiers tellement plus rares que les derniers, mais qu'il préférait amplement vu qu'ils signifiaient qu'elle était heureuse d'être là où elle était.

Mais elle ne lui avait pas adressé un sourire depuis des mois. Il ne l'avait pas touché depuis des mois et ça lui manquait.

Putain, il se rendait tout juste compte d'à quel point elle lui manquait.

Un rictus amer s'installa sur son visage. Il ne se rendait compte de la situation qu'au dernier moment, comme toujours quand ça la concernait. Seulement quand c'était presque trop tard pour se rattraper.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cette fois était encore un « presque ».

Mais quelque part, il savait que ce qu'il avait fait, que sa tromperie...Luciana ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je ne suis pas morte.

C'est la première chose que je me dis quand je regagne conscience. Je suis toujours en vie alors que ma bagnole s'est mangée un camion.

Ma bagnole ! Ma belle Mustang, elle doit être morte maintenant !

Hey mais...j'ouvre les yeux et regarde mes jambes, pour voir la droite dans le plâtre. Je sens mon bras droit immobilisé aussi, mon cou également, et un bandage est sur toute la partie droite de mon visage. Ça peut peut-être expliquer le...

-Luciana ?

Je regarde à ma gauche pour voir Superbi, des cernes sous les yeux, sa main dans la mienne.

Ses lèvres finissent sur les miennes sans que je comprenne et il m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quelqu'un qui se racle la gorge l'interrompt, et je remarque Xanxus à la porte.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps ? Lui demandai-je, portant ma main valide à ma gorge à cause de ma voix rauque.

-Plusieurs heures. Le médecin m'a expliqué certaines choses que tu dois savoir.

-Vooiii, il y a des séquelles graves ?!

Xanxus le regarde pendant une demi seconde, les sourcils froncés, puis pose les yeux sur moi.

-Superbi laisse-nous. T'as rien à faire là, on a rompu.

Xanxus hausse à peine un sourcil.

-J'ai jamais donné mon accord pour ça !

-Et j'en ai rien à foutre, dégage.

Il serre les poings et la mâchoire et sort, claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Maintenant je peux parler sans risquer mon ouïe vu qu'il péterait un câble, repris-je en regardant mon frère, Fratello, sois honnête.

Il s'approche lentement et s'assoit là où était Superbi.

-Pourquoi je sens plus mes jambes ?

-La moelle épinière a été touché, mais pas...Ann', écoute-moi ! M'ordonna-t-il en me voyant commencer à respirer vite. Tu remarcheras !

-Mais...mais la moelle...

-Je sais. Elle n'a pas été...j'y connais strictement rien mais en gros, il a dit qu'elle avait été effleuré et que même si pour le moment tu ne sens rien en bas et que tu ne peux pas bouger, tu pourras de nouveau un jour, avec de la rééducation. Ton cerveau et ta moelle épinière ont...besoin de se remettre ensemble.

-Et c'est tout ? M'enquis-je d'une petite voix.

Il ne répond pas et regarde ses mains jointes sur mon matelas.

-Quoi ? Xanxus, crache le morceau.

-J'ai commencé par la bonne nouvelle Luciana, avoua-t-il d'une voix grave, et...putain je vais tuer ce déchet de chauffard, pourquoi t'étais sur la route hein ?!

-Parce que je me suis prise la tête avec Superbi et que je l'ai plaqué ! Je voulais pas...j'avais besoin de m'aérer.

-Je vais buter Squalo avant.

Il se lève mais je l'attrape par la main pour le retenir.

-Dis-moi !

-Tu peux plus avoir d'enfants ! Siffla-t-il en regardant le mur. Il y a eu une hémorragie et je sais pas trop mais tu peux plus.

Je le fixe pendant de longues secondes, puis baisse les yeux sur ma main, crispée sur le drap.

-Ok.

-Ann'...

-Laisse-moi seule.

Il le fait après quelques secondes alors qu'une discussion que j'avais eu avec Superbi quand tout allait bien entre nous me revient en tête. Sur un éventuel deuxième enfant. Et si je n'étais pas spécialement partante, lui l'était amplement.

Mais maintenant c'est impossible. Avec lui ou un autre, et je ne pourrai pas donner un frère ou une sœur à ma fille.

Rien qu'en tant que femme ça fait mal. De savoir qu'on est née avec la capacité de faire quelque chose...et que ça nous est arraché quand on s'y attend le moins.

Je me sens...vide.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Pas un mot. Les yeux dans le vague, la plupart du temps fixant quelque chose d'invisible au travers d'une fenêtre.

-Tonton Arro, maman va mieux ?! Papa dit que t'as plus de chance de réussir que lui !

Arro soupira et secoua lentement la tête. Si lui n'avait pas réussi, alors Kyôya devait être la seule personne à pouvoir la faire réagir.

-Maman...se mit à sangloter la fillette en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

Arro la prit dans ses bras et essuya ses larmes avant de lui sourire pleinement.

-Peut-être qu'un dessin lui fera plaisir ?

Son visage s'illumina et elle prit un air déterminé. La posant à terre, il la regarda détaler dans le bureau de son oncle.

Bon, et maintenant il devait parler avec son cousin. Il le trouva dans la cuisine, criant sur le personnel en leur disant clairement de foutre le camp.

-Tu sais que c'est leur boulot, non ? Demanda-t-il alors que la dernière personne, un homme costaud, sortait de la cuisine en pleurant.

-Dégage de là toi !

-Ma meilleure amie vient d'avoir un accident de voiture et est complètement déconnectée de la réalité, j'ai tout les droit d'ê...

Il s'arrêta en voyant la pointe d'une épée frôler son nez.

-Pourquoi, pour que tu l'utilises quand elle est au plus mal ?! Siffla son cousin, son regard brûlant de colère.

-Désolé de te dire ça mais je veux que son bien ! J'ai rien fait pour que votre couple ait autant de problèmes !

-T'en es sûr de ça ?! Comment je peux te croire ?!

-Tch, j'appelle Kyôya, pour voir si il peut faire quelque chose, cette discussion ne mène à rien.

-Non.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Alors écoute bien toi, je suis peut-être fou de rage après toi, peut-être que j'aime te voir souffrir, mais figure-toi que depuis que t'as fait un gosse à Luciana, ça s'est légèrement calmé parce que Lia est ma famille. Je fais ça pour elle, pour qu'elle retrouve sa mère. Alors tu vas me laisser appeler Kyôya parce que peut-être que c'est la seule personne capable de la faire parler, compris ?!

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Il était chez Dino quand c'était arrivé. Mais il était occupé, trop pour pouvoir se trouver un moment pour la voir. Sauf que Arroganza venait de l'appeler.

Et l'état de Luciana était apparemment pathétique.

Donc il avait laissé Tetsu pour aller à la VARIA. Elle ne répondait plus à rien de ce qu'il lui avait dit. La situation était la même qu'avec les Avvoltoio, il le sentait.

Et son état n'était pas reluisant après cet épisode et la culpabilité qui la frappait de plein fouet pour la première fois de sa vie.

Quand il arriva à destination, il se contenta de suivre Arroganza, les VARIA ne disant rien sur son passage. Ils tombèrent sur Xanxus, à côté de la porte, adossé contre le mur. Leur regard se croisèrent brièvement et le tireur fit un signe de la tête vers la chambre de sa cadette.

Hibari entra immédiatement, fermant à clef derrière lui.

Elle était là, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, sans bouger. Les bras sur les jambes, dont la droite dans le plâtre et tendue devant elle, alors qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre trace de l'accident deux mois auparavant. Katryna s'en était occupée personnellement après tout.

-Tu vas rester amorphe longtemps ?

Aucune réponse, comme prévu. Il prit la chaise du bureau et s'installa à côté d'elle. Ses yeux trouvèrent le dessin froissé dans ses mains. Lia avec ses parents certainement, avec un « Je t'aime maman » écrit maladroitement en gros.

-Depuis que tu es mère, tu place ta fille en priorité. Si ce n'était que tes jambes, tu ne ferais que dire que tu as hâte d'être en rééducation. Alors c'est autre chose qui te mets dans cet état. Qu'est-ce que cet accident a provoqué ?

Rien. Et étant l'homme patient qu'il était, il lui tourna le visage et la gifla. Fort. Ses yeux demeuraient vide cependant.

-Arrête d'agir comme un herbivore au risque d'en devenir un Luciana, je ne te reconnaîtrai plus autrement.

Il cru percevoir un minime mouvement de sa lèvre inférieure. Lentement, elle tourna ses yeux vers lui, comme si elle réalisait à peine qu'il était dans la pièce avec elle.

-Ann'...souffla-t-il tout bas, son regard s'adoucissant.

C'était suffisant. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il garderait ça pour lui et qu'il s'inquiétait. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'énormément de mots pour se comprendre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche. Sa voix était rauque, n'ayant pas parlé depuis deux mois, mais il comprit malgré tout.

-Je suis stérile, parvint-elle à articuler.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Une partie égoïste de lui se dit immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir son fantasme se réaliser. Mais cette partie se tût en voyant sa lèvre inférieure commencer à trembler, ses mains se crispant sur le papier alors que des larmes remplissaient ses yeux.

-Pourquoi c'est encore moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Kyô ? Pourquoi ça peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Pourquoi on m'enlève encore quelque chose ?

Il ne su quoi répondre, encore plus quand elle se blottit contre son torse en sanglotant doucement, ses mains s'agrippant désespérément à sa veste.

-On m'enlève les personnes que j'aime...et maintenant on m'enlève la possibilité d'aimer ? Pourquoi ?

Il passa ses bras autour de son corps tremblant quand ses sanglots s'amplifièrent. Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait pleurer aussi fort et autant. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil auparavant.

-Pourquoi ?! Kyôya, dis-moi pourquoi ! Je veux pas être comme ça ! Je t'en prie, fais quelque chose !

Elle se mit à marteler son torse de coup de poings faibles en continuant de pleurer. Il était sûr que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre, mais pour le moment, le fait était qu'elle se vidait enfin.

-Je veux mes parents, hoqueta Luciana, le visage baissé, ses cheveux emmêlés les cachant, je veux ma maman et mon papa, je veux mon père. Je veux une vraie famille ! Pourquoi on me le refuse ?!

Et alors que les nuages cachaient le soleil, la seule chose qu'Hibari pouvait faire, c'était la tenir dans ses bras et être là.

Parce qu'aucun mot ne pouvait lui faire du bien pour le moment.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Luciana parlait. Mais maintenant, elle était en colère, tout le temps. Elle en voulait au monde entier et voulait rester seule. Quand Lia voulait voir sa mère, on l'en empêchait souvent.

De toute façon, sa mère ne voulait pas la voir.

Mais Lia voulait voir sa maman. C'était ce qu'elle essayait de faire comprendre à son papa depuis un moment.

-J'ai dit non !

-Je veux maman ! Je veux que maman me raconte une histoire le soir, comme avant !

-C'est pas possible pour le moment ! Siffla Squalo en fusillant sa fille du regard.

Elle se raidit et les larmes lui montèrent.

-Mais je veux maman...je veux ma maman...je veux ma maman guérie...

Avec un soupir, Squalo prit sa fille dans ses bras et tenta de calmer ses pleurs sans craquer lui-même sous la pression de la situation.

-Moi aussi je veux que maman soit guérie...souffla-t-il en pressant sa fille plus près de lui, lui caressant doucement ses cheveux longs, moi aussi...

Ainsi il se retrouva devant sa porte. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter que c'était pour sa fille, qu'il devait le faire.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à tourner la poignet, parce qu'il ne supportait plus les regards noirs et blessés qu'elle lui lançait sans savoir ce qui pouvait la faire aller mieux.

Mais il devait le faire, pour sa, _leur_ , fille.

Alors il ouvrit la porte.

Squalo mentirait si il disait qu'il n'avait pas envie de se glisser derrière elle et de se blottir contre son dos, ses bras autour de sa taille.

Combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'ils avaient dormi comme ça ? Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à côté d'elle, qui dormait encore à point fermé ?

-Dégage, claqua la voix froide de Luciana.

-Vooiii Lia veut sa mère et j'en ai marre de lui dire que c'est pas possible ! Vociféra-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

-Je veux être seule.

Il lui empoigna le bras et la redressa de force.

-Ok j'en ai marre ! Qu'est-ce que t'as, qu'est-ce que tu me dis pas ?! J'ai le droit de savoir si ça fait chialer ma gosse !

-Lâche-moi !

-Non !

Il prit son autre bras et la secoua.

-DIS-MOI !

Elle se débattit, mais il resserrait sa prise. Il savait qu'elle aurait des marques, mais il s'en foutait, il avait besoin de réponse et il allait en avo...

Il se recula brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, et regarda sa main gauche éclatée, puis la flamme disparaissant lentement de la paume de Luciana, qui était tombée sur le sol.

-Pourquoi tu me fous pas la paix pour une fois merde ?! Pourquoi tu comprends pas que t'es la dernière personne sur Terre que je veux voir ?!

Ça faisait mal.

-Pourquoi tu continues ?! Cria-t-elle en se mettant à pleurer. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !

Ça faisait _atrocement_ mal.

-Laissez-moi seule, tous ! Laissez-moi seule pour une fois ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Laissez-moi seule !

Elle se mit en boule sur le sol comme elle le pouvait en sanglotant, ses bras autour d'elle. Là, Squalo se rendit que même si elle savait qui était en face d'elle, elle ne lui parlait plus directement.

-Laissez-moi seule ! Sanglota-t-elle. Je veux plus vous voir !

Il se mordit la langue. Il voulait l'aider, il voulait prendre soin d'elle.

Mais elle ne voulait plus le voir.

Il avait la gorge serrée. Il l'aimait comme un fou depuis des années. Alors il devait la laisser partir. Il ne pouvait pas s'imposer si elle ne supportait plus de le voir.

Même s'il l'aimait.

Squalo ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il porta sa main à sa joue en sentant quelque chose dessus, et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

-Il y a des tas de femmes putain...marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en fermant les yeux.

Et pourtant il craqua, comme il avait craqué quand il la pensait morte.

Mais sans qu'il ne le sache, une certaine fillette aux yeux gris le regardait pleurer, sans rien dire.

Une fillette qui voyait sa famille tomber en lambeaux.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé !** **Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	104. CIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 103** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je me suis défoulée sur Superbi.

Je le sais. J'ai dit beaucoup de choses, mais la moitié ne lui était pas destiné. C'était...je sais pas à qui c'était destiné, au destin ? J'en veux simplement au monde entier.

Mais je devrais probablement m'excuser.

Même si d'un certain côté, savoir que j'ai pu lui faire du mal me satisfait beaucoup trop pour mon bien.

Mais je suis en colère. Tellement que je sais même plus réellement ce que j'ai dit.

-Maman ?

Je relève les yeux sur Lia, qui se tient à l'entrée de ma chambre, sa poupée serrée contre elle. Je m'apprête à lui dire de se casser mais en voyant ses grands yeux tristes, je me ravise.

C'est ma fille.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là, maman va pas bien en ce moment.

-Je sais, papa va pas bien aussi.

J'ouvre la bouche mais elle me coupe en courant vers moi. Puis elle donne des coups de poing contre mes jambes.

-Lia !

-Je veux ma maman ! T'es pas ma maman ! Ma maman elle a pas fait pleurer mon papa ! Je veux ma maman ! Rends-moi ma maman !

-Papa a pleuré ? Répétai-je lentement, les yeux écarquillés.

Superbi...a pleuré à cause de moi ?

Elle doit avoir mal vu, Superbi ne pleure pas. Il...ne pleure jamais.

-Je veux ma maman, j'ai besoin de ma maman ! Hurla-t-elle en levant des yeux embués de larmes vers moi.

Je suis momentanément figée. Je peux plus avoir d'enfant et ça m'a...détruite.

Mais j'ai oublié que j'en avais déjà un.

Lia est là. Lia a besoin de sa mère.

J'ai abandonné ma fille.

Merde, j'ai abandonné ma fille !

-Maman est désolé ma puce...soufflai-je, mon dieu si tu savais comment maman est désolé d'avoir été une garce...

-Maman ?

Je hoche la tête avec un minuscule sourire et elle grimpe sur mes genoux pour me faire un câlin. Je lui rends immédiatement.

-Maman ! Pleura ma fille en se serrant contre moi. Je t'aime maman, pars plus ! Sois plus triste maman !

-Si tu es là j'irai bien ma chérie, chuchotai-je dans son oreille, tu pardonnes à maman ?

-Oui ! Si maman dit pardon à papa !

-Je le ferai, j'irai parler à ton père, promis.

Elle se recule, essuie ses larmes et me fait un grand sourire. Je l'embrasse sur le front.

-Je t'aime Lia, tu le sais ça ?

Elle hoche la tête.

J'ai merdé depuis mon accident. Mais Lia a réussi à me rappeler que j'avais plus le droit de me morfondre parce qu'elle est là.

Je vais aller en rééducation, remarcher et de nouveau botter des culs.

Je peux plus avoir d'enfants, ça fait atrocement mal. Mais Lia est là et je dois être là pour elle.

Je deviendrai pas ma mère.

Hors de question.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Les Flammes du Soleil aident pour la rééducation. Je saurais pas expliquer, et je m'en fous. Je veux juste marcher. Et je fais tout pour. J'arrive à faire quelques mètres en me tenant à des barres, mais là, dans ma chambre, je veux me prouver que je peux marcher seule.

Je m'appuie sur mon fauteuil roulant pour me lever de mon lit et fais quelques pas, l'utilisant comme un déambulateur. Puis je le lâche, tends mes bras à l'horizontale et marche.

Je tombe vite et tape le sol du poing.

-Vooiii !

Je lève un regard énervé sur Superbi, qui vient de débouler dans ma chambre. Il se précipite sur moi pour m'aider mais je repousse sa main.

-Je peux me relever seule !

Ça me demande beaucoup d'efforts, et je sais qu'il me fixe, mais je finis par me relever. Je me rassois sur mon lit et bouge chaque articulation de mes jambes, pieds, tout ce que vous voulez. Tout fonctionnent, mais mes jambes sont trop faibles pour supporter mon poids à elles-seules.

-T'avais besoin de quelque chose ou tu passais devant ma chambre sans raison Superbi ? Lui demandai-je sans le regarder, pliant et dépliant ma jambe droite, la plus faible.

Katryna et Shamal ont été très clair. Shamal surtout. Les chances que je retrouve ma vitesse d'antan...sont plus que minces. Il y a même un risque que je boite de la jambe droite.

-Je...commença-t-il en semblant chercher ses mots.

-Peu importe la raison, tu tombes bien, je voulais te parler.

Je tapote la place à côté de moi, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fait, lentement, sur ses gardes.

-Je ne vais pas te dire les même choses que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés, ma colère s'est apaisée.

Il hoche la tête en regardant droit devant lui, mais je peux le voir. La nervosité dans son regard, comme lorsqu'il s'est expliqué en Angleterre il y a des années.

-Superbi, on se connaît depuis pas mal d'années...

-Et ?

-Si ça n'avait pas été Lia qui me l'avait dit, je n'y aurais pas cru.

Il me regarde enfin, ne voyant pas où je veux en venir. Donc je lui offre un sourire triste.

-Je t'ai fait pleuré non ? Les choses que je t'ai dites, ça t'as fait pleuré, non ?

Il écarquille les yeux et à sa mâchoire crispée, comme ses poings, je sais que j'ai touché là où il fallait, et que ma fille avait raison.

-Elle a mal vu, nia-t-il en se relevant.

-Vraiment ?

-Vooooiiiiii je vais pas chialer comme une gonzesse à cause de toi !

-Superbi, l'admettre demande plus de courage que le cacher par fierté, alors dis-moi la vérité.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien pendant une demi-seconde et détourne le regard.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!

-Pardon.

Il relève les yeux sur moi. Je lâche un profond soupir, fixant mes mains jointes sur mes genoux.

-La moitié de ce que j'ai dit ne t'était même pas destinée. De toute façon l'accident...t'as rien à voir là-dedans. J'ai répondu au téléphone et j'étais largement en excès de vitesse. J'ai été stupide. J'en paie le prix maintenant.

Je hausse les sourcils en le voyant se mettre à genoux devant moi et prendre mes mains dans les siennes. Tiens, il a pas son épée.

-Superbi...tu te souviens, quand tu me disais que tu voulais un deuxième enfant ?

-Oui, et alors ? Me répondit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Je prends une profonde inspiration. Le dire à voix haute...le rend tellement plus réel.

-Si tu en veux vraiment un...tu vas devoir le faire avec une autre mère. Je peux...je pourrai plus jamais en avoir, tu comprends ?

Il prend quelques secondes pour assimiler.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'es fermée aux autres et que t'étais en colère, comprit-il à voix basse.

-Oui, j'ai eu du mal à...accepter ça.

-Mais t'es en vie.

Je le regarde, lui et ses yeux déterminés.

-J'en ai rien à foutre d'un autre gosse du moment que t'es en vie. Quand l'hôpital m'a appelé j'ai...

Il pose son front contre mes genoux.

-Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si t'avais pas survécu Luciana. Je peux pas m'occuper de Lia seul et...

-Je sais.

Il se relève et pose sa main droite sur ma joue, puis approche lentement son visage du mien.

-Sauf que Superbi, la raison pour laquelle j'ai rompu avec toi n'a rien à voir avec ce que je viens de dire, soufflai-je Je suis désolé de m'être défoulée sur toi, c'est vrai, mais je veux plus, je peux plus être avec toi pour le moment.

Il se recule et ne prend pas la peine de cacher la peine dans son regard.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

-Si, et c'est ça le pire, avouai-je calmement. Je t'aime toujours. Mais après ces derniers mois...tu sais comme moi qu'on peut pas reprendre notre relation comme si de rien n'était Superbi. Et ce n'est pas que pour nous. Lia a...soit elle a des parents qui sont dans une relation saine, soit...

-Soit elle a des parents séparés, termina-t-il pour moi.

Il déglutit difficilement.

-Je ne veux pas finir par te haïr complètement. Tu sais qu'à chaque fois que je te vois je repense à Maddalena en train de...

-J'avais pas prévu qu'elle fasse ça ! S'exclama Squalo en serrant les poings.

-Donc tu n'as pas commencé ?

-Non ! Je te le répète depuis que...

-Mais tu l'as repoussé ?

Aucune réponse. Je soupire.

-Tu vois ? Notre couple a tellement de problèmes de confiance, ou juste pour parler...je peux pas infliger ça à notre fille. Tu veux pas qu'elle grandisse en nous voyant nous engueuler sans cesse, non ?

-Je veux tout sauf ça.

Il finit par s'asseoir à même le sol, en face de moi.

-Tu n'es pas fatigué qu'on se batte aussi souvent ?

-Si, admit-il en fermant les yeux, ça me fatigue énormément. Et Lia n'a pas à subir ça.

-On est d'accord dans ce cas.

-Mais je veux pas te perdre non plus, continua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien, pas encore une fois.

-Superbi...

-Je regrette ce qui c'est passé, je regrette de t'avoir traité aussi mal ces derniers mois Luciana mais...savoir qu'il t'appelle de cette façon alors que uniquement le Boss le fait c'est trop !

-Je sais, et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je t'aurais tout dit dès le début.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

-Mais ça n'engage pas que moi mais quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance et qui a mis sa confiance en moi, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas trahir. Si tu tiens réellement à savoir, demande directement à Kyôya. Peut-être qu'il te le dira, peut-être que non mais...c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Mais Superbi...t'as des preuves de mon infidélité ?

Il baisse les yeux au sol et je ferme les miens.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant ma rémission et j'ai décidé de...fis-je en rouvrant mes yeux, une fois complètement remise, je déménagerai, j'ai trouvé une maison dans une ville pas loin. Je voudrais prendre Lia avec moi.

Il écarquille les yeux et relève la tête vers moi à une vitesse inouïe.

-Calme-toi, je veux pas t'enlever ta fille, même si c'est pas pareil tu pourras la voir quand tu veux et la prendre les week-end si tu y tiens. Mais rappelle-toi, quand j'étais enceinte, on s'était dit que si quelque chose lui arrivait alors...

-Alors tu déménagerais avec elle et j'étais prêt à venir avec vous, termina-t-il pour moi, je le sais, je sais que c'est ce qui est mieux mais...c'est dur.

Je ne dis rien. Bien sûr que c'est dur, je viens de lui dire que je voulais emmener sa fille avec moi.

-Je ne l'emmènerai pas si tu t'y oppose, tu le sais.

-Je ne m'y oppose pas, souffla-t-il en se levant, j'ai besoin de digérer.

Un long silence s'installe, qu'il finit par briser.

-C'est vraiment terminé entre nous ?

-Je sais pas. Je t'aime toujours, mais...je peux pas oublier ces derniers mois aussi rapidement.

-Tu penses me pardonner un jour ?

-Peut-être.

Il hoche la tête, à contrecœur j'ai l'impression, et sort de ma chambre en me lançant un dernier regard. Je me remets à respirer normalement et pose ma main sur mon cœur. Putain, c'était plus dur que je le pensais mais je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Un étage, trois chambres dont une suite parentale, un bureau, un sous-sol, un garage, cuisine équipée, salon et salle à manger, un jardin, et j'ai les moyens de me la payer. En plus il y a des bus pour aller en centre-ville, des écoles maternelles, trois primaires, trois collèges et deux lycées !

-Combien tu veux pour la pension alimentaire ? Se contenta de me répondre Superbi en regardant attentivement les photos de ma future maison.

-Donne ce que tu veux, l'argent n'est pas mon principal problème. J'ai déjà signé de toute façon, Xanxus est venu avec moi pour visiter. Maintenant on doit juste...l'annoncer à Lia.

Il soupire. On sait tout les deux que ça va être compliqué de lui faire comprendre qu'on se sépare. Donc une fois qu'on est en face d'elle, qui est assise sur son lit, sa poupée contre elle, et ses grands yeux curieux passant sur chacun de nous, je me dégonflerais presque.

-Maman et papa sont redevenus amoureux ?! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Oh putain pourquoi elle doit rendre ça aussi dur ?

-Non, lui répondit Superbi en s'accroupissant en face d'elle, moi m'asseyant à côté d'elle, maman et papa ne sont pas redevenus amoureux parce que papa a fait des con...bêtises.

Lia le regarde pendant quelques secondes puis lève la tête vers moi.

-Papa est désolé maman !

-Je sais ma chérie mais...

Je soupire et l'attire contre moi.

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande. Pour le moment, il faut que tu saches que toi et moi on va vivre dans une maison près d'ici.

-Comme dans les séries ? On pourra avoir un chien ou un chat maman ?

Elle regarde trop _La Petite Maison dans la Prairie_ elle...

-Et le dimanche, on mange tout les quatre ! Hein papa ?!

Elle regarde son père avec de grands yeux, attendant sa réponse. Superbi me jette un regard.

-Chérie, papa ne vient pas avec nous, lui appris-je doucement en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas venir avec nous papa ? Lui demanda notre fille en serrant sa poupée autant qu'elle le pouvait.

-Vooiii c'est pas que je veux pas venir Lia ! Se pressa de la contredire Superbi en prenant notre fille dans ses bras.

Il l'embrasse sur la tempe alors qu'elle passe ses bras autour de son cou, tenant sa poupée par la main.

-Maman et moi on n'est plus amoureux alors je peux pas venir avec vous, c'est tout.

Ma fille me jette un regard, puis pose ses yeux sur son père.

-T'es toujours amoureux de maman papa.

Il écarquille les yeux et le faible rougissement qu'il a ne m'échappe pas.

-Lia, ce sont les affaires de papa et maman alors...

-Mais maman, je veux papa avec nous !

-Je passerai vous voir autant que possible, lui promit Superbi.

J'aurais préféré qu'il dise « te voir » au lieu de « vous voir ». Ça me montrerait qu'il accepte notre rupture. Mais je peux pas attendre de lui qu'il accepte aussi vite, non ?

-Promis papa ?

Elle lui tend son petit doigt, qu'il croise avec le sien.

-Promis.

-Je peux aller voir tonton Xanxus ?

-Vas-y.

Superbi la repose sur le sol et elle part, presque en courant.

-Superbi, tu viendras pour la voir elle, non ? Dis-moi que tu viendras voir Lia.

Il ouvre la bouche et grince des dents en voyant mon regard.

-Tu veux plus me voir, devina-t-il en regardant le sol, les poings serrés, tu veux plus me voir.

Il se relève et commence à partir.

-Superbi...

-Te fatigues pas j'ai compris ! Tu veux plus me voir alors tu me verras plus !

Je soupire en me laissant tomber sur le côté sur le lit de ma fille. Pourquoi les relations humaines sont tellement compliquées ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Tout est chargé, reste plus qu'à dire au revoir. C'est pour ça que je suis devant mon ancienne chambre, celle de Superbi. J'entre sans frapper pour le voir fixer son placard ouvert, vidé de toutes mes affaires.

-C'est vide, me lança-t-il sans me regarder.

-J'accumule beaucoup de conneries, admis-je en fermant la porte derrière moi, Lia dit au revoir à Andras mais elle voudra te voir après.

Il hoche la tête et se lève, passant à côté de moi sans s'arrêter. Mais je le retiens par le bras.

-Superbi, je veux pas partir en étant en mauvais termes avec toi.

-Tu veux plus me voir, non ? Répliqua-t-il froidement.

-Je veux pouvoir récupérer émotionnellement en paix seulement, ça ne veut pas dire que je veux plus jamais te revoir. Mais je peux pas me remettre et éventuellement te pardonner si tu ne me laisses pas de l'espace.

Il se tourne et baisse les yeux sur moi, mon cœur manquant un battement en remarquant qu'il ne cache pas à quel point il est mal. Je le vois commencer à lever les bras pour m'enlacer mais il se ravise.

-Tu peux, je te repousserai pas, soufflai-je avec un minuscule sourire.

Je me retrouve plaquée contre son torse, ses bras me serrant si fort autour de ma taille que j'en ai presque le souffle coupé, son visage enfoui dans mon cou. Je ferme les yeux, ma joue contre son épaule, un sentiment de nostalgie et de manque m'envahissant.

C'est triste que je retrouve l'homme que j'ai aimé, ou que j'aime je sais plus, que maintenant.

-On doit y aller Superbi, chuchotai-je après de longues secondes en tentant de le faire me lâcher.

Sauf qu'il me serre plus fort, prenant une profonde inspiration.

-J'ai besoin de me rappeler de tout, murmura-t-il, d'absolument tout.

-Lâche-moi s'il-te-plaît...

Je l'entends déglutir mais il le fait, laissant ses mains sur ma taille. Je les enlève doucement, la tête baissée.

-J'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal tu sais, souffla-t-il comme si il avait peur qu'on nous entende, j'ai jamais voulu depuis qu'on se connaît, mais à chaque fois je...j'essaie vraiment tu sais. Je suis tellement désolé Luciana, je t'a...

-Non, le coupai-je en relevant la tête, les sourcils froncés, non.

Il referme la bouche et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir poignardé en plein cœur.

-Descendons.

Ce qu'on fait, et Lia saute sur son père dès qu'elle le voit. Il la réceptionne sans problème alors que j'échange deux trois mots avec Bel et Fran, pour finir par embrasser Andras sur le front en lui faisant promettre de bien se comporter. Xanxus et Zac ont décidé de nous emmener, j'ai pas voulu dire non. Même si Zac sert surtout de chauffeur pour nos affaires.

-Sois gentille avec maman Lia, compris ? Elle fait de son mieux, entendis-je Superbi dire à notre fille.

-Oui papa...

Je serre mon poing dans ma poche, Bel le remarquant tout de suite, Fran trop occupé avec Andras qui lui demande de jouer avec lui. Hey, qui aurait cru qu'il aimerait autant Fran ? Pas Bel en tout cas.

-Ann', m'appela mon frère depuis la porte d'entrée, ses clefs de voiture en main.

Je hoche la tête et appelle ma fille. Fille qui s'accroche à son père de toutes ses forces. Le concerné lève la tête vers moi.

-Je m'occupe d'elle, vas-y.

Je hoche de nouveau la tête et suis mon frère jusqu'à sa voiture. Je vois pas celle de Zac.

-Il est parti devant, me fit Xanxus, répondant à ma question silencieuse.

-Oh, ok. Je devrais lui payer l'un de ces frappés qu'il adore au Macdonald la prochaine qu'on ira.

Je m'assois devant et m'enfonce dans mon siège, soufflant longuement. Je sens mon frère me fixer pourtant.

-Les relations c'est compliqué Fratello, c'est tout.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant Superbi s'éloigner petit à petit dans mon rétroviseur, Lia attachée à l'arrière, que je prends conscience que c'est bien terminé. Si Xanxus voit la larme traîtresse sur ma joue, il ne dit rien, et heureusement.

Je pense pas avoir été naïve en pensant que ça marcherait entre nous, malgré toutes les disputes qu'on a pu avoir. Mais il a été aveuglé par la jalousie et l'a laissé prendre le meilleur de lui-même, et j'ai finis par abandonner l'idée de le persuader qu'il était le seul pour moi.

On est tout les deux responsables, et je crois que c'est ça le pire.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Après six mois d'adaptation, dont deux où Lia a fait beaucoup de cauchemars à cause du changement d'environnement et parce qu'elle voulait son père, donc elle dormait avec moi, je me sens prête à affronter le monde extérieur. Je ne suis en contact avec Superbi que pour Lia, et il respecte mon souhait d'être seule, donc j'ai pu réfléchir tranquillement. Je ne pourrais pas dire si mes sentiments pour Superbi ont changé, mais je ne pense pas vouloir retenter quelque chose avec lui. Si ça arrivait, il faudrait que ce soit sur des bases saines parce qu'on a une gosse.

Le truc, c'est que Kyôya n'a rien essayé non plus, même si il sait qu'on est tout les deux officiellement célibataires. Remarque...si j'avais été sûre que c'était terminé avec Superbi, j'aurais juste pu aller au Japon, mais je suis à vingt minutes de lui en voiture. Ça veut tout dire. J'ai pas encore tourné la page, même si ça va mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

-Bonne journée ma puce !

-Je t'aime maman ! S'exclama ma fille en m'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir en courant vers une autre fille de son âge.

Elle a eu du mal à s'habituer à l'école et aux autres enfants, mais ça va mieux maintenant. J'ai dû lui expliquer de garder certaines choses pour elle à propos de notre style de vie, mais elle a quand même pu se faire des amis. Heureusement. En plus, sa prof m'a dit que c'était une petite fille très éveillée pour son âge et qui parlait étonnamment bien.

Hey, on est géniaux dans la famille, pas ma faute. Et Superbi est loin d'être con aussi, forcément Lia allait être un vrai petit génie.

Mon regard accroche son reflet dans le rétroviseur de ma voiture, puis passe sur mes cheveux. J'en prends une mèche. J'ai plus souvent eu les cheveux longs que courts, mais j'aurai trente-deux ans dans pas longtemps.

Quand je ressors du salon de coiffure, j'ai un carré m'arrivant aux épaules, ma mèche se fondant avec le reste de mes cheveux. J'aime, ça fait femme et...

-Mais regardez où vous allez, grommela une voix masculine alors que je me frottais le nez, les fesses par terre.

-Je devais pas être la seule à ne pas regarder, répliquai-je du même ton.

Hey mais...sa voix est familière. Je lève la tête et cligne lentement des yeux, reconnaissant les yeux émeraudes qui me fixent avec surprise.

-Luciana ?

-Jeremiah ?

Je prends la main qu'il me tend, tout comme mon sac qu'il ramasse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'habite ici depuis six mois, et toi ? T'es pas en Sardaigne ?

-Ah, en fait j'ai à faire dans le coin pendant quelques temps.

On se fixe dans les yeux quelques secondes et il finit par croiser les bras, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

-J'ai attendu ton appel tu sais.

-Ah merde, c'est vrai ! M'exclamai-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. J'ai été assez occupée après en fait.

-Trop pour m'appeler ?

-Après l'histoire terminée j'ai eu un accident de voiture assez grave.

Il écarquille les yeux.

-Oh merde c'est vrai, j'avais oublié Arro m'en a parlé. Désolé, je voulais pas...

Je pouffe légèrement.

-Calme, c'est pas grave. Je suis en vie, non ? Célibataire, mais en vie.

- _Huh ? Single ?_ Répéta-t-il en basculant dans sa langue natale.

-Ouais, depuis six mois, c'est assez long à expliquer.

-J'ai le temps.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Hey, j'ai dit que je nous considérais toujours comme des amis, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je t'invite à boire un café si tu veux.

-Tentant Jeremiah, j'accepte.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Lia adore Jeremiah.

Littéralement, je crois que c'est la couleur de cheveux qui l'excite autant.

Parce que le café s'est transformé en dîner chez moi quand j'ai dit que je devais récupérer Lia à l'école. Là, il s'est rappelé de mes magnifiques compétences en cuisine et m'a demandé si je faisais la cuisine pour Lia. Je lui ai répondu que je m'en tenais au plus simple.

Ouais, Superbi a dit à Lia de refuser tout ce que je pouvais lui faire sans que je le sache jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tch, je suis pas si nulle...

Bon ok, je le suis. Tout ça pour dire, Jeremiah m'a presque supplié de le laisser faire à manger, soit disant qu'il ne voulait pas avoir la mal-nutrition d'une enfant de presque quatre ans sur la conscience.

Je vous jure.

Enfin, il se trouve qu'en fait, si on m'apprend à cuisiner, je peux m'en sortir. Juste que personne m'a jamais appris, ça m'a jamais intéressé non plus donc j'ai refusé la proposition de Mama pour m'apprendre. M'enfin, Jeremiah reste américain, donc c'est mac and cheese pour ce soir. Mais ça va, si mes souvenirs sont bons, il se débrouille pas mal en cuisine.

-J'ai faimmmmmmmmmmm~ !

-Ça arrive !

Ma fille a les yeux qui brillent en regardant Jeremiah la servir, puis moi.

-Lia, on dit quoi ?

Elle arrête la fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche. Je me penche pour souffler dessus vu qu'elle est trop impatiente pour le faire.

-Merci Monsieur Tomate !

Le concerné éclate de rire alors que Lia finit par mettre la fourchette dans sa bouche.

-Ma pauvre, t'as hérité de ta mère pour les...

Il se tait et commence à manger sous mon regard noir. Vaut mieux ouais...

Une fois Lia endormie, je redescends pour trouver Jeremiah en train de faire la vaisselle.

-T'es pas obligé, lui lançai-je en allant l'aider.

-J'ai salis, je nettoie, rien de plus normal.

-T'as pas changé hein...au fait, j'ai beaucoup parlé de moi, mais et toi alors ?

-Hum, moi ? Oh rien, des missions, ma copine a refusé ma demande en mariage, rien de bien intéressant.

-Quoi ?! M'écriai-je en tournant un regard choqué vers lui. Mais...pourquoi...

-J'étais pas l'homme de sa vie d'après elle, mon travail est trop dangereux, et bla bla bla. Maintenant j'achèterai la bague après avoir demandé.

-Elle sait pas ce qu'elle a raté.

-Oh ? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil dans ma direction.

-T'es mon ex et on est en bons termes, alors je sais très bien que ta femme sera chanceuse de t'avoir.

Il me fixe et je penche ma tête sur le côté.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, je pourrais presque prendre ça comme une déclaration tu sais.

-Haha, trop drôle, tu sais que je fais que dire ce que je pense.

-Je sais, je te taquine.

-C'était quand au fait, sans vouloir être indiscrète ?

-T'es sûre de vouloir savoir ?

Je hoche la tête et il me lance un rictus.

-Il y a six mois.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Nos vies sentimentales se sont pétées la gueule en même temps ?

-Il semblerait.

Soupir commun.

-Au fait, vu qu'il fait nuit tu veux passer la nuit ici ?

Sourire plein de sous-entendus.

-J'ai une chambre d'amis tu sais.

-Déception...soupira-t-il.

Je le tape dans l'épaule et il rit.

-J'accepte, j'accepte. De toutes façons je sais pas comment rentrer à mon hôtel d'ici.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Non maman descends pas !

Je baisse les yeux sur Lia, qui s'accroche à mes jambes pour m'immobiliser.

-J'ai faim Lia, et je sens des pancakes.

-C'est pas encore prêt ma...

-C'est bon Lia, tu peux la laisser venir, ça sert plus à rien maintenant qu'elle est levée !

Lia fait le moue en m'attrapant la main pour que je la suive. Jeremiah est en train de terminer la pâte à pancakes dans la poêle, en portant que son jean. Il est tellement concentré qu'il me remarque pas le détailler. Il a dû faire du sport ces dernières années, parce que même si il a toujours été bien foutu, il ne l'était pas autant avant.

-T'avais pas à nous faire le petit-déjeuner aussi.

-Ça me fait plaisir, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin en léchant la pâte qu'il y avait sur son doigt.

Je m'assois, servant Lia. Fuck, c'était sexy ça ! J'avais oublié que Jeremiah pouvait l'être autant sans s'en rendre compte...et en plus j'ai pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis un très, très long moment.

Mais c'est ton ex Luciana, et il a demandé la main de son ex il y a peu alors ne pense pas à lui comme ça.

-Tu vas bien maman ?

-Oui, oui t'en fais pas. Alors, nutella ou autre chose ?

-Nutella !

Je lui prépare deux pancakes et lui sers un jus d'orange avant de me faire un thé.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Va pour un thé aussi, me répondit-il en posant le dernier pancake dans l'assiette.

Il me jette un regard, un sourcil haussé.

-Tu vas bien hein ?

-Mais oui !

Je me mets à faire du thé quand on sonne.

-J'y vais ! S'exclama Jeremiah en y allant.

-Jeremiah att...

Aujourd'hui, à cette heure-là...ça doit être...

-Qui t'es toi ? Entendis-je la voix grave de mon frère à l'entrée.

-Tonton !

Lia, du nutella sur les lèvres, se lève et cours à l'entrée. J'éteins la bouilloire pour les rejoindre. Xanxus a ma fille dans ses bras, qui joue avec les plumes dans ses cheveux. Mais mon frère ne quitte pas Jeremiah du regard, et le fait qu'il soit torse-nu doit pas arranger ce qu'il pense.

-Fratello, t'es en avance !

-Ann', qui c'est ? Me demanda-t-il sans le lâcher du regard.

-Jeremiah, un vieil ami qui va aller mettre son tee-shirt.

Il se regarde et remonte immédiatement.

-Monsieur Tomate a fait plein de pancakes tonton !

Elle fait en sorte qu'il la pose et tente de l'emmener avec elle.

-Je te rejoins, lui dit-il en la poussant légèrement en avant.

Elle gonfle ses joues et y va toute seule en traînant des pieds.

-Un vieil ami ?

Je le savais. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Mon ex aussi, et alors ? On s'est vu hier par hasard et on a décidé de rattraper le temps perdu, il a dormi dans la chambre d'ami.

-T'aurais aimé que ce soit la tienne.

Je pique un fard et le regarde, les yeux écarquillés devant son rictus moqueur.

-Xanxus !

-Quoi, ça fait un moment non ?

-Je vais pas parler de ma vie sexuelle avec toi !

Je retourne dans la cuisine, suivie de Xanxus, pour trouver Lia en train de manger, Jeremiah étant revenu mais semblant assez nerveux.

Le petit-déjeuner...est assez tendu, avec Xanxus qui analyse Jeremiah sans discrétion. En fait, c'est Lia qui fait la conversation tout le long.

Oh, et si Xanxus est là, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il a tendance à se porter volontaire pour emmener Lia à la VARIA pour qu'elle passe du temps avec Superbi. Ouais, j'ai littéralement pas vu Superbi depuis que j'ai déménagé en vrai.

-Allez Lia, tonton a pas toute la journée, montre-moi comment tu te brosses les dents.

Je la suis jusqu'à la salle de bain et la regarde monter sur son petit tabouret pour se brosser les dents. Elle le fait de bon cœur en plus, ça doit être à cause de sa brosse à dents à l'effigie d'un personnage de son dessin animé préféré. Quand elle se rince la bouche, elle me fait un grand sourire et je vérifie ses dents.

-Bien joué ma puce, maintenant dans la baignoire.

Une fois qu'elle est prête, je vérifie son sac et lui demande si j'ai oublié quelque chose. Comme toujours, elle a sa poupée contre elle, mais elle rajoute un cahier de coloriage avec des crayons de couleurs et des feutres. Je ferme son sac à dos et on redescend, trouvant mon frère devant la télé, affalé dans le canapé alors que Jeremiah est dans le fauteuil, toujours mal à l'aise.

-Elle est prête !

Xanxus se lève et après que Lia m'ait fait un gros câlin, ils partent. Je regarde la voiture partir et rentre, entendant Jeremiah expirer bruyamment.

-C'était si horrible que ça ?

-Il m'a posé tout un tas de questions ! Quelle Famille, quelle branche, mes intentions et tout un tas de trucs !

Je dirai un mot à Xanxus plus tard tiens.

-Désolé pour lui, il se prend pour le roi du monde trop souvent.

-Ouais...des fois j'oublie que tes frères sont importants donc ça arrange pas mon cas.

-Tu quoi ?

-J'oublie que tes frères sont importants, répéta-t-il, désolé si ça te vex...

Je le prends dans mes bras.

-Oh merci de dire ça, c'est la plus belle chose que tu puisses me dire !

-Euh...fit-il en me rendant mon étreinte, ok ?

-C'est juste que ça veut dire que tu me voies plus pour moi qu'au travers de mes frères. C'était souvent l'inverse avant et c'est pesant.

-Je te promets de toujours te voir pour toi alors.

Je me recule pour le regarder mais dès que mon regard plonge dans le sien je suis à court de mot. Il a des yeux magnifiques et...

-Tu veux dîner avec moi ce soir ? Me demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Oui, acceptai-je sans réfléchir.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et je sens mon cœur accélérer légèrement. Même si quand il commence à partir en me disant qu'il viendrait me chercher à vingt heures sans me lâcher du regard, je ris quand il se bourre dans un meuble.

Je me souviens pourquoi j'étais tombée sous son charme sans difficulté à l'époque. Tout est simple, tellement plus simple avec lui.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! RedChi-San, merci de la review, et moi une auteure sadique ? Alors que tout mes OCs ont une vie heureuse avec une enfance parfaite, genre Arro et Luciana ? TOUT ! ****Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	105. CIV

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 104** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-T'es canon Luciana ! Me complimenta Jeremiah alors que je lui ouvrai.

-T'es pas mal non plus.

Si j'ai une robe rose pâle et des bottines à talons noirs, lui il est classe sans trop en faire. Une simple chemise avec un jean, mais ça fonctionne.

-T'as loué une voiture ?

-Non, c'est la mienne, c'est juste qu'hier j'étais à pieds.

Il m'ouvre la portière de son 4x4 noir, et je rigole légèrement.

-Je peux ouvrir une portière seule !

-Oui, mais je te connais, t'es capable de ruiner ta robe avec un rien.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en m'attachant. Autant dire que, pendant toute la soirée, on flirte l'un avec l'autre. Et je me sens très bien.

-Donc Lia passe les week-end avec son père.

-Quand il est pas en mission oui, on s'est tout les deux mis d'accord sur la garde partagée.

-Vous êtes en bons termes ?

-On...n'est plus trop en contact. La rupture a pas été mutuelle.

-C'est vrai, c'est toi qui a rompu.

Je prends une gorgée de mon verre de vin, la rupture avec Superbi semblant avoir eu lieu il y a une éternité. Même si j'ai un pincement au cœur quand j'y repense, c'est ce dont on avait besoin. Le temps fait que je peux réellement voir tout ce qui n'allait pas entre nous et donc comprendre un peu mieux ce qui a pu se passer. Je pense reprendre contact avec lui, essayer d'avoir une relation amicale pour Lia.

Peut-être le pardonner. Pas retourner avec lui, pas oublier, mais le pardonner ? Peut-être. Je suis pas toute blanche dans cette histoire non plus.

-Voilà, on est arrivé !

-Déjà ? Fis-je en regardant dehors.

Même si il fait nuit noire, je reconnais la façade de chez moi.

-T'étais plongée dans tes pensées, j'ai pas voulu te déranger.

Il me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-J'ai passé une excellente soirée, merci, le remerciai-je avec un sourire.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue mais nos regards s'accrochent quand il se recule. Je finis par regarder ses lèvres et m'avance en même temps que lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent. Ses bras viennent encercler ma taille alors que sa bouche se presse plus contre la mienne. Mes mains s'accrochent à sa chemise quand il demande à approfondir le baiser, ce que je le laisse faire. Mon dos est ensuite contre la porte et une main s'aventure doucement sous ma robe alors que sa langue caresse la mienne. C'est langoureux mais doux en même temps. Donc quand il se recule pour respirer, je m'avance par réflexe pour plus.

-Pas dehors Luciana, murmura-t-il en se mettant à m'embrasser le cou.

-Mon...sac...soufflai-je en passant mes mains sur son torse.

-J'ai.

Il redresse la tête et je l'entends fouiller dans mon sac. Il a dû me le prendre sans que je m'en rende compte. Puis la porte est ouverte, et refermée d'un coup de pied. Mon sac tombe à nos pieds, comme nos vestes alors que ses mains sont partout, mon bas-ventre chauffant rapidement.

-Jer'...gémis-je en le sentant sucer la peau de mon cou.

Il me soulève, moi enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il monte les escaliers aussi vite que possible pour aller dans ma chambre. Il me pose sur mon lit et enlève son haut et ses chaussures alors que j'enlève les miennes et ma robe, me laissant en sous-vêtements assez révélateurs vu qu'ils sont pour la plus grosse partie transparent. Je m'assois, lui entre mes jambes, et l'embrasse sur le ventre, mes mains s'occupant de sa ceinture.

- _Shit_ , jura-t-il en fourrant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Il bascule ma tête en arrière et écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes en me recouchant sur mon lit, lui sur moi.

-Je veux te toucher depuis ce matin, tu peux pas m'en vouloir. T'es encore mieux foutu qu'avant...

-Merci du compliment, souffla-t-il en me mordillant le lobe d'oreille, je te le retourne.

Je bascule ma tête en arrière en sentant une main sur mon sein, puis mon soutient-gorge disparaître.

-Ah~ ! Fis-je en sentant ses mains sur ma poitrine.

Je pose ses mains derrière sa tête et le force à la remonter vers la mienne pour m'embrasser. Il n'y pose aucune résistance.

Ça va être une nuit intéressante.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Hum...salut...marmonna Jeremiah en se frottant les yeux.

-Salut, bien dormi ?

Il baille et m'envoie un sourire encore endormi en me caressant la joue.

-T'as vu avec qui j'ai dormi ? Puis j'étais crevé moi en me couchant...

-On se demande pourquoi...

Il s'assoit et s'étire, moi regardant les muscles de son dos se contracter. Puis il finit par poser ses yeux sur moi et sourit.

-T'as l'air heureuse ce matin.

-J'ai eu une nuit plus que satisfaisante figure-toi. J'avais pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps.

-Pareil. Au fait, tu t'es vachement améliorée !

-J'avais l'intention de te dire la même chose ! Ris-je en m'asseyant à mon tour, les draps contre la poitrine. Enfin, on a connu d'autres gens donc forcément on s'est amélioré.

Je pense deux secondes.

-Enfin, t'as connu d'autres femmes, je suis resté avec le même pendant six ans mais...

-Il est très porté sur la chose ?

-Ouais...des fois si je l'avais pas arrêté il aurait pu faire ça jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans les pommes.

-Ma pauvre, ta vie sexuelle avait l'air à chier ! Se moqua-t-il avec ironie.

-C'est l'un des points sur lesquels il m'a jamais déçu...Est-ce qu'on vraiment en train de parler de ma vie sexuelle avec mon ex quand on vient de passer la nuit ensemble ?

-Ouais.

-Jeremiah...

-C'était pas qu'un coup d'un soir pour moi, dit-il d'une voix sérieuse. Je...on s'est séparé parce que tu quittais Chicago, mais on a jamais eu la chance d'aller au bout de notre histoire et à chaque fois que j'y pense ça m'énerve. On aurait peut-être eu une longue relation, même si il y a eu cette période où t'étais pas là.

-Tu penses que ça pourrait marcher ?

-Je sais pas, je ferais tout pour en tout ca...attends, tu le...

Je le coupe en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

-Tout est tellement simple avec toi, soufflai-je, et en étant honnête, on peut pas être juste amis. Je veux dire, ça aurait été bien vu qu'on tient l'un à l'autre mais...ça peut pas être possible si l'un des deux ressent plus que de l'amitié. Puis on est tout les deux célibataires ! On fait ce qu'on veut !

-Plus maintenant.

Il me plaque sur le matelas en m'embrassant.

-Je peux t'appeler ma petite-amie maintenant ?

-Hum...c'est familier ça...

-Si tu hoche la tête ça le sera.

Je lui souris et hoche la tête avant de l'embrasser. Je veux pas vieillir seule, et Jeremiah est pour ainsi dire le seul homme à ne m'avoir jamais fait perdre la tête. Que ce soit parce que c'est autant passionné qu'avec Superbi et du coup c'est les montagnes russes, ou bien que ce soit parce que c'est platonique jusqu'au bon moment comme avec Kyôya.

-Tu sais que...susurra-t-il en se mettant entre mes jambes, que le sexe le matin...

-C'est le meilleur, j'attends de vo...ahh~ !

Il se met à bouger lentement, s'appliquant à me toucher là où il faut. Il s'est vraiment amélioré. La preuve, je me cambre alors qu'il vient à peine de commencer.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu le fais en jaune, moi en rouge ! ordonna Lia à Jeremiah.

-Oui Capitaine Lia !

Je les regarde colorier ensemble. Jeremiah adore Lia, et c'est réciproque, en plus il est doué avec elle.

Et avec moi, il est aux petits soins, donc j'essaie d'être à son niveau. Il a pas l'air de trop se plaindre. En un mois il ne s'est pas plaint.

Un mois de pur bonheur, je me souvenais plus d'à quoi ça ressemblait une relation amoureuse sans tension.

-Maman !

Jeremiah tourne la tête vers moi et m'envoie un grand sourire en me faisant signe de m'approcher. Je m'assois donc à côté de lui et son bras gauche entoure ma taille alors qu'il me tend un crayon.

-Un peu d'aide ?

-Ouais, du coloriage de groupe~.

Lia nous regarde à tour de rôle et se lève pour me faire un câlin.

-Chérie ?

-Maman est contente alors je suis contente aussi !

Elle lève les yeux sur moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je veux voir maman sourire tout le temps !

-T'en fais pas Lia, je m'en occupe, lui assura Jeremiah en posant ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

-Tu le fais très bien Green.

-Hey, pourquoi le nom de famille d'un coup ? Je t'appelle pas Garcia me semble !

Je pouffe et l'embrasse.

-Eurk !

J'éclate de rire en voyant Lia se cacher les yeux.

-Tu comprendras un jour, lui fit Jeremiah en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Sept mois.

Ça faisait sept mois que Luciana l'avait plaqué, et il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Il évitait d'y penser, tout simplement, mais dès que l'image de Luciana apparaissait, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'aller la voir et l'embrasser pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Il voulait tellement la voir, même si c'était que pour une seconde. Il voulait voir si elle allait bien, si elle avait changé de coupe de cheveux, si elle avait de nouveaux vêtements, si son premier cheveu blanc était apparu comme elle le disait tout le temps.

Elle avait toujours dit avoir peur de commencer à blanchir des cheveux dans la trentaine.

Parce que depuis sept mois, il était sur pilote automatique. Son lit était vide, sa chambre était vide, il se sentait vide. Alors il s'entraînait, prenait des missions. Mais même, il avait l'impression que ça ne servait plus à rien. La personne qui avait toujours admiré ses prouesses à l'épée n'était plus là pour le regarder.

Voir sa fille était l'une des rares choses, si ce n'était la seule, qui le rendait heureux. Il ne se privait pas pour lui demander des nouvelles de sa mère, sachant que le peu de fois où ils se parlaient au téléphone il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de son côté.

Mais là, alors qu'il venait de se garer devant chez elle, il déglutit. Elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait venir lui-même chercher Lia, qu'elle était prête à le revoir. Lui était prêt à récupérer la femme de sa vie et sa fille. Il était prêt à récupérer sa famille. C'est donc déterminé qu'il sonna.

-C'est mon papa !

Il esquissa un sourire en coin. Sa fille avait ses capacités vocales, aucun doute. Sauf que quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce ne fut pas les yeux rouges de Luciana qu'il rencontra.

Ce fut les yeux émeraudes de quelqu'un qu'il avait oublié mais qu'il n'aimait pas le moins du monde.

-Squalo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Monsieur Tomate, est-ce que papa peut manger des pancakes aussi ?!

Le rouquin sourit à sa fille, _sa_ fille, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Bien sûr Capitaine.

Ce ne fut qu'en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine, sa fille sur ses genoux qu'il remarqua que le mec qui lui avait ouvert n'était pas habillé, mais simplement en pyjama.

-Où est-elle ? Grinça Squalo.

Il ne se tourna même pas vers lui pour lui répondre.

-En train de dormir, elle a travaillé tard hier.

Donc il avait bien passé la nuit ici. Mais dans la chambre d'ami, ça ne devait être que ça.

Oui, il n'avait pas dormi dans le même lit que _sa_ femme.

-Quelle bonne odeur~.

Son cœur manqua un battement en la voyant entrer dans la pièce, sans le voir.

Elle avait coupé ses cheveux mais n'avait pas changé autrement. Toujours aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Même si elle boitait très légèrement de la jambe droite.

-Fait froid...grommela-t-elle en fermant son gilet.

Est-ce qu'elle avait pris un peu de poids ?

-Tu vas me rendre obèse en continuant de me nourrir comme ça, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en posant son menton sur l'épaule du roux.

-C'est mon objectif secret !

Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle fit quelque chose qui le fit mourir intérieurement.

Elle l'embrassa.

-Eurk, maman !

Sa fille se cacha dans son torse alors que Luciana tourna enfin la tête vers eux, et le remarqua. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en le voyant.

-Superbi ? T'es en avance ?

-Non.

Sa voix était sortie plus froide que voulue, mais il s'en foutait. Tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était que sa femme avait embrassé un autre homme que lui, qu'elle lui avait souri de la même façon dont elle lui souriait.

Ça faisait mal.

-Lia, lève-toi, maman et papa doivent parler.

Il se laissa traîner dans le salon sans rien faire.

-Je voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon, soupira-t-elle en lui faisant face, écoute Superbi...

-Dis-moi que t'as pas couché avec lui, demanda-t-il en la prenant par les épaules, dis-moi que t'as pas couché avec ce mec, dis-moi que t'es pas avec lui !

Elle ne dît rien et ça lui suffit.

Un autre que lui l'avait touché et l'avait vu dans la plus grande intimité possible.

Un autre que lui avait toute son attention.

-Jeremiah est quelqu'un de bien et Lia l'adore...

-Il ne me prendra pas ma fille aussi ! Siffla-t-il en la lâchant, la fusillant du regard.

-Il ne deviendra pas le nouveau père de Lia Superbi, je le veux pas et lui non plus.

-Il m'a bien pris sa mère !

-Ok, alors de un je suis pas un objet mais une personne, tu n'es pas, n'as jamais été et ne sera jamais mon propriétaire ! De deux, on a rompu il y a sept mois, tu peux pas attendre de moi de ne jamais avancer !

-Non, mais je veux récupérer ma famille et je peux pas le faire si tu t'envoies en l'air avec le premier connard ven...

Il posa une main sur sa joue rouge et grimaça de douleur. Luciana le regardait avec un telle colère...

-Je t'interdis d'insulter Jeremiah sans le connaître un minimum. On n'est plus ensemble, je suis libre de fréquenter qui je veux, comme toi. J'ai pensé qu'on était prêt à se revoir mais peut-être que je me suis trompée. Tu ne vas pas « récupérer » ta famille si tu ne te calmes pas et n'accepte pas notre rupture !

-Luciana.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Jeremiah, et si Squalo fronça les sourcils à sa vue, il se détendit en voyant sa fille dans ses bras. Sauf que sa fille...semblait triste.

-Vous battez pas...

-Désolé ma puce, se pressa de dire Luciana en allant vers leur fille, on se disputait pas, on parlait c'est tout.

-Sûr ?

-Bien sûr ma chérie.

Elle la prit des bras de Jeremiah. Jeremiah qui lui envoya un regard noir, ce qu'il lui rendit.

-Allez, va chercher tes affaires.

La petite monta les escaliers rapidement, laissant les trois adultes seuls.

-Superbi, je veux qu'on s'entende pour le bien de Lia. Alors s'il-te-plaît...

-Le jour où tu me diras dans les yeux que tu ressens plus rien pour moi, cracha-t-il en tournant les talons.

Il n'était pas prêt à tourner la page.

Et il ne savait pas si il serait prêt un jour.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

La différence entre la relation qu'ils avaient eu avant et maintenant était énorme, Jeremiah s'en était vite rendu compte. Là, Luciana s'impliquait autant que lui dans leur relation, et ça ne pouvait pas le rendre plus heureux.

-Lia dort enfin, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui dans le canapé, s'affalant sur lui, elle a été difficile ce soir.

-Tu t'en sors très bien quand même.

Pour toute réponse, elle croisa ses doigts avec les siens alors que son bras encerclait ses épaules. Dire qu'il l'avait oublié serait mentir, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu. L'amitié qu'ils avaient lui aurait suffit, mais là en étant tout les deux célibataires...

Tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir envers elle à vingt-et-un ans était ressorti et il en était bien heureux, sachant qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis six mois. Il pouvait tout à fait voir ça devenir sérieux, même si Squalo avait encore clairement des sentiments pour elle. Mais Luciana restait avec lui.

Même si il lui foutait son poing dans la gueule ça ferait pas autant de dégât que ce fait.

-Tu veux regarder quoi ?

Aucune réponse. Il baissa les yeux sur Luciana, qui semblait s'être endormie. Il passa sa main de libre dans ses cheveux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle dormait profondément même.

Il se mit donc à faire du zapping. Puis son portable sonna et il se pressa de répondre en voyant Luciana froncer les sourcils sur lui.

-Ouais ?

- **Jeremiah !**

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était Arro, mais il savait très bien qu'il avait bu plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

-Ouais ?

- **Si tu savais...à quel point je suis content...pour Lulu et toi mais...**

-Mais quoi ? Tu la voulais ? Demanda-t-il avec un rictus en coin.

- **Non ! Peut-être dans un monde parallèle, mais pas là ! C'est juste que...que c'est plus dur main...tenant.**

-Hein ?

- **Faire...du mal à Su...Superbiiiiii !**

Il écarquilla les yeux et écouta son meilleur ami clairement expliquer comment utiliser Luciana pour blesser Squalo était facile et efficace. Donc quand il raccrocha, il fixa le mur, réfléchissant lentement à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Hum...Jer' ? Marmonna la brune en papillonnant des paupières. C'était qui ?

-Personne, rendors-toi.

Il éteignit la télé. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas prête de bouger, il la prit dans ses bras et alla dans sa chambre, son esprit fonctionnant à vive allure.

Arro n'avait pas mentionné que Squalo savait tout ça ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Sa journée était horrible. Mission de merde, et voilà qu'il avait la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde en face de lui.

-Vooiiii qu'est-ce que tu me veux connard ?

-Parler, c'est tout, répliqua Jeremiah calmement, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Non.

Il tourna les talons mais la phrase qu'il dit ensuite l'arrêta net dans ses mouvements.

-Tu viens de dire quoi là ?

-Tu savais qu'Arro utilisait Luciana pour se venger de toi ?

Il se retourna pour le fusiller du regard. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir ?!

-Arro dit la vérité quand il est bourré. Je pensais pas qu'il m'expliquerait ce genre de truc au téléphone, et en détails.

-Et si je le savais ?

-Dans ce cas-là c'est bien vrai et Luciana doit le savoir.

Il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

-Vooiiii tu peux pas ! Elle...

-Même si tu veux préserver leur amitié, et c'est tout à ton honneur, t'as l'air d'avoir oublié que Luciana détestait qu'on lui mente ou qu'on lui cache quelque chose quand ça la concerne directement.

Ils se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard.

-Et désolé si je veux dire la vérité à ma _petite-amie_ quand elle a été utilisé par son meilleur ami, qui est accessoirement le mien par la même occasion.

Il soupira.

-Arro ne comprendra et ne reconnaîtra ses tords que si on est dur avec lui. Désolé de te dire ça, mais je sais mieux comment il fonctionne et ce qui se passe dans sa tête que toi.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Ce n'est pas travailler.

-C'est travailler Tobias, le rectifiai-je en m'appliquant sur mon vernis, vu que je suis une femme je dois être irréprochable.

-Tu te cherches pas des excuses ?

Je suis en Espagne pour affaires, et j'ai pas eu d'autres choix que d'emmener Lia avec moi. Vu que tout mes Gardiens sont là, exceptionnellement, c'est un petit peu la star, même si elle reste surtout avec Katryna et Walton.

Elle a tendance à rougir en le voyant d'ailleurs. Elle a quatre ans hein.

-VOOOIIIII BOUGEZ-VOUS !

Ma porte s'ouvre en grand sur Superbi. Je hausse un sourcil.

-Mais t'avais dit que je pouvais emmener Lia ! M'exclamai-je en me levant.

-C'est pas Lia.

Je penche la tête pour voir Jeremiah, qui me fait un signe de la main, derrière Superbi.

Wow.

Les deux ensembles sans s'entre-tuer ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? Leur demandai-je en me rasseyant lentement, sur mes gardes.

-Mieux vaut que tu restes assise, me lança Jeremiah en s'avançant.

Superbi se met vite à son niveau, comme si il voulait pas rester derrière.

-J'attends.

-Tu sais qu'Arro en veut beaucoup à Squalo, non ?

-Voulait Jer', ils sont ok maintenant, non ?

Je lève les yeux sur Superbi.

-Non ?

-Je le pensais, avoua-t-il en fermant les yeux.

-Qu...

-Hey, Arro, quand il en veut à quelqu'un...il est prêt à tout pour lui faire payer. Y compris utiliser des gens, déclara Jer'.

-Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de me dire ?

-Arro t'a utilisé pour se venger.

Je ris.

-C'est stupide enfin, comment il aurait pu...

-Chaque fois qu'on se disputait il n'avait aucune difficulté à le voir et à te dire ce qui pouvait me faire passer pour le méchant.

Je regarde Superbi et déglutis difficilement en voyant à quel point il est sérieux.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as demandé de ne pas lui parler de nous et de m'éloigner de lui ?

Il hoche la tête.

Je...sais pas quoi...ils n'inventeraient pas ça mais Arro...c'est d'Arro dont on parle et je lui fais confiance...

-Désolé d'interrompre mais, intervint Tobias d'une voix sérieuse, mais c'est une accusation grave que vous faîtes. C'est pas seulement...

-C'est pas seulement Arro que vous accusez de m'utiliser, continuai-je d'une voix froide, mon regard de Boss sur eux, mais vous accusez l'un de mes Gardiens de m'utiliser.

Silence.

-Récapitulons, reprit Tobias, voyant que je n'étais qu'à moitié en état de m'en occuper seul, est-ce que vous accusez Arroganza Squalo, le Gardien de la Tempête de la Décima, d'avoir utiliser cette dernière pour des fins personnelles sans le consentement de celle-ci ? Par conséquent, d'avoir trahi la confiance de son Ciel ?

Je regarde Jeremiah, qui se mord la lèvre mais finit par hocher la tête à contre-cœur.

Mon regard rencontre celui de Superbi, et je le supplie mentalement de me dire que c'est un mensonge. Mais son regard me dit tout. Il est en conflit interne.

-Je jure sur mon grade chez les VARIA et par conséquent les Vongola, que les faits que nous venons de vous reporter m'ont été dit par Arroganza Squalo lui-même.

Je pose mes coudes sur mon bureau et prends mon visage dans mes mains, face à mon bureau.

-Très bien, dans ce cas nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires. Cette accusation va être traitée de façon interne, mais je m'occuperai de prendre chacune de vos versions dès maintenant. Quant à Ar...

-Je m'occupe d'Arroganza.

-Esperanza...

-Non Tobias, tu ne le tueras pas, sifflai-je de ma voix de Boss en le fusillant du regard.

-Une trahison comme ça mérite la mort.

-Je pense pas que ma grand-mère accepterait que tu tues l'une des personnes qui m'a aidé à faire de cette Famille ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Il serre les poings, son regard noir dans le mien.

-Bien, accepta-t-il malgré lui, je te laisse régler son compte.

Ils quittent tout trois la pièce et je laisse ma tête tomber entre mes bras.

Fuck, Arro...

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu voulais me voir Lulu ?

Je ne tourne pas la tête de la fenêtre. Mais mon corps se crispe légèrement quand il pose son menton sur mon épaule pour regarder dehors.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant ?

-Rien, répondis-je sèchement en allant derrière mon bureau.

-Hey, pas besoin d'être sèche comme ça Lulu ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe, tu peux me faire confiance !

Un rictus sarcastique fleurit sur mes lèvres tandis que je m'assois.

-Oui, et je te fais confiance. J'aime penser que c'est réciproque et donc que t'as assez de respect envers moi pour ne pas me mentir en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et ancre mon regard dans le sien, qui reste calme même si il se demande ce qui se passe.

-M'as-tu utilisé afin de te venger de Superbi ?

Il écarquille les yeux et sa bouche esquisse lentement un rictus.

Crispé, comme le reste de son corps.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as entendu Arroganza, répond et dis la vérité.

Il soutient mon regard pendant quelques secondes et finit par soupirer, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai peut-être fait en sorte de te rappeler toutes les conneries qu'il faisait et ce qui allait pas dans votre couple quand tu te confiais, effectivement, mais...

-Donc c'est vrai, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux.

-Lulu, écou...

-Je m'appelle Luciana.

Il cligne lentement des yeux, comme si il ne comprenait pas ce qui sortait de ma bouche.

-Quoi ?

-Je m'appelle Luciana, je te prierais de m'appeler comme tel.

-Mais...

-Assez, déclarai-je d'une voix glaciale en me levant, tu viens de reconnaître ta trahison envers ton Ciel, de ce fait...

-Wow, une seconde ! Je t'ai pas trahis ! Je voulais faire du mal à Superbi, pas à toi !

-T'as utilisé mes confidences à tes fins, non ?

-Oui mais...

-Alors tu m'as trahis.

Je baisse les yeux, fixant ses chaussures.

-T'as brisé la confiance que j'avais en toi Arro, continuai-je en abandonnant momentanément mon rôle de Boss, tu m'as utilisé pour blesser quelqu'un comme...

Je laisse ma phrase en suspend, sachant qu'il va savoir que je parle de mon père.

-Non, j'ai pas fait la même chose que ton père ! Craqua-t-il en serrant les poings, marchant vers moi. Superbi est la cause de toutes les merdes qui a pu m'arriver, putain si il était pas parti j'aurais jamais eu à me prostituer après avoir tenté de te tuer !

-Cette période de ta vie n'est pas de sa faute.

Je me souviens du soir où il a tout déballé, de sa plus tendre enfance au moment où on a commencé à faire équipe. Le soir de ses vingt-deux ans.

-La ferme ! S'écria-t-il en cognant mon bureau, me fusillant du regard. C'est de sa faute ! Si il m'avait emmené avec lui alors...

-Désolé Esperanza, mais il dépasse les bornes.

Tobias plaque Arro sur mon bureau avec une clef de bras. Il grimace de douleur.

-Tobias dégage !

-Pas quand tu manques de respect à mon Boss.

-Je suis son Gardien, j'ai le droit de...

-Non, tu as perdu le droit d'être son Gardien au moment où tu l'as utilisé afin de te venger de Superbi Squalo.

Il écarquille les yeux alors que mon conseiller le relève, le tenant toujours fermement.

-Je reste ton Gardien, hein Lulu ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire tremblant.

Je ne réponds pas et fais le tour de mon bureau.

-Luciana répond-moi ! Hurla-t-il alors que je passais à côté de lui.

J'ouvre la porte.

-Tobias, emmène-le dans sa chambre et surveille-le, je dois discuter du cas d'Arroganza avec mes Gardiens.

-Je suis ton Gardien, entendis-je Arro plaider, nos flammes se sont synchronisées presque à partir du moment où on s'est rencontré, je suis ton Gardien depuis qu'on a treize ans et tu le sais !

Je le sais. Savoir que nos flammes se sont synchronisées sans que l'un de nous ne l'ait réalisé que des années plus tard a été bizarre, mais là ça n'a plus aucune importance.

Je marche rapidement jusqu'à un vestibule et l'ouvre, voyant Jeremiah et Superbi, ce dernier regardant par la fenêtre.

-Hey, com...

-Jeremiah, le coupai-je en levant la main, laisse-nous seuls une minute veux-tu ?

Il ouvre la bouche, lance un regard à Superbi, qui ne s'est pas tourné, puis hoche gravement la tête.

-Depuis combien de temps tu savais ? L'interrogeai-je une fois seule avec lui.

-La nuit où j'ai appris que vous vous étiez embrassés.

-Si longtemps...pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

-Je voulais te protéger d'être déçue par quelqu'un en qui t'avais confiance.

Je soupire et m'assois, Superbi m'imitant vite.

-T'aurais dû me le dire plus tôt.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non, t'es la dernière personne à qui je pourrais en vouloir dans ce genre de situation. T'es la cible après tout.

Je me prends le visage dans les mains.

-Je pensais le connaître, j'avais pas vu à quel point sa rancune était profonde et tenace...

-C'est pas ta faute.

-Je sais. Je me sens stupide d'avoir rien vu, c'est tout.

On reste silencieux jusqu'à ce que je sente une main sur mon épaule, ce que mi fait relever la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ?

-Tu sais que je peux pas te dire Superbi.

Il serre le poing.

-Et je vais devoir te demander de rentrer en Italie.

-Voooiiiii !

-Superbi, tu es trop impliqué pour rester, et c'est une affaire interne. Tu n'es pas un Vengadores. Même moi je suis trop impliquée émotionnellement, résultat je peux pas prendre de décision seule.

Je soupire.

-Emmène Lia avec toi, je veux pas qu'elle assiste à ça.

-Ok.

Je prends une grande inspiration et me relève.

-Je peux te dire qu'on va se concerter mais que la peine de mort sera évitée, je m'en assurerais personnellement.

-Tu vas le renier.

Je ferme les yeux.

-En tant que Ciel, tu vas le renier, déclara-t-il en se levant à son tour.

-J'ai un autre choix que celui-là ?

Je m'en vais.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tu plaisantes Maître.

-J'aimerais Walton, mais il a reconnu les faits.

Je soupire.

-Dans ce genre de moment j'aurais préféré ne pas être Boss. Ça prend des proportions énormes.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Me demanda Katryna à voix basse, encore sous le choc.

Mais je pense que le plus choqué et touché c'est Walton. En même temps, c'est normal, c'est Arro et moi qui l'avons enlevé à une vie de misère. Et maintenant que je le regarde, je me demande quand est-ce que ce gamin de neuf ans est devenu l'homme de vingt-deux ans devant moi.

-En temps normal, j'aurais laissé Tobias faire, donc le tuer. Mais c'est d'Arro qu'on parle et même si je suis...moi, je suis incapable de l'exécuter.

-Qu'il foute le camps et ne remette plus jamais un pied ici, cracha Zac, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

Si il y a quelque chose que j'ai appris, c'est que peu importe ce qui se passe, chez les Garcia on ne touche pas à la famille. Ça se voyait quand Xanxus et moi on était que tout les deux, mais ça se voit encore plus depuis qu'on sait qu'on a un oncle, une tante et des cousins.

-Il ne peut pas rester ton Gardien ça c'est sûr, donc on doit récupérer son anneau, dit Cris.

-Qu'il ne foute plus un pied ici.

-C'est pas trop dur Zac ?

-Katryna, il a trahi son Ciel, pourquoi on le laisserait revenir ?!

-Zac, assis-toi, lui ordonnai-je.

Il se rassoit, son visage tordu dans une grimace de colère.

-Vous allez tous me faire part de vos avis, un à un. Romain ?

-Je dois admettre qu'avec le temps j'ai fini par un peu l'apprécier mais...mais c'est ta sécurité qui est en jeu et on peut pas se permettre de la risquer. Il ne doit plus revenir ici ou tenter de t'approcher, il a trahi son Ciel et rien ne changera ça.

-Arro ne tenterait jamais de la toucher ! S'insurgea Walton en se levant d'un bond.

Romain pose un regard calme sur lui. Walton est la personne avec laquelle il a le mieux accroché dès le début. Estraneo un jour...

-Walton, j'essaie d'être objectif. Tu connais Arro depuis longtemps, certes. Mais là c'est notre travail de Gardien et en tant que Gardien que nous devons parler, pour le bien de notre Ciel. N'oublie pas ça.

Il ouvre la bouche mais Cris lui prend la manche pour le rasseoir, et plus un mot ne sort de sa bouche.

-Katryna.

-Arro...Ce qu'il a fait, ça mérite une sanction. Mais il n'aurait jamais fait ça si il avait su les conséquences Luciana, tu le sais. Alors...alors peut-être être suspendre de ses fonctions jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse ses preuves ? Mais pas le bannir d'ici.

-Zac ?

-Il t'a trahi, il dégage point. Il a failli à son devoir de Gardien, il a plus rien à foutre ici. Si il t'approche il verra ses pires cauchemars devenir réalité.

-Zac...soufflai-je.

Il tourne la tête sur le côté. Je pose donc mes yeux sur Cris.

-Je suis de l'avis de Katryna, même si il t'a utilisé pour afin de se venger de Squalo, on peut pas oublier ce qu'il a fait, ou simplement qu'il t'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Si il avait pas été là, les Vengadores n'auraient pas changé.

-Walton ?

Il me regarde, complètement perdu. Je me lève et vais m'agenouiller à côté de lui, prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

-Je suis plus un gamin Maître, me fit-il de suite.

-Tu seras toujours un gamin à mes yeux.

Je serre ses mains.

-Peu importe ce que tu diras, ça ne changera rien à ta relation avec lui Walton. Tu fais ton travail de Gardien, ce qu'il représente pour toi ne changera pas et je suis sûre qu'une fois qu'il sera plus calme, il sera capable de comprendre ta position et ta décision, peu importe ce qu'elle est.

Il déglutit.

-Je...commença-t-il.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Donc voilà.

- **Je vois.**

Kyôya rouvre ses yeux sur mon ordinateur.

- **Je comprends mieux l'urgence maintenant.**

-Tu penses que...que c'est la bonne décision ?

- **Je ne sais pas Ann', mais toi-même tu le sais que tu n'es pas complètement objective.**

-Tu penses être là bientôt ?

- **Je vais faire en sorte. Attend que je sois là pour lui dire quoi que ce soit.**

Je hoche la tête et coupe la vidéo, fermant mon portable pour le mettre par terre.

-Hey.

-Hey, répétai-je en regardant mon petit-ami grimper dans mon lit à côté de moi.

-Squalo est parti avec Lia, mais il a dit à Zac qu'il voulait être informé immédiatement une fois ta décision prise.

Je hoche faiblement la tête et la pose sur son épaule.

-J'ai l'impression que je vais le détruire, soufflai-je faiblement.

-Et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi. Mais tu sais comme moi qu'Arro est trop buté et fier pour admettre que sa façon de faire est mal. Faut qu'on lui mette la vérité dans la gueule de force.

-Je sais.

Je ferme les yeux en sentant ses bras autour de moi.

-Mais même.

-T'inquiètes pas, il s'en sortira, je m'en assurerai personnellement. Même si il risque d'être vénère contre moi.

Il m'embrasse sur la tête.

-Il a besoin de ça pour pouvoir tourner la page.

-T'as raison.

Je lève mon visage vers lui et pose ma main sur sa joue, sentant sa barbe qui commence à peine à repousser sous mes doigts.

-On t'a déjà dit que t'étais parfait ?

Il ricane et me passe sous les drap, se mettant à côté de moi.

-Je suis loin de l'être, je cache beaucoup mes défauts, c'est tout.

-Sauf celui que t'as de provoquer ceux que t'aime pas.

-Sauf ça.

Je l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres et le regarde dans les yeux. Cet homme...il est tellement...

-Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi...soufflai-je les sourcils plissés.

Un énorme sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres. J'adore son sourire. C'est juste vrai, sans arrière pensée, malsaine ou non.

-C'est réciproque, répliqua-t-il en collant son front au mien, c'est réciproque, t'as pas idée d'à quel point j'ai attendu t'entendre me dire ces mots.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Donc ? J'en ai marre d'être à moitié traité comme un ennemi !

J'ancre mon regard dans celui azur d'Arro. Il croise les bras et me fixe.

-C'est bon ? T'as fini d'en faire des caisses ?

-Tu ne devrais pas te comporter de la sorte Arroganza, lui lança Romain en se mettant derrière moi, t'as la moindre idée de la gravité de tes actes ?

-Non mais sérieux ! Hurla-t-il. C'était rien !

-Rend ton anneau.

Arro met tout de suite sa main sur le concerné et fusille Tobias du regard.

-Hors de question !

-Tu n'as plus aucun droit de le porter, siffla mon conseiller.

-C'est des conneries ! Luciana, dis quelque chose merde !

-Arroganza.

Il tourne la tête pour regarder Kyôya, qui était silencieux jusque là, adossé contre le mur.

-Donne ton anneau de la Tempête.

-Mais...

-Arroganza, commençai-je en me levant, tu as utilisé la confiance que j'avais placée en toi à des fins personnelles, de ce fait tu as trahi ton Ciel. Tu es donc relevé de tes fonctions de Gardien de la Tempête et tu ne feras plus parti des Vengadores. Tu ne seras autorisé à venir ici uniquement si Hibari Kyôya ici présent t'en donne l'ordre ou t'accompagne.

-Quoi ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix vide.

Il regarde toutes les personnes présentes.

-C'est une blague que vous me faîtes ?

Je suis de nouveau le centre de son attention.

-Lulu ? M'appela-t-il, la panique emplissant ses yeux.

-Arro, ne rend pas ça plus compliqué que ça ne l'est déjà. Fais ça pour notre amitié et rend ton anneau.

Le truc, c'est que peu importe leurs origines, chaque set de sept anneaux sont liés, le tout passant par celui du Ciel. Et si il y a une minime minime minime quantité de Flammes du Ciel qui s'échappe du mien, chacun de mes Gardiens peut la retrouver et synchroniser ses flammes avec les miennes. C'est ce que tente de faire Arro en ce moment.

Mais je coupe cette synchronisation. Je renie mon élément qui m'a trahi et il fait un pas en arrière tandis que je ressens un vide en moi, qui doit être partagé par tous.

En revanche, je soutiens son regard, qui s'emplit de larmes.

-Lu...Luciana ? Tenta-t-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix tremblante.

-Ton anneau Arroganza, je ne me répéterai pas une nouvelle fois.

Il baisse les épaules en laissant ses larmes couler, comprenant enfin l'ampleur de ce qu'il a fait, de ce qu'il pensait innocent. Arro baisse ses yeux sur son anneau et l'observe quelques secondes avant de l'enlever.

-J'ai brisé ta confiance.

Je baisse les yeux en sentant les siens, larmoyants, sur ma personne.

-J'ai brisé notre amitié, murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Il hoquette.

-Je...je suis désolé Lu...Luciana...balbutia-t-il en s'avançant à mon bureau.

Il prend l'une de mes mains et met l'anneau dedans, la refermant dessus pour ensuite poser ses lèvres dessus.

-J'ai jamais...voulu te faire de mal...continua-t-il alors que je sentais une larme tomber sur mes doigts. Jamais...je jure que...que j'ai jamais voulu te blesser...

-Je sais, lui répondis-je à voix basse pour que seule lui l'entende, et ça me tue de faire ça mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

Il hoche la tête en se redressant et essuie ses larmes.

-Je vais devoir te demander d'enlever tout effet personnel de ta chambre et de partir avec ton Boss dans les plus brefs délais.

-Allons-y Squalo-san, lui fit Tetsuya en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Arro se laisse traîner sans me quitter du regard. Ce n'est que quand la porte se ferme derrière lui que je me laisse tomber dans ma chaise et porte une main à ma bouche. Je réalise alors les légers sanglots féminins derrière moi.

-Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire Luciana, déclara Kyô en me regardant, Romain posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Vraiment ?

Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir rompu un lien qui n'aurait pas dû l'être ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! RedChi-San, merci de la review, pour la fin...je vais rien dire. ****Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	106. CV

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 105** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Il se trouve que, cette histoire avec Arro, m'a permis de retrouver une relation plus ou moins amicale avec Superbi. Par là, je veux dire qu'on peut se voir en vrai sans qu'il ne me dise de plaquer Jeremiah. Le sujet est soit Lia, soit Arro mais bon, au moins il ne me fait plus autant pitié que quand on s'est revu.

Parce que les cernes de malade et la gueule de déterrée ne m'avaient pas échappé. La petite voix dans ma tête me disant que notre rupture, et donc moi, en était la cause non plus.

En parlant de gens mal, apparemment Arro n'est pas au mieux de sa forme depuis ces deux derniers mois. D'après Kyô, et Walton. Je l'ai pas vu depuis. Mais se faire renier par son Ciel doit faire extrêmement mal après tout, non ?

Tout comme le vide que je ressens ne veut pas s'estomper. Je ne veux même pas me trouver un autre Gardien, même si Tobias me pousse à le faire. Il m'a même dit de proposer le poste à Jeremiah, ce que j'ai refusé.

Parce que Jeremiah est bien la personne la plus gentille et patiente et attentionnée que je connaisse, qui est là dès que j'ai besoin malgré son emploi du temps chargé. Je pense souvent que je le mérite pas, mais je refuse de le laisser partir, surtout après huit mois de relation.

Je crois que je l'aime vraiment. Pas le genre d'amour intense et passionné comme avec Superbi, ou celui complice et je ne sais trop quoi avec Kyôya. Là c'est calme, sans prise de tête et j'en avais besoin.

-Tu dors pas ?

Je me lève de mon canapé et vais enlacer Jeremiah.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui soufflai-je en posant mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire.

-Et tu m'as attendu alors que je t'ai dit que j'arriverais tard ? Je suis touché.

Il m'embrasse la tempe et enlève sa veste.

-T'as faim ? Soif ? Lui demandai-je en me reculant pour le regarder.

-Fatigué, allons nous coucher.

-Vas-y.

Il baille en y allant pendant que j'éteins les lumières. Une fois dans ma chambre, il est déjà dans mon lit. Il ouvre ses bras et j'y cours presque, remontant les draps sur nous.

-T'as l'air à l'ouest.

-Je suis pensive seulement.

-Sur ?

-T'es bien curieux toi. Et ta fatigue ?

-Si quelque chose te tracasse, je préfère le savoir.

-Bien, soupirai-je en me mettant sur le dos, je pensais à Arro...et toi.

-On m'a dit qu'un Ciel qui reniait un élément, peu importe la raison, mettait toujours du temps s'en remettre. Ça dépend du moment où leurs flammes se sont synchronisées pour la première fois.

-Fuck.

-Et pourquoi tu pensais à moi ?

Je tourne un regard taquin vers lui et lui tourne le dos.

-Hey !

-Chut, Lia dort.

Il colle contre mon dos.

-Parle Garcia.

-Nah.

-J'ai des arguments pour vous convaincre, me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

-Tu n'es plus fatigué ?

-Je pourrais peut-être m'endormir plus facilement après avoir entendu ta voix.

-Je peux parler.

-C'est pas tes mots qui m'intéressent...

Il me tourne vers lui et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. D'abord doucement, puis langoureusement quand il se met sur moi, une main sous mon tee-shirt.

Je pourrais m'habituer à le voir tout les jours.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Hein ?

-Tu veux pas ?

-Ben, c'est pas ça mais...c'est pas un peu bizarre ?

-Je sais pas, je veux dire nous on est ok mais je veux pas de malaise. C'est mon anniversaire.

Jeremiah veut inviter Arro à dîner. Je suis pas...si ça se fait, je veux dire...on peut le faire. Mais il y aura un malaise, je veux dire...

-Maman, je veux tonton Arro !

-Euh...oui, oui pourquoi pas...

Ma fille de quatre ans et demi m'envoie un énorme sourire. Sa rentrée en deuxième année d'école de l'enfance a l'air de lui plaire.

Puis vient le soir en question. Lia part en courant vers l'entrée en entendant Jeremiah parler à Arro.

-Wow, doucement Lia ! S'écria ce dernier.

Allez Luciana, tu peux le faire. Je prends une profonde inspiration et vais dans l'entrée, remarquant que ma fille a l'air très bien dans les bras de son cousin.

Qui ne ressemble pas à ce dont je me souviens. Je me souvenais pas qu'il avait une barbe comme ça...ou les cheveux si longs qu'il les attache.

-Lia, ne l'agresse pas.

Et les cernes, ça me sautent aux yeux quand il me regarde. On dirait qu'il a pris dix ans d'un coup.

Il finit par reposer ma fille par terre.

-Bonsoir Arroganza, le saluai-je en hochant la tête.

-S...Salut.

Il lève la main, main tenant une bouteille de vin rouge.

Mon préféré.

-J'ai euh...pensé que...

-Merci, le remerciai-je en m'avançant vers lui.

Oui, je l'ai coupé parce que lui cherchant ses mots en face de moi me met mal à l'aise. Je prends la bouteille et on s'échange un sourire poli.

-Maman, je peux montrer ma chambre à tonton ?

-Si tu veux.

Elle lui attrape la main et le traîne derrière lui, lui disant qu'il était lent. Une fois hors de vue, je vais dans la cuisine et pose la bouteille sur la table, Jeremiah posant ses mains sur mes épaules derrière moi.

-Est-ce que j'ai eu une idée à la con ? Me souffla-t-il en posant son front contre l'arrière de mon crane.

-Non, non, je pouvais pas l'éviter pour toujours. Mieux vaut que ce soit maintenant qu'en grand comité.

Je me tourne vers lui.

-Je t'ai souhaité un joyeux anniversaire ?

-En me rappelant que j'avais trente-quatre ans ce matin ouais.

-Encore un joyeux anniversaire alors.

-J'attends surtout mon cadeau moi...souffla-t-il en m'embrassant rapidement, je serais capable de t'emballer juste pour avoir le plaisir de te déballer après.

-Je t'aime, murmurai-je en l'enlaçant.

-Attend répète ?

Je pouffe.

-Non~.

Il me serre fort contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux.

-Je t'aime aussi, me souffla-t-il doucement.

Après ce moment tout mignon et tout ce que vous voulez, on a fini par passer à table. Arro et moi...évitons le regard de l'autre le plus souvent, mais quand ils s'accrochent, on ne fait que s'échanger des sourires gênés.

-Maman, le gâteau !

-Oui oui, fis-je en m'apprêtant à me lever.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? Se proposa immédiatement Arro en se levant.

-C'est qu'un...si tu veux, soupirai-je en voyant qu'il tenait vraiment à m'aider.

C'est dans un silence pesant qu'on reste dans la cuisine pendant quelques minutes. Je m'applique tellement à couper le gâteau sans faire de massacre que je sursaute quand Arro finit par me demander comment je vais.

-Bien, lui répondis-je, une main sur le cœur.

-Désolé, je voulais pas t'effrayer.

-Pas grave.

De nouveau un silence.

-Et toi ?

-Oh, ça peut aller, me dit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est à quoi ?

-Chocolat et poire.

Bordel, mais sérieux ? Avant on pouvait parler de tout et de rien et continuer pendant longtemps et là notre seul sujet de conversation c'est le gâteau ?

-Est-ce...est-ce que Romain et Zac sont toujours en colère ?

-Romain parlait en tant que Gardien, mais tu lui as rien fait personnellement. Mais Zac l'a pris personnellement.

-Je sais, chuchota-t-il.

Je tourne le tête vers lui, voyant ses yeux baissés.

-Si l'un d'eux ou Tobias apprenait que t'as été aussi proche de moi tu serais très mal tu sais.

-Je sais, répéta-t-il en levant un regard honteux. T'es toujours en colère ?

-J'ai jamais été en colère contre toi imbécile, lui rappelai-je d'une voix las.

-Tu m'en veux toujours ? Se corrigea-t-il.

-Oui.

Il déglutit face à ma réponse rapide et sans hésitation. Oui je lui en veux toujours.

-J'ai...j'ai compris ce que j'avais fait, et t'as raison. J'ai réalisé que Superbi n'avait rien à voir avec certains trucs.

-Tu peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir trouvé sa place quelque part et de s'y plaire.

-T'as raison.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien et même si l'envie de détourner les yeux est bien là, il veut me dire quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur et je le sais. Ça m'énerve de savoir que je connais autant quelqu'un qui a brisé ma confiance.

-Ma meilleure amie me manque tu sais, m'avoua-t-il en partant.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Bizarre. Tellement, tellement bizarre.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Répliqua-t-il en donnant un dernier coup dans le vide.

-Je sais pas, mais je pensais pas que le voir aussi mal à l'aise en ma présence me ferait ça, soupirai-je.

Superbi prend une bouteille d'eau et la vide à moitié. Bon, au moins il m'a pas interrompu pendant que je racontais la soirée avec Arro.

-Il a toujours eu tendance à pas savoir où se mettre après avoir fait une connerie, me lança-t-il en s'essuyant le visage.

-Hum...vous vous êtes parlés depuis l'Espagne ?

-Non.

-Il m'a dit qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été injuste envers toi.

-Vooiiii qu'il vienne me le dire en face dans ce cas !

Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde, les sourcils froncés, alors que je reste avec mon regard blasé.

-Je sais ce que t'essaie de faire mais arrête, je ferai pas le premier pas ! Je l'ai déjà fait et au final...

-Je sais, le coupai-je en croisant les bras, et je te rappelle que je suis de ton côté sur ça. C'est juste que...je trouve ça dommage d'un certain côté.

-Luciana...commença-t-il d'une voix grave mais sérieuse, ne te mêle plus de ça.

Je vais pas dire que ça me vexe pas, mais il a raison, je devrais pas me mêler de ça.

Même si je peux pas m'en empêcher.

-T'as raison, désolé.

Il hoche la tête et part, sans un regard. Même si on arrive à se parler...il arrive pas à me regarder dans les yeux hein...

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Halloween passa, Noël aussi, puis Superbi eu quarante ans, et moi trente-quatre, puis Lia six, donc il a fallu que je l'inscrive à l'école primaire pour la rentrée prochaine. Serena m'avait prévenu que ça grandissait vite, Luca a dix ans et Adrian douze merde, mais je pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide.

Mais bon, la vie n'est pas parfaite.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?! Explosai-je en fronçant les sourcils face à Jeremiah. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose qui te pèse ?!

-Pas la peine de t'énerver ! On s'engueule jamais, on va pas commencer maintenant !

Je prends une profonde inspiration et m'assois dans mon canapé. Il a raison sur ce point.

-Donc ?

-C'est pas facile à dire, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Donc tu me caches quelque chose.

-Oui mais...j'ai eu une promotion ?

Je dirais presque « c'est tout ». Presque, parce qu'une promotion, ça veut dire qu'il pourra moins venir.

J'aime pas ça.

-Je vais devoir être en Sardaigne à plein temps et...

Il relève la tête.

-On est ensemble depuis deux ans Luciana, en continuant ça veut dire qu'on s'engage dans quelque chose de sérieux toi et moi. Mais une relation à distance ne le permettra pas. Je le sais, et toi aussi.

-Tu veux que je parte en Sardaigne avec toi ?

-Oui.

Il se met à genoux devant moi et me prend les mains.

-J'ai attendu les vacances d'été pour que Lia puisse finir son année, mais elle a six ans, elle pourra se faire des amis rapidement et...

-Jer'...elle a eu tellement de mal à s'habituer quand j'ai quitté son père...je peux pas l'emmener avec moi en Sardaigne. Elle a besoin de voir son père autant qu'elle le voit aujourd'hui et...

-Je vois.

Il se relève et serre les poings sans me regarder.

-Jeremiah, soufflai-je en me levant.

J'essaie de lui toucher le bras mais il se recule.

-Je savais déjà ce que tu dirais mais j'ai quand même tenté ma chance...j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour toi, c'est pas un simple crush comme avant.

-Je sais, moi aussi j'ai des sentiments pour toi, murmurai-je d'une voix peinée, si j'étais seule j'aurais sûrement dit oui.

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment en train d'arriver ?

-J'en ai bien peur.

Il déglutit difficilement en rencontrant mon regard.

-Je vais ramasser mes affaires...ça te va si je dis au revoir à Lia avant de partir ?

-Oui elle...elle t'adore alors...tu vas lui manquer.

-Elle me manquera aussi.

Il se met devant moi et me lève la tête.

-Sa mère me manquera aussi, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste.

-Elle se sentira seule sans toi.

Il met ses mains sur mes joues, puis sa bouche sur la mienne. J'ouvre immédiatement la bouche, passant mes bras autour de son cou, la gorge serrée alors que je lui réponds avec tout ce que j'ai.

Un baiser d'adieu. Je n'aurais jamais pensé en avoir un un jour.

Et voilà où on en est.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui répondis-je aussitôt à voix basse.

Mais c'est pas suffisant.

Et on le sait tout les deux, malheureusement.

-Et je dois t'avouer quelque chose...

-Quoi ?

-Quand on s'est revu il y a deux ans...c'était pas par hasard. Arro m'avait dit que t'étais célibataire et que t'avais déménagé et...j'ai voulu tenter ma chance.

Je me recule et le fixe.

-Désolé ? Tenta-t-il avec un rictus nerveux.

-Les hommes sont vraiment irrécupérables...soufflai-je en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, blasée.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Moi, en pleine peine de cœur, pensait qu'il n'y aurait que ça. Grosse erreur.

-Quoi ?

- **Le Neuvième est décédé dans la nuit** , me répéta Tsuna en tentant de contrôler sa voix.

Je m'assois.

-Tu veux que je le dise à mon frère je suppose ?

- **Je pense que tu es la mieux placée pour lui annoncer ce genre de nouvelles, enfin...**

-Je voix ce que tu veux dire. Les funérailles, quand et où ?

Je suis rapidement à la VARIA.

-Maman !

Lia me saute dessus, vu qu'elle passe la semaine avec Superbi. Ce dernier me regarde bizarrement.

-Mon frère, dans son bureau ?

Il hoche lentement la tête et je sens son regard me suivre alors que je pars en courant, Lia demandant où je vais.

-Ann' ? Fut la première chose que me dit mon frère alors que j'entrais dans son bureau sans frapper.

Il ne fait pas ses quarante ans. Comme mon père ne faisait pas son âge. Mais là, peu importe l'âge qu'à Xanxus...

-Timoteo est mort dans la nuit, lui appris-je de but en blanc.

Mon frère me fixe pendant de longues secondes, puis finit par ouvrir la bouteille de tequila sur son bureau alors que je lui dis où et quand se tiendront les funérailles.

-Je vois, finit-il par dire, c'est tout ?

-Fratello...

-Je n'irai pas.

Je savais qu'il serait comme ça.

-Xanxus, c'est la dernière fois que tu le verras.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce vieux déchet, je suis étonné qu'il ait pas clamsé avant.

-Mais...

-Pourquoi j'irais à son enterrement après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

-Bordel Fratello, il a pas été réglo avec toi mais il t'as pris et élevé comment son fils sans que t'aies besoin de quoi que ce soit ! M'exclamai-je en m'appuyant sur son bureau en face de lui. Ne sois pas un connard et vas lui faire tes adieux correctement sinon tu finiras par avoir les mêmes regrets que moi concernant mon père adoptif !

Je regarde les restes de bouteille par terre, puis la tâche sur le mur vu qu'il vient de balancer son précieux. Pour se prendre la tête entre les mains. Je vais donc m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil/trône et passe mes bras autour de son cou, ma joue se posant sur sa tête.

-Fratello, tu peux craquer devant moi.

Je me retrouve sur ses genoux, plaquée contre lui, sans rien dire, à le laisser verser des larmes silencieuses dans mon cou.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Luci-nee-san, c'est pas ton bureau mais celui du Boss.

-Je sais, mais j'ai un ordre venant de lui à vous dire.

-Vooiii pourquoi il s'en charge pas seul ?!

Je les regarde tous. Zac est en Espagne, tant mieux d'un certain côté.

-Le Neuvième du Nom est décédé la nuit dernière d'insuffisance respiratoire suite à la maladie qu'il avait depuis des années.

Ça jette un froid. J'en profite donc pour continuer.

-Xanxus fait ses affaires, c'est pour ça que je suis là à sa place. Je l'accompagne en Sicile ce soir, il a demandé à ce que vous vous y rendiez dans deux jours pour assister aux funérailles vu que vous êtes l'unité du Neuvième ou je sais pas quoi.

Je leur donne les informations les plus importantes puis leur dis qu'ils peuvent disposer. Seul Superbi reste.

-Et Lia ?

-Je pense...c'est mieux si tu la prends avec toi, lui dis-je en fouillant dans les tiroirs du bureau.

-Pour qu'elle assiste à l'enterrement ?

-Peu importe sous quel angle tu y regardes, c'est ta fille, ça a été ton Boss donc c'est une marque de respect qu'elle soit là. Puis...peut-être que sa présence pourra lui changer les idées.

-Et ton copain, il va pas s'énerver de savoir que tu t'absentes ?

Je m'arrête.

-Même si on était encore ensemble il aurait compris.

-Vous avez rompu ?

-Rien qui te regarde, crachai-je en partant d'un pas rapide.

Je ne vais pas parler de ma rupture avec Jeremiah alors que mon frère vient de perdre son père.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je pense que Superbi a dû bien expliquer la situation à Lia, parce qu'elle reste à côté de son père sans rien dire en lui tenant la main. Quant à moi, je reste à côté de mon frère, un peu en retrait, qui est au premier tout comme Tsuna et Iemitsu, puis Reborn et les Gardiens, enfin ceux qui restent car il y en a deux de morts, alors qu'ils mettent le cercueil en terre. Il continue donc la lignée des précédents Boss, rangés en colonne de quatre, avec une grande pierre tombale au fond pour le Primo, même si il n'y a jamais eu de corps.

Je baisse les yeux à côté de moi, pour voir le fils de Tsuna, sa main dans celle de Kyoko, l'autre essuyant ses larmes. Il est mignon et ressemble à son père, même si il a la couleur de cheveux de sa mère.

Sans réfléchir, je pose ma main dans ses cheveux. Il lève les yeux sur moi et renifle. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est lui envoyer un sourire triste en m'agenouillant pour essuyer ses larmes doucement.

-Les gens ne nous quittent jamais vraiment tu sais Ieyoshi, soufflai-je à voix basse, ils garderont toujours un œil sur toi.

Littéralement, j'en sais quelque chose. Je suis morte pendant quelques secondes après la bataille contre Ernesto.

Je me redresse, les yeux du gosse sur moi mais je m'en fiche. Ils recouvrent le cercueil et, malgré les pleurs autour, je sais que mon frère reste de marbre. Il ne se laisserait pas aller aussi facilement.

Je hausse un sourcil en entendant Superbi appeler Lia à voix basse. Je la vois donc se mettre à côté de mon frère et lui prendre la main, des larmes sur ses joues. Xanxus la prend dans ses bras et elle lui fait un câlin.

J'esquisse un minuscule sourire en voyant ça, alors que les nuages se dispersent petit à petit. Peut-être que j'avais raison.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Un mois.

Deux mois. L'été passa normalement, moi emmenant Lia en Espagne pour qu'elle puisse voir Adrian en même temps, et simplement pour qu'elle puisse voir un peu de ses racines à elle aussi. Elle adore venir ici de toute façon.

Mon frère...il montre rien, mais je sais qu'il se remet petit à petit. Surtout que quelques semaines après, j'ai eu droit à voir Bermuda en personne. Pendant que j'étais en Espagne en fait.

Pour me dire que papa était parti lui aussi.

Si il y a quelque chose que personne ne sait, c'est que peu après avoir rompu avec Superbi, je suis allée à Vendicare. Pour le voir, pour lui montrer à quoi sa petite-fille ressemblait. Je lui ai laissé des doubles de photos en voyant à quel point il semblait touché que j'ai fait le déplacement.

J'ai dû batailler avec Bermuda et Jager pour qu'ils acceptent de me laisser le voir.

Je lui avais parlé de ce que je faisais, de Lia dont j'étais fier, de la lettre de maman, et ça l'a fait pleurer silencieusement. Parce que même si il a dû mettre fin à ses jour pour respecter la loi du silence, il s'en ai toujours voulu. Il m'a même avouer qu'il avait hâte de la retrouver.

Mes parents...ont eu une histoire d'amour tragique.

Pour en revenir à sa mort, Cris a pleuré, moi j'ai craqué silencieusement dans les bras de mon oncle. J'ai demandé à ce que son corps soit rapatrié et l'ai fait enterré aux côtés de ses parents. Sans que je m'y attende, Xanxus a fait le déplacement. Et quelque part, j'aurais aimé revoir Edna, qui est une magnifique jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans, dans d'autres conditions. Comme j'aurais aimé revoir Kyô dans d'autres conditions.

Lia a pleuré en comprenant qui était parti et n'a pas voulu me lâcher la main. Ma tante a fini par la prendre pour la consoler, mais je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle aurait voulu rencontrer son papy.

Ce dont j'aurais pu me passer, c'est recevoir des condoléances de pas mal de personnes, ou de Dino me demandant pourquoi je lui avais rien dit, qu'il aurait voulu être là. J'ai pas pu lui donner une réponse claire, mais il a compris. Qu'il...que quelque part, même si on est frère et sœur, il n'avait pas vraiment sa place là-bas. J'espère que ça l'a pas trop blessé.

Mais ça a fait bizarre à mon oncle de revenir. Cependant, ça ne nous a pas échappé, à Xanxus et moi, la fierté qu'il avait dans les yeux en regardant son fils, en voyant à quel point il avait grandi et est, je dois le dire, un excellent Gardien. Un excellent illusionniste aussi.

Edna n'en revenait pas de voir ce que son frère était capable de faire, ni sa mère d'ailleurs. Même si la cicatrice qu'il a à la tempe lui a valu des questions.

Mais l'été est passé. Et Lia va faire sa rentrée en primaire.

-Maman, c'est comment le primaire ? Me demanda-t-elle alors que je vérifiais son sac.

-Plus de sieste, ou de jeux. Tu vas avoir de vrais leçons, des contrôles, des notes, de nouveaux amis en plus de Diana.

Je croise les bras en la voyant faire la moue, jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux.

-Dis-moi jeune fille, t'as pas envie d'y aller hein ?

-Andras y sera ?

-Non, il suit des cours particuliers et tu le sais.

-Mais~.

-T'en fais pas, j'ai appelé des renforts pour t'emmener.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté quand la sonnette retentit. Je vais ouvrir et laisse entrer Superbi.

-Salon, l'informai-je.

Il hoche la tête et j'entends Lia crier. Je vais chercher son sac, passant à côté de ma fille qui se débat sur l'épaule de son père.

-Papa nonnnnnnnnnn !

-Vooiiiii tu vas à l'école point !

Je les suis tranquillement jusqu'à la voiture de Superbi et me mets à l'avant, Lia boudant à l'arrière.

-Lia, arrête ça, grogna Superbi en la regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Elle ne dit rien.

-Voiiii sois pas comme ta mère !

-Hey !

-Quoi, c'est vrai ! T'étais une teigne à son âge !

-Comment ça peut me retomber dessus ?!

-Elle tient de toi ! Et du Boss ! Pas ma faute !

-Oh, parce que tu ne faisais jamais de crises comme ça à six ans ?! T'étais parfait ?!

-VOOIIII !

On arrête en entendant Lia soupirer. Je la regarde dans le rétroviseur et remarque son sou...

Non, son rictus. Son rictus en coin qui veut dire qu'elle sait quelque chose qu'elle ne dira pas.

Je sais bien que c'est ça, parce que j'ai le même rictus.

-On se chamaille comme des gamins devant une gamine, soufflai-je en m'enfonçant dans mon siège.

Je le fusille du regard en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Ça empire quand il esquisse un rictus en coin, se foutant de ma gueule.

Superbi finit par se garer sur le parking de l'école et je dois littéralement traîner Lia en dehors de la voiture pour la faire sortir.

-C'est pas si horrible Lia ! M'exclamai-je en la poussant vers l'entrée.

-Mais maman~ !

-Lia !

Je regarde la petite blonde sauter sur ma fille, qui semble arrêter de faire la gueule et est plus rassurée.

-Bonjour Luciana.

-Oh, salut Giacomo.

-Ton copain n'est pas avec toi ?

-On a rompu au début de l'été.

-Oh, désolé pour vous.

Mens pas mec, t'es pas désolé vu que tu me dragues depuis que nos filles sont amies. Enfin, il est pas moche, c'est même mon type, mais vu qu'il y avait Jeremiah je m'en foutais.

Je me tends en sentant Superbi juste derrière moi.

-Ah, je te présente Superbi, le père de Lia.

-Son...ah, enchanté, marmonna-t-il en tendant sa main.

Superbi la prend et doit la serrer super fort vu que Giacomo essaie tant bien que mal de se dégager.

Je donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de mon ex et il le lâche.

-Papa, on y va ! S'exclama Diana en tirant sur le pantalon de son père.

Il se baisse pour l'embrasser alors que Lia semble juste attendre qu'on s'en aille. Je me mets à son niveau.

-Et mon bisou à moi ?

-Maman, je suis grande maintenant...bougonna-t-elle en gonflant ses joues.

-Et ?

Je pose mes lèvres sur son front et laisse la place à son père. Ça fait, Giacomo se presse de me dire au revoir alors que nos filles vont avec leur maîtresse.

-Ce mec te drague depuis longtemps ? Siffla Superbi en fusillant le dos du concerné du regard.

-Depuis que Lia et Diana sont amies, mais vu que Jeremiah était là il restait soft. Mais t'as l'air d'avoir calmé ses ardeurs, merci. Tu peux me ramener au fait ? J'ai du travail à faire, Kyôya va me tuer un jour en me demandant autant de trucs sur les Boites Armes.

-Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser rentrer à pieds ?

-Oh, fut la seule chose que je répondis en le suivant à sa voiture.

Le trajet se fait dans le silence, et il ne prend la parole que quand j'ouvre ma portière pour rentrer chez moi.

-Le zoo ?

-Lia tient à y aller et me le demande tout le temps, ça lui fera plaisir si tu viens aussi, expliqua-t-il comme si il en avait rien à faire.

Mouais, est-ce qu'il a quelque chose en tête ou c'est vraiment que pour Lia ?

-Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Il hoche la tête et attend que je rentre pour démarrer.

Hum...mouais...

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Humph, t'avais l'air d'avoir honte de nous pourtant à l'école, lançai-je à ma fille, qui tenait chacune de nos mains au zoo.

-Elle veut qu'on lui achète des trucs, rajouta Superbi en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Mais~ ! Je veux des peluches !

Il se trouve qu'on peut passer du temps en famille. Sans se chamailler. Donc on emmène Lia voir les animaux qu'elle veut voir, puis on se pose pour manger et boire quelque chose, le soleil étant encore bien présent même si on est en septembre.

-Je peux aller me balader ?

-Reste là où on peut te voir, lui répondis-je.

Elle hoche la tête, prend sa bouteille de soda et va regarder les alentours, Superbi la guettant comme un aigle.

-Papa poule, marmonnai-je en regardant mon verre.

-Vooiiii !

-C'est la vérité.

-T'es pareille !

Je détourne le regard, voyant la tête brune de ma fille pas loin.

-Je sais, mais il y a des raisons pour qu'on le soit après tout.

Il me jette un coup d'œil rapide, puis pose sa joue dans la paume de sa main pour regarder Lia, se relaxant légèrement.

-Quand est-ce qu'elle a autant grandi ? Souffla-t-il doucement.

-Ça passe trop vite, non ? Je sais ce que mes frères ont vécu en me voyant grandir maintenant.

-C'est toujours bizarre de voir des gamins que tu connais grandir.

-Je sais...Walton et Fran ont vingt-quatre ans putain...

Il se lève d'un bond et regarde tout autour de lui.

-Superbi ?

-Où elle est passée ? Siffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. LIA !

Les autres visiteurs nous regardent mais je m'en fous. Il a raison, Lia a disparu.

Non, non, je refuse que ça se reproduise.

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Je suis bien contente qu'elle ait la voix de son père. Il pousse tout le monde pour aller vers Lia, les autres visiteurs commençant à paniquer. Mais je m'en fous. Je suis Superbi aussi vite que je peux et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour en voyant Superbi avec Lia dans ses bras, inconsciente.

-Lia ! Hurlai-je en allant m'agenouiller auprès d'eux. Ma chérie...

-Appelle une ambulance, son bras est cassé. Et le déchet s'est tiré.

-Tu lui cours pas après ? Demandai-je en en appelant les secours.

-Plus tard, il y a plus important.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! RedChi-San, merci de la review, pour Jeremiah...en fait je l'ai utilisé pour que Luciana découvre ce qu'Arro trafiquait et pour que Squalo voit qu'elle pouvait trouver un mec ailleurs...autrement il débarque pas comme une fleur non plus, il était là quand ils ont sauvé Zac et Romain a même relevé une "tension sexuelle" comme je l'avais écris. Mais c'est vrai que mes idées tordues peuvent porter la confusion u_u. ****Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	107. CVI

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 106** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Elle va bien.

Je lâche le plus gros soupir de soulagement de ma vie et me laisse tomber dans la chaise, Superbi restant debout sans rien dire.

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, son bras va devoir rester dans une atèle pour un mois mais le léger traumatisme qu'elle a reçu à la tête suite à sa chute n'est que superficiel.

-On veut la voir, déclara Superbi d'une voix sérieuse.

-Bien entendu.

Superbi me prend la main et me traîne jusqu'à la chambre de notre fille, pour s'arrêter devant.

-Je vais appeler le Boss, je te rejoins.

-Tu connais le déchet ?

Il ne me répond pas et me pousse dans la chambre de Lia. En voyant ma fille dans le lit, ses sourcils froncés, ces pensées s'envolent et je m'assois à côté d'elle sur son lit.

Ma petite fille a failli être kidnappée par un mafieux qui l'a balancé comme une vulgaire chaussette quand il a vu Superbi arriver. Sa tête a cogné le sol trop violemment, Superbi a réussi à se débarrasser des flics mais...

Bon sang, j'aurais pas dû l'autoriser à s'éloigner.

-Je suis désolé ma chérie, soufflai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

-C'est pas de ta faute.

-Hum...

Superbi s'assoit à côté de moi, regarde Lia, puis moi.

-Luciana, ne me fais pas me répéter, grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai le droit de culpabiliser quand ma fille se retrouve à l'hôpital, sifflai-je.

Un silence pesant s'installe, puis je le sens prendre ma main dans la sienne et faire des cercles dans ma paume avec son pouce. Je tourne les yeux vers lui, qui me fixe et s'approche un peu.

-T'es une excellente mère, alors ne culpabilise pas.

Je baisse la tête. Il claque sa langue contre son palet et passe deux doigt sous mon menton pour me relever la tête et approche son visage du mien un peu plus, pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

Et bon sang, j'avais oublié à quel point ses yeux sont beaux. J'y ai plus fait attention depuis notre rupture et...

Oh...

Oh oh.

C'est là, c'est de nouveau là, l'alchimie, elle a pas disparu ! Il finit par regarder mes lèvres même, et je devine clairement qu'il a envie de m'embrasser. Le truc, c'est que je sais pas si je le repous...

-Maman, papa ?

Je sursaute et me relève, rougissant comme une malade, pour me tourner vers ma fille, qui nous regarde à tour de rôle, confuse.

-Vooiiii ! Comment tu te sens ?! Beugla Superbi en prenant ma place.

-Fatiguée...j'ai mal au bras.

-Je vais voir un médecin ! M'exclamai-je en partant. Je reviens vite ma chérie !

Je souffle longuement une fois dans le couloir.

Merde, on a failli s'embrasser.

J'ai pas encore des sentiments pour lui, non ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Et j'ai pas mon mot à dire alors que c'est chez moi ?

-Vooiiii ! C'est de la sécurité de Lia qu'on parle là !

J'ouvre la bouche mais me rétracte, me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-T'as raison, excuse-moi. Je vais te montrer la chambre d'ami, reconnu-je en commençant à y aller, Xanxus a renforcé la sécurité sur le périmètre ?

-Oui.

Ben oui, Xanxus a décidé, quand j'ai déménagé, d'assigner des VARIA pour veiller à notre sécurité. J'ai rien dit, parce que c'est plus sûr pour Lia.

Enfin, je le pensais.

-La salle de bain est juste en face, et à côté t'as la chambre de Lia, l'informai-je en ouvrant la porte, fais comme chez toi.

Je le laisse tout de suite après.

Un jour, puis deux, puis trois, puis une semaine jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve les déchets qui ont tenté de me prendre ma fille. Neuf jours pour qu'ils soient éradiqués par les soins de la VARIA, en particulier Superbi.

Des déchets qui voulaient leur revanche sur la VARIA, échec total.

Et pourquoi j'ai pas participé ? Je devais rester avec Lia, je devais la protéger, j'avais trop peur de m'absenter, de rentrer et de ne plus la retrouver.

-Papa ! S'exclama Lia en voyant son père passer la porte d'entrée en fonçant sur lui.

Il la rattrape et la soulève, la stabilisant rapidement contre sa hanche.

-Vooiii tu commences à peser !

-Tonton et toi vous avez battus les méchants ?

Il lui fait un énorme sourire fier.

-Tu crois quoi ?! Évidemment !

-T'es le plus fort ! S'extasia ma fille en l'enlaçant.

Je souris en les regardant. Même si Superbi m'a fait du mal, c'est un bon père. Et l'avoir ici ces derniers jours était mieux que je ne le pensais.

Même si j'ai aimé Jeremiah, je suis sûre maintenant que mes sentiments pour Superbi ne sont jamais partis. Parce que l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse il y a des années, il est sous mon toit depuis plusieurs jours et...

Bordel, pourquoi il a autant de facilité à me faire tourner la tête ?!

-Alors tu vas partir maintenant papa ?

-Demain oui, je veux pas déranger maman plus longtemps, répondit-il en me coulant un regard en coin.

-Maman, il peut rester ?

-Il a du travail chérie.

Elle gonfle ses joue et se blotti contre son père.

-Lia, pizza ?

Elle se redresse et me sourit, encore plus en me voyant avec mon portable en main.

On dîne, un peu comme une vraie famille, puis Lia va au lit, même si elle a fait un caprice. Superbi a réussi à la calmer rapidement.

Enfin...

-Putain, depuis quand elle est aussi chiante pour aller dormir ? Grommela-t-il en s'affalant dans le canapé à côté de moi.

-Depuis qu'elle a commencé l'école. Tu veux un verre de vin ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Je vais chercher une bouteille, Xanxus passe souvent à l'improviste pour ma défense, verse deux verres et retourne dans le salon, en donnant un à Superbi.

-Alors, raconte.

-Des déchets, rien de plus.

-Oh, t'as pas envie de me raconter en détails tes exploits ?

Il pose les yeux sur moi, un sourcil haussé. Je hausse les épaules.

-J'ai toujours aimé t'entendre raconter ce genre de trucs.

Il ne perd pas une seconde et je l'écoute en sirotant mon verre de vin, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ça fait des années qu'on n'a pas été comme ça, relaxés en la présence de l'autre.

J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais ça, à quel point j'aimais Su...

Il est blessé à la tempe.

Sans réfléchir, je m'approche et pose mon doigt dessus.

-Tu fais quoi ? Me souffla-t-il, confus.

-T'as mal ?

-Non.

Je me décide à le regarder dans les yeux, et remarquant son air perdu, je me rends compte de ce que je fais. Je tente d'enlever ma main mais il la prend tout de suite et la pose sur sa joue, la serrant fort.

-Luciana...chuchota-t-il en approchant son visage du mien.

Il s'arrête à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres, me demandant silencieusement l'autorisation pour aller plus loin. Mes yeux à moitié fermés fixant sa bouche lui répondent. Il lâche ma main, pose les siennes sur mes joues et écrase sa bouche sur la mienne.

Je frissonne et passe mes bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher, lui répondant automatiquement avec autant d'ardeur que lui, mon cœur battant incroyablement fort. Ses mains me touchent partout, comme si elles voulaient de nouveau me marquer, ou s'assurer que je suis réelle, alors que sa langue s'amuse à explorer ma bouche.

Il m'a manqué.

Il m'a tellement manqué et je m'en rends compte que maintenant.

Superbi commence à m'allonger et j'ouvre les yeux à ce moment.

Non, je vais pas laisser dominer.

Je le pousse, me mets à califourchon sur lui et me recule, voyant son regard assombrit par le désir.

-Je domine, dis-je simplement avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Il se met à caresser mes cuisses et mes fesses en répondant à mon baiser. Sa main droite finit par passer sous ma robe et remonte lentement. Je me frotte contre son érection en retour, et il soupire de plaisir.

Huh, ça va être intéressant.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Hum...je suis pas dans mon lit...

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir ma télé diffuser une émission matinal. Je redresse la tête pour voir le visage endormi et serein de Superbi, moi ayant apparemment passé la nuit sur lui dans le canapé. Je me souviens pas d'avoir mis la couverture sur nous par contre. Peut-être qu'il l'a fait remarque.

Oh, c'est moi ou il y a un minuscule sourire sur ses lèvres ? Je me demande à quoi il peut rêver. Je me relève, le bras autour de mes épaules glisse et il le met sur son torse dans son sommeil. Je me lève aussi discrètement que possible et remarque ma culotte par terre.

J'ai couché avec mon ex. Quoique, je l'aime, j'en suis sûre de ça, et je me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis très longtemps.

Mais...je sais pas. Je ramasse mon sous-vêtement, le remets et monte dans ma chambre pour aller dans ma salle de bain, notant l'heure au passage.

Six heures vingt. Je prends une longue douche presque brûlante et me prépare avant d'aller réveiller Lia à sept heures et demi. Si plus jeune elle se levait seule et avant moi, ça a changé depuis.

-Allez, debout ! Dis-je en enlevant sa couette.

-Maman...marmonna-t-elle en se mettant en boule, les sourcils froncés et sa peluche contre elle, dodo...

-Non, pas dodo, école. Tu veux que j'appelle papa ?

Elle ouvre les yeux d'un coup et se redresse.

-Petit-déjeuner ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant, courant à côté de moi.

-Ouais, bien rattrapé jeune fille, marmonnai-je d'un air blasé.

J'ouvre sa fenêtre et ferme la porte avant de la rejoindre. Alors que je prépare la table pour le petit-déjeune, Lia fait du zapping.

-Maman, je peux aller réveiller papa ?

-Si tu veux, mais ne sois pas trop brutale non plus.

Elle hoche la tête et va dans le salon. De là où je suis je peux la voir s'asseoir sur son père et tirer ses cheveux.

Lia est vraiment horrible pour réveiller les gens.

-Luciana arrête...l'entendis-je grommeler.

-Je suis pas maman !

-Lia ?

Superbi se redresse d'un coup et regarde tout autour de lui.

-Vooiii où est ta mère ?!

-Cuisine, tu veux du café ? Lançai-je sans me retourner.

-Viens manger papa !

Donc nous voilà tous les trois à prendre le petit-déjeuner, Lia racontant ce que Diana et elle ont pu faire comme blague, Superbi l'écoutant mais me regardant souvent du coin de l'œil et moi les yeux fixés sur les infos. Jusqu'à ce que mon portable vibre. Hum...Kyô veut que je fasse signer un contrat pour lui, mais ça va me prendre la journée ça.

-Allez Lia, vas te préparer, dis-je à ma fille en me levant.

Je l'aide et quand on redescend, je hausse les sourcils en voyant Superbi faire la vaisselle.

-Merci, le remerciai-je d'une voix surprise en attrapant mes clefs de voiture.

Il me regarde en coin et m'envoie l'un de ses rictus, ce qui me fait prendre quelques couleurs.

-Dis...tu pourrais aller chercher Lia ce soir ? Je sais que tu dois retourner à la VARIA mais j'ai du travail toute la journée.

-Je vais m'arranger.

-Ouais ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras en l'air.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Putain, ça sent bon !

-Je suis rentrée !

-Maman, papa et moi on a fait à manger !

Je pose mes affaires et, une fois dans la cuisine, remarque que c'est vrai. Des pâtes à la bolognaise trônent au milieu de la table.

-Ça a l'air super bon !

-Voooiii tu t'attendais à quoi ?!

-Je sais pas, à quelque chose de plus simple ! Répliquai-je en avançant la main vers le plat, voyant le sourire fier de Superbi du coin de l'œil.

Lia frappe ma main.

-Hey !

-On mange en famille maman, prends pas avant !

Je m'assois et croise les bras alors que Superbi me sert. Et Lia a raison, on passe un repas en famille sans préoccupation. Vu son sourire, ça plaît à notre fille. Et à Superbi aussi remarque, je le vois dans ses yeux.

Superbi se charge donc d'aller la coucher et je me mets à faire la vaisselle. Je suis de bonne humeur. Sûrement parce j'ai l'impression qu'on peut donner à Lia une vraie famille, une enfance normale.

C'est tout ce que je veux. Qu'elle ait une enfance normale, qu'elle puisse faire des choix et ne pas devoir vivre une vie qu'elle n'aura pas choisi.

Je veux pas que l'appartenance de ses parents à la Mafia l'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit.

Je ferme les yeux en sentant des bras autour de ma taille et un souffle chaud dans mon oreille.

-Tu sais qu'après la nuit dernière je vais continuer, non ? Me demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Je sais.

Il fourre son visage dans le creux de mon cou et inspire profondément.

-Ces trois dernières années ont été horrible Luciana. Savoir qu'un autre que moi te touchait me rendait dingue.

-Je sais, soufflai-je en m'essuyant les mains.

Je me tourne et pose mes mains sur son torse, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en me regardant tendrement, je t'aime tellement...

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il écarquille ses yeux d'un millimètre puis un sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Mais ma voix l'arrête.

-On peut pas reprendre là où on s'est arrêté.

-Pourquoi pas ? Vu la façon dont t'agis avec moi tu m'as pardonné.

-C'est vrai. Mais la relation qu'on avait...elle était pas seine. On peut pas la reprendre sachant qu'il y a Lia et que...

-Alors on recommence sur de nouvelles bases, me coupa-t-il, des bases saines, comme ça Lia n'aurait pas à être mal à cause de nous.

Il me plaque contre lui et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Je veux pouvoir la voir grandir tout les jours et pas seulement les week-end, je veux me réveiller à côté de toi tout les matins, je veux ma famille avec moi Luciana...dis-moi ce qui faut que je fasse.

-Ne doute pas de moi, si je te dis que je t'aime c'est que c'est le cas et que les autres hommes n'ont pas d'intérêt pour moi. Si j'avais eu envie de quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais rompu tout de suite. Tu...une relation où on se fait confiance...où on peut parler sans craindre la réaction de l'autre.

-Tu craignais mes réactions ? Répéta-t-il en se reculant un peu.

-Je me cachais pour pouvoir contacter Kyôya à propos du travail Superbi, avouai-je en fermant les yeux. Je veux dire, Kyô et moi...

\- « Kyô » ? grinça-t-il en crispant ses mains sur ma taille.

-Oui Kyô, ça te pose un problème que je l'appelle comme ça ? M'agaçai-je en fronçant les sourcils, mes yeux ouverts.

Il serre les dents.

-Si c'est pour ça alors c'est pas la peine qu'on se donne une nouvelle chance, soupirai-je en me reculant.

Sauf qu'il me ramène vers lui.

-C'est bon, c'est bon...je peux...t'es pas au Japon avec lui après tout.

-Exactement, approuvai-je, je suis là, avec toi, à penser à nous donner une énième chance.

-Je suis prêt à tout pour l'avoir cette chance tu sais.

-Je sais.

Je l'embrasse sur la bouche.

-C'est pour ça que j'accepte de te la donner.

Il me serre si fort contre lui que je peux presque plus respirer. Mais je lui rends. Puis je lui prends la main et me dirige vers ma chambre. Il comprend vite car ses lèvres se retrouvent dans mon cou, puis je suis dans ses bras, l'embrassant dans le cou à mon tour, des frissons naissant sous mes lèvres.

-Je te veux, soufflai-je dans son oreille.

Il grogne faiblement quand je descends ma main comme je peux sur son ventre, et plus bas. Je me retrouve vite sur mon lit, la porte de ma chambre fermée et Superbi se dépêchant d'enlever ses fringues, et les miens.

-Je te veux, répétai-je en l'attirant sur moi.

-Tu m'as depuis des années mon amour, chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

Il m'embrasse langoureusement, ses mains explorant de nouveau ma peau. Même si on a couché ensemble hier, c'était tellement rapide et...on n'a pas fait l'amour, on a juste couché ensemble.

Pas là.

-Pas...soufflai-je en respirant de plus en plus vite alors que sa bouche descendait de plus en plus, pas de préli...

-Si, me coupa-t-il en écartant mes jambes.

Je prends mon oreiller et le mords de toutes mes forces quand il se met à utiliser sa langue. J'avais oublié à quel point il était doué dans ce domaine. Et en le sentant me toucher exactement là où il faut...il connaît mon corps mieux que personne, même moi. Quand il remonte vers mon visage une fois mon orgasme atteint, je tente de descendre ma main le long de son torse pour lui rendre la pareille, mais il m'arrête. Sa prothèse me maintient les poignets au-dessus de la tête.

-T'as couché avec l'autre dans ce lit, m'accusa-t-il platement en regardant autour de lui.

Je détourne le regard.

-Mieux vaut que je le marque comme mien maintenant, grommela-t-il.

Il me pénètre d'un coup et je me mords la lèvre pour m'empêcher de faire du bruit.

-Ne fais pas ça, murmura-t-il en se penchant sur moi, la brutalise pas comme ça.

Je relâche ma lèvre et il la lèche doucement, ce qui me donne encore plus chaud alors qu'il bouge lentement en moi. J'enroule automatiquement mes jambes autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher encore plus.

-Tu veux plus ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

-Oui...

Et il me le donne.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je suis heureuse. Vraiment. J'ai retrouvé l'homme que j'aime, pas le con que je voyais à la fin de notre relation, et Lia est plus que contente de voir son père passer autant de temps avec nous.

Même si il faut bien une fin à tout.

-C'est pas important ? Lui demandai-je en le voyant poser son portable sur le matelas.

-Ils rappelleront, grogna-t-il en passant sa main derrière ma nuque.

Il me baisse pour m'embrasser, moi qui suis à quatre pattes sur lui. Qui aurait cru qu'il aimerait autant me voir au-dessus au final ?

Je passe une main sur son torse, le sentant frissonner sous mes doigts alors qu'il prend une mèche de mes cheveux pour approfondir le baiser. Mais de ma main de libre, je prends son portable qui s'est remis à vibrer, décroche et le mets sur son oreille. Il me fusille du regard mais m'empêche de partir, me plaquant contre son torse.

-Voooooiiiii tu me fais chier Lussuria ! Quoi ?! Vous pouvez pas vous démerder sans moi ?! Tch, j'arrive.

Il raccroche et envoie son portable sur la moquette. Je me redresse et remets mon tee-shirt.

-T'attardes pas trop ici, t'as du travail.

Il grogne et reboutonne sa chemise.

-Je me rattraperai, déclara-t-il en se levant.

-Pense pas à moi, pense plutôt à Lia. Ça a l'air important, et tu lui as promis de l'emmener au cinéma demain, non ?

-Merde ! Jura-t-il en se cognant le front.

Je lui souris en l'embrasse.

-Je lui expliquerai, t'en fais pas. Contente-toi de revenir entier, compris ?

-Compris madame, me fit-il avec un rictus sarcastique en coin.

Il part, en me claquant les fesses.

-Hey, c'était pour quoi ça ?!

-Un avant-goût.

Il tourne le visage vers moi, les yeux à moitié fermés et un rictus aguicheur aux lèvres.

-Je leur réserve quelque chose de pire quand je reviendrai.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Papa est parti travailler, répéta lentement ma fille.

-Il a dit qu'il revenait dès qu'il pouvait.

Elle gonfle les joues et détourne le regard, reprenant la télécommande.

-Lia, tu sais que le travail de ton père est très important pour lui, non ?

-Le travail de maman aussi, et pourtant t'es là.

Je m'assois à côté d'elle et passe mon bras sur ses épaules.

-Papa fait ce qu'il peut ma chérie.

-Moui...souffla-t-elle en regardant la télé, blasée.

Oui, on dirait mon regard. Elle me dit ce que je veux entendre pour que je la laisse tranquille et cache ce qui la rend triste.

J'aurais préféré qu'elle développe ce trait de caractère plus tard.

Alors qu'elle s'avachit sur moi en regardant la télé, mes doigts passant doucement dans ses mèches noires, une image apparaît dans ma tête. Celle de Nana, consolant Tsuna alors que Iemitsu ne revenait pas, trop occupé avec le CEDEF. Quelque part, ma situation y ressemble, même si Superbi est bien plus près, et que la Mafia n'est pas un secret.

Je veux pas que la rancune que Tsuna avait contre son père apparaisse chez Lia en grandissant. Je ferais mieux d'en parler avec Superbi.

En même temps...j'ai accepté qu'on se remette ensemble, mais sans vivre au même endroit...est-ce que ça peut marcher ? Je peux pas lui demander de venir vivre ici en sachant toutes les responsabilités qu'il a là-bas.

Je suis pas prête d'y retourner non plus, Lia est mieux ici.

Je soupire. Pourquoi ça peut jamais être simple ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Vooiii Lia, ne m'ignore pas !

Elle ne lance même pas un regard à son père, qui s'est levé de table.

-Maman, je peux en avoir d'autre ?

-O...

-Lui donne rien ! Siffla Superbi. Si tu n'arrête pas ton caprice tu montes tout de suite dans ta chambre !

Elle finit par regarder son père dans les yeux, le même regard noir que lui, et descend de sa chaise pour monter dans sa chambre. Je jette un regard à Superbi, qui est choqué.

-Elle est autant rancunière que toi tu sais, soupirai-je en prenant l'assiette de ma fille pour la mettre dans l'évier, et c'est qu'une enfant qui voit son père et sa mère se remettre ensemble tout ça pour que son père privilégie son boulot.

-Tu me dis que je dois rien dire parce qu'elle est trop jeune pour comprendre ?!

-Je sais pas Superbi.

Je me tourne vers lui, qui s'est rassis, et m'appuie contre l'évier.

-Tu sais, Lia me fait penser à Tsuna en un sens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? En quoi Lia est semblable à Sawada ?

-Ils sont semblables dans le sens où leur père sont tout les deux des membres importants de la Mafia et qu'ils ont beaucoup de responsabilités et de travail. Tsuna a accumulé beaucoup de rancune au fil des années et il ne prenait plus Iemitsu au sérieux, je le sais vu que j'ai pu y assister. Sauf que Tsuna est bien plus calme que Lia. Je veux pas qu'elle finisse par t'en vouloir au point de ne plus vouloir te parler ou te voir.

Il soupire longuement et se prend le visage dans ses mains. Je me mets donc derrière lui et pose mes mains sur ses épaules, l'embrassant sur la tête.

-Peut-être que je devrais venir vivre ici alors, souffla-t-il en penchant sa tête en arrière pour me regarder.

-Peut-être. Je vais pas mentir, j'y ai pensé mais...

-Mais ?

-Je sais pas, même si tu viens vivre ici, ça changera rien, tu passeras sûrement plus de temps là-bas qu'ici.

-Comment tu fais ?

Il se lève et se tourne vers moi, le visage sérieux.

-Comment tu peux concilier ton travail avec Lia ?

-J'ai des gens qui m'aident. De plus, du moment qu'elle est née j'ai voulu lui donner ce à quoi je n'ai pas eu droit plus jeune, alors je l'ai mise en priorité.

-Priorité hein...

-Superbi, je sais quelle est la tienne, mais pas Lia. De toute façon, même si tu lui disais, elle ne comprendrait certainement pas.

-Ma priorité ? Siffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est à dire ?

-Ben Xanxus, non ? Ton poste de bras-droit, c'est ce qui est le plus important depuis tes quatorze ans, non ?

-Voooiii, vous êtes importantes aussi !

Il passe sa main derrière ma tête et m'embrasse à pleine bouche.

-Ne me dis pas le contraire ou je vais m'énerver, chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres.

-Je dirai rien. Sauf que, si tu viens vraiment à emménager ici, je veux que tu sois sûr. J'ai pas envie qu'un jour tu te réveille et que tu te dises qu'on a gâché ta vie.

-Je me dirai jamais ça, me rassura-t-il, je suis pas mon père. Je peux même te le prouver.

Il se recule et pose un genou à terre. J'écarquille les yeux en le voyant sortir une boite de sa poche, l'ouvrir et me présenter une bague en or surmontée d'un saphir.

-Su...Superbi ?

-Après la première échographie, tu m'avais dit que tu n'y avais jamais pensé pour le moment. Alors je repose la question.

Il ancre son regard dans le mien et esquisse un rictus en coin.

-Luciana, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Oui, répondis-je sans même réfléchir.

Son sourire s'agrandit et finit par montrer ses dents alors qu'il se relève pour me passer la bague au doigt. Il la regarde tendrement, comme quand il a remis mon collier au cou quand on s'est remis ensemble il y a quelques mois.

-Où tu vas mettre l'alliance ?

-Tu viens d'accepter ma demande en mariage et tout ce qui t'inquiète c'est où je vais mettre mon alliance ? Ricana-t-il doucement.

-Ça et la réaction de mes frères. Ils n'étaient enchantés quand je leur ai dit qu'on était de nouveau ensemble.

-J'en ai rien à foutre d'eux.

-Je peux garder mon nom de famille ?

-Du moment que tu portes une alliance, je m'en fous, marmonna-t-il en m'embrassant.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Ils l'ont pas bien pris.

-Tu vas l'épouser ? Répéta sombrement Kyô. Il t'a trompé, t'a traité comme une moins que rien, et tu vas l'épouser ?

-Oui.

Je suis au Japon pour une mission spéciale. Superbi n'était pas spécialement heureux mais a retenu tout commentaire pour me dire qu'il allait s'arranger niveau travail.

Allez savoir ce qu'il a en tête.

-T'es une idiote, siffla-t-il.

-Merci du compliment.

-Tu vas épouser Superbi ? Demanda une voix choquée dans mon dos.

Je me retourne pour voir Arro, le visage choqué, tenant des dossiers.

-Oui, affirmai-je en reportant mon attention sur Kyôya. La mission ?

Il nous explique ce qu'on doit faire, récupérer un très vieux prototype de Boite-Armes des mains d'une Famille ennemie par la force car ils refusent la diplomatie.

Il y a vraiment des gens stupides.

-Donc on y va tout les trois ? Récapitula Arro en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

-Hn.

Autant vous dire que c'est facile. Enfin, c'était censé être facile. Au final, Kyôya a décidé de faire cavalier seul, pas comme si c'était surprenant.

Ce qui l'est, en revanche, c'est d'être pris dans une embuscade. Face à des plus jeunes que nous qui utilisent bien la technologie de leur temps.

-Merde ! Jura Arro en esquivant une attaque.

Le truc, c'est que je suis moins rapide qu'avant. Je pensais pas que ça jouerait autant un jour, parce que j'arrive juste à esquiver les multiples attaques dans ma direction.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une balle finisse par arriver vers moi. Je fronce les sourcils, et écarquille les yeux quand Arro se met devant moi, se prend la balle, tombe par terre et...

Je le regarde, l'image d'Alaric me revenant en tête.

Non.

Pas encore une fois ?

-Arro ? L'appelai-je.

Un gémissement de douleur en réponse. Je baisse la tête, mes cheveux cachant mon visage et tire dans le sol. Sans me préoccuper des déchets, je m'accroupis, décuplant mes balles plus vite que jamais, les faisant ressortir tout aussi vite, provoquant des hurlements de douleur.

Je grimace en sentant un vertige. Trop de flammes d'un coup.

Mais je m'en fous. Je pose ma main sur la blessure d'Arro, au milieu du torse et porte l'autre à mon oreillette.

-Arro est touché Kyôya, gravement. Il a besoin de soins en urgence ou il...

- **Merde.** **Cautérise la plaie.**

-Kyô, il y a des risques que...

- **T'as un contrôle parfait sur tes flammes, non ? Les herbivores vont prendre du temps à arriver.**

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Si c'était sur moi je m'en foutrais, ça me ferait rien. Mais là...les propriétés de la Tempête peuvent échapper à mon contrôle et la dégénérescence pourrait le...

-Fais-le...

-T'es conscient ! M'exclamai-je.

Il a à peine un œil d'ouvert.

-Je te...fais...confiance...

Il tousse. Du sang sort.

-Au...au pire...Pluie...con...contrera...balle...trav...versé...

-Très bien, soufflai-je en mettant ma main dans sa bouche, mord pour éviter de hurler.

Ses dents déchirent ma chaire quand ma flamme apparaît sur le bout de mon doigt et commence à cautériser la plaie. Je jette un regard à son visage. Je suis sûre que le sang qui coule de sa bouche n'est pas uniquement le sien.

-Kyôya, ils ont intérêt à se dépêcher. Il vient de perdre conscience.

- **Merde.**

-Tu te répètes.

- **L'hémorragie ?**

-Je l'ai stoppé, mais c'est grossier et crade. Il a besoin de vrais soins promulgués par quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait.

Même si on ne se parle plus, qu'il a trahi ma confiance, je suis pas prête à lui dire au revoir.

Certainement pas à lui.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Hey.

- **T'as l'air crevée** , me dît Superbi à travers mon portable, **cette mission était fatigante ?**

-Embuscade, ça c'est pas passé comme prévu.

- **Voooiiiii tu vas bien ?! T'es blessée ?!**

-Je vais bien, t'en fais pas. Juste...

- **Quoi ?!**

-Je serais dans une situation critique si Arro ne s'était pas interposé entre la balle et moi, chuchotai-je en prenant mon pendentif dans la main.

Il reste silencieux.

-Superbi ?

- **Gravité.**

-Une balle lui a traversé la poitrine, une balle recouverte de Flammes du Soleil, j'ai cautérisé la plaie comme j'ai pu mais il est en chirurgie en ce moment.

- **J'arrive. Le Boss ou Zac s'occuperont de Lia.**

-Très bien.

Il raccroche et je déglutis.

Il sort de chirurgie au bout de sept heures, inconscient, et Kyôya va le voir brièvement, mais pas moi. Je reste dans ma chaise, comme pour Katryna il y a quelques années.

Arro et moi...j'ai rompu la synchronisation de nos flammes, non ? Alors pourquoi j'ai la même boule au ventre qu'avec Katryna ?

-Ann'.

Je lève un regard vide sur Kyôya, qui n'est pas mieux non plus.

-Il va bien, m'apprit-il, il va se réveiller demain d'après les médecin. Tu as appelé l'herbivore ?

-Oui.

-Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas à le faire.

-Tu l'aurais fait ? M'étonnai-je en le suivant jusqu'à la machine à café.

-Je le hais, commença-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Rien de nouveau.

-Mais après avoir pu voir Arroganza évoluer depuis que tu l'as renié, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Il est seul.

-Vraiment ? Marmonnai-je faiblement. Il se plaît à La Fondation pourtant.

-Je sais, je ne te parle pas de ça. Il est seul et perdu parce que son Ciel l'a rejeté, et qu'il s'est rendu compte que la seule famille de sang qui lui reste, hormis son fils, ne lui parle plus non plus. Cet idiot a réalisé les conséquences de ses actes trop tard.

Il me tend un gobelet de café fumant, que j'accepte sans un mot.

-Tu m'en veux Kyôya ? D'avoir accepté la demande en mariage de Superbi.

-J'aimerais pouvoir.

Il prend sa boisson.

-Mais la seule chose que je me dis c'est que je dois te dire au revoir.

Il pose ses lèvres sur mon front. Je lui souris faiblement quand il se recule.

-Je suppose que t'as raison.

L'aube fait place au matin, puis à l'après-midi, puis à la soirée où je me jette dans les bras de mon fiancé en le voyant. Il me rend mon étreinte et me relâche vite, me demandant de l'emmener. Il me suit sans un mot, et en nous voyant Kyôya se lève et part.

-Ils ont dit qu'il se réveillerait aujourd'hui, ça ne devrait plus tarder.

-Ok.

Superbi s'assoit dans la chaise à côté du lit alors que je vais me mettre dans le fauteuil au coin de la pièce. Une trentaine de minutes passe avant qu'un gémissement de douleur me fasse lever la tête.

-Je suis mort ?

-Pas encore petit con, répliqua Superbi d'une voix acide.

Je lui jette un regard noir, face auquel il détourne la tête en claquant sa langue contre son palet.

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demandai-je en m'approchant de lui.

-En vie, me répondit-il d'une petite voix en me regardant de la tête aux pieds avant de soupirer de soulagement, t'as rien.

-Tu n'as pas à risquer ta vie pour me protéger, t'as plus aucune raison de le faire.

-De mon point de vue j'en ai toujours une.

-Je vois, soupirai-je.

Je regarde Superbi.

-Ça te dérange si je lui parle en premier ?

-Non, ça me permettra de me calmer, siffla-t-il en fusillant son cousin du regard.

Il sort.

-Il est en colère que je sois en vie ?

-Que t'aies failli y passer plus tôt, son inquiétude passera toujours par la colère en premier si quelqu'un est blessé.

Je m'assois dans la chaise et prends sa main dans la mienne.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je vérifie quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que t'es là. Sauf si tu sais pourquoi j'ai la même impression que lorsque Katryna s'est faite blesser alors que j'ai rompu la synchronisation entre nos flammes.

Il se pince les lèvres et détourne le regard. Je ferme donc les yeux et me concentre. Mes flammes du Ciel et les siennes de la Tempête ne sont plus synchronisées, même si elles le demandent.

Mais en revanche, ses Flammes de la Pluie s'accrochent à mes Flammes du Nuage. Je rouvre les yeux et me lève d'un bond.

-Putain, mais t'es inconscient ou quoi ?! Synchroniser tes flammes avec d'autres qui ne sont pas du Ciel ?! Tu sais que c'est le genre de synchronisation le plus bancal qui puisse exister !

-Je sais ! Mais quand je me suis rendu compte que t'avais jamais remarqué...c'est le seul truc qui m'a permis de tenir jusque là !

Il se prend la tête dans les mains.

-C'est horrible cette sensation de vide, cette solitude qui te ronge et dont t'es le seul responsable. Je le ressentirais presque physiquement. Je me bats pour ne pas aller te voir et te supplier de me reprendre !

Arro lève ses yeux sur moi.

-T'as aucune idée d'à quel point je m'en veux, d'à quel point je suis désolé Luciana, je...

-Je sais, le coupai-je en me mettant à côté de lui sur le matelas, je sais.

Je mets mon bras sur ses épaules et le pousse à poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Il finit par la poser sur ma poitrine en m'enlaçant de toutes ses forces, sanglotant silencieusement. Alors tout doucement, je lui reprends la main et cherche ses Flammes de la Tempête. Une fois trouvées, je les synchronise de nouveau avec mes Flammes du Ciel. Savoir que des gens ont réussi à se synchroniser avec elles alors qu'elles sont si faibles...c'est rare.

Arro est le seul à convenir au poste, je l'ai toujours su, c'est pour ça que j'ai jamais vraiment pu trouver un autre Gardien.

-Luciana ?

-Me fais pas regretter ce que je viens de faire Arro, je vais devoir me battre pour te faire accepter de nouveau, murmurai-je en levant la tête pour regarder le plafond.

-Merci...me remercia-t-il en me serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, merci...

Quelqu'un se racle la gorge. Je regarde donc Superbi, taper lentement du pied au seuil de la porte. Je lui envoie un sourire tendu. Il me fusille du regard en montrant Arro d'un mouvement de la tête.

-On change de place ! M'exclamai-je en me dégageant.

Arro me retient par le poignet.

-C'est pas de lui que j'étais jaloux comme il l'a cru, me souffla-t-il les yeux baissés, c'était de toi.

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort.

-Parle-lui, dis-lui ce que tu m'as dit le soir de tes vingt-deux ans, lui conseillai-je à voix haute, Superbi s'approchant.

-Me dire quoi ?

-Je suis partie.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi.

J'espère qu'ils vont enfin pouvoir s'entendre sans rien se cacher cette fois.

Bon, je dois appeler Cris moi.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Putain ta main ! Hurlai-je en voyant sa main droite en sang.

J'étais en train d'attendre dans ma chambre d'hôtel, jusqu'à ce que Superbi entre, la main en sang et très probablement avec un doigt ou deux de cassés vu leur forme.

-J'ai frappé un mur, m'expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, plusieurs fois.

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ?!

Je sors le nécessaire de ma boite-arme et commence à le soigner comme je peux. Fuck, il s'est pas raté.

-Tu devrais aller à l'hosto pour ça.

-J'irai demain.

-Mais...

Je m'arrête quand il me prend le col pour me relever. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant son regard. Vide à première vue, mais la culpabilité ne m'échappe pas.

Une immense culpabilité.

-J'avais promis à son père de le protéger tu sais, commença-t-il d'une voix morne, je lui avais promis de le protéger de la Mafia, de veiller sur lui. Maintenant j'apprends qu'il a dû se prostituer pour pouvoir vivre après avoir tenté de te tuer.

Il ne m'accuse pas de ne lui avoir rien dit, il ne me demande pas d'approuver la véracité de ses propos. Non, il ne fait qu'énoncer des faits à voix haute pour les rendre réels à ses yeux.

-Il était jaloux de toi, il voulait mon attention. J'ai mis de la distance entre nous parce que je le connaissais plus quand il voulait mon attention.

-Superbi...

Il donne un coup de poing sur le matelas.

-POURQUOI J'AI RIEN VU, TU PEUX ME LE DIRE ?!

Je pose mon front contre le sien.

-S'énerver ou se sentir coupable sur le passé ne changera rien, crois-moi. Vivre dans le passé n'avancera à rien.

-Et je fais quoi alors ? J'ignore tout ce qu'il a vécu ?!

-Non, mais si il t'en a parlé c'est qu'il veut essayer de réparer sa relation avec toi, pour de bon cette fois.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu crois ? Souffla-t-il en me regardant vraiment pour la première fois qu'il est dans la pièce.

-Je te connais, et je le connais. Je le crois pas, j'en suis sûre, répondis-je en le faisant me lâcher.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! RedChi-San, merci de la review, j'avais dit "4 chapitres _à écrire_ " u_u, j'en ai jusqu'au chapitre 110. ****Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	108. CVII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 107** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Ré-introduire Arro a fait jaser. Cris, Katryna et Walton étaient contents et l'ont bien pris, Romain a confiance en mon jugement et a donc accepté ma décision sans un mot. Tobias...m'a clairement fait comprendre, haut et fort, qu'il n'aimait pas ma décision et a menacé Arro, mais j'ai pas flanché. De plus, il peut rien me faire car, je ressemble trop à ma grand-mère, et je suis la meilleure chose qui ait pu arrivé aux Vengadores depuis abuela. Il me l'a dit lui-même.

-Laisse-les, me souffla Cris en me retenant.

-Mais Arro se défend même pas !

Zac n'utilise même pas ses illusions mais ses poings. Arro le laisse faire, encaissant les coups que mon cousin lui donne.

-Je comprendrai jamais pourquoi votre famille aime autant faire du mal à Esperanza ! Hurla-t-il en le frappant dans l'estomac. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ?! C'est un être humain, pas un objet qu'on utilise à ses fins !

-Je sais, répondit calmement Arro.

Le visage de mon cousin se fige dans une grimace de colère et il sort son flingue.

-Cris, sifflai-je en me débattant.

-Oui, là po...

-Maman ?

Je baisse des yeux écarquillés sur Lia, que j'ai emmenée parce qu'elle le voulait et que c'est les vacances d'été.

-Alanzo ! Hurla Cris.

-Je sais, mais elle m'a échappé ! Se défendit le concerné.

-Lia rentre !

Elle secoue la tête et court vers ses cousins.

-Lia reviens !

-Lia ? Répéta Zac en baissant les yeux sur ma fille, qui lui avait pris sa main.

Mon cœur rate un battement en la voyant prendre l'arme de Zac sans difficulté et la lancer vers moi, m'envoyant un sourire au passage.

-Tonton Arro s'en veut tonton Zac, déclara-t-elle en lui reprenant la main, il est désolé et s'en veut toujours même si maman lui a pardonné.

Elle l'enlace autour de la taille.

-Arrête de le taper s'il-te-plaît.

Zac lâche Arro, qui tombe par terre en fixant Lia avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Vous les adultes vous êtes compliqués, continua-t-elle alors que Zac l'enlaçait à son tour. On est une famille et tu rends maman triste.

Zac me lance un regard, et voyant mon air paniqué toujours présent, la tension dans ses épaules s'en va.

-Ta fille a des pouvoirs magiques ? Me demanda Alanzo à voix basse.

-Pas...pas que je sache non, je comprends rien non plus.

Zac se recule et alors que Lia revient vers nous en sautillant, rentrant dans le manoir sans s'arrêter, Alanzo la suivant en me lançant un regard perdu, mon cousin se décide à revenir aussi.

-Désolé Ranza, j'avais pas vu, s'excusa-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Je sais, t'excuse pas Zac...

-Lia...

-Elle a fait quoi ?

Il relève les yeux sur moi.

-J'ai senti des Flammes de la Pluie me calmer, et c'était pas Arro. Ni Walton vu qu'il est parti il y a quelques heures avec Katryna et Romain à l'aéroport.

Il retourne à l'intérieur aussi alors que je tourne la tête vers Cris, son visage choqué reflétant le mien.

-Elle a sept ans, chuchotai-je, je sais que Xanxus et moi on avait la Flamme de la Fureur à cet âge, mais une Flamme de la Pluie ? Comment elle pourrait l'utiliser sans anneau ?

-Je sais pas, mais c'est possible qu'à force d'être baignée dans des Flammes de Dernière Volonté bien présentes depuis bébé, elle ait fini par apprendre à faire ça inconsciemment. Ou du moins à en utiliser l'attribut.

-Mais...

-T'as vu son arbre généalogique ? Me coupa Arro en s'approchant lentement. Pas étonnant qu'elle développe certaines capacités à un jeune âge.

Je serre les poings, ce qui ne leur échappe pas.

-Mais contrairement à toi avant que tu sois adoptée, elle a ses parents, les Vengadores, les Cavallone et la VARIA sur le dos, avec Kyôya et les Vongola en renfort si nécessaire, termina Arro avec un faible sourire.

-Dans ton état tu pourras pas faire grand chose.

-Haha, trop drôle, je suis pliée Lulu.

-Mais on doit soigner ça, lui fit Cris.

Lia...elle ne tournera pas comme moi, je m'en assurerai.

Mais je dois prévenir Superbi.

-J'ai cru que tu répondrais jamais ! M'exclamai-je.

- **Je raccroche si c'est pas important. Tu te rappelles qu'on a quelque chose à organiser?**

-Oui oui, mais là c'est plus important que le mariage.

- **Vooiiii c'est quoi qui est plus important que notre mariage ?!**

-Lia. Zac a défoncé Arro parce qu'il est toujours en colère, mais Lia s'est interposée et l'a calmé. Alors qu'il avait sorti son arme.

- **T'as laissé Lia y aller ?!**

-Elle va bien. Mais...elle a calmé Zac sans problèmes alors que quand il est en colère...il est pas facilement gérable. Elle...Superbi, elle a utilisé des Flammes de la Pluie.

- **QUOI ?!**

Le bruit de la chaise qui tombe ne m'échappe pas.

-Je sais. Lia...Lia a réveillé ses flammes.

- **Vooiii je savais qu'elle serait de la Pluie !**

-C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ?

- **Non, je lui parlerai quand vous serez rentrées.**

-Tu seras pas occupé ?

- **J'ai trouvé un moyen de plus l'être autant.**

-Qu...

Il me raccroche au nez.

Un jour je lui ferai pas payer toutes les fois où il m'a raccroché au nez.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Depuis quand tu dis ?

-Depuis que ton père est mort, répéta-t-il, elle a découvert qu'en faisant le vide dans son esprit elle sentait quelque chose la calmer.

-Je vois, soufflai-je.

-Elle peut pas échapper à ce qui coule dans ses veines on dirait.

-C'est à dire ?

-Le talent, déclara-t-il avec un rictus de fierté en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je secoue lentement la tête de gauche à droite, blasée, ce qui le fait éclater de rire. Je prends donc la liste des invités et hausse un sourcil en voyant qu'il a marqué mon oncle et ma tante, ainsi qu'Edna. Pas sa mère. C'est vrai qu'elle est décédée il y a deux ans.

-Ça fait du monde.

-Bien sûr, tu t'attends à quoi ?!

-Je peux inviter Kyôya ?

Il se fige et fronce lentement les sourcils.

-Pour que tu dises « non » ?

-Non imbécile, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, mais parce qu'on est amis depuis de nombreuses années. En plus, Lia adore son fils et...

Je sursaute en le voyant s'étouffer avec sa salive.

-Qu...Quoi ?! Depuis quand ?!

-Quand je suis allée chez les Vongola avec elle juste avant que tu...

Il se renfrogne et je devine qu'il a compris.

-Tu sais que ça n'engage pas à une relation amoureuse plus tard hein ?

-Elle est trop jeune pour qu'on parle de ça !

Papa poule.

-Donc ?

-Fais-le si t'y tiens, grogna-t-il entre ses dents sans me regarder.

-Merci !

Je me lève et vais l'embrasser rapidement. Sauf qu'en voulant m'en aller, il me fait tomber sur ses genoux.

-Mais en nous mariant, tu acceptes de venir vivre ici ? L'interrogeai-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

-C'est pas évident ? Répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est quoi ta solution donc pour être moins occupé ?

-J'ai démissionné.

J'écarquille les yeux, et le tape dans l'épaule quand il ricane.

-Trop drôle. Plus sérieusement ?

-Zac a accepté de partager mon boulot.

-Hein ?

-J'ai demandé à Xanxus en qui il avait le plus confiance et il a dit Zac, donc voilà.

-Ça te dérange pas ?

-Plus de calme ? Loin de là.

-Superbi...

-Hum ?

Je fourre mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Merci.

Il ne répond pas mais me serre contre lui.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Tonton ! M'écriai-je en me jetant dans ses bras en le voyant dans le bureau de Xanxus.

-Je m'attendais pas à un tel accueil, me fit-il remarquer en m'enlaçant.

-Le contexte est plus joyeux que le dernier.

-C'est sûr. Tu stresses ?

-Pas spécialement.

Il me prend la main gauche et hoche la tête en voyant ma bague de fiançailles, alors que derrière je vois mon frère me fixer les bras croisés.

-Je suis pas venu pour toi Fratello, tu le sais. Sinon, ta femme et ta fille sont où ?

-Avec Zac, je les laisserai pas seules dans ce repère d'assassins sans scrupule.

Il tourne la tête vers me frère et le regarde par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

-Tu sais que je t'aime mon cher neveu.

-Vas te faire foutre, grommela-t-il.

-Hey, le respect des anciens, lui rappela mon oncle avec un sourire innocent.

Il grogne dans sa barbe, expression vu qu'il se rase. Je ne sais comment, mais Enrique est bien l'une des seules personnes que Xanxus respecte.

-Sois pas jaloux Fratello~, minaudai-je en allant vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue, bonjour !

-Enfin, siffla-t-il.

-J'aurais mieux fait de continuer de t'ignorer.

Je retourne près de mon oncle et passe mon bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu veux rencontrer mon fiancé je suppose ? Lui demandai-je en partant du bureau de Xanxus.

-Après ce que Zac et Xanxus m'ont raconté ? Plutôt oui.

-Tout le monde fait des erreurs, soupirai-je.

-Lui plus que les autres d'après eux.

-Tu vas refuser de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel à cause de ça ?

Il baisse la tête sur moi, et malgré ses lunettes je devine son regard surpris.

-Quoi, tu veux pas ?

-J'aurais pensé que tu demanderais à l'un de tes frères.

-Dino va apporter les alliances, et Xanxus a réservé ma deuxième danse donc...t'acceptes ?

-Avec plaisir, accepta-t-il avec un sourire paternel, je suis sûr que tes parents assisteront au spectacle de là où ils sont.

-J'espère, chuchotai-je.

J'entends alors la voix douce et mélodieuse de mon fiancé, qu'on trouve rapidement. Ma tante se bouche les oreilles, Lia accrochée à sa jambe, elle l'adore depuis l'enterrement, Zac est lassé et Edna est devant Superbi, les bras croisés et le regardant de haut en bas.

-C'est un miracle que ma cousine ne soit pas encore sourde avec un mec tel que toi. Mais je me demande si les gens ont pensé qu'elle était lesbienne...

-VOOIII FAMILLE OU PAS JE VAIS TE TRUCIDER !

-Touche pas ma cousine toi sinon, le menaçai-je faussement.

Il se tourne vers moi et la pointe du doigt.

-Elle a commencé ! Elle est pire que toi !

-Je prends ça pour un compliment, lui fit ma cousine en s'approchant de moi, Esperanza !

-Salut toi ! Lui lançai-je en la prenant dans mes bras avec un sourire, alors les études ?

-Un an et à moi le doctorat en sciences politiques.

Elle se met devant mon oreille.

-Pas mal mais je trouve Arro mieux quand même, les cheveux longs c'est pas mon truc.

-J'espère bien, répliquai-je avec un rictus en coin, et je pensais que tu préférais les filles.

Oui.

-Bi à penchant fille Esperanza, nuance, me corrigea-t-elle en levant son index.

-Vooiiiii !

Je me penche pour regarder le concerné. Il pointe du doigt mon oncle.

-C'est qui ce type ?!

-Le pointe pas du doigt Superbi.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Donc tu es le fiancé hein...

Il enlève ses lunettes et Superbi écarquille les yeux.

-Je suis Enrique, l'oncle d'Esperanza et Xanxus, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Superbi lui serre la main d'un geste mécanique.

-Superbi Squalo.

-Je sais.

Superbi contracte la mâchoire. Enrique lui serre la main comme un malade avec un sourire innocent.

-J'espère qu'un mariage évitera à ma _nièce_ de souffrir encore, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui monsieur.

Je hausse un sourcil.

Mon grand-père devait être effrayant pour que ses deux fils héritent de l'aura.

-Maintenant que c'est clair...

Il s'agenouille et sort une sucette de sa poche.

-Lia, viens dire bonjour à papy~.

-Bonbon ! S'exclama ma fille avec les yeux brillants.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Superbi, il est juste venu me parler, on vit plus dans le même pays depuis longtemps je te rappelle, soupirai-je.

Superbi fusille Kyô du regard, tranquillement assis en face de moi en train de boire un thé.

-J'ai accepté qu'il vienne à _notre_ mariage, c'est pas pour voir sa gueule chez moi !

-Calme-toi, on faisait rien de ma...

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je l'appelle « Ann' » et ça te rend malade, surtout que ça a poussé Luciana à rompre avec toi il y a quatre ans, me coupa Kyôya en posant sa tasse.

Je me pince l'arrête du nez. Kyô, t'y mets pas aussi, j'ai pas besoin de voir en live un concours de celui qui pisse le plus loin.

-Voooooiiiiiiii je vais te buter ! C'est de ta faute si elle a rompu avec moi !

-Ma faute ? Répéta Kyôya en se levant lentement. C'est toi qui ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Superbi l'attrape par son col et je me lève en lui criant dessus. Sauf qu'ils bougent pas, se fixant dans les yeux.

-T'as eu ta chance et tu l'as ratée, viens pas chercher la merde maintenant Hibari, cracha-t-il avec son plus gros regard noir.

-Je vais faire l'opposé herbivore.

-Kyô, t'as pas besoin de...

Ignore le regard noir de Superbi à cause du surnom, ignore.

-Si tu choisis d'épouser cet homme, autant éclaircir cette histoire moi-même car je sais que tu ne diras rien par respect envers ma vie privée. Certains ont l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire en revanche.

J'attrape le poing de Superbi.

-Calme-toi, grognai-je en fronçant les sourcils, ou je te jure que c'est moi qui vais finir par m'énerver.

-Tch.

Il lâche Kyô, qui replace calmement sa cravate.

-Tu peux lui expliquer Luciana.

-Où est passé le « moi-même » ?

-Humph, rester trop longtemps en la présence de cet herbivore pourrait nuire à mon intelligence.

Il tourne les talons, Superbi l'assassinant du regard.

-Kyôya, sûr ?

-Vas-y.

Une fois parti, je me rassois en soupirant.

-Maintenant parle.

-Oui oui...

Je commence à expliquer, Superbi m'écoutant attentivement jusqu'à la fin.

-Donc ouais...C'est juste des surnoms qui remontent à nos trois ans, terminai-je en guettant sa réaction.

-Je vois.

Il se lève, mes yeux le suivant, et s'appuie contre l'évier.

Et finit par donner un coup de poing dedans.

-MAIS QUEL CON JE PEUX ÊTRE !

-Superbi...

-TU ME LE DISAIS TOUT LE TEMPS QUE TU ME TROMPAIS PAS ET MOI JE...

Je me relève, le tourne vers moi et prends son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser, espérant le calmer.

-C'était il y a longtemps, et j'aurais pu te le dire. Je...je voulais pas briser sa confiance tu comprends.

-Je sais, c'est l'une des choses que j'aime chez toi.

Je rougis faiblement. Oui, il me dit « je t'aime » plus souvent qu'avant, mais il ne s'étale jamais.

-T'es fidèle putain ! T'es fidèle et je le sais, je l'ai toujours su ! Mais ma jalousie de merde...putain, j'aurais pu éviter cette foutue rupture !

-Mais au final c'était pour le meilleur non ? Soufflai-je en l'enlaçant.

-Pourquoi t'es jamais allée au Japon ? Me demanda-t-il en se calmant, inspirant profondément.

-Je suppose qu'au plus profond de moi je voulais pas te quitter complètement.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, ancre mon regard dans le sien et lui souris.

-On se marie dans deux jours au final, non ?

Il expire longuement et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant délicatement comme si j'étais en porcelaine. Je lui rends.

-Eurk.

On se sépare pour regarder Lia, en pyjama à l'entrée de la cuisine.

-Je suis pas là, je veux juste de l'eau, nous dît-elle en allant ouvrir le frigo.

-Tu trouveras plus ça aussi dégoûtant quand tu seras plus grande.

-Voooiii dis pas ça !

Il va vers Lia et la prend dans ses bras.

-Tu retournes au lit, grommela son père.

Elle s'accroche à lui, pose sa tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux, une petite bouteille d'eau dans la main de Superbi. Sauf qu'il fait qu'un pas que quelque chose tombe de sous le haut de notre fille, qui rouvre les yeux d'un coup.

-De l'eau hein...marmonnai-je en récupérant la tablette de chocolat par terre.

-Je t'aime maman.

-Oui je sais ma chérie.

-Je peux dormir avec vous ?

-Non.

Elle lève des yeux de chien battu vers Superbi.

-Papa ?

-Ok, soupirai-t-il avant de me regarder, elle peut non ?

-Oh, je sais pas, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je profite que Lia ne me regarde pas pour faire des gestes équivoques avec les mains. Il écarquille les yeux et j'arrête quand Lia me regarde, perdue.

-Oui elle peut, déclara-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Mes épaules se baissent.

Si j'avais su que lui faire un gosse aurait cet effet...j'hésite entre l'avoir fait plus tôt ou pas du tout.

Nah, les choses sont très biens comme elles sont.

Parfaites même. C'est la seule chose que je peux me dire en regardant Superbi chuchoter des trucs à Lia pour qu'elle s'endorme alors qu'il va dans notre chambre.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Ana, il y a une fille qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'e...

Dino s'arrête car, de un il me voit dans ma robe de mariée, de deux la fille en question lui envoie un rictus mesquin, à côté de Katryna.

-Edna, je t'avais dit pas lui jouer de mauvais tours.

-J'y peux rien, j'ai su que c'était ton frère en le voyant.

-Dino, calme-toi, c'est Edna, la sœur de Zac. Ma cousine quoi.

-C'est quoi le truc avec la génétique dans votre famille ?!

Katryna rigole légèrement, finissant d'attacher mon chignon.

-On se ressemble oui, mais pas comme deux gouttes d'eau vieux.

Son père a bien eu raison de lui apprendre l'italien une fois Zac parti pour la Mafia.

-Ben...

-Où est la mariée ?

Mon oncle et Xanxus apparaissent.

-T'es magnifique Esperanza.

-Merci tonton~. Oh, d'ailleurs, c'est Dino, mon frère adoptif. Dino, Enrique Garcia, mon oncle.

Ils se serrent la main.

-Enchanté, et merci de t'être occupé de ma nièce toutes ses années, ça n'a pas dû être facile tout les jours.

-Effectivement.

Je le fusille du regard et me réfugie dans les bras de mon autre frère.

-Mais si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter. Mon père aussi si il était là.

Je lui envoie un fin sourire triste, qu'il me renvoie. Mes parents me regardent. Père aussi.

-C'est bientôt l'heure, nous fit remarquer Katryna en regardant la pendule.

Je vais enlacer Dino et lui souffle un « je t'aime frangin » à l'oreille, auquel il me répond. Il me lâche et part avec Katryna alors que j'enlace Xanxus à son tour, qui me le rend.

-Je t'aime Fratello tu sais, murmurai-je dans son oreille.

-Je sais Ann'.

Il me recule pour me regarder dans les yeux, puis pour me regarder de haut en bas.

-T'es magnifique, souffla-t-il si bas que je dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

-Merci, t'es pas mal non plus cher frère.

Je lui souris doucement face à son regard nostalgique.

-Hey, c'est pas parce que je me marie que j'ai plus besoin de mon grand-frère tu sais, même si tu te fais vieux, chuchotai-je.

Il fronce les sourcils et je ris à voix basse.

-Tu restes le premier homme de ma vie Xanxus.

Il ne dit rien, puis pose sa main à l'arrière de ma tête pour m'embrasser sur le front.

-Allez, on y va maintenant le vieux ! S'exclama Edna en croisant son bras avec le sien.

J'entends mon frère bougonner alors qu'ils disparaissent à leur tour. Me tournant vers le miroir pour me regarder, j'envoie un sourire à mon oncle en le voyant poser ses mains sur mes épaules. Ma robe, qui se compose en une jupe longue et un corset blanc noué derrière par des lacets de la même couleur, me plaît. Mes escarpins blancs cachés par ma robe me plaisent. Mon maquillage, un smoky eyes nude, mettant mes yeux en valeur, et mes lèvres légèrement rosés, me plaît. Ma coiffure, un chignon haut avec deux mèches bouclés retombant autour de mon visage, ma mèche attachée à l'arrière, me plaît.

Je me plais, encore plus quand je prend mon bouquet composé de roses blanches et roses pales.

-Tu ressembles à ta mère.

-Vraiment ?

-Le jour de son mariage avec ton père. Elle avait le même air béat sur le visage, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis, comme si elle savait que c'était comme ça que les choses devaient être.

-J'espère que mon mariage ne se terminera pas comme le leur.

-Aucun risque. Tu n'es pas tes parents. Et je suis sûr qu'ils regardent, tout les trois, de là où ils sont.

-Oh ils le font, crois-moi.

Il hausse les sourcils alors que je croise mon bras avec le sien.

-Tu sais, tu vois des trucs quand t'es à l'entre-deux entre l'au-delà et ici.

-Expérience paranormale ?

-Ouais. Et je vais te faire une confidence. Ma grand-mère a frappé le troisième fils de feu Timoteo devant moi.

Il ne semble pas me croire pendant une seconde et soupire.

-Pourquoi j'ai du mal à y croire alors que ce monde est dingue ?

-Ça te manque pas des fois ?

-L'adrénaline peut être. Mais on est pas là pour parler de ça. On y va ?

-Allons-y.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

C'est le cœur battant la chamade que je m'avance sur la musique, au bras de mon oncle. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire d'apparaître en accrochant le regard de Superbi, qui entrouvre la bouche en me relookant. Les mecs en costard sont mon point faible. Encore plus le jour de mon mariage. Encore plus si c'est mon mari.

Arrivée devant l'hôtel, mon oncle m'embrasse sur la joue avant de rejoindre sa femme et Zac, à côté de Lia, entre lui et Luca. Donnant mon bouquet à Katryna, je me mets devant Superbi.

-T'as plus rien à dire ? Le soufflai-je à voix basse.

-Je suis sans mot, admit-il avec un rictus en coin.

Le prêtre se racle la gorge et commence son discours alors qu'on se prend les mains, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre. Jusqu'à la question fatidique.

-Esperanza Maria Luciana Garcia Burguera...

Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'était obligé ?

-Voulez prendre cet homme ci-présent pour époux ?

-Oui je le veux.

Superbi esquisse un énorme sourire.

-Superbi Squalo, voul...

-Vooiii oui !

-Vous pouvez échanger les alliances.

Dino s'avance, sans faire de gaffes, et nous donne les alliances. Superbi me passe la mienne au-dessus de ma bague de fiançailles, puis je passe la sienne à l'annulaire droit.

-C'est l'a...

-Cet idiot s'est coupée la main gauche il y a des dizaines d'années vous savez, le coupai-je sans le regarder.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Se foutant que je l'ai appelé idiot le jour de notre mariage, il passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'attire vers lui, écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Pas de marques d'affection en publique sauf aujourd'hui. Je lui réponds et entends à peine les applaudissements.

-T'es magnifique d'ailleurs, me souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

-Et t'as épousé cette magnifique femme, quel homme chanceux t'es.

-Je sais.

Il m'embrasse encore une fois et me lâche.

Je suis mariée à Superbi.

Wow.

Qui aurait cru, quand je suis tombée sur lui à sept ans, qu'on finirait mariés, avec une fille et une histoire d'amour vachement compliquée qui a commencé il y a dix-sept ans ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Oh ?

Edna courage, même si apparemment t'as tapé dans l'œil de mon cher Watson.

-Luci-nee-san, c'est qui la fille avec qui Walton parle ?

-Edna, ma cousine pour...oh toi aussi Fran ?

Il ne me répond pas et va foutre le coup de mon élève en l'air. Edna a l'air de bien s'amuser remarque. Mais quand je vais sur la piste avec Superbi pour ouvrir le bal, elle va se réfugier près de Xanxus, qui envoie un regard vers les deux jeunes hommes et emmène notre cousine danser.

-Oh, Superbi ?

-Hum ?

L'air béat qu'il a sur le visage n'a pas de prix.

-Lia danse avec Ieyoshi, le fils de Tsuna.

Il tourne la tête si vite que j'ai peur qu'elle tombe. Mais non. Je regarde donc ma fille danser avec Ieyoshi, qui rougit mais sait ce qu'il fait. Lia a l'air de s'amuser, c'est le principal.

-Je le tuerai plus tard, grommela mon mari en reportant son attention sur moi.

-Hum...

Je me penche vers son oreille.

-Tu sais, j'ai une jarretière à la cuisse. Mais vu que mon mari est assez jaloux, je me suis dit que je lui laisserais le plaisir de me l'enlever avec les dents plus tard.

-C'est quoi ton intention, me provoquer une érection en public le jour de notre mariage ? Répliqua-t-il dans mon oreille.

Ce n'est que quand je danse avec Adrian, qui commence à entrer dans la puberté à treize ans, que je sens quelque chose. Lia a été rejointe par Kyuso, le fils de Kyôya, qui ressemble plus à sa mère que son père, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et est toujours avec Ieyoshi, les jumeaux de Katryna et Takeshi, Aki le garçon et Akiko, la fille, étant partis danser avec leurs parents, ceci étant la même pour le fils d'Hayato et Haru ou celui de Nagi et Mukuro.

Bref. Ils sont tout les trois et semblent parler à voix basse. Sauf que c'est plutôt ce que je sens dans l'air qui m'interpelle. Au vue des regards de Reborn et Tobias, ouais ils sont ensembles sans s'entre-tuer, c'est pas mon imagination.

-Ana-san ?

-Hum, quoi ?

Adrian passe ses bras autour de ma taille et mitraille Tsuna du regard, qui s'excuse de nous avoir interrompu.

-Dis, tu le sens toi aussi ?

-Hum ? Je me sens moins parano d'un coup.

Il rit et je souris en coin.

Ieyoshi, il semblerait que tu viennes de trouver les deux premiers Gardiens de la Onzième Génération. Félicitation, Undicesimo.

Je suppose que Lia devra apprendre à se battre un jour ou l'autre au final.

Mais pour le moment t'as raison jeune fille, va voir Andras qui boude dans son coin.

Les gosses de nos jours je vous jure.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé !** **Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	109. CVIII

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 108** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Le temps passe. Parfois lentement, d'autre fois on ne le remarque même pas. Mais alors que ma fille se prépare à entrer au collège, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander où sont passées toutes ces années. La paix est ce que j'ai toujours recherchée, et c'est ce que Tsuna a réussi à instaurer, c'est ce que j'ai réussi à instaure en Catalogne et en Andorre, faisant des Vengadores la plus puissante Famille dans ces deux endroits, ma Famille comptant de plus en plus de membres. Voyant la dévotion dont fait preuve Romain depuis qu'il est revenu, il dirige le QG en Andorre, Walton étant plus souvent là-bas qu'en Espagne.

Vu qu'Edna y est souvent.

Qui aurait cru qu'elle mettrait son doctorat en sciences politiques au compte des Vengadores et des Vongola ? Qui aurait cru qu'elle serait douée, voire même plus que moi, pour les négociations ? Qui aurait cru qu'un beau jour, s'étant retrouvée sur le champs de bataille aux côté de Xanxus, elle aurait compris la notion de « Famille » et aurait réveillé une Flamme du Soleil ?

-Andras va même être là maintenant papa, tu te rends compte ?! Bel a enfin cédé !

-Voiii il en avait marre de vous supporter !

-Vous allez continuer à débattre ou on peut y aller ? Tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour Lia, les coupai-je avec un soupir.

-Ah merde ! Jura Lia en partant dans la voiture.

-LANGUAGE ! Hurla mon mari en la suivant.

Regardez qui parle...mais une fois devant le collège, Superbi se tourne vers notre fille.

-Tu te souviens ? Si il y a, fais un sport qui améliorera ton endurance !

-Oui papa, répondit platement ma fille en levant les yeux en l'air.

-Lia...grommela-t-il.

-Je vous aime, à ce soir !

Elle claque la portière derrière elle et rejoint Andras, qui attendait devant les grilles, un tantinet mal à l'aise. Je lui fais un signe de main quand Superbi redémarre et qu'on passe devant.

-T'es trop silencieuse.

-Je réfléchis à comment je pourrais lui exposer ça. Encore une fois.

-Sois cash. Le Boss sait de toutes façons qu'il doit sérieusement penser à un héritier, surtout qu'il a pas de gosses.

-Je sais...mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire après ? Surtout qu'une fois qu'il se retirera, vous ses Gardiens suivrez.

-T'es l'un de ses Gardiens aussi.

-Je t'en prie, on sait tous que je porte l'anneau seulement pour faire plaisir à mon frère.

-Tch, favoritisme.

-Il l'a jamais caché. Mais en fait, je me demande surtout ce qu'il fera après.

-Xanxus aura aucun mal à rester un haut placé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop sénile, les Vongola le laisseront pas hors de leur vue avec un esprit comme le sien.

-Humph, on est trop intelligent dans notre famille...tu sais si Zac a avancé ?

-Il y a deux jours, quand je suis allé au QG, Mammon m'a dit qu'il n'était pas sorti de ton atelier depuis trois jours.

-Hum...qu'il n'en fasse pas trop cet idiot.

Xanxus est un homme extrêmement intelligent et manipulateur, qui n'a pas hésité à faire un coup d'état comme les Vongola et qui n'a pour ainsi dire aucune défaite parmi ce qu'il entreprend. J'ai réussi à défaire les Traditore et le réseau qui menaçait les Vongola. Pas seule bien sûr. Bref. Edna a réussit à faire signer des contrats en faveur des Vongola alors que le CEDEF et autres négociateurs avaient du mal.

Zac, étant devenu l'illusionniste de haut rang qu'il est aujourd'hui, a décidé qu'il voulait étudier les Anneaux de l'Enfer. Sachant que celui de Rick était en Espagne, celui de Nick étant revenu à Mukuro, il a voulu le prendre comme objet d'étude. Je m'y suis opposé au début, tout comme Katryna et Tobias.

Les autres étaient pour. Même si ma curiosité m'avait déjà donné envie d'étudier ces anneaux étranges, le fait que l'âme d'Alaric y était emprisonnée m'en a toujours dissuadé.

 _« Je sais que ces anneaux renferment des âmes, je voudrais trouver un moyen de les libérer. Je veux libérer Alaric Esperanza. »_

J'ai dû m'incliner.

C'était il y a deux ans. Depuis on a appris que plus l'anneau est utilisé, plus ses utilisateurs meurent, plus ses pouvoirs grandissent car nourri des Flammes de la Brume. On sait que chaque anneau a sa réalité, sa dimension propre, qui peut être modelée si un illusionniste l'utilise.

-J'irai le voir après avoir parlé à mon frère, annonçai-je en sortant de la voiture, t'as pas mal de choses à faire non ?

-Me le rappelle pas, siffla-t-il en la verrouillant.

J'esquisse un rictus en coin et me dirige immédiatement vers le bureau de mon frère. Passant Fran, en grande conversation avec ma cousine, sûrement là pour boulot.

Franchement...elle le fait tourner en bourrique avec Walton depuis le jour de mon mariage...

-Fratello ? L'appelai-je en toquant à sa porte.

-Entre.

Je m'exécute et m'assois face à lui, qui regarde toujours à la fenêtre.

-Ne gaspille pas ta salive Ann', me fit-il tout de suite, je sais ce que tu vas dire.

-Tu l'envisages enfin ? Après toutes les fois où on s'est engueulés ?

-Quelque chose m'a fait changé d'avis.

-Ah ?

-Plutôt quelqu'un.

Je hausse mes sourcils et me tourne brusquement en entendant des cris au rez-de-chaussé. Xanxus se lève calmement et me fait signe de le suivre.

C'est donc derrière Levi et Mammon qu'on arrive, qui font face à quelqu'un.

-Le grand Boss est là, il va bien vous dire que c'est vrai, cracha une voix féminine dédaigneuse.

-Boss ! S'exclama Levi en se tournant.

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant enfin la fille. C'est encore une ado. Taille moyenne, poids normal, a ce qu'il faut là où il faut et mignonne avec ses cheveux blonds vénitiens longs et raides qui se marient bien avec sa peau tannée.

Et ses yeux rouges.

-Angelica, se contenta de dire mon frère.

-Ouais, moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir _papa_.

Elle crache le dernier mot alors que je manque de m'étouffer avec ma salive. Et à mon frère qui se tend, elle dit la vérité.

Et là, je remarque enfin la valise à moitié vide à ses pieds.

-Xanxus, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

La dénommée Angelica pose les yeux sur moi et je vois de la surprise pendant un quart de seconde avant que la colère ne revienne.

-Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que t'as pas fait ? Me corrigeai-je en me mettant à côté de lui.

-Les enfants coûtent toujours chers, marmonna Mammon.

-J'ai besoin d'une explication, continuai-je en l'ignorant.

Xanxus ne me jette pas un regard, le sien braqué dans celui de la jeune fille qui porte le même que lui.

-Mais je devrais quand même me présenter, soufflai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle tourne les yeux sur moi et, même si elle est sur ses gardes, je lui souris en espérant la calmer.

-Je m'appelle Luciana, je suppose que je suis ta tante, me présentai-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle la regarde sans la prendre, donc je la baisse. Ado à problèmes hein...

-Je dois demander à mon frère pourquoi j'ai une nièce cachée ou tu voudrais m'en parler toi-même ?

Elle baisse les yeux et me prend timidement la main.

-Très bien, chuchotai-je en serrant sa main dans la mienne en regardant mon aîné, tu es mort.

Histoire d'un soir. Mère qui l'a viré parce qu'elle avait ruiné sa vie d'après elle. S'en est sortie comme elle peut jusqu'à ce qu'un déchet la trouve et la prenne en otage la semaine dernière. Mon frère s'en est chargé après avoir reçu une photo et lui a dit qu'elle allait lui succéder et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Donc la voilà, sans expérience dans la mafia et ayant vécu en civile toute sa vie.

Ah oui. Dix-huit ans. Un an de plus qu'Adrian.

Mais la version de mon frère...il est encore sous le choc de savoir qu'il a une fille. Mais en apprenant qu'elle était retenue, il a fait des recherches avant d'aller la libérer et a décidé de la faire vivre ici car elle serait en sécurité.

Pas comme si il allait lui dire sachant qu'ils ne se parlent pas.

-C'est attendu du Boss, me lança Superbi.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je pense à l'inviter à vivre ici quelques temps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle s'est fait virer par sa mère, s'est démerdée seule et s'est faite prendre en otage en l'espace d'un an pour ensuite retrouver son père qui l'a forcé à vivre dans un repaire d'assassins.

Je soupire.

-C'est une ado qui fait confiance à personne et...

-Elle te fait penser à toi, me coupa-t-il en s'allongeant à côté de moi.

-Peut-être. Mais elle doit se remettre et apprendre où elle s'est retrouvée dans le calme avant de pouvoir...faire ce que Xanxus vaut qu'elle fasse.

-Demande-lui alors.

Je hoche la tête. Si Angelica ne veut pas de la VARIA, je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne l'ait pas.

Mon frère ne mettra pas un tel poids sur ses épaules.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Oui.

-Je vais l'annoncer à Xanxus, va faire tes affaires.

Elle court presque dans sa chambre, celle qui fut la mienne, alors que je retrouve mon frère.

-Angelica va vivre chez moi pendant quelques temps, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Fais.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Elle est en colère, mais elle a peur aussi, non ? Me demanda-t-il lentement.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Il ne répond pas et je soupire.

-Tu devrais lui parler.

-Je peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis pas son père.

-Si tu...

-Je suis son géniteur, me coupa-t-il, mais pas son père. Je savais même pas qu'elle existait Ann', je peux pas être le père d'une fille de dix-huit ans.

-Il est jamais trop tard pour se comporter en père Xanxus, déclarai-je en tournant les talons, ne la fuis pas comme papa me fuyait presque.

Je sors de son bureau et ferme la porte derrière moi, remarquant ma nièce à côté de la porte.

-Allez suis-moi Angelica, tu vas rencontrer ta cousine.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec votre père ?

-Oh si tu savais. C'est une longue histoire. Tu veux l'entendre ?

Elle regarde la porte du bureau de son père et hoche la tête.

-Suis-moi dans ce cas.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Deux autres années passèrent. Angelica et Xanxus ont...elle se met vite en colère et c'est explosif, comme mon frère. Mais elle est compréhensive et sensible malgré tout, et après avoir écouté l'histoire de notre famille, elle s'est sentie plus proche de son père.

Ils ont réussi à construire une relation après qu'elle ait fait le premier pas. Elle a décidé d'elle-même d'aller vivre à la VARIA six mois après son arrivée, une fois que je lui eu expliqué tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir et ce qu'elle verrait. Le fait que Lia ait été là a aidé car ça a permis de la calmer. Xanxus l'a donc entraîné. Elle a sa Flamme du Ciel, mais pas de la Fureur. Même si de ce qu'il m'a dit, elle pourrait bien l'avoir mais ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Une dernière chose sur elle, l'année qu'elle a passé livrée à elle-même l'a...elle a de la rancune. Elle hésite pas à le montrer aux sous-fifres et à les appeler « déchets ».

On peut rien y faire je suppose.

Mais là, je suis en Espagne avec ma fille de treize ans. Et je la regarde fixement, les sourcils froncés.

-Comment tu viens de lui parler là ?

-Quoi, elle a fait une gaffe elle doit arranger ça !

-Ne lui parle pas comme à une mal-propre pour autant.

-Madame c'est bo...

Je lève le doigt pour la faire taire.

-Mais c'est qu'une femme de ménage, je suis ta fille, t'es la Boss !

-Et ? Tu lui dois quand même le respect.

Elle fronce les sourcils à son tour.

-Pourquoi ? On n'est pas du même rang.

-Ah oui ? Pas du même rang ?

Je me tourne vers la jeune femme qui pleure presque dans son coin.

-Je m'excuse pour le comportement de ma fille.

-Ce n'est pas grave Mad...

-Mais maman, t'excuse pas auprès d'elle ! S'écria Lia en écarquillant les yeux.

-Et toi tu me suis, sifflai-je en la regardant.

T'as bien raison de déglutir ma petite, parce que là maman cool se transforme en maman en colère. Je lui prends la main et la traîne dehors.

On arrive devant le bar de Miranda et j'aperçois Adrian prendre une commande à l'intérieur.

-Maman ?

Je la traîne dans le bar et m'arrête devant Miranda, qui nous regarde avec surprise.

-Bonjour, me salua-t-elle en me regardant sans comprendre, tu devais passer aujourd'hui ?

-Non, ça a été décidé sur un coup de tête. Lia va travailler ici comme saisonnière pendant le mois.

-QUOI ?!

Je la fusille du regard et elle ferme sa bouche.

-Adrian pourra avoir un moment de répit avant de retourner à la fac.

-Merci, ça me touche, répondit le concerné en donnant la commande à sa mère avant de se tourner vers sa cousine, qu'est-ce que t'as fait nabot pour mettre ta mère en colère ?

-Mais rien !

-Elle pense être au-dessus du personnel au manoir.

-Aouch. Papa m'a toujours dit de bien me tenir envers eux si je voulais pas t'énerver.

Il prend la commande et s'en va, soufflant à sa cousine qu'elle est dans la merde.

-Je suppose que le fait que ce soit illégal de faire travailler des enfants de treize ans ne s'applique pas ?

-Exact. Mets là un peu partout, je viendrai ou j'enverrai quelqu'un la chercher à dix-neuf heures du lundi au vendredi.

-Ça marche. Si quelqu'un vient je dis le mot en « V » ?

-T'as tout compris.

-Maman...

Je regarde ma fille.

-Tu m'as déçu Lia, alors tu vas apprendre le respect en le vivant.

-Qu...

Je pars sans lui jeter un regard.

Hors de question que je laisse ma fille manquer de respect à des gens qui travaillent pour moi, et donc pour elle.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Je te déteste, je vais le dire à papa ! Me hurla-t-elle en rentrant, Cris se bouchant les oreilles.

-Fais donc, je m'en fous. Ta punition restera la même.

Elle hurle de rage et monte dans sa chambre. J'entends sa porte claquer. Une heure plus tard, je répond avec un soupir à l'appel de mon mari.

- **Elle est en colère.**

-Je sais, je m'en fous.

- **Sérieux, tu peux pas la forcer à travailler !**

-Pour lui apprendre ce que c'est que le respect ? Crois-moi je peux.

- **Vooiiii Luciana t...**

-Toi tu m'écoutes. J'ai pas élevé Lia pour qu'elle se croit supérieure aux autres, compris ? J'ai connu le plus bas de la Mafia comme le plus haut, alors je ne laisserai pas ma fille mal traiter des membres de ma Famille parce qu'elle se croit supérieure car je lui ai donné la vie.

- **Vooooiiiii mais elle a un rang supérieur !**

-Un rang n'est qu'un rang. Elle doit quand même montrer du respect envers les gens qui sont sous le même toit et ne pas les traiter comme des moins que rien. Ce n'est pas parce que ça n'existe pas chez la VARIA qu'elle doit l'ignorer.

- **Tu changeras pas d'avis hein ?** Grogna-t-il, sa patience ayant presque atteint sa limite.

-T'as tout compris.

Je raccroche et laisse mon portable tomber sur mon bureau.

Deux semaines passèrent. Lia a tenu deux semaines avant d'entrer dans mon bureau un soir et de se jeter dans mes bras en pleurant, disant que les gens étaient méchants. Donc je l'ai consolé, lui disant que c'était comme ça qu'était le monde, que ce n'est pas parce que tu as un rang que tout le monde le verra et en tiendra compte.

Elle a compris sa leçon et s'est excusée d'elle-même. Mais elle continue quand même.

- _Hello_.

Je tourne la tête vers l'entrée du bar pour voir Arro, accompagné d'Angelica.

-Ange ! S'exclama Lia en sautant sur sa cousine.

Cousine qui détourne le regard en rougissant légèrement, tapotant la tête de ma fille.

-Et moi ?

Lia prend la main d'Arro et lui serre, ce qui fait qu'il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Je veux l'une de mes poupées...

-Après toutes ces années ? Me moquai-je derrière mon verre.

-Vous voulez quoi ? Demanda Lia alors qu'Ange s'asseyait.

Surnom donné par Lia, que Xanxus et moi avons repris. Enfin, il l'appelle comme ça qu'en comité restreint.

-Une bière, répondirent les deux.

-Ok !

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène en Espagne ?

-Je fuis papa, il est d'humeur massacrante en ce moment, maugréa-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et il me traite comme une faiblarde ça me fait chier.

-Je vo...

Je sursaute en entendant un bruit de plateau renversé. On regarde tout les trois la provenance, pour voir Adrian par terre à ramasser des bouts de verres puis embarquer Lia avec lui à l'arrière.

-Il s'attendait pas à te voir ? Interrogeai-je Arro.

-Je pense pas que ce soit moi...soupira-t-il, c'est mon fils après tout.

-Oh ok.

Je regarde Ange en coin, puis observe Adrian apporter les commandes, la regardant intensément.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Grogna ma nièce en le fusillant du regard.

-Ah ri...rien ! T'es...t'es très mignonne tu sais !

Elle le regarde, blasé, puis lui montre son majeur.

-Dégage.

-Ouais ouais ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire en repartant.

Elle pose ses yeux sur nous.

-Il me lâchera pas hein ?

-Non, répondit Arro avec un sourire crispé, et il m'a snobé ce petit con.

-Il a de qui tenir, lança Miranda en passant à côté de nous.

Aouch.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Non.

- **Si** , grommela mon frère.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- **J'aimerais !**

Adrian et Ange...ont synchronisé leurs flammes ? Je sais qu'Andras est bien parti pour être son Gardien de la Tempête et de reprendre le rôle de son père...mais qu'Adrian devienne le successeur de Superbi ?

Wow, juste wow. Il sait tout juste se servir d'une arme à feu et de sa flamme. Sa mère était _tellement_ heureuse quand il lui a dit qu'il voulait rejoindre la Mafia.

Et il me dit ça juste quand Tsuna m'a demandé d'entraîner son fils. En gros je vais être son Reborn.

Le pauvre. Mais je vais pouvoir passer deux mois en Espagne.

-Maman ?

-Je dois y aller Fratello, ne le tue pas, il est pas méchant.

- **Collant. Trop.**

Il raccroche et Lia s'assoit en face de moi à la table de la cuisine.

-Tonton a un problème ?

-Non, Adrian et Ange ont synchronisé leurs flammes.

-Ah, il est trop protecteur ? Devina-t-elle avec un rictus en coin.

-Ouais. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

Ma fille de quatorze ans hoche la tête, son regard soudain déterminé.

-Tu sais, j'ai jamais vraiment donné de l'importance à ce que je sois la future Gardienne de la Pluie de Ieyoshi, ou même à ce que je sois de la Mafia mais...maman, je veux apprendre à me battre.

-Ah ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?

-L'autre jour des mecs nous ont emmerdé avec Diana...grogna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, les poings serrés, si Andras était pas arrivé on aurait dû s'enfuir. Je veux pas fuir !

-Je vois.

Je pose mon menton dans la paume de la main.

-Tu veux apprendre à te battre ou à te défendre ? Ce sont deux choses différentes chérie, fais bien attention à la distinction. Tu m'as demandé quelque chose et m'as raconté autre chose.

Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et hoche la tête, ayant compris ce que je voulais dire.

-Je veux pouvoir me défendre et défendre les autres maman. A...avec une épée.

-Très bien, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux, je suis légèrement vexée que tu choisisse l'épée et pas une arme à feu mais au fond j'ai toujours su que ton père t'avais transmis ça quelque part.

-En parlant de papa...

-Je sais. Si tu veux apprendre à te défendre et protéger les autres avec une épée, ton père n'est pas la bonne personne à qui le demander. Même s'il connaît le sujet parfaitement.

Je rouvre mes yeux.

-Arro ? Tu veux aller au Japon ?

-Non. En fait, j'ai appelé Katryna pour avec Takeshi et...je vais passer les vacances d'été en Sicile.

-Takeshi hein...le Shigure Soen Ryu alors.

-Oui.

-Tu dis que tu veux me demander mais t'as l'air déjà tout arrangé de ton côté.

Elle rit un peu en se grattant la tempe.

-Takeshi saura quoi faire, que ce soit avec une épée ou avec ta flamme. Il a appris à Walton à se servir à fond de la sienne tu sais.

-Vraiment ?!

-Ton crush sur Walton n'est toujours pas passé ?

Elle rougit et croise les bras.

-Mais ton père va être vexé, tu le sais non ?

-Alors tu pourras lui dire ? Merci !

-Hep là, je t'aime mais je tiens à ma vie. Surtout que moi non plus je suis pas là cet été.

-Hein ?

-Tsuna m'a demandé d'entraîner son fils cet été, je serai en Espagne.

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux.

-Papa va nous tuer, planter nos têtes sur des pieux en s'en servir pour éloigner les gens de la maison.

-Comme tu dis.

Superbi l'a pas bien pris.

Pas bien tout. Que sa fille chérie veuille apprendre à manier une épée lui fait super plaisir. Qu'elle veuille apprendre auprès de Takeshi beaucoup moins.

Mais Lia n'en a pas démordu et a demandé à Ange de l'emmener en Sicile plus tôt que prévu. D'après ce que ma fille m'a dit au téléphone, il a tenu deux semaines avant de s'incruster, tout ça pour qu'ils s'engueulent encore une fois.

-On devrait pas faire quelque chose ? Me chuchota mon nouvel élève alors qu'on était victime d'un braquage dans un restaurant.

-Je sais pas.

Je sors mon flingue et le pointe sur lui en souriant.

-Vas-tu faire quelque chose ?

Je lui tire dans le front. Il reste mort quelques secondes, puis une flamme orange s'allume sur son front alors qu'il se retrouve en caleçon.

-ARRÊTER LES VOLEURS AVEC MA DERNIÈRE VOLONTÉ !

Je dois vraiment remercier Reborn pour m'avoir fourni ces cartouches. C'est vachement drôle en fait de foutre la honte à son élève tout en lui apprenant des trucs.

Mais je devrais appeler Katryna. C'était la dixième balle que je lui ai tirée me semble.

Ah, toutes ses hontes !

Résultat, je sais qu'il est amoureux de ma fille depuis qu'il a huit ans. Il m'a fait juré de rien dire. Contre des réservations dans des resto' de luxe au compte de son père.

Pauvre Tsuna. Ieyoshi peut se montrer diabolique si ça peut lui sauver la peau.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Lia et crise d'adolescence avec Superbi comme père.

Lia est de nature calme, mais ça pète tellement souvent avec son père...Superbi a le don de mettre notre fille en colère en moins de deux. Donc quand l'été arrive ou juste les vacances et qu'elle peut aller en Sicile quand elle peut, elle est soulagée. Surtout quand Kyuso y est aussi. Toujours aussi proches ces deux-là.

Lia eut donc quinze ans. Puis seize, où Takeshi lui offrit son katana en bambou qui se transforme si elle est digne du Shigure Soen. Elle en prend grand soin. Mais là qu'elle m'explique ce qui s'est passé en Sicile, je ne peux que hocher la tête.

Elle se baladait avec Ieyoshi quand on les a attaqué. Elle a répliqué. Elle s'est montrée digne d'être la successeur de Takeshi en créant sa propre forme. Je pourrais pas être plus fière d'elle.

J'espère que Superbi sera pareil. Même quand elle lui dira qu'elle a épargné ses adversaires.

-Je suis fière de toi chérie, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, et rassurée que tu puisses mettre en application ce que tu as appris. C'est pas toujours facile.

-Merci maman. J'espère que papa sera comme toi.

-Comme quoi ? Demanda le concerné en entrant dans le salon.

Je lâche ma fille et m'assois dans le canapé.

-Lia a quelque chose à te dire.

-Oh vraiment ? Fit-il en posant ses yeux sur la concernée.

-Je...j'ai...

-Tu ?

-On s'est fait attaquer avec Ieyoshi.

Superbi l'examine de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu t'en ai débarrassé apparemment.

-J'ai réussi à transformer mon katana avec une nouvelle forme.

Il croise les bras, visiblement intéressé.

-Mais encore ?

Lia serre les poings. Je sais ce qu'elle recherche. L'approbation de son père, elle veut l'entendre dire qu'elle a fait le bon choix en choisissant l'enseignement de Takeshi.

Quelque part, elle veut la même chose que ce qu'il voulait de son père.

-Je ne les ai pas tué.

-Tu les a épargné ?! Explosa Superbi. Voooiiii, tu ne deviendras jamais une épéiste digne de ce nom si tu te montres trop gentille avec tes ennemis ! Récupère pas les tords de Yamamoto !

-J'ai reporté les faits, les Vongola ont fait ce qui devait être fait.

-Tu aurais pu le faire toi-même !

Je me mords l'intérieur de ma joue pour m'empêcher d'intervenir. Je sais que Superbi, depuis que Lia a pris la décision de s'entraîner réellement, est plus dur qu'avant avec elle, pour la préparer mentalement à ce qu'elle a choisi. Il ne pense pas à mal. Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme lui. Tout le monde n'est pas forcément fait pour tuer sans avoir de remords après.

L'entendre dire à ma fille de seize ans qu'elle aurait dû tuer fait bouillir mon sang dans mes veines, sachant qu'elle n'a jamais eu à le faire jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais je vais pas intervenir. Parce que vu le regard de Lia, elle va craquer pour de bon.

-Papa.

-Vooiiii tu restera faible si...

-PAPA !

Superbi s'arrête et la regarde.

-Papa, je sais que t'es l'un des meilleurs épéistes des Vongola si ce n'est du monde, je sais que par conséquent t'attends beaucoup de moi. Je sais que ça t'a vexé que je choisisse Takeshi et pas toi pour m'entraîner, mais tu m'as jamais laissé expliquer mon choix ! Je peux, maintenant ?! En fait je m'en fous que tu le veuille ou pas, tu t'es tu alors je peux parler ! Bon sang papa, oui j'ai hérité de toi, oui je manie l'épée et oui j'aime l'adrénaline d'un combat ou d'un challenge mais je...je suis pas un assassin ! J'ai pas voulu apprendre à me battre mais à me défendre et défendre les autres. Ton objectif a toujours été d'être le meilleur et de servir tonton, mais le mien c'est simplement de défendre, de protéger.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration.

-Je suis le successeur de Takeshi, que ce soit en épée ou chez les Vongola. Je sais qu'une fois que je serai Gardienne à plein temps, je serai amenée à tuer. Mais pour le moment ? Je le suis pas encore, le Decimo est encore le Boss et si je peux m'en remettre à eux, alors je le ferai aussi longtemps que possible. Je veux protéger et je veux me protéger. Tuer me changera, je le sais. Je suis ta fille, mon oncle est le Boss de la VARIA, mais ma mère est celle des Vengadores et a tout fait pour me faire prendre conscience de ce que la Mafia allait m'apporter à un jeune âge. Je tiens de toi, je tiens d'elle. Je ne suis pas capable d'être diplomate comme maman, mais je peux épargner des vies. Je...je veux que tu reconnaisse mon épée papa, comme tu as reconnu celles de Takeshi et Arro il y a des années.

Elle s'incline.

-Je te demande ça en tant que ta fille et en tant que jeune épéiste encore sans expérience réelle : laisse-moi te montrer que mon épée n'est pas faible ! Laisse-moi te prouver que la voie que j'ai choisie, même si elle est différente de la tienne, n'est pas vouée à l'échec ! S'il-te-plaît !

Mes yeux se posent sur mon mari, même si le sentiment de fierté à l'intérieur de moi ne veut pas partir. Pour en revenir à Superbi, il fixe Lia. Même si elle ne s'en rendra pas compte, il y a une étincelle de fierté dans ses yeux.

-Montre-moi dans ce cas Lia.

Elle se redresse et hoche vivement la tête, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle en allant dans sa chambre.

Superbi la suite du regard et s'assoit à côté de moi.

-Elle a grandi, déclara-t-il en regardant le vide, quand est-ce qu'elle a appris à parler comme ça ?

-Tu veux dire défendre ce qui lui tient à cœur ? Elle a juste appris du vocabulaire et l'a utilisé pour que tu la vois comme l'adulte qu'elle devient.

-Ça va trop vite.

Je lui prends la main et mets mon visage face au sien.

-Je sais, crois-moi. T'as vu mes cheveux blancs ?

Il me fixe pendant quelques secondes et esquisse un rictus en posant son front contre le mien.

-Je les aime bien moi.

-Tu déconne ? Je veux pas que les gens sachent que je suis vieille, marmonnai-je en faisant la moue.

-Pas besoin des cheveux pour savoir ça.

Je fronce les sourcils et réponds pas à son baiser.

-Je te hais.

-Mens pas, souffla-t-il en m'embrassant de nouveau.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

L'année des dix-sept ans de Lia...bon, elle m'avait demandé à passer deux semaines chez Adrian à Barcelone avec Kyuso, j'ai accepté.

Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise quand elle m'a avoué en rentrant qu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

Le hasard franchement.

Mais aussi, Zac a brisé le lien entre les âmes et l'Anneau de l'Enfer d'Alaric. Même si il est resté dans le coma pendant un mois après ça, inquiétant sa fiancée, il a réussi. L'anneau est depuis gardé et surveillé en Andorre.

-Tu vas te sentir seule, lançai-je à ma fille de dix-huit ans en lui donnant les clefs d'un studio dans le centre de Barcelone.

-Je veux être indépendante pendant quelques temps, savoir ce que ça fait.

-Appelle si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai là quelques temps.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Des problèmes maman ?

-T'en préoccupe pas, t'es en vacances.

Juste des déchets qui remettent en cause l'influence des Vengadores sur la région. Bien que lentement, sans que je ne le remarque, ça s'étend de plus en plus à toute l'Espagne, la Catalogne reste ma priorité.

Donc me voici avec Cris à attendre avec quelques hommes dans un lieu neutre. Mais rien. Pas un chat.

-Hey...

-Je sais, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Désolé du retard !

J'observe l'homme d'une trentaine d'années arriver en courant.

Quelque chose cloche. Il est seul, il est en retard, mais semble prendre ça à la légère.

-Nous sommes en période de tension et arriver en retard ne me donne guère une bonne image de vous sachant que vous avez attaqué ma Famille à plusieurs reprises en Aragon.

-Ah oui, mais à vouloir plus de terrain on finit par en payer le prix.

-Pas de discussion hein...soupirai-je en sortant mon arme.

Des embusqués sortent d'un peu partout et on se retrouve vite entourés. J'ai emmené peu d'hommes, mais ils sont tous capables de se défendre. J'ai longtemps privilégié la qualité à la quantité.

-Protégez la Boss ! Hurla l'un d'eux.

-Vous ne pourrez pas me protéger si vous êtes morts imbéciles ! Rugis-je en tirant dans la tête de l'un d'eux.

J'échange un regard avec Cris et le couvre, lui permettant de trouver un point en hauteur.

Et on se bat, de plus en plus d'hommes arrivant. En voyant l'un de mes hommes se faire poignarder, je grince des dents.

Qualité oui, mais parfois le nombre l'emporte.

-On se replie ! Ordonnai-je.

-Oh non !

Je fusille du regard celui qui vient de me poignarder. Mais je le sens tout de suite.

Le poison qui se met à couler dans mes veines.

-Saleté de déchet, grognai-je en lui faisant imploser plusieurs organes.

Je me recule et tombe à terre, entendant vaguement Cris hurler mon nom alors que je perds petit à petit conscience.

-Aidez les Vengadores ! Hurla une voix familière.

La dernière chose que je vois, ce sont les yeux verts de Luca avant de sombrer pour de bon.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je sais que je suis dans le coma. Je n'ai aucune notion du temps, mais même en parcourant un nombre innombrable de de fois ma conscience, j'entends des voix lointaines. Je ne peux pas les distinguer.

Mais en revanche, je suis sûre d'avoir entendu Lia pleurer.

Mais là, je me sens partir. Si perdre connaissance pendant un coma est possible, alors c'est ce qui vient de se passer. Sauf que quand je me réveille, je déglutis malgré moi. Ce ciel étoilé et cette sensation de légèreté...

Je me redresse, les yeux écarquillés. Le poison était suffisamment puissant pour m'envoyer dans l'entre-deux. Je suis à deux doigts de mourir.

-Je suis ravie de finalement te rencontrer, Luciana.

Je sursaute et me tourne pour voir une femme aux cheveux courts argentés et aux yeux bleus.

-Vous...

-Je ne suis pas la mère de Superbi, je ne suis pas Sandrea, me coupa-t-elle avec un sourire gentil aux lèvres, mais Elsa.

-La mère d'Arro, soufflai-je en comprenant.

-C'est ça.

Elle me tend la main, que je prends et m'aide à me relever. Elle est belle, pas de doute là-dessus.

-Je tenais à te remercier tout particulièrement.

-Pour ?

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as apporté à mon fils. Pendant longtemps, je n'ai pu que le regarder se chercher, faire des erreurs et tenter de survivre seul. Tu l'as sorti de la solitude et lui a donné une Famille et même ton amitié.

Un sourire triste éclaire son visage.

-Même si il a fait des erreurs te concernant, toi et mon neveu, il...merci d'avoir été le lien qui leur a permis de se comprendre et de se réconcilier.

-Je l'ai pas fait intentionnellement...

-Je sais. Et maintenant que c'est dit, tu devrais te presser de partir d'ici. Tu as encore des choses à faire.

-Mais...

-Ma dernière volonté de te dire au revoir a dû être entendue et tu t'es retrouvée ici.

Je me fige en entendant cette nouvelle voix.

Non...

Pas ça...

-Arro ? L'appelai-je en me tournant lentement.

Son sourire triste me fait monter les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il s'approche.

-Maman, la salua-t-il en s'arrêtant en face de moi.

-Ton père et moi t'attendrons mon chéri, fais tes adieux, souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Je regarde son visage et me rends compte que je pleure uniquement quand il essuie l'une de mes larmes.

-T'as pas besoin de pleurer Lulu, je vais bien.

-C'est pas juste, murmurai-je, pas toi...pourquoi tu...

-On n'allait pas les laisser s'en tirer après qu'ils aient touché à notre Boss, tu le sais bien.

Il baisse les yeux une seconde.

-Ils sont plus forts qu'on le pensait.

Il me prend dans ses bras quand je me mets à sangloter. Je m'accroche à lui sans m'arrêter de pleurer.

-Me quitte pas toi aussi Arro ! J'ai besoin de toi !

-T'iras bien Luciana, t'iras bien, me chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant la joue, tu te sortiras de cette crise, comme d'habitude.

-Mais tu seras plus là !

-On se reverra.

Il m'écarte et me sourit.

-Vu où on est, je suis sûr que quand ton jour viendra, on se reverra. Alors ne pleure pas. Je déteste voir ma meilleure amie et Boss pleurer, surtout pour moi.

-Adrian a besoin de toi...

-Il a vingt-quatre ans, et il n'est pas seul.

-Mais...

-Luciana, on n'a presque plus de temps, me coupa-t-il, écoute, peu importe ce qu'il dira, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Ma mort n'est en rien sa faute, je savais que je reviendrais pas au moment où je me suis fait blesser par ce rouquin.

Il passe derrière moi et se recule, ne me lâchant pas du regard. Je lui attrape la main, mes larmes brouillant ma vue.

-Reviens avec moi, je t'en supplie reviens avec moi !

-Tu sais que je peux pas.

Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se retient au dernier moment.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, juste quelque chose qui doit rester secret.

Il me fait un clin d'œil, me lâchant lentement la main. Et s'éloigne.

Non, c'est moi qui me fait éloigner. Cette chaleur...c'est Arro qui me pousse avec ses flammes, avec les dernières qui lui reste.

-Non Arro ! Hurlai-je en tendant le bras vers lui.

Alors que je hurle son nom, son sourire s'ancre dans ma mémoire.

Et je tombe.

Tombe.

Tombe encore et encore jusqu'à atterrir. Je ferme les yeux, et quand je les rouvre, je voix un plafond. Celui de ma chambre, et mon bras tendu devant moi.

-Esperanza !

Le visage d'Edna apparaît, passant du soulagement à l'inquiétude en me voyant verser des larmes silencieuses.

J'ai perdu mon Gardien.

J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami.

J'ai perdu Arro.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Debout dans mon bureau, je regarde par la fenêtre. Edna m'a expliqué brièvement ce qui c'est passé entre mon coma et mon réveil quand j'ai pu parler.

C'était un piège, Dino l'a découvert par hasard, et même si je n'ai pas d'alliance officielle avec les Cavallone, Dino étant Dino, il a envoyé quelques hommes et Luca à notre aide. Rapidement, Cris a rassemblé tout les Gardiens. Katryna n'a pas réussi à me réveiller, le poison s'étant propagé trop rapidement à cause de mes antécédents médicaux. Arro a...Arro a prévenu Tsuna et a fait revenir Lia et Adrian pour plus de sécurité, ainsi que Miranda et Antonio au cas où. Quand Xanxus a été prévenu de ma condition et quand des attaques ont commencé en Italie, il a envoyé Superbi en Espagne. Mes Gardiens et lui ont fait un plan et ont attaqué. Mon état s'est dégradé le lendemain de leur départ, puis je me suis réveillée.

C'était hier.

Je ferme les yeux en entendant des voix. Beaucoup. Je n'ai parlé à personne depuis mon réveil et me suis enfermée dans mon bureau. Lia a tenté de venir, mais n'obtenant pas de réponse elle est repartie.

Adrian n'a rien voulu entendre et est entré. Je l'ai fixé pendant de longues secondes et ses yeux...les yeux de son père, les yeux d'Arro, m'ont serré la gorge.

Je n'ai pu que lui dire « désolé » et j'ai commencé à regarder par la fenêtre.

-T'es réveillée, me fit la voix de mon mari à l'entrée de la pièce.

Je ne me retourne pas même en l'entendant s'avancer jusqu'à mes côtés. Un silence pesant prend place et je sais qu'il cherche ses mots.

-Tu as récupéré son anneau ? Lui demandai-je doucement.

-Tu sais ? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

-Te voir comme ça ne fait que me dire que ce n'était pas un cauchemar au final.

Il ne répond pas. Mais le métal froid qu'il glisse dans ma main ne m'échappe pas. Sa main qui recouvre la mienne non plus.

-Ils ont été pris en embuscade avec Zac, commença-t-il d'une voix vide, puis Zac a été mis K.O et Arro l'a viré de la pièce où ils étaient avant de la verrouiller pour s'occuper des déchets qui arrivaient. Il...

Il serre les poings, ma main comprise.

-Quand il a présenté la situation dans mon oreillette, je lui ai dit que j'arrivais. Il a refusé, il a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'un seul de nous ne revienne pas et pas les deux. Quand on est arrivé sur les lieux, il n'y avait que des cadavres, des tas, et lui au milieu.

-Je vois.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

-Ils ont déclaré la guerre, cracha Superbi, ici et en Italie. Ils vont l'avoir.

Alors que j'entends Adrian hurler au rez-de-chaussé, puis Lia, je lève les yeux vers le ciel.

Il y a bien longtemps, un homme avide de pouvoir et de vengeance a fondé les Vengadores. J'ai changé ça, ma Famille n'est plus une Famille voulant se venger d'une autre.

Mais si il y a une chose qui ne changera pas, c'est que si on est attaqué, on réplique.

Et si l'un des nôtres tombe, alors on se vengera.

La vengeance des Vengadores est terrible pour les victimes.

Ces déchets vont le découvrir.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! RedChi-San, merci de ta review :). ****Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	110. CIX

**Plume85: Salut, Chapitre 109** **aujourd'hui !**

 **Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

 **Plume85: Bonne lecture, désolé pour les OOCs.**

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Arro est mort.

Les yeux de Kyôya s'écarquillent sur mon écran. Arro et moi étions proches. Kyô et lui aussi. En fait, il y avait un lien spécial entre nous trois depuis le moment où j'ai découvert qui était mon père.

- **Quoi ?**

Le visage décomposé de Kyuso apparaît à l'écran.

- **Luciana-san, comment ça « Arro est mort » ?!** paniqua-t-il, ses yeux acier écarquillés. **Comment ça mon parrain est mort ?!**

- **Kyuso,** dit simplement Kyôya en retrouvant son air stoïque. **Va en Espagne maintenant.**

Il hoche la tête et part en courant.

-Vous n'avez perdu personne chez les Vongola j'espère.

- **Non.**

-Bien. Je compte sur toi pour reporter les faits à Tsuna dans ce cas.

Je coupe la communication et prends une profonde inspiration. Superbi fait son rapport en ce moment-même. Lia ne quitte pas Adrian, et même quand il lui crie dessus il finit par s'excuser juste après.

-Tatie ?

Mon neveu de vingt-deux ans m'approche lentement.

-Tu as parlé à ton père ?

-Il vient en ce moment-même avec maman et le vieux Romario, me répondit-il.

-Luca...

-Oui ?

-Je sais qu'Adrian et toi vous êtes rivaux parce que vous êtes tout les deux sur Ange...

Il rougit.

-Mais pour le moment...

-Je sais, me coupa-t-il en hochant la tête, je ne ferai pas d'esclandre.

-Merci.

Je suis dans un état second jusqu'au lendemain. Même quand Tsuna m'a appelé pour me demander confirmation, j'ai répondu que par automatisme.

Mais maintenant que je regarde son visage livide, la réalité et la dureté de la situation montent complètement. C'est pas Adrian qui se retient de pleurer comme il peut entouré d'Angelica, Kyuso et de Luca. C'est pas ma fille en train de pleurer silencieusement dans les bras de Dino. C'est pas Tsuna et ses Gardiens ainsi que Reborn qui ont fait le déplacement. Ce ne sont pas mes Gardiens et Alanzo qui sont en deuil. Ce n'est pas Edna qui retient ses larmes entre Walton et Fran. Ce n'est pas la VARIA qui a fait le déplacement, Andras se tenant près de son père. Ce n'est pas Jeremiah, qui a le visage fermé, aux côtés de Basil, le nouveau chef du CEDEF. Ce n'est pas Superbi qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis hier ou Xanxus qui se tient respectueusement à côté de son bras droit. Ce n'est même pas Kyôya à côté de moi qui le fixe comme moi, ayant également été son Boss.

Je serre l'épée dans ma main.

C'est elle et voir le visage livide de celui qui avait été mon meilleur ami il y a encore quelques jours qui me font comprendre que ce n'est pas un cauchemar.

-J'ai toujours pensé que je serais la première de nous trois à partir, même après mon retour, soufflai-je en levant l'épée.

Le ruban rouge au manche flotte doucement avec le vent.

-J'étais supposée partir la première.

-Rien ne se passe comme on le veut, finit par chuchoter Kyôya.

-C'est exactement ce qui me brise le cœur.

Je prends l'une de ses mains, si froide alors que je me rappelle qu'elle était si chaude et réconfortante avant, et place son épée en dessous, entendant Katryna et Walton craquer. Je sais ce que cette épée représente pour eux, pour moi, pour Arro. Kyô le sait aussi.

C'est drôle, j'ai presque l'impression qu'Arro va ouvrir les yeux et se foutre de notre gueule, nous disant que tout ça n'était qu'une blague. De mauvais goût, mais une blague.

Mais rien.

Le cercueil est fermé et mis en terre sous mes yeux.

Il ne s'est pas réveillé.

Il est parti.

 _« Je vais pas te laisser faire quelque chose qui peut te coûter aussi cher seule. »_

Et maintenant Arro ? Maintenant que t'es parti, qu'est-ce qui va arriver ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Vooiiiii je vais pas partir !

-Superbi...

Il donne un coup de pied dans mon bureau, fusillant mon frère du regard.

-Arro vient de mourir et tu me demandes de rentrer en Italie ?!

-Angelica va avoir besoin de toi pour diriger la VARIA.

Xanxus a dit à Ange de retourner en Italie et de s'occuper de la VARIA à sa place pour rester ici et m'aider. Elle est déjà repartie avec le reste de la VARIA et Andras, tout comme les Vongola et les Cavallone. Tout le monde, sauf les Vengadores bien sûr, ainsi que Lia, Kyuso, Ieyoshi, les jumeaux de Katryna et Takeshi et Adrian.

-Superbi, répétai-je en posant ma main sur son bras.

-Quoi ?! Arro vient de mourir, je vais leur faire payer !

-Ils vont avoir besoin de toi, soufflai-je, Ange va avoir besoin de toi, des combats vont êtes engagés en Italie aussi.

-Et alors ?!

-Rends pas ça plus dur...

-C'EST MOI QUI REND ÇA PLUS DUR ?!

-Superbi.

On regarde Adrian, qui est sur le seuil de la porte de mon bureau. Je hausse un sourcils en voyant la double épée d'Arro dans sa main droite, la boite de Zorro dans l'autre et l'anneau de la Pluie de son père au doigt.

-On doit retourner en Italie.

-Voooiiiii !

-Je vais me battre aux côtés d'Angelina, continua-t-il d'une voix plate en levant son arme, et j'ai besoin que tu m'apprenne comment on se sert d'une épée.

-Tu utilises une arme à feu, déclarai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

-Plus maintenant.

Comme Arro. Son arme de prédilection est une arme à feu, mais il change pour une lame, pour honorer la mémoire de son père.

Je lève les yeux vers Superbi, qui fixe mon filleul avec un regard sérieux.

-Très bien, siffla-t-il à contre-cœur, je vais faire ce que je peux, seul Arro savait vraiment manier cette arme.

Adrian hoche la tête et je me retrouve devant lui, à l'embrasser sur le front.

-Sois prudent Adrian, et ne laisse pas la colère et la tristesse te faire faire n'importe quoi. Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi.

Il hoche la tête en m'enlaçant.

-Il t'aimait tellement Adrian si tu savais. Si tu savais à quel point il s'est battu avec ta mère pour pouvoir juste t'envoyer des lettres.

Il me coupe presque la respiration.

-Il était fier de toi, terminai-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Merci.

Il me relâche et essuie une larme sur sa joue en tournant les talons. Superbi ne tarde pas à le suivre et je lui attrape la main.

-Fais attention à toi, chuchotai-je en le regardant avec inquiétude.

Il hoche la tête, passe ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasse. Je lui rends, me foutant complètement de mon frère qui est toujours dans la pièce.

-Fais gaffe à toi aussi, répondit-il en me lâchant.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Merci Fratello, lui fis-je en le regardant faire mon travail.

-Hn.

Il lève les yeux sur moi.

-Zac ne sort toujours pas de sa chambre.

-Ça peut plus durer, sifflai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Je fonce dans la chambre de mon cousin, qui ne fait que geindre depuis qu'il a repris connaissance et dire que c'est de sa faute. Sauf que c'est pas le moment.

J'ouvre sa porte en grand et la claque derrière moi. Il lève des yeux larmoyants sur moi.

-Zacarias, on est en guerre, tu crois que c'est le moment de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ? L'interrogeai-je d'une voix glaciale.

-Mais Arro...à cause de moi il...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Si ! J'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, j'ai commencé à être infecte comme d'habitude et après...

La gifle part toute seule. Ses larmes s'arrêtent momentanément.

-Mais...

-Arro était déjà foutu avant qu'il ne décide de faire ce qu'il a fait, il a décidé de rendre sa mort utile.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ?

-Parce que j'en ai marre que tu souilles la mémoire de mon meilleur ami depuis que j'avais dix-neuf ans merde ! Craquai-je en le prenant par son col. Bordel Zac, Arro est mort et toi tu te morfonds alors qu'on est en guerre et qu'on va le venger ! T'es un Vengadores, tu vas m'aider à le venger ou continuer à faire ton gamin ?!

Il me fixe, la bouche ouverte, puis hoche la tête faiblement.

-Tu m'en voies ravie.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je sais que je peux me montrer violente, sanglante et destructrice. Mais pas sans raison.

Sans raison valable.

Je suis pas mon frère, je vais pas décider de buter l'un de mes hommes parce qu'il a mal fait son boulot, ou un mec lambda parce qu'il m'a mal regardé.

Non, je deviens violente quand on m'attaque, moi ou mes proches, ce à quoi je tiens.

Donc que ces déchets qui ont tué Arro soit massacrés par mes soins est tout à fait logique. Que je laisse que flammes et cendres derrière moi est normal. En particulier si Xanxus a décidé de m'accompagner. Même si il a plus regardé qu'autre chose.

Je pense vraiment qu'il est resté pour garder un œil sur moi en fait.

-Vengadores de merde, cracha le Boss, maintenu par Walton.

Il a bien le droit. On lui a enlevé son grand-frère après tout.

-Battu par une Famille de faible dirigé par une _femme,_ continua-t-il en crachant à mes pieds.

J'ignore ça et me mets devant lui. Puis je pose ma main sur son cou et serre, assez pour l'empêcher de bouger. Alors que je plonge mon regard dans le sien, je me réjouis de la douleur qui rempli ses yeux alors que je déverses mes flammes en lui, détruisant son corps de l'intérieur. Un sourire sadique s'étale sur mes lèvres alors que son hurlement déchire le silence.

J'éclate de rire quand il tombe à terre et se transforme en cendres. Je ris, encore, et encore. Quand je me calme enfin, je donne un coup de pied dans le tas de cendres à mes pieds, mon visage tordu en une grimace de douleur.

-Personne ne touche à ce qui est à moi déchet, personne !

Alors que la pluie commence à tomber, mes larmes se mettent à couler également.

Je pense pas me remettre de ça.

Jamais.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Chaque génération a droit à ses épreuves, grâce auxquelles certaines personnes se démarquent. Tsuna a eu son lot, moi aussi. Cette guerre a donné son lot d'épreuves à la onzième génération. Ils ont perdu.

Mais quand ma fille s'est retrouvée bloquée avec Kyuso, Ieyoshi et les jumeaux de Katryna et Takeshi, ils en sont ressortis vivant. Oui, Akiko était inconsciente. Oui, Kyuso avait un bras cassé et Lia une jambe et ils se soutenaient comme ils le pouvaient. Mais quand on est arrivé, c'est Ieyoshi, en MHV, sa lance enflammée qui nous a surpris. Son aura, sa prestance...tout ce qui fait d'un Boss un Boss. De plus, on a tous senti. La synchronisation entre ses flammes et celles de ses trois Gardiens. Lia, Kyuso et Aki. Pluie, Nuage et Soleil.

Ils en sont ressortis grandis. Lia m'a même dit qu'elle me succéderait un jour.

Tout comme la VARIA a vu un nouveau Boss voir le jour. Je n'étais pas là pour voir ce qui se passait en Toscane. Mais Superbi a fait un rapport plus que détaillé à mon frère. Angelina a été exemplaire, aidée d'Adrian et d'Andras. Au final, elle a même réussi à se dégoter un illusionniste dans les rangs ennemis.

Mais on a eu des pertes.

La plus importante étant Arro.

-Luciana ?

Je tourne la tête pour voir Adrian approcher. Je me décale pour lui faire une place, et il s'assoit à côté de moi, regardant la forêt entourant le QG de la VARIA.

-Avec toute la folie qu'engendre le fait de vivre ici, tu apprécieras un peu de calme, lui dis-je calmement.

-J'imagine...

-Tu regrettes de les avoir tué ?

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques seconde et s'allonge sur le toit.

-J'ai des cauchemars parfois, mais non.

Je lève la tête vers les nuages. C'est si calme...

-Tu faisais quoi avant que j'arrive ?

-J'étais dans mes pensées, répondis-je, en fait je viens de réaliser quelque chose après toutes ces années.

-Ah ?

-Tu sais que ton père a tenté de me tuer en pensant que j'étais la meurtrière de ton grand-père, non ?

-Il m'en a parlé ouais.

-Je pensais qu'on s'était rencontré à Moscou, mais j'avais tord.

Il se redresse.

-Ce jour-là, j'ai entendu du bruit venant d'un placard. Je savais que quelqu'un regardait, je savais que c'était un enfant vu la taille. J'aurais dû me débarrasser de lui en principe.

-Tu l'as épargné ?

-Quand on est en dans un état émotionnel trop instable, nos flammes suivent. Qu'elles soient actives ou pas. Mes flammes du Ciel n'étaient pas complètement devenues des Flammes du Nuages à l'époque.

Je ferme les yeux.

-J'aurais dû le voir quand il a tenté de me tuer, j'aurais dû m'en rappeler mais non. Il...nos flammes s'étaient synchronisées ! Arro...c'était mon Gardien de la Tempête et de la Pluie. J'avais deux Gardiens de la Pluie et...

Je pose ma main sur mon cœur.

-Je me sens tellement vide, murmurai-je en me recroquevillant sur moi-même.

Un long silence s'installe, pendant lequel il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-Papa t'adorait tu sais.

-Je sais. On était meilleur ami après tout.

Je le regarde en coin et vois qu'il ouvre la bouche pour continuer.

-Adrian, certaines choses ne doivent pas êtres dites.

Parce qu'au final, ça ne changera rien.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que voir nos enfants grandir me rendrait aussi nostalgique. Ma fille vient d'avoir vingt-et-un ans. Si depuis qu'il a laissé son poste à Ange, Xanxus a décidé de vivre au QG en Espagne pour, même si il le dit pas, certainement finir ses jours là où il a passé ses premiers, moi je me retrouve assez seule chez moi. Lia a déménagé, après trois à la fac d'arts, en Sicile. Je la vois quand même assez souvent, y allant pour préparer Ieyoshi avec son père. Je reste sa tutrice en fait, et le pire c'est que j'aime ça. Mais la maison que j'ai acheté quand je suis partie de la VARIA, la seule raison pour laquelle je la garde c'est parce que Superbi est toujours là. Surtout qu'en plus, même si il va encore à la VARIA pour vérifier que tout se passe bien, officiellement il est à la retraite.

Il serait temps que je pense à la mienne. Mais Lia n'est pas encore prête. Même si j'avais presque le même âge qu'elle quand j'ai hérité de papa. Mais papa était plus vieux que je ne le suis aujourd'hui.

Faites des gosses vieux au lieu de les faire à vingt-huit ans tiens !

Un rictus naît sur mes lèvres alors que Superbi somnole devant le film qu'on regarde. J'aurais pensé que Lia et Kyuso aurait quelque chose au fil du temps. On dirait qu'aucun n'ose faire le premier pas, et Ieyoshi semble plus que déterminé à sortir avec Lia. Ange...Adrian n'a pas arrêté de lui faire la cour, mais à chaque fois elle le repoussait. Donc quand il a décidé d'arrêter et de s'en tenir à son rôle de Gardien, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle avait peut-être fait une erreur. Puis Adrian a commencé à fréquenter une fille, et Luca s'est retrouvé à consoler Ange.

Luca qui est le Onzième du Nom officiel maintenant. Dino a décidé qu'il avait fait son temps, et que son fils, à vingt-cinq ans, pouvait lui succéder.

J'attrape mon inhalateur et en prend une bouffée. Je mourrai pas vieille. Je sais que le sang de Romain m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine il y a des années, mais certains dommages étaient irréversibles. Plus je vieillis, plus je le sens.

Je mourrai certainement aveugle aussi, l'âge ne va pas bien avec ma vue défaillante.

-Appelle Katryna, me dit Superbi en ouvrant les yeux.

-Pas la peine.

-Ton asthme empire Luciana.

-Tu te fais des idées Superbi, soupirai-je en me levant, je vais me coucher.

Il m'attrape le poignet au passage et se lève, moi le regardant avec interrogation.

-Tu ne me caches rien de ton état de santé hein ? Me demanda-t-il de but en blanc les sourcils froncés.

Pour toute réponse, je pose mon front sur son épaule. Ses bras encerclent immédiatement ma taille.

-Si tu pouvais être aveugle sur mon état comme je le serai un jour...je mourrai pas vieille.

-Arrête de dire des conneries, siffla-t-il en me serrant encore plus contre lui.

-Je dis pas que je vais mourir demain, mais je passerai pas le cap des soixante-dix ans non plus. Mais ça va. J'ai eu plus que ce que j'avais toujours pensé.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et me relâche, me prenant les mains à la place.

-Autant profiter maintenant alors.

-Est-ce que un jour tu seras incapable de faire l'amour ? Répliquai-je en voyant à quoi il faisait allusion.

Il hausse les épaules et m'envoie un rictus, un rictus que j'adore.

-Allons au lit.

Je me laisse entraîner, heureuse de savoir que malgré les années, notre couple fonctionne toujours. Pas seulement côté sexe, même si ça a fini par diminuer au fil du temps. C'est juste que...même si une routine s'est installée, même si on est un peu un vieux couple sur les bords, les sentiments sont toujours là.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Xanxus a été le premier à partir. Je vais pas dire que ça m'a vraiment étonné vu tout l'alcool qu'il a bu dans sa vie. Mais cinquante-neuf ans seulement. J'ai été au plus mal, mais Superbi a été là. Même si il allait pas mieux.

Ange et moi avons dû décider où il allait être enterré. J'ai longuement hésité entre le mettre avec ses frères ou avec mes parents, j'ai fait en sorte de faire venir le corps de ma mère peu de temps après le décès de ma mère.

Ange, sachant tout ce qui c'est passé, que ce soit dans la famille biologique ou adoptive de Xanxus, a pris la décision de l'enterrer en Espagne.

Je suis devenue aveugle à l'âge de cinquante-cinq ans, après avoir changé de lunettes des tonnes de fois. S'habituer à été dur. Je sais que Superbi l'a mal vécu, tout comme moi, de me voir galérer, même si je connais la maison.

En parlant de lui...

-Lia, calme-toi.

-Comment papa ?! Le médecin vient de dire que ton corps rejette la greffe que t'as eu il y a des dizaines d'années !

Il a fait une crise cardiaque. Nous a fait peur. Mais il s'en est sorti.

-Tout le monde meurt un jour, souffla-t-il.

-Mais pas maintenant ! Je veux pas ! Maman, dis quelque chose !

-Ton père a raison chérie, soupirai-je en tripotant mon pendentif.

Une main prend la mienne, celle qui est libre, et je me détends, profitant un maximum. Superbi va bientôt partir à son tour, mais il a l'air serein.

Il est mort dans son sommeil à soixante-cinq ans, après m'avoir dit une dernière fois qu'il m'aimait et que ça n'avait jamais changé en quarante-et-un ans.

J'ai donc voulu vendre ma, notre maison. Lia s'y est opposée et a tenu à la garder. Elle a mal pris la mort de son père. Heureusement que Ieyoshi a été là.

Qui aurait cru que ma fille et le fils de Tsuna finiraient ensemble ?

Je suis donc repartie en Espagne ensuite, passant mes journées avec Cris, Alanzo ou seule en général. Lia a pris la relève et a quelqu'un en qui elle a confiance, Diana comme par hasard, qui s'occupe des affaires lambda ici.

Pendant l'année de mes soixante-deux ans, j'ai finis par ne plus quitter mon lit.

-Lia, s'il-te-plaît...

-Papa est parti maman, et maintenant tu..tu me dis que...

-Je ne veux pas rester dans cette situation humiliante plus longtemps.

-Mais c'est pas humiliant !

-Lia, chérie, toute ma vie j'ai mis un point d'honneur à être indépendante et à montrer que je pouvais me démerder seule. Je ne laisserai pas des machines me maintenir en vie. Si mon corps me dit qu'il a atteint ses limites, alors je dois l'écouter. De plus...

Je lâche sa main pour la poser sur son ventre et le caresse doucement.

-Tu n'es pas seule.

-Qu...

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne. Même si je ne vois plus, je sens sa surprise.

-C'est infime, mais je sens la faible flamme qui s'échappe de toi et qui n'est pas la tienne. Félicitations.

Elle se penche et m'enlace autour du cou en pleurant doucement. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux.

-J'essaierai d'être une bonne mère comme toi maman...

-C'est le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais me faire tu sais...

Je la recule pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur le front et essuie ses larmes doucement.

-Tu sais que je suis fière de toi ma chérie...à partir du moment où t'es née, ou juste quand j'ai appris que je pouvais te garder, tu as été mon miracle Lia. Tu es la plus belle chose qui ait pu arriver à ton père et à moi.

-Je t'aime maman...sanglota-t-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi ma chérie.

Le soir même, j'ai demandé à Katryna de m'euthanasier. Elle a pleuré, tout mes Gardiens étaient présents, minus Arro. Mais elle l'a fait.

Et Walton m'a demandé de dire à Arro qu'il lui devait toujours dix balles.

Je suis partie sereinement. Sans regret, sans appréhension.

Je sais que ma vie a été plus longue que prévue. La seule chose que je peux me dire c'est que j'ai pu être heureuse. Vraiment heureuse. Que j'ai eu des gens qui m'aimaient.

Et c'est suffisant.

C'est plus que suffisant.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Je ne suis même pas passée par l'entre-deux. Mais je m'attendais à voir Superbi, ou Xanxus, ou même Arro en premier.

Pas des yeux dorés dont j'avais oublié l'intensité.

-Rick ? L'appelai-je d'une petite voix.

-Zacarias est doué Miss.

Je me redresse et me jette dans ses bras, remarquant à peine que mon apparence d'une vieille de soixante-deux ans était redevenue celle de mes vingt-six ans.

-Alaric, c'est vraiment toi !

-Oui.

Il me rend mon étreinte sans retenue, pour la première fois.

-Vous vous en êtes très biens sortie Miss.

-Pourquoi de nouveau « Miss » ?

-L'habitude Esperanza.

Il me relève et me prend la main pour m'emmener.

-Où on va ?

-Voir des gens.

Je lui passe presque devant. Je ne sais pas quel est cet endroit, je sais pas où on va, mais on finit devant une maison.

-Lulu !

La porte grande ouverte, c'est un Arro de mon âge qui apparaît. Je lâche Alaric pour me précipiter sur lui. Si je devais encore respirer, je pourrais pas vu à quel point il me serre contre lui.

-Arro...soufflai-je en me reculant pour le regarder, tu savais ?

-Je l'ai su quand t'en as parlé à Adrian, me répondit-il avec un énorme sourire en me lâchant, allez, vas voir tes parents.

Je hoche la tête et entre dans la maison, redevant une gamine de huit ans également. Mais je m'en fous. Parce que Père est juste devant moi et je cours vers lui, les bras levés. Il rit et m'attrape sans problèmes. Oui, les mêmes yeux marrons que Dino mais des cheveux châtains et non gris comme je me souviens.

-Je...

-Je sais Luciana, on voit tout d'ici.

-Oh.

-Je suis fier de toi tu sais.

Je rougis et me blottis contre lui.

-Merci, chuchotai-je timidement.

-Tu fais une drôle de tête Guillermo, déclara Père en se tournant.

Je relève la tête pour voir papa, les lèvres pincées en nous regardant, Père et moi. Oh, c'est pas de la jalousie dans ses yeux ?

-Mais c'est que t'as été jeune ! M'exclamai-je en le pointant du doigt.

Il doit avoir le physique de ses quarante ans, pas plus. Bref, il me regarde fixement, et un léger rire féminin lui fait tourner la tête.

-Tu trouves ça drôle Dafne ?

Elle s'arrête alors que je demande à Père de me reposer.

Ma mère s'appelait Dafne. Et cette femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts qui se tient si près de mon père en tentant de ne pas me regarder, semblant mal à l'aise...

C'est ma mère.

-Maman ?

Le mot est complètement étranger sur ma langue, car ce n'est pas à une Lia de deux ans que je m'adresse.

Je m'approche doucement d'elle, alors qu'elle baisse lentement les yeux.

Culpabilité. Tellement de culpabilité. Elle a toute sa tête maintenant, ça se voit.

-Luciana, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Je regarde mes mains brièvement, remarquant qu'elles sont encore plus petites. Donc je lève mes bras vers ma mère, la suppliant du regard de me montrer un peu d'affection.

-S'il-te-plaît ?

Un sanglot s'échappe de sa bouche et elle me prend rapidement dans ses bras, me serrant contre elle autant qu'elle le peut.

-Mon bébé, pleura-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue, mon bébé je suis tellement désolé...

Je ferme les yeux, pose ma joue sur son épaule et passe mes bras autour de son cou. J'entends vaguement Père nous laisser que papa pose sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Dégage déchet.

Je redresse la tête et vois Xanxus et Superbi. J'ai le temps de faire un signe de la main à mon mari avant que Xanxus ne le vire et s'approche, la tête baissée et devenant le garçon de dix ans de mes souvenirs.

-Fratello ! M'exclamai-je en lui souriant.

Il prend l'une de mes mains et la serre doucement alors qu'on s'échange un regard.

On a finit par retrouver notre famille au final. Même si on est mort. On est ensemble, c'est l'important.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Tsuna se redressa en sursaut d'un coup, le souffle court. Quel rêve...étrange...Byakuran lui avait dit que Xanxus avait une sœur dans de nombreux mondes parallèles, dont un qui était le même que le sien.

Il ne pensait pas qu'un beau jour, à vingt-quatre ans, il le verrait en rêve. Comment et pourquoi, il n'en savait rien. Le fait était qu'après, quand il se réunissait avec tout le monde, il attendait presque une remarque ironique d'une Luciana qui avait été là pour lui en un sens. Mais sans Luciana, ils ne connaissaient pas Arro ou aucun de ses Gardiens. Yamamoto n'avait pas rencontré celle dont il était si amoureux dans cet autre monde, Fran ne connaissait pas son meilleur ami, Hibari...n'avait aucune idée du genre de lien qu'il était capable de créer avec les bonnes personnes.

Xanxus et Dino n'avait aucune idée qu'ils auraient pu avoir une cadette de qui ils auraient été si proches. Squalo ne savait rien d'une histoire d'amour plus que compliquée qu'il aurait pu vivre. Et dans l'optique qu'il ait le fils qu'il avait vu dans ce rêve, il n'aurait jamais ce crush sur Lia en grandissant et ne finirait pas avec elle pour la simple et bonne raison que Lia n'existait pas.

-Reborn, tu sais quelque chose des Vengadores ?

Son tuteur le regarda, un sourcil légèrement haussé.

-Où as-tu entendu ce nom ?

-Alors tu les connais ?

-Rapidement. Ils ont toujours été ennemi avec les Vongola, et à la mort de leur Huitième du Nom lors d'une embuscade pendant qu'elle rencontrait la Huitième Vongola, ils sont devenus des paria à peine plus fort que les Shimon.

-Qui a tendu l'embuscade ?

-Eux.

-Tu en es sûr ?

Il se leva et passa à côté de son tuteur qui le suivit. Avoir vu tout ça...non seulement il allait devoir très sérieusement faire enquêter sur les Traditore, mais en plus devoir subir les erreurs de ses prédécesseurs.

-Tsuna, où tu vas ?

-Vérifier Reborn, je dois...voir si...

Il entra dans la salle des archives et trouva tout de suite. Quelque part, il s'attendait presque à y trouver Arro. Mais rien.

-Alors c'est vrai...souffla le châtain en lisant l'écriture de la Huitième du Nom.

-Tsuna...

-Elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque de laisser des menaces potentielles, continua-t-il en donnant le journal à son tuteur, allant voir ceux du Neuvième.

1993\. L'année où Xanxus fut adopté par le Neuvième. Peut-être qu'elle n'existait pas, ou peut-être qu'elle était quelque part dans ce monde aussi.

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à eux d'un coup ?

-Luciana...

-Luciana ?

Le fait que son tuteur avait froncé les sourcils alors qu'il aurait dû être son tuteur et faire d'elle la tueuse à gage numéro une au monde...

-Qui est-ce ?

-La petite sœur de Xanxus.

-Il n'en a pas. Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un coup Dame-Tsuna ? Depuis quelques temps tu es bizarre.

Alors il lui expliqua, n'épargnant presque aucun détail.

-Byakuran t'a certifié qu'elle existait hein ? Lui demanda le tueur à gage d'une voix sérieuse.

-Oui. C'est pour ça que...

-Dans tout les cas, ce cousin que Squalo a dans ce monde...

-Arro-san ?

-Il existe ici.

-Vraiment ?!

-Shamal connaissait son père même, mais il est mort aussi. Il a disparu au même âge. Iemitsu sait peut-être quelque chose.

-Reborn, demande-lui, renseigne-toi sur Arro-san et...Eh ?

-Quoi ?

-Xanxus a su qu'il était adopté en lisant les journaux du Neuvième, alors pourquoi il...

-C'est possible qu'il y ait plusieurs journaux racontant les mêmes événements. Ce qu'il y a de plus secret a été entreposé ici.

-Je...vois...

Il écarquilla les yeux en lisant.

-Reborn...elle existe. Luciana...elle existe...ici aussi...en...en Espagne.

-Quel âge elle a alors exactement ?

-Vingt-six ans, le même âge qu'Hibari-san...je dois y aller !

-Tsuna...peut-être que tout ça...

-Tobias !

L'air de Reborn s'assombrit.

-Tobias, il...il était là depuis plusieurs générations et était son conseiller, on doit le retrouver et comme ça...

Un rictus s'afficha au coin des lèvres du brun.

-Si c'est bien celui auquel je pense, ce monde que tu as vu en rêve devait être encore plus mouvementé que celui-ci.

-Plus ou moins.

-Mais tu dois y aller avec Xanxus.

-Mais...

-C'est celui qui a le plus le droit de savoir, tu ne penses pas ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

Xanxus ne fut pas compliqué à convaincre. Bien qu'il l'avait ignoré quand il était entré dans son bureau, il avait juste eu à prononcer le nom de Luciana pour qu'il le regarde. Parce que ce Xanxus savait qui était Luciana, savait qu'il avait une sœur.

Sauf que pour lui, c'était une morte-née. Elle s'était étouffée avec le cordon ombilical qu'il avait dit.

Un mensonge pour l'envoyer en Espagne plus facilement.

-C'est pour un putain de rêve que tu m'as fait venir en Catalogne ? Grogna le VARIA alors qu'ils étaient face à face dans une limousine.

-Mais tu l'as suivi, lui rappela Reborn.

-Tch, j'ai pas à subir Squalo. Elle doit être morte maintenant de toute façon.

-Hein ?

-Si elle est comme tu me l'as décrite, alors elle m'aurait cherché rapidement, expliqua Xanxus.

La limousine s'arrêta. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux et couru vers la demeure.

Du moins ce qu'il en restait. Tout n'était que ruine que la végétation recouvrait petit à petit.

-Tout ça pour des ruines ? Grommela Xanxus derrière lui. Je te le ferai payer Sawada.

-Mais...mais...

Deux coups de feu très proches se firent entendre. Reborn était l'un d'eux. L'autre provenait d'une homme dans une branche d'arbre.

-Tu laisses enfin les années te rattraper, déclara Reborn.

-Quest-ce que des déchets de Vongola et de VARIA foutent ici hein ? Vous revenez savourer vos méfaits ? Cingla l'homme en s'approchant.

-Tobias ! S'exclama Tsuna en le reconnaissant, mais plus vieux que ce dont il se souvenait.

Le regard polaire qu'il lui envoya le choqua. Et les Vongola et la VARIA ?

-Ne parle pas sans savoir déchet.

-Dit l'héritier perdu envoyé loin de la Mafia tout ça pour être adopté par Timoteo. Tu sais ce que le blason sur ton blouson représente au moins ici ?!

Plus aucun doute, Xanxus était d'ici.

-Quand on hérite, on se doit de savoir ce qu'ont fait nos prédécesseurs. En pleine nuit, Tyr est venu avec toute son équipe et les a massacré tout ça pour recruter un illusionniste.

-Alaric-san ?

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Il s'est enfui sur l'ordre de Guillermo.

-Je...

-Tobias, écoute ce qu'on a à dire, intervint Reborn.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard et Tobias baissa son arme. Tsuna expliqua son histoire encore une fois.

-Les trois prénoms d'Esperanza et je te crois Vongola.

-Esperanza...Maria et Luciana.

-Je vois...suivez-moi.

Il posa son regard sur Xanxus.

-Surtout toi Alejandro.

Ils le suivirent dans la forêt, l'écoutant raconter les événements de cette nuit-là. Comment Nick avait été tué en voulant protéger son frère. Comment il s'était enfui en emmenant le petit Cristobal avec lui, soulageant Tsuna de savoir que Cris n'était pas mort.

-Ils ont trouvé Guillermo et Esperanza ensuite, continua-t-il alors qu'ils débouchaient dans un cimetière, assassiner une gamine d'un an et demi, honorable.

Il s'écarta pour les laisser voir une pierre tombale. Les dates suffirent à donner les nausée au jeune homme. 7 mai 1991 2 novembre 1992. Il osa un regard à Xanxus, qui s'était avancé et fixait la tombe, les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps.

-N'y-t-il aucune chance pour...débuta le Don japonais.

-J'ai vu son cadavre de mes yeux, à côté de celui de son père qui avait tenté de la protéger.

Xanxus serra les poings.

-Mon oncle.

-Enrique ? Qui sait, je crois bien qu'il a dû crever aussi. Il a tout perdu cette nuit-là.

-Sawada.

-Oui ?

-Nous étions réellement proches ?

Est-ce que Xanxus cherchait à savoir ce qu'il avait perdu ?

-Une relation fusionnelle, souffla le Decimo en baissant les yeux.

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

-Hibari-san...tu étais obligé de te battre tout de suite ?

-Ils n'étaient pas avec les Traditore ?

Tsuna soupira. Ils s'occupaient lentement mais sûrement de tout les alliés des Traditore pour ensuite les prendre par surprise. Mais maintenant ils étaient à NewCastle et n'avaient plus rien à faire. Enfin, son Gardien avait l'air décidé à faire du tourisme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête en regardant de l'autre côté de la rue.

-Hibari-san ?

-Hn, rien.

Mais le rictus en coin qu'il avait ne lui échappa pas. Il tenta de voir ce qui avait provoqué ça, mais ne vit rien.

-BORDEL LULU JE TE PARLE !

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait la voix. Il connaissait le surnom.

Il connaissait les yeux rouges qui l'avaient regardé brièvement avant de reprendre son chemin, et il connaissait l'homme à côté. Homme qui lui prit la main et la traîna à sa suite, l'embrassant affectueusement sur la tempe quand elle reporta son attention sur lui.

-Hibari-san, tu...

-Ils sont morts Tsunayoshi.

Hibari se tourna vers son Boss.

-Morts aux yeux de la Mafia.

-Tu te souviens ?

-Tu n'es pas le seul à rêver.

Peut-être que c'était pour le mieux. Que personne ne sache qu'elle...Esperanza était morte.

Mais pas Luciana, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 _ **Memòria**_

* * *

 **Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! RedChi-San, merci de ta review :) Et oui, Arro est mort, j'ai presque chialé en l'écrivant. ****Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~! Aussi, il reste un chapitre qui est un peu une fin alternative, mais elle est pas encore finie, donc je sais pas quand est-ce que je la posterai. Pas samedi en tout cas, pendant les vacances j'espère pour finir l'année et l'histoire de Luciana.**


End file.
